Dark Release season 3 rewrite
by frosty600
Summary: This story is my new attempt at rewriting the Buffy series. Angelus is the one that is brought back from hell when Buffy sets her Claddagh ring down in the mansion, saying her final goodbyes and so begins a nightmare that she believed long over. B/Aus.
1. Chapter 1 the beauty and the beasts

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Well here is the first chapter of my second attempt to rewrite the Buffy series from seasons 3 to 7 :D I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. :D

Just a small warning now, this story shall be moving slowly so no expecting mushy feelings straight away. ;P

A big thank you goes to ashes at midnight and vaantje for their helpful suggestions in naming this new story :D

**CHAPTER 1**

**Beauty and the Beasts**

Buffy walked into the deserted mansion, all the minions having fled when Angelus had started to open Acathla and there last battle had begun. She had killed him! But again she had not killed him. Her hand had faltered at the last second as she was about to plunge his sword into his chest, missing his heart by inches. She couldn't kill him not after seeing with her own eyes the undeniable change that had been her Angel coming back to her. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why all she knew was that she had been grateful and then terrified as the gaping mouth of Acathla opened wider and wider its fiery breath scented with sulphur and a disgusting heat.

Buffy shook her head. She had been to hell herself since then and had managed to get herself out. She had been tempted to stay. Feeling that she deserved it for sending her sweet, sweet innocent Angel to hell, but she hadn't been alone. She'd had a group of innocent humans alongside her that were terrified, and so she had fought knowing that the demons wouldn't let the others go willingly. They never did. She killed many, and had gotten everyone out safely, not one had been killed or left behind.

She had tried to leave her duty and past behind, but after that moment she knew she couldn't. She knew that she had to go back, and face her demons, and those she had left behind without warning. She had been worried about her mother's reaction to seeing her again. She had after all kicked her out after an ultimatum that she couldn't accept, not if she wanted the world to be saved, not if she wanted to stop Angel.

Buffy looked around the large dark room where Acathla had once stood, the room that she had killed her Angel in. She'd had such nightmares, ones of Angel's undeserving forgiveness, ones of his hatred and disgust in her for sending him to hell, and others...the ones that scared her the most were ones of Angelus; ones where he returned to her tall and menacing petrifying her, and then, then he killed her friends, everyone she had ever loved in front of her, torturously, slowly taking great pleasure in her pleas and pain, before finally, finally he killed her. Of course he didn't always kill her, sometimes he let her live knowing that the pain and guilt of her failure would eat away at her killing her slowly and far more painfully then he ever could.

Stepping further into the room Buffy looked around. Images flashing before her eyes as she glanced over the spots were the battle had taken place. The wall she had fallen against when Angelus over powered her threatening to slam his sword into her chest. Buffy blinked to clear her eyes the images painful, tears welling in her eyes, ones that she forced back refusing to let them fall.

She could see a black burnt circle around the area that Acathla had been. She hadn't noticed it before tonight, squatting down in front of it she ran her hand along it only to find that it was seared into the cool stone. Buffy looked up to see if anything else had changed since she had last visited the mansion.

She had thought everything was ok when she got back. Her mother having given her a relieved, watery welcome home hug, and her friends had seemed to understand, but that had soon diminished during a welcome home party she hadn't even wanted. All she'd wanted was to move on, settle back in to a routine. Go through the motions, slay the demons of the Dale and die early. Buffy shook herself from those thoughts they led to nothing good.

She couldn't do anything about her destiny and her friends expected her to move on, and get on with dating guys. So she was going out with Scott tonight, to the movies to pacify them. The guy was cute, but he didn't come close to Angel. He didn't make her heart sing like Angel. There was no comparison. Scott wasn't even a blimp on her radar. On top of that she had to deal with a new sister Slayer. Faith, she was completely different to Kendra. She was a lot like her in some ways. She had that attitude that made her more feisty than Kendra, and in a way she was glad, glad because in all likely hood Faith would live a lot longer.

She couldn't seem to make a connection with her sister Slayer, it was like there was this wall between them that neither could breakdown, maybe she didn't want to get attached again only to lose her, or maybe Faith didn't want to get close. Whatever the reason a wall was there, but she was going to keep making an effort. Faith concerned her a little bit though. She'd totally lost it when fighting a vamp, and sure she understood that the vampire in question had mentioned Kakistos a demon that had killed her Watcher and had tried to kill her, but she couldn't help but think that her brunette sister was a ticking time bomb. If someone hit the right buttons she'd explode and become an unpredictable creature.

Buffy sighed and looked down at her Claddagh ring that was once again nestled on her left ring finger the heart facing inwards, shaking herself from her previous thoughts. She had come here for a reason, and she had to leave soon. Giving the ring a last kiss, tears that had been held at bay before fell down her cheeks now as her grief became too much for her to keep them bottled in. Shakily pulling the ring off her small finger, to her watery hazel eyes her hand looked wrong without it there. Looking at it for a long moment more, remembering the best, and worst night of her life, when Angel gave her the ring.

"Goodbye." Buffy whispered, her voice barely audible in the silent mansion, but even that was enough to reveal her pain. Setting the ring gently in the middle of the scorched circle trying to get it as close to Angel as she possibly could. Standing up on slightly weak legs Buffy remained motionless for a long moment, just looking down at her ring, she desperately wanted to pick up her ring again and wear it proudly for the world to see. She would forever and always love Angel, and she would always belong to him, nothing and no one could change that.

Forcing herself to turn Buffy walked out of the mansion, going back the way she came, taking deeps breaths to calm herself, and put on her best 'happy' face and meet Scott for their date. Just after Buffy left the cold lifeless mansion a bright white light shone down on the Claddagh ring illuminating the small band. The light got more and more intense as the seconds passed, the ring began to vibrate, chinking furiously against the stone. After a moment more the room glowed with the bright light that was emanating from the dimensional portal.

A large masculine body falls through hitting the floor with a loud thump, his naked body quivering. He tries to stand, but finds that he is unable to for the moment, low growls come from him as he shivers. Looking around the large empty room he is in. He shivers uncontrollably as he lowered his head his hand fisting around the ring that had brought him back. He looked up again trying to figure out where he was, and how in the hell he got there from where he was previously. The hellish place where he had been hiding from his tormentors for the time had been quiet different and far hotter, and the air smelled cleaner here, something he could actually stomach breathing in with his unneeded breaths.

His dark hair sticking to his forehead with his cold sweats the vampire closed his eyes his body tense waiting for any sign of an attack as he lay himself back down on the stone floor he was on, needing to gain some of his strength back, before he could attempt to move again.

The blond Slayer unaware of the goings on inside the mansion kept walking her arms folded around her against the slight wind that was blowing against her as she walked her way down the small hill.

***

In the woods travelling low to the ground, moving slowly as to not startle anything in the woods, a creature stalked sure and true as it hunted. It was searching for someone in particular. Its rage was running high as it thought about what had happened just recently. The boy would pay for his crimes.

The creatures hands itched for the death of the boy. Nothing would get in its way! Nothing!

***

Willow paced in front of the cage where Oz lay curled, his bright yellow eyes watching the red head with alert eyes listening to the words spilling from her lips as she read from the book that she held in her hands. "One night after supper, the lead dog turned up a snowshoe rabbit. The dog lay down low to the race, his body flashing forward. Leap by leap. He was sounding the deeps of his nature and the parts of his nature that were deeper than he, going back into the wombs of time. The rabbit could not..."

Suddenly Oz leapt at the cage, smashing against the bars of the cage he was locked in. Rumbling growls emanating from his chest. Willow jumped, looking at the werewolf that was her boyfriend three nights of the month taking a small step back in her shock at the sudden violence from the previously calm wolf. "Okay. Uh, maybe we should try a less stimulating passage." Willow murmured quickly regaining herself. Flipping through the pages, she heard Oz growl at her, glancing up she smiled to see him settling himself back down in the cage.

Xander entered the library suppressing a yawn as he clutched the warm thermos that had hot coffee, and a couple of magazines to keep him occupied throughout the night. "Private Harris reporting for Oz watch?" Xander quipped.

Willow looked up from the book that her eyes had once again been pursuing. "Oh good." Willow beamed.

Xander yawned not being able to hold it back anymore. Taking the book from her hands Xander glanced at the cover. "Oh Call of the Wild. Aren't we reading the cliff notes to this in English?"

"Some of us are." Willow said pointedly taking the book back from his slack grasp. "Anyway it'll help you stay awake. It's good and, and very wolfy." Willow glanced over at Oz his eyes on her. "Seems to sooth the savage beast." Taking Xander's arm and leading him as far from the cage as she could whilst still keep Oz in sight, before turning her attention back to Xander. "Except for the part about," Willow lowered her voice even further. "rabbits."

It didn't make any difference though as Oz leapt at the bars of his cage again. Angry excited growls coming from him. The sudden noise made both the teenagers jump, and they looked over at Oz to make sure that he was ok, and more importantly still in the cage. Coming back to himself Xander snatched the book from Willow's hand. "Rabbis?" Xander asked looking the book over. Deliberately pronouncing the word wrong so that he didn't provoke Oz into another excited frenzy.

"It…seems to make him a little overexcited." Willow said snatching the book back from Xander and placing it on the table. "Ok, now he's had his two o'clock feeding, and, uh after sunrise, if he forgets were his clothes are, there on top of the file cabinet in the cage." Willow explained with a small blush as she indicated the cage. "I put those towels up for privacy."

"Uh, no worries. I can handle the Oz full Monty." Xander said with a smirk, before he realized what he said and endeavoured to make sure his meaning was understood. "I mean, not the 'handle', handle like hands to flesh handle."

Willow nodded a blush staining her cheeks. "Mm, ok," Willow nervously gestured as she tried to get out what she wanted to say the blush staining her cheeks getting deeper. "Well it's not for you. It's for me, cause I'm still getting used to half a Monty."

"Oh good." Xander said relieved, before his tired mind absorbed what she had actually said. "Half? You and Oz? Which half?" Xander blustered, trying not to sound all that effected.

Willow grinned, her eyes sparkling playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Willow teased, before turning serious. "Anyway, he's more manageable tonight, and the third night. Tomorrow night, the total full moon that he's a real wolfer." Willow reached across the table to grasp the dart rifle gun. "But in case there's trouble…there won't be, but if…" Willow held up the rifle as a way to finish her sentence, a slightly uncomfortable expression on her face. Her words not just meant to convince Xander, but also herself, that whilst she was away nothing would happen.

Xander took the weapon from Willow's white knuckled grip with his right hand holding his things in his left. His index finger slipping comfortably over the trigger, as he rested the stock of the gun against his shoulder. "Sleepy time. Gotcha."

"Thanks again for doing this Xand. I wouldn't have asked, but I have this test." Willow said gratefully.

Xander smiled, giving a small shrug. "No big. You can count on me. I got my coffee, magazines. Figured I'd read, maybe," Xander pointed with the gun in the general direction of the stairs. "run the stairs over there a little bit." Xander chuckled. "I'm good."

Willow was nervous and a bit worried with the way he was handling the gun around Oz, and herself. Taking the gun from Xander's hand she set it down on the table, giving her dark haired friend a nervous smile. Giving Xander a wave good bye Willow walked her way out of the library, giving a small wave to Oz as she walked passed him. Oz gave a small growl as she passed, possibly in answer, no one would ever know. But Willow liked to think that was, that even as the wolf Oz recognized her on some basic level.

Xander turned to the table when the library doors had closed behind Willow. Picking up the book he looked at the cover for a moment before placing it at one end of the table, giving a quick look to Oz, before lying down on his belly across the table, using the book as a pillow. Oz growled as silence prevailed in the library that had once been filled with a calming familiar voice.

***

Buffy, and Faith strolled side, by side in one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries. Trying their best to get to know each other as they did a joint patrol. Buffy put on a brave face, but really her heart was aching inside. Joint patrols were something she did with Angel, granted there was never much patrolling going on, but it still felt like there was a big peace missing as she walked beside Faith, almost like she had forgotten something, but more painful.

"Nice place. Do you ever catch kids doing the diddy out here?" Faith asked breaking the silence, as she felt her usual charge of excitement at the prospect of dusting a few vamps or killing a few demons. The fight never failed to get her aroused, but the thought of it made tingles race through her body.

Buffy shook her head. "No. There's a smooch spot up by the woods. That's usually were kids go." Buffy told her, though she had never been there herself, most of her and Angel's together time was on patrol, where they kissed, and petted more often then they patrolled. So no catching…just doing.

"Yeah? Bet you and Scott have been up there kicking the gearshift." Faith said with a provocative grin, which left no room for misinterpretations of her meaning.

Buffy gave Faith a look that spoke volumes on her opinion. "Hardly. Only been on a few dates."

"But you like him. And when you think about him you get that," Faith inhaled meaningfully. "good, down low tickle, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Buffy said without thinking, this conversation was really weighing on her. Buffy eyed Faith when she realized what she meant. "How low?"

Faith grinned at her. "You tell me?"

"How about not?" Buffy looked around uncomfortably under the guise of scanning for possible threats, but really she was trying desperately to think of what to say. "But he is…nice, and funny." Buffy managed mentally wincing at how lame it sounded even in her own ears.

"And quiet a muffin." Faith gave Buffy a friendly smile, which Buffy returned, she could finally feel a connection between them, it was small and needed to be built upon, but it was something.

Buffy nodded. "Blueberry. That crunchy, munchy stuff on top." Buffy bit back a sigh she was running out of things to say, and she desperately hoped the topic would change soon. It wasn't that she disliked Scott, it was that her heart was still in the hands of her Angel, and she doubted that there was any chance that she'd get it back…she didn't want it back. Her heart belonged with Angel as far as she was concerned. "But my most favourite thing so far, is that he doesn't seem to be any kind of hell beast."

"All men are beasts Buffy." Faith told her seriously, giving her sister a sideways glance.

"Ok I was hoping to not get that cynical until I was forty." Buffy quipped, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the assessment.

"It's not cynical. I mean, it's realistic. Every guy from... Manimal down to Mr. I-Love-The-English-Patient has beast in him. And I don't care how sensitive they act. They're all still just in it for the chase." Faith said firmly, her own experiences lending credence to her words, at least for her.

Buffy remained silent, but a small part of her had to agree with what Faith was saying.

***

A boy ran through the bushes in a panic, terror spurring his feet to run faster, as he raced away from thing that was after him. He could hear its low dangerous growls as it chased him further and further away from the safety of the cars parked up on the hill.

Looking back to see if he could see his pursuer still, his foot caught in a raised tree root that sent him sprawling to the ground. Rolling onto his back terror making his breaths come in quick pants, as he saw his pursuer closing in on him. Using his feet to try and push himself away from the beast. He screamed loudly in terror as whatever it was that was chasing him dragged him away, heedless of the boy's pitiful strength as he clawed at the dirt trying to save himself of the horrors that were sure to come.

***

Buffy, Willow and Ox walked up stairs from the quad, going up to the balcony. "I don't think that's true, that every guy is in it only for the chase." Willow said seriously, a small frown on her face as she thought about it. Continuing on from the conversation they had been having after Buffy had told them about her patrol with Faith.

"I know it's an awful generalization." Buffy agreed, feeling more firm in her own ideas now that she had, had the night to think about it.

"Hey Buffy!" Someone shouted. Looking over in the direction of the voice, her hazel eyes landed on Scott as he walked over to her from the other side of the balcony. Beside her Willow smiled at Oz, happy that her friend was taking her advice and moving on from Angel, and on to someone more stable, and normal. "That's what I stopped you for basically, hey." Scott said with a smile when he was standing in front of the blond he was dating.

"Oh, okay," Buffy smiled weakly. "Hey."

From across the balcony Scott's close friends Debbie, and Pete make their way over. Debbie was holding a bouquet of flowers that Pete had given her as a surprise gift this morning. Her small hands clutching them as if afraid they'd disappear on her. Oz noticing their approach holds up one of his hands in greeting. "How do, Debbie?"

"Hi Oz." Debbie said with a smile she'd always liked the guitar player, he'd always been nice to her in his peculiar way. "Hey, you're not doing jazz band this year." She commented, feeling disappointed by the fact.

"Oh, can't take the pressure," Oz said in way of an explanation. "It's not the music that's hard it's the marching."

"We have a marching jazz band?" Buffy inquired looking inquisitively at Scott, trying to at least look interested in the boy, and like she wasn't feeling majorly uncomfortable standing next to him. She felt all kinds of bad for doing this to him. He deserved someone who could really, really like him, not someone who could only pretend to appease her friends into leaving her alone about dating someone new.

Before Scott could answer Oz did. "Yeah, but you know, since the best jazz is improvisational, we'd be going off in all different directions, banging into floats…scary." Oz said with his lopsided smile.

Willow smiled at the group. "He's just being Oz." She told them

"Pretty much full time." Oz quipped smiling across at his Willow, tempted to give her a kiss, but held himself back seeing as they were in a crowd of people and he didn't want to embarrass his easily embarrassed red head.

Buffy's wandering hazel eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers clutched in Debbie's hand, a flashing image of the only flowers she had gotten from Angel, going through her mind, the note 'soon' sitting on top of their stems. She really wished that they hadn't have come from the demon, she hadn't had nearly enough time with Angel…Buffy turned from those thoughts before tears filled her eyes. "Those are pretty flowers." She commented smiling at Debbie. Proud of herself for the steady polite voice that she had managed to use.

"Thanks." Debbie beamed thrilled beyond belief that someone had asked her about them, she was just desperate to let everyone know that, her fella was buying her flowers. "There from Pete." She told them, grinning up at her boyfriend.

Pete gave a small smile. "Yeah, well, I, I'm sure Scott does that kind of stuff for you too, Buffy." He said uncomfortably, praying that the heat he felt in his cheeks was not a blush.

Scott looked stricken for a moment, looking down at Buffy with nervous eyes. "Uh, well I don't think we're up to flowers…Are we? Up to flowers?" Scott asked slightly panicked not wanting to upset her. "Did I miss flowers?"

Buffy forced a reassuring smile. "No. we're pre-posy." Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat as the image of those red roses in a box, in her mother's arms flashed across her mind. She definitely wasn't ready to receive flowers. "Definitely."

Scott nodded relieved. The tension in his body leaving and he breathed easier, he didn't know what he'd do if the pretty blond beside him became angry with him.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked suddenly remembering that she had to be somewhere soon. Looking around for a clock, before grabbing Scott's left wrist so that she could see the face of the wrist watch he was wearing. "Oh, I have to go see Mr. Platt today." Buffy muttered, not really wanting to go, but knew that she needed to.

"Platt? The school councillor?" Debbie asked, looking interested.

Buffy nodded confirmingly, bringing her hands together in sarcastic joy. "Yep. I get to convince him I'm little-miss-stable so that I can stay in school." _'Except stable is the last thing I'm feeling right now, and I really don't want to talk about it…to anyone…'_ Buffy thought depressed. No one seemed to understand the pain she was in, expecting her to move on. To act as if Angel had never existed, that she hadn't sent him to hell…

"Platt creeps me out. I would totally quit going, except I'm flunking senior bio, and my teacher says I have success issues." Debbie giggled.

"Senior bio? I kind of aced that final." Oz informed her.

"And how did you do that? Oh right you showed up." Willow teased.

Oz smiled at her, not taking any offense to his girlfriends gibes. "If you want my notes there yours." Oz offered wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Thanks." Debbie said gratefully. "That would be great."

At that moment the bell rang, making them all grimace at the loud sound, Buffy more for the fact that she had to go talk to the school shrink, about things that, she wasn't really supposed to talk about, and could get her sent to another loony bin.

"We'd better go." Buffy said dully, turning to Scott she gave him a smile. "I'll see you."

"Yep." Scott said happily. A large bubble of happiness welling in him when Buffy lay a hand on his arm, as she leaned up to kiss his lips lightly, before she turned and walked away. Watching her walk out of sight, with Willow, and Oz not far behind her. He gave his friends a contented look. Pete shook his head good naturedly at his friend, at how much he seemed to have fallen for the diminutive blond so fast, before they made their way to their prospective classrooms.

***

Giles sighed as he read the newspaper article in his office Xander standing behind him. _'This was not good.'_ Heading out of his off with a purposeful stride, Xander following him. "We need to recheck every possible exit avenue." Giles said firmly, a frown on his face.

"And I'm telling you, it's a waste of time. I was here all night." Xander said confidently. Not believing for a second that Oz got out at all last night.

The both of them looked over at the door to check who was coming into the library. "Right." Giles muttered at Xander, before giving a stiff smile to the couple who were now giving him concerned looks. Their eyes travelling from him to Xander. "It's good to see you. No need to panic." Giles told them, looking on the verge of panic himself.

"Just a thought," Oz said in his usual monotone. "Poker, not your game."

Willow gave the Watcher a concerned frown. "What's the deal?"

Giles started to pace not being able to hold still any longer as his worries ate at him. "Now, uh, bear in mind, uh, most likely, there, there, there is no deal," Giles stopped in his pacing to look at Xander. "but um, if, if, if there was a deal, then it, um, would concern murder... last night. A male student was, was found I-I-in the woods." Giles informed them, shifting his glasses uneasily, as he wondered if it wasn't Oz, who, or what it could have been. There were so many possibilities and too little information in the newspaper article.

"Which student?" Willow asked sadly, glancing over at Oz.

"Jeff Orkin." Giles replied solemnly.

"Jeff…he was," Oz looked over at Xander their eyes meeting for a moment, before Xander looked to the ground. "I knew him." Oz said softly a stunned, almost disbelieving expression on his normally calm face.

Giles shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid he was, he was, um, terribly mauled. Now, uh, much as I hate to think it, i-i-it could be the handiwork of, of..." Giles forced himself to say the words, but couldn't quite get out Oz's name, not wanting to believe that there was any chance that the young man in front of him with such a good heart had anything to do with it. Knowing the pain it would cause him.

"Me." Oz finished for him, trying to keep himself calm, as he desperately tried to remember what he had done last night, but all he came up with was a blank.

Willow turned concerned eyes on him, grabbing his hand, forcing him to look at her. "Wolf you, not you, you." Willow said firmly, trying desperately to make him see the difference as much as she did.

"But it's not." Xander said firmly getting exasperated, as a slight amount of guilt started to eat at him as he remembered sleeping peacefully not watching Oz like he was supposed to. "Not wolf you, not you, you. The room was secured, the gate was locked," Xander walked into the cage to check the window. "Window unbreakable and," Xander looked up and his heartbeat increased in horror. "Open!" He managed to chock out, the small amount of guilt eating him before increasing by leaps and bounds. Xander pointed up at the window as he backed out of the cage trying to deny what he had seen, and hoping that somebody would prove him wrong, and tell him that he was crazy.

"Oh God." Willow cried upset, wishing that she had checked the window before letting Oz into the cage last night. Oz and Giles walked in to inspect the window, looking for any possible signs that Oz had left through the window sometime during the night.

Xander shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Not to freak…I rested my eyes now and then. That's all." Xander said guilty. Willow gave him a surprised hurt look. Feeling betrayed. She'd left Oz in Xander's care for one night, and he'd goofed off!

Giles looked away from the window to pin Xander with his eyes. "How long exactly did you…rest your eyes for?" Giles asked, glaring at him, managing to keep his voice platonic.

Xander felt the anger in his eyes though and he had to fight squirming under the piercing gaze of the Watcher. "A little now, and uh, little then, but I never heard Oz leave." Xander added trying to come to his defence. Oz just stared at nothing as he ran the consequences over in his mind, worries gnawing at him. _'Was there more mauled dead bodies, just waiting to be found?'_ "And he was still here in the morning, when, ah, when I, ah…" Xander stuttered trying to find a word that wouldn't make him seem like a major ass.

"Woke up!" Giles yelled angrily, making the younger boy flinch at the harsh truth of the words.

"You could put it that way if you want to Mr. Technical." Xander quipped, trying to make light of the situation.

Oz walked over to Willow with sad eyes. Willow looks at him with slightly watery ones slipping her hand into his offering comfort. "Oh God." Willow whimpered. Oz looked away from Willow, and over to Giles his eyes imploring him to put an end to all this uncertainty, just wanting to know if it was him, or not. _'God he hoped it wasn't.'_

***

Buffy lightly knocked on the door to the school psychologists' office before opening the unlocked door and stepping into the room, closing the door behind her. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of cigarette smoke in the air, her eyes resting on the arm of the psychologist, his hand deftly holding a burning cigarette in between his fingers. His arm was the only thing she could see, as the rest of him was blocked from her view by the very puffy leather chair he was sitting in. "Two o'clock Miss Summers." Mr. Platt said without turning around.

Buffy smiled weakly. "Buffy Summers reporting for sanity." Her smile faded when all he did was blow out a large puff of smoke, making no move to turn around to face her, as he continued his observation of the schoolyard from his window. "Look…I know that I have to do this, and I'll cooperate, and I'll look at your ink blots and everything, but…I don't want to talk about my life or my childhood…or anything for that matter actually. And, uh I don't wanna be friends here." Buffy informed him not wanting to sound rude, but also wanting to get out of the small stuffy, smoky room.

Mr. Platt finally turned around to face his patient. "We're not going to be friends." He informed her with a smile. "You have friends already. I hope." He said with a wave of his hand. "Friends are a good thing." He paused to take another drag from his cigarette, before crushing it out. "Mm-hm. They like you agree with you, tell you what you want to hear." Mr. Platt reached into his desk drawer. "That's not what you need right now." he told her as he pulled out a can of deodorant. "What you need it a trained, not too crazy professional who will always give you his honest opinion." Popping the lid off the aerosol, he sprayed it around himself, trying to camouflage the scent of smoke in his small office. "Which I offer." He gestured to a chair. "Take a seat." He replaced the lid of the can, and hid it back in his drawer as Buffy took the offered seat, fighting off a groan of annoyance, suddenly knowing that this wasn't going to be over as soon as she had hoped.

"Not too crazy? Those are your credentials?" Buffy asked.

Mr. Platt looked at her for a moment before moving around his desk to sit on it in front of her. "Look Buffy, any person, grownup, shrink, pope, any person who claims to be totally sane are either lying or not very bright. I mean everyone has problems. Everyone has demons, right?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, and averted her gaze. "I got to say I'm with you on that one." Buffy muttered looking down at her hands.

"Excellent. So the hope I bring you is. Demons can be fought." Buffy looked up at him surprised suddenly wondering if he knew more then she thought, that thought was quickly put to rest as the rest of his sentence was aired. "People can change, you can change." Mr. Platt crossed his arms over his chest. "Now your turn, let's start with why you ran away."

Buffy looked up at him for a moment, feeling uncomfortable. Fidgeting in her chair before leaning back into it, she tried to think of a way to get around answering his question. He didn't know the circumstances, and she didn't want someone judging Angel for something he wasn't responsible for. Buffy gave him a weak smile. "It's a long story."

Mr. Platt shrugged. "Bore me."

"You know. I'm, I'm really over it. I, I'm moving on, I feel good, I, I'm even dating someone new." Buffy mumbled telling him the mantra that she had on repeat in her head, to remind herself what she was supposed to be feeling, what she needed to feel for her friends to be happy, for her mom to be happy, for everyone to believe that she was the happiest Buffy in Slayerville.

"All good things." Platt assured her. "But you're, you're bringing me in at the end of the movie."

'_I only want you to know the end of the movie.'_ Buffy thought slightly bitter that he wasn't taking her hints. "I was dating someone." Buffy said awkwardly as she compiled the barest of facts that wouldn't give away the true freakiness of her life. "Uh it, it ended badly. My mom and I were fighting, and…I guess I kinda…freaked."

Platt was silent for a moment. "Well, tell me about this guy. The bad ending guy." He clarified to be sure he got his point across.

Buffy looked at him, remain stonily silent for a long moment of time, considering what to do. To tell him to mind his own, or just give him the gist of what happened so that he would move on from the painful subject. "He was my first…I loved him, and then he…" Buffy paused considering how to put what had happened in layman's terms.

"Changed." Platt supplied for her.

Buffy gave him a surprised look at his depth of insight. "Yeah."

"He got mean."

"Yes." Buffy said slowly, with a small nodded, her mind helplessly replaying her first meeting with Angelus, and the mind numbing pain that went with it.

"And you didn't stop loving him." Platt concluded for her. Buffy looked away not knowing what to say, or how to respond to his accuracy, not sure if she could form words at the moment anyway if she did. "Look, lots of people get lost in love. It's no shame. They write songs about it. The hitch is you can't stay lost forever. Sooner, or later, you, you have to come back to yourself."

Buffy considered him for a moment. "And, and what if you can't?"

"If you can't…Well love becomes your master, and you're just its dog." Buffy blinked at him surprised at hearing it put that bluntly. Buffy let out a soft sighing breath, her mind whispering to her of Angel, and all he meant to her. All he had understood about her. He was her rock, and without him, she felt like she was torn loose of her moorings and she was floundering to keep her head above rising water.

***

Buffy walked into the library from her meeting with Mr. Platt to see Giles, her usually calm and collected Watcher pacing a hole in his library floor, and Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander were sitting on the library steps looking miserable. Buffy set her bag down a table. "I'm afraid to ask." Buffy muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oz ate someone last night." Cordelia declared with her usual clueless bluntness.

Willow glared at the brunette, with angry eyes. "He did not!"

"Oz does not eat people." Xander growled annoyed, the guilt in him making him more irritable then normal. Cordelia rolled her eyes uncaringly. "It's more werewolf play." Buffy looked at Giles inquiringly, deciding that she wasn't going to get an answer from her friends anytime soon. "You know, I bat you around a little bit, like a cat toy. I have harmless, wolf fun. Is it Oz's fault that," Oz lowered his head in guilt. "you know, side effect, people get cut to ribbons, and maybe then he'll take a little nibble and..." Willow turns hurt eyes at her friend. Xander noticing the look, cut off his rambling. "I'm not helping, am I?"

"No." Giles agreed. "Oz may have gotten out of his cage last night." Giles explained, answering Buffy's look.

"Or maybe there's a, another werewolf roaming the woods." Oz said feeling desperate for other options to be discussed.

"Perhaps. Perhaps it is something else entirely." Giles offered.

"It's ok. We'll work together and figure this out." Buffy said firmly, trying to offer comfort to her friends, hating the looks of misery on their faces.

"Yes, um… Buffy, uh, you, uh, patrol the woods. Uh the others, um, check the morgue." Giles decided.

Willow smiles. "Right! We can see if it's a werewolf kill or not." She looks at Oz, suddenly remembering that Oz still had two more nights of changing. "But what about Oz?"

"Um…I have some research materials at home I need to look up. We could ask Faith to watch over him."

Buffy nodded in agreement looking over at Oz. Oz ignored Buffy's gaze, instead he looked at Giles sullenly. "What, your having a Slayer watch me? Oh good, I'm glad to see were not over reacting." Oz grumbled, standing up, feeling the need to leave. Needing some space from all that was happening, and all the uncertainty around who, or rather what was responsible for the death of one of his friends. Willow glances at Buffy concern filling her eyes, before she went after Oz catching him by the arm. She attempted to smile reassuringly, wanting nothing more than for Oz to feel better.

Oz looked away from her. "Ok. Uh you know that thing were someone bails in the middle of an upsetting conversation? I have to do that. It's kind of dramatic I know, but… sometimes, it a necessary guy thing." Oz said trying his best to keep his voice calm, and for the most part succeeding, only Willow could hear the emotional tremor in his voice.

"And I want you to… but…" Willow glances at the clock meaningful, gesturing at it helplessly.

Oz looks at it with condemning eyes. 5:34. Almost sunset, looking round at the others for a moment, wishing that they'd all leave so that he could at least have a small moment, before the sunset and he thought no more. Walking to the cage, with a profound reluctance, and yet with a determination that he hadn't had just the previous night. The cage door creaked sharply as he swung it open. The lock clicking into place with a loud clang as he swung the door shut.

"Oz." Willow asked concerned as she stood outside the cage. She didn't like the vibes she was feeling from him. They were all dark and turbulent.

Oz refused to meet her gaze, feeling to low down, and dirty at the moment to want to see the lovable innocence in her eyes. "Get away from the cage." Oz demanded gruffly.

"What?" Willow asked confused, and a little hurt, at Oz's treatment.

"It's going to happen soon." Willow still wouldn't move her eyes never wavering from him. She was about to speak again when Oz cut across her. "Get away from me!" He turned his back on her walking further into the cage. Willow looks at him for a moment more her eyes giving away her hurt and confusion at Oz shutting her out, when all she wanted to do was hold him close until he felt better. To show him how much she loved him, no matter what he did, or didn't do.

***

Buffy patrolled through the woods glad for the alone time. When she didn't need to put on a face, and act all chirpy Buffy who was dating the good looking and much adored Scott. Here she could be sad mopey Buffy who was very much in love with her Angel. Who would give anything to jump back in time and not pressure Angel into making love to her, Buffy felt tears welling in her eyes and she turned her thoughts from the painful subject.

Her eyes surveyed her surroundings for any sign of what could have mauled the boy the other night. She hoped that she found something, if only to ease the burden that was weighing on Oz's heart at the thought of killing someone he was close with. Not that the death of his friend would be made any easier, but at least he'd know that it wasn't him that had viciously attacked him.

Buffy paused, she could swear something was watching her! The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, warning her of the danger. She heared something behind her and she swivelled around, but she saw nothing, but the dark forest, that surrounded her.

Angelus watched from the bushes as a small figure prowled his forest. The woman was prowling, she walked with the grace of a predator, an experienced one. His senses were going haywire, warning him of the danger the tiny girl possessed. His instinct was to attack, to get rid of the danger, to protect himself, to protect his territory. But at the same time he felt as if he knew this person that he knew her very well, but he couldn't place her face, or name to the prowling figure. He growled softly when she paused, her back still to him, he could see her tense. Dashing through to another spot one where he would be able to see her face. He growled again when he got there, she had turned around, to his previous position, an object in her hand.

His eyes recognise the object as danger, as lethal, a small flash of memory crossed his mind, but it is small and quick and gone to quickly for him to catch, or remember it. He growled again, before silently dashing for another spot. This time he can hear her give chase. He moved quicker, instinctively knowing that if she caught him it meant death. Stopping when he reached a thick spot of bushes he saw her run into sight, slowing slightly when she couldn't see him. His eyes narrowed and a low snarl escaped him, when for the first time he saw her face, and an unexplainable anger filled him, as well as a light heartedness as if she eased a spot inside of him. He couldn't remember, and the conflicting feelings confused him.

With a snarl Angelus raced out of the bushes towards her intent on getting rid of her, and stopping the unexplained confusing emotions within him.

Buffy came to a complete stop, staring in disbelief as she saw what she was pursuing running towards her. She couldn't see what it was very clearly, but she was relieved that she had found the possible something that had killed Jeff. The figure knocked her down as it ran into her, at that close proximity she could make out that it looked like a man, but it had been too fast for her to see any facial features. She steadied herself, pushing herself up. She paused in her attempt to get up as she saw clearly for the first time just who had attacked her. The face of her Angel stared back at her, his dark eyes haunted, as he snarled at her ferrously, blood coating his lips. Her eyes widened with surprised disbelief. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she soaked in his presence.

Angelus turned back to face her after he had knocked the girl down, staring at her as she was doing him, deciding what he should do. She was danger therefore she should die, but he also sensed that he had known her, that at one stage they had been close. Angelus snarled his body quivering with pent up rage. His body still hurt at times with real, or remembered pain he wasn't sure, but his tormentors wouldn't be far behind him, they were always close. He'd killed a few he knew, but there had always been more…always more!

Angelus snarled angrily, ferally, before he attacked her again his decision made.

Buffy shook herself of her surprise quickly as Angel moved to attack her, as she moved to stand up, grabbing him she threw him to the ground, trying to find away to get out of this without seriously hurting him. It was obvious to her that Angel wasn't in his right mind at the moment. Buffy stumbled under his weight, falling to the hard ground.

Angelus picked himself back up to rest on all fours, before crawling over to her, to finish her off whilst she was defenceless. He lunged at her. Buffy used his momentum against him, lifting her legs to catch him in the gut, sending him sailing over her to land hard on his back. Rising to her knees, Buffy punched him before he could completely regain his footing. Her fist landed on his face, sending him into an uncontrolled spin. He quickly regained himself using his motion to add force to a back handed punch he landed on her face.

Buffy lost her balance falling on to her back on the forest floor, looking up she saw Angel lunging at her again, using her legs again she sent him onto his back once again. He twisted his body awkwardly and delivered a punch to her gut. Buffy rolled away from the animal that her love had become, pulling herself up into a defensive stand. Delivering a solid kick to his head when he tried to stand. Angelus slumped down on all fours shaking his head slightly trying to regain his focus, looking up at the girl a low growl rumbling in his chest, he was in time to receive a hit to his face. One that was strong enough to send his head flying to the side. Angelus fell to the ground his limbs giving out on him, after a few breaths his world went black as he lost consciousness.

Buffy stared down at the unconscious body of her Angel, her breaths coming in harsh pants as she tried to regain her breath. Cautiously stepping closer to him, she looked down at his defeated body, tears welling in her eyes. She still didn't quite believe what was happening. That he was back. Squatting down Buffy gently rolled him over. She cringed slightly as she saw that he was wearing leather pants. Angelus had been the only one to favour leather pants. She would be the first to admit that they looked good on him, but she hadn't allowed herself to admire them. Afraid that it would hinder her in her duty. Softly stroking a hand down his face she winced when he cringed away even in unconsciousness.

Buffy sighed, it was expected that Angel would still be wearing leather pants. He hadn't exactly had the chance to change before she had sent him to hell. Reaching out an arm she gripped one of his wrists tightly, and slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible. She lifted him, pulling his arm over her shoulder so that his weight would be spread out more evenly and she wouldn't be teetering under his not so light weight. Wincing slightly as she saw that he had bare feet, and had been running around in the forest. "I got you Angel. No one's going to hurt you anymore." Buffy murmured soothingly, hoping that this beastial state he was in wouldn't be permanent.

***

Willow nervously walked through the dark silent morgue, her flashlight the only source of light in the closed establishment. Willow gulped as her light illuminated several bodies lying on gurneys their bodies thankfully covered by a light blue sheet. Walking past them carefully, she could hear Xander gulp behind her as he followed after her. For once she couldn't hear Cordelia who was trailing behind after Xander, which was unusual as the cheerleader normally couldn't stop talking. She was grateful thou, she doubted she could handle listening to Cordelia's tactless ramble when she was doing something that was as close to her heart as this.

Opening a door and slipping into a room that had large square drawers lining the walls. Walking over to them Willow silently read the names of each until she came to the one marked Jeff Orkin. Pulling open the drawer to reveal Jeff's body covered by one of the light blue sheets. Pulling back the sheet far enough to reveal Jeff's naked chest Willow took a deep fortifying breath, determined to see this through for Oz.

Setting her Scooby Doo lunchbox on Jeff's chest she opened it, pulling out a plastic bag and a pair of tweezers. Behind her Xander approaches, taking one look at the body he rears back, his gag reflex kicking into action, his already pale face, getting paler, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to keep his dinner in his stomach. "Oh God." Xander moaned weakly.

Ignoring Xander's obvious discomfiture, she handed the flash light over to him. "Here hold this." Willow demanded, needing her hands free to do what needed to doing. Willow scowled slightly when Xander didn't hold it steadily. Reaching over she grips his arm trying to adjust it like she did her desk lamp at home. Taking Jeff's cold lifeless hand in her own she squinted her eyes at his fingers, trying to see as the torch light kept shifting.

Xander whose nerves were jumpy, with the danger of committing a crime. Felt someone behind him. He swung around the torch light shining into Cordelia's face. "Ahh." Xander yelled out of shock.

"God." Cordelia huffed, getting her breathing under control, from Xander's unexpected scream.

Annoyed Willow once again reached over and grabbed Xander's torch arm shining the light back where she needed it. "We're doing crime here. You don't sneak up during crime!" Xander grumbled trying to save face, not wanting to be known as a screamer. Turning back to Willow, he steadies his arm the torch light finally shining where she needed it.

"God, have a…" Cordelia began with a roll of her eyes, stepping forward to get a closer look at what Willow was doing. She paled, shocked, covering her eyes with her freshly manicured hands. "Ok. Scarred for life. Oh God!"

Willow ignored Cordelia's outburst, as she calmly went about scrapping some samples from under Jeff's fingernails. "Willow, how can you stand it?" Cordelia asked incredulously, hardly able to look at the body, let alone touch it.

"Yeah, Will. I mean this guy is pretty barf-worthy. Can't we be elsewhere? Like you know, is Oz cleared, or not, huh?" Xander asked, almost whining wanting to get away from the body before he embarrassed himself.

Willow finished with Jeff's hand placing it back down on the cold metal pull out table. Moving the flash light around Jeff's body. Her eyes inspecting it for anything else, that may come in useful in identifying who Jeff's attacker was. "I'm not sure. I mean, there are a lot of incised wounds, but they could be from anything." Willow said sadly, hoping the evidence she had collected would give them a more definite answer.

"Anything with big sharp teeth and vicious…" Cordelia began tactlessly.

Xander seeing where she was heading cut her off. "Do you wanna go back to the car and wait?" Xander asked, his meaning clear. Willow determinedly began to pick at Jeff's chest with her tweezers, ignoring Cordelia's tactless words. Telling herself that it was just Cordelia being Cordelia.

Cordy stared surprised at Xander's bluntness, no one cut across her like that…at least no guys did unless they were teachers. "No. God. I'm just say…"

"Almost done." Willow chirped suddenly cutting across Cordelia deliberately not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. "Lemme just get a few stray hairs from the body. They could be from the attacker." Cordelia huffed, and plugged her nose with her fingers. The stench of the body getting to her.

"Great so we got everything we need?" Xander asked relieved at the prospect of finally getting out of here.

"Yep. That's it." Willow said putting the hairs in a separate plastic bag. Suddenly Willow dropped the tweezers as she fell back into Xander her eyes closed, having fainted from all the excitement.

Xander caught her with an arm, the both of them sinking to the floor.

"Oh." Cordelia muttered surprised at Willow's sudden fainting spell.

"Ok uh… a little too much excitement for the Wilster here." Xander quipped weakly, steadying her head against his chest so that it wasn't lolling at a funny angle, that was bound to put a bad crick in her neck. He looked up at Jeff's body with sad eyes. "Doesn't look to good for Oz, does it?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

"It really doesn't." Cordelia agreed her eyes straying to the dead body as well. "This guy was ripped apart by a wild animal." She shivered, she couldn't even bide the thought of her life ending like that.

***

Buffy walked with a purposeful stride through the mansion moving quickly, whilst trying to search thoroughly. She couldn't be gone to long whilst Angel was unconscious, if he woke up, in the state he was in he'd run off into the wilderness. She couldn't stand the thought of him out there alone, and hurting with no understanding of who he once was, and all that they had meant to each other. "Oh come on!" Buffy muttered annoyed as she walked into another room. "Where are the freaking chains?! This was a vampires' home. Chains are like mandatory." Buffy grumbled almost whining. Spying a large trunk topped with old fashioned dolls, that looked like they had seen better days.

Knocking the dolls from there perch without care she threw open the lid, and tipped it over. Emptying the contents on the floor. Finally seeing what she had been searching for, she picked up the heavy chains, shackles on the ends of them. Retracing her steps back to the main room where she had left Angel. She was relieved to still see him there lying on the floor unconscious. Looking over at the metal bracket holding up the high marble fireplace mantle, she walked over and looped one end around the iron bracket and reluctantly locked the shackles around Angel's wrists.

Buffy took a step back as she watched his unconscious form, not quite being able to believe what she was seeing; what she had touched just moments ago. It just all seemed like some dream that she was going to wake up from. One of his arms was held high off the ground by his chains, she winced at how uncomfortable that would be. "I'm sorry I have to chain you…but I can't have you hurting others whilst you're like this…I, I hope you understand, and that you can forgive me." Buffy took a big shaky breath. "God I missed you so much Angel. So, so much!" Buffy dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve hot tears pooling in her eyes. "It almost killed me when you disappeared inside Acathla reaching for me so confused, so innocent of everything that had been going on…of everything he'd done…" Buffy stopped talking when Angel stirred on the floor. His large body tensing, before he lashed out at her.

Buffy jumped out of the way in time moving out of reach of Angel's deadly hands.

Angelus growled at the women he had been fighting in the forest, leaning against the chains she had put him in. Again the anger and the lightness took over him, like he was ok now, but he wasn't ok! There was never an ok in this place. It was fight or die, and he fought, damn it did he fight! But the bastards he was up against were cunning and he was weak, so very weak, he hadn't fed nearly enough to replenish his strength when he had been running in the thick forest. Using it as a cover. To hide until he was ready to fight those bastards again, but then the woman…and he was caught again. The chains hung heavily around his wrists. Testing the strength of his bonds one last time, Angelus retreated to the wall, huddling against it waiting for his tormentors to arrive, trying to steal himself whilst he cowered uncontrollably. The pain they had put him through. The lack of nourishment…the teasing smell of human blood set just out of reach of his hands…always just out of reach…giving him hope, and taking it away, always taking it away.

Buffy walked around him slowly in a wide arch always keeping out of reach, aching to take his quivering body into her arms and comfort him, but she knew that if she did he'd kill her on instinct alone. She couldn't imagine what he had suffered whilst in hell, but it had to have been horrible. "Oh Angel," Buffy whimpered. "If I could have taken your place I would have…anything to have spared you this." Buffy stopped walking when she noticed the new scorch mark on the floor, this time one in the shape of a man's body. Buffy looked back at Angel when she heard him growl and begin to struggle with the chain. Buffy cringed in regret she hated to see him chained especially when it was so obvious that he hated, and feared it.

Turning her attention back to the scorched silhouette of Angel for a better look. Trying to put together the pieces of an incomplete puzzle.

Angelus growled as his attempts to pull the chains from the wall fail, he could see the woman who had chained him kneeling close by. With a feral growl he lunged for her, his eyes full of anger, as he missed, although thrilled that she had jerked back out of what he guessed was fear.

Buffy looked back down at the scorch marks wincing at the sound of Angel's continued struggles behind her, there was nothing that she wanted more then to set him free. Angelus gave up on his struggle with the chain and slumping to the floor his arm still held high by the chain, he waited. Waited for what he knew was to come.

Buffy sighed standing up, looking over at Angel's cowering form she winced again as guilt ate at her. She really couldn't stand to see him like this, it was too far removed from the man she knew him to be. That beautiful, vibrant man that had so much to give. She couldn't solve anymore of the puzzle with the information she had here, Buffy decided casting another sad look at Angel. She knew she was making excuses to get away, but she couldn't handle seeing him like this anymore. She had to get used to the idea, before she could be around him for a longer period. She'd come again tomorrow, and see how he was, bring him some pigs blood…see if he'd let her get close enough to put it in reach.

Walking slowly towards the door Buffy looked back over her shoulder at him, to see his brown eyes focused on her, watching her with angry wary eyes, as if he was expecting her to attack him. Buffy forced herself to smile at him reassuringly, hoping to make him see that she wasn't going to hurt him, but all he did was bare his teeth at her, and growl at her threateningly.

Walking out in the night, Buffy headed for the library at a brisk pace, it was the one place she could think of where she could research what she wanted for the night without being asked about it. It wasn't as if Oz would remember what she had been doing in the morning.

***

Oz growled in his cage as one of Mark Ferrari's songs rang in his ears from Faith's portable CD player as she danced around the library in an attempt to cure her boredom. She probably should have brought more stuff with her to do whilst she was on wolf watch, Faith reflected drawly. A hand landed on her shoulder all of a sudden out of nowhere, spinning around on instinct she delivered a backhanded punch to her aggressor. Her fist smacking Buffy across the face the blond not being prepared for an attack took the full force of the blow not even attempting to block it.

"Oh." Buffy muttered as she stumbled back using the portable library card catalogue to steady herself from falling.

"Oh! Uh, Buffy!" Faith stuttered flustered at having attacked the more experienced Slayer, who was becoming what she thought was a good friend, she wasn't sure thou seeing as she hadn't had one before…unless she countered her Watcher… "Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

Buffy rubbed her tender jaw. "Uh, bleeding internally, but I'll live." Buffy joked, grimacing slightly as her jaw throbbed.

"God, I'm so sorry." Faith held up her CD player as a silent part of her explanation. "I guess I didn't hear you."

"Figured as much." Buffy agreed, wincing again as her jaw gave a particularly painful throb. "Ow. Again." Buffy arched her back in a small stretch. "Uh…actually, I, I, I came to give you the rest of the night off." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Get out of jail free, huh? How come?" Faith asked with a raised brow, not sure she should be asking where this gift was coming from in case it went away.

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't sleep." Buffy muttered taking off her jacket, it wasn't exactly a lie, she wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. "Figured I'd, uh, cram for my French test." Well she'd be cramming alright, but not for something as unimportant as her French test.

Faith smiled, and shrugged in return. "That's cool. I was going kinda crazy in here, but I can get in a few stakings before sunrise." Faith handed Buffy the keys to Oz's cage with relief, before heading for the door.

"Knock yourself out…not literally, though." Buffy called after her as she watched her walk to the library door.

"Yeah, later." Faith said with a small wave of her hand before she was out the door, anticipation for her patrol thrumming through her.

Buffy heard the door clang shut behind Faith, turning her hazel eyes on Oz for a moment, she then turned her attention to the card catalogue. Setting the keys to Oz's cage on top of it, she pulled open the first drawer, and started to search through the small little cards looking for books that would help her.

***

Giles walked into the library a cup of coffee in his hand, he smiled slightly in relief when he saw Oz naked in the cage. Glad to see that there hadn't been any trouble last night. Unlocking the door to his cage with his own personal key, and pulled the door slightly open so that it wouldn't automatically relock itself. Taking a sip from his cup, he looked around expecting to see the dark headed Faith curled up somewhere, but instead he saw his Slayer curled up in the stacks asleep, a book in her lap and a drawer from the card catalogue next to her on a step stool. Other books lay around her some open in various spots others lay closed.

Quietly Giles walked up the steps to the upper level of the library, reaching down for one of the books that surrounded her, slightly bemused at the odd sight of the usually anti-bookist girl surrounded by text books. As his fingers brush against the book he was going to pick up Buffy stirred sensing the presence above her. Opening her eyes Buffy looked up at him and smiles a little sheepishly at having been caught. "Hey." Buffy mumbled quietly, rubbing at one of her eyes as she stretched her cramped muscles.

"Hmm. Hello." Giles replied taking another sip from his coffee.

Buffy looked around herself and gave another smile. "Oh boy. Faith and her nutty books." Buffy said standing up, trying to play off all the books that were surrounding her.

Giles arched an eyebrow at her, and looked down at some of the books, reading the titles. "'Exploring Demon Dimensions', and 'Mystery of Acathla'." Giles said not buying it.

"Yeah! And she still listens to heavy metal." Buffy exclaimed walking towards the stairs. "Freaky deaky."

"Buffy…" Giles said softly. Buffy sighed and leaned against the railing realizing that Giles wasn't going to buy into her story. Giles walked slowly over to the railing leaning against it beside her looking out over his deserted library waiting for Buffy to start speaking.

"What if…I told you that…I had a dream about Angel…and, um…it brought up questions?" Buffy said speaking slowly as she decided to lie to her Watcher and father figure, not wanting to let them know that Angel was back yet. Partly because she didn't want them to be able to see him this beaten down and unable to really protect himself against the most likely violent and angry reactions of her friends, and partly because she selfishly wanted to keep him to herself for a time

"I'd say it was to be expected. Must have been some dream. I didn't know you knew what a card index was for." Giles said with a small smile as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I dreamt that he came back." Buffy said, giving Giles a glance judging his reaction, before slowly moving to sit down on the steps.

Giles sat down beside her, feeling badly for the pain Buffy was in. "Of course, after Jenny was killed," Giles started awkwardly, not used to talking of himself in such a personal way. Setting aside his cup he clasped his hands in his lap. "I had dreams that she was s, still alive, that I saved her." Giles said softly, getting the words up past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"This was vivid. Really vivid, three-dimensional, sensurround, the hills are alive…" Buffy cut herself off looking at Giles with wide apologetic eyes as she realized her use of one of Jenny's metaphors.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned his lenses giving him an excuse to look down and blink away the tears that had formed in his eyes as he considered. "Do you believe it was a prophecy?" Giles asked making sure that his voice was neutral.

"No." Buffy said quickly, almost too quickly. "I, I don't know…" Buffy took a deep steadying breath. "I guess it just…made me wonder." Buffy sighed, her research last night hadn't really revealed much in the way of hope for her, or even a mention of someone returning from a dimension from which the portal was closed…permanently. Buffy sighed again, before looking at her Watcher with hopeful eyes. "Is there even a chance? Could it happen?" Buffy asked, it seemed like too much of a miracle to her still to seem real, and if anyone would know it would be her stuffy father figure.

"Well there's no record of anyone returning from a demon dimension once the…gate was closed. I, I, I can't imagine how it would happen, or, or why." Giles told her wishing that he could give her a better answer, but perhaps it was best this way, it would give her more of a reason to move on.

"Let's just pretend for a second that…Angel somehow managed to find his way back to Sunnydale. What would he be like?" Buffy asked, her mind flashing to the mostly broken creature chained to the wall at the mansion.

"I really can't say. From what is known about that dimension, I, it would suggest a world of…brutal torment. And time moves quiet differently there, so…"

"I remember." Buffy said cutting him off from saying anymore not wanting to hear what she already knew about the place she had condemned Angel to. Her innocent Angel. "So he would've been there for hundreds of years." Buffy said sadly looking at her knees.

"Yes." Giles said looking up at her for the first time in a while.

"Of torture." Buffy added her voice wavering slightly and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"It would take someone of extraordinary... will and character to survive that and, uh, retain any semblance of self. Most likely, he'd be, be a monster." Giles told her regretfully.

Buffy lowered her head hopelessly. "A lost cause."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Giles said glad to be finally be able to give her some comfort. "In my experience there are…two types of monster. The first, uh, can be redeemed, or more importantly, wants to be redeemed."

"And the second type?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"The second type is void of humanity, cannot respond to reason… or love."

Willow walked through the door then, bringing a silent halt to their conversation, a box of donuts in her hands. "I thought Faith was on duty." Willow commented as she walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, hey, change of plans." Buffy said with a smile doing her best to wipe the traces of her previous serious conversation with Giles off her face, as she came down the stairs to meet her.

"Glaze or cake?" Willow asked with a smile. "It's fun to watch them make them. They use this spritzy thing, and they drop the batter into this…"

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Buffy guessed with a small smile.

Willow sighed realizing that she was busted. "I've been at Mister Doughnut since the TV did that snowy thing." Willow confessed slightly sheepishly. "How come you're the wakey girl? I mean, this time it's not your boyfriend who's the cold blooded…" Willow cut herself off as she sees Buffy's pointed wide eyed look. Oz slipped on his outer shirt as he came up beside her. "Jelly doughnut?" Willow asked offering the box.

Oz ignored the proffered doughnuts. "Everything alright?" He asked sensing a slight tension amongst the group.

"Yeah. Uh, what happened with the inspection of the body?" Buffy asked remembering. Suddenly more worried that it was a vampire attack then a werewolf one.

Willow smiled awkwardly. "Anyone? They're yummy delicious!" Willow said with an overly cheery voice trying to avoid the issue.

"Willow come on. Was it a werewolf?" Buffy asked, forcing herself to say werewolf, not vampire as her nerves strung tighter with her sudden worry that it may have been Angel. _'And,'_ she thought sadly. _'In his current state he would be capable of it to.'_ Willow set down the box on the table, her expression showing just how much she didn't want answer. "Was it a vampire?" Buffy asked again growing impatient with her friend.

"I, it wasn't conclusive." Willow said softly.

"How could it not be conclusive? What did it look like? Was he bit? Buffy asked her voice rising slightly.

"Let her finish Buffy." Giles said firmly, looking patiently at Willow.

"No, it's just…" Buffy trailed off as she suddenly realized the sensitivity of the discussion with Oz standing right there, and she blushed slightly in her embarrassment at pushing Willow. "…I'm sorry." Buffy said sitting down. Giles nodded, calmly waiting for Willow to get out the details of what the body looked like.

***

Buffy sighed as she took her lunch tray and walked out of the cafeteria line. Her tray filled with a couple of varieties of jell-o. The mauled body of Jeff Orkin really was inconclusive at best, totally worthless at worst. Anyone or anything could maul a body like that depending on what they had on them, but she was quiet sure that it hadn't been Angel now, there were no bite marks, and his hands though dirty, hadn't been covered in blood, nor was his pants, or chest stained with it. The only evidence that Angel had actually killed was the blood that had surrounded his lips.

Buffy searched the sea of tables around her looking for a spot to sit. Scott saw her from his table, where he is sitting with his friends Pete, and Debbie. "Buffy. Over here." Scott called with a small wave and a smile.

Buffy walked over to him, more reluctant then normal feeling like she was cheating on Angel more so now than before. Now that he was back from hell. "Hey." Buffy greeted as she sat down in the spare seat next to Scott.

Scott looked down at her plate, and fought the urge to wrinkle his nose. "Hey. Uh, I can't back you on that lunch. Nutritional demerits." Scott teased giving her a smile.

Buffy looked down at her plate with an almost blank expression in hazel eyes. "Oh…my stomach can't handle hard food today, but there's fruit in it." Buffy said in her defence pointing at the small lumps in the jell-o.

Scott leaned closer to her, a small amused smile on his face. "Those are marshmallows." He whispered in her ear.

Buffy looked at the small lumps closer. "Oh." Debbie, and Pete give her curious looks, wondering how she didn't already know that, and why the normally perky girl, was looking sadder than a monkey who lost its favourite banana. Buffy sighed as she noticed the looks she was receiving. "I'm…I'm really out of it today. I didn't sleep well last night." Buffy explained hoping that, that would be a buyable excuse for her odd behaviour. She didn't seem to have the strength to wear her mask at the moment.

"Just don't tell Mr. Platt you have insomnia. He'll make you start a dream journal." Debbie told her, with a small roll of her eyes.

"Oh, what's that, like a Barbie thing? Dear Dream Journal, how come Ken hasn't come around since he got that earring?" Pete quipped pitching his voice higher to sound more like a girl.

Debbie giggled at her boyfriend. "I never did it. He's a quack."

"I kinda liked him." Buffy revealed, she'd felt better after her session with Platt, like a small part of the weight she carried had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Really?" Debbie asked surprised, raising a small finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I guess, I guess he's kinda funny and stuff. It's just…sometimes I just don't like the things he says." Debbie explained thoughtfully, everyone at the table missed Pete's angry look.

"Oh, he definitely…marches to the beat of his own drummer. A, actually, I think he makes his own drums." Buffy joked weakly.

"Well, my mom says therapy can be completely helpful." Scott piped in, wanting to let Buffy know that he didn't mind that she was in therapy.

"Yeah, but your mom has the wattage of a Zippo lighter Scott." Pete said his voice almost too serious to be joking. Debbie couldn't help giggling again, looking at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

Scott shot Pete an annoyed look, before looking at Buffy again. "I hope you realize I don't actually know these people. I just thought you'd like me better if had friends, so I hired them." Scott told her his voice serious, but his face playful. Buffy gave him a weak smile for his efforts, trying to act like she was really enjoying the conversation, and the company, when her mind couldn't stop slipping to the man she had chained to a mantle in the mansion. Scott turned in his chair so that he could face her completely. Giving her his utmost attention, wanting to get across that he was completely serious. "So I, uh, wanted to tell you that you look great today, but now I wanna raise that to amazing because you didn't sleep well."

"Uh," Buffy smiled suddenly feeling more than uncomfortable at the table. "That's really sweet." Buffy choked out. "Um…and I, I wish that I didn't have to," Buffy stood up. "But I just remembered that I do, so, uh, I'll see you later." Buffy said forgetting that she hadn't finished her first sentence, before starting the other one. Patting Scott on the shoulder as she walked around him on her way out, leaving the untouched tray of jell-o behind.

"Uh, yeah." Scott said slightly uncomfortable, as he swivelled his head to watch her walk away.

Debbie, and Pete follow the diminutive blond with their eyes for a moment, before Pete looked back at Scott with a teasing grin. "Check out Scotty liking the manic-depressive chick."

Scot glared at his friend. "Shuddup Pete. She's sleep deprived, not depressed."

Buffy slipped out of the cafeteria, leaning against the wall. She had heard Pete's comment, and Scott's reply. It made her feel beyond bad that she was seeing Scott, it was obvious to her that he really did like her, and it became more obvious everyday as he grew more confident in his complements and his smiles, and in the way he had just defended her. Now that Angel was back she had to make a decision, her friends' happiness, or her own? "Why can't life be simpler?" Buffy muttered, wishing that it was pre her seventeenth birthday when everything had rose coloured glasses.

Shaking her head Buffy moved on, walking further and further from the cafeteria, and the responsibilities her friends were putting on her… that she was allowing them to put on her.

***

Buffy made her way to the mansion a mug in her hands, steam coming from the contents inside. The scent of it tickled her nose, making her want to pull away from it, but it was for Angel, and for Angel she was sure she could do anything. Buffy smiled as she reached the heavy black curtain that hung from the ceiling to block out the sun coming in through the gaping side entrance, it also effectively blocked out the wind. Carefully slipping through the curtain, not wanting to accidently burn Angel, with the harmful rays of the rising sun.

Buffy cringed to see Angel crouching against the wall whimpering as he looked around with wild eyes, as if waiting to be attacked, before hiding his face against the wall, trying to look small. Buffy stopped moving any closer when she reached the wall opposite him, watching his suffering with a heavy guilty heart. Walking towards him slowly, not wanting to startle him. Angel didn't seem to notice her as he remained unmoving in his crouch, his whimpers never ceasing. "Angel?" Buffy called hoping for some kind of reaction, even a violent one. Just something that indicated that he knew who he was. That he wasn't completely lost. There was nothing, not even a twitch to indicate that her voice had even registered with him. "Do you understand me?" Buffy asked feeling a huge sense of hopelessness, and feeling slightly at a loss for what to do for him. Looking down at the cup in her hands, the heat of the cup a small comfort, she wouldn't give up on him, he was back, and she wouldn't let him suffer. "Angel? I, I, I bought you some blood…figured you might need something to eat…" Buffy told him cautiously walking forward her eyes never wavering from is hunched over form. "It, it may not be as warm as you like…seeing as I had to walk it here…from my house…" Buffy offered him a small shaky smile even though he couldn't see it.

Slowly closing the distance between them, a small hope bubbling in her chest that he wasn't attacking her, even though she was well within striking distance. Squatting down beside him, she looked across at him for a moment. "I'm not sure if you remember how to drink from a cup, or…" Buffy trailed off sadly, her hazel eyes glued to his large cowering form. It looked so wrong to see her Angel cowering. "Angel?" Buffy said on a sighing breath. Reaching over with the cup trying to get him to at least recognise the scent, even having him snatch the cup from her grasp would make her happy at this point, but he didn't move, if anything he tried to flinch away from her presence. Buffy pulled back the cup with a sigh. Looking at him for a long moment Buffy hesitantly reached out a hand, wanting to offer comfort, as well as catch his attention.

As soon as her hand touched his back softly, Angel lashed out with sudden violence, his fist hitting her in the jaw, sending her sprawling onto her back, the cup knocked from her grasp the contents spilling on to the floor. Buffy sat herself up, backing away on with her hands and feet, to get out of reach from the unpredictable mind of her love. Putting a hand to her throbbing cheek, she turned hurt, watery hazel eyes on him, before standing up and rushing out of the mansion. She had done that to him! Made him fear even the gentlest of touches! It was all her fault! Buffy thought as she ran, tears slipping free of her eyes and running down her cheeks against her will. She could only hope that Angel could regain himself.

Angelus growled as he watched the girl run out of the room he was being kept in. He looked at the spilled cup that was within his reach, quickly reaching over he grabbed it, salvaging what remanets remained in the cup, the scent of the blood finally registering…had she been bringing him food? They didn't bring him food, they wanted him weaker not stronger, laughing at his pathetic struggles…he hated their laugh…he hated them! He'd kill them! He would! He'd rip their blasted tongues out!

Angelus licked at the inside of the cup, he vaguely remembered what he was holding, it brought a bad taste to his mouth…and so did the blood he was drinking…he used to drink this a lot…it had tasted foul but he drank it anyway…_'soul'_…Angelus thought…he'd had a soul…

Angelus threw the cup away, it smashed against the stone floor, but he didn't care. A frown marred his face as he unsteadily stood to his feet leaning against the wall. The more he thought about it the more he began to believe that he wasn't in hell anymore. The setting looked familiar, the room. His eyes flicked around the room, a flash of a stone demon that was gone from the room. There had been a stone demon…hell…Acathla…he'd wanted…wanted to open it…and get rid of…someone…a flash of blond hair crossed his mind…and the face of the girl that had found him…brought him food just before…yes it was the same feeling…a feeling that had been driving him mad…with anger…and resentment…

Angelus frowned he couldn't put a name to her face, but he knew she was important, that she was the reason…the reason he had been set free…an image of sweaty bodies in a dully lit room, and pleasure…lots of pleasure…whispered words…and then pain…lots of it…then freedom… Angelus' frown deepened… he couldn't remember the name…Angelus smiled slowly, and he sunk down to the ground leaning against the wall, but he would, he knew he would!

***

Pete and Debbie walked along a hall at the back of the school, the day was ending there was only two more sessions to go then the day would be out. Debbie smiled as she walked she was having a good day nothing had gone wrong. Pete hadn't done anything to scare her, it was like before…when they were first dating and Pete was…well normal.

"Debbie, come on. Just for a minute." Pete cajoled his girlfriend taking her small hands in his, and tried to nudge her gently against the wall, his cock throbbing in his pants.

Debbie evaded him with a playful smile, and shake of her head. "No, I can't. I have to meet a friend." Debbie protested reluctantly.

Pete catches her wrist again. "So you'll be late, but happy."

Pete dipped his head so that his lips meet hers in a persuasive kiss, reaching behind him for the doorknob, of a room marked supply closet. Pulling her in with him, Debbie giggled easily giving in, not having really wanted to leave her boyfriend yet anyway…not after such a good day. When Pete had closed the door, he pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her, a contented smile on his lips as her arms wrapped around him. Debbie leaned up on her toes. Pete dipped down their lips meeting passionately. Breaking off the shared kiss, and backing away deeper towards a shelf.

"No, no… let's stay here." Debbie said glancing nervously at the shelf.

"Relax Debbie. What's wrong with you today?" Pete grumbled a small smile remaining on his face as he tugged her gently towards the shelf. Debbie went along not willing to argue anymore in case it got him angry. Taking her in his arms again Pete kissed her again, their lips moving against each others in a familiar passionate way. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, Pete looked up and noticed a jar on the shelf a few drops of fluorescent fluid in the bottom.

"What is that?" Pete growled, as he looked up at it, and he felt anger begin to surface in his blood, something that happened far too easily to be natural.

Debbie glanced at it, trying not to shift nervously. She giggled huskily, turning his face back to hers. "Nothing. Kiss me." She demanded before placing her lips on his again, hoping to distract him.

"No Debbie." Pete growled pulling away. "You didn't drink that, did you?"

Debbie looked at the jar with a mixture of fear and disgust. "Drink it? You know I didn't."

Pete looked at her intensely, his eyes hard, and Debbie fought the urge to flinch, knowing from experience that at this stage it would only make him angrier. "Debbie, what's going on?"

All traces of Debbie's lust, and happiness faded and she suddenly wished that she had protested stronger against coming in here before she removed the jar from the store room. Looking back at the jar nervously, Debbie bit her bottom lip.

***

Buffy entered Mr. Platt's office for her two o'clock appointment, closing the door behind her even though the smoke in the room made her want to leave it open. She saw that he was turned towards the window again, and guessed that this was a habit for him, the cigarette burned away in his fingers. "Two o'clock. Buffy Summers, right?" Platt said like he had the first time, letting her know yet again that he memorised his appointments, or maybe he just didn't get many.

Buffy shifted nervously wondering how to begin. Extending her arm, her hand out flat in a gesture for him to not turn around, feeling like she couldn't say what she needed to with him looking at her. "Wait. Don't turn around." Buffy said when she realized her gesture was useless when faced with the back of his chair. "Ok? And don't say anything." Buffy said clutching her jacket to her, and began to pace. "Just listen. "I mean, that's, that's your thing right?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

Buffy forced herself to not pace like a caged lion in her nervous state, and came to stand behind the chair she had sat in last time. Shifting her weight from foot to foot as she thought how to put what she wanted to say. Fidgeting with the ties of her jacket as she thought. "There's something going on." Buffy began in a shaky voice. "I mean, th, this whole entire story is probably gonna convince you that I'm loony bin material, but…" Buffy shrugged helplessly. "There's no one else to talk to. "Not Willow and…not Giles…nobody." Buffy muttered and she started to pace again in agitation. "If they, if they found out, they'd freak on me, or do something, and…" Buffy took a deep breath and stoped pacing turning to face him once again. "I need help. I just… I need to talk to someone." Buffy paused taking a few calming breathes trying to get her haggard emotions under control. "I'm so scared…it's this guy." Buffy said wiping at her cheek as she felt a tear slide down her skin. Taking a step towards the desk as she did so. "H, h, he…"

Buffy cut herself off her eyes focused on the cigarette that was in Mr. Platt's hand, for the first time noticing that it was burnt all the way down to the quick, not once had the ashes been tapped off. Buffy shifted, he hadn't moved the entire time she had been talking…she hadn't even heard the sounds of his breathing… Buffy's eyes widen slightly and she looked sadly at the chair, her entire being telling her that something was wrong with this entire situation. Walking over to the chair with quick jerky steps, she gasped to see that his chest and face had been badly mauled by some type of animal, her instincts said demon.

"He's back." Buffy whispered to the silent room, marvelling silently at how easily the words came out now that she knew no one was really listening to her.

***

Pete could feel the rage bubbling beneath the surface as he walked over to the empty bottle. Picking it up, he stared at it for a moment, before turning his angry eyes back on Debbie. "So the bottle just jumped out of the cabinet and spilt on its own?"

Debbie shook her head. "Of course not. I, I was trying to get rid of it."

"You were trying to get rid of it?" Pete echoed, mockingly, his voice tinged with only a hint of the rage he was feeling.

"To help you!" Debbie said desperately trying to calm the anger in her boyfriends eyes. "You know how you get." She pleaded.

"You think, this has anything to do with how I get?" Pete said tightly his fist clenching around the glass jar in his hand.

"Well," Debbie began nervously. "When you drink it…" Debbie flinched when she was cut off by the angry roar of her boyfriend.

"When I drink it, nothing, Debbie! Nothing!" Debbie flinched again, trying her best not to show how scared she was of him in this moment. "I don't need this anymore, ok? I am way, way past that now." Pete spat slamming the jar in his hand back down on the shelf. "You see?!" Pete said taking another down, a full one this time, and threw it to the floor, it made a loud crash sound as it broke. "You see!" Pete yelled breaking another and another. "No more. You could pour out everything I made, and it wouldn't help. And you wanna know why?" Pete demanded, grabbing her by the arms. Debbie whimpered in fright, shaking her head, as she bit back sobs of fear. "You wanna know why?! Because all it takes now is you Debbie! You and you stupid, grating voice." Pete practically screamed his voice was so loud.

His neck muscles tensed and bulged. Pete cried out in pain. A grunt escaped him as his head jerked back and forth out of his control. The skin on his face and neck thickened and the veins bulged out, making his skin darker. He screamed as his head whipped around violently. Debbie watched in terror as her boyfriend became the being she feared most, a being she tried to avoid at every possible turn, but Pete…Pete tended to be unpredictable. With a final scream of pain, and anger Pete's transformation was completed. His face was mottled and grotesquely misshapen. Debbie found that she didn't have the courage to breath, scared that her life giving breathes would somehow anger this monster further.

Pete reached for her, and snagged her by the arms shaking her violently. "You're the reason I started the formulas in the first place! To be the man you wanted! And you pay me back how?!" Debbie sobbed trying to shake her head in denial, but she was too terrified. "By whoring around with other guys, and taunting me!" Pete screeched at her.

"No! I don't! I don't even look!" Debbie cried. She didn't even see other guys, at least not in the way she saw Pete. She only ever wanted him! Why could he never understand that? She had never wanted him to go and change himself…to go become this monster that terrified her.

Pete snarled and backhanded her hard. His knuckles connecting with the side of her face, sending her small body to the ground, she whimpered in terror. Slowly, taking deep calming breaths Debbie stood back up, the side of her face was throbbing with pain, but she didn't raise her hand to touch her face like she wanted to. "Is that something your shrink taught you Debbie?" Pete spat scathingly. "Huh? Huh? To share?" He snarled moving his hulking form towards her. "To communicate? To piss me off?!" Pete roared, backhanding her again in his anger, his fist hitting her in the same spot as before, sending Debbie to the floor again. This time Debbie didn't get up, curling herself into a frightened ball, as she cowered pitiful low whimpers escaping her mouth, tears streaming unchecked down her red cheeks, a bruise already forming over her eye where she had taken the full brunt of the monsters hits.

"Well guess what?" Pete snarled maliciously. "Even he's not going to listen to your pathetic ramblings anymore." Debbie looked up at him terrified. _'Oh God you didn't?!'_ Debbie thought. "I'm all you've got now Debbie! Do you hear me." Pete screamed pointing at her. "I am all you've got!"

Debbie continued to look at him her eyes wide and terrified, crawling backwards, never taking her eyes off him, she pushed herself up against a crate, trying to make herself as small as possible. Pete blinked down at her, realizing what he was doing, and forced himself to calm down. He looked down at his gnarled hands, then back at Debbie. "Oh my God." Pete murmured horrified at the things he had done, the things he had said to her. Changing back into his human form. He looked at her with sad eyes as she sobbed against the crate, not yet realizing that her boyfriend was back and the monster was gone. Quickly kneeling by her, wincing when she flinched away. "Hey Debbie." Pete whispered wanting her to know that he was himself again." Debbie turned away not wanting to face him just yet. "Hey listen. You know you shouldn't make me mad, huh? You know what happens." Pete said softly, taking her head in his hands, gently turning her head to face him. "Debbie please are you alright?" Pete asked kissing her forehead tenderly with all the love he felt for her. The all consuming obsession he had with her.

Debbie responded wrapping her arms around his neck, and stroking his hair, as they held each other tightly, trying to bloke out what had just happened. "It's ok." Debbie said slightly shakily her sobs having come to a complete stop. Petting his hair gently giving herself comfort from his presence and that everything was ok again. Her breathing becoming calmer. "It's ok." She said again quietly, this time her voice was gentle, with none of the shakiness of before.

***

"This creature is especially brutal. I believe the phrase coined by the coroner when describing Mr. Platt was 'pureed'. But he did confirm that Platt was killed shortly, before Buffy found him." Giles told Buffy, Faith, and Willow as he paced his library, the sun sinking lower in the sky as the day drew to a close.

"Which means that he was killed during the day." Faith summarised.

"Yes." Willow cried with elation, pumping her fist in the air like she had just won the lottery. Willow noticed the silence, and the odd looks everyone was giving her. "Sorry. I got…" Willow self consciously lowered her still raised hand. "I've just been…it's horrible, horrible." Willow ended giving up on the painful task of trying to explain away her enthusiasm over someone's death.

Buffy smiled reassuringly at her friend. "It's ok Will. We're all glad Oz is off the hook." _'And so's Angel.'_ Buffy thought relieved to have the lingering worries in her head put to rest.

"Indeed." Giles agreed, before checking his watch, a small concerned frown crinkling his brow. "Shouldn't he be here by now? The sunsets at five thirty."

***

Oz stood in the quad, a notebook tucked under his arm, frowning up at the sun. He checked his watch for the last time since coming out here. The person he was meeting late…very late. Oz sighed he had to get back. Turning back towards the school, about to head for the school library when he saw Debbie come running from the school. "Sorry I'm late." Debbie said with a smile, her breaths slightly heavier due to her run. "Did you bring the notes?"

"Yeah…" Oz said slowly his eyes drifting to the black eye Debbie was sporting. "Um… you ok?" Oz asked handing her the notes that he had promised her.

"What?" Debbie asked, a hand self consciously going to her eye. "Oh yeah," she said with a small laugh. "I'm such a klutz! I, um, oh…" Debbie stuttered, she hadn't gotten as far as what had caused her black eye.

"Fell down? Hit your eye?" Oz said with his deadpanned sarcasm. Behind them unnoticed, Pete watched angrily from around the corner.

"Doorknob." Debbie clarified with a bright, fake smile. "Um…thanks." Debbie said gratefully before turning to go.

Oz caught her arm concerned for the girl he considered a friend. "Hey, um… if you wanna talk…"

Debbie cut him off with a shake of her head, and another smile. "Thanks again for the notes." She said again before leaving. Heading for the girls locker room.

"Yeah…" Oz muttered, as he watched her go, a concerned frown on his face. Looking up at the sky for the hundredth time since coming out here to wait for Debbie, he ducked his head and quickly stalked off for the library.

***

"Our task now is to determine what sort of killer we are dealing with." Giles told the girls as they watched him. "Clearly we're looking for a depraved, sadistic animal." Giles described accurately just as Oz walked into the library.

"Present." Oz said with a sad smile.

Willow smiled, her expression ecstatic at seeing Oz, especially now that they had good news. Jumping up from the table she was sitting on beside Buffy. She rushed over to him, knocking Giles over in her haste, making the older man stumble slightly, before he could steady himself.

"Hey I may be a cold blooded jelly doughnut, but my timing is impeccable." Oz quipped.

Willow touched him with both hands a large smile gracing her face. "But you aren't! I, I, it's, it's a kill-in-the-day-monster! A hundred percent for sure." Willow beamed.

Oz let out a low breath of relief. "Ok." he said softly a smile stretching his lips. The first one to reach his eyes since he had been told that the window had been left open on the night Jeff had been mauled. Willow slipped an arm around his back smiling at her friends.

"Uh, I wish we had time to celebrate properly." Giles said smiling at Oz. "However, we have two victims. Jeff Orkin, and, uh, now Platt. Uh, maybe there's something they had in common." He suggested looking around at the group of teenagers he surrounded himself with, teenagers that had quickly become as close as family.

"Missing internal organs." Faith supplied after a moment of silence.

"Besides that." Giles stated giving Faith a look.

"Debbie." Oz said. Giles looked at him hopefully. "Well, victim number one, Jeff. He was in jazz band with us. They used to horse around." Oz supplied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"They were screwing?" Faith asked seeking to confirm, what her mind had effortlessly jumped to at Oz's choice of words. Not caring about the strange looks she was getting from those around her.

"I don't think so, but he hid her music comp. book once."

"And we know that Debbie knew Platt. I mean, she was seeing him, and way vocal about not having love for the guy." Buffy said confirming the link to Platt.

"Add this and stir. I just saw Debbie a minute ago sporting a nasty black eye." Oz finished.

"Ok, so pretend Debbie wanted Platt dead. Maybe he fought back?" Willow offered.

Buffy shook her head. "No. Platt was dead in an instant. He didn't even drop his cigarette." Buffy paused as her mind went over everything, and an idea popped into her head, everything clicking into place in her mind. "Now… what if boyfriend Pete's the one doling out the punishment?" Buffy hypothesized. Becoming more certain the longer she thought about it.

"We should find them both immediately." Giles agreed, Buffy's scenario making the most sense. Both he and Buffy grabbed their coats shrugging into them quickly.

"Well, Debbie was in the quad a minute ago." Oz told them, wanting them found quickly for innocent people's sake, as well as for Debbie, he had a feeling that it was Pete that gave her that black eye, and her reaction to his questioning, seemed to suddenly make more sense.

"Alright." Giles said authoritively. "We'll split up. Um, Faith, you and I team. Willow, stick with Buffy." Giles decided.

Willow gave Oz a sad look, wanting to stay with him, and keep him company through the change. She'd come back later, and read to him some more, she decided…once this whole thing was settled. Willow stuck on her resolve face and followed the others out of the library, jogging slightly to catch Buffy up at the door.

Oz watched them go until the door closed behind them , before turning to look at the cage, that was to be his room for the third night in a row. "And… I'll go lock myself in the cage." He muttered giving the cage a glare. The only physical reminder; for the moment of what he was.

***

Debbie stood in front of the mirror in the girl's locker room a foundation pad in her hand as she patted it around her black bruise trying desperately to cover up the evidence of the monsters rage. She'd never betray her boyfriend, and she was too scared of the monster he became when angry to try and tell someone about his duel personalities. She heard the door open behind her, but didn't bother pausing or looking up, she had her excuse if asked again.

Buffy and Willow walked towards her. "It's tricky covering up a fresh shiner like that. You know what works?" Buffy asked her voice holding a slight mocking tone to it.

"What?" Debbie asked hoping that the blond would have a helpful tip that would do a better job than her foundation.

"Don't get hit." Buffy said with a shrug. Walking closer to the mirror not wanting to give Debbie the chance to run. "What's going on Debbie? I'll bet the farm you know."

Debbie shook her head. Her heart beat accelerating in her chest. "You're wrong. I don't know anything!"

Buffy rolled her eyes they did not have time for this. "Normally I'd say, you wanna play I have a secret. Fine. But people are dying here."

Debbie looked fretfully between her and Willow, her eyes slightly wider than normal. "It…it's not his fault." Debbie defended with a shake of her head. "I mean, he's not himself when he gets like this." She rang her hands together.

"You mean Pete." Buffy said to confirm their belief.

"It's me!" Debbie cried making Willow and Buffy give her a confused look. "I make him crazy. He, he just does what he does because he loves me too much."

"But weren't Mr. Platt, and Jeff murdered by an animal?" Willow asked confused.

Buffy tilted her head slightly, her hazel eyes hard. "Pete's not like the other guys," Buffy said darkly, her eyes shifting to land on Debbie again. "Is he Debbie?"

Debbie looked between the two of them again her eyes wide now with horror as she realized that they knew more than they were letting on, and that she had said too much to the two of them. "I, I've gotta go." Debbie cried grabbing her purse off the bench and made to leave. Buffy grabbed her arm stopping her progress. "You have to talk to us." Buffy demanded, Debbie shook her head. "We can't help you until you do." Buffy said softer, her eyes softening, she knew how hard it was to love someone that was hurting people…at least a side of him that was hurting people.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Debbie yelled at them.

"Well when are you going to?" Willow asked. "I mean if Pete kills you, it'll pretty much be too late."

"Debbie, we're running out of time." Buffy said softly trying to appeal to the girl, trying to reach the side of Debbie that felt guilt over the deaths of the people around her.

***

Angelus sat against the wall, the arm that wasn't forced up high by the chain, lay against one of his raised knees. His eyes were closed in sleep, but it wasn't peaceful. It was anything but as his angelic face was screwed in pain and low whimpers escaped his mouth as well as the occasional growl. His body was tense and his fists clenched tightly as he dreamed.

_He was running. It always felt like he was running these days. The torment seemed never ending, and they took glee in making him feel the pain of the soul entering his body. It was a feeling that always made him cringe, and expect to be stuffed down deep in his own body under lock and key as the soul took over, leaving him only the small constellation of whispering words of death and pain, and making him relive memories he took great pleasure in._

_Angelus growled as he turned a corner, to be faced with his tormentors. Ugly bastards they were with scaly skin that he supposed was designed to keep them immune from the terrible heat of this dimension. His faced shifted, he hadn't shown them his wrath in a long while, having been too busy putting some much needed distance between him and these fuckers, needing to sort out the confusion that came with feeling the pain of that pansy ass soul entering his body. Lashing out with a ferocity that would have sent any sane man running Angelus attacked the being before him. Snapping necks and breaking limbs. Tearing out hearts and crushing them in his fists. Doing anything and everything to visit at least some of the pain on them that they had caused him. _

_But his strength was severely impaired from the lack of food, he had been starved for the past century or so, his strength decreasing with everyday. His body never started to deteriorate though the scaly bastards wouldn't let that happen, wouldn't let him fall into a true death, he doubted he could die in this place even if they thrust a stake into his heart. Eventually the masses brought him down, forcing him to the ground, and he snarled, flailing his limbs trying to break free of their crushing grip. Metal shackles were fastened around his wrists and ankles, something in the metal making them burn the flesh they touched…they always burned, burned until he was he was surprised that they hadn't eaten through flesh and bone. _

_The pain didn't stop him from struggling as he was lifted from the ground, by two of this dimensions demons, biting wildly at them, their hands and arms, anything he thought he could reach. It didn't have any effect. It never did, they carried him like his struggles were a mere annoyance. They came to a stop, and Angelus stiffened, the scent reaching his nose making him want to cringe. And he looked to where it was coming from. A large vat filled to the brim with water, water that stunk of holiness. Reeked with it! Angelus snarled, a large growl like howl coming from him as they unceremoniously tossed him in. the holy water immediately attacking his skin, and begin to eat through what was left of his leather pants. His silk top having been ripped to pieces sometime during his first century here, whilst the soul had still been control. Its' pathetic acceptance and belief that he deserved everything that was done to him had pissed him off to no end. _

_Angelus gritted his teeth refusing to scream, as the holy water attacked him, making his skin blister painfully, partly in pride…mostly in pride, but it was also because if he opened his mouth the holy water would have access to his insides something that would increase the pain he was feeling now tenfold… _

Angelus' eyes snapped open and he let out a tortured scream, his eyes looking around wildly, for his attackers. Slowly he relaxed as he saw the mansion. He remembered it now. He'd lived here, made the old mansion his home, and the home for his children. A low growl rumbled through him at the thought of his ungrateful platinum blond childe, siding with that blond bitch, The Slayer. Angelus scowled, he could remember most things now, his mind slowly unlocking his memories, but he still had yet to remember 'her' name. He knew he had said it many times, and had even given her a nickname, but he couldn't remember what it was. But at the same time he knew. Like if he read it, he'd know it in an instant. It was on the tip of his tongue, but it refused to come any closer. It was beginning to annoy him.

He looked up at the chain holding him to the wall, and gave an experimental tug, before shrugging when it didn't move. He wasn't at his best at the moment, and as much as he didn't like it, he could handle the chains. He'd be out of them soon enough whether because he broke them, or because the blond unchained him, it didn't matter, but he would be free, and then he could seek his revenge. His eyes glinted darkly as he stared at the wall opposite, not really seeing it, but memories, mainly ones with the blond in them running across his mind as he tried to remember her name.

***

"Were can we find him?" Buffy asked giving Debbie a small shake her patience with the situation wearing thin.

"I, I don't know."

"You're lying." Buffy said her hand squeezing a little tighter around Debbie's arm, before letting go with a small sigh.

"What if I am?" Debbie said defiantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Wrong question." Willow stated softly with a small wince as Buffy took Debbie's arm again.

Forcing her up against the sink, so that she could see her face in the mirror."Look at yourself!" Buffy demanded. "Why are you protecting him? Anybody who really loved you couldn't do this to you!" Buffy released her arm and took a couple of steps back to give Debbie some room, trying to curb the impatience she was feeling. Debbie slowly turned around to face them. "Would they take him some place?" Debbie asked.

"Probably." Buffy nodded.

Debbie shook her head sobs escaping her mouth. "I could never do that to him." Willow sighed her own patience wearing thin, she wanted to be with Oz! "I'm his everything."

Buffy looked at the girl with disgust. "Great. So what? You two live out your Grimm fairy tale? Two people are dead." She fairly growled, this was getting them nowhere fast. "Who's gonna be next?" Buffy demanded, as Debbie shook her head, and said nothing.

***

Oz paced the cage waiting for the sun to set, and for the change to begin. He wished that Willow would get back, he didn't like changing without her. He liked her being the last thing he saw before everything became a haze of black. He looked up hopefully when he heard the door open, only to see Pete walking to the library with purposeful strides, walking right up to the cage, not even batting an eye as to the reason Oz was locked in a cage in the school library.

"Since when do you touch my girl?" Pete growled, wrapping his hands around the bars of the cage door.

"Hey Pete…this is kind of a bad time." Oz said uncomfortably, the last thing he needed was for word to spread that he was a werewolf, it was uncomfortable enough for his small group of close knit friends to know.

"Well I guess you didn't think about that when you put the moves on Debbie!" Pete growled again rattling the cage door, his rage rising with each passing moment that he couldn't get his hands on the boy who thought to steal his Debbie. She was his!

Oz glanced up at the closed window where he could still see the sun slowly setting in the sky. "We talked yeah." Oz said with a casual shrug, his eyes back on Pete. "But it was move free."Oz told him, hoping to calm him down, at least long enough for Buffy to find her way back here. Pete either wasn't listening, or didn't care what he said in his defence as he rattled the cage again harder trying to break it open, not realizing the danger of such an action. It had never even crossed his mind that there could be something bigger, and badder then him in the world. "About this cage?... when the sunsets…"

"You won't be alive to see it!" Pete whispered angrily, his rage so powerful that it blocked the full strength of his vocal cords. Pete rattled the cage again, before stepping back from it, giving himself enough room for his transformation.

"I'm serious. Something's going to happen that you…probably won't believe." Oz told him feeling the wolf in him growing stronger as the sun sank deeper into the sky. Pete screamed as his head whipped around, his skin thickening and tensing as the change took place. Looking back at Oz when his change was complete, murder flashing in his furious eyes. Oz gulped and took an amazed step backwards. "Or, you might." Oz corrected himself.

Pete threw himself back at the cage door, yanking at it, yelling with each tug. The door broke free of the cage, giving to the strength of the raging out of control side of Pete. Stalking quickly into the cage with a roar, he grabbed Oz roughly, throwing him out the door, making Oz skid across the floor for a second when he landed.

***

Buffy sighed as she watched Debbie who was now sitting on one of the changing benches, hugging herself chanting continuously. "He does love me, he does love me."

"This is useless." Buffy said after another moment. "We have to go. I have to find Pete."

"He does love me." Debbie continued to chant. Willow reached over trying o grab her and pull her along. "Come on."

Debbie resisted Willow's strength. "He does love me."

"I think we broke her." Willow said in a concerned, but tired voice.

Buffy paused at the door to the locker room. "I think she was broken before this." Buffy said sadly, before she left through the door, she could deal with what to do about Debbie later. Pete was the biggest fish in her radar at the moment.

***

Pete walked out of the cage heaving Oz up over his head and down onto a table. The table quivered under the force, before giving way to it, sending the both of them down to the ground, as Pete forgot to let go as he smashed Oz down. Pete scrambled to his feet. Pulling the still stunned Oz up into the air again he punched him hard, the blow catching him in the face. Pete shook him, his rage not allowing him to keep his body still. "Did you kiss that whore? Huh? Did she like it?" Pete bellowed. Not giving Oz the chance to answer he heaved him up over his head again smashing him into the stairs.

Oz slid down the stairs, his body turning when he reached the base. Pete attacked him again, but Oz who had recovered somewhat lifted his leg, kicking Pete away from him, his enhanced strength aiding him in kicking the bigger boy away from him, sending Pete sliding across the floor. Oz looked up at one of the arch windows to see the sun sink below the horizon. Looking back over at Pete he smiled grimly. Watching him as he picked himself up off the floor. "Times up. Rules change." Oz managed to say just before the change took over, his body quickly morphing into that of the wolf his body used to the change now, unlike Pete's.

Pete could only stare in shock as Oz growled at him baring poisonous fangs at him, just before he leapt into the air attacking him, making them fall to the floor. Oz tried to bite Pete as they wrestled on the floor, but he couldn't get a good hold of him. Kicking Pete away from him, so that he could try again. He leapt at the no longer stunned Pete. Pete backhanded the wolf solidly, expecting it to stay down. But Oz wasn't fazed in the slightest, quickly leaping at Pete again sending them crashing into the stairs. Oz found a good purchase to bite into this time, and he sunk his fangs into Pete's arm, hard.

Pete screamed in agony, never had anyone been able to hurt him, not when he was in this invincible form. He was stronger then he could have ever imagined.

Buffy, Willow and Debbie heard the scream out in the halls and they all began to run in the direction of the library. They were soon joined by Giles and Faith, as they ran in from another hall, heading towards the library from where the scream had sound. "What was that?" Giles asked as they ran as if expecting one of them to know.

They ran through the library doors a moment later, their eyes going to the cage, and then to the two figures fighting on the stairs. Oz's jaws still firmly clamped down on Pete's arm. Pete repeatedly punched Oz in the head, trying to get him to let go. "Get the dart gun!" Giles demanded immediately falling back into Watcher mode.

Buffy reached behind the counter grasping the dart gun, and pulling it from its hiding place. "Got it." Buffy called cocking the gun, taking aim past Giles, she was about to fire at Pete and Oz, when Debbie shoved her to the side to protect her boyfriend. "Pete watch out!" Debbie screamed. Buffy's finger slipped on the trigger a shot going off. The dart embedding itself into Giles hip.

"Ow!" Giles yelped surprised at the sudden prick he felt imbedding itself into his hip, the tip of the dart scrapping the bone.

Pete managed to flip Oz off him, disentangling his arm from Oz's jaws. "Oh! Sorry." Buffy cried disbelievingly as she stared at the dart imbedded in Giles' hip.

"Oh right…bloody priceless." Giles muttered as the drug started to take effect, making him stagger and fall to the floor. Looking up he saw Oz trying to make a break for it. Pushing a table in the wolfs way Giles tried to inhibit Oz's escape.

Oz growled, but made a detour through the door that led in behind the counter leaping over it, he Oz made his bid for freedom, running out the library doors. Buffy lowered the dart gun, she hadn't had a clear shot, and hadn't wanted to waste anymore darts. Looking at Faith she threw the rifle to her. "You get the wolf."

"Got it." Faith said catching the rifle, and quickly giving chase to the rampaging wolf. Willow following closely behind, unwilling to leave Oz.

Debbie realizing that she wasn't being watched slipped out of the library, through the stacks. Buffy turned her attention to Pete, running up the stairs on the right side of the library stopping only to deliver a hard kick to Pete's head, sending him stumbling into a bookcase. Buffy walked closer to him as he got to his feet, heading up to the upper levels of the library. Punching him with both her fists, not relenting as she forced him back.

Pete staggered into a bookcase, giving Buffy an angry look, he grasped the bookcase and tipped it over. Buffy covered her head with her arms as the bookcase landed on her the books falling all around her. Pete let out a loud angry roar, as he ran from the library, his anger focused now on Debbie.

Pete ran through a set of doors coming out into a hall, clutching at his wounded arm. Looking around him, searching for any signs of his pursuer, not seeing her, he ran down the hall looking for an exit. Turning a corner, and pushing through another set of doors. Frantically looking for a way out, he spotted a high window above the lockers down an adjacent hall. Running for it Pete leapt on top of the lockers. Opening the window and slipping through leaving smears of blood behind on the wall.

Buffy reached the hall turn off's, three different directions facing her. Just as Pete scrambled through the window. Looking down each corridor, Buffy frowned when she didn't see him anywhere.

***

Debbie sat on the floor of the supply room leaning against one of the many crates, waiting for Pete to show up. She knew he would, he always knew where to find her in a situation like this. Debbie looked up as the door opened. Jumping up when she saw Pete, not noticing that he hadn't changed back. "Pete! You're alright! God you're alright." Debbie said relieved. Throwing her arms around him, Pete made no move to huge her back, blood still dripping down his injured arm. "She almost shot you. Did you see? I stopped her." Debbie told him proudly. Debbie let go of him reluctantly. "You have to leave, get out of Sunnydale. She knows." Debbie said sadly not wanting him to leave.

"How did she know?" Pete growled. "Did you run your big mouth?" Pete snarled.

Debbie backed up a step suddenly frightened, realizing that her boyfriend wasn't back yet. "No! She just knew. It seemed like she just knew." Debbie cried.

"So you filled in the blanks!" Pete roared shoving her to the floor.

"No!" Debbie screamed looking up at him terrified. "No!"

"But what did I expect from a screw up like you?" Pete snarled advancing on her.

Debbie shook her head frantically backing up as best she could. "I, I didn't…Pete…"

"You're nothing but a waste of space." Pete spat, before he lunged at her, murder in his once loving eyes.

"No!" Debbie screamed.

***

Buffy looked up her nerves standing on end, hoping that she had chosen the right path. Her hazel eyes rested on a window blood smeared on the wall around it. _'Gotcha!'_ Buffy thought as she moved towards it.

***

Oz leapt down the stairs and into the lounge of the school. Coming to a stop by the vending machine. Faith came running down the stairs after him. Oz leapt at her his hairy body sending her to the ground the gun dropping from her grasp, to land under her. Willow screamed from her spot on the stairs scared that Oz would manage to bite the brunette Slayer.

***

Buffy crawled through the window suddenly very thankful for her petite size. Getting to her feet she walked to the edge of the roof she was standing on. Looking down she jumped, knowing that the small distance wouldn't hurt her. Landing lightly on her feet she looked around. Turning around she noticed a light swinging through a window of a supply room. Forcing the door open Buffy walked in slowly, cautiously, looking for any sign of the hulking Pete. Looking behind a shelve Buffy was confronted with Debbie lying lifelessly on the floor.

Buffy bent down slowly checking her pulse to confirm what she already knew. "Oh God." Buffy murmured when she didn't feel anything. She heard a grunt, but before she could turn around Pete smashed her into some crates. Buffy hit the floor slightly dazed by the impact. Pete advanced on her a grin on his face. His eyes flashing murderously.

***

Faith struggled under Oz's weight trying to keep his jaws from clamping down on any part of her. "Where's the gun! Where's the gun!" Faith screamed at Willow as she fought with Oz's jaws.

Willow looked for a brief moment before spotting it under Faith's legs. Running up she yanked on Oz's tail, hard, before running down the hall. "Get the gun! Get the gun!" Willow cried as she ran trying to keep ahead of Oz. "Hurry!"

Faith scrambled for the gun. Cocking it, she took aim, before she fired managing to hit Oz in the ass. Oz whimpered coming to a stop, before he fell to the floor unconscious.

***

Buffy landed with a pained 'oof' outside the supply room. Quickly getting to her feet, Buffy looked up at Pete as he walked towards her his expression furious. _'Good.'_ Buffy thought. '_He'll come after me!'_ She had to get him away from the school away from populated areas, where he couldn't harm anyone else…where there fight wouldn't attract so much attention. Buffy turned tail and ran, satisfied when she heard him chasing after her.

Pete howled in anger. "You can't get away you stupid bitch!" Pete screamed as he gave chase. She knew too much, had too much knowledge about him, and his change. He couldn't allow her to live. Scott would have to find someone else to fall in love with. He could do much better than the nosey Buffy Summers!

Buffy ran out of the back entrance of the school, taking the most deserted roads, and alleyways. Jumping over the brick dead ends easily. Always making sure that she was in sight of the hulking figure of Pete as he chased after her, roaring with feral rage.

It didn't take Buffy long until she unwittingly reached the outskirts of the mansion. Stopping and bending over her knees to catch her breath for a moment she waited for Pete to catch up to her. At least this way she could pop in and see how Angel was doing after her little show down the Mr. Hyde wannabe.

"All the same!" Pete roared when he caught up with her. "You're all the same!" Pete said again just before he rushed her. Swinging a large fist at her. Buffy dodged, barely. Taking a small step back as she did so, to keep her balance. Buffy punched him hard in the face sending his head flying back. Raising her fist to do it again she inhaled sharply when he caught her fist. His large hand tightening around hers painfully.

Pete used his grip on her wrist to pull her closer, before he head-butted her. Releasing her fist, Buffy fell backwards hitting the ground with a thump, she scuttled backwards as she shook her head. Looking up at him, trying to find the right moment to stand back up again. Pete stalked after her, a cruel grin on his lips sensing that the battle was almost over.

Buffy winced slightly as she felt the curtain blocking the side entrance of the mansion caress her back as she moved backwards. The last thing Angel needed to see right now was more violence.

Angelus watched the side entrance with keen eyes. He could hear the battle going on and the sudden silence, before the soft rustling of movement getting closer to the mansion. He sat up straighter glad for something to do other than lament over his failure so far to recall that blasted woman's name. He watched as the curtain shifted moving slowly, until the blond he had been trying to remember the name of between fits of nightmarish dreams, all day, come through the curtain. After the girl, came a hulking monstrous looking male. His features speckled and badly deformed, rage pouring off him like a tornado.

Buffy tried to move herself faster, she needed to put more distance between them to stand up without being knocked down again before she'd even gotten up half way. "You know the only reason I'm gonna feeling anything about killing you is when I have to put up with Scott's melancholy." Pete snarled as he kept on advancing.

Buffy finally gave up on putting more distance between them, and just flipped to her feet. Her hands grasping his arms as she kneed him in the balls a couple of times before head butting him, making Pete stumble back. Buffy pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead, grimacing at the unpleasant throbbing there. She hadn't realized his head would be so damned hard. Buffy looked up in time to see a large fist flying at her face. Not having time to block it Buffy took it head on stumbling back, tripping over her feet to land on the hard stone. "Ahh." Buffy moaned, shaking her head, and once again crawling away from Pete using her elbows and the heels of her feet to push her away from him. Her hazel eyes never leaving him.

Buffy gasped surprised as a growl sounded close to her, glancing at Angel she was in time to see him lunge forward just managing to grip Pete's wrists in one of his own. Swinging Pete round effortlessly smashing him into the fireplace, his forehead slamming against the mantle making him stumble and turn angry eyes on the vampire. Buffy scrambled to her feet, just as Pete swung his fist into Angel's face, sending him to the ground. A feral growl ripped from his throat and when she saw his face again. It was to see the golden amber eyes of the demon, the hard ridges of his prominent brow not escaping her notice either.

Angelus looked up at the boy, with a smirk, he smelt human, but also demon, an odd mix of the two. The rage surrounding the boy was odd as well like it wasn't all his own, like there was something else inside him that was severely ticked off at having been disturbed. Kicking out his leg. He smashed his foot into the boys kneecap, and he heard the satisfying sound of the loud crack signifying that he had broken the fragile bone. He grimaced though at the unpleasant resounding shockwave the action sent through his own badly weakened leg, he had to end this quickly! Pete screamed loudly as he fell to his knees.

Angelus leapt on him the chains the bound him rattling with the movement. He strained forward so that his hands rested on either side of the boys head. Pete thrashed trying to get up. He couldn't die! He was invincible! Nothing out matched him! Nothing! Pete screamed as he struggled almost succeeding in throwing the crazy son of a bitch off, but he held firm refusing to be dislodged.

Angelus twisted with all his might, grunting as it took a little extra power then he had originally anticipated. But with a resounding crack the boys neck broke, and Angelus watched as his face returned to that of an ordinary human the seething wrath emanating from the boy disappearing, having once again been set free. Angelus stood up turning to face the blond who was looking at him with watery hazel eyes. He stalked towards her only stopping when the damned chains forced him to. As he looked at her he felt the anger, and the conflictingly lightness in his chest, something that he now recognized as caring; he refused to call it love, he didn't love! And suddenly the name that had been ever elusive for the long hours he had thought on it popped into his head, and spilled out of his mouth before he fully realized it. "Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she flew at him, throwing her arms around him, a few tears leaking unbidden from her eyes. _'He was back!'_ Angelus tensed contemplating how to react, before bringing his arms up to rest on her sides lightly. Wanting out of the chains, more then he wanted to throw her and the disgusting feelings she invoked in him away. "Buffy?" Angelus said again, careful to keep his voice, and expression like Angel's.

Buffy looked up at him. "Angel?" She asked brushing her fingers over his cheek lightly, lovingly.

"Do you think…" Angelus trailed off pulling at the chain lightly making them rattle.

"Oh?" Buffy said with a small blush. "Of course!" Buffy cried immediately feeling bad again for chaining him up in the first place. Digging into her jeans pocket, she felt around for the small key she had shoved in there, hoping that it hadn't fallen out sometime during the scuffle. Breathing a sigh of relief when her fingers grazed it, she pulled it out of her pocket quickly fitting it into the small hole in the manacle and twisting, the manacle falling to the floor with a dull clank.

Quickly divesting him of the other one Buffy took one of his hands in hers wincing at the damage done to the skin there by the heavy manacle. She was about to apologise and say that she thought she had something to ease the abraded skin when Angel spoke first. "Thanks lover you've been a big help."

Buffy felt her blood freeze, and her heart skip a beat in her chest, at the cold mocking voice. _'Angelus?'_ Her mind told her. _'No!'_ Buffy thought jerking her head up to look into his eyes, to see the soul in his chocolaty depths. Buffy searched his eyes, but it wasn't there! They were empty, and filled with the loathing hate that had filled them after her seventeenth birthday. Buffy moved to jerk away, but Angelus anticipated her, his large hand tightened around her waist, and the other, the one she had held in her hand gripped her wrist harshly, before he swung her around. Smashing her into the wall, that he had been chained to. Her head just missing the iron bracket the chain was still looped around. His large hand closing itself around her slender neck pushing her higher up the wall, his body pressed in close to hers to keep her effectively pinned.

Buffy's hands closed around the wrist around her neck as he pressed his palm against her windpipe making breathing difficult. Buffy struggled slightly, but stopped soon after as more pressure was applied to her windpipe in chastisement. "It…it's not p, possible!" Buffy managed to choke out around the pressure on her neck.

Angelus smirked at her. "Hmmm? Oh, you mean that pansy assed idiot of a soul that you sent to hell with me." Angelus questioned mockingly, smiling cruelly as Buffy lashed out with her legs weakly, twisting her torso in an attempt to break free of his grasp. Buffy felt tears come to her eyes as he forced her harder into the wall, the hand he had on her waist burning her despite the fact that it was cool. She blinked them away refusing to give him the satisfaction. Angelus' smile grew crueller if that were possible, making Buffy flinch like she expected a blow. "Hell grew too much for the poor bastard, and he started to fade…deteriorating if you will. Until he disappeared completely leaving me behind." Angelus snarled as he had to push Buffy against the wall again as she twisted violently, a cry echoing from her lips at the news.

"Of course he only lasted as long as he did because of you. He thought about you every God damned day in that place, and I tell ya after a century of hearing that I was more than ready to stake myself, it was that damned tedious!" Angelus snarled. "Buffy I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to have to meet him. I never wanted to hurt you." Angelus mimicked in a slightly higher pitched voice.

Buffy dug her nails into his flesh hoping to get him to at the very least loosen his hold, she couldn't really breath. Her body was panicking and breathing too quickly to get any real air into her lungs, she had to breathe slower! Despite the fact that she knew this her body wasn't cooperating with her. Tears slipped free of her eyes to roll down her cheeks. _'Angel.'_ Buffy thought sadly. _'I'm so sorry!'_ Angelus leaned closer, and Buffy arched her head away from him trying to evade whatever it was he had planned. His tongue flicked out licking languidly at her tears, tasting her liquid pain. Buffy whimpered as his cool tongue touched her cheek, the familiar coolness of his tongue sending shocks through her already overly taxed body. Angelus pulled back licking his lips hungrily, taking a deep exaggerated breath. "I love the scent of your fear Buff. You have no idea how long I wanted to have you at my mercy you fear, and pain surrounding me!" Angelus growled. "I'll thank you right proper for sending me to hell." Angelus promised darkly. Buffy struggled in his grasp again, her thighs brushing against his leather clad hips. "You're death isn't going to be pretty Buff. I after all have centuries of torment to thank you for, but I am going to enjoy every second of it!" Angelus snarled.

Buffy looked down at him from the corner of her hazel eyes, she couldn't help the fear she felt at seeing him again, at hearing his threatening words, but she'd be damned if she let him beat her down. He didn't succeed last time he wouldn't this time! Buffy mustered up a glare. "And your dafter then you look if you think I'm just going to roll over and die!" Buffy choked out, before letting one of her hands fall from his wrist. Punching him hard in the chest with as much force as she could manage, in the tight cramped space between his hard body and the wall. Luckily for her his weakened state made her punch effective enough for him to double over, letting her drop to the ground in a pile of limbs.

Buffy scrambled away, trying to get to her feet, and run at the same time. She let out a scream when his hand closed around her ankle, and pulled her back towards him. Looking back she saw his amusement, and anger in his smirking face, as he sat on his knees, one hand still curled protectively into his chest. It was only for a moment though, before she slammed her foot into his face. Trying desperately to make him let go. Slamming her foot back into his face a second time she heard a small crack and the hold on her foot disappeared. Getting to her feet she didn't look back as she ran from the mansion. It was the only thing she could think of to do, she was weapon less, and shaken to her core by this new development and she had to regroup and get her bearings. Decide what she wanted to do… needed to do.

Angelus watched her go as he set his nose back into place, before it healed crooked. He licked the blood that had spilled onto his hand not willing to waste it, before he stood, not bothering to go after her. There was plenty of time to finish things with Buffy, and it would be amusing to see her suffering as she waited for him to make his final move.

Angelus looked to the dead body in his mansion and shrugged, he'd get rid of it a bit later. He walked deeper into the mansion heading up a flight of stairs, and down the hall a ways until he reached his room. Opening the door Angelus looked around. "Ah it's good to be home." Angelus said with a small chuckle as he went about getting cleaned up. He was going to The Bronze, he was beyond famished, in more ways than one.

On one of the nightstands next to the large bed, the small Claddagh ring sat shining dimly in the light from the room. For the moment it was ignored by the demon as he moved about the room getting ready for his first night back on the town.

***

Buffy walked the quad beside Willow and Oz the couple holding hands as they walked. Xander and Cordelia beside them their hands joined as well. "It's all over the school. What happened with Debbie and Pete… except for the Pete was a monster part." Willow exclaimed slightly surprised at how fast the news had gotten round even in the gossip crazy school.

Oz nodded. "Yeah, a freshman told me that Pete had eight iced café mochas and just lost it."

"That's better than the estrogen theory. I heard he took all his mother's birth control pills." Buffy snorted, acting as normal as she could.

Cordelia looked at Xander confused. "He didn't? Pete was a monster?" Xander nodded confirmingly. "Where have I been?"

"In your special place Core, which is why I adore you." Xander responded giving her hand a squeeze.

"So what's the true story? What happened?" Cordelia asked the group.

"Well we got a hold of, uh, Pete's lab books and stuff, and Mr. Science was doing a Jekyll/Hyde deal. He was afraid Debbie was going to leave him, so he mixed this potion to become super mass macho." Willow explained.

"The only thing was after a while. He didn't need the potion to turn into a bad guy. H, he did it just fine on his own." Buffy stated.

"So it was like a real killing? He wasn't under the influence of anything?" Cordelia asked feeling horrified.

"Just himself." Buffy agreed. Buffy looked over across the quad to see Scott sitting by himself. "Uh…" Buffy turned back to the group. "I'll see you guys later." Buffy told them before walking over to Scott.

"Great." Cordelia whined. "Now I'm going to be stuck with serious thoughts all day."

Xander raised his eyebrow at Willow, before walking after Cordelia. Willow didn't really notice though as she watched Buffy walking over to Scott. She was worried about her friend. Despite having saved the day she seemed sad about something…well sadder, like something had happened…something she wasn't willing to share. She squeezed Oz's hand, smiling when he squeezed back. The both of them continued to watch Buffy, wanting to be there if she needed them.

Buffy sat down next to Scott. "I don't know what to say that's… not gonna sound stupid, or obvious." Buffy said softly.

"I've been friends with them both since before we started school." Scott said morosely.

"Is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked looking at him.

Scott met her gaze, remaining silent for a long moment before speaking. Giving her a weak smile. "Thanks. I'm gonna be ok. It's just that you never really know what's going on inside somebody. Do you? I mean you think… if you care about them…but you never really do."

Buffy took one of his hands in her own giving it a squeeze. "It's not your fault… no one saw this coming… and as much as you may want to believe it… there was nothing you could have done to stop it." Buffy said slowly, carefully. Drawing from her own experiences with loss.

Scott didn't react for a minute, but then he squeezed her hand, and gave her another smile. "Thanks…do you think…do you think you could sit with me for a while?"

Buffy smiled at him and nodded. "Of course." Buffy was slightly surprised when he leaned against her, but she accepted it. Wrapping an arm around the back of his neck so that she could stroke his hair… she needed to move on… it was beyond time…

***

Buffy sighed as she looked out at the darkness from her bedroom window, her stakes cleverly hidden on her body. She hadn't gone out for her patrol last night, leaving it for Faith knowing that Angelus wouldn't be after her that first night. She'd spent the night thinking, not being able to sleep, as she wondered what he was doing and what he had planned. Her own plan she had decided was simple dust him as soon as she could. It had been a hard decision, but after much thinking and debating she had decided that she couldn't bring herself to bring Angel back. He'd suffered enough in his life. Dealing with a guilt that wasn't his own to bear, and now the torments of hell… she couldn't make him live with it… she couldn't bring herself to bring him from his peace.

She knew he was at peace. He had been too good to not be resting in a heaven like dimension now. Whether it was the aether or someplace like it, he was finally able to rest, and one day she would join him, and they could live the life they hadn't gotten to live here, and this time there would be nothing to keep them apart.

Buffy opened the window and slipped out into the night. She had also debated a great deal about telling her friends about Angelus' return, but had in the end had decided against it. She rather they didn't know and live in fear. She was going to kill him before he could get to them so there was no point in making them panic. However, if it turned out that she couldn't kill him as easily as she hoped, then, then she would tell her friends… if only to give them fair warning. Buffy pulled down her window until there was only enough room for her fingers to fit through when she returned from her patrol later.

Buffy climbed down from the tree outside her window and headed off to patrol…she probably wouldn't be alone for long Faith would probably be looking for her tonight, if only to find out why she skived out last night. Buffy smiled mirthlessly as she walked. She had hoped that this particular nightmare was long over, but it seemed that she wasn't that lucky.

It shouldn't really surprise her thou, her life had stopped being easy the moment she was confronted with Merrick, the first stuffy Watcher she had encountered.

**A/N: **Well that was the chapter, hope you liked my modifications. :D I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but in the mean time please feed the musie so that she feeds me. :D Stories get updated sooner that way, and then where all happy, lol. ;P


	2. Chapter 2 homecoming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Ok a big huge thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys really help with keeping musie inspired :P. I hope you all enjoy this version of Homecoming, I personally enjoy the added Angelus scenes the most, but heh who can blame me lol. :D

Anyway enough of me and on with the chapter :D

**CHAPTER 2**

**Homecoming**

Buffy sat at the bar of The Bronze sitting next to Willow and Oz. She knew they were talking and that she should probably be listening, but she couldn't help her wandering eyes as she scanned The Bronze searching the crowds, looking for a familiar dark head of hair, and a familiar dark face. He had used to watch her here a lot from a distance normally, just on the edge of her senses, taunting her letting her now he was there, but hardly ever letting her see him. Old habits died hard, or so she hoped was the case with Angelus. She didn't want to have spend much time on him considering this was an off the books deal.

She couldn't sense him, and she couldn't feel him, nothing to allude to the fact that he was even in the crowded club, not even the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. Beside her Willow and Oz continued to mumble to each other. Buffy looked down at the cookie that was in her hands. She didn't even know why she had gotten the stupid thing she didn't feel like eating it. Behind them Xander and Cordelia came up taking seats next to them. "I think we should get a limo."Cordelia said as she sat down interrupting the conversation Oz and Willow were having.

"A limo?" Xander squeaked thumping his chest as he coughed having chocked on the liquid he had just been about to swallow when Cordelia spoke.

"Yeah." She said happily thumping him on the back as well.

"A big expensive limo?" Xander said looking at his girlfriend then at the others pleadingly.

Willow ignored him. "That sounds like fun! And it is our last Homecoming Dance, so maybe we should make a big deal out of it." Willow said excitedly. She had never been in a limo before.

"You wanna talk fun? Public bus! You meet the funnest people." Xander said nervously, thinking of all the money it would cost to rent a limo for one measly night. Cordelia gave the others a disbelievingly look, fully planning on shooting down anyone who agreed with her boyfriend's idea. "Back me up here Oz." Xander asked pleadingly.

"Well if it's a dollar issue we could all take my van." Oz offered not really caring either way.

"Van?" Cordelia asked condescendingly. "Homecoming Queen doesn't come to the dance in a van." Cordelia said firmly, the horror of rocking up to the dance in Oz's beaten up old van made her cringe. Willow rolled her eyes, she didn't see anything wrong with Oz's van.

"Well technically you haven't been elected yet…" Xander began receiving a withering look from his girlfriend he changed tacks. "Although certainly without a doubt will be." Xander covered squirming slightly under Cordelia's hard eyes. "Who else likes a limo?" Xander asked changing the topic completely turning his gaze to the others of their small group.

Willow smiled dreamily. "A private limo!" Willow snuggled up to Oz. "I, it's pretty cuddlesome." She looked over at Buffy. "And if we all split the cost…" Willow trailed off a small worried frown on her face as she realized Buffy hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

Buffy looked over at Willow coming away from her thoughts. "Um, maybe, you know if I go an all." Buffy said bitting her lower lip softly.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Willow asked her surprised. "You already have your tickets. I mean unless you don't have a da…" Willow noticed Scott coming up behind Buffy. "ay or two to think about it." Willow covered hoping that Scott hadn't heard their conversation. "We should all think about it."

Cordelia gave Willow a confused look, as Buffy turned to face Scott. "I don't get it? Did Scott not ask her to the Homecoming Dance yet?"

Buffy felt a flush of embarrassment heat her cheeks and shot a small glare at the brunette. "Thanks Cordelia. Humiliation is really good for my colour."

Scott shifted uncomfortably. "Actually I was going to ask you to go…but I didn't know whether you'd think it was corny…But ah, I'm in I, if you are?" Scott said in way of invitation, a blush staining his cheeks as well.

Buffy smiled. "Uh, sure… I mean if you want to."

"Well I do if you want to." Scott answered with a relieved smile.

Willow beamed at Buffy whilst Oz smirked. "The judges will accept that as a yes."

Scott gave Oz a thankful glance before turning his attention back to Buffy. "Do you want me to get you another drink?" He offered.

Buffy shook her head slowly with a small smile. "No thanks… I'm actually a little tired. I think I'm gonna call it tonight. But I'm excited about the dance." Buffy exclaimed offering him her best grin, she didn't quiet feel it though, it didn't feel the same as when she was with Angel…Buffy gave herself a mental shake.

"Me too."

Buffy leaned towards him, her hands fisting in his jacket and gently tugged him closer. Their lips met, and Buffy shifted her hands so that they rested against his chest. She pulled back slowly her tongue flicking over her lips. There hadn't been that molten fire feeling like she had gotten with Angel, but there had been a small zing, which was an improvement to her being left feeling uncomfortable. Buffy stood up from her stool. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Scott asked.

Buffy paused slightly surprised at the offer. Normally it was her offering to walk a person home, it was a nice change. She turned back to him. "Yeah sure." Buffy said with a smile, her hand intertwining with one of his. "See you tomorrow guys." Buffy said with a small wave, her friends smiled as they watched them walk out, happy for the blond. 

Unbeknownst to all of them a pair of dark eyes also watched from the shadows of the club. He had been amused as he watched Buffy searching the club for him her hazel eyes scanning past him on a few occasions, but when he wanted remain unseen, it was a miracle to lay eyes on him. He had felt the unmistakable urge to growl with anger, and jealousy when the boy walked over, standing to close to Buffy to be merely a platonic party. And there had been the scent of another male on Buffy, but he hadn't taken much notice at the time. His eyes flecked with gold when Buffy tugged the boy to her and pressed her lips against his. The kiss in his opinion was innocent, and lacked the passion of the ones she had shared with his soul, but it still made a low growl erupt from his lips.

A cruel smirk crossed his lips as he watched them walk out together hand in hand. She was almost making this too easy for him. The boy was human and easily killed. Angelus turned on his heel. He'd leave her pathetic friends for another time. It was clear to him that the group of do-gooders didn't know that he was back, and for the moment that suited him fine. He'd have to keep an eye on the red head though, there was no way he wanted to chance being souled back up he was quiet happy being free and there was no way he wanted to be a prisoner inside his own body once again! Angelus swept from the club taking a deep breath, wincing slightly as pain raked through him. It only happened occasionally but it still hurt like the buggary!

He drew his leather duster closer around him as well the climate felt cold to him at the moment, but he was fairly certain it would pass with time. After all Acathla's dimension was a hot place. Hotter than living on the Californian sun he was sure.

"So have you…found yourself a dress yet?" Scott asked as they walked their hands still joined.

Buffy shook her head. "Uh uh. I, I, I have been looking but I haven't seen a dress that screams Buffy, yet… there are a few maybe's though. There's this really cute satin pink full length dress that falls off the shoulders…but I'm still thinking. What about you…got yourself a tux?"

Scott nodded. "Yep I got a cousin up in LA he's letting me borrow his, and it's a good one to. I have been threatened with a painful death if I spill something on it." Scott said with a small chuckle.

"I guess that means we should stay away from the buffet tables…hmm and the bar… and possibly the dance floor." Buffy teased.

"I'm not that much of a klutz." Scott said pretending to be offended.

Buffy shrugged and gave him a small smile. At that moment a shadow fell on them blocking some of the light from the street lamp, and Buffy stiffened.

"Well, well Buff. What do we have here?" Angelus taunted. His signature smirk in place. Delighted at the stiffness in her posture, and the fear, and anger in her hazel eyes. His eyes flicked over the boy that held her hand. "So this is the new boy toy huh? Gotta say Buff I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd move on so fast, and here's soul boy thinking that you were deeply in love with him." Angelus snorted.

Buffy felt tears well in her eyes, but she held them back, blinking them away furiously. She let her hand drop from Scott's. "Scott you should get out of here." Buffy said softly, however this turned out. She didn't want him hurt in the cross fire.

"Are you crazy Buffy?" Scott asked angrily, grabbing at her arm to pull her back. "Let's just get out of here." Scott said trying to get her to walk away. He'd lost too many people already.

Angelus chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his cheek. "Oh Buff this is priceless. You haven't told boy toy what you are? You really should you know. He should have a choice in whether or not to live in constant danger." Angelus mocked.

Buffy glared at him yanking her arm from Scott's weak grasp. "Shut up." Buffy snarled, her hand sliding into the back of her jacket ready to whip out a stake. If she was lucky this would be ended tonight and she could let Angel rest in peace. Buffy was distracted by Scott though as he moved, coming to stand beside her. Her eyes went to him, her arm coming out to stop him walking any closer. That's when she heard a snarl. Looking back up she was in time to see Angelus far closer than before, before he shoved her in the chest sending her flying back to hit the cold hard concrete.

Scott screamed when saw the changed face of Angelus for a second, before he was turned around, a large impossibly strong arm wrapped around him keeping him pressed against his attacker's chest. Angelus waited for the single small moment it took for Buffy to scramble to her feet. Her hazel eyes wide with horror. "Angelus no!" Buffy screamed as she darted towards him. Angelus sank his fangs into the boys' neck exciting a scream of pain from the smaller boy. Guzzling his blood quickly, not taking the time to savour it. Knowing that he only had seconds before Buffy would be prying him from the boy.

Buffy reached them fear coursing through her, she felt like she was moving to slow, her arms and legs wouldn't move fast enough! Finally her hands touched Scott, and Angelus, and she moved to pull them apart, but it was too late, as Angelus dropped the boy, and took a quick step back out of her reach. Buffy looked down at the motionless Scott, before her eyes went back to Angelus, and the stake she had been about to whip out before was suddenly in her hand, the familiar weight in her hand giving her confidence.

Angelus smirked at her mockingly, his eyes dancing with amusement as he let his face shift back into its human visage. "Ooh. Are you actually going to stake me this time lover? I mean," Angelus blew out a mocking breath. "I was here for what? Six months before you finally plucked up the courage to put a stop to me…and that was only because I became a threat to the entire world instead of just humanity." Angelus chuckled. "You know what I believe Buff? I believe that if I hadn't of decided to wake up Acathla… you still would have been unable to put me to rest. Do you really think your actually going to do it this time?" Angelus taunted, spreading his arms wide. "Go on then Slayer, slay me."

Buffy narrowed her eyes hesitating. Angelus chuckled and was about to lower his arms and throw another gibe at her when she threw her stake at him the sharp point headed dangerously for his heart. Angelus side stepped the missile, and whistled in mock admiration. "Ooh I guess baby's all grown up." Angelus mocked. "I guess I'll have to be extra careful around wooden objects." Angelus sent another smirk in her direction, before turning on his heel and stalking around a corner Buffy, ran after him another stake in her hand. She rounded the corner only to stop when confronted with nothing but the dark alley. Buffy had the urge to scream in frustration, but stopped herself, before it rose in her throat.

Running back to Scott she knelt down beside him, and put her fingers against his neck hoping naively that there would be by some miracle, a pulse. She felt nothing not even the barest of flickers of movement under her fingers. Buffy felt tears slip down her eyes. Tears of regret. It was her fault Scott was dead. She had basically signed his life away when she didn't break up with him after she had discovered Angelus was back. She should have known that he'd go after Scott. If only to prove that he could. Buffy wiped at her eyes before standing up. "I'm sorry." Buffy murmured to the deathly pale boy.

Buffy walked away from him picking up the stake that had clattered uselessly to the ground. Her heart was aching, and it had only really been her second meeting with her loves alter ego. She hated seeing Angel like that. As a murderous cold bastard. She had to be stronger than she was last time. She had to put a stop to him quickly! But it seemed she had overestimated herself. It was easy to think something, and believe something. It was a whole different ball game to actually do it. She'd have to tell her friends. They deserved to know that there was an extra danger when they went out at night, and she'd need them. She'd need to be able to talk to them. Confide in them. It was the only way she was going to get through this. She just hoped that they didn't fly to far off the handle when she broke the news to them.

Up on a roof top Angelus watched his Slayer walk quickly from the crime scene leaving the body of the boy for some other citizen to call in as she had been trained to do. A smile curved his lips tonight had gone well. He had always loved to feel Buffy's emotions and the pain the he could see in her face and feel in her had been all that he had remembered and more. There was more to the contended feeling that he had at the moment though. He had felt no small amount of satisfaction when the boys' heart stopped beating. Everything about Buffy was his, and he'd let nothing and no one stand in his way of owning her completely again, before he killed her. Angelus' smile grew cold and menacing. Lord help anyone that got in between him and his blond obsession because he would show them no mercy!

***

Buffy sat in the quad. Her friends were giving her some alone time, wanting her to be able to grieve in peace over Scott's death, but that wasn't really what was eating her. She had to tell them today, when Faith arrived, she'd have to tell them all and deal with the shit as it hit the fan. Buffy looked at her shoes as she scrapped the tips of them over the grass. She had never thought that she would be dealing with Angelus again. Never thought that any of her nightmares could have been in anyway prophetic. Never thought that she would be putting her friends through this again!

Buffy sighed and tilted her head up to the sky. She needed them. Now more than ever she knew that. But she didn't want to have to find their dead bodies somewhere if they stayed close to her. She really couldn't be that selfish again could she? They'd already been through so much with Angelus last time. Buffy sighed again. Looking across the quad where she could see her friends waiting for her.

***

In a van with darkly tinted windows parked in a parking lot close to the school. A man with a pair of binoculars watched the blond headed Slayer as she sat in the school quad. A second man came around him as the first man lowered his binoculars. The both of them stared intensely out the window in the direction of The Slayer.

The man with the binoculars raised them back up to his eyes. The second man attached a small digital video feed to them. An image of Buffy appeared on three small monitors attached to the dashboard of the van. The second man reached over to a modem, connected via cell phone. He flipped open the cell phone and pressed one of the small keys.

Immediately the tones of the phone establishing a connection could be heard.

***

In a dark office a similar modem to the one in the van sat on a desk. The screeching tones of a connection being established could be heard throughout the room. An old man in a wheelchair rolled up to the desk. Settling himself in front of the computer connected to the modem. Hitting a few keys on the keyboard, he looked up at the screen. "Is that her?" He asked the seemingly empty room.

Trick stepped up behind him a small grimace of distaste on his face as he saw one of the Slayers that had foiled his plans the first time round. "In the nubile flesh my friend." He confirmed. His eyes focused on the computer monitor where they could see Buffy walking across the quad slowly, heading for somewhere they couldn't see.

***

Deputy Mayor Allen Finch waited outside The Mayor's office clutching a folder in his hands as he waited to be seen. He was slightly nervous, but then he was always slightly nervous when it came to The Mayor. There was just something about him…

"The Mayor will see you now." The Mayor's secretary told him looking up from her desk as she put down a phone.

Allen took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before he headed past the secretary to The Mayor's door. Pushing it open he walked into the office. Looking toward the desk expecting to see The Mayor waiting for him, only to find that the desk was empty. He looked around in time to see him walking out of his private bathroom vigorously drying his hands with a small hand cloth.

Allen shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry to bother you sir." He apologised walking further into the office.

"I'm not bothered Allen." Wilkens told him with his usual kind smile as he walked to his desk. Sitting down in the overstuffed chair behind it.

Allen walked to the desk to stand in front of it. "Well I, I, I'm not sure how serious this is, but uh," Allen opened the folder in his hands. "They were spotted in town three days ago." Allen in formed The Mayor as he lay the folder out on the desk for The Mayor to look through. "I've just been informed. Fredrick and Hans Gruenstahler uh," Allen paused as Wilkens picked up the Interpol warrant sniffing the paper delicately. "Wanted in Germany for Capitol Murder, terrorism uh," He paused again becoming flustered as The Mayor continued to sniff at the warrant. "The bombing of flight 1402, uh, I should have brought this to your attention sooner, but…I'd, I'd wanted to…confirm…"

The Mayor took another sniff of the paper before raising his eyes. "May I see your hands please?"

"Sir…" Allen said uncomfortably.

"Your hands." Wilkens insisted. Placing the warrant back in the folder, pushing the file aside he gestured to the desk, indicating that Allen should set his hands on the desk.

Allen slowly reached out his arms, and placed them on the desk per The Mayor's instructions. Mayor Wilkens leaned closer, looking over the pair of hands that were set on his desk. He drew a disgusted breath. "I think they should be cleaner." He told Allen.

"Of course sir. I, I, mean I, I, washed them but…"

Wilkens leaned back in his chair. Allen fought the urge to move and wipe at his brow, he could feel sweat building there, and on his back running down his spine. "After every meal and under your fingernails, dirt gets trapped there…and germs…and mayonnaise. My dear mother said, 'cleanliness is next to godliness' and I believed her. She never caught a cold." The Mayor chuckled. "I'd like these two," He gestured to the warrant. "Put under surveillance. And I'd like to know if…any other colourful characters have come to town." Wilkens ordered.

Allen straightened back up grateful that the conversation had turned from his hands. "I'll take care of it." Allen promised with a weak smile.

"You have all my faith." Allen took a respectful step back from The Mayor before turning and walking out of the office, only a little creeped out.

***

In the lounge of the school all the senior students lined up, waiting for the photographer to take their photo for the school year book. Cordelia sat down on the stool. Giving the camera a glowing smile. Flouncing off once the flash had gone off. Xander sat down next giving a goofy-dimply smile, blinking when the flash went off, before walking to the side to wait for Willow.

Willow's smile faltered when the photographer didn't take her photo straight away, her large grin becoming slightly nervous just as the flash went off. Joining Xander the two of them made their way out of the lounge. "You have to help me pick out an outfit." Willow told him. "I wanna wear something that makes Oz go 'oh'." Willow said with a grin.

"No problem. I got the tux goin' on. I'm gonna look hot if it even remotely fits." Xander said giving a return smile.

They both looked up as they reached Cordelia who was looking up at a board that had the posters of the other girl's running for Homecoming Queen. "Whatcha doin'?" Xander asked startling Cordelia into turning to face him.

"Checking out the I laughingly use the phrase competition." Cordelia said her eyes seeking out Holly who was playing with a strand of her hair. "Holly Clarkson: nice girl, brain dead, doesn't have a prayer." Cordelia stated with calculating eyes. Her gaze zeroing in on Michelle who was busy handing out campaign flyers. "Michelle Blake: open to all mankind, especially those with a letterman's jacket and a car." Cordelia's gaze returned to Xander her eyes slightly concerned. "She could give me a run." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest, and gave Michelle a scathing glance.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked her eyes glancing around. "She's gonna miss the yearbook pictures."

"Buffy and Faith are in the library getting all sweaty." Xander explained.

Cordelia gave him an annoyed look. "They're training." She corrected.

Xander gives her a return look. "I stand by my phrase."

"I don't think she was here the day they announced them. Did anybody tell her?" Oz asked having joined the group a few moments ago.

"Oh. I'll tell her now. I have to go to the nurse's office for an ice pack anyway." Cordelia said with a shrug.

Xander put a concerned hand on her arm. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Cordelia smiled at his concern. "No silly. It shrinks the pores!" She giggled before beginning to walk away.

Oz gave Xander a 'duh' look a smile on his face, before he turned to Willow. Xander looked after Cordelia. "Hey don't forget that Buffy wants us to meet her in the library tonight!" Xander called after her.

Cordelia waved her hand in recognition. "Yeah, yeah. Just like her. Why can't she ever think about my busy schedule?" Cordelia muttered loudly in annoyance.

***

Faith held up her hands, pads on them to protect her from the worst of the sting of Buffy's blows as she rained several punches on her palms. Faith grimaced and shook out her hand after a particularly brutal punch. "Oh man." Faith whined. "Your boyfriends should get murdered more often."

"Gee…thank you." Buffy snapped heading towards the cage.

"No I mean it. You really got some quality rage going. Really gives you an edge." Faith teased walking with her setting down her pads.

"Edge girl." Buffy muttered as she picked up her jacket. "Just what I always wanted to be." Buffy said pulling on her jacket.

"It'll be alright." Faith told her as she wiped at her cheek with a towel. "You'll find who ever did it and dust 'em…then, then you'll party heavily, and you'll be fine. I mean…your still going to the dance right?"

Buffy twisted open her juice bottle. "Maybe." Buffy muttered taking a sip.

"You got the tix already. Why don't we go together?"

Buffy twisted the cap back on the bottle. "I don't know about that." Buffy said with a small smile.

"Come on. We'll find a couple of studs, we'll use 'em and…discard 'em. That's always fun." Faith said before she took a swig out of her own bottle.

"Ok I'm in…not the stud using part thou," Buffy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Or probably not." She teased, already knowing that she wouldn't. Not with Angelus running around town, ready to kill anyone she got involved with.

***

Out in the hall Cordelia looked into the library through the round windows. She saw the two Slayers talking, and she went to push the doors open when she noticed two boys walking by. Turning from the library she rushed to catch up with them her promise to tell Buffy about the yearbook pictures completely slipping her mind. "Uh, Bobby! Mashad!" She called smiling and giggling when they stopped to wait for her. "You don't phone, you don't write…" Cordelia scolded gently, batting her eyes at them. "Where's the love?"

***

"…Faith," Buffy called as the brunette went to leave, making her turn back to her. "Don't forget to be here after school."

"Relax girl I'll be here. Though I don't see why you can't tell me now?" Faith questioned.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to have to go through it more than once."

Faith nodded slowly the look on Buffy's face made her heart ache for the girl a tiny bit. "I'll be here." Faith promised her sister Slayer before continuing her journey out the door.

***

Willow, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Oz and Xander sat in silence as they waited. The silence in the room was such that they could hear a pin drop, if one of them decided to drop them. Xander checked his watch impatiently. He had other things to do! Looking at the door Xander got up intending to go find Cordelia and drag her here if he had to. But just then the door swung open and all gazes turned towards the doors to see Cordelia strolling in. She paused when she saw them all looking at her expectantly. The brunette rolled her eyes. "So I'm late. I got caught up with my campaigning." She huffed before taking a seat next to Xander on the table he had sat back down on.

Giles cleared his throat his eyes turning to Buffy. "Perhaps now that we are all here." He glanced at Cordelia for a moment, before swinging his gaze back to his Slayer. "You could tell us why we are all here."

Buffy squirmed uncomfortably, her heart beat accelerating as everyone's eyes turned to her. Slipping off the table she was sitting on. Buffy paced back and forth between her friends there eyes following her progress. She'd had all day to think about how to break it to them, and she still had no clue. "Well, uh, I, I, I really don't…" Buffy took a deep breath. "It was Angelus…Angelus killed Scott." Buffy said quietly. She had expected to her noise. Shouting. Screaming. Disbelief. But there was nothing, but silence in the library. Buffy dared to look up and she saw that everyone except Faith had wide eyes.

"That's not possible!" Xander was the first to break the silence. His eyes going to Giles pleadingly. "Right Giles?! Dead boy was sent to hell! The portal closed…he can't come back!"

Giles didn't answer Xander his eyes turning to Buffy concern filling them. "That dream you had? About Angel coming back…it wasn't a dream was it?" Giles stated standing up slipping his fingers behind his glasses to massage his eyes.

Buffy lowered her head in shame. "No it wasn't. I saw him… in the woods… he was feral. Like an animal… no higher brain function then his instincts to survive…" Buffy took a breath and looked up her eyes landing on Willow. The red heads hurt eyes adding to her guilt. "You have to understand I, I thought he was Angel…and, and I wanted…"

"To heal him." Giles said for his voice soft as he collapsed back into his chair, understanding in his voice that made Buffy want to weep gratefully.

"Yes…" Buffy agreed. "And I, I did… well he healed after a couple of days… and, and that's when, when," a tear slipped free from her right eye, and she didn't need to go on for them to understand.

"But didn't you say that you sent the soul to hell?" Oz asked.

Buffy nodded "I did." Buffy sank into a chair. "He, he told me… he told me that Angel had faded. That hell was too much for him… that, that he was gone."

Willow made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat her hand reaching across the small distance that separated her from her boyfriend, and clasped his hand in her own. Oz disappearing entirely was her worst nightmare… though this came a pretty close second. "Is that even possible Giles?" Willow asked.

Giles shook his head. "I, I don't know… I, I I'm still surprised that he managed to find a way back to Sunnydale from a demon dimension." Giles muttered the Watcher in him intrigued. "I wouldn't believe everything he says Buffy. He, he twists the truth to his own ends, to, to hurt the intended target the most." Giles said his eyes focused on Buffy who was studying her knees like they were the most interesting things she had ever laid eyes on. Her hands where imbedded in her hair holding it back from her face.

Slowly Buffy looked up, her eyes searching out everybody else's eyes as she began to speak again. "I, I don't want you to feel obligated to stick around…you've had to face Angelus with me once before… and shouldn't have to do it again… so I won't hold it against you if you decide you can't handle it this time round." Buffy said trying her best to give them all reassuring smiles.

"Well you can count me out!" Cordelia huffed immediately. "There's no way that I'm looking over my shoulder all the time expecting to see killer Angel coming to kill me!" Cordelia turned and walked from the room without looking back, the library doors swinging closed behind her.

After a moment more of silence Xander walked out without saying anything. Everything that had just been divulged swimming around in his brain.

Willow looked at Buffy her eyes wide and conflicted. Buffy nodded her head and had another attempt at smiling reassuringly; this time it actually felt like a smile not an uncomfortable stretching of her lips. It must have worked because Willow left the room to, giving one last look behind her.

Oz pointed after the retreating red head. "I'm gonna follow…" Oz trailed off as he walked after his girlfriend.

Faith gave Buffy a smile. "I'll see you on Patrol Buffy." She said before slipping out of the library to. She wasn't as fazed as the others. Why should she be? She was one of two Slayers in this town, and Buffy had come clean about it, so why should she care? If anything it'd be interesting to see how the two interact and get in her own licks in on the vamp that had stolen a Slayers heart.

Buffy looked across at Giles who was still slumped in his chair. "You can leave to Giles. I won't hold it against you. Promise."

Giles lips twitched. "I wouldn't be any kind of Watcher if I left when you needed me most." Giles said. Moving his hand that had been rubbing his forehead. "Besides you're in my library." Buffy smiled weakly. "So tell me…what's your plan of attack?" Giles asked sitting up from his slouch, slipping into his role as Watcher.

"Well I…"

***

Faith and Buffy walked through Restfield cemetery on their patrol. Both girls eyes scanning the perimeter looking for danger. "So, this ah, Angelus guy. Did he really steal your heart like the others were telling me?" Faith asked her blond companion.

Buffy shook her head adamantly. "No I gave Angel my heart. Angelus…Angelus refused to give it back." Buffy muttered. Faith looked across at Buffy her mouth open to speak when vampires came out of the woodwork surrounding them. Buffy found herself grateful that Faith wasn't able to examine her correction.

"So I've been thinking," Faith began as she staked one of the vamps attacking them.

"Oh really?" Buffy replied kicking one in the kneecap sending the vamp to its knees, before she delivered a roundhouse kick to its head.

"Yeah. Angelus killing your boyfriend." Faith paused as she flipped a vamp over her head and onto its back just as Buffy staked the vamp she had sent to the ground a sudden uprising of anger in her veins at the reminder. "It smells very much of jealousy taken to the extreme. You know," Faith grunted as she kneed a vamp in the face that she had locked under her arm, before snapping its neck. "you date my ex I'll kill you to keep her. Extreme jealousy." Faith shrugged.

Buffy shook her head as she dust another vamp. "More like extreme psychopathism." Buffy muttered as she twisted hitting a vamp in the face with a small swing of her arm, before thrusting her stake in the vamps heart.

Faith shrugged wiping dust off her hands the cemetery now looking deserted. "Suit yourself it still smacks of jealousy though."

Buffy gave Faith a hard look as she brushed some vamp dust from her jacket. There was no way she was going to let herself go there. Thinking of Angelus in the light of a vengeful ex-boyfriend was dangerous, too dangerous! She could risk shaking her resolve with romantic notions that were bound to get her killed at the end of whatever game Angelus intended to play. Buffy turned her hard gaze away and started walking again, Faith walked with her feeling a little offended at Buffy's closed manner on the Angelus subject.

***

Angelus leaned against a tree watching the two Slayers walk away together. He had heard that there were two Slayers living here. His eyes drifted to the brunette she was completely different from Kendra. She fought more like Buffy her emotions guiding her, lending her power. His gaze drifted to his Slayer her blond hair lifting slightly with a gust of wind. He found himself disinterested in the brunette her sex drive worn on her sleeve, her revealing clothes. It failed to keep his interest for more than a few moments. There was no real thrill with those types of women, they were too easy, and therefore boring and to be tossed aside after use.

His eyes swept down Buffy more conservative attire. Her clothes only giving small hints of what lay beneath, there was something so much more thrilling about knowing that you had to work a little harder to reach what lay beneath the cloth. Angelus stalked along the tree line following them, keeping out of sensing range as the girls fell into talking again. His eyes gleamed with a malicious light as he wondered with eager anticipation how their battle for supremacy would turn out this time. His little Buff seemed to have grown up since he was gone. Had, had her eyes opened, and was going to fight him with a lot more vigour then what he supposed could be referred to as their round one. Instead of just fighting him when she had no other choice, or couldn't avoid a confrontation. No, this time. This time she was going to be seeking him out.

Angelus frowned and put a hand on his chest over his undead heart. That nauseous feeling was filling him. The one that he hadn't been able to get rid of last time, and had slowly driven him insane! Angelus looked down at his hand and rubbed trying to ease the feeling, there was nothing he wanted more than for that feeling to piss off and never return. He couldn't stand it! It made him feel all…niggly inside, like he couldn't sit still! And it gave him the odd urge to smile at the oddest of times, in, in, in happiness!!! Angelus looked back up at Buffy and snarled before walking off he'd confront Buffy another day right now he wanted to temporarily ease the feeling inside him with a good feed. There was nothing like a good feed to dampen the feeling that Buffy had invoked in the soul.

***

Buffy opened the door to her house, pleased to see that her mother had left the hallway light on for her. Closing the door behind her, her hands fell to her waist as she began to undo the buttons to her jacket. She looked up to see her mother leaning against the doorframe that went through to the kitchen. "Mom? What are you still doing up?" Buffy asked surprised. "Don't tell me you were waiting for me?"

Joyce gave a weak smile. "I worry about you." Joyce said as Buffy walked towards her. Both women walked back into the kitchen. The light was on there, an empty mug sitting on the table where Joyce had been sitting previously.

"Mom… mom I want you to be extra careful when you're out after dark. Park as close to the door of your destination as possible… wear a cross…and try to never be totally alone… and if at all possible avoid goi…"

"Buffy what's wrong? Is there some new big bad trying to end the world?" Joyce asked trying to be glib about it, but her voice wavered with her fear for her daughter.

"There's always some big bad mom…" Buffy said sadly. "But this is different. Angelus…Angelus is back and he's coming after me, and he'll use anyone he can to get to me. So I need you to take extra precautions, and avoid going out at night were possible."

"Angelus?" Joyce asked with a frown.

Buffy sighed. "He's the side of Angel that told you… told you we made love." Buffy reminded her mother.

Joyce's eyes widened the name Angel ringing a bell where Angelus had not. She could hardly forget that night she had met the demon, without even realizing what he was. "Oh Buffy, are, are you ok?" Joyce asked, she knew by now how much Angel had meant to Buffy… she didn't quite understand all the details, but she knew that it was sort of like a dual personality disorder…just more serious.

Buffy's eyes widened, it was the first time somebody had asked her if she was ok? Not expecting her to be strong, to be The Slayer. Only expecting her to be Buffy. Her eyes filled with tears, and she lowered her head, shaking it vigorously. "No! No! I'm really not!" Buffy cried sinking to her knees on the kitchen floor. Her face in her hands as she sobbed. Buffy held on to her mother when she felt her loving arms wrapped around her.

Joyce held her daughter as she cried, making comforting sounds as she rocked her baby. Just letting her cry.

***

"Ms. Moran?" Buffy called to one of her old teachers when she had reached the bottom of the stairs to the quad. She smiled at the teacher when she looked up at her. "Hi! I'm so glad I ran into you." Buffy said as they walked slowly in the direction the Ms. Moran was heading. "Um, I had this little incident last year of getting kicked out of school, and I'm back now thou. I've done all my makeup tests, but I still need one written recommendation from a teacher. I think the word Principal Snyder used was glowing." Buffy smiled awkwardly. "Uh, to put in my file so I can prove that I belong here."

Ms. Moran gave her a confused look. "And um, you are…"

Buffy looked up at her surprised. "Buffy. B, Buffy Summers… third row, I sat by the window. Uh, your class Contemporary American Heroes from Amelia Earhart to Maya Angelou. The class that changed my life?" Buffy prompted when Ms. Moran still looked confused a sinking feeling in her belly.

"Were you absent a lot, um…"

"Buffy?" Buffy stated again, feeling rather mortified that she wasn't even remembered.

A little later Buffy sat at a table in the cafeteria by herself playing sullenly with a stray strand of her hair as she stared at the untouched tray of food in front of her. She felt rather depressed after her conversation with Ms. Moran. She had agreed to do it, but only because she had felt bad about not remembering her. Buffy sighed.

Buffy looked up surprised when three trays clattered down opposite her. Willow, Oz, and Xander sat down in front of their prospective trays. Willow and Xander gave her awkward smiles. Buffy returned them with a surprised one of her own. "Uh, guys…" Buffy trailed off not knowing what to say.

"We figured you needed friend's more than empty seats. I mean, pfft, how fun can they be." Xander quipped.

Willow nodded. "Besides, I, I, I'm a very independent person, and I don't let anyone tell me who to hang out with, not even the person I'm hanging out with."

"And I'm with the red head so." Oz shrugged, giving Buffy a small smile.

A small slightly awkward silence feel between them as they each wondered what they could say. "I've, uh, had, had a thought…" Willow said digging into the small bag she had with her that also carried a few spell books. "I still have…" Willow murmured lowly looking around for people that could overhear their conversation. Willow pulled out a yellow disk. One that Buffy recognised immediately. "This. We could do, do the spell and bring Angel back." Willow said placing the disk on the table in front of them.

Buffy took a deep shaky breath her eyes focused on the yellow floppy disk that would change everything in a heartbeat. It would make her life so much easier, and take the burden of killing Angelus off her shoulders. But she couldn't do that to him! She couldn't bring him back to live with the guilt over what Angelus had done, nor could she bring him back to relive the hell he had been forced to live with for god knows how long. Angel more than anyone she knew deserved the peace of whatever heavenly dimension he was in.

Buffy shook her head tears in her eyes as she picked up the disk. "No Will. As much as it pains me… Angel has been through enough in his lifetime."

Willow gave Buffy a sad smile reaching across the table to clasp her free hand. "Ok… I understand. It was only a suggestion." Buffy smiled gratefully, pocketing the floppy disk. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. She'd put in her jewellery box on her vanity so that it could rest with the one of the only other things Angel had given her.

Xander sighed quietly at Buffy's decision. As much as he hated Angel for being the love of Buffy's life, he would prefer Dead-Boy to Psychopath-Boy. He distinctly preferred the feeling of jealousy to stark terror, but he genuinely liked Buffy even if she didn't like him in the exact same way it was something, and besides she needed him. She'd said so!

Silence fell upon them again, and Buffy fought the urge to squirm in the silence the disk burning a hole in the pocket she had put it. Whispering to her of how easy it would be to get Angel back.

Cordelia walked through the cafeteria on the opposite side of Buffy and the others, holding a pile of campaign flyers in her arms. Reaching out to touch a boy on the arm. "Hi. I hope you'll consider me for Homecoming Queen." Cordelia beamed at him, before walking to another student.

Buffy broke the silence not being able to take it anymore. "So I, ah, asked Ms. Mason to write my written recommendation, and I couldn't believe it! She couldn't remember me! My favourite teacher and she didn't even remember who I was. I'm like a non-person." Buffy focused her gaze on Oz. "Am I invisible?" Buffy asked waving her hand in front of him. "Can you see me?"

"Big as life." Oz confirmed.

"At Hemery I was Prom Princess. I was Fiesta Queen! I was on the cheerleading squad! And the year book was like a story of me. Now its senior year and I'm going to be one crappy picture on one-eighth of the crappy page." Buffy bemoaned.

Xander looked up from his plate, swallowing the food in his mouth before he spoke. "Uh, no actually you're not."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked looking at him with large eyes.

"Well you uh, missed the picture taking." Xander said with a gulp.

Buffy's eyes widened further in surprise. "When?" Buffy asked looking round the table. "Why?"

"We did 'em yesterday." Oz said with a shrug not really seeing the big deal, but then he wasn't a girl.

"Didn't Cordelia tell you?" Willow asked nervously her gaze flicking to the campaigning Cordelia, a sinking feeling in her gut, telling her she should have known better then to trust the self absorbed brunette.

Buffy shook her head with gritted teeth her eyes following Willow's gaze to settle on the brunette as well, her hazel eyes hard.

Buffy stalked toward the campaigning cheerleader, moving swiftly through the slowly empting cafeteria to come to a stand behind Cordelia.

"Thanks for your support." Cordelia beamed at a student before she turned around to smile at Buffy. "Buffy you look so cute in that outfit."

"I'm not voting for you." Buffy said bluntly knowing a campaign regime when she saw one.

Cordelia scowled. "Then make it snappy." She said curtly, not wanting to spend too much time around the blond anyway in case Angelus somehow found out.

"How come you didn't tell me they were doing the yearbook pictures?" Buffy demanded crossing her arms.

"Didn't I? Oh, I guess I forgot. What's the big?" Cordelia asked as if it was her she wouldn't be making such a fuss.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's just… you could've thought about somebody else for thirty seconds. That's all."

"Hey I'm under a lot of pressure here!" Cordelia defended slightly offended by the comment.

"Oh yeah campaigning. Real rough gig." Buffy said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What would you know about it? Just because you were Guacamole Queen when you were three doesn't mean you understand how this works." Cordelia snarked.

"Obviously it involves handing out entirely lame flyers." Buffy said looking pointedly at the flyers in Cordelia's arms.

"No. It involves being part of this school and having actual friends." Buffy's eyes harden again as she eyed Cordelia extremely offended by the remark. The words hitting a spot inside her that was insecure about friends since being called. "Now if this was about monsters, blood, and innards then you'd be a shoo-in. I'd like to see you try to win the crown." Cordelia challenge sarcastically.

"You would?" Cordelia huffed and rolled her eyes, turning to leave. She had more important things to do. "Then you will." Buffy said firmly.

Buffy's words had Cordelia stopping in her tracks. "What does that mean?" Cordelia snarled turning to face the blond again.

"I'm going to show you how it's done. I'm gonna run for Homecoming Queen, and I'm going to win."

"This is starting to be sad." Cordelia grumbled. "Besides don't you have better things to do say like staking a murdering, sadistic psychopath?"

Buffy shook her head. "I can do both Cordy. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"What? The Slayer?"

Buffy shook her head again. "I'm not talking about The Slayer. I'm talking about Buffy. You've awakened the Prom Queen within. And that crown is going to be mine." Buffy declared.

***

"Competition is a beautiful thing. It makes us strive. It…makes us accomplish. Occasionally it makes us kill. We all have the desire to win." Trick said as he walked through a room of his house. "Whether we're human," he gestured to three humans. "vampire," he said nodding to Lyle Gorch and his wife Candy. He came to a stop by a yellow skinned creature with spiny looking things coming out of his head. "And whatever in the hell you are my brother. You got them spiny looking head things, I ain't seen them before."

"I am Kulak of the Miquot Clan." Kulak introduced himself, not really answering the question.

"Isn't that nice." Trick muttered before he continued walking. "The point is you're all here for the same reason."

"Well it sure ain't no philosophy class now, is it?" Lyle taunted earning a smile from his wife.

"Mr. Gorch. My account statement says that your deposit has not yet been made." Trick snapped in retaliation at being so rudely interrupted.

"Well me and Candy…we blowin' our whole honeymoon stash on this little game here." Lyle explained emptying a bag on the table.

Trick looked over the bundled notes unimpressed. "They're dirty."

Lyle smiled. "They're non-consecutive."

Trick gave the money another once over this time an excited light entering his eyes. Taking a step back he addressed the room again. "The games will begin in a few days time. The first target Buffy, you've all seen. The second Faith is… a little more elusive. But they will both be together and ready for the killing, and that is a money back guarantee." Trick promised, a gleeful smile on his face at the prospect of the violence to come. "Ladies, gentlemen, spiny head looking creatures, welcome to SlayerFest '99!"

***

Willow pulled down her crimson blouse over a white satin slip dress, before stepping out from behind the screen she was changing behind in her room. "What do you think of this?" Willow asked Xander, making him glance over at her as he tucked his white long sleeve dress shirt into his tuxedo pants. His bow tie hanging loosely around his collar.

Xander shrugged indifferently. "Nice." He said with a smile. Going back to tucking in his shirt.

"It's my first big dance you know?" Willow said as she unbuttoned her blouse. "Where there's a boy and a band… and not just me alone in my room pretending there's a boy and a band." Willow picked up another outfit that was splayed out on her bed waiting to be tried on. "I just want it to be…" Willow paused as she slipped back behind the changing screen, as Xander stepped over to look at himself in her dressing mirror to tie his tie.

"Special." He finished for her. "That's why I spared no expense on the tux."

"The tux? I thought you uh, borrowed it from your cousin Rigby." Willow commented slightly confused.

Xander frowned at his tie as he struggled to tie it the right way. "Expense to my pride Will. They're our only relations with money and they shun us… as they should." Xander added after a moment of consideration. Willow stepped out from behind the screen. This time she was wearing a black top that was embroidered with several randomly place sunflowers and a smiling sun, over a black skirt that went all the way down to her ankles, that was printed with a floral pattern. "What do you think about this?"

Xander nodded. "Nice." He said again, not overly 'wowed'. Before he turned his attention back to his tie getting frustrated with his lack of success in tying it.

Willow smiled in amusement as she watched him struggle with it for a moment before deciding to help. Moving towards him. reaching for the tie as she walked. Xander gave up as he saw Willow coming towards him silently agreeing to let her help him. Willow grabbed the ends and began to tie the tie. Looking up at Xander she gave him a little smile. "What?" Xander asked with a smile of his own. Quiet ready to defend himself from any comment on his lack of tie tying skills.

"I was just…" Willow trailed off. "Remember the eighth grade cotillion?" Willow giggled. "You had that clip on?"

"Hey, I was pretty stylin' with a clip on."

"And now here we are, and it's Homecoming." Willow said slightly dreamily, before giving herself a small shake and getting back to the tie.

"Yeah. We should face it Will. You and I are gonna be in neighbouring rest homes while I come over so you can adjust my, um…" Xander trailed off searching his memory for something whity. Willow raised her eyebrows at him in question. "My uh… well I can't think of anything that's not really gross." Xander admitted with a shrug.

Willow finished tying the tie, and gave it a small pat, before she walked back behind the screen to try on yet another outfit. "So uh… you and Oz." Xander stated nervously as he buttoned up his vest. "How do I put this? Are we on first, second, or uh, ye Gods?"

"That's none of your business Alexander Harris." Willow said from behind the screen grateful that the screen hid her blush from her friends view. Willow adjusted the straps on the dress she had just put on.

"Ooo rounding second." Xander teased as he grabbed his jacket.

Willow huffed, and rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. What about you and Cordelia?"

Xander shrugged into his jacket. "Oh a gentleman never talks about his conquests." Xander teased.

"Oh yeah?" Willow muttered challengingly walking from around the screen. "Well since when did you become a…" Willow trailed off shocked as she looked up at him. Xander faring no better as his eyes landed on her. In her long elegant black sleeveless dress. After a long moment of silence where the both of them couldn't speak, Willow finally broke the silence her voice awed. "…gentlemen?" She smiled and giggled softly. Noticing his still dumb struck look she looked down at her dress then back up at him she shrugging. "Uh, I know. Nice." Willow said a little uncomfortably.

"I was gonna go with gorgeous." Xander murmured taking a step towards her.

Willow smiled brilliantly. "Really?" Willow asked stepping towards him as well. "You too… I, in a guy way." Willow stuttered giving him a small nervous once over.

"Oz is very lucky." Xander breathed still in slight aftershock.

Willow smiled. "So is Cordelia… I, in a girl way." She added. A worried looked fell upon Willow's face. "I don't know if I can dance in this…I don't know if I can dance!"

"Come on." Xander smiled. "Piece of cake." He stated offering his hand. "Here."

Awkwardly getting into the position for a tradition slow waltz. They waited a beat before they started to move with slightly awkward movements as they danced the waltz. "Well that seems to um…" Xander looked down at their feet as they swayed back and forth getting into a comfortable rhythm.

"Yeah this shouldn't be a problem." Willow murmured looking up at him shyly from the corner of her eye.

"No." They slowly inch closer hardly realizing that they were moving. "No problem." Xander breathed as his head began to dip down closer to Willow's. Willow instinctively angled her head up to his their lips centimetres apart. After a moment their lips brush together in a soft kiss. Realizing what they were doing they jumped apart in surprise.

Xander pointed at Willow in shock. "That didn't just happen!"

"No!" Willow agreed flustered. "I mean it did, but it didn't!"

"Because I respect you and Oz and I would never…" Xander trailed off.

Willow frowned in concentration. "I would never either! I, it must be the clothes. I, it's just a fluke!" Willow spouted grasping at any reason as to why their little moment of weakness happened, even a flimsy one such as their clothes.

"It's a clothes fluke that's what it is!" Xander agreed glad for the excuse. "And there'll be no more fluking." He said firmly.

"Not ever." Willow agreed determined to never speak of it again. They step closer without realizing it, their lips a bare centimetre away again when they jump apart horrified.

"We gotta get out of these clothes!" Xander squeaked.

"Right now!" Willow agreed.

They both flushed red when the implications of what they had just said dawned on them. "Oh I didn't mean…" Xander said gesturing wildly with his hands.

"I didn't…me either!" Willow cried, before rushing back behind the screen to get out of her clothes. Just as Xander rushes away in the opposite direction to get changed back into his street clothes that had been left in another room.

***

"A campaign is like a war. It's won or lost in the trenches." Buffy told her small group of friends as they sat in the library watching her as she stood in front of a board with a picture of each Cordelia, Michelle, and Holly, thermometers beside each one filled with red up to their perceived levels of popularity. Below them a list of strengths and weaknesses for each of them. Buffy stepped to the side so that the others could have an unobstructed view of the board. Point with a small laser stick. "Holly, Michelle, and our real competition Cordelia all have big head starts." Buffy began setting down her pointer. "Speaking of big heads if I had a watermelon as big as Cordelia's I'd be rich." Buffy joked, with a smile.

Xander, Willow and Oz fidget nervously wanting to get out of the library before Cordelia came to collect them, not wanting Buffy to feel upset at them if she found out about them helping Cordelia. Buffy's smile faded when she got no reaction. "Waits for laugh…Ok your right. Making fun of the competition only makes me seem petty." _'Although I'm feeling pretty petty.'_ Buffy thought angrily. "Now this is just like any other popularity contest. I've done this before. The only difference being this time. I'm not actually popular, although I'm not exactly unpopular. A lot of people came to my welcome home party."

"But they were killed by zombies." Willow pointed out.

Buffy pointed at her. "Good point. Okay." Buffy said taking a step towards them. "Here's the plan. Willow I need you to set up at database. See who's for us, who's on the fence and were our real crisis areas are. Oz you take the fringe. Musicians those normally not inclined to vote. Xander what…" Buffy trailed off as she looked up when she heard the library door open, and Cordelia walked in. Crossing her arms Buffy looked between her nervous friends and the smug Cordelia.

"Uh, Cordelia… ok look. I know this is a little awkward, but I don't see any reason why we all can't get along during this campaign time." Cordelia shrugged and nodded, not really seeing Buffy as a threat so she didn't see why not. "I mean we're…almost friends, and…we are all riding together in the limo."

"Yeah great." Cordelia said curtly. "Willow how's the database coming?"

Willow looked down at her knees. "Uh, it's… just about done." Willow said with a sigh.

"Xander?" Cordelia demanded.

Xander whipped around to face her. "I got your new flyers." Xander said with a thin awkward smile.

"Let's get cracking." Cordelia said with a smile. Buffy looked at them all feeling betrayed.

Xander slipped off the table. "She's my girlfriend." Xander explained, before he walked over to Cordelia.

Willow slid off the table and gestured with her hands helplessly. "It's just that… she needs it so much more then you do."

Oz got up to follow his girlfriend. "As Willow goes, so goes my nation."

"Thanks for what you said Buffy." Cordelia standing proudly amidst the small group of embarrassed friends. "I think we're getting along great. Don't you?"

Buffy took the gibe silently watching as her friends gave her a few last apologetic looks, before following after the brunette. When they were out of sight Buffy slumped down in a chair, just as Giles walked out into the main area of the library. "Are you alright?"

Buffy gave him a false smile. "Yeah… I guess I just feel that at this moment I need this more than Miss Popularity-bound-to-be-remembered-by-everyone Cordelia." Buffy sighed reflecting on her want to be remembered for something a little more than being able to beat up monsters and saving the world. It was times like this she really missed Angel. He always knew what she was feeling and always knew how to make her feel better.

Buffy swiped her bottle of apple juice managing to take a sip before the bottle cracked and broke under the strength of her hand. Buffy sighed. She hadn't done that in a while. Buffy checked herself over to make sure she didn't get any of the spilt apple juice on her clothes, before collecting her flyers. She could do this without her friends, all she needed to do was tap into the girl she had once been in Hemery High!

Giles watched his Slayer leave a concerned look on his face at the underlying sadness he heard in her voice, and her last spoken words echoing around in his brain made his heart clench in sadness for the girl who had once had a life she had been able to somewhat relax in.

***

Buffy smiled encouragingly to a group of students she was talking to handing them her flyer. Looking across the quad her eyes landed on Cordelia.

Cordelia looked over at Buffy almost at the exact same moment their eyes meet and Cordelia glanced away focusing her full attention back on her campaigning, and the group of students that surrounded her, some of which already had her flyer clutched in their hands.

***

A man checked his rifle as he walked past the two brothers wrestling on the floor. He glanced at Lyle and Candy as they sat kissing on the couch, and resisted rolling his eyes at the lovers. Who didn't seem in the least concerned about preparing to face the two Slayers.

***

Buffy walked across the quad to the board where flyers of the contestants were posted. Glaring at Cordelia's. She pinned her much larger flyer right on top of Cordelia's a small petty smile of satisfaction gracing her face, before she turned and walked away from the board.

***

Inside Trick's house the Gruenstahler brothers' boss was sitting at a table checking maps and coordinates on his computer. Making final checkups, to make sure everything was in working order and that there were no mistakes in their data.

Behind him the brothers continue to wrestle, training and testing themselves for when they faced The Slayers.

In another corner of the room Jungle Bob tested one of his bear traps. Setting it up, he used a mannequin leg to spring the trap. The jaws clamped shut immediately shattering the leg to pieces.

In another section Kulak raised his arms, before with a quick jerk he snapped them out. His forearms split open, from elbow to wrist. Long serrated green throwing weapons pop out from each arm to rest in his hands. With a furious roar he threw them at the wall, both landing within inches of each other.

***

Buffy walked down the stairs a small bounce in her step, when she reached the bottom she pretended to stumble slightly and deliberately dropped her flyers. A boy who had been walking across the quad close to the stairs, saw her and walked over to her. Bending to help her pick them up. "Oh hi. I'm such a klutz. Thanks so much for helping me." Buffy breathed with a smile. As he handed them back to her with a small smile of his own he kept one for himself.

Buffy beamed and opened her campaign notebook, and checked off his name. Closing the book she looked up to see another boy coming her way. Tossing down her flyers again making it look like it was an accident. The boy walked over and bent to help her pick them up. Buffy smile happily, as she looked up at him.

A few moments later Buffy was talking to a group of boys wearing team jackets. She wore one herself for the occasion. She made small talk with them using her knowledge of sports and her experiences with the more…athletic side of her life to keep them interested. They smiled at her. None of them had realized that she knew so much about sports.

After talking with them for a good portion of her lunch break Buffy strode away flipping open her campaign book she ticked off the name Daryl Sancton and a few others. Walking towards her locker to collect her next vote winning scheme.

***

Buffy walked out into the quad cupcakes in a basket, she on her arm. Buffy walked up to a boy who Holly had just given a brownie to and offered him a huge chocolate cupcake. Beaming radiantly as he disposed of the brownie in favour of her cupcake. Turning and walking away the smile still on her face she looked for the next person she was to give a cupcake too. Checking off Leafe Small's name in her notebook as she walked.

Having given away most of her cupcakes Buffy walked over to a bare column to post one of her flyers. Cordelia walked past her and up to the students that Buffy had just given cupcakes to, and gives them a basket full of sweets each. Smiling radiantly at them, as she opened a bag for them to put their cupcakes in, before walking over to a bin and dumping the bag in the bin. Turning to Buffy she gave her a confident smug smile. The crown was so hers. Walking off to continue her campaigning she left Buffy to seethe.

***

Willow stood in one of the halls in the school looking sadly up at the two flyers of Buffy and Cordelia next to each other. Sighing she turned to walk off along the hall. She only got a couple of paces away when she almost bumped into Buffy.

"Hey." Buffy greeted.

"Hey." Willow said nervously. "How are you? You good? You look good. Anything new?" Willow asked with a large flustered smile. "Hey did I mention you look good?"

"Willow its' ok that you're helping Cordelia. We're best friends. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

"No I'm not a friend." Willow whined. "I'm a rabid dog who should be shot! But there are forces at work here! Dark, incomprehensible forces."

"And I'm sure they're more important than all we've been through together, or… the number of times I've saved your life." Buffy said sadly, using the opening Willow gave her.

Willow gave her an imploring look. "What do you want?"

"Just fifteen minutes alone with Cordelia's database."

Willow nodded. "K." She agreed her voice a little squeaky. Walking over to table by a window as she slide her backpack off her shoulders.

Buffy smiled. "Good. Oh." Buffy said sitting down next to the red head. "So I spoke to the limo people, and we're all set."

Near the school the dark tinted van that belonged to the Gruenstahler party waited, the two occupants listening in to the conversation that the two girls were having. One of them watching through binoculars, whilst the other had the parabolic listening device trained on them. Recording their conversation for future use.

"They'll pick up Faith, then me, then swing by and get you guys. Now what's your database tell you about my weaknesses?" Buffy asked swinging back to the more important matter of winning the crown from Cordelia.

***

Jonathon took a big bite out of a chocolate cupcake as he walked slowly along a hall of the school Buffy walking beside him with an arm thrown around his shoulders. "You know Jonathon, I've always felt a special bond between you and me." Buffy lied through her teeth.

Jonathon though didn't buy it knowing exactly what she was doing. And so cut straight to the chase. "Cordelia," he began through a mouthful of cupcake. "gave me six bucks. That buys a whole lotta cupcakes." Jonathon finished stopping his slow pace when Buffy stopped in her tracks, shocked to her core at hearing some of Cordelia methods.

***

"Are you kidding?" Cordelia beamed as she talked to a group of students, ones that she normally wouldn't be caught dead talking to. Holding up her fingers in a 'V' her smile widened. "I've been doing the Vulcan death grip since I was four." She lied poking him in the forehead with her spread fingers. Blissfully unaware that she had no clue as to the first thing about doing a Vulcan nerve pinch, not even the correct pronunciation of the word.

Buffy stalked up behind her seething. "So you're really giving out money huh?" Buffy questioned.

Cordelia turned to face her annoyed at the interruption. "Is that anymore tacky than your faux I'm shy but deep campaign posters?"

"Yes." Buffy said instantly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "This whole trying to be like me really isn't funny anymore." She grumbled arrogantly.

"I was never trying to be like you, and when was it funny?" Buffy growled angry at the brunette's assumption that everyone would want to be her.

"I don't see your pathetic attempt to recapture your glory day's gives you the right to splinter my vote." Cordelia said oblivious as always to the pain her blunt unmonitored words caused.

"How can you think it's ok to talk to people like this? Do you have parents?" Buffy asked feeling shocked and disbelieving that anyone could talk like that to anyone.

"Yeah two of them… unlike some people." Cordelia said giving Buffy a pointed look.

"Your brain isn't connected to your mouth is it?" Buffy asked flabbergasted at how rude the brunette was being.

Xander and Willow walk into the hall at that moment looking between the two girls practically seeing the ire growing between the two of them as a tangible force.

"Why don't you do us both a favour and stay out of my way?" Cordelia snapped more hurt by the comment then she cared to admit. Beginning to walk past the blond she put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder to push her away forgetting in her ire that the girl though smaller was The Slayer. Buffy grabbed her hand harshly and pulled it from her body. "Don't you ever do that again!" Buffy snarled.

Cordelia jerked her hand away. "You're sick you know that?" Xander took Cordelia's arms from behind not wanting her to attack Buffy and get hurt in the process.

"Ok let's not say something we'll uh, regret later…" Xander was cut off by a screech from Cordelia.

"You crazy freak." Cordelia yelled hitting a very tender spot in Buffy's mind.

"Vapid whore!" Buffy shot back without thinking, just wanting to hurt the brunette like she had just hurt her.

"…Like that!" Xander sighed, as he restrained Cordelia as she tried to attack Buffy.

"What did you call me?!" Xander quickly pulled her down the hall before more things were said and whatever friendship that two had became unrepairable.

Willow looked at Xander slightly shocked at how out of hand things had gotten so fast. "This is just…"

***

"…The worst thing that ever happened. Ever!" Willow cried as she paced, the sun shining in from her windows as it sunk lower in the sky as the Homecoming Dance drew closer. Plopping down on her bed her legs crossed. Xander walked over and sat on the bed to placing his arm around her. "I know, I know it's like I'm seeing you for the first time." Xander agreed misunderstanding what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about Buffy and Cordelia." Willow explained giving him a look.

Xander yanked back his arm embarrassed. "Me too."

Willow sighed. "What are we gonna do? I mean we have to do something. This is all our fault." Willow mumbled sadly.

"How do we go from chick fight to our fault?" Xander asked surprised.

"Because we felt so guilty about the fluke we overcompensated helping Cordelia, and we spun the whole group dynamic out of orbit. And now we're just a big meteor shower heading for Earth…" Willow said flustered.

Xander cut her off. "Ok calm down. Let's just put our heads together and think of something." Willow nodded in agreement. "Ok one of us here is pretty darn smart and I am…" Willow looked at him with wide expectant eyes. "…just in hell. I mean I, I thought being in senior year at last and, and having a girlfriend at last! Would, would be a good thing. Now why wouldn't that be a good thing?" Xander groaned. Xander looked at Willow noticing her gaze intently fixed in his mouth. "What?"

"Sometimes when you're falling to pieces, your mouth," Willow reached over with her hand bringing it close to his lips. "It just does the sweetest thing." She smiled shyly at her admission.

"We just have to get them communicating." Xander decided.

Willow blinked at him. "I'm talking about us."

There was a moment of silence as they looked at each other, confusion and doubts running through their minds as they pondered and fought the confusing emotions that were surfacing between them.

***

Buffy walked into her room closing the door briskly behind her. She was wrapped in a towel, her hair falling loosely down her shoulders. She headed straight for her wardrobe opening the door. She had a little less than an hour to finish getting ready for the Homecoming Dance. Pulling out a bright red spaghetti strap evening gown. She laid it out carefully on the bed not wanting to put any creases in it.

Buffy carelessly dropped her towel to the ground as she walked over to her drawers, pulling out a strapless bra, and skin coloured panties, that were elastic-free so that you couldn't see an outline of them through the dress.

Angelus stood silently, unnoticed on the Summers roof standing in front of Buffy's window. Peering in through the small delicate wooden, unshuttered, venetian blind of her window. Staring unabashedly as she dropped her towel. His eyes roving over her tanned skin. His eyes feasting on the curve of her perfectly rounded ass, and down her shapely legs. To her pert, full breasts, to finally come to rest at the dark blond patch of hair at the apex of her thighs.

He felt his cock jump to attention straining painfully against his leather pants at the vision of the naked Slayer sent his blood racing through his dead veins. Angelus smirked as he continued to look his obsession over. His eyes roving over what was his! _'Well looks like little Buff has filled out a bit more in daddy's absence.'_ Angelus thought as he took in the sight of Buffy's breasts that looked like they had grown, and filled out a bit more, and her hips seemed to have widened slightly since he'd last seen her in all her glory. _'Mmhm daddy's little girl is definitely all grown up now.'_

Angelus frowned in discontent as she slipped on her panties blocking her sex from his view, then clasping on her bra, covering her breasts. He watched as she played with the bra, getting it into the correct position before she turned for her dress. Carefully slipping the red material over her body steadily blocking most of her body from his dark hungry gaze. He growled when Buffy walked from the room leaving it empty. He waited patiently though, he knew Buffy she wasn't done getting ready yet, not in the slightest.

Half an hour later Buffy walked back into her room, her hair now properly brushed and put up. Walking back to her wardrobe she pulled out her shoes. They were strappy red high heels that matched the dress she was wearing. Angelus watched as she sat down and lifted her small dainty foot to slip on one shoe at a time placing them back on the ground to do them up. She walked over to her vanity moving carefully in the heels that were now strapped to her feet. Angelus raised an eyebrow as she hesitated over her jewellery box. Her hand raised hovering over it, before she snatched at a necklace that had been hung over one of the corners of the open box. He recognized it immediately as the cross that his soul had given her on the first night he had made contact with the girl after a year of watching her from afar.

Buffy clasped the necklace around her neck, her thumb and forefinger holding the simple beautiful cross for a moment before she let the cool metal come to rest against her warm skin. Running her hands over her dress, smoothing away wrinkles that didn't exist. She gave herself a small nod. She definitely looked like Homecoming Queen material.

Walking out of her room Buffy made her way down the stairs, and into the lounge. "So what do you think?" Buffy asked her mother who had been waiting for her daughter to get ready.

"You look beautiful hunny." Joyce exclaimed standing up, picking up her camera as she went, holding it up in silent demand.

Buffy blew out a breath and moved further into the room standing in front of a wall. A smile stretching her lips as she looked into the camera that her mother was holding up to her face. The flash went off and Buffy blinked. Turning her head as she heard a car pull up outside. "That'll be the limo." Buffy said making her towards the front door.

"Have fun Buffy…and be safe." Joyce called after her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'll see you when I get home." Buffy said turning to give a last smile at her mother, before she walked out the door.

Buffy walked towards the black limo, the limo driver stepping out of the driver's seat to open the passenger door for her. Hopping inside without even glancing at him, she was surprised to see the only other occupant was Cordelia. That had not been the plan?

***

Angelus watched from the safety of the shadows of the Summers residence as Buffy hopped into the limo disappearing from his sight before the limo drove off down the road. He stepped out from the house to stand in the middle of the road. Buffy had left without any weapons, a naively stupid thing to do. Angelus smiled, he wondered how she was going to go tonight without any of her weapons. He doubted she'd have a problem though she was good at getting herself in and out of sticky situations…

But just in case he'd stick close tonight. The blood, and death of Buffy Summers was his alone, and no upstart band of mercenaries would take that from him.

***

"What's going on here? Where's Faith?" Buffy asked Cordelia who was wearing a green satin dress with a corsage on her wrist. Cordelia silently picked the card she had found when she had entered the empty limo. Buffy took it and flipped it open.

Dear Cordelia and Buffy,

We won't be riding to the dance with you.

We want you to work out your problems because our friendship is more important than who wins Homecoming Queen.

Your friends.

P.S. The limo was not cheap. Work it out.

Buffy folded the card back up and set it down. "Well…" She began awkwardly wondering what to say, when she noticed the small box that was between them. "They bought us corsages?"

"I took the orchid." Cordelia told her.

Buffy rolled her eyes, expecting no less from the cheerleader. "Ok."

They drove in silence both girls not really having anything to say to the other, both knowing that after this was over they'd move on…probably.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Cordelia said suddenly breaking the silence.

"I'm not making a big deal. You wanted the orchid you got the orchid."

"It goes with my complexion better."

"It does have that sallow tint." Buffy agreed as the limo pulled to a stop. "Finally we're here." Buffy sighed eager to get away from the frustrating brunette for a little while.

Both girls could hear the driver's door open then slam, before his running footsteps as he ran off. Buffy gave Cordelia a concerned look, her instincts telling her that something had gone wrong. Opening the door slowly she got out of the car, her hazel eyes observing that they were not outside The Bronze, but in the middle of the woods. Cordelia stepped out of the car as well slamming the door shut behind her.

"What is this?" Cordelia muttered to Buffy, before raising her voice. "Ok guys we've had enough of your stupid little game!"

Buffy ignored Cordelia her eyes focusing on the TV and VCR sitting on a rock. "What's massively wrong with this picture?" Buffy muttered suddenly feeling very exposed without her usual weapons. _'Something tells me my normal night just got abnormal.'_ Buffy thought annoyed. Walking over to the set she did as the VCR was telling her. She pressed the play button and an African American man appeared on screen.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to SlayerFest '99." Buffy and Cordelia looked at the monitor in disbelief. "What is a SlayerFest you ask? Well as in most of life there's the hunters and the hunted. Can you guess where you fall? From the beginning of this tape you have exactly thirty seconds," they see him check his watch. "No that's seventeen now to run for your lives." He smiled at them. "Faith. Buffy." His smile widened. "Have a nice death." The picture faded to black and the word 'SlayerFest' appeared in red and white across the screen.

Cordelia looked around her peering into the woods fear coursing through her. "Hello! How stupid are you people?" She pointed to Buffy. "She a Slayer," she put her hand against her chest. "I'm a Homecoming Queen!" she yelled hoping that they would just leave her alone and let her get to the Dance. They both heard the distant crack of a gunshot and a moment later the monitor exploded as the projectile hit it. Cordelia gasped in terror. Buffy began to run tugging on Cordelia's arm to get her moving.

***

Willow and Xander stood a metre apart being careful not to look at each other in case they found themselves hypnotized by the clothes they were wearing again. Willow had her hands folded in front of her, her expression one of sadness as she felt extremely uncomfortable, finding herself wishing that Buffy was here to distract her. Xander nibbled at a finger sandwich his gaze directed at the floor a frown of concentration on his face as he fought the urge to look at Willow, and see her again in that dress that had made him see her as a woman for the first time.

Faith came up behind them looking between the both of them, wondering what in the hell had gotten into the both of them. "What are you two so mopey about?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xander looked up quickly from the floor to meet her gaze. "Oh we're not mopey. We're groovin'." He pointed to the stage where Oz was playing. "On Oz's band. He's a great guy Oz." Xander added to remind himself why he wasn't going to look at Willow.

"He wrote this song for me." Willow piped in for something to say so that it didn't just look like she was standing there uncomfortably.

Faith gave them disbelieving looks, before her eyes glanced over the crowd, spotting a hot guy she walked off in his direction planning on getting a dance, and perhaps maybe a little more.

Giles who had noticed the two's morose mood rushed up behind them. "We have to find Buffy! Something terrible's happened!" He told them trying to sound flustered and upset.

They didn't by it though and Willow turned her attention back to the band. Xander kept on looking at him blankly.

Giles fought the urge to squirm under Xander's blank stare. There mopey mood worried him. He had been expecting them to enjoy themselves immensely. Partying like the teenagers they were enjoying a night where they could pretend they didn't know about monsters and demons. "Just kidding." He mumbled. "I thought I would give you a scare." Shifting uncomfortably he focused his attention on the finger sandwich in Xander's hand. "Are those finger sandwiches?" Without waiting for an answer Giles turned and left the two for the buffet table glad to be getting away from the uncomfortable response of Xander and Willow. He had thought for sure that the thought of Buffy in trouble would be enough to snap them out of the mood they were in, but obviously his acting skills weren't as good as he thought.

When Giles had walked out of sight Xander turned his eyes to the band forcing down the urge to look at Willow. Something told him this night was going to be a long one if Buffy and Cordelia didn't show up soon.

***

Buffy led Cordelia through the woods at a brisk pace. Jogging to cover more ground. Her eyes scanning their surroundings looking for any signs of their hunters. "I have an idea." Cordelia said through panted breaths. "We talk to these people we explain that I'm not a Slayer and they let me go."

Buffy slowed to a walk ignoring Cordelia's idea, knowing that all it would do was get her killed. Her eyes scanned the woods still, looking for movement, the slightest rustle that wasn't them. "Look out!" Cordelia yelled her eyes having been on the ground to see something shiny under Buffy's foot.

Buffy yanked her foot back out of the way her enhanced reflexes allowing her to pull her leg back from the bear trap unharmed as the trap sprang closed on thin air. Buffy scowled at the trap before grabbing Cordelia, knowing that whoever set the trap would have to be near, watching them. "Get down!" Buffy yelled pulling Cordelia to the ground just as a shot went off making Cordelia scream in fear at the loud deadly noise.

Buffy grabbed the useless sprung trap and threw it in the direction of Jungle Bob hitting him square in the forehead. The impact made him stagger back accidently stepping into another one of his traps the viscous jaws clamping down on his leg. Buffy ran over to him, Cordelia not too far behind. Not wanting to be left on her own when murderous psychopaths were after them. Buffy picked up the rifle he had dropped when the trap sprang shut on his leg, and pointed it at him. "That's gotta smart."

Jungle Bob didn't reply instead he focused on trying to get the jaws of his bear trap to release his leg. His blood making the metal jaws slick and slippery. "Now I can let you out of that, or put a bullet in your head. How many are there in this little game, and what are they packing?" Buffy demanded making her voice sound at least slightly chirpy. Jungle Bob stared at her mutely not believing that she would fire on a human. Buffy scowled at him before pumping a fresh round into the chamber the old one falling to the ground.

Jungle Bob's eyes widen and he rethought his position. "There's me, two Germans with AR-15s and a grenade launcher… yellow skinned demon with long knives… Vampire couple from Texas named Gorch."

Buffy raised a brow at the familiar name but didn't comment on it. "That everybody?"

"Everybody who's out here. Germans are wired. Their boss is tracking them on computer. Now get me out of this!" He demanded.

"Could I just ask you an eensy favour? Could you just tell your friends I'm not a Sl…" Cordelia's favour was cut off as Kulak's long serrated knives sliced through the air and into the tree in front of her, missing her by inches making her scream.

***

Faith smiled up at the boy she had just approached. "Hi." She breathed. "Do ya wanna dance?" She asked unabashedly. Immediately the boy took her hand and spun her out on to the dance floor, a tent already appearing in his pants as he looked over the girl. He didn't think he'd seen her around campus before.

"So I haven't seen you before?" He whispered into her ear as Faith pressed her back into him, grinding herself against the hard on she could feel.

"Uh uh. I'm here with a friend. Never could stand school." Faith said huskily turning to face him with a seductive darkening in her eyes that called to the boy like no girl had ever called to him before. He drew her closer feeling her breasts press against his chest enticingly and he bit his lip. His own eyes darkening to seductive pools of deep blue.

Faith smiled knowingly, and gently tugged on his hand leading him towards the stairs, and the bedrooms that were there. The boy didn't protest at all as he followed her, his date all but forgotten in the midst of this seductress.

***

Giles grabbed a finger sandwich from the buffet table. Taking a bite he chewed as he searched the crowd for Xander and Willow hoping to find them out on the dance floor having fun. Seeing them sitting just as morosely as when they had been standing Giles sighed and walked over to them. "I suspect the uh, finger food contains… actual fingers." Giles tried.

Xander looked up at him disgustedly before resuming his previous position, his chin resting on his fist as he stared out into space. Willow didn't move at all just continued to stare at the floor, worrying over Cordelia and Buffy they should have been here ages ago! "I, I, I think I'll retreat to the library until the coronation." Giles stuttered not being able to stand their sullenness anymore. He was s used them being all bubbly and vibrant that seeing them like this was disheartening.

"I wanna be here when, when Buffy… well uh, however the thing turns out for her." Giles muttered uncomfortable with the lack of reaction. "A, and that was a very fine thing you two did, putting Buffy and Cordelia together." He held out the rest of his uneaten sandwich to Xander who idly took it from his fingers. Giles turned and walked out of The Bronze checking the time as he went as he headed towards the school library.

Willow continued to stare at the floor of The Bronze. "We did one fine thing." She muttered.

"Yeah. They've been gone for a while. They must really be getting into it." Xander sighed. Wishing that they would hurry up and get here.

***

Buffy kicked the door in to an old run down cabin that they had stumbled across seeking to have some kind of barricade between them and their attackers. Buffy held the rifle in one hand as she pushed the door shut after Cordelia had run in. Grabbing a chair she used it to barricade the door. Looking around she walked over to the windows, to close the shutters and draw the tattered old drapes over them.

"We should be safe in here for a while. You need to find a weapon." Buffy told Cordelia calmly trying to calm the terrified girl.

Cordelia panted in fear her emotions running high with her fear. "Safe? I'm not safe. I'm gonna die!"

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah you are if you just stand there." Buffy said without looking at her as she pulled back the drapes to another window to reach the shutters. When she touched them though they fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Buffy drew the drapes again to at least block them from view to the outside world.

"I'm never gonna be crowned Homecoming Queen. I'm never gonna graduate from high school. I'm never gonna know if it's real between me and Xander, or if it's just… some temporary insanity that made me think… I loved him. And know I'm never gonna get the chance to tell him." Cordelia wailed in between sobs.

Buffy glanced at Cordelia surprised by her admission. She turned her full attention towards the brunette for a moment. "Yes you are. We are gonna get out of here and we are gonna head back to the library where Giles and the rest of the weapons live. Then I'm gonna take out these guys just in time for you to congratulate me on my sweeping victory as Homecoming Queen." Buffy announced firmly before heading back to the window she had been standing beside.

"I know what you're up to." Cordelia accused. Causing Buffy to turn back to face her with a raised eyebrow. "You think if you get me mad enough I won't be so scared. And hey! It's working! Where's a damn weapon?" She cried looking around for something that may be useful spotting an end table with a chest of drawers she sauntered over to it and started rummaging for something that may be useful. Buffy peeked back out the window looking for any signs of animals hunting them.

"You really love Xander?" Buffy asked as she looked, glancing over at the still rummaging Cordelia.

"Well he kinda grows on you, like…a Chia Pet." Cordelia explained as she searched, making a small triumphant sound as she pulled out a spatula and walked over to Buffy.

"That's it?" Buffy asked surprised as she looked at the spatula.

"Just this and a telephone." Cordelia shrugged.

"A telephone?" She asked looking over at the drawers. "And you didn't think that'd be helpful?"

"No this is better for…" Cordelia swung the spatula a few times and realized that it probably wouldn't be much use at all. "Oh." She sighed put out wondering if there was possibly anything else she could use in this old dump.

***

The boss of the Gruenstahler brothers sat at the desk were his computer is set up, tapping keys as he tried to locate the signal of the two trackers that they had put in the corsages in the limo. "You're about to see why Daniel Boone and that idiot demon are the creatures of the past… and why I am the future. I'm picking up a signal." The boss breathed happily as he eyes focused on the dots that told him where the two Slayers were. Tapping in closer on his grid of the map of Sunnydale. "They've got a phone!" He said urgently into his earpiece.

***

Buffy held the small cell phone to her ear having dialled Giles' number only to get voicemail. "If you get this message Giles, get help and get out here…"Buffy said when a she heard a click and the phones battery died. "Hello?!" Buffy said taking the phone away from her ear.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked hoping that the blond had gotten through to Giles and that the Calvary would be coming soon.

"It went dead." Buffy muttered throwing the phone down on the table.

***

Jungle Bob struggled with his bear trap still trying to pry the slick metal jaws open. He could smell his own blood heavy in the air and it sickened him as much as it would excite the animals of the woods and whatever demons where around. Hearing a small noise he looked up to see Kulak approaching him from behind.

"Want me to cut that leg off?" Kulak offered with a malicious smile. Raising one of his long green knives level with Jungle Bobs mattered leg.

"No…thanks." Jungle Bob declined uneasily. His eyes warily keeping an eye on Kulak's dangerous looking weapons.

Kulak looked him over before walking off with a disgusted grunt. Going after the girls as he tracked their progress through the woods. Moving as swiftly and as quietly as he could, wanting to be the first to catch up to them out of the remaining players.

***

The Gruenstahler brothers were dressed in all black to keep themselves hidden in the woods, they carried their AR-15s at the ready. Walking slowly as they listened to their boss through their earpieces. Their eyes scanning the woods as they walked, neither wanting to be caught unawares. "Continue proceeding south ninety meters to vector three." His tinny voice echoed in their ears. Knowing their destination the brothers picked up speed.

***

Giles entered his library with a sigh. Resisting the tempting urge to rub at his tired eyes. The moods of Xander and Willow concerning him more then he believed possible. Walking into his office he looked to his phone, the red flashing light telling him that he had 1 new message. Pressing the play button Giles stood, his eyes focused on the device as the familiar voice of Buffy drifted through the office.

"Giles it's me… and Cordelia. We're in a cabin in Miller's Woods and we're in big trouble…"

***

Cordelia sat down on the old cot in the rundown old cabin they were hiding out in. Fixing Buffy with an accusing look. "Why is it every time I go somewhere with you. It always ends up in violence and terror?"

Buffy didn't even bother looking at the cheerleader as she answered drawly. "Welcome to my life."

"I don't wanna be in your life. I wanna be in my life." The brunette whined.

Buffy turned to look at her, her hazel eyes clearly saying 'you think I chose this,' "Well there's the door." Buffy said using the rifle as a pointer as she gestured towards the door. "Please feel free to walk out anytime and live your life." Buffy moved to another window peeking out through the drawn curtains.

"All I wanted to be was Homecoming Queen."

Buffy looked back at her again, lowering the rifle so that it pointed towards the floor. "And that's all I wanted too Cordelia." Buffy sighed deeply looking down at her once immaculate dress that was now dirty, and stained. "I spent a year's allowance on this dress." Buffy looked out the window again, thinking that she may have heard something.

"I don't even get why you care about Homecoming when you're doing stuff like this." Cordelia muttered.

Buffy turned back to look at her judging whether, or not the brunette really wanted to know. "Because this is all I do. This is what my life is." Buffy looked at the floor, and stepped away from the window. "You couldn't understand… I just thought… Homecoming Queen." Buffy smiled. Cordelia kept herself quiet looking at Buffy as she spoke, hearing an ach in her voice that she hadn't noticed before. "I could pick up a yearbook someday and say I was there. I went to high school, I had friends, and… for one moment, I got to live in the world. And there'd be proof. Proof that I was chosen for something other than this… even if I don't live to be able to pick up a yearbook…" Buffy's minds' eye flashed an image of Angelus at her, making her want to shiver and hold herself tight. "There'd at least be something other than old stuffy Watcher's journals giving proof that I lived."

Cordelia gave Buffy an understanding look, feeling a connection with the blond she hadn't felt before. Buffy raised the rifle pumping the chamber with another round. "Besides… I look good in a tiara." Buffy smiled at Cordelia as she said it, needing to lighten the mood. Cordelia gave a small laugh. Feeling a kind of amusement that one could only feel when they were in grave danger. A growl penetrated the air making Cordelia freeze. "Do you hear…"

In the next moment there was a loud crash and Kulak smashed through a window. Using the unexpectedness of his arrival to his advantage his grabbed Buffy throwing her down. She landed on the old mattress and pillow that was discarded on the floor, during the fall Buffy's fingers slipped on the rifle causing her to drop it. Buffy rolled out of the way as Kulak swung one of his large knives at her. The knife imbedded itself into the pillow ripping it to shreds.

Buffy ran to the far wall grabbing a set of antlers off the wall. Kulak took another swing at the blond ignoring the brunette as she slapped him on the back with her spatula. Buffy brought up her antlers blocking the swing of the blade. Shoving the antlers to the side she manoeuvred the blades away from her, sending Kulak to the ground as she added extra force before she dropped them.

"Core, the gun!" Buffy yelled.

Kulak got to his knees snarling angrily before he took a large swing at Buffy, one of his blades nicking her arm, causing her to fall as she moved quickly out of the way to avoid a deeper cut. "Oof." Cordelia found the rifle in the dark cabin hurrying to pick it up.

Kulak got to his feet and moved to swing again. Buffy looked down, before grabbing the rug he was standing on, and heaving sending him sprawling on his back.

Cordelia raised the gun and she waved it around widely trying to find a target to shoot at. She saw Kulak get to his feet and fired without thinking, her shot hitting a bottle on a shelf. "Cordelia the spatula!" Buffy cried deciding that the brunette was too dangerous with the rifle.

***

Outside the old cabin the Gruenstahler brothers walk quietly as they closed in on the building, keeping a safe distance away.

"Prepare to launch." Came the tinny voice of their boss through their earpieces.

***

Kulak took a lunging swing at the blond. Buffy stepped out of the way, grabbing the ceiling lamp above her as a support for her weight as she delivered a solid kick to Kulak's face. He went flying backwards stopping only when he hit a desk that was set up against the far wall, before he slid to the floor.

***

One of the brothers carefully loaded a grenade into his launcher. Closing the chamber with a quiet click. "Target's in range ready your weapons. Y-axis fifty three degrees West by eight degrees South."

He punched in the coordinates into the small computer attached to the launcher.

***

Cordelia waved the rifle at Buffy trying to get the smaller girls attention. "Buffy!" Cordelia cried making the blond look over at her. Cordelia threw the rifle at her. Buffy caught it easily, aiming at Kulak as he picked himself up off the floor. Kulak saw the weapon aimed at him, but it didn't faze him. With a loud roar he charged at her. Buffy pulled the trigger forgetting that the chamber was empty from Cordelia's shot so the hammer clicked emptily.

Buffy raised the rifle in time to block Kulak's swing of his knife imbedding it in the stock of the rifle. Buffy twisted the gun around pulling Kulak's arm with it, pinning him in the process.

***

"Launch!" Without hesitation the brother with the grenade launcher fired sending the missile straight for the cabin.

The grenade crashed through a window of the cabin shattering the shutter and bounced to the floor coming to a stop in front of Buffy and Kulak. They looked at each other as if silently communicating. Letting go of the rifle they were grappling for they headed for a separate window. Buffy grabbed Cordelia and raced towards a window. Kulak raced for a different window desperate to get out of there before the grenade blew. Both Buffy and Cordelia jump through their window and they raced away from the cabin.

Kulak jumped for the outside, but he crashed against one of the few still shuttered windows and hit the floor of the cabin. Looking at the grenade he took a quick terrified breath knowing that there was no way he could make it in time.

***

Buffy and Cordelia were blown off their feet as the cabin exploded, the noise ringing in their ears. Looking at each other as they panted for breath the adrenaline running through them causing them to shake slightly. "We gotta get back to the library." Buffy muttered, picking herself up, Cordelia following suit not wanting to be left on her own. Running through the woods again this time heading in the direction of the school… at least the town anyway.

Not too far away the brothers tracked them, their boss leading them after the two fleeing girls.

***

In the school library Lyle and Candy Gorch stood around a table their raid on the book cage having been most successful. Candy picked up a crossbow from the table that was lying amongst the battle-axes and a mace. She loaded a bolt into it. Turning around she pointed it at Lyle. Feeling rather impatient after all this waiting, anticipating killing the blond bitch who had been the death of her brother-in-law.

"Easy darlin'." Lyle said nudging the weapon away from him. "These things go through you faster than Grandpa Pete's chilli."

"I want to do Buffy!" She whined. "My Wedding present for what happened to your poor brother."

"Tector."

Candy scowled impatiently. "When's she comin'?"

Lyle looked to the floor to where Giles lay unconscious. "Well he's her Watcher. She'll show… just as soon as she gets rid of some of the competition."

***

The brothers boss watched his computer intently watching the dots that where The Slayers movements. "They're heading West, back into town." He told the vampire beside him.

"They got away?" Trick asked with a scowl, not liking that at all.

"Temporarily."

"Well give it up for the Slayers. They got character." He said with a grin deciding not to let it bother him. There was no way that they would manage to find him. He looked towards the door as a knock sounded. "I'll take care of it."

Trick walked to the door. The boss didn't even look up from his computer solely interested in The Slayers whereabouts. Trick opened the door surprised to see two police officers. "Evening gentlemen. How may I help you?" Not saying a word the two officers reached over and grabbed him pulling Trick out of his house. "Excuse me! Anybody got a warrant here?" Trick shouted as he was dragged away.

***

Buffy and Cordelia rounded a corner in the school bringing the library into sight at last. "Jungle Bob and spike-head are down and out. We've lost the Germans twice, but they seem to keep finding us. If we take them out and the Gorches, we can still make Homecoming." Buffy told Cordelia who nodded determinedly. Nothing was keeping her from claiming her crown, not after all she had been through tonight.

"Those animals! Hunting us down like poor defenceless… well animals." Cordelia growled just before they pushed the doors open to the library.

"We just need to find Giles…" Buffy was cut off by a furious roar, a strong hand grabbing her arm and being swung round by Candy. The vampiress lets go expecting Buffy to fall, but Buffy retained her balance. She stumbled back a bit when she was kicked in the face. Before she could regain herself the vengeful Candy grabbed her by the back of the neck and smashed her into one of the many bookcases in the library. The force broke several of them as Buffy fell to the floor, books scattered around her in a wild disarray. Giles would not be happy.

Lyle smiled with satisfaction as he watched his wife beat on The Slayer. Buffy shot out her leg sweeping it under Candy's legs knocking her off her feet. Buffy scrambled up looking towards Cordelia when she screamed her name. "Buffy!" The brunette tossed her the spatula that she had never let go of during the fray at the cabin. Buffy caught it with ease turning back to face Candy. Candy used the coat rack to help her get up, Buffy moved forward plunging the handle of the spatula deep into Candy's chest. Candy didn't notice the spatula to lost in her vengeful rage. She hit Buffy with the base of the coat rack, sending Buffy staggering back. She fell over a wastepaper basket, and into a potted tree, before she fell to the floor unconscious.

Candy dropped the coat rack and finally noticed the spatula embedded in her chest. She gave Lyle a confused look. Lyle's own face was filled with terror as he looked up from the spatula in his wife's chest to meet her eyes for the last time. In the next second Candy burst into dust right in front of his eyes. "Candy!" Lyle yelled. " Oh Candy…" Lyle breathed. He looked at the unconscious Buffy and he stalked towards her intent on finishing her off, for his brother, and now his wife too. "I'm gonna kill both you Slayers for this! You hear me?" Lyle roared as he got closer to Buffy.

Cordelia calmly stepped in front of the vampire blocking Buffy from his view, a determined furious look on her face. "I hear you, you redneck moron. You got a dress to that goes with that hat?" Cordelia taunted, she was too mad at being delayed from the dance, not to mention the fact that her dress was probably ruined beyond repair.

"I'm gonna," Lyle began furious.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Rip out my innards, play with my eyeballs, boil my brain and eat it for brunch? Listen up, needle brain. Buffy and I have taken out four of your cronies, not to mention your girlfriend,"

"Wife." Lyle cut in with a roar.

"Whatever. The point is I haven't even broken a sweat." Just then she felt a drop of sweat run down her spine in denial of that statement, but Cordelia ignored it. "See in the end Buffy's just the runner up. I'm the Queen. You get me mad," Cordelia leaned towards him with a hard glare. "what do you think I'm gonna do to you?" Cordelia asked raising an eyebrow of impatience when he didn't answer straight away. This needed be dealt with and fast the Coronation would start soon.

Lyle finally gave a quick nod, before finally, carefully skirting around the two Slayers and making his way out the door. "Later." He called as he left, not really planning on coming back. Shame on you if you beat me once, shame on my if you beat me twice.

Giles woke up with a groan, getting up slowly. Cordelia just smiled quiet impressed with her show of bravado, but now that it was over…her heart was racing a hundred miles a minute.

***

Buffy and Cordelia sat watching as Giles began to deal with the mess that was his library after the fight with the Gorches. "That should teach him to mistake you for a Slayer." Buffy said with an amused smile. Cordelia just having told them what had happened after she had fallen unconscious.

"Yes I must admit I do feel partly responsible. I did give your friends that tacit approval to make the switch in the limousine." Giles said standing from his stoop books in his arms.

"Aw it's ok. It gave Core and I a chance to spend some quality death time."

"And we got these free corsages." Cordelia beamed looking at hers to see that it seemed sort of ok after their ordeal.

Buffy pulled hers out looking at it with keen eyes. "Oh that's nice. Although I don't recall them mentioning corsages." Giles said basically confirming what Buffy was beginning to suspect.

Buffy frowned. "Jungle Bob… said that the Germans were hooked into a computer system." Buffy muttered giving her corsage a more thorough inspection. Shifting some of the arrayed petals. She saw a transmitter a small red light flashing every few seconds. "And they're hooked into us." Buffy said calmly.

Both Buffy and Cordelia looked up when they heard the distinct sound of a door slamming shut in the halls of the otherwise quiet school.

***

Down the halls of the school the Gruenstahler brothers walk through the empty dark halls. Laser sighted rifles in their arms, as they scanned around with them looking for any small disturbances that would hinder them

***

Cordelia ripped her corsage off her wrist and handed it to Buffy who took it without comment. "Oh God. Get rid of these things!" She demanded her voice cracking slightly, not quiet believing that they had led the enemy right to them.

Buffy looked at Giles calmly. "I need some wet toilet paper." Buffy said a plan forming in her mind.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah! That'll help!" She spat sarcastically, having been hoping for a better plan of action from the blond then that.

***

The brothers paused slipping their night vision goggles over their eyes not wanting to miss The Slayers now that they were so close to the finish line. Continuing to advance down the dark deserted halls of the school, they listened to the tinny voice of their boss as they walked.

"Transmitting coordinates now…there fifty feet away."

They kept walking following the directions that their boss was giving them. Suddenly the blond Slayer ran across the hall with quick sure steps. They tried to target her, but she was gone too fast for them to get a fix on her.

Turning a corner Buffy snuck into a classroom. She heard one of the brothers following her in and she smiled slightly at their predictability. The second brother remained out in the hall listening to the instructs his boss gave him through his earpiece. Taking aim through the wall.

"Axis six degrees by forty three." He heard through the link. "I have them both in range." The boss said his voice getting excited.

In the classroom the brother that had followed Buffy into the room scanned around, trying to see the small blond, but he can't detect anything in the room. "I have the targets together. Twenty feet north and stationary. Final position is locked. Fire when ready." There was a brief pause of silence in the earpieces. "Both targets seven degrees by thirty five."

Buffy rose up from behind a low bookcase, being careful to not make a noise. Seeing that the brother had his back to her she threw the wad of wet toilet paper that was wrapped around the transmitters. She hit him directly in the middle of his back. She quickly ducked down out of sight again, as he swung round his rifle aimed as he looked for what had thrown something at him.

"Adjust!" The brothers both said urgently. "Right ten degrees! Fire!" He demanded. The brother out in the hall fires through the wall where he was told. The brother in the room responded to the fire, his instincts to protect himself overriding logical thought as he returned fire. The short battle between brothers didn't last very long as they soon hit each other repeatedly. Killing each other almost instantly.

***

Inside Tricks house the boss watched as the targets on his screen disappear and a huge smile stretches his lips. "I won!" He crowed.

***

Buffy risked a peek over the bookcase she was sheltering behind to see the destroyed windows and the brother in the room on the ground a dark pool around him, and the scent of blood perpetrating the air.

***

Trick was escorted into City hall by the surprisingly strong police officers. One of them pulled away at heading towards a desk, whilst the other lea him further into the building. The officer opened a door marked 'Mayor Wilkens' and shoved him into the centre of the room before retreating into the shadows of the office.

Mayor Wilkens offered his hand in greeting, his characteristic smile in place. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Trick ignored the proffered hand, fixing The Mayor with a slightly angry look. "Yeah hi, it's a pleasure. Where am I?" Trick drawled, bad temperedly.

Wilkens withdrew his hand. "In my office. I'm Richard Wilkens. I'm The Mayor of Sunnydale. And you're Mr. Trick." Wilkens gestured to a chair. "Please sit down." He offered before walking around his desk to his seat, as Trick takes the offered seat.

"That's an exciting suit." Wilkens commented with his friendly smile.

"Well clothes make the man."

"Well as I understand it you're not a man… exactly." Trick nodded unfazed by The Mayors knowledge. "Mr. Trick I've been The Mayor for quite some time. I like things to run smoothly. This is a very important year for me."

"Election year?" Trick asked with a shrug.

"Something like that." The Mayor said with another wide smile.

"If this is the part where you tell me that I don't fit in here in your quiet little neighbourhood, you can just skip it cause see, that got old long before I became a vampire. Do you know what I'm saying." Trick said calmly enough, his ire rising though, more than prepared to kill The Mayor if things were going the way he believed they were going.

"Do you have children?" The Mayor asked, Trick only gave him a smile. "Children are the heart of a community." He continued walking back around his desk. "They need to be looked after. Controlled." He sat down on the edge of his desk in front of Trick. "The more rebellious element needs to be dealt with. The children are our future. We need them. I need them."

Trick's eyes showed a gleam of understanding. "If this rebellious element means who I think it does, then that problem may be taken care of this very night." Trick said his smile malicious.

The Mayor chuckled good naturedly. "So I've heard. That's a very enterprising idea you have, 'SlayerFest'. I love the name by the way. You see that's the kind of initiative I need on my team." The Mayor said with a laugh.

"What if I don't wanna be a part of the team?" Trick asked crossing his arms, not really liking the idea of working for someone other than himself.

"Oh no. That won't be an issue." Wilkens assured. Trick gave him an even stare not sure what to make of The Mayors confidence. The Mayor reached over behind his desk bringing out a thin plastic box, flicking open the lid. "See you and I are gonna get along very well." Wilkens beamed, offering Trick the box. "Moist towelette?"

***

A hush fell over the crowd at The Bronze as the band's drummer gave a brief drum roll to get their attention. Devon stepped up to the mic. "Hey guys the moment we've all been waiting for…"

Willow looked around anxiously searching the crowd, giving Oz a concerned look. "They're gonna announce the Queen! Where are they? What's keeping them?" Willow cried biting her bottom lip as scenarios each worse than the last ran through her overly active mind.

Oz happened to look in the direction of the door and saw Cordelia and Buffy working their way through the crowd. "I'm gonna go with mud wrestling." Oz said as he looked them over, not quiet believing how dirty and dishevelled they looked.

"Oh God! What did you two do to each other?" Xander asked as he saw them, his eyes wide as he took in their dirty dresses and dishevelled hair, and the dirt smudges on their faces.

"Long story." Buffy muttered.

"Got hunted." Cordelia said bluntly, effortlessly summing up all that had happened.

"Apparently not that long." Buffy said dryly. Willow looked between the two of them disbelief plan in her wide eyes. "Tell you one thing though. You don't wanna mess with Cordelia."

Xander laughed amused, before he cut himself off with a gulp when Cordelia gave him an angry look. "No."

Another drum roll peeled through The Bronze gaining their attention. "In this envelope I hold the name of this year's Homecoming Queen." Devon said drawing out the suspense like the little speech cards told him to do. Calls echoed from the crowd all wanting him to get on with the naming. "After all that we've been through tonight this whole who-gets-to-be-Queen escapade seems pretty…" Cordelia paused.

"Damn important." Buffy finished for her with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Cordelia agreed as they turned their full attention back to the stage. Both waiting with eager anticipation for their name to be called out.

"And the winner is…" Devon paused as he opened the envelope reading the name inside. "Hey I believe we have a first for Sunnydale High. We have a tie." Buffy and Cordelia exchanged a smile both deciding that they wouldn't mind sharing with the other after what had happened. "The winners are Holly Charleston and Michelle Blake!" Devon announced clapping his hands in congratulations.

Buffy and Cordelia's smiles faded as Holly and Michelle pushed between the two to get to the stage. Everyone applauded them, except for Buffy and Cordelia who were slightly stunned that the two they had considered the least of their competition won. Devon not entirely sure what to do about the tie waved the tiara first over Michelle's head then Holly's. The crowd continued to applaud them and make encouraging noises. Michelle stepped up to the microphone, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm just so honoured!" She said with a happy giggle. Buffy and Cordelia exchange disgusted looks, rolling their eyes at each other before turning to go, not seeing the point in staying when they looked the way they did. Both of them believing that there was, no way to pull off staying with the way they looked without baring the crown.

"I can't believe it! I mean that you would pick me… or us… out of every girl in the whole school! It's just… it's so wonderful!" Michelle gushed through the mic. Cordelia rolled her eyes again as she walked with Buffy out of The Bronze. "I promised myself I'm not gonna cry…" They heard Michelle say through the mic, tears evident in her voice, making both Buffy and Cordelia roll their eyes again just as they walked out the door, leaving everyone else inside the club.

The two girls rested against a car that was parked outside The Bronze, both of them looking down at their dirty feet. "Do you think the dirt will come out?" Cordelia asked breaking the silence.

Buffy shrugged used to it. "My mom seems to do alright… If it works I'll tell you what she did and you can repeat the process." Buffy offered fingering her dress. She didn't really see much hope for it.

Cordelia nodded. "I can't believe I didn't win." Cordelia pouted.

"But I'm sure glad it wasn't you!" They said together pointing their thumbs at each other, smiling at each other. They pushed away from the car they had been using as a makeshift seat for their wary limbs.

"I'm gonna call for a ride home… you wanna a lift?" Cordelia offered.

Buffy looked at the brunette, her mouth opening to accept her offer, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Sharply turning her head the other way, Buffy scanned the empty street. "Buffy what is it?" Cordelia demanded impatiently, wanting an answer.

Buffy laid a hand on Cordelia's arm her eyes widening as they landed on the sight of a form lurking in the shadows and a warm tingly feeling spreading through her; one that always used to comfort her, but now only brought dread crashing through her veins. "Cordelia I want you to either run back inside or walk away to get your lift." Buffy ordered not looking at her companion.

Cordelia followed Buffy's gaze, it took her eyes a moment longer to see it, and it was only when he stepped into plain sight that she saw him, her eyes widening and her heart racing in fear. "Ah right." Cordelia breathed, her eyes flickering to the entrance of The Bronze, before deciding that he was roo close to the entrance for her liking, so she turned and walked away quickly, believing totally and utterly that Buffy would not let Angelus kill her.

Buffy felt, and heard Cordelia walk away from her, but she kept her eyes focused on Angelus, his darkly handsome features catching her eye just like they always had no matter what state he was in. Buffy gave herself a mental shake. _'Not helping Buffy!'_ she scolded herself.

Buffy stepped further away from the parked car, walking into the deserted street, and closer to her enemy. Buffy let out a surprised cry as one of the heels of her shoes broke sending her off balance for a moment. Looking down Buffy scowled at them. _'That'd be right! They hold up throughout the woods but they couldn't hack ordinary walking!'_

Buffy glanced up at Angelus to see that he hadn't moved an inch, his strong arms folded across his chest as he watched her. Buffy bent down snapping off the buckles to her straps to slip them off easier, needing speed. Kicking off her shoes, Buffy looked up again, and couldn't help but notice that Angelus seemed far more imposing now that she was at her normal petite height.

"I gotta say Buff… you've looked better." Angelus taunted uncrossing his arms, that cocky smirk on his face.

"Well… you try looking any better after running round through the woods." Buffy defended crossing her own arms.

Angelus' smirk grew smug. "I always look good, no matter what I've been through."

Buffy glared at him, but couldn't help silently agreeing, her eyes swept up and down his form without her permission. _'Definitely looks good.'_ Buffy shook herself, forcing her eyes to glare at him again.

Angelus chuckled having clearly seen the lust darkening her hazel eyes as she'd checked him out. "Like what you see lover?" Angelus mocked.

Buffy huffed dropping her arms. "I've seen better." She lied. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of boosting his already impossibly large ego. Angelus growled and stepped forward, Buffy felt the keen urge to back up as he towered over her, but she held her ground refusing to give way to his more impressive height. "Ouch Buff, words hurt." He snarled, before backhanding her in a move that was too quick for her to catch in the dark.

The blow sent her stumbling backwards. Her cheek throbbing where his hand had struck. She didn't have time to recover before his large hand was clasped around her throat. Buffy's hazel eyes were wide as he lifted her from the ground. He looked at her his brown eyes full of malice, hate, and anger, before he swung her around sharply, bringing her up through the air, slamming her into the bonnet of a car. Surprisingly the alarm didn't go off on impact. Buffy groaned through a small cough, she could feel his hand still around her neck, and she knew a bruise would form there, if one hadn't already. Her legs were sprawled across the glass of the windscreen, and she just knew that there would be a Buffy shaped dint in the bonnet of the poor car that just had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Buffy shifted slightly trying to get up, moving her hands to grip at his wrist trying to draw his hand from her neck. Angelus tightened his hold on her neck an amused smile gracing his face as he pressed down harder to resist her strength. The action doing something to ease the jealous anger that had taken over him at her words. "You know it's wrong to lie Buff. Didn't your mommy ever teach you that?" Angelus mocked, receiving a muffled gurgle, and a kick of her leg. "How is Joyce doing by the way? We had a nice little chat before. I was a little hurt you never told her about our time together though… maybe I should stop by and give my regards." Angelus taunted, the tone in his voice sending shivers of terror racking through Buffy's small body.

Buffy tilted her head back trying to see a possible way out of the precarious situation she was in. She was confronted with the black leather of his pants. His crotch right there if only she could reach it! Buffy let go of the wrist that she had been grappling with, tiny bubbles of blood rising on his skin where her nails had dug in. With a quick motion she slammed her fisted hand back over her head, her fist connecting with his family jewels.

Angelus let out a pained sound, his hand releasing her neck as he sunk to his knees, his hands cupping his cock protectively over the leather. A pained expression on his face. Buffy rolled from the car, and to the ground landing painfully on her knees, before scrambling up onto her feet, seeing Angelus getting to his feet too, she punched him, as hard as she could pressing against the car to get closer. Running for the shoe she had discarded that still had the heel attached. Buffy was jerked to a stop, by a strong hand curling around her slender ankle, the sudden jerk making her fall hard on her belly, her chin painfully hitting the road as she crashed down drawing blood.

Buffy kicked out with her caught foot as she strained to reach for the shoe that was just out of her reach. She looked back as she was being reeled in, seeing that his face had changed his golden eyes glinting at her in the dark. Using her free foot she managed to slam it into the side of his face, her heel catching his prominent cheek bone, causing his head to angle back the grip on her ankle loosening. Jerking her foot free she scrambled forward her hand gripping her shoe, making her smile in relief, getting to her feet, she turned to see Angelus getting up as well.

Angelus glanced at the shoe in her hand, tilting his head to the side he made a cocky gesture with his head as he began to stalk towards her, a sound of challenge coming from his lips. Buffy refused to be stalked. Marching with determined steps they ate away the small distance that separated them. Buffy raised her arm, no hesitation staying her as she brought her arm down the heel of the shoe aimed for Angelus chest. _'Rest in peace Angel.'_ Buffy thought sadly as she got closer to Angelus' heart.

Buffy's plunge was halted when Angelus caught her wrist. And relief rushed through her traitorous body. His arm strained to keep the heel away from his heart, his muscles bulging and clenching as he forced her arm back further. Buffy winced slightly at the powerful grip on her wrist, as she tried to regain lost ground ignoring the part of her that wanted to pull away. She could not falter! This had to end and it had to end soon! The heel of her shoe pushing forward again slightly towards Angelus' chest, the point aimed right where his unbeating heart lay.

They grappled, and grunted as they shifted their weight, pressing forward trying to gain an advantage. Buffy panted the strain of the night's events wearing on her. The back of Buffy's legs hit the car and she fell back as Angelus relentlessly pressed forward. A cry escaping her lips as gravity brought her down hard against the already dinted hood. Angelus leaned over her, pinning her other wrist to the bonnet of the car with his free hand. Buffy breathed in heavy pants as she tried to free the wrist that still held the pump in her hand. She looked up at him with wide hazel eyes as he loomed over her blocking out the rest of the world, her heart pounded in her chest, and she fought the urge to close her eyes against the sight. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cower.

Buffy shifted slightly her legs trapped by his as he kept her firmly bent at the knees over the hood of the car. Her bare feet not quiet managing to touch the ground. Buffy struggled uselessly, her strength wanning, her body overexerted from her fight with those participating in the 'SlayerFest.' _'I'm going to die.'_ Buffy thought as she looked up into the cold golden eyes of Angelus. Angelus met her gaze, the fear in them that she so desperately tried to hide making him smile. And he took a big breath soaking in her scent of vanilla and fear. "Oh poor baby's tired." Angelus crooned mockingly, the laughter in his voice making her glare at him, and struggle against his hold again.

Dropping his eyes from hers he focused on the blood that was covering her chin and rolling down her neck. Angelus licked his lips, before dipping his head down. Underneath him he could feel Buffy tense and try to pull away yet again. He slid his tongue up her neck, leaving a wet trail as he followed the blood up, Buffy's head was force up to give him better access as he got closer to her chin. Buffy lowered her head again when he pulled away a bit, a moment later she wished that she had kept her throat bared to him, as his tongue lapped at her chin, his mouth settling over the wound in her chin, suckling it, breaking the small thin scab that had been beginning to form, making the blood flow freely again.

Angelus groaned deep in the back of his throat as he drank down the nectar oozing from her chin. Grinding his hips against hers, making her gasp at the suddenly hard protrusion pressing against her. Buffy felt heat pulse through her small body, shocking the tired nerve endings to life, making her gasp again, and wiggle slightly, earning a groan from the demon above her. Angelus finally lifted his mouth from her chin, the blood having stopped flowing, leaving only a small, but deep cut in her chin.

Buffy looked up at Angelus defiantly, glaring at him. Angelus swooped down again smashing his lips against hers in a cruel hard bruising kiss. His fangs pressing against her lips harshly. Buffy flailed beneath him a moan of protest coming from her throat. A moment later he was gone his lips gone from hers, and his crushing weight lifted. Buffy sat up with a jerk, looking around, expecting to see his mocking face, but all she saw was the empty lot, and the only noise was the music she could hear coming from The Bronze Buffy sighed and ran a hand over the back of her head wincing when she brushed over a sensitive spot. "Ow." Buffy muttered. Her whole body throbbed from the nights exertions. She needed a soothing hot bath to release the aches of her body.

Buffy looked at the shoe in her hand and threw it away it clattered as it hit the ground. She had been so close! Only for her strength to fail her, and her resolve to falter dangerously. She had to do it soon, before, before her resolve failed her completely. It shocked and scared her that after everything that had happened last year, she could feel anything but hate for the demon. He had tortured Giles for hours for funzies, and had killed people close to her and mocked everything that was dear to her, and yet her body had throbbed with desire as his weight pressed against her, and she felt his hardness against her core. Buffy shook her head. Her resolve wouldn't fail her! She'd stake Angelus as quickly as possible, so that these feelings that lingered wouldn't become a problem. Then after that hopeful she'd be able to rest and mourn for a few days, before something else came up, demanding her attention.

Buffy looked at the door to The Bronze hopefully Angelus was on his way home, and not off about to kill another innocent. It was close to dawn now, so he should be on his way home but one could never tell with Angelus. He was unpredictable. Buffy smiled when she saw her friends come out of The Bronze, slipping off the damaged hood of the car, the Buffy shaped dint a reminder that Angelus really had been there, of course her throbbing body was another reminder.

"Hey Buffy you need a ride?" Willow asked looking over the new bruises on Buffy.

Buffy nodded and yawned. "Yeah. I don't think I can walk as I'd planned." Buffy said offering them a small tired smile as she joined them making their way towards Oz's van. He'd be coming back for the rest of the guys who were beginning to pack up.

"So where's Cordelia?" Xander asked looking around.

"Oh she ah, got a ride." Buffy said with a shrug as she clambered into the van.

"And she didn't offer you a lift? That is so Cordelia for you." Willow exclaimed with a scowl.

Buffy shook her head. "Actually I sent her away." Buffy enlightened, gesturing to the bruises that she had seen them observing outside.

"Oh, was it one of those people that were hunting you, like Cordelia mentioned?" Willow asked.

Buffy didn't answer, just turned to look sadly out the window as Oz started the van, and they started the drive home. The silence was answer enough for Willow, and the rest of the gang who remained silent. Mixed emotions running through them as they thought of the implications of Angelus attacking Buffy, and walking away again. They all remembered the trouble she had, had last time. They could only hope that he was put away quicker than last time.

**A/N:** Well that's my chapter 2 please tell the musie what you think so that she doesn't get disheartened :D


	3. Chapter 3 band candy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys are greatly appreciated :D and you make continuing so much easier so Big thanks :D Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review for the muse :D

**CHAPTER 3**

**Band Candy**

Buffy sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh. Giles would be here soon picking her up for patrol/SATs prep. Her mother wouldn't like it. In fact she'd downright hate it! Ever since she'd come home from Homecoming all bruised and battered wincing with almost every movement, her mother had become adamant about spending time with her, and Giles, Giles wasn't much better. She was stuck between the two.

She felt like she was their favourite toy and they couldn't stop fighting over her. Buffy had to train. Buffy had to spend time with her mother. Buffy had to…the list went on and on. She'd had free time from any major hellmouth doings since the dance, but she hadn't been able to make a move against Angelus because her mother wanted her safe at home, and Giles wanted her safe with him, training in every spare moment that she had.

She was wary of mentioning Angelus to her Watcher and father figure, he had been great and understanding so far, but nothing could take away from the fact that he had tortured him, had probably laughed whilst doing it, making no attempt to hide his enjoyment of Giles pain. She knew any mention of the demon would send his blood racing, and for him to see red. Aside from her Giles was the one to affected by Angelus most. Jenny's death, then his torture. Buffy sighed again. So her plans for Angelus had been put on hold, and it ate her knowing that he was out there killing people. The others didn't seem to understand just how much it hurt for him to be free again, for him to be stalking her again.

And she knew he had been, when she was out training in the cemetery with Giles, she could feel him, just a tickle over her senses, and it scared her, knowing that he was watching, wondering if he would make a move. If he'd make an attempt on her Watcher. She'd search the cemetery they were in looking for his dark imposing shape in the darkness. She found him, she always did. Whether he was leaning with a smug smirk against a crypt, or using the trees as cover, she always found him…probably by his design. So she'd wait anxiously. Waiting for Giles to tell her, her training was over, before she'd do anything, but by the time it was over and Giles was safely in his car. Angelus was gone having disappeared into the night leaving her mostly alone in the graveyard. Her heart racing as she searched around frantically. On those occasions vampires, or any other kind of demon that got in her way suffered a major beating before they were finally killed. As she pounded out her frustration and anxiety.

Buffy got up and walked to her mirror looking at her neck angling her head to see better. The bruises had almost completely faded away they just looked like shadows cast from the light now. Angelus did it deliberately she knew. He was playing her against herself and it didn't seem to matter that she knew that. Every time she saw him, and he got away it was a heavy blow, especially those times that he got away without even a scratch to show for it.

She tried not to let it bother her, but it did! Angelus was a large niggly worm in her gut, that spread doubts in her that made her wonder every time he got away, if she could really finish him this time. If she'd actually drive her stake into his heart and watch as he exploded into a cloud of fine dust. Buffy looked at her jewellery box the lid, as always was open, the yellow floppy disk catching her eye, and she smiled sadly at it. Reaching over she stroked it with her fingers. _'Would you agree with my decision Angel? Or do you wish to be brought back? ,,,I wish I knew…I wish you could tell me so that I could know for certain. Angel… Angel… I love you… Please let me be making the right decision by you…'_ Buffy removed her fingers from the disk. It was stupid, but she felt that by touching the disk that contained the secrets to returning Angel's soul she could somehow talk to him and he would hear her.

Buffy heard a car pull up outside. Looking out the window she saw Giles exiting his car and making his way to the front door. Buffy turned and left her room, heading down the stairs, making her way towards the door. She was just walking down the small hall that led to the door, when her mother called out to her.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked walking out of the lounge. "Where are you going?"

"Ah, patrol… like I told you when I got home from school today… Giles… training?" Buffy added when her mother remained silent.

"Oh yes… of course." Joyce muttered with a frown, just as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Giles mom." Buffy said leaning down and grabbing two rugs that she had placed by the door. "Don't wait up for me ok, and…"

"No inviting in anyone." Joyce finished. Buffy nodded and smiled at her mother, before opening the front door to reveal Giles.

"Hey Giles." Buffy greeted stepping out the door.

"Mrs. Summers." Giles greeted.

"Mr. Giles." Joyce said coldly, not liking that he was taking her daughter out to go slay things, putting her baby in danger. Joyce watched as the two walked away, and got into Giles car, before she closed the door, worry eating at her from the inside out.

***

Buffy sat on one of the blankets she had brought out with her tonight, the second one was draped over her crossed legs, a notebook and practise exam answer sheet on her lap, a No. 2 pencil in her hand as she listened to Giles, who stood behind a gravestone reading from an open book, that was the practise SAT exam booklet. "And on the tragic day, an era came to its end. That's all there is. Are you ready?" Giles asked.

"Hit me." Buffy replied her pencil at the ready.

"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage? A) Violence breeds violence, B) All things must end, C)…"

Buffy looked down at her answer sheet and immediately filled in a bubble. "B I'm going with B. We haven't had a B in forever." Buffy told her Watcher, who fixed her with a firm stare.

"This is the SATs Buffy, not connect the dots. Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college." Giles scolded.

'_If I even live to see college.'_ Buffy thought sourly. "Gee, thanks. That takes the pressure right off." Buffy said sarcastically.

"This isn't meant to be easy you know. It's a rite of passage."

"Well is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something, or cut something off?" Buffy joked, looking back down at her answer sheet.

"Buffy, please concentrate." Giles pleaded, before looking back at his book.

Buffy looked back up at Giles to wait expectantly, by chance her eyes drifted behind him to see a vampire running up behind him, evidently thinking that they were just ordinary humans, who were stupid enough to study in a cemetery, at night. "Roll!" Buffy demanded of her Watcher. Tossing her notebook and answer sheet off her lap, and scrambled up from underneath her blanket.

Giles looked up from his book. "What? Realization hit him when the only answer he got was to see Buffy running towards him. He rolled quickly to the side, to get out of his advancing Slayer's way.

Buffy vaulted over the gravestone. Landing on her feet, she kicked the advancing vampire in the stomach without a second's hesitation. The vampire went flying backwards from the strength of Buffy's kick, landing on his back on the hard ground. Buffy rushed over, running past Giles without even a glance in his direction. Buffy grabbed his legs forcing him to roll away from her. He landed on his feet and attempted to punch her. Buffy found that she didn't even have to dodge the punch as it went right by her, hitting air. Buffy punched him in retaliation only for her blow that was supposed to land in his stomach to be blocked.

The vampire took a swing with his free hand, Buffy ducked it, as well as the next punch that he threw at her. Straightening up from the slight slouch she had been in from ducking. She roundhouse kicked him in the side her foot impacting hard, sending the vampire staggering, but he managed to keep his balance and tried to roundhouse kick her in return, but Buffy ducked it smoothly, causing the vampire to do a full spin before he stopped facing her again. Growling he tried to punch her again. Buffy grabbed onto his arm blocking the attack. Bring her arm down hard to block his next attack she saw an opening and used her pencil to stab him in the heart. She was about to pull it out when the vampire spoke. "Angelus sends his love." He spat at her.

Buffy paused, her hand still on her pencil. She could suddenly feel Angelus on the edge of her senses and she scowled wondering how long he had been there watching them unnoticed. Her heart picked up speed and her eyes met the vampires in front of her and she said loudly. "Tell Angelus… he needs to come up with new one liners, these ones are getting old!" Buffy snarled ripping the pencil from his chest, just before he exploded into dust. Her heart clenching in pain despite her words.

Buffy stood still facing away from her Watcher for a moment as she composed her expression, and discreetly tried to find Angelus with her eyes. Turning round to face Giles she felt her heart clench in sadness to see Giles pale face, and the fist that he had clenched at his side. _Yep, just as I thought, Giles has more trouble with Angelus then he is willing admit.'_

"Hmm. I broke my No. 2 pencil. We'll have to do this again sometime." Buffy said hopefully, looking up from her examination of her broken pencil. Giles held out a slightly shaky hand with a spare No. 2 pencil in his grasp. "C, C) All systems tend towards chaos." Giles managed to get out, calming himself down as Buffy snatched the pencil from his grasp her old pencil landing uselessly beside him. Buffy sat back down on her blanket pulling the other one over her legs to help keep her warm as she settled back down into motionlessness. Picking up her notebook and answer sheet.

"I just know that us and the undead are the only people in Sunnydale working this late." Buffy bemoaned, pouting up at her Watcher as she waited for the next question to be read out to her.

***

In City hall Mayor Wilkens was wrapping up a meeting with his newest employee Trick. Leaning against the back rest of his office chair. "I appreciate you coming." Wilkens said with a smile stepping out from behind his desk. "I realize that it's early… for you… but I think you'll agree that this matter is urgent," He stopped walking when he stood beside Trick. "Also… delicate."

"I'm a very delicate person." Trick quipped.

"So you feel that you can handle this?"

Trick took an unneeded breath. "It's a little out of my element, but I can get you what you need. I know a beast who knows a guy."

The Mayor moved away from Trick and over towards a wall cabinet. "Are you sure that subcontracting is the way to go here?" He asked concerned. He couldn't afford for anything to go wrong.

"Well this guy's worked your town before, and if he lives up to his rep." Trick smiled cruelly. "This place'll be in flames."

"I've made certain… deals to get where I am today. This demon requires a tribute." Wilkens explained, unlocking the cabinet he was standing beside. "You see that's what separates me from other politicians Mr. Trick. I keep my campaign promises." He opened the cabinet, baring shelves that held occult paraphernalia. Skulls, a fetus preserved in a bottle, various urns for every occasion, a chest, a shrunken head, the bones of an arm complete with the hand, and various tools needed to create spells, and potions.

Trick looked at the cabinet uneasily, black magic had never sat well with him, to many things could go wrong, magic had a mind of its own, which meant spells particularly dark spells never went exactly as planned. He watched as The Mayor reached in a grabbed the shrunken head, pulling on the tuft of hair at the top, a small section of the head opened, folding back on the leathery skin. Wilkens took a quick sniff from the hole he had opened before closing the skull again. "Now where'd I put that Scotch?" He inquired looking around his office.

***

Angelus watched from outside Buffy's window, peering into the darkened room, his eyes easily piercing the darkness to see her restless form, on her bed. A frown creased her forehead, and small uneasy mumblings coming from her mouth. As much as he wished that she was dreaming about him. Of him torturing her and killing her, he knew she wasn't from what he could make out of her sleep ramblings. She was dreaming about unfilled bubbles chasing her.

A scowl darkened his angelic features as he continued to observe his obsession. She should be having horrifying nightmares about him, about the future he had planned for her… not about unfilled bubbles… It was rather insulting really that she'd dream of something so silly when a real threat was closing in on her. Angelus pressed a couple of fingers against the glass caressing the part of the glass that let him see Buffy's face.

There was nothing he wanted more then to see her lifeless body on the ground her blood staining his lips, her body broken from the hours he had spent torturing her, but he couldn't do it without first owning her again, her passions… all of them. He missed the power of being able to hurt her with a single look, a glance in her direction. He missed watching her cry in her room in the middle of the night as she let out her grief and pain. Last year he had owned everything that there was in Buffy Summers, now he owned only her anger, resentment, and occasionally her pain. He'd do things differently this time, he'd made mistakes last year… lots of them truth be told. He'd treated her like he had treated Drusilla like she'd fracture and break just as easily, as if she couldn't fight back and pound out her pain in his flesh. Like she didn't have the willpower of The Slayer. Angelus smirked at Buffy as she turned in her sleep a small shiver running through her body, one of her legs slipping out from under the warm covers.

He wouldn't make those same mistakes again. Her little annoying friends weren't important to him, unlike last year, they'd survive if they stayed out of his way. His smirk grew bigger. It wasn't likely that they would, they all liked interfering too much. So he'd probably get to kill them anyway, and it would be beautiful to see Buffy's pain as she blamed herself for their loss. His little blond may have had her little naïve eyes opened, but he doubted she be able to really kill him when push came to shove. He looked too much like Angel, or rather Angel looked too much like him. And her undying love for his soul would be her downfall, and key to his success.

Angelus rubbed at his chest as the feeling of contentedness washed over him as he peered in on her. Gods how he hated this feeling. It reminded him too much of his time with the soul, feeling all these emotions that weren't his, being forced to put up with them, and live with them and carry them around with the souls passing. He let his hand fall from the window. His eyes flashing dangerously as the feeling grew stronger within him. He growled softly venting some of the rage that was coursing through him at the strength of the emotion. He rubbed at his chest harder trying to ease the feeling that seemed to beg him to go to her and calm her, ease her dreams and mumble calming nonsense in her ear. Soothing her into a peaceful sleep.

Angelus forced himself to turn away with a snarl of rage, beginning to walk away from her window, a place he found himself more often than not, watching her as she slept. Angelus smiled cruelly. _'Careful what you wish for lover. My one liner's are getting old huh. I guess that means I need to step up my game.'_ Angelus thought mockingly, a bubble of anticipation building in him.

***

"…And then I was being chased by an improperly filled in answer bubble screaming none of the above!" Buffy finished telling Willow, and Oz about her nightmare as they came down the stairs to the quad.

"Wow. I hope that wasn't one of your prophecy dreams." Buffy gave Willow a startled hopeless, 'don't say that' look. "Probably not." She added hastily wanting to reassure her unbookish friend.

"Hey you know I took it last year. I could help you get ready. There's this whole trick to antonyms, but… this isn't the place." Oz said conspiratorially.

Willow beamed at her boyfriend. "Oz is the highest scoring person ever to fail to graduate." Willow informed Buffy her voice filled with pride.

Buffy smiled at Oz. "Isn't she cute when she's proud." She gently teased. Willow having told her before.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, continuing along the colonnade. "She's always cute." Oz replied glancing at Willow giving his slightly red faced girlfriend a smile.

"We could walk on it tonight." Willow suggested to Buffy, just as Cordelia and Xander joined them.

"Work on what tonight?" Xander asked.

"Oh god," Cordelia groaned. "Are we killing something again?"

"Only my carefree spirit." Buffy replied deciding not to comment on the fact that Cordelia had decided to stay away from her.

"Buffy SAT prep." Oz explained to the new comers.

"Oz is helping." Willow smiled proudly again. "He's the highest scoring…"

"We know. We did the impressed thing already." Cordelia said cutting Willow off with a small roll of her eyes. Willow frowned in disappointment, she just wanted to tell everybody… and this was everybody that talked to her… it wasn't enough people to tell in her mind.

"I hate that they make us take that thing. It's totally fascist, and personally I think it uh, discriminates against the uninformed." Xander said with conviction, as he worried over how he was going to do on the test.

"Actually I'm looking forward to it. I do well on standardized tests." Cordelia revealed. They all look at her in surprise. "What? I can't have layers?"

They lapsed into silence as they continued walking, headed towards the cafeteria. In a hall close to the cafeteria Willow broke the silence. "So Buff study tonight?" Willow asked. Not seeing the cringe the name invoked in the blond.

Shrugging off the shiver that the name gave her Buffy answered. "Uh, yes on the studying, no go tonight. I'm putting in mom time." Buffy lied. "She's been drastic ever since I got back, and it's gotten worse since Homecoming. And Giles is even worse. I'm supervised twenty four seven." Buffy stated truthfully, as they turned into the cafeteria. "It's like being in the Real World house, only real." Buffy muttered.

"Hmm." Willow hummed in a sympathetic, agreeing way.

Their attention was diverted by a table piled high with boxes labelled Milkbar fundraiser chocolate. Students were huddled around the table waiting for a box to be handed to them as Snyder checked off their name on a clipboard. "Ooh candy bars! Lots of 'em!" Willow exclaimed as they walked over to see what was going on.

Snyder held out a box to them. "Principal Snyder thank you!" Xander exclaimed surprised as he took the box. "You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past by any chance?" Xander quipped.

Snyder gave him an annoyed look. "Its band candy."

"Let's hear it for the band huh? Very generous." Buffy smiled uneasily, just knowing that there was more to it.

"You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms." Snyder scowled at them.

"Yeah those tall fuzzy hats ain't cheap huh?" Xander joked.

"But they do go with everything." Oz joined earning a smile from Willow.

"I'm sure we love the idea of going all Willy Loman, but we're not in the band." Buffy said stating the obvious.

"And if I'd handed you a trombone that would've been a problem Summers." Snyder growled holding out a box for her to take. Buffy reluctantly took the box. "Sell it." Snyder demanded before leaving them all to stare down at their boxes with small frowns on their faces as they wondered who they could sell it to in a small town like Sunnydale.

***

Buffy and Joyce sat at the table in the kitchen eating Chinese food for dinner, the box sitting on the table. "But you're not in the band." Joyce said confused.

"And yet." Buffy moaned.

"Buffy what would I do with forty chocolate bars?" Joyce asked looking at the box.

"You could hand them out at the Gallery. Buy something pre-Columbian get a free cavity." Buffy suggested hopefully, wanting to get rid of the bars as soon as possible. She had more important things to do then walk around trying to sell candy bars.

Joyce looked at her daughter considering, before reaching into the box and pulling out twenty bars of candy. "Twenty." Joyce said out loud.

"You're a good mom." Buffy smiled taking the box her mother handed back to her, and put it on the ground, already deciding who to sell the last twenty to.

"I'm the best." Joyce agreed.

Buffy shook her head, as she picked up her glass. "No I'm pretty sure the best moms let their daughters drive." Buffy told her before taking a sip of her water.

"And yet." Joyce sidestepped.

Buffy set down her glass, being careful not to break it. "Oh come on!" Buffy whined.

Joyce got up from the table. "Look let's not have this conversation." Joyce said trying to avoid a fight. As she walked to the fridge.

"But I took the class. I watched the filmstrips with the blood and the death and the corpses. I'm prepped." Buffy pleaded.

Joyce opened the fridge with a little more force then she had originally intended. "Honey," Joyce started grabbing out a jug of chilled water. "You failed the written test." Joyce spoke as she came back to the table pouring herself some more water. "They wouldn't even let you take the road test." Joyce said as she put the water back in the fridge.

"That was a year ago. And I don't test well…" Buffy said wincing slightly as she remembered the SAT test she had to take two days from now.

Joyce came back to her seat. "I spend enough time not knowing where you are. I don't want to add to that possibility that you're on the highway to Chicago." Joyce muttered taking a drink.

Buffy looked at her mother dumbfounded. "I can't believe you. I'm not taking off again." Buffy shrugged. "Besides if I wanted to I could just get on a bus." Buffy said logically, holding back the hurtful words that wanted to spill from her mouth. As the urge to give her mother a reminder that she had kicked her out rose to the surface.

"Stop!" Joyce breathed hard as she felt anger and worry fill her at her daughter's words. "Don't." Joyce looked at her daughter intensely. "I just don't want you driving ok? I want you here."

Buffy widened her eyes. "I'm here. Hmm?" Buffy picked up her egg roll. "See me, here." Buffy took a bite. "Mmhm." Joyce nodded relieved that the conversation had turned from driving, and buses. "Mm… I gotta go." Buffy said grabbing her box of candy and got up from the table.

"What you're going out?" Joyce asked surprised.

Buffy turned from the door. "Giles. Study/slay double feature… could be late." Buffy said feeling slightly bad for lying to her mother, but at least this way she would worry less.

"Again? Honey don't you think Mr. Giles is monopolizing an awful lot of your time?"

"And does he ever say he's sorry." Buffy quipped, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her mother's seeming failure to realize that she was doing the exact same thing.

***

Buffy waited, holding still as Giles tied a blindfold around her eyes, sending her world into darkness. "Ow." Buffy whined when Giles accidentally caught a strand of her hair.

"Sorry." Giles apologised taking a step back.

"Why do I put up with this?" Buffy asked as she shifted her head tracking Giles as he walked around her.

"Because it's your destiny… and because I just bought twenty chocorific candy bars." Giles said using the word she had used to wheedle him into buy her last twenty bars off her. Placing a large red rubber ball into her hands. Giles stepped back again.

Buffy tilted her head again following Giles as he moved. "Okay your just doing this to take funny pictures of me." Buffy decided.

Giles walked around her. "I'm doing it," he corrected. "to test your awareness of an opponent's location during a fight in total darkness. Now wait five seconds and then throw the ball at me." Giles commanded as he silently backtracked towards the cage, being careful not to make a sound.

"You ran out of new training ideas about a week ago huh? Ok. Five, four, three, two, one." Buffy turned so that she faced the door to Giles' office, causing Giles to smile confident that she had no idea where he was. Buffy threw the ball, and it hit the wall, high above the counter an amused little smile on her face. The ball bounced off with a small hollow, rubbery ding.

"It's not that simple, is it…" Giles stopped talking when the ball hit him in the head proving his sentence wrong. He readjusted his glasses that had slipped slightly at the impact. "Ow. Ahem. Yes well, very good." Giles complemented.

Buffy pulled off her blindfold and threw it on a table. "Thanks." She beamed, before heading for the door.

"W, w, w, where are you going?" Giles stuttered. "We have patrol!" He said indignantly.

Buffy paused and turned back to face him. "I can't. Mom's in hyperdrive. She wants me home tonight. I told you." Buffy said turning and walking away again, hating that she was lying, but comforting herself with the knowledge that if things went as planned they'd all have one less thing to worry about.

"But I…"

Buffy cut him off. "I know, I know. She's out of control. Enjoy the candy." Buffy called over her shoulder, before walking out the door.

Giles watched the swinging library door. Her actions were odd, and there was something in her face that made him wary of her excuse to miss patrol.

***

Buffy hurried out of the library and down the street taking the quickest route she knew to Angelus' mansion. She wanted to reach there before night truly fell and Angelus left the mansion, meaning she'd have to search for him everywhere, and that would run the risk of getting found out. Buffy moved herself faster. Feeling for the comforting feel of the stakes she had hidden away in her jacket. She strongly hoped that this was all ended tonight. That her nightmare was over, and that she could breathe easier knowing that Angelus was no longer hurting people… no longer a painful reminder of all the pain she had caused Angel.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she made it to the mansion with light still lingering in the sky. Quickly on the heels of her relief was dread. The dread of actually plunging the stake into his chest, into a body she loved, and cherished. _'Buck up Buffy!'_She scolded herself as her steps faltered and slowed slightly. _'This isn't Angel! It's the demon that made your life a living nightmare! And given half the chance he'll gladly do it again.'_ Despite her little pep talk she couldn't get her steps to regain the hurried pace of before, nor could she calm the racing beats of her heart. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins, the sound loud in her ears.

Keeping her feet moving one step ahead of the other, doubts started to plague her. Should she really be here? She'd never actively sought Angelus out before. He'd done all the seeking, she had just done what she had to… what she could bring herself to do. Was she really capable of thrusting her stake into his heart? She had allowed him to remain for the most part unchecked for months. Could she really put an end to him when the world wasn't at stake? Was she really capable of doing it again? She hadn't thought so after she'd sent Angel to hell. She hadn't thought she'd ever have that kind of strength again.

Buffy shook herself her eyes hardening as she walked, forcing her legs to regain their previous speed. She didn't have room for doubts, and half-heartedness. Her doubts only proved one thing, Buffy decided, that the quicker she staked Angelus the better! There was no way she could sneak up on the demon, not with her heart beating a wild tattoo in her chest, so she'd go with alertness, and putting her all behind her punches.

Pausing when she reached the curtain that blocked the side entrance to the mansion, she took a big breath and let it out slowly. Cautiously slipping in through the curtain, Buffy looked around searching for the dark form of Angelus. Not seeing him anywhere in the large room. Buffy walked further inside, her eyes continuously scanned her surroundings, going to the dark corners trying to pierce the darkness with her eyes. She took deep breaths trying to make them as confident as possible, but most came out shaky, making her chest heave, and shake slightly. Moving further, deeper yet into the empty room, she turned so that she faced the curtain her eyes scanning to find nothing.

Buffy turned back around and had to stifle a surprised scream when she came face to face with… the fire place. Buffy scowled at herself, at her jumpiness. Taking another calming breath she looked around the room one last time to make sure he hadn't appeared during her slight scare. Looking to the stairs, she took a big breath, before heading towards them. Moving as quietly as she could up the stairs, she silently cursed her erratic heartbeat. She looked behind her, not wanting to be surprised by Angelus, if she somehow didn't sense him.

Buffy looked down a long corridor that turned off from the straight path she had been taking. Looking back at the corridor she was currently in, Buffy turned down the corridor, her eyes searching for any sign of life. She also took in the beauty of the mansion as she walked. She had never seen this much of it before, and despite the bad memories the mansion carried for her, she found that she couldn't help admiring it. Risking a glance up to the ceiling Buffy smiled at the intricate design on the roof, before dropping her gaze back down, carefully scanning the corridor. Seeing nothing again, Buffy continued, taking note of the twists and turns she took, not wanting to get lost in the large mansion.

Buffy frowned, night must have fallen by now, and in that case Angelus could have very well gone out leaving her alone in the mansion, and her business here fruitless, but then he had to have heard her in the mansion, her heartbeat could be heard by a deaf man she was sure, so it couldn't have been missed by Angelus, right? Buffy continued her journey through the mansion, slipping through an occasional curtain. There was still no sign of the demon she was hunting.

Could it be that Angelus had left already? Before she came, leaving through a sewer entrance, or something? Buffy frowned again, she hoped that, that wasn't the case. For if it was it meant she had lied to everyone for nothing! And she was no good at lying, she wouldn't be surprised if they were all contemplating about her, and how strange she had been acting. Buffy turned a corner, carelessly pushing aside a curtain and walking through, her eyes scanning hoping to pick up something. Maybe she could dust a few of his minions if he wasn't home. Make him think twice about standing her up… even if he didn't know she was coming around. Turning slightly so that her back faced a wall, as she peered down another dark corridor, wondering if she should try down there, deciding against it, Buffy walked sideways, and was about to turn and face down the corridor again, when she heard a low growl, and suddenly with a quick movement an arm wrapped around her neck, pressing her back against a solid body.

Buffy let out a surprised sound, her arms instantly coming up to pull at the arm that was wrapped tightly around her neck. Angelus growled in her ear, the sound resonating through her back, to spread out to the rest of her body. He pressed her tightly against him, her hair feeling soft, and silky against his bare chest. "Well this is a surprise." Angelus taunted as Buffy struggled against his hold her ass rubbing against him deliciously, making his cock twitch to life. "I didn't expect a visit so soon." He continued his voice mocking, his legs shifting, his whole body straining to keep her Slayer strength contained, as well as his balance, he let a low groan pass between his lips, as he rested a hand against her tense lower abdomen, pressing her lower body firmer against his hardening cock, wanting the friction her wiggling ass would provide.

Buffy breathed in sharp breath when she felt the hard on pressing into her ass from behind, the feeling startling her, his reaction to her unexpected and surprising. With a harsh cry she moved to slam her elbow back into Angelus' gut, hoping that the action would get her released, she felt trapped as she was now. But before her elbow made contact she was swiftly swung about, and slammed into the wall her back had been facing when she had been caught unawares. Angelus' hand pressing against the back of her head, keep her head pressed firmly against the wall, his body pressing up against hers. He was close… to close. She could smell him, feel him, see him. His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel them brushing against the delicate outer shell.

She felt blood dribble down her face, from a cut she must have received from her impact with the wall. Buffy shifted uncomfortably against the wall wanting space between them, wanting to be facing him, fighting him… not trapped up against a wall with his cock pressing into her, making her twitch, and a unwilling heat fill her body, something that she seemed helpless to stop. "You seem tense lover." Angelus taunted, his lips bushing against her ear, his breath washing over her, and she could feel the scrap of his teeth across her ear. Buffy tensed further desperately trying to stop her reaction, a small unbidden whimper escaping her lips.

Angelus chuckled against her ear, and she bit her lip to keep a moan at bay as the vibrations added to the heat pooling in her belly. "Don't worry Buff, I have no plans to fuck you." Angelus' words though harsh, and cruel, made relief flood through her, and a silent sigh of relief left her, her body relaxing if only slightly. "Although… your ass might be a good ride, nice and tight…maybe we should give that a go?" Buffy let out a scream of effort, as she struggled again, trying to push his body away from hers so that she could escape from the wall fear coursing through her. Angelus after a moment managed to slam her body forcefully back against the wall a grunt escaping her from the impact.

"Oh baby didn't like that." Angelus crooned mockingly, pressing himself tighter against her, loving the mixture of her rising fear, and anger as well as her arousal… though that one was fading. Buffy slammed her elbow back managing to hit him in his chest, striking out again, her elbow struck again, and Angelus stumbled back a couple of steps. Giving Buffy the room she needed to swing around sharply and back hand him harshly across the face. The force of the blow stinging her hand. Angelus turned his head back to look at her, the hard ridges of the demon in place.

He stalked forward his fist flying at her. Buffy blocked it an inch from her face. Using her free hand to punch him in the gut, making him double over. Buffy was caught unawares by a sharp stinging blow under chin, which forced her head to snap up, and for her to stumble back a few paces as she tried to keep from falling to the ground. Buffy managed to dodge the next blow aimed at her face, but she wasn't so lucky with the next, as his fist glanced painfully off her cheek, dazing her slightly. Before she could recover his fist smash into her face again this time hitting her over her eye, sending her to the ground.

Angelus pounced on her, his larger body pinning her smaller frame to the ground. Buffy managed to focus her gaze again, and struggled under him. Fighting to be free, she could feel her stakes pressing into her lower back, but they were useless whilst he pinned her hands with his own. "You know Buff, maybe we got off on the wrong foot?" Angelus mocked with a giggle, as he pinned his struggling Slayer to the mansion floor. "How about this… you let me fuck you up your ass and I'll let you live a night longer." Angelus taunted, knowing that she wouldn't accept, just wanting to raise her fear higher.

Buffy jerked her upper body off the floor, with as much force as she could, slamming her head into his. Buffy groaned in pain as she let her body fall back to the floor, Angelus weight lifting from her as he rolled off her, clutching at his head. Buffy jumped to her feet in the next instant. Angelus lowered his hands from his face in time for Buffy's foot to make contact with his gut.

Buffy kicked him again and again, venting at him. Angelus growled and caught her foot when she went to kick his abused gut again, some of his ribs were probably cracked from the force of her foot. Buffy met his eyes, hers widening. "Oh." She mumbled, before he jerked her foot up, making her loss her footing, her body crashing to the ground in an uncontrolled fall. Buffy coughed, as she breathed shallowly, the impact jarring her entire body unpleasantly. Hearing a feral growl, Buffy's eyes opened, and she saw Angelus lunging at her. Quickly jerking up her legs, she propelled him over her body, his momentum sending him crashing into the wall with a snarl.

Buffy scrambled to her feet, whipping out a stake her hazel eyes narrowed in determination, as she watched Angelus scramble to his feet. Angelus ran at her, ignoring the throbbing in his chest. blocking her arm when she plunged her stake towards him, he quickly snapped his fist into her face, making her stumble through a black curtain Angelus followed after her, watching as she shook her head. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that held her stake firmly in her grasp. Slamming it against a pillar that helped support the balcony, doing it again when she didn't let go. Her stake clattered to the ground after the third hit, her hand letting go as she gasped in pain.

Buffy's eyes met Angelus', and he smirked at her, on sudden instinct she glanced behind her, to see the drop from the balcony, she met his gaze again her eyes wide. She brought up her arms to try and grab onto something, but it was too late, as with a sharp shove Angelus toppled her over the edge. Buffy let out a scream of fright at the sudden drop, a groan escaping her as she slammed into the ground her back hitting the ground sharply.

Angelus peered over the edge of the balcony to see Buffy slowly sitting up, before stumbling to shaky feet she glanced up at him, before walking off. Angelus turned away, bending down to pick up the stake that Buffy had been forced to leave behind, a satisfied smirk on his face as he twirled it between his fingers. Tonight had turned out to be far more interesting than he had believed it would. He could feel his ribs beginning to knit back together beginning to heal from whatever damage Buffy had caused.

He made his way back to his room where he had first been when he had felt Buffy nearing the mansion, her wild heartbeat making him smirk. Angelus picked up the shirt he had dropped, and slipped it on. He had dinner to catch.

***

Buffy opened the front door to her home, her body aching from the fight she had just been in, her body still trembled slightly from the adrenaline that had been coursing through her. Buffy closed the door behind her with a soft click. She just wanted a hot shower, and bed, so that she could forget her worries for the rest of the night.

Buffy turned around to go up the stairs only to stop startled at seeing her mother standing by the foot of the stairs, staring at her calmly as she ran her fingers over an opened chocolate bar. "Hey!" Buffy said just a little too loudly, as her mind scrambled for an excuse. "Uh, sorry I'm late. You know Giles. All slay, all the time." Buffy said, her eyes widening slightly as Giles stepped into view, standing beside her mother, his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face.

"Hello Buffy."

Buffy nervously gestured into the living room, trying for distraction. "Do you guys wanna watch some television? I hear there's a very insightful Nightline on."

"Buffy you lied to us. And you made us into your alibis. That's playing us against each other and that's not fair." Joyce scolded. Buffy gave her a confused look, wondering at her mother's speech pattern.

"I called Willow." Buffy shifted uncomfortably, as Giles continued. "You also lied to her about your whereabouts. We were all concerned." Joyce held the chocolate bar towards him, and he snapped off a piece. "Thank you."

"Look I'm sorry, but I had to…" Buffy turned and walked into the living room pondering what to say, knowing that if she told the truth they'd flip, and seeing as she didn't really have good news to share she'd rather steer clear of that bag of worms.

"Were you at The Bronze?" Joyce asked before Buffy could think of anything, both adults having followed her into the room. "What was happening there that was so important?"

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, but decided to use the excuse. Turning to face her mother she gestured with a shrug. "Bronze things. Things of Bronze." Buffy quipped.

Joyce chewed on a piece of chocolate that she had in her mouth. "You're acting really immature Buffy." Joyce scolded condescendingly.

Giles finished chewing the piece he had in his mouth. "I know I'm not your parent, but I am responsible for you. I think your mom's right." Giles said backing Joyce, as he sat down on a couch armrest.

"Ok, fine. I'm acting like a child. Maybe that's because you're both treating me like a child."

"Buffy!" Joyce cried, her voice hurt.

But it didn't stop Buffy's tirade. "You're both scheduling twenty four hours a day. Between the two of you that's forty eight hours. I just want to make few decisions on my own." Buffy explained.

"The last time you made a decision on your own you split." Joyce stated disapprovingly, popping another piece of candy in her mouth.

"Yeah and I took care of myself. I don't need this much active parenting." Buffy argued.

"You can't really be using this summer as a reason you should be trusted." Joyce said incredulously, as she broke off another piece from the bar, and popped it in her mouth.

Buffy looked at her mother with her own incredulous look, actively forcing back that accusation that wanted to spill from her lips. "You can't babysit me all the time. I need you to back off a little." Buffy said instead, trying to keep her voice from rising into a yell.

Giles held up a hand, gesturing for silence, and peace between the two women. "Uh, alright come on. Let's not uh, freak out." Giles said firmly.

Buffy gave him a weird look. "Freak out?" Buffy repeated, growing slightly concerned, Giles didn't say 'freak out'!

Giles made a noise of agreement, as he stood up. "Uh, I think you should go to bed." He suggested slipping back on the glasses he had taken off whilst the women were arguing. "Um, we're all tired."

Buffy looked between them incredulously, before turning and walking out of the room, they could hear her footsteps climbing the stairs. "Oh she just drives me crazy!" Joyce exclaimed, as she crumpled the candy wrapper and dropped it onto the coffee table. Giles scratched his head, as he walked over to the couch to sit, Joyce sitting beside him a moment later. "I just want to protect her." Joyce muttered sadly, feeling like everything was spinning out of control ever since she had stumbled upon her daughter's secret life.

"Don't all parents want that?" Giles asked sympathetically. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a candy bar of his own, a whole box of them sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah but at least most parents have some idea what to protect their children from."

"Yeah. And I think we should both be especially careful." Giles broke off a piece from his candy bar placing it in his mouth, before handing the rest to Joyce.

"Mm." Joyce mumbled in agreement, breaking off another piece from the bar and sticking it in her mouth. Giles reached into the box on the table for another bar.

***

Buffy made it into her room, a frown on her face. She was surprised Willow hadn't covered for her, but then the red head was a worse liar than she was, so it was entirely possible that she could have tried. Grabbing her pyjamas that lay discarded on the bed. She headed back out of her room walking towards the bathroom. For the first time since her fight with Angelus she got a look at herself in the mirror and she scowled, looking back towards the door in the general direction of the living room. How had they not noticed how beat up she looked. There was no way that they should have bought that she was at The Bronze!

She had blood covering most of her face, from the small cut to her forehead, fresh bruises on her face, and probably on her back. Buffy shook her head and turned on the faucet in the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she carefully stripped her clothes wincing as her body protested the movements, that made it possible to take off her jacket and shirt. When she was finally standing naked, Buffy stepped into the shower standing under the spray of warm water, before closing the shower door.

The water felt great running against her skin helping to calm her agitated nerves. Wiping her hands over her face Buffy sighed allowing herself to lean against the wall of the shower. Tonight hadn't gone to plan at all! Angelus always seemed one step ahead of her. She needed to get ahead instead of lagging behind. She winced as her muscles protested as she forced herself to straighten up from the wall, she had definitely come out worse off than Angelus emotionally, and physically. He'd given her a thorough scare tonight when he had, had her pinned and almost helpless.

His words had terrified her and in a sick way excited her. She was determined that nothing would happen. She wouldn't give him the time to do that kind of thing with her! She wouldn't! She'd stake him before he had the chance!

***

A man squatted by a box marked 'The Best Chocolate Bar'. Flipping open the lid to the unsealed cardboard box he reached in for a bar pulling back the outer wrapper, before looking around for anyone that could be watching him. Not seeing anyone he peeled back the foil baring the brown chocolate. He jumped in surprise when a firm hand caught his shoulder, looking up and behind him he saw Ethan Rayne.

"Trust me. You don't want to eat that." He told the worker, before walking off leaving it up to him to decide whether or not to risk eating the candy bar.

The worker quickly rewrapped the bar and placed it back in the box closing the unsealed box and leaving it with others that were waiting to be sealed before shipping.

***

A boy threw a wad of paper at another student, as they waited for their study hall teacher to show up. "Think fast." The targeted boy turned in his chair, almost managing to catch the projectile. Snagging the wad of paper before it rolled off his desk he set it aside. Only to pick it up a moment later turning again, his eyes fixed on the boy waiting for the perfect opening.

Cordelia sighed in her seat next to Buffy, a row behind the boy who was now holding the wad of paper. "I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher is more than ten minutes late we can all leave."

Buffy looked up from the notes in front of her. "It's Giles turn to watch study hall. He'll be here." Buffy looked back down at her book with a small frown of concentration. "He's allergic to late." Buffy joked.

Cordy sighed again. "He is wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book out from the library for like a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge." Buffy gave her a look. "I was sad to return it." Cordelia gave a small smile at no one. "It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys." She giggled. "Of course that was B.X."

Buffy looked up from her notes again. "B.X? Before Xander. Clever." They looked down at the books in front of them trying to drill the information there into their brains.

At a table behind them Xander and Willow sat next to each other. Willow's head tilted down towards her books. Xander sat busily munching on one of the chocolate bars he was supposed to be selling, the books in front of him closed, having been left untouched since he sat down at the desk. "I like chocolate." Xander commented, making Willow look up at him. "There is no bad here."

"You still have some left? I went to like four houses and they were gone. It's like trick or treating in reverse." Willow said smiling up at him.

"I know these things are selling like hot cakes…" they exchanged a look. "Which is ironic cause the hot cakes really aren't moving…" Xander chuckled as they rubbed their legs together playfully under the desk. "And it's uh, ahem, fun to sell chocolate ahem." Xander added as Willow rubbed her calf along his shin.

"And we're raising a lot of money for the band." Willow breathed.

Xander looked between Willow and his chocolate bar, before taking another bite of the candy. Willow turned her attention back to her book fiddling with her pencil as she did so, their legs still rubbing against each others. "The band. Yeah. They're great. They march."

"Like an army." Willow agreed. "E, e, except with music instead of bullets, and… usually no one dies." Willow added flustered and distracted as they started to play footsies.

Cordelia turned her attention to them. "I can't believe this!" she cried, making the two jump apart guiltily, the table lurching with the sudden movement, both silently praying that they hadn't given themselves away. "Where is Giles already? I'm bored and he's not here to give me credit for it." She whined, wishing that she had decided to wag.

Buffy looked over at the classroom door a concerned look on her face. Her mind playing back the weird behaviour her mother and Giles had displayed at her house last night, and the even odder behaviour of Giles being late or as it seemed not turning up at all!

Down the hall Snyder and Ms. Barton were walking towards study hall. Snyder gripped a chocolate bar in his hands. "The big pinheaded librarian didn't show up, and I don't wanna do it." Snyder whined, before pointing at Ms. Barton with his candy bar. "You do it." He demanded.

"Alright fine I'll do it." Ms. Barton agreed reluctantly. Turning to walk into the classroom she rolled her eyes behind Snyder's back.

Snyder continued to walk down the hall muttering to himself. "Everybody expects me to do everything around here because I'm the principal. It's not fair."

Ms. Barton walking into the science room where study hall was being held, clapping her hands a couple of times to get her students attention. "Hey! We're all stuck here ok? So now let's just sit quietly and pretend we're reading something." Buffy furrowed her brow slightly in confusion at Ms. Barton's behaviour. "Until we're really sure Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!" Barton exclaimed with a wide happy smile.

"Does anyone else wanna marry Ms. Barton?" Xander asked.

"Get in line." Cordelia joked.

Buffy shifted in her seat her concern for Giles growing. "I guess Giles isn't coming." Willow said surprised.

"I guess not." Buffy murmured.

***

Buffy walked up to Giles' condo door, her expression still worried. She hoped that she would find him here otherwise she'd be at a loss. She had checked the library before she left the school, and the only other place Giles hung out…was at his condo. Leaning up on her toes slightly she peered through the view port, relief flooding through her when she saw him crouched down by a cabinet, looking over an album.

Buffy smiled as she walked through the door, closing the door behind her, causing Giles to look up at her. "Buffy." He greeted slipping the record back into the cabinet.

Buffy walked further into his apartment. "Uh… sorry… I… I was just worried. You were a big not there in study hall, and after your lecture to me on not ducking out…" Buffy said confused, spotting her mother her eyes widened in surprise. "and what's my mother doing here?" Buffy asked. Her mother had never come to Giles' before.

Giles stepped over to Joyce almost protectively, chewing on a mouth full of chocolate. "We had an opportunity for um, you might say a summit meeting. It took priority over study hall. I called in."

"Oh." Buffy breathed confused the small frown back on her face.

"We decided that you made a good point earlier honey." Joyce piped in, trying to sound like everything was normal. As she nodded with Giles as if confirming with each other.

"I did. Yeah… which was…?" Buffy asked her confusion increasing as she looked between the two.

"A, about us over-scheduling you." Joyce said looking at Giles hoping that he'd back her up.

"Pulling you in two directions." Giles said as he sat down on his coffee table. "Uh, your home life and your duties as a Slayer."

"Oh. That was a good point." Buffy agreed, still looking between the two adults.

"We're working out a coordinated schedule for you." Joyce beamed.

"It'll be tight, but uh, I think we can fit in all your responsibilities." Giles said with his own smile.

Buffy gave a small wary smile, not liking the way it was sounding. "Sounds nice and structured." She muttered.

Joyce bit back a sigh of impatience. "We've got more work to do here honey. Why don't you give us a little more time?" Joyce said with another smile. She dug into her purse whilst Giles stood up from the couch wondering over to his fireplace mantel to look at a picture that was resting on it. Joyce pulled out her car keys stood up. "Um… take the car and, um Mr. Giles can drive me home." Joyce offered holding out the keys for Buffy to take.

Buffy stared at her mother wide eyed. "What?" She yelped surprised, before shaking her head a small smile stretching her lips as she eyed the keys. "Excuse me I meant what?!"

"Keys. Take them." Joyce urged trying to not let her impatience show in her voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Well, actually you did but…" Buffy snatched the keys before her mother could think better of it. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

"Bye honey. Drive safely." Joyce called with a wide smile of satisfaction.

"Uh huh." Buffy yelled from outside the door.

Joyce turned back to face Giles. "Do you think she noticed anything?" She asked.

Giles turned from the mantel a cigarette dangling from his lips, as he held a lighter up to it, lighting the end. "No way." Joyce smiled reached down for a bottle of beer she hidden under the table when Buffy had come in. Giles flipped closed his lighter, and took a deep drag of his cigarette, breathing out smoke as he exhaled.

***

"Tell me again how it happened." Willow said nervously as Buffy drove them down the street in Joyce's jeep.

"Told mom I wanted to be treated more like an adult and voila driviness." Buffy said with a smile. She took a corner without slowing down and the car skidded around the bend. Willow clutched at her seat, her breaths coming quicker as her nerves shot up. "Also I think she wanted me otherwhere. Considering my mom and Giles are planning my future. I think it's easier for them to live my life if I'm not actually there." Buffy muttered.

Willow looked down and noticed that the parking brake was still on. "Do you know that you have the parking brake on?"

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded. She released the parking brake, without easing off the accelerator and the engine revved higher, the car speeding up.

Willow glanced around nervously, a funny feeling going through her that they were going to crash. "Are, are you sure about The Bronze?" Willow queried with a nervous smile. "I mean the SATs are tomorrow."

"I can study at The Bronze. A little dancing, a little cross multiplying." Buffy smiled wickedly. "You know what we need?" Buffy reached across to the radio her fingers touching the station dial as she fiddled with the stations wanting a better one then her mom listened to.

"Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" Willow squealed when Buffy bent to low to see above the dashboard.

Buffy accidentally pulled on the steering wheel making the car turn. Fortunately it was a turn off so they didn't crash into one of the buildings.

***

Ripper lay on the floor of his condo, his coat and tie gone, strewn somewhere around the room, his shirt unbuttoned far enough to reveal his undershirt. Two cigarettes in his hand as he prepared to light them. Joyce sat cross-legged in front of record cabinet looking through his albums. "You got good albums." Joyce said over the music.

Ripper shrugged. "Yeah they're ok."

"Do you like Seals and Croft?" Joyce asked. Ripper turned his face towards her giving her a look. "Yeah me neither." She said quickly not wanting to sound like she liked them if he didn't. Ripper handed her one of the smokes he held in his hand. "Thanks." Joyce said taking a small drag, not wanting to choke in front of him.

"So how come they call you Ripper?" Joyce asked with a small blush.

Ripper sat up. "Wouldn't you like to know…hmm wait a minute listen to this bit." Ripper said bobbing his head, and waving his cigarette to the beat. "It rocks!" He exclaimed when the guitar riff between verses was over.

"It's good." Joyce agreed.

Ripper stood up from the floor. "Man I gotta get a band together." Ripper said as he walked over to his mirror, running his fingers through his hair, making it stick out on end.

Joyce closed the cabinet and stood up. "Hey Ripper, you wanna watch TV?" Joyce asked leaning against the cabinet getting a little bored with listening to music she didn't have all that much interest in. "I know how to order pay-per-view."

Ripper slipped off his outer shirt not looking at her as he checked out his reflection again. "No, let's go out and have some fun. Tear things up a bit."

"Ok." Joyce agreed eagerly. "We could go to The Bronze."

"Not bloody likely that place is dead." Ripper grumbled, no way was being stuck there with nothing to do but listen to wankers play up on the stage.

***

At The-not-so-dead Bronze a man leaned back against the bar as he sat on a stool. The bartender pouring vodka and orange juice directly into his mouth from the tap, his friends surrounding him, goading him on. Cheering and carrying on as the man continued to gulp down the liquids being poured into his mouth.

Up on stage Devon danced around to the lead in of the song they were playing. Leaning over to Oz before the song began. "Hey, they're digging us man!" Not caring how odd it was to see adults acting as they were tonight.

Willow and Buffy enter The Bronze, Willow was grateful to be out of the car for the time being. They stop dead as they look around the crowd. The unusual sight of the adult populous jumping around to the music causing them worry.

Willow and Oz exchange smiles, before she and Buffy headed deeper into the crowd. "Let's do the time warp again." Buffy muttered to Willow as they looked around The Bronze.

"Maybe there's a reunion in town or, or a Billy Joel tour or something." Willow said not sounding like she believed it.

"Ms. Barton?" Buffy asked surprised when she saw the back of what looked like one of her teachers in front of her.

Ms. Barton stopped moving and turned to face her. "Buffy? Whoa!" She yelped when she almost slipped.

"Are you ok Ms. Barton?" Willow asked concerned, exchanging a worried look with Buffy.

Ms. Barton smiled widely. "Oh I'm cool Willow…" Ms. Barton fell silent giving Willow an odd look as she came to a realization. "Willow… that's a tree." She giggled. "You're a tree!" Willow exchanged another look with Buffy, they're belief that something was up growing. Ms. Barton looked around. "Yeah uh, uh, are there any nachos in here little tree?"

"A, are you sure you don't need some fresh air Ms Barton?" Buffy asked pointing the way they had came in.

Ms. Barton laughed hysterically. "Ok." She agreed before going back into the crowd ignoring them.

"Hey this is not normal." Willow muttered. Buffy gave her a look that clearly said 'duh'. "Uh, w, well maybe that goes without saying." Willow corrected, with a nervous smile at Buffy.

From behind them Snyder spotted them through the crowd, and walked up to them. Moving quickly so that he didn't accidently lose them in the crowd that packed The Bronze tonight. He came up to stand between them surprising the two girls. "Hey gang!" He greeted with a huge smile that to the girls just looked odd, and out of place on Snyder's face. He placed his arms around their shoulders making them shift uncomfortably and exchange truly worried looks. "This place is Fun City huh?" He said with a laugh trying to make conversation with those that he had decided to be friends with.

"Principal Snyder?" Buffy asked surprised proud when she didn't stutter with her shock.

"Call me Snyder. Just a last name, like…Barbarino." Snyder insisted trying his best to be cool, and failing miserably. He let go of the girls and in a sudden move pumped his arms in the air and hollering like a teenage boy. Willow leaned away from him slightly not wanting to get hit by one of Snyder's flailing fists. "Ooh I'm stoked!" He yelled. Willow gave Buffy a nervous look she had never seen a teacher act like this, and it was freaking her out! Teachers were supposed to be calm and collected, and, and, and responsible! Snyder calmed down from his sudden outburst and looked back at the girls. "Hey did you see Ms. Barton? I think she's wasted. I'm gonna have to put that in her next performance report cause, cause I'm the principal!" Snyder said with a laugh. To the girls relief Snyder turned and headed back into the crowd.

Willow stepped over to Buffy. "I don't like this. They could have heart attacks."

"Uh well…" Buffy said looking around hopelessly. "Maybe there's a doctor here." She suggested, but as she looked around she doubted that if there was that they would be much use.

An older shirtless man pulled himself up on the stage, pushing Devon out of the way of the microphone. Grabbing the microphone he screamed into the mic. "Yeeeeaaaaaah!!!!"

Willow looked at the man feeling horrified. "I think that is my doctor." The man jumped from the stage expecting to be caught by the crowd, but the crowd wasn't expecting him, and he plummeted into the ground, and he didn't seem able to get up. Buffy and Willow cringed at the sight. "He, he's usually less… topless." Willow added.

Suddenly Snyder remerged from the crowd surprising the girls as he stuck his head between them. "I got a commendation for being principal." Snyder told them, trying to impress them, but only sounding impressed with himself. "From The Mayor. Shook my hand twice."

"That's nice." Buffy said distractedly just wanting the older man to leave them alone… it was more than kind of freaky to see him like this.

Snyder took a deep breath as he caught sight of two women walking past clutching drinks as they talked merrily with each other. He made eyes at them hoping to draw their attention. "Whoa! There are some foxy ladies here tonight!" Snyder exclaimed rushing off after them to try his luck.

Buffy and Willow walked in the opposite direction. "What's happening?" Willow asked of Buffy, looking out around the crowds of adults that were acting, totally… delinquent!

"I don't know, but it's happening to a whole lot of grownups." Buffy said eyeing the crowds to as she walked.

They paused by the stairs, and looked out over the crowds again. At the clusters of crazy adults. "They're acting like a bunch…" Willow trailed off at a loss for how to describe their behaviour.

"They're acting like a bunch of us." Buffy finished for her.

Willow looked at her confused. "I don't act like this."

***

Trick and Ethan walked through the factory, watching as more, and more boxes rolled off the line, waiting to be sealed and shipped out to the public. "Demands high." Trick commented with a triumphant grin.

"I thought it might be." Ethan said with a shrug, he was finding that this wasn't as fun as when he targeted one person in particular.

"That's the reason I love this country. You make a good product and the people will come to you. Of course a lot of people are gonna die, but that's the other reason I love this country." They stopped walking when they neared the man who was inspecting the boxes before they got sent over to another man who sealed them. Trick stepped over to him a malicious light shining in his eyes. "Hey! Don't sample the product." Trick demanded his voice raised high enough for the other workers to hear, drawing their attention.

"But I didn't." He protested as he looked up at Trick from his crouched position beside the unchecked, unsealed boxes. Trick grabbed him, lifting from his crouch by his overalls. The vampire pulled the now terrified struggling man into a head lock, and effortlessly jerked his head around, the body going limp in his arms, before he threw him to the floor. Ethan looked away in distaste, for all his love for chaos and discord. He preferred to do his dirty work from a far. Trick straightened his jacket, as if he had done nothing more than said hello to the man. He checked to make sure his pinkie ring was still in place, before they continued on with their walk.

"Ok uh, how did you know he was…" Ethan started wondering if it was something he could look out for when dealing with people.

"I don't, but now I know no one else will." Trick shrugged checking his watch. "We're getting close." He muttered to Ethan. Spotting the line manager he called over. "Keep it flowing!" He turned back to Ethan. "It's almost feeding time." Trick told him before walking off. Ethan stared after the vampire for a moment before turning away and walking back the way they had come.

***

Oz joined the girls at The Bronze having finished for the night, all three observed the crowd. "Something's definitely changing them." Buffy murmured to her companions her hazel eyes shimmering with concern.

"A spell?" Willow suggested as her eyes traversed The Bronze.

"They're teenagers. It's a sobering mirror to look into huh?" Oz said, not quiet believing that anyone he knew actually behaved this badly. _'It must be the suppressed child in them finally getting out to party.'_ Oz thought.

Snyder broke through the crowd across from them, his eyes landing on Oz's hair as he closed in on them. "You've got great hair." He said with that wide out of place smile on his face. Oz gave the others a look, feeling rather out of place in this environment of crazed adults. They all look up when the music suddenly cut out, fearing that something terrible had happened, only to see a group of older men standing in front of the microphone. They stared in horror as they started to sing. The words were off beat, and out of sync, their voices grating against their ears, but the crowd on the dance floor was happy enough to dance to them.

"It just gets more upsetting." Willow said sadly as she watched people she considered role-models doing things that were stupid, and crazy…and unrole-modelly. Willow looked up at the ceiling when several of the older couple on the dance floor began to kiss passionately.

Buffy took no notice of them as her eyes remained glued to the stage. "No vampire has ever been that scary!" Buffy exclaimed pointing at the stage where the older men were still singing.

Behind them a man staggered through the crowd, drunk. He was munching on a candy bar, his attention focused more on the candy then on where his feet where going. He bumped into another man. Anger shot through him at the contact, not believing it was his fault, he turned to face the man he had bumped into, and shoved him, only to be shoved back.

Another man close by spirits rose, as testosterone levels rose. "Fight!" He shouted earning looks from the others in the club that had yet to notice.

Snyder turned to face the group that were surrounding the two fighting men, an excited smile on his face as he nodded vigorously. "Fight!" Snyder shouted, unable to silently contain his excitement.

Willow let out a helpless sigh, her shoulders slumped slightly. Buffy turned and started to make her way to the nearest exit. "We've gotta find out what's going on. This has hellmouth fingerprints all over it." Buffy said determinedly. Willow and Oz follow her, glad to be getting out of the club where the world seemed to have been turned upside down.

Buffy paused by a pinball machine noticing a girl hold out a candy bar to her boyfriend, as he played the game. Without taking his eyes off the machine he took a huge bite out of the bar, chewing the bar noisily. Snyder ran up behind them slightly out of breath, having ran after them when he had noticed their sudden disappearance. "Hey where are we going?" Snyder asked looking at the group.

None of them answer as they hurried out of the club, trying to leave Snyder behind, partly because it was safer for him, and mostly because he was an annoyance they didn't need. They managed to leave Snyder behind for a moment as they rushed over to Joyce's jeep. "Wait up you guys!" Snyder called as he ran out of the club chasing them, just as determined to not be ditched. "Hey! You guys aren't trying to ditch me are ya?" Snyder said his voice teasing and mirthful, but inside his gut churned with anxiety, wishing that someone wouldn't want to leave him out.

Buffy, Willow and Oz made it to the Jeep, opening the car doors and climbing in. "We should find Giles. He'll know what's going on, right?" Oz asked looking from Buffy to Willow. Snyder ran up to the backseats of the car, frowning in dismay when saw all the places were taken. He ran as fast as he could around to the passenger side door.

"Sure." Buffy agreed. "Except for all we know, he's sweet sixteen again." Buffy muttered as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"He's with your mom at his place." Willow reminded her blond friend, as she pulled on her own seatbelt, not quite sure she was ready for another episode of Buffy's driving.

Snyder pulled open the door beside Buffy and clambered into the Jeep, slamming the door behind him. "I said wait up!" He snarled slightly out of breath.

"Uh, Snyder…?" Oz questioned.

Buffy shook her head. "No time. He's coming with us." Buffy replied to Oz's unfinished question, before gunning the accelerator, the screech of tires could be heard as she accidently burned rubber.

"Whoa Summers! You drive like a spaz!" Snyder exclaimed, as he grabbed hold of the handle on the roof of the car, his knuckles white.

***

In another part of Sunnydale, two father types in their family cars were waiting for the traffic lights to turn green. The both of them gunned their engines. They nodded and smiled at each other, as they anticipated the race ahead of them, both confident that they were going to win. They both took bites out of the candy bar they held in their hands. A moment later the light turned green and they gunned their accelerators their screeching loudly as they raced across the road, competing with each other.

***

In the Sunnydale playground, a mailman sat on a carousel, a bag of mail beside him, as he flipped open a letter, reading its contents. He laughed at various intervals as he read. Finishing the letter he tossed it aside, before plunging his hand back into the bag to grab another letter.

Behind him couples are flirting with each other, and chasing each other around the park, squeals of delight coming from them. Across at the jungle gym a couple of guys toss a Frisbee around to each other, grinning madly as they tossed it higher and higher into the air.

***

Buffy tore down the street, as she drove, not sure as of yet if going to Giles was the best idea, but they needed to start somewhere. "It'll be ok when we get to Giles'." Willow told the group in the car, more for herself then the others.

"Of course." Oz agreed. "I mean even if he is sixteen, he's still Giles right? He's probably a pretty together guy."

Willow frowned with worry, a nervous smile on her lips. "Yeah… well…"

"What?" Oz asked looking between the two girls again, as he wondered what he was missing.

"Giles at sixteen? Less together guy, more Bad-Magic-Hates-The-World-Ticking-Time-Bomb Guy."

Oz was silent for a moment as he absorbed the information, slightly stunned by the news. "Well then I guess your mom's in a lotta trouble." Snyder raised his eyebrows as he nodded, trying to imagine the stuffy librarian as he had just heard him described… it didn't seem even remotely possible.

***

Down a street lined with boutiques Joyce, and Giles strolled arm in arm. Joyce chewed her gum as they walked, she didn't usually go for smokers, but she could put up with it if it was Ripper. There was just something about him. She'd never met a man like him in all her years. And she found that she liked having the bad boy that everybody else envied on her arm. "Must be exciting being from England." Joyce gushed as she chewed her gum a slight pink tinge shading her cheeks when he looked across at her.

"Not particularly." Ripper drawled as he kicked a can. He believed it was much more interesting here, then in bloody stuffy old England. "You cold?" He asked as he blew out some smoke from his mouth a burning cigarette in the hand that wasn't touching Joyce.

"Nah uh. I feel…" Joyce paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Special, like I'm just waking up… kinda."

"Oh yeah?" Ripper asked with a smirk, humouring her.

"Yeah like uh, getting married and having a kid and everything was just a dream, and now things are back the way they're supposed to be."

"Yeah." Ripper agreed with a grimace, as he thought about joining The Watchers Council. It felt like a dream. A bloody bad one! How could he have ever wanted to be one of those poncy know it all stuck up bastards was beyond him, he must have gone crazy… for the last 25 years!

They walked past a shop with a mannequin on display wearing bright clothes, and a fluffy feathered wrap draped around it. "That's cool." Joyce commented, as they stopped to look at the display. "Very Juice Newton."

Ripper checked his hair in the reflection of the window. "You fancy it?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah." Joyce nodded. "But the shops closed." She pouted she really wanted that feather wrap.

Ripper took a final drag of his cigarette, taking the smoke deep into his lungs before blowing it out in a large puff of air. Tossing aside the still burning butt, he idly picked up a trashcan looking it over, before taking a couple of quick steps, and smashing it into the shop window, breaking the glass with a crash. Joyce took a couple of quick steps back, to avoid the sharp falling pieces of glass. The alarm sounded, ringing out through the otherwise quiet street. Ripper climbed in through the window, as Joyce giggled hysterically. He took the wrap off the mannequin as Joyce looked around to see if anyone was coming in response to the pealing alarm.

Ripper jumped out of the shop the wrap in hand. "Woo hoo!" Ripper hollered as adrenalin pulsed through him.

"Oh Ripper! Wow that was so brave!" Joyce gushed, smiling happily when he helped her on with her wrap, his closeness sending warm tingles through her, and heat pooled in her belly.

"Hold it!" Came a male voice from behind them. They look over to see a policeman with a gun aimed at them, a serious frown on his face as he fingered the trigger.

***

Buffy sighed as she drove. Wishing that Snyder would shut up already the man was infuriating! No wonder he hated students. No one had liked him when he was one…nobody liked him now either! Buffy checked the light of the upcoming intersection. Seeing that it was green she didn't slow down. "This is great! Let's do doughnuts in the football field huh?" Snyder suggested practically bouncing up and down. Ignoring, or just not noticing the annoyed glares he was getting. Even Oz couldn't keep a blank expression fixed on his face as the short man continued to talk.

Unnoticed by Buffy another jeep approached them from the left. The driver of this Jeep was busy unwrapping a chocolate bar… too busy to notice that his light was red.

"Oh my God look out!" Willow shouted when she noticed that the car wasn't going to stop. Everyone in the car tensed for the impact trying to brace themselves against it. The jeep hit them hard in the left rear door, and back panel, making them all scream as they went skidding to the side.

***

Giles let go of Joyce, and she backed away from him fear showing in her face as she eyed the officer, who was pointing a gun at Ripper. Ripper took the hat that he had taken from the display off his head and tossed it aside, his eyes fixed on the policeman. With a smirk he stepped towards the officer waving his arms around in challenge, taunting him. "Ooo… Copper's got a gun!" He jumped around testing and taunting the officer's mettle. Wanting to know what kind of a man he was dealing with. "You'll never use it though man." Giles stated firmly his cocky smirk firmly in place. He glanced down to the officer's front jacket pocket and notices the candy sticking out of it.

"Ripper be careful!" Joyce cried as she fought the urge to bite at her nails. Her sudden outburst distracted the officer. It was only for a moment, but that was all it took, for in the next instant Ripper took that final step forward and batted the gun away from him, and held onto the officer's arm as he head-butted the officer.

Kneeing him in the balls, before nailing him in the gut. Ripper smirked in satisfaction as the officer doubled over in pain. He twisted the officer's arm up over his head making the officer loose his hold on the gun. Ripper gave the officer one last look before kneeing him in the face, hard. The cop fell over unconscious, from the assault. Ripper stuck the gun down the back of his pants, lifting his shirt so that it covered the butt of the gun, concealing it from view. "Told him he'd never use it." Ripper crowed, with a triumphant smile.

Joyce looked at him adoringly as she leaned against the bonnet of the police car that the officer had pulled up in. "You are sooo cool." Joyce giggled. "You're like Burt Reynolds." She exclaimed, when Giles was in front of her.

In a quick, sudden movement Ripper had a hand around her neck and his other wrapped around her back. Joyce didn't panic though, reading the heat in his eyes, and feeling an answering call in her own body. Taking the gum from her mouth, she threw it to the ground, just before Ripper mouth claimed hers, a passionate moan escaped her as his tongue duelled with hers. Ripper leaned over her gently lowering her back against the hood of the police car.

The fact they were doing this out in the open on the hood of a police car making it so much hotter, for the both of them.

***

Buffy and her group sat dazed in their car almost disbelieving that they were all ok. They looked across at the other car when they heard his car door open. The stranger looked at the two cars for a moment, before he smiled at them, amusement plain in his eyes. "Sorry gotta go!" He said before running off his laughter carrying back to them.

Buffy pushed open her door, looking after him, wanting to chase him, and get his insurance details so that her mother wouldn't kill her when everything went back to normal. Turning nervous eyes to the dint in her mother's car. "Oh God." Buffy moaned, to the others who had managed to get out of the car, their legs only a little shaky. Buffy swung her door closed. Snyder copied her, but his door wouldn't close properly and Buffy's eyes took in the damage anew. Turning her gaze to her friends she looked them over. "Are you guys ok?" She asked.

Snyder nodded his eyes on the car, and the dents in the jeep. Willow and Oz walked around the car looking for any more damage. "Is anyone else all creeped out and trembly?" Willow asked her voice slightly shaky.

Before anyone could answer Snyder cut in, having not paid attention to the conversation around him. "Oh Buffy." Snyder started rubbing at his sore shoulder. "Your mom's gonna kill you." Snyder said with a small grin.

Buffy ignored Snyder, her eyes looking past her group of friends to the other side of the street. Where five adult men were hanging out by a tree, laughing and joking like teenagers. "Something's weird." Buffy muttered her brow furrowed as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Something's not?" Oz asked wondering what on Earth wasn't weird at this moment in time.

"No grownups." Buffy muttered to herself, as two women strutted past the men obviously wanting the guys to notice them. They munched on chocolate as they walked past, sneaking glances at the guys. The guys look at the girls with heated gazes making noises of approval, making the girls smile in delight.

"No one's protecting their houses. Everyone's just… wandering." Snyder cried out in protest as a man stole the candy bar he had just unwrapped, running off with it. "Hey!... hey give it!" Snyder yelled running after the man with his candy bar. Willow and Oz watched them, not sure if they were amused yet or still horrified.

"Defenceless." Willow muttered in agreement turning her gaze from Snyder and the candy thief to look at Buffy.

"So where are all the vampires?" Buffy asked a frown on her face. "Soups on, but no one's grabbing a spo…" Buffy didn't get to finish when she felt that familiar tingle spreading through her. _'Oh not now please not now! I have things to do.'_ Buffy silently pled her eyes screwed shut. She opened her eyes to see Willow and Oz staring with wide eyes behind her, and she could feel the tingly feeling getting stronger.

Buffy gave her two friends significant looks, and they both nodded backing away, putting the car between them and Angelus, and the battle that just may breakout between the two. Buffy slowly, reluctantly turned around, jumping slightly at seeing him standing right behind her. She crinkled her nose slightly at the scent of cigarette smoke that was coming from him as he took a drag from the cigarette in his fingers. His dark eyes looked past her to meet Willow's terrified eyes, and Oz's deceptively calmer ones, before his gaze flickered to the damaged jeep, and he made an annoying, cocky 'tsking' sound. "Hasn't anyone told you Buff that you shouldn't drive in pandemonium? It's bad for the health."

Buffy scowled at him. "So's smoking, but I don't see you calling the quite line." Buffy quipped her hazel eyes ferrous as she met his, her body tense waiting for Angelus' real reason for coming over to come out.

Angelus shrugged at her a small smirk on his full lips, taking another drag, before blowing the smoke at her. "It goes down well after a feed, adds a little something."

At his words her eyes drifted behind him to where she could see the unmoving body of a blond woman lying on the street across from them, and she had no doubt that there were probably others littering the streets. Buffy's gut churned with guilt, and her hazel eyes met his again. In a quick sudden movement guided by anger, Buffy lashed out hitting the arm that held the cigarette knocking it from his fingers and onto the ground, catching hold of his arm she yanked him forward with all her might, smashing him into the already battered jeep, making a window break when his head slammed into it. Holding the back of his head so that his throat was pressing uncomfortably against door, his head hanging inside the car. "Seeing as your here you may as well make yourself useful." Buffy snarled. "There's an all you can eat Buffet and no one, but you has come to dinner. So that means something's happening else were. Where is it, and why aren't you there?!" Buffy demanded to know. She yelped when she received an elbow in her chin knocking her back to the ground.

Angelus stood up turning to face her. "Now really Buff who do you take me for? I mean how could I pass up all this?" Angelus goaded looking around him to see all the people that were just wandering. Buffy smashed her foot into his leg, sending him to his knees, before she stood up. "I don't have time for games Angelus." Buffy snarled as she put a foot against his neck. "So either tell me, or get out of my way," Buffy demanded, putting more pressure against his neck. "What in the hell is going on? Why is everyone acting so, so… why are there no adults?"

Angelus chuckled and placed his hands around her slender ankle. "Hmmm, well Buff seeing as you asked me so nicely." Angelus yanked her foot up and away from him making her stumble and fall. Flipping to his feet he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her up against the car. "I'm out here because I know you, and seeing as you spent the last week avoiding me in favour for pampering your Watcher, and mother I'm feeling neglected, and our small tussle last night was hardly enough to make up for that, don't you agree."

Snyder returned at that moment upset, and pouting. "That guy took my candy!" He whined, not paying attention to Buffy and the guy that was pinning her to the beat up car.

Buffy's eye's narrowed with sudden understanding. Slamming her knee up into Angelus gut, as hard as she could, she shoved him away when he loosened his hold on her. "The candy. I, it's gotta be the candy! It's cursed." Buffy exclaimed, as her mind ran over the events that had happened since they had sold the band candy. The strange behaviour of her parent, and Giles, as they munched on the chocolate bars.

Willow and Oz exchanged a look of sudden understanding, Buffy's words helping them come to the same conclusion. "A curse?! Oh… I've got a curse." Snyder said worried looking at Buffy confused.

"God using candy for evil!" Willow muttered, shaking her head slightly at the low depths evil had sunk to in her mind now.

"My parents ate a ton." Oz monotoned wondering where they were around the crazy town.

Buffy looked over at Snyder with a frown, before jumping at him, and forcing him up against the strangers Jeep, her eyes flashing angrily, ignoring Angelus who was getting back on his feet, annoyed with himself for not seeing that move coming.

"Who's behind it?!" Buffy demanded, her impatience growing, enough time had been wasted with Angelus. She didn't know how much more there was to waste before they were too late.

Snyder looked at her with scared confused eyes. "I don't know. It came through the school board." Snyder shook his head. "If you knew that crowd…"

Buffy cut him off, losing all her patience as she gripped Snyder harder, making him wince. "Where did it come from? Do you know where to get it?"

"Yeah." Snyder nodded, relieved when she eased up a bit.

Buffy turned her attention to Willow and Oz. "You guys get Xander and Cordelia. Go to the library and look it up."

"Candy curses?" Oz confirmed with a nodded.

"Disturbing second childhood. Got it." Willow added, taking Oz's hand, she skirted around avoiding getting any closer to Angelus then she had to. Angelus kept his eyes on them smirking at the unease he could feel coming from them as they felt his eyes.

Buffy turned to look back at Snyder. "Ratboy and I are going to the source." Buffy said shoving towards her mother's jeep.

Snyder got into the car without complaint, to nervous as to what the angry blond would do to him if he should try to resist. Buffy got into the driver's seat, slamming the door, behind her, looking across when she heard the door slam across from her, her eyes meeting the form of Angelus. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy demand. "I said Ratboy, not you! Get out."

Angelus raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't hunt people down just to let them get away." Angelus told her, waiting to see what she would do. There was no way she was going off to that place without him. He wasn't going to risk someone else taking what was rightfully his! The Mayor and his little pet Trick and their tribute could go to hell, Buff's life was his to take when he was ready, when she'd suffered enough, and they hadn't even scratched the surface of the pain he was going to visit on his little blond.

Buffy scowled at him, this was too weird, having Angelus in such a confined space. It could almost make her feel like it was Angel beside her, here to help her, and protect her. Buffy shook her head, his purpose was completely different. He'd basically said so himself. He was here to kill her, he'd hunted her through the chaos, and now he wouldn't leave until he had at least fought her, but right now she didn't have the time! "Fine, but stay out of my way!" Buffy snarled turning the key in the ignition, smiling in relief when it worked. Hitting the accelerator the tires screeched and a streak of black rubber was left on the road.

"Snyder directions!" Buffy yelled, doing her best to ignore Angelus' presence next to her.

Snyder jumped, his knuckles white on the seat. "It's the Milkbar Factory!" Buffy nodded without looking back. Taking a turn without slowing.

Angelus gave Buffy a disbelieving look. "Damn Buff! Talk about road rage." Angelus taunted her, as the car threatened to roll. "No wonder you crashed."

Buffy shot him a glare, and pressed down harder on the gas, turning her eyes back to the road. "FYI my light was green the other drivers was red. His fault not mine!" Buffy defended herself, not sure why she felt the need to. She put it down to the fact that he at least was as close to a physical Angel as she was going to get, and she never wanted Angel to think less of her.

"How in the hell did you get your license?" Angelus said with a shake of his head. Buffy remained silent. Angelus gave her a narrow eyed look. "You do have a license?" Buffy shifted slightly in her seat. "That explains it." Angelus muttered. Buffy took another turn far too fast, the tires screeching.

***

Buffy, Angelus and Snyder come to a screeching halt outside the factory, the impossibly large crowd in front of the factory growing as they walked towards it. Angelus looked at all the humans, eying them, as he followed Buffy as they entered the crowd, lagging behind slightly. Buffy paused and turned back when it registered that she had just passed her mother and Giles, turning back to face them. "Mom? Giles?!"

"Go away. We're busy." Ripper said without missing a beat hardly even looking at her. Buffy gave him a disbelieving look, knowing instinctively that this wasn't the stuffy Watcher Giles that she knew.

"Mom!" Buffy demanded, taking her by the arm and pulling her away from Giles.

"Hey!" Joyce whined, looking angrily at her daughter.

"…Where did you get that coat?" Buffy asked shocked looking at the feathered wrap that was draped around her mother. "Never mind. Listen…" Buffy was cut off when Ripper grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face him.

"Back off!" He snarled glaring at her.

Buffy fixed him with a hard stare, ignoring Angelus as he chuckled behind her. "Giles think about this. You wanna fight me, or you wanna let me talk to my mother?" Ripper looked at her for a moment, before shrugging coolly and backing off, yanking his hand from her arm and up the side of his face, to grab the cigarette that was behind his ear. He reached into his pocket for his lighter.

"Geez Ripper way to stick up for your girl." Angelus taunted unable to help himself. He could scent their combined scents sticking to each other, as well as the scent of sex coming from them.

Ripper looked up at the voice, suddenly noticing Angelus standing a little ways back from Buffy. Buffy tensed, and looked at her Watcher, his every muscle was tense and his expression furious. "Giles don't do…" Buffy trailed off when her Watcher leapt at Angelus with a furious roar. Angelus giggled inanely as he dodged Giles. "Giles!!!" Buffy cried when he leapt at Angelus again this time knocking him to the ground landing on top of him his fists raining down on Angelus' face.

"Ripper!" Joyce's tone echoed her daughters.

"You mother fuckin' bastard!" Ripper roared as he landed punch after punch, Angelus giggling all the while. Angelus raised an arm punching Ripper in the jaw, stunning him, before he continued trying to beat the hell out of the much older, stronger vampire. Buffy raced forward before Angelus got annoyed and really hurt her Watcher and father figure. Pulling him up off of the vampire she slapped him, hard. Leaving a red hand print across his face.

"Buffy!" Joyce scolded, walking over to Ripper looking up at him worriedly.

Buffy ignored her mother for the moment, her eyes focused on the vampire that was once again standing, that smirk on his face, as he spat out a little blood. "Good punches Ripper, really." Angelus taunted. "A little weak but hey." Ripper went to lunge at the vampire again, but Buffy blocked his path pushing him back lightly.

Looking over at Angelus she glared at him her hazel eyes hard. "You shut up! I said keep out of my way, not get in it." She turned her attention back to her mother and Giles. "You two both need to go home." Buffy told them.

"Screw you!" Joyce cried turning away. "I want more candy."

Buffy shook her head firmly. "No you don't need any more candy, neither of you do." Buffy said looking at Giles who was picking himself up.

He glared at her, feeling rather petty, and angry at being pushed back so easily. "For God's sake just let her have some soddin' candy." Ripper snarled wrapping an arm around Joyce moving to turn away.

Buffy grabbed her mother's arm, forcing her to look back at her. "Mom look at your car. Look at that dent the size of New Brunswick. I did that." Buffy told her trying to get an adult reaction out of her. The image of her mother as a teenager hitting her at a whole new level.

"Oh my God!" Joyce cried giving Buffy hope that she had reached the adult she knew her mother to be. "What was I thinking when I bought the geek machine?" Joyce gasped incredulously.

Giles burst out laughing, silently agreeing with his girl about the car that Buffy claimed was hers. Buffy shook her head with disbelief and gave up on her mother, and walked over to Giles, hoping to reach him.

"Listen to me. You need…"

Giles cut her off getting more then annoyed now, shooting an angry look at Angelus who was smirking, and chuckling in amusement behind the blond, wishing that he could get his hands on the vampire and torture him like the vampire had tortured him. Make him feel worse than he had. "No you listen to me! I'm your Watcher so do what I tell you." He pointed angrily at the Jeep. "Now sod off!"

Buffy snatched the cigarette out of his mouth throwing it to the ground, and stomping it out with an angry, irritated twist of her foot. "Take her home!" She demanded pointing at her mother. Buffy turned and pushed her way through the crowd, heading towards the platform where the men were throwing free candy to the waiting masses. Angelus followed her still amused.

Angry Giles grabbed Joyce's hand and started after his Slayer. "Joyce…" He followed her as she shoved people aside, a small sense of curiosity eating at him as well as he wonder just what Buffy was up to.

Buffy made it to the loading dock, stepping up on a crate, she slammed her fist into the knee of one of the workers, making him crumple and fall into the crowd. Buffy rolled onto the platform and flipped to her feet, dodging the box of candy that the other worker up there had just picked up.

Angelus caught the box with a snarl, just before it could hit him, the box opening to reveal the candy inside. Throwing the box away he watched as Buffy dodged a punch, before delivering one of her own hitting him in the side. He looked behind him when he heard someone climbing up on the lower platform behind him. He shrugged, it was only Giles and Buffy's mother. Turning back to the fight he watched as Buffy kicked him in the back sending him into the wall.

Buffy grabbed the employee by his shirt and swung him around and off the dock and into another wall, the impact knocking the man out. Buffy turned to see her mother, and Giles stuffing their pockets full of candy bars. Marching over she pulled her mother up onto the platform. "Hey!" Joyce yelled wanting to get more candy bars.

Giles looked up. "Oy! You leave her alone!" Buffy ignored him and turned to the factory door, kicking it open, just as Ripper scrambled up on to the platform. Following Joyce, Buffy and Angelus into the building.

In the crowd struggling to get up on to the dock Snyder saw them disappear into the building. "Hey Brit-face wait up!" He called finally scrambling up to join them.

***

Buffy pulled her mother into the large shipping area and let her go. Giving her a stern look she ordered her like she would small child. "Stay." She turned to look at Angelus who was standing behind her looking out over the building which was piled to the ceiling with cases of Milkbars. "You." She snarled grabbing hold of Angelus' arm firmly. "Come." Walking a few steps away from her mother, Angelus letting her led him for the moment, thoroughly amused by the situation

Behind them Ripper and Snyder made it to the shipping area. "It smells so chocolaty." Snyder said in awe as he looked around. Buffy sighed. "Would somebody please shut him up!" Buffy muttered getting annoyed with Snyder, she had thought for sure that they had lost him in the crowd! He was like a piece of gum that no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't get off the bottom of your shoe. Buffy looked around, across the room from the conveyer belt where the boxes were sealed she spotted a man on a phone listening to someone on the other end.

"This is far out." Ripper said awed at the large amount of candy filled boxes in the factory, the chocolate smell inflaming his senses and he itched to take one of the candy bars and eat it. His attention was caught though by a familiar voice not too far away, his eyes drifting to him.

"Yeah I've been out there. Town's wide open. You guys can go anytime." The man said into the phone.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she recognised the voice, she glanced at Angelus, anger flashing through her at his knowing smirk. He knew what was going on. What everything meant, but he refused to tell them… '_A very unAngelly thing about him.'_ The thought made Buffy's lips twitch in gratitude at the large difference between the two beings that inhabited the body of the man she loved. She shoved the relief aside though as she turned her attention back to Ethan Rayne.

Angelus suddenly jerked his arm roughly from her grasp and she glanced at him, to make sure he wasn't wandering off to hurt someone. Before her eyes focused back on Rayne, she crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards him. "Ethan Rayne." She stated coldly, as she advanced closing the distance between them.

Ethan turned to were the voice had come from, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Buffy, Giles coming up to stand beside her, and a mousy haired woman close behind, as well as the imposing figure of Angelus standing a little ways behind them with his arms crossed his eyes scanning the room, before coming back to land on him. The anger and hatred in his brown eyes made Ethan shiver with fear. "Might wanna make it fast." He muttered nervously into the phone before hanging up.

"Ethan." Ripper growled his eyes angry, bright with the light that Ethan had used to love about his old friend.

"Ripper." Ethan replied with a small friendly nod. Ethan wasted no time in scurrying away, his legs moving as fast as they could.

"Why do they always have to run!" Buffy whined as she ran, Giles beside her. Angelus followed at a more sedated pace. Ethan didn't pose a threat to his plans for Buffy, so there was no need for him to hurry. Ethan raced around the inclining end of the conveyer belt, pulling a gate behind him to slow them down.

Buffy, and Giles jumped over the low end of the gate following after him, trying to at the least to keep him in view.

***

Oz and Xander stood in the stacks searching for books that could possibly have information on what they were looking for. Cordelia and Willow sat at a table with books surrounding them, as they looked through the more promising volumes. "At first it was fun you know? They seemed like they were in this really good mood… not like parents at all and then…" Cordelia trailed off with a shudder.

"Badness?" Willow said looking up with a small smile, suddenly very glad that she had been in a car with Buffy, much less scary then having to see her parents relive a second childhood.

Cordelia nodded. "Mom started borrowing my clothes. There should be an age limit on lycra pants." Cordelia shuddered, as the image of her mother wearing her favourite pair of lycra pants jumped to the forefront of her mind. "And dad, he just locked himself in the bathroom with old copies of Esquire." This time both girls shuddered.

"Ok that was a definite to much information." Willow muttered as she dipped her head back towards her book.

Xander walked down the stairs and over to the table a couple more books in his arms. "I don't get this. The candy's supposed to make you feel all immature and stuff, but I've had a ton, and I don't feel any diff…" Xander trailed off as he noticed the amused, knowing looks he was getting from the girls, and he suddenly understood the in placations of what he was saying. "Never mind." Xander held out the two books for Willow to choose from.

Willow looked between them. "I'll take that one." Willow beamed, reaching over and grabbing the book she wanted, by accident her thumb caressed Xander's, and they both felt the sudden undercurrent of electricity that always seemed to be simmering between them ever since the Homecoming Dance. They allowed the touch to linger longer than necessary not wanting to draw a way.

Willow finally mustered up the will to pull the book from Xander's hand, her thumb slipping from over his. He headed back up the stairs forgetting to leave the other one on the table, in his haste for the touch between them to go unnoticed. Cordelia stared blankly into her book, the words looking like garble to her. Willow helplessly followed Xander with her gaze her eyes following his movements before drifting to his ass.

"You wanna swap?" Cordelia asked, drawing the red heads gaze back to her.

"What?" Willow exclaimed flustered, and confused to the brunettes meaning her mind still full of Xander.

"You wanna swap? This book is really thick." Cordelia explained holding the book out to Willow, who took it gratefully, relieved that she didn't mean boyfriends, handing her own book over. "And I'm not sure it's in English." Cordelia shrugged opening the book Willow had just handed her.

Willow turned her attention to the book Cordelia had given her, fully intent on ignoring the feelings between her and Xander.

***

Ethan ran through the maze of boxes that was the Milkbar Factory, reaching the end of the aisle he turned left, fighting the urge to look behind him as he heard the pounding steps of his pursuers closing in on him. Buffy and Giles push themselves to keep up, making several twists and turns before they came around a corner to find that she had lost him amongst the boxes. Ripper ran around the corner stopping before he crashed into Buffy, breathing hard. "Where…? Bloody hell!" he wheezed as he coughed, and tried to catch his breath at the same time.

"That's what smoking will do to you. Now be quiet." Buffy demanded as she tried to listen for any indication of where Ethan might be.

"Well… where'd the bastard go?" Ripper demanded.

Buffy shot an annoyed look at him. "Shh!" She scolded, looking back the way they came, when she saw a shadow move from the corner of her eye, to see that it was Angelus walking calmly around the corner, moving as silently as a ghost. Buffy was relieved to see him, even though she didn't wish to be close to him. She was just glad he was where she could keep an eye on him. Buffy turned back to looking around, listening carefully. Walking slowly around a corner she stopped, a small smile on her face. "What?" Ripper demanded to know.

Buffy didn't answer him, instead she pretended to go on, only to stop and pivot sending a hard kick into the crate she had just walked past. Yanking away a chunk of wood she reached in and grabbed onto the lapels of a shirt and yanked. Pulling out Ethan's head. "Oh look. A box full of farm fresh chicken." Buffy quipped. Ethan gave her a nervous smile, that quickly faded when he saw the angry expression on The Slayers face.

Angelus rolled his eyes as he leaned back against a crate, Ethan's hiding place was obvious and hardly any fun. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and pulled one out, before grabbing a box of matches. Striking on against a crate he lit his cigarette. Placing the burning light between his lips he took a deep breath, pulling the smoke deep into his dead lungs.

***

Snyder and Joyce sat on a conveyor belt, their legs dangling slightly as they just couldn't touch the ground with their toes. They had candy bars in their hands, their mouths full of the addicting chocolate. "Do you suppose they're ok?" Joyce asked her worry and curiosity making her break the silence she had finally managed to achieve.

"Mmhm." Snyder mumbled through his food, as he chewed. "So… are you two kinda," Snyder smacked his lips together as he swallowed. "Like um…" he looked across at her knees, not quiet being able to meet her eyes with the nervous fluttering going on in his gut. "Going steady?"

Joyce looked at him with disgust evident on her face. Rolling her eyes she hopped down from the conveyor and walked a few paces a way her back to him. Snyder watched her, sticking another piece of chocolate into his mouth, he sighed at his lack of success.

***

"So," Buffy began as she confronted Ethan, who was now out of the broken crate he had been hiding in. "Ethan what are we playing? We're pretty much in a talk or bleed situation. Your call."

"Hit him." Ripper demanded, his blood boiling to see his old friends blood.

Buffy glared behind her at Giles, and shot an annoyed look at Angelus when she noticed his suddenly interested look at her mention of blood, his cigarette in between his fingers, as he tapped ash from the end. She looked back at Ethan her eyes still hard. "I, I'd just like to point out that this wasn't my idea." Ethan explained hoping for some slack.

Angelus snorted in disbelief. "That's what every second rate evil guy says when they've been caught." He taunted smirking in satisfaction when the fear in Ethan rose.

Buffy ignored Angelus keeping her attention fixed on Ethan. "Meaning…?"

"I'm subcontracting. It's Trick you want. I'm just helping him collect a tribute… for a demon."

"He's lying. Hit him!" Ripper demanded as he paced.

"I don't think he is, and shut up…the both of you!" Buffy demanded.

"You're my Slayer." Ripper said excitement clear in his voice, as he pointed at Ethan. "Go knock his teeth down his thr…"

"Giles!" Buffy interrupted annoyed. Angelus turned angry, possessive eye on Ripper, not at all appreciating the way he had said Buffy was Ripper's Slayer. Buffy was his Slayer! His! Giles turned away from her with a huff, before taking up his pacing again.

Buffy focused her attention back on Ethan. "What demon?"

"I don't remember." Ethan said defiantly. Buffy gave him a look before she slammed her fist into his nose, making the older man stumble back against the broken crate.

"Yes!" Ripper crowed with an excited, triumphant smile, leaping p in the air. Buffy shot him another glaring look and the smile slid right off his face.

"Lurconis. Demon named Lurconis. They wanted a way to get the tribute away from people." Ethan explained as he wiped at the blood that was running down his nose with the end of his sleeve his eyes flicking nervously to the vampire who's dark eyes were on him with much more interest now, a hungry light in his eyes, he was sure.

"So your just diversion guy?" Buffy queried wanting to be sure.

"More than a diversion." Ethan bragged his pride not letting him acquiesce to being just a diversion. He didn't elaborate though as he saw Buffy's raised eyebrows. "Well they said the tribute was big. So big that people would never let them take it. That people had to be out of it. And later on when the candy wore off, they'd blame themselves."

Buffy sighed in relief at the knowledge that the effect of the candy wasn't permanent. "Hence land of the irresponsible. So where's Trick?"

"I don't know exactly."

"Hit him again!" Ripper demanded. This time Buffy didn't bother looking over at Giles, as she was in complete agreement. She raised her fist, a threatening look on her face. Ethan held up his hands in an attempt to ward her off. "No! I, I, I really don't know. Delivering the tribute." Ethan yelped, not knowing anymore than that.

Buffy stepped closer. "Which brings us to the bonus question, and believe me when I say a wrong answer will cost you all your points." Behind her Ripper leapt up in the air excitedly a huge smile on his face as he anticipated a good fight. "What's the tribute?"

***

In the maternity ward a nurse sat watching her small TV. Ignoring the phone that was ring off the hook and all the rooms throughout the hospital that were calling for help. Four vampires walked boldly into the ward, and walk right past the nurse. Their noses leading them directly to the new born babies. Each vampire against their nature gently picked up a baby cradling them to their chests as they walked out of the ward right past the nurse who never even noticed, more glad that the ward was suddenly more silent then it had been the whole night, then wondering why the babies where suddenly quiet.

***

Ethan leaned against a table with Snyder crouched nearby keeping an eye on him, whilst Buffy was on the phone that Ethan had been using before. "Right Lurconis." Buffy repeated when Willow double checked the pronunciation.

"Lurconis. A demon. What's his deal?" Willow asked as she poured through a book trying to find something.

"See if it says anything about a tribute."

"A tribute like what?" Willow asked with a small frown, demons and tributes where never a good thing.

"I don't know." Buffy muttered glaring over at Ethan, and then at Angelus who refused to say anything helpful, and only grinned when Giles had threatened him with torture. "My sources are all tapped out." Buffy snarled annoyed and angry at the hold up, that one stubborn demon was causing.

Snyder couldn't help noticing Ethan's bruised face, the bit of dried blood staining his face, and he couldn't resist putting in his two cents worth. "She whooped you good huh?" Snyder threw two sloppy punches. "Yay! Wah!" He stood up proudly. "I can do that. I took Tae Kwon Do at the Y." Snyder informed Ethan, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. Going into a series of punches and kicks. Trying to impress Joyce.

Joyce rolled her eyes in exasperation, turning away from Snyder's pathetic display, fixing her gaze on Ripper, he was far more interesting then Snyder would ever be. Snyder stopped slightly out of breath as he realized that it wasn't working. He leaned against the wall, as Joyce blew a bubble in the gum she was chewing.

"No, no. it's definitely a demon. A big one." Buffy told Willow who wasn't having any luck finding Lurconis. Ethan's eyes focused on a crowbar, and he glanced around himself, to make sure that he was truly unguarded. Seeing that no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, he crept silently to the crowbar, picking it up trying not to make a sound, before he advanced on Buffy who was turned away from everyone as she listened to Willow.

Angelus growled lowly his eyes shifting to Ethan when he sensed his movements, his body tensing to move in on him to prevent an 'accident' from happening, when Ripper beat him to it. Pulling out the gun he had stolen from the Copper. He pulled back the hammer and pointed the nozzle at the back of Ethan's neck. "I wouldn't." Ripper growled.

Ethan stopped cold in his tracks. Buffy turned her attention being caught by the commotion. She swung the receiver she had been listening to hard into Ethan's chin, sending him down to the ground. Ripper pointed the gun at the back of Ethan's head prepared to fire.

Buffy handed the phone to her mother. "Giles give me the gun." Buffy said firmly holding out her hand for the weapon. Ripper looked at Buffy the gun still aimed at Ethan, not wanting to give in.

Buffy stared back. "Giles…" She said as you would to a naughty child, her expression firm and unforgiving. Ripper kept the gun where it was, as Joyce talked into the phone to a slightly nervous Willow, who was confused as to where Buffy went. "Now." Buffy said sternly.

After another moment of silence and uncertainty Ripper reluctantly handed over the weapon. Buffy stuffed it into the back of her pants like she had seen people on TV do, not sure as to where else to put it on her person. She turned back to her mother, to see the phone being held out towards her. "Uh, it's um, it's Willow. She wants you real bad." Joyce told her daughter as she twirled a strand of her hair around one of her fingers.

Buffy took back the phone. "Uh huh." Buffy said into the phone when she heard Willow ask if it was her.

***

Oz walked over to Willow, pointing at a spot in a book that he had just found. "Ok, Oz just found it! 'The tribute to Lurconis is made every thirty years.' Willow looked up from the book. "I, it's a ritual feeding. A, and this one's late, so it's probably you know, a big deal." Oz pointed urgently to another paragraph in the book, and Willow read it her face paling in disgust. "Oh, and… Lurconis eats babies."

***

Buffy didn't need to hear anymore and so hung up the phone, walking to her mother she grabbed her by the hand. "Come on."

"Well what about that man?" Joyce asked with a nod in Ethan's direction.

Buffy turned to see her Watcher holding the crowbar over Ethan, ready to knock him down again if it looked like he was going to regain consciousness. "Uh, see if you guys can find something to tie him up with." Buffy decided, with a small nod, liking the idea.

"Um…" Joyce said as she reached behind her, pulling out a set of handcuffs from her back pocket, dangling them from her thumb giving her daughter a sheepish, but mischievous look.

Buffy took her mother's face between her hands, her face utterly serious. "Never tell me!" Buffy demanded before letting go of her mother and snatching the cuffs, doing her best to not think about how her mother had gotten handcuffs and what they may have been used for. She stalked over to Ethan, unaware that her mother was following her with her gaze, a warm smile on her face.

***

At Sunnydale general Buffy stood over one of the empty cribs an identification band dangling from her fingers. In the room just outside the one they were in Ripper questioned the nurse.

"I didn't see anything. I don't know where they are." The nurse said with a shrug not sounding overly worried.

Joyce looked down at the empty cribs sadly. "Something's gonna to eat those babies."

Behind them leaning against the wall Angelus chuckled. "That just about sums it up. Nothing like using babies as a sacrifice… they are a bit noisy though. Used to hate when Dru brought one home. She never could resist trying to play mommy until she got bored…" Angelus was cut off when Buffy having stalked towards him fisted her hands in his shirt, and slammed him hard against the wall he was leaning against.

"I think you should shut up now." Buffy growled, not liking the look of horror on her mother's face, or really wanting an account of one of Dru's exploits with a defenceless baby. Angelus giggled, infuriating Buffy further, but at that moment they could vaguely hear the nurse snarl. "Get off my back about it!" Before Giles walked back into the room.

"She says she never saw who took them. Dozy cow." Ripper muttered.

Buffy sent one last glare at Angelus before releasing him with a sigh. "I know who took them."

"Well, then let's do something. Let's find the demon and, and… kick the crap out of it." Ripper snarled.

"Oh yes very original Ripper. Go kick the crap out of a demon you don't even know how to find." Angelus chuckled earning himself another angry glare from his Slayer. Angelus just smiled cockily at her, just silently daring her to take him on.

"Is that what happens now?" Snyder asked slightly confused.

Buffy looked at him in annoyance. "Yeah. If we knew where they were." Buffy grumbled shooting a look at Angelus, who shrugged at her, and casually took another cigarette out of his pack, and stuck it between his lips, content to ignore those around him until it suited him to involve himself. Buffy scowled at him, before she paced in between two empty cots trying to think of something.

"Lurconis dwells beneath the city, filth to filth." Ripper said out of nowhere the quote coming to him from the deeps of his memory, the small portion managing to surface through the curse on the candy.

Buffy stopped her pacing to face Giles hopefully. "What?"

"Ooo! I know this." He paused as he thought a frown of concentration on his face. "Lurconis means glutton… and we'll find it… in the sewers."

"The sewers?" Joyce asked feeling horrified at having to go down there, and went to Ripper for a comforting hug.

"Uh, good." Snyder said backing away slightly. "You go do that thing with the demon, and I'll stay here in case the babies you know uh… find their way back." Snyder said lamely. He'd put up with a lot tonight, but going through poop was too much for him.

Joyce let go of Ripper, looking down at the ground sadly. "The babies must be so scared."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "White hats." He muttered scornfully, not really seeing what was so special about a group of babies. So what if they got eaten by a giant snake demon? It didn't matter to him.

Ripper glared at Snyder for his cowardess. "You filthy little ponce!" He snarled walking towards him. "Are you afraid of a little demon?" Ripper challenged his eyes flashing furiously.

"If you want to go splash in poo," Snyder shoved Ripper violently. "Then you're the filthy one!" Buffy stepped in between her Watcher and Principal, she could feel a headache beginning in her temples from the stress of having to keep up with the adults around her. "Ok you know what? Everybody just stop it!" Buffy looked at Snyder. "Ok listen to me." She turned to Ripper. "I need help ok? Giles I need grownups." Buffy pled. Snyder and Ripper glared at each other trying to stare the other down whilst they couldn't get to each other to beat the hell out of the other guy. "These children are going to die if we don't act now ok, and think clearly." Ripper cocked his head to the side her words getting his attention. "There is no room mistakes… besides which… you guys are wigging me out."

Snyder caved and looked away from Ripper's hard glare, telling himself it was because he didn't want the babies to die, and not because the other guy scared him. Ripper gave Snyder one last withering look, before stepping back over to Joyce. "Sorry." Ripper muttered.

"We'll behave." Joyce promised looking up adoringly at Ripper. Ripper folded his arms around her, and Joyce returned the gesture resting her head on his chest with a happy sigh.

"Good." Buffy muttered before turning to Snyder. "Snyder go home." Buffy demanded wanting him away from her… and the battle to come.

"I can do that." Snyder nodded gratefully, before turning and hurrying out the door before someone thought to call him back.

Buffy turned to face her Watcher. "Giles we're going to the sewers." Buffy said, she cringed in horror and embarrassment when she saw them kissing. "And don't do that!" Buffy cried, turning away from the sight, wishing that she hadn't seen it. Her eyes met Angelus' and she glared at his amused mocking expression. She watched as he turned and swept from the room, and she sighed, before following him.

Joyce and Ripper broke off from their kiss reluctantly, and followed after Buffy after a slight pause.

***

In a large rounded chamber lit by metal torches hanging from brackets high above the ground. Mayor Wilkens stood from his position at the back of the chamber from where he would observe the ritual from a safe distance. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled his secretary.

Trick stood nearby keeping sharp eyes on the four vampires that stole the babies, the tribute would be no good if the tributes where dead. The vampires chanted in Latin their red robes flickering in a slight wind from a manhole above them. They stood on a concrete rim over a small pool. One of them stepped down with a shallow bowl filled with water taken from the pool and began to anoint each of the stolen babies with the cool water. All but one baby was quite as the others were to afraid to voice their fear.

"Come on big guy. They're not getting any fresher." Trick muttered as he looked at a large pipe expectantly waiting for Lurconis to show himself.

Mayor Wilkens waited for his secretary to pick up the phone, hardly even letting her get out a greeting when she did. "Carol. Hi. Yeah." He looked around the sewer with distaste. "Call Dave on the public works committee tomorrow about sewer maintenance and repair. I have some concerns regarding exposed gas pipes, infrastructure, ventilation… and uh, cancel my three o'clock."

The vampire with the water finally finished anointing the final two babies as the Latin chant stopped. Buffy swung down from the manhole at that moment landing lightly on her feet. The Mayor turned his head to face her, slightly surprised at her sudden appearance. "Hi." Buffy said cheerily, just as Angelus dropped down behind her, his eyes flicking over the room.

Buffy moved in quickly not wanting to waste anymore time before finishing this. Behind her Ripper made it out of the man hole, climbing down a few rungs before dropping down, his blood pumping with the anticipation of a fight ahead. The robed vampires quickly moved to attack the intruders. The Mayor not wanting to chance being seen left hastily not looking back as he left the chamber. Buffy ducked as a vampire swung at her, his momentum sending him careening past her. She roundhouse kicked the second vamp to try and attack her, her foot landing solidly, before turning to face the first one shoving him away from her and into the ladder that Joyce had just climbed down not two seconds ago.

Turning back to the second one she kicked him again this time in the side. Ripper and Joyce take the opportunity to grab the babies, wheeling the table they were on out of harm's way. The third vampire who had been waiting for a chance to attack did so now when he saw an opening. Jumping through the air he tried to kick Buffy, but she easily dodge the air attack. The second one lunged at her, but she jumped out of reach landing behind them.

Angelus watched the action with a calculated eye, his brow furrowed as he contemplated stepping in and dispatching a few of the vamps that were attacking his prize. He itched for a fight, and it seemed that he wouldn't really get one until this was finished. He growled and started forward, he was getting bored anyhow, following after this ragtag team could only entertain for so long before it got old. Grabbing one by the back of the neck he yanked him backwards, catching a glimpse of Buffy shocked face before he turned to stalk after his chosen prey. Smirking when he scrambled across the ground in fear, the scent filling his senses and reigniting his earlier playful mood, that had given way to vindictive boredom.

Buffy swung round quickly to the second vamp she had been fighting and punched him in the face, sending him staggering back into whom she believed was Trick, who just happened to be the guy that had been on the monitor out in the woods… Buffy pulled out the stake she had hidden away on her person, not willing to risk leaving without one so soon after the Homecoming debacle.

Ripper and Joyce finally got the babies to a safe distance and Ripper raced back to the fight, clumsily kicking a vamp in the chin when Trick sent him stumbling towards him after shoving him off of his person, which sent him straight back into Trick. The third vamp attacked her again, but before he could fully swing a punch, Buffy thrust her stake up into his heart and in the next instant he burst into ashes.

The other vampire rushed at Buffy, but she kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying back onto the rim of the pool, the momentum making him roll over it and into the pool. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling. The sound evidently scared the vampire who was in the pool, as he stumbled to his feet, trying to wade through the water to the rim of the pool.

"What the hell's that? Ripper asked as the rumbling got louder.

Angelus just snapped the neck of the vamp he was toying with, to turn and face the pool his eyes flashing maliciously as he answered Ripper. "Lurconis."

The vampire reached the pedestal in the middle of the pool, clambering on top of it, just as the huge demon snake shot into view of those in the chamber, seeing the vampire on the pedestal it engulfed him in a large swallow before retreating back up the tunnel.

"Definitely Lurconis." Buffy muttered, shuddering at the image of the vampire being swallowed whole.

"Ordinarily I like other people to do my fighting for me, but I've just gotta see what you've got." Trick taunted drawing everyone's attention from the tunnel Lurconis had just appeared, and disappeared from.

Buffy smirked with a shrug. "Just tell me when it hurts." She started to advance on Trick determined to make him pay for ruining her Homecoming, when Ripper rushed past her pushing her back. "Giles! No!" Buffy cried shocked at her Watchers actions.

Ripper ignored her to revved up for battle to listen to anyone, but the dark call in him to kill. He threw a solid punch at Trick's face, but the vampire wassn't fazed by the blow. He grabbed fists full of Ripper's shirt and threw him effortlessly in the pool. Trick didn't stay to gloat his self-preservation instincts telling him to get out of the way.

Ripper began to climb out of the water when the rumbling started again, quicker this time. Angelus laughed in excitement hoping that Buffy wouldn't be able to make it in time, the pain the old man's death would cause her would be worth savouring for hours on end. Buffy looked around frantically for a way to stop the demon from eating her father figure, she could feel her heart beating in her chest, pounding a quick unsteady rhythm. She focused on the gas pipe above her and she leapt at it, managing to catch it. To her relief it broke under her weight, and she could hear the gas hissing out of it, the scent of it filling the air.

Ripper pulled himself out of the water, and rolled over the rim of the pool and onto the floor. Buffy angled the pipe into one of the torches closest to the tunnel and it burst into flames. When Lurconis made his second appearance a moment later she aimed it at him. The snake demon shrieking in pain as the flame lapped at it.

Joyce watched in terror as her daughter waved the pipe at it until the huge snake was entirely engulfed in flames. Buffy pushed the pipe aside when the demon retreated back into the depths of the tunnel still shrieking in agonized pain. Above her Trick watched from the manhole he had finally made it to, a dark smile lighting his face. "You and me girl." Buffy spun round to face him her stake raised. "There's hard times ahead." Trick disappeared from view after saying his peace.

Buffy exhaled, and shook her head. "They never just leave. Always gotta say something." Buffy muttered, before fixing her attention on Angelus who was standing with his arms crossed his dark eyes fixed on her. Joyce stepped out of the shadows and over to Buffy. "Can we go home now?" Joyce asked tiredly.

"You and Giles go ahead mom… I'll catch you up." Buffy flicked her gaze to her soaked Watcher. "Take her home Giles, and then take yourself home." Buffy ordered. Ripper gave her a look before nodding, as they walked over to where they had left the babies, planning on taking them home first.

Ripper turned back just as they reached them. "I'm your Watcher and I'm telling you to damn well smash his face in." He growled glaring at Angelus for a moment before leaving with Joyce, who was cooing at the babies.

Angelus cracked his neck and stepped closer to Buffy anticipation filling him. Buffy twirled her stake in her hand, her eyes narrowing, behind her the gas pipe continued to burn, casting shadows across her features. Angelus had waited too long for this moment tonight to bother with a cutting remark, instead he gave her a predatory smile, before he attacked swinging out with his leg. Buffy leaned back his heel missing her chin by inches. She stepped closer faking a left before throwing a right catching him in the cheek, snapping his head to the side.

With an angry snarl, he backhanded her without looking back at her. Shaking her head a little Buffy looked up to be greeted with the hard ridges, and golden eyes of the demon his fangs glinting menacingly in the fire light. Angelus lunged at her and she quickly sidestepped, bringing her stake hand up she pivoted and slammed her arm down her stake aimed at his heart, only for Angelus to grab the stake, and yank, pulling her stumbling forward into his chest. Fisting a hand in her hair he pulled her head back, arching her back in the process.

He tightened the hold he had on the stake until the wood cracked and split under the pressure, the weapon crumbling to useless pieces on the ground. He threw her away from him, so that she skidded across the ground. Buffy rolled onto her stomach to scramble to her feet, only to be forced back to the ground, a pained sound escaping her as Angelus' foot applied pressure to keep her pinned there. Buffy flailed her arms back trying to catch his foot, only to find that she couldn't reach, she grunted when he applied more pressure restricting her lungs, causing her to wheeze. "Now remind me. What was it that good old Ripper said? Oh yes. Smash his face in. Hmm I don't think you're doing your old man proud Buff." Angelus mocked removing his foot, and swooping down to grab the back of her shirt. Picking her up he threw her into the wall. She hit it on her side, a groan escaping her as she fell to the ground. Rolling onto her back she coughed. Focusing her eyes on the advancing demon, she propped herself up on her elbows. Lashing out with her leg when he was in reach she managed to send him to one knee, as she knocked one leg out from under him. Pouncing on him with a battle cry she knocked him to the ground her expression furious, as she threw a punch at his face, her fist connecting with a prominent cheek bone.

She continued to throw furious punches at him as she straddled his waist, sounds of effort escaping her as she made him eat his words. "I dunno Angelus you tell me!" She yelled as she punched him feeling a certain satisfaction with each punch. But one thing remained the same; she didn't try and go for a kill. Angelus snarled furiously and he reached up and gripped her hips tightly, making her pause. "Down kitten." Angelus snarled before tossing her over his head with a sharp jerk. He sprang to his feet, rotating his jaw, as he turned to face his Slayer, who had scrambled to her feet. "Are we feeling better now my little spaz?" Angelus mocked.

Buffy scowled whipping her hand back and grabbing the butt of the gun firmly in her hand, before sliding it out of her pants and pointing it at Angelus. "I'm not your anything!" Buffy denied, her eyes narrowed with determination. It wouldn't kill him, no matter where it struck, but it would at least slow him down and cause him a hell of a lot of pain. Angelus let his face slide back into its human visage arching a dark brow at her. Buffy's hand quivered slightly as she was faced with the face of her Angel. She hated how he used her love for Angel against her! Buffy steadied her hand determinedly. _'It's not Angel!'_ She told herself like a mantra and she slid her finger around the trigger, swallowing convulsively, _'It's not Angel!'_ doing her best to meet the brown eyes that reflected anger, and hate, not the love and gentleness that her Angel had possessed.

Angelus moved suddenly and swiftly using his preternatural speed to get behind Buffy, before she had a chance to turn with his movements. One hand gripped the gun bringing it up along with her arm so that the nozzle faced the roof, and his free arm wrapped around her waist bringing her up against his chest. Angelus smiled in enjoyment when he felt her thundering heart against his own chest through her back. He yanked the gun again hard, giggling when Buffy let out a cry of pain as the gun was ripped unceremoniously from her hand.

Buffy struggled to break Angelus' grip on her waist her breaths coming in quick pants as she clawed at his arm and heaved her body, small sounds of struggle escaping her lips as his arm refused to give. She heard another amused, mocking giggle, and she felt it through her back as it vibrated from his chest. Buffy gave a much stronger yank, and his arm shifted, stretching away from his body. She felt a glimmer of hope and went to throw herself against his arm and break free, when he slammed her against his body again bringing the gun to press against her cheek, making Buffy still her eyes wide.

"Ah now that's better." Angelus mocked with a cruel smirk, stroking the cold, chilling metal of the gun up and down her cheek, making her blood run cold, and a whimper rise in her throat. "See how well we can get along if we just try." Angelus turned his face inwards, pressing his nose into her blond hair, taking in her scent of vanilla and fear. Her small body was tense in his arms, her breaths nervous and shaky. He shifted his arm around her, sliding his hand down to her abdomen pressing her against him firmer, wanting the added friction against his suddenly hard and aching cock. As he did that he shifted the gun sliding it down her cheek and under her jaw. Buffy moved her head with the gun trying to avoid the touch of the weapon, baring her throat to Angelus' dark hungry eyes.

He slid his head down the side of her face, drawn towards the pulsing artery beating heavily under her skin.

"Ah!" Buffy cried softly when she felt his blunt human teeth nip harshly at her skin, before he started suckling at the small wound he had made her rich, powerful blood filling his working mouth. He ground himself against her as he suckled, rocking his hips powerfully into hers. Buffy let out a shocked scream as she lurched, arching away from him trying to escape the unwilling sensations he was arousing in her. She wasn't supposed to feel this with him, only with Angel! Only ever with Angel!

Angelus pressed the gun harder against the soft vulnerable flesh under her jaw, languidly licking the small wound closed, not willing to let any of her blood escape him to be wasted. Looking across at her slowly licking his lips, pressed the gun a little harder, causing a whimper. "Careful now Buff I'd hate for this thing to go off, wouldn't you?"

Buffy took a deep shuddering breath, and frowned. "You know for someone who is adamant that I was a lousy lay… you sure seem interested for another go." Buffy sniped as she tried to manoeuvre away from his grinding hips and the hardness she could feel against her, desperately denying the answering pulsations in her own body.

Angelus chuckled in her ear, sending shivers through her body. "I guess there's just something so arousing about having you helpless and at my mercy."

Buffy scowled angrily. "If you're going to kill me, do it already! Cause this play with Buffy until she cracks routine is so last year." She growled lowly, not quiet being able to shout the words that were a death sentence.

Angelus chuckled again. "Playing with you never gets old Buff… it's simply timeless." Angelus taunted, grinding his hips harshly against her, causing a gasp to escape her, before he shoved her away from him. He waited for her to turn and face him, her face flushed with her arousal, but her expression angry, with a note of fear. "As for killing you?" Angelus gave her a mocking smile and waved the gun at her. "With this little toy… tsk… Buff you should know better." Angelus threw the weapon away and it landed with a splash in the pool, the heavy weapon sinking out of sight.

Buffy looked from the pool back to Angelus. He was right, she should have known better then to believe that Angelus would kill her with the gun. It would have been to quick, he'd told her, her death wouldn't be pretty. And he had clearly stated that he planned to torture her first. She met his mocking eyes and she attacked slamming her fist into his gut, and aiming another one at his face. He blocked her second attack, but Buffy wasn't fazed as she turned so her back was too him slamming her elbow in to his already abused gut, before bring her arm up slamming the back of her fist into his nose, making Angelus stumble back a couple steps.

Buffy spied a metal pole lying on the ground a few paces behind Angelus, close to the pool. Advancing on him she punched him, again, and again, forcing him back. A growl rumbled from his chest and he struck back sending her on her back. Buffy kicked him in the knee as he advanced on her, making him fall to his knees. Scrambling up picking up the metal bar, just as Angelus climbed to his feet, his face once again ridged with the demon. Buffy slammed her fist into his face, sending his head flying to the side. When he looked back she already had her hand raised again, and she shoved him in the forehead, a strange sense of déjà vu coming over them. Angelus fell back into the water with a splash his legs still dangling over the side of the concrete rim.

He sat back up with a snarl his silk shirt sopping, making it cling to his muscular chest. Buffy slammed the pole into his temple making him fall back unconscious into the pool. Buffy whipped out her spare stake and sat up on the rim pointing her stake at him, ready to finish this. To end the nightmare. But she hesitated as she looked at him, his face once again human, his eyes closed in sleep, his face relaxed. He looked like Angel, there was nothing to really tell the difference, except for his leather pants and silk shirt. Every other indicator was gone. Her hand shook as she sat there for long moments fighting with herself. Knowing that this wasn't Angel, but in this moment he looked so much like him that it hurt. Buffy lowered the stake in her trembling hand. She couldn't do it! Not when he looked like this… not when it looked like she could be staking her Angel!

Buffy slid off the rim of the pool and gave him one last look, feeling rather disgusted with herself. Walking out of the chamber following the path she had seen her mother and Giles leave through she left Angelus in the water, wishing that she had, had the strength to finish him.

A few moments later Angelus blinked open his eyes, and sat up a small headache at his temple, and he smirked as he slipped down off the rim of the pool. He was still alive, Buffy hadn't been able to finish him off! He ran a hand through his wet hair. _'Maybe his little Buff was still a little naïve?'_ Whistling a jovial tone Angelus turned from the chamber more than ready to leave the sewer for something that smelled a lot fresher.

***

Mayor Wilkens paced in his office, quiet upset about the way things had gone tonight. In a chair in front of him Trick sat comfortably. "And your friend?" Wilkens asked as he paced, continuing on from the conversation they had been having.

"Paid him. The man did his job. No reason to burn that bridge." Trick shrugged not really seeing the big problem that The Mayor was.

"This didn't turn out the way I had planned."

"Where's the downside?" Trick asked turning to face The Mayor. "You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favour." Trick shrugged.

Wilkens smiled at Trick. "I guess you did." He said softly. He stepped closer, putting his hands on Trick's shoulders and leaned in close to him. "In the future I'd be very careful how many favours you do for me." He threatened before stepping back away from the shocked Trick. He eyed The Mayor coldly, wondering just what the puffed up overly pompous ass thought he could do to him.

***

The bell rang to signal the end of Monday at Sunnydale high. Snyder walked along the hall full of students piling out of classrooms wanting to get out of the school for the day. Xander looked up and saw him coming. "Hey Snyder. Heard you had some fun Friday night. Have you come down yet?" Xander quipped unable to resist taunting their troll of a principal. Behind him Cordelia smiled unable to help herself trying desperately to hide it from Snyder.

"That's Principal Snyder."

"And that's a big yep." Xander confirmed with a grin.

Snyder eyed Xander, Cordelia, and Oz and Willow who were just harmlessly standing with their friends in the middle of the bustling hall. "You look like four young people with too much time on our hands." Snyder said cruelly.

"Not really." Oz shrugged.

"Busy like a bee actually." Cordelia said with a winning smile. "Bee like!"

"Good. It seems we had some vandalism Friday on school property and I was just looking for some… volunteers to help clean it up." Snyder smirked. They all looked at the lockers that were just down the hall. Words spray painted in the typical style of a rock band as Snyder walked through the group and closed Xander's locker.

"Kiss rocks? Why would anyone want to kiss…" Willow trailed off when she got a look from Snyder and understanding dawned on her. "Oh wait. I get it."

Snyder nodded. "Let's get you some paint remover." Snyder declared walking down the hall. The four of them follow after their principal reluctantly.

***

Out the front of the school Buffy walked with Giles towards the street blissfully unaware of her lucky break from paint cleaning duty. "It was just so much to deal with. It was like nothing made sense anymore. The things I thought I understood were gone. I just felt… so alone." Buffy bemoaned.

"Was that the math or the verbal?" Giles asked looking across at Buffy.

"Mostly the math." Buffy sighed, mostly just glad that the SATs were over and in the past.

"Well if you scored low then you can take them again."

Buffy gave her Watcher a look of horror. "More SATs?" Buffy sighed. "Is there really any point? I could die before I even apply for college." Buffy said her mind drifting to Angelus and how she had faltered. She hadn't told anyone yet. She wasn't sure how to. She could just see the disappointed faces and the accusing whispers behind her back… She looked up when she heard the screech of the brakes of her mother's jeep pulling up at the side of the road, and she took the steps down to the side walk.

"And then, you very possibly might not." Giles said firmly not wanting Buffy to start thinking like that, especially with Angelus around, thoughts like that could be dire.

"Well, let's just keep hope alive shall we." Buffy sighed, giving Giles a weak reassuring smile.

Joyce stepped out of her car and closed the door behind her stepping over to the curb to wait for Buffy.

"Hello." Giles said with an awkward smile fighting the urge to look away from Joyce.

"Hi." Joyce replied shyly.

Giles glanced at the dent in her car and pounced on a topic. "I say your car seems to have had an adventure, doesn't it?"

They all look at the severely dented rear door and back panel. "Uh, Buffy assures me that it happened battling evil, so um letting her pay for it on the instalment plan." Joyce replied still feeling rather awkward but glad for a stress-less topic to talk focus on.

"Uh, hey the way things were going." Buffy pointed at the dent in her mother's car, still not seeing how her mother blamed her for the dent the other driver had gone through a red light not her. "Be glad that's the worst that happened. At least I got to the two of you before you actually did something." Buffy said with a small shudder at the thought, as she walked around to the passenger side door.

Giles and Joyce look down at the pavement red staining their faces as they remembered quiet vividly that they actually had done something. Not wanting to think about it both adults looked up. "Right." Joyce agreed.

"Indeed." Giles commented, before they both pivoted on their heels and headed in opposite directions. Joyce to her car, and Giles to seek the sanctuary of his library.

**A/N: **Well that's chappie three. Please if you liked it leave a review for the musie she *is* a review whore and she likes to be nice a full :D the fuller she is the faster she works :D


	4. Chapter 4 revelations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the character mentioned in the cannon. I'm just playing with them as I fix some of the wrongs Joss threw down on our favourite characters. Lol.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed last chapter I was thrilled that you all liked it :D. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I've a added a few more scenes in here and tweaked some of the original scenes to match my storyline. Anyway enough of me on with the chappie :D

**CHAPTER 4**

**Revelations **

Angelus lay in his room, in the middle of his large soft bed staring up at the ceiling, his ankles crossed, and his arms crossed under his head. The image of Buffy Summers floating in his mind's eye, the warm light hearted feeling in his chest niggling at him, as he remembered the past… his recent past. Her hurt, shocked, disbelieving face when they had first met face to face in Angel's old apartment, the scent of fear and sickness coming from her that night he had her pinned and defenceless in the cemetery, only for her friends to rescue her, and the night his world had been rocked upside down again when his plans turned against him when she sent him to hell.

The memory made him growl, his chest swelling with anger, rage, and resentment at having lost to the slip of a girl. He focused his mind on a more pleasing image one that had not yet come to pass, but would. He pictured her limp dead, and bloody lying at his feet, her blood coating his lips and throat the taste of her still fresh on his tongue. The image pleased him and made him smile wickedly, his eyes glinting in the light from the light he had burning. At the same time though his body recoiled not liking the image, the part of him that felt warm, and fuzzy when seeing her and thinking of her, fearing the image. Angelus growled he missed the days when his emotions were less conflicted, and opposed to each other. When the want to kill a woman didn't conflict with the desire to keep her safe, and hold her close. He uncrossed one of his arms bringing it down to rub at his chest harshly wishing that he could dispose of the emotion by ripping it out of him.

He sat up with a sigh turning his mind from his Slayer, instead thinking of the new demon that had entered his town. It wasn't uncommon for demons to come to Sunnydale, but this demon could stir up trouble for him and his plans, seeking what he was seeking. He had two choices ignore the new comer and let Buffy deal with him, as he knew she would, or he could interfere and prevent anything before it started. Angelus frowned running a hand through his hair, as he pondered his position. He really didn't rightly care about the demon or what he was seeking, but this whole thing could turn out badly for his own immediate plans. And there was nothing he hated more than for someone to interfere with his plans!

He got up from his bed cracking his neck, maybe he'd just wait and see how things went, he could always step in later if he so pleased, this whole thing could turn out fairly amusing. His decision made Angelus headed for the shower his thoughts once again hopelessly drifting towards Buffy. It seemed that he couldn't not think about her for a long period of time.

***

Buffy scanned her surroundings as she walked through the dark streets of Sunnydale. She was meeting Faith at The Bronze for patrol/training with Giles who wanted to see how they were working together now that they had, had time to get to know each other. She whipped around her hand reaching for one of her stakes when she heard a tinkering sound behind her. Buffy let out a breath when she saw that it was only a bottle rolling from the alley behind her the sound of drunk voices coming from the alley.

She shook her head at herself as she turned around, silently cursing herself for being so jumpy. Angelus wouldn't make such a sound if he was following her! He had too big an ego for making such a stupid mistake as kicking an empty bottle. She'd been jumpy ever since she had left Angelus unconscious in the sewer, her nerves frazzled and the guilt she felt at letting her friends down making her edgy. Plus there was the fact that Angelus would probably think himself untouchable now. She'd left him alive after all when she'd had the perfect opportunity to put an end to everything! But in that moment she had been faced with Angel, not Angelus and she couldn't bring herself to harm Angel even though she logically knew that the person who had been lying unconscious in the water had been Angelus not her beloved Angel.

Angelus hadn't made an appearance since that Friday night either and that wasn't helping her nerves, as she wondered where he was, what he was doing, and when and where he would attack her. And she knew he would there was no doubt about that. Buffy turned a corner a deep frown marring her face. Maybe she shouldn't wait too much longer? It wasn't healthy for her to be this worked up all the time. Maybe she should seek him again? The problem was that, that thought, made her gut twist sickeningly with fear. Fear that she would fail again, that this time Angelus just might get the opportunity to do something that would put a permanent scar on her forever. Or that more than just fail she'd lose and end up dead leaving her friends to face Angelus alone with Faith who didn't really know how Angelus worked. And no amount of book work could prepare you for the real thing.

Buffy sighed and turned down another street, her eyes continuing to watch her surroundings.

Up on a building a few metres behind her Angelus silently followed. A smirk on his angelic face as he watched her. She was jumpy and nervous expecting him, but never seeing him, and he loved it. The sense of power this game he was playing gave him a thrill. It was a large step forward in owning all of his little Buff again. And the anticipation of what would occur once she was finally his again completely, brought an irrepressible true smile to his face one full of joy and malicious intent.

***

At The Bronze Oz smiled at Willow from the stage as they wrapped up the last song that they would be playing for the evening. Willow smiled back from her spot at the table she was sitting at with Xander and Cordelia and a few other people that they didn't know. The club was beyond packed so they had to share. All around them people pushed and prodded to make their way through the crowd trying to get to the bar or just out the door, others were moving around the dance floor in cramped little spaces trying their best to not bump into somebody else… which tonight was proving impossible.

The crowd broke into applause when 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' finished their last song. Devon bowed to the crowd as Oz lifted his guitar over his head and rested it against the back wall of the stage to pack away later when the band packed his van. Heading down the sides steps from the stage Oz walked over to the table were his girlfriend and small group of friends were waiting. Willow smiled brightly when Oz made it over to them. "Oz hey! Have a seat… except we don't have any seats." Willow said with a small frown at the strangers occupying the others seats at their table.

"It's ok. I'll just scrunch in." Oz shrugged unfazed by the dilemma.

Willow shifted her chair over a bit to make room for her boyfriend, accidently bumping into Xander, the contact sending the ever present electric bolt of awareness through them. Willow looked at him nervously trying to control her breathing as her heartbeat skyrocketed. Xander hurriedly scooted away from the contact bringing himself up against Cordelia who gave him an annoyed look. "Xander why are you giving me a lap dance?"

Xander smiled at her weakly trying to act like everything was normal, like the woman on the other side of him didn't affect him at all. He stroked her arm affectionately. "What? I just like you."

Cordelia pulled her arm away from him jerkily, acting irritated when really she was thrilled and a small smile pulled at her lips. Wiggling around a bit to get herself comfortable again.

"And that's very beautiful. I think it's great when two people like two people and want to be close to them instead of anyone else." Willow rambled nervously looking at Oz and Xander, glancing at Cordelia as well, as she talked feeling very uncomfortable, like her feelings for Xander were stamped clearly on her forehead.

Oz smiled at the cuteness of his girlfriend. He always loved how when she was nervous she'd ramble, saying far more then she needed to, making her more flustered which added a pink tinge her cheeks.

"Here, here!" Xander exclaimed a little louder then he normally would.

"Yeah. Well put." Oz agreed before pointing at a cup in front of Willow. "Hey can I snag a zip?"

"Sure." Willow beamed reaching for her cup.

"Yeah you got it." Xander said almost a second after as he also reached from the cup. His nervousness making him act without thinking properly.

Their hands touched as they reached for her glass, the electric tingle going through them again at the small contact, making them jerk their arms back sharply severing the contact before it led to badness. Their quick movement though made them hit a waitresses tray who was trying to squeeze past them to get the drinks she was carrying to the right table. Xander slipped off his chair in a vain effort to try and catch the tray before it hit the ground. He wasn't quick enough though and the tray crashed to the ground knocking the drinks over the glass smashing. He looked down at the spilled drinks his arms still outstretched to catch nothing.

The crowd broke into an amused applause at the clumsy action. Xander went with the flow and raised his arms in acknowledgment. Willow however tried to shrink in her chair her face hot with embarrassment. "Thank you." Xander called turning to face the people clapping behind him. "Thank you. Uh, we're here through Saturday. Enjoy the veal." Xander said with a smile lapping up the attention. Willow moaned in distress and hid her face in her hands trying to hide from all the embarrassment she was feeling. Xander slipped back onto his stool the crowd's attention turning back to their own tables. Oz reached down for Willow's cup, still wanting the drink that he had asked for earlier.

"Why are you guys so hyper?" Cordelia asked giving them a strange look.

Willow looked at her wide eyed, before quickly changing the subject. "Hey! Speaking of people and things they do that aren't usual. Anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?" Willow asked forgetting in her haste to deflect from Cordelia's original question, that there was a very legitimate reason for Buffy to be acting strange.

Xander who was glad for the topic change grabbed at it. "Let's see uh, killing zombies… uh, torching sewer monsters, and… no that's pretty much the same old Buffster." Xander grinned weakly.

"Well, I just mean you know she's off on her by herself a lot more, and she's kind of distracted." Willow said concerned her heart still beating too fast for her liking.

Cordelia gave them disbelieving looks. "Ah, what do you expect? Her psychopathic ex is back from a hell dimension, and he's stalking her and killing potential boyfriends, not to mention the people close to her… us… it's not as if she has a new boyfriend that's she's hiding. At the moment I think if a guy even smiled at her she'd back away in terror, not wanting him to get butchered."

Willow and Xander look at Cordelia in surprise their heart rates going up again as they realized their stupid mistake. "Uh, right yeah… that would be it." Xander nodded nervously.

Cordelia shook her head at them. "You guys are weird… well more than usual." She muttered.

"Definitely not a boyfriend." Willow agreed. "She'd tell us if she did, right?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? When your last steady killed half the class, and then when he comes back to town he kills your new guy… it makes a girl understandably shy."

"But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds. She'd tell us." Xander said agreeing with Willow, even as residual jealousy flared in him at the thought of Buffy having another boyfriend when she wouldn't even look at him like that. Cordelia rolled her eyes again and huffed giving up on them, their strange behaviour annoying her.

"Tell you what?" Buffy asked from behind them, having arrived just in time hear Xander's last words.

"About your new boyfriend… who we made up… unless we didn't?" Willow said nervously as she turned to face her friend, the conversation at the table having completely fried her nerves.

Buffy raised her eyebrows in surprise, a new boyfriend had been the furthest thing from her mind, she was having enough trouble dealing with one guy in particular. She didn't think she could handle trying to juggle two. Especially when said guy would probably kill the other guy. Buffy thought with a wince as her mind conjured up Scott's dead body. "This was a topic of discussion?" Buffy said past the lump in her throat.

"Well raised but never discussed." Oz supplied for her giving his girlfriend and Xander concerned looks, wondering what was eating at the both of them.

"So are you dating someone?" Cordelia asked bursting to prove that she was right, and rub it in the other's faces.

Buffy looked at the ceiling swaying to the music playing in The Bronze pondering how she should answer. "I wouldn't use the word dating." Buffy looked down at them a playful light in her eyes. "But I am going out with somebody. Tonight as a matter of fact."

"Really who?" Willow asked with slightly wide eyes.

Faith having spotted Buffy entering the club made her way back over to the group, putting her hand on Xander's shoulder and pulled him aside a little so that she could squeeze in beside Buffy. "Yo what's up?" Faith asked the group not all that interested in an answer, as she turned her attention to Buffy nudging her playfully in the shoulder. "Hey time to motorvate."

Buffy put her arm around Faith and smiled at her friends. "Really we're just good friends." Buffy told them with a small chuckle, before turning with Faith and walking out of the club arm in arm.

Cordelia gave the group a smug triumphant smile. "Now I hate to say I told you so, but… I told you so."

***

In one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale Faith and Buffy rolled onto their backs in perfect sync a vampire on top of them. Buffy back handed hers, whilst Faith struggled to regain control of her own. The vamp on top of Buffy raised his fist to punch her, but she blocked his blow sending his arm out to the side so that his fist harmlessly hit the dirt beside her.

In the midst of this Giles sat calmly on a bench behind the two Slayers. Buffy's vampire squatted over her raining punches down at her, which she either blocked or dodged. Faith rolled away from Buffy taking her vampire with her. Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them with calm steady movements. Faith ended up on top of her attacker quickly getting to her feet she yanked him up with her by the lapels of his jacket. Spinning them round to get leverage she threw him away from her. The vamp rolled over another bench in the cemetery, he hit the ground but kept on rolling from the force of Faith's throw and the fact the he had landed on a slight hill.

Buffy flipped up from the ground batting her vampire away from her, he snarled and leapt into the air aiming a kick at her Buffy ducked, before sidestepping a punch that he threw at her an angry growl rumbling through the vampire as he became more and more angry at his lack of success. Faith jumped up onto the bench she had thrown her vampire over, then back onto the ground going after her vampire. Faith's vampire snarled at her as he aimed a punch at her face, before changing his mind and tried to snap his leg up into her gut. Faith quickly adjusted grabbing his foot before he made contact giving him a smirk before she threw his leg up over his head making him flip up into the air to land hard on his belly.

Buffy threw a punch at her attackers face only for her fist to hit air when he ducked it, throwing another one he blocked it. She aimed another punch at his gut, but found herself blocked yet again. Buffy made a small sound of annoyance. She latched onto his arm when he threw his own punch at her. Yanking him back and forth to throw him off kilter she twisted his arm bringing him up through the air to land on his back on the hard ground. Giles watched calmly from his safe position taking notes in the notebook he had brought out with him.

Faith grabbed hold of her vampire and shoved him backwards back over to the bench she had thrown him over before. His momentum sending him sliding over it and onto the ground on the other side. Faith jumped back over the bench following him ready to finish this. Buffy sent her vampire spinning to the ground with two powerful kicks. She paused for a moment letting the vampire get back to his feet, before she sent another powerful kick into his gut, immediately following with a hard punch to his face. Giles picked up his thermos full of coffee taking a sip as he continued his vigilance of the two Slayers currently under his care.

Faith roundhouse kicked her vampire in the face sending him stumbling back a few steps. Buffy kicked hers in the stomach again making him double over protectively for a moment. Faith punched hers in the stomach raising her stake. Buffy shoved hers back bringing the two vamps back to back. Both Slayers plunged their stakes into their attacker's hearts simultaneously causing them both to explode into vamp dust. After the dust had settled around them Buffy and Faith gave each other triumphant smiles as they high-fived before heading over to Giles to see what he had to say about their performance.

"Synchronized slaying." Buffy said as she brushed herself off, trying to get rid of any vamp dust.

"New Olympic category?" Faith smiled as she too brushed at her clothes.

"Whadaya think?" Buffy asked Giles, who lowered his coffee about to speak when somebody else did.

"Sloppy." The unexpected new voice made the two Slayers whirl around their stakes raised again only to stare in surprise at a tall sharp looking woman whose blond hair was pulled up into a tight severe bun. "You telegraph punches, leave blind sides open and uh, for a school night slaying, take entirely too much time. Which one of you is Faith?" She asked her eyes looking between the blond and the brunette she had been spying on, observing their techniques, strengths and weaknesses, cataloguing them in her mind at how much of a hindrance to her plans both girls would be, and from what she saw they wouldn't give her too much trouble, they were both too cocky and showy.

Faith lowered her stake and crossed her hands over her chest defensively. "Depends. Who the hell are you?" Faith growled her body tense just waiting for any indication of an attack.

"Gwendolyn Post, Mrs. Your new Watcher." She lied, as she looked at the brunette.

Buffy and Faith exchange a surprised look, neither of them expecting The Council to send down another Watcher when they had Giles. Both girls looked over to Giles to see if he knew anything about it. They didn't need to ask any questions to get their answer as they noted the shocked, dumbfounded look on Giles' face told all as he stared at Mrs. Post, his thermos still half raised.

***

Giles leaned against the stairwell railing of his library cleaning his glasses unnecessarily as he tried to pretend that Mrs. Post wasn't invading his library. Buffy sat at the large central table several books lay open around her, though she was looking through none her eyes focused on Mrs. Post. There was just something about her that bugged her, made her feel uneasy. But it had to be her imagination right? Watchers were one of the good guys. Faith stood by a corner of the table near Mrs. Post looking at her with angry, defensive brown eyes, as Post ignored her gaze as she looked through a small portion of Giles library.

"I'm telling I don't need a new Watcher." Faith growled annoyed. "No offense lady." Gwendolyn looked up at her charge. "I just have this problem with authority figures. They end up kind of dead." Faith nodded sarcastically taking a seat by her sister Slayer.

Gwendolyn got up and walked down the table, headed for the stacks she could see in the study area of the library. "Duly noted, and fortunately it's not up to you." She said as she walked past.

Buffy and Faith exchanged a look of distaste for the new Watcher, neither of them really liking her attitude. Gwendolyn walked around the table reaching the few stacks in the study area, her eyes unimpressed, unaware that the real library was up the stairs hidden well out of view. "Mr. Giles, where do you keep the rest of your books?"

"I, I'm sorry?" Giles stuttered surprised slipping his glasses back on. "The rest?"

"Yes." She nodded turning to look at her colleague, a small dissatisfied frown on her face. "The actual library. Giles gave her a confused look unaware that she didn't know that there were other books up the stairs, and the more important ones hidden away in his office… ones that would cause problems should a student look through them. "Oh I see." Gwendolyn said condescendingly a frown on her face.

Giles frowned as well feeling thoroughly insulted, and rose on the defensive. "I can assure you Mrs. Post, this is the finest occult reference collection…"

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes exasperatedly and interrupted. "This side of the Atlantic, I'm sure. Do you have Hume's Paranormal Encyclopaedia?" Giles looked away uncomfortably knowing that he didn't have that particular book yet. "The Labyrinth maps of Malta?" Post asked reading Giles silence.

Buffy gave her Watcher a hopeful look wanting to be able to throw something in the snotty Watchers face. "It's on order." Giles replied wishing that the book had come in already.

"Well I suppose that you have Sir Robert Kane's Twilight Compendium?" Gwendolyn asked beginning to wonder if the man had any of the major titles in occult references.

"Oh! Uh…" Giles looked around knowing that he actually had that one. "Yes I…" Giles spotted the book in one of the stakes and pulled it out triumphantly. "Yes, yes I do." Giles said relieved holding the book up for Gwendolyn's eyes.

Gwendolyn looked from the book to The Watcher unimpressed. "Of course you do." She dismissed before beginning to pace walking past him. "I have been sent here by The Council for a very important reason. Faith needs a Watcher. I am to act in that capacity and report back." She lied smoothing having already thought her story over in great detail.

Faith leaned forward in her chair a scowl on her face, not liking the way the new chick was talking about her life like it was hers to rule. "Excuse me Mary Poppins. You don't seem to be listening…"

Giles interrupted Faith quickly not wanting a scene, nor any bad reports going to The Council, his track record was stained, and his posting strained as it was. "Faith, if The Council feels that you need closer observation, then… we will all, of course cooperate." Giles agreed for the two Slayers. Faith leaned back in her chair again, her scowl deepening, not at all happy with how things were going.

Gwendolyn fixed Giles with a firm stare. "The Council wishes me to report on the entire situation here… including you." Giles looked at Gwendolyn surprised.

"Mm! Academic probations' not so funny today huh, Giles?" Buffy teased with a roll of her eyes. Giles glared at her not appreciating the comment. Buffy met his glare steadily.

Gwendolyn ignored the both of them driving on with her story, not wanting to be found out before she could achieve her goal. "The fact is there is talk in The Council that you have become a bit too… American." Gwendolyn said scathingly her tone clearly revealing what she thought of the country.

"Me?" Giles breathed taken aback by the accusation.

"Him?!" Buffy questioned surprised, amusement filling her at the ridiculousness of Giles becoming American even in the slightest.

Gwendolyn didn't stop to repeat herself, as she continued on with her explanation. "A demon named Lagos is coming to the hellmouth." She turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles an illustration of Lagos if you please." She said as if it was possible to find it on the spot, without prior searching.

"Oh uh,…" Giles stuttered flustered at the sudden request. "Yes. Uh." Giles sat at the table pulling one of the books to him looking for the picture.

"Perhaps later." Gwendolyn sighed frustrated and annoyed the longer this took, the longer she had to be in this dead beat town. Giles stopped looking giving his colleague a seething look. "Lagos seeks the Glove of Myhnegon. No record of this glove's full power exists, but we do know it is highly dangerous and must not fall into the hands of a demon. Lagos must be stopped." She explained.

Giles leaned forward in the chair he had sat down in, folding his hands over the book he had been looking in, and looked up at her. "What do you propose?"

Gwendolyn gave him a disbelieving look. "Well if it is not too radical a suggestion, I thought we might kill him." Giles turned away from her, once again taking off his glasses feeling somewhat amused by her use of 'we', as well as irritated with the woman. "I suggest two Slayers at full strength for a coordinated hunt." Gwendolyn finished looking at Giles' turned back, completely disregarding the two Slayers opinions.

Buffy gave Faith a look, whilst Faith gave her 'new Watcher' an even stare. "We believe the glove is buried in a tomb somewhere, so Lagos will be headed for the cemetery." Gwen continued when Giles didn't say anything.

Giles turned back around to face her with a raised eyebrow. "There is more than one in Sunnydale."

"I see…" Gwendolyn said slowly a frown once again marring her face, as the likely hood of getting out of the town quickly seemed to diminish. "How many?"

"Uh," Giles did a mental count. "twelve, within the city limits." He supplied.

Gwendolyn took a deep calming breath. "Well we'll just have to take them one at a time." She decided.

Giles put his glasses back on and went back to looking through his book again feeling that he was now calm enough to do so without missing anything in his irritation. "Anything in your books that might pinpoint the exact location of the tomb would be useful, but then we cannot ask for miracles." Gwendolyn said sarcastically. Giles let his book drop back down to the table his irritation flaring up again. He made a point of not looking at his blond colleague as he rubbed his fingers together trying to regain his calm. Gwendolyn turned her attention to the two Slayers sitting at the table still, staring at her. "We will begin tomorrow at sunset. Faith…" Faith almost startled at her name being called after so long being ignored. "With me please." She gave Faith a thin smile before she swept past the two expecting to be followed. Faith gave Buffy a glance wanting rather to stay and train with Buffy for a little while, it was more fun attacking someone who could attack back, but followed after the woman anyway leaving the library the only other two occupants silent for a moment as they watched the swinging door.

"That was bracing." Giles mumbled slapping his glasses on to the table rubbing at his eyes trying to relieve some of his stress, before leaning his chin against his fist on the table.

"Interesting lady." Buffy agreed. "Can we kill her?" Buffy asked teasingly, a hint of seriousness in her voice, giving evidence of her dislike.

Giles lowered his fist and looked Buffy in the eye. "I think The Council might frown upon that." He stated regretfully his mind playing out a scenario that may just work anyway, discarding the notation he turned more serious eyes on his Slayer. "Well…" Giles said standing up. "How do you feel about a spot of training?" He asked.

Buffy smiled. "Only if I get to picture Mrs. Post's face on whatever I'm pounding on." Buffy said teasingly though her voice was quiet serious. Giles gave her an appreciative smile and nodded slightly.

***

Buffy hunched down in her room in front of her opened weapons chest. Her wardrobe door left open from when she had pulled it out from the bottom of her wardrobe. She looked over her weapons with calculating eyes trying to think of which weapons she may need tonight. Stakes were a sure thing, vamps were common on a patrol, but Lagos… she had no idea what kind of demon he was, let alone if it needed anything specific to kill it, like vamps did, or if it wasn't a picky dier.

Buffy frowned as she reached a hand into her chest her hand hovering over her weapons. Darkness had fallen so she was already late, but it wasn't as if Post was going to be waiting for her, this was after all Slayer stuff. And Faith wasn't exactly an on time kinda person so… she'd think nothing of it. Buffy finally picked out a curved knife one that she felt comfortable with, and stuffed it into one of her many secret pockets. Her usual stakes were all ready in place. Standing up with a small stretch, Buffy cracked her stiff neck, before walking out her door, flipping the lid closed on her chest as she walked past it. No sense in worrying her mother over what weapons were in there if she should come into her room for any reason whilst she was gone tonight.

Buffy waved to her mother who was in the lounge relaxing. She got up immediately though when she saw Buffy leaving walking behind her daughter, her expression worried, as Buffy looked back at her. "I'll see you when I get home ok." Buffy smiled before closing the door. Joyce took a few more steps before reaching out her hand to touch the door her daughter had just walked through. Her concern for her daughter shining like a beacon on her face. Sighing Joyce stepped away from the door making her way into the kitchen to make up a pot of coffee. There was no way she was going to sleep until her baby was safely back in the house.

Buffy started away from her house her steps even and unhurried her arms wrapped around her as she tried to stretch her senses, wishing suddenly that she had payed more attention to Giles when he had tried to explain to her the importance of being able to sense a vampire. Sure she could pick one out of a crowd easy, but that was no good if you couldn't see them! She'd gotten better though, much better. It just seemed that sometimes her senses were faulty, or just wouldn't work. She paused when she thought she felt something land behind her softly, her ears catching the soft sound of the swooshing air as it made its decent.

The warm tingling feeling in her belly making her heart clench, and she whirled around a stake raised… to see… nothing. Buffy frowned and shook her head, lowering her stake. She was wound so tight her senses were playing tricks on her! Buffy sighed and turned around only to jump to see him in front of her, only a few inches separating them. Angelus lowered his eyes to the stake that was still clutched in Buffy's hand, and he smirked. Taking a small step forward basically closing all distance between, his hand clasping around the wrist clutching the stake, before she could take a step back, he lifted her arm up so that the stake was raised to chest level pointing harmlessly at thin air.

"A stake Buff are you sure about that?" Angelus made a small sound in the back of his throat, as his thumb seemingly against his will stroked over the pulse point in her wrist, liking the feel of her pulse against his skin. "I mean you know how fragile these things are. A little pressure and they just fall to pieces." He mocked softly his face painfully sincere, conflicting with the condescending tone. Confusing Buffy's oral senses.

Buffy looked from his dark eyes to the wrist he had captured, a frown darkening her features, before she looked up at him. "I don't know they do well enough to puncture undead hearts." Buffy snarled jerking her wrist from his grasp severing the light confusing contact.

Angelus chuckled. "Only if you're willing to use it Buff, and considering your recent performance… I'm not so sure you are."

Buffy brought up her arm in a quick movement her fist clenched prepared to catch him in the chin with a strong back handed blow, only for him to catch her fist pushing her back from him. Buffy tried again this time kicking at him managing to land a glancing blow to his side, when he dodged to the left. Buffy scowled she didn't really have time for this. Faith wasn't all that patient, and wouldn't wait all that long, before going off on her own. Buffy dodged a fist, and then another, before ducking when he went to hit her for a third time, crouching lower she kicked up at him managing to hit him clean in the chest, hard. Standing back up she followed through with two consecutive punches to his face.

She was about to throw another punch this one aimed for his gut, when his fist slammed into her face, sending her world spinning for a moment. And she stumbled back before getting her bearings only to be knocked to the ground with a hard blow to her stomach. Buffy rolled out of the way of a punch coming towards her face. She stopped only having to roll again when his fist was once again moving to make contact with her face. She heard Angelus giggle, and she looked up at him again, to see him standing over her. "I told you. You have to be willing to use it." He mocked.

Buffy growled in annoyance, before kicking out with her foot, managing to catch him in the shin. Scrambling to her feet she kicked him in the head sending him to the ground. Buffy ran into the night. "I don't have time for this!" Buffy mumbled to herself as she ran. Feeling like a coward as she did, once again leaving Angelus alive, and well… unbreathing.

Angelus' looked up at her fleeing figure a small scowl on his face as he got up. He didn't like that she thought she didn't have time for him… that just wasn't how it worked! Not with him anyway! His scowl soon faded, transforming into a smirk as he straightened up. It wasn't as if he didn't know what the big fuss was about. Angelus turned calmly and made his way to one of the many cemeteries in the town of Sunnydale.

Buffy slowed to a walk when she neared Faith's apartment, not wanting to worry the brunette. Buffy reached her door to find it devoid of Faith and the lights off inside the apartment. Seeing a piece of paper crammed between the door and the doorframe, she pulled it out on the off chance that Faith had left it for her.

B, gone on without you.

Buffy crumpled the note with a sigh. _'Would it have killed her to tell me which cemetery she was going to first?' _Buffy shrugged, it didn't matter they'd probably bump into each other along the way. Throwing the paper in the bin Buffy left the apartment and headed for a cemetery, that she thought Faith might be in by now.

***

In the school library Giles sat at the large table reading through a book, a dozen or so others spread out around him, opened and abandoned on the table, a frown of frustration on his face. Willow was standing behind a railing looking at the stack in front of her, her eyes scanning the books tiredly. Xander stood at the end of the table blinking his eyes as he tried to look alive. Giles looked up from is book his whole face frustrated as he slammed the book down on the table where it shut. "Oh this is intolerable. There's not a word here about Lagos or the glove." Giles stood up. "We don't have time for this… near-missing." He turned to Willow and Xander. "Just find out all you can about the demon, its, its, its strengths, its, its, weaknesses." Giles started pacing as he thought. "Its places of origin." He stopped and yanked off his glasses irritatedly, and pointed them at Xander. "And most importantly what it plans to do with this blasted glove.

Xander gave him an annoyed, tired smile. "Hey you're not the Watcher of me."

"Then go home. But if you decide to stay then work." Giles demanded, before marching into his office frustration pouring off him, as he mentally ran through the books he had yet to look at that just may have at least a mention on Lagos, or the damned glove.

Xander stared after him for a moment with annoyed eyes, before sighing, and taking the stairs to get more books from the stacks. Willow walked over to meet him. "Ugh… it's late. I'm tired. What does he want from us anyway?" Willow mumbled tiredly, just wanting bed. Following after Xander as he headed deeper into the stacks.

"The number of a qualified surgeon to remove the British flag from his butt?" Xander quipped. They stop walking when they reach the spot where they had been researching before, their books having been left open, they sat down by the books. Xander picked one up grumpily and started to look through it.

"My eyes are blurry." Willow complained softly. She leaned forward so that her elbows rested on her knees, as she put her fingers against her temples and rubbed. "Ooh…" Willow moaned as she rubbed.

Xander looked up from his book concerned for his friend. Dropping the book, she shifted closer. Close enough so that he could comfortably reach her temples for her. Willow dropped her hands away when she felt Xander's hands rubbing at her temples. A few more moans of contentment escaping her lips, as Xander's touch also sent tingles of electricity through her. "Oh stop." Willow said after a moment, not quiet meaning it enough to move his hands away herself.

"Right." Xander agreed, not moving his hands. "Stop means no…" Xander tried to muster the willpower, as he kept rubbing. "And no means no, so um… stop." Xander said breathing a small sigh of relief when he finally managed to move his hands away.

He leaned away from her, and Willow sat up a bit, her eyes focused on him as he took up his book again. Heat coursing through her, as she missed his touch, without giving herself time to think better of it she grabbed Xander by the face, and kissed him hard on the lips, not being able to muster up the will to stop herself. It wasn't as if their prospective partners were around. Xander responded helplessly and placed his arms around her pulling her small body closer to him. They kiss passionately the world disappearing, shrinking to only them.

Giles walked up through the stakes his eyes focused on the book in his hands, he stopped by the stack that he knew Willow and Xander had been studying in for most of the night. "Willow, Xander…" He said, without looking up. Willow and Xander jump apart scrambling to their feet, wiping at their mouths guiltily unsure as to whether or not they had been caught. "You can stop your uh, studying." Giles informed the two teenagers. Willow bit at her nails nervously looking desperately for any signs that Giles had seen what they had been doing. "I've got what I need.

Xander took a steadying breath. "What have you got?" He said as coolly as he could manage, doing his utmost best not to look at Willow.

"Uh, the probable location of the Glove of Myhnegon." Giles said calmly finally looking up from his book to face them. "It's uh, housed in the Von Hauptman family crypt."

Xander nodded. "Yeah that's the big one over at Restfield Cemetery."

"Yeah well, that's great Giles. Um…" Willow did her best not to fidget under Giles gaze. "How'd you find it?"

"I looked." Giles replied obviously, before turning back to his reading.

"Where's Buffy at?" Xander asked, thinking it a good excuse to get out of there, if he was going to go get Buffy.

"Uh, not sure." Giles said distractedly, not looking up from his book.

"Well uh…" Xander thought quickly. "I'll go check out this uh, crypt." Xander said starting to move away from Willow and past Giles. "Um, tell her heads up if she uh, stops by." Xander added before he left in a rush, forgetting temporarily about the danger at being alone out in the night.

"Yes, by all means go." Giles muttered, still not looking up as he excitedly read the page he was on.

"A, and I'll just keep studying. I think we're on the verge of a big Lagos breakthrough." Willow said nervously.

Giles once again looked up from his book to focus his gaze on Willow. "No I'd say we're done." He said in a way of dismissal, before turning and heading out of the stacks.

Willow let out a deep sigh, guilt eating at her as she watched Giles turn out of sight, halfway convinced that they had been caught red handed. Willow looked down at the books on the floor before sitting down again, and pulling a book towards her, even if Giles didn't need her anymore tonight, she didn't think she could sleep yet. The guilt in her belly would keep her awake.

***

Faith entered Shady Hill cemetery her thoughts focused on her past, on the bad luck she seemed to have with guys. She seemed to attract losers, deadbeats, druggies, kleptos… all adding to her belief that guys were animals that couldn't be trusted. Though Buffy seemed to do alright with Angel… it was the curse that had got in there way, ruining everything for them. It seemed Slayers couldn't get a break, they found a little happiness then it was snatched away like they were naughty children being punished.

Faith scowled at that walking round a hedge that blocked the view of the cemetery from her. Her eyes immediately started scanning her surroundings hoping that she would find signs of Lagos here, if not she was going home, she was over this, she'd been through six cemeteries already and had come up empty handed, not even a vamp for her to dust, which was odd to say the least. The only cause she could think of was that Lagos had them all scared.

She startled when a stone coffin lid was suddenly thrown to the ground in front of her. Jerking back slightly expecting an attack. In front of her she saw a demon that she assumed was Lagos, a demon covered in armour. He was grabbing things out of the coffin and throwing them aside none of them being what he was looking for. "Son of a bitch." Faith muttered to herself, a slow smile spreading over her face. "It's my lucky day." She breathed anticipation for the fight ahead filling her.

Faith ran at him as quickly as she could, jumping into the air raising her leg she kicked him hard in the back. The demon barely budges at the contact, hardly feeling the blow, turning his head to see who it was that was disturbing him in his quest. Faith gripped his arm forcing him around to face her, quickly back handing him in the face, before following up with another punch to the demons face. Moving away from his face, Faith hammered her fist into the old fashioned armour at his gut, before once again going for his face. Frowning slightly when her attacks didn't seem to be working.

Pushing the demon back from her to give herself enough room to kick him, her foot landing in his side. Lagos growled at her lowly getting tired of the interruption she was giving him. He gripped her by the neck, lifting her so that she dangled from the ground struggling for breath as she flailed against him trying to get him to let go. Lagos threw her away from him. Sending Faith high into the air, to land forcefully against a mausoleum, before slamming into the ground with a small groan. Lagos turned his attention back to the coffin he was rummaging through confident that he had dealt with the pesky nuisance.

Faith scrambled to her feet and ran at Lagos hard, not caring if he heard her this time. Lagos turned to face truly annoyed now. Faith went for his neck only to have her arm blocked. Lagos didn't hesitate in attacking her again, this time he sent a hard punch up into her diaphragm. The force lifting Faith into the air once again, she crashed to the ground hard struggling for breath, as pain rocked through her body.

Lagos turned his attention back to the coffin. He pulled out the last thing that was in the old coffin and threw aside in disgust the item not what he was looking for. He turned and marched away not even glancing at Faith as he walked away. Faith helplessly watched him as she struggled to catch her breath, not being able to pursue him as she wanted to. Her blood singing for payback.

***

Buffy entered Restfield cemetery her eyes scanning for Faith and Lagos, she had felt certain that Faith would have been here by now, but it seemed that she either hadn't made it yet, or had passed through already. She turned slowly to survey the cemetery behind her. It seemed quiet… to quiet. Restfield was the busiest cemetery for the undead and yet there wasn't a vamp or a demon in sight. The quiet made her skin crawl with unease. A quiet cemetery was never a good thing. It nearly always meant trouble!

She headed deeper into the cemetery, her eyes scanning around her looking for anything, almost praying for a vamp to come out. She didn't want to have to deal with an apocalypse as well as Angelus. Buffy swung round when she heard the sound of a crypt door being closed. Her eyes landed on a dark figure and her heart rate picked up speed, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was, desperately denying the warm tingle spreading through her, that instead of warming her like it had done once upon a time, it made her blood run cold a shiver running through her body.

Xander smiled sarcastically at himself fear eating at him. "Hey Giles, here's a nifty idea. Why don't I alleviate my guilt by goin' out and gettin' myself really, really killed?" He said his voice dripping with sarcasm. His eyes searching and his ears pricked for any sound. He paused when he saw Buffy close to the crypt he was looking for, a smile of relief spreading across his face. He was about to go over to her when he noticed the figure she was looking at. Quickly ducking behind some bushes out of sight. So that he could watch without getting in the way.

Buffy watched as he swung the iron gate shut as well, the old iron screeching on its unoiled hinges. He finally turned around, a bundle of rags wrapped around something she couldn't see, but she didn't like that Angelus had it… a bad feeling went through her that it wasn't just any old something, but the Glovemawhatty that Lagos was after. An all powerful glovemawhatty in his hands equalled a whole lot of badness that she didn't even want to think about.

"You're a bit late aren't you Buff? I mean I've already got what I came for." Angelus taunted gesturing to the Glove he held wrapped in rags.

Buffy frowned her eyes on the object. "So you know what I was looking for." Buffy said trying to sound glib and unconcerned about the situation.

Angelus shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? This is my town."

"Your town?!" Buffy echoed surprised, before shaking her head, pulling herself together. "Sorry to disappoint you… well actually I'm not, but you get what I mean. This is my town." Buffy stated firmly whipping out her stake again, clutching it loosely in her hand.

Angelus raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes at her. "Oh please Buff the stake again?" Angelus sighed mockingly. Buffy snarled, before she ran at him. Angelus shrugged and calmly threw the glove up in the air over their heads, and neatly dodged her left hook. Retaliating with one of his own, which Buffy cleanly ducked, before swivelling and bringing up her elbow. Beside them the glove landed on the ground with a thud, the wrapping falling away slightly to reveal a hint of the metal of the glove inside the rags.

Angelus caught her arm shoving her away before turning and delivering a hard roundhouse kick to Buffy's head sending her to the ground with a pained groan. Buffy looked up her eyes catching sight of the glimmer of the glove in the rags her fears confirmed. Ignoring Angelus for the moment she scrambled for the glove, feeling it more important to claim the glove from Angelus then to pummel him. Buffy let out a small surprised sound when she was yanked back Angelus' having gotten a grip on her ankle. Pulling her back away from the glove. "Uh uh baby." Angelus taunted releasing her ankle to grip her by the hips when she was close enough pulling her up from the ground, pressing her back up against his chest, his cheek touching hers. "Don't go touching daddy's possessions without asking first."

Angelus threw her away from him so that she landed against the crypt he had just come out of her back connecting solidly with the hard stone wall. Buffy scrambled to her feet, her back twinging painfully. She blocked when Angelus' fist came flying at her, only for his free fist to connect powerfully in her side, before he back handed her across the face making her fall to the ground. She didn't get a chance to get up as his booted foot connected with her gut harshly. Angelus kicked her a second time, delighting in the pained gasping moan that escaped her lips, as she curled into herself protectively instinctually trying to protect her belly.

Angelus smirked down at her for a moment before turning on his heel, bending down. He rewrapped the glove before picking it up and walking away. Buffy watched from her curled up position, groaning softly as she uncurled her body her stomach twinging angrily at her for the unwanted movements. Clambering to her feet Buffy shook her head trying to clear any cobwebs that remained after her small, but painful beating. Slipping the stake she still clutched in her back into its hiding spot she made tracks after Angelus. Not willing to let him get away that easily, not when he had that glovemawhatty.

Xander stood up from the bushes when he was sure it was safe a concerned frown on his face, pulling out his stake he followed after Buffy wanting to know how this all ended.

***

Buffy approached the mansion cautiously. She had seen Angelus go inside and she knew that he knew that she was there following him. It had to be impossible for him not to know, her heart was beating like crazy at the thought of facing him here again. This was his territory, he knew it better than she did… way better and after last time she didn't like that. Cautiously entering the mansion, deciding that she'd try and grab the glove without getting into a fight first. Angelus was secondary to the glove at this moment.

Buffy peeked around the curtain to see the glove sitting in the lounge on a pedestal where she had chained Angelus when she thought he was Angel. Angelus didn't seem to be in sight, but it was too easy. He had to know she was here, and the whole leaving it out in the open felt way trappy to her. Slipping through the curtain anyway Buffy carefully looked around, her heartbeat accelerating even more as she entered, her eyes scanning for the tall, dark figure of Angelus. Not seeing him Buffy stepped further into the room, her steps small, but quick as she headed over to the pedestal. Hoping that luck was with her and that she might actually get away with a snatch and grab.

Behind her Angelus appeared from the shadows of the curtain where he had watched her entrance. His cocky smirk in place, before he made a 'tsking' sound, making her spin around to face him. "What did I tell you about my possessions Buff?" He mocked stepping further into the room.

Buffy scowled at him. "I don't see your name anywhere on it, and I don't recall you ever being my 'daddy'." Buffy shot back, glancing back at the glove. It was so close, and yet so damn far!

Angelus chuckled and moved towards her using his preternatural speed to get in front of her. Buffy took an involuntary step back at his sudden closeness. Buffy dodged a punch, and then another, Angelus forcing her away from the glove. Amusement written all over his face. Buffy took a step back and kicked him. Angelus caught her foot, and shoved it away from him, sending Buffy into a small spin. She ended up with his arms wrapped around her, his breath in her ear, making her jerk away slightly, her face angling to look at him with the movement. And in the next instant his lips were over hers, in a move that she hadn't been expecting.

Xander turned away from the window feeling anger and jealousy at the sight of Angelus kissing Buffy, and despite the fact that she had been fighting him, he felt angry at her too for letting it happen, for participating in such a thing, especially with that demon! Walking away with quick strides Xander made steps towards Giles condo.

Buffy jerked her face away slamming her head back, her head knocking hard against Angelus face, before she elbowed him in the gut, and breaking free of Angelus' arms. Spinning around she back handed him harshly, before whipping furiously at her mouth, wanting to remove the temptation of licking her lips. It was totally unfair that he tasted just like Angel, that he invoked the same feelings as Angel.

Angelus turned his head back to face Buffy his face ridged and his fangs glinting in the artificial light. He growled lowly before he moved sending an uppercut into her jaw sending her stumbling back into the pedestal knocking it over. She lost her balance and fell to the ground to. Looking over at the now uncovered glove, and she wrinkled her nose at it. "Ugh… talk about the world's most ugliest fashion accessory." Buffy muttered as she scrambled to her feet. Turning her eyes from the metal glove and the long claws at the end of the glove that she supposed where supposed to be the fingers. Her hazel eyes landing back on Angelus, not wanting to be caught by surprise.

Angelus smiled this was working better than he thought. Not only was Buffy focused once again on him, but he had put a huge kink in Lagos' plans by even having the glove. Nope this couldn't have worked out better… well except he now had to figure out what to do with the blasted thing. He didn't want it. It was too ugly and permanent for him to want to wear it. He mentally shrugged he'd figure that out later, right now, he had more important things to do. Angelus blocked a kick that Buffy aimed at his head, a giggle escaping him at her furious expression. Not being able to help his amusement.

Buffy swooped down a swept her leg out under Angelus powerfully, knocking him off his feet. Standing up quickly she withdrew her stake and stalked closer to him. Angelus giggled a smile on his face, showing off his sharp fangs, before he brought up his legs slamming them into Buffy's chest sending her flying back, to skid across the ground stopping close to the exposed glove.

Buffy reached out a hand to snatch it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Angelus sing songed mockingly, making her pause and look back at him her arm still raised, extended towards the glove.

"Why 'cause 'daddy'd' be angry?" Buffy shot back just as mockingly, but her hand still remained motionless.

"Well there's that, and the fact that once you put it on, there's no taking it off." Angelus told her. Buffy looked at the glove hesitantly, her hand still hovering wondering whether or not to believe the demon behind her. She glanced at the rags that where on the floor spread open from when the glove had rolled out of its confines after hitting the floor.

Yanking back her hand irritatedly Buffy scrambled to her feet, knowing that Angelus wouldn't give her enough time to wrap the damned glove safely. "Clever girl." Angelus taunted, making Buffy scowl at the mocking tone. Her heart constricting painfully. _'God she missed Angel.'_ Buffy shook her head and reluctantly stepped forward away from the glove that she desperately wanted to get away from him, and into Giles' safe hands.

"Why do you even want the glove? It's not as if it goes with the décor."

Angelus shrugged and looked around. "I don't know it might look good in a show case… but then that would be kind of boring don't you think. Perhaps I'll sell it to the highest bidder." He shrugged again. "Who knows, I haven't decided yet."

Buffy frowned his answer wasn't at all heartening, not that she had expected it to be, but a definitive answer would have been nice.

Buffy ran towards Angelus somersaulting over his head to land behind him. When she landed she immediately kicked him in the back sending him stumbling forward, before he steadied himself and pivoted to face her an angry snarl escaping his lips, before he took a large step forward punching her in stomach then in the face, harshly. Feeling more than satisfaction as the scent of her blood rent the air, but at the same time he felt that feeling of worry and concern that she was hurt, the caring that seemed to invade his body where Buffy was concerned screaming at him. With a loud growl he squashed it back to the back of his mind, ignoring the uneasy feeling it was giving him in his belly. _'Fuck I hate that pansy assed soul, and if I ever clamp eyes on another gypsy I'll rip their fucking throat out for cursing me with it.'_ Angelus thought furiously.

Buffy spat out a small amount of blood from a cut she had sliced into her own cheek, when Angelus had punched her in the face. She could feel the cut already beginning to heal over, a scab forming. Buffy dodged back leaning backwards to avoid a swing blow from Angelus' fist, before swivelling slightly so that she could kick him in the knee, following up with another that struck him in the face, making him fall to the side from his kneeling position. She grabbed the legs of the over turned pedestal swinging it round just as Angelus jumped to his feet, the metal hitting him hard in the side. Sweeping it away and angling it around so that she could sweep it up so that it caught him under the jaw, sending Angelus back to the cold stone floor of the mansion.

Angelus rotated his jaw wincing at the pain there. Looking over at Buffy he saw the pedestal coming down at him. Bringing up his arms he caught the rounded top and clutched onto it when Buffy tried to jerk it away. Sitting up he swivelled round forcing Buffy to move with him before forcefully shoving his arms out making her stumble back, just barely managing to keep hold of the pedestal she was using as a weapon. Angelus swung his arms to the side sending Buffy stumbling with him twisting the pedestal forcing Buffy to let go.

She skidded across the floor to roll onto her knees before jumping up from the ground. Angelus having already scrambled to his feet threw the pedestal away, where it landed with a sharp clang in a far corner of the large room. Rushing forward he caught Buffy by the neck, and continued until he could slam her against the wall next to a window. The exact window that Xander had been spying from the curtain now once again hanging in place. Angelus forced her higher up the wall so that her feet could no longer touch the ground.

Buffy coughed, her breathing haggard. Angelus smirked at her, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You aren't tired are ye Buff? We're only just starting to have some fun?"

Buffy glared down at him. "Hardly." She spat before slamming her fist into his gut, then another one up into his jaw. Forcing him to let her go. She dropped to the ground managing to land on her feet. She didn't get much further when he back handed her harshly. She retaliated quickly pushing him back with a hard roundhouse kick to his head. Stalking after him Buffy, glanced at the glove for a second before returning her attention to Angelus, her hands clenched at her sides, her whole body ready to dodge or attack, whichever came first.

***

In the comfort of his own home Giles looked through a book at his desk. Gwendolyn walked around him to stop at his side, peering over his shoulder. "Ah yes. There we are." He said relieved to have finally found what he was looking for. Gwendolyn peered over at the page closer to look at a sketch of a battle scene with an inset of the glove, hardly resembled the real thing, much less than Giles realized. He pushed the book in front of his colleague for her to see better. "There's a wood engraving see? The Glove of Myhnegon." Giles stated pointing to the inscription on the page.

Gwendolyn looked down at it still unimpressed. "Yes. Engraved by Father Theodore of Wolsham." She read.

"Yes." Giles agreed, slightly confused as to the significants of who drew it.

She rolled her eyes. "Based I believe on a very sketchy and unreliable folk legends. The pictures are fun to look at Mr. Giles, but one really ought to read the nice words as well."

Giles looked up from his books, staring straight ahead trying his best to keep his calm. And hide the raw annoyance that he knew was shining in his eyes. The kettle whistle in that moment and Giles let out a deep breath glad for the distraction and the soothing properties of tea. "Ah." Giles muttered gratefully standing up from his chair. "Yes. Some tea perhaps?" Giles asked his hands in his pockets so that he could hide the fact that they were curled into annoyed fists.

He strode into his kitchen, Gwendolyn walked over to the bar where two tea cups are already set out, taking a seat on one of the stools watching as Giles grabbed the kettle from the stove. "I know that you must find me tiresome, but it's insidious really." Giles poured hot water into one of the empty cup the tea bag bopping slightly at the sudden water in its cup. Gwendolyn looked down at the still empty cup looking at the tea bag, before taking it out of the cup before Giles could add hot water.

Giles didn't say anything fearing that he would not be able to contain himself. "A person slips up on the little things and soon everything has gone to hell in a hand basket." Gwendolyn paused for a moment. "For example… Buffy, your Slayer…" Gwen was cut off by a Giles who could no longer hold his tongue.

"Mrs Post." He began tightly fighting for control over the volume of his voice, as he poured her hot water into her cup which now contained her own tea leaves. "I can assure you that Buffy is both dedicated and industrious, and I am in complete control of my Slayer." He bit out through clenched teeth.

They both look at the door as it suddenly banged open to reveal a very haggard Xander. "Giles! We have a big problem. It's Buffy." Gwendolyn looked back at Giles with a smug snooty 'I told you so' look.

"Will you excuse us?" Giles said as politely as he could, before stiffly walking from the kitchen nodding for Xander to follow him. Walking to the far side of the room so that they were out of Gwendolyn's hearing rang.

"Would you like some assistance?" She asked casually enough, but really she wanted to know what they were talking about. A big feeling inside of her that it was about the glove.

Giles and Xander stop their whispering to look up at her. Giles smiled thinly. "Thank you. That won't be necessary." Giles managed to say politely before he turned back to Xander. "Are you sure?" Giles muttered in no mood for this right now.

Xander nodded. "They were kissing Giles. Kissing as in lips locked tongues down…" Xander began to add when Giles cut him off.

"Look was that all they were doing?" Giles asked hopefully, knowing from experience that Xander tended to be rather tunnel visioned. Plus the situation he was describing seemed… very unBuffy like.

"Well… there were a few punches exchanged." Xander acknowledged grumpily. In his mind though that didn't out way the kiss that they had shared.

Giles raised a brow at this, wondering just how much a few punches were. "I suggest…" Giles said slowly. "That you go home, and we'll talk about this with Buffy tomorrow."

"But…"

"You need your sleep Mister Harris, and this is something that can wait until the morrow." Giles said firmly, not entirely sure what to think. Xander's scenario didn't seem likely though… at least not involving Angelus. Giles gently manoeuvred Xander to the door, closing it behind the boy, before turning back to Gwendolyn who was giving him a questioning stare, carefully hiding her true curiosity over what had just transpired.

Giles gave her a tight smile. "Xander was just over reacting, to a sticky fight Buffy got into with a demon… nothing to really worry about." Giles said as an explanation.

***

Buffy stumbled back into a wall from a very hard, painful masculine elbow to her stomach. Regaining herself just in time to duck a punch that was headed for her face, his fist slamming into the wall instead. Buffy punched him in the gut with first her left then her right, before punching him in the face, slowly moving away from the wall, giving herself more room to manoeuvre. Quickly dodging to the side to avoid a power kick to her stomach, she wasn't quick enough to avoid her wrist being caught by his large hand though, and he swung her around, sending her crashing into the fire place.

Buffy got up, her back aching and her clothes, face, hair and hands covered in soot from previous fires. Stepping out Buffy arched her back trying to ease the ach there. She sneezed violently when the soot tickled her nose. Buffy looked up her eyes meeting Angelus, his cocky smirk, and amused eyes as he looked over her now dirty form annoying her.

Buffy ran at him, ignoring the pain in her back, hoping that she could just walk it out. Blocking a punch she swung her free arm up into his gut. Angelus snarled, blocking a roundhouse kick she aimed at his head. Grasping her leg in his hand. Buffy gave him an angry shocked look, and he grinned at her cockily before shoving her leg away forcing her turn around with the momentum to keep her balance. Buffy quickly turned back to face him not wanting to expose her vulnerable back to him longer than necessary.

Angelus fisted his hand in her hair the second she stopped moving. She punched him in the face in the hopes that it would make him let go. Angelus snarled turning his face back to look at her, his hand tightening in her hair. Buffy winced as some of the strands of her hair were tugged sharply protesting the rough treatment. Using the grip he had on her hair, Angelus forced her towards him. Closing the small distance between them until her soft body was pressed against his hard one. He could feel the soft curve of her breasts against his chest as well as her thunderous heartbeat, echoing in his silent chest giving the illusion that his long dead heart was pumping blood through his veins.

Angelus crushed his mouth against hers, making Buffy utter a sound of protest as her soft lips were being crushed and bruised. He forced his tongue between her lips, his cool tongue entering the warm depths of her mouth. Buffy raised her hands so that they were on his arms trying to push him away from her, a small tear escaping to roll down her cheek as his tongue ravished her mouth. She refused to participate in the brutal kiss, her tongue lying flat against the floor of her mouth, just wanting him to lose interest, as she did her best with the strength in her arms to push him away.

Angelus groaned deeply, pressing her closer restricting her lungs, not caring that she wasn't responding favourably. Her Slayerness adding a unique sensation to the action, one that he had only ever tasted, and felt with Buffy. Releasing her mouth after another moment, he licked his lips as he looked into her angry hurt eyes, her lush lips swollen from his unwanted attentions. Buffy shifted to attack him, forgetting in her anger that his hand was still firmly fisted in her golden locks. Before Buffy could lash out though Angelus slammed his free fist in her gut, following quickly with another, making Buffy gasp in pain, she couldn't double over like she wanted to because Angelus kept her standing straight with the grip he had on her hair. Buffy's hands squeezed his arms as she coughed through her gasping. In the next instant Angelus slammed his fist up under her chin, sending Buffy up in the air to perform a flip before she crashed to the ground on her belly.

Buffy groaned in pain coughing again this time she felt blood enter her mouth, spitting it out a small amount dribbled down her chin. She placed her hands flat on the ground moving to push herself up, not being able to make her body move as fast as it normally could as pain hindered her movements. She tensed when she felt him above her and she tried to push herself up faster only to feel his hand resting lightly on the back of her head, and she paused her breaths erratic.

Angelus stalked over to his fallen prey squatting down beside her as she struggled to get up. On a whim that he couldn't explain even if he wanted to… which he didn't. He reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head, softly stroking her hair, her hair soft under his hand as he ran his fingers through her hair, the part of him that was crying out at the rough treatment of her settling slightly at the soft action. Shaking himself after a moment he snarled appalled at himself. Snatching his hand away, and standing up he kicked her in the gut furious that she had made him want to do such a thing as pet her head.

Buffy groaned in pain at the hard kick to her already abused gut, the action sending her across the floor only to stop when her back hit the wall by the fireplace. She cracked open her eyes, which she had clenched shut from the pain. To see Angelus stalking towards her, she tried to scramble to her feet but as she tried pain racked through her, and she whimpered falling limply back to the floor, her body tensing as Angelus stopped in front of her. She eyed him warily searching for any signs of attack she may just be able to avoid or block.

Angelus swooped down his hand latching around her throat pulling her up off the ground smirking at her cry of pain as she was forced to stretch out her sore body. He pressed her into the wall stepping in close invading her space for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Blood dribbled from her slack mouth down her already bloodied chin, as Buffy fought to get her breathing under control. Angelus pressed closer dipping down to lick the blood from her chin, his tongue flicking over the corner of her mouth.

Buffy flinched away from the contact, her hazel eyes glaring at him, her body tense waiting expectantly for the next attack that was sure to be coming. Angelus smirked at her licking his lips. "You know there's just something about the taste of a Slayer. It's so addicting." Buffy spat at him, more blood then actual spit coming out of her mouth to land on his cheek. He flicked his tongue out to lick it away only to find that it was just out of reach. Leaving it there for now as his hands where otherwise occupied he turned his full attention back to his Slayer.

Buffy lurched against him trying to push him away, crying out softly at the pain that sent through her small body. Angelus easily pushed her up against the wall, and gave her a mocking once over. "I think you've had it for the night kitten." Buffy lurched again swinging out with her arm as well trying to hit him. He easily leaned away from her weak attack making her miss, holding her easily against the wall. "Your attacks are becoming pathetic." He continued, before shrugging. He could feel her body tense further under his hands and he smirked at her again. "You really shouldn't allow yourself to get so tense Buff. Relaxation is the key to a long happy life." He taunted before half turning so that he could throw her from the wall across the room.

Buffy rolled across the floor, managing to force herself to her feet, her legs feeling slightly wobbly under her weight. Angelus strolled forward stopping right in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her upper arms harshly, lifting her slightly off the ground so that her toes barely scrapped the floor. "But then again some people just aren't meant to live all that long." Angelus grinned, his face shifting into the smooth plains of the human. Buffy's eyes met his, his remark on her future making that particular insecurity rise to the surface, and it made it hurt all the more to see Angel's face instead of the demon's.

Angelus threw her from him, and Buffy flew through the air her body disappearing behind the curtain that covered the side entrance. Angelus strolled over about to push aside the curtain to reach her when his senses picked up the fact that the sun had risen over the horizon, bathing the night sky with predawn light. Angelus pouted his eyes focused on the black curtain to where he could feel Buffy. "Next time eh Buff." Angelus threw at her, before turning away.

"Next time I'll be staking you." He heard Buffy mutter more to herself then to him, and he chuckled walking away from the curtain and over to the glove that was still lying on the floor.

He wrapped it back up in the rags that it had escaped from in its fall. Looking over to the fallen pedestal he walked over to it, lifting it up by one of its legs inspecting it, only to see the large dint in the circular top rendering the pedestal useless. Dropping it back down on the ground he turned away thinking of where else he could keep the glove now that his teasing on display approach had been ruined. He didn't regret it though that fight had been one of the best he'd had in a while. In fact he might just come back here to breath in the scents of their battle and relive the moment whilst the scents were still fresh.

***

Buffy lay just outside the curtain breathing hard, as she had just managed to roll on to her back. More than grateful for the early morning rays of sun that were no doubt the reason why Angelus wasn't out here right now. Her words to him ran through her head on repeat as she lay there, and she hoped that they were true. She had no idea how much more she could take of this!

Buffy slowly forced herself to stand up, and she looked back at the curtain worry and guilt eating at her that she had failed to retrieve the glove from Angelus' clutches. Shaking her head Buffy turned away and started heading away from the mansion. The only thing that she would achieve by going back in there would be offering her head on a silver platter, she was in no condition to continue fighting him at this moment. Her body felt like it was one big massive aching throb that didn't like that she was still moving.

She was surprised that it was morning already, she hadn't thought that she had been fighting Angelus that long, but it seemed that she had, so really it should be no wonder that her body had, had enough for one night… especially after a beating like she had just received. _'Well,' _Buffy thought wirily. _'At least I got in a few good hits.'_ Buffy winced as her body let her know its opinion with a sharper stinging pang shooting up her ribs. _'Ok so I came off worse… that's no big deal. Right? He's come off worse before…'_ Buffy thought trying to ignore the worm of worry that was making a home in her belly. It wasn't as if she hadn't given Angelus a few bruises to last night.

Buffy painstakingly made her way to Revello Drive, heading for the door of her house too sore to be even contemplating climbing up the tree to her window. Opening up the front door Buffy was relieved to see it empty, hoping that her mother had gone to bed earlier on in the night. Buffy made her way as silently as she could to her room, muttering soft curses at the stairs that forced her to lift her legs higher then when she was walking normally. Opening the door to her room she paused when she saw her mother lying asleep on top of her bed a book splayed across her chest, evidence that she had fallen asleep whilst waiting for her to come home.

Buffy left the door open and hobbled over to the bed, giving her sleeping mother a soft smile before she reached down to pull the book from her slack grasp. Joyce started awake at the movement her eyes focusing on Buffy and she smiled at her. "Buffy, your home? I was getting so worried." Joyce murmured as she sat up putting a hand to the back of her head, before giving her daughter a stern look. "Where were you?"

"Sorry mom. Patrol took longer than I expected." Buffy said, taking a sharp, pained intake of breath when she breathed too deeply.

Joyce's stern look turned concerned. "Buffy are you alright?" Joyce asked moving o lift her daughters jacket and shirt up a little. Buffy managed to stop her before she could, and stepped away.

"I'm fine… just a little tired." Buffy said forcing a stretch, forcing her face to remain passive under the pain the action caused. "I'll just have a shower before getting ready for school." Buffy assured her mother before turning and walking as naturally as she could manage out the door and into the bathroom.

Buffy locked the door behind her, before walking further into the immaculate bathroom. It seemed her mother had cleaned in her worry last night. Buffy felt another flash of guilt at that she hated that whenever she had to go out now her mother worried for her ten times more then she had ever done before. She turned to the shower turning on the faucet not wanting to wait for the extra length of time it would take to run a bath despite the fact that the bath would get her off her feet.

Unzipping her jacket Buffy slowly tossed it aside to land on the bathroom floor, before her hands went to her shirt, pulling it over her head with a groan of pain, which she tried to muffle just in case her mother was in hearing range. Hesitantly looking at the large bathroom mirror, Buffy gasped in shock to see just how bruised her torso was, her face also had a couple of bruises as well as under her chin, there were some pretty nasty dark looking ones too that made her cringe. Cautiously turning around to look at her back she saw the few bruises scattered along her back as well, from being thrown to the ground and into walls.

Buffy sighed and unclasped her bra, before moving to her pants, shimming them down her legs before kicking them off, not wanting to bend down anymore then she had to. When she was finished undressing Buffy looked at herself in the mirror again from the extent and colour of her bruises she guessed that maybe she had a cracked rib, and possibly even some internal bleeding. Buffy ran her hand through her hair, she'd probably be fully healed in two to three days. She turned away from the mirror entering the running shower and pulled the door closed behind her. Glad for the hot water that was slowly soothing her aches and pains, at least temporarily.

Buffy reached for her shampoo and conditioner resting them both on a lower shelf so that she wouldn't have to reach very high more than once. Letting the water do most of the work of saturating her hair, and removing the soot from her body as she let her slightly shaking body relax into the stream of water. Her muscles felt tired and heavy, not that that was surprising, but she didn't like the feeling. It made her feel like she was moving to slow.

After a few long moments Buffy reached for her shampoo again, to begin the process of lathering her hair with the vanilla scented liquid she squirted into her hand.

***

Buffy walked slowly through the halls of the school her book bag slung over her shoulder as she walked through the bustling crowds of students that were making a break for recess all of them wanting to avoid Principal Snyder just in case he had a job that needed doing by 'volunteers'. Buffy dropped her book bag off at her locker before heading to the library needing to talk to Giles about Angelus and the glove. Hoping that he'd have a solution to destroying it… hopefully from a distance that didn't involve her getting pummelled again.

Buffy peeked through the library doors window and smiled when she saw the whole group there. Xander pacing back and forth whilst Giles sat at the table along with Willow and Oz where as Cordelia stood to the side watching her boyfriend. She pushed open the door with only a small wince the aspirin she had taken at home helping only slightly. "Well do you want the good news, or the bad news?" Buffy asked as she entered the library walking towards the large table her friends where all gathered at.

"The good news being you hooked up with your old hunny, and the bad being that he still plans to kill us all?" Xander joked sarcastically, swinging round to face her from his pacing his expression angry.

"What?!" Buffy asked shocked and surprised wondering where in the hell that had come from.

"I saw you sucking face with that, that, monster. He wants to kill us all Buff have you forgotten that… or do you just not care anymore?" Xander snarled.

Buffy looked at him hurt and confused. Silently she lifted up the light shirt she had on pulling it up revealling the bruises, hearing gasps of shock and horror, Buffy flung her shirt back down. "Yes Xander I don't care so much I went and got pummelled for no good reason." Buffy snarked before turning her attention to Giles. "I was going to say that the good news is that Lagos is out of luck he can't get the magic mitten thingy."

"And the bad news?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses, still rather shocked over the condition of his Slayer.

Buffy sighed and hung her head slightly in defeat. "I couldn't steal it from Angelus."

Giles shot up from his seat. "Angelus has the Glove of Myhnegon." Buffy nodded, before sinking down in a chair.

"What and you just left tons of fire power in that psychos hands?!" Xander yelped angrily, at this moment not being able to see past his petty jealousy over a girl he'd sort of gotten over.

Willow glared at Xander as did Giles. "No I didn't just leave it there!" Buffy growled standing up from her chair wincing at the pain the sudden angry movement caused. "I was there all night fighting to get that glove away from him."

"Are you sure that was what you were doing?" Xander snipped crossing his arms as he glared at her. Buffy gave him an incredulous look, not believing that Xander was actually saying this.

"Is this about Angelus Xand, or about jealousy?" Buffy asked she could feel tears building in her eyes, but she pushed them back.

Xander gave her a haunty grin, but Cordelia spoke before he could. "Hello? Miss not over yourself yet?" She said gesturing to herself then pointing to Xander.

"Giles." Willow said concerned she didn't like how this was going, it could end in a very bad place for Xander's, and Buffy's friendship.

"Ah alright everyone that's enough. Xander your concerns have been put to…"

"My concerns haven't been put anywhere. I still saw Buffy locking lips with Angelus. I don't care what kind of bruises she has. For all we know it could just be a result of rough foreplay."

Buffy closed her eyes asking for patience, not entirely sure what had gotten into her good friend. "Xand if you think what you saw could be called a kiss, then I'd hate to see what you've been doing to Cordelia." Buffy whispered dangerously, her hazel eyes welling with tears she refused to shed. Xander's face darkened in rage and embarrassment, but before he could get a word out Buffy continued her voice a little lighter now, but not by much. "If you want to reconsider your decision to stay then the doors still open. I'm not forcing anyone to stay and put themselves in danger."

Xander huffed turning on his heel steam practically pouring from his ears at having his opinion so blatantly shunted to the side. _'Everyone just had to believe Buffy.'_ Xander paused at the door. "Core you coming?"

Cordelia shrugged not really caring either way. She kinda believed Buffy's version with the dark fist shaped bruises all over her gut and the way to thick make up that was probably hiding the worst of bruises that probably littered her face. Rolling her eyes at Buffy she walked after her fuming boyfriend, wondering what it was that was eating him so.

Buffy threw her gaze to the ground after Cordelia walked out of the library, she could hear the door swing closed behind the brunette. But her mind was focused on the past on those two hurtful kisses that Angelus had pressed on her. She frowned furiously what gave Xander the right to spy on her like she couldn't be trusted. Buffy pressed her eyelids closed to feel tears escaping her eyes down her cheeks. Wiping at her cheeks to remove the evidence Buffy looked up when the sound of chairs scrapping against the ground caught her attention.

Willow put a hand on Buffy's shoulder a sad, concerned smile on her lips. "Don't worry Buffy. Xander's just being… well he's just being…"

Oz jumped to his girlfriends rescue as she tried to find the right word. "An ass."

Willow gave Oz a weak smile. "Something like that. Though I wouldn't have put it so bluntly."

Oz shrugged turning his gaze to his blond friend. "I'll talk to him see if I can discover what's eating him." Oz said with a shrug, before he and Willow turned and left the library.

Buffy watched them go for a moment as she took a deep breath to get her exhausted body under control. Turning she saw Giles heading into his office, following after him slowly she paused at the open door leaning against the frame. "So what do you think?" Buffy murmured.

Giles looked up at her from his position in his office chair. "About Angelus having possession of the Glove of Myhengon?" Giles queried taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Buffy stepped into the room silently not bothering to answer the question sensing that it was rhetorical. Leaning against the wall closest to the door she slowly sank down so that she was sitting, wincing slightly as it sent a fresh wave of pain through her body. Giles placed his glasses back on. "I'm leaning towards blind terror actually." Giles said with a wiry unamused smiled, remembering when he had said it last year.

Buffy gave her own unamused smile, her eyes sad. "That seems to be the emotion he sparks in people." Buffy murmured, looking at the ground for a moment before looking up at Giles her expression uncomfortable. "Giles…"

"Yes."

"Is… is there anything on, on what he liked to do to people like me?"

"Drusilla you mean?"

Buffy shook her head. "No… Slayers… I know that he… some of what he did to Drusilla…what kind of threats did he make? "

Giles sat up straighter, leaning towards Buffy. "Has he made any threats?" Buffy nodded slowly. "Well what about exactly?" Buffy gave him a look. "Buffy if you don't tell me I can't…"

"Giles." Buffy said her expression the same as before, her voice trying to convey what she wanted without words, an uncomfortable blush on her cheeks.

"Oh…" Giles muttered flustered looking away from her as he tried to compose his expression, leaning back in his chair. "Well uh… well… there's not much on, on what he did with Slayers… he tended to uh, leave them alone for the most part, because he uh, found them dull really… hhmmhm." Giles cleared his throat uncomfortably as he looked back at her. "But uh as for your ah, concern… Angelus is inclined to uh, become sexual with his victims… normally just before he kills them, but uh, if he's planning to turn them… well uh…"

"I doubt he wants to turn me Giles… he's, he's promised me an ugly death." Buffy said with a small smile, saving her Watcher from the obvious uncomfortableness he was feeling with the conversation.

"Uh, right… well ah. Stand up and uh, take off your shirt." Giles ordered turning away to one of his drawers.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"I've got an ointment that'll help speed up the healing process."

"Oh." Buffy muttered struggling to her feet and slowly pulling up her top, not feeling all that uncomfortable with Giles. He was more father to her then Watcher. "Already made up one of those magic heally potions."

Giles turned back to her and gave her a small smile. "I brewed it when you first told us Angelus was back I figured you'd need it sooner or later." Giles said uncorking the small bottle in his fist.

Buffy shivered at the cold feel of the ointment against her skin as Giles helped apply it to her bruises. "I don't trust her." Buffy said suddenly.

Giles looked up at her. "Who?"

"Mrs. Post… there's something about her that sets me on edge."

Giles nodded. "I don't fully trust her either." Giles confided in his charge. "I'm not sure what to make of her. She seems to act like a Watcher, but at the same time…" Giles shook himself. "I don't know." Giles finished. "Turn round." He ordered and Buffy slowly turned revealing her not as badly bruised back a frown creasing her face as she thought over what Giles had told her about Angelus. All she could hope for was that he was wrong, but then if he only became sexual with his victims before he killed them… he could just be trying to scare her. After all he had told her quiet firmly that she was bad in bed… Buffy's frown deepened… she really didn't want to think on it anymore. It was a terrifying thing to think about it. Buffy smiled wirily she missed the days when the world was separated into two categories hot guys and not so hot guys.

***

Faith sat on her bed in her motel room. Her surroundings where kind of depressing, but on the bright side she actually had a bed to sleep in and the rent was dirt cheap, always a plus. She stared up at her dirty ceiling for a moment before looking back around her room. Faith rubbed at her gut for a second, it was still slightly sore but it was healing. She wondered how Buffy went last night. The note she had left for the blond jammed in her door had been missing so she knew Buffy had showed up for their patrol eventually, she hoped that Buffy had, had slightly better luck then she had if she'd come up against Lagos, but another part of her hoped that Buffy hadn't, that if she had come up against Lagos that she had been beaten back to. So that she could fight him again and win.

Faith looked up when there was a knock on the door. Reaching over for a nearby stake she walked to her door. Opening it she raised her stake. She stood surprised to see Gwendolyn Post outside her door. _'How did she even know where I live?'_ Faith thought with a small scowl, lowering her stake as the older women entered without asking.

"A word of advice. Vampires rarely knock. Especially in daylight." Gwendolyn told the brunette as the girl closed the door.

"Oh right." Faith said with a shrug hardly seeing the harm in being prepared, throwing her stake onto her bed.

"So… this is your home." Gwendolyn asked looking around the humble surroundings.

"Yeah." Faith said with a small shrug gesturing around the room. "The decorator actually just left." She quipped.

"Faith, do you know who the Spartans were?" Gwendolyn asked leaning against Faith's dresser.

Faith gave the woman a look. "Wild stab. A bunch of guys from Spart?" Faith muttered before sitting down on her bed.

"They were the fiercest warriors known to Ancient Greece. And they lived in quarters very much like these. Do you know why?" She got another look from The Slayer. "Because a true fighter needs nothing else. I'm going to be very hard on you Faith. I will not brook insolence or laziness. And I will not allow blunders like last night's attack. You will probably hate me a great deal of the time." Gwendolyn gave her a small smile, trying to form a bond with the girl she had evaluated as the weaker willed of the two Slayers.

Faith smiled sardonically. "You think?"

Gwendolyn stepped towards the bed sensing an opening. "But I will make you a better Slayer." She sat down next to Faith. "And that will keep you alive. You have to trust that I am right. God only knows what Mr. Giles has been filling your head with." Gwendolyn muttered keeping on the attack, trying to hit all the right spots with the girl next to her. She'd need her… at least until she reached her goal.

"Giles is ok." Faith defended softly with a shrug. She quiet liked being around Buffy and Giles, being part of the team… it felt… good.

Gwendolyn stood up abruptly. "His methods are unfathomable to me. I find him entirely confounding. But that is not important. Let him have his games and secret meetings."

"What meetings?" Faith enquired surprised at the news.

Gwendolyn smiled slightly knowing that Faith had taken the bait. "Oh I don't know. Something with Buffy and her friends."

"Oh right…" Faith murmured her chest constricting in pain a feeling of lonely settling on her for the first time since coming here. "I guess that doesn't include me." Faith uttered trying to ignore how hurt she felt.

"And why does he let her socialize so much? It hardly seems… no matter." Gwendolyn muttered turning back to Faith. "Would you like to do some training?"

"Training?" Faith asked standing up with a small smile. "As in kicking and punching and stabbing?" Faith confirmed liking the idea on being able have an outlet for the pain and betrayal she was feeling.

"Yes, that's the idea." Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"I'm your girl."

***

Buffy walked over to Willow who was standing in front of her locker the bell having rung a few seconds ago. "Hey." Buffy mumbled tiredly. Her body was feeling better, thanks to Giles' ointment, but her eyes were feeling droopy.

"Hey!" Willow said just a little over enthusiastically, as she continued to gather her stuff, glad that it wasn't Xander.

"So on a scale of one to a million how much are you hating me right now?" Buffy asked.

Willow gave Buffy a surprised look, before continuing to gather her stuff. "Zero. I mean it's not like you deliberately let Angelus keep the glove. I mean…those bruises looked nasty and rather painful." Willow said in a low murmur not wanting to be overheard by someone not in the loop, who could jump to the wrong conclusions. "And as for… for the kiss. Well I'm gonna guess it was fairly similar to the one he gave you when he was going to kill us all for you to find." Willow said remembering the way Angelus had crushed his lips to Buffy's before throwing her into the wall.

"Yeah… that's about right." Buffy muttered running a finger over her lips as Willow closed her locker.

They began to walk down the wall. "So are you going to The Bronze tonight, or uh, are you gonna go have another stab at getting that glove away from Angelus?"

"The second… I don't like that Angelus has the glove."

"It does give a rather terrifying picture." Willow agreed. "But do you think you'll be able to get it… I mean in your condition?"

"I have to believe I can Will. Besides Giles gave me some magic ointment stuff that's helping with the healing."

"And after you get the glove?" Willow asked being sure to use a positive term.

"I'll go kill myself a Lagos. See if that doesn't help my teenage angsty emotions." Buffy said with a shrug and a small smile to Willow. Who returned it as they turned a corner.

***

At The Bronze Xander stood by a pool table a cue in his hands, as he leaned over the table to make his breaking shot. Watching as the balls scattered across the table. His white ball landing in a pocket. Walking over to the pocket he picked out the ball, placing it back on the table so that he could continue practicing. Faith came up beside him easily reading his angry expression. "You look pissed." She commented leaning on the table.

"Rough day." Xander muttered barely sparing her a glance as he chose his shot.

"Tell me about it." Faith demanded.

"I'd rather just shoot." Xander told her grumpily as he aimed his cue stick.

Faith turned to look directly at him, her eyes hard. "Don't think I don't know what you and your pals were talking about behind my back today."

Xander took his shot hitting the ball he was aiming for managing to sink it without sinking his white ball. "Yeah? And what was that?" Xander queried as he looked for his next shot.

"More about this glove deal then you're saying."

Xander glanced at her. "The Glove of Myhnegon? Right." Xander muttered sarcastically as he aimed his cue stick. "How'd you like to hit some real news and topic of discussion? Buffy's been kissing Angelus." Xander snarled before walking around the table to look for his next shot.

Faith gave him a wide eyed look. Shocked at the news, not really expecting it to be something outside the problem they were having with the glove. "As in the one that's hell bent on killing us all?"

"Don't forget the torture. Angelus has a strong taste for torture." Xander snarked, waving his cue stick around before taking aim again. "Oh and let's not forget that he has the glove now and here's Buffy kissing him. Not caring that he's killing people every night, and now he got an all powerful source of killing power. Which is just what we need to make our lives more of a living hell then it already is." Xander growled bending the truth to suit his need to rant and rave and feel betrayed and angry at his blond friend for choosing Angel over him, even the soulless version she seemed to find more appealing than him!

"I can't believe her!" Faith muttered her own betrayed feelings allowing her to be easily sucked into Xander's words. Besides it's not as if he had a reason to lie. "A guy like that with that kind of glove could kill a whole mess of people." Faith muttered her eyes burning with indignant anger at the audacity of her blond sister.

Xander shrugged said the same thing to her myself. Funny how she didn't seem to care." Xander muttered taking aim for his next shot. Xander walked around the table. "Buffy said she fought him for the glove. But i don't believe her. Not after seeing her kissing him."

"Yeah. Well I say we can't afford to find out." Faith said firmly catching Xander's full attention. "I say I deal with this problem right now, before Buffy gets out of hand. I say I slay."

"Can I come?" Xander asked dropping his cue stick on the table. He wanted to see Angelus' death. To watch him turn to dust. To be able to help Faith tell the others that they had done what Buffy hadn't! He could just imagine the praise and thanks he would get. And, well Buffy would thank him eventually once the shock had worn off and she realized how wrong she was to be kissing the psychopath. He followed quickly after Faith as she turned and headed out. Her silence agreement enough.

***

Giles sat at his desk looking through one of his occult books trying to find more information on what he had just found. He heard footsteps echoing through the library and he turned to see Gwendolyn Post turning into his office. "You wanted to see me Mr. Giles?" Gwendolyn asked hoping that what he had to say would finally be of some importance.

Giles stood up and grabbed his coat. "Yes. I do apologize for bringing you in at this late hour." He murmured as he tugged on his coat.

Gwendolyn waved it off. "Please a good Watcher must be awake and alert at all hours."

"Would you like some tea?" Giles offered indicating the small section of his office where he had two cups and teapot. He tossed his glasses onto his desk before walking over wanting some himself even if Gwendolyn didn't.

"God yes please. I'm completely knackered." She moaned walking over to Giles' chair before plopping down. "I spent the afternoon training with Faith. She doesn't lack for energy."

Giles chuckled. "She's your first Slayer I take it?" He asked.

"If you're questioning my qualifications…" Gwendolyn began not wanting to be critiqued even though she had been doing that to Giles since she had met him. plus she couldn't afford for the man to look into her background… yet.

Giles cut her off before she could get any further in her tirade. "No I'm not." Giles assured her pouring water from the boiled kettle into the teapot. "I uh, have the utmost respect for your methods," Giles turned to face her holding his teapot. "in my own American way." Giles leaned against his desk. "I have also located the glove." Gwendolyn looked at him expectantly. "Its, it's at the mansion on Crawford street. I believe Buffy should be here soon to discuss reclaiming it from the uh, vampire who has it." Giles hedged not wanting to tell Gwendolyn the true complicatedness that was between his Slayer and the particular vampire he was talking about. It would look terrible on a report she would send to England.

Gwendolyn jumped to her feet excitement building in her. "Well. We must get it immediately." She said not wanting to wait for Buffy, the girl would cause more of a hindrance to her plans then anyone else. "Hide it before someone else finds it."

"Or better still destroy it." Giles said calmly not wishing to sound like he was tooting his own horn… which was something he desperately wanted to do.

Gwendolyn looked at him surprised. "Destroy it?"

Giles stood up straight and set down his teapot. "Yes I, I… I didn't think it could be done either, but…" Giles paused as he went to his desk for the book he had been looking at earlier. "It involves transforming fire." Giles muttered as he picked up the book making sure he had the right page before showing it to her. "Into living flame and immolating the glove." He explained.

Gwendolyn read the pages where Giles had indicated quickly skimming the pages. "I, I, it's complex, but uh, I believe I have all the necessary materials." Giles explained going back over to his desk to check his inventory to triple check that he had everything that he needed. Living flame was dangerous if not transformed correctly.

Gwendolyn looked up from the book her eyes hard and determined as she put down the book. "Well. I must say, Mr. Giles…" She spied a wooden tribal statue and picked it up, being careful not to make any noise. "Good show."She stepped toward him closing the small distance between them. She swung the statue hitting him in the back of the neck. Giles' knees give and he stumbled, but he didn't fall. He turned to face her shocked that there was more to Buffy's feeling then just plain dislike. "Good show indeed." Gwendolyn repeated before swinging the statue again hitting him hard against the temple. Giles fell to the floor unconscious.

***

Faith and Xander barged into the library moments after Gwendolyn left. The two of them head straight for the cage. "Good old Sunnydale library. Fully equipped with reference books, file cards…" Xander opened the cabinet doors inside the cage. "And weapons."

"Beauty." Faith breathed quickly reaching in to grab a weapon.

"I call crossbow." Xander said with an excited grin.

"You got it." Faith grinned back.

They gathered an array of weapons most for Faith to use. Xander grabbed a few quails for his crossbow, before closing the cabinet door. "Alright you ready to go?" Xander asked a small amount of nervousness starting to niggle at him.

"That I am." Faith nodded the familiar sensation of the anticipation of the hunt pumping through her veins.

They made their way out of the cage towards the library door, Xander following a little behind Faith. Xander paused when he heard a moan coming from Giles' office. "Wait." Xander said hurriedly.

"What?" Faith snapped turning to look back at him not wanting to stop now that she was all prepared for a hunt.

Xander didn't answer instead hurrying into the office. He set down the crossbow when he saw Giles lying on the floor hardly conscious. Kneeling down he looked him over. "Oh My God. It's Giles!" Xander cried as Faith made her way into the office. Xander held Giles head trying to get the older man's attention. "Giles can you hear me?" When he got no answer he looked around. "What the hell happened?"

"Gee let me guess." Faith sniped sarcastically ignoring the part of her that cared, he wasn't her Watcher anymore.

Xander took deep breathes trying not to panic. "Stop. Hold it. just think a minute." Xander said.

"Yeah I'm thinking. Thinking Buffy's not so ex-meat did this." Faith said with finality.

Xander stood up and grabbed the phone on the desk. "It's not Angelus' style." Xander told her not having seen any blood loss, plus the fact that he was still alive. As he dialled 911.

"The guys a demon! How much more proof do you need?" Faith demanded getting angry.

"Bite marks would be nice." Xander said before the line was picked up. "Yeah I have a medical emergency. Sunnydale high."

"Screw this waiting crap." Faith snarled impatiently turning o head out the library.

"Faith if we leave Giles could die!" Xander said feeling slightly shocked, at the sudden difference he could see between Faith and Buffy.

Faith paused by the checkout counter. "Yeah and he's gonna have a whole lot of company unless I do something permanent." Faith said before heading towards the door again.

"Wait!" Xander demanded anxiously.

"For what? You to grow a pair? You handle the baby-sit, and I'm gonna kill myself an Angelus." Faith declared before striding out the doors to the library.

"Damn it!" Xander muttered looking after Faith, feeling slightly concerned about what would happen.

***

Angelus walked down the stairs into the lounge to stand in front of the empty fireplace, he shivered slightly his body still had a little ways to go before being completely healed, but he refused to light a fire. He was a vampire he didn't feel the cold! He flicked his gaze over to the chest that he had placed in a corner of the room a large lock keeping other people out. It didn't suit him as much as the pedestal had for the glove, but it'd do.

Angelus walked over to the couch he had brought into the room and sat down. His mind drifting to Buffy and what she was doing. He itched for another fight with her as well as just simply wanting to see her. He scowled at that and rubbed his chest wishing that 'caring' he felt for the blond would vanish, its taint leaving him. But it was stubborn and seemed to want to make a permanent home in him. He growled. There was no way in hell that he would let that happen! He'd kill the chit then he'd finally have peace from the accursed emotion and he could go back to the way he was before the cursing.

***

Buffy and Willow open the doors to the library. "Giles should have some idea by now of on how to get that glove…" Buffy trailed off as they turned to see the paramedic with Giles on a gurney. "Oh My God!" Buffy cried running to Giles side, with Willow not too far behind.

The paramedic ignored her. "Sunnydale medical…"

"What happened?" Buffy demanded of the paramedic.

"…Caucasian male, mid forties…"

"Giles…" Buffy said trying to reach through to her Watcher worry eating at her.

"…blunt object head trauma. Notify ER, we're bringing him in."

"What happened?" Buffy demanded again now that the paramedic was finished with her radio.

"Not time for this." The paramedic said trying to push Buffy out the way.

"Wait." Giles murmured softly, the paramedic stopped reluctantly. "Buffy you must… must destroy the glove."

The paramedic scowled believing that he was babbling nonsense. "You want him to live? Get out of the way." She snapped, Buffy stepped aside and watched as they quickly rolled Giles past her.

"Use… Living… Flame." She heard Giles utter before he was out the library door.

Willow looked at Xander expectantly wanting to know what happened to Giles. "What happened?" Buffy demanded of him, turning to look at him when Giles' gurney was out of sight.

"Your boyfriend."

"What makes you think Angelus had anything to do with this?" Buffy snapped, not believing that it was Angelus, seeing as Giles was still breathing.

"We saw what you saw." Xander snipped.

"So you just assumed without any evidence of a vampires trademark?" Buffy asked, not having seen a bite mark on Giles' neck.

"I didn't!" Xander growled. "Faith did."

Buffy's look turned from angry to worried. "What did you tell her?" Buffy asked hurriedly, worried for Faith's safety. The brunette hadn't faced anyone like Angelus before… and if she didn't know what he was like. Things could get ugly and fast.

"Only what everyone knows. She's a big girl. Came to her own conclusions." Xander shrugged.

"How much of a head start does she have?" Buffy demanded.

"Ten minutes." Xander watched as Buffy turned to go. "Is it Angelus your worried about?"He snipped at her.

Buffy turned back to face him her expression furious. "No. I'm more worried about Faith. Did you even bother to tell her what to except when fighting him? That you had to ignore everything he says?" Buffy snarled her worry raising her temper. Before Xander could speak Buffy cut across him her gaze turning to Willow. "Go through Giles' research. Figure out how to destroy the glove." Buffy told her before running out of the library, hoping that she wasn't too late.

Xander looked at Willow opening his mouth defend his actions to his best friend, a nagging worry suddenly curling in his gut as he realized that Buffy had a point. All they'd really told Faith was that Angelus was evil and had thing for torturing people… nothing about the way Angelus actually worked. "Shut up and help." Willow demand a little miffed at her best guy friend. _'How could he justify being so callous?'_ Willow thought as she turned and headed into Giles' office. Xander snapped his mouth shut and followed after the red head. 

***

Angelus looked up an anticipatory smirk on his face as he heard footsteps approaching the side entrance of the mansion. It slid off his face a moment later when it wasn't Buffy's scent that reached his nose, but one that was unfamiliar. It was female and human. He got up from the couch he was reclining on. At the very least who ever she was, she'd make a good meal whilst he waited for Buffy to make her next move for the glove that he held in his possession. A moment later the curtain was flung aside to reveal a severe looking blond woman. Not really his type at all. Her appearance made all bloodlust melt away his appetite dimming.

"Well what do we have here? A little lost lamb?" Angelus taunted his stance relaxed as he took in the shovel she had in her hands, and the determined expression.

"Not exactly." Gwendolyn said stepping cautiously further into the room her eyes locked on the vampire in front of her, not wanting to be caught unawares. "I'm here on business…" She broke the shovel over her knee, throwing away the end with the shovel. "Now tell me where the glove is." Gwendolyn demanded.

Angelus quirked a brow before he laughed at the ridiculousness of having a normal human woman demand anything of him. "I'm sorry but do you remind repeating that? Cause I'm quite sure I heard you demand something of me." Angelus said in a quiet but dangerous voice after he'd stopped laughing.

Gwendolyn slightly disgruntled didn't back down. She was trained for this sort of thing and vampires were stupid creatures really. "I did." She nodded firmly. "I want the glove. Where is it?"

Angelus crossed his arms over his chest looking at the woman thoughtfully, an amused expression in his eyes. "Hmmm. I thought it was just that idiot Lagos after the glove and Buff and her little band of white hats, but I guess there's a third party." Angelus mumbled, before shrugging.

"Actually Buffy sent me to get the glove for her." Gwendolyn lied hoping that saying so would at least give her the location of the glove in this mansion.

Angelus uncrossed his arms at that, a haunty smirk on his face. "I think you're lying. It's not in Buff's nature to make other people do her dirty work. Especially when it comes to me." Angelus rumbled cockily taking a deep unneeded breath. The scent of Buffy was on her if only slightly, but the other Slayers seemed to be stronger on her as well as Giles and the faint scent of the old man's blood. _'Oh Buff wasn't going to like that.'_ Angelus thought amused. "But I tell you what. That little glove you're looking for its right over there in that chest. You can have it… if you can get through me." Angelus taunted a smirk curving his lips. He wanted to extend this moment, he wanted Buffy to be here, and he knew she was coming it was only a matter of time. Her do-gooder heart wouldn't let her stay away for long.

Gwendolyn cocked her head at him, a wicked smile curving her lips, before she moved. Angelus easily side stepped her makeshift stake, her movements slow and sluggish compared to Buffy's and he sighed internally, this wasn't going to be as fun as he originally thought. Grabbing her arm when she went to thrust her stake into him again he threw her back making her skid clean across the room. Angelus let a sigh escape him. _'Come on Buff. Don't keep me waiting too long I may just kill her before you get here and that would ruin half the fun.'_ Angelus thought, his eyes on Gwendolyn.

Gwendolyn looked from the vampire she was fighting to the chest he had indicated. She scurried towards the chest and Angelus rolled his eyes, before walking over to the chest. Speeding up to land on top of the chest just as her fingers touched the lock. Gwendolyn paused in her movements when she heard him land on top of the chest.

Angelus lifted a foot and rested it under her chin forcing her to sit up a little taller as he lifted his foot up higher. When she was raised up on her knees Angelus removed his foot from under her chin to plant it in her chest forcing her back away from the chest. He hopped down from the chest and stalked towards the blond. "Uh uh, that's not how we play. You haven't gotten past me yet. And there's no getting the prize if you don't play by the rules." Angelus taunted playfully picking her up by the neck and squeezing her windpipe. Making it near impossible for her to breath.

Gwendolyn clawed at his large hand with her own desperately. She couldn't fail now! She was so close! At that moment Angelus heard the sound of feet making their way to the side entrance. His elation was again dimmed when it wasn't Buffy scent. A moment later the brunette Slayer walked through the curtain. Her eyes widening on the sight of seeing him strangling Gwendolyn. "Mrs. Post?!"

Angelus dropped the nearly unconscious woman to the ground unceremoniously another sigh escaping him, before he smirked tauntingly. "Well the party just keeps on growing, but it's seems little Buff is going to miss all the fun."

Faith's eyes moved from her new Watcher and she turned angry eyes on the vampire that had been about to take her away from her. No way was she going to go through that again. No one was going to kill this one. Not if she had any say in it. "I can't believe how much I'm gonna kill you." Faith growled her eyes hard with anger.

Angelus giggled. "You can't kill me. I'm already dead. You're a Slayer you should know that." Faith's hand tightened around the club she was holding, a steel hook embedded in the end. In the next instant Faith let out a ferrous roar of anger before charging at her adversary. Swinging the club up and around, the steel hook headed for his neck.

Angelus brought his arm up blocking the blow of the club, quickly shifting so that he could grip the club firmly in his hand, before Faith could pull it away. Taking a quick small step forward he punched Faith hard in the face with his free hand. Repeating the process until Faith released the club, and fell to the ground. He twirled the club in his hand and advanced on her whistling a jovial tune as he ate up the distance between them even as Faith scrambled back on her elbows.

Angelus swung down with the club the wicked looking hook heading for Faith's abdomen. His progress was halted however by a slender hand catching the club mid swing. He looked up and smiled. "Ah she finally makes it." Angelus murmured with a smirk. Buffy glared at him bringing her other hand up to clasp the club. Using it for balance as she brought up her leg, slamming her knee into his face hard, making him let go of the club and stumble back.

Buffy was forced into a small half pivot to keep her balance, causing her to face Faith. "Yeah well hasn't anyone ever told you? I have impeccable timing."Buffy quipped before reaching down with the club to help Faith up off the ground. Faith eyed it for a moment, before carefully clasping the end avoiding the hook, and Buffy pulled bringing Faith to her feet. "This was kinda a stupid move Faith. Comin' here by yourself." Buffy murmured glancing at Angelus.

Faith scowled at her. "Hey I'm a Slayer to."

I know." Buffy said quickly. "But Angelus ain't your run of the mill vamp."

***

In the library Willow and Xander grind and mix powders reading off a book the page open on the spell for invoking Living Flame. "Think we got it?" Xander asked looking up as he finished grinding.

"Well. It's either the catalyst for Living Flame of just some really smelly sand." Willow looked at Xander worriedly. "We'll have to test this."

"I'll double check." Xander offered trying to put Willow's worries at rest.

Xander reads through the page trying to hurry without missing anything. At one particular spot he paused. Willow noticed his intense stare and her worries shot up. "What?"

"I know what the glove does." Xander said looking at Willow as he shoved the book at her. Pointing to a passage. Willow read it through her eyes widening. "There's no time to test this." Willow exclaimed.

She quickly grabbed a plastic bag and pulled it open. Xander blew out the candles on the table, before grabbing the grinding bowl, not wanting the Living Flame to be invoked when they didn't have time to deal with putting it out. He poured the mix into the plastic bag that Willow held open. Willow spun the neck of the plastic bag to quickly seal it, before the two of them quickly raced out of the library headed for the mansion. Hoping that things weren't going too badly over there.

***

Gwendolyn looked up her breath still hitching from her near strangulation. "Faith." She said her voice weak. Both Slayers looked over at her. "She's wrong. He's just like the other vampires. She's blinded by love."

Buffy stiffened at the accusation and was about deny it when she felt cool hands touch her sides and cool mouth place a tender kiss on her neck. "Opps seems like the cats out of the bag lover." Angelus said huskily in her ear just loud enough for Faith to hear. Not being able to help himself from causing more trouble. Plus he could sense the near fight in the air between the two Slayers, and that wasn't something he wanted to miss out on.

Buffy growled lowly in anger and punchd her arm back slamming the back of her fist into Angelus' face, his hands disappearing from her sides. "Feisty." She heard Angelus murmur behind her, but she ignored it, focusing her attention on Faith.

"Faith we can work this out. Angelus twists the tru…" Buffy was cut off when Faith's eyes flicked back over to Gwendolyn.

"Trust me." Gwendolyn rasped her eyes meeting Faiths.

"Faith?" Buffy pleaded, only to receive a kick to her face, making her stumble and fall to her knees.

Angelus chuckled behind her. "I don't think she's really listening to you Buff." Angelus taunted. Faith delivered two powerful kicks to Buffy's gut before she could get up. Buffy winced her body still not healed fully from her fight with Angelus who was watching with barely disguised glee. She stood up her eyes angry, blocking a four kick that Faith sent her way, before backhanding the brunette. Following up with a solid punch in the chest. making Fait stumble back from the blow. Jumped up in the air swing out with her leg to kick Faith in the head. Faith blocked and Buffy landed on the ground again, kicking out at her sister Slayer again only to once again be blocked.

Buffy went to back hand her again only for Faith to block again. Buffy scowled before whirling around and punching Faith with her other hand catching Faith off guard with the unexpected move. Faith leaned in and moved to punch Buffy in the gut, but the blond caught her fist. Buffy swiftly used the opening left to her and punched Faith in the gut and then again in the face.

Behind the two Slayer leaned against the wall with his arms crossed Angelus watched. His brown eyes moving from one girl to the next not wanting to miss even a small moment of the action. "Oh man." Angelus mumbled in disappointment. "Where's a few dozen fresh pints of blood straight from the vein when you need them?" Angelus said pouting.

Faith dropped to the floor with a small groan. Quickly recovering herself she swept out her leg to try and knock Buffy's feet out from under her. Buffy jumped avoiding Faith's leg, and Faith used the opportunity to scramble to her feet. Buffy's feet touched the ground again and there was a moment of stillness between the two as they glared into each other's eyes plotting their next move. Faith was the first to break sending out a roundhouse kick to Buffy's side, Buffy blocked. Swiftly moving to block another aimed at her head. Swept her leg high into the air aiming a kick at Faith's head. Faith easily ducked the move, standing back up Faith sent a kick into Buffy's back knocking her to her knees.

Faith didn't waste the opportunity and rushed up behind her and wrapped her arm around her in a chock hold. Buffy's hand rose to Faith's arm and twisted her body around trying to throw Faith off of her, but only managed to shift Faith's weight slightly. "Oh come on." Buffy whined. "Don't make me do the girl fight thing." Buffy sighed a sense of déjà vu hitting her as remembered saying the same thing to Kendra over a year ago. Grabbing Faith's fingers before she had the chance to react and pulled them sharply backward, cracking her knuckles. Faith let out a scream of pain and her hold around Buffy's neck loosened and Buffy threw Faith off with another twist of her body. Both girls ended up on the floor. Faith rolled her momentum being stopped by a wall. Buffy scrambled to her feet quickly running towards Faith, knowing that to let down her guard was to get beaten and right now that could not happen. Not with Angelus so close by ready to start off with the loser.

Faith tripped her though shooting out her leg making the blond fall again. Buffy rolled on her back and then onto her knees. Faith shot out her leg again trying to send Buffy to the ground yet again, but Buffy blocked her leg, grabbing her ankle and yanking up sending Faith off balance and onto the ground. Both girls scramble to their feet facing off once again. In the next instant Buffy rushed Faith surprising the other girl, wrapping her arms around her waist Buffy sent them crashing through the French doors out into the atrium. Making Angelus wince as he thought of trying to find someone to hang another thick black curtain there this late at night.

When the glass stopped falling they rolled away from each other and to their feet facing off for the fourth time that night. Faith gave Buffy an angry look sick of fighting her sister just wanting to stake Angelus for harming Mrs. Post, but that wasn't going to happen whilst Buffy stood in her way. Blinded by love, thank God she'd never felt that emotion. Faith spun around in a full circle back hand punching Buffy in the face. Buffy blocked the next back handed punch Faith threw. Not deterred Faith punched her in the gut and delivered another back handed punched to Buffy's face. Sending Buffy to her hands and knees from the force.

Faith advanced on thinking that she had finally won, but she was proven wrong when Buffy snapped her leg back and into her gut, making her stagger backwards away from Buffy. Buffy scrambled to her feet quickly and cleanly avoiding a garden chair that was thrown her way. The chair clang to the ground hitting the stone pathway.

***

Xander and Willow race into the mansion slightly out of breath, spying Gwendolyn who was still rather dazed by the wall across from the chest. "The glove! It's in the chest." She told them when they ran over to her.

Xander smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll get it." He promised.

Gwendolyn shook her head. "Help Faith." She told him.

***

Buffy ducked a kick Faith sent her way, but wasn't quick enough to avoid a solid kick to the gut. Faith swung another punch at Buffy, but she ducked it, before quickly moving to block a back handed punch from the brunette. Buffy faked a right hook instead slamming her elbow into Faith gut. Faith ducked Buffy's next punch, and Buffy resorted to pushing Faith away from her, before aims a kick at her face almost making Faith lose her balance as she stumbled back from the blow.

***

Inside the mansion Xander looked up to see Faith and Buffy fighting through an uncovered window. He rushed to intercede only to stop as he noticed Angelus blocking the doorway, watching as the two girls fought.

As Xander thought about his current problem Willow helped Gwendolyn to her feet.

Xander watched through the window as Faith sent around house kick at Buffy, only for Buffy to duck it cleanly. Xander moved as close as he dared to Angelus as the two girls faced off again. "What are you… Stop! Guys listen!" Xander pleaded in a loud voice.

Angelus looked back at a scowl on his face, not liking that his fun could be interrupted by the boy. The girls ignored him and Angelus growled lowly taking a quick step towards the boy, before shoving him away and into a wall, before turning back to the fight between the two not wanting to take the time needed to kill the boy… just yet.

Buffy dove at Faith managing to punch her in the head, making the brunette cry out in pain and stumble to the ground.

***

Gwendolyn picked up the head of the shovel that she had happened on pure luck to throw in this direction, before making a beeline for the chest. Breaking the lock with shovel she tossed it down and yanked open the lid of the chest. Picking up the glove gently she cradled it in her arms. A wicked smile spread across her face. "Finally." She breathed.

Willow who had followed her over gave her a confused look not sure what to make of her strange actions. Gwendolyn turned sensing Willow close proximity swung out violently with the glove hitting the younger girl hard in the face. Willow fell to the stone floor unconscious.

***

Out in the atrium both girls had scrambled to their feet. Faith threw a punch but Buffy blocked. Buffy threw her own, but Faith blocked. Faith tried again only to be blocked again. Buffy snapped out her arm her hand closing around Faith's throat. Faith glared at her, reaching up with her hands to try and pry Buffy's fingers away.

***

Gwendolyn held the glove reverently in her left hand for a moment, before slowly sliding her right arm as far as it would go in the glove. Once she was done she made a fist with the glove the clawed fingers closing with her movement. Suddenly the metal claws at the end of the glove came to life sensing that it was being worn and one by one the sharp claws buried themselves into the flesh of her arm. Gwendolyn seemed oblivious to the pain to drunk on the power she now held literally in her hand, a maniacal smile spread on her lips as she observed the sight of the glove permanently attached to her arm. She extended her arm up to the huge skylight that had been uncovered to let the night light into the mansion. "Taou huogan maqachte milegaing!" She recited, in a strong voice. The Gaelic words spilling from her tongue easily.

***

Outside Buffy and Faith pause looking up at the once clear sky as thunder and lightning cracked, and silently a truce is called between them. Their eyes catch sight of Gwendolyn as she breathed in heavy excited breaths as she waited for the power to become hers. Lightning strikes again above the sky light. They look back at each other and slowly they release their hold on each other.

Gwendolyn looked up at the sky light expectantly waiting.

"What's going on?" Faith questioned looking at her Watcher in confusion.

Gwendolyn having heard her looked at the brunette and smiled at her cruelly. "Faith! A word of advice." She said echoing what she had said in Faith's doorway. "You're an idiot."

Buffy and Faith give her disbelieving looks, only looking away when Angelus spoke from the doorway his eyes focused on Gwendolyn. "It's seems Faith that you put faith in the wrong person." He taunted before moving away from the doorway his gaze never leaving Gwendolyn.

"Tauo freim!" Gwendolyn shouted up at the sky light when she felt the power festering around her. On the floor not too far away from her Willow woke up just in time to see a bolt of lightning smash through the skylight making her scream in terror as the glass crashed around her.

Angelus scowled at the woman, not liking that his home was being destroyed glass pane by glass pane. He liked those windows damn it!

Gwendolyn rejoiced in the power she could feel swelling in her body begging to be used. Turning her attention to her biggest threat she aimed the glove at the two Slayers who were still looking at her like she was crazy. "Tauo freim!" She cried again. The bolt of energy the glove had absorbed flew at them with surprising sped. They jumped out of the way and the bolt passed harmlessly between them to strike the tree setting it ablaze.

They look at the tree in shocked amazement almost disbelieving what they had seen the glove do. Turning back to look at Gwendolyn their minds pondering what they could do about her.

Angelus walked slowly prowling really his eyes on Gwendolyn wary of her every movement, sensing that her frail human mind was giving into the power of the glove and it's want to destroy everything.

Willow slowly got to her feet and started to back away from the crazy woman whom she had thought was a Watcher. Sensing her movements Gwendolyn swung round the glove aimed at her. "Tauo freim!" Willow screamed expecting to be hit with the lightning bolt that hit the glove, and redirected at her. Suddenly she was pulled down out of the way of the blast a hard body on top of hers, breathing hard. "X, Xander?" Willow asked breathlessly.

"You alright?" Xander asked his body beginning to tremble from the adrenaline and fear of losing Willow to a crazy ladies magic lightning.

***

Outside Buffy looked down at the ground that was covered with glass then at Gwendolyn her eyes hardening as she saw Xander and Willow scrambling to the side trying to keep out of harms way. She hated when her life got them into life threatening situations. Buffy turned her gaze to Faith a plan forming in her mind. "Can you draw her fire?" Buffy asked.

"You bet I can." Faith said determinedly, she hated being used, and seemed like everyone she met did it, but for now she would do what Buffy asked… a silent apology for trusting in the wrong person.

"Go do it."

Faith nodded and ran into the mansion making sure that Gwendolyn saw her. Faith ducked into a hallway and keeps running a smile on her face as the thrill of the game rushed through her. Gwendolyn summarized where the brunette would appear next and aimed her gloved arm at the opposite hallway. "Tauo freim!" She shouted.

The lightning bolt hit the glove and shot at the hallway just as Faith came running out of it. She dived behind the couch avoiding the blast by mere inches. Gwendolyn held up the glove and looked at it admiringly thrilled with how much power she could feel in her body. It was like nothing she had ever imagined. "There's nothing you can do to me now." Gwendolyn breathed lustfully, her eyes glowing with the power in her body.

Buffy shifted through the broken glass in the atrium finding the largest shard she could she got to her feet and ran into the mansion. Gwendolyn was so absorbed in the glove and the power in her body that she had lost track of her surroundings. Behind her Angelus took silent steps forward his eyes glinting wickedly as he snuck up behind the power crazy woman.

"I have the glove. With the glove comes the power." She murmured, her attention still focused wholly on the glove.

"I'm getting that." Buffy quipped, making Gwendolyn turn to her in surprise. Just as Buffy threw the glass shard Angelus lunged forward his arm wrapping around Gwendolyn's head and snapping her neck the crack only slightly satisfying his need for vengeance against the woman who was ruining his home. A second later the shard of broken glass sliced through Gwendolyn's arm severing it from her body with ease. The shard then imbedded itself in Angelus upper arm making him howl with surprised pain. He looked up at Buffy with angry eyes a snarl ripping from his chest.

He didn't get further than that though as he turned his head sharply to the glove before leaping back out of the way as the glove became erratic and small bolts leap from it in random directions. Angelus leap out of the way of one and a lamp smashed behind him where the bolt struck. Suddenly a thick bolt of lightning came through the skylight aimed directly at Gwendolyn's fallen body. The lightning bolt got brighter and Buffy shut her eyes to help block out the painful light. When she opened them again Gwendolyn was gone, and the glove with her still severed arm lay quietly on the floor.

Everyone looked at the glove as it smoked for a moment before it moved. Its claws one by one releasing the severed arm. Buffy dashed forward pointing at a blanket the was folded over the couch. Faith threw it at her, her eyes warily going to Angelus as he stood in the corner of the room his attention fixed on his wounded arm as he muttered angrily to himself, and shooting icey glares at Buffy that made Faith want to shudder. Quickly deciding that now was not the time to take him on Faith walked over to Willow and Xander and guided them out of the mansion after receiving a nod from Buffy who was bent down over the glove.

Buffy grimaced in distaste as she used the blanket to grip the glove before closing her free hand carefully over Gwendolyn's arm and slowly yanked it out. As soon as it was out Buffy dropped it on the floor of the mansion with a small shiver. Feeling the need to wash her hand with boiling water and a strong detergent. Buffy wrapped the glove in the blanket, making sure that it was covered entirely before picking it up. Standing up Buffy ducked swiftly narrowly avoiding having her head sliced off by the shade of glass she had thrown at Gwendolyn.

"Have an aversion to body bits Buff?" Angelus taunted looking up at her. Buffy didn't answer, she didn't feel up to a fight right now her body was rather beat up and it had been rather painful fighting Faith. Her eyes drifted to the wound in his shoulder, before she turned and began walking from the mansion. "You're bleeding. Just so you know." Buffy threw over her shoulder, feeling a certain satisfaction at knowing that despite the fact that it hadn't been deliberate, she'd still made him bleed.

Angelus snarled as he watched her go, before looking at his wound again to see it slowly closing. His night hadn't gone exactly the way he wanted, but on a bright side. He'd got to witness what no other demon before him had. Two Slayers fighting each other. Now that was something he would appreciate for all time.

***

Buffy watched as the Living Flame disappeared the glove nothing but a memory. It was weird that Faith wasn't here for the ritual. She was worried about her. She'd had a rough night and Faith had trust issues, big ones and tonight hadn't helped then any. In fact she was afraid that tonight had aggravated them.

Buffy looked up at Willow and Xander and offered them a smile, before turning to leave. "So what was the deal between you and Faith? Why were you fighting like you were trying to kill each other?" Xander asked his tone slightly sharp.

Buffy turned slowly her eyes blazing with anger. Storming over to Xander she forced him against the cage he had been standing in front of. "Why? Because some idiot I know decided to go behind my back and recruit Faith to kill Angelus. Without explaining to her the problems she'd face. You've helped me fight against Angelus before, Faith hadn't even met him face to face. You put her life in danger in more ways than one tonight." Buffy growled at the defiant eyed Xander. "You better just hope that Angelus hasn't made her a target on his twisted radar because she attacked him tonight." Buffy let him go and turned to walk away.

"You act as if it's personal." Xander snipped ill temperedly his guilt making want to lash out more.

Buffy swung back round cornering him against the cage again. "Oh but it is personal Xander! Everybody that he harms everyone that dies at his hands is personal! I feel it every single one of them! And the thought that your petty jealousy… anger whatever it was that caused you to mouth off at Faith, putting her in Angelus direct line of fire was very personal! I've already lost a sister Slayer to Angelus' cause I'd rather not have to get to know another!" Buffy took a deep breath. "I'll kill Angelus because it is that personal, and I'll never be free of him if I don't do it with my bare hands. So please, just be a little more patient with me. I'm trying. I am." Buffy said earnestly.

Buffy turned to Willow. "Night Will."

"Night Buffy." Willow replied as she watched her friend turn and head out the library. When Buffy as out of sight and the doors had stopped swinging she turned her gaze to Xander. Xander met her gaze looking for support from his best friend. To let him know that it was ok what he did, and that Buffy was in the wrong. Only seeing disappointment in Willow's eyes he turned his gaze to the ground a deep sigh escaping him as he accepted the guilt as his own to carry. "Come on let's get you home." Willow muttered.

Xander gave her a grateful smile. "Hey shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Xander teased.

"Seeing as you're the guilt ridden one, no." Willow teased back not really holding it against, cause in a way she could understand where he was coming from… not that that made it right.

***

The next day in the student lounge of the high school Willow and Oz sat across from Xander and Cordelia the coffee table between them. "So… there's no more glovey thing?" Cordelia sort to confirm after hearing the story of what happened the night before, more than glad that she was at home that night.

"No. a little Living Flame, little mesquite, gone for good." Xander confirmed with a nod.

"Sounds like we missed a lot of fun." Oz commented.

"Then we're telling it wrong." Xander corrected. They looked up as Buffy came towards them giving Xander an uncertain look, feeling bad for her outburst last night.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"A glovey thing and a little Living Flame, and a little mesquite." Oz answered truthfully enough.

Buffy sat down. "Oh I think I know that one." Buffy looked at Xander uncertainly. "Are we cool?"

Xander nodded slowly, before giving her a smile. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Just seeing the two of you kiss… well whatever it was…" He corrected at Buffy's look. "After everything that happened, I leaned toward the postal." Xander paused and gave her another smile. "But I trust you."

Behind her Giles cleared his throat to alert them to his presence. Buffy turned to look at him. "Let me guess Gwendolyn Post. Not a Watcher." Buffy stated as Giles stood up straight from his leaning position against the railing.

"Yes she was." Giles corrected cautiously taking the stairs his head still a little light and was throbbing where a bandage was plastered over his temple. "She was uh, kicked out by The Council a couple of years ago for misuses of dark magic. They swear there was a memo." Giles said with a role of his eyes as he sat down on the couch.

Buffy sighed. "Well I've got to go. A little more damage control." Buffy explained, before getting up. Willow watched her with concerned eyes something telling her that Buffy needed someone at this moment. Getting up out of her chair Willow followed her blond friend.

Buffy stopped when she reached the stairs that led out of the school building and to the locked gate bellow. Sitting down on the stairs she put her head in her hands. Willow came out the doorway to see Buffy like that. Walking towards her she sat down beside her casually bumping her shoulder with her own making Buffy look up at her from her hands. "So, what bugs got you?" Willow asked with a kind prodding smile.

Buffy sat up a little straighter and tilted her head back to the sky for a moment with a groan, before settling back down glancing over at Willow, who was waiting patiently. "The I gotta secret bug." Buffy sighed.

"Ooh. Well you know what they say about secrets?" Buffy looked at her silently. "There better out in the open, then bottled up inside." Willow said bumping her shoulder against Buffy's again.

Buffy gave Willow a weak smile, before looking away. After a moment of silence Buffy spoke. "I had a chance." Willow remained silent knowing that the rest would come quicker if she didn't prod. "I had a chance. A perfect chance to put an end to Angelus." Buffy whispered his name not daring to look at Willow. Willow kept her face carefully blank even as concern and anger collided inside her, waiting for the rest of the story… for a good reason. "I had knocked him unconscious in the sewer after I'd finished cooking a sewer serpent… he was lying there in the water. I had my stake raised at the ready and everything." Buffy paused and took a deep calming breath. "But I couldn't do it!" Buffy said her voice harsh her hands curled into fists. Something that Willow didn't escape Willow's attention. "He, he looked too much like Angel. Just lying there his expression devoid of anything, but peace and innocence. I couldn't bring myself to harm the image of Angel. No matter how hard I told myself that it wasn't him."

Willow sighed her anger leaving she could get that, she didn't think she could do anything like that to Oz, not even if he killed all the people in Sunnydale on a wolfy rampage. A long moment of silence past between the two girls, before Buffy plucked up the courage to look at Willow. "So how much on a scale to a million do you hate me now?" Buffy asked for the second time in two days.

Willow shook her head. "Zero." Buffy gave her an unconvinced look. "I know you'll do it Buffy you said as much last night… you'll just have to do when he's awake and… evil looking. Not hiding behind a mask of Angelyness."

Buffy gave Willow a grateful smile. "Thanks Will. I do feel much better." Buffy said on a sighing breath.

"Buffy…" Willow began biting her lip. Her secret waiting to come out.

Buffy looked at her again. "Yes?"

"Do you wanna go get a mocha?" Willow asked deciding against a confession of her secret affair with Xander.

Buffy shook her head regretfully. "Sorry can't I really do have some more damage control to do. I wanna go see Faith. See if she's ok. I mean she was the closest to Post, her being her Watcher an all." Buffy said thinking of her experiences with Giles and Merrick. Buffy stood up. "I'll see ya." Buffy said with a cheer that she didn't quiet feel.

"Yeah see ya." Willow echoed as she watched Buffy walk quickly down the steps a small frown on her face as her secret continued to fester inside her like a burning disease.

***

Faith lay on her bed flipping through a magazine and watching Dragnet in black and white. Though her mind wasn't really focused on any of them, more on Gwendolyn Post and her betrayal. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Faith called not feeling up to getting up off the bed.

Buffy opened the door peeking around the door before stepping inside. "Hey."Buffy greeted with a small smile. "The place looks nice."

"Yeah it's real Spartan." Faith said looking around the room, not showing how vulnerable she felt at the moment, or how alone.

"How are you?" Buffy tried.

"Five by Five." Faith shrugged.

"I'll interpret that as good." Buffy summarized not sure what to make of the comment.

Faith didn't respond as she flipped through her magazine. "Look, Gwendolyn Post had us all fooled. Even Giles." Buffy said trying to give comfort that she thought her sister would accept.

Faith didn't look up. "Yeah well, you can't trust people. I should've learned that by now." Faith grumbled nonchalantly.

"I realize that this gonna sound funny coming from someone that just spent a whole lot of time kicking your face… but you can trust me." Buffy offered.

Faith looked up amused a small smile curving her lips, that Buffy hoped was a good sign. "Is that right?" Faith queried tossing her magazine aside.

Buffy nodded. "I know I haven't told you everything you wanted to know about me and Angel, but I will in time… it just hurts still at the moment. I'm on your side."

"I'm on my side." Faith said with a nod. "That's enough."

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Not always."

"Is that it?" Faith asked with a shrug.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Alright. Well then, I'll see you."

Faith adverted her eyes to the TV. Buffy took the hint and turned to go hoping that given time to think it over Faith would understand and learn to trust her if only a little. Faith looked up with a small shake of her head. "Uh, Buffy?" Faith asked slightly uncertain.

Buffy turned swiftly to face her hopefully. "Yeah?"

Faith was silent for a long moment, before deciding against saying what was on her mind. "Nothing." Buffy lowered her eyes disappointedly, but didn't press for information. Turning slowly she made her way out the door as slowly as she could wanting to give Faith as much time as she could to reconsider and decide to tell her again.

Faith looked around her room taking a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. Sinking back down on her bed Faith stared out the window morosely all thoughts of her magazine and the TV forgotten.

***

Angelus dropped down from a crypt to balance on a headstone behind Lagos the burly warrior demon sensed him and turned around with a low annoyed growl not wishing to be interrupted again. He was losing patience in his quest to find the Glove of Myhnegon. Angelus looked at him with distain a small smirk curving his lips. "Still searching for the glove huh?" Angelus mocked jumping down off the tombstone, making a growl of annoyance come from Lagos.

"Get out of my way!" Lagos growled in a rusty voice that was hardly used.

Angelus shook his head tauntingly. "Now you see here's where we have a problem. A small one really." Lagos growled again as Angelus moved closer. "You see you came here to my town without permission and you see now. That's just plan rude, not to mention the fact that you planned to take the glove from it. And see as this is my town I can't just have people coming through and just taking what they want… are you seeing the problem here yet?" Angelus asked mockingly.

"What do you know of the glove I seek?" Lagos growled focusing on just one part of the monologue Angelus had just given.

"I'll take that as a resounding no." Angelus quipped, before giving Lagos a wide taunting smile. "As for your glovey. That's been destroyed."

"Impossible!" Lagos roared swinging a fist at the vampire in front of him.

"Is it just?" Angelus giggled as he ducked. Standing up straight again he continued. "If that's the case why are you so mad?" Lagos pulled his sword from his sheath and charged at Angelus, his furry at having failed making him lash out at the messenger.

Angelus easily side stepped the laborious swing, Lagos' movement's to slow to be a real challenge for him. "Oh come on big guy. I thought you were supposed to be some warrior demon?" Angelus taunted dodging another swing when Lagos turned to face him again with a roar. Angelus didn't move to dodge Lagos' next swing instead he caught Lagos' wrist mid swing, before punching him in the gut. Once, twice, three times, before slamming his fist into the demons face, making the warrior demon release his blade.

Angelus twirled the sword around his hand by the hilt and smiled down at the demon who was laboriously clambering to his feet. Angelus felt his face shift in anticipation of the kill. "And this my friend is the moment when my problem disappears." Angelus explained before her swung the sword. The blade effortlessly slicing through the skin of Lagos' neck.

Angelus cracked his neck, dropping the sword to the ground, where it landed close to Lagos' fallen head. Giving one last look to the demon who had tried to muscle in on his town Angelus turned away heading out into the young night, already planning to make his way over to The Bronze to grab a bite to eat… possibly more.

**A/N:** Well that was chappie 4 I hope you all enjoyed it :D Please let musie know what you think. She's a real review groupie and writes faster when she'd fat and happy :D


	5. Chapter 5 lover's walk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned on in the cannon.

**A/N: **Ok first off a big, huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys are the best seriously. I wouldn't be able to continue my stories without you :D And thanks also goes to ashes at midnight for giving me a few suggestions with this chappie, you can thank her for the added Angelus/Buffy scene in the factory. :D

Ok, ok enough of me and onward with the story, right? :D

**CHAPTER 5**

**Lover's Walk**

Willow and Xander trudged across the school lawn, slowly making their way to the school entrance, the crisp morning air adding a pink tinge to their cheeks. Clutched in their hands were their results for their SATs, neither of them are overly happy with the scores they had received. "This is a nightmare." Willow bemoaned. "This is… my world is spinning." Willow cried in disappointment.

"It's not that bad Willow, really." Xander said reassuringly.

"740? Verbal?! I'm, I'm…" Willow stuttered as she searched her mind for a word that she felt appropriate. "Pathetic! Illiterate! I'm Cletus the slack jawed yokel."

Xander shrugged, and gave a small nod. "That's right. And the fact your 740 verbal closely resembles my combined scores in no way compromises your position as the village idiot." Xander quipped, glancing down at his score sheet, before folding it up.

Willow folded up hers as well giving a deep heartfelt sigh as they neared a bench that was on the side of the walkway. "I just…" Willow sat down on the bench allowing herself the luxury of slouching in her misery. "Where did I go wrong?" Xander sat down next to Willow unable to resist the temptation of putting his arm around her small frame in comfort, not missing the opportunity to stroke her hair gently. "You did amazing Willow, as usual." Xander murmured, he was about to turn his face towards her to sniff her hair when Cordelia's voice broke the moment.

"You guys get your scores?" Cordelia asked from behind them, Oz walked beside her, each of them carrying their score cards.

Xander instantly let go of Willow and hopped to his feet and rushed over to the brunette trying not to let his guilty conscience show on his face. "Cordelia!" He pointed behind him at Willow. "Willow was very sad by her academic failure." He explained, without being asked for an explanation, making Cordelia give him a look her eyes travelling for a moment between the two. "How'd you do?" Xander asked before snagging her score sheet from her hand, and unfolding it. Looking down at it he blinked in surprise. "This is not good." He groaned.

"What's not good?" Cordelia asked giving Xander a look, waiting for him to answer as he still stared at her scores.

Over on the bench Oz sat down beside Willow giving her hair a reassuring stroke. Willow sighed sadly and quietly handed over her test results. Xander looked up at Cordelia. "Well I'm just worried it may hurt my standing as campus stud when people find out I'm dating a brain." Xander quipped, a small smile on his lips.

Cordelia snatched her scores back and gives him a look. "Please. I have some experience in covering these things up." She smiled at him.

Oz looked back up at Willow. "Well I can see why you'd be upset." Willow gave him a hurt look and took her scores back. Directing her gaze to her toes a frown born of underachievement furrowing her features. "That was my sarcastic voice." Oz said trying to comfort Willow who was looking more depressed by the minute.

"You know it sounds a lot like your regular voice." Xander commented looking over at him, carefully keeping his expression neutral despite the overwhelming urge he had to glare at Oz.

"I've been told that." Oz conceded, before looking back at Willow who still looked thoroughly depressed. "But we should celebrate, do something." Oz continued trying his hand at being upbeat, feeling rather uncomfortable doing so.

"Like the four of us?" Cordelia asked slowly a frown on her face. Turning her gaze to Xander she gave him a pointed look and shook her head, mouthing the word 'no' clearly, so that no misunderstanding could occur.

Xander pointedly ignored her. "A double date! It could have potential." The conversation pointedly cut off when they noticed Buffy walking up the street a sad, deep look on her face. None of them wanted to make Buffy feel like the odd one out by sharing their plans for a double date, especially when she was trying to kill her demon ex.

Willow brightened up upon seeing Buffy as she slowly walked towards them coming up the steps, and over to the bench they were crowded around. Standing up from the bench Willow gave her an excited expectant look. "Buffy! Hey! Did you get your SAT scores?" Buffy looked at her and gave a weak nod, still not sure what to make of it all, especially her mom's reaction.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you and I are going to be manning the drive through window side by side." Xander quipped, feeling a little hopeful that someone may have done as badly as him.

Buffy looked up uncomfortable, her eyes glancing around the group. "They're just test scores right?" Buffy asked handing hers reluctantly to the expectant Willow. "What do they really mean anyway?"

Willow unfolded the sheet Buffy had given her, her eyes quickly scanning through the page, and before anyone could form a semblance of answer exclaimed. "1430! Buffy you kicked ass!" Willow cried excitedly. Buffy raised her eyebrows at her friend's overly ecstatic reaction. Cordelia's eyes went wide with surprise at the news, hardly able to believe that the unbookish blond got such a high score. "Ok." Willow said more calmly as she folded the scores back up. "So academic achievement gets me a little excited." Willow said as she handed Buffy back her scores. Buffy handed her scores over to Xander who was holding out his hand for them wanting to see how she went for each individual part of the test. "Buff that's amazing." Xander complemented as he received the scores.

But before he could even unfold them Cordelia snatched them from his hands. "Let me see that." She demanded wanting to see the proof for herself.

Oz nodded from his position on the bench. "Yeah with scores like that, you can apply pretty much anywhere you want." Buffy nodded she'd been hearing that all morning from her mother. The information made her guts twist inside.

"Buffy this could like, change your whole future." Willow exclaimed practically bouncing up and down in her excitement for Buffy.

Buffy shifted a small frown on her face that Willow didn't notice. It didn't really seem possible for her future to change… and in a way she was scared to let herself hope. "The thought had occurred to me." She mumbled.

"Then why the sour puss?" Xander asked surprised that Buffy wasn't more excited.

"I don't know. I guess… my future. I never really thought about it. I wasn't even sure I was going to have one." _I'm still not sure if I'm going to have one.'_ Buffy thought her mind drifting for a moment to Angelus, and to millions of other demons who would want to kill her and whoever was next to claim the Slayerline.

Cordelia grinned ecstatically. "Well I think this is great! Now you can leave and never come back!" Cordelia looked around her to see the odd looks she was getting and decided to clarify. "Well I mean that in a positive way." She assured them. "Get out of Sunnydale. That's a good thing. What kind of moron would want to come back here?" Cordelia paused for a moment her eyes directed at Buffy. "Of course this'll be after you've taken care of Angelus right? I mean who'd want him following you out of Sunnydale?" The bell rang just then, so she missed the stricken look on Buffy's face as she turned to head into the school.

Buffy looked down at the ground and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. The thought of Angelus following her out of Sunnydale to whatever college to she went to hadn't even occurred to her yet, but really it should have. He wanted to kill her, and if he wasn't taken care of this year there was every possibility that he would follow after her, just so that he could kill her and whoever else he felt like. Buffy looked up to see that she was being left behind by her friends as they made their way towards the school, walking after them Buffy desperately tried to turn her mind from the dark demon, knowing that she'd never be able to concentrate if she couldn't turn her mind from her failed attempts to stop him, and the consequences if she was to fail entirely.

***

Just a few hours after the sun had set an old beat up classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite careened into a park crashing into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign making it fall over. The car screeched to a halt the sign caught under the wheels of the car. The door was thrown open by an arm clad in leather and a nearly empty liquor bottle fell to the ground smashing on the pavement with a tinker.

The platinum blond headed vampire known as Spike fell out of his seat hitting the ground hard on his back over the smashed glass of what had once been a whiskey bottle. Spike lifted his head unsteadily, his eyes unfocused for the most part. He tried to lift himself up on his elbows. "Home, sweet…" Spike chuckled drunkenly. "home." Unable to hold up his weight anymore Spike collapsed back onto the pavement, passing out, a testament to how much whiskey Spike had actually drunk throughout his trip back to Sunnydale.

***

Angelus walked down Revello Drive not having to pay attention to know when he had reached the Summers residence. He turned his feet from the road and walked over the pavement and onto the Summers property like he had done almost every other night since his return from hell. Springing up easily into the tree just outside Buffy's window, he stepped across to the roof, stepping lightly as to not make a sound.

Making it to Buffy's window he peeked in to see the room bathed in darkness, Buffy spread out on top of her sheets her night shirt up around her waist revealing her panties to his dark gaze. Her window was open to let in the night air, teasing him with the fact that despite the blatant invitation he couldn't enter, the barrier from last year still firmly in place. It angered him to, what someone else might consider unreasonable, degrees to be locked from her house, from her room all because he'd killed a gypsy witch who was a threat to his freedom.

He placed a hand against the glass pane of the window pushing slightly testing the barrier gently. He could feel the barrier strong and firm tingling against his skin ready to force him back without any mercy should he make a real attempt to get inside the house without a verbal invitation. He growled softly annoyed, he hated being on the outside looking in when he knew what it was like to sit beside her whilst she was helpless, unaware that he was there right next to her. Her heart still beating the calm steady rhythm of sleep.

On those nights he had given into his urge to touch her softly, mostly her face and neck, especially the delightful pulse of that thick artery that ran up the side of her jugular. Though on some nights he'd had a burning need to see her naked. To see what the soul had laid claim to. So he'd push whatever barriers where in his way aside until he had her naked glory bared for his perusal. Always being careful to not wake her. He'd stroke her warm skin then, but he'd never done anything else, not wanting to give too much to the emotions that were driving him crazy, just knowing that in the heat of the moment he might just be as gently as the soul had, and that was something he could not abide.

He turned his eyes which had drifted to the side in memory back to Buffy, to see that she had turned in her sleep, facing the window. A frown marred her face and she tossed slightly a small whimper escaping her lips, her hands clenching and unclenching, as she turned back onto her back. Angelus smirked his eyes flashing in delight. He knew this nightmare he recognised it from last year. The way she whimpered and thrashed, an occasional 'no' escaping her lips. She was dreaming about him, at last! He was getting closer and it sent a thrill through him. There was nothing like knowing that you were succeeding, even if progress was slow.

Angelus lowered himself down getting comfortable on the roof his eyes fixated on Buffy's face enjoying every whimper his dream self was getting from her. Each little fearful noise she made adding to his desire to have her chained and at his mercy in a part of his mansion. Angelus raised his hand again placing it firmly against the barrier that was preventing his entrance into her room. _'Soon Buff. Soon your little nightmare will become all too real.'_ Angelus thought darkly, the rage he felt at being sent to hell flaring suddenly at the prospect. With a snarl Angelus stood up and turned from the window suddenly to riled up to sit still any longer.

Jumping down from the roof he headed for The Bronze. The best place to find a pretty blond he could tie up in Buffy's place.

***

Spike strolled through the old burnt out factory where he and Dru had set up base after he had taken over from that annoying brat that called himself The Anointed One or whatever the bloody hell it was. He moved past the old great table it was surprisingly still intact except for being decidedly scorched. He easily stepped over the strewn chairs, drunkenly breaking into the song he had last been listening to in his car. "And more. Much more than this. I did it my way." He sang as he slowly made his way down to the basement.

Merrily hopping down the burnt stairs and into the burnt out bedroom. "Drusilla! I'm home!" he greeted to the empty room. When he reached the end of the stairs and set foot in the room he burst out into a pathetic drunken giggle. The giggle became heartfelt sobs. He sniffled pathetically wiping his nose on the sleeve of his old leather jacket. His eyes landed on the burnt bed, he helplessly stepped towards it steadying himself against the pillar when he swayed on his feet. Despairingly he tossed the whiskey bottle he had in his hand onto the bed, before stepping round the column. With his view unblocked he could see the few members of Drusilla's doll collection that hadn't survived Giles vengeful fire piled on top of her older dresser all badly singed beyond repair.

He reached for one of the dolls and picked it up carefully, and brought it closer to him inspecting the dolls face, which could still be made out, but the paint, hair and dress had been burnt away. He ran a hand lovingly over the dolls melted head imagining that it was his Drusilla. "Why did you do it baby? Why did you leave me? We were happy here." He breathed softly still petting the head of the doll. Spike chocked back a sob that half escaped his mouth. Shaking it off Spike felt a sudden flash of rage and betrayal his game face slipping into place with a snarl, roaring furiously at the doll throwing it down to the concrete floor.

Spinning around Spike grabbed a large iron candleholder, raising it high over his shoulder he brought it down. "YOU…" the candleholder slammed into the doll, and he swung the makeshift weapon back up over his shoulder to bring it down again. "STUPID…" He swung at the doll again. "WORTHLESS…" Spike hit the doll again, putting all his strength behind his angry, pained blows. "BITCH!" Spike calmed slightly. "Look what you've done to me." He mumbled brokenly. Spike couldn't help staring at his precious Drusilla's doll all broken from his assault. Dropping the candleholder on top of the broken doll, before he turned his eyes away. To look around other parts of the room that held such sweet, painful memories for him.

***

Cordelia stood in front of her locker between classes not sure whether to be amused or annoyed with her boyfriend as he continued to try and convince her to go bowling of all things for a date. "C'mon. It'll be fun!" Xander wheedled.

"I don't know." Cordelia muttered with a frown. "I just thought we were gonna do something… you know classy?"

"What's classier than bowling?" Xander asked innocently.

Cordelia turned her head to look at him her eyebrows raised. "Apart from everything ever?" Cordelia asked sarcastically. "Let's see…"

Xander cut her off quickly. "Oz and Willow are down. You're the swing vote." Xander cajoled skipping round Cordelia coming to a stop at her other side. "I guarantee fun."

Cordelia couldn't help her giggle of amusement at Xander's cuteness a warm smile stretching her lips. Xander's eyes drifted guilty away from her sad that he wasn't being as good to her as he should be. His eyes landed on the inside of her locker door. "Hey those are from the pier." Xander said surprised to see three photos strangers had taken of them. There was one of the two of them sitting on a bench with their arms wrapped around each other, another of him sporting a huge grin, and another of them where Cordelia was riding on his back smiling playfully her arms wrapped around him in a tight loving embrace. "Yeah. Uh, I just got them developed." Cordelia replied brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

Xander felt guilty but pleased with his new discovering. "There's pictures. Of me. In your locker. I never knew I was locker door material." Xander stated slightly in awe.

Cordelia closed her locker having put away her books, and they moved away from her locker. Strolling down the hall. "Well… just barely." She muttered not wanting to let on to her true feelings for Xander yet, wanting to be more sure of his feelings first. "Besides," She beamed. "I look really cute in those pictures." They stop when they meet Oz and Willow coming the other way.

"Hey. So what's the verdict? Do we bowl?" Oz asked looking from Cordelia to Xander as he waited for an answer.

Xander gave Cordelia a pleading look, practically begging her with his eyes. Cordelia felt her resolve crumble and she nodded reluctantly. "We bowl."

"Great! Double bowling date." Willow patted Oz's chest feeling suddenly nervous as she glanced at Xander. "I'm on Oz's team." She stated unnecessarily.

Xander equally as nervous pointed at Oz. "Yeah well, prepare to be crushed." Xander took Cordelia's arm gently and whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should practice?"

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Yeah." If she had to play this stupid game she was damn well going to win for her troubles.

Xander and Cordelia turned down a hall whilst Willow and Oz continued forward walking towards her locker. "They don't stand a chance." Willow told Oz when they reached her locker. "I'm really good. Or I used to be," Willow fiddled with her locker working the combination that would allow her locker to open for her. "When they had the inflatable things in the gutters." Willow pulled open her locker, just as Oz pulled out a small gift wrapped in newspaper.

Willow turned to look at him and notices the gift he was holding out for her to take. "What's this?" Willow asked surprised taking it from his hand.

"It's a gift." Oz shrugged.

Willow smiled brightly. "What's the occasion?" She asked suddenly worried that she had forgotten an exchanging gifts day. As she unwrapped her present.

"Pretty much you are." Oz said softly, making Willow look up at him with happy eyes, before looking down at the now unwrapped gift. A PEZ witch candy dispenser stared up at her with wild red curly hair and the typical pointed black witches hat. Willow looked up and gave him an accidently hard slap on the chest. "It's a little uh, PEZ witch!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"It's kind of a theme present."Oz shrugged. "Do you like it?" His voice not revealing the hope he felt inside.

"I like… I more than like." Willow said breathlessly. "Oz this is probably the sweetest… we have to find a little PEZ werewolf, so little PEZ witch can have a boyfriend."

"I don't think they make a werewolf PEZ. You might just have to settle for a wacky cartoon dog."

"This is… just so thoughtful." Willow gushed looking back up at Oz with happy eyes.

"Well I think about you." Oz said in his usual monotone giving a small smile enjoy her enjoyment.

Willow's expression suddenly darkened and her brow furrowed in disappointment. "Oh… I don't have anything to give you." Willow said biting her bottom lip gently.

"Yeah you do." Oz said cryptically. He put his hand on her shoulder for a moment and then headed off down the hall to get to his class.

Willow followed him with her gaze for a moment her expression worried still, but for a whole different reason than before. She looked down at the PEZ witch that was still on the newspaper in her hand, as she tried to decide what to do now as the complexities of what had just transpired dawned on her.

***

Giles looked at Buffy's SAT scores in the comfort of his library, his expression impressed. Buffy avoided looking at him as she played with a contraption from Giles' huge pile of camping gear, and clothes that were laid out on the big library table. "Buffy. This is, this is remarkable." Giles said softly pride shining out of his eyes as he looked up from the card and over at his Slayer.

"So is this." Buffy said holding up the contraption for Giles to see before placing it back down on the table. "Where is this retreat thingy, the Yukon?" Buffy asked looking back down at the table avoiding the pride in Giles gaze as she was still coming to terms with all the new possibilities that were being discussed around her without even a by your leave. Reaching across the table to pick up something else to turn her attention to.

"It's quite nearby actually." Giles clarified, just as Buffy found his compass and picked it up. "It's um, it's the clearing at the top of Breaker's woods." Buffy finished observing the outside of the compass and flicked it open looking at the round dial and the small arrow, before noticing the mirror inside the lid. Unable to resist the impulse she quickly checked her hair. "It's the sight of some fascinating druidic rituals." Giles elaborated his enthusiasm plainly heard.

Buffy closed the compass with a soft click. "Ok, but you're just going for a few days right?" Giles took the compass from her lax grasp. "I mean you're not gonna settle there and grow crops or anything?"

Giles gave her a confused look. "What? Oh my gear. No, no, this is, this is basic necessities."

Buffy arched a brow. "Giles, you pack like me." Buffy exclaimed looking over the large table full of Giles going away gear. "Though you haven't got something that I want you to have." Buffy said looking back up at her Watcher with a concerned frown.

"What?" Giles asked confused again.

"Stakes, holy water and crosses."

"Oh." Giles muttered.

"I want you to take those with you… just to be extra cautious… I can't know where Angelus is twenty four-seven."

Giles gave her a nod, before changing the subject a smile curving his lips again. "Here." He muttered handing her, her scores back, doing his best not to show the agitation hearing Angelus' name surfaced in him. "I suspect your mother will want to uh, put it on the refrigerator."

Buffy packed her score card away. "Yeah. She saw these scores and her head spun around and exploded." Buffy joked.

Giles gives her a concerned look taking off his glasses. "I, I've been on the hellmouth too long. That was metaphorical, yes?" Giles asked hopefully.

Buffy nodded. "Yes she was happy." Buffy confirmed. _'Though that seems like an understatement if there ever was one.'_ Buffy thought.

Giles smiled in relief letting out a breath as he turned and walked over to the cage. "She started with all this crazy talk about me going to college, maybe… some place… else." Buffy said hesitantly wanting to judge Giles reaction to the news. In the cage Giles paused as he pulled down a book. "I know. I know, I said that you were gonna have a goat. Responsibilities and all. I know the drill." Buffy hurried on as she read Giles' pause as best she could when she could clearly see his face.

"She may be right." Giles stated as he walked back out of the cage the book in hand as well as a handful of stakes a cross and a few viles of holy water to please his Slayer, not really believing Angelus would come all the way out to his retreat when all the others were easier pickings here.

"Yeah I know. I figured you'd…" Buffy paused giving Giles a bewildered look as she fully absorbed what he had actually said. "Ok. Be kind, rewind."

"With scores like these Buffy. You could have a first rate education. I'm not suggesting that you… ignore your calling, but um… you need to look to your future." Giles said a little nervous about what he was saying, knowing that The Council would never approve. He placed the extra things down on the table. "And with Faith here, I, I, it may be that you van move on. For a, a time at least." Giles said packing the book in a bag, before moving on to the weapons he had gathered as well.

"Wow." Buffy breathed unsure how to take all this, she had been sure Giles would chuck a fit and demand that she stay. She was kind of hoping for that at this point, to grasp on to anything that would give her an excuse to put off making a decision.

"Well. Let's um, let's discuss it when I get back. I, in the meantime um, I'd like you to continue training while I'm, while I'm gone and um, please don't do anything rash." Giles stuttered worry eating at him as he looked back down at Buffy, wondering if he should really be going at such a delicate time as this.

"Anything rash, meaning…" Buffy trailed off looking at Giles expectantly.

Giles hesitated a moment. "Are you uh, are you planning to confront Angelus?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes actually. I am." Buffy said firmly.

"Buffy I…" Giles began but Buffy cut him off.

"I need to keep trying Giles… if, if I stop… I don't know if I'll be able to keep trying you know. I, I just want to see this over with." Buffy gave Giles a weak smile. "Even an accidental staking would be great at this point."

Giles returned her weak smile with one of his own. "That'd take away from the glory."

Buffy shrugged hiding the constricting of her heart at the thought of claiming glory for Angelus' true death. "Well I wouldn't have to tell if it was accidental or not would I?"

"I suppose not." Giles agreed.

***

Willow and Xander walked together turning a corner as they followed the paved path. The both of them unable to resist the forbidden pleasure of walking alone together. "Something's gonna happen." Willow whined worriedly, a frown marring her face.

"Like what?"

"Uh! It's a mistake! It's a terrible, fatal mistake. I see that now." Willow rambled wishing that she had seen all the ways that this double date could go wrong before she'd agreed.

"It's just bowling." Xander said, not seeing the huge problem that his redheaded friend was.

They turned again this time onto a covered walk way. Willow shook her head. "It's bad bowling. I, it's a double date, with all of us, and they're gonna know!" Willow cried feeling frantic. She didn't want her and Oz to end, but she didn't want to give up Xander either.

"How are they gonna know?"

"It's a very intimate situation. It's all sexy with the smoke and the sweating… and the shoe rental…"

Xander gave her a twinkling look. "You're turned on by rented shoes?"

"That's not the issue." Willow evaded an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Xander turned to face her making them stop in their aimless walking. "Ok well, let me ask you this. What are they gonna know? That we're friends. Old, old friends. And maybe we've had one or two indiscretions, but that's all past. Look. We're just very good friends who like to hang out." Xander said reassuringly when it looked like Willow was about to say something further. "And can I kiss your earlobe?"

"No!" Willow yelped. "Well ok." Willow shook herself jerking away as Xander leaned in towards her, holding up the PEZ dispenser to ward him off. "No! PEZ!" Willow said firmly, referring to their earlier conversation.

Silence fell over them as they took time to calm themselves and think. "Maybe bowling might be too much to handle. Man!" Xander moaned stroking her hair his eyes soft as he looked at her. "I wish I wasn't so attracted to you. I wish we could make it all stop." Xander sighed slowly forcing himself to remove his hand from her soft silky hair.

"Any suggestions?" Willow asked feeling slightly hopeless.

***

Buffy stood in front of the microwave in her kitchen watching for a moment as the bag of popcorn went round and round, popping noises sounding from inside the bag. Behind her at the kitchen table Joyce had her hands full of college brochures. "Carnegie Mellon has a wonderful design curriculum." She said to Buffy who closed her eyes for a moment seeking patience. "Oh and Brown University's history program is… you like history right?" Joyce cut off wanting to make sure.

Buffy sighed silently. "Could we talk about this another time?" Buffy asked walking to a cupboard to grab a large bowl for her popcorn. "All day it's been like 'Congratulations.'" Buffy said in a different voice. "'Go away.'" Buffy muttered as she walked to the table with her bowl.

"That's not it." Joyce paused getting her thoughts together. "It's just, you belong at a, a good old fashioned college with, with keg parties and boys. Not here with hellmouths and vampires." Joyce explained, wanting her baby girl far away from the hellmouth she had moved them to. Wanting her to be at a college where she would be safe from all that.

The microwave beeped its readiness and Buffy made her way over to get her bag of popcorn. "Not really seeing the distinction" Buffy muttered before turning around with her bag.

Joyce frowned. "You know, you're always talking about how you wish you could lead a normal life. Well, this is your chance!" Joyce exclaimed not understanding why her daughter wasn't jumping at the chance to get away from all this. Especially away from that Angel guy, her daughter should be the one grabbing brochures and talking to her about possible colleges.

"Yeah, it's just not that simple." Buffy muttered taking her bag of popcorn to her bowl, refusing to let the ray of hope for a normal life surface just yet. it was her experience that these things were always snatched away before she could have them. "I have responsibilities." Buffy opened the bag of popcorn.

"I know, I know." Joyce said dismissively. "But I spoke with Mr. Giles and he said…"

Buffy cut her mother off. "That Faith could be Miss Sunnydale in the Slayer Pageant. I know." Buffy said as she poured the popcorn from the bag into her bowl, wishing that Giles hadn't told her mother, not when anything could happen between now and college.

"It's time to think about your future Buffy. About your whole life. I mean honestly, is there anything keeping you here?"

Buffy gave her mother a look that she couldn't read before turning away with her popcorn and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She slumped down on her bed thinking about what her mother had said. There really wasn't much keeping her here. Apart from wanting to put an end to Angelus, and her fear that if she began to hope… the possibility would be snatched away from her. But she couldn't tell her mom that, she worried enough as it was.

***

Angelus sat by the fireplace trying to concentrate on the book he had opened, but really he was listening for signs that the girl he had chained in the mansion was a wake. She'd been asleep since he'd taken her from The Bronze having knocked her out when they got outside. It was a pain really, but he was willing to wait. It was far more enjoyable when they were awake to look at you in terror, to cry and scream and beg. They couldn't do that in the land of the oblivious.

Behind across from him Spike spied on him peering in through a small gape he had created in the black heavy curtain that had been hung in front of the atrium doorway. Swaying slightly as he watched, instinctively knowing to keep quiet despite being dead drunk.

Angelus looked up from his position by the fireplace slow malicious smirk forming on his lips as he finally heard the tell tale noises that indicated that the girl was awake at last. Closing his book and dropping it uncaringly onto the couch as he walked past. Heading down the hall way that precented the quickest route to the girl.

Spike let out a drunken huff letting the curtain slip back into place. "Yeah, you. You think I'm afraid of you?!" He drunkenly slurred at the curtain pretending that it was Angelus. He stepped unsteadily away from the curtain swaying uncontrollably. "We were happy! You brainwashed her. I could just…" Spike looked at his bottle, before tilting it back and taking a long drink, steadily drinking the rest of the whiskey that remained in the bottle. When he started sucking air from the bottle Spike pulled it away from his lips tossing it aside in disgust. "Yeah. I'll show you who's the cool guy." Spike turned on unsteady feet to leave. "You're goin' down."

Spike tripped over his unsteady feet and onto a flowerbed, promptly passing out as his body demand time to recuperate just a little from the steady flow of alcohol that it had consumed since Drusilla's departure.

***

Zoey opened her eyes slowly a groan escaping her as she felt the throbbing in the back of her head. Raising her head slowly she found that she was in a dark room that she didn't recognise oil lamps fastened to the wall gave a dull glow to the room making it possible for her to see. Shifting slightly from her position against the far wall facing the ominous looking door. She heard chains rattle and she looked up to see that the awkward pain in her arms was because they were spread out manacles attached to each of her wrists, chains attaching those manacles to the cold stone wall behind her.

Zoey jerked, struggling against her bonds a small cry escaping her lips when all she succeeded in doing was hurting her arms even more. Her blond hair fell around her face and she frowned deeply. Pondering how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was being at The Bronze having a good time, feeling please that she had caught this really hot older guys attention. She'd felt like the luckiest girl in the world, but after that… there was nothing. Just a blank spot in her memory. Had she been drugged?

She looked around the room she was in again her blue eyes wide with fear, her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to find some clue as to where she was and what exactly had happened to her. Her eyes landed on a table with small wheels on the legs a large cloth draped over it hiding what was on the table, only making small outlines visible. The table made her cringe, though she wasn't sure why. She'd never feared an inanimate object before. Quickly averting her gaze from the table she bit back a sob as she pulled against her chains again, her feet shifting against the stone floor. Her feet were bare and she looked around the room carefully. She saw the high heels she had been wearing at The Bronze beside propped up against the wall.

Zoey whimpered she wasn't at all sure what to make of this. She wanted to scream for help, to draw attention to herself, but at the same time she was terrified to. What if she drew whoever kidnapped her to her. Zoey leaned her head back against the wall, biting her lower lip as she looked at the ceiling above her. A shiver ran through her, it was cool in the room and a cold draft seemed to be coming from somewhere.

Her attention was brought to the door. Her head snapping back to look at the door as she heard the sound of someone turning the knob. She could her heart thundering in her ears as the door was pushed opened, to reveal the man she had been flirting with.

Angelus entered the room he had chained the girl in shutting the door solidly behind him, making the girl jump at the noise as her wide eyes watched him. The room was filled with the scent of her uncertainty and fear. Angelus smiled at her with a false friendly, amused smile. "Finally awake I see. I was beginning to think that I'd accidentally knocked you into a coma." Angelus taunted walking further into the room, closing the distance between him and the chained girl.

"Where, where am I?" Zoey asked her gaze flicking around nervously, not being able to look at Angelus for too long for fear that she would break down.

Angelus shrugged. "In an unused room of my home. But does that really matter?" Angelus asked finally stepping close enough so that they were only a few centimetres apart. "What really matters is what happens next." He murmured, brushing a hand down her hair, making the girl flinch and try to pull away.

"What does happen next?" Zoey asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer, but the question fell off her tongue before she'd even realized that the words had formed in her mind.

Angelus gave her a condescending smirk, before walking over to the table and wheeling it over whistling as he went. When he was back in front of the girl he paused for a moment, before sliding the cloth off the table. Breathing deeply as the scent of her fear rose as her eyes landed on the table, each item carefully arrayed there sending fear through her as she suddenly had her answer. She jerked in her chains trying to pull away. It was a useless effort though, that only succeeded in amusing her tormentor.

Angelus looked at her as she eyed the instruments on the table. It amazed him how much she resembled Buffy. Her blond hair was only a slightly darker shade, her face only slightly narrower, her lips just a little too thick, but really it was quiet a close match. It was just unlucky for her that she looked the way she did. Angelus reached out and grabbed the hilt of a hand sized blade. Delighting in the girls flinch and whimper of fear. He pressed the cool flat of the metal blade against the girls cheek and she gave a soft cry. Her large fearful blue eyes met his, her lower lip trembling with her fear. _'Aah why couldn't Buff be this accommodating?'_ Angelus thought with a small pout, before shrugging it off. "Why?" She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Angelus tilted his head to the side considering. "Because I can't have the one I want… yet." Zoey closed her eyes a shuddering breath escaping her, as she felt the blade travel down her cheek and neck. The fine hairs standing up in wake of the blade.

"Please don't do this." Zoey pled her hands clenched into terrified fists. She could feel sweat coating her body. "I'm not her."

Angelus didn't give her a reply as he glanced over at the table seeing the iron shaft and the blowtorch on the table still. He moved away changing his plan, placing the knife back on the table. Zoey breathed a sigh of relief, vainly hoping that she had managed to change his mind. That hope was crushed to oblivion when her tormentor picked up the iron stick with the small knob on the end kind of shaped like a lower case 'l' and the blowtorch.

The horrifying sound of the blowtorch as it heated the iron perforated the room making Zoey cry in fear and terror wishing that she had never gone to The Bronze.

***

Outside dawn broke, the sun shining into the atrium where Spike still lay unconscious, mostly covered shadow, but his left hand is bathed in sunlight. His hand begins to smoke, and is soon set aflame. The flame makes Spike wake up. It took a moment for his groggy mind to understand what was happening. The pain slowly registering. "Whoa!" Spike yelped leaping to his feet and running over to the fountain screaming in pain. Holding his hand under the fountain, but there's only a trickle escaping the fountain and that does nothing for his burning hand.

Noticing the pool of water at the base of the fountain he quickly bent down sunk his hand into the pool of cool water putting out the flame. Breathing a sigh of relief Spike relaxed only to realize that he may be shaded but he was still exposed to direct sunlight and he was beginning to smoke elsewhere. With a curse he pulled his leather coat over his head, doing his best to shade his face as he scrambled up the stairs out of the atrium.

Making it to his car Spike threw open his back door and threw himself in slamming the door closed behind him. Not caring that he had thrown himself on top of empty beer cans, and liquor bottles. Reaching over he grabbed an unopened bottle from his front seat. Pulling the cork out with his teeth he poured a generous amount over his burnt hand, grunting pain as the alcohol washed over the fresh burn. Taking a good drink Spike relaxed and settled back quiet content to drink away his wows whilst the sun was up. "This is just too much." Spike muttered before taking another swig. 

***

In a small dusky magic shop a woman looked behind her as she heard her back door close and walked around to the door to investigate. She came to a stop when she saw a platinum blond male looking through one of her books. "Did you come in through the back?" She enquired kindly.

"Yeah. I need a curse." Spike in formed her looking up at her hopefully.

"A what?" she asked shocked. She was never one to encourage curses.

Spike gave her an exasperated look. "A curse! Y'know something nasty. Boils. I wanna give him boils all over his face. You know, dripping pustules. Let's really go for the gusto here." Spike said coming up with what he wanted as he talked.

The shopkeeper gave him a small frown, taking a small step back. "I'm hearing a lot of negative energy and I bet…" She was cut off as an even better idea formed in Spike's mind.

"Leprosy! Alright a spell that makes his parts fall off. That sounds proper." Spike said excitedly resisting the urge to rub his hands together in glee.

"We don't carry… leprosy." She said turning to look behind her when she heard the front door open and saw Willow a regular customer of hers. "Would you excuse me a moment." She said to Spike rather glad to be leaving the curse obsessed customer. "Blessed be. Anything in particular I can help you find?" She asked kindly.

Willow nodded. "Yeah." She looked around the shop not wanting anyone to hear what she was getting, not wanting to seem suspicious to anyone that may know Oz or even Cordelia. Holding up her notepad for the shopkeeper to see. "It's all here on the list." Willow turned the list towards her. "Skink root, essence of rose thorn, canary feathers…"

"Aha." The shopkeeper exclaimed recognising the ingredients. "A love spell. Want that old lover to come back to you?"

Spike suddenly looked up from his perusal of the books in front of him suddenly more interested in the red head, or rather the spell she was planning on whipping up. "Are you sure you know what you're doing hon?" The shopkeeper asked knowing just how wrong love spells could go.

Willow flushed. "No. uh, I mean, yes! I… I know how to do a love spell, but this is more of an anti-love spell. Yeah. Uh, kind of a de-lusting. The supplies are basically the same, right?" Willow asked flustered looking around herself anxiously again.

She smiled at Willow. "Basically." She agreed turning to gather the ingredients needed to perform the spell Willow was after. "Although raven feathers tend to breed a little more discontent than canary. Let me just get some things…" The shopkeeper bustled around gathering a few bags of herbs and a raven feather and jars of root powders and few other things before coming back to the counter. Spike watched intently from behind his bookcase, being careful to remain unseen by the redhead who he recognised as Buffy's friend.

"Ok. Mm-hmm." She mumbled as she added up the cost of ingredients she had gathered. "That'll be $15.80 for the lot." She said with a smile beginning to bag everything as Willow pulled out her purse and handing over the correct amount of money.

"Thanks." Willow beamed gratefully taking the bag and heading out the shop, a pleased smile on her face as she thought about the quick easy fix she had for her and Xander's current problem.

After watching Willow leave the shop, the shopkeeper turned around and headed back to the bookcase where she had left Spike amongst the books. She smiled brightly at him. "So did you find a spell book?"

Spike jumped out from around the bookcase his face that of the demon. He grabbed the shopkeeper by the neck and she gasped in fright her eyes wide, not being able to muster up a scream though. "Forget the book." Spike growled leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the shopkeepers neck. They sink to the floor together as Spike suckled strongly draining the woman dry. When he had taken all he could from the woman he got up his face shifting back. "I've got a better idea." He murmured looking out the door Willow had just disappeared through.

***

Angelus stood outside Buffy's window being careful to remain out of sight as he waited. He wanted to be waiting when Buffy found the body he'd had some humans artful place in her bed seeing as he couldn't do it himself. That had bothered him, having to get someone else to set the stage. But everything was how he wanted it and the only thing that was missing was Buffy's reaction. He knew she was home, but she hadn't been to her room yet, she was in the lounge talking with her mother. And he was waiting a cruel smirk gracing his lips. Anticipation thrumming through him as he imagined her reaction.

Buffy walked up the stairs with a small frown, having spent a good hour talking to her mother, or rather her mother telling her to look through the damned college brochures finally she had given in as said she'd take them out with her tonight. Opening her bedroom door Buffy froze upon seeing the still girl in her bed. Dread paling her face as she scented blood. Cautiously stepping closer she could see blood coating the girls chest from a deep wound over the girls heart. Looking up Buffy was struck by the likeness of the girls features, that were frozen in death.

Her heart froze and constricted painfully in her chest when she read the inscription that had been burned into the girls forehead. 'WITH ALL MY HEART' Buffy covered her mouth with her hand and looked back down at the deep wound in the blonds chest and she just knew that her heart would be missing and she frantically looked around the room desperately hoping not to see the heart. Buffy breathed through her mouth trying to regain her calm even as panic threatened to engulf her. _'Stay calm Buffy.'_ She silently urged herself even as tears slid down her cheeks. "Ok." Buffy whispered her eyes fixed on the girl. Guilt filling her. This was her fault! This girl was dead because Angelus had wanted to send her a message. Had wanted to remind her that he planned on torturing and killing her and he would be enjoying it… with all his murderous heart!

Buffy backed up a hand clutching her chest. Her back hit the wall beside her door and she sank down, her eyes glued to the body unable to tear her gaze away from the dead girl. Buffy ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath. Buffy picked herself up and walked back over to the girl. She didn't want to leave the girl, but she had to call 911 and she didn't have a phone in her room.

Slowly Buffy turned and walked from her room a simmering anger building in her. Unaware that the object of her fury was standing by her window peering in a satisfied expression on his face as he memorized her despairing expression.

***

In Mayor Wilkens office; Wilkens practised his putting in the company of his assistant Allan. He tapped the ball softly watching as it moved in a straight line, just missing its target. "Oh, look at that! Every time, cuts to the left." Wilkens got down on his hands and knees checking the carpet for any dips. "See and it's not the carpet it's me." He got up to retrieve his ball. "I swear I would sell my soul for a decent short game." He dropped the ball back on the floor to try again. "Of course it's a little late for that." He chuckled merrily. Looking up at Allan he smiled. "I don't suppose I could offer your soul, huh? Really help me on the green." Allan gave him a shocked look, not knowing what to make of Wilkens casual request. "I'm just funny. So we have a Spike problem do we?" Wilkens asked referring back to the reason Allan had come to see him as he took another shot.

"He's been spotted back in town." Allan confirmed relieved that subject had turned from the offering of souls. He rather liked his where it was. The Mayor let out a frustrated sigh as when his ball although on target came up short of the desired goal. Walking over to retrieve his ball again determined to keep at it until he got it right. "And there was an incident at a magic shop in broad daylight. Police had a hell of a time covering up… and there was an incident at the Summer's residence a dead girl with her heart missing… as of yet I'm not sure if the two are connected."

The Mayor laughed as he dropped his ball back to the carpet, truly amused. "Well yes y'know, he was up to all sorts of shenanigans last year. We had a world of fun trying to guess what he'd do next."

"I remember." Allan replied leaning against The Mayors desk. Wilkens whistled at him disapprovingly and he immediately stood back up.

"But I guess we're past that now. this year is too important to let a loose cannon rock the boat."

"Should I have Mr. Trick send a… committee to deal with this?" Allan asked.

The Mayor continued on with his musings like he hadn't heard his assistant, temporarily lost in his own world. "Loose cannon. Rock the boat. Is that a mixed metaphor?"

Allan gave Wilkens a confused look. "Uh…"

Wilkens didn't wait for him to form a reply, the question having been rhetorical anyway. "Boats did have cannons. And a loose one would cause it to rock." The Mayor shook his head shifting his attention away from his musings. "Oh honestly. I don't know where my mind goes these days." He chuckled. "Why don't you take care of that Spike problem? A committee, like you said."

"As good as done." Allan assured leaving the office.

"That's well." Wilkens said just before Allan made it out the door. "Fore!" He called as he took another shot this one goes all the way and Wilkens spread his arms elated. "Hey!"

***

Buffy sighed as she sat outside leaning against a gravestone looking through the brochures that her mother had wanted her to look at. Well at least she was trying to. She couldn't get the image of that girl out of her head, nor her mother's horrified face when she saw the body. Buffy looked up with an angry sigh glaring at the gravestone across from her as she waited for the fledge to rise. "Come on I wanna pummel something." Buffy told the stone. Before sighing again and looking back down at the brochures that her mother had collected.

There was a lot, most if not all in a different country as if her mother thought that America was the only place in the world with demons and vampires. A sad smile graced Buffy's face. _'If only.'_ She thought tilting her head back to look at the night sky the stars twinkling merrily at her. She scowled at them, in no mood to be merry. Buffy looked back down at the brochure the scowl still firmly in place.

Throwing it back on the pile she picked up a different one only to have it suddenly snatched from her slack grasp. Buffy looked up to see Angelus leaning against the other side of grave stone. Buffy rolled away before scrambling to her feet stake in hand, her heart beating a little faster than normal at having been taken by surprise. "What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded grasping her stake tightly an image of the dead girl in her bed in her minds eye.

Angelus ignored her question as he looked over the cover of the brochure. "Brown huh?" He said casually like they were old friends looking down at the others still lying on the ground. "Planning to travel for college. Not liking the Dale as much as you used to? And here I was thinking we were having loads of fun." Angelus taunted looking up at her.

Buffy glanced down at the brochures before looking back up at him. "I don't really see why you're bothering. I mean it's not as if you're going to live long enough for it to matter. I thought my little gift made that clear." Buffy's scowl deepened and she was about to attack Angelus when she heard the ground behind her shifting and a low growl coming from behind her. Buffy looked at Angelus not wanting to turn away anger thundering through her as she looked at his smug expression and she just knew that he had been watching her when she had found that young girls body. Of course she should have expected as much, but she had been to shocked to think properly.

When she heard the fledge growl behind her, his voice closer than before she spun round quickly staking him in the heart before turning back round to face Angelus. Only to find him gone! Buffy screamed in rage. Sinking to her knees, she'd only turned for a moment, but he had still gotten away! Buffy looked at the brochures to see that the brown one that Angelus had looked at lying back down with the rest like he had never been there. But he had been, she knew it, but she wished he hadn't been.

Buffy sighed and picked herself up from the ground and grabbed her pile of brochures before heading on home wondering if all the crime scene investigators had left her home yet. She needed to be there for her mother tonight. She had taken things pretty hard especially seeing as the girl had looked so much like her.

***

In a dark science room at the high school Willow grinded the ingredients for the de-lusting spell she was attempting in a ceramic bowl as she waited for Xander to show up. Xander walked into the room looking around curiously, before heading over to Willow. "Whoa! It smells like church in here." Xander sniffed. "No wait… evil church." He corrected with a small nod.

"It's just chemistry stuff. An experiment." Willow recited having practiced a few times in a mirror, knowing how bad she was at lying.

"So you said when you called. Why do I have to be here?"

"It'll help on the exam. You're way behind."

Xander gave her an innocent look. "But that's why you love me right?" Xander nodded. "Academically dangerous?"

Willow determinedly ignored his comment. "Here." She muttered handing him the ravens feather he had to hold for the spell to work on the right person. "Hold this."

"A feather?" Xander smiled charmingly. "And who will I be tickling?" He asked mischievously unable to help himself as he ran it along Willow's cheek. For a moment Willow allowed herself to enjoy it, knowing that it would be the last time that she would. She gave a small giggle before pulling away, nudging his hand aside. "Shush." Willow demanded warningly.

Xander pouted, but accepted Willow's decision knowing that it was the right one. Willow looked over her spell book. "Ok bring mixture to the boil…" She lighted the Bunsen burner below a flask of liquid that was her de-lusting spell.

"I assume this isn't going to make us late for our evening of bowling magic?" Xander asked.

Willow jerked surprised and slightly flustered. "There's no magic!" She denied before realizing what he had actually asked. "I mean bowling yeah. Cordelia and Oz are gonna meet us here later." Willow divulged having called everyone earlier.

Xander looked around the darkened room hardly able to see. "Can we turn these lights on?" Xander's eyes fell on the book Willow was working from and notices something familiar about it. "Is that a spell book?"

Willow placed her hand over it trying to obscure it from Xander's view. "No, no, no! Chemistry book." Willow lied her heart rate increasing.

Xander looked closer his eyes narrowing suddenly recognising the book from last year when he had tried to make Cordelia fall in love with him. "Wait a minute. This is love spell stuff! You're doing a love spell?"

"No! Of course not! This is purely scientific…" Willow trailed off when Xander reached over and plucked the book from the table and showed her it's title. 'Witchcraft'. "… de-lusting spell … for us. I thought it would go better if you didn't know." Willow explained sheepishly.

Xander raised his voice in slight panic. "Are you nuts, or have you forgotten that I tend to have bad luck with these sorts of spells?"

Willow raised hers in frustration. "But you said you wished that these feelings could just go away."

"Yeah I wish for a lot of things! I told you I wished I was a fireman when we were in sixth grade, but you didn't follow through on that!"

"I can't do this anymore Xander! I mean this whole us thing is… bleagh!" Willow bemoaned.

"So do you really need to resort to the black arts to keep our hormones in check?" Xander asked a lot more calmly.

Willow sighed and gave him a small smile. "At this point, I'm thinking no."

Xander nodded relieved. "I'm gonna hit the lights." Xander walked to the switch. "Clean this place up before they get here." Xander flicked the switch and the lights flickered on. "And start asking questions.

At that moment Spike barged into the room with all the confidence in the world, walking up behind Xander and grabbing him by the neck. "Xander!" Willow cried surprised, and fearful.

Spike tightened his hold around Xander's neck making the boy choke for air. "I need to borrow the little girl. You don't mind do you?" Xander kicked out with his legs, pushing them against the wall managing to shove Spike and himself across the room and into a metal shelf. Spike isn't fazed by the weak attack and threw Xander to the floor in disgust. Xander tried to get up to protect Willow but Spike punched him hard.

Willow nervous as hell, picked up a heavy microscope and comes at Spike from behind trying to be quiet. He stopped her mid-swing hearing her heartbeat loud and clear. "Threatening me? That's not nice." Xander managed to pick himself up from the floor despite his ringing head and sore body. "We're all gonna be very best friends." Spike snarled as he yanked the microscope from Willow's weak grip and swung it into Xander's temple making the boy fall to the floor out cold.

"Xander!" Willow cried again. Worried and scared for her best friend.

***

A few minutes later Xander was on what was left of Drusilla's bed in the old burnt out factory still unconscious. Willow sat on the edge nervously fidgeting with her hands as she looked at Spike wondering what he wanted, and when he had gotten back into town… though the latter didn't seem nearly as important at the moment. Spike dumped a box full of supplies on the bed next to Xander making Willow jump in fright. "A spell. For me. You're gonna do a spell for me." Spike told her.

"Uh… what kind of spell?" Willow asked nervously, looking at the box in curiosity.

"A love spell! Are you brain dead?" Spike snarled as if she should know about his break up with Drusilla, as he walked over to the dresser. "I'm gonna get back what's mine." Spike muttered grabbing a bottle. "What's mine." He muttered again as he uncorked it. "Teach her to walk out on me." He took several long swallows, before looking back over at Willow to see her eyes on him. "What are you staring at?"

Willow quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to rile the drunken, heartbroken vampire. "Nothing."

"You can do it right?" Spike asked his voice suddenly sounding vulnerable making Willow look up at him again. Spike walked towards her slowly his steps measured as he tried not to stumble. "You can make Dru love me again? Make her crawl!" Spike growled the last bit his anger at Drusilla's betrayal rising.

Willow gulped shifting nervously. "I, I can try."

Spike grabbed her by the neck, his cold hand squeezing threateningly, but not cutting off any of her air… yet. "What are you talking about, trying? You'll do it!" Spike demanded his eyes flashing drunkenly.

"Yes! I'll do it!" Willow squeezed terror flashing through her, her mind drifting to Buffy for a moment. _'She'll be here. She'll come. She always saves the day. Always!'_ Willow thought.

She breathed a sigh of relief, only to flinch back in fright as Spike broke his liquor bottle his hand grasping the neck of the bottle still as he shoved the broken jagged edges close to her face, his hand once again around her neck, preventing her from moving away. "You lie to me and I'll shove through your face! You want that?" Spike yelled drunkenly.

"No…" Willow whimpered terrified, her heart racing in her chest.

"Right through your brain!" Spike snarled.

"No, please, no…" Willow whimpered trying to lean away from the sharp glass that was dangerously close to her face.

Spike shoved her aside leaning against the bedpost, calming himself down. "She wouldn't even kill me." He muttered brokenly. Dropping the broken bottle, walking around the red head and sitting down next to her. "She just left. She didn't even care enough to cut off my head, or set me on fire." Spike sniffled. "I mean is that too mucho ask? You know? Some little sign that she cared?" Spike wailed. Spike paused doing his best to pull himself together. "It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Dru said I'd gone soft. Wasn't demon enough for the likes of her, and I told her it didn't mean anything, I was thinking of her the whole time, but she didn't care. So we got to Brazil and was… she was just different. I gave her everything. Beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them, but nothing made her happy. And she would fliiirt!" Spike said with a pathetic sniffle. "I caught her on a park bench making out with a chaos demon! Have you ever seen a chaos demon?" Willow shook her head. "They're all slime and antlers. They're disgusting."

Spike looked at Willow's face, he reached over a stroked her hair. "She only did it to hurt me." Spike told her taking his hand off her silky hair. "So I said. 'I'm not putting up with this anymore.' And she said. "Fine!' And I said. 'Yeah, I've got an unlife you know!' And then she said… we could still be friends." Spike wailed leaning over he sobbed into Willow's shoulder. "God I'm so unhappy!"

Willow tentively reached over a patted his knee sympathetically. "There, there." She said awkwardly, wishing he'd get off her shoulder. It was a little too close to her neck for her comfort.

"I mean friends! How could she be so cruel?" Spike whined, raising his head his attention diverted as he looked at her neck. "Mmm. That smell… your neck…" He murmured.

He leaned in closer taking a deep breath, before leaning back the hard ridges of the demon in place. "I haven't had a woman in weeks." He purred still looking at Willow, his eyes drifting up and down her body, before coming to rest on her neck again. Willow sat still shocked for a moment, before jumping up in fright, backing away from the bed a couple of steps.

"Whoa! No! Hold it!" Willow cried frantically, holding out a hand to ward him off.

"Well unless you count that shopkeeper." Spike said thoughtfully standing up, grabbing her wrist he pulled her to him.

Willow panted with fright as she was pulled up against him, she could feel the hard ridge of his desire against her stomach. "Now, now hold on! I, I'll do your spell for you. And, and I'll get you Drusilla back, but, but there will be no bottle in face, and there will be no 'having' of any kind with me. Alright?" Willow said trying to sound firm, and not like she was terrified.

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at her, before grabbing her around the neck for the third time that night and turned her around bending her over the bed, his face inches away from hers. He searched her face for a moment, before his face reverted back into the soft smooth plains of the human. Standing them back up he pushed her away. "Alright. Get started." He demanded.

Willow stepped around the bed toward the box that Spike had dumped in the bed. "Now I'm not a real witch you know. I, I don't know if this is gonna work right away." Willow said softly, nervously. Wanting a loophole should she not succeed the first time.

"Well, if at first you don't succeed, I'll kill him and you try again." Spike sing songed indicating Xander with a nod of his head.

Willow gulped and looked through the supplies. "This isn't enough." She told the vampire behind her.

"What?" Spike demanded stepping towards her.

Willow fluttered her hands nervously. "Well, there are other ingredients a, and a, a, a book. I need a, a spell book. This isn't it." Willow explained.

"You've got one though, at home?"

"Not at home. I left it… somewhere." Willow said hopelessly, hoping that by the time he found it, Buffy would have by some miracle found them.

Spike leaned closer to her, getting in her face. "Where?"

***

In the school library Buffy skipped rope a frown of concern on her face, she'd left home again not that long ago, wanting to get out of the house for a while as her mother started making firmer plans for her future. She wished that it would stop. That people would stop talking about her bright future! She had sort of gotten used to the idea of not having much too look forward to, but now this had propped up, and Faith was here and everything was spinning ahead of her a different tempting path being laid down one where she could be a somebody, and live in the real world like she belonged there. Buffy sighed and shook her head, she just wanted to stop thinking about it for a while.

She squeezed her eyes shut the dead girls image swimming in her mind, and she clenched her teeth as she tried to dispel the image. She moved the rope faster trying to distract herself. She hated that Angelus had somehow found away to get a body of a girl in her bed. It wasn't as if he could enter! Then for him to be able to sneak up on her in the cemetery! Buffy's frown deepened. It was like he had been there to tease her with his presence before skipping off into the relatively young night.

Buffy's eyes flew open when she heard the door open seeing Oz and Cordelia walking quickly into the library looking frantic. She dropped her rope and went over to meet them. "Thank God you are here." Cordelia breathed.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, never expecting to hear those words come from Cordelia. "Yeah! Not all of us have dates tonight." Buffy said with a nonchalant shrug that she didn't quiet feel.

"Something's up." Oz said seriously wanting to find his girlfriend as quickly as possible, worry eating at him.

Buffy motioned for them to lead the way, glad for the distraction as her mind focused on what Oz and Cordelia were telling her as they winded through the school halls ending up in one of the science rooms. Buffy looked around at the mess with calculating eyes reading the signs of struggle. "We were supposed to meet in here. I don't know what could have happened." Cordelia said as she to observed the mess worrying about Xander, hoping desperately that he was ok.

Buffy walked further into the room coming up to the table where Willow's botched experiment lay cold and unsuccessful. "What is all this stuff?" Buffy scrunched her nose at the faint smell that was still coming from it. "I'm thinking weird science."

Cordelia's attention was caught as she felt rising anger at the red head for putting Xander in danger with one of her experiments. "Was Willow messing with her magic tricks again? Maybe they disappeared. Maybe she turned Xander into something ishy!" Cordelia rambled her mind going a hundred miles per minute as she imagined more, and more terrible scenarios.

Buffy looked around the room again. "Whatever happened, there was obviously a fight."

"I don't see any blood." Oz said with a frown looking around the room carefully.

"Yeah. Either they were taken, or they ran, or maybe…"

Buffy was cut off by a frantic Cordelia. "You're having to many ors!" she said pointing at the blond. "Pick one!" She demanded.

"I don't know. I need you guys to find Giles ok? I'm gonna look for them. Maybe they didn't get too far." Buffy said hopefully.

"Where is Giles?" Cordelia asked her arms crossed under her chest to try and ease the worry she was feeling.

"Uh, he's at a retreat in the clearing in Beaker's Woods.

Oz nodded. "Yeah I know the spot, but it's like a forty-five minute drive."

"So motor!" Buffy demanded. They both nodded and rushed out the door. Buffy not too far behind as she made her way quickly back to the library.

Buffy strided into the library heading straight for the cage, her mind running through the weapons in the cabinet. She reaches the cabinet just as the phone rang. Thinking that it may just be Giles she ran for the phone almost running into the counter. "Giles?" She asked hopefully.

"Hi Buffy. You still working out?" Joyce asked through the phone.

"Uh, no mom actually…"

Joyce cut her daughter off. "I was hoping that we could schedule a college talk later tonight. I admit I… overreacted before. You don't have to go all the way across the country. I uh, picked up some brochures from some nearby schools ok?" Joyce said through the phone.

Buffy closed her eyes asking for patience. "That's great, but now's really not a good time…" Buffy stopped speaking her eyes widening when she heard Spikes voice in the background. "Hello Joyce."

Buffy dropped the phone and ran out the library using her preternatural speed to race through the night desperate to get to her mother before Spike could hurt her. Every second feeling like an hour as she drove her legs to move faster.

***

Joyce picked up the tea kettle from her kitchen stove and brought it back over to the kitchen table where she pours liquid into a cup for Spike's hot chocolate both waiting for Buffy to get there. "So I'm strolling through the park, looking for a meal, and I happen to walk by, and she's making out with the chaos demon! And so I said 'You know I don't have to put up with this.' And she said. "Fine!' so I said 'Fine do whatever you like!' I mean I thought we were going to make up, you know." Spike explained distraughtly.

Joyce sat down across the table from him. "Well she sounds very unreasonable." Joyce said sympathetically.

"She is. She's out of her mind." Spike sniffed. "That's what I miss most about her." Spike said with a tender smile.

"Well Spike," Joyce said slowly. "Sometimes even when two people seem right for each other, their lives just take different paths. When Buffy's father and I…"

Spike interrupted with a confident look. "No, this is different. Our love was eternal. Literally." Spike calmed himself and gave Joyce a hopeful, pathetically sad look. "You got any of those little marshmallows?"

Joyce thought for a moment unsure. "Well, let me look." She said getting up to look through her cupboards.

At that moment Buffy comes racing in through the door running into the kitchen where she could hear her mother bustling. "I thought I told you not to come back!" Buffy snarled as she knocked Spike out of his eat and onto the ground, before yanking him up and pinned him against the table by his throat.

Joyce whirled around at the sudden noise relieved to find that it was only Buffy. "You shouldn't have come back Spike." Buffy growled yanking up as she moved around the table grabbing a wooden stirring spoon.

"I do what I please." Spike growled defiantly. Buffy moved to thrust the end of the wooden spoon into Spikes heart. "Willow!" Spike yelled, breathing a sigh of relief when Buffy's arm halted the end of the spoon dangerously close to his chest. "You took Willow." Buffy muttered, she really should have guessed the moment she had heard him in her mother's house over the phone.

"You do me now. You'll never find the little witch." Spike said with a smug smile.

Joyce gave the two of them puzzled looks. "Willow's a witch?"

Buffy ignored her mother's question, more concerned about Xander and Willow. "Xander?"

"Him too." Spike confirmed.

"What Xander's a witch? I…"

Buffy slammed Spike back against the table her expression furious. "Where are they?!" Buffy demanded.

Spike kicked her away. "It doesn't work like that Slayer. Your little friend's gonna work a little magic for me. She does my spell, I let them both go."

Buffy gave him a distrusting frown, her hazel eyes flashing in barely restrained anger. "You're not famous for keeping your promises."

"Well, if you wanna tag along that's fine. But get in my way and you kill your little friends.

***

Angelus walked through a back road taking a short cut round to Revello Drive, the need to have a good fight making him go in search of his blond Slayer. Making him wish that he had stayed and fought with Buffy earlier on in the cemetery but the look of rage and pain on her face had been enough to satisfy him, at least for a time, but now, now he was itching to pound out his own rage.

The rage he felt at being forced to feel anything but hatred towards the blond. The light hearted warm feeling burning away in him demanding to be appeased. That he go hold her, kiss her, comfort her. Tell her he was sorry for causing her distress. Angelus growled cracking his neck, taking a deep unneeded breath to try and calm his rage into a manageable simmer. His eyes shot open the brown orbs flashing gold a loud outraged growl escaping him as the scent of his youngest childe reached his nose. His thoughts turning from his Slayer as the rage of his childes betrayal took over.

A wicked smile curved his lips as he pivoted on his heel. Taking a second deep breath to be sure of his childes direction, before he leapt up onto a rooftop running effortlessly over the roof leaping gracefully from one to the next as he raced to catch up with his childe.

Spike and Buffy walked side by side, Buffy giving him distrusting looks, her hand ready to whip out her stake should she need to. They had only been walking a few minutes leaving her overly confused mother back at the house. Buffy frowned when Spike suddenly angled his head stopping midstride. Buffy who had walked to extra paces ahead whirled around. "What? Can you please not dawdle…" Buffy trailed off as she noticed Spikes the terrified look in Spike's eyes.

He turned his eyes to Buffy for a moment before turning to run, only to be knock off his feet and into a wall an instant later.

Buffy looked over to Angelus and had to fight the urge to cringe he was furious, but from the look of it… not at her. Spike pulled himself away from the Spike shaped dint in the wall. His face the hard ridges of the demon a snarl escaping his lips before he smirked cockily covering his fear. "Is that the best you've ya great poncey bastard!!!" He taunted.

Angelus growled and took a menacing step forward. "You think you can come back here after what you did? You traitorous little prick. I'll peel the skin from ye with me bare hands!" Angelus growled. And in the next instant he was in front of the younger vampire holding him dangling from the ground by his neck. His hand threatening to break his windpipe and adams apple with the strength he was using in his rage.

Spike glared down at him defiantly clawing at his hand drawing blood, but Angelus payed no mind, before he threw him back the way they had come. Spike skidded across the ground on his back. Buffy looked between the two torn. She had to get Willow and Xander back, but she wouldn't mind if Angelus got rid of one of her problems. With a sigh she stepped in between Angelus and his prey, making his angry eyes focus on her. "As much as I'd love to see you two kill each other, I need Spike for the moment so do you mind waiting?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Angelus snarled at her as Spike managed to get to his feet. "Yeah go away ya ponce nobody wants ya here!" Spike growled. Angelus growled again and shoved Buffy harshly to the side and into the pavement her head hitting a pole hard making her dizzy and her thoughts scatter.

Angelus leapt at his traitorous childe with an angry roar, slamming into his childes body sending them both to the ground Angelus on top. He rained blow upon blow down on the platinum blond. Delighting in each hit as his hard fist slammed into Spike's face and chest, making small sounds of pain escape him. Spike managed to block a punch and land on of his own against his Sires cheek. Angelus turned his head back towards him a cruel smirk on his face, before he sent a hard hit into Spike's face making the younger vampire spit out a tooth.

Behind them Buffy managed to get to her feet a hand running over her head. Looking over at them she took a deep breath before marching over to the… well it didn't really seem like fighting seeing as Angelus was evidently dominating the match. Angelus turned his head to the side when he heard Buffy step up beside him. When she noticed the slight pause Buffy kicked him in the face causing him to roll off Spike. Leaping over the peroxide blond as she followed after Angelus, as he leapt to his feet with a snarl. Buffy ducked as he aimed a punch at her, slamming her knee into his gut, she followed through with a punch to his face sending him to the ground.

She moved quickly placing her foot firmly against his throat. "Spike has a couple of friends of mine. So I kinda need him alive at the moment. You can finish taking revenge after I've finished with him." Buffy said firmly hoping that Angelus would just accept it. she wanted her friends back sooner rather than later, not trust Spike to not change his mind if given to long to mull it over.

Angelus glared up at Buffy a lot calmer then he was before having pounded at least some of his anger out on his childe. Grabbing her foot by the ankle he swept it out from under her making her fall to the ground. Scrambling to his feet. He pressed his own foot against her throat. Her small hands immediately coming up to try and shove his booted foot away. He watched her in silence for a moment, before glancing over at Spike as he spat blood, bruises littering his face. Looking back down at Buffy he smirked at her, before putting more pressure against her throat for a moment. "Fine." Angelus rumbled removing his foot allowing Buffy to stand. She rubbed her throat as she looked at him surprised she hadn't thought he'd go for it, at least not after he had her pinned.

Angelus turned to his childe and growled at him his face shifting back to its human visage. "Let's get this over with Spikey. The sooner you do what little Buff here wants the sooner we can get back to your life lessons."

"Oh yeah real convincing." Spike growled stepping forward to continue walking down the street standing on the opposite side of Buffy to Angelus as he began walking again not at all liking his new travelling companion, especially seeing as he took his Dru from him. _'His Dru.'_ Spike thought with a dreamy smile.

***

Oz sped along the road that would lead him to Beaker's Woods. "What if they were kidnapped by Columbian drug lord? They could be cutting off Xander's ear right now! Or other parts." Cordelia said worriedly her imagination still in overdrive.

Oz turned a deaf ear to the statement his own worries enough to deal with, without adding Cordelia's impossible scenarios into the mix. Oz sniffed the air suddenly a familiar scent reaching his nose. He stopped the van suddenly.

"Hello?" Cordelia muttered wondering what had gotten into him.

"It's Willow. She's nearby." Oz said still sniffing the air.

"What? You can smell her? She doesn't even wear perfume."

"She's afraid." Oz muttered with a concerned frown. Throwing the van into reverse and backing up a bit.

"Oh my God. Is this some sort of residual werewolf thing? This is very disturbing." Cordelia muttered giving him a look.

"I really agree." Oz muttered a little concerned that he could scent Willow with ease when it wasn't even close to being a full moon. He put the van in drive and drove down the side street he had back up to.

***

Buffy, Angelus and Spike walkout of an alleyway, silence stretching between them. "Look I just need a few supplies and I'll take you to…" Spike paused and grabbed his head. "Oh God."

"What's wrong? Not that I care." She added with a shrug.

"Oh… my head. I think I'm sobering up. It's horrible." Spike groaned bending over. "I wish I was dead."

Angelus shook his head and made a tsking sound. "No you don't but you will when I'm finished with you."

Buffy pulled out her stake. "Well if you close your eyes and wish really hard…" Buffy moved to plunge her stake into Spike's back when Angelus stayed her hand shaking his head her an amused smirk on his face. "Uh uh. Spikey's mine Buff, remember. I let him lead you to dim-whit friends then I get Spikey."

Spike straightened up with a jerk and looked over at them with a glare. "Hey! Back off!"

"Besides don't you still need him to find said friends?" Angelus continued ignoring the glowering Spike.

"Need him?" Buffy spat yanking her wrist from his grasp. "He's probably just got them locked up in the factory."

"Well, hey how thick do you think I am?" Spike spluttered, not quiet believing that she had guessed.

"Pretty damn thick!" Buffy shot back at him before sighing a putting away her stake. "But fine can we just get this over with?" Buffy muttered starting off again. Angelus grabbed Spike by his collar and shoved him forward before following, delighting in through the younger vamp around.

When they reach a corner Spike notices a bench and he stops. "Oh God." Spike whined as he looked at the chair.

Angelus growled. "Now what?"

"We killed a homeless man on this bench. Me and Dru. Those were good times." He stepped over to the bench and sat down a faraway look on his face. "You know he begged for mercy, and you know that only made her bite harder." He chuckled. Looking over at Buffy and Angelus for a reaction. Buffy gave him a blank stare, whilst Angelus just gave him an annoyed look. Wanting the pummel the little bastard again already. Cursing himself for conceding to wait.

"I guess you had to be there." Buffy said disgustedly, before continuing on her way.

***

Buffy kicked open the door to the magic shop and walked in Angelus and Spike following behind. Angelus keeping an eye on Spike, not wanting the little puke to get away from him. Buffy looked from the police tape stretched across the room to Spike. "Your work?" She yanked down the police tape without waiting for answer.

"Here's your list." Spike said not bothering to answer the obvious question, handing Buffy the list of ingredients.

"Essence of violet, cloves… Angelus?"

Angelus raised an eyebrow. "I ain't no errand boy. It's Spike's spell he can get them himself. I'm just here to pummel him." Angelus stated smugly shooting a vicious look at the peroxide blond.

Buffy gave him a look but shrugged. "Runic tablets. Spike can get the rats eyes." Buffy decided as she turned to look for the violet cloves and the tablets, moving past Angelus with a confidence that at this moment she didn't feel around the vampire, but there was no way she'd let him know that willingly.

"I used to bring her rats. With the morning paper." Spike sniffled.

Buffy looked at him and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Great more moping. That's really gonna get her back." Buffy muttered sarcastically going back to looking. Accidently brushing her arm against Angelus' as she moved past him, making him look at her, a smirk on his face as she felt and saw her shiver.

"The spell's gonna get her back." Spike said determinedly.

Angelus cocked his head to the side the pieces falling to place, and he smirked at his childe, a chuckle escaping him as he delighted in the fact that his childe was feeling a deep pain of his own making. "Lot of trouble for somebody who doesn't even care about you. I mean the way she'd flirt with me and practically beg me to fuck her…"

"Shut your gob!" Spike shouted.

"She really is just fickle though isn't she? Couldn't quite make up her mind about leaving you… though I guess now she has." Angelus needled smiling maliciously as Spike's pain and anger rose. The boy's pain easing his own rage.

"SHUT UP!" Spike roared, unable to contain himself he ran at Angelus aiming a punch at his face. Angelus blocked the obvious blow easily. Buffy came up behind him and threw him back. She glared between the two. "Enough were here so Spike can get his love spell supplies so I can get Willow and Xander back, and so that you can beat the hell out of him. Quite wasting time." Buffy grumbled about to turn back to her search when Spike spoke again not listening to her.

"What do you know? It's your fault the both of you!" He said pointing a finger at both of them in turn. "She belongs with me." Spike let out a sob. 'I'm nothing without her."

Angelus looked at his childe in disgust the desire to beat the shit out of him leaving him as the disgust took its place. He wasn't worth it at least not in the state he was in. He'd bloody beg for death before he even laid a hand on him, and that was no fun.

"That I'll have to agree with. You're pathetic, you know that? You're not even a loser anymore, you're a shell of a loser." Buffy muttered with a shake of her head, she almost felt pity for him… almost.

"Yeah. You're one to talk." Spike snarked going back to look for rat's eyes.

Buffy shot him a look. "Meaning?"

Spike turned to face her again. "You weren't exactly Joe Cheery when the ponce over there got all unsoulful after ya banged him right proper."

Buffy's hands clenched into fists at the reminder and she glared at the peroxide blond. "At least I didn't get drunk off my face and make everyone listen to my wows whilst trying to whip up a love spell." She managed to grit out turning her attention away from him.

Spike glared at the back of Buffy's head before turning his attention back to his mission. "Hmm!" Spike hummed as he read a bottle title and pulled it out. "Eye of rat."

***

Willow rammed her shoulder against the locked door of the factory basement grunting with the effort her shoulder getting sore as she had been at it for a little while. Trying again, and again without any luck. She turned when she heard Xander groan from the bed, hopeful that he would wake up. She moved down the stairs and came over to the burnt out bed. Looking at him with hopeful eyes. The side of his head covered in dried blood. The look of it worried her, but she was determined to think positively. "Xander?" Willow asked sitting down on the side of the bed looking at him with worried, hopeful eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked anxiously.

He tried to sit up with a groan. "Dizzy." Xander winced. "Kind of nauseous too. Do I remember having a fight with Spike?" Xander asked flashes crossing his mind of being thrown to the floor, and a microscope coming towards his head.

"You do." Willow confirmed with a small nod.

Xander reached up where he could feel the worse throbbing his hand coming in contact with the dried caked blood on his face. "I won right? Kicked his ass?"

"You were real brave." Willow evaded. "Do you need to barf?"

"No I'll be ok." Xander looked around for the first time. "Where are we?"

"The factory. We're locked in the basement.

Xander gave her a look. "That burnt out place in the middle of nowhere?" Willow nodded. "So where pretty much in a scream all you want scenario." Xander sighed.

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't he just kill us?" Xander asked with a confused expression wincing as he tried to frown.

"He, he wants me to do a love spell."

"What?" Xander asked surprised at Spike wanting such a thing.

Willow shrugged. "Drusilla broke up with him."

"Gee, and we had all hoped those crazy kids would make it work." Xander mocked.

"He's out of control. I mean not that he was Joe Restraint in the old days."

Xander tried to sit up again wincing as he once again had to give up and lye back on the bed. "So what are our options?"

"Well I figure either… I refuse to do the spell and he kills us, or I do the spell and he kills us."

Xander gave her a look. "Give me a third option."

"He's so drunk he forgets about us and we starve to death… that's sort of the best one."

"Will, we're not gonna die." Xander said trying to get up again this time Willow tried to help. "If he's so drunk, he'll get sloppy, and then I'll make my move." Their joint attempt to help him sit up fails and they fall on the bed. "As long as my move doesn't involve standing up, or using my limbs, we'll be ok." Xander grimaced, glancing at Willow to find that she was a lot closer than he had originally thought. The urge to kiss each other is strong as they breathe slowly their eyes drifting between their lips, and their eyes.

"We're not supposed to." Willow murmured without any strength to her words, as she ached to feel his lips pressing against her, all thoughts of Oz floating away.

"Exemption for impending death situation." Xander murmured, Willow nodded pleased with the excuse and they both lean just that tiny bit closer, so that their lips could touch. Xander leaned back wrapping an arm around Willow's back his eyes closing in pleasure. Willow reached up and put an arm on his shoulder to hold him close.

Behind them Oz and Cordelia hurry down the stairs to the basement both stopping short in surprised hurt to see their prospective partners kissing heatedly. "Oh God!" Cordelia cried her body screaming in pained betrayal at seeing the first guy she ever truly loved with another. Willow immediately scrambled off Xander guilt plastered all over her face as her eyes met Oz's.

"Oh God." Xander echoed his girlfriends words.

"Oh God Oz." Willow plead with her voice and eyes.

Oz lowered his gaze not being able to look at the red head he had fallen in love with, pain tearing at him from the inside. The wolf howled inside him demanding vengeance against the boy who claimed friendship then betrayed them, and to show the girl who she belonged to. "We have to get outta here." Oz said in his usual monotone, for once glad that his voice didn't echo what he was feeling.

Cordelia couldn't stand to be in the room any longer her pain and humiliation eating at her. Turning she fled up the stairs without any of the care she had used to come down them. Xander managed to stand up. "Cordy I …" Cordelia didn't pause in her run, but when she made it just past the half way mark the step crumpled beneath her feet, making her fall through with a small scream of surprise as gravity pulled her down. Xander scrambled to his feet, completely forgetting his pain as he raced up the stairs. "Cordelia!" Following him Willow and Oz ran up both hoping that the brunette was ok.

They peered anxiously through the hole in the stairs. "Cordelia!" Xander frantically called again.

Cordelia managed to move her head barely to look up at them her body in shock from her sudden fall and the long piece of rusted iron rebar protruding from her left side just under her ribcage. "I fell…" She whispered.

***

Buffy, Spike and Angelus walked out of the magic shop holding bags of supplies off Spike's love spell. "Ok Spike." Buffy said in an almost conversational tone. "We got your stuff. Where are they?" Buffy demanded to know.

"What's your hurry?" Spike asked strolling feeling slightly happier now that he was that much closer to achieving his goal.

"My hurry is my intense desire to get you out of my life. You tend to cause trouble." Buffy muttered, glancing over at Angelus, warily keeping an eye on him, not liking that her hands where full whilst he carried nothing, his hands free to create all sorts of pain.

"I'll be out of your life in a few short hours." Spike assured her. "No trouble at all."

Out of nowhere a band of vampires came out from the street ahead of them surrounding them blocking off their exits. "Well. At least travelling with you is never dull Spikey." Angelus murmured looking around at the vampires that surrounded them, all of them hardly a century old.

Spike looked at the ring leader recognizing him. "Hello Spike." Lenny greeted with a growl.

Buffy gave Spike an annoyed look. "No trouble at all." She repeated mockingly.

"Lenny." Spike greeted. "How you been?"

"Better since you left. You should have stayed gone."

"My thoughts exactly." Buffy muttered looking at the vamps assessing them.

"Is that right?" Spike asked with a smirk tossing his bag aside.

"You know," Buffy cut in. "He was just leaving." Buffy glared at the peroxide blond. "Don't you start anything."

Spike looked across at her. "This pissant used to work for me." Spike told his companions pointing his thumb at Lenny.

"Spike!" Buffy said warningly.

"Oh, don't fret so much Buff, this could get fun." Angelus chuckled.

"You other two can walk away from this." Lenny offered is eyes on Buffy and Angelus.

Spike snorted. "Are you serious? That's The Slayer and Angelus. You really wanna let those two get away?" Spike chuckled. "Your bloody mad."

Lenny looked at Buffy and Angelus with new eyes. Buffy sighed and glared at Spike. "I guess that just retracted our ticket outta here huh?" Buffy mumbled, she received growls as her answer. Buffy dropped her bags to the ground at her feet, and held up a hand only one finger raised. Before she swung out to her side punching Spike in the face making him stagger. "Ok, I'm in." Buffy said cheerily.

"Not for long." Lenny growled.

As if that was the key for the real battle to start Buffy kicked one of her shopping bags at one of the vampires catching him off guard, delivering a powerful kick to his gut, making the vamp fall to the ground. Before she could pull out her stake another vamp rushed her. Hearing him coming she spun round kicking her new attacker in the face.

A vampire swung at Angelus determined to try his luck. Angelus ducked it smoothly, before delivering a heavy blow to his opponents' gut. Sensing another vampire behind him he swung round backhanding him smoothly in the face, before slamming his elbow into his new attackers gut. A feral, anticipatory smile on his lips.

A vamp kicked Spike in the chest, sending him flying into the roof of an unlucky car. He landed hard on his back. A different vamp ran towards him wielding a metal pipe. He swung it down at Spike, but he rolled out of the way of the blow, letting the car absorb the impact. Spike scrambled to his hands and knees, before jumping back on top of the car, enjoyment clear on his face.

Angelus watched Buffy fight as he waited for his two opponents to get back to their feet, he always did get a kick out of watching her fight. The powerful movements of her deceptively small body. A normal person wouldn't have even guessed that a small body like hers could house so much power. He glanced down when he felt a tug on his sleeve frowned when he noted that one of the vamps was twisting the cloth of his sleeve. "No don't do that. Silk is expensive." Angelus grumbled mockingly. Before jerking his arm free and picking the vamp up by his neck and throwing him away from him. The second vamp he had sent to the ground ran at him and Angelus sighed, before lifting him up and sending him sailing over his head, the vamps momentum sending him flying head first into a nearby garbage can.

A vamp jumped up beside Spike on the car a low dangerous growl rumbling from him, Spike gave him a look, before punching him in the face, hard. Sending the vamp flying backwards into the hood and windshield of the car. A second vamp jumps up onto the car and Spike turned to face him.

A vampire tried to slam Buffy into a low wall, but Buffy used her momentum to jump over the wall and into the Espresso Pump, landing on her back on one of the tables, in the shops outdoor area. She rolled off the table and into a standing position. A vampire inside the closed off area rushed her, Buffy kicked him. her foot landing solidly in the vamps stomach.

The vamp on the car with Spike threw a punch at the peroxide blond, but it missed as Spike redirected the hit, before pushing down on his shoulder, for balance, before kicking him up the ass, causing his opponent to slide off the trunk of the car and onto the ground.

Buffy kicked her opponent in the neck, and he flew back into some chairs with a crash.

A vampire runs at Spike who sidestepped and held out his arm, catching the vamp by the neck, making the vamp flip under Spike's arm and land on the hood of the car, before rolling off.

Angelus faced a new vampire one that was wielding a metal pole. The vamp swung at him, but missed when Angelus sidestepped, on the next swing Angelus caught the pipe twisting it around violently rejoicing in the pained snarl that earned him from the vamp as he wrested it from the vamps grasp. Angelus plunged the pipe into the vampires gut, plunging it out again the vamp screamed in agony, before Angelus knocked him out cold. Spinning around when he felt another amp approach him he slammed the end of the pipe into the vamps crotch. "Oh that has to hurt." Angelus crowed as the vamp crumpled to the ground in pain, his hand cupping himself protectively. Angelus dropped the pipe bored with it, punching the crotch cupping vampire in the face sending flat to the pavement.

A vampire jumped the chain into the outside area of the Espresso Pump. Buffy looked up at him and grabbed a round metal table swinging it at him. The table smacked him hard in the face, knocking him to the floor. Buffy glanced around for a weapon, and spied a mop by the wall. Holding the handle she stomped on the base breaking the mop head from the wood. As the vamp picked himself up, moving to attack again, she swung the pole into his stomach, and once again he fell to the floor. Buffy spun around as the first vamp she had been fighting managed to pick himself up. She swung the pole at his stomach, the pole landing solidly sending the vamp back to the floor. The second vamp tried to get up, but before he could make it very far Buffy slammed the pole harshly into his face, sending him back to the floor for what would have to be a third time.

Spike gripped a vampire by his arms, twisting him around making him fall onto the roof of the car. The vamp rolled off onto the sidewalk. Behind him another vamp jumped up onto the hood of the car with a pipe in his hands.

Buffy swung her pole at one of the two vampire outside the Espresso Pump, catching him in the stomach. Spinning round to face the other one she slammed her pole into his head, before roundhouse kicking him in the side. Sending the vamp stumbling into a wall. A third vampire jumped the chain into the Espresso Pump and scent a weak kick at her, Buffy blocked it with her wooden pole.

With a firm thrust she pushed the pole against the vamps neck forcing him into the wall as well. He landed against the other vampire. Buffy gave him a small smile before she thrust her makeshift stake through the both of them. Letting go of her pole without bothering to pull it out she turned and ran from the Espresso Pump, jumping over the chain. Both vampires burst into dust simultaneously.

Angelus gripped a vamps collar, and punched him hard in the face, sending the younger vamp spinning to the ground. He cracked his neck, this fight wasn't as invigorating as he had thought it would be. There was no real challenge involved. They were all too damn bloody weak. Looking around he noticed that he was for the moment at least out of opponents. Seeing Spike and Buffy regrouping in front of the magic shop he shrugged and sauntered over. Coming to a stop close to Buffy… too close for her comfort.

In the next moment they were surrounded by several more vampires. Buffy turned and ran into the magic shop, Spike and Angelus backed away slowly as the gang advanced. When they were just in front of the entrance they turned and ran in slamming the door closed behind them. Spotting a nearby bookcase Spike and Angelus pulled it in front of the door as a makeshift barricade.

Buffy rushed around to the counter looking for a possible weapon that they could use. Spotting the shopkeepers chair she smashed it. Picking up the broken legs to use as stakes, coming back out from behind the counter. "Hey!" Buffy yelled to get her 'allies' attention. Seeing that she had makeshift stakes in her hand, they move towards her. Spike snagged one. Buffy looked at Angelus for a moment warring with herself. She didn't like the thought of giving him a stake, Spike she could handle, but Angelus, Angelus was a whole different ball game. She had enough trouble dealing with him when he was stakeless.

Angelus smirked at her, before swiping one of the stakes in her hands with a strong quick movement. Angelus turned away from her then focusing his attention on the teetering bookcase.

"This should be a kick." Spike commented.

Buffy glared at him. "I violently dislike you." Buffy muttered, just as the back door was kicked in and a vampire rushed in. Angelus turned with a growl a smirk gracing his lips as he waited only a moment before the vamp lunged at him. He ducked, getting underneath him. Angelus lifted him and sent him flying over his head and onto a table arrayed with books and candles.

Two more vamps rush in through the open door headed straight for Buffy. Angelus rushed at the door slamming it closed and leaning against to stop more from intruding. A giggle escaping his lips as excitement began to once more rush through him.

Buffy pushed the sliding ladder with her foot, sending it into the two vampires coming at her, knocking them to the floor like bowling pins.

The vampire Angelus swung into the table got up, rushing at Spike, tackling him into a wall of shelves filled with jars. Several of them break on impact. Spike went crashing to the floor along with the jars. Angelus could feel a vamp trying to get in through the door, as he smashed his weight against the door trying to get into the shop. Angelus pondered for a moment if he should warn the two other occupants in the room that door was likely to give way any moment, before he disregarded the idea. Where was the fun in that?

One of the vamps that had been knocked down by the ladder swung at her, but she sidestepped behind the ladder. Not giving up he punched again, this time through the rungs of the ladder, but he missed again, as Buffy sidestepped again.

***

In the factory Xander carefully climbed down the gaping hole in the stairs to reach Cordelia. "Be careful." Willow called to him worry eating at her, along with nausea and guilt.

"Yeah." Xander answer as he continued to climb.

"Don't move Cordy! Oz went to get help." Willow called down to the semi conscious cheerleader. Tears welling in her eyes as she thought of how Oz had refused to even look at her as he told he was going to get help.

Xander finally felt that he was close enough to the bottom without risking injury and let himself fall the rest of the way, landing on the concrete with a soft thud.

***

Buffy grabbed the arm of the vamp attacking her holding it firmly as she plunged her stake into his heart, pulling out her stake and letting him go, just as he burst into ashes. Spinning round she turned her attention to her other attacker. Kicking him harshly in the face as he tried to get up. Pulling him up by his shirt she slammed him into the display case breaking the glass. yanking through the top of the display case as well she shoved the dazed vampire's head in between the rungs of the ladder, before shoving the ladder away, watching for a second as it took the vamp with it.

She looked to the back door and the bookcase noting that both were about to give. "We need to get out of here." She muttered to the room, not really expecting an answer from either vampire.

"Well if we could get to the roof." Angelus chuckled, as he felt a particularly hard bang against the door he was holding closed. Buffy turned her attention to the ceiling looking for a possible way out, before she could properly look Angelus fell to the ground as the door gave, and Lenny stepped into the shop, scanning the room quickly not caring about The Slayer or the demon beneath him, he headed straight for Spike.

Another vamp entered the shop, and Buffy moved to engage him. She roundhouse kicked him in the face, and moved to follow up with a backhanded punch, only for the vamp to block her fist. He wrapped his hand around her arm yanking it downward. Buffy yanked her arm up and pulls it free with a strong jerk, and punched him twice in the face.

Underneath the door Angelus shook his head and began to try and stand, only for pain to rack his body making him fall to the floor again, as he caught his breath, mentally cursing his body for having a moment of weakness now. He was only glad that the other occupants of the room where too tied up to see it.

Lenny finally reached Spike and immediately punched him in the face, eager to get back at the peroxide vampire that had made his life hell for the year that he had resided in Sunnydale. Spike jerked back from the blow, but managed not to fall. "Yeah. I heard you'd gone soft. Sad to see it man." Lenny mocked, his golden eyes glittering with hatred.

Spike gave him an incredulous look. "Soft?"

Lenny nodded. "Yeah, like baby food."

Spike smiled as the vamp he had been fight before got up. "Well then, let's give baby a taste." Spike growled snapping his leg out behind him hitting the vamp that had just managed to climb to his feet.

Lenny tried to punch Spike, but the older vamp ducked, and punched him instead. Spike spun around and backhanded the vamp behind him in the face, who fell to the ground. Spike ducked another punch from Lenny, before grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him roughly around and smashed his face into the table. With a malicious grin on his face.

Buffy punched her attacker in the gut, before punching him in the face, while he was stunned she yanked his head down, before flipping him onto his back, before bringing her stake down and slamming it into his heart, pulling it out she looked up in time to see Angelus shove the door off him, and jump to his feet.

Buffy looked over at the door and backed up slightly coming to a stop not too far away from Angelus. "The windows about to go." Buffy muttered looking around frantically for anything that may give them the advantage. Seeing little viles of holy water Buffy smiled and grabbed some, glancing briefly at Angelus before shoving them into his hands, she didn't care if he had holy water, it wasn't as if it could hurt her. Angelus looked down at the tiny bottles and chuckled, looking up at the window that was shaking against the force of the persistent vampires.

Spike repeatedly bashed Lenny's head into the table. "Baby like his supper?! Baby like his supper?!" Spike snarled getting a little carried away. Lifting Lenny up he flipped him onto the table on his back. "Why doesn't baby have a nap?" Spike snarled, before plunging his stake violently into Lenny's chest, piercing his heart. Lenny gave him a stunned disbelieving look before bursting into dust. Spike smiled contentedly, having proved that he was definitely not soft.

"Spike get down!" Buffy yelled a warning not wanting the peroxide vamp to get annoyed enough to harm her friends if he was struck with holy water. Spike heeded the warning ducking to the floor, just as the bookcase gave way and falls with a crash as the window cracked and broke showering glass down on top of it. Spike looked up in curiosity seeing the vampires storming the shop. The vampires didn't get a chance to do much else as Angelus and Buffy threw their bottles of holy water at them, the small bottle breaking on impact. Spike yelped and pulled his coat over his head trying to protect himself from stray droplets of water.

The holy water soon had the vampires making hasty screaming retreat. Spike stood back up breathing a sigh of satisfaction. "Now wasn't that fun." He commented turning to face Buffy and Angelus. To see a look of disbelief on Buffy's face, and a smirk on Angelus' face. Spike smiled. "Oh don't tell me that wasn't fun." He chuckled. "Oh, it's been so long since I've had a decent spot of violence." Spike paused considering. "Really puts things in perspective."

"Could we just do the damn spell now?" Buffy asked irritated.

"Oh sod the spell." Spike said dismissively. "Your friends are in the factory." Buffy groaned at her gullibility, biting back a curse at all the time she'd wasted.

Spike smiled. "I'm really glad I came here." Spike continued getting a glare from Buffy. "You know? I've been all wrong headed about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else. I want Dru back, I've just gotta be the man I was, the man she loved. I'm gonna do what I shoulda done in the first place. I'll find her, wherever she is, tie her up, torture her until she likes me again." Buffy gave him a disbelieving look, not quiet being able to believe that, that would work. Spike walked pasted them being careful of Angelus, not sure if the bugger still wanted to beat the shit out of him. He reached the door and was about to walk through before he paused turning back to them. "Love's a funny thing." He told them with a thoughtful smile, before turning and disappearing through the back of the store.

Buffy turned to head out the broken window, expecting Angelus to go after Spike and do whatever it was that he was gonna do to the annoying peroxide blond vampire. "Where do you think you're going Buff?" Angelus asked his voice mocking, and highhanded.

Buffy paused and turned back to look at him incredulously. "Don't you have a childe to go after?" Buffy asked taking a step back when Angelus took a step forward.

Angelus shrugged. "He's not worth it. Like you said, he's a shell of a loser. No fun beating up a shell of a loser."

Buffy scowled not liking the implications, or the vibe she was getting. She had friends to go release from the factory. As if sensing her thoughts Angelus rushed by her blocking her path to the window, before slamming fist into her face sending her flying back, to skid across the dirty floor of the shop. Buffy shook her head, her eyes catching sight of a holy water bottle on the ground. Snatching it up. She scrambled to her hunches, feeling Angelus closing in on her. Sweeping her arm up as she turned she caught him in the chin. The bottle breaking on impact, the water burning his face and coating her hand harmlessly.

Angelus snarled and reared back a few steps and Buffy made a break for the door. Angelus tackled her before she could get to steps. Buffy winced as her back scrapped across the ground, before she looked up, meeting Angelus' golden eyed stare. Before she could say or do anything. His lips covered hers in a hard mocking kiss, that brought tears to her eyes. Releasing her mouth and letting out a breath of air. He smirked down at her, loving the scent of her pain as it surrounded him. He ignored the warmth and the part of him that hated to see her sad, focusing on the parts that he liked and new were him, not remnants from the accursed soul.

"Your little friends are probably waiting patiently for you right about now aren't they." Angelus mused, giggling when he felt Buffy jerk under him trying to throw him off. Steadying himself, he managed to stay on top of her. "I should probably pay them a visit, see if there alright, let them know your coming." Buffy's breath hitched in fear, and she reached for him, only for him to be standing and turning away. "You might wanna try beating me there Buff. Who knows what kind of fun we can have before you get there?" Angelus taunted before running out of the shop.

Buffy cursed and jumped to her feet, running out the back door, desperate to beat Angelus to the factory, and her friends.

***

Cordelia moaned softly as Xander hunched down next to her. "Cordy…" Xander said trying to keep his voice calm, and not reflect the near panic he was feeling. "Please hold on." He said stroking her hair lovingly, wishing that Cordelia hadn't had to see what she had. _'Why couldn't he be stronger than that?'_

"Xander?" Cordelia said weakly, looking around with her eyes. "I can't see you…" Cordelia let her head roll to the side and exhales.

Xander's expression was horrified as he looked at her still form. "Cordy!" He yelled helplessly.

Willow peered down seeing Cordelia's still body. Her attention was caught by heavy steps coming towards her. And she screamed when she saw Angelus coming down the stairs, making Xander look up. "Wills what's wrong?" Xander yelled.

Angelus smirked taking a deep breath. "Ooh, blood, fear and sadness, what a welcoming, and I haven't even gotten started yet." Angelus purred silkily. Walking closer, coming towards the hole in the burnt stairs. He bent slightly resting his hands on his knees as he peered down through the hole. Willow backed away slowly, her breath coming in terrified pants. "Ooh Cordelia your blood smells great, if not a little rust tainted. "Would you mind if I take a bite?" Angelus asked the still girl.

"Back off ya psycho!" Xander yelled angrily doing his best to block Cordelia from his view.

Angelus tsked mockingly. "And just what are you gonna do about it? Fight me? I'd love to see you try. I'd break your fragile neck before we'd even gotten started." Behind him Buffy ran through the door, making Angelus turn to face her. He'd only turned slightly when she barrelled into him. Sending them both through the air.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled gratefully, but at the same time scared of the plunging fall that her friend and the dark haired fiend were taking. Angelus and Buffy landed hard on the burnt out bed. Buffy on top of him. She sat up quickly, sending a punch into his face, she raised her fist to strike again, but Angelus blocked her before punching her with his free fist.

Buffy rolled off him to the side, falling to the ground, jumping back up again, she was in time for Angelus to shove her back with his foot, so that he could slip off the bed. Sliding to his feet he marched towards her. Buffy moved towards him to, wanting to keep distance between him and her friends. She ducked his punch and aimed one at his gut, but he sidestepped. He landed a blow to her face, before slamming his fist in her gut, then punching her again in the face. Making her twist as she fell to the floor. Landing hard on her stomach.

Buffy looked ahead of her seeing a thick broken piece of wood she grabbed it, before scrambling to her feet, and heaving it at him. Angelus caught the blow, and yanked the wood towards him, forcing Buffy to come closer, or risk losing her hold on the weapon. Angelus twisted the wood from her grasp sharply before taking a step back and swinging it hard into her stomach making her fall to the floor with a pained groan. "Buffy!" Willow shouted horrified.

Angelus looked up at her and smile. "Hang on red. I'll come for you in a minute." He told her making Willow flinch and back up slightly.

Angelus grunted when his feet were knocked out from under him and pissed off Slayer landed on him. A furious look on her face as she punched him hard, sending his head whipping to the side. She rained blows down on him, venting her fear for her friends as she pounded in to him. Angelus worked his hands in underneath her. Before shoving her off him sending her onto the bed, her momentum, making her roll off the other side.

Buffy winced and let out a small pained sound as she stood to her feet, only to see Angelus in front of her instead of on the other side of the bed like she had expected. Her eyes widened, just before his feet slammed into her face, sending her flying back into the bedside table. Buffy pushed herself away from the table panting. "Do you need a break Buff, cause I don't mind I have plenty of other people to play with if you want to catch your breath."

Buffy snarled and attacked him faking a punch, to then kick him in the chest making him stumble back. Buffy landed two powerful consecutive punches to either side of Angelus' face making him stumble and fall to the floor dazed. Buffy was about to jump on him when Willow caught her attention. "Buffy! I can hear the paramedics!"

Buffy glanced at her, her expression worried. Chewing her bottom lip she quickly surveyed her surroundings hoping to find somewhere that her fight with Angelus could remain unseen.

Xander looked down at Cordelia stroking a hand down her hair. "Hold on Cordy helps almost here." He told her.

Buffy spotted a door and smiled in relief turning her attention back to Angelus to see that he had jumped to his feet and was now testing out his jaw. Rocking it around in its socket gently, before turning to look at her again, his face ridge with the demon. Buffy frowned as she contemplated how to get him through the door. Stepping to the side slowly she kept the smile that wanted to form off her face when he echoed her. When she had him in front of the door she rushed him, tackling him once again, their momentum sending them crashing through the door.

Buffy scrambled up and slammed the door closed the sounds of the paramedics coming closer now. Buffy whipped round to face Angelus to see him looking round at the room that had miraculously escaped the fire. Buffy flicked her eyes across the room her gut twisting as she saw the contents of the room. The walls lined with chains and sex toys, all the things she had never wanted to even think about when it came to Spike, and Drusilla, or whoever else they might have had down here.

Angelus chuckled. "Spike and Dru's play room." He brought his gaze back to Buffy. "Good choice Buff."

***

The paramedic shoved Xander out of the way as he reached the bottom of the hole a stretcher was beginning lowered beside him. He checked for a pulse, and nodded up to his partner. "Caucasian, teen female, penetrating wound to her lower left side just below her ribcage. Need doctors waiting for arrival, where bringing her in. some blood lose, and risk of infection." The paramedic looked over the rusted iron, contemplating for a moment how he was going to safely move the girl onto the stretcher.

"She's going to be alright, right?" Xander asked desperately.

"If you don't get in my way." The paramedic said impatiently, moving closer to the injured girl, decided on his course of action.

***

Buffy ducked, and stepped to the side, being careful to try and keep the door blocked. She swung at Angelus only to have him evaded her blow and slam one into her gut making her cry out in pain as her already tender gut was hammered again. The sound made the paramedic at the top of the gaping hole in the stairs look up and give the red head, now beside him a look. Willow shrugged at him and he turned his attention back to what was going on in the hole. Willow gave the closed door a worried look, hoping that Buffy was ok.

Angelus grunted when Buffy's powerful little fist made contact with his side, before her leg swept under him knock one of his feet from under him sending him into a kneeling position. Buffy made a sound of effort as she brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the head sending to the ground. Buffy gave the door behind her look, trying to tell if the paramedics were still there.

Her lapse in concentration was enough for Angelus to stand up and grab her around the neck, his strong arm bring her back against his chest. "You know Buff, this is a little familiar don't you think?" Angelus giggled as she strained against him, her fingers digging into the flesh of his arm.

After a moment Buffy dropped her hands from his arm, and slammed her elbow back into his gut twice, making him loose his hold enough for her to pull away.

Gripping his arm Buffy pivoted so that she was facing him, and brought her leg up slamming it into his gut, doing it again. Buffy moved to do it a third time only for her knee to be blocked. Angelus snarled before yanking his arm from her grip, making her hop on the spot as her balance wavered. Angelus shoved her hard in the chest, sending her slamming into the wall. Her head it the wall hard, bouncing off it knocking her unconscious on impact. She hung limply her hands slightly tangled in the chains she had been shoved against.

Angelus stalked towards her, getting close to her, a thrill going through him at seeing her surrounded by chains. Angelus ran a knuckle down her cheek, his eyes roving over her 'sleeping' face. His hand traced down, and he ran a finger over her pouty lower lip feeling it's firm silkiness and a soft smile curved his lips. Before he realized what he was doing and jerked his hand back, the smile disappearing off his face to be replaced by an angry scowl. Looking her over again he smirked at her. "Soon Buff I'll have you in chains for real." He promised her unconscious form darkly, before turning and walking away. He didn't own her completely yet, and he refused to take her until she was.

A few minutes after Angelus had left the old burnt out factory. Buffy came away with a small groan, untangling her hands from the chains, she moved away from the wall and hand going over the back of her head where she could feel a light throbbing. With slow steps Buffy made her way out of the factory and into the night, that would soon give way to morning light.

***

Late morning the next day a funeral is being held, loved ones stood round the casket, all listening solemnly to the priest as he read from a book. "He created all things in order that they might exist. And the generative forces of this world are wholesome, and there is no destructive poison in them. For the dominion of Hades is not on Earth, for righteousness is immortal." He read.

Across the road Buffy and Willow looked across at the ceremony. "Zoey Perada." Buffy murmured.

"It's not your fault Buffy." Willow said as she too looked over at the funeral being held for the girl whom Angelus had left in Buffy's bed.

Buffy didn't reply not really sure that she could believe Willow kind words, as guilt for the death of the innocent girl ate at her, and worry that it still wouldn't be enough to make her take a stake Angelus wiggled in her belly as well. She told herself she would though. It was like she had told Angelus a long time ago. It was only a matter of time. Buffy looked away from the ceremony to look at Willow, changing the subject. "So Cordelia's gonna be ok?"

"She lost a lot of blood. None of her vitals were punctured." Willow replied reciting what the doctors had been willing to tell someone who wasn't family.

"Has she talked to Xander yet?" Buffy asked feeling kind of bad for both of her friends and yet also confused by them.

"She wasn't allowed to have visitors at first. He's gonna see her today."

"And Oz?" Buffy inquired softly.

Willow hung her head. "I never knew there was anything inside me that could feel this bad. For the longest time, I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted everything. And now… I just… I just want him to talk to me again." Willow said sadly giving Buffy a small sad smile.

"Just give it some time. And be prepared for some grovelling." Buffy said slowly as she pondered over what Willow and Xander had done. It confused her, she had never felt the urge to cheat when she was with Angel, or when she was with any guy. It led her to believe that maybe her two friends didn't really like their partners as much as they thought they did. Buffy kept that thought to herself, who was she to tell them what they were feeling.

Willow nodded. "Oh I'm ready. I'm all over grovelling." Willow said firmly.

Buffy nodded and gave Willow a small encouraging smile. "Good. Because you know, I hear sometimes it works."

***

Cordelia lay sullenly in her hospital room, her head facing away from the door as she watched the sun sink lower in the sky. Xander walked to her door, holding a huge expensive bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door softly. "Can I come in?" He asked. He didn't get a response, but Cordelia's eyes closed upon hearing his voice squeezing back tears that wanted to fall. Xander walked into the hospital room. "They wouldn't let me see you until now." Xander said in way of explanation as to why he hadn't come by sooner.

Xander placed the bouquet on the table where she could see them should she look his way. "Those are flowers." He said pointing at them, trying to lighten the guilt in his heart. He sat with a heavy sigh in the chair next to her bed. After a moment Cordelia turned her head to look at him. "Look, Cordy, I want you to know that I…"

Cordelia cut him off. "Xander." She said softly.

"Yeah?" Xander asked softly, hopefully.

"Stay away from me." She told him in a sad, betrayed voice, before turning her head back to look out the window, not being able to stand looking at him anymore.

Xander looked down at his lap sadly before getting up leaving the flowers for her he turned to leave. Pausing at the door he looked back at her, almost about to voice his unfinished apology before deciding against believing that she didn't want to hear it. Turning he walked out of the room, trudging back down the hall of the hospital a solemn expression on his face.

When Cordelia believed that he was well and truly gone she let the tears that she hadn't wanted him to see fall silently down her cheeks.

***

Buffy stood in her room looking at the necklace that hung over the corner of her jewellery box, her eyes sad, and riddled with pain. The yellow disk beckoning her with its seductive call, and a vision of having Angel hold her tightly again filled her mind, making her smile for a moment before she shook her head. She couldn't do it to him. He deserved to be at peace, and she wouldn't be the one to tear him from it again. The gypsy's had wronged Angel and she cursed, yet thanked them for it. For without them she would never have met the Angel she had fallen in love with, and she wouldn't trade that feeling for the world, but she would not wrong him that way.

With a determined scowl Buffy slammed the lid closed on the jewellery box hiding the disk from her sight, hiding the temptation. The cross that had been hung over the end splayed on the table of her vanity. She turned away from it and collapsed on her bed, and let herself have a moment of weakness as she cried into her pillow, needing to release some of the pain and sadness she felt bottled up in side of her.

From outside her window Angelus peered in enjoying her sobbing cries, a small smile curving his lips and he put his fingers against the glass of her window gently letting the barrier hum against his skin. He procure an invite into her house soon, and he'd relish in the fear and surprise that his Buff would feel at seeing him walk the halls of her house.

Angelus continued to watch her until the urge to go and comfort her rose to extreme levels, and he turned from the window, planning on finding something to eat to ease the feeling. A hand went to his chest and rubbed trying to ease the ach until he could find someone to snack on. In the back of his mind a worry appeared for a moment. What if this feeling prevented him from hurting Buffy like he wanted to? But as soon as it was there he shoved it aside. He did what he wanted to do, and nothing would stop him. Nothing!

***

Willow sat on the floor of her room, leaning against her bed, her knees drawn up tightly to her chest, as if do that would somehow protect her from the pain she was feeling. She stared at her PEZ witch sadly, idly playing with it, as she thought on all the stupid decisions she'd made that had gotten her into this position. Maybe, maybe if she hadn't have called Xander and asked him to meet her at the school earlier things would be better, they would have gone bowling and things would have been fine. But then again she could still be indecisive between Xander and Oz. at least now she knew she wanted Oz beyond a doubt, right?

***

Oz sat on one of the pool tables at The Bronze, his guitar in hand. But he didn't have any inspiration to play, so he just sat there looking sadly into space as his mind on its own will ran through every encounter between Xander and Willow, understanding the jumpiness of the two now, and he found that he could really believe that he hadn't noticed before.

***

In the school library Xander tried to take his mind off things by re-shelving returned books. He had an arm load of them, and he walked them into the cage placing them on the re-shelving cart. He was about to roll the cart out of the cage, when he paused, and let out a deep sigh of regret. He leaned against the cart, staring out past the cage door, wondering if Cordelia would find it in herself to forgive him… somehow he doubted it… he had been lucky that she started dating him to begin with… but only now in hind sight was he really seeing just how much.

***

Cordelia lay in the hospital bed, her right hand resting lightly against her temple as she looked out at the bright day that was completely opposite to the way she was feeling. She felt so stupid and humiliated. And suddenly she was overwhelmingly glad that she had never told him that she had loved him. Cordelia looked away from the bright day not wanting to see its cheeriness anymore.

***

Buffy sat on a bench in the quad alone, wanting the time to herself to be able to look as sad and lonely as she felt without Angel there to be her constant. The only person who had understood her completely. Buffy looked up at the cheery sky and blew out a breath as her thoughts inevitably drifted to Angelus and how she was struggling to win her battle against him. Buffy sighed sometimes, just sometimes she wished that she could temporarily forget her emotions. Buffy lowered her head so that she could examine her toes. It would never happen though, and for that she was glad. Angel wasn't someone she wanted to forget.

***

On a highway out of the town Spike raced along the street of road Gary Oldman's version of My Way blaring from his radio. Spike bounces in his seat to the beat, screaming the lyrics as he peered through the small rectangle that hadn't been blacked out by black pant. "I plan each charted course. Each little step along the highway. And more, much more than this, I did it my way!" Spike sang loudly, as he anticipated meeting up with Dru, running through possible pleasing scenarios of how he was gonna get her back.

**A/N:** Well that was chappie five. Please leave a review on your way out musie loves 'em and so do I :D. But more importantly it helps musie to stay inspired :P


	6. Chapter 6 the wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Yay Chapter 6 :D. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I hope you all enjoy it enough to make up for that. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and waited so patiently for this one.

Ok the first smut of this rewrite is in this chappie, of course this isn't originally where I'd planned to have the first smut but musie came up with this whilst I was writing it and I just couldn't ignore it :D. But please keep in mind whilst reading it that this is alternate reality… so no flames lol. :D

Ok enough of me and on with the long awaited chappie… right?

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Wish**

In a large Park in Sunnydale the sun was shining on a beautiful day, there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The only thing disrupting the peace of the day was a scaly dark green demon with tentacles slicked over the back of his head. The demon growled, as a pair of strong human legs kicked at him as she struggled against him trying a break herself free. Buffy took shallow breaths as the demon pinned her against the tree by her neck. She grimaced as could feel the slime coating his skin against her neck. "Nnnrrf! Nnnrrf!" Buffy yelled trying to make herself understood by the redhead who was frantically searching for something that killed a demon.

Xander groaned as his mind moved towards consciousness a painful throbbing emanating from his head. "Oh God! Demon! Demon! What kills a demon?" Willow cried frantically still searching through the weapons that Buffy had brought with her. Buffy struggled with the hand against her neck without any luck, the pressure of its hand making it difficult for her to breath. "Nnnrrf! Nnnrrf!" Buffy yelled trying again to make Willow understand what she needed.

Willow didn't pause in her searching as she tried to make sense of Buffy's strangled word. "Oh nerf! Not nerf. Knife!" Willow corrected herself, searching for a knife.

Finding a knife she ran closer to Buffy. Throwing the knife to Buffy. Buffy managed to snatch it blindly from the air. Stabbing the demon in the chest with a hard thrust. The demon immediately fell to the ground taking Buffy with it. Willow and Xander hurried over helping her to stand up. "Ok. That was too close for comfort. Not that slaying is ever comfy, but… you know what I mean?" Buffy took a deep breath enjoying having the full use of her lungs. "If you guys hadn't been here to help…"

Willow cut Buffy off. "But we were, and we did, and, and we're all fine." Willow looked down at the demon that was still lying dead on the ground. "Isn't he gonna go poof?"

Buffy glanced down at the demon to. "Mm. I guess these guys don't. We'll have to bury him or something. Uhhf…" Buffy groaned, not really wanting to have to dig a ditch big enough for the demon." She turned away and walked back over to the picnic table sitting on top of it with crossed legs. The others followed her sitting down around the table as well. "Makes you appreciate vamps though. No fuss, no muss."

"So how come Faith was a no show? I thought mucusy demons were her favourites?" Xander asked, as he munched on one of the snacks they had brought out with them.

Buffy frowned. "I couldn't reach her… again. She hasn't been hanging out much." Buffy sighed with worry reaching over for a snack that had caught her eye.

"I detect worry." Xander said knowledgably.

Buffy nodded. "A little bit. Slayings a rough gig. Too much alone time isn't healthy. Stuff gets pent up." Buffy said her eyes going off into the distance for a moment before she took a bite of her snack.

Willow nodded in vague understanding. "We should try to do more socializing with her."

"Well burial detail aside. Does this cap us off for the day?" Xander asked forcing a cheery smile.

Buffy looked at him. "You have plans?" she asked slightly surprised, but pleased for him.

"I cannot stress enough how much I don't have plans." Xander sighed, already missing the things he'd do with Cordelia over the weekend.

Buffy gave him a sympathetic look. "No luck reaching Cordelia?"

"I've left a few messages. Sixty… seventy… but you know what really bugs me?" He looked to Willow for support. "Ok. We kissed. It was a mistake. But I know that was positively the last time we were ever gonna kiss."

"Darn tootin'!" Willow agreed, glad to be able to pass the blame if even the excuse was lame.

"And they just burst in rescuing us without even knocking? I mean this is really all their fault."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "Your logic does not resemble out Earth logic."

"Mine is much more advanced." Xander told Buffy with a small nod. Earning a small amused smile from the blond.

"At least tomorrow's Monday, another school day."

"Well that's good. You know, focus on school. That's the strong Willow way to heal." Buffy said encouragingly.

Willow shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I was more thinking Oz will be there and I can beg for forgiveness."

Buffy quickly changed tacts. "That works too." She nodded.

"I wanna be strong Willow. But then I think I may never get to be close to Oz again, and it's like all the air just goes out of the room."

Buffy's eyes darkened in remembered and continued pain. "I know the feeling."

"That's right you went through it with Angel… and still going through it and you're still standing. So tell us Wise One, how do you deal?" Xander asked, truly wanting to know despite his glib tone.

Buffy gave him a serious look. "I have you guys." Buffy looked out across the park, thinking of just how much more desolate and alone she'd be without her two friends beside her.

* * *

Cordelia sat on her bed, her curtains drawn tightly shut to block out the bright sunny day. She had her lights dimmed, just wanting enough light for her to see by. She looked at the photo she held in her hand. The image is of her, Xander, Willow and Buffy with their arms wrapped around each other in a friendly manner. Taking the scissors she had in her hand she cut straight through the photo cutting off Buffy, letting the piece fall into the bowl in front of her. She cut through Willow next, the movement far more violent then when she had severed Buffy from her life. She bit back a sigh as another message played from the answering machine and Xander's accursed voice once again filled the room.

"Hey. It's Xander. If you get this, call me." Cordelia did her best to ignore his voice as she looked at the last part of the photo in her hand. Xander's face smiling up at her goofily. What had happened to her. She was Cordelia Chase. People didn't cheat on her! Cordelia cut right through Xander's face. Tears falling down her cheeks unchecked as she allowed herself this one day to mope over Xander and his cutting betrayal.

"Hi! Xander. I uh… well I'm in if you feel like calling. Bye." Cordelia sighed heavily her eyes closing for a moment, before she picked up a match, and striked it. The flame catching her eye for a moment. Holding it to what was left of Xander's picture. Watching with sad eyes as it began to burn.

"Hi, Cordelia. Um… if you get the chance. If we could talk, I'm here." Cordelia dropped it into the bowl filled with chopped up pictures of herself and Xander as she cleansed herself of her past, determined to start afresh tomorrow. "Hey again! It's me. I'm here. Again."

For a moment longer she watched Xander burn before she got up and walked over to her private bathroom, stripping her clothes from her body she jumped under her shower, beginning the process of making herself look presentable again, before she went out and restocked her wardrobe.

* * *

Buffy strolled through Restfield cemetery alone not really paying attention to her surroundings as she walked, she trusted that anything that attacked wouldn't be able to resist sounding a threatening growl, or whatever noise whatever attacked her made. Faith was really worrying her. Ever since she had been duped by both Gwendolyn Post, and Xander she had been avoiding the group, and she understood really, but you had to draw a line eventually and start to surround yourself with people again. If you didn't your thoughts ate you up from the inside out and there was no one to tell you what you needed to hear.

Buffy barely missed a fist that seemed to come out of nowhere hitting the air just by the back of her head, as she accidentally stepped out of the way. Buffy pivoted on her heel swinging up her leg she kicked the vamp hard in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. The vamp jumped back up a moment later with an angry snarl. Before it could do much else Buffy jabbed her stake through its heart. Retracting her stake just as the vamp turned to dust.

Sliding her stake back into its hiding place, she froze suddenly as she felt the warm tingle spread through her, chilling her with the knowledge of just who was close by. Buffy turned again so that she could peer in the direction the feeling was coming from. It didn't take her long to spot him. He was sitting atop a nearby crypt his legs dangling over the side. She watched as he slipped from the crypt and to the ground stepping closer to her. Her body tensed in wary readiness, her hand going for her stake, slipping it back out of its hiding place. "What's a matter Buff? You seem distracted, and not near as whity?" Angelus mocked. "Not feeling sick again are you? Cause we all know how well that worked out for you last time."

Buffy scowled she didn't need the reminder of the time she had been so run down she'd actually caught the flu that had been going round. "Fit as a fiddling fiddler." Buffy quipped. "But don't take my word for it come see for yourself." Buffy challenged, her face dark with a determined scowl.

Angelus gave her a chilling smirk. "Don't mind if I do." Angelus growled moving swiftly, his face shifting from his human visage to the hard ridges of the demon in one smooth motion. Buffy ducked the strong swing of his arm, before gripping it and shoving it down, moving quickly forward she slammed her fist up under his jaw. Forcing his head to snap back. Releasing his arm she planted her foot in his stomach and pushed him away.

Angelus stumbled back a few paces, before regaining himself, rubbing his jaw, looked back at her with taunting eyes. "You're not still upset about the gift I left for you are ya?" Buffy gave him a wide eyed, hurt look, not having expected him to bring up the dead girl. "And here I thought I'd made a good pick." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe you're more partial to brunettes?" Angelus mused giggling amusedly, when Buffy came at him. He leaned back out of the way of the fist that she had aimed at his face. "No? Well not to fear I'm sure I'll think of something." Angelus assured her with a chuckle.

Buffy gave an angry snarl the thought of finding another dead girl in her bed scaring her, and making her angry. Ducking down she swept her leg out catching both of his, sending him crashing to the ground on his back. Buffy pounced on him. Her small hand went to his neck, the other raised her stake to bring it down. Angelus caught her wrist, and strained against her small powerful arm. Her thighs clenched around his waist in her effort to try and bring her stake closer to his heart. "You know, the next time you decide to give me a 'gift' why don't you try your luck with flowers, or chocolates… or better yet how about your ashes in a little tin box!" Buffy snarled through gritted teeth as she continued to strain against his restraining arm.

Angelus giggled. "I'd love to Buff really. But I'm not a suicide kinda demon. You wanna see my ashes then ye better kill me yourself." Angelus twisted her wrist, eliciting a cry of pain from Buffy, his other hand coming up to hook under her leg. Jerking his arms up over his head, he sent Buffy sailing over him to land with a thud on the grass somewhere behind him.

Buffy scrambled to her feet, her stake still firmly in hand as she ran at Angelus again, ducking under the arm he reached out to come up behind him, Buffy inhaled sharply in surprise when her wrist was caught by Angelus as she went to thrust her stake through his back and into his heart. With a quick movement of his free hand he yanked the stake from her hand and threw it away into the dark night, to land somewhere in the grass. "But then, we can't ask for the impossible can we Buff."

Buffy yanked her wrist from his grip and punched him hard in the face, making him growl. Back handing her in retaliation Angelus smirked at her when she turned back to face him with angry eyes. Buffy clenched her hands into fists, anger and pain thrumming through her. She could feel her nails digging into the palms of her hands. His words echoing through her head mockingly. _'…Can't ask for the impossible can we.'_ It wasn't impossible for her to kill him! She was The Slayer. It wasn't impossible! Buffy screamed at herself mentally. Her mind going back to the dead girl she had found in her bed, and Angelus' recent threat for more such 'gifts' being left in her bed.

Buffy let out a furious snarl before she leapt at the arrogant demon before her. Angelus leaned back, hoping to make her sail past him, but he wasn't quick enough and Buffy's legs caught him in the shoulders sending them both to the ground. They landed with a thud Buffy on top. Buffy was on her hands and knees. Her hands on the grass of the cemetery. She had a brief moment of confusion, before she released that her legs weren't on the grass. Sitting back on her hunches Buffy felt a blush heat her cheeks as she looked down to see that she was practically sitting on Angelus' face, his being head caught between her knees, her calves draped over his shoulders. "Now this is an interesting position." Angelus taunted, and Buffy swore that she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Buffy made to roll off him and out of the undignified position she found herself in, grateful that she was wearing pants tonight instead of a skirt. But Angelus' hands shot up and clamped themselves firmly around her thighs halting her movement. "But really Buff, if you'd wanted me to eat your pussy all you had to do was beg, and I just might of done it." Buffy felt her cheeks flush hotter with rising embarrassment as she felt herself clench at his crude words. With a cry of effort and embarrassment Buffy wrenched herself free of Angelus' grip and rolled herself from him and onto her feet. Turning to face him again highly aware that her cheeks were still burning from embarrassment she boldly stared him in the face refusing to be intimidated by his superior sexual experiences.

Angelus jumped effortlessly to his feet his cocky smirk still in place. "Oh come on now Buff really. No need to be ashamed. I know how much you liked it when Angel sucked you off. Every moan you made." Angelus grinned at her his eyes taunting. "I know the way you tasted and I know the scent of your rising pleasure as each stroke of my tongue brought you closer." Angelus chuckled. "I'm not surprised at all that you'd want that again."

Buffy glowered at him wishing that he couldn't make her feel so ashamed of her only night with Angel, but the way he said things made everything about the night feel cheap. Even though she knew that it wasn't. "The last 'thing' I'd want anywhere near me that way is you." Buffy snarled with more confidence then she felt. Glad that her voice was firm instead of shaky with her turbulent emotions.

Angelus scowled his once again human features darkening, a growl of anger rising from his chest as a sharp stab of hurt hit him, surprising him with the force of it. It shouldn't be possible for her to effect him this way, he wasn't that cansy assed soul! Angelus cleared his expression a confident cocky smirk once again appearing on his lips. He shrugged at her with a show of nonchalance that he didn't quiet feel. "Well I guess it's a good thing your such a bad fuck." He taunted, taking a deep breath as anguish wrote itself all over her face. Taking another deep breath Angelus smirked at her again before turning and walking away. Leaving Buffy standing there stunned.

Buffy didn't even really see him leave as she stood there. It hurt like nothing else to hear him say that again with Angel's face. Why could he never say it whilst he was in game face. She closed her eyes tightly and took a shuddering breath, a few tears slipping free from behind her closed lids to roll down her cheeks. Opening her eyes again after a moment she scanned around herself, glad to see that Angelus was nowhere in sight. At this moment she couldn't even bring herself to feel anger or hatred. It seemed that she only had enough room to feel the sharp pain his parting words had caused. She had thought that she had gotten over that hurt, knowing that it hadn't been her Angel saying them, but it seemed that she hadn't. That she still wanted Angel to tell her that she had at least been worthwhile.

Buffy turned and walked slowly from the cemetery her head down as she walked a deep frown on her face as she wiped away the stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Angelus stepped out from behind a crypt a triumphant smirk on his face at having hurt her again. It managed to somewhat ease his own hurt feelings, even as the urge to go comfort her and hold her close ate him like it always seemed to these days. Angelus waited a moment longer before following after her, a hand coming up to rub at his chest harshly a frown on his face as he watched her petite form walk. He couldn't wait to get rid of her and all the tender crap she made him feel. Why did she have to be so damned stubborn though! Everything would be so much easier for him if she'd just submit and let him own all of her again.

Buffy climbed up the tree out her window, wishing to avoid her mother. Slipping in through the window of her room with a fluid practised motion. Closing the window behind her, wanting to block out the night as best she could, she switched on her bedside lamp, before trudging to her vanity opening the jewellery box she had closed only a few nights ago. Her eyes focusing on the yellow disk that beckoned to her. Picking it up out of the box, she moved a couple of steps back until she could sit on her bedroom floor and lean against the end of her bed.

Buffy clutched the disk to her chest hoping that somehow it would ease the pain she was feeling in her heart. In the empty privacy of her room Buffy let her tears run freely down her cheeks, letting herself shutdown for a while. Unaware that she wasn't exactly alone as a dark figure watched her outside her window. Angelus stood stock still, wishing that he was feeling only triumph at having caused her tears, but the need to comfort her seemed to be rising in his chest, screaming at him that she needed him to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. And in a dark corner of his mind that he often chose to ignore; it whispered that he needed her to, but that was simply impossible!

* * *

Willow stood behind a corner in the school halls practically dancing on her feet in her anxiety. Peeking around the corner she was standing beside her eyes focusing on the row of lockers, particularly one locker which remained so far untouched for the day, making Willow more edgy and nervous. Willow peeked around the corner again just as Buffy came up behind her. "How's it goin'?" Buffy asked her friend, making sure none of her own sadness and worry appeared in her voice.

"Oz hasn't been to his locker." Willow replied sadly, glancing at her friend sadly, slowly turning away from the direction of the locker. "There may be books in there he needs but still he doesn't come." Willow looked back at Oz's locker fearful that she may miss him if she diverted her attention for longer than a few seconds. Even those few seconds worried her, even though she knew Oz couldn't come and go without being spotted in those few seconds.

"Has Xander seen Cordelia?" Buffy asked changing the subject, trying to divert Willow's attention from the anxiety she was feeling.

"I don't think so." Willow said with a sigh looking at Buffy again. "But she is coming in today. Amy saw her last night at the mall." Willow looked back at the locker her eyes hopeful.

"How was she?" Buffy asked genuinely concerned about the brunette, knowing in a way what she was feeling.

"I don't know. Amy said she looked pretty…" Willow searched her mind for the right word to sum up what Amy had told her. "Scary." Willow finally managed to come up with.

* * *

In the student parking lot, Cordelia drove in, the top down on her convertible her music going ass she did her best to take even breaths and not think about Xander. She was post her Xander madness now and she was ready to start over. The only problem that she really worried about was how her friends would react to her trying to re-enter the fold. She stepped out looking very hot in a brown leather skirt and jacket with matching top, and alligator high heel d'Orsay pumps with matching bag from Prada. Armed with the clothes she had gone shopping for yesterday Cordelia confidently walked into school.

Cordelia walked through the breezeway, that lead into the quad. Her confidence fading with every step she took into the school, not liking the way the other students that should have been milling around her vying for her undying attention just past her by not even noticing how hot she looked, not even look that couldn't have been called longer than a glance. Cordelia fought not to pause as she remember coming along her not to long ago and telling Harmony that she was a sheep, shaking herself Cordelia turned her mind from it only to stop when she saw Harmony across the breezeway with a group of her old friends. Harmony saw Cordelia and stopped as well fighting the urge to giggle at the brunettes expense, with a small motion of her hand she motioned the other girls to remain silent, no way did she want anything to give them away. With a large friendly smile she approached Cordelia. Cordelia felt a sweep of relief wash through her and returned a bright cheery smile at the blond she was almost desperate to win over.

"Cordelia! You look amazing." Harmony beamed when she had reached the brunette, leaning in with Cordelia to exchange an air hug and kisses on each of their cheeks, neither of them wanting to ruin their clothes or their makeup.

Harmony drew back from the greeting taking a quick step back and motioned to one of the girls that Cordelia didn't know. "Oh. You have to meet Anya." Harmony grabbed the blondie- brown haired girl in front of her. "She just moved here, and her dad just bought… what was it… oh. A utility, or something." Harmony shrugged not really caring.

"Nice bag. Prada?" Anya asked looking at the bag, melding into her part, as she assessed the girl she had come to meet.

Cordelia beamed. "Good call! Most people around here can't tell Prada from Payless." She said just a little more vehemently then she had meant to her thoughts drifting traitorously to Xander.

Harmony drew herself up ready to turn everyone's attention back to her. "God, Cordy, when I heard about... Well, I mean, I couldn't believe it. But it was smart. You know, the injury thing? You take a week off, let everybody forget about the temporary insanity that was Xander Harris."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows smothering her hurt emotions with her quick tongue. "Xander who?"

"Oh!" Harmony murmured surprised, having expected a much more pained reaction from the brunette. The following uncomfortable silence was filled by a nervous laughter that was painfully fake even to their own ears.

An old ex-Cordelia worshipper spoke after the laughter had died down. "You know what you have to do. Start dating. Get back on the horse."

Cordelia nodded enthusiastically this was going better than she could have possibly dreamed, it never even occurred to her that it was almost too easy, especially after the way she had dumped them. "Oh, absolutely! I am ready to ride!"

Harmony fought back a cruel girlish giggle. "Then I have just the stallion. He's _so_ you." She led Cordelia and the group of friends that she had been walking with over to the outside stairs where the geeky looking Jonathon sat, nursing a soft drink. He gave the group of girls in front of him a wide eyed look not expecting the sudden attention, and he was almost certain that he was about to be bullied into something. Cordelia's smile began to fade as the beginnings of unease settled in her stomach as she looked around to see if her 'friends' could have meant someone else. Seeing no one else her heart sank as the realization the she had been had settled in making her heart heavier than it already was, and the tears that were recently always so close to the surface threatened to escape her tears ducts, but she bit them back, the last thing she needed was to show them tears.

Harmony giggled relieved to finally be able to show just how funny she thought the situation was. "I'm pretty sure he won't cheat on you. At least, not for a while. Plus, he's got a kill moped." She laughed loudly as she and her group walked off leaving Cordelia behind. Jonathon gave Cordelia a sympathetic look, knowing what it's like to be at the end of one of their cruel games, before he turned his attention from the brunette and back to the relative safety of his soda, she may not exactly be one of them now but nothing would make him forget just how cruel she could be.

* * *

Back out in the halls Willow's not exactly patient waiting paid off as Oz finally showed up at his locker for what Willow believed was the first time of the day. He worked his combination using his whole concentration for the normally mindless task, anything to keep his mind off a certain red headed novice Wicca who still haunted his thoughts with the pain of a raw open wound. Willow walked around the corner after a few deep breaths, walking purposefully up to Oz, doing her best to make the encounter seem like a chance meeting.

"Oz! Wow." Willow exclaimed just a little to brightly, her eyes wide and hopeful as she stopped beside her… well who she hoped was still her boyfriend… they were just having a bad fight over a little indiscretion. Oz froze in opening his locker debating whether or not to ignore the red head, pain lancing through the open wound she had caused. Slowly not sure if he really wanted to, or not, he turned to face her. "Look at us, running into each other, as two people who go to

the same school are so likely to do now and then." Willow babbled nervously, wishing that he'd speak to her instead of giving her that hurt blank eyed look that he was so good at.

"Hey." Oz muttered before he turned to leave, he'd only gotten a step and a half when Willow desperately grabbed his arm halting his movement.

"Oz, wait. Please?" Willow begged, she could feel tears wheeling in her eyes, she hated this, this feeling of guilt that wouldn't stop nagging her. It was only a kiss, it wasn't as if he'd caught them having sex. What was the big deal? Oz reluctantly turned back towards her, giving her his attention again. "What I did…" Willow hesitated and swallowed past a lump in her throat. "When I think that I hurt you…"

Oz cut her off. "Yeah. You said all this stuff already." He really didn't want to hear it again. He didn't need to and the way she put it… it didn't really sound like she thought herself at fault.

Willow nodded. "Right, but... I wanna make it up to you. I mean, if you let me, I wanna try." She looked up at him, trying to will him with her eyes to forgive her.

"Just..." He took a deep breath trying to keep his voice under control. "You can leave me alone. I need to figure things out."

"But maybe if we talk about it, we could..."

"Look... I'm sorry this is hard for you. But I told you what I need. So I can't help feeling like the reason you want to talk is so you can feel better about yourself. That's not my problem."

Willow watched Oz walk away from her a growing feeling of helplessness enveloping her as she was left standing feeling like she had gained nothing with her little conversation with Oz.

* * *

Cordelia walked down the stairs heading into the student lounge. She turned down the hall, her expression sad, but it definitely wasn't to do with Xander, but how much trouble she was having stepping back into her old role as Queen of Sunnydale High. She looked across the hall and saw Xander step out of the cafeteria. When his gaze lands on Cordelia he freezed, his breath caught in his throat. Cordelia looked around herself for a way to get Xander to leave. Spotting an old boyfriend in the crowd around her, she pulled him to her.

"Hey, John Lee. Do I have something caught in my teeth?" Cordelia asked giving him a bright smile to expose her teeth. Angling her head up so that he can see, shifting her head back and forth. John Lee dutifully followed her movements his eyes on her teeth. Xander gritted his teeth as he watched what to him looked like Cordelia and John kissing, he couldn't help the feeling of jealousy and pain that rose up in him. Anger was there as well. He stood there for a moment longer frozen by the sight, when he finally got control over his limbs he turned and stalked back into the cafeteria hoping to find something that removed the burned image from his minds eye.

Cordelia stepped back when she saw Xander disappear back through the cafeteria door, her smile relaxing and shrinking to a more comfortable size. "So... What's new? God, it's been, like, a gazillion years!"

"Look, the guys are kinda down on me lately. Coach has cut me back to second string. If anyone saw me hanging with Xander Harris' castoff on top of that... Death, you know, but... maybe..." John Lee gave her a suggestive once over with his eyes, his smile turning leering. "If you wanna go someplace private..."

Cordelia cut him her expression giving away just how surprised she was at the sudden turnabout. "What?"

"Think about it." John told her with a last suggestive glance he turned and headed off into the crowd not wanting to risk getting seen with her lest he got kicked off the team.

Cordelia looked after him for a moment not quiet believing what had just happened, but the words buzzed around in her brain, making it impossible to deny that the words had been spoken. She started back down the hall just wanting to get away, wishing desperately that this day was a dream and that she'd wake up to find that her journey into social suicide had never happened. Cordelia jumped when she felt someone bumped into her. She turned slightly to see Anya next to her.

Anya gave her a smile. "Hey."

Cordelia scowled at her, her defences going up as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "Go ahead. Dazzle me with your oh-so-brilliant insults. Just join the club." She snarled at the smaller girl.

Anya gave the brunette a considering look, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Hardly. Uh, actually, I've been looking for you. Ever since we met this morning, I was like, thank God there's one other person in this town who actually reads W."

Cordelia's expression went from defensive to confused. "But Harmony..."

Anya waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, she follows me around. If that girl had an original thought,

her head would explode." She meant every word she said, just being forced to hang around the girl the past week had made her want scream, but she'd have to fit in somewhere and the tall brunette wouldn't have talked to her at all if she wasn't with a popular crowd. Sometimes she hated teenagers.

Cordelia looked Anya over sizing the girl up. She looked like she had good fashion sense and wouldn't embarrass her in public. She shrugged mentally, she could do a whole lot worse than Anya, and she desperately needed someone. On her upward glance her eyes landed on a pendant a bright green gem in the middle immediately catching her attention. "Is that Gucci?"

Anya looked down at her pendant, her mind desperately searching for a cover story for the pendant. "Um... no. It's an actual old thing, sort of a, um... good luck charm my dad gave me."

"Too bad I didn't have one of those pre-Xander." Cordelia muttered a flare of anger and betrayal heating her blood, her eyes flashing with the emotions.

They moved off down the hall silence consuming them for a moment before Anya broke it. "Can I just say… Men!"

"Second it."

"Apart from being without class, the guy's obviously blind. Deserves whatever he gets." Anya stated with a conviction and bitterness that was rarely heard in a teenager.

Cordelia didn't notice it too lost in her own world of misery and betrayal. "I'm not even thinking about him. I am past it. I am living my life."

"Still, I mean... Don't you kinda wish..." Anya started, Cordelia cut her off in her usual overbearing fashion.

"I don't wish. I act. Starting now, Xander Harris is gonna get a bellyful of just how over him I am." Her brown eyes flashed with conviction, a small feeling of vindictive joy piercing her heart at the thought of getting back at the loser she had dated. _'God I must have been blinded to date that thing.'_ Cordelia thought with a small shudder of revulsion. _'Well at least the worst of it is over now.'_

* * *

Xander watched Cordelia as she sat at the bar talking to a guy that he didn't know, a scowl darkened his face as he saw the smile light her face, making him believe that she was really enjoying the conversation. He fisted his hand in the armrest of the coach he was sitting on with Buffy and Willow, wishing that he didn't notice sexy red number she was in. _'Why did she have to dress in red?'_ Xander thought irritatedly. Willow and Buffy sat on the same couch beside him staring out into The Bronze blankly as their thoughts dwelled on their own problems. Both girls jumped when Xander let out a forced laugh his expression cheerful with a wide trying-to-hard smile plastered on his face. Willow and Buffy glance at each other, before eyeing Xander with identical creeped out looks.

Xander's smile fell and he gave his two friends an annoyed look. "Excuse me. I need to be both giving and receiving of mirth. Is it too much to ask for a little backup?"

Buffy gave a half hearted smile and put her hand on his knee in a friendly gesture. "I'm here for you, Xand. I'm Support-O-Gal." Buffy assured him, she removed her hand as she glanced over at Cordelia. "I just... feel a little weird about this us-against-Cordelia thing. She's had a rough time." Buffy said empathetically forcing her mind not to stray to Angelus.

Willow looked over at Cordelia who was still at the bar still chatting amiably, seemingly still enjoying herself. "It's true. Cordelia belongs to the justified camp. She should make us pay. And pay and pay and pay... In fact, there's just not enough pay for what we..."

Xander felt his guilt rise with each word Willow spoke, the emotion made him angry, he hated guilt and he hated being made to feel it. With an angry scowl he cut Willow off. "Look, you want to do guilt-a-palooza, fine, but I'm done with that. Starting this minute, I'm gonna grab ahold of that crazy little thing called life and let it do its magical little heal-y thing. What's done is done. Let's be in the moment. Behold the beauty that is now." Xander quirked his eyebrow suggestively. "Who's with me?"

"He's actually making sense. We're young and free in America. How dare we be spun by love or the lack of same?" Buffy agreed, covering all their heartbreaks as lightly as possible.

Willow swallowed nervously. "Absolutely. I-it's self-indulgent. I-I'm in. I'm on the joy train." She smiled, doing her best to make it bright and cheery, but it came out half-hearted.

All three took deep breaths before plastering ecstatic smiles on their faces as they looked around The Bronze pretending to be happy. After a moment their smiles faded into nothingness, leaving them looking as glum as before their attempt at seizing life. "That didn't work… Who wants chocolate?" Buffy asked feeling the need for its recuperative powers. Without hesitation her friends hands shot up into the air. "I'm up." Buffy informed them before rising to her feet and making for the quickest route to the bar through the mass of bodies in the club.

Willow followed Buffy with her gaze not wanting to look at Xander for too long a moment, just encase it got back to Oz and he got the wrong idea. Xander oblivious to Willow's inattention watched Cordelia with sad eyes, jealousy tugging at him as he watched her look so effortlessly happy. "Look at her." Xander gestured at Cordelia with a small hand movement. "Tears of a clown, baby. Or is it... grins of a sad person?" Xander still oblivious to Willow's inattention reached over in his old familiar way, his hand coming to rest on her arm. "Or maybe it's..."

Willow finally looked at Xander, or rather his hand a small uncomfortable frown on her face. "Xander, your hand."

Xander jerked his hand away a startled look on his face as he looked at his long time friend. "Oops! Sorry. But why 'oops'? I mean, we always touch digits. It's a friend thing. Comfort. Like chocolate."

Willow shrugged uncomfortably, but firmly. "Maybe it used to be, but since we... It's different." Xander broke eye contact looking over at the bar again. "I-I'm sorry. But if I wanna make things right with Oz, my hands," Xander looked back at Willow as her voice wavered. "my - all my stuff… has to be for him only." Xander nodded his understanding, but the look on his face told all that needed to be said about how unhappy he was about it.

* * *

Buffy made it to the back of the line at the cappuccino bar, she scanned the crowd not willing to totally believe her senses, she paused on ever dark head of hair that she could lay eyes on her breath catching in her throat for a moment before her worries were dispelled as it became clear that the person wasn't Angelus. Her eyes landed on Cordelia as she said a few last things to Anya before turning round to leave, a boy bumping into her as she manoeuvred past him. Cordelia clutched at her wound with a wince as pain lanced thru it. Buffy hesitated for a moment before following after the tall brunette.

Buffy walked out the door her eyes scanning for Cordelia. She spotted her a little further from the club her progress slow as she tried not to aggravate her wound. "Hey, Cordelia, wait a second."

Cordelia halted abruptly her eyes closing for a moment as she let out a soft breath of air. Opening her eyes she turned to face Buffy her eyes empty of any emotion, but annoyance. "Did Xander send you to beg for him? Because if he did..." Cordelia began a little bit of her hoping that he had.

"No. I'm a free agent, I promise. I just wanted to see how you are." Buffy interrupted, her hands raised slightly in surrender.

Cordelia forced a smile as unwanted disappointment flooded thru her. "Never been better." She practically snarled before turning to leave.

Buffy let out a silent sigh before following after her. "Cordelia, I know what it's like to be hurt by someone." Cordelia whirled round facing the blond ready to let out a string of choice harsh words, but the look on her face stopped her, made her swallow the harsh words back down into the pit of anger and betrayal. "Hurt so much that you don't think you're gonna make it." Buffy paused and took a steadying breath. "But I told my friends how I felt, and you know what? It got a little better."

Before Cordelia could answer a vampire jumped from a roof to land behind Buffy. The vamp took a swing at her head, but Buffy having heard him land swung round and blocked him, before punching him in the face sending the vamp to the ground. She didn't give him a chance to get up as she punched him in the face. Grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt she yanked him to his feet spinning him around she let go of his shirt making him stumble backwards. He managed to keep his balance and with a snarl stalked forward aiming a roundhouse kick at her middle. Buffy blocked it, as well as the second one he sent her way. Growling he aimed a punch at her head, Buffy ducked it with a quick jerk. Rising back up to her full height, she kicked him , her foot connected solidly. The vampire stumbled backwards and Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Cordelia right in his path. "Cordelia look…" Buffy winced as the vampire stumbled into Cordelia making her fall onto her side right into a pile of garbage. "…out." Buffy finished.

The vampire clambered to his feet a loud angry growl erupting from his chest as it jumped into the air aiming a kick at Buffy's head. She ducked it easily spinning round she grabbed him by the arms as he came at her. Kneeing him gut she flipped the winded vamp onto his back before whipping one of her stakes from its hiding place before thrusting it home. Pulling out her stake she turned away to face Cordelia an apologetic look on her face just as the vampire turned to dust. Cordelia irritatedly flicked a few pieces of trash from her dress, before she slowly clambered out of the heap, her wound more than twinging now.

Behind them laughter erupted from The Bronze as a group of girls leave. Buffy quickly tossed aside her stake hearing it fall into the darkness with a wooden clatter. Looking over her shoulder she could see Harmony and a small group of her friends walk by. They paused for a brief moment as they spotted Cordelia, looking her over their laughter pealed out again, this time the sound more vindictive and mocking, then in the joy that it had been before.

After Harmony and her friends had gone leaving only the echoing sound of their mirth, Cordelia turned her eyes to Buffy. Her brown orbs were full of pain and anger. The emotions turning towards the petite blond that had led to her falling into the garbage. "You know what I've been asking myself a lot this last week? Why me? Why do I get impaled? Why do I get bitten by snakes? Why do I fall for incredible losers? And you know, I think I've finally figured it out, what my problem is? It's you! Every time something like this happens it's always something to do with you! You and your stupid secret reality, that you got me involved in. So here's an idea stay the hell away from me!" Cordelia yelled, before turning on her heel and storming off and disappearing as she turned a corner, her anger making her forget her pain for the moment.

Buffy watched Cordelia go with worried eyes not daring to follow after her again. Cordelia's words resounding in her brain. What made them painful was that she could see the truth in them. Every time something bad happened to one of her friends it seemed to always circle back to her and her duty.

A little ways behind the petite blond Angelus leaned casually against the brick wall of The Bronze an amused smirk on his lips. When Buffy didn't turn around he broke the silence with a dark chuckle, making his Slayer whirl to face him. "You know Buff I don't think she was all that grateful for your attempt at consolation." He taunted stepping away from the wall, walking a couple of steps closer to Buffy as she watched him. Buffy watched him carefully, preparing herself the best she could for whatever spilled out of his mouth. "I on the other hand enjoyed your little speech immensely. It's good to know that my efforts last year weren't wasted."

"Keep talkin' Angelus. Every word outa your mouth makes it easier to thrust Mr. Pointy through your chest." Buffy spat her hazel eyes locking with his as she reached for her spare stake.

She inhaled sharply when in a blur of moment that she almost didn't see in the murky darkness, made thicker by the lights that tried to illuminate the darkness outside one of The Bronze's doors. Angelus was suddenly standing in front of her his hands circled around her arms, just above her elbows, in a vice like grip that made her want to let out a sound of pain. She bit her lower lip keeping the sound trapped inside her. She lifted her head so that she could glare at him.

Angelus met her glare with a cool smirk his eyes flashing with an emotion that Buffy couldn't make out in the darkness. His unneeded breath washed over her face in cool waves. Stirring memories of other times she'd felt this same cool breath washing over her. As if sensing her thoughts his hands tightened their grip around her arms until she was sure that he was going to crush the bones in her arms. He leaned down and her eyes widened and she felt frozen as her mind screamed for her to turn her head away from the inviting lips that were her Angel's and yet weren't her Angel's with the cruel twist that she could discern in them. Buffy let out a small sigh of relief as his head shifted slightly so that he brushed his cheek along hers, before she tensed again as one fear was replaced with another as his mouth moved closer and closer to the thudding pulse in her throat.

He paused and his breath washed over her ear making the fine hairs stand on end. She could smell him. The scent of spices, a scent that she had grown addicted to in her time spent with Angel, and she had to fight to keep from burying her nose against his skin as it was she was taking ridiculously deep breaths to draw in as much of it as she could. Buffy felt a small smile tug at her lips apart from the harsh bruising grip on her arms it was like Angel was holding her close and loving her with every look and smile.

But then Angelus spoke and the illusion was irreparably shattered. "The only time that I'll ever kiss you like that pansy is in your little school girl dreams." He taunted mocking, his voice soft belying the harshness of his words. It seemed everything about Angelus was designed to confuse her and make her heart ache with the pain of loss; many different kinds of loss each as skilfully painful as the last.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment gathering herself, before she jerked her arms free. She planted her hands on his she chest and shoved him with as much strength as she could muster wanting space between them and a physical way to vent at least a small portion of the anger that she could feel bubbling inside her. Angelus stumbled away from her, managing to keep his footing, he giggled at her. Buffy glared at him again, making sure to meet his eyes. "You aren't in my dreams at all Angelus. Angel is, but you… I wouldn't dream of kissing you because even in a girl's dreams she's gotta have class." Buffy snarled, aiming to hurt him like he did her.

Angelus cut off a rumbling growl, working to keep his features unfazed as he looked down at the petite blond that seemed determined to invade his every waking and sleeping moment. Instead he laughed cruelly. "Ah poor little Buff how naive you are to believe that there was anything classy about that dirty little coward. But then he did practically insure that wouldn't be able to take me down, so perhaps I should give him a little more credit."

"I will kill you Angelus."

Angelus raised a brow at her. "Oh?" He asked with mock surprise. Angelus shook his head. "I'll see you in chains first Buff." He turned then and disappeared into the darkness the night eagerly hiding him from view.

Buffy scowled at the spot she had last seen him. "I will see you dust!" She said like mantra, hoping that her words were true, the image his parting words left her with adding a new sense of haste to the need to see this over with. The only problem was her heart and her mind where at war.

Buffy turned and headed for the closest cemetery to start her patrol hoping that a good fight awaited her so that it could ease the butterflies that had made a home in her stomach.

* * *

"Buffy Summers. That's when all my troubles started." Cordelia complained to Anya as they walked through the quad. She winced a hand going to her side when she felt a stab of pain when she moved wrong. "When she moved here." She continued her voice pained.

Anya noticed and gave her concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Cordelia waved it off giving Anya a smile. "Oh, I just pulled some stitches last night. Know why?" Cordelia asked her gaze landing on Buffy as she sat with her friends on one of the quads benches. "Surprise. It was Buffy's fault." She grumbled. Anya looked over as well not really interested in the girls' problems with the petite blond. She just wanted the girl to make her wish so that she could stop living in this teenage body.

At that moment Harmony spotted them as she and her followers entered the quad. A cruelly amused smile appeared on her lips. "Oh hey, it's Garbage Girl." She spoke loud enough for the entire quad to hear. "Loved the look last night Cor. Dumpster chic for the dumped." With a bright smile on her face Harmony pushed in between Anya and Cordelia her followers following suit as they walked away their high pitched giggles carrying back to the embarrassed Cordelia who was looking at the ground doing her best to ignore the giggles.

Anya watched them go for a moment, before taking off her pendant. "Here. I think you need this more than I do right now." Cordelia didn't even protest as she lifted her hair out of the way so that her only friend could clasp the pendant around her neck. "Yeah, I can use some luck." Cordelia eyed Buffy with angry eyes. "And a stick with pointy, sharp bits. If that Buffy wasn't..." Cordelia caught herself barely from spilling the petite blonds secret. And maybe if she hadn't been so intent on blaming her problems on someone else she would have realized that, that act alone proved that she wasn't really angry at Buffy. "I swear. She's a pain." Cordelia complained.

"But Xander, he's an utter loser. Don't you wish..." Anya started, only to be interrupted.

"I never would've looked twice at Xander if Buffy hadn't made him marginally cooler by hanging with him." Cordelia told Anya her eyes still straying to Buffy and her friends as they laughed softly.

Anya raised a sceptical brow. "Really?" Her eyes drifted to Buffy again, there didn't seem to be anything to special about the girl.

"Yeah, I swear! I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale." Cordelia said vehemently.

Anya felt her body slump slightly in relief at finally hearing the girl make a wish. Turning back to face Cordelia, her face heavily wrinkled and looked raw. Cordelia gasped in shock, her eyes widening in surprise. She was about to yell for Buffy, when she spoke. "Done." And her world faded to a bright white. Slowly the white surrounding her eyes faded away leaving her blinking for a few moments, before she noticed that she was still in the quad.

Except she was now standing alone and Buffy, Willow and Xander were nowhere to be seen. In fact there were hardly any students around at all, which Cordelia found surprising nearly every one hung out at the quad during break. Another thing that surprised her was the amount of trash that littered the ground. Snyder wouldn't stand for this. He hated his school looking anything less than pristine. "Anya?" Cordelia called looking around again, wondering where the girl had gone, it wasn't like the white light had taken all that long to pass. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't in any pain. She ran her hand over where she knew her injury to be and smiled in delight when she didn't feel the rough bumps of her stiches, only smooth skin.

She noticed the green gemmed pendant still around her neck and the pieces began to fit into place. "I wished Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale." Cordelia smiled. "She was, like... a good fairy." She paused. "A scary, veiny... good fairy." She told herself. Her smile widening as she believed herself. She laughed richly as she walked from the quad heading into the halls to search out what else had changed with the disappearance of one Buffy Summers. Looking around the halls Cordelia frowned slightly the smile sliding off her face as she noticed that the halls were just like outside. They were practically empty only the odd student milling about. _'Was school no longer mandatory?'_ Cordelia nodded to herself. That had to be it. School was no longer looked at as necessary. Another frown appeared on her face as she noticed the dark and drab clothing that everybody else she saw in the school was wearing. Cordelia shrugged it off, not at all caring as it made her stand out all the more in her beautiful turquoise dress.

She turned a corner and saw Harmony standing at her locker her friends standing around waiting for her to finish. She hesitated at the corner not at all confident in the reaction she was going to get from the girls. Harmony closed her locker with a small slam, her eyes immediately spotting Cordelia in her eye catching clothing. "Where have you been?" She demanded with a small pout to her lips. Harmony walked towards her, her friends following. Cordelia felt herself relax slightly at the promising greeting and she gave them all a careful smile.

"Ted Chervin just totally went for third with Ginger in front of everybody." Harmony disclosed like she used to before Cordelia's 'Xander' faze.

"Love the dress. It's so daring." One of the Cordette's said as she looked at the dress admiringly, thinking about her old wardrobe that had been burned when the vampires had come out of hiding. Harmony nodded her agreement with her friend her eyes looking over the dress with approval. Another part of her mind though was confused at Cordelia's choice of clothes. People hadn't worn bright clothes like hers in years.

John Lee comes into the hall, he has eyes only for Cordelia as he took a deep breath to help steady his nerves. "Cordelia." He called as he got closer making her turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

John Lee grasped her arm gently and pulled her aside aiming for at least a semblance of privacy. "Look, every guy on campus has probably asked, but if you're not going to the Winter Brunch with anyone, I'd be honoured, and we'd have fun."

Cordelia made herself pause. She took a few slow breaths, there was no way that she wanted to seem too eager, after the way he had talked to her… even if this version hadn't. "I'll get back to you." She replied silently congratulating herself on managing to keep her cool.

"Really?" John asked reverently, hardly believing his luck.

Cordelia gave a small nod. "Yeah." She gave him a smile, and fluttered her lashes a tiny bit.

"Great!" John Lee walk away down the hall an extra bounce in his step that hadn't been there a few moments ago.

Harmony stepped over to her, admiration in her eyes, something Cordelia hadn't seen in them for a while. It made her feel like the powerful woman she had been before Xander Harris, and Buffy Summers! "Cordy, you reign!"

"I do?" Cordelia questioned, before pulling herself together. "I mean, I do. So what's with the Winter Brunch thing?" she asked her companions as they moved off down the hall.

Cordelia sighed as she sat in the classroom pretending to listen to the teacher a he droned on and on about something she couldn't care less about. The lack of students sitting at the desks freaked her out. She had never been in a classroom with so little students. The empty rows of seats at the front half of the classroom was just a little freaky. Finally the bell rang and the teacher stopped talking. He cut right off as he quickly gathered his things. "Alright. Now, don't forget, tomorrow we have our, uh, monthly memorial, so, uh, there's no class." With those parting words the teacher rushed out of the room without looking back.

The remaining students were copying the teachers speed as they also quickly gathered their books and made a beeline for the door. "What's the rush?" Cordelia asked Harmony confused, as the blond girl impatiently waited for her.

Harmony shrugged. "Oh, you know, my mom hates it when I'm late."

Cordelia frowned confused. "Since when? Aren't we going out tonight?" She asked finally standing up her books in her arms.

A Cordette gave her a weird look. "Curfew starts in an hour."

"Curfew? Come on, I'm in a really good mood! Let's go to the Bronze!" Cordelia pleaded as they walked out of the classroom.

Harmony and her friends stop dead and looked at Cordelia disbelievingly. "Is that a joke?" Harmony asked carefully.

Cordelia gave her a startled look. "Oh! The Bronze isn't cool in this reality. I've gotta make

these little adjustments." Cordelia murmured giving her friends a winning smile.

Harmony exchanged a look with the girl closest to her. "Cordy what's with you?" She asked as the others continued to walk down the hall leaving the two alone. "I mean, you wear this come-bite-me outfit, you make jokes about the Bronze, and you're acting a little schizo."

"You're right." Cordelia agreed. "I just..." she thought fast as she tried to think up a viable excuse for not knowing anything. "Well, I bumped my head yesterday, and I keep forgetting stuff. Not that I care, but Xander Harris, he's miserable, right? And that Willow freak he hangs with, not even a blip on the radar screen, right? Cordelia asked a hopeful smile on her face.

Harmony gave her a confused look. "Well, yeah. They're dead."

Cordelia's smile faded, as a sense of horror filled her. She had thought many times throughout the last couple of weeks that she wanted Xander and Willow dead for what they did to her, but here faced with the reality she realized that as much as she hated them now she didn't want them dead. And for the first time since her wish she was suddenly not sure if this world was better than the real world. Harmony rolled her eyes impatient to be home before the sunset she hurried off down the hall.

Cordelia slowly walked from the school building and out into what was when she arrived this morning the student parking lot. To her horror the lot was completely empty and looked like it hadn't been used for a while as leaves practically covered the entire lot. "Okay. Not funny." Cordelia said slowly. A Janitor was making his way through the lot, his footsteps hurried. "Hey! You!" Cordelia hollered making the janitor stop and turn to face her. "Where did you put my car?"

"Pardon?" The janitor asked confused.

"My auto! El convertible?" Cordelia cried gesturing with her arms slightly.

"You students aren't allowed to drive, and you know it." The janitor huffed.

"What?" Cordelia cried surprised, and upset by the thought of having to walk all the way home. Seeing as the busses had left a few minutes ago, not that she would be caught dead on one of the school busses.

"Go on now, Miss. You better get in before the sun sets." The janitor advised the confused teenager before hurrying off wanting to get home himself before the sun set completely.

Cordelia watched the janitor leave for a moment. Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of having to walk all the way home. Bitting her bottom lip she wondered were her precious car was. She had only walked a few miles and she already missed it. It was probably at home Cordelia decided with a small nod. Around her the world grew dark as the sun sank in the sky and Cordelia loitered walking slowly, totally unconcerned with the world around her.

She didn't even notice that the Sun Cinema was closed. What did catch her attention was a shop that she knew stayed open to all hours being closed up the metal gate being pulled across its doors by a different man then to the one who she knew owned it. Cordelia looked away from the shop owner her eyes drifting around the street she was walking down. It was filthy, like people had suddenly forgotten how to use the garbage bins.

What had happened to the small amount of town pride everyone had had. She moved walked around a smashed car that was just left in the middle of the road the only real evidence that cars existed in this freak dimensions she had wished them all into. In the distance Cordelia heard sirens and screams. Loud terrified screams of people; who like her had yet to make it into the safety of their houses.

Appearing out of nowhere Xander landed in front of her, wearing a white T-Shirt and black leather jacket, with matching pants. Cordelia jumped surprised at his sudden appearance. Stopped in her tracks Cordelia felt the same anger she always felt when she saw 'him'. How dare he still be alive after she had been told he was dead!

"Well, whadaya know? Cordelia Chase." Xander said with a confidence and tone that she had never heard from him before. It made her want to take a step back, but she didn't. There was no way in hell that she would ever let Xander Harris see her run from him.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Harmony told me you were dead." Cordelia growled pointing at him with an accusatory finger.

Xander tilted his head to the side slightly. A little confused at her apparent amnesia, but amusement trumped his confusion a smirk pulled at his lips. "Now, why would she say something like that? Let's think."

Cordelia took a step forward, her voice firm, demanding to be believed. "Listen to me. We have to find Buffy. She'll figure out a way to save us. She was supposed to be here, and as much as it kills me to admit it... things were better when she was around."

Xander's eyes turned serious, a low growl begging to rise from his chest. "Buffy? The Slayer?" He questioned, just to be sure. You never knew how many Buffy's were wandering around.

Cordelia snorted impatiently. "No! Buffy the dog-faced girl! Duh! Who do you think I'm talking about?" She demanded to know resisting the urge to wave her hands around in the air.

Willow walked behind Xander to stand beside him, her eyes appraising the brunette she had once attended school with, and had hated with a fiery passion that she had been too weak to do anything about. "Bored now." She droned. "This is the part that's less fun. When there isn't any screaming."

Cordelia looked between the two, her eyes taking in Willow's outfit. She was dressed completely in leather, the bodice trimmed in red lace. It looked wrong on them those two and leather were not something that mixed. "What's up with you two and the leather?"

Willow completely ignored Cordelia, instead she turned her eyes from their meal to her lover. "Play now?"

Xander gave Willow a teasing smile. "It's not that I don't appreciate your appetite, Will, but I thought we agreed it was my turn." Willow whined pleadingly brushing her hand up Xander's chest with the familiarity of a lover.

Cordelia stomped her foot childishly a dark scowl on her face. "No. No! No way! I wish us into Bizarro Land, and you guys are still together? I cannot win!" She whined glaring at the two people who had made her life a living hell lately.

Xander turned his attention from Willow to smile cruelly at Cordelia. "Probably not." He let his face shift, into the hard ridges of the demon, his amber eyes looking directly into Cordelia's brown ones. "But I'll give you a head start." He offered.

Wide eyed Cordelia gasped and took a step back. "No!" She breathed, a real terror gripping her as she realized that there was no Buffy to save her this time round, where ever the blond Slayer was it wasn't here, and it was all her fault. Dropping her bag in hopes that not having it weighing her down would let her run faster as she fled down the street hoping for some miracle that would allow her to escape the evil Willow and Xander's clutches.

"I love this part." Willow moaned leaning into Xander using his chest to help steady herself as she stood on the balls of her feet. Xander obligingly leaned down their mouths touching flaring the passion that was always just beneath the surface. Their tongues duelled for a few moments as they kissed giving Cordelia the promised head start. Slowly Xander pulled away. "You love all the parts." Xander replied turning his attention to the chase his legs easily beginning to eat the small distance Cordelia had managed to put between them.

Willow followed at a walk as Xander ran after Cordelia. He jumped up on to the smashed car. Running over the entire body of the car. He jumped down behind her, with a quick movement he grabbed her by the neck and threw her down on to the dirty street. Cordelia hit the ground unconscious her body rolling to a stop only a few feet away from her attackers.

Willow pouted as she came up beside Xander looking over at Cordelia's unconscious form. "No fun. She didn't even hardly fight." She whined sulkily. Both vampires looked up as a van came screeching around a corner, heading straight for them with a reckless abandon.

"Aw, swell. It's the White Hats." Xander practically purred, enjoying the idea of a slightly better fight the capture of Cordelia had hardly even began to satisfy the excitement he had felt as he gave chase.

The van screeched to a stop next to the unconscious Cordelia. Giles jumped out with a large cross in his hand to ward his two former students. Willow and Xander let out annoyed growls as they were forced to back away from the holy objects. In the driver's seat Oz held a crossbow trained on them. He held it with an ease that told of how many times in the recent years he had used it to protect himself from vampires that now refused to remain creatures of myth and legend. Larry and Nancy jumped out of the sliding door. Larry held a stake held at the ready, Nancy held another

cross with sweaty hands prepared to ward off any vampire that jumped at them.

"I've got them! Get the girl!" Giles told the two kids without looking away from the two vampires. Larry and Nancy nodded before picking up Cordelia. Fully trusting Giles to guard their backs from their old classmates. Carrying her over to the van they quickly worked to get themselves in to the safety of the van. Willow and Xander let out angry growls as they watched their prey being taken away from them whilst they stood helpless against the power of the cross. Giles risked a quick glance behind him. seeing that Larry and Nancy where safely back in the truck. He backed away quickly jumping back into the van, slamming the door shut. Oz slammed his foot down on the gas making the van screech off down the road.

* * *

At the school library Cordelia lay still unconscious on the long table. "How's she doing?" Oz asked looking from Cordelia to Giles.

"Her pulse is strong." Giles told him removing his fingers from the pulse in her neck.

"What was she doing wearing that? Everyone knows that vampires are attracted to bright colours." Nancy asked in disbelief. She'd never thought that anyone would be that stupid.

Larry shook his head. "That's Cordelia. It's better to look good than to feel alive."

Giles glanced up from his examination of Cordelia. "Uh, go and, uh, watch the perimeters in case they follow." Larry, Nancy and Oz nodded all quickly leaving the room. None of them wanted the vampires to breach the perimeters. Once they were in. It wasn't likely that anyone would survive.

* * *

Xander and Willow approached The Bronze music was blaring loudly, the only real sign of life in the small tormented town. The two ignored the couple of vampires that were feeding on terrified victims the scent of their terror still strong in the night air as the life was drained out of them. They swept past them and in thru the doors the two feeding vamps didn't even bother to look up. Willow gave a happy contented sigh as she gazed lovingly at the several cages containing their 'pets' suspended a few feet from the Bronze floor.

Willow's eyes locked onto one of the male pets stepping closer her eyes flashing with an emotion the boy couldn't quiet read, making him whimper and throw himself against the opposite side of the impossibly small cage. Undeterred Willow reached into the cage. Her fingers gently stroking his cheek as she enjoyed the soft pathetic whimpering each touch of her cold fingers induced from him. Retracting her hand reluctantly she followed after Xander as he headed towards the back of the club. They past the pool tables where a vampire had a wayward biker, who had thought himself above and beyond the ridiculous curfew imposed upon the small town he was passing through, tied to all four corners. Xander ran his hand across the man's chest feeling the terrified frantic beat of his heart.

Xander turned from the bound human to the vampire who was tormenting him. "Slap my hand, dead soul man." The vampire grinned at Xander shaking his hand. Willow moved past Xander running a hand up and over his shoulder. Xander looked up at her and smiled, he followed her leaving the vampire to his business. The vampire standing guard of the Master Vampire's private den held the curtain aside for them giving the two newly favoured a small nod as the past by him.

The Master looked up from the disquieting girl on his lap as the curtain opened a warm smile spreading across his stained lips. Tipping the girl unceremoniously from his lap he rose from his throne to welcome Xander and Willow. He expected great things from the both of them in the future. The thought of what the two could accomplish when they grew older and came into their real power was almost enough to warm his blood. "Ahh. Xander... Willow... Hungry?" He grabbed the girl he had tossed from his lap by the hair and lifted her by it. The girl remained silent with fear. Her eyes never wavered from The Masters deformed face. The horror of it making it impossible for her to look away.

"I've lost my appetite for this one. She keeps looking at me. I'm trying to eat, and she looks at me." He spat disgustedly giving the girl a small shake. The Master smiled as Willow licked her lips hungrily her eyes darkening as her pupils dilated. He roughly turned the girls head baring the beating pulse to Willow's hungry eyes. "Go on!" He encouraged.

Willow looked up at Xander a pleading smile on her face. Xander smiled back at her approval written all over his face. He was always eager to watch Willow work. Angelus watched the scene in silent disgust from his position on a rather comfy one seater couch. "I think your taking her looking at you all wrong." Angelus commented unable to keep quiet anymore as Nest willingly threw away a tantalizing opportunity. Angelus smirked cockily as their eyes turned to him. Nest's unreadable, but Willow's and Xander's were openly annoyed.

He sprang up from his chair with a grace that a ballerina would envy badly enough to kill for. He let his face shift from the prominent features of the demon to the angelic features of the human he had once been. He strolled forward ignoring the three other vampires in the room. His now brown orbs fixed on the girl who had been released and was now kneeling as she stared at the floor in between her parted knees. Angelus squatted down in front of her his leather pants whispering softly at the movement. After a moment when the girl seemed content to ignore everything but the patch of floor she had designated as a safe place to look. He reached towards her his hand lightly touching her denim cover knee. He felt the girl jump and her gaze lifted from the floor to look at him.

The girl's bottom lip trembled and her bright emerald eyes roved over his face, trying to understand what was happening. She turned her head slightly to look at the other's in the room wanting to ground herself, to understand how she had gone from the presence of hungry vampires to looking up at a handsome human man. Angelus reached out and cupped her cheek bringing her head back to look at him only, he wanted her confused, and to believe at least for a moment that she was safe. He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. His eyes locking with hers. The girl's lower lip trembled more harshly and then in a quick movement she leapt at him with a cry her arms circling around his shoulders, her face buried in the crook of his neck where he could feel warm wet tears falling against his neck. Angelus grimaced as he thought of the wet stain her tears would leave on the silk of his shirt, but he didn't pull her away instead he stood up his arms wrapped around her holding her to him.

He smirked at his audience before turning whispering soothing nothings against her hair as he walked them the small distance back to the couch he had vacated just a few moments ago. He sat down the girl straddling his lap as she cried, soft sobs escaping her mouth to be muffled against his neck. "Shhh." Angelus purred. "Don't worry your safe now. I've saved you. Those nasty vampires can't hurt you now." Angelus told her. Unable to sound completely sincere as his tone revealed some of the mocking he was feeling. The girl didn't seem to notice though as she snuggled deeper against him her sobs lessening as she pressed against him.

"I, I, I don't understand how you saved me." She hiccupped. "The vampires had me, and then you were there… I don't understand… but thank you." She said gratefully, her arms hugging him tighter.

"Hmmm." Angelus murmured. "Don't you think I deserve something a little more than words?" Angelus asked softly, shooting a mocking smirk at Willow and Xander who were watching him with a cross between curiosity, aw and anger. He nuzzled his face against her ear, and as he'd predicated she nuzzled back turning her head to accept his advances. Her lips claimed his as she sort to repay him in any way he wanted. Nothing he wanted could be as bad as what those vampires had wanted to do to her.

Angelus couldn't help but giggle as her tongue ran across his lips before delving inside his mouth the second he had parted his lips for her. Her tongue played with his, her hands coming up to delve into his hair. Angelus raised one of his arms whilst the other tightened around her back keeping her locked against him as his raised arm came to rest up higher on her back so that his hand could fist itself into her brown hair. He let his face shift back into the hard ridges of the demon. At the suddenly different feel of the kiss the girl opened her eyes her whole body jolting in terror as her eyes were met by the terrifying amber of a vampires eyes. She let out a pained sound as her sudden movement made her tongue run against one of his fangs the sharp point cutting her.

Angelus growled his arm contracting around the girl's waist preventing her from moving at all as he began suckling viciously. The taste of her heated blood filling his mouth sending a thrill through him as her fear rose as she tried to struggle and failed. Angelus finally ripped his mouth away as the small cut stopped providing blood. The hand fisted in the girl's hair yanked her head to the side baring her throat. He let out a feral growl before he lunged forward his fangs sinking into the girl artery, a far bigger spurt of her blood filling his mouth at the sudden wound. The girl screamed for the first time as the pain lanced through her. Angelus drank for a few moments deep pulls of blood before retracting his fangs from her neck. He kissed her harshly her blood glistening on his lips.

The girl whimpered as he stood letting her fall from his lap his hand still fisted in her hair, blood running freely down her neck. Angelus dragged her by her hair back across the room. Opening the curtain he threw her out for whatever vampire wanted what was left. He had only just let the curtain fall back into place when the girl let out a terrified pained scream, this one louder than her first one, before it abruptly muffled, by what Angelus guessed was hand. He licked his lips clean a satisfied smile gracing his face as he cracked his neck.

The Master shook his head teasingly. "Always so dramatic Angelus."

Angelus shrugged and bared his fangs at the older vampire. "I've got to enjoy it whilst I can. If you go through with activating that bloody machine I won't be able to enjoy it again will I?"

The Master shot him an angry look. "I remember the lust for the kill." Nest almost nostalgically, sitting back down on his throne.

Angelus made an impatient snorting sound. "Are you sure you're not too old. I mean if you really did remember would you want to take it from the rest of us." Angelus taunted. "I mean are you sure you're just not doing this because you can't be bothered to…"

"Now darling don't be so hot headed. The Master is doing what he thinks is best for us all." Darla interrupted as she came through the curtain. She swept across the room to the growling Nest and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. "Don't mind Angelus Sire he's just impatient to see how your marvellous plan succeeds." Darla cajoled, before sweeping over to Angelus, her eyes stern. Angelus raised a mocking brow at her, his eyes full of contempt for the woman who had turned him. He knew that she wouldn't say anything in front of her Sire for fear he would disregard her in front of him, embarrassing her, and she wouldn't get far in scolding him later either for fear he would leave her. Angelus looked away from her, moving back to his seat to think. Darla had lost all control over him and that scared her, but what scared her more was for her Sire to find out and thus the whole Clan of Aurelious.

Darla pouted prettily trying to catch Angelus' attention as she sashayed over to him, she didn't dare plop herself down on his lap, knowing that there was a good possibility that he'd tip her off and onto her ass. She walked around the couch and placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt him tense under her touch for a moment before ignoring it completely. Darla let out a soft growl of anger and tightened her grip on his broad shoulders. Angelus growled back his body shifting slightly and Darla knew he was about to pull away, and make a mockery of her advances. Loosening her grip she rubbed his shoulders soothingly, gritting her teeth at her willingness to lower herself to adhering to his whims.

"Now... What news on the Rialto?" Nest asked the two youngest vampires in the room, after he had calmed down some.

First Xander then Willow turned their angry eyes from Angelus. Their eyes turning respectful the moment they landed on the form of The Master. "Had a prime kill. An old crush, actually, till that wannaslay librarian showed up." Xander growled his anger flaring up again at having a kill taken away from him for the second time that night.

The Master nodded. "He'll be dealt with soon enough." He assured him.

Willow put a calming hand on Xander's arm, not wanting him to anger The Master anymore than Angelus had already. Xander gave her a small look of understanding. "Weird thing. Girl kept talking about Buffy. 'Gotta get Buffy here.' Isn't that what they called the Slayer?" Xander asked, seeking confirmation. Half hoping that if she was she would show up just so that he could see if she was really all what the rumours made her out to be… with a name like Buffy though he kinda doubted it.

Willow smiled mockingly. "Hmm. Buffy. Ooo. Scary."

Xander smiled at her affectionately. "Someone has to talk to her people. That name is striking fear in nobody's hearts."

The Master stood up. His entire body screaming anger. "She talked of summoning the Slayer here, now, at this time, and you didn't kill her?" He demand his voice a dead calm that sent shivers down Willow's and Xander's spine.

Willow shrugged. "Well, they had crosses." She said simply like that explained everything.

The Master glared at her. "The plant begins operation in less than twenty-four hours." He growled taking the few steps it took to be standing in front of them. His amber eye flashing with his fury. "You will find this girl." He said his tone softening making the two of them relax. Nest stroked their cheeks in a fatherly caress. "You will kill her before she contacts The Slayer. Or I'll see you two kissing daylight." He threatened in the same soft voice that still managed to send shivers down their spines.

* * *

Cordelia groaned as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes to see the familiar sight of the library ceiling. It was less cared for then the one in her world, but it was still recognisable. She raised a hand to her neck wincing at the throbbing pain she could feel there. Giles rushed down from the stacks. Having heard her waking up. "Hey! Hey..."

Cordelia looked at him and frantically tried to sit up faster, glad to see someone whom she believed could help her better than anyone else at this point. "Giles! It's all my fault! I wasn't... I made this stupid wish..." Cordelia cried doing her best to bat at his hands as he tried to push her gently back down on the table.

"Come on. Please lie..."

Cordelia shook her head frantically, but stopped a moment later when it made her head explode with pain. "No! You have to get Buffy. Buffy changes it." Cordelia told him, relived when he suddenly let her go. "It wasn't like this. It was better. I mean, the clothes alone..." Cordelia trailed off as Giles took off his glasses which was normally a sign of aggravation or embarrassment, or nerves. "But people were happy… Mostly. And... Wait." Cordelia exclaimed her eyes widening in realization and she slid off the table. "Why are you here and she's not? I mean, y-you were her Watcher."

Giles gave her a surprised look a look of hopeful belief entering his eyes. "H-how do you know I was a Watcher? I've never..." Giles cut off his rambling as a series of thumps came from outside the library.

The sudden serious look in his eyes made Cordelia nervous and she looked around. "What?" She hissed. Giles ignored her as he looked around carefully, putting his glasses back on. "What?" Cordelia demanded again, a little louder than the last time.

"I thought I heard something." Giles finally confided, before he hurried into the cage and threw open the weapons cabinet hurriedly grabbing out the large cross he'd had before and a stake. "Now, I want you to start again and explain everything very carefully." Giles said as he searched the cabinet for anything else he may need.

Before he could turn around the cage door was slammed shut, making him whirl around in alarm.

"You're in a big cage." Willow taunted holding up the key for him to see. Giles looked around Willow trying to see Cordelia, his breath caught painfully in his chest to see her pinned against Xander, his hand covering her mouth. Willow follows his gaze with her own smiling at Xander. "Not too bright, Book Guy." He taunted the older man

Willow turned back to Giles with a smirk on her face. Giles slammed his cross against the cage door forcing Willow to take a few hurried steps back. She growled at him angrily her face shifting as she gnashed her fangs at him. Xander moved closer forcing Cordelia to walk with him."So you're a Watcher, huh?" Xander asked with a huge smile that was the image of the boy he had once been. "Watch this." He taunted his face shifting, before he sank his fangs into Cordelia's neck.

Giles rattled the cage hard, trying to break down the cage door, despite the fact that it was used every month to keep werewolf Oz out of trouble. Willow smiled at him pleased to finally be able to do something to get back at the old man who was forever spoiling their fun. She turned around and joined Xander.

Ducking her head only slightly to reach the right angle she needed to sink her own fangs into Cordelia Chase's neck. Together it took even less time for them to drain the body dry. Xander reached his arm around Willow's head to caress her hair, he'd always found draining someone together was a romantic moment between them. A moment where they were joined by their minds, with a singular want. Giles raged in anger still beating against the cage door as he tried to get to the girl, to save her. He could tear his eyes away from the sight, and for the first time he truly hated both Xander and Willow. In another moment Cordelia was dead, and Xander pushed her lifeless corpse aside, letting it fall to the floor without a care in the world. Xander moved towards the exit of the library. Willow looked over at Giles as she licked her lips she gave him a wide fangy smile before tossing the key at him, deliberately making it fall short of it mark, as she strolled after Xander.

* * *

Giles panted heavily as he stopped beating against the cage door his eyes moving from the two leaving vampires to the body of Cordelia Chase. Sorrow in his eyes as he realized that if he had done even the smallest thing differently the girl would still be alive. He had been foolish to leave her out in the open; defenceless as he went for weapons. It had been foolish and stupid. Giles turned and went back to the weapons cabinet. He pulled out a double sided battle axe. Turning back to the cage door he began swinging at it.

After a few swings the door gave way to the axe. Dropping the axe he rushed out of the cage to Cordelia who was lying motionless on the library floor. Bending down he checked for a pulse in her wrist. Not finding one he sighed in disappointment. Sending a silent apology to the girl, he turned to go and put the weapons away properly when Larry and Oz came running in through the stacks. "They hit us right outside." Larry explained softly when they stood on the ground floor of the library.

"Nancy?" Giles asked noticing that she wasn't with them.

Oz shook his head sadly. "She's dead."

Giles looked away from the boys to the ground, trying to compose himself, not wanting the boys to see him weak. Taking a deep breath he looked back at them his expression grim. "Um... Would you mind... Could you take her to the incinerator? I have some business to..." Giles cut himself off as the boys started moving to do what he had asked. Oz grabbed her legs, whilst Larry took hold of her shoulders. Lifting her up carefully, they began to move towards the exit. "Wait a moment." Giles called walking up to them he studied the pendant for a moment something about it striking him as familiar. Carefully taking it off, he moved back so that the boys could carry the body away.

* * *

The Master took a fresh hot demitasse of blood espresso from his machine and sips it. He blows on it and takes another sip. Behind him Xander and Willow wait patiently for The Master to acknowledge them. After a moment he turned to face them his eyes giving them his permission to speak.

"The deed is done." Xander said formally.

"You killed the girl that sought the Slayer?" Nest confirmed.

"It was too easy." Xander told him with a cruel smile.

Willow pouted. "I felt cheap."

The Master smiled at them. "Excellent. The opening will commence as scheduled." He sighed before taking another sip.

Willow approached him cautiously. "So, you're pleased?"

"Ecstatic." Nest told her with a warm fatherly smile.

"Then... can I play with one of our pets?" Willow asked.

The Master smiled at her indulgently. "Ooo. Be my guest." Willow smiled prettily as The Master handed her the keys to the cages. She already knew which pet she wanted to play with.

* * *

Giles scowled at one of the walls of his condo as he listened to the pompous ass on the other end of the line. "Yes, I understand, but it's imperative that I see her. Here." Giles paused as he listened his scowl deepening. "Well... when will you?" Giles rubbed his eyes as he was interrupted again. "Yeah, well, you are her Watcher. I'd expect her to at least check in too..." Giles listened as he was cut off… again. "Yes, I'm aware that there's a great deal of demonic activity in Cleveland." Giles said impatiently only to be cut off yet again. "It... Well, it happens, you know, that, that Sunnydale is on a Hellmouth." Giles felt like growling as he was cut off again this time in short to be called a liar. "It, it is so!" Giles clenched his jaw as he was forced to listen yet again as The Watcher on the other end of the line spoke over him again. "Well... Just... Just give her the message, if you ever see her again." Giles demanded throwing the phone down on the table. "Pompous ass!" Giles growled into the quiet of his living room.

* * *

Buffy sat in the mostly empty bus looking out over the barren planes the bus was driving through, the ride was bumpy and full of sudden swerves as the driver did his best to stay out of the pot holes and large cracks in the otherwise deserted road. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about leaving Cleveland after two and half years of fighting a battle that seemed never ending. But it was good to see something other than destruction, the soft grass, waving in the wind was something she didn't get to see in Cleveland anymore there were too many apocalypse's and too little time.

She turned her gaze from the road and she double checked her weapons, reaffirming that she had them all on her person. One thing that fighting demons had taught her was that there was no such thing as being overly prepared. Her Watcher Merrick had told her that Sunnydale was in the midst of a vampire crisis, and apparently another hellmouth. She hadn't realized that there had been more than one. She hadn't been told much else, as far as she was concerned everybody was in the midst of a vampire crisis but she couldn't be everywhere!

And yet it had been important enough for Merrick to order her here, when she was in the midst of her own personal vampire problem. A powerful vampire clan had just moved to town the Daranimious… or some weird name like that. Buffy settled back into her seat a hand fondling the butt of one of her hidden stakes. She'd be reaching Sunnydale just a little after nightfall. She looked out the window again a small part of her curious as to what this other hellmouth would be like.

* * *

Willow sighed as she looked down at the broken body of the human boy. He hadn't lasted nearly as long as she had thought he would. Blood pooled on the floor spreading out, some of it spilling out from under the cage bars. She watched as blood crept closer and closer to her booted feet until it touched and then pooled around her feet. "Bored now." Willow pouted looking back at Xander who had been watching her play with her chosen pet. "Day times the worst. Cooped up for hours, and hours, and can't go hunt."

Xander was about to reply when another voice cut him off. "Poor little Red. All prettied up, but with nowhere to go." Angelus stepped out from the shadow of the door happily ignoring the angry stares of the two other occupants. "Did you go a little hard on the pet that Nest gave you?" Angelus teased stepping closer to stand in front of the door to the cage, blocking Xander's view of Willow.

"What are you doing here Angelus? I'm surprised Darla let you out of her sight. She seems to prefer you on a tight leash." Xander growled, taking a step towards Angelus, his fists clenched at his sides.

Angelus stiffened his spine as he felt his hackles rising, but all he did was smirk. "Go wait outside Harris." Angelus demanded without even turning around. Silently telling Xander just how little of a threat he considered the boy to be. Xander growled his face shifting in his anger. "Do you really think you could take me on Harris? I won't dust you, but I'll beat you to a bloody pulp so that your girl here knows exactly how much of a weakling you are compared to the big boys." Angelus taunted darkly, the thought of beating Xander Harris to a bloody pulp making smile in delight, his eyes fixing on Willow as he heard Xander growl again, before he heard angry footsteps and the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.

Willow stared at Angelus with angry eyes, she didn't like him. He seemed to take pleasure in spoiling her fun, especially today. Willow scowled at him for a moment waiting for him to reveal what he wanted. When he hadn't spoken for a good few minutes she huffed indignantly and made to storm past him, but he moved blocking her way. That annoying cocky smirk in place. Willow moved to the other side only for Angelus to move with her. She faked a left before hurrying to the right with no luck.

She growled at him her scowl deepening. "What?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. Angelus stalked into the cage herding her. "Ah the impatience of youth." Angelus taunted. Willow growled at him again. Angelus exaggerated a shiver. "Ooh. Do it again Red. Except this time do it so that I can feel it all the way down to my cock." The scowl cleared off Willow's face as shock took over. She blinked twice before huffing and turning to leave. "Oh come on now Red do a vamp a favour."

Willow turned back to face him. "You stole my kill last night." Willow accused poking him in the chest with a finger. "Plus I just don't like you." Willow huffed poking him again.

Angelus cocked his head to the side looking at the indignant childe with her finger impudently poking his chest. With a low dangerous growl he knocked her hand aside before shoving her back so that she crashed against the bars of the cage. He was there a second later, his hands grasping bars on either side of her head blocking her every avenue of escape. Angelus leaned in close his forehead only a mere millimetre from touching hers. "I promise to make it worth your while." He taunted before dipping his head to catch her lips with his own.

Willow growled in protest, shoving at him with as much strength as she could muster. Angelus having expected a bit of a struggle tightened his hands on the bars to help him stand firm and unyielding. With a low growl of his own he nipped at her lips with blunt human teeth, before running his tongue along her lips. Willow gasped as a shiver over took her. Angelus didn't waste the opportunity, slipping his tongue past her parted lips he took control of her mouth. His hands flexing around the bars as Willow bit at his tongue the small sting of her human teeth adding to the fire in his blood.

Willow moaned deeply as Angelus rubbed against her, his body sliding against hers erotically. She could feel the hard ridge of his desire pressing against her belly. With a low mewl of defeat Willow gave in to the feelings he effortlessly manipulated from her body. Her hands fisting in his silk shirt as she leaned up on her toes her mouth opened under his as she began to kiss him back. Angelus pulled away from her mouth a smile on his face at her surrender. He kissed his way down her throat, pausing to nip at the artery that no longer pulsed with life, making her moan and arch closer to him.

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck a low purr escaping her as his mouth worked wonders on her skin, he nipped at her collar bone almost harshly drawing a little blood, she held his head closer, angling her head back to give him more access. Angelus continued on from the small wound blood still running from the wound to leave a glistening red trail down her skin. He moved his hands from the bars to rest at her sides, the leather of her corset cool under his hands. He felt her muscles flex under his hands before Willow made a small jump, her legs wrapping around his waist. He slid his hands around to cup her ass as he shifted closer, leaning Willow into the cage bars.

Sliding his hands back up her body he traced the lace on her bodice, letting his fingers slip under the leather as he got closer to her creamy white shoulders. Slipping her shoulders free of the leather, he pushed the cloth down until the leather of her bodice slipped down over her breasts, her pebbled nipples begging for attention as they rose and fell with each of Willow's unneeded breaths. Pushing her higher up the cage Angelus teased one of her nipples with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Normally he preferred smaller breasts, ones that he could take completely into his mouth, but at this moment he would take what he could get.

Willow moaned heatedly, her fingers delving themselves into Angelus hair, pressing him closer as he tormented her senses, but such a sweet torment! Willow tightened her legs around his waist as she rubbed against him, needing to feel some friction against her pulsating clit. She threw her head back, slamming it against the bars behind her, but she didn't feel it, barely even noticed she'd done it as Angelus gave a particularly hard nip to the flesh of her breast.

Willow panted heavily, her body writhing against Angelus' looking for the release that was no near, but he wouldn't allow it. Every time she came close to falling over the edge he'd shift away from her slightly! She growled in annoyance, sliding her hands out of his hair and down his silk covered chest, and to the leather of his pants, her fingers releasing the fastenings freeing his cock from its leather confines. Bracing one hand on his shoulder she curled her other hand around his hard length, squeezing it firmly. Willow let out a harsh breath when in retaliation Angelus twisted the nipple he wasn't tormenting with his mouth, with his knuckles. "Angelus! Now! Please!" Willow pleaded.

Angelus released the breast he'd been playing with glancing up at Willow's face he smirked. "Patience Red, all in good time."

Willow shook her head desperately, stroking his shaft with confident fingers. "No… all out of patience!" She snarled squeezing him harshly to get across just how out of patience she was.

Angelus growled, his own breathes strangled and harsh as he leaned against Willow for a moment, trying to regain the control he'd had before. Willow squeezed again impatient as her body begged for fulfilment. Angelus let out a deep rumbling growl against her neck. Reaching with one of his hands he found the waist line of her pants. Giving a strong tug he ripped the fastenings, not caring to undo them. Forcing her to unwrap one of her legs from his waist, he shoved one of the leather legs down. Willow kicked out her leg kicking the leg of her pants off the rest of the way before wrapping her leg around his waist again.

"Now?" Willow barely managed to finish the word when Angelus thrust up inside her. Willow clutched at him, her hands digging into his shoulders as she moaned in delight, her hips dancing in time with his as she meet his next thrust, her head tilting back as her pleasure rose inside her. "Oh fuck… Angelus… yes!" Willow cried uncontrollably, her face shifting, as she felt her walls beginning to flutter.

Angelus deliberately slowed his thrusts, making Willow whine and wiggle in discontent. "No… Faster! Harder!" Willow demanded rocking against him enticingly.

Angelus chuckled deeply and slowed down a little more, ignoring his own need for release. "Beg for it Red." Angelus whispered into her ear, thrusting up into her harder just once before slowing back down to a crawling pace.

Willow whined and growled her fingers fisting in his shirt crinkling the silk. She tried moving her hips faster trying to force the tempo, but as if reading her mind Angelus' hands were at her hips preventing her movements as he continued his torturous pace. With a final whine Willow grabbed his face between her hands and placed kisses along his face and mouth. "Please, please, please Angelus please!"

Angelus pulled his face out of her grip and met her amber gaze with his brown one. "Louder Red." Willow growled her eyes mutinous as she fought with herself. Angelus tsked. "Come on now Red is it really that big a sacrifice if it gets you what you want?" Angelus taunted rocking his hips up into her harder for a couple of moments. Willow threw her head back her eyes closed as the sensations began climbing again, only to cry out in loss as Angelus slowed again. "Oh Fuck!" Willow growled. "Please Angelus Please! Harder! Faster!" Willow screamed.

Angelus grinned in triumph. Pulling out nearly all the way he slammed back in his own face shifting as his own needs grew. Willow met his thrusts as best she could, but he was stronger and faster than her, and soon he was moving too quickly for her to keep up with. Throwing her head back uncaring that she slammed it against the cage wall she screamed her delight. "Oh yes! Don't stop! Don't Stop!" She let out a wordless scream as she came, her world rocking and fading into a bright white.

Angelus growled as she spasmed around him. Squeezing him bringing him painfully close. Thrusting into her now with mindless abandon, he let out a husky roar as he came. Lunging forward he bit into her neck as he rode out his orgasm, spilling his dead seed deep inside the practically past out girl. Willow opened her eyes dreamily as she felt Angelus pull out of her. Her eyes met his for a moment, before he smirked at her and dropped her boneless body to the bloodied floor. "Thanks Red really. I needed that." Angelus said coldly, as he tucked himself back into his pants. Willow looked up at him with confused eyes. "Oh. You didn't actually think that this meant that I liked you?" Angelus chuckled at her shaking his head in amusement. "Come on Red you should know better than that. I mean what better way to piss off my 'Sire' than to fuck a childe… a childe that isn't even hardly three years old. Plus added bonus I get to really, really piss off your little boy toy."

Willow gave him a panicked look, her eyes moving to where the door stood closed, blocking her view as she leaned helplessly against the cage still quiet unable to move. Angelus giggled, as his face shifted back into the smooth features of the human. "If I were you I'd try to get a little cleaned up." Angelus told her allowing his gaze to sweep over her. He smirked in satisfaction. Meeting her eyes again he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "What is it with woman and thinking a little sex is a meaningful commitment?" He shook his head and turned to go, pausing at the cage door he turned his head to look back at her. "If it makes you feel any better. You weren't that bad of a fuck considering you're such a young thing." Angelus taunted, his voice mocking.

Willow watched him leave with damning eyes. She gave herself a quick look over her, her face smoothing over as she took it in. for a brief moment she tried to tidy herself up, but she didn't have the strength to stand yet, or really move her arms. _'Damn Angelus to hell!'_ Willow thought vehemently.

* * *

Xander clenched his fists as Angelus swaggered out of the torture room, sending him a taunting superior smirk. He'd heard Willow's cries but he hadn't really wanted to believe what he was hearing. He waited until Angelus was out of sight, before he turned and hurried into the room. He paused a low angry growl rumbling from his chest as he caught sight of Willow. It would have been an erotic sight, if it had been him who had put her in such a state surrounded by the dead pets blood. The body of which still lay on the pallet.

Blood ran from a bite wound on her neck, her breasts where seemingly covered in bruises caused by teeth… 'his' teeth. Xander clenched his fists as he forced his eyes to look further. And a bruise in the shape of a hand marred the pale flesh of her hip and he was sure had her other leg been free of the leather he would have seen a matching bruise on her other hip. Her entire body screamed of Angelus' possession of his girl, his future mate, but worst of all he could smell it on her, he wouldn't be able to escape the knowledge of what she had done until that bastards scent faded from her skin, and that could take months… too years. Scents were stubborn things.

Willow watched hopelessly as Xander closed his eyes his jaw clenching in the way it did when he gritted his teeth. she wanted to apologise, but she knew just by the look of him that he didn't want, nor was ready to hear it. After a long moment that felt like an eternity to both parties Xander opened his eyes again and moved towards the still sitting Willow. Willow sighed in relief as Xander pulled her bodice back up, and then helped her to stand. All wasn't lost between them yet it would seem.

* * *

Buffy disembarked from the bus on the outskirts of the town the driver having refused to go into the actual town. Looking around herself Buffy sighed as she started her hike into town. The dark town sorta reminded her of Cleveland no one went out after dark and those that did were terrified, or too out of it to care.

Scanning the darkness as she walked her body ready to draw her stake at a moment's notice, she glanced over the darkened buildings looking for anything that looked like a vampire haven. Buffy frowned the entire town looked like a vampire haven. The buildings were run down and looked abandoned, and the windows boarded up to keep out the sun, or to keep something out. The last thing she wanted to do at this point was go door knocking. It would be like raising a big screaming neon sign that said 'SLAYER HERE!' And right now she wanted to remain undercover. There was no better way to assess ones enemy then when they thought they were in the free and clear.

Buffy continued walking doing her best to seem small and terrified. The former was the easiest out of the two. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a sign that lit up the night letting the world know what it was. 'THE BRONZE' blared out into the night. Buffy raised her eyebrows before a slow smile spread across her lips. She moved stealthily thru the dark night heading towards the building marked The Bronze. It was the odd thing out in the otherwise terrified town. It was bold and courageous, and that more than anything else in the town at this moment screamed vampire's lair.

Buffy stood in the shadows of the alley looking at the large building she was going to enter. Spying a pipe that was rusted from misuse and lack of care Buffy moved towards it wrapping her hands around the round pipe she lifted her foot and placed it on the thin sheet of metal that was being used to secure the pipe to the wall. Slowly and with great care Buffy scaled the pipe, doing her best to move silently.

Finally she reached the roof, pulling herself over the piping and onto the raised brick work she jumped lightly down onto the roof. Moving swiftly and low to the ground Buffy came upon a trapdoor. Squatting down in front of it Buffy traced the outside rim of the door with her fingers, before she took hold of the handle and pulled, her body tense, ready to stop if it made even the slightest squeak of protest.

Buffy smiled as she got the door open with an ease that was ridiculous, at home vampires were more wary of a raid and so everything made noise, anything that could give them even a seconds notice to her presence. She resisted the urge to chuckle, silently deciding that she liked the foolishness of overly confident vampires, they made her life just that little bit easier. Peeking thru the open trapdoor Buffy took in as much of the room bellow her as she could, not seeing anything that would put her in immediate danger, Buffy jumped down landing on her hunches.

Quickly rising to her full height Buffy looked around the room she found herself in. Blood littered the room in dark pools most of which resided in the small cage that housed a single pallet barely big enough to fit a grown man. Buffy turned her gaze away a small shudder moving through her body. For that much blood to be staining the ground the victim had been tortured for amusement.

Glancing behind her she took in the wall of tools that she had no doubt had been used as torture devices. Turning away from the wall her expression stony. Her eyes landed on a door, moving swiftly she threw it open. Moving down a small hall Buffy came out into what had used to be a normal club… once. She glanced at the cages to see them empty, for that she was grateful beyond words, she didn't even want to think what happened to those in the much smaller on display cages.

Buffy sighed as she looked around the large room, she had thought that she had hit it lucky, but it seemed she had missed them, by how much she wasn't at all sure. She turned to leave when she heard a small growl, a threatening one. Turning around Buffy saw a tall lanky vampire that was staring at her from across the room his amber eyes hungry as he looked her over. _'Ok so maybe this wasn't such a bust after all.'_ Buffy put on her best terrified face, and backed up a few steps, inwardly smiling as the vamp took the bait stalking after her, following her moments.

He was sloppy at it, constantly looking down at her feet as he mirrored her movements. He wasn't old, but he wasn't entirely new either. He'd probably been turned for no less than half a year, and more then that he was a minion. Backing herself into a corner Buffy let out a terrified whimper and looked around frantically. Hoping that the vamp would move close enough soon, she was sick of playing the damsel in distress. She never had been any good at being a damsel.

The vampire let out another growl, this one louder and filled with anticipation. Covering the distance between him and his prey, He closed his hand around her slender neck, a moan like growl escaping him as he felt her pulse against his thumb. Too late he realized that the beat was too steady for someone who was terrified and the next thing he knew was a sudden movement and pain radiating from his that was suddenly pinned in an awkward position against his back, and his face was pressed against the wall the girl had been trembling against.

Buffy yanked his arm up higher as her 'informant' struggled against her hold. Pulling out a stake she pressed it into the vampires back right where his heart lay quiet. The vampire stilled immediately. "Do you know what this is?"

"A s, s, stake."

"And do you know who I am?"

"S, Slayer."

"Good." Buffy taunted. "Now you're going to be a good little minion and show me exactly where your vampire buddies are. Aren't you." Buffy stated pressing her stake harder into the minions back.

"Yes, ma'am, Slayer, ma'am." The vampire stuttered, he had never expected to run into The Slayer, there had been talk of someone seeking her, but, he could have sworn that Willow and Xander had taken care of the problem.

"Well aren't you just a sweetie." Buffy mocked pulling him away from the wall and throwing him in front of her. "Let's go blood breath I've got a lot to do tonight and I hate falling behind schedule."

"My names Jesse, not blood breath." Jesse growled forcing his face to shift back into that of the human he used to be.

Buffy glared at him. "Do you really think I care?" Jesse looked taken aback, having hoped that being in his human face might have deterred her from trying to kill him. It had worked well enough on Oz. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well now that we've cleared the air with the fun factoid that I'm an unfeeling bitch. Let's get moving before I decide to stake you now." Jesse gulped and nodded before he turned and made to run for it, hoping to lose her in the darkness of the night.

Before he could make it to the door Buffy was on him forcing him to the floor with a hard shove from behind. When Jesse rolled over on to his back it was to find a small, but powerful foot threatening to crush his windpipe. He looked up into the eyes of the angry Slayer and shivered. "Ok are we done with the dramatics cause I'm seriously thinking you'd better as dust buster fodder." Buffy growled pressing her foot down harder. Jesse managed to nod and Buffy removed her foot and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt, pulling him to his feet.

Buffy made sure her stake was in the vampires line of sight, when she was satisfied that his full attention was on her close friend Mr. Pointy she tightened her hold on his shirt and jerked him closer to it. "The next time you run on me Mr. Pointy is making itself a permanent home in your heart." She waited a beat for her words to sink in. "Do we understand each other?"

"Y, yes." Jesse confirmed his eyes still on the stake clasped in The Slayer's hand.

Buffy released his shirt and Jesse took a couple of steps back, straightening his shirt. He watched The Slayer wearily, but couldn't help noticing just how hot she looked, and the fact that she could kill him, just seemed to add flames to the fire. "Well then if you really want to meet the vampires of the City then follow me." Jesse said with a wide smile, before turning around and leaving the club with more swagger than he had been capable of mere moments ago.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she followed closely behind her personal guide. She had no idea what it was, but vamps that she spent more than the few minutes it took to plunge a stake through their hearts all seemed to want to get into her pants. Of course normally it was the Master vampires that were 'attracted' to her, the minions were normally terrified. Buffy racked her gaze over her guide, maybe this one was broken?

Jesse felt her gaze on him and he added a little extra swagger to his step, not knowing that her thoughts were far from complimentary.

Buffy was starting to feel angsty about this whole thing when they finally reached a great big mansion, that seemed more than a little menacing in the darkness. Jesse looked back at The Slayer a smirk plastered on his lips. "Well here we are, home sweet…" Jesse didn't get to finish his sentence as Mr. Pointy made a home in his heart. He looked down at the piece of wood for a moment before looking up at Buffy shocked. "You, you…"

"Staked you?" Buffy supplied as she stalked towards her guide. She shrugged as she closed her hand around the unsubmerged part of her stake. "Yeah. It's what I do." Buffy said nonchalantly before pulling the stake out and watching for a small moment as the body of the once human boy burst into dust.

She liked to think that she was putting them to rest, letting their soul rest in peace knowing that their bodies were no longer wondering the earth doing terrible things. It made her feel less like an unfeeling psychopath, but she could feel too much, or she'd go crazy with guilt and sadness for people she'd lost, and people that she hadn't been there to save. It hardened the heart and made her feel less human and more monster. She'd had friend once that had joked that she was the monster that the monsters feared. And lately she was feeling more and more like a monster so she was fighting, fighting for what little she did, could feel.

Buffy turned her eyes back towards the mansion, calculating how to go about getting in to do her little bit of reconnaissance. Doing her best to melt in with the darkness Buffy moved off towards the side of the mansion, scouting for an entrance that would leave her unnoticed. She had almost gone around the entire mansion when she finally found what she was looking for. Slipping into the sewer entrance with a slight wrinkle of her nose, she never liked having to make a trip down the sewers.

Moving slowly Buffy finally came upon old stone steps. Climbing up the steps Buffy felt the fine hairs all over her body stand on end at the amount of power she could inside the mansion. There were a few Master vampires inside the mansion, but to her good fortune they all seemed to be gathered in one place. Opening the door just enough for her to squeeze through. Clinging to the shadows Buffy hurried through the mansion doing all that she could t muffle the sound of steps against the harsh stone.

Coming to a large ornate door Buffy finally heard voices on the other side. Looking around Buffy moved towards a curtained window, moving past the curtain she scaled the outside wall reaching the balcony she clambered up onto it wincing as she made a small thump as she landed on the hard stone. Creeping close to the stone sticking to the walls as best she could, she slipped back inside the mansion, Peering in as she crouched down as close to the ground as she could get without compromising her ability to reach her weapons.

Vampires littered the room, mostly minions, she wasn't all to bothered with them, it was the 5 Master vampires and the few vampire childe's that caught her attention. The power coming off the Master's was enough to give her a chill. Buffy sank a little closer to the ground when a tall well muscled dark haired vampire looked up in her direction, she could have sworn that he looked right at her, his eyes meeting hers, but he looked away just as quickly as if it was by mere chance that his eyes had swept over her position.

Buffy scowled at him her hazel eyes narrowed as she watched him for a few moments more. Something told her that he had seen her, but he wasn't doing anything, not sounding an alarm or moving away from the gathering. In fact his entire attention seemed to be placed back on the tall creepy sickly white vampire as he spoke through lips stained red. Buffy eyes roamed over the room her eyes taking in the petite blond vampire. She was standing fairly close to the dark haired vampire she had noted before as if she was doing her best to lay claim on him without actually touching him. Buffy looked away she didn't care about the inner workings of a nest, she had enough problems of her own to deal with.

A platinum blond male and a willowy brunette female stood off to the side talking with one another completely unconcerned with those around them. Buffy did another sweep of the room with her eyes, before starting to slowly pull back. Something was going to happen soon the excitement coming from the vampires was thick in the air, it was almost tangible it was so strong. When Buffy was far enough from the ledge she had been watching from she stood up enough to turn.

She paused suddenly her eyes fixed on the minion who stood stunned into motionlessness at the sight of her. His frozen state seemed to thaw under the eight of her calm eyes. The minion turned to go back the way he came his mouth opened to alert the others to the presence of an intruder. Buffy moved with speed and deadly accuracy, her entire being calm as she came up being the minion her hand covering his mouth, her palm feeling the scrape of his fangs. Before he could even think to bite down Buffy had her stake thrust deeply into his back her stake penetrating his heart. The minion's eyes widened momentarily as he felt the added pain of the stake being removed before his body burst into harmless dust.

Buffy brushed off her clothes small clouds of dust rising from them. Walking back the way she came Buffy left the mansion to look for the man that had called her here.

* * *

Giles threw a book down in his office in frustration before grabbing another one. Larry and Oz didn't even flinch at the loud noise as they continued to work on their weapons of choice. Giles opened his new book to a random page, and stifled a shout of triumph. "Here it is! I've found it." He cried as he hurried out of his office to show his comrades in arms. "Look."

He set down the book on the table were the two boys where working, both looking up to obligingly look at the proffered book that was opened on a sketch of the pendant that Giles had taken from around Cordelia's neck. "It's what, um, Cordelia was wearing. It's the, the, uh, symbol of, of Anyanka." Giles explained.

"I don't think I know her." Oz deadpanned with a shrug, looking back down at the crossbow he had been toning.

"Well, no. Um, Anyanka is a, sort of a Patron Saint of scorned women." Giles explained as he took off his glasses. He sat on the table as he rubbed his eyes.

Larry looked up from the book to Giles. "What does she do?"

"Uh, sh-she grants wishes."

"So Cordelia wished for something? Well, if it was a long, healthy life, she should get her money back." Oz muttered.

"She said something about everything being different, that the... the world wasn't supposed to be like this. It was, um, better. Before." Giles said slowly not wanting to give the children a false hope if Cordelia was lying about her wish.

Larry frowned. "Okay. The entire world sucks because some dead ditz made a wish?" He shifted slightly uncomfortably under the looks he received from Giles and Oz. I just, I just want it clear."

"She said the, uh... the Slayer was supposed to be here, was, um, meant to have been here already." Giles continued allowing Larry an out to compose his slightly red face.

"Certainly would've helped." Oz commented dryly.

Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes. I tried calling her, but, um..." Giles ct himself of half afraid that he'd start ranting about the Council goon he'd had to talk to. Standing up he looked back down at the last two students left that he felt responsible for. "Look, I'm, I'm, I'm gonna have to... research this Anyanka thing further. Um, I have some more... volumes at, at home. You two, two get some sleep." Giles ordered before walked from the library with a determined stride. If there was a chance that the world was meant to be a better place he'd damn well find a way to set it to rights!

"Watch your back." Oz called just as Giles reached the door.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she walked down the street in the unfamiliar town. It would have been nice she decided if she had been left an address or something so that she wasn't stuck wandering hoping for some sign that told her she was supposed to go here. She looked up when she heard the screech of car breaks down the street she had just turned off from. The firm voice of a male shouting "Run!"

She turned around and headed back her footsteps quickening. She got back to the street in time to see a group of kids running as fast as they could. She looked in the opposite direction to see an older man being struck by a rear van door, to land flat on his back. Buffy raced forward her doing her best to silence her footsteps. She reached them just as two of the vamps were trying to pick him up. Gunning for the one by his feet Buffy grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and threw him threw him thru the air. The vamp landed on his back with a loud thump. The other two snarl in anger and attack sloppily. It didn't even cross their minds that this petite blond was The Slayer.

Buffy threw them both back with an ease that she wasn't used to. The first vamp scrambled to his feet and ran at the petite blond planning on killing her for his humiliation. Buffy backed up a step before slamming her stake out with a deft arm letting the vamp run himself onto her stake. Pulling it out she turned away just as he exploded into a fine dust. Buffy grabbed the closest shocked vampire and deftly staked him, not willing to waste the opportunity. Buffy looked for the others to find them fleeing. Staring after them she considered giving chase. "Buffy Summers?" The older man asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

Buffy didn't react for a moment her eyes still following the fleeing minions. She sighed, before looking down at the man that was still lying on the ground his glasses slightly askew. "That's right. Wanna tell me exactly what I'm supposed to be doing here?"

* * *

Buffy looked around the Condo as she waited for Jeeves to finish looking things up in his little book. She hated books and she was bored, really bored there was only so much a girl could take before she just wanted to stake what needed staking and be on her way. Giles looked up from his position on his stairs his eyes flicking to Buffy and the bored look on her face. Turning his eyes back towards his book a sense of urgency stirring in him as he realized that at any minute she was just going to walk out of his home.

Turning the page he sighed in relief. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes!" He cried glancing at Buffy again to see that she hadn't turned her attention away from the pictures on his wall. "Here. 'In order to defeat Anyanka, one must destroy her power-centre." He read as he walked down the steps. "This should reverse all the wishes she's granted, rendering her mortal and powerless again.' You see? Without her power-centre, she'd j-just be a-a-an ordinary woman again, and all this would be, um... well, different." Giles frowned at the lack of reaction he got from the petite blond as she finally turned to look at him her eyes still bored. "Well, I'd say that my, my Watcher muscles," He closed the book. "haven't completely atrophied after all." Giles muttered as he took off his glasses, missing the complete faith Larry and Oz had in him.

"Great. What's her power-centre?" Buffy asked in a flat voice clearly unimpressed.

"Um, well, um, um..." Giles stuttered feeling himself deflate under the hard-cold look in Buffy's eyes. He nervously glanced at the book again. "It doesn't say."

Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance, feeling that her time for the past half hour had been wasted. "Why don't I just put a stake through her heart?" Buffy offered as she walked into his kitchen bar.

"She's not a vampire."

Buffy shrugged. "Mm, well, you'd be surprised how many things that'll kill." Buffy said before she sniffed a liqueur bottle making a face at the smell she put it back down.

Giles rubbed at his eyes feeling his own aggravation growing. "I don't want to kill her, Miss Summers. I want to reverse whatever effect she's had on this, this... world."

Buffy turned to face him a disbelieving look on her face. "You're taking an awful lot on faith here, Jeeves."

"Giles." He corrected.

Buffy shrugged. "Kill the bad fairy... destroy the bad fairy's power-centre, whatever, and all the troubles go away?"

Giles looked a little uncomfortable at how stupid and fanciful she made it sound. "Yeah, well, I'm sure it's not that simple, but..."

Buffy interrupted not caring to here it. "World is what it is. We fight. We die. Wishing doesn't change that." She said firmly, having wished enough times to know that it didn't change anything. Not when her friends died and not when her world slowly began to go to hell.

"I have to believe in a better world."

Buffy shrugged indifferently. "Go ahead. I have to live in this one." She strolled over to his chess table, lifting her right leg up she set her boot on its edge and spat into her hand, before wiping at her shoe, cleaning the small dirt smudge she'd seen on it.

Giles couldn't help but try to convince Buffy again of the better world that he couldn't get out of his head now that he had thought about it. "Cordelia said she knew that I was meant to be your Watcher. She said she knew you."

Buffy didn't even look up from her shoe as she continued on to give her boot a bit of a shine. "She's probably just a big fan."

"The Master sent two of his more vicious disciples to kill her. Now, she, she must have posed some threat to him." Giles argued putting his glasses back on.

Buffy looked up from her shoe, let her foot return to the floor. "The Master?" Buffy asked getting a flash of the tall sickly white vampire she had seen at the old mansion.

Um, supreme vampire around these parts. He, he lives on the outskirts of town in an old Mansion and uses an old club as a sort of retreat."

"You mean as a party house." Buffy asked a hint of humour in her voice as she noted Jeeves' uncomfortable air. "So you know where he lives and no one's tried to take him out?"

"People have tried." Giles muttered darkly.

Buffy rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. "Well I'll just go get rid of a bloodsucker problem, may as well do some good whilst I'm in this town." Buffy muttered heading for the door.

"You can't just… you don't even know the way."

Buffy put a finger to her chin as she turned around to look at Jeeves again. "Master. Tall sickly white, bald with a really bad red stain around his lips that sorta looks like punch if you're a cup half full kinda person." Buffy smirked at Jeeves' surprised look. "I do my homework. Don't go into a new town without checking out the big bad's… kinda gets ya killed."

"But you can't just…" Giles started only to be cut off.

"Look, you wanna stay here and play make-believe, fine." Buffy turned back to the door, as she checked the straps to her crossbow that went under her jacket and over her shirt. "I'm not gonna be any help to you anyway. There's only one thing I'm good at." Buffy growled just wanting to get away from the optimism of this man. It was almost enough to make her hope and was enough to start an uncomfortable ach in her chest.

"At least let's muster some kind of force." Giles relented.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't play well with others." Buffy opened the door and then paused in the door way. "Good luck with your make-believe… I hope it doesn't all turn out to be nothing but bullshit." With that Buffy closed the door behind her and walked with a determined stride out into the night, heading towards the mansion.

Giles stood there for a moment before tossing his book onto his desk and running his hands through his hair. Deciding that he'd need a little fortification he headed into his kitchen to pull out the bottle of scotch.

* * *

Angelus stood with his arms crossed a dark scowl on his face as he watched Nest walk up onto the stage he'd had brought in for him. The cage full of humans set up fairly close to the ugly machine that would according to 'The Master's wishes become their future. It was utterly ridiculous! Sure the smell of the humans fear was appeasing, but having them locked in a cage, they'd have to feed them keep them healthy… was he the only one who remembered how fast sickness travelled amongst humans when they were cooped up for long periods of time? At least the old ways allowed for the humans to look after themselves instead the burden was about to fall on them!

Angelus scanned the crowd of growing vampires all having come to cheer on Their Master. He turned his eyes to the ledge he'd seen the woman spying from hours ago, before all this had been set up. He bit back a sigh when he saw it empty. It had at first amused him to see a petite female staring out into their masses her eyes calculating searching each of them out, staring at them with the eyes of a hunter; a predator. It had only occurred to him a good half hour later that no ordinary human would have been that calm. And then he'd known The Slayer, she had come, the girl must have gotten word to her before Willow and Xander had gotten to her. He kept it to himself though, as far as he was concerned this was his chance, his chance to see all this stopped without really having to lift a finger.

The Slayer would kill The Master and as many others that she could take down. Angelus glanced down again to the woman beside him as he r hand touched his arm possessively. He frowned at her. Her blond locks intricately styled and piled on top of her head. She gave him a coy smile, before turning her gaze back to Nest. And to achieve his ultimate goal he may just help her a little.

"Vampires, come! Behold the technical wonder, which is about to alter the very fabric of our society. Some have argued that such an advancement goes against our nature. They claim that death is our art. I say to them... Well, I don't say anything to them because I kill them." Angelus snorted softly at that, he argued, and he was still alive. Of course that was more due to Nest's fear of Darla leaving him then any affection for him. Angelus turned his gaze from The Master his eyes scanning the crowds again in hopes of spotting the petite blond Slayer.

"Undeniably we are the world's superior race. Yet we have always been too parochial, too bound by the mindless routine of the predator. Hunt and kill, hunt and kill. Titillating? Yes. Practical? Hardly. Meanwhile, the humans, with their plebeian minds, have brought us a truly demonic concept," Nest spread his arms wide. "mass production!" The crowds broke into a loud cheer, howling their approval.

Xander watched with awed eyes, so moved by the proceedings that he forgot his anger towards the red head beside him. "We really are living in a golden age." Willow looked up at him and smiled, tilting her head towards him soaking in the moment.

* * *

Giles' stood in his darkened apartment, the scent of burning herbs filled his nose as he looked at the several bags and bowls of herbs he had carefully sorted on his chest table. He grabbed a couple of them and walked over to his desk with them clutched firmly in hand. He stood in front of a large golden goblet that was already smouldering. He pulled a bit of an herb from the bushel and dropped them into the goblet as he began to recite the ritual to summon Anyanka patron saint of scorned women. "Oh... Anyanka... I-I beseech thee..." He paused for a small moment to place his glasses back on. "Um..." Giles muttered before turning the page. "In the name of all women scorned..." He threw an herb into the goblet. "Come before me."

Giles looked around his apartment, hoping to see her appear. In the shadows under the stairs Anyanka materialized escaping Giles notice. Slowly with quiet footsteps she walked into the dimly lit room. "Oh!" Giles said on a nervous breath, having almost given up hope of having succeeded.

Anyanka fixed Giles with an angry glare. "Do you have any idea what I do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?" Giles kept his gaze steady a sense of foreboding coming over him.

* * *

"Bring on the first!" The Master yelled. By the cage the closest vampires shove the humans back from the cage opening, before they lifted off the crossbar that kept the cage locked. Oz watched in terror as he realized what was about to happen, hopelessness settling in on him as the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to stop it ate away at him. He huddled back with the rest of the humans as two of the vampires walked calmly into the cage looking them over… sizing them up. "You!" A vampire decided pointing his finger at a girl in Oz's class. Xander and Willow watched in anticipation as the girl was dragged out of the cage.

"Nooo! No! Please! No! Help me! No! Noooo!" She screamed struggling futilely. A couple of the men in the cage attempt to help her, but they were easily knocked aside, and after being battered away like annoying flies they stood and watched on in horrified silence. Once they had her outside the cage, one of them shocked her with a modified cattle prod. Her body went limp in their arms. The gates to the cage were closed even though none of the humans tried to escape their small cage, and they all huddled together seeking comfort as they watched hopelessly in horror. The two vampires dragged her to the end of the monstrous looking machine. One of them easily lifted her into a long stainless steel pan like the ones used for autopsies and laid her down in it.

"She's still alive, you see, for the freshness." The Master explained to the now silent masses as they watched in eager anticipation. Angelus' scowl darkened as he watched the machine being turned on and the helpless human was transported by the pan to the port dubbed the blood draining station. He watched as four arms on either side of the pan raised up long needles at the end of each. With a single in sync plunge all the needles imbedded themselves in her young body, sucking the life right out of her. At one end of the machine was a tap that was connected to a large heated tank where the blood came to rest in. A goblet was filled for the Master to taste.

In the cage Larry and Oz watched in disbelief not quiet believing the horror of the situation, both of them silently cursing Cordelia for whatever wish she made to turn the world into such a horror.

At that moment Buffy crept back up into her previous hiding place, her eyes taking in all the changes. Her eyes focused on the machine, before her eyes sort out the girl with the needles deeply imbedded into her limbs. She made a disgusted face as the terrified girl whimpered weakly before her body went completely slack, her eyes glazing over in death.

Buffy stood as the goblet with the dead girls blood was handed up to The Master. Buffy glanced down at the ground, before stepping off the ledge landing lightly on her feet. The only person who noticed was Angelus as his eyes had drifted yet again in search of the girl, and had caught sight of her just as she stood up. He watched in silence as she threaded her way through the crowd of vampires who were eagerly waiting for their Master to take a drink of the cup full of blood. Behind them practically unnoticed the arms extracted themselves from the girl, and the pan moved along further for disposal. The Master held up the goblet in a toast. "Welcome to the future."

"To the future! To the future! To the future!" The crowd chanted their arms pumping up into the air as the goblet was raised to The Master's lips.

Buffy unstrapped her crossbow. Lifting it she aimed it at the goblet The Master was raising towards his lips and fired. The quall imbedded itself in the goblet, making The Master look up in shock. Every eye in the Mansion turned to look at the petite blond who calmly lowered her crossbow ignoring the many eyes of the crowd. "My people it seems that you missed one." The Master hissed.

Buffy shrugged. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt honest… but you know I swear somebody called for The Slayer… I could have sworn it was you." Buffy shrugged again a small smile gracing her lips as she fearlessly met The Master's gaze. "But seeing as I'm here now it'd be a shame to leave especially as I can see us having a whole load of fun." Buffy said as she calmly reloaded her crossbow.

The Master was silent for a moment as he studied the calm girl with narrowed eyes. "You are a bull headed girl aren't you."

Buffy shrugged. "What can I say. I was born that way."

"Do you honestly think that you can kill us all and make it out alive?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side a cold smile twisting her lips. "Maybe, maybe not." She looked around the still stunned and silent masses. "But I'd say that after I've killed you," she waved her crossbow around the masses. "All these little minions of yours will run away in terror."

"Are you so sure, they are very loyal."

Buffy shrugged again, her crossbow once again coming to rest on The Master. "I don't really know… I mean I've only just met them… but you know… I'm sure as hell burning to find out." Buffy said challengingly before firing the crossbow again. With a deft preternaturally fast movement The Master grabbed Xander and pulled him in front of him, making the younger vampire take the bolt in the right arm. With that shot the entire room seemed to erupt into chaos. Buffy didn't bother trying to load another bolt into the bow instead she rammed the butt of it into one of the panicking vampire's face as she tried to clear a path for herself to get to The Master.

The crossbow got knocked from her hands as a vamp kicked her wrist. Buffy turned to face the vamp a sneer on her face as she ducked the punch she aimed for her. Grabbing her attackers arm she twisted it away from them before ducking in closer to ram her stake through her heart. Turning away stake in hand she walked away before the body could turn to dust. Elbowing her way through the crowds of confused panicked minions. Swivelling to left to dodge a fist, she pivoted slamming her foot into the vampires gut sending him stumbling back into the crowd.

Turning away in disinterest as the vampire got trampled by his comrades, she continued towards the stage were the Master vampires and the few favoured children waited up on the stage. "Ooh." Willow cooed. "Looks like we get to have some fun with a new toy." She smiled as the petite blond got closer to the stage, barely acknowledging the chaos around her, just shoving those in her way aside.

Xander watched with a keen interest. "Confidence I like that in a woman." Willow glanced at Xander, her eyes flashing with anger as she turned her eyes back to the blond which seemed to have caught her loves interest.

Buffy finally made it up onto the stage, she flicked her eyes over the humans locked in the cage. She glanced down at the chaos, before looking back at them. She turned away from them her eyes singling out The Master. For now they'd be safer in the cage then trying to fight their way through the masses of vampires that were clamouring for her attention. Out of the corner of her eyes Buffy saw a rush of moment. Swinging her arm back she back handed a minion who had been coming up behind her making him fall backwards off the stage.

Willow smiled menacingly, there was no way some blond haired bitch was going to take her man from her. Stalking forward she blocked Buffy's path to The Master. Buffy tilted her head slightly as she gave the red head a once over, before she returned the cruel smile the vampiress was giving her with one of her own.

* * *

Anyanka slowly approached Giles her eyes flashing dangerously. Giles bravely stood his ground. "Cordelia Chase. What did she wish for?" He asked forcing himself not to back up.

Anyanka smiled nastily. "I had no idea her wish would be so exciting! Brave New World. I hope she likes it."

* * *

Willow's cruel smile faltered and disappeared at the confidence in The Slayers stance there wasn't a flicker of fear to be seen in her petite form, even her eyes were calm. Neutral. As if she was nothing more than a pesky minion and just as easily dealt with. But what was really making her angsty was the death she could see in the girls hazel eyes. Her death. Willow's hands fisted as she unwound her arms from across her chest a low threatening growl thundering in her chest. Not being able to stand just looking at the calmness radiating from the girl Willow attacked throwing a fast almost out of control punch.

Buffy easily caught the fist flying for her face. Her hand closing around the fist. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that control is everything?" Buffy taunted as she slammed her elbow into Willow's chest. Letting go of her fist Buffy backhanded the red head with a closed fist, helping to knock the vampiress all the way down to the stage floor. Willow sprang up with a growl. "And didn't anyone ever tell you it's stupid to taunt death."

Buffy laughed. "If your referring to yourself as my death. You should consider the fact that many vamps centuries older then you have said the same thing and their just dust in the wind now." Willow snarled swinging at Buffy's head again. Buffy ducked her fist and dropped into a crouch on the ground, sweeping out her leg she knocked Willow off her feet. Coming to her feet again she grabbed hold of Willow's hair pulling her to her feet before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her into the machine, knocking over the pan that had returned to its starting position sometime during the battle, short one human body. Buffy swung round in time to see a fist coming for her face. Not having time to block she moved with the hit taking away some of its force even as she fell to the floor of the stage.

* * *

"You're gonna change it back." Giles said firmly, his voice demanding, if not a little shaky as he took a step back when Anyanka finally got to close for his comfort. "I'm not afraid of you. Your only power lies in the wishing." He continued, but now he sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself.

Anyanka made a sudden grab for Giles her hand closing harshly around his neck. "Wrong!"She lifted him effortlessly and slammed him against the nearest wall.

* * *

Buffy swung to her feet her gaze landing on the boy who had hit her. Ducking the kick he aimed at her head, she swung out with her fist only to have him dodge it. She looked back when she heard the sound of metal scrapping to see the red head pulling herself out of the machine. "You alright babe?" Xander asked.

"Peachy." Willow muttered brushing off her leather as she walked. Buffy rolled her eyes, before taking the opportunity to backhand the male.

Xander snarled his face shifting into the demons. Lunging forward he swept his leg out trying to knock The Slayer off balance. Buffy jumped his leg, turning in the air she kicked him in the face sending him stumbling back. Buffy landed firmly on her feet. Dodging out of the way of red head as she made to tackle her. Buffy pulled out her stake twirling it in her hand as she waited. Ducking under a swinging fist she shot her leg back catching the male in the gut. Standing up she did a small twirl using her heel.

She felt the air move against her skin more than anything else, but it was enough to let her know that the vampiress she was fighting was right behind. Clutching the stake comfortably in her hand she slammed her arm back plunging her stake through bone and flesh. Glancing behind her she saw the shocked look on the red heads face. Her features shifting back to human in her shock. She looked up from her wound to meet Xander's eyes, whose features had smoothed into human. Xander looked down at her wound before meeting her eyes again. "Xander?" Willow whimpered her eyes wide, before she turned into nothing but dust.

"Willow." Xander murmured looking at the ashes that had once been his lover and friend. Tearing his eyes away from the small pile, his eyes landed on the petite blond who had her back to him, as she made her way further onto the stage. "You bitch who do you think you are?" Xander shouted, his face shifting back a loud angry growl rumbling from his chest.

Buffy paused her ponytail swinging with the movement. She turned her head slightly as if she had been going to look at him but then changed her mind. "I'm Buffy… The Vampire Slayer." Xander let out an angry roar his footsteps loud on stage.

Buffy counted the steps under her breath, before jumping up and turning in mid air to deliver a hard kick to his head. Landing back on her feet Buffy waited only the moment it took for Xander to regain his feet before slamming her stake into his heart. Buffy cracked her neck as she turned to face the remaining vampires on the stage. Her whole countenance unfazed by the scuffle.

* * *

"This is the real world now." Anyanka told Giles calmly as she continued to pin him against the wall. "This is the world we made. Isn't it wonderful?"

* * *

Angelus watched for a moment as Darla drifted from his side to take Willow's place barring Buffy's way. He watched as Buffy stopped much in the same way she had before, her whole countenance detached and unafraid, willing to do whatever it took to win. Angelus made a small noise in the back of his throat before starting forward. No one would kill his bitch of a Sire but him. Gathering speed in seconds he landed a hard punch to the side of Darla's face essentially knocking her out of The Slayers path.

His eyes met Buffy's for a moment, and Buffy cocked her head to the side in a silent question. Angelus turned his gaze away to look at his Sire as she picked herself up off the ground. "Angelus what are you doing?" The Master and Darla echoed each other.

Angelus looked between them before laughing. "Securing the future… my future."

Darla's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare. Darling. I'm your Sire."

Angelus smirked at her and shook his head. "Your evil… darlin' I'll give you that. Probably the only redeeming characteristic about you. But a Sire… you are not. No real Sire leaves their childe to die to save their own skin. And no really respectable Sire would try and glue a childe become Master to their side out of fear of rejection." Angelus took a deep breath rolling his head up to the ceiling as his face shifted into the hard ridges of the demon. "Besides why should I let you live when I can gain so much more with you dead?"

Buffy turned her eyes from the childe, Sire battle for dominance she really didn't care about it as long as it didn't get in her way. She looked to The Master who stood frozen as he looked at Darla and Angelus. He moved towards them, his stride determined. Buffy moved cutting in front of him. "A lot of descent amongst the ranks doncha think?" Buffy asked. "I don't see the platinum blond and the brunette coming to your aid… I guess they like the younger generation." Buffy looked around at the now empty room. "Hmm and I was wrong all it took was a few deaths and all your little minions fled for their life. I guess loyalty isn't what it used to be." Buffy taunted. The Master growled.

Buffy leaned back out of the way of The Master's fist. She moved backwards across the stage as The Master attacked her. She blocked some and manoeuvred around the others until she reached the end of the stage then she stopped moving, blocking his flying fist she moved it out of her way. She gave him a cool smile. "My turn."

She punched the shocked Master square in the face, before powering kicking him in the gut sending him stumbling backwards. Buffy paused in her tracks to avoid the flying of Angelus as Darla threw him across the stage. Buffy swung out her arm her fist catching the pursuing Darla in the face, straightening her clothes Buffy moved towards the now recover Master. Darla growled at Buffy's back, but her attention was diverted by Angelus leaping at her, knocking her to the ground.

Buffy used both of her arms to block The Master's roundhouse kick to her head. Crouching down slightly Buffy put all her weight behind her fist as she slammed it up under The Master's chin. Pivoting on her heal she slammed her elbow into his gut repeatedly. Turning around to face him again she went to punch him in the face when his hand wrapped around her neck cutting off her oxygen he lifted her into the air.

Buffy glared at him as she wrapped her hands around his wrist. She didn't struggle against his hold as his hand pressed against her windpipe. She held onto his wrist with both hands. And she thought about it. Just letting him win. Just letting everything be over. So that she could join her dead friends and family. But it was just a moment and it passed almost as quickly as it had come. Moving one hand from his wrist she let it drop to her side. Her hand closing over a flap in her leather pants. Ripping the flap open her hand closed over a hilt. Pulling the blade out of the pouch she'd had made for it she flicked it out at an angle making the blade unfold to click into place as a full length sword. Bringing her arm up she swiped it at him her need for air overriding logical thought.

The blade hit him across the slicing off the top of his right ear and cutting into his cheek. The Master released her with a roar of pain. Which distracted Darla for a moment, but that moment was enough for Angelus to throw her off him, and jump to his feet. Buffy rubbed at her neck as she looked up warily at The Master who was gingerly touching his ear. Straightening up Buffy twirled the sword around her wrist with a practised ease. With a few quick determined steps Buffy closed the distance between them. Raising the sword she swung it at his head. The Master raised an arm to block it, but the blade sliced through the limb easily, and carried on through to his neck.

Buffy lowered her sword after it had past completely through The Master's neck. She sent a silent thank you to the person responsible for making her weapons. For a moment she allowed herself to be puzzled by the fact that The Master's bones were left pearly white instead of a pile of dust, before she turned to the battle still raging behind her. Her eyes drifted to the two still standing there watching.

Spike saw her stare and turned to look at Dru. "Come on luv. It's time to leave Angelus to it, yeah."

Drusilla's eyes remained fixated on her Daddy. Spike followed her gaze. "Angelus is a big demon he can handle this. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't certain he'd come out alive. The bugger always did have a good self-preservation instinct… unless you count that time in Prussia…" Spike trailed off, and Dru turned her eyes from Angelus and gave her lover a nod. Spike wrapped his arms around her as they made their way off the stage and out of the mansion.

Buffy watched them go for a moment, before letting them go, they weren't a threat to her and she had a funny feeling that she was going to her plate full dealing with whoever won between Sire and childe. She turned her eyes back to the fight raging in front of her.

Darla snarled as she picked herself up from the floor giving her head a small shake. Her hair was now down around her ears in horrid disarray. Turning back around she dodged out of the way of her favoured childes fist. "Darlin' this is nonsense. I left you to die over a century and a half ago!"

Angelus shrugged. "True and that itself was forgivable, but your need to keep me tied to your skirts when you finally came upon me again is not. Hell you want me by your side so much that within an hour you forgave the fact that I chose to fuck a practically inexperienced childe over you." Angelus tsked mockingly. "Smacks of desperation Darlin." Darla growled angrily. Curling her hand she swiped at his face with her nails.

Angelus let out his own snarl as he felt blood run down his cheek. Catching her to him he slammed his fist into her gut, before letting her drop to the floor in a pained heap. "You've lost your touch Darla. I'm really doing you a favour when you think about it." Angelus intoned friendly as he bent down to pick her up by the collar of her dress. Resting a hand around her neck, a thumb coming to rest just at the end of her jaw. "Burn in hell Darla."

Darla spat at him. "Bastard."

Angelus smirked down at her. "Now that was an echo of my real Sire." Angelus told her. He pressed his lips roughly against her for a moment, before pulling back and sharply twisting his wrist, a snap sounding through the otherwise quite mansion. Angelus felt her skin against his hand crumple and disappear into dust. He looked at the dust that had once been his Sire with detached eyes for a moment, a small smile playing along his lips. He was the new Master of Aurelious. Closing his eyes he let the information sink in for a moment. Turning to face the silence Slayer, he studied her as she studied him.

The blade she held pointed towards the ground was smeared with blood. The blood of the previous Master's. There was a purpling bruise around her neck in the shape of a hand that looked like it was days old instead of minutes. She was petite and fragile looking and yet he could feel the power surrounding her. "You know I always thought you'd be taller." Angelus commented as he took a step towards her.

Buffy's hand tightened around the hilt. "You and the rest of the bloodsuckers."

Angelus chuckled, rolling his shoulders. "As much as I'd love to stand here and trade scathing witticisms, I have things to do, places to hunt, people to kill."

Buffy shrugged. "Well then let's just skip right past the me vampire, you Slayer kill each other speech shall we."

Angelus flashed a fangy smile before shifting forward, and landing a punch across Buffy's cheek. Buffy swiped out with the sword, forcing Angelus to jump back out of range of the weapon. "Well that's not really fair now is it?" Angelus rumbled.

Buffy shrugged. "If the world was fair I wouldn't be needed." Angelus cocked his head in silent agreement. With preternatural speed he closed in on her again. Buffy shifted with him, using her own enhanced abilities to keep track of his movements. Squatting down to duck his kick, she lashed out with her sword again, this time catching him on the back of his outstretched leg, her sword cutting through the leather of his pants and biting painfully into his flesh, leaving a long thin line of blood.

Buffy stood again as Angelus looked at his injured leg. Looking up at his opponent he smiled at her again. "Impressive. You're better than I thought."

"I'm so glad I'm surpassing your expectations." Buffy said sarcastically. Swinging her sword up in a deadly arch, confident in her use of the blade.

Angelus' eyes flicked to the blade, his quick mind turning over as he thought of a way to get the blade out of her grasp. Lunging forward he dodged to the side as she swung the blade. Ducking under her arm as she moved to strike again he came up behind her. With a quick hurried movement, Angelus reached around her to grab her sword wrist and wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her tightly against his chest. Buffy struggled in his grasp trying to twist free. Angelus rested his cheek against her hair, his hand on her wrist tightening its grip to a painful degree. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way Slayer." Angelus paused for dramatic effect. "Now drop the sword." Buffy lurched in a sudden strong movement trying to throw him off her. Small sounds of struggle escaping her. Angelus smiled. "Good choice. I love the hard way." Angelus murmured his breath washing against her ear, before he jerked the hand that held her slender wrist harshly, his strength crushing the small bones there.

Buffy screamed dropping the sword to the ground with a clatter. "Good girl." Angelus mocked before shoving her away from him. Buffy stumbled and fell. She rolled on the ground for a moment before she used her momentum to roll herself to her feet. She clutched her broken wrist as she looked up to see Angelus holding her sword, his eyes studying it as he waited for her. Buffy slowly let go of her throbbing wrist, and Angelus turned his eyes from the sword to his prey. She had her arm clutched to her chest like a broken wing, her hand angled up to keep the fluids from rushing to the area and making it swell up faster and more than it already was.

Angelus played with the sword for a moment testing it. He watched Buffy for a reaction and was disappointed when he received none. She just watched him with oddly detached eyes, it was almost unnerving the power behind those detached eyes. He doubted she even realized that she did. Bringing the sword to rest. He closed the small distance between them. Buffy ducked barely missing the swing of the blade as it cut the air above her head. Straightening up she caught his elbow to her face.

She fell backwards her back hitting a wall that she hadn't even realized was behind her. She looked up at him and the sword tip that was pointed at her from above and again that moment hit her. And she considered it. Just holding still and letting the blade run her through. A brief moment of pain and then it would be all over.

* * *

Giles gasped for air that wouldn't come as Anyanka continued to pin him to the wall by his neck. Her eyes anticipatory as she waited for him to take his last breath. Glancing down at her neck out of chance he noticed the amulet around her neck, and before his eyes it began to glow green. He grabbed for it and tugged with all his strength tearing it from around her neck. Shocked and surprised Anyanka released him, her hands going to her neck. Not wasting the opportunity Giles backhanded her with his fist sending her staggering back across the room. Giving him some much needed distance from the demoness.

* * *

Buffy watched still undecided as the sword started down towards her, the movement confident and sure. Buffy blinked and her decision came to her.

* * *

Giles scrambled to his desk, placing the amulet on the desk. He searched frantically for something to destroy it with. Finding his marble paperweight he grasped in his sweaty hand, just as Anyanka pulled herself up from the floor, her eyes widening in horror as she saw what was happening. "You trusting fool! How do you know the other world is any better than this?"

Giles didn't turn to look at her as he spoke. "Because it has to be." He replied the belief in his voice absolute.

* * *

Buffy jerked her body to the side making the blade hit the wall. Placing her injured hand on the floor for balance she kicked at his legs managing to catch one of his knees sending him into a kneeling position his arm raised as he continued to hold the sword that's tip was imbedded in the wall.

* * *

Giles raised the paperweight his hand tightening around it as he started to swing it down with as much force as his mortal body could muster at Anyanka's amulet.

"No!" Anyanka cried not being able to force herself to move, as if her feet had been glued to the floor.

* * *

Buffy's eyes met Angelus' as she moved her good arm her hand grasping the hilt of a small hidden dagger.

* * *

Giles swung the paperweight down. His eyes fixated on the amulet that would put an end to most their troubles.

* * *

Buffy pulled the dagger from it sheath in a smooth quick motion before slamming it up into Angelus' chest as far as it would go.

* * *

The paperweight in Giles hand came closer to the amulet as Anyanka still stood frozen.

* * *

Buffy's expression was blank as she pulled the dagger from Angelus' chest, the blade red with his life's blood. Angelus looked at her his eyes wide in shock.

* * *

Giles brought the paperweight down that final inch smashing Anyanka's amulet. The amulet shattered into thousands of little pieces. It emitted a green light as Anyanka's spell over the world was broken.

* * *

Angelus burst into dust making Buffy close her eyes for a moment. Slowly getting up she looked towards the still locked up people. Pulling her injured arm back to her chest she walked over to them. They were eerily silent as they watched her with awed eyes. Coming to the gate she placed her good hand under the bar and began to lift it off. The world disappeared as a bright white light blanked out everyone's eyes.

The world came back into focus as the bright white faded. Cordelia stood beside Anya her eyes flicking back to Buffy. Anya's pendant nowhere in sight. "I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

Anya turned to face Cordelia, her face as normal as a humans. "Done." She looked around in surprised when nothing happened.

"That would be cool! No, wait. I wish Buffy Summers had never been born." Cordelia continued unaware of her 'friends' distress.

"Done!" Anya cried, louder this time, a frown appearing on her face when again nothing happened. Looking down at herself she tried to find any differences. Not finding any she returned her gaze to Cordelia.

"And I wish that Xander Harris never again knows the touch of a woman." Cordelia continued with a satisfied smile, feeling better about things she began to walk away not realizing that Anya wasn't following her. "And that Willow wakes up tomorrow covered in monkey hair."

"Done!" Anya cried her voice desperate.

"In fact, I wish all men except maybe the dumb and the really agreeable kind disappear off the face of the earth. That would be so cool! Or maybe..."

* * *

Buffy blinked pausing in the conversation a huge frown on her face as Xander and Willow talked around her like nothing had happened. Like they had been sitting there the whole time. Buffy flitted her gaze around the school to see everyone acting as normal as if nothing had happened. "Hey Buffy. Earth to Buffy!" Xander and Willow called. Buffy pulled her gazed back to her two friends.

"Hey Buffy are you alright?" Willow asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Buff you just totally spaced in the middle of your sentence." Xander chimed in, his gaze flitting to the retreating back of Cordelia.

Buffy looked between the two of them contemplating telling them, before shaking her head, they didn't need to know that if they were ever turned they'd be vicious killers. "Nothing guys… I… just remembered that I had to go see Giles about a, a thing." Buffy said before jumping to her feet and rushing off towards the library.

* * *

Angelus looked about himself in shock, his hands coming up to feel his body, making sure it was still there. He felt were the dagger had pierced his flesh, hitting his heart. The disbelief that he had felt, that he had been killed mere minutes after achieving his goal. And yet it hadn't really been him because here he stood with none of the wounds that Buffy had inflicted on him.

Angelus frowned that Buffy had been different to the one he knew. She wasn't naïve and he had seen a want for death in her eyes for a fraction of a moment before he had plunged down her sword much like he had that other time they'd fought for keeps. It's why he'd been surprised when she'd moved shocked that she had chosen to live, at least for another night. That wasn't his Buffy. His Buffy was still mostly naïve and had a zest for life and living in it.

Angelus felt a shiver run through him as he remembered the disquiet of her blank detached eyes. He supposed it was a good wakeup call as to what could happen if he pushed Buffy the wrong way. That Buffy had felt nothing for him, nothing but the knowledge that he had to die. If he pushed Buffy too far in the wrong way… so far that she there was nothing left for her to feel towards him but a knowledge that he had to die for her to live…

Angelus shook his head and a smile appeared on his face. He always had liked a challenge and a Buffy like that could be interesting… but then Buffy as she was now was fun to play with… Angelus shrugged to himself he'd work it out eventually.

* * *

"Well Giles… say something!" Buffy demanded as she paced the library as Giles looked through a book.

"This is the exact amulet I showed you in the book?"

"Yes Giles. We've been through that."

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well I suppose it is quite possible. Anya being attracted to Cordelia's broken heart is quiet feasible." Giles said tiredly. "And you say you killed Angelus in this other world?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah." Buffy shivered. "I don't like how I felt though Giles. I mean… I… that me… she didn't feel much. It was like the world had taken most of her humanity." Buffy paused thinking. "There were a couple of times that I… her wanted to die. To literally stop living… and Giles I killed Willow and Xander and felt nothing! Nothing!" Buffy cried throwing her hands up.

"Well that Buffy didn't know Willow and Xander. She lived in Cleveland. So why would she feel something…"

"Giles!"

"Uh, yes."

"Not helping." Buffy grumbled beginning to pace.

"Oh right. Sorry. How horrid of you Buffy. To feel nothing." Giles amended.

Buffy sat down on the chair she had vacated sometime during her story telling. "Damn. Now I just feel silly."

"So you should. Why would that world Buffy feel anything for people she hadn't met? Do you feel bad every time you…"

Buffy held up her hand. "Alright. Alright. I get it." Buffy sighed and placed her head in her hands. "I'm scared Giles. Worried and scared."Giles looked up from the book to look at Buffy again. "What if I can't do it again? What if I have to feel like that Buffy to do it. I don't ever want to end up feeling so…" Buffy searched for a word. "Cup half empty." Buffy said giving Giles a serious look.

Giles replaced his glasses. "Buffy you are surrounded by friends and family all of whom love you dearly and truly. That Buffy had no one but an unattached Watcher and a world full of pain and hardship. Where everyone she knew was dead. I seriously doubt that it is possible for you to feel… cup half empty as you so delicately put it. As for Angelus I strongly believe that in your heart you know what to do and that you will follow it. You always do. It's part of what makes you the best."

Buffy nodded and gave Giles a weak smile. She sat in the seat looking at the stained wood of the long table for a long moment before looking up at Giles again. "Do… does Angelus remember as well do you think?"

Giles looked at his book again a thoughtful frown on his face. "It's possible I suppose. Considering that you remember, but everyone else doesn't. It could be that because you have the strongest magical background. If that's the case then I'm sure that Angelus remembers as well." Buffy nodded and got up to leave. "Buffy." Buffy looked back at Giles. "If that is the case and Angelus does remember… he could very possibly up his game. In what way I'm not sure. But if, if, if he remembers there's a big possibility that he'll change his approach in some way or another." Giles paused and took a deep breath. "Be careful Buffy."

Buffy smiled. "Always." She turned then and headed for the door her mind a whirl with all the different things Angelus could do if he did remember. The tamest of which was to kill her slowly and painfully with no extra time wasted.

**A/N: **Ok so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try and have chapter seven out sooner. :D


	7. Chapter 7 amends

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Well here's Chapter 7, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out to you, but musie was being fickle! Anyway a huge thank you goes out to all those who reviewed last chapter they were a big help in getting musie to start working again when I read over them all again :D.

Anyway you've all waited long enough to read this chapter so I shall stop this A/N here. Lol :D

**CHAPTER 7**

**Amends**

A man paused in his hurried footsteps as he waited impatiently for the carriage to pass him by. He huddled in his warm cloak, his breath frosting in the cold air. He hurried on in relief glad that he was able to continue. He looked back, trying to see in the street lamp light darkness if he was being followed. Looking back again he almost ran into a choir group who were honouring the Christmas season.

He paid them no mind as he hurried on, not even offering a quiet apology to the ruffled carollers. Reaching a more crowded area of the street he was trying to pass through, he pushed by them, shoving some out of the way ignoring, or not hearing the disgruntled cries that carried after him. The man hurried on getting hopeful that he'd make it home, that he'd get to see his fiancé unbruised the next day. As he came abreast of an alley a pair of arms shot out grabbing him by his cloak and pulling him into the dirty alley. He made a pained sound as he landed on the snow covered cobblestones.

The man hurriedly turned over and looked up at his attacker already guessing who he was, but he couldn't recognise him from his face. He swept his eyes over his fine clothes, and recognition hit him, his eyes going back to the ridge deformed face that hadn't been there before, when he'd last seen it, it had been rather handsome. One that made the ladies stare as he entered a room. "Daniel. Where were you going?" Angelus taunted his voice amused as he stood relaxed, not a hint of anger about him as he stared down at the terrified man that hadn't made a move to get to his feet.

"You! You're not human." Daniel cried fearfully, scurrying back a little, not being able to get very far as his cloak got in the way.

Angelus dipped his head. "Not of late, no." He replied agreeably.

"Wh, what do you want?" Daniel pleaded.

"Well, it happens that I'm hungry Daniel." Angelus told him stepping closer. "And seeing as that you're somewhat in me debt…" Angelus trailed off as Daniel whimpered in fright.

"Please I can't!" Daniel begged his voice wavering in his fright.

Angelus shook his head slowly. "A man playing at cards should have a natural intelligence, or a great deal of money, and you are sadly lacking in both." He sneered. Daniel scrambled to his feet and made to flee. He hadn't even gotten more than two steps when Angelus grabbed him by his cloak with a dangerous growl. "So I take me winnings me own way."

Daniel looked up at him terrified. "The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures…" Daniel prayed.

Angelus pulled him closer. "Daniel, be of good cheer. It's Christmas!" He interrupted not really wanting to listen whilst he prayed. Jerking Daniel's head to the side he sank his fangs violently into his neck. A shiver of delight running down his spine at the terror he could taste in Daniel's warm blood, an idea already forming of how he could leave the body to be found by Daniel's former fiancé.

Angelus opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom he ran his tongue along his teeth. He could almost taste the blood from his kill of a century ago. He sat up in his bed slowly running a hand along his face. He missed those days, the days before he'd been saddled with a soul with a guilt trip that deserved its own zipcode. The days before Buffy Fucking Summers had appeared in Angel's life… his life infecting him with a poison that he couldn't seem to shake.

He hated the way she made him feel, and he hated her for making him feel that way, but at the same time that part that he hated cared for her, wanted her safe and happy, arguing with him every time he hurt her and walked away. That part of him hated that he hurt her, but hated more that he walked away leaving her sad and hurting. It was enough to make any demon go insane! But no he'd walked that path and it had led him to a ticket to hell given by the one person he had been trying to get rid of, and yet keep by his side.

Angelus shook his head and got up, there was no point reminiscing about the past until he'd ended Buffy Summers and the sickening feelings she brought with her.

"It's going to be sunny and warm with temperatures continuing in the high 70s throughout the holiday weekend. Just a little warm to light the Yule log, but it should make for a very nice Christmas." A weatherman on a TV in an audio/video store told Angelus unasked for as he passed by the window as he 'shopped' around. His eyes searching the crowds doing a bit of after work Christmas shopping.

He crossed the street, smiling at a young girl who was looking at him shyly from under her lashes, she blushed furiously at having been caught and hurried off down the street. He could hear her muttering to herself about making a complete and utter fool of herself. Angelus shook his head in amusement. _'Well she had now that was for sure.'_ Angelus thought as he continued on.

Angelus let out a soft sigh as he heard the carollers singing, it reminded him so much of his dream. He passed a man dressed as Santa Claus as he rang his bell, a red pot with the Salvation Army logo on it beside him. A passerby dropped a few coins into the pot. "Merry Christmas!" The Santa Claus said in thanks as the person hurried on. Angelus looked further down the street and saw the familiar figure of Buffy Summers as she walked alone carrying a couple of boxes in her arms. He watched her for a moment before ducking into the shadows… waiting.

Buffy walked briskly trying to keep warm. She glanced down at her boxes mentally going over which ones where for whom. She was making her way to the newly reopened magic shop the perfect place to find a gift for a Wicca in training. She stopped as a shadow darkened her path not wanting to bump into anybody, she looked up and her breath caught in her throat in surprise. She hadn't seen Angelus since the alternate reality disaster, and she'd kinda been hoping to procrastinate a tiny bit more before running into him. she hadn't expected to see him whilst she was Christmas shopping… but then again if she'd been really thinking seeing him here made sense most people were out shopping this time of year not hanging out at The Bronze… she didn't even have any weapons on her!

Buffy glanced around at the passing crowds all of them immersed in their own worlds as they did their best to try and sort out the last bits of their Christmas. She looked back at Angelus not sure exactly what to say. 'What are you doing here' just seemed to stupid a question. So she went for glib. Glib never failed her. "You know I was really hoping you'd fled town."

Angelus cocked his head to the side. "Hmm. And I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me. Could there be a common thread between these ideas." Angelus mocked a finger resting on his chin as he pretended to think.

Buffy shifted her grip on her boxes, she was tense almost painfully so. She missed the days when she could relax around Angel. To be allowed to confide in him, and know that he wouldn't think less of her, that he'd help her every step of the way. The days when he'd have her back, and she'd have his. Now, now she was forever trying to guard herself, to keep from getting shot in the back… and it was exhausting. "What are you doing here Angelus. I very much doubt that Christmas shopping is on your to do list." Buffy growled glaring at him, hoping that she'd succeed in distracting him from his line of thought.

Angelus moved the finger from his chin a small cruel twist of a smile pulling at his lips. "You never know." Angelus murmured running his finger down her cheek almost reaching her chin before Buffy jerked her head away from his light touch. "I could be in the market for a few Slayer-resistant items… of course I'd probably get more enjoyment out of them then you would." Angelus shrugged. "But it's the thought that counts right?"

Buffy swallowed not at all liking the images that his words put in her head. Buffy moved to step around him, hoping that a brisk pace might clear the images from her minds eye. Angelus blocked her path and Buffy glared at him. "What's the rush Buff? Were having a nice old chat, aren't we?"

Buffy opened her mouth as she came up with a retort that she didn't get to voice as someone else broke into their conversation.

"Are you alright?" Buffy and Angelus turned their attention to the man that spoke. His blond hair hung about his ears in messy waves, and his startling blue eyes were drifting between Buffy and Angelus. "He isn't bothering you is he?"

Buffy hesitated surprised, her gaze drifting anxiously to Angelus who was looking at the stranger with narrowed eyes, his posture had changed, and he'd shifted closer to her. "No, no. We're fine." Buffy said as she turned her eyes back to the stranger.

The man gave her a disbelieving look. "You sure?"

Buffy caught her breath in surprise when she felt Angelus' arm wrap around her shoulders, his hand coming to rest on her side. She felt his lips press against the side of her head. "You heard her boy." Angelus growled. "Were just having a little spat is all." Angelus continued forcing his tone lighter and more friendly as the good Samaritan eyed him suspiciously. After a moment more and with a last concerned look at Buffy he continued on his way.

Buffy and Angelus watched him go. "You know Buff I think he liked you." Angelus taunted a darker edge to his voice then their normally was, making the fine hairs on the back of Buffy's neck stand on end. Jerking out from under his heavy possessive arm she scoffed. "You're delusional Angelus. He was just a good guy." Buffy growled an image of Scott's lifeless body on the pavement.

Angelus tsked mockingly. "You don't stand under the glare I turned on him if you're just a good guy. He'd have run as fast as he could in the opposite direction." Angelus muttered as he turned away from Buffy and headed off down the street, heading in the direction the boy had gone.

"Angelus! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy cried as she hurried after him.

Angelus glanced back at her a mocking smirk on his face. Looking past her he saw the exact image of the Daniel he had dreamed of a good half hour ago staring at him with dead eyes. Turning away with a small shake of his head. He continued on, whistling as he walked he heard Buffy mutter a curse as she followed after him.

Buffy did her best to keep Angelus in sight as she was cut off by a mass of people. Finally pushing through them she saw him turn down an alley. Rushing down the street she turned into it to find it empty. Walking further down, she came out the other side. Looking around at the crowds she sighed in defeat when she couldn't see hide, nor hair of Angelus in the mostly empty street. Turning around with a heavy heart Buffy walked back into the shopping district, not nearly as excited about her Christmas shopping as she had been before.

Angelus walked out of the shop he had ducked into as he saw her leave, he paused and stared as he once again saw the image of Daniel standing there in the street staring at him. Shaking his head he continued. He had a 'good guy' to find. Scenting the air he retraced his steps following after his scent.

It didn't take long to catch up to him as he came out of a shop carrying a bag loosely in his hand. Crossing the street unnoticed by his prey Angelus stalked behind him. Keeping him in his sights as he waited for the perfect moment. After five minutes it happened. The street seemed to empty to accommodate his wishes, and an alley up ahead gave him the perfect spot. With a preternatural speed he closed the distance and with a strong shove had his prey sprawled on the alley floor.

Angelus let his face shift as he walked a little deeper into the alley, just as the man turned around face him. "Wh, what's going on?" He asked pleadingly looking around the alley in terror.

Angelus smiled down at him revealing his fangs. Enjoying the bulging wide eyed look he was given. "A lesson, friend." Angelus answered smoothly.

"What do y, you mean?"

Angelus tilted his head. "I thought that obvious… you can't have what's mine. And Buffy Summers. Is all mine!" Angelus growled, before grabbing his prey by the lapels of his jacket, and bringing him up against his body.

"Oh God please! I wouldn't… I can't… please!"

"Take it easy friend. It only hurts for a moment." Angelus growled before jerking his head to the side and sinking his fangs into his neck.

Dropping the body to the ground Angelus wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Halfway through the motion he saw Daniel again standing rather close this time looking from the dead body, then up to him. Angelus shifted his face back into his human guise. "You know haunting me isn't going to make me feel guilty or anything. You've got the wrong demon if you're looking for a guilt trip. I just find it vaguely annoying." Angelus told Daniel, Angelus made to walk past him, but paused and turned back to him. "Dispose of him for me will you. I have better things to do."

Daniel watched as Angelus strolled away, before turning his eyes to the dead body. Baring his teeth at it, he disappeared leaving the alley empty except for the dead body.

* * *

Buffy, Willow and Xander walked out of the classroom as the bell rang signalling break. They walked down the hall to where Buffy and Willow's locker were situated. "And then he left me with the knowledge that he was going to kill him. And all he did was see if I was ok." Buffy grumbled as they reached the lockers. She worked her combination with a furious frown on her face.

"Angelus killing people? What a shocker." Xander said moodily.

Buffy shot him a look that said 'not helpful.' "Maybe Faith's right. Maybe Angelus is mega jealous and can't stand the thought of you being with someone else." Willow said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Ok so I have the solution." Xander and Willow looked at her expectantly. "Every time it looks like a guy is gonna talk to me I'll sprint in the opposite direction."

"Or here's an idea you could stake him and save all that energy you'll waste running away." Xander uttered. Willow jabbed him with her elbow making Xander emit a pained sound, and rub his gut.

"Maybe… maybe you should talk to Giles and see what he knows." Willow suggested.

Buffy shook her head. "No. It's not something I need to bug him about. Angelus kills people all the time right… it's just harder when I know that it's because of me directly. If that guy hadn't talked to me… there's a good chance he'd still be alive." Buffy said sadly as she took off her jacket and hung it up in her locker.

"It must be all that evil festering inside him and looking for an out let. Cause hey let's face it he's not doing much to us so he needs an…"

"Xander enough, ok? Just enough." Buffy snapped, as she grabbed a paper bag out of her locker before slamming it shut. She walked on ahead to calm herself, and the rising guilt she was feeling.

Willow shot Xander a look as she zipped up her back and closed her locker door. Xander waited for Willow to be ready before walking with her down the hall towards where Buffy was waiting for them. Buffy sighed when they came abreast of her, and she fell into step beside Willow. "I just want a nice, quiet Christmas vacation. Is that too much to ask?"

"Probably." Xander muttered earning a disapproving look from both girls.

They walked through the door that led into the students lounge. "So doing anything special?" Xander asked changing the subject so that he didn't feel so much like an unsupportive ass.

Buffy shrugged. "Tree. Nog. Roast beast. Just me and Mom and hopefully an excess of gifts. What are you doing for Christmas?" Buffy asked directing the question at both her friends.

"Being Jewish. Remember people? Not everybody worships Santa." Willow muttered.

Buffy smiled. "I just meant for vacation."

"Mm. Nothing fun." Willow said as they took the stairs up into the lounge. "Oz and I had planned… but I guess that's off." She murmured sadly. She'd really been looking forward to spending that day with Oz.

Xander immediately noticed Cordelia sitting on one of the couches with a friend almost instantly he felt his hands clam up and his heart rate quicken as nerves set in at the thought of sitting across from her. Buffy turned off from her friends as she walked to the Holiday food drive collection box behind the couches. Buffy pulled out the cans of food that her mother had bought for the drive and placed them in the box.

Willow and Xander sat on the couch opposite Cordelia and her friend. Xander swallowed thickly and did his best to ignore Cordelia's presence. "Well I'll be enjoying my annual Christmas Eve camp out." Xander said with a forced heartiness. "See I take my sleeping bag outside and go to sleep on the grass." Cordelia and her friend stood preparing to leave. Cordelia nodded for her friend to wait for her by the stairs as she hung back. Waiting.

"Sounds fun." Willow said enthusiastically. It sounded more fun than her holiday plans.

"Yeah, I like to look at the stars, you know? Feel the whole nature vibe."

Cordelia smiled smugly as she seized the chance she had been waiting for since Xander had brought up Christmas. "I thought you slept outside to avoid your family's drunken Christmas fights."

Xander gave her a look that said that he had expected nothing less from her. "Yes. And that was a confidence I was hoping you would share with everyone." Xander said sarcastically. Buffy screwed up the empty paper bag and threw it in the bin before she rejoined the group, sitting down on the couch her eyes on Cordelia.

Cordelia flipped a piece of her hair behind her shoulder "Well, I'll be in Aspen. Skiing. With actual snow."

"I hear that helps." Buffy quipped.

"It must be a drag to be stuck here in Sweatydale, but I'm thinking of you." Cordelia paused. "Okay, I'm done." She said with a small nod before turning and walking away. A well satisfied smile plastered on her face.

"She certainly has reverted to form." Buffy said as she watched her go. Silently wondering what it would be like to actually travel like that and not have to worry about the goings on of the hellmouth. Buffy looked a little shocked as she realized that she couldn't actually remember.

"It's not her fault. Mm, after what happened, we gotta cut her some slack." Willow said as she too watched her back as the brunette walked out of sight.

"That's the Christmas spirit." Xander agreed.

"Hello, still Jewish. Chanukah spirit, I believe that was? Anyway, forgiveness is pretty much a big theme with me this year, 'cause of the…" Willow trailed off as she saw Oz come up the stairs, actually coming towards them.

Oz glanced over at Xander who looked away feeling uncomfortable under the steady stare that seemed to accuse him. Oz looked away his attention returning to Willow. "Hey." Oz uttered quietly.

"Hey." Willow returned as she looked up at him hopefully from the couch. She could feel her heart beating in her chest.

* * *

Willow sat on one end of the teacher's desk in an empty classroom, resisting the urge to twiddle her thumbs. Instead clasping her hands firmly together in her lap to stop herself from committing the nervous action. Oz leaned against the desk looking blankly out into the classroom as he pondered where to start. "Okay. The thing is…" Oz took a balancing breath. "…seeing you with Xander, it was… Well, I never felt that way before… when it wasn't a full moon… but I know you guys have a history."

"But it's a history that's in the past. Well, I-I guess most history is in the past. But it's over." Willow rambled wringing her hands.

"Well, I don't know. I don't know that it… ever will be between you two."

Willow looked at him imploringly. "Oz, please believe me."

Oz turned his gaze from the room to look at her. "This is what I do know: I miss you. Like, every

second. Almost like I lost an arm, or worse, a torso. So, I think I'd be willing to… give it a shot." Oz said quietly hoping that his heart wouldn't get stomped on again.

Willow slipped down from the desk a tentive almost disbelieving smile gracing her face. "Really?"

Oz leaned away from the desk to stand under his own power. "Yeah." He confirmed with a smile feeling more confident in his decision after seeing her reaction.

Willow's smile became warmer as some of her nerves went down, a rush of happiness flooding through her. "Do you want us to… to hug now?" She asked hopefully.

Oz smiled. "Yeah, I'm good for that." They stepped closer to each other, their arms folding around the other tightly. Oz stroked Willow's hair with one hand relishing in the soft feel of it again. Willow held onto him tightly her arms wrapped around his waist desperately hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be a dream.

* * *

Buffy and Joyce walked through a Christmas tree lot. Their eyes scanning over the many trees trying to find the right one for them. A few other shoppers wandered around looking. "Take the other one, then." One of the other shoppers could be heard saying to their partner as Buffy and her mother wandered by.

Joyce looked over to were the merchant was spraying fake snow onto a tree. "Do you wanna get one with snow on it? Be very Christmasy."

Buffy looked over at the snow covered trees. "I think those are just for display."

"Oh. You know, honey, I was thinking. Maybe we should invite Faith to spend Christmas Eve with us." Joyce said glancing down at her daughter.

Buffy frowned slightly. "I don't know. Faith and I don't really hang out. Or talk or make eye contact lately."

Joyce looked over another tree. "Do you really wanna let her spend Christmas Eve all by herself in that dingy little motel room?" She asked feigning indifference.

Buffy smiled up at her mother not in the least bit fooled. "You're still number one with a guilt trip, Mom."

Joyce smiled at Buffy. "I try."

"I'll ask her." Buffy said giving in.

"You're a doll."

Buffy was struck by a sudden thought. "What about Giles? I mean, he doesn't have any fam…"

Joyce interrupted hoping that she wasn't blushing. "No, I'm sure he's fine."

Buffy frowned at her mother in confusion. "We could at least ask him and see…"

Joyce interrupted again. "He doesn't wanna spend Christmas Eve with a bunch of girls." Joyce took a deep breath. "Let's split up." She decided, wanting a moment to get herself back under control.

Buffy sighed and walked in a different direction to her mother as she continued to look. She noticed something different out of the corner of her eye and out of habit walked towards it. Walking over she took in the sight of dead brown trees, all looking odd and out of place against the more luscious green trees that were being sold. The merchant noticed her looking and walked up to her hopefully. "Bunch of them up and died on us. Don't know why. If you want one, I can make you a hell of a deal."

Buffy didn't look at him as she studied the dead trees. "No, thank you."

"Oh, honey, this one's perfect!" Buffy heard her mother call from somewhere in the tree farm. Giving one last look to the dead trees she turned and headed to find her mother to inspect the tree that she had found.

* * *

Angelus sat up with a start running his hands up his face as his mind played over the dream he'd had. There'd been a fire, and burning candles floating around. A round table with more candles at its centre as well as ritualistic artifacts arranged into three spokes, all surrounded by a circle. There were three people around the table; chanting in an old language, one that he couldn't quite make out the actual words to. They had their palms placed flat upon the table rim. Then he'd seen a face it had, had no eyes. Only burn marks were the eyes should have been.

Angelus threw the sheets off him a deep frown on his face as he wondered what that had been all about. It wasn't a memory, he'd never seen them before in his life, but it was obvious that they wanted something from him. But what? Pulling on some clothes he swept from his room as he did up the buttons to his silk shirt. He headed down the halls of his mansion ignoring the odd minion that scurried out of his way. Throwing open the door to his library he began pulling books off the shelves and dumping them on a table.

Sitting down at it he pulled one of the books towards him as he began his search. He'd get to the bottom of this then beat the little shit into the ground.

* * *

Faith glowered at her TV as she slapped and shook trying to get the snow she was seeing on her TV to become a picture. She slapped at the TV again just as she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah?" Faith called not looking up from her mutinous TV. Buffy opened the door and walked inside. Faith glanced up to see who it was. "Hey what's up?" Faith asked before her eyes drifted back to the TV. "Work damn it!" She growled at it.

Buffy closed the door as she stepped further into the hotel room. "Hey." She greeted.

Faith glowered at the TV one last time before switching it off. Straightening up she turned to Buffy. "What's going on? Scary monsters?" She asked.

"No. Um," Buffy took another step into the room. "We're having Christmas Eve dinner at my house, and I thought that, um, if you didn't have plans…" Buffy said awkwardly.

Faith gave her a sharp disbelieving smile. "Your mom sent you down, huh?"

Buffy blinked surprised. "No."

Faith was silent for a moment shocked. Not quite sure that what she was hearing was real. She'd never actually been included before… "Well, thanks, but I got plans. There's this big party I've been invited to. It should be a blast." Faith lied giving Buffy an evasive unconvincing smile.

"Okay." Buffy said slowly, not wanting to offend Faith by challenging her reason for not coming. "Cool. But if you change your mind, the offer…"

Faith cut her off. "That's nice of you. Thanks. But I got… I got that big party that I've been invited to, so…" Faith trailed off with another awkward smile as her heart pounded in her chest at the newness of what was happening.

Buffy nodded her understanding and stepped back toward the door. She looked around and noticed the Christmas lights strung up around the room. "I like the lights." Buffy commented with quiet approval.

Faith shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. Well, 'tis the season. Whatever that means." She said glibly, turning away from Buffy.

"Well I guess I'll be on my way then. I hope…" Buffy broke off from what she was about to say. "I hope you enjoy that party you've been invited to."

"Yeah thanks." Buffy gave a last look to Faith's back before turning and heading out the door, closing it behind her with a soft click.

* * *

"You know you want it." Angelus looked up from the book he had been looking through, his eyes searching the room for the owner of the feminine voice that had just rung through his ears. He frowned as he saw no one else in the room. He looked back down at his book and flipped the page. "You're going to do it anyway." Angelus growled and looked up from his book again this time to see Jenny Calendar standing across the room from him leaning against one of the large bookcases in the room.

Angelus leaned back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest as he looked over Jenny. "Come to try and curse me from beyond the grave gypsy?" Angelus taunted. A small frown knitting his brow. Something was off here he could feel it. It didn't feel like a vengeful spirit, and yet there was a definite underlying anger. There was something missing though, something that he couldn't quiet put his finger on, but it was there mocking him.

Jenny tilted her head her dark eyes watching him sit there in all his arrogance. "Stop kidding yourself Angelus. You're not the same demon you used to be. No matter how hard you try." Angelus scowled at her. Forcing himself to remain in his calm collected arrogant pose, as he felt the need to rub at his heart, where the foreign feelings seemed to have made a home for themselves. "Your concern is touching Jen really, but I'm fine. Never been more on my game."

Jenny snorted in disgust. "Lying Angelus really? You don't lie. You hurt with truths." Jenny stepped away from the bookcase taking a couple steps towards the reclining demon. "You wanted to kill Buffy Summers the moment you were freed, but you didn't. She was there lying helpless in your bed and you walked away…"

Angelus growled his eyes flashing angrily. "Buffy deserves to pay for everything she made me feel. For every weak, pathetic feeling she forced on me."

"Excuses!" Jenny yelled swing out with her arm. "You were too weak to kill her, because deep down a part of you cares for her, can't bear to see her hurt!" Jenny morphed into Buffy, as she strolled closer.

She was wearing the all black outfit she had worn when she had fought him over Acathla. "You had me Angelus. You could have killed me." She looked down at her chest and put a fist over her heart. "Could have driven your sword right through my heart." Buffy stopped in front of him, and placed her hands on the ends of the arm rests leaning in close to Angelus' face. "Why didn't you?" Buffy morphed back into Jenny her brown eyes accusing. "You were the perfect monster Angelus. There'd never been anyone like you. You rocked the world with terror." Jenny shook her head at him sadly, letting go of the armrests and taking a step back. "Now look at you. You wait around watching Buffy Summers waiting for her to notice you…"

Angelus sprang up from his chair his eyes furious. "I make her life hell. There isn't a moment that goes by that I'm not plaguing her mind!"

Jenny gave him a cold look. "Are you really? Do you think you're on her mind now? Were you on her mind when she was strolling calmly down the street doing her Christmas shopping? She's moving on Angelus. Angel meant something to her, but you? You're just the thing that killed him." Jenny turned her back on him. "She'll end you. Drive a common stake through your heart like you're just a common, normal everyday vampire." Jenny turned back to face him. "Kill her Angelus. Kill her before she kills you." Jenny demanded before she disappeared.

"I don't take orders!" Angelus growled. "Especially from dead gypsy bitches!"

Angelus looked around the library to find it empty again. He frowned as he looked back at the spot Jenny had been. She'd turned into Buffy, so it couldn't have really been Jenny he was talking to. So who the hell was it that was contacting him? Someone who wanted The Slayer out of the way… Angelus sat back down in his chair heavily… that left practically ever demon in existence!

Angelus turned back to the book he had been looking through and slammed it closed, before searching through the pile he'd dumped on the table. Pulling the book he'd been looking for towards him he opened it. He'd start with the demons that could possibly have the powers he'd been shown and start eliminating from there.

Angelus lay asleep at the table in the library his head rested on his arms as he slept. A wolfish smile graced his face as a dream took over his fitful sleep. He stood under the stairs, having sneaked under them as he went after the maid that had caught his attention through the dull dinner full of overly stuffed peacocks as they sat and made at important conversation. The maid he'd detained was getting angsty looking around every close footstep making her look about for people who may be watching.

"Sir, please, I should return to the party." Margaret pleaded giving him a small respectful curtsy, before trying to move past him and out into the foyer to make her way back to her mistress' side.

Angelus shifted blocking her chosen path. "Margaret, Margaret, there's no hurry."

"Mistress will be wondering…" Margaret tried to explain as she tried to side step him.

Angelus blocked her path herding her deeper beneath the stairs. "Shh. Mistress will be wondering how to get the good Reverend Chalmers into bed and will not notice the absence of canape'." Angelus reassured her stroking her chin softly, his body far too close to hers for her comfort. "Stay with me."

Margaret looked up at him worriedly. "Sir, people might talk. I'll be put out in the streets. My little boy would… I can't lose this job." She pleaded of him, trying to pull away again.

Angelus gripped her by the arms firmly. "Then you must keep quiet." He told her darkly.

"You're hurting me!" Margaret cried louder then she'd intended to.

"Ah! Cry out. Call for help. I'm sure Mistress will believe your behaviour beyond reproach." Angelus sneered.

"Please!" She begged fearfully.

Angelus shook her roughly. "Come, make a scene, huh? Shall I?"

Margaret didn't say anything for a moment. "No." She finally sighed in defeat.

Angelus released her arms from his imprisoning grip. "No, no. We'll be as quiet as mice." He assured her.

Margaret looked down in defeat. She knew that she'd never really had a choice in the matter, he was a young Lord as she was nothing but a servant girl, but she had hoped that he'd take pity on her and leave her be. Taking a deep breath she looked back up to see his handsome face distorted, ridged and his once brown eyes a devilish amber. "No matter what." He growled at her.

Margaret took a terrified step back. "Sir! My son!"

Angelus flashed her a smile revealing more fully the extent of his fangs. "Oh, he'll make a fine dessert, huh?"

Margaret gasped when he yanked her roughly to him she didn't even have time to focus her eyes again before he lunged for her neck his fangs sinking in to her flesh. Angelus guzzled her blood knowing that he wouldn't have long before someone did come looking for the maid. When he'd taken all that he could he let her drop to the floor. When he looked up he was shocked to see Buffy standing there looking at him in shock, having seen the entire thing.

Angelus let his face shift back as he stared at her. "Now. Unless you're a time traveller. I'm quite positive that you weren't here when this happened." Angelus said crossing his arms. Buffy didn't answer him as she looked down at the dead body of the maid. Logically she knew she'd died many years ago. The period clothes were enough of a give away, but it felt like she had just watched her die for real, and she'd done nothing to stop it, because she seemed to be frozen to this spot. She looked back at Angelus to find him walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Angelus paused and turned his head to look back at her. "I'm completing my dream. If I remember correctly I have an engagement with a little boy." Angelus taunted before walking away, a pleased smirk on his face.

Buffy made a disgusted sound and desperately tried to move to find that her feet had miraculously come unstuck, it made her stumble over her feet at the unexpected ease of the movement. She hurried after Angelus going through the door that was on the other side of the grand staircase that Angelus and the maid had been under. Buffy paused as she was confronted with a bustling kitchen with no sign of Angelus.

Scanning around Buffy saw him at the edge of the room, close to a door, leaning against it. Waiting for her. He smirked at her before turning into the doorway and disappearing from sight. No one paid her any attention as she ran through the kitchen and through the door that Angelus had taken. Running down the corridor she made twists and turns through the cramped spaces that she guessed were the quarters that the servants called home.

She didn't know where she was going only that it was the right way. Finally she came to a door that was left open a crack. Only a crack but it was enough to make her heart freeze in her chest, and she knew that he was in there. Rushing forward she pushed into the room coming to a surprised stop as she saw Angelus just standing there at the foot of the bed looking down at the sleeping boy. Buffy slowly walked towards him, not wanting to set him off when he was far closer to the peacefully sleeping boy then she was. Buffy stepped in between him and the bed. She was standing much too close to him then she felt comfortable with.

She was almost touching him they were that close together, but Angelus hadn't left much room between himself and the bed. Angelus looked down at her with amused eyes. "The boys already dead Buff. I killed him a century ago. An odd lad he was. Wasn't scared of the demon standing over his bed. He simply stood on top of his bed and reached up to trace my face." Angelus chuckled as he began to smile in his mirth. "I asked him why he wasn't afraid, And he said. Because my mother told me that to make friends with the monsters under my bed would make them less scary." Angelus giggled. "Stupid thing to tell a child."

Buffy eyed Angelus warily, not bothering to answer, her minds eye swamped with the images that Angelus' words had put in her head she could see the inquisitive little boy standing on his bed whilst he touched Angelus' game face, with all the trust a child had in their mother. Buffy looked back at the boy for a moment, before looking back at Angelus, whose eyes were also on the boy, and she could tell that he wanted to relive that memory. To kill the boy again. "Sorry Angelus. Dream ends here." Buffy said firmly, her hand curling into a fist at her side as her voice drew Angelus' gaze from the boy back to her.

"Oh? And just how are you going to manage that?"

Buffy heard the boy stir behind her, but didn't look back. "The same way people always wake up from a scary dream… pain." Buffy said just as she slammed her fist into his face.

Angelus woke with a sudden jerk almost falling out of his chair as his body moved like he had been physically punched by The Slayer. Angelus sat up in his chair disappointed that he didn't get to finish the memory and interested in just how Buffy had made a guest spot in his dream.

* * *

Buffy woke with a startled twist of her head, she looked out into the darkness of her room. She turned on her side her eyes open in the darkness. What in the hell had just happened? She'd never shared a dream with someone before. Sure she'd had dreams with Angel in it, but never had she invaded the dreams of someone else.

Maybe it was a warning that something was going down with Angelus, or maybe it was just a reminder from the PTB that Angelus needed to be terminated, but then why let them have conscious minds? Buffy frowned into the darkness whatever it was she definitely didn't want it to happen again! She'd read some of Angelus' past exploits, she didn't need to relive them with him!

* * *

Angelus stepped out of a hallway and into the living room, he buttoned up a fresh shirt, his other one being crinkled from sleeping at the library table. Watching him from the doorway of the atrium was Jenny. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked making him look up at her.

Angelus scowled at her annoyed. "You do know that you're supposed to be dead and buried. Hanging with your precious vengeful ancestors."

"Oh ouch. That hurt." Jenny said sarcastically. She strolled closer her dark eyes never leaving Angelus. He glowered at her, taking a menacing step closer. Jenny ignored the threat, giving him a droll look as she closed the distance between them. "You have to kill her Angelus. She has to die if you ever want to reclaim you former glory. To be the demon that killed that poor little maid and her son."

"I still am that demon." Angelus growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

Jenny took a step back a disbelieving look in her eyes. "Oh please you can't lie to me… I know better, and so do you… And so does Buffy. She knows that you're a weak, pathetic version of your former self. I mean come on what have you really done since you've come back from hell. You tortured and killed a woman that looked like Buffy. Pfhht! So what you didn't actually harm her! Every time she takes a breath she's flaunting in your face that you haven't killed her yet. That the worst you've given her is a few bruises!"

Angelus let out a roar of anger. Lashing out he threw the table he'd placed in the room, it went right through Jenny to clatter on the floor the other side of her. Angelus breathed hard in his anger as he looked at Jenny with amber eyes. She shook her head at him. "I'm not trying to hurt you Angelus. I'm trying to help. I'm trying to get you to see what needs to be done for you to be who you were. That carefree demon who delighted in the pain of others."

Angelus bared his fangs at Jenny. "I wished I'd taken the time to tear you apart limb from limb." "Do you? Or would you have been fighting yourself as a part of you wondered what Buffy would think of you when she discovered my broken body?"

Jenny disappeared then, and Angelus let out an angry, frustrated roar, as Jenny's words rang round in his brain, making him wonder about his own motives for allowing Buffy to live as long as she had.

* * *

"You had a dream about Angelus?" Giles asked as he looked at Buffy from his office desk.

Buffy shook her head. "I was in Angelus' dream."

Giles took off his glasses. "I'm not sure that's…"

Buffy cut him off. "Giles, there was stuff in this dream that I couldn't possibly know about! It was Angelus' past, he was dreaming it and I somehow got sucked in. Hell we even interacted in the middle of it!" Seeing Giles giving her a look she continued. "He told me a few things that I couldn't possibly know myself. Giles trust me this was Angelus' dream."

Giles rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "There's something going on that involves Angelus. Something that I'm sure isn't going to bode well for me and the rest of Sunnydale, and I really need to know what. So that I don't have to guest spot in another one of his memories… there not exactly the warm and fuzzy kind that I'm comfortable with." Buffy said giving her arms a rub as she tried to dispel the feeling the memory had given her. "Is there away to find out what's going on with Angelus?"

"Uh, it could be possible." Giles said uncertainly as he replaced his glasses.

"Well, let's start looking." Giles looked at Buffy inquiringly. She easily read the question in his eyes, and Buffy bit back the foul retort that wanted to spill out of her mouth. "I'm not doing this for Angelus Giles. I'm doing this for my own peace of mind. I don't want a front row seat into Angelus' dreams. I mean what if he was having one about what he wanted, wants to do with me… not something I wanna be stuck watching… so can we please do this?" Giles leaned back in his chair as he considered the horrifying truth in Buffy's words. "So you'll help me with this."

"Yes." Giles said resignedly.

Xander who'd been unashamedly eavesdropping on the two walked into the office. "Where do we start?" Xander resisted the urge to squirm uncomfortably under the surprised looks he received from Buffy and Giles. "Look, I'm aware that I haven't been the mostest bestest friend to you when it comes to all things Angel… us," Xander added at the look Buffy gave him. "thing, and seeing as were doing this for you not Angelus, um, I guess, I um, finally got the Chanukah spirit." Xander mumbled.

Buffy wasn't sure what to make of Xander's little speech, one thing was for sure she really didn't like his slip up on Angel's name. She didn't get a chance to put her voice to her thoughts, as Giles stood up, possibly sensing the slight tension in Buffy after Xander's speech. "Well, we start not surprisingly with research. Giles walked to a small bookcase. "Xander, um," He pulled down a book a handed it to the waiting boy. "An exploration of demonic dream-walkers." Giles turned his gaze back to the bookcase. "And uh, Buffy." He pulled down a book and handed it to her. "Sanctified dreamers, an acolyte of demons who use dreams to harm, or heal others." Buffy looked down at the book in her hands as she turned and followed Xander out of the office heading towards the long table.

"Are you sure this is how you wanna spend your Christmas vacation?" Buffy as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah, this is actually the most exciting thing I've got planned. Who else can claim that pathetic a social life."

Buffy gave him a teasing smile. "So that's your true reason for sticking around."

"Yep. You caught me red handed in my crime of trying to act like a have a half interesting life." Xander quipped as he opened his book.

Willow walked into the library a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys. What are we doing?"

Xander looked up. "Helping Buffy stay out of Angelus' dream world of torture and death."

Willow paused a little surprised. "Sounds like an important in devour." Willow said before walking over to Giles who handed her a book without question.

Willow sat herself down next to Buffy and flipped open her book and began to read a small frown of concentration creasing her brow. A half hour later Giles walked over with an arm load of books placing them down in the middle of the teenagers he walked back to see if he could find some more books.

A couple hours later Giles stood writing on a whiteboard as he asked questions and received information regarding what they had read and just who the culprit might be. "Well it'd have to be a demon who wants rid of The Slayer, so possibly some kind of apocolipty demon?" Xander suggested.

"Well that's just about every demon in Sunnydale… and quite a few more across the globe." Buffy muttered.

"Well it's a start right?" Xander said hopefully.

"I don't know making Buffy see inside Angelus' dreams doesn't sound apocalyptic to me." Willow piped in. "Maybe we should consider the possibility that Angelus is doing this himself."

Buffy immediately shook her head. "No he was genially surprised to see me… the look of shock that was on his face for that single moment it was visible was real."

"Still he is the master of manipulation." Xander said agreeing with Willow that it was possible. Buffy looked up at the board focusing on reading what Giles had written. If it was Angelus then how did she stop it without a physical confrontation? She wasn't sure if she was prepared to face Angelus again with a stake in hand ready to dust him. The memory of that other Buffy still plagued her, how close she had been to giving up and just letting her life end. She didn't want to go up against Angelus with those thoughts diverting her attention from him. He was a demon that need her full attention, and with thoughts like 'Am I capable of killing him whilst I feel the way I do?' running through her brain at the most in opportune moments, was a death sentence.

Hours later Xander came back into the library bringing pizza with him. Xander sat back down opening the box and pulling out a slice as he returned his attention to the book in front of him. Buffy and Willow grabbed a slice each and began chewing hungrily. A good hour later Xander said his goodbyes needing to get home before his parents got to drunk.

"He's gonna come over on Christmas Eve 'cause my parents are out of town. We're gonna watch videos." Willow told Buffy continuing the conversation they'd been having before Xander had said his goodnights.

"That's good, right?" Buffy asked exchanging a look with Willow. "You guys are back."

Willow nodded. "It's good. It's perfect. In an awkward, uncomfortable sort of way." Buffy gave her a sympathetic look. "I just don't know how to make Oz trust me." Willow admitted feeling a little hopeless.

"Xander has a piece of you that Oz just can't touch. I guess now it's just about showing Oz that he comes first."

Willow went silent as she considered her friends words. "I guess. Thanks." Willow looked back down at her book, her gaze falling on a line. "Hey, he likes beets."

Buffy rubbed her forehead. "I read that one already." She sighed feeling pretty much defeated for the night. "We're not getting any closer… I guess if worse comes to worse I'll stay up all night." Buffy muttered dryly, receiving a sympathetic look from Willow who closed the book that had already been read through and grabbed at another one.

"Forget it I've read that one to." Willow pulled her hand back and looked around the table for a fresh book.

* * *

Angelus plopped himself down on the floor by his lifeless fireplace with a loud furious growl. He glanced up through amber rimmed eyes as he felt movement. He recognised him immediately. The old fashioned business suit. He stalked him for a couple of nights, delighting in the panic he aroused in the man as he wondered what was following him, if anything at all. In fact he'd had himself convinced that it was all part of his imagination the night he'd…

"The thing I remembered most was thinking how artful it was. In the dark, they looked just like they were sleeping. It wasn't until I bent down and kissed them goodnight that I felt how cold they were. You grabbed me, and I thought, who would go to all that trouble to arrange them like that?"

Angelus snarled up at him. "You were a stupid idiot boyo. Not once telling your beautiful wife about your fears… she let me into your home without a second thought." He sneered wishing that whoever was doing this would leave him alone. It was seriously starting to piss him off.

All this reminiscing about the past was making him impatient and irritable. There was nothing he missed more than the ability to do as he pleased to what he was hunting. Instead of being torn between hurting _her_ and comforting _her_. Keeping _her_ safe.

He got no reaction from the long dead businessman. He crouched and turned into Margaret. "But you see that's what made you different from the beasts. They killed to feed. You, you killed to take pleasure in the pain and suffering of as many people as you could with only one death. You made it a beautiful art form, and now look at you." She sneered. "Hanging around with nothing to show for it. The Slayer still lives and you do nothing about it. She's gonna send you to hell again." Margaret said with a pout. She turned into Jenny Calendar. "And that would be a shame, after all I took all that time to bring you out and give you a second chance at avenging yourself against Buffy Summers and you're wasting it."

Angelus got to his feet and turned to storm away, only to be cut off by Daniel. "I was to be married that week, but then, as I recall you knew that. Made it all the more worthwhile for you."

Angelus smirked. "Yes it did and so did comforting your fiancé as well… not that that lasted for long, she was awfully boring. In fact I'd say I did you a favour."

Daniel turned into Jenny as Angelus went to move down the corridor. Angelus growled menacingly when Jenny appeared in front of him blocking his path. "You're pushing your luck. Get out whilst your still alive to do so." He growled.

Jenny tsked. "Is that any way to treat someone who's trying to do you a favour? You were nothing but a drunk bastard who would have died of syphilis, before Darla turned you. You turned your life around then you became someone respected and feared. Someone the demonic world was proud of. People killed just in case by some small miracle they caught your attention. Now you're throwing it all away for what? A girl who is putting her all into destroying you! You should rest now. Dreams can reveal the path of your future." And with that Angelus fell to the ground as sleep took him.

* * *

Behind the stacks Buffy had also fallen to the floor in a sudden sleep. With a flash of light Angelus found himself in Buffy's room he moved over to the bed sitting on it like he had last year as he'd sit and touch her, always careful not to wake her. He watched a sense of predatory anticipation thrumming through him as he watched Buffy's eyes flutter as she began to wake from her sleep. He had no desire to leave as he normally did when she began to wake. He smirked down at her as her eyes opened still slightly fogged with sleep. He raised a hand and ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek.

Buffy smiled at the soft action, she nuzzled his hand before he caressed down her neck, his fingers paused at her thundering pulse point. He delighted at the feel of it under his fingers. He felt Buffy's hands fist in his shirt, before she yanked pulling him closer. He didn't mind his attention still focused on the pulsation under his fingertips. He caressed it, and Buffy tilted her head to the side baring her vulnerable throat to him. He shifted on the bed pinning her to the bed with the length of his body as the desire to bite down overwhelmed him.

Buffy moaned as she felt his weight above her. She felt his fingers move to her satin pyjama top, flicking open buttons. She moved her own hands flicking the buttons of his shirt undone she slide her hands under the gaping shirt caressing the smooth skin, she traced her fingers around his muscles. Her attentions were halted a moment later as his hands caught hers by the wrist and pinned them by her head on the bed. She drifted her gaze up meeting his eyes, she expected to see brown but instead she was greeted with amber, and she knew that this wasn't Angel, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to care at this moment she had never thought to have him this close again, and yet here he was, holding her caressing her.

Buffy tilted her head to the side for him, baring her throat to him for the second time. Angelus looked at her relaxed unfazed face for another moment, before dipping down. Over Angelus' shoulder she saw an eyeless priest his lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Her feeling of calm safeness evaporated and she gave a jerk under the masculine weight that was pinning her to her bed. Several flashes of light dart across her eyes, and she had a feeling that it was the priests doing. She gave another jerk this one stronger as she tried to free her hands.

Angelus growled and tightened his grip, before sinking his fangs harshly into Buffy's neck.

Angelus sat up with a jerk, his eyes wide with a feral light, he'd woken before the taste of her blood could register on his tongue. He looked beside him to see Jenny sitting there apparently waiting for him to awaken. "You want her." Angelus growled dangerously. "You want to kill her. To end her life and the suffering she is causing you. Do it Angelus. Nothing is simpler. Your dream showed you the way to your destiny. Take it. Take it and then you'll be ready to kill her!"

* * *

Buffy slowly made her way down from the stacks moving slowly down the stairs. Her hand rubbing at her neck unconsciously as she remembered the power of Angelus' jaws as he clamped then down on her neck. She let her hand fall to her side as she reached Giles who'd emerged from his office. "Here Buffy take a look." Giles said as she came to the long table where he had a pile of very old and worn looking paper. "These letters contain references to a, a, an ancient power known as The First."

Buffy gave him a questioning look. "The First what?"

"Evil." Giles informed. "Absolute Evil, older than man, then demons. It would have the power to force you into combined dreams.

Buffy's eyes were caught by a sketch of an eyeless priest. "These guys." She picked up the letter with the sketch of the priest. "I saw them in my dream." Buffy felt a flush stain her cheeks. "I, I fell asleep up there. It was odd one moment I was standing up looking for another book the next…" Buffy trailed off with an embarrassed shrug.

"You had another dream? With Angelus?" Giles questioned feeling the curiosity of The Watcher in him kicking in. Buffy nodded. "What happened?"

Buffy felt her flush deepened. "Oh, we don't need to get sidetracked. Who are these guys?" Buffy asked doing her best to sound unaffected and calm, not wanting Giles to pursue his line of questioning.

"Um, they're known only as the , uh…" Giles sat in his abandoned chair. "…as the Bringers, o, o, or Harbringers. They're high priests of The First. They, uh, they can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them… haunt them."

"These guys are working the mojo on Angelus, and me."

Xander came out from behind the counter, earning a surprised look from both Buffy and Giles, both having thought he'd gone home. "We gotta stop them."

"Whatta…" Buffy began, but at the sudden flush of heat that reddened Xander's cheeks she didn't need to ask anymore. Instead she turned her eyes to Giles who came to her rescue fairly well.

"You can't fight The First, Buffy. It's not a, a physical being."

Buffy scowled darkly. "Well, I, I can fight these priest guys."

"If we can find them." Xander chimed in the heat in his cheeks having faded.

Buffy plastered a fake bright smile on her face. "Not a problem."

Buffy and Xander pushed open the door to Willy's bar, where they see him standing wiping down a few bottles and putting them away. He looked up as the door opened, his eyes going slightly rounder as he recognised Buffy. "Hey! It's The Slayer. What brings the uh, Slayer down here?" Willy called over to her loud enough for all the occupants in the bar to hear. Quietly several vampires stood and walked from the bar not wanting to be caught out by the petite blond. One never knew who, or what she was looking for when she came down to Willy's.

Buffy strolled up to the bar feigning calmness. "Hey Willy how you been?"

Willy poured a drink for a man at the bar. "Keeping out of trouble, as God is my witness." Willy moved towards them behind the bar. "So, w, what can I get for you? a couple of drinks?"

"Yeah. Let me get a double shot of, um…" He glanced over at Buffy when he felt the heat of her gaze on him. At seeing her annoyed look, he changed tack. Turning far more aggressive eyes at Willy he continued. "… of information pal."

"Three priests." Buffy continued. "They call themselves…"

"The Bringers." Xander interrupted.

Buffy gave Xander another look. "Bringers, Harbringers. They have a no eyes kind of look."

Willy swallowed nervously. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Xander scowled menacingly, and deepened his voice. "How about I ring that bell for you?" He looked hopefully at Buffy. "Does the threatening come now?"

Buffy laid a friendly hand on his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't help." She turned her gaze back to Willy her hand falling from Xander's arm. "They would have come to town recently. They'd be holed up somewhere summoning the spirit of The First."

Willy looked around the dark bar carefully before leaning towards them. "Well I heard a few things, you know, from the underground."

Xander gave Willy a puzzled look. "The underground?"

"Yeah you know." Willy turned his gaze to Xander. "From things that live under the ground. Apparently there's been a lot of migration out of Sunnydale from the lower inhabitants. Something's scaring them off, and these things aren't easily scared. Could be your priest guys are underground."

"Underground where?" Buffy asked, hoping that she might just catch a break and be able to finish this before Christmas day.

Willy shook his head regretfully. "I do not know."

Buffy let out a quiet sigh. "Ok thanks." Buffy turned to leave.

"See ya around." Xander said with a small wave.

"Hey." Willy called out to Xander. Xander turned back to look at him. "You did great by the way. I was very intimidated by you."

Xander's face light up with a smile. "Really?" Willy gave him a nod.

"Thanks."

Buffy grabbed Xander's arm. "Let's go." She said tiredly leading Xander to the entrance of the bar.

"Hey kid." Buffy turned to face him feeling hopeful that Willy might have remembered something. "Merry Christmas." Buffy gave him a disbelieving look. Her Christmas was shaping up to be a slay-happy one, not the kind of holiday she had been looking forward too. She turned then and left still leading Xander away gently by the arm.

Buffy and Xander let out a little breath as the heat of the day hit them as soon as they stepped out of the bar. After a moment's pause as they did their best to brace themselves against the heat. "Man, is it hot. It was so nice and cool in there."

"Yeah a nice cool waste of time." Buffy groused, not liking the odds of figuring this out today to spare her whatever memoir of Angelus she'd be subjected to next. Xander pulled up, causing Buffy to stop too.

"We know underground. That's a start." Xander said trying to reassure his blond friend.

Buffy nodded sarcastically. "Sure, in a town with fourteen million square miles of sewer."

"Plus a lot of natural cave formations and a gateway to hell." Xander paused and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, this does resemble square one."

Buffy hung her head miserably. "I don't know what to do."

"I think right now the best plan is to deck the halls with boughs of holly." Buffy gave Xander an incredulous look. "Look, we'll catch the bad guys… sooner or later."

Buffy turned and began to walk away, hoping that it was sooner rather than later, she wasn't sure how many more trips down Angelus' memory lane she could handle, especially if she was treated to something more horrifying.

* * *

Oz walked up the drive to Willow's house, the driveway was empty, but he'd known it would be Willow's parents having gone out to dinner. He was nervous about being with Willow again, at least before he'd at least thought he knew where he stood, but now he wasn't sure. He kept remembering the shock he had felt when he'd walked into that burnt out basement, the last thing he'd expected to see was his girlfriend making out with Xander, a guy he'd believed she was over. Oz sighed and firmed his resolve as he trudged up the driveway and to the front door.

Taking a fortifying breath Oz opened the door and stepped inside. "Willow?" Oz asked closing the door as he stepped further into the house. "I got videos." He called holding them up as he turned a corner to step into the living room. He stood stunned as his eyes took in the room. The room was lighted by candles on the coffee table and a small fire going in the fire place despite the heat of the day. Soft romantic music playing from the family stereo. His eyes landed on Willow who was sitting on the sofa her hands clasped nervously in her lap, wearing nice carefully thought out clothes in an attempt to please him.

"Hi." Willow said swallowing thickly as she patted the sofa next to her. "Why don't you come s, sit down?" She suggested a small nervous waver in her voice. Oz hesitated a moment unsure of what to make of any of this, he'd thought that they'd just sit and bond over movies. 'Can't get enough of your love' by Barry White began to play as he moved to sit down, setting the videos on the coffee table. He turned his steady gaze to Willow, still trying to make sense of the situation. Finally after another moment when he had no luck in putting the pieces together he broke the silence that had descended upon them. "You ever have that dream where you're in a play, and it's the middle of the play and you really don't know your lines, and you kinda don't know the plot?"

Willow shifted a little uncomfortably, not having thought that she'd have to voice her plans aloud. "Well, we're alone, and we're together. I, I just wanted it to be special." Willow skirted hoping that he'd get her meaning.

"How special are we talking?" Oz asked a suspicion forming in his mind that he wasn't quite sure he believed.

Willow twisted her hands. "Well, you know. We're alone and we're both mature younger people, and, and so… w, we could…" Willow felt heat stain her cheeks making her nervous stuttering worse. "I, I'm ready to… w, with you." Willow's voice dropped to a whisper. "We could do that thing." Oz looked at her in stunned disbelief, this having been the last thing he expected to hear when he got here. Willow gave him a small nervous, but hopeful smile.

Oz got to his feet, he'd imagined making love to Willow before, but never had it been under these circumstances. Willow's smile faltered. "Where are you going?"

Oz turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "No, I'm not going. Just a dramatic gesture. That's, that's pretty special."

Willow got to her feet taking a hesitant step towards Oz, hoping to convey just how serious she was about this. "Oz. I, I wanna be with you. First."

Oz swallowed thickly. "I think we should sit down again."

They returned to the sofa perching on the cushions rather stiffly. "Oz?" Willow questioned the silence eating at her nerves, making her worries rise. Oz looked over at her his expression worried. "I, I'm ready."

"Okay." Oz murmured quietly. "Well, don't take this the wrong way… but I'm not."

Willow gave him a confused look. "Are you scared? 'Cause I thought you had…" Willow made a small involuntary gesture with her hands.

Oz glanced away from her, feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. "No, I have, but this is different. I mean, you look great. You know and, and you got the Barry thing working for you, and, and it's all good. But when it happens… I want it to be because we both need it for the same reason. You don't have to prove anything to me."

Willow smiled and touched one of his hands gently that were resting in his lap. "I just wanted you to know."

"I know." Oz returned her smile. "I get the message."

Willow's smile broadened and she leaned closer brushing her lips against his, testing his response before becoming more confident.

* * *

Buffy placed the last bauble on the Christmas tree as her mom placed another log on the fire. Christmas music came from the CD player. Joyce stood from her crutch to inspect her handy work. "There we go." Joyce beamed.

Buffy gave her mother a sarcastic look. "Nothing like a roaring fire to keep away the blistering heat." She quipped.

Joyce hearing the sarcasm in her daughters voice, looked over at her. "Oh come on. It's lovely. Maybe I should turn the air conditioning on." Joyce amended as she whipped sweat from her brow.

Buffy didn't reply as she inspected the Christmas tree. Her thoughts returning to The First Evil and what it wanted with Angelus, and just how she was going to stop it before she was guest starring in one of Angelus' memories again. This whole thing was beginning to mess with her head, made her want to fight going to sleep just in case she was treated to another death scene.

"So, angel's on top again?" Joyce asked startling Buffy out of her thoughts.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at her mother with startled eyes.

Joyce gave her daughter a look, as she held up a Christmas angel and a star. "Angel, or star."

"Oh," Buffy sighed in relief, her heartbeat calming. "Uh, star. Definitely the star."

"Funny I thought for sure you were going to pick the angel, it was always your favourite."

"Yeah well, things change." Buffy muttered turning. "I'm just going to go get your present. You have to promise not to touch though, cause if you do you'll know what it is." Buffy called behind her as she climbed up the stairs.

She heard the doorbell ring, but thought nothing of it as she continued up to her room, figuring that Faith had changed her mind, and had decided to come over. Stepping over to her bed Buffy got down on her hands and knees to pull out a box from under the bed. Opening it to check that she had the right box, she smiled down at the wrapped present that had 'mom' written on the Christmas name sticker. She paused a moment before fishing around under her bed again, planning on retrieving Faith's present as well. She was just about to pull out one of the boxes when she heard the door slam behind her. Standing up she whirled around, half expecting to see Faith come up to see what was taking her so long.

Her eyes widened in surprise to see the dark figure of Angelus standing in front of her door. His shirt crumpled instead of the usual flawless appearance he usually presented. "How the hell did you get in here? I don't remember inviting you." Buffy demanded to know, her stance defensive.

Angelus smirked at her in the darkness, taking a step forward, enjoying the anxiety he could scent and feel coming off her in waves. "Your mother was kind enough to… extend an invitation." He taunted.

Buffy clenched her hands into fists, her ears suddenly straining to hear sounds of her mother moving about downstairs. The only noise that reached her ears was that of the Christmas song that was playing through the CD player downstairs. Buffy glared at him angrily taking a threatening step forward. "You bastard what did you do to my mother!"

Angelus shook his head at her mockingly, his eyes flashing with cruel amusement. "Such profanity Buff, I'm sure mommy would be so proud."

A furious sound escaped Buffy's lips, of the likes that she had never thought that she would be able to make. With two quick steps she closed the difference between them, her fist flying through the air aiming for his smug face. Angelus shifted to the side letting her fist pass him by. Ducking her next swing he landed a punch to her gut. "You know Buffy this is getting a little sad don't you think?" Angelus taunted as he side stepped a power kick she aimed for his gut.

"What? You popping around for a late night showdown, and leaving with your tail between your legs? Yeah you're right, that is getting old."

Angelus snarled and all his desire to torment her fled as he flew at her with preternatural speed. Buffy who was getting used to just how fast Angelus could move tried to dodge out of the way, but she wasn't quiet fast enough as Angelus arm still managed to catch her around her waist forcing her to fly back with him helplessly until her back hit her bed.

Buffy struggled to keep Angelus off her as she fought to regain her breath. She let out a small cry when Angelus managed to capture one of her wrists and pin it to the bed as he struggled to subdue her. She lashed out at him with her legs whilst she tried to jerk her captured limb free of his powerful grip. She managed to land a good solid kick to his shin that made a small groan of pain escape him. Angelus giggled at her struggles allowing himself to enjoy the moment, before surging forward using his own strength to propel himself up and away from her flailing legs, to settle on her hips rendering her legs useless. For a moment Buffy just glared up at his triumphant face, as she tried to think of a way to gain the upper hand even though the weight of his body pinned her to the bed. "What did you do to my mother?" Buffy demanded as she tested just how firmly he was planted on top of her.

Angelus felt her hips jerk under him, trying to unseat him, he smirked down at her and shifted ever so slightly to give her even less room to manoeuvre. "Don't worry Buff, mommy dearest is safe and sound, not a hair harmed on her head." He paused. "If I were you Buff I'd be more worried about what I have planned for you." Angelus stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand in a mocking a caress.

With a quick movement Buffy lashed out with her free arm, racking her nails down his face, leaving four thin bleeding cuts. Angelus snarled and grabbed her arm by the wrist. Pulling both her arms up above her head he took her wrists in one hand pinning them there. Angelus touched the small gauge marks that marred his cheek almost gingerly, he looked at his blood staining his fingers for a moment, before reaching down and grasping her chin and turning her head to the side bearing her neck to his gaze. His eyes focused on the pounding pulse he could see beating against the soft skin.

Buffy tried to turn her head, to protect her vulnerable throat, But Angelus held her firm, a low dangerous growl sounding from his throat when she jerked against his hold in another bid to free herself. "Kill her!" Resounded in his ears. "It's so simple Angelus." Angelus dipped his head down his face shifting as the pulsing of her blood grew louder in his ears. His lips brushed against the artery and Buffy's breath hitched in her throat as she waited for the feeling of his fangs sinking into her flesh. Angelus shifted, moving into a more comfortable position his legs tangling with hers. "Kill her!"

Angelus growled against her throat. He opened his mouth his fangs grazing against her skin, causing Buffy to freeze at the feel, not wanting to nick herself if she struggled. She twisted her wrists hoping that by some miracle she'd get free, she had to protect her mother. She gasped in shock when she felt his cool tongue run along her flesh like a brand, causing a shiver, his fangs only pressing against her skin lightly. Angelus tasted her skin, as he thought, his entire body tense. "What are you waiting for Angelus? She's there for the taking! Kill her!" The First Evil demanded, using the voice of Jenny.

Angelus ran his tongue against Buffy's pulse again, the desire to taste her blood on his tongue growing, the frantic beating of her heart against his chest adding to his desire, he fought to think past the rage that was enveloping him back the rage, a rage that had been festering for a long time. A rage that the apparition had flared to a roaring fire that wanted to consume him. He could feel Buffy's body pressed against his own, her body almost burning hot compared to his own. Her fear surrounded him as she waited for his decision, her pulse jumped and scurried under his tongue. She was completely at his mercy. He knew it, and better yet she knew it, and it was delicious to his senses, a different lust awakening in him, and he felt his cock harden in response. "Kill her Angelus! It's the only way to end your suffering! Taste her blood on your tongue, feel the strength leave her, as her death adds to your own Angelus. Kill The Slayer!"

Angelus moved to bite her, his fangs pressing more firmly against her throat. Buffy gave an involuntary whimper her body jerking underneath his in response to an expected pain that had yet to come, her eyes screwing shut as she mentally cursed herself for not putting on her cross. She felt tears sting her eyes. She was going to die and leave her mother and friends at Angelus' mercy because she had been careless! Because she had selfishly wanted to have a normal Christmas. Angelus paused a deep frown drawing down the ridges of his brow. His amber eyes narrowed, did he really want to do this now? To have his Slayers life end before he could properly punish her for her crimes. Why had he even come here tonight? Because some voice had stirred him into a murderous rage? To prove to it and the world that he was just the same demon he had been pre-soul/Buffy.

Angelus closed his eyes his frown deepening he was being manipulated into killing Buffy Summers, before he was ready, ruining all his fantasies about her death, how slow and painful it was going to be. How she'd beg and plead with him to kill her before the end. He wanted to kill her when everything she was, everything she felt belonged to him, when he owned her… possessed all of her. Was he really going to allow himself to fall prey to a game that he was the master of? And besides that no one. absolutely No one told him when to kill his victims! Especially someone to cowardly to show their true face. Angel eased the pressure of his fangs against Buffy's neck, her eyes snapping open confusion written all over her face, her chest heaving in fear.

"I don't do orders gypsy!" Angelus murmured so softly that all Buffy heard was a muffled indistinguishable murmur, but it was enough to earn an infuriated scream from the being that had been waiting for the killing blow. Angelus smiled smugly against Buffy's neck as he felt the presence leave them. He could feel the awakened bloodlust still burning in his throat, but there was another lust as well, one that was stimulated by the soft curves he could feel pressed against him, and the soft vanilla scent that was Buffy as it floated around him mingled with the fear that was coursing through her veins.

Angelus took a deep breath inhaling her scent. She'd told him that their encounters ended with him running off with his tail between his legs, well she was about to be proved wrong. When this encounter was over there'd be no doubt in her mind just who had come away victorious.

Angelus pressed kisses against her neck, nipping cautiously at her pulse not wanting to risk getting carried away should he nick her with his fangs whilst his bloodlust was still so high. He stroked his thumb along her jaw bone. Buffy made a distressed sound as she found herself growing more and more confused, her body responding to the soft caresses with an ease that bothered her, even as a side of her ached for the closeness she'd had with Angel. Buffy shifted under his weight, she'd thought for sure that he had meant to kill her tonight, that she had failed, but now he was pressing kisses against her skin with a cool burning heat that set her heart to racing in a whole different way.

A moan escaped Buffy as her body pulsed with pleasure due to the heated kisses Angelus was pressing against the tender skin of her neck. He wasn't supposed to be kissing her, his fangs harmlessly scraping against her skin. He'd been set to kill her. She'd seen it in his amber eyes! "Angelus what are you doing?" Buffy said her breath catching at the end when his mouth played havoc with a particularly sensitive spot beneath her ear.

Angelus lifted his head releasing his hold on her chin, allowing her to roll head into a more comfortable position. He shifted his face back into the smooth plains of the human and smiled down at her amusedly. "Possessing you." Angelus told her in a sultry tone that made her eyes widen in realization, as her confusion over the sudden change in direction cleared, and her womb to clench, an ach starting her heart at seeing Angel's face above her. _'Why couldn't he stop tormenting her with Angel?' _Buffy thought despondently, before gripping onto the anger that she could feel bubbling in her chest.

She narrowed her eyes in anger as she tried to hide the new different fear that made butterflies beat madly in her belly, and the small anticipation that her body felt as it remembered the pleasure the body above her had given her, her first time. "Don't even think about it!" Buffy snarled.

Angelus smirked down at her, his brown eyes darkening almost too black. "To late Buff, the thinking parts over. Were onto the doing."

Buffy snarled and twisted trying to break free to no avail, he had to good a hold on her, making her struggles useless. Buffy glared up at him, her chest rising and falling with unsteady breaths. She felt helpless, his weight pinning her to the bed, his hands pinning her arms to the bed leaving her completely defenceless, and her body tingled with a pleasure that she had only ever wanted to feel with Angel. Angelus ran his free hand down her side over the white cloth of her singlet top. He saw her eyes darken and felt her breath hitch, a touch of anger and resentment entering her eyes, as her body responded to his touch.

Angelus dipped down, and Buffy jerked her head away, his lips curved up in an amused smile, as he whispered his lips over the skin of her exposed cheek, causing a pleasurable shiver to run down her spine. Buffy made a distressed sound as she felt a moan rising in her throat. She could feel his familiar masculine body pressed against hers, reminding her once again of her one night with Angel.

It was cruel and unfair that Angelus felt the exact same way Angel had pressing her into the bed, that he smelt the same, and caused her to feel the same things, she wanted to be with Angel. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, why did he have to hurt her this way wasn't tormenting with death and suffering enough? Angelus raised up again looking down at her. Using a finger he traced a line across what her top exposed of the swell of her breasts.

Buffy bit her lip as the cool heat of his finger sent pulsing heat down her body to take residence in her core. "I'll tell you what Buff." Angelus said in a way that made it sound like he was doing her a favour. Buffy turned her head to look up at him, her hazel eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue, a small hope rising in her chest that he wasn't going to do this. "I want the use of both my hands," Buffy felt the hope whither and die. "So I'm going to release you arms." Angelus grinned down at her solemn expression. "There that should make you happy." Angelus taunted.

He swooped down capturing her lips with his, before she had the chance to turn her head away. Buffy waited stiffly under the pressure of his kiss, doing her best to focus on when his hand released her arms. Buffy took a small breath out the side of her mouth, an action she regretted a moment later as Angelus used the moment to slip his tongue past her lips. In that moment Angelus released her wrists, his now free hand falling to her hip. Buffy curled one of her hands into a fist as Angelus lured her tongue into duelling with his.

Buffy let out an involuntary moan, her fisted hand relaxing for a moment as she sank into the kiss, before regaining herself, she slammed her fist towards his head, her fist making contact, causing Angelus break away from the kiss with a snarl. Buffy moved to strike again, But Angelus knocked her fist to the side, before lowering himself down again, his lips attacking the sensitive skin of her neck, as his smoothed his hands up her sides, scrunching her top up to expose her midriff. Buffy fisted her hands in his hair and yanked trying to bring his head up just far enough so that she could stop the sensations that were fogging up her resistance, making her forget all the reasons she couldn't give in to the sensations and the want to feel close to 'him' again.

Angelus growled at the feeling of her strong fingers tugging at his hair as it sent strong shocks of pleasurable pain through him, he licked a wet path across the swell of one of breast, his fingers travelling down to find her beared skin. He stroked the skin there in a gentle teasing motion, a smile forming when he heard her moan, and her hands dropped from his hair to rest on his shoulders, her hands kneading the flesh there. Buffy let out a breathless cry when she felt his hands slip under her top to glide up her sides. His fingers played with the material of her bra for a moment, before cupping her mounds over the cloth of her bra pushing the firm globes of her breasts up exposing more of their round swell to his relentless mouth.

Buffy moaned and pushed at his shoulders in defiance, unable to muster up the will to outright attack him anymore as her body woke to his touch, aching for more of his skilled touch. She'd regret not mustering up the will to do more in her attempt to get him to fight her attempts for freedom with fists when this was over, but in this new game that Angelus was playing he held all the cards, and she couldn't help the desire to feel close to Angel again.

Angelus ran his hands back down her torso, he could feel Buffy's will to resist faltering the desires of her body winning over the protestations of her mind. He felt her push one last time against shoulders before she gave up a gasp escaping her lips as he flicked open the snaps too her shorts.

Buffy ran her hands helplessly down the crumpled silk of his shirt finding and undoing the buttons wanting to feel his smooth bear skin. She luxuriated in the feel of his cool skin against her hands. She arched up against him when she felt his cool hand cupping her naked sex, making the heat in her body rise to extreme heights. Angelus ripped her shorts down her legs and out of his way, his hands no longer gentle, but rough and demanding as he explored her sex, the need for seduction having past now that she had surrendered. He could feel the demands of his own body rising at the sight of her. A small niggling voice that he despised with all his being cautioned him, told him to be gentle. Problem was he didn't want to be gentle… he'd waited far to long to be gentle.

Buffy gasped her hips rocking up instinctually against his when his fingers brushed her clit. She let out a whimper of loss when his fingers left her, and his weight shifted above her. Buffy looked up at him, her mind waking to the possibility of getting away, but her body was pulsing with need, and wanted nothing more for than the skilled hands, and mouth to be back on her. She heard the sound of a belt buckle being manipulated and then a moment later the sound of leather whispering against skin, before there was a soft thud, and then he was back his chest pressing against hers, one of his arms resting beside her head, and she could feel him hard and pulsing against her soft flesh. She bit her lip a moan sounding in her throat at the feel, her body more than ready to feel him inside her.

Angelus looked down at her, her blond hair fanned out around her on her pillow, a little mussed from her struggles. Running a hand down her naked hip, he grasped her upper thigh and curled her leg around his hips, locking it into place with his arm. He could see the defiance and the anger behind the lust that darkened her eyes making him smile, before he dipped down and took possession of her mouth with a demanding kiss, as he thrust up inside her in a quick strong movement.

Buffy's whimper was swallowed by Angelus mouth, his sudden less then gentle intrusion into her body making a small flare of pain shoot through her, even as her body shivered in pleasure, welcoming him, as the friction made the cord of pleasure she could feel building quiver. Angelus set a hard pace not caring that he was causing her pain. Buffy's hips moved helplessly in time with Angelus' her body not willing to give up the steadily building pulsing heat over the small amount of pain each powerful thrust brought with it.

Buffy managed to rip her mouth away from Angelus' when her need to breath rose, she took in deep ragged breaths, helpless keening noises escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. She felt Angelus' mouth against her neck, his breath coming harshly as he nipped at her neck with blunt human teeth, and she clutched him tighter her finger nails digging into his shoulders through the silk of his shirt.

She was tight around him, almost unbearably so, and every time her walls clenched around him he had to restrain a cry. He could hear Buffy's keens of pleasure as her hands held on tightly to his shoulders for support, her nails digging into his flesh, her heat consuming him with its burning fire. He'd forgotten how tight she was, how her heat threatened to burn him like the holy cross. How her silken walls squeezed around him when she let out a particularly loud moan, or maybe it was because everything had been to some degree muted for him when the soul had been in charge…

Angelus growled as he felt her walls begin to spasm around him, a high pitched cry escaping her as she clutched him tighter, her body arching up against his as it sort its release. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him to her as she sort to get as close to him as she could, her fingers tugging at his hair again as his next thrust tipped her over the edge, the taunt wire that had been stretching inside her snapping in a tide of bright pleasurable lights.

Angelus' growl deepened as her walls clamped around him as her orgasm hit her, bringing him much closer to the edge then he had been before, thrusting up into her faster and harder than before he felt his balls tighten in that achingly familiar way, and then with his next thrust he was there his seed spilling deeply into her womb, and he collapsed on top of her, his strength momentarily leaving him in the wake of his orgasm.

Buffy blinked as she looked up at her ceiling her body floating in her afterglow, her body relaxed and spent, sweat clinging to her skin. Idly her fingers played with the small dark hairs at the nape of Angelus neck. The calm serenity of her afterglow was shattered when she heard and felt Angelus laughing at her. Immediately she felt an emptiness that hadn't been there after her first time. With an angry shove she pushed off her, forcing him out of her at the same time. "Aw don't be like that Buff." Angelus taunted still giggling. He stood and picked his leather pants back up from the floor, whilst Buffy searched the darkness with her eyes for a moment searching for her panties and shorts. Finding them she stood quickly slipping her panties back on. She heard the sound of a zip being done up and she hurriedly picked up her shorts. "If it's any consolation Buff you were then the last time." Angelus taunted.

Buffy paused her body stiffening in anger before she slide her shorts up over her hips and did up the snaps before whipping around to see Angelus already headed out the door. Buffy hurried after him with a dark scowl on her face as a barrage of emotions coursed through her body, anger, shame, worry, fear, disgust a few others that she couldn't quiet put a name to yet. "Walking me out Buff?"

Buffy shot him a scathing look as they mounted the stairs Buffy's body tense as she searched for signs of her mother, the Christmas music still playing. She didn't reply though, knowing that any answer she could come up with would somehow add more to Angelus' amusement at her expense. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted her mother sitting in the living room her chest rising up and down signally that she was alive despite the complete stillness of the rest of her body.

"See Buff I told you that she was safe and sound." Buffy stiffened again, glad that they were almost to the door, she walked the last couple of steps to the door and opened it. "Get out." Buffy growled stiffly, her hazel eyes watching angrily, her body tense and ready to spring after him should he decide to make a bee line for her mother.

Angelus smirked at her, his brown eyes alight with cruel amusement. "You know Buff, the only reason you're so pissed right now is because we now both know that I possess a lot more you then you ever wanted to believe."

Buffy's eyes flashed and she took an angry menacing step towards him, practically closing the distance between them. Her head tilted back slightly so that her angry hazel eyes could meet his amused brown ones. "The only parts of me that you possess Angelus," Buffy spat his name. "Is my hatred, and disgust."

Something flashed in Angelus' eyes, some emotion that she couldn't quite make out before it was gone again, replaced by the cocky confidence that was Angelus. He raised a hand and placed it on her cheek. "It's a start lover." Angelus said as Buffy jerked away from his touch.

He turned then and walked out into the night without a backward glance, Buffy watched until he was out of sight before closing the door. Leaning her forehead against the wood of the door for a moment, her eyes closed in emotional exhaustion. "Buffy? Was someone at the door?"

Buffy turned and plastered a smile on her face. "No mom, no one was at the door. I just felt a little faint, must be from all the heat, huh." Buffy replied checking her mother over with her eyes again now that she was closer, apart from looking disorientated she was fine. "I think I'll go have a quick shower." Buffy mumbled walking past her mother who nodded slightly in acknowledgement her eyes still on the wooden door. She could have sworn that she had heard the doorbell ring… Joyce shrugged and made her way into the kitchen to check on the roast that she was preparing.

Buffy watched the clear clean water pour from the showerhead her expression solemn. Slowly she reached for the hem of her white tank and pulled it over her head, she could feel Angelus' dried blood crusted on her cheek near the corner of her mouth. She unclipped her bra and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor. She felt idiotic and stupid, and more than a little used. She had never imagined Angelus wanting to have sex with her in any shape or form, not after practically throwing in her face that she was mediocre at best compared to the other women he'd had.

Buffy shivered and her hands clenched in to fists, she hated that now her one tender night with Angel felt twisted beyond repair. She could never go back to being the girl who was just madly in love with her guy; who did everything in his power to help her in her fight against the forces of darkness. Buffy forced her hands to unclench and stripped off her shorts and panties, before stepping under the water that was running hot, shutting the glass door behind her. The glass soon fogged over blocking out the outside world.

Buffy stood under the spray letting the hot water do most of the work, as it washed away the drying sweat on her body, and the cool seed that had slid down her thighs. After long moments of just standing motionless under the spray Buffy finally moved, reaching up she grabbed her vanilla scented liquid soap, squirting some in her hand. With slow movements she ran the soap up her arms creating a lather. Her vision blurred and Buffy blinked a couple of times trying to clear it, a moment later she realized that she had tears welling in her eyes. Her tears ran silently down her cheeks, the only outward sign of the pain she could feel piercing her heart.

When she was finished washing her body Buffy turned her face up to the stream and let the water wash away her tears. In her bedroom a white towel wrapped around her, Buffy pulled out fresh clothes, darker colours this time, a reflection of the mood she was in. Grabbing a couple of stakes Buffy headed off down the stairs hiding her stakes on her person as she went. "Buffy we're are you going? It's Christmas Eve." Joyce asked as she spotted her daughter walking to the door.

"The forces of evil don't understand the meaning of Christmas vacation." Buffy said flatly as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Well at least try to be home before Christmas Eve becomes Christmas morning." Joyce said resignedly.

"I'll try." Buffy promised sending a smile her mother's way before opening the door. She turned back to see Faith coming up the drive.

Buffy forced another smile on her face as she stepped out leaving the door open. "Hey Faith."

"Hi. Where are you going? Patrolling? If so wait a mo and I'll come with." Faith said anticipation making her smile as she shifted the presents she was carrying.

Buffy shook her head. "No not patrolling… Faith I need you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to my mother." Faith raised a brow, her brown eyes confused as she met Buffy's. Her eyes widened minutely when she saw 'it' in Buffy's hazel eyes, and she felt her stomach roll and nausea assail her. She nodded her head, unable to find her voice. "Thanks Faith." Buffy mumbled before heading off into the night. Faith watched her go a moment before turning and heading inside the house, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Buffy paced Giles apartment whilst Giles sat on his couch seat, watching with worried eyes his glasses dangling from his fingers. "Giles, I have to do something to put an end to this. Soon, now, yesterday." Buffy waved her arms agitatedly on the last word, as her arms came down she rubbed one of her wrists, as an involuntary memory invaded her minds' eye.

"I'm still not sure what." Giles told her unhelpfully.

Buffy turned to him, her hazel eyes showing him a desperation that Giles didn't like. "Find me these priest guys. Find me something I can pummel."

Giles held up a hand hoping to calm her. "Let's not lose our heads."

"Not lose my head?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Giles he was in my home, and he was acting crazy, and not his normal psychopathic crazy. One minute he was hell bent on killing me, and the next he was…" Buffy cut herself off fidgeting.

Giles sat up straighter in his chair, his blue eyes looking at her intensely. "He was what? Buffy, tell me what Angelus did."

Buffy glanced back up at him, before looking away again. "It doesn't matter." She muttered, shifting uneasily under the weight of the stare of the man she consider a father.

"Buffy, it does matter, everything Angelus does has a purpose." Giles paused searching his mind for more words. "There all part of a greater plan. And anything that you can tell me can help us figure out what is before he gets…"

"He fucked me!" Buffy screamed angrily, not wanting to hear anymore of Giles speech. "He pinned me down and fucked me after deciding that he didn't feel like killing me anymore." Buffy continued in a far calmer voice. "And I don't even have the consolation of calling it rape, because I gave in and let him do it because I wanted to feel close to him again, even if it was only for a moment."

Giles stood and walked towards her wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't say that he was surprised by this development. He'd expected that it would happen sooner or later, but he had hoped that it wouldn't.

Buffy stood stiff in his arms for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him as well, glad that he wasn't judging her, like she had feared he would.

* * *

Angelus stood in his atrium looking up at the night sky a smug smile on his face as he thought back over the nights events. It had stung when Buffy had told him that the only parts of her he owned was her hatred and disgust, especially in the part of his being that hated how he treated her. At this moment that part of him was railing at him demanding that he fix it, that he make things right with her, that he needed her like he needed blood. As for the untainted part of himself, the part that rejoiced in her pain and suffering, was a little put out, he'd been at this for a little over a month and a half now and he hadn't made much progress with his blond Slayer. But then maybe he was closer then he thought, she hadn't put up that hard of a fight earlier…

Angelus felt the presence materialize behind him and he sighed. "You know I thought I'd gotten rid of you."

Jenny Calendar walked around him so that she stood in front of him. "Your more pathetic than I thought you know, can't bring yourself to kill her can you?" Jenny taunted taking a step closer. "She's under your skin, she fascinates you and draws you to her like a moth to the flame, and like the moth Angelus, the flame will destroy you." Angelus sneered at her, and Jenny sighed heavily. "She's made you weak Angelus, and do you know what the funniest part is? She doesn't care a whit for you at all…"

Angelus held up a hand. "Spare me your drivel would you. I have better things to do then listen to your attempts at manipulation. I'll dispose of Buffy Summers on my terms when I'm good and ready." Angelus turned to walk away, but paused. "It's never any fun if you rush right through to the end. The struggle between predator and prey it more than half the fun."

Jenny watched Angelus walk into the mansion. "But who is the predator and who's the prey in your little game Angelus?" Jenny frowned at the spot were Angelus had stood just moments before. She shrugged. "Well if you won't kill her and get her out of my way, I'll just have to do it myself." She muttered before disappearing.

* * *

Giles sat on the stairs silently reading through a book that he thought could be helpful as Buffy standing a few paces in front of him read aloud from another book. They had spared only a few moments to talk about what had happened between her and Angelus. The conversation had been uncomfortable and awkward for the both of them, but it had been worth it.

Despite the fact that he still didn't really have any idea what this escalation could mean considering that the First Evil may very well be involved. His actions could have been influenced by the First, or just simply a further step in his plans, but either way what worried him most at the moment was that now that it had happened, there was no taking it back and he was more than positive Angelus would use it to his advantage.

"A child shall be born of man and goat and have two heads, and the first shall speak only in riddles…" Buffy looked up from the book in disgust. "No wonder you like this stuff." She slammed the book closed. "It's like reading the sun."

Giles ignored her comment as his eyes read over a passage. "Yes, ah."

Buffy steps closer to him. "Priests?" She asked hopefully.

"Um… yes, but uh, more, more posturing I'm afraid. Um…" He paused as he found the start of the passage again. "For they are the harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below them. No seed shall flower, neither in man nor…" gestured with a hand that it continued on for a while. "They're rebels and they'll never ever be any good." Giles looked up at her. "Nothing specific about their haunts."

"Let me see that." Buffy said holding out her hand for the book. Giles passed it to her his expression curious. Buffy found the passage with her eyes, a small frown of concentration creasing her brow. "…the harbingers of death. Nothing shall grow above or below…" Buffy stopped looking up from the book a thoughtful expression on her face as she remembered the section of trees at the farm that had suddenly died for no apparent reason.

"What?" Giles asked leaning forward from his perch on the stairs.

Buffy gave Giles a smile. "I know where they are." Buffy turned and headed for the door before pausing. "Giles I need you to go over to my place and do the un-invitation spell. I don't want Angelus to have an all access pass to my home any longer than necessary."

"Yes of course, but where…" Buffy walked through the door. "Are you going?" Giles sighed and shook his head, he'd find out later when Buffy wasn't so keen to pummel something. Turning he started searching his bookcase for the book that held the spell he needed.

Buffy marched quickly through the night her muscles itching for the release of a fight. As she walked Buffy took a couple of deep calming breaths, she needed to keep her whits about her if she planned on going up against the First Evil. She hadn't even realized that there was such a thing, but then she didn't really care that much about the how's and why's of evil, all she needed to know was how to kill it.

Buffy shivered only slightly when a cool wind blew, the breeze feeling refreshing against her skin compared to heat that was still lingering in the air. Angelus followed a small distance behind having spotted her as she walked out of Giles condo and onto the street with a determined stride. She'd had that air about her, like she was about to get into a big fight and was itching to get started. He'd figured that Buffy would be looking into what was causing them to share dreams, and from the looks of things she'd found it. He paused stepping back a little ways melt into the shadows of a tree when Buffy stopped and looked around, before continuing on turning off down a road that lead out of the main town.

She didn't stop again until she reached the Christmas tree farm, without hesitation Buffy kicked open the gate before walking calmly through effortlessly finding her way back to the patch of trees that were brown and dead. Buffy stood looking up at them, studying them, the dead trees were arranged in a circle looking skeletonial compared to the lush live trees that surrounded them, even in the dark. "Nothing shall grow above or below." Buffy murmured, before sighing. "You know just once it'd be nice if these things were written without the cryptic element."

Buffy stiffened and looked around herself the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, the warm tingle spreading from the base of her spine finally getting her attention as she searched the darkness with her eyes. Quickly scanning the ground she swooped up a long-handled axe. "What in the hell do you want?" Buffy growled her eyes focused on a spot where the darkness seemed thicker. She just knew he was standing there watching her. Why did he have to show up? Hadn't he done enough?

Angelus stepped out of the darkness and in to plain view. "What do I want?" Angelus asked his eyes flashing as he looked around the quite tree farm, before his eyes settled back on the petite blond who was still holding the axe at the ready, her fingers clutching it tightly. "I want whatever's been fucking with my head dead."

Buffy felt a mocking smile tug at her lips. "What? Don't like a dose of your own medicine Angelus?"

Angelus growled and took a menacing step forward. Buffy's gripped shifted on the axe her arms tensing to swing. "Watch it lover. I'm not here to kill you… but that could change."

"Let's get one thing clear right now." Buffy bit out. "I am not your lover."

Angelus cocked his head to the side a mock look of confusion on his face. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, 'lover', but did we, or did we not just exercise the springs of that virginal bed of yours." Angelus paused. "But then I guess it's not really virginal anymore is it, seeing as we just fucked in it."

Buffy let out an enraged scream and flew at him swinging the axe at his neck. Angelus ducked the deadly blow, straightening he delivered a hard punch to Buffy's face, causing her head to fling back, and for her to stumble back a couple of steps to keep her footing. Kicking him in the shin, Buffy shifted her grip on the axe using the butt of the axe she slammed it into his face, before delivering a powerful kick to his gut.

Angelus straightened up with a growl, his face that of the demons, his amber eyes glinting in the light cast by the moon. He stalked forward grabbing the wood of the axes handle with both hands when Buffy went to swing it at him again. Buffy tried jerking it from his grip, her stance shifting for better balance as Angelus jerked the axe in retaliation, an almost playful light entering his eyes. Buffy twisted her arms sharply in a quick movement hoping to get Angelus' grip to at the very least loosen.

Angelus turned them sharply, and Buffy stumbled with them as she refused to let go, not willing to give Angelus the weapon. Angelus spun them again, and Buffy let out a small sound when her fingers slipped a little. Firming her grip again Buffy was caught by surprise when he back slammed solidly into a tree that Angelus had been manoeuvring them to. The handle of the axe was pressed up against her throat, making breathing uncomfortable. "Now Buff that was a tad rude." Buffy pushed at the axe angrily, but Angelus pushed back, the axe trembled for a moment at the strength of the opposing forces before Buffy relented and allowed the axe to remain for a bit longer.

"If your here just to kill the thing that's been fucking with your head then you may as well go home. It can't be killed." Buffy growled attempting again to shift the axe away from her throat and failing.

"If that's so what are you doing here?"

Buffy glared at him for a moment defiantly, before speaking. "Me? I'm here to do what I always do. Kill a few minions, and stop them from conjuring the essence of their master, and then hopefully, I'll be able to go to sleep without guest spotting in one of your damned dreams." Buffy grumbled.

Angelus smirked at her and stepped away, letting go of the axe. Buffy stared at him warily as she lowered the axe from her neck. "Didn't like getting a peek inside my head Buff?" He mocked.

"That's putting it more than lightly. Now if you don't mind I have some priests to pummel and a First Evil's plans to cripple."

Angelus gave her a mock bow and stepped back. Buffy glared at him when she realized he wasn't planning on leaving. The last thing she wanted right now was to spend any more time around him, she needed space to sort out her thoughts, but it seemed that she wasn't going to be getting it. With a final glare Buffy moved back to her original position, her senses focused on the demon behind her, wanting to be aware of every movement the demon made. Swinging the axe up in the air she brought it down with a hard swing against the earth, after a couple more strikes she breaks through, creating a small hole in the ground.

Swing her axe at the ground again a few more times making the hole big enough for her to fit through. Crouching down by the edge she peering into the depths. Judging that it was safe for her to drop down into, she dropped herself down into it. She looked around seeing odd little groupings of candles lit here and there, scanning the room she was in carefully she started to make her way deeper into the cave. She heard a soft whooshing sound behind her and spun around axe at the ready, only for Angelus to catch the handle before it could hit him.

He gave her a droll look as she glared at him, letting go of the axe Buffy stepped away from him, feeling edgy with Angelus walking only a couple of steps behind her. Chanting drifted up to them from deeper in the cage. Angelus let out a soft growl recognising it from his dream. Buffy glanced over at him, before turning her eyes back in front of her. Not much further on the small cavern they were walking down opened up into a larger chamber, their eyes landed on the table with the three priests sitting around it still chanting, none of them noticing that they had uninvited guests.

Angelus looked his eyes flashing dangerously as anticipation for bloodshed coursed through him. "I hate priests." Angelus murmured.

Buffy shot him a look. "Oh, I wonder why." She hissed sarcasm dripping from her words.

She stepped into the chamber glad to be able to put some distance between her and Angelus, their close proximity making her nerves stand on end. "Alright, ten more minutes of chanting and then you guys have to go to bed." Buffy quipped confidently, drawing the priests away from their chanting. The priests get up as one coming at her, Buffy dodges a punch and slams the handle of her axe into his stomach. The priest crumples to the ground, and Buffy walked forward coming to met the next priest who had paused in surprise, not having been around a person who fought back.

Angelus stepped up to the priest that was lying on the ground, he moved his head sensing the movement. Angelus picked him up by his robes a growl erupting from his throat, he recognized him from one of his dreams. With a quick movement he snapped his neck, before dropping his lifeless body to the ground. No one controlled him, and he'd be damned if he let people believe that they could!

Buffy hit the second priest in the gut with the axe handle making him double over, hitting him with it again this time in the head and the priest fell. She turned her eyes to the third priest, who after hesitating a moment turned and ran. Buffy let him go her eyes falling to the table with the arranged artefacts in the middle. Angelus' eyes glinted as he went after the fleeing priest. "Oh no you don't. You don't mess with my dreams and get away with it." Angelus growled an angry sneer on his face as he came up in front of the fleeing priest. "You're master should be more careful about who he decides to mess with." Grabbing the priest by the shoulders when he tried to turn and run, he pulled him closer, before sinking his fangs into his neck. The priest screamed wordlessly, at the pain, before it faded to numbness as Angelus drank down his life.

Angelus let the lifeless corpse drop just as a loud smash echoed throughout the cave as Buffy smashed the artefacts with the blade of the axe. "Oh." Angelus shivered. "Evil priests blood, got a real kick to it."

Buffy gave him a disgusted look, before her eyes turned back to the table only to see Jenny standing in front of it. Buffy looked at her surprised for a moment, before realizing that it wasn't really Jenny standing in front of her. Jenny swept her brown eyes over her two dead priests and the third that was merely unconscious. "Hmm. I'm impressed."

"Whatever it is you're after, you won't get it. I won't let you." Buffy declared defiantly.

The first Evil tilted the its head at her. "Hmm. You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon little girl. I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. I am the thing the darkness fears." Angelus snorted at that, his amber eyes narrowed on the apparition that he now knew was The First Evil. "You'll never see me, but I'm everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

"Alright, I get it. You're evil. Do we have to chat about it all day?" Buffy interrupted losing patience. "Evil people really need to shorten their 'I am evil' speeches."

"You'll be dead before the sunrises Slayer. You can not be allowed to interfere with my plans." Angelus growled, his eyes narrowed searching the chamber, no one would be killing his Slayer until he was good and ready, and the only person to have the satisfaction would be him!

"Funny I thought I already did." Buffy quipped indicating the bodies of the First's priests.

"And you Angelus I would have given you everything you could possibly have desired, as you ruled the world in my name. But you have proven to be a pathetic waste of time. So tonight you life shall end along with your precious little Slayer." The First growled.

Just then Angelus spotted a hooded figure with a bow and arrow perched in a different tunnel entrance into the chamber. With a twang the arrow was released, Angelus shot forward with preternatural speed as the arrow flew towards Buffy's back. Coming up behind her Angelus caught the arrow with a loud rumbling grow. Buffy turned in surprise her heart clenching traitorously in her chest as the knowledge that he had saved her life swept through her. With a forceful shake Buffy reminded herself that he was only doing it so that he could kill her himself later on. In a way she was sure to be more painful than an arrow through the back.

"You know. I thought I'd made it perfectly clear to you people that it'll be me that gets to finish Buff off. Not some third rate coward who shoots people in the back." Angelus growled jumping up to the entrance that was higher off the ground then the others. He landed in front of the would be assassin who fell back in shock, the hood falling off his head revealing a scarred hardened face. Angelus grabbed him by his robe and pulled him up from the ground. "No one gets between me and my goals." Angelus rumbled as the man frantically searched his clothes for the stake he had hidden somewhere. Without hesitation Angelus slammed the arrow he still had clutched in his hand into the man's head. The action only stopping when his fist hit the man's bloodied chin.

The man's scream cut off shortly after he'd uttered it, but the pained cry echoed around the cave for a moment. Angelus jumped back down into the chamber cracking his neck from side to side as he landed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!" The First Evil yelled enraged that it's plan had failed as it felt the magic that was keeping it in this world diminishing.

"Lemme guess." Buffy said sarcastically. "Is it… evil?"

The apparition of Jenny shrinks before the First losses control of its form and for an instant it's true image is revealed. A huge horned green beast with large claws and eyes that glowed an angry red. With a roar it flew at Buffy, before disappearing as the magic dissipated before it could reach her. Buffy looked at the now empty spot a little shocked, they heard a last angry roar from the disembodied being. "I AM EVERYWHERE!"

"Evil. Always has to get the last word." Buffy muttered with a shake of her head.

"Well what can I say? It's a character flaw."

Buffy whipped around to face Angelus having forgotten for a moment that he was there, her grip on the axe tightening again. "Of which you have many." Buffy held the axe out in front of her. "But let's play nice and not make a list."

"Oh, ouch Buff, that hurt." Angelus mocked, placing a fist over his heart like her words had stabbed him there.

Buffy stared at him, doing her best to keep a blank face, wanting to hide the conflicting emotions she felt. For a moment tonight it had almost been like having Angel back with her when he had saved her life. It had made her heart ache more sharply, she wished that he wouldn't follow her when she was on a mission. He'd only done it twice and both times had been for his own gain, but it had still at times made her think that Angel was back, and she hated it, because as soon as she met his eyes the illusion was over. The brown orbs that would meet hers were cruel and for the most part at least when concerning her full of hate.

Buffy's hands tightened around the axe handle, her breath catching in her throat. _'Why couldn't this be as easy as when I'm facing off against any other vampire?'_ Buffy thought, if it had been she would have been attacking him already, not just standing there with a weapon at the ready, and just staring at him, hoping that he'd make the first move so that she wouldn't have to. Angelus smirked at her, his eyes laughing at her before he turned away from her and began heading towards the opening that they had entered the chamber with. Buffy watched him a moment her heart pounding in her throat, her eyes wide with indecision.

Could she just let him walk out of here after all that he had done to hurt her tonight? The shame and disgust in herself she had felt afterwards. The anger she had felt for him and for herself. If only she'd been stronger, fought harder… hadn't been so damned weak. Buffy's eyes narrowed as Angelus got closer to the entrance, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that despite everything she was willing to just let him walk away! The problem was a part of her did just want to let him walk away, just so that the night could be over, and she didn't have to worry about dealing with him until night darkened the skies again.

Buffy stalked after him with quiet steps, reaching him just as he reached the opening, Buffy swung the axe at his neck, knowing that he had to have heard her heartbeat coming up behind him. Angelus felt a grin tug at his lips as he heard the whoosh of the axe flying through the air, cool breeze the action created whispering against his skin. He ducked the blow, straightening he turned on his heel and caught the weapon with his left hand. He met Buffy's angry hazel eyes with his amused ones. "Did you really think I was just going to let you walk out of here?" Buffy snarled, as she tore the weapon from his slack grip and moved to swing it again.

Angelus blocked the weapon, before punching Buffy in the face making her stagger back to keep her balance, the axe still firmly clutched in her sweating hands. "No, but it would have been smarter if you had." Angelus grinned at her as he advanced towards her. Buffy held her ground waiting for him, her eyes barrowed in concentration. She jumped the low kick he aimed for her, swing the axe at him she landed. Angelus evaded the blow only to be caught by Buffy's elbow as she turned, slamming it up into his chin before swinging the axe again.

Angelus barely regained himself in time to jump back out of the axes way, as it was it slicked through the silk of his shirt and leaving a shallow red cut across his chest. He looked down at the diagonal hole in his shirt, the small sting of the cut on his chest already fading. He made a small sound in the back of his throat that may have been impressed as he looked back up at Buffy who was watching him with wary eyes, the axe at her side, ready to be raised at a moment's notice. Angelus advanced towards her closing the small distance between them quickly. Buffy ducked the blow directed at her face and swung her axe at his legs. Angelus jumped the strike, landing he kicked her in the head before she had a chance to straighten.

Buffy rolled away before jumping to her feet, the axe swinging at Angelus. Angelus caught it again, snapping his fist into her face repeatedly until she let go of the axe disorientated. Swivelling he power kicked her in the gut sending her flying back into the cave wall. Buffy opened her eyes that had closed on instinct as she had flown through the air, they widened in fear when she saw the axe flying through the air at her. She had no time to move before it imbedded itself in the wall just above her head. She let out the breath she had unknowingly held when she had seen the axe coming at her.

She tensed again when she noticed that Angelus was moving towards her. He came to a stop in front of her squatting down so that she could see his face. "Don't fret lover, it would be a waste to kill you right now. You haven't nearly suffered as much as you need to." Angelus informed her reaching out to lightly brush her cheek with the back of his hand. Buffy rebuffed him turning her face away from his hand, her jaw clenching as she gritted her teeth. Angelus captured her chin with his hand, and pulled her away from the wall. Pressing a harsh kiss against her lips he let her fall back against the wall. Turning away he waved a hand back at her in goodbye as he exited the chamber. Buffy closed her eyes tears slipping free to roll down her cheeks. She let out a watery sigh, letting her head roll to the side. Her lips still tingling from the pressure of his lips against hers, she brushed her fingers against them trying to dispel the ghost of his lips on hers, but it just seemed to make it worse. Opening her eyes she let out another sigh, as she waited for a moment more with the dead bodies that littered the cave, wanting to have a bit of distance between her and Angelus when she exited the cave. She wanted no chance of running into him again tonight. She'd had more than her fill of Angelus' 'funness'.

Slowly picking herself up off the ground giving herself a brush down with her hands, she slowly made her way from the cave figuring that by now Angelus would be well on his way home as he raced the rising sun.

* * *

Angelus walked into his mansion, he paused for a fraction of a second as he felt his senses pick up on an uninvited guest, before continuing on, stripping off his ruined silk shirt, his the cut across his chest already healed, leaving only a red line marring his skin, and it was already beginning to fade. He threw his shirt over the couch. "Are you going to come out any time soon, or am I going to have to flush you out?" Angelus asked. Faith gritted her teeth in annoyance, her surprise attack going out the window. She stepped forward out of the shadows she had hidden in, her brown eyes staring at him with arrogant determination.

Angelus turned, his countenance calm, his posture unguarded as if he had nothing to fear from the brunette Slayer. Something that served to anger Faith, she'd seen him around Buffy, the constant battle readiness he had when facing off against her no matter how cocky he was. "So, to what do I owe this… pleasure?"

Faith shrugged in attempted nonchalance, as she turned from him and walked around the living room, doing her best to act as unconcerned about him, as he was of her. The tenseness in her posture and how one of her hands stayed close to her side, ready to grab her stake at a moment's notice gave her away, serving to amuse Angelus as he crossed his arms his eyes watching her as she observed the room. "I saw it in her eyes Angelus." Faith murmured her back still to him. "What you did to her."

Angelus cocked his head to the side. "Oh yes go, and I'll just pretend that I know who you're talking about, this could get amusing."

"Buffy believes that she needs to kill you herself so that she can put you behind her." Faith said turning to face him her stake now clutched in her hand. "But that look in her eyes… it was the same look I saw in my closest friend's eyes after she'd been raped." Faith's eyes lifted to meet Angelus' a seething anger burning in her eyes. "Not just anyone can do that to a Slayer and not many demons that would be crazy enough to try. But you, you're crazy enough," Faith cocked her head in and sneered. "and you've got that extreme jealous ex-boyfriend syndrome going on."

Angelus raised a mocking brow at that. "Buff tell you all this did she, you and her being such great pals and all."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "She didn't need to. Her eyes told me more than enough."

"Well then perhaps you two aren't that greater friends after all. You know who she's probably with right now, confiding in, that annoying little red head."

Faith felt her stomach drop, an uncertain fear replacing it, wiggling around like snakes that were looking for a way to the open air.

* * *

Buffy heaved herself up out of the hole she had made, clawing at the ground for a moment before managing to pull herself free. Getting to her feet, Buffy brushed the dirt from her clothes, and slowly made her way towards the gate. Weaving her way through the trees, a sharp steady ache slicing at her heart.

She walked back through the gate not bothering to close it behind her. Her eyes watched the ground a few paces ahead of her, she had no real direction in mind, as she let her feet lead her away from the tree farm.

* * *

Faith's grip on her stake tightened as she felt anger mix with the fear Angelus had created inside her as he stood smirking at her. His satisfied expression feeding the embers of her growing anger. Angelus waited calmly he could feel the anger coming from her, it surrounded her in such a way that told him that it was an emotion that she felt more often than not, her body was familiar with it, used to it. Almost welcoming the raging emotion, as it didn't the softer feelings she had been experiencing since her time with Buffy.

He saw the moment when Faith decided that she was going to attack him, and his smirk grew. He'd been wanting to test the newbies abilities again, this time without his Slayers interruption, and it seemed that tonight he would. Faith shifted her grip on her stake, before she threw it at him. Angelus leaned back slightly and batted the stake to the side with his hand sending it clattering to the floor, where it skidded across the smooth stones for a moment before coming to a complete stop.

Faith ran at him as soon as her stake left her hand, she was almost on him when he batted her stake away, so it took her by surprise when before she could attack him, his hands were on her using her own momentum to lift her and throw her up over his head to land on her back with a painful thud. "So the rookie Slayer wants to defend her sister's honour." Angelus scathed, as Faith scrambled to her feet. "What makes you think you can outdo Buff?"

Faith glared at him. "I've never loved any side of you."

Angelus cocked his head, and ducked an angry swipe that was aimed at his head. "It's true, I suppose that could give you an advantage." Angelus said thoughtfully, before punching Faith in the face making her stumble back. "But then you don't have near her experience in the slaying department, and you don't have near her determination." Faith threw a punch a scream of frustration leaving her lips. She hated being compared to someone else.

"And you know another thing you don't have Faithy?" Angelus asked as he back handed her. "My craving for vengeance, my need to see you suffer before I kill you. Buff has that, it's one of the reasons she's still alive. To suffer for making me feel even for a moment like I was human, but you Faithy you don't have that kind of… protection." Angelus let his face shift. "In fact if I were to kill you now, it'd be one more thing to make Buff feel guilty about. To cause her pain, and I'll be one step closer to ending her life."

Faith paused her eyes wide, she'd never heard anyone talk like that, it was an obsession that went past anything she'd ever heard of… and she'd gotten herself in the middle of it, ignoring what Buffy had warned her about. That she should try and keep away from the dark demon that haunted the blonds' life so effortlessly. She could see in his eyes that he believed that she would try to run, to escape in a bid to live. She gritted her teeth, she'd show him that she was just as much The Slayer as Buffy. With an angry cry Faith attacked him again.

Her fist connected with his cheek, before he deflected her next blow, catching her fist in his hand, he could feel her straining to pull her limb free, her arm quivering as she fought his vampiric strength. "But then this isn't really about Buff is it Faithy." Faith raised angry brown eyes to meet his own. "No this is about that little friend of yours. What happened Faithy? She was raped and what, you started treating her like it was disease that was catching, wanting nothing more to do with her. Or maybe every time you looked at her you were confronted with the fact that you couldn't protect her." Angelus grinned seeing the pain in her eyes.

Faith's mind was in overdrive, as she remembered. Everything had changed between them that day. She couldn't stand the memories of that time, couldn't stand how weak she had been, how she had treated her only friend, she hated herself for not being there for her, for walking away when her friend had needed her most. Especially with how it had ended… "The poor little thing couldn't hack it alone could she Faith, and the one person she could turn to wasn't there; you." Faith screamed and ripped her fist free attacking him again.

Angelus dodged moving backwards, keeping out of the way of the punches and kicks that were flying in his direction. "So what, now that this has happened, you thought that you could make it up to your little friend, and you could stop beating yourself up about it?" Angelus taunted knocking aside a fist that was aimed for his face and snapped his knee up into her gut. Faith gasped and stumbled back a few steps, which carried her outside into the night air. Angelus followed her with calm confident steps.

Faith straightened wiping at the spittle that had dribbled onto her chin. "Well I got sad news for you Faithy. You're not even half The Slayer Buff is, and you have no chance in hell of being able to beat me." Angelus smiled at her amusedly. "The fact that you believed you could is rather comical." Faith's hands clenched into fists, anger beating in her ears, throwing a punch only to have him lean out of the way. Aiming a powerful kick at his head, a grunt of effort escaping her lips.

Angelus caught her leg, and twisted it eliciting a pained cry from her as she felt the bones in her leg protest the angle. "Oh did I hit a nerve Faithy?" Angelus asked, adding a bit more pressure to her leg, before using it to spin her through the air for a moment, letting go of her leg, he watched as she crashed in a heap on the ground. Faith rolled onto her back, her abused leg throbbing in pain.

She slowly got to her feet, gingerly resting her weight on her throbbing leg. "I may not be able to stake you Angelus." Faith smiled at him. "But I still killed you." She declared confidently.

Angelus raised a brow. "Oh how so?"

"The sun is about to rise. I figure I can keep you busy out here long enough to make you extra…" Faith paused her eyes focusing on the ground where she had seen a white flake drop to the ground. "Crispy." She muttered in disbelief as snow began to fall heavily around them.

Angelus laughed. "Looks like your back up plans gone all to hell Faithy. The suns not going to be doing you any favours today. I guess you're all out of luck."

Faith gritted her teeth and began to back up fear making her heartbeat faster in her chest. Angelus watched her, a sneer that showed off his fangs on his face. He didn't move as Faith hobbled away from him. For now it would hurt her more to let her live, Angelus giggled, he'd had a hell of a night. His giggled faded as he looked towards the town, the one time he'd actually be able to go out during the day for the first time in centuries and it was Christmas everyone would be behind closed doors spending time with their families.

Angelus turned to go back inside a hand coming to rest over his heart, rubbing at the spot as a desire to be sitting next to Buffy stirred inside him. To have her in his arms as they sat in front of a fire. Angelus shook his head and rubbed at his heart harder a low angry growl rumbling from his chest.

* * *

Willow and Oz lay in her bed their hands clasped, they notice the snow falling outside and sit up in surprise. Willow slowly stood and walked to her door that led outside and into her backyard. Oz follows after her, he wraps his arms around her and they both smile as they watch the snow fall. The glass of her French doors began to frost as they continued to watched in wonderment as the snow continued to fall.

* * *

Giles opened the front door to the Summers house and steps out, Joyce following a moment behind. She pulled her wrap closer around her to keep warm against the sudden cold. Giles turned and nodded his head in Joyce's direction before heading towards his car. Joyce watched for a moment as he drove away before turning and heading back into her house.

* * *

Xander lay sleeping out in his backyard his sleeping bag wrapped tightly around him. A lantern beside him still admitted a glow, his unfinished dinner lay beside him getting covered in snow. The open comic book that had been cast aside when he had turned in suffered the same fate as white snow drops covered its pages. He stirred wiping at a snowflake that landed on his cheek. Another falls and he pulled the flap of the sleeping bag he'd been resting his arm on up over his head tipping snow over his head.

Sitting upright completely awake from the sudden dose of cold snow. He looks around in small wonder as he noticed the snow falling around him.

* * *

Buffy wandered the shopping district, her arms folded across her chest against the sudden biting cold that had suddenly appeared with the snow. It was nothing compared to the ache in her heart though as she trudged along. She paused by the audio video store where the TV had been left on. "And while most of Southern California is enjoying a balmy Christmas, and extreme cold front has sprung up out of nowhere around Sunnydale, where they are reporting heavy snowfall for the first time in well, ever."

Buffy looked up at the sky letting the snowflakes fall down onto her face her eyes closing at the soft feel. "Sunnydale residents shouldn't expect to see the sun at all today. That cold front isn't going anywhere. With temperatures in the high thirty's, means you better bundle up if you're planning on going outside and enjoy the change in weather." Buffy sighed and continued on down the street, heading for home now. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of what this would have meant for her and Angel if he was around. They could have spent the day together and it would have been the first normal couple thing that they'd have ever done.

Buffy shook her head and continued to walk a hand going over her heart pressing against the aching muscle trying to relieve some of the pain. Buffy made it home and climbed up the tree wanting to get to her room as fast as she could. Going to her jewellery box she took the yellow floppy disk in her hands and sat back down on her bed for a moment, before getting up again, and grabbing the leather jacket that she hadn't been able to wear for so long. Going back to her bed she lay down on it placing the jacket over her curled up form. She clutched the floppy disk in her hands as she lay down staring at the yellow disk for a long moment. "Merry Christmas Angel." She murmured softly, before closing her eyes. Snuggling into the jacket.

A few moments later Joyce silently opened her bedroom door, a relieved smile curving her lips as she saw her daughter asleep on her bed. Quietly exiting the room Joyce went to her own room finally able to get some rest now that she knew that her daughter was home safe and sound.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again I'm sorry it took so long to post. Please let me know what you think, the musie works better when she's fat and happy on your reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8 gingerbread

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Ok here's chapter 8 for your reading pleasure. Musie worked hard on this chapter thinking up a few extra scenes as we worked. Because we both wanted more Angelus/Buffy action than the one small scene that was shown on the original version. So please feed her after you've read the chappie :D

**CHAPTER 8**

**Gingerbread**

Buffy stepped off the footpath and crossed the road heading into her last cemetery for the night, before she hit the park on her way home. It had been low on action tonight, as if the demons and vampires had decided to take the night off. She'd only slain a newly risen in Sunnyrest cemetery and that had been a simple stab and go, no punching, or kicking. Vamps just out of the grave didn't seem to put up much of a fight, and those that did, didn't give her much of a challenge.

Buffy blew out a breath as she scanned her eyes around the cemetery, she had a funny feeling that something was going down. The things that go bump in the night weren't normally this quiet unless it was Halloween. Buffy rolled her shoulders, but it could also be that she was just tired, she hadn't been sleeping properly since Christmas eve, with the whole ordeal with The First Evil, and Angelus thralling his way into her home.

She kept dreaming, having nightmares. It was like the time she had sent Angel to hell, except this time he was so mad at her. So mad that his face shifted whilst he yelled at her, accused her. Blamed her for allowing Angelus to touch her that way at all. Buffy shivered in dread, those dreams woke her in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, a scream in her throat, and she could never go back to sleep afterwards. She felt so horrid; she couldn't stop the words replaying in her head over and over again like a broken record, each word making her flinch. She had betrayed him in the worst way, and it wasn't with just some guy, it was with a thing that had caused him immeasurable pain and suffering.

Buffy picked her way through the tombstones, sometimes wandering off the paved path to check out popular vamp hangouts. She was on her way out of the cemetery using the paved path. She passed a large crypt and she felt the tingling warmth spread out from the base of her spine, and the cold dread that it now brought with it. With a quick movement she spun on her heel stake grasp firmly in hand, her arm raised to strike, her heart beating loudly in her ears as she hoped, and yet dreaded the feel of her stake piercing his chest.

Angelus caught her forearm, and pulled her closer. "Is that anyway to greet a lover Buff?" He taunted. Buffy punched him, breaking his hold on her arm, she punched him again. She moved to step back, but Angelus caught her arm essentially pulling her into his fist. Grabbing her firmly by her upper arms he spun them round slamming Buffy up against the crypt wall he had been leaning against as he'd waited for her. Buffy glared at him. "I thought I made myself clear." She growled, before bring her knee up into his gut, and breaking free of the hold he had on her arms to punch him hard in the face making him stumble back. Using the extra room she now had Buffy swung her leg out, landing a hard kick to the side of his head that sent him to the ground. "I am not your lover." Buffy concluded, her stance defensive as Angelus jumped back onto his feet in full game face.

"I can understand why you'd forget though, with two and half centuries under your belt. It must be pretty wearing on the memory banks." Buffy clapped her hands once, the sound ringing loudly through the cemetery. "I know why don't you go on vacation? Say Tahiti. You could work on you suntan. I hear that pale is so yesterday's news." Buffy quipped as she took a couple of quick steps gaining momentum before she flipped over his head to land behind him.

Angelus anticipating her landing turned catching her foot, preventing the powerful kick she had aimed at him. Buffy let out a surprised sound, before using her captured leg as leverage she swung herself into the air, spinning herself so that the heel of her free foot connected with his head, causing him to release her foot. Buffy hit the ground and immediately rolled to her feet, only to have a fist connect with her face. Buffy blocked the next one that he aimed for her, and slammed her knee into his gut.

Angelus growled backhanding her, he turned and sent a strong kick into her stomach. Buffy stumbled back a few paces putting distance between them again. "And leave you? I couldn't do it to you Buff. Besides the sun does murder on my skin. It's rather sensitive you know."

"Well, that was kinda the whole point." Buffy growled, stepping back towards him she swung her leg in a high arch aiming a kick for his head. Angelus ducked and blocked her arms as she went to deliver rapid punches to his gut. Closing his hands over her forearms, he delivered a punishing blow to her gut, before kicking her there, releasing his hold on her arms the moment his foot connected with her toned stomach, putting a little distance between them again. "Careful now lover, I might begin to believe that you don't like me."

"If you're only beginning to figure that out. Then you're not as clever as you're made out to be." Buffy made to attack him again when she sensed movement to her right. Risking a glance over Buffy scowled at the gangly looking female vamp in game face, her amber eyes eyeing her hungrily, thinking her to be an easy meal.

Buffy glanced uneasily back at Angelus, not one hundred percent sure what his reaction was going to be. Turning her eyes back to the intruding vampiress, that was stalking closer. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really sucky timing?" Buffy quipped as she advanced on the vampiress who paused in her approach confused by the confident stride of the petite blond. Angelus crossed his arms over his chest his amber eyes flashing in annoyance at the rude newcomer, you didn't just pouch on a human when an unfamiliar vamp was there. You had to have permission to join someone else's meal. Angelus staid put, letting the insult slide. His Slayer would be able to deal with one idiotic vamp, and he'd have a hell of a time watching.

Buffy snapped her leg up the heel of her foot connecting with the vampiress' chin snapping her head back. She growled as she levelled her head back at Buffy only to be confronted with her fist, making the growl become a sound of pain. Buffy drew her stake arm back and went to stake the vampiress. In a lucky move the vamp stumbled out of the way. Buffy made an irritated sound in the back of her throat, before grabbing the vamp by her collar and slamming her knee into her gut. Grabbing the back of her shirt, she threw her away from her.

The vampiress landed in a heap beside Angelus, who looked down at her disinterestedly, as she scrambled to her feet, her amber eyes reflecting a little of the fear she felt inside. Never had she expected to meet The Slayer on her first night out. Buffy followed after the vampiress, jumping up when the vamp had gotten fully to her feet to stand beside Angelus, she kicked out with both her legs catching both of the vampires in the face. Angelus let out a curse, as he steadied himself. Buffy kicked the vamp again, before thrusting her stake through the vamps heart.

Pivoting on her heel she turned expecting to face Angelus. She blinked and looked around when she was met with nothing but an empty cemetery. Looking around carefully before she began heading for the exit. She shook her head as she walked. "That silently disappearing without a trace thingy always bugged me." She muttered. The stake suddenly felt heavy in her hand, as if it was accusing her for letting Angelus get away again, for not staying and fighting harder. Her fist tightened around the stake as her insides clenched with guilt. She hadn't even been to the mansion since the whole evil Watcher lady debacle.

Buffy frowned. She'd been busy. What with all the Spike being in town, then the whole being wished into an alternate reality… she'd been to the mansion then, did that count?... and the whole First Evil thing. She'd been booked, and it wasn't as if she wasn't fighting him, right? Buffy glared down at the stake that seemed to be looking at her accusingly. "Stop looking at me like that!" She muttered at it, before slipping it back into its hiding place.

"I'll kill him. I will." Buffy murmured defiantly. Apart of her shrivelling in horror at the thought of having to kill him again. To watch him disappear. Buffy shook her head as she reached the gate of the cemetery, it wouldn't be Angel this time… it was only a 'thing' that looked like him.' Buffy thought, putting emphasis on the word thing. Trying to make her body lose the queasy feeling that had settled in her stomach.

From on top of the crypt Angelus stepped to the edge watching as Buffy walked out of the cemetery and down the street, his face once again human. His eyes focusing hungrily on the soft sway of her hips, unable to help himself. Ever since he'd taken her, she'd been on his mind more often, filling most of his waking and sleeping moments. It angered him that he had so little control over his mind anymore, and it didn't help that most of the time a part of him liked thinking about her.

He'd tried fucking someone else, a meal that he'd picked up from the Bronze, but she'd been no good, at least not compared to what he'd had! He tried searching his memory, trying to find something that had felt just as good, if not better. But he had come up zip! Darla had been good, excellent even, as you'd expect from a trained consort, but she hadn't had the all consuming heat, that he'd experienced with Buffy. Every memory he turned up they all lacked something, and it served to anger and irritate him. Angelus rolled his shoulders trying to calm down and ease the tension that had been building there, since he had started thinking. His torment would be over soon, he'd end Buffy Summers and everything would go back to the way it was. Angelus assured himself. He bought a hand up to his chin were Buffy's foot had connected moments before he had left the fray. He probably should have seen it coming, there was no way Buff would want him able to strike at her whilst she was dealing with the fledge.

The part of himself that cared about her missed the days when she had trusted him completely. It hated the wary looks she shot his way, missed hearing about her day, and the thoughts that troubled her mind. Trusting completely that he would help her find an answer, or just non-judgingly listen to her and ease her mind. Angelus felt his heart clench and his guts twist, and he growled in anger. He didn't care about that, he didn't! "I should have killed that gypsy bitch a hell of a lot slower." Angelus growled, as he slammed his fist over his heart and began to rub furiously.

He missed being able to be himself. Having only himself, and occasionally members of his family around. The only one he really missed though was Drusilla. Sweet, crazy, devoted Dru. He could never put a foot wrong in her eyes. Angelus felt a frown crease his brow as he stepped down off the crypt to land lightly on his feet. That blind devotion lacked the flare that came with arguing and fighting with Buffy sparked within him. Another growl ripped from his chest and he stormed through the night determined to feed until the invading emotions eased exponentially.

* * *

Buffy entered the Sunnydale park, her steps slow and even. A small frown still drew down her brows. She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes, threatening to fall, but she refused to let them! She had never thought that after Acathla that she would ever have to deal with Angelus again. She had cursed, and railed against the world for months after having sent Angel to hell. She had been tempted to stay in the hell dimension she had found herself in. Believing it to be a fitting punishment for sending her sweet, innocent, confused Angel to hell, but she couldn't let other people suffer as well they didn't deserve hell.

Why did the fates have to give her the hope of having Angel back, only to cruelly snatch it away. She could still remember how cold she felt when her Angel had proved to be Angelus. How he had slammed her into the wall and cruelly told her how Angel had slowly ceased to exist inside his body, giving it over to the demon. Why did she have to be faced with killing him again? Wasn't the pain of her first experience with Angelus enough? Why would the Powers That Be allow this to happen to her again? She had barely been strong enough to put the world first the first time.

Buffy was brought out of her thoughts as one of the bushes that was surrounding her started to rustle. Stopping in her tracks her senses focused on the bush in front of her as it continued to rustle. Pulling out the stake that she had accused of looking at her, she slipped into a fighting stance, preparing herself for the vamp she could sense on the other side of the bush.

Unnoticed by her Joyce was walking towards her a bag clutched in one hand and a large thermos clutched in the other. "Is it a vampire?" Joyce asked startling her daughter into looking over at her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked incredulously, the vampire forgotten for the moment.

Joyce held up her bag and thermos. "I brought you a snack. I thought it was about time for me to come out and what. Y, you know, the slaying."

Buffy lowered her stake to her side. "You know the slaying is kind of an alone thing." Buffy said speaking carefully not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings.

Joyce made a small hopeless gesture. "But it's such a big part of your life, and I'd like to understand it. It's um, you know, something we could share." Joyce said hopefully. She absolutely hated that her daughter was out every night fighting the monsters, monsters that until last year she had thought were only myths. Stories that were designed to give you a good scare.

"A, actually it's pretty dull, you know it's," Buffy paused distracted by the sounds of the rustling bush. "Boom stick… poof." Buffy finished turning her full attention back on the bush. Gently nudging her mother to the side, wanting more room to manoeuvre when the vampire finally attacked.

Finally the vampire burst from the bush running straight for her, with a rumbling growl. She ducked as the vamp dressed in a dirty suit lunged at her with its arms outstretched as if to grab her and crush her in its arms. Straightening up she delivered a hard right hook to his face followed by a backhanded punch which was carried through on the momentum of her first punch. Following up with a left to his face, forcing the vampire to take a step back, shaking his head slightly to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

"Good, honey! Kill him!" Joyce cheered her daughter, feeling awkward as she just stood there whilst her baby fought.

Buffy fought the urge to look back at her mother, keeping her attention on the vamp she was facing. Buffy aimed a kick at his head, which the vamp easily ducked, Buffy attempted to land a punch, but the vamp grabbed her shoulders and rolled onto his back, sending her flying over him and onto her back. She let out a pained sound and looked around trying to regain her bearings.

Joyce seeing her daughter looking for the vamp, stepped in to help. "Buffy, he, he's over there!" Joyce said pointing in his direction.

The vampire looked at Joyce and growled loudly at her. Joyce covered her mouth with her hands a shocked sound escaping her. "Oh my God! It's Mr. Sanderson from the bank!" Joyce exclaimed surprised.

Buffy ignored her mother, trying to get out the name she had spoken out of her mind. It was easier to kill them if you didn't think of them as the humans they once were. She blocked the snap kick he aimed at her. Mr. Sanderson growled and threw a punch at her, which she ducked. Bufy spun kicking her leg out at her opponent as she did so, before dropping to sweep her leg under his, knocking him to the ground. Jumping back up to her feet, and readies herself to punch him, but upon scrambling to his feet Mr. Sanderson ran.

Joyce broke the silence. "And he's getting away!" She pointed after him with her thermos, her voice sounding slightly dazed.

Buffy gave her mother a stern look. "Stay!" She said firmly, not sensing any other vamps in the park. She ran after Mr. Sanderson, feeling a little relieved that she wouldn't have to stake him in front of her mother. The last time she'd done that it had gone over rather badly.

Joyce watched her daughter go for a moment before turning away with a worried sigh. She walked over to a bench that was close to the concrete border that separated the grass and the sand of the playground. She sat her thermos and bag down on the bench. The whole point in coming out tonight had been to keep an eye on Buffy. To make sure she didn't get hurt. She was her mother she was supposed to protect her! How was she supposed to do that when her daughter went out and fought all manners of beasts? If only she could find a way to convince her daughter that this fighting wasn't necessary. That someone else could fight the fight. There was Faith after all. Couldn't she take over…

Joyce sighed and stepped closer to the concrete border, she noticed a toy pickup truck that had been left behind in a small puddle. Bending down she picked it up with a small smile, her thoughts drifting to when Buffy was a little girl, when things were normal. When they were just a normal average family. Looking up from the truck something catches her eye over the other side of the playground. Something that made her feel a sense of dread.

* * *

Buffy landed on the ground, Mr. Sanderson bending over her, his excitement rising as he felt near to victory. With a quick movement Buffy grabbed him and pulled over her and down to the ground next to her. Scrambling to her knees she slammed her stake through his heart. The surprised look on Mr. Sanderson's face only lasting a moment before he burst into a cloud of dust. Picking herself up brushing dust from her clothes, she turned and headed back to the park to pickup her mother, more than ready to take her home. She'd have to have a talk with her mom about the benefits of her staying home whilst she was on patrol.

* * *

Joyce made her way over to the carousel her eyes still fixed on what had caught her attention. When she was close enough to finally fully see what had caught her attention. She stopped short, her breath hitching as she took in the horror of the situation. "Oh God." She gasped. "Oh…" There lying on the carousal was the body of a young boy, and next to it lying just as lifelessly on the sand was the body of a young girl of the same age. Joyce couldn't tear her eyes from the two bodies. Each child had an arm stretched out, and on the palms of their hands drawn in black is a triangle with a wide U-shaped symbol in the middle, with its ends extending out from the triangle and bending in a sharp arch at the tips.

* * *

Buffy made it back to the park. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the glow of police lights, and Police, and CSI's crawling all over the place. Her heart clenched in dread as she looked around for her mother, all the while cursing herself for leaving her alone, even on a quite night like this one. She couldn't seem to find her voice to call for her, as she searched walking closer to the scurrying people that had taken over the park.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her mother sitting with a blanket wrapped around her on a bench not too far from all the commotion. Picking up her pace Buffy walked over. "Mom?" Buffy called when she was standing in front of her. Buffy squatted down when she got no reaction. She placed her hands on her mother's knees, drawing her attention. "Mom? What happened? Are you all right?"

Joyce seemed to come out of her trance. "Oh Buffy! It's horrible. Those poor little dears. They had so much living to do, and to have it snatched away so violently." Joyce let out a small sob. "We have to do something Buffy. We have to make this right."

Buffy gave her mother a worried look. "Don't worry mom. I'll fix it. It's what I do." Buffy gave her mother's knees a comforting squeeze. "Now I have to go check out the scene. I won't be long." Buffy said trying to be reassuring as she stood and looked over to where most of the commotion was.

Buffy sighed as she crept closer to the scene. Another reason her mother shouldn't be out here with her. It was much easier to call the police after she had taken a good look at the bodies. The police just didn't except checking for preternatural elements as an acceptable reason for 'contaminating' a crime scene. Buffy waited a for a moment as she neared the yellow tape as a cop stood in front of it guarding it. She seized her moment when he turned away, moving quickly she slipped under the tape, and moved silently towards the bodies.

She kept out of the way of the camera man as he took lots of photos the sounds of the flash seemed muted though, as she looked down at the bodies. She could feel a deep hatred bubbling under the surface as she looked at them, and the need for vengeance for the two little children. Who'd ever done such a barbarous act needed to be punished! Buffy shook her head to clear it slightly a small frown creasing her brow, she'd never felt like this at any other crime scenes. So where was this feeling coming from? Buffy looked over them, looking for anything that could suggest something preternatural, but the only thing that she could see was the symbol on the children's outstretched hands.

Buffy was careful to memorize the design, before sneaking back under the yellow tape, and heading back towards her mother, who was now talking with a police officer. "Excuse me, but are you almost finished with my mom. I'd like to take her home." Buffy asked as she came up beside her mother.

"Yes ma'am. We're done here. Now Joyce, you try and get a good night's sleep alright. We'll get the man responsible. I can promise you that." Joyce nodded, and the policeman walked away towards the hustle and bustle.

"Hey mom, how you holding up?" Buffy asked sitting down next to her mother.

Joyce shook her head. "They were little kids. Did you see them? They're so tiny." Joyce spoke distraughtly.

Buffy put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I saw."

Joyce shook her head more vigorously. "Who could do something like this? I just…" Joyce couldn't find the words she needed to describe how she felt. She looked down sadly the image of the two little children fixed firmly in her mind's eye.

Buffy's gaze was full of concern as she looked at her mother. "I'm so sorry that you had to see this. But I promise, everything is gonna be okay."

"How?" Joyce demanded to know looking back up at her daughter with sharp eyes. She didn't see how this could ever be ok.

"Because I'm gonna find whatever did it."

Joyce's gaze softened, the thought of whatever monster did this being hunted down and killed by her daughter, made her feel a little better. "I guess. It's just you can't… you can't make it right.

Buffy wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, holding her close. Joyce broke down into sobs as she felt her daughters arms surrounding her, the thought that the parents of those kid would never get to feel their children's arms around them again made her cry harder. "I know. I'm sorry. But I'll take care of everything. I promise. Just try and calm down." Buffy sat with her mother for a while longer rubbing a hand up and down her back, before finally pulling away. "Come on let's get you home. Things won't seem so bad after you've gotten some sleep."

* * *

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Buffy growled upsettly up at Giles who was standing at the top of the stairs that led to the stacks of books in the school library.

"I, I, I only meant…" Giles stammered taken aback at his Slayers reaction.

"They were kids Giles. Little kids! You don't know what it was like to see them there. My mom can't even talk."

Giles walked down a couple of steps. "I'm sorry. I… I just want to help."

Buffy calmed herself, a small frown creasing her brow. Why was she getting so worked up? It was horrible that the victims had been kids, but she always got the bad guy in the end so what was with the big hurry? "I know." Buffy sighed, her voice once again calm.

Giles walked down the rest of the stairs, heading towards the centre table, Buffy followed leaning her upper body weight against the back of a chair. "Do we know how? Uh…" Giles paused unsure of how to voice his question without sounding judging. "Was it a…" Giles paused again uncomfortably as he sat on the edge of the table.

Buffy shook her head despondently. "No it wasn't Angelus, he probably would have mentioned it when he was mocking me earlier on in my patrol. And it wasn't any other vamp, there were no marks." Giles lifted his cup full of tea to take sip, he paused though as Buffy continued. "Wait! I, I mean there, there was a mark, um a, a symbol."

She stepped around the chair she had been leaning on, grabbing a pen that had been left on the table top, she sank down in the chair, and posed her pen over the paper that was lying there. With a horrified look Giles set down his mug as quickly as he could, reached over he grabbed Buffy's pen wielding hand, before she could deface the precious parchment. "Oh uh, 12th century, Papal Encyclical." He explained in answer to Buffy's confused look. He gently picked up the parchment, before nudging a spiral notebook in her direction. "Write on this." Without comment Buffy flipped open the notebook. She flipped through the pages until she reached one that was free of the graceful English penmanship of her Watcher. Placing her pen to the paper, she conjured up the image of the symbol she had seen on the children's hands, before she began to draw it, wanting to make sure that she got it right.

Giles set down the pages of parchment he had saved from defacement at the hands of his Slayer and picked up his mug again, feeling safe in the knowledge that no important documents would be ruined. Finishing the drawing of the symbol Buffy looked back up at Giles. "I, it was on their hands. The cops are keeping it quiet, but I managed to get a good look at it." Buffy told him, unable to keep a small edge of annoyance out of her voice, as she remembered the reason why the cops beat her to the scene in the first place. She pushed the notebook back over to Giles so that he could take a look at the drawing. "There. Find me the thing that uses this symbol and point me at it." Buffy demanded feeling the need to pummel it bloody before she ended it, as the image of the two kids swam in her mind's eye.

"Hmm." Giles murmured thoughtfully as he looked at the symbol, his mind already turning over the possibilities.

"Hmm. What?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Giles, speak."

Giles looked up at her torn from his reverie. "What? Oh sorry. Um, no it…" He picked up the notebook for a closer look at the symbol just to be sure. "I just wonder if we're looking for a thing. The use of a symbol o, o, on a victim like this suggests a, a ritual murder, and a cult sacrifice by a group."

Buffy gave him a shocked disgusted look. "A group of… human beings?" Buffy managed to get out not entirely sure that someone who could do this to tiny children could be called human beings. "Someone with a soul did this?"

Giles nodded solemnly. "Yes I'm afraid so." Walking over to the bookshelves behind the table he started looking over the books, searching for the titles of those he needed.

"Ok. Then while you're looking for the meaning of that symbol thingy, could you also find a loophole in that 'Slayers don't kill people' rule?" A sincerity in her voice that Giles found disturbing.

Looking over at her from his crouched position, his blue eyes concerned. "Buffy this is a dreadful crime, I know." He said understandingly, before straightening from his crouched position. "And you have every right to be upset, but… I, I wonder if you're not letting yourself gat a shade uh… more personal because of your mothers involvement."

Buffy stood from her chair, her hazel eyes burning with a protective anger. "Oh it's completely personal. Giles, find me the people who did this. Please. Even if I can't kill 'em I can at least torture 'em a little, right?" At Giles stunned look, Buffy shook her head. "Ok, that was weird." Buffy gave Giles a forced bright smile. "I musta been channelling Angelus for a moment there." Buffy gave him a wave. "Anyway I better go get some lunch, otherwise I'll be brain dead by the time I reach fifth."

Buffy turned and the smile faded from her facing seeing as Giles could no longer see her face, a worried look replacing the smile. The last thing she needed was to start losing her head over this. And beginning to express desires that were way to Angelus-y for comfort was losing her head. She needed to remain focused and level headed, otherwise she was going to end up dead by the hands of Angelus, or some other demon of the night, before she could say 'I told you so.' Walking out of the library without a backward glance at her concerned father figure she made her way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Xander came up behind Oz at the line converged at the steam tables, both looking over the choices, Xander feeling nervous, Oz feeling a strong sense of animosity. Reaching in Oz grabbed a foil wrapped burrito and sets it on his tray. Xander nervously glances over at him, wanting to break the tense silence that surrounded them. "Hey."

"Hey." Oz replied clippedly, but still managing to keep his detached monotone.

They move down the line to the fruit cocktail bowls and each takes one. "So a burrito." Xander attempted again, his hands gripping his tray tighter as he felt a nervous sweat break over his palms.

"This is a burrito." Oz said in the same tone as before.

"Damn straight." Xander continued feeling hopeful that he was getting somewhere with Oz seeing as the other boy was talking to him. Xander followed Oz out into the main cafeteria making their way towards an empty table.

Xander took a seat next to Oz hoping to encourage conversation. Oz ignored him as best he could, as the wolf within him raged, feeding off the anger and resentment he felt towards Xander. Xander began eating to, wanting Oz to break the silence between them this time as much as the silence was feeding the uneasy guilt that settled in his gut every time he saw Oz. From across the cafeteria Willow and Amy saw them, and headed over, weaving through the crowds of students who were happy to stand and eat.

"Hi Oz." Willow greeted making it a point to greet her boyfriend first, a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey." Oz replied giving her a small warm smile.

Willow returned it, before allowing her attention to turn to her best guy friend. "Xander hi."

"Hey Amy." Oz greeted the newly black headed Wicca.

Willow took the other seat next to Oz. Amy took the seat next to Willow a huge smile on her face, happy that she was able to show off her new hair style. "Hi guys."

"Hey Amy. I like your new hair." Xander complimented. Amy's smile broadened, one of her hands going to fiddle with the ends.

Oz who hadn't taken his gaze off Willow spoke ignoring the conversation between Xander and Amy. "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

Xander's attention was on them immediately. He shook his head defensively. "Not with me. No sir. Ask anyone. No." Xander assured his hands gripping the table top tightly unaware until too late that he'd created more tension than he had dissolved.

Oz turned to look at him his lips stretched tightly into a thin line of compressed anger and annoyance. Willow gave Xander a look, before trying unsuccessfully to smile at Oz, the tension in the air making it too hard to keep the smile in place, and it dropped out of existence almost immediately. Oz finally looked away from Xander. "So, Buffy's birthday is next week." He stated breaking the thick tension with a change of subject.

Xander jumped on the change of subject, glad to be talking about something neutral. Clapping his hands he pointed at Oz. "Ooh! Yeah. I've been pondering gift options."

Willow looked up from the table to see the petite blond in question heading their way. "Shh." Willow urged dropped her gaze as naturally as she could back to the table for a moment.

Xander gave her a pleading look. "Oh come on we just got a topic here." He whined.

Willow looked up again to see Buffy approach the table leaving no time for explanations. "Hi Buffy."

Xander gulped silently. "Buffy!" He said just a little too enthusiastically as he stood up from his chair. "What's up?" He asked as he offered her his chair. Buffy gratefully took it setting down her tray as Xander grabbed an unused one from the neighbouring table.

"You guys didn't hear?" Buffy asked surprised as she looked around at the table full of nervously smiling faces.

"Hear what?" Xander asked as he got himself comfortable in his new chair.

"A murder. Somebody killed two little kids."

"Oh no." Willow gasped shocked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Buffy nodded solemnly. "They were like seven, or eight years old. My mom found the bodies during patrol last night."

"Oh my God." Amy breathed.

"Kids?" Oz murmured with a small sad shake of his head.

"Why was your mom there?" Xander asked feeling the tiniest bit of hurt that she hadn't mentioned anything about doing a group patrol with them since Angelus and here she was taking out her mother.

Buffy shook her head. "More bad. She picked last night, of all nights for a surprise bonding visit. Although I am glad she found me in the park and not a few minutes earlier, she would been another thing to worry about when Angelus turned up for a fresh round of make Buffy miserable." She muttered ignoring Amy's confused look as did the others at the table.

"God your mom would actually take the time to do that with you?" Willow said in a jealous aw. Buffy shoot Willow a look. Willow shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "That really wasn't the point of the story, was it?"

Buffy shook her head. "No the point is she's completely wigging."

Unseen Joyce came up behind her daughter. "Who's wigging?"

At the sound of her mother's voice Buffy snapped her head around, upon seeing her mother standing behind her she rushed to her feet. "Um…" Buffy said as she thought of a suitable explanation. "Everyone. You know 'cause of what happened."

Joyce felt tears well in her eyes. "Oh it's so awful. I, I had bad dreams about it all night." Joyce admitted her mind going back to the two children who had begged her to help them. To set things right. To punish those responsible for their unfortunate untimely deaths. Buffy immediately wished that she hadn't brought it up. It had taken hours to get her mother calm enough to be able to go to bed, and now she'd had to go and bring it up again.

"Hi Mrs. Summers." Willow interjected trying to take Joyce's mind off it.

Joyce barely glanced at the group at the table, before focusing back on Buffy. "Oh hi everybody."

"Hi." Xander said with a small wave.

"Hi Mrs. Summers." Amy greeted feeling a little out of place in the small close knit group now that Buffy's mother who was obviously familiar with the rest of the group was here.

Joyce ignored them her attention still focused on her daughter. "Buffy have you talked to Mr. Giles yet about who could have done this?" She asked, the more she knew the sooner she could help those poor little kids.

"Yeah. He uh…" Buffy paused trying to find words that wouldn't alarm her mother anymore than she already was with this whole scenario. "He thinks it might be something ritual. A cult. Uh, he's still looking. In the meantime, we're gonna add to my patrol and, and y'know, keep an eye out."

"A cult." Joyce said slowly something inside her clicked and her eyes narrowed. "Like witches."

Willow coughed loudly whilst Amy looked away. "Sorry." Willow apologised. "Phlegm. Too much dairy."

Joyce turned to look at Willow for the first time. "Oh," She said feeling slightly flustered. "I, I, I know you kids think that stuff is cool. Buffy told me you dabble."

"Right. Absolutely. That's me. I'm a dabbler." Willow mumbled nervously.

"But anybody who could do this isn't cool. Anybody who could do this has to be a monster. Its…"

"You know what?" Buffy interrupted before her mother could continue. "Uh, would you guys excuse us for a little bit?"

Joyce a little taken aback by her daughters attitude stuttered out a goodbye. "Uh, n, nice to see you." Without waiting for her friends to reply Buffy led her mother out of the cafeteria.

Those still sitting at the table watched them go in silence until mother and daughter were out of sight. Xander looked away from the swinging door of the cafeteria first. "What a burn. I mean Buff's mom was just sorta starting to accept the whole Slayer thing, and now she's gonna be double-freaked."

Willow smiled slightly in agreement her eyes finally leaving the swinging door. "Makes me grateful that my mom's not interested in my extra-curricular activities." Amy smiled in understanding, more than once she had wished her mom hadn't known about the dark arts, before she had been trapped in a stone statue. Best day of her life if you asked her. Willow suddenly frowned. "Or my curricular activities."

* * *

Buffy opened the door of the cafeteria and let her mother walk out into the hall in front of her, before entering he hall herself easily catching her mother up to walk beside her as they slowly made their way down the hall. "Are your friends gonna help with the investigation too?" Joyce asked.

Buffy looked nervously around at the students that were wandering the hall hoping that none of them had been paying her, or her mother any mind. "Mom, I really think… Maybe this isn't the best place to talk about this."

Joyce gave her daughter a look. "Are you embarrassed to be hanging out with your mother? I didn't hug you."

Buffy stopped as they reached the stairs, her mother stopping with her an expectant look on her face. She shook her head. "No. it's just…" Buffy paused rethinking her re-primitive speech on how she shouldn't be coming out alone searching for her whilst she was on patrol. "This hall is about school, and you're about home. Mix them, my world dissolves."

Joyce gave her an apologetic shrug. "It's just, I keep thinking about who could have done such a thing. I have to help." Joyce said determinedly.

"Well… Giles can always use help in the library." Buffy offered. "You know away from the creatures with the fangs, and the desire to drain you dry."

"I called everyone I know in town. I told them about the dead children. They're all just as upset as I am." Joyce continued as if Buffy hadn't spoken at all.

Buffy's expression turned confused. "You called everybody that you know?"

Joyce turned her gaze back to her daughter, her expression suddenly shining with excitement. "And they called all their friends. And guess what? We're setting up a vigil for tonight, for City Hall. The Mayor is even gonna be there. Now we are really gonna get some action."

"Uh huh." Buffy muttered working hard to keep the frown off her face. "That's great. Uh… But you know what? A lot of the times when we're working on stuff like this, we like to keep the number of people that know about it kind of… small." Buffy told her mother choosing her words carefully.

Joyce frowned at her daughter as she considered what she had been told. It didn't really seem right not to get the town involved in something as big as this. Had her daughter hidden many such crimes from her in the past? Joyce gave her head a small shake and gave her daughter a small forced smile. "Oh. Right. Well I, I'm sure there won't be all that many people." Joyce assured her daughter. "Well I'd better let you get back to your friends, be sure to make it to the vigil won't you dear. It'd look awfully bad if my own daughter didn't show up."

Buffy watched her mother leave. She felt her heart sinking, her mother may mean well, but she was just making her job a lot harder than it had to be. It made her miss the days of being secret identity girl. At least then her mother only worried about her getting into fights with human beings, and setting school buildings on fire. She stood at the top of the stairs for a moment longer before turning and heading back towards the cafeteria a worried frown on her face.

* * *

Buffy and Willow walked in the City Hall, following the signs that lead them to were the vigil was being held. Their expression turned shocked at seeing the large conference room. People were everywhere. Many of them holding signs baring pictures of the children and the words 'Never Again!" Printed on them. Buffy frowned at the masses. "This is great. Maybe later we could all go patrolling together later. Make a great headline. Small town band together to fight the forces of darkness."

Willow gestured at Joyce trying to cheer up her friend. "At least your mom's making an effort. My mom's probably…" Willow trailed off as she saw her mother on the outskirts of the crowd. "Standing right in front of me right this second." She said shocked. She'd never seen her mother getting involved in the town.

Sheila noticed her daughter by the doorway and walked over. "Mom?" Willow greeted with a questioning tone, surprised that she had come over.

"Willow I, I didn't know you were going to be here." Sheila took notice of the new friend that Willow had introduced her to a couple of times. "Oh, hi Bunny."

"Hi." Buffy replied ignoring the mispronunciation of her name.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, still not over her surprise.

"Oh, well, I read about it in the paper, and what with your dad out of town..." Sheila trailed off as her eyes fell on her daughter hair, her expression turning surprised. "Willow, you cut off your hair! Huh. That's a new look."

"Yeah, it's just a sudden whim I had... in August." Willow told her, hoping to strike a cord in her mother.

Sheila smiled. "I like it."

Before Willow could give the exasperated answer that was about to fall off her tongue Joyce wandered over drawing Sheila's attention away from her daughter, as she took Joyce's hand. "Hello Joyce."

Joyce smiled warmly. "Sheila, I'm so glad you could come."

Giles who had gotten there earlier a relieved smile on his face at finally having found them. "There you are. I almost didn't find you in this crush." He looked from Buffy and Willow, his gaze landing on Joyce. He had to fight back a nervous blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. "Oh uh, Mrs… uh… uh… Joyce. Quite a turn out you have here."

"Oh well it's not just me, but thank you." Joyce shifted nervously. "Well it's uh, it's been a while."

"Right. Not since, um… not since…"

Buffy gave them both confused looks as she swung her gaze from her mother to her Watcher. "Since last week."

"Right." Giles finished uncomfortably, his few hours spent with Joyce had been astoundingly awkward.

"There's a rumour going around Mr. Giles." Sheila said interrupting the awkward conversation between Giles and Joyce.

"R, rumour? About us?" Giles asked worriedly. Joyce shot him a dismayed look. "A, a, about what?" Giles corrected himself having gotten the pointed hint in Joyce's look.

"About witches." Buffy and Willow exchanged a worried look. "People calling themselves witches are responsible for this brutal crime."

Giles cleared his throat forcing himself to not look in Willow's direction. "Indeed? How strange."

Willow gave a nervous laugh trying to make light of her mother's words. "Yes! Strange! Witches!"

Sheila returned her gaze to her daughter. "Well, actually not that strange. I recently co-authored a paper about the rise of mysticism among adolescence and I was shocked at the statistical…" Shelia trailed off as electronic feedback blared through the amps that had been set up as The Mayor tested the microphone, when he stepped up to the lectern. "Oh. Oh a, are we starting?" Shelia asked Joyce in a hushed tone.

As The Mayor cleared his throat Joyce made her way around behind everyone to stand behind Buffy who was frowning up at The Mayor. "Hello everybody." The Mayer said into the microphone a welcoming smile on his lips.

Joyce rested her hand on her daughters shoulder for a moment to get her attention as she dipped down slightly so that she could whisper in her daughter's ear. "He'll do something about this. You'll see."

Buffy barely glanced in her mother's direction as the room hushed so that they could listen to their Mayor speak. "Um... I wanna thank you all for coming in the aftermath of such a tragic crime. Seeing you all here proves what a caring community Sunnydale is. Now, sure, we've had our share of misfortunes, but we're a good town with good people, and I know that none of us will rest easy until this horrible murder is solved. With that in mind..." The Mayor picked up the sign he'd had placed in his easy reach. "I make these words my pledge to you." He held it up higher for everyone in the crowded room to see. "'Never again!' Now I ask you to give your attention to the woman who brought us all here tonight, Joyce Summers." The Mayor stepped away from the lectern to make room for Joyce who'd already been moving through the crowd to reach the small raised dais in time.

"Thank you." Joyce said formally, before pausing as she considered her words, a great wave of righteous anger taking her over as she gathered herself, her own suppressed emotions on the matter making it easier for the tide of emotions not her own to take her over. "Mr. Mayor, you're dead wrong." Joyce declared passionately, causing a low murmur of surprise to run through the crowd. "This is *not* a good town. How many of us have, have lost someone who, who just disappeared? Or, or got skinned? Or suffered neck rupture? And how many of us have been too afraid to speak out? I-I was supposed to lead us in a moment of silence, but... silence is this town's disease. For too long we-we've been plagued by unnatural evils. This isn't our town anymore. It belongs to the monsters and, and the witches and the Slayers."

Buffy gazed up at her mother with wide shocked eyes, a feeling of betrayal running through her as she stared up at her mother who was letting her words sink into the crowd before continuing. She exchanged a worried glance with Willow who was also shocked to her core at what had just transpired. Giles looked up at Joyce with disbelief written all over his face. His Watcher instincts telling him that this was the reason why Slayers had no family, or friends. "I say it's time for the grownups to take Sunnydale back. I say we start by finding the people who did this and making them pay." Joyce continued vehemently. The people began to applaud, the sound growing louder. A man in the crowd shouted. "Hear, hear!"

Sheila clapped along with the crowd her eyes looking around approvingly at the response of the rest of the towns people. Buffy stared up at her mother for a moment longer in complete shock, before she turned on her heal and marched out of the conference room. Willow watched her go considering following after her, before deciding that it would be better if she stayed giving Buffy a little alone time to sort out what had just happened in her mind.

Buffy paused when she made it down the stairs of City Hall the night air whispering gently against her skin she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing mind. Alarm bells were sounding in her head telling her that too many people knew. That her secret was exposed. Buffy ran her hands through her hair. _'It's alright she didn't name names.'_ She thought rolling her shoulders to ease the tension she could feel there. A nagging worry plagued her though; what if she did, what would happen if her mother told everyone that she was The Slayer, that Faith was as well. Buffy let out an angry sound refusing to allow herself the satisfaction of screaming out her built up frustrations.

She looked back at the building with a narrowed gaze. Her mother was acting a little more than odd, and on the hellmouth that usually meant some new evil was a foot. Buffy sighed what she wouldn't give for a break from it all. A break from the hellmouth, a break from Angelus, a break from Slayerness. A break from being forced to dance to a puppeteers sadistic tune. Stiffening her spine Buffy walked away from City Hall heading towards Restfield cemetery hopefully tonight there'd be a bigger turn out of Sunnydale night life, she really just wanted to kick some regular vampire ass like she used to back in L.A before Angel became Angelus and her world turned upside down for the second time in a matter of three years.

Slipping from the shadows Angelus watched her petite form walking away. He made no attempt to follow her tonight as much as he wanted to see the look of pain that graced her face every time she saw him. He had a suspicion that he needed to confirm. From what his sensitive ears had picked up already from the conference room, it seemed as if suspicions were correct, and as much as he found it amusing, he didn't like it. It always ended in the death of supernatural beings, especially those that dedicated themselves to protecting mankind. Something that put Buffy high on the list of targets to be prosecuted.

Angelus growled in displeasure his face shifting in response to his bubbling rage. It seemed that he spent more time saving his Slayer for his own slaughtering pleasure then he did organizing her slaughter. Angelus forced his face to shift back into the smooth handsome features of the human. If his suspicion was confirmed it was entirely possible that he wouldn't need to do anything Buffy was the strongest Slayer in the history of the world, but then she'd never had to face what she was about to. Angelus turned and headed back towards his mansion the chatter of the humans in the conference room beginning to bore and annoy him. Besides that he had a rather charming dinner date tied up and waiting for him to return. If this was what he believed it to be, then he'd step in if he absolutely needed to. Angelus smirked, this whole thing could turn out to be rather fun. Watching a Slayer; his Slayer struggle with the Watchers rule that she do no harm to humans, and her instincts to fight her attackers. Oh yes this could turn out to be quiet fun. As long as Buffy came out alive.

The frown returned to Angelus' face, he as Angel had watched Buffy for a good long while, he practically knew her as well as he knew himself, and when push came to shove he had a feeling that she wouldn't hurt those she loved. Especially not her mother. He'd have to keep a close eye on things. Nothing would rob him of take Buffy's last breath from her, especially not an out of control human mob. He'd seen it happen a couple of times throughout his life and had simply been amused by the ease of which the human mind was controlled, but now, now it was personal.

Angelus placed a hand over his heart as he felt a nagging worry rise in him for his Slayers safety. A strong desire to be there to beat back and kill ruthlessly all those that would harm her; that she would not defend herself against. Angelus paused in his steps, and turned his head to look in the direction Buffy had gone. Her figure was nowhere in sight and he could no longer sense her presence close by. And the softer side of him grew alarmed not liking the feeling, spreading a dread through him that threatened to engulf his entire being, the thought of seeing her going up in flames a scream on her lips scaring him.

Angelus growled menacingly scaring a couple of birds into flight from a nearby shrub. He rubbed furiously at the spot of his heart, the growl a constant rumble in his chest as he tried to banish the worry and fear that had risen in him. He would see himself rid of these damned feelings if he had to take Buffy Summers apart piece, by little piece! Angelus silently vowed as he stormed through the night in the direction of the mansion. The girl that was waiting for him would wish she'd never been born long before he was ready to take her life. Such was the strength of the emotions running havoc inside him.

* * *

Willow sat in silence in her room her eyes resting on a human skull that had a hole in the crest of its cranium. It rested in the centre of a throw rug with a burning candle beside it. A male hand reached over to the skull and gently dropped in the hole a short string of beads. Having done his part for the ritual Michael; who like the other two occupants in the room was dressed in a hood robe, intertwined his fingers together, and let his folded intertwined hands rest in his lap.

He glanced towards Amy as she silently knelt and carefully picked up the skull. Standing once again she carried the skull around the rug to a position opposite Michael. Kneeling she placed the skull down near cups full of powers and potions and small cauldron were other candles burned brightly. Shifting into a sitting position Amy picked up a cup and handed it to Willow. Silently Willow took it and poured the contents into the steaming liquid that already resided in the cauldron. She stared intently down into the boiling contents of the cauldron waiting for the mixture to turn the right colour before gesturing for the next item that needed to be added.

At the furthest end of the large rug that had been laid out in her room. A large triangle had been drawn a U-shaped symbol in the middle of it. The ends of it extending out past the triangle to bend in a sharp arch at the tips.

* * *

Buffy moaned sweat drenching her body as Angelus moved over her, his hips driving himself inside her in a harsh demanding rhythm. Her hips moved helplessly in time with his, her hands gripping his shoulders, before moving down his back her fingernails digging into the skin of his naked back. Angelus growled and nipped at the sensitive vulnerable flesh of her neck before claiming her lips in a demanding kiss.

Buffy whimpered against his mouth as their tongues waged a passionate war, her hands slid up to delve her fingers in the thick short strands of his silky hair. A cry of need escaped her as his hands came to rest on her heaving breast, his fingers teasing and taunting the hard buds adding tension to the building cord of passionate heat that strained inside her begging for the sweet release that was promised. Buffy ran her hands down his chest, her fingers brushing over the sensitive tips of his nipples, causing a groan of pleasure to be poured into her mouth from his. Buffy pulled her mouth away a keening cry escaping her as she felt the cord inside her quiver, her inner walls quivering in time with it. She pressed fevered kisses to the soft sensitive skin of his throat, as she murmured senseless words of pleasure against his flesh. Buffy arched up against him a wordless cry of release escaping her as she came, her senses dissolving, as she lost herself in the crushing wave. A soft afterglow-y smile gracing her lips.

She opened her eyes languidly, her expression turning shocked then pleased when she saw Angel standing at the foot of her bed. She sat up, the sheet clutched to her chest. She followed Angel's solemn gaze from her to the body that lay motionless beside her, and her heart froze, at the pain reflected in his face. His gaze turned back to her. "Ang…"

"You let 'him' touch you? To be with you even after everything he's done to me, to you?" Angel asked angrily. Anger born of betrayal written all over his face, his brown eye glaring at her with all the anger and pain he felt.

"No Angel. He… I…"

"He killed me Buffy! And he was glad about it." Buffy opened her mouth to plead with him, but he continued before she could speak. "Do you think he'll stop killing for you? That if you let him fuck you he'll fall in love you? That he'll begin caring for you."

Buffy shook her head desperately. "No Angel it wasn't like that. I swear! It wasn't. I didn't want to…"

"Are you so sure?" Angel asked tauntingly making her flinch back slightly.

She met his gaze tears of regret and guilt in her eyes. "Yes I'm sure! Angel I love you!"

Angel sneered, before reaching down and yanking the sheet away from her. Buffy let out a surprised cry. Seeing Angel's disgusted gaze she looked down at herself a small frown creasing her brow. A guilty look entered her eyes as she saw the red angry bite marks that littered her flesh. She slowly looked back up at Angel. "Angel." She murmured weakly. "I don't know how…"

Angel cut her off with a disbelieving sound. "Some love Buffy. You're that bastards whore!" Angel turned from her.

"No Angel please!"

"I can't even stand to look at you!" Angel snarled. "I don't know what I saw in you." He looked back at her his gaze raking over her disgustedly. "Whatever it was I don't see it now." Angel turned and began walking away.

"No Angel I didn't…"

Buffy sat up right in her bed her eyes wide and filled with tears. "Angel!" leaving her lips in a pained desperate cry. Buffy looked beside her and was relieved to find the space empty, before she looked down at herself to see that she was still clad in the satin night shirt she had gone to be in. The tears slipped free of her eyes to roll down her cheeks, her shoulders shook with the effort it took her not to break out into heartrenching sobs.

Buffy began to rock back and forth gently as she tried to comfort herself, as she let the knowledge sink in that it was only a dream. As she rocked she ran a hand over her body to places were the bite marks had been in her dream. She let out a shaky relieved sigh when she found nothing but smooth skin.

From her window Angelus watched a smirk gracing his lips even as a small frown marred his brow. From the desperate calls she had made in her sleep, he had a fairly good idea what had plagued her dreams, and he had taken great delight in watching her toss and turn and plead with an imaginary soulful ponce, probably just as much as the other side of himself felt pained at seeing her so, and had a desperate yearning to go to her, soothing her as he had done before when her dreams plagued her.

It demanded he do so now, as she sat with her knees curled up to her chest as she rocked pathetically back and forth, her shoulders shaking, her hands checking of her body, before returning to hug her knees. He felt pleasure at seeing her so distraught, she deserved to be! But his moment was constantly ruined by the conflicting desire to comfort her and whisper soothing reassurances in her ear. To stop the tears and sooth her back into sleep as he lay with her as long as possible just in case the dream returned to trouble her sleep a second time.

Buffy looked up from her rocking the creepy feeling like someone was watching her eating at her. She looked towards the window to see nothing there, but the night sky and the dark image of a couple of branches of the tree outside her window. Even so she got up from her bed and walked towards the window. Looking out at the night trying to see if anyone was out there that could have been watching her moments ago. Seeing nothing she sighed and shook her head. Grasping the cord that hung by the side of her window she lowered the venetian blind over her window. Twisting the knob at the end of the cord she snapped the thin wooden panels closed blocking out the outside world completely.

Turning slowly about to make her way back to her bed when an image of her body intertwined with Angelus', their bodies moving against each other's feverishly flashed across her eyes and she sank to the floor. Her back leaning against the cold solid wall. "Angel I'm so sorry." Buffy murmured her eyes flicking to the disk that was once again visible from the open jewellery box. "Please forgive me. I don't think I could stand the thought of you hating me." Buffy took a deep shaky breath. "God please just let it be a dream driven by my own guilt."

Outside her window Angelus stepped in front of it again his sensitive ears picking up on her heartfelt words. Angelus rolled his eyes, even as guilt plagued his own body. He doubted the soul could ever hate her no matter what she did. She could become a plague to humanity and the damned ponce would still love her with everything he had. Angelus put a hand over his heart as he tried to ease the guilt he was being forced to feel. He hated that he felt it, and he hated that with each passing day the softer emotions he was being subjected to seemed to be growing stronger inside him. As if there was some part of him that was feeding it, letting it grow, despite his efforts to squelch the emotions.

He placed his free hand against the window and he could feel the power of the barrier tingling warningly against his skin ready to force him back should he try to enter the house. He'd known that Buffy would put the barrier back up around her house, but it still made him anger to be once again barred from her. It wasn't as if he'd done anything serious whilst he'd had access to her house most of last year. He hadn't killed anyone.

Angelus shook his head before turning there was no point staying any longer, as good as his eye sight was he could see through the blinds that no shuttered him from her room. And the allure of being close enough to scent her pain was dampened by the conflict it brought in him. With light steps Angelus walked back across the roof and easily stepped onto the tree, before dropping down to the ground and walking off into the night. His thoughts focused on the petite blond that was wallowing in her misery.

* * *

In a hall of the school lined with lockers for the senior year students. Michael stood at his locker the door open as he checked the black eyeliner the surrounded his eyes with the mirror he had stuck to the inside of his locker door. Behind him a group of boys are walking down the hall. Their eyes scanning around for someone to beat up on. Their leader spotted Michael and a cruel smile stretched his lips as he motioned for his friends to follow him.

With a sudden violent movement Roy the leader of the group slammed the locker door shut. Michael glared at him angrily. "Watch it." He demanded of Roy, glad that he hadn't been standing close enough to get his face caught.

Roy gave him a smug smile looking back momentarily at his friends to exchange mocking smiles. "Oh sorry. Did I make you smudge your eyeliner?" Michael rolled his eyes somewhat used to being bullied. Shaking his head at Roy with a nonchalance that got under Roy's skin. "You gonna put a spell on me?" Roy asked pocking Michael in the chest hoping to get a violent response from the black haired boy.

Amy turned a corner and noticed them. Making her way over to Michael's side she glared at Roy and his flock of cronies. "Hey what is your problem?" She demanded trying to shove Roy away from one of her few friends.

In retaliation Roy slammed Michael into his locker. "Everyone knows he's into that voodoo witchcraft." Roy said loudly, making other students that had been walking down the hall stop and stare. "I heard about those kids. People like him…" Roy slammed Michael against his locker again an angry twist to his face. "Gotta learn a lesson."

Amy didn't back down like Roy expected as she crossed her arms her glare intensifying. "And what about people like me?"

Roy turned his angry gaze on her. "Get in my face and you'll find out." He snarled.

Buffy who had noticed the commotion and had made her way over smiled at him as she stood behind Amy. Roy looked at her and the none to friendly smile she was giving him. He'd heard the freak stories about Buffy Summers and her unusual strength. He personally thought it was stupid, but he suddenly didn't want to find out how real or fake those stories were. Releasing Michael he straightened his shirt for him. "No problem here." He told her, before nodding to his friends to back off. "We're walking."

Buffy followed them for a few steps wanting to make sure they kept walking, before turning and coming back to stand by Michael and Amy. "You guys ok?" Buffy asked looking them both over.

"Yeah. We're fine." Michael muttered before walking off down the hall in the opposite direction of the gang.

Amy gave Buffy a grateful smile. "Thanks Buffy." She said gratefully before following after Michael.

Buffy looked back down the hall to make sure the gang was still headed in the opposite direction. Buffy saw Giles come around the corner and she made to head towards him, but is cut off by Cordelia as she stepped deliberately in her path. Her eyes going from the retreating Amy and Michael to Buffy. "You'll be one busy little Slayer baby-sitting them."

"I doubt they'll have any more trouble." Buffy assured Cordelia looking up to where she had seen Giles glad to find that he was still standing there apparently waiting for her.

"I doubt your doubt. Everyone knows that witches killed those kids, and Amy is a witch. And Michael is whatever the boy of a witch is… plus being the poster child for yuck…"

"Corde…"

Cordelia cut her off. "If you're gonna hang with them expect badness. 'Cause that's what you get when you hang with freaks and losers. Believe me I know." Cordelia paused. "Oh wait who am I talking to." She said snidely before moving on down the hall before pausing and turning back. "That was a pointed comment about me hanging with you guys." She added just to be sure that Buffy understood her point, before turning and heading off down the hall.

"Yeah I got that one." Buffy muttered. "For someone who regrets hanging out with us you sure don't seem to stay away." She continued before shouting after her. "Besides witches didn't do it!" Turning round she headed over to Giles with a hopeful smile on her lips.

"Actually, I think they may have. My research keeps bringing me back to European Wiccan covens." Giles whispered not wanting attract any unwanted attention. Tempers where high on the subject as it was.

Buffy frowned before smiling again. "You found the meaning of the symbol?" Buffy asked her expression full of hope.

Giles exhaled in a short sigh. "I'm pretty sure yes. There's a, a piece of information I need that's in a book that Willow borrowed. Can you find it?" Giles asked. Buffy nodded watching as he walked down the hall toward the library.

Buffy looked after him for a moment, before turning her head to look in at the student lounge to see if she could see the familiar red hair that normally heralded her friends presence. Not seeing Willow, her eyes landed on Xander who was sitting on one of the couches. Figuring that he'd know where Willow was she made her way over. "Buffy hi." Xander greeted as he shifted his position slightly to look at her without straining his neck.

"Hey." Buffy returned with a smile. "Is Willow around?"

Xander made an exasperated gesture with his shoulders. "How can I convince you people that it's over? You assume because I'm here, she's here. That I somehow mysteriously know where she is."

Buffy looked from him to the pile of books that were on the table in front of an empty spot on the couch. "Those her books?" Buffy asked pointing at them.

"Yeah. She's in the bathroom." Xander said automatically, not realizing immediately that he had just counteracted everything he had just said. Buffy moved to towards Willow's books, but stopped politely to listen as Xander continued. "But the fact that I know that doesn't change that I have a genuine complaint here. Look. I'm getting sick of the judgement, the innuendoes. Is a man not innocent until proven guilty?"

Buffy gave him a look. "You are guilty. You got illicit smoochies. Gonna have to pay the price." Buffy said, before trying to go for the books again only for Xander to continue.

"But I'm talking about the future guilt. Look, everyone expects me to mess up again. like Oz. I see how he is around me. You know that steely gaze… that pointed silence."

Buffy raised her eyebrow at him in slight amusement. "'Cause he's usually such a chatterbox." Buffy said going for Willow's books again, this time just letting Xander talk as she walked past him and over to the books.

"No, but it's different now. It's more a verbal nonverbal. He speaks volumes with his eyes." Xander said not looking at Buffy as he remembered the look that he could see in Oz's eyes every time he looked at him.

Buffy didn't reply as she looked through the small pile of Books. Finding the one she was looking for, she picked it up. Looking down at the book beneath it, she frowned at the exposed page of the spiral notebook as she was confronted with the same triangle with a U in the middle of it, that had been on the kids hands. Picking it up Buffy stared at it.

Willow who had come out of the bathroom and had made her way back over smiled as she saw Buffy. "Hey Buff. What cha looking for? You wanna borrow something?"

Buffy ignored her question and asked one of her own. "What is this?"

Willow looked at it and did her best to keep back most of the nervous ramble that wanted to spill forth as she took it as nonchalantly as she could and closed it. "A doodle. I do doodle. You, too. You do the doodle to."

"This is a witch symbol." Buffy said pointedly.

"Ok, yeah, it is." Willow said carefully trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Willow…"

"What?" Willow asked defensively.

"That symbol was on the murdered children." Buffy explained. Willow's expression turned shocked, before she could say anything though the sound of many lockers being slammed shut drew their attention.

A man's voice echoed to them from out in the hall. "Please step back. Stay away from the lockers. This is police business."

Buffy, Willow and Xander exchanged alarmed looks. Moving away from the couches they headed out into the hall to see what was going on. They looked on with shock as they saw a police officer going to locker to locker opening them with a master key. Behind him at another locker a policeman stood with a student who was clutching onto books. "Hand them over please. The books." He demanded of the student. Another officer takes a string of garlic cloves from a locker and places it in a cart that is already full of the other things that had been confiscated from other students lockers.

Principal Snyder stood in the hall a pleased smile on his face as he watched with barely contained glee as the police officers raided the students lockers. Several officers stood in front of the officers that were searching the lockers, keeping the onlooking students from getting any closer. A detective lead a boy away. Amy who had heard about the commotion walked into the hall a worried expression on her face as she stood beside Willow. "Aw man." Xander whined. "It's Nazi Germany and I've got Playboys in my locker!" Buffy and Willow give him a not so amused look.

"This is a glorious day for principals everywhere. No pathetic whining about students' rights. Just a long row of lockers and a man with a key." Buffy, Willow, Xander and Amy shoot Snyder looks of annoyance, as an officer pulled out a voodoo doll in a locker, and quickly puts it in the cart.

"They just took three kids away." Oz whispered to the group when he finally reached them through the massing crowd of outraged students.

"What are they looking for?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Witch stuff." Amy said darkly her eyes glaring at the officers and principal Snyder as they continued searching lockers.

"What?" Willow whispered anxiously her eyes searching out her locker to see if it had been raided.

Amy nodded. "They got my spells. I'm supposed to report to Snyder's office."

"Oh my God." Willow murmured worriedly.

An officer looked through a girls purse ignoring her indignation. Another officer stepped over to them blocking their view. "Ok Amy. You'll have to come with me."

"Stay away from the locker." A policeman said in the background as Amy was lead away.

Willow leaned towards Buffy as she chewed at her bottom lip. "I have stuff in my locker. Henbane, hellebore, mandrake root."

"Excuse me." Xander interrupted. "Playboys. Can we turn the sympathy," Xander jerked his head towards himself. "this way?"

Their attention was drawn once again towards the locker search as Cordelia's voice screeched over the din. "Hey! Get your grubby custodial hands off that!" Cordelia demanded as an officer pulled out her hairspray. She tried to approach to take it from him, but is stopped by the officer closest to her.

"Miss, you have to stay back. Miss stay back."

"That hairspray costs $45, and it's imported!" Cordelia growled still trying to come forward.

Willow wrung her hands together as the officer put the hairspray back continued searching the locker. "Oh God. My lockers next. Buffy I didn't do anything wrong." They watched as Willow's locker was opened and the officer pulled out a few plastic bags from Willow's locker. Willow quickly turned back to Buffy. "The, the symbols harmless. I used it to make a protection spell for you, for your birthday. With Michael and Amy. Only now it's broken, because you know about it, so happy birthday, and please you have to believe me!" Willow said frantically.

Buffy didn't get a chance to reply as a smug Snyder walked over to them with the bags clutched triumphantly in his hand. "Ms. Rosenberg. My office." The henbane and mandrake root held out in front of her in an accusing manner. Willow stared back at him her eyes wide with worry and fear. She had never been in trouble at school before.

Buffy discretely walked in front of her taking Giles' book from her arms, her gaze locked on Snyder. Willow gave her a last look before starting down the hall in front of Snyder. Oz walked with her his hand on her back in a comforting gesture, as she felt like the world was staring at her.

* * *

In the library Giles watched with anger as an officer kicked open the cage door, Giles having refused to give him the key. Walking in he gathered a pile of books and walked back out again. Carrying them over to the table, he dropped them unceremoniously into the box that had been situated there. Another officer came down from the stakes with another full of books. Buffy walked into the library, just as another officer was walking out his arms load down with a box that was full. Buffy glanced around at the officers, before heading straight to Giles, who had yet to notice her. "Giles." Buffy called when she was standing beside him.

"They're confiscating my books." Giles said despondently his eyes not leaving the officers that were violating the sanctity of his library.

"Giles we need those books."

Giles looked over at her. "Believe me I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun." He said with sarcasm.

In unspoken agreement they walked to a quieter spot in the library as to not be overheard. Giles eyes were once again focused on the officers in his library his eyes reflecting a rage that he hadn't shown to its full extent since his days as Ripper. "No." Buffy said hoping to convey the importance in her tone of voice. "There's something about the symbol that we're missing. Willow said she used it in a protection spell. It's harmless. Not a big bad. So then why would it turn up in a ritual sacrifice?"

Giles looked at the officers still, but his expression now curious as he thought about what Buffy had told him. "I don't know." He admitted. "Ordinarily I would say let's widen our research."

Buffy gave him a look. "Using what? A, a dictionary and 'My Friend Flicka'?" Buffy asked as she set the book she had managed to grab from Willow on the countertop.

Giles stepped back into the main room, his expression set in the hard lines of his anger. "This is intolerable. Snyder's interfered before, but I, I won't take this from that twisted little homunculus." He snarled, just as Snyder walked into the library bearing a cup of coffee, unable to resist gloating over the librarian who had threatened him into taking Buffy Summer back.

"I love the smell of desperate librarian in the morning." Snyder said with a smirk.

Giles stalked over to him every step conveying menace, to an extent that almost made Snyder want to take a step back, but he held his ground stubbornly. "You get out! And take your marauders with you."

Snyder forced an unaffected smile on his face. "Oh my. So fierce." He mocked walking past him. "I suppose I should hear you out. Just how is um…" He took a book from one of the officers. "Blood Rites and Sacrifices appropriate material for a public school library?" He took a step back towards Giles handing the book back to the officer. "Chess club branching out?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Giles took a step towards Snyder closing the distance seeming to tower of over the shorter man. "This is not over."

"Oh I should say its' just beginning." Snyder agreed. "Fight it if you want. Just remember lift a finger against me and you'll have to answer to MOO."

"Answer to MOO?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Did that sentence just make some sense that I'm not in on?"

Snyder shot her a smug look. "Mothers Opposed to the Occult. A powerful new group." Snyder informed her taking another sip of his coffee.

"And who came up with that lame name?" Buffy asked hoping to find something that would help.

Snyder smirked. "That would be the founder. I believe you call her mom." Snyder said as he headed out the library doors.

Buffy stared at the swinging door dumbly, not quiet able to believe what she had heard. "My mother?" She muttered. Shaking her head Buffy sighed and fought back the urge to scream. It wasn't like her life wasn't a living hell already, but her mother had to add to her grief by making her life practically impossible as well! Buffy looked over at Giles who bore a worried expression that was mixed with anger as more of his precious books were marched out of the library door. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

Willow stepped cautiously into her house. She knew that it was doubly stupid of her to stay out on her own at night with Angelus prowling around the streets, she doubted that her clumsy handling of a stake, or even a cross would do much good if she came across him. But she had been honestly more scared about going home and having to face her mother's consulted theory on why she did what did. Walked in the direction of her room, hoping to perhaps stall the talk with her mother, but when she reached the living room she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her mother sitting on the couch in front of the table, looking at things that had been taken from her room.

Shelia looked up at her daughter who was still hovering in the doorway. "Oh, sit down honey."

Willow came over with a sigh. "Principal Snyder talked to you?" She swung her backpack down from her shoulder setting it on the ground before taking a seat next to her mother on the couch.

"Yes. He's quite concerned." Sheila replied as she looked down at an old photograph of the family, when Willow was much younger.

Willow rolled her eyes in disbelief, before turning her attention back to her mother. "Mom, I know what this looks like, and I can totally…"

Sheila cut her daughter off. An understanding smile on her face. "Oh, you don't have to explain, honey. This isn't exactly a surprise." Sheila told her daughter as she turned the picture over.

Willow fidgeted uncomfortably. "Why not?"

Sheila shrugged. "Oh well, identification with mythical icons is perfectly typical of your age group. It's a, a classic adolescent response to the pressures of incipient adulthood." Sheila explained as she set down the picture she had been holding.

Willow released the breath she had been holding with a disappointed sigh. She couldn't help but hope that her mother's answer would have been different… more caring then text book. "Oh. Is that what it is?" She said dismally.

Sheila picked up a bag of herbs with the tips of her fingers, as if she didn't want to touch any more of it then she had to. "Of course, I wish you could've identified with something a little less icky." She shrugged. "But developmentally speaking…"

Willow interrupted getting more then annoyed with her mother's refusal to see her as anything other than part of the masses. "Mom I'm not an age group. I'm me. Willow group."

Sheila gave her a pitying look. "Oh honey…" She put down the bag and got up to stand in front of her daughter. "I understand."

Willow shook her head. "No you don't." Willow said shifting her position on the couch so that she could face her mother. "Mom this may be hard for you to accept, but I can do stuff. Nothing bad, or dangerous, but I can do spells."

Sheila nodded resignedly, and gave her daughter another sympathetic smile. "You think you can, and that's what concerns me. The delusions."

Willow gave her mother a look that was a cross between annoyance, and disbelief. "Mom how would you know what I can do? I mean the last time we had a conversation over three minutes, it was about the patriarchal bias of the Mr. Rogers Show."

Sheila shrugged. "Well," She raised her fingers using them as quotes. "With King Friday lording it over all the lesser puppets…"

Willow cut her mother off. "Mom you're not paying attention." Willow growled her tone revealing her annoyance.

"And this is your way of trying to get it." Sheila said patting her daughters knee. "Now, I have consulted with some of my colleagues and they agree that this is a cry for discipline. You're grounded."

Willow's expression turned disbelieving. "Grounded? This is the first time ever I've done something you don't like and I'm grounded? I'm supposed to mess up. I'm a teenager remember?" Willow argued throwing what her mother had told her on many occasions in her face.

"You're upset, I hear you…"

Willow stood up cutting her mother off. "No Ma hear this! I'm a rebel! I'm having a rebellion!" Willow declared angrily.

Sheila stood from her crouched position a smile still firmly in place. "Willow honey, you don't need to act out to prove your specialness."

"Mom I'm not acting out. I'm a witch! I-I can make pencils float. And can summon the four elements." Willow paused and corrected herself. "Ok two, but four soon." Her mother stared at her blankly being careful not to show her annoyance at her daughter persistence. "A-and I'm dating a musician." Willow concluded.

"Oh, Willow!" Sheila cried exasperatedly.

"I worship Beelzebub. I do his biddings. Do you see any goats around? No, because I sacrificed them." Willow ranted her voice thick with her sarcasm.

"Willow please!" Sheila said her voice becoming tired.

"All bow before Satan!" Willow yelled her voice still sarcastic.

Sheila walked hurriedly from the room. "I'm not listening to this." She told her daughter firmly.

Willow followed her unrelentingly, determined if she was going to be grounded anyway she'd make it for a sorta good reason. "Prince of Night, I summon you. Come fill me with your black naughty evil."

Sheila swung around to face her daughter her face visibly angry now. "That's enough! Is that clear? Now you will go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise. And we're gonna make some changes." Sheila shook her head wondering for a moment where she'd gone wrong. "I don't want you hanging out with those friends of yours. Its' clear were this little obsession came from. You will not speak to Bunny Summers again."

Willow stared in shock at her mother for a moment before turning and storming off to her room. "Its' not 'Bunny' its Buffy." She muttered under her breath as she slammed the door to her room, just to spite her mother's typical teenager habits paper.

* * *

Angelus stood in a room he had his minions clear out, two burning candles the only light in the room. A frustrated scowl darkening his face. "I know you can hear me demon! Answer my summons!" Angelus waited a beat and when nothing happened growled. "Appear before me!"

"You dare summon us! A vampire dares to summon a demon." The little boy growled his sister standing beside him.

"Spare me your indignation. You're in my town…"

"Have we bruised your ego vampire?" The little girl asked.

"Were we perhaps supposed to offer you a sacrifice?" The little boy scathed.

"Or is it that you care for the humans of this town."

Angelus growled at the accusation. "I don't care what you do to the town. I've seen your show before. Human's attacking humans doesn't bother me in the slightest. After you leave the town will return to normal."

"Then why do you summon us?" The girl growled.

"You're to leave The Slayer alone. She is mine to kill alone."

The boy shook his head. "The Slayer's death belongs to any demon strong enough to end it."

"Besides why should we spoil our fun for an impure thing like you?" The girl continued.

"What's done is done." The boy said.

"And will not be undone." The girl finished.

"The Slayers death has already been put into motion." They said together before vanishing, the candles flicking out with their disappearance.

Angelus let out a deep growl, and swept from his mansion, heading in the direction of Buffy's house.

* * *

Buffy looked around the dining room as her mother sat in one of the chairs her laptop open in front of her, a phone and a fax nearby. The fax she was quiet certain they hadn't had this morning when she left for school. A whiteboard another thing that she was sure that they hadn't owned before her pre-trip to school was set up at the wall at the far end of the table, the board covered with statistics on the mythical. A MOO badge was pinned to her blouse, glaring angrily at her. _'It looks like an army command centre.'_ Buffy thought as she focused her gaze back on her mother.

"I don't want you seeing that Willow anymore. I've spoken with her mother. I had no idea her forays into the occult had gone so far." Joyce told her daughter sternly.

Buffy stared at her mother in disbelief as a cold fact settled in her. "You're the one who ordered the raid on the school today."

"Honey," Joyce said condolingly. "They opened a few lockers."

"Lockers. First syllable lock. They're supposed to be private. And they took all of Giles books away." Buffy said doing her best to keep her emotions under control as they roared inside her, the strength of them making her want to scream, cry and beg all at once. Everything was happening all at once, and nothing made sense.

Joyce waved a hand at her daughter. "He'll get most of the back. MOO just wants to weed out the offensive material. Everything else will be returned to Mr. Giles soon."

Buffy gave her mother a disbelieving look. "If we're gonna solve this, we need those books now." Buffy said her voice breaking a little as she felt tears biting at the back of her eyes.

Joyce turned to look at her daughter. "Sweetie, those books have no place in a public library. Especially now. Any student can waltz in there and get all sorts of ideas." Joyce stood from her chair and took a step towards Buffy. "Do you understand how that terrifies me?"

"Mom," Buffy paused trying to keep her voice under control. "I hate that these people scared you so much. And I-I that you're just trying to help, but this isn't helping." Buffy said indicating the command centre that had been set up in what had used to be their dining room. "You're taking away the information we need to get whatever's done this. You have to take a step back and let me handle this. It's what I do!"

"But is it really?" Joyce asked surprising her daughter. "I mean you patrol, you slay… evil pops up, you undo it. A-and that's great! But is Sunnydale getting any better? Are they running out of vampires?"

"I don't think you can run out of…"

Joyce cut her off before she could finish. "It's not your fault. You don't have a plan. You just react to things. I-I-it's bound to be kind of fruitless."

Buffy stared at her mother in shock, her words striking a cord in her that she hadn't really noticed she had until just that moment. "Ok, maybe I don't have a plan. Lord knows I don't have lapel buttons…"

"Buffy." Joyce groaned exasperatedly.

"…and maybe next time Angelus, or some other demon decides to suck the world into hell, I won't be able to stop it because the Anti-Hell-Sucking Book isn't on the approved reading list!" Buffy growled her voice cracking with a torrent of emotions. She could feel the tears of resentment and pain welling in her eyes against her will.

Joyce was taken aback, for a moment coming out of the trance that had taken her over. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put down…"

Buffy cut her mother off. "Yeah, well, you did." Buffy shook her head getting as much of herself under control as she could. "It doesn't matter. I have to go. I have to go on one of my pointless patrols and react to some vampires." Buffy gave her mother a humourless smile. "And hey if you're lucky Angelus might just kill me, and it'll be one less bad statistic on your mystical badness board… if that's alright with MOO."

Buffy turned and headed for the door, Joyce watching her go a conflicted expression on her face. Buffy stepped back into the room for a moment, unable to resist commenting on her scorn for the name her mother had chosen. "And nice acronym, mom." Buffy turned and left this time heading out the door without another backward glance.

Joyce turned shaking her head. "I'm just trying to make things better." She mumbled. As she walked past the table the dead boy and girl were suddenly seated in the chairs across from hers.

"You are." The boy assured.

"There's bad people out there." The girl continued as Joyce looked at them sadly.

"You know who they are." The boy said.

"There close, so close. You must stop them." The girl told Joyce with a sad look.

"For we can't sleep." The boy continued.

"Not until you hurt them." The girl said her eyes meeting Joyce's.

"The way they hurt us." The boy said flatly. Joyce nodded her agreement, knowing what she had to do. To let the children rest in peace.

* * *

Buffy wiped at her eyes as she stormed through the night, with no attempt at being stealthy, as she tried to pound her whirlwind emotions out on the road. She was finding it hard to believe that her mother was acting like this! She was finding her life hard enough with Angelus still hell bent on destroying her, and her continued reluctance to kill him, even after everything that had happened everything he'd done. He was still all that was physically left of Angel in the world. Once she staked him, she'd never see Angel's face again. There were no pictures that she'd be able to look at. All she'd have of him was a leather coat, a necklace, and a floppy disk full of a spell that she wouldn't allow herself to use.

Buffy blew out an emotionally charged breath and threw her head back so that her face was turned towards the night sky for a moment before coming back to earth. Looking around herself she found that she had stormed her way to the park were this new form of make Buffy's life hell had started. The carousel was bedecked with candles, flowers, and pictures of the dead children. Buffy walked towards it, placing her hands on the bars in a white knuckled grip as she stared down at the smiling faces of the two deceased children. Buffy frowned at them. "What is it about you two that's got the town so hyped up? That's got my mother heading a group that is doing its utmost to stand in my way." Buffy sighed. "Maybe it's not you at all. Maybe it's just the way my mother really feels about… everything. Or maybe… I'm talking to photographs."

Buffy sighed again. She was so tired, both physically and emotionally. Nothing seemed to fit in her life anymore. Angel had fit, he'd understood completely what her life was like, and had worked to be there for her. Now he was gone, leaving Angelus who understood to well, and worked at her insecurities, and her hurts. Deliberately causing her pain every chance he could, all so that he could kill her with his thirst for vengeance satisfied. Maybe she should let him kill her. Let him end it. In a sick way it would be like getting back at him, making him be the cause of the end of her suffering, to let her rest in peace. Someone else could kill Angelus, someone without the emotional attachments that she felt towards the dark demon. Maybe Faith could do it, she had a fire that Kendra hadn't, a passion that could lead her to do great things. But even if Faith couldn't someone else would eventually. A Slayer who only saw him as something evil that had to be killed.

But could she rest in peace knowing that Angelus was still out there killing, hurting, torturing. Taking glee in whatever pain he brought down on people's heads. She wasn't sure, but she was tired. So very tired of the game that he continued to play with her. That she was struggling to keep up with. To stay alive, and to keep those around her alive. She had failed on so many counts in that area. Jenny Calendar, Scott, Zoey Perada, the good guy, and God knew how ever many others she didn't know about! Buffy stiffen visibly when she felt that warm tingle spreading from the base of her spine. "Oh, not now!" Buffy muttered, the last thing she needed was to have to face him whilst she was feeling like this. The feeling would pass, it had to!

Slowly Buffy turned hoping that he'd by some miracle decide to walk away and leave her be. He didn't of course, and her gaze was met by his figure standing tall in the streetlamp lit darkness. "If you're here to make me miserable, there's not much point." Buffy said tonelessly, crossing her arms under her chest, bringing the edges of her jacket closer to try to keep warm against the sudden chill she felt.

Angelus gave her a smile, before heading over towards the bench seat. "Oh, I don't know. There's something to be said about arriving to find your work already done for you." Angelus taunted as he sat down on the bench, spreading his arms out to rest along the top of the back of the seat as he leaned back into it.

Buffy shot him a disgusted look. "Just leave me alone Angelus. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Angelus just stared at her with an unblinking gaze. "Get the hell out of here!" Buffy shouted.

"I don't think I will lover. I'm feeling rather comfortable right where I am." Angelus smirked at her. "Of course you could leave, but there's no guaranty that I wouldn't follow you."

Buffy's arms tightened around her, her hands clenching into tight fits. "Get away from me Angelus. Go find some hapless victim to play with, at this point I don't care! Just go away before I…" Buffy broke off her eyes wide with horror about what she had been just about to say. _'… beg you to kill me.'_ The last part of her sentence echoed in her mind.

Angelus leaned forward on the bench, his eyes gleaming. "Before you what lover? Stake me? We've both been there and we both know how well that worked for you before." Angelus mocked her, but all the same his body tensed ready to spring into action if she attacked him. The hailstorm of emotions coming off her was exciting, a feast for his senses, and it was his doing. Buffy wasn't sure what is was, but something inside her snapped, possibly the dam that had been straining under the pressure of keep her emotions under control.

She hurled herself at him. Angelus used the back of the bench to gain the momentum to flip out of the way putting the bench between them. Grasping the metal armrest Buffy flipped it out of her way, her eyes never leaving Angelus' form, as she closed the distance between them. She punched him in the face, she moved to follow through with her other fist, only to have Angelus catch it. He looked at her feeling that something was different in her, almost like she wasn't there… not completely. Buffy used the moment of Angelus distraction to her advantage, turning in towards him she slammed her elbow into his chest.

Angelus released her fist with a growl. Buffy kicked her leg out aiming for his gut. Angelus caught her foot, her runner clasped firmly in his hands. He shoved her leg away from him, before slamming his fist into her face, forcing Buffy to fall. She shook her head before snapping her leg up her foot connecting with his knees forcing him to take a couple of steps back. Buffy used the couple of seconds she had gained to scramble to her feet. Immediately she attacked him with a flurry of blows all landing on any part of his body she could reach as she forced him back.

Angelus caught her arm as she went to back hand him across the face a growl rumbling from his chest, his ambers eyes gleaming, his face having shifted during her attack. Buffy swung her free fist at him, only for him to catch her wrist, leaving her wide open. Angelus slammed his knee up into her gut. Buffy made a pained sound, and she bent over when Angelus released her arms. She looked up in time for Angelus fist to slam into her face sending her flying back to land in a crumpled heap by the carrousel.

Angelus rolled his shoulders and neck, his face shifting back as he calmed himself. Taking a last look at Buffy he saw her propping herself up on her arms. He could scent her salty tears in the air, and the whirl wind of her emotions seemed to have broken. Turning away he began to walk out of the park to leave Buffy to her pain for the night. "Why, why won't you kill me?" He heard Buffy ask his back, making him pause midstride in shock. A part of him cheering in glee, another howling with pain, clawing at him, demanding that he make things right. That he rid her of the desire she had just expressed.

He turned and saw her watching him from her position on the ground, with tears rolling down her cheeks. With slow measured steps he walked towards her. The softer side of himself not allowing him to just walk away from her. Grasping her upper arms Angelus hauled her to her feet. Her petite body quivering against him as she leaned against his chest. He shifted his hold on her, so that one arm wrapped around her back, the other going to her chin to raise her head so that she could look him in the eye. He stroked her cheek, feeling the warm heat of her tears as he caressed her skin.

Sliding his hand up, he slid his wet fingers into her hair. "You haven't suffered near enough yet for me to be satisfied with killing you now." Angelus said in a soft voice, the tone belying the darkness of his words. He dipped down and pressed his lips against hers, he felt an answering pressure against his lips for a moment, before Buffy pushed him away from her with still shaky arms.

"If I haven't suffered enough yet, then I doubt in your mind I ever will." Buffy said walking away from him without a backward glance.

Angelus watched her go a slow smile forming on his lips, even as a part of him demanded he go after her and fix what he had broken. "Oh you'll suffer enough Buff. Don't you worry about that." Angelus murmured before striding off City Hall where the townspeople where once again gathering, this time for a much more violent cause. He didn't care about what they were going to do, but he'd damn well make sure that Buffy wasn't one of the burned.

* * *

Buffy walked slowly, taking time to real herself in as she headed towards home, and her mother. A frown creased her brow as she walked. She hugged herself tightly as she thought of her mother. She came to the front door her hand raised to take the knob when she paused her eyes widening as her thoughts turned to the children's parents. Not once had she heard them mentioned, or even seen them. Where were they in all this? Lowering her hand Buffy turned and walked away, heading towards the library. Her thoughts now focused on getting to library and talking to Giles, as she tried to keep her mind away from her mental state.

* * *

In the library Giles sat at a computer, the only computer he had ever allowed into his library at the behest of Jenny, he hadn't had the heart to take it out again, leaving it as a reminder of her. He scowled in concentration as he clicked the mouse, his frown deepened when something he hadn't expected popped up on the screen interrupting his research. "Session interrupted?" Giles growled at the screen in frustration. "Who said you could interrupt, you stupid, useless fad! No I said fad. And I'll say it again." Giles replied to the computer like it had spoken back to him. He tried typing something to make it go away.

Xander and Oz strided over having just come back from searching for the confiscated Occult books. "At that point, I will become frightened." Xander joked, earning a glare from the annoyed Watcher.

"Take heart. We found your books." Oz said earning a hopeful look from Giles as he shifted away from the computer, as Xander and Oz walked over to him, coming to rest behind him so that they could peer in on the screen.

"You can put the heart back. We can't get them. They're locked up in City Hall." Xander turned his eyes back to the screen. "Frisky Watcher's chat room. Why, Giles." Xander teased slapping the older man on the shoulder.

Buffy strode into the room drawing their attention, her eyes skim over Xander and Oz to come to rest on Giles. "Oh! Buffy, Oz and I found out…"

Buffy cut Xander off. "What do we know about these kids?"

"What?" Giles asked taken aback by the question.

"Facts. Details." Buffy clarified, looking at Oz and Xander, before her eyes went back to Giles.

"Well, they were uh, found in the park." Xander offered.

Buffy shook her head. "No. Where did they go to school? Who were their parents? What are their names?" Buffy rattled off using her fingers to mark off each question.

They stared at her in silence surprised. Giles took off his glasses as he thought trying to remember if he'd ever heard of anything personal about the children. Buffy took their silence as affirmation. "We know everything about their deaths, but we don't even know their names."

"Well sure we do. Um, it's on the tip of my tongue." Xander said searching his memory for the kids names.

"That never came up. Ever." Oz said in realization, his expression as shocked as he would allow it to get.

"And if no one knows who they are, where did these pictures come from?" Buffy asked Giles, forcing her mind to keep on point and not drift to what had happened in the park not even half an hours ago.

Giles put his glasses back on his eyes going back to the computer screen. "I just assumed someone had the details. I never really…" Giles paused as he realized just how strange that was in its self. "Well, that is strange."

"We need to get some information." Buffy said looking pointedly at Giles.

Giles stood and moved away from the computer refusing to work with the contraption anymore. "Yeah well, somebody else do it. This thing's locked me out."

"Well if you wouldn't yell at it." Xander teased good naturedly. Giles shot him a look that Xander ignored.

Oz stepped up to the computer and sat in the recently vacated chair. "I can look 'round, but Willow would really know the sites we need."

"That's great." Buffy said in exasperation. "She can't even come to the phone. The wrath of MOO."

Oz didn't look up from the screen as he effortlessly worked his way around the computer his fingers moving over the keys in a practised motion. "Well we don't need a phone."

* * *

Willow lay despondently on her bed idly toying with her teddy bear as she wondered how long it would take her mother to forget that she had grounded her daughter when her laptop beeped. Getting up off her bed she went to her desk, bringing her laptop back over to her bed to be more comfortable.

"Alright, we're linked. If anybody's ID'd the kids, she'll pull it up and feed it here." Oz explained to the small group that was camped around the computer watching him work on it expectantly.

Willow's eyes were fixed on her screen as she surfed through the net looking for anything that looked promising.

* * *

Oz clicked on the icon that appeared on the screen as Willow fed them to their computer, bringing the web news page up on screen.

"Oh. Two children found dead. Mysterious mark…" Giles paused in his reading as he found the date. "No, no. These children were found near Omaha in 1949."

"Yeah they ain't ours. Keep going." Xander added prodding Oz with a light poke to his shoulder.

Before Oz had the chance to comply the accompany image finally loaded. "Wait." Buffy said urgently as she looked at the children on the screen.

* * *

In her room Willow's eyes are wide with surprise as she looked at the loaded image. "Those are…"

* * *

"…the same kids." Buffy said unknowingly at the same time as Willow.

"Fifty years ago." Giles breathed.

Oz pulled up the next page that Willow had fed him. "1899. Utah… two children… rural community torn apart by suspicion." Oz read.

"A hundred years ago?" Giles asked no one in particular as he voiced his confusion. "How is this possible?"

"There's no mention of who they were." Oz told them having finished skimming through the article.

"They've never been seen alive, just dead. A lot." Buffy said as she looked at the screen, not sure where this information got them.

Oz pulled up another page as Willow sent it. The date 1649 standing out on the obviously old looking paper on the screen. A hand drawing of the two children accompanying the article. An instant message window popped up on the screen. "Ah. There were more articles. Every fifty years. All the same." Oz read from Willow's message.

"From as far back as 1649. Can I see that?" Giles asked Oz, intrigued enough to hop back onto the computer. "Written by a cleric from a village near the Black Forest. He… found the bodies himself. Two children… Greta Strauss, age 6. Hans Strauss, eight."

"So they have names. That's new." Xander commented.

* * *

Willow looked up as her door was opened. Sheila saw her daughter on line and frowned, upset that her daughter was once again disobeying her today. "Willow." She said sternly stepping over to the bed. "I thought I made myself clear. You're not minding me." Shutting the screen Sheila pulled out the phone line.

"Mom…" Willow tried only to be cut off.

"I see what you're doing. You're challenging me. But I will not have you communicating with your cyber-coven, or what have you."

Willow sat up surprised by her mother's sudden acceptance. "Coven? What happened to me being delusional and acting out?"

"Well that was before I talked in depth with Mrs. Summers and her associates. It seems I've been rather closed minded."

"So you believe me?" Willow asked cautiously.

Sheila sighed acceptingly. "I believe you dear. Now all I can do is let you go with love."

Willow looked at her mother worriedly not liking the sound of what she was hearing. "Let me go? What does that mean?"

Sheila didn't reply as she turned and walked out of the room. Willow got off her bed, as her mother closed her door and she heard the lock clicking into place from the outside. "Mom?"

* * *

Giles paced in a small circuit behind Oz as the younger boy continued to search the web for more clues on what was happening in the town. "Uh, wait, wait a minute." Giles said pausing in his pacing as it came to him. "Uh… uh, there is a fringe theory held by a few folklorists that some regional stories have actual um, very literal antecedents."

Xander and Buffy gave him confused looks. "And in some language that's English?" Buffy prodded for an explanation that actually sounded that it was from the same zipcode.

"Fairy tales are real." Oz supplied glancing up from the computer for a moment to rest his eyes, before going back to surfing.

"Hans and Gre…" Buffy paused as it fell into place in her mind. "Hansel and Gretel?"

"Wait. Hansel and Gretel? Breadcrumbs, ovens, gingerbread house? That Hansel and Gretel?" Xander asked looking from Buffy to Giles.

"Of course! Well it makes sense now." Giles grumbled as his mind drifted back to his books being confiscated and the towns sudden occult phobia.

"Yeah it's all falling into place. Of course that place is nowhere near this place." Buffy quipped, voicing her confusion towards Giles statement.

Giles sat on the table. "Some demons thrive by fostering hatred and, and uh, persecution amongst mortal animals. Not by, not by destroying men, but by watching men destroy each other. Now they feed us our darkest fear and turn peaceful communities into vigilantes."

Buffy nodded. "Hansel and Gretel run home to tell everyone about the mean old witch."

"Then she and probably dozens of others are persecuted by a righteous mob. It's happened all throughout history. It happened in Salem, not surprisingly."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm still spinning on this whole fairy tales are real thing." Xander said with raised hands. Giles ignored him as he stood and began pacing again as he started to ponder how exactly to stop history repeating itself again.

"So what do we do?" Oz asked watching Giles pace, with an outward exterior of calmness.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go trade my cow in for some beans." Xander joked. Giles shot him a confused look. "No one else is seeing the funny here?"

"If I wanted a giant problem as well I'd tell you." Buffy said her voice flat, lacking any and all humour.

"Just me then." Xander muttered a little sheepishly.

Buffy walked to the counter. "Giles, we need to talk to mom. If she know the truth she can defuse the whole thing." Buffy turned to exit the library only for Michael to run in with a slight limp, a black eye, his face bloody from a blow he had received to the nose. "What happened?" Buffy asked as Michael came to a stop by the counter.

Xander, Oz and Giles marched over concern written all over their faces.

"I was attacked." Michael gasped out, out of breath from his frantic run.

"By whom?" Buffy asked urgently her expression turning worried as an idea occurred to her.

Michael hugged himself as he forced himself to go back over it. "My dad. His friends. They're taking people out of their homes. They're talking about a trial down at City Hall. They got Amy."

"Ok officially not funny." Xander muttered mentally kicking himself for making light of it before.

"Michael, stay here and hide." Buffy ordered, before turning to Giles. "Giles, we'll go find my mom."

Oz suddenly froze, and caught Xander's attention. "Willow!" He exclaimed, making Xander freeze as well. The both of them ran out of the library as fast as they could hoping to reach Willow in time. "Tell Willow to get out of her house!" Michael called after their retreating figures.

Giles grabbed his coat and turned to Michael. "Stay in my office." Giles told him, before running out with Buffy. Michael watched them for a moment, before turning and limping into Giles' office.

* * *

Willow heard her door unlock and jumped up from her bed. She ran to the door as it opened. "Mom we really have to talk." Willow said her voice growing softer as she saw her mother accompanied by several other adults.

"It's time to go." Sheila said unfeelingly, her expression flickered. "Oh, and get your coat. It's chilly out.

"Go? Go where?" Willow asked confused, her heart beating faster in her chest.

Sheila's expression turned angry. "I said get your coat witch!" The spell taking her completely under again.

Willow slammed the door shut, her eyes screwing shut for a moment in her terror as she felt the adults pounding on the door against her back as she desperately tried to keep them out of her room.

* * *

Joyce sat in her living room with several other people standing around her as she interviewed them on their progress. "Did you speak to the families on Sycamore street?" Joyce asked of the woman she was currently interviewing.

The woman nodded. "Yes I did."

"Great." Joyce said seriously, writing it down in the notebook she had bought especially for her activities as the founder of MOO. She looked up as her door was swung open, she saw Buffy and Giles entering with a rush. "Buffy! Mr. Giles did something happen?" Joyce asked trying to avoid suspicion.

Buffy ignored her mother's question. "Mom, we need to talk to you. Now." Buffy added when she looked towards the other adults that were congregated in the living room.

Joyce put down her notebook. "Well, of course, honey." She turned to look at her fellows in arms. "Um, go on without me." She told them before going over to Buffy.

"No we need to talk alone." Buffy said shooting a dark look at the invading adults. Joyce nodded her ascent and Buffy turned ahead of her mother even though her instincts told her otherwise, and proceeded into the dining room ahead of her. "Look there's more to this then…" Buffy was cut off as Joyce stepped up closer and held a cloth doused with chloroform to Buffy's mouth and nose. Giles saw and made to go to her aid, but two of the men in the living room jumped him bringing him down to the floor.

Buffy struggled weakly for a moment before giving up and sinking to the floor, no real effort going into throwing her mother off, as her mind whispered at her, asking her what the point was. Joyce looked down at her daughter. "You were right." She looked behind her towards were the men had subdued Giles. "I-it was easy."

The two children stood on the stairs, the boy holding the bottle of chloroform in one of his tiny hands. "I told you." Gretel said with an approving smile.

Hansel echoed her smile. "It gets even easier." Buffy opened her eyes her Slayer strength helping her resist the fumes that were pulling her under, offering her the chance to fight back and escape. She looked at the two children, listening as they conversed with her mother.

"But I'm still scared of the bad girls." Gretel whimpered.

Buffy squinted as the images of the two children began to blur as the chloroforms hold on her strengthened. "You have to stop them. You have to make them go away. Forever." Hansel pleaded. Buffy heard no more as her world went black.

* * *

Oz and Xander raced into the Rosenberg living room looking about themselves frantically. "Willow!" Oz yelled a touch of desperation entering his voice. They didn't waste much more time in the living room as they ran for her room. They pause wide eyed at the shambles that her room was in. the entire room bespeaking a struggle. Giving each other a quick look they raced back out of the room heading for the door that they had left wide open, out on the street they continued run, not wanting to waste a single second more in trying to reach Willow.

* * *

"Hold still. Be a good girl." Sheila told her daughter as she finished tying her daughter to the stake. Willow looked around herself. At the crowd of adults that she had grown up respecting, her eyes fell to the books that had been piled up around her and the two others that had also been tied to stakes, that were to be used as fuel to aid the fire that was going to burn them. She turned her eyes to Amy and they shared a brief horrified look, her eyes fell to the unconscious Buffy who was tied to the stake beside her, and she felt herself lose all hope. "No! Why are you doing this to me! Mom!" She cried as she tried to tug at her ropes.

Her mother gave her a disgusted look. "There's no cure but the fire." She shouted earning cheers from the massing crowd.

Amy struggled against her rope, her eyes turning to the unconscious Slayer. "Buffy! Wake up!" She yelled desperately.

"This is crazy mom!" Willow cried as she to struggled.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Amy yelled hoping to see the blond wake up and save them like she'd done countless times before.

At the back of the crowded room in City Hall Angelus stood watching a dark scowl on his face as he waited, all the noise hurting his ears, but he paid it no mind as he watched Buffy's unconscious form. It seemed ridiculous to him that Joyce had been able to subdue her daughter, that any human could have forced Buffy into unconsciousness. The softer side of him snarled at him in anger, telling him it was his fault for not fixing what he had broken. That if she died now it would all be on him. Angelus' eyes drifted to the torches that were blazing ready to ignite the wood and books. He'd get Buffy out of here before that happened, no human would take his prize from him, not whilst still had his unlife!

* * *

Cordelia walked into the Summers house, seeing Giles on the floor she moved swiftly over to him. Kneeling over his unconscious form she raised her arm back and delivered a short hard slap to his cheek. "Wake up!" She demanded. She slapped him twice more before he began to stir, not noticing this Cordelia went to slap him again, but Giles grasped her wrist mid swing.

"Cordelia?" He asked groggily.

"Took you long enough to wake up. My hand hurts." She grumbled rubbing at the skin of the palm she had used to slap him conscious.

"Pity." Giles remarked dryly, rubbing at his temples. "Oh… Why are you here?"

"Things are out of control, Giles. First the thing at the school, and then my mom confiscates all my black clothes and scented candles." Giles sat up slowly with a wince wishing that the infernal pounding in his head would go away. "I came over here to tell Buffy to stop this craziness and found you all unconscious… again. How many times have you been knocked out, anyway." Giles found his glasses and put them back, on blinking as his world came back into focus. "I swear one of these days you're gonna wake up in a coma."

Giles looked at her. "Wake up in a… Oh, never mind." Giles muttered exasperatedly not in the mood to get into an argument with the brunette over it. He struggled to his feet. "We need to save Buffy from Hansel and Gretel."

It was Cordelia's turn to give him a look. "Now let's be clear…" Cordelia said as they headed to the door. "The brain damage happened before I hit you."

* * *

Xander and Oz slammed up against the doors to City Hall forcing them open, barging in they stop as they see the four men guarding the doors to the room where the girls were tied up. "What's with the grim? We're here to join you guys." Xander said clasping his hands together as he and Oz walked closer. "No really." Xander continued at the suspicious looks they were receiving sarcasm in his voice. "Why should you guys have all the fun? We wanna be part of the hate."

"Just so we're clear," Oz cut in as the guys didn't seem to be failing for the bait. "You guys know you're nuts, right?"

The men lunge for them and Oz and Xander take off down the hall with the men following after them.

* * *

Buffy made a small moan as she stirred from the blackness that had taken hold of her. "Buffy!" Willow exclaimed excitedly drawing Amy's attention.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Joyce said jovially. Buffy looked at her mother with a blank expression. She looked around the room slowly, taking in her situation.

"Buffy?" Willow asked confused as Buffy looked unaffectedly at the torches before looking away.

"Buffy! Buffy! What are you doing?" Amy yelled as she started struggling in her bonds again.

The noise faded from around Buffy, becoming white noise, as she looked around the room full of angry adults ready to burn her alive. Her eyes landed on Angelus and she felt a smile tug at her lips. It would be over if this happened, nothing would matter anymore. Angelus wouldn't be able touch her again. She'd burn and be no more, and someone else would take her mantle. She'd burn… Buffy looked at her mother. She'd burn, she'd burn… a spark ignited inside her, she'd burn, she looked over at Willow and Amy as they struggled. The spark grew bigger, and her eyes widened. She'd burn and so would Willow and Amy!

The world crashed back around her, the noise becoming loud again, the shouts of her friends trying to catch her attention coming back into focus, and the will to live surged within her. She wouldn't roll over and die! She was Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer she didn't run from demons they ran from her! Buffy struggled against her bonds her eyes landing on her mother again. "Mom, you don't want to do this." Buffy said imploringly.

Joyce gave her an angry look. "Since when does it matter what I want?" She snarled. "I wanted a normal, happy daughter. Instead I got a Slayer." Joyce spat. Buffy flinched the words hurting and adding to the pain in her heart, another little piece breaking that she wasn't sure she'd ever get back.

Sheila walked over to Joyce a torch in hand. "Torch." She offered.

Joyce took it unquestioningly, without hesitation. "Thanks this has been so trying. You've been such a champ."

"Oh, you too Joyce." Sheila said obviously touched.

"We should stay close, have lunch." Joyce told her as if all they were doing was moving to a house that was a little further away.

"Oh, I'd like that. How nice."

Angelus shoved away from the wall with a growl that went unheard as Joyce bent to light the wood and books. "Oh you can't be serious!" Amy exclaimed horrified.

"Mom, don't!" Buffy shouted.

Joyce was about to touch the torch to the books, when a masculine hand grabbed the torch. She looked up and screamed when she locked gazes with a pissed off Angelus. "Angelus, don't!" Buffy shouted. Angelus used the torch to shove Joyce back into the crowd, forcing her to release the torch. Tossing it to the side, making a few of the people scramble out of the way of the burning flame. The other torch bearers set the books and wood aflame.

Angelus watched it for a moment judging how safe it would be for him to jump up to release Buffy and get them out. Jumping up on to the books he made to head towards Buffy as she struggled against her bonds, but a hand caught his leather coat yanking him back on off balance causing him to fall. "Alright. You wanna fry a witch." Angelus snarled and grabbed his aggressor by the throat his eyes gleaming amber as worry clashed with the uncaring thought that it wouldn't be him to kill his Slayer. Snapping the mans neck and tossing him to the side he jumped back up onto the books. "I'll give you a witch!" Amy shouted. "Goddess Hecate, work thy will!"

"Uh-oh." Buffy muttered her attention monetarily distracted from Angelus as she felt the tingle of power beginning to crackle against her skin. Angelus paused feeling it his eyes turning to Amy. "Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" Amy continued to chant, her eyes turning pitch black, the energy of her spell swirling around her. The power of the spell grew greater, consuming her with its power, causing her to forget to direct the spell.

The spell turned on her working its will on its conjuror. Amy is engulfed in a sudden burst of flame, making the crowd scream. An instant later flame disappears and Amy's clothes drop emptily to the pile of books. Buffy, Willow, Angelus looked at them wondering what had happened to her. Then a rat scampered out from under the pile. It scampered down the pile of books and running through the crowd. The terrified adults jumped out of the rats way not wanting to touch it in case they were turned into a rat. Buffy watched her go. "She couldn't have done us first?" She exclaimed as she struggled.

Angelus stepped towards her again, his senses on the flames that were eating their way up the large pile of books and wood. Buffy lashed at him with her foot unsure of his intentions, and there was no way she wanted to do after deciding that she wanted to live. Angelus growled as he stumbled back.

"You've seen what we can do! Another step and you will all feel my power!" Willow cried desperately.

"What are you gonna do, float a pencil at 'em?" Buffy asked quietly.

"It's a really big power!" Willow shouted.

"Yes! You will all be turned into vermin." Buffy lashed out at Angelus again making him doge away from her blow with an annoyed growl. "And some of you will be fish! Yeah you in the back will be fish!" Buffy clarified, her eyes turning from the crowd to check on Angelus who was stalking towards her again. Buffy kicked at him again.

Angelus growled. "Would you stop that!"

"Why? It wouldn't be any fun if I just let you kill me."

Angelus felt an odd sense of relief fill him at her declaration. "Maybe we should go." A man in the back muttered.

"I'm…" Angelus began but he trailed off as Hansel and Gretel appeared in the room at the front of the crowd.

"But you promised." Hansel said sadly.

"You have to kill the bad girls." Gretel told the crowd.

* * *

Giles sat in the driver's seat of his car gunning it towards City Hall, as Cordelia sat in the back looking over what Giles had gathered from his apartment. "I can't believe you had this stuff in your apartment. It smells foul." Cordelia said disgustedly as she looked over the wolfsbane.

Giles ignored her comment. "Shred the wolfsbane. That's the uh, the leafy stuff. And then you can crush the satyrion root." Giles told her as he tried to remember the spell need to work the spell. "Luften sie den something. Schlumer? Schluter?" He tried, saying them to see if the word sounded right.

Cordelia crushed the roots. "What are you muttering about?" She said agitatedly not liking what this could do to her nails if she crushed something wrong. She'd just had them manicured.

"It's part of an incantation. It's in German, and without my book…"

Cordelia cut him off wholly uninterested in her lengthy explanation. "What does it mean?"

"It's about uh, lifting a veil. Um, it should uh, make the demons appear in their true form, which with any luck, will uh, negate their influence. And uh, drop a toadstone into the mixture." Giles added as he tried to remember the rest of the incantation for the spell.

Cordelia picked it up. "This?" She asked sniffing it curiously. "It doesn't look like a toad."

"No reason it should. It's from inside the toad." Giles said his voice a little clipped not wanting the interruptions to his thought process.

Cordelia dropped it in the mixture like it had stung her. "I hate you." She said feelingly.

* * *

Oz and Xander walked down the halls of the City Hall having lost the angry posse that had been chasing them, and were now trying to find another way into the room. They each struggle with doors, but all of them are locker. "We gotta get inside." Oz said urgently looking around for any other way in. Xander looked around as well hoping for a large neon-sign that said enter here. "No! Oh God help!" They heard Willow scream.

"Will?" Oz said softly fear for her gnawing at his insides.

"It sounds like she's… above us?" Xander asked Oz.

Oz hopped up on a bench below a ventilation shaft grate. Lifting his arm he fisted his hand and banged at the grate a couple of times before it gave way to his superior strength. Oz climbed in Xander right behind him.

* * *

Angelus shifted his gaze from Hansel and Gretel to look at the flames mentally judging how much longer he was safe standing on the books. They had grown, but he was still safe for a few more minutes at least. He turned back to Buffy who shifted her gaze back to him at his movement, her gaze eyeing him warily, her body tensing again as he came closer. "Don't kick me lover." Angelus muttered.

Buffy's eyes flashed in anger, and deliberately shot her leg out, Angelus cursed as he dodged back out of the way.

"They hurt us." Gretel told the crowd.

"Burn them." Hansel demanded.

Buffy struggled against her bonds again her eyes seeking out her mother. "Mom, dead people are talking to you. Do the math!" Buffy pleaded.

Joyce turned her eyes towards her daughter. "I'm sorry Buffy."

"Mom, look at me! You love me. You're not gonna be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

Joyce's expression regained its anger. "You earned this. You toyed with unnatural forces. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't punish you?"

Buffy flinched at her mother's words again, Angelus used the opportunity to get close enough to her to step around her to get to the bonds that tied her firmly to the stake, out of the reach of her powerful legs.

* * *

Giles and Cordelia barged into the hall. Hearing the noise coming from inside the room he rushed over to the door, Cordelia on his heels, pulling them he found them locked. Turning around he looked desperately for something to pick the lock with. Seeing metal glint of the light from Cordelia's hair. He took her by surprise by reach over and pulling one of the pins from her hair. "Ouch! You got hair with that! Cordelia said indignantly placing a hand to her head to sooth the sting, as well as check her hair.

Giles ignored her and knelt down in front of the doors. Carefully inserting the pin into the lock, he began to pick it. Cordelia watched wide eyed for a moment before she played it off. "God, you really were the little youthful offender, weren't you? You must just look back on that and cringe."

"Shh!" Giles scolded her sparing her an annoyed glance before turning his ear back to the tumbles inside the small lock, it was hard enough to hear with the racket going on inside the room, he didn't Cordelia's prattling to add to it.

* * *

Willow flinched back from the flames that were getting closer to her, the heat of it scolding her skin. "Buffy I can't take it! It's too hot!" Willow cried pressing herself back against the stake.

"I'm sorry Will. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." Behind her Angelus snorted as he fought with her bonds, so far he'd made them only slightly looser. The rope was stubborn, not willing to bend to his strength. "Angelus if you're gonna free someone free Willow first she's closer to the flames!" Buffy pleaded with him desperation.

Angelus flicked his gaze to the flames that were burning closer and closer to Willow. "I don't care if the little novice Wicca dies Buffy. In fact it's better for me if she does. One less thing to worry about. You on the other hand. Your death belongs to me." Angelus said with a growl.

"It wouldn't be…" Buffy trailed off from her desperate attempt to convince Angelus to save Willow as she noticed the door swing open to reveal Giles. Giles silently pointed Cordelia in the direction of the fire hose. Cordelia hurried over to it, covering her face with her hand to protect it from the flying shards of glass, she smashed the glass with her elbow. The noise gets the crowds' attention.

"Stop them!" Joyce screeched.

Cordelia pulled out the hose and twisted the nose to turn it on, spraying the advancing crowd with the water. Standing to the side Giles began reciting the incantation in very bad unintelligible German, his voice muffled by the spray water that was erupting from the hose.

Cordelia continued to spray the crowd that was threatening to attacker her. Forgetting about the fire that needed to be put out. "You like that? Huh? How 'bout some more!"

"Buffy I'm on fire!" Willow cried as the flames started licking at her toes.

Buffy looked over at Cordelia. "Cordelia put out the fire!" She shouted.

"Oh, right." Cordelia muttered, turning the hose from the crowd to the burning books.

* * *

Up in the ventilation shafts Oz and Xander crawled around the cramped spaces still trying to find a way into the room.

* * *

Cordelia doused the last of the flames that had been threatening Buffy and Willow. Buffy and Willow pant in relief at having been saved from burning. The children walk towards Giles, closing in on him. Giles spotting the children walking towards him raised the bottle with the potion Cordelia had brewed per his instructions, as he continued to chant his voice clearly heard throughout the now silent room. "Thr Goetter, ruft Euch an! Verbergt Euch nicht hinter falschn Gesichtern!" Upon finishing his incantation Giles threw the bottle to the floor smashing it in front of the advancing children making the stop in their tracks. Angelus looked up from his struggle with the tight bonds that held Buffy. Upon seeing Giles and Cordelia standing in the room, and the that fire was put out he stepped back from Buffy's bonds. He jumped down off the back of the pile of books and moved to the outskirts of the room again, deducing that Buffy was out of danger. Her will to live having returned, made him more confident than ever that Buffy was going to pull through this alive.

The exposed potion began to steam around the two children. Hansel and Gretel look at each other sadly, before embracing. The image of the blurs and contorts, before they spin in fast circles growing taller, as they morphed into a single large demon. The crowd stared at it in silence for a moment absorbing the pointed ears and huge fangs. "Ok. I think I liked the two little ones more than the one big one." Cordelia said disgustedly as she looked at the mottled discoloured skin and the knotted tangle of long black hair.

Sheila and Joyce stare up at it dumbfounded wondering how they had got here. The rest of the crowd ran out screaming terrified of the large demon. The demon turned to face Buffy, Sheila and Joyce turned to follow its line of sight. Seeing Buffy and Willow tied up defenceless brought their memories to the forefront. Joyce looked at her daughter and Willow in terror. "Oh my God!" Joyce cried.

"Protect us! Kill the bad girls!" The demon demanded, it voice hoarse and ineffective.

"You know what? Not as convincing in that outfit." Buffy taunted, looking back up at the demon, having been momentarily distracted by Angelus' shifting away.

The demon roared and charged at her. Buffy struggled with her loosened bonds. The rope stretched slightly, straining to keep her strength contained, before the rope can break the hastily chosen stake breaks at the base. Buffy was too small to keep the stake upright, and it forced her to bend sharply at the waist, her back supporting the stake. She felt something collide with it, and looked around from side to side trying to see what had happened. "Did I get it? Did I get it?" Buffy asked of no one in particular.

"You got it." Willow said in a small voice relieved voice.

Willow looked up when the ceiling made a protesting groan before two bodies fell out of it and onto the books. Oz and Xander look around at the scene. Oz focused his gaze on Willow after taking in their late arrival. "We're to save you."

"Hi." Buffy said brightly to Xander who was looking at her current situation in shock. "Do you think maybe you could undo mom's extra stubborn wonder knot?" Buffy asked hopefully, the stake rest on her back wasn't at all comfortable.

Xander smiled and nodded. "Sure." Picking himself up her moved towards the bonds that still bound her to the stake. "So how exactly does one go about undoing your mom's extra stubborn wonder knot?" Xander asked as he examined the knot.

Angelus having seen that his Slayer was in more danger of dying by another's hands having listened as the demons heart finally spluttered and came to a stop, silently moved towards the open door. He left the group unnoticed as he slipped out of the room, and out of City Hall and into the night. He scented the air for a moment, before following after one of the humans that had run out of the hall in terror. He needed a good feed after hanging around with the white hats for so long. Had to get rid of that nauseous feeling somehow.

* * *

Buffy sat silently at the dining table that had thankfully been turned back into a dining table. She played with the food on her dinner plate as she sat across from her mother, not feeling all that hungry. The events of the last few days still weighing on her mind. The fact that for a long moment there she had given up, had been willing to let Angelus end her, that Angelus was privy to that information, that she had almost let her friends burn, that if she hadn't found that spark to live they would have. The fact that her mother had told her that now that she knew that she was The Slayer she didn't want her anymore, that she was disgusted by her, that she felt that she needed to be punished.

She could see the punishment thing coming from thrall the demon had cast over the town, and possibly even the disgust, but that was if-y. But the not wanting her because she wasn't the normal daughter, that she couldn't help fell that had to have come from some place within her mother. How deep that place was she didn't know, but it still worried and hurt her. Buffy looked up at her mother and gave her a small smile which Joyce returned. "Buffy I was thinking, tonight we could rent a movie, spend some time together."

Buffy's smile dissolved. "Sorry mom, can't. I've… well, I've arranged… I've got other plans." Buffy said, not sure bringing up Willow was a good idea. "How about tomorrow night?" Buffy asked picking up her mostly untouched plate.

Joyce nodded and gave her daughter another smile. "Yeah sure," Joyce made a gesture with her hand. "That's fine. Tomorrow night sounds good."

"It's a date then." Buffy said smiling, before walking into the kitchen, and scraping her plate into the compost bin, before dumping her dishes in the sink.

* * *

Buffy sat beside Willow offering moral support as Willow went of the bowls and jars of powders and potions that she had helped set out, but she had helped mostly with lighting of the several candles Willow had laid out. Willow crushed some herbs for what felt like the umpteenth time over the bowl she had freshly wiped out before trying the spell again. "Your mom doesn't mind us doing this in the house?" Buffy asked as she watched the crushed herbs fall into the bowl the scent tickling her nose.

"She doesn't know." Willow said with a small shrug.

"Business as usual?" Buffy asked with a small knowing smile.

"Hmm, sort of. She's doing that selective memory thing your mom used to be so good at."

"She forgot everything?"

Willow shot her a rueful smile. "No. she remembered the part where I said I was dating a musician." Willow said as she took a pinch of the herbs she had crushed into the bowl and sprinkled them onto a ceremonial iron plate that was in between them.

"Funny how they remember the littler things." Buffy said just as ruefully.

Willow shot her an appreciative smile. "Oz has to come for dinner next week. So, that's sort of like taking an interest."

Buffy looked down at their preparations and frowned, letting out a small sigh. "Ok, should we try this again?"

Willow nodded. "Let's do it. I think we got the mix of herbs right this time." Willow said with a little hopeful smile.

"Ok. Ready?" At Willow's nod, she lit a match and set the mixture of herbs on the ceremonial plate whilst Willow began to recite the spell. The herbs start burning emitting a purple smoke that scented the air with the combined scents of all the herbs. "Diana, Hecate, I hereby licence thee to withdraw." Willow and Buffy looked over at Amy the rat. She got up on her hind legs expectantly, hoping that this time it would work. When a moment past and nothing happened Amy settled back down onto all fours disappointedly. Buffy looked back over to Willow. "Maybe we should get her one of those wheel thingies."

Willow sighed, and picked up the silver ceremonial plate getting up she went over to her bin and once again tipped the burnt useless herbs into the bin. Willow set the plate on her desk biting her bottom lip as she turned back to face Buffy the urge to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since yesterday night finally overwhelming her. "So Angelus tried to save you?"

Buffy looked down at the carpet that she was sitting on a sigh leaving her lips. "Yeah." She muttered bitterly. "No one gets to kill me unless it's him." Buffy saw the next question in Willow's eyes as she looked up again.

"I haven't suffered enough yet apparently for him to kill me yet."

Willow came back and sat down beside her, taking one of Buffy's hands in hers. "He won't get the chance Buffy." Willow assured her. "You'll kill him first. Angelus' major flaw… apart from being evil," Willow amended. "Is that thing's have to go his way. He'll pass up chance upon chance to kill you, and then you'll swoop in and have the last laugh."

Buffy gave Willow a forced smile, not having the heart to tell her the major flaw in the ending of her theory. She past up chances to kill him too. So really it was fifty-fifty on who won the war between them. Buffy's gaze hardened, but she was going to start working on boosting her odds.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 8. I hope you liked it musie slaved away at it. :D Before anyone grumbles at me about the rope scene with Angelus, how he was having trouble, I believe that it's possible because Buffy was also having a lot of trouble breaking those ropes in the original version that was aired on TV :D

Anyway please feed the musie so that she doesn't get lazy again now that's she finally starting to get back into a working frenzy.


	9. Chapter 9 helpless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your feedback is greatly appreciated :D I'm sorry that this chappie to a little longer than expected, but musie got stuck with a couple of scenes that she hadn't really thought of. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

**Oh and please read the A/N at the end of my chapter it contains important information :D **

**CHAPTER 9**

**Helpless**

Buffy walked up the sloping hill that was Crawford Street glad for the resilience of her Slayer strength that made the walk easy. She let a hand rest on her stomach, her fingers pressing against the flesh there to help still the nausea that had been twisting in her gut since she'd left the house early so that she could confront Angelus, before her meeting with Giles, that she would be continuing her research on crystals. She looked up at the looming mansion and sighed, she wished that it was Angel she was going to see. If it was, she would walk in there and be greeted by a smile. Or would she? Her nightmares told her otherwise, but nightmares were just nightmares, they didn't really mean anything, right?

She only wished that she could believe that wholly, but a part of her believed that it was possible. Buffy shook her head no point thinking of Angel. It wouldn't help her. She removed her hand from her stomach. She felt tears prick her eyes as her mind's eye conjured the half smiling image of Angel. She'd always loved that smile, loved the way his eyes lit up when he'd seen her, the way his eyes shined just for her. His presence always at her back when she needed, or wanted him… Buffy shook her head again clearing the image. She let out a huff of air, and she checked her stake forcibly turning her mind from Angel.

The weapon didn't give her as much confidence as it normally did, considering that she couldn't seem to drive the pointy bit of wood through his heart, or any wood for that matter. Buffy hesitated as she reached the curtain that guarded the side entrance into the mansion. Sweat coating the palms of her hands. She wiped them down the sides of her jeans. She was more nervous than normal, seeking him out after practically telling him she wanted him to kill her. He must have been so amused by her complete Buffy breakdown. She could still feel the soft pressure of his lips against hers. It had probably been the most tender kiss she'd ever received from the demon… probably the most tender kiss she'd ever receive from the demon.

Buffy looked at the curtain, her hazel eyes conflicted. She could still turn back, and pretend that she had never come here tonight, but he'd know. He'd probably heard her heartbeat the moment she'd stepped onto the long winding driveway. He'd know that she'd run from him, that she'd chickened out at the last minute. Buffy let out a long sighing breath, as she tried to firm her resolve. She needed to do this! He was harming innocents, and was making no secret of his desire to kill her. So why didn't she feel more inclined towards driving wooden pointy things through his heart?

Buffy raised her hand to the curtain, only to drop it and let it hang limply by her side again, a shuddering flinch running through her at the thought of seeing those brown eyes she loved looking at her mockingly filled with hate. That look chipped at the pieces of her heart every time she saw it, no matter how firmly she told herself that it wasn't Angel, it didn't seem to matter. She raised her hand towards the curtain again, this time her fingers curled around the soft heavy material. She jerked it aside and stepped into the room, letting it fall closed behind her.

Her eyes focused on the fire place, a fire burning casting a warm flickering glow around the lounge. She made a mental note to not get thrown in the fire place, this time she'd suffer far worse than soot covered clothes and hair. She felt that warm tingle spread up from the base of her spine, and her eyes immediately flicked to the left were Angelus stood leaning against the wall, his dark eyes focused on her. "I was beginning to think you'd stand out there all night." Angelus mocked, shoving away from the wall with a strong shrug of his shoulders.

Buffy forced herself not to flinch at his words, instead she rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're not worth wasting my whole night on." Buffy said drolly, as she walked a few paces into the dimly lit room, so that she was standing across from him, his eyes following her every move. An emotion rising in him that he despised at her words and he beat it back the best he could, she should not get to him this way!

"Got better things to do, do you?"

"Most definitely." Buffy said with a false confident cheer. "I have an ice show weekend to pack for."

Angelus tilted his head to the side a cruel smile on his lips. "Ah that's right. It's your birthday in a couple of days, isn't it?" Angelus crossed the distance between them, swinging a fist at her cheek. Buffy ducked it, coming back up she sent one of her own towards his side. Angelus blocked the blow. "I've been wondering what to get you this year Buff." Angelus said conversationally, as he slammed his elbow into her face sending her staggering back a few paces. "What do you think of a personalized torture chamber?" Buffy let out a small sound of effort as she sent a round house kick at his head. Angelus blocked it, as her foot touched the ground again Buffy swivelled and slammed her elbow back, only to have Angelus block it again. "No?" Angelus shoved her away from him. "How 'bout I take that bug Harris off your hands?" Angelus offered as Buffy spun to face him again. "I mean he's gotta just get under your skin and make you want to rip out his voice box. I'm barely around him and every time I see him I just want to…"

Angelus was cut off as Buffy attacked him again. He blocked the flurry of punches she threw at him, only to be caught in the gut by her foot. "You know what I'd just love for my birthday?" Buffy asked. Angelus met her eyes with his as she walked towards him, closing the small distance that had appeared between them as he'd staggered back. "Your ashes in an ornate box. That would just make my day." Buffy said with false bravado as she punched him, trying to ignore the sudden pain she felt in her chest at the thought of being handed his ashes, knowing that she'd never see his face again.

Angelus caught the next punch she threw his way, straightening himself up. "Well, geez. Now I just feel bad." Angelus said sarcastically. "'Cause you know as an Irish Catholic I'm strictly against suicide." Angelus taunted before punching her.

Buffy gave her head a small shake to clear the lights that had burst into her vision. She gripped her stake, and pulled it from its hiding place. "Then, let me help you with that." Buffy snarled, quickly moving towards him, trying not to give herself time to hesitate. She landed a solid punch to the side of his face, making his head turn away. She moved to plunge her stake into his chest, past the ribs and into his heart.

She faltered her arm pausing mid motion the tip of her stake a mere millimetre from his chest. She glared at her traitorous arm, not quite sure she could believe it. His face hadn't even been turned towards her! But she knew this body, she was certain that she could recognise its shadow in a crowd of other shadows. She looked up from her arm as she heard a cruel chuckle that was filled with wicked amusement. "Now that Buff. That was truly pathetic." Angelus taunted as he grabbed her forearm, twisting it to the side the wrong way, hard enough for Buffy to let out a pained cry. He slammed his knee up into her chin, using his grip on her arm to force her down into the harsh blow, before punching her violently on the side of her face releasing her arm so that she could spin away with the strength of his blow, before she slammed into the cold stone floor with a pained moan as she landed on her abused arm.

Buffy moved to scramble to her feet, but the feel of a cold hand pressing against the back of her neck made her freeze. Her heart began to beat the quick frantic rhythm of fear. She hadn't even heard him move! She looked at him from the corner of her eye, hyper aware that he could snap her neck with a deft flick of his wrist. Her hand tightened around her stake until her knuckles were white, something that didn't escape Angelus' notice. He chuckled. "Come on lover when are you going to realize that you can't bring yourself to kill the only part of your precious little Angel you have left?"

"I've done it before." Buffy bit out vehemently a dark scowl on her face as the words hit their mark inside her.

"True." Angelus sighed. "But Buff we've been over this before. And I'm not going to send the world to hell, or try anything apocalyptic, so I'm afraid that you've already lost. All that's left is for you to accept your fate and try to enjoy whatever time you have left." Angelus forced her back down to the stone floor with a shove of his arm, before standing from his squat he walked calmly up the stairs his senses focused on his Slayer, just in case she decided to attack him again.

Buffy watched him walk up the stairs, before standing up, her body shivering slightly as his words ran through her mind. _'…You can't bring yourself to kill me… the only part of your precious little Angel you have left… you've already lost… all that's left is for you to accept you fate… and try to enjoy what little time you have left…'_ Buffy steadied herself, and tried to force his parting words from her mind. She couldn't let his words get to her! But it was already too late, his words had fed the doubt that plagued her and made it grow, and take root in her being just a little more. Buffy sighed she had to go, she was already running a little late for her meet with Giles. As she exited the mansion she wondered how she was going to sit through a whole session of crystal memorizing.

* * *

Buffy sat at the table as Giles dangled a pink crystal in front of her. She wasn't really paying attention to it though as she played with a long thin translucent one. They had been at this for a couple of hours now and there was a rather large collection of crystals on the table in front of her, each with its own name and uses. But she found that she couldn't seem to concentrate on it tonight, her mind wouldn't stop going over her fight with Angelus. She had been close, so close, but she hadn't been able to take that final step. She'd hesitated, her arm coming to a complete stop, and to make it worse Angelus had been confident that she wouldn't end it, otherwise he would have grabbed her arm a lot sooner. But he hadn't, because he had wanted her to know that he didn't need to stop her! She'd stop herself! She'd be her own downfall…

"This one?" Giles asked jolting Buffy from her thoughts.

She focused her attention on the crystal. "Amethyst." She said dully.

Giles nodded. "Used for?"

"Breath mints?" Buffy guessed looking up at him with a bored expression, a small light of cheekiness in her eyes.

"Charm bags, money spells and for cleansing one's aura." Giles rattled off exasperatedly.

"Ok. So how do you know if one's aura's dirty? Somebody come by with a finger and write," Buffy used her crystal to trace invisible words in the air. "'Wash me' on it?"

Giles set down his crystal, and took of his glasses. Rubbing his eyes for a moment to relieve some of the annoyed tension he could feel building. "Buffy I'm aware of your distaste for studying vibratory stones, but since it is part of your training, I would appreciate your glib-free attention."

Buffy looked down for a moment before meeting her father figure's eyes again. "Sorry." Buffy hesitated for a moment before deciding to not mention her hesitation with Angelus. "It's just with Faith on one of her unannounced walkabouts. I feel like somebody should be patrolling." Buffy amended.

Giles looked over the crystals on the table. "Well Faith is not interested in proper training, so I must rely on you to keep up with yours."

"I hate being the good one." Buffy sighed good naturedly.

"And as for patrolling, well you'll be there soon enough." Giles looked up from the crystal suddenly wondering if there was a reason behind her wanting to be patrolling besides her dislike for vibratory crystals. "Why so anxious?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "I guess it…" Buffy looked down at her crystal and hastily put it back down on the table not wanting to hold it any more, just in case it could somehow reveal the disturbing truth t o her Watcher. "I just haven't been spending much energy on hunting Angelus lately, and the longer I leave it… more innocent people go… missing…"

Giles looked down at the table wanting to hide his eyes from his Slayer, just in case she read the guilt in his eyes. "Well, in due time," Giles muttered uncomfortably as he put his glasses on getting his less then Watcherly feelings under control. "But uh, for the present." Giles picked up the largest blue crystal. "If it's not entirely beyond your capabilities," He set it down in front of Buffy. "Try to concentrate."

Buffy sighed, but stared into the crystal trusting completely in Giles. He wouldn't teach her something that he believed she didn't need to know. Focusing her attention on the crystal, she listened to Giles.

* * *

Buffy watched as a vampire tumbled down the slide of the Sunnydale playground, to land in a heap on the ground. She ran down the slide after him, she came to a stop next to him in a ready stance. "Wow that was really funny looking!" She grinned at the vampire widely. "Could you do it again?"

"I'll kill you for that!" The vampire snarled jumping up to his feet.

"For that?" Buffy asked cocking her head at him. "What were you trying to kill me for before?"

The vampire swung at her, Buffy ducked it coming up behind him. The vamp turned just in time for her foot to make contact with his shoulder. With a growl he swung to punch her again, but Buffy ducked it, before punching him solidly in the gut. Rising back up she backhanded him across his cheek, before shoving him back so that she could follow through with a kick, that makes the vampire stumble back and fall onto the carousel. Buffy strided towards him with a confidence that she always seemed to lack around Angelus. "Ok, so here's the deal." Buffy began as she raised her stake. Whatever she was about to quip was left unheard as she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes against the spinning world, and takes and unsteady step back, a dull pain shooting through her body as well.

The vampire looked about himself in surprise, before a predatory grin stretched across his face. Getting up off the carousel he rushed her, grabbing her by the jacket, he swung her around, before throwing her onto a picnic table. Buffy rolled off with a ground landing harshly on the ground a confused whimper escaping her. The vampire jumped on top of her making her groan, as he straddled her. Buffy turned her head away in fright quiet certain that she was going to die. The vampire grabbed her right wrist with one hand and with the other grabbed her other hand twisting it around harshly, making a cry of pain escape her.

The vampire smiled through his fangs as he had her stake pointed over her chest aimed right at her heart. Slowly he began pushing down on it, wanting to make the moment last. "Lemme know if I'm not doing this right." Buffy's eyes widened with terror and she began struggling with him desperately. Buffy struggled harder as she saw the stake getting closer to her chest. Her strength failing her, in a desperate attempt to get him off her she rose up and head butted the vampire stunning him, causing him to stop pushing down on the stake. Buffy slapped him harshly in the face, before shoving him off her with all her might. Something that would have usually sent him flying through the air, but only managed to make him roll away on all fours.

Desperate and weak Buffy scrambled for her stake, before rolling back onto her back bracing the stake against her chest, so that the sharp point was facing skyward. The vampire enraged jumped to his feet, before lunging at her, noticing to late the stake as it pierced his chest then his heart. Buffy let out a shaky sigh as she waited a beat before trying to raise herself into a sitting position. With careful movements she brushed the remaining vampire dust off her, before she attempted to stand.

Clambering to her feet she put her hand to her head as the world began to tilt again. "Well that was interesting, if not somewhat familiar." A voice sounded from behind her. Buffy closed her eyes tightly for a moment. His voice was the last one she wanted to hear at this moment.

"Do I have some kind of Buffy beacon that lets you know the exact moments that I really, really don't want to deal with you?" Buffy asked as she turned around slowly, hoping to keep the world from spinning out from under her, as her body pulsated with a dull pain.

Angelus had his hands in the pockets of his leather duster as he shrugged. "Na. I just have excellent timing." Angelus took his hands from his leather duster as he stalked towards his Slayer. "So what's the deal this time Buff? You sick with the flu again?" Buffy clenched her hands into fists, a tremor running through her as she remembered the fear she had felt as she had struggled underneath his weight in her flue weakened state as he straddled her. "You'd think you'd learn something from the last time."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to hold out her arms for balance as she felt her legs weaken under her. She watched him coming closer and her heart raced, beating loudly in her chest. _'What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling so weak?'_ Buffy thought frantically, she desperately wanted to move away from his advancing form, but she was terrified that if she moved her legs would buckle and she would fall to the ground. When he had gotten to close for her comfort she swung her left fist at him, only for him to block it, before capturing her wrist. She swung her right at him only for the same to happen. "What's a matter kitten? You've lost all your bite." Angelus taunted as he forced her arms down to her side with ridiculous ease.

Buffy made a sound of distress as she was forced backwards. She couldn't muster up the strength to even try to stand her ground. Her legs wobbled with every step she took, and she was slightly grateful that his hold on her prevented her from collapsing to the ground. She came to a stop when her back was met by one of the cold metal poles that was part of the frame for the swing. Angelus stepped closer invading what was left of her personal space. Buffy struggled, tugging her arms trying to pull free of his light grip. It should have been easy, but it was like he'd clamped her wrists in an iron grip… but he hadn't.

Angelus met her glaring fear filled eyes, she wasn't sick he would have scented it long before he saw her if it was bad enough to in pare her strength this badly… and last time she'd still had her strength, she had just been disorientated and dizzy. He deemed it safe to release her arms, and he effortlessly tilted her head to the side bearing the hammering pulse in her jugular to his gaze. Her arms came up, her hands resting on his arms, sounds of exertion rising from her throat as she tried uselessly to shove him away. "Now let's see if I can't bite some sense into you." Angelus taunted unable to resist nurturing her fear, a smirk twisted his lips as he saw her pulse jump to a quicker a pace as her fear rose higher around him. With his human mask still in place he dipped down to her exposed neck, he let his lips hover over her pulse for a moment. Unable resist he nipped at her pulse hard enough to make her let out a frightened yip, but not enough to draw blood. Moving down Angelus shifted his focus.

He could hear her heart beat like a loud drum in his ears, it was a beat he found if he so desired, he could dance to. He focused his attention on his keen sense of smell. He could easily make out the scent of her fear and anxiety, and beneath that her confusion. He drew in deeper breathes searching for the scents behind that of her emotions. His eyes grew wide as he scented something that shouldn't be there. He pressed closer his nose digging softly into her skin as he took another deep breath wanting to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

The same scent reached his nose again. It was harmful, but not life threatening and it gave off an acidic scent as it mingled with the sweeter more powerful scent of her blood as she pumped beneath the surface of her skin… some kind of poison. He drew away from her neck and moved his hand from the side of her jaw, and looked at her a frown on his face one that was part worry, and part anger that someone was poisoning his prize. When would people learn that the only being that would kill Buffy was him!

Buffy met his eyes as she turned her head back the moment she was able the look in his eyes was filled with a rage that made her want to flinch. The rage covering the softer emotion that Angelus would do almost anything to keep hidden from the world. Angelus stepped back from her, her hands dropping from his arms, one of them immediately going to the bar she was now leaning against to steady herself as she felt her world tipping precariously even though she hadn't really moved. "Go home Buff." Angelus growled.

"W-what?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"You heard me." Angelus grumbled, as he crossed his arms over his chest not at all liking that she wasn't just going. Did she have to fight him on everything?

"I can't I've still got five other cemeteries to cover!" Buffy said defiantly just as she teetered and had to use the pole to keep herself from falling to the ground as another wave of dizziness hit her.

Angelus cocked his head at her a mocking smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. "In your condition Buff, what do you think you'll accomplish apart from getting yourself killed?"

Buffy opened her mouth to deny that anything was wrong, but she stopped as she felt the world spin a little faster. As much as she hated to admit it, Angelus had a valid point… tonight at least. She'd accomplish nothing tonight except meet her pre-destined early grave. She watched him warily as she slowly, and carefully moved away from the pole. Glad that although she was slightly unsteady she was managing to keep her feet.

If she didn't think that she would trip over and fall she would have continued to watch him as she exited the park as she moved the direction of home, but as it was she thought it best to concentrate on not collapsing to the ground. She put one foot in front of the other, her eyes on the ground looking for anything that could prove fatal to her upright position. Angelus watched her for a moment as she moved with the slow movements of a turtle. He stepped after her keeping his distance from the weakened Slayer. He doubted the wiseness of letting her go home. It was obvious at least to him that someone close to her was poisoning her, and she didn't even know it, but for now her home was at least demon-free.

He followed her until she went inside the front door closing behind her. He watched the house for a moment before turning and walking back into the night. The last thing he'd expected tonight was to stumble across a poisoned Slayer. If it was any other Slayer he'd find it interesting and more than a little amusing, but all he felt was anger, at least that was what he wished was all he felt. The softer part of him screamed with a different kind of rage, a rage born of the want to protect, and the worry that had been plaguing him since he had discovered the poison in her blood. It demanded that he go back and guard her, comfort her, hold her. Angelus growled. This really had to stop! These feelings that weren't his own, that were fucking with his head every chance they got, trying to make him feel guilty and half the time almost succeeding! It had to end!

Buffy slipped into her house glad that her legs had stopped wobbling. She climbed up the stairs using the wall for balance just in case the world decided to spin again. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She flopped back on her bed and blinked up at the ceiling as she waited for her heart to slow from the terror she had felt just a little while ago. She hadn't felt so helpless… ever not even on her first night out on a patrol when she had missed the heart on her first staking attempt. She had literally been powerless against what little strength Angelus and the nameless vamp had used. It had been luck on her part that the vamp had been angry enough to essentially stake himself.

Buffy shivered, but she at the end there when Angelus had her cornered against the pole, she hadn't even had the strength to shove him away from her, or to turn her head back to protect her jugular. Buffy closed her eyes, hopefully if she got some sleep she'd find that this had all just been a bad dream.

* * *

Buffy set up a dart board on the railing on the stake level. She hadn't managed to get any sleep last night she'd been to worried about her lack of Slayer strength last night, and so had spent the night thinking about what may have caused it. Each scenario doing nothing to comfort her. A couple of years ago she would have been relieved to go back to being a normal girl, but that was before she had been informed that this was a hellmouth, and that essentially meant that there was more demons and vamps here than any other place in the surrounding areas. And a nagging worry that she may never get her powers back left an empty pit of terror in her stomach.

Buffy walked down the stairs and into the cage and grabbed out a bag of throwing knives and brought them out into the main library taking one she aimed it and threw. It landed on the target, just nowhere near the centre where she had been aiming. Buffy scowled and threw another, this one going wide and clattered against the wooden floor of the upper level. Buffy threw another a hopeless feeling settling in her as it to landed on the target but not in the centre. The next knife she threw landed fairly close, but it still wasn't the centre. What was wrong with her! She could always hit the centre! Especially on an unmoving target!

Buffy threw another one, this one bounced off the board and landed on the floor with a clink. Giles walked in his eyes travelling from the throwing knife on the floor to his Slayer who was already holding another one. "Bit early in the day." He commented as he sipped his coffee, trying to sound nonchalant and succeeding rather well, as he headed towards his office.

Buffy turned to look at her Watcher. "Giles something's wrong." Buffy told him worry and fear evident in her voice.

Giles stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Wrong?" He looked over at the target with the couple of knife stuck awkwardly in it. Giles looked back over at his Slayer a pang of guilt hitting him, before he saw her raising the knife. "Ah. Perhaps you shouldn't…" Giles trailed off as Buffy threw the knife missing the target completely. "Do that anymore." Giles muttered as he set down his briefcase.

"On top of that, I got a bad case of the dizzies last night and almost let a vamp stake me. With my own stake! Not to mention Angelus just happened to pay me a visit when it happened, taking great pleasure in terrorizing me as he threatened to bite me!"

Giles paused as he sipped his coffee, his hand tightening around the handle to the mug, before swallowing thickly. Buffy threw another knife it flew wide. "I'm way off my game." Giles sipped at his coffee again, more as something to do to hide his guilty anxiety than any desire to drink the bitter concoction. "My game's left the country. It's in Cuernavaca. Giles what's going on here?" Buffy asked turning to look at her father figure, the one person she trusted the most now that Angel was gone, her eyes pleading for answers.

Giles sat. "Well, perhaps you've got a bad flu bug, or something." Giles supplied mentally wincing at how thin the excuse seemed to him.

Buffy shook her head adamantly. "No. No not sick. I 'can't' get sick. My dad's coming to take me to the ice show. We do it every year for my birthday. If I cancel, it's gonna break his heart."

Giles shifted on his seat. "Well just um, take it easy for forty-eight hours. You know forgo patrolling until you feel yourself again." Giles said, not wanting Buffy to put herself in Angelus' path when he knew for a fact that she wouldn't stand a chance. His heart clenching as he thought of how terrified Buffy must have been at Angelus' mercy with no strength to fight him. He got up and grabbed his briefcase.

Buffy picked p a couple more knives from the table. "No. No, I just need to spend a little more time training." Buffy said stubbornly, not willing to give up hope that this was nothing more than a result of her being lazy. She threw one, the knife not going anywhere near the target, instead smashing one of the reading lamps. Giles who'd had his back turned heading towards his office stopped dead in tracks a cringe running through him at the sound.

Buffy placed the other knife she held in her hand on the table. "I'm gone!" She assured him as turned and left.

"Thank you!" Giles called after her as he continued on his way to his office, not feeling up to look at the mess in his library just yet.

* * *

Oz, Xander, Willow and Buffy sat outside the day to nice to pass up sitting outside when an outside table was free. "An ice show?" Xander questioned. "A show performed on ice. And how old are we again?" He teased gently.

"I went to Snoopy on Ice when I was little. My dad took me backstage, and I got so scared I threw up on Woodstock." Willow told them a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Look I know you guys think it's just a big, dumb, girlie thing, but it's not. I mean a lot of those skaters are Olympic medal winners. And every year my dad buys me cotton candy and one of those souvenir programs that has all the pictures, and ok, it's a big dub girlie thing, but I love it." Buffy informed the disbelieving Xander a childish excitement building in her at the thought of going. It was really the only thing she got to do with her dad anymore.

Oz shrugged. "It's not so girlie. Ice is cool! It's water, but it's not."

Willow smiled at Buffy. "I think it's sweet you and your dad have a tradition. Especially now that he's not around so much. Ixnay on the caramel corn though if you do go backstage." She advised, Buffy nodded in agreement.

"We're still talking party, right?" Xander asked looking around at the group before settling his eyes on Buffy. "I mean, some of us still love to relish in the birth of the Buff."

Buffy fought the urge to wiggle uncomfortably as his words unintentionally brought Angelus to mind. "I dunno." She mumbled thinking of the disasters her birthdays tended to become, something that she couldn't afford right now. "I think it might be time to put a moratorium on parties in my honour. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash. People die." Buffy said trying to sound nonchalant as she tried to mentally shake Angel's image from her mind.

"But eighteen is a big one Buffy." Willow encouraged not seeing Buffy's pain. "I mean you can vote now. You can be drafted." Willow smiled brightly. "You can vote not to be drafted."

Buffy returned Willow's smile with a weak one of her own. "I think I'll choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection."

"Where is it written that quiet reflection can't be combined with cake and funny hats?" Xander quipped with a persuasive pleading smile.

Buffy looked out past her friends as they left her to think it over as they changed topics. She hadn't told them about her sudden problem. She didn't want to worry them, with Angelus on the loose they could panic. She didn't want them to feel that kind of fear if it was something that was going to go away after a couple of days. God she hoped it went away in a couple of days!

* * *

Joyce stood at the stove a concerned frown on her face as she thought about the letter she had pre-read from Hank when the flowers that were now situated on the island, he had scent had arrived. She heard the kitchen door open and close. "Buffy?"

"Present." Buffy declared herself as she stepped away from the door, she saw the flowers on the table and a smile graced her lips. "Ooo, present!" She exclaimed stepping towards the arrangement, a sudden fear hitting her that it would be from Angelus, but then he had sent her roses in a box… and it had been valentines, right?

"Uh, they're not." Joyce sighed. "They're from your father." She muttered fighting to keep the disapproval from her voice.

Buffy took the card and tickets from the arrangement, looking them over disappointment settling heavily inside her. "His uh, quarterly projections are unravelling and he can't afford to take off right now. He promises to make it up to you… it's all right there in the letter." Joyce said regretfully, she frankly couldn't care less about Hank's business! He never saw his daughter anymore, and now he was cancelling and making promises… she could only hope that his promises to his daughter were not as empty as the ones he'd given to her.

Buffy looked over the card and tickets for a moment longer before folding them, without opening them she sat them back in the arrangement feeling to heartbroken at the moment to stomach reading her father's letter. Her life seemed to be one bitter disappointment after another.

"I-If you want, I could ask somebody to cover for me at the gallery. I-I mean, if you want me to take you." Joyce offered, knowing that it wouldn't make up for the absence of her father. She knew that her daughter had been looking forward to this for months.

Buffy slowly shook her head. "No. No, that's not necessary." Buffy muttered dully. "I-I was just thinking it might be nice to have a quiet birthday." She murmured trying to sound unfazed, and succeeding better than she thought possible. Her continuous heartbreak must be giving her practise at covering up her emotions. Buffy thought miserably, at least it was doing more than causing her pain.

* * *

Inside an abandoned boarding house, that had just been quietly purchased by The Watchers Council. Quentin Travers the CEO stood in the dark musty old building, a few lamps were lit for light and a fire had been built up in the fire place for warmth. Quentin watched with calculating eyes as a man bricked up one of the windows. He turned as he heard the other man occupying the building carefully came down an old staircase. "How much longer Hobson?"

"Five, maybe six hours sir." Hobson replied following his boss into the next room.

Quentin nodded pleased. "Once you finish, you and Blair can get some rest. But sleep in shifts. We don't want any accidents."

They stopped and looked across the room where a tall wooden crate stood with a large heavy lock on it. "We're getting very close. The Slayer's preparation is nearly complete." Quentin explained. Hobson nodded suppressing a shiver as he looked away from the crate. He couldn't wait for this to be over, that vampire gave him the creeps!

* * *

Buffy sat on her chair as she watched Giles lay out the crystals. She really wished that he would move onto something else. "You know, it's not just cartoon characters." Buffy continued her line of persuasion as she glanced up from the crystals to look at her father figure hopefully. Giles paid her no mind. "They do pieces from Operas and ballets. Brain Boitano, doing Carmen is a life changer. Oh, he doesn't actually play Carmen, but a lot of sophisticated people go."

"Yes," Giles muttered absently. "I think we should start with the grounding crystal again." The sooner his part was over the better.

Buffy sighed disappointedly at Giles' seeming lack of interest. How was she supposed to ask him to take her in her father's place if he didn't even remotely like it! She watched as he set the large blue crystal in front of her again. "You know, it's usually something families do together." Buffy prodded hoping for a reaction of some kind.

Giles felt his heart clench as he set aside the box. Composing himself he turned to look at Buffy again. "Now, look very carefully for the tiny flaw at its core." Giles ordered.

Buffy ignored him for the moment. "I-if someone were free, they'd take their daughters, or their student… or their Slayer." Buffy added hopefully when Giles seemed unaffected, trying to get him to understand what she was saying.

Giles fought the urge to shift uncomfortable as guilt rose in him. "Hmm? Yes but, Buffy I think we should concentrate now. Now look for the flaw at it centre." Giles said again, he leaned against the table trying to ignore the happy feeling her pointed words were heading towards, he couldn't be anything but her Watcher now though. He couldn't afford to slip. Buffy sighed and looked down at the crystal allowing herself to contrite on the crystal, her eyes once again finding the stake shaped floor at its centre.

Giles watched her intently as the magic of the crystal pulled Buffy into a trance. Giles leaned over further to look into her face. "Buffy?" He asked, when he received no reaction, he pulled a small case from the briefcase he had been carrying around everywhere, satisfied that she was caught in the crystal until he was ready to pull her out. He set it on the table and clicked it open. He looked down at the test tube filled with a clear yellow liquid, the syringe, and the alcohol soaked gauze pad. Ignoring his less than Watcherly reservations, he pulled out the gauze pad. Looking at her face again just to make sure she was still under, he leaned over and gently took her arm. Pushing up her sleeve, he wiped the gauze over a spot near the inside of her elbow. Taking out the test tube and the syringe next, he plunged the needle through the thin sealant, pulling back the plunger he filled the syringe.

Unknown to Giles, Angelus stood outside the library doors peering in through one of the round windows, his body completely still as he fought to keep his growl at bay. In fact the only sign that indicated that he was severely pissed off was the frown on his face and the faintly amber tinge to his eyes. For a moment he contemplated going in there and stopping Ripper before he could deliver the next dosage of whatever poison he was delivering to his Slayer, as a part of him demanded he do, before ripping the offender to pieces. He had his hand on the door to fling it open, but paused. It would be far more amusing for him, and far more painful for his Slayer, should she find out later, when whatever poison her Watcher was administrating kicked in fully.

Turning angry eyes back on Ripper Angelus let loose a low growl, he'd get his own back at the Watcher and whoever else was responsible for putting his Slayer in real danger of being killed by any piss-ass demon that had a mind to attack her. But for now he'd bide his time and make sure Buffy survived through the next few nights when her poison infected body would be useless to her. And when he got round to punishing those that had done this to her, for he was sure Ripper was not alone in this, the old man would wish that he'd never heard of the Watchers Council, or his Slayer! He watched as Giles began packing up, hiding any and all traces of his recent doings from the enthralled blond that had followed his orders so trustingly. Not needing to see anymore Angelus turned and walked from the school as silently and as unnoticedly as he had come in.

Giles sat on the edge of the table trying to arrange himself in a casual manner as to not arouse suspicious in his charge. He waved his hand between Buffy's eyes and the crystal. Slowly Buffy came out of her trance blinking in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry." She rubbed her temples as a sudden headache that seemed to come out of nowhere throbbed against her temples. "Did I zone out on you? It's just… I'm nursing that flu bug." Buffy mumbled feeling that maybe it wasn't so impossible for her to have caught the damned flu again!

Giles nodded uncomfortably. "It's best to take care of that. Perhaps we should um…"

"… Call it a night. Yeah, that's a good idea." Buffy interrupted, not wanting to sit through talking about anymore crystals. Buffy got up weakly a low groan escaping her as she headed out of the library.

Giles smiled to himself in amusement, momentarily forgetting his guilt. "Goodnight."

* * *

"So, how's it coming with Amy the rat?" Buffy asked Willow the next day as they came down the stairs into the quad, as desperately fought to keep her mind running over and her fears on what was happening to her and why.

"Good!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. "She loves her new exercise wheel. She runs around, her nose wiggles…"

Buffy interrupted, giving Willow an amused look. "I-I meant, how's it going changing her back into a human being?" She clarified.

"Oh. Still working on it." Willow murmured much more sedately. She perked up. "But I just got her this cutest little bell…" Willow trailed off as the angry voice of a boy drifted across to them. They look over to see Cordelia cornered into a conversation with one of the jocks of the school.

"You don't do that to me! I waited for you at the Bronze all night!" The boy yelled.

Cordelia gave him a disgusted look. "And the big deal is?"

"You made me look like some kind of dork in front of my posse!" He shouted, grabbing her arm.

Cordelia glared at him and slapped his arm away. "First of all, 'posse'? 'Passe'! Second of all, anyone with a teaspoon of brains knows not to take my flirting seriously. Especially with my extenuating circumstance."

The boy gave her a confused look, almost feeling sorry for her, as he thought that maybe she had some family problems he hadn't heard about yet. "What circumstance?"

"Rebound! Look it up!" Cordelia snapped, she tried to storm away, but the boy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the tree his anger resurfacing. "Hey! I'm not through here."

Buffy stepped over and grabbed the boys arm, believing that she could at least handle a normal human boy. "Oh, I beg to differ." Buffy said in a low angry voice. She tried to yank his arm away from Cordelia, but found that she couldn't even make it budge. She felt her fear rising up again as she once again wondered what was wrong with her. The scoffed at her and nudged her away with a rough push. Buffy fell backwards, stumbling into the bench, then onto the ground. Cordelia felt an indignant rage that a guy would treat any girl like that and shove him away from her. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Cordelia yelled as she began pounding on his chest with girlie punches.

"Ow." The boy muttered, backing away, Cordelia moved with him though as she kept up her punches. "God, the chick started it!" He whined as he hurried away embarrassment coursing through him again at being driven back by the girl he'd been stood up by.

Willow rushed over to Buffy kneeling down to help her up. Buffy sat up a confused frown on her face, she looked up at Willow, before slowly taking her hand.

* * *

Buffy moved swiftly down the hall heading toward the library, she noticed Giles up ahead with a stack of magazines as he too headed towards his library. Buffy picked up her pace with difficulty to catch him up. "Ok, I just got swatted down by some no-neck and rescued by Cordelia. What the hell is happening?" Buffy asked a little frantic.

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out." Giles murmured calmly.

Buffy gave him a disbelieving look at how calm he was. "Sort itself out? Giles you're not getting the big picture here. I-I have no strength. I have no coordination. I throw knives like…"

"A girl?" Giles supplied calmly.

"Like I'm not The Slayer." Buffy corrected looking up at her Watcher confused by his seeming lack of concern over the fact that she suddenly had as much strength as a snail.

"Look Buffy, I-I-I assure you um…given time… w-w-we'll get to the bottom of-of whatever's causing this um… anomaly." Giles said uncomfortably as he felt himself grow uncomfortable under her afraid anxious gaze.

"Promise me." Buffy pleaded, she didn't think she could cope not knowing what was wrong with her much longer. Each second felt like a death sentence as she just waited for Angelus or some other demon to take advantage of her weakened state.

"Yes. I give you my word." Giles promise solemnly, he then turned from her gaze and headed down the hall towards his library unable to stand seeing the girl he thought of as a daughter so vulnerable.

"You're having doubts." Quentin stated the moment he entered the library.

Giles gave the older gentleman a withering look. "I had my doubts the moment you brought it up."

A while later Giles and Quentin sat sharing a cup of tea in the old abandoned boarding house. "Cruciamentum is not easy… for Slayer, or Watcher. But it's been done this was for dozens of centuries. Whenever a Slayer turns eighteen. It's a time-honoured rite of passage." Quentin said trying to ease his colleagues mind.

"It's an archaic exercise in cruelty. To lock her in this…" Giles looked around the completely bordered up building. "…tomb… weakened, defenceless." He looked over at the crate behind him with evident distaste, his mind replaying his Slayers voiced, yet unvoiced fears of another psychotic vampire in her current state. "And to unleash that on her. Not to mention what I told you before I bowed to your wishes to commence with the Cruciamentum concerning Angelus." He looked at the crate for a moment longer, before turning his gaze back to Quentin. "If anyone of The Council still had actual contact with a Slayer, they would see, but I'm the one in the thick of it."

"Which is why you're not qualified to make this decision. You're too close." Quentin explained.

"That's not true." Giles objected quickly.

"A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination, a confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me, once this is all over, your Buffy will be stronger for it." Quentin assured.

"Or she'll be dead for it." Giles muttered bluntly.

A little while later, Hobson stood working on the front door, he paused and stepped to the side to allow Quentin and Giles through. "Rupert, if this girl is everything you say, then you've nothing to worry about. Giles gave Quentin a last look, before turning and walking to his car. He wasn't so sure. He knew Buffy was strong willed, and creative, but at the end of all this… it was quite possible that she would never trust him again.

Quentin what him go a sever expression on his face as he watched Giles walk to his car. A moment later Hobson drew his attention away from Giles as he hoped into his car. "Uh sir, if you can spare me for a short spell. I'll need to make a run to the hardware store. I just need some…" He was cut off by loud angry screaming coming from the vampire enclosed in the crate. Blair ran in evidently having heard the screams.

"Take care of it." Quentin demanded.

Hobson and Blair look at each other for a brief moment before, reluctantly moving toward the crate that held the still screaming vampire. Quentin followed after them moving without any haste. Blair opened the lock removing it for the moment. Pulling the latch open, he jerked open crate to reveal the vampire that had been secured in a straightjacket and strapped to the back of the crate with a metal band that ran across his forehead. The two men hesitate neither of them wanting to be the one to have to get any closer to the irate vampire.

"Come on. Come on." Quentin urged impatiently from his safe position across the room.

With obvious reluctance Blair stepped over to a table pulled two pills from a plastic medical bottle. He puts them on a spoon that had been secured to a long bar. Hobson stood behind him with a glass of water also on the end of a long bar. Blair reached the spoon up to the vampires mouth, with an arm that to him didn't quiet seem steady enough. "Kralik your pills. Open your mouth." Kralik more out of necessity than compliance opened his mouth just enough for Blair to nudge the spoon into his mouth. Depositing the pills into the vampires mouth Blair thankfully stepped away his part over.

Hobson stepped up with the glass of water awkwardly angling it for Kralik to drink. Kralik gulped greedily, some of the water spilling out the sides of his mouth in his haste. "That's enough." Quentin ordered. "Close it up." Hobson backed away gratefully, and Blair quickly slammed the crate shut wanting the crate locked again for his peace of mind.

* * *

"Aha! A curse on Slayers." Willow explained from her spot at the table where she, Buffy, Xander and Oz sat trying to find anything on what would make The Slayer lose her powers. Buffy looked up at Willow hopefully. "Oh no. Wait. I-It's lawyers." Willow mumbled. Buffy looked down again dejectedly, a feeling of helplessness settling on her as it began to feel like there was no answer.

"You know, maybe we're on the wrong track with the whole spell, curse and whammy thing. Maybe what we should be looking for is something um," Xander paused as her searched his mind for a suitable reference. "kryptonite."

"Faulty metaphor." Oz deadpanned. "Kryptonite kills."

Xander took on an important voice. "You're assuming I meant the green kryptonite. I was referring, of course to the red kryptonite, which drains Superman of his powers."

Oz shook his head. "Wrong. The gold kryptonite's the power-sucker. The red kryptonite mutates Superman into some sort of weird…"

Buffy who had been looking between the two boys incredulously as they seemed to disappear into their own world interrupted them. "Guys? Reality?" She dropped her book onto the book covered table and got up. She headed towards the stairs to find a different book, hopefully one with the answers she was looking for. She also wanted a small amount of time to compose herself before she had a meltdown in front of them, they didn't need to see her, so defeated… they couldn't. They needed her.

Willow got up and followed her blond haired friend. It scared her that Buffy was so weak at the moment. It put all of them in danger, and with Angelus out there gunning for Buffy and anyone that got in his way it had to be hard on her. She couldn't help feeling relieved though that Angelus seemed content to ignore those around Buffy. She didn't think she could handle Angelus trying to kill her again. Of course nothing was confirmed, and anything could set that demon off. Willow shuddered and forced from her mind for now, he'd be truly dead soon. Buffy would see to that.

"Buffy." Willow said when she had caught up with the blond, cause her to stop. "I know that you are definitely without a doubt, gonna get your powers back."

"Thanks Will." Buffy murmured gratefully before starting towards the stacks.

"But, what if you don't?" Willow asked cautiously.

Buffy stopped. "Ok…" She sighed quietly suppressing a cold shiver of fear at the thought. "If I don't get my powers back, then I don't. I'll deal. We'll deal." She turned back to face Willow, she placed her hands on her shoulders. "And I'd do everything possible to make sure that you and the others are safe."

Willow nodded. "I know." She thought a moment. "You know if you don't get them back, this could actually turn out to be a good thin…" She trailed off as Buffy who had spotted Giles coming in raced down the stairs to meet him.

"Giles. Did you find anything?" Buffy asked based off the lie he had feed them about going to his condo to check out the book he had there.

"Uh, no. Not yet." He murmured apologetically. Buffy's shoulders sagged in disappointment.

* * *

Hobson walked into the room where he and Blair had set up their cots for their brief stay in Sunnydale. Blair was sound asleep on his cot already. Hobson sat down on the edge of his tiredly, when a loud scream pierced the air. The sound caused Blair to bolt upright his eyes wide with fear thinking that Kralik was out. He met Hobson's eyes and they both let out a deep breath as they realized that he was still in the crate and therefore harmless. "It's your shift." Hobson muttered tiredly as he lay down on his cot.

Blair gave him a dirty look as he got out of his cot and head out through the house, making his way towards the screaming vampire. Blair pulled open the crate and let out a breath of relief when he saw with his eyes that the vampire was still firmly strapped into the back of the crate. "Pills!" Kralik demanded.

"Yes." Blair said nervously, hoping that the knowledge that his pills were coming would shut the vampire up. He had no such luck. He glanced over at the pill bottle and noted that the glass was empty.

He mentally cursed Hobson for not refilling the glass before ending his shift. Taking it he quickly walked into the kitchen to fill the glass. Kralik took a deep unneeded breath as he strained against his restraints. He screamed loudly as he struggled, the seam on the right shoulder of the straightjacket tore, the stiches finally giving against his preternatural strength. "It's coming!" Blair shouted from the kitchen as he turned off the water to the sink.

Kralik lifted his shoulder to hide the tear in the seam of his straightjacket as Blair ran back over to the crate. "Pills!" Kralik demanded in a hoarse pained cry.

Blair set the glass down on the table and popped two pills onto the extended spoon. He held it up to Kralik's mouth like he had been trained, as the vampire continued to groan in apparent pain. Kralik closing his eyes tightly squinting them as if in great pain.

"Take them!" Blair demanded wanting to shut the crate again.

"Pills!" Kralik cried.

"They're right in front of you."

Kralik made a show of sniffing. "Where?" He demanded, before sniffing again.

"Here!" Blair growled getting anxious.

"I can't see… can't…" Kralik stuck his tongue out. "Can't reach it." he cried.

Blair took a careful step closer. "Open your eyes."

Sensing that the human was close enough Kralik thrust out his free arm and grabbed Blair by the neck. He lifted him from the floor choking him with his powerful grip. "Shh. Everything's ok now." Kralik cooed, as Blair tried to scream a warning, but the hand around his throat made it impossible. Blair's eyes were wide and bulging as Kralik drew him closer.

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed, looking dismally around her room. This birthday was shaping up to be another disaster. Her father had cancelled on her, Giles didn't seem interested in going with her instead, although admittedly that could have been because he had wanted her to concentrate and hadn't been paying attention to her ramblings. Her powers were gone and the feeling that she may never get them back continued to grow, festering inside her. And here she was in her room when night had fallen signalling the dinner bell for any and all vampires and she wasn't getting ready to go out and slay. No instead she was contemplating how she would live if she never got her powers back? Would she revert back to what she once was, or had she seen too much of the world that wasn't supposed to exist? Would she just hide under her bed terrified of stepping out into the darkness that had once quaked at her mere presence? How could she keep her friends safe from Angelus should he decide to attack them… how was she to protect herself from him?

Buffy sighed and went to her window. She pulled up the venetian blinds, and opened her window. Resting her arms against the wood of the sill, she could remember getting forbidden kisses from Angel here when she had been grounded last year. She wished that she could talk to him now, he'd know what to say to make her feel better, too make her feel like everything would be ok even if she never got her powers back. Buffy stumbled back a couple of steps almost falling over, a silent scream of shock coming from her lips, as from no where Angelus landed agilely in front of her window.

Angelus grinned wickedly. "Boo." He taunted, with a small chuckle.

Buffy glared at him regaining herself. "You're enjoying this too much." Buffy grumbled as she slowly removed her clenched hand from over her heart. "What do you want? Isn't it a bit too early in the evening for you to be dropping by?" Buffy quipped trying to keep up her bravado. She didn't need to let him know just how much her sudden loss of strength had shaken her up, just how worried she was over the future.

Angelus made a mock sound of hurt. "Well, gee, that's nice. And here I was stopping by to see how you were holding up."

Buffy snorted and took a step closer to the window. "Your concern might be touching if even for a moment I thought that you might be sincere."

"Well, I see that your witticism is still in working order, despite your recent lack of bite."

Buffy flinched and took a step back from the window. "Just go away Angelus." Buffy muttered.

Angelus narrowed his eyes at her. "You ain't feeling suicidal again are you Buff?"

Buffy shot him a withering glare that may have had more than an amusing effect if she'd had any strength to back it up. "If I was, don't you think I'd be out there with you?"

Angelus grinned. "Good to know." Buffy moved forward to slam the window shut and shut her blinds to block him from view, she paused however when he started talking again. "I can't leave yet Buff. I haven't given you your birthday gift." Angelus taunted, he could scent the poison more strongly in her now. It was something he'd miss completely if he didn't know her scent so well.

Buffy felt her heart still. "Who did you kill?"

Angelus cocked his head at her. "I don't really know names Buff, but I could give you an estimated number if you like?"

Buffy shook her head. "The last time you decided to give me a gift you tried to kill Xander…" Buffy trailed off as Angelus chuckled.

"Oh, that's right," Angelus murmured a cold smile on his face. There was no need to let her know that, that decision had been based more on the fact that an extreme rage, that the soul had called jealousy, had consumed him over the fact that she had sudden taken a sexual interest in the annoying boy had fuelled that decision more than anything else. "But don't worry Buff, Xander's still alive, at least he is as far as I know."

"Don't take this the wrong way… but your word means little to nothing to me."

Angelus shrugged, before throwing something small at her. It went past her head to land on her bed, Buffy having not tried to catch it. Her hand and eye skills were still suffering… everything was still suffering! Buffy turned and walked over to it. Her eyes landing on a little downy black box. Buffy picked it up and walked back over to the window. "Keep it."

"Oh come on Buff. I went to all the trouble of getting it for you. You could at least look at it." Angelus said in a mock whiny voice. He waited eagerly for her to open it, wanting to witness her reaction.

Buffy gave him a wary look not at all sure if she was going to find a small body bit in the box. She still remembered most if not all of what she and Giles had gone over on Angelus when it became obvious that he was stalking her.

Slowly Buffy opened the lid, and a small relieved breath left her when her eyes landed on a silver bracelet. Against her better judgement she took it out of the box and setting the box down she laid it out on her palm. There was a small band that at first glance in the dark looked blank, but on closer inspection she could see a fine etching. Picking it up for a closer look she silent read the inscription. 'Always'. Buffy felt herself pale, as hurt and anger mixed inside her. She remembered saying that to Angel, she remembered him saying it back to her in soft gentle tones out in the cemetery when they had been out supposedly hunting the Gorch's, but instead they had gotten involved in each other and had ended up petting, and exploring each other. Learning each other… She dropped the bracelet back into her palm her hand closing over it. "You bastard." Buffy hissed, biting back tears that wanted to well in her eyes.

Angelus smirked. "No need to thank me Buff. Your expression is thanks enough."

Buffy turned away and sank back down on her bed, her eyes on her closed hand where she could feel the cool metal heating up against her skin. She looked up to see Angelus with his back to her obviously about to leave. "Angelus?" She called a little hesitantly not sure if she should ask the question that was plaguing her mind, or if she'd even like the answer. Angelus turned back around curiosity curling in his belly.

"Would things change?" Angelus cocked a brow at her a silent demand to elaborate. "If I never get my powers back… I mean…" Buffy bit her lip. "You… stalked powerless people before I know that, but… would you suddenly lose interest if-if my calling turned out to be a wrong number?" Before Angelus could open his mouth to form an answer, Buffy continued as she began plucking at her quilt nervously. "Before I was The Slayer I was… well I don't wanna say shallow, but… let's say a certain person, who will remain nameless… I'll just call her Spordelia, looked like a philosopher next to me… I was way worse than her on one of her bad days." Buffy scowled at herself as she finally caught her run away ramble. She hadn't wanted to ramble, when she rambled she revealed more than she wanted.

Angelus shook his head at her ramble, he could well remember what she had been like for the first few months of her calling when she was still adjusting, still not wanting to believe. The soul had immediately fallen in love with her and had wanted to protect her heart that she wore so trustingly on her sleeve, but he, he had, had a different reaction all together, he'd seen her and he'd been drawn in, and the more he'd watched her, the more he'd wanted to own her, to take her naive innocence and bend it to the darkness that raged inside him. She would have been magnificent, possibly even more so than Drusilla, but all that had changed when she had fallen in love with the soul, and began to make him feel human forcing different emotions on him. Emotions that he didn't want. Emotions that sickened him to his core, even as the soul welcomed them, drank them in like it was blood, and the more it continued the angrier he got, especially when he noticed pieces of himself sharing those feelings…

Angelus focused himself back in the present, his eyes meeting Buffy's. "Nothing would change lover. Just because you'd be weaker, doesn't mean that my desire for vengeance would just melt away." Buffy nodded, but Angelus didn't see it as he'd already turned from the window and had jumped down off the roof and to the ground.

Buffy looked back down at her fisted palm. She tightened her fist around the bracelet for a moment letting the metal bite into her flesh before she relented and opened her hand again. She stared at the silver band and sighed. It was a truly beautiful peace and if it had been Angel that had given it to her she would be wearing it already, but she couldn't wear something Angelus had given her, and the 'Always' was a mockery of what she'd had with Angel. Of their feelings. Buffy turned her head to the side squeezing her eyes shut composing herself.

Getting up she walked back over to the box that the bracelet had came in. With a gentleness she refused to examine the reason behind she placed the bracelet back in the box and gently pushed the lid down. Walking over to her vanity she opened the right drawer and placed the box inside. She gazed at it for a moment before shutting the drawer blocking it from her sight. She wouldn't wear it, but she didn't want to throw it out either.

Angelus stood still for a moment when he landed agilely on the ground, his head tilted up so that he was looking up at her window. It had burned in his throat to tell her what he knew now. To reveal that she had been poisoned and was being poisoned by a man she trusted fully, to see and feel that pain on her, but he refrained it would be much sweeter if he waited… just a little longer.

* * *

Kralik licked his fingers idly humming as he waited. He was still half bound into the crate, the other arm of the straightjacket had proven to be less worn. It didn't bother Kralik though he'd be free soon enough. He looked down as he felt his childe stir, Blair's face shifted into the hard ridges of the demon that now kept the body alive.

Blair turned his head towards the humming, immediately recognising his Sire. Slowly with careful steps as if he was unsure if his body was completely functional yet. "Ah, you're up. I was afraid I drained you too much. I do that sometimes." Kralik murmured as he waited for Blair to begin releasing him from the crate. Blair growled at the admission, but made no move to vocally comment. He looked around for the axe that he knew would be lying around the room somewhere. "Ever have a tune you can't get outta your head? It keeps playing over and over and over? Drives me nuts."

Blair found the axe and brought it over. He swung it at the metal strap where it was connected to the crate on the left side of his Masters head. Repeating the motion on the other side, being careful not to nick his Master. He rather not deal with his anger, from what he had read from when he was a Watcher stooge it would not be pretty. He had a lot to be thankful to his new Master for and he would hate to disappoint him to soon, and as lowly minion he knew that he would eventually. The strap fell to the floor, and Kralik stepped out of the confining crate. "Ahh. Thank you. He let out a small grunt as he ripped the straightjacket off his other arm and let it fall casually to the floor. Glad to be rid of the thing.

"Ohh. That… is much better." Kralik sighed stretching his long unused muscles for a moment, before walking over to his pill bottle. He popped two into his mouth, before picking up the glass of water. He stepped back over to Blair who was waiting for orders. "Mmm." Kralik moaned as he took a large swallow of water. "It's a game you know. We're not gonna play by their rules, but… that doesn't mean we're not gonna play." Kralik told his minion, as he thought of The Slayer that he would have been facing whilst locked in the building. So boring that, and not at all to his tastes. Kralik grinned, before downing the rest of the water. "Mmm." He pointed at the room Hobson was sleeping in. "Why don't you call your friend in? We'll discuss it over dinner."

Liking the idea, as his throat burned with hunger. Blair did just that.

* * *

A while later Giles opened the front door, and took a tentative look around the quiet building. Nothing seemed out of place, but something in the air gave him a bad feeling. "Quentin?" Giles called stepping into the room, he closed the door quietly. Walking through to the sitting room to see if his fellow Watcher and boss was in there. He wasn't, and nothing in the room seemed out of place. He walked back out and down the hall, looking up the stairs, nothing seemed wrong in the building, but it was just too quiet as if no one was here, and Quentin would never have left… that thing alone.

He had come here to talk to Quentin about the Cruciatum, he didn't want to put his Slayer through it. She did her best to hide it from them, but she was terrified, he could tell in the way she ran to him every time she spotted him seeking to know if he knew anything yet. He felt like a dirty rat traitor every time she looked at him with those wide hopeful eyes. And the fear that had racked through him when she had mentioned Angelus coming upon her the first night the drug had taken effect. He couldn't in good conscious go through with this. Not when the girl in question meant so much to him. Meant so much to him that he was going to defy Quentin Travers, a man that could when angry turn into a demon himself.

Giles mounted the stairs his hand falling to the railing for balance on the slightly rickety staircase. "Hello? Quentin? Hob…" Giles broke off as he realized that the railing didn't feel right against his hand. Lifting his hand he brought it up to his face. His face blanched slightly when he took in the fact that his hand was covered in fresh blood. From the landing he looked back into the other room towards the crate, where it stood closed. He rushed down the stairs, looking for a weapon, just in case the vampire was still in there and he could end it now.

He grabbed one of the stairs railing support beams, pushing it out with a forceful slam with the heel of his other hand, sending a nasty aftershock up his arm, but Giles ignored it as he marched towards the crate. He noted that it wasn't locked as he flung it open. He stared at the inside in alarm as his fears were realized. The crate was empty and another monster, one that could compare his deeds against Angelus' and not fall too far short of the bar that Angelus had set. Giles turned his back to the crate, clutching his weapon tighter as he searched the dimly lit building for any sign of the demon that was now roaming free. When he saw nothing that his eyes could discern his eyes fell to the floor taking in a trail of bloody shoeprints that he had missed before.

Preparing himself for anything Giles followed them with as quiet footsteps as he could manage. He followed the trail to the kitchen door. Reaching for the door knob, he swung it open his weapon at the ready, but nothing was there to meet him, no attack coming from out of the darkness. His heart pounding in his chest Giles searched for the light switch, not finding it, he searched the other side. Finding it he flicked the switch, his eyes immediately falling to the table where the mauled mangled body of Hobson remained. Giles dropped his makeshift stake in shock, his face palling rapidly as he backed out of the room.

He clamped a hand over his mouth as he fought to keep down the contents of his stomach. Regaining himself after a moment, Giles turned and left the building, he had to get to Buffy. He had to keep her safe until she was able to face Kralik with her full potential. The Council and their test be damned!

* * *

Buffy walked slowly down the street, headed towards the library, wanting to check up on Giles and see if he'd made any head way. She needed her strength if she had any hope of surviving Angelus, or even on the hellmouth… or anywhere, what vamp, or demon wouldn't want to make their rep, by killing even a former Vampire Slayer, especially one who had been alive as long as she had. She paused in her stride as she watched a car drive past, before she stepped onto the street, crossing to the other side. Near the other side of the street she passed a couple of guys just hanging out by a car. They saw her pass them by, and one of the muttered to the other one in a voice to low for Buffy to hear.

"Let's find out." The other guy said louder, looking after the retreating blond. "Hey sweet girl!" Buffy stopped cold a cord of anger rising in her. "How much for a lap dance for me and my buddy?" He propositioned, completely unaware that he had just signed his death warrant as a stealthy dark form peeled away from the darkness a dead girl's body dropping from his arms. His amber eyes flashing maliciously at the boys that were evidently a little drunk from the scent of them and the way they held themselves.

The boys laughed at her frozen form. Buffy began to turn back ready to teach them a lesson in manners, when she remembered that she was in no condition to be teaching anyone anything in her weakened state. Taking a deep breath calming breath Buffy continued down the street, grateful when she heard no signs of them following her.

Angelus watched Buffy's retreating back for a moment, anger at her as well roaring in him. _'What did she think she was doing outside at night in her condition? She was a lamb to the bloody slaughter! And the only demon slaughtering that lamb would be him!'_ Angelus turned his eyes back to the boys that were still standing by the car. He let out a growl as he walked towards them, and the boys looked around for the maker of the sound. The one on the right shrugged. "Probably a dog."

"Right." The other agreed. "She was hot right? It wasn't just the booze talking?"

His companion laughed. "Yeah man she was hot. I mean did you see her ass. It was made for a man to hang onto as they pounded into her." The boys broke into laughter again, just as the growl louder this time sounded from behind them.

The boys looked back to see the car, looking further up they saw the man standing on top of it his face masked by darkness. "Hey man what are you doing? You have to get in the car to drive it."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's wrong to talk about another man's possession like that?" Angelus asked darkly.

"Huh?" The boys asked in unison, just before the man jumped down off the car to land in front of them. Their faces twisted into expressions of terror as when the man turned around his face was no longer hidden in the darkness.

"Drive me to the library mom. No I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Buffy chastised herself wryly, looking behind her for a moment when she thought she heard muffled screams, but saw nothing but the street she had turned into. She shrugged and continued. She heard the humming of a human voice and looked around half scared that it was those boys coming after her, and half scared that it was something worse. Looking behind her again she once again saw nothing, scanning the street she was greeted by the inky blackness. "Hummers. Big turnoff. I like guys that can remember the lyrics." Buffy quipped in an attempt to calm herself down as she started to walk once again. Only to have Kralik step into her path and grab her by the arms before she had the chance to move out of the way.

"You know, I really wish I could, but my mind just isn't what it used to be."

"Let me go." Buffy demanded as she struggled to pull away, pulling harder when she was unsuccessful.

Kralik yanked her back. "You didn't say please." He said playfully.

Buffy having no success in pulling herself free began shouting as loud as she could. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Buffy managed to free her left arm from his grip, not bothering with trying to free her right she just slipped it from her jacket arm sleeve freeing herself completely.

She turned tail to run only for Blair to head her off, out of instinct she punched him. Stiffly a groan of pain as her whole arm throbbed painfully she turned and ran the other way. Running right past Kralik. Kralik smiled down at the jacket in his hands not bothering to give chase, he had what he had come for. Blair enraged roared and chased after the fleeing Slayer, as she turned a corner down into a different street. "HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" Buffy screamed terrified, hoping to attract some kind of attention that would dissuade the pursuing vampire. Buffy turned a corner hoping to lose him. She felt her hope fading as she took in the alley, she couldn't risk turning around though. So she ran down it hoping that it didn't lead to a dead end.

'_Oh God! Please no!'_ Buffy thought as she saw the fence looming up ahead of her, she tried to climb it, only to fall back when her arms gave out on her. She heard a whooshing sound, and turned to look behind her with terrified eyes. She felt relief flood through her as she saw the familiar form of Angelus looming in front of her, his back to her. He turned his head to look back at her as Blair came down the alley. "Get under the fence." Buffy just stared up at him dumbly a slight feeling of shock settling in. "GO!" Angelus shouted, making Buffy jump into action. Seeing her moving, Angelus turned back to face the furious minion.

Blair made to run past him as the girl began to slip under the fence. Angelus held him back, catching him by the throat. Throwing him back with ease Angelus growled. "You must be really stupid, or have a death wish."

Blair shook his head tauntingly, not recognising the vampire in front of him, and why should he, he had never been part of the group that researched Angelus when the Council had found out that the ensouled vampire was in contact with The Slayer. "No you're the stupid death seeking one. The Slayer belongs to my Master."

Angelus scowled. "Well you're not one of mine…" Angelus cocked his head his scowl deepening. "You're Master doesn't happen to have peroxide blond hair, stupider then he looks, and goes by the name of Spike by any chance?"

Blair gave him a quizzical look, before shaking his head. "No, my Master goes by Kralik."

Angelus growled threateningly, as he recognized the name. The vampire could be more than just a little problem… he was fucking insane… in a way that made him proud to call himself a vampire, but the last he'd heard Kralik had been in England, so what in the hell was he doing in Sunnydale. Angelus stepped forward and grabbed the younger vampire by the lapels yanking him close. "You tell your Master that if he doesn't want to suffer the wrath of The Scourge of Europe he'll leave town now. The Slayer belongs to me!" Angelus jerked Blair closer so that their noses were mere centimetres apart. "Am I understood!" He said in a quiet growl that was enough to send shivers of dread down Blair's spine. The minion nodded vehemently. "Good." Angelus rumbled throwing the younger vamp away from him.

Blair landed in a heap, scrambling to his feet he ran back down the alley. Angelus turned and broke off a wooden plank from the fence. Turning back around he threw it at the retreating vampire, hitting him squarely in the chest. Blair let out a scream of pained surprise, before turning into dust. Angelus smirked. "Pity, that threat may just have done the trick." Angelus turned and jumped over the fence scenting the air to follow after his fleeing Slayer. _'Maybe this would teach her a valuable lesson.'_ Angelus thought rubbing at his chest as he landed lightly on his feet. Trying to dispel the concern for her well-fare that he felt tugging at his heart. The only reason he was getting involved was to make sure his prize didn't slip through his fingers.

Buffy ran into a street that was busy with traffic. "STOP! PLEASE! I NEED HELP!" Buffy screamed trying to stop at least one car. All she got was angry honking and a few angry yells. She looked over to the fence to see it still vampire free, but she wasn't sure how long that would last, and she wanted to be gone when Angelus came over the fence. "PLEASE STOP!" Buffy shouted as a car swerved around her. She saw a car coming in the opposite direction, her heart pounding as hope filled her as she thought she recognised it. When it came to a stop she smiled in terrified relief.

Giles leaned over and pushed open the passenger side door. "Hurry!" Giles urged as cars came in her direction. Buffy jumped in and slammed the door closed a loud breath escaping her as Giles hit the accelerator.

Angelus watched from across the street as Buffy got into Giles' car. He scowled when he felt a wave of relief that she was safe and unharmed. He growled as he began walking, he just wanted these damned feelings that were poisoning his system to leave as if they never were, was that too much to bloody ask? He headed through the night quickening his pace as he followed after the car. He had a feeling the shit was about to hit the fan and he wanted to be there to see it happen. He could track Kralik down later and let him know in the most certain of terms that he wasn't welcome in his town especially if he was after The Slayer, his Slayer. Which was not uncommon it was still something that confused him. Kralik had never shown an interest in Slayers before.

Buffy sat back in the car her eyes closing for a moment, before she allowed them to open, the great amount of relief she had felt as seeing Angelus standing over her startled her. He wanted to kill her! And yet instead of feeling more terror, she had felt relieved. Relieved! This flu that she was nursing had to be scrambling her brains! Buffy looked down at the arm she had used to punch the vampire and gave her hand a rub. Damn that one punch had hurt!

* * *

Buffy sat in a chair at the table a warm blanket wrapped around her to keep her shocked trembling body warm. "When I hit him, it felt like my arm was broken, it hurt so much. I can't just be a person. I can't be helpless like this. I can't fight Angelus like this. I can't keep you or my friends safe. Giles please! We have to figure out what's happening to me." Buffy pleaded, with him, he was the only one who could help her, so why wouldn't he?

Giles sighed resignedly opened his briefcase that had been lying on the table top. He pulled out the case that held everything he needed to administer the poison. He opened it, letting out another deep sigh he set it in front of her. Buffy looked at it confused her heart picking up a quicker pace as she looked at the things inside, a frown creasing her brow. "It's an organic compound… of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself again in a few days." Giles explained with a shaky voice.

Buffy looked at it with wide disbelieving eyes. Reaching out she touched the tube filled with the yellow liquid just to see if it was really there. When her fingers touched the cool tube she turned accusing eyes on him, still not sure what to believe. "You?" She asked, desperately wanting to believe that it wasn't him. It couldn't be him! Her Giles wouldn't do this to her!

"It's a test Buffy." Giles continued shakily, taking off his glasses so that her hurt shocked expression wouldn't be as clear. "It's given to The Slayer once she… uh well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday." Giles swallowed thickly. "The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test." Giles paced towards his office. "The vampire you were to face… has escaped." Giles stopped at his office doorway facing away from his Slayer. "His name is Zackary Kralik." Buffy looked at Giles back with blank eyes as she thought of the vampire that had grabbed her down the street on her way here. Still uncertain as to what had been going on. What to believe. "As a mortal, he murdered and tortured more than a dozen women before he was committed to an asylum for the criminally insane. When a vamp…" Giles didn't get to finish.

Buffy who had felt a steady anger rise in her the more Giles explained finally snapped, the truth that she didn't want to believe glaring at her undeniably. She picked up the open syringe case and threw it at him, an action that would have landed with deadly accuracy when her system wasn't polluted with a Council concocted poison. Instead of hitting it's intended target it hit the wall beside him. Buffy sobbed angry tears of betrayal and hurt. "You bastard! All this time, you saw what it was doing to me. All this time and you didn't say a word."

Giles faced her. "I wanted to." Giles murmured truthfully.

"Liar!" Buffy shouted wishing she had something else to throw. At the door Angelus peered in from his favoured spot for spying by the rounded glass window of one of the doors. A mixed reaction to the scene coursing through him as both pain and pleasure at her hurt and anger warred within him.

"In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to The Council." Giles informed her, ploughing on ahead, determined to get to the end of what the test was all about.

Buffy ran her hands through her hair trying to soak in the betrayal, but finding it hard. She had never expected this from him. He who was like a father to her. How could this be happening? She shot him a hard watery look. "I don't care about tradition, or who you have to answer to!"

Giles pushed on cut through what he imagined would have been a well deserved tirade. "My role in this… was very specific. I was to administer the injections and to direct you to the old boarding house on Prescott Lane."

Buffy shook her head as she cried, unable to stop her tears as they fell freely down her cheeks. "I… I can't… I can't hear this." Buffy sobbed out around her tears.

"Buffy please." Giles pleaded taking a step towards her.

Buffy backed away a step in response, looking up at him her face hard with anger and betrayal. "Who are you?" Buffy lowered her hands from her hair. "How could you do this to me? With everything else that's going on… how could you do this to me?" Buffy shouted.

Outside the door Angelus heard footsteps coming his way, and a familiar scent. He sighed and moved off down the hall standing in a dark corner not too far away so that he could still hear and feel what was going on inside the room without having to bother with the annoying cheerleader.

"I am deeply sorry Buffy." Giles apologised reaching out a hand towards her. "And you have out understand…"

Buffy backed away from him warding him off from coming any closer with a hand of her own. "If you touch me, I'll kill you." Buffy said firmly, her voice shaky with her rage. At this moment she truly believed that she would carry through with that threat.

Giles slowly lowered his hand. "Buffy you have to listen to me. Because I have told you this, the test is invalidated. You will be safe now. I promise you." Buffy gave him an incredulous look, having heard the exact words coming from him when she had been pleading with him to find an answer for her. "Now, whatever I have to do to deal with Kralik… and win back your trust…"

Buffy interrupted before he could get any further. Her shaky easing. "You stuck a needle in me!" Buffy sobbed. "You poisoned me!"

Behind them Cordelia opened the door stepping into the library. "What's going on?" She asked when she saw the two of them seemingly squaring off. She noted the tear streaks that were running down Buffy's cheeks and she looked between them. "Oh God. Is the world ending? I have to research a paper on Bosnia for tomorrow, but if the world's ending, I'm not gonna bother."

Buffy turned completely and started heading for the exit of the library. "You can't walk home alone Buffy. It isn't safe." Giles called after her desperately earning a confused look from Cordelia.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, her shoulders stiff. Cordelia turned her eyes from Giles to Buffy confused as to what was going on. She was getting some serious mental vibes from the both of them. The whole room now that she thought about it was thick with tension. Buffy didn't turn back to look at Giles as she spoke in a cold voice. "I don't know you."

Cordelia turned her eyes back to Giles deciding that she might get answer from him more than Buffy at this moment. "Did something take her memory?" She asked him before turning back to Buffy. "He's Giles. Giiillles." Cordelia grinned thinking that she could have some fun with this. "He hangs out here a lot."

Buffy turned to face her. "Cordelia, could you please drive me home?"

Cordelia looked at her surprised. "Of course." She answered as she watched Buffy turn from her and walk out, maybe she didn't have memory lose after all. Cordelia turned to Giles. "But if the world doesn't end. I'm gonna need a note." She told him, letting him know that she fully expected him to write it. She turned and followed Buffy out of the library catching her up down the hall. Neither girl noticed the dark figure that stepped out of the dark corner looking after them. Angelus turned to look at the library a dark scowl on his face. Ripper and The Watchers Council had set it all up. Pitting his weakened Slayer against a vampire like Kralik, it was more than cruel it was damned inhuman. His scowl darkened The Watchers Council would pay for this, if it wasn't now it would be later, but no matter what they'd see up close and personal just how sadistic he could be.

Angelus looked after his Slayer and she and the talk brunette rounded a corner and left his sight. He contemplated followed after and stealing Buffy away until the poison had passed, essentially keep her out of the hands of Kralik. He shook his head discarding the idea. She was going home she'd be safe there, and he, he could hunt Kralik. He doubted the vamp would return to Prescott Lane. He knew that he wouldn't, and Kralik though insane to a degree that made his short stint into madness seem tame in comparison, was not all together stupid.

* * *

Joyce sat at her dining room table processing her bills. She looked up when she heard a noise outside. Getting up from her seat she headed towards the front door. Opening it she peaked outside for a moment before opening the door fully and stepping out onto her porch. Her eyes caught something out of the corner of her eye and she looked over at it. She held back a small gasp that wanted to escape her as she saw a fallen figure wearing her daughter's coat. "Buffy?" She questioned as she leaned down to touch her daughters back.

The figure rolled over a person that was definitely not her daughter staring back at her. Joyce stepped back in fright. Kralik grinned cruelly. "Mother."

* * *

Buffy entered her house through the kitchen door. Her eyes landing on the bouquet her father had sent her that was still perched on the island. Stepping over to it, she shoved it tickets and all to the end of the table where it fell off and into the wastebasket that she knew was there. Leaving the empty kitchen she walked through to the dining room. Immediately her eyes fell on the open front door, her mother nowhere in sight.

Her eyes catch the Polaroid picture that was taped to the doorframe. Striding towards it with purposeful steps, she pulled it down, her eyes taking in the image of her mother with who she believed to be Kralik holding her by the throat as he stood behind her. She turned the picture over absorbing the one word that was written on the back. 'come'.

Buffy let the picture drop to the ground, her hand falling limply to her side as she stared out into the darkness for a long moment. She didn't have the physical strength to fight Kralik. She didn't have the strength to fight anyone. She looked down at the picture of her mother in Kralik's grasp. Giles words echoing through her brain. _'As a human her tortured and killed dozens of women. As a vampire…'_ There was no choice anymore, if there was ever one. She had to save her mother, even if it killed her. Buffy turned and walked up the stairs to her room. She pulled a heavy leather bag out from under her bed. She opened it and glanced at the weapons that were already in the bag, before she turned to her wardrobe.

Opening it she opened her trunk. She pulled out a knife and several stakes from the depths of the trunk. Walking back over to her bed she dropped them into the bag. She looked down at the contents again, before deciding that she needed something else. Walking over to her desk she opened the top left hand drawer that was another home for her Slayer stuff. She pulled out a bottle of Holy water, before dropping it in to the pocket of her coveralls.

Closing the bag she hefted the heavy bag onto her shoulder a determined look on her face. She moved out of her room and down the stairs, leaning to the side slightly to counterbalance the heavy weight of the bag.

* * *

Joyce sat as calmly as she could in the chair she was tied to a gag tied around her head in the gloomy musky smelly basement of the old boarding house she had been dragged to. "Mother." Joyce looked towards the voice that was becoming quite familiar to her, blinking when he took another picture of her. "May I call you mother?" Kralik asked as he stepped in front of her. "My own mother was a person with no self-respect of her own, so she tried to take mine."

Joyce turned her head away from him. Kralik paid her no mind as he snapped another photo. Joyce pulled against the ropes that tied her arms to the arms of the chair, but they were to tight, the rough rope grazed against her skin harshly. "Ten years old, she had the scissors. You wouldn't believe what she took with those." Kralik took another picture, enjoying the fear that he could scent coming from the woman. "But she's dead to me now." He explained as he took two more pictures. "Mostly," He chuckled. "Because I killed and ate her, but also because I know that I won't be alone for much longer."

He knelt by Joyce. "I'll have your daughter. I won't kill her; I'll just make her like me. Different. She'll go to sleep and when she wakes up," Kralik leaned in closer. "Your face will be the first thing she eats." Joyce's eyes widened in terror. Kralik paused standing up, her smiled down at her. "I have a problem with mothers." He confided in her. He chuckled. "I'm aware of that."

* * *

Buffy made it to the old boarding house Giles had told her, her 'test' was supposed to be. Heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest. Her mind was still spinning after everything that had been revealed to her tonight, but she was determined. She'd save her mother from Kralik and show him, weakened or not that she was not someone you wanted to mess with! Buffy reached out and took the knob of the front door in her hand and opened the old door. To her surprise it opened quietly.

She aimed her crossbow into the room ready to fire should she notice any movements in the eerie dimly lit room. The rooms she could see from her vantage point were devoid of movement and were quiet, not a creak to suggest that someone was lurking in the shadows. She took a step in to the building her breathing shallow even though she tried to keep it normal. Taking out one of her stakes she carefully set it down in between the frame and the open door to keep it from closing completely.

Standing up straight again she raised her crossbow and once again surveyed the front rooms. Stepping further into the boarding house she peered through the archway to look into the sitting room. A fire burned merrily in the fire place creating a sort of orange glow to the room. She cautiously walked around the room, something about the fire setting her nerves on end. It was at odds with the quiet emptiness of the rooms she had inspected thus far. She wished her heart rate would return to normal, she was so worked up that she swore she could feel the blood pulsing through her every vein.

Moving over to an old couch she set her bag down, her now sore shoulder relaxed in relief as the heavy weight lifted. With her crossbow still in hand Buffy quietly walked around the sitting room again. Her face was strained in the flickering light of the fire, as she was unable to hide her fear and nervousness of having to be here.

Nervously she approached a door. Reaching out she took hold of the knob, she opened the door with a quick sudden jerk her crossbow at the ready, not wanting to give herself time to talk herself out of it. She stared at the bricks that blocked her way for a moment relief filling her, as well as an uneasy feeling of being a mouse in a trap. Closing the door she resisted the urge to lean against it, her body felt swore and tired, and she was feeling a little light headed.

* * *

Angelus approached the boarding house, he couldn't believe how long it had taken him to track Kralik. The vampire hadn't travelled far making it hard to pick up his scent, not to mention the fact that he had never met the demon before, but here he was at last having picked up the trail. He was surprised to find that the bastard had returned to old boarding house, after making a stop at his Slayers house to abduct the mother. It was clear, a sure fire way to get Buffy to walk into any trap the vampire had set.

He hadn't thought Buffy stupid enough to go after him… alone, but that was not the case, he could recognise her scent anywhere, and it was here. He moved up to the front door and by scent alone he could tell that she had loitered here, fear gripping her. He looked down to see the stake propping the door open, keeping it from locking her inside. Bending down he picked up the stake, the smooth wood fitting comfortably into the palm of his hand. The familiar feel of it made his skin itch and crawl, another thing to be pissed at Buffy for. Maybe it wouldn't have bothered him so much if he could stop himself from remembering being Angel, and all the emotions that the soulful idiot had felt rising in him. Angelus snarled angrily a hand going to his heart for a moment before jerking it away with an annoyed movement. His anger rising as he looked up from the stake and into the empty room, he could sense the other vampire in the building, and he could hear Joyce's heartbeat, and the closer one of Buffy's. _'This wouldn't be happening if Buff had just stayed home like she was supposed to! Did the girl have no sense of self preservation!'_ Angelus thought angrily, it seemed that every time he turned around he had to make sure the girl didn't get herself killed by someone else!

Angelus focused on his anger, glad for the distraction from the worry for her safety that he could feel threatening to worm its way to the forefront of his mind. He didn't understand why this was forced upon him, and he didn't really care, he just wanted it to stop! He wanted to reap his vengeance on the girl then move on. He'd possibly go back to Europe and remind them of his existence. Through his anger he felt a small pang that he chose to do his best to ignore. These feelings weren't his! Couldn't be his! The best was to deal with them was to ignore them to the best of his ability until he was finally able to ride himself of them entirely.

Without any other hesitation Angelus stepped into the boarding house, his mind focused on finding and killing Kralik. Behind him the door swung shut completely the sound of the latch clicking sounded loudly through the house causing Buffy to swing round to face the noise her crossbow still raised. With hesitant steps she walked towards the archway to investigate the noise.

* * *

Giles held the phone to his ear, a frown marring his brow as he forced himself not to mutter profanities under his breath as the phone kept ringing. He felt like pacing the guilt and pain he felt filling him with an angsty energy. It wasn't helping that the person he was trying to reach wasn't picking up.

Giles looked up as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his office. He turned in time to see Quentin Travers stepping into his office. Giles placed the phone back in its cradle. "I was just trying to reach you.

"I was on watch over by the boarding house." Quentin informed his subordinate, as he paced a few steps away.

"Then you know what's happened." Giles stated, his eyes on Quentin.

"Yes."

Giles felt his anger bubble to the surface at the cool unaffected way Quentin spoke. "He's killed Hobson and made Blair one of his own. Your perfectly controlled test seems to have spun rather impressively out of control, don't you think?"

Quentin turned back to face Giles, giving him a long look, he could clearly see the anger and agitation on the other man's face. He looked away from Giles and paced over to the teapot. "It changes nothing." Quentin said coolly as he lifted the lid of the teapot.

"Well then allow me." Giles said firmly, leaning against his desk. "I've told Buffy everything."

Quentin looked up from the teapot shocked, but not all together surprised. "That is in direct opposition to the Council's orders." He said placing down the lid of the teapot.

"Yes." Giles crossed his arms. "Interestingly, I don't give a rat's ass about the Council's orders. There will be no test." Giles stated firmly, his voice brooking no arguments from the older man.

Quentin unaffectedly poured himself a cup of tea. Not doing a thing to hide his satisfaction.  
The test has already begun. You Slayer entered the field of play about ten minutes ago."

Giles straightened. "Why?"

"I don't know. I returned there just as she entered…" Quentin broke off as Giles scrambled into action grabbing his keys from his desk, and started for the door his steps hurried and agitated. Quentin grabbed Giles arm lightly. "Now Giles we've no business…" Quentin was cut off as the breath was knocked out of him when Giles grabbed him by the coat and slammed him up against the wooden doorframe. The wood biting painfully into his back.

"This is not business!" Giles growled before turning and hurrying from his office and out of the library. Quentin watched him leave feeling shaken, he had clearly seen Ripper in Giles just then. It was a side of the man Quentin had thought long dead, and buried with the man's age and maturity. He straightened his coat and sighed as he looked down at the broken china cup and the tea that was slowly spreading across the tile floor. Stepping over the mess Quentin moved back to the teapot to pour himself another as he settled in to wait for Giles return.

* * *

Buffy slowly made her way to the door that she had entered the building in. Seeing it closed she scanned the darkness agitatedly, she desperately wished that her senses were at least still working, but alas like the rest of her Slayer powers her Slayer senses where disconnected. Silently she vowed to work more diligently with her senses once the poison in her system wore off. Seeing nothing she crossed the distance to the door. One of her hands reaching out to test the handle, when it wouldn't move she yanked at the handle several times trying to rip the door open in desperation. She couldn't be locked in! What had happened to her stake?

Buffy heard a sound behind her that she swore sounded like a growl. She swung around and fired her crossbow at nothing. The bolt imbedded itself into what she assumed was the wall with a thud. Buffy took deep breaths, her body shaky slightly in over exertion. "Damn it Buffy. You're scary yourself." Buffy muttered to herself, before turning and moving back towards the sitting room. Behind her Angelus stepped out of the darkness his face set in a grim line the bolt stick out from his shoulder. He reached up and pulled it out, his teeth biting into his lower lip to keep from making a sound. Angelus rotated his shoulder testingly, the wound would be healed in a few minutes the bleeding had already stopped. He'd been stupid to growl, no matter how tempting it was. He was just lucky she had terrible aim at the moment, or he could have very well have been dust.

He looked the way she had gone, before turning to investigate up the stairs.

Buffy grabbed her bag from the couch, her eyes scanned around the room as she reached for another bolt, she left the room, she had to find her mother and kill Kralik, she couldn't do it if just stayed in this part of the house. She fumbled with the bolt as she tried to load it into the crossbow. Her eyes scanning looking for anything. She looked up when she thought she heard a creak above her. Her eyes moved to the stares, as she still worked with the bolt, trying to force it in whilst unwilling to look at what she was doing, not willing to quit searching her surroundings for the vampire.

"Hide and seeeek…" Buffy jumped as she heard the voice and the bolt fumbled to the ground, she didn't try picking it up as she looked around her wildly, everywhere she looked there was nothing, no sign of the vampire. "Hide and seek!" She heard again. The stairs, the hall, the adjacent room were all empty. Her eyes landed on the human sized crate, that had a lock in place. And his words echoed in her mind. Slowly Buffy approached it, her heart hammering. Her eyes landed on the lock and she noticed that it wasn't latched into place like she had originally thought. She looked back at the crate about step back, when it burst open, and Kralik stepped out grabbing her by the throat before she could scream.

"Why did you come to the dark of the woods?" Kralik sing songed, he yanked her bag out of hands ripping it open, he looked inside to see a smaller crossbow, several stakes and a few knives. "To bring all these sweets to grandmother's house. He dropped the bag and pulled Buffy closer, preparing to bite her. Buffy whose hand had been searching for her cross pulled it out and held it in front of her making Kralik let her go as he leapt back in sudden fear, not having expected it from her pliant form.

Upstairs Angelus heard Kralik's voice and he snarled as he spun on his heel and went back the way he came, his steps stealthy as this time he avoided the creaky plank he had stepped on before.

Buffy held the cross out at arms length, her body shaking in her fear. Her breath caught in her throat when a broad smile stretched his lips, she let out a startled yelp when he grabbed her outstretched arm, pulling it so that the cross came into contact with his chest. He rubbed it in a rough circle, his skin burning, the stink of it filling the air. "Oh-oh no, no. Just a little lower." Kralik cried moving the cross lower. "Right…" Kralik sighed in pleasure. "Oh, yes. Yes. Oh." He gasped. "Oooh! Thank you very much."

Buffy let go of the cross a horrified expression on her face as she ran in terror. Kralik smiled and watched her run. Buffy ran into the kitchen and locked the door behind her. She turned to face the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the body of Hobson, but thankfully she didn't have time to really look at it, as Kralik began pounding on the door drawing her attention away from the horribly mangled body. Buffy ran to the counter and pulled open the drawers rifling through them in a desperate attempt to find anything she could use. She felt cold dread fill her being as she found nothing that could help her. Her dread grew deeper as the pounding stopped and she looked towards the door.

* * *

Angelus came down the stairs, moving towards the noise, he wasted no time in pulling the vampire away from the kitchen door where he could sense his Slayer. Kralik stood up from where he had fallen, clumsy of him to not sense the second vampire intruding in on his game. Kralik grinned horribly at the unfamiliar vampire and rushed at him shoving him with all his might, sending the other vampire across the room to land in a heap.

Angelus stood with a small snarl his face that of the demon as he stood and looked at the now empty room. Angelus took off after him.

* * *

Buffy cautiously stepped towards the door, her breath coming in shallow pants. She stood unmoving by the door for a long moment listening for any sounds. When she heard nothing, gathered the tattered remains of her courage and opened the door. Upon seeing nothing she stepped out into the hall. She looked around her as she moved towards the stairs. When she was almost there her control broke and she made a mad dash for them wanting to get away from the exposed feeling she had out in the open hall.

She started to run up them when Kralik who had out manoeuvred for the moment the pursuing Angelus punched his arm through the railing, making her trip and fall. Buffy's forehead slammed against the hard edge of a stair the pain dazed her, and the scent of her blood filled her nostrils. She felt a hand clamp around her ankle, before it yanked her down the stairs. Buffy struggled, before grabbing a piece of the broken railing and stabbed blindly at his arm with it. Kralik let go, and Buffy scrambled to her feet, and raced up the stairs. Kralik followed after her fully enjoying his game.

Buffy started down the hall, when she reached a bend she stopped and looked around trying to find a place where she could hide and regroup, and hopefully find some weapons, now that hers were for the moment out of her reach. The hallway was empty so she chanced going to the doors. The first one she tried was locked. Without hesitation she ran to the next door, relief flowing through her to find it unlocked. Racing inside she slammed the door closed behind her.

Buffy blinked trying to see in the pitch black room. Feeling blindly her fingers chanced upon the string that was hanging from the ceiling. She pulled it hoping that a light would come on. She blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light. She froze, her eyes wide with shock as she took in the walls. They were covered in pictures of her mother. She reached out and grabbed one just to be sure she was seeing right. Her attention was diverted when she heard Kralik pounding on the door to the room she had locked herself in. She watched in horror as he punched through the door, his hand searching the smooth wood for the door knob, so that he could unlock the door.

Buffy's eyes searched the room for another way out. Seeing a door she ran to it, pulling it open she ran out into the hall. Kralik snarled he could sense the other vampire coming. He didn't want to deal with him. he was more interested in playing his game. Kralik smiled and ran off down the hall. He knew where he could cut off his new companion.

Buffy had just reached the end of the hall when Kralik stepped out in front of her cutting her off. "If you stray from the path you will lose your way." Kralik reached out and took hold of her chin. Buffy tried to push him away, but his vampiric strength didn't budge under her weakened strength. Kralik bent down to her neck, unaware that Angelus was coming up behind him with measured steps. "I won't take it all. I won't take it all." Kralik murmured in an attempt to sooth his soon to be companion.

Buffy strained hard to keep him at bay, as unaware of Angelus as the vampire that was steadily getting closer and closer to the hammering pulse in her neck. Angelus opened his mouth to deliver a witty scathing one-liner, when Kralik screamed rearing away from Buffy, and he stepped out of sight his amber eyes watching with interest as Kralik clutched his head in pain. Buffy moved to run by him, not wanting to waste her sudden good fortune, but Kralik pulled himself together enough to slam her into the wall, momentarily dazing her. Kralik pulled out his pills, and struggled to get the cap off through his pain. Buffy regained herself and glancing at the pill bottle in his hand she snatched the bottle from him and ran down the hall. She had no idea what she was doing yet, but she had a funny idea that the pills could come in handy, and if not it still gave her the advantage to have them.

"No! No! No!" Kralik screamed as he tried to race after her, his steps slow and laboured as he fought to move past the pain that was growing in his head. Buffy reached the far end of the hall and leapt into a laundry chute to put more distance between her and the vampire. Kralik looked down the chute, before deciding that it was too small for him to jump in after her. With painful steps Kralik staggered back the other way, moving right past an intrigued Angelus, who stepped out of his hiding spot and followed after the vampire who was in too much pain to pay much attention to his senses. He had a funny feeling that he'd enjoy watching Buffy work her way out of this one. He'd seen the look deep in her eyes, past the terror, the beginnings of a plan had formed in her mind. Angelus smirked, whether Angel, or Angelus one thing would remain the same. He loved watching her work.

* * *

Buffy came sliding out of the chute to land painfully on a table, that broke under the strain of her sudden weight sending her crashing to the ground in a heap. Joyce's head shot up her eyes lighting on her daughter as the dust settled down. "Buffy?" Joyce called her voice muffled through the gag. Buffy got up and scrambled over to her mother glad to see her mother alive. She gave her mother a look and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, as she moved past her, her mind working. Her eyes fell on a glass that had water in it. Racing over to it she tipped the water down the laundry sink. Placing the glass down, she reached into the pocket her coveralls and pulled out the small bottle of Holy Water. Opening it she tipped the contents into the glass then set it where it was before.

That done she slipped the now empty vile back into her pocket and raced back to her mother, her hand falling to the ties that bound her mother to the chair. She tried to untie them, but found that the knots where to tight for her to work free without her normally enhanced strength. "Buffy we have to get out…" Joyce cried through the gag, she was distracted by the sudden pounding on the door. Buffy stopped struggling with the ropes and turned to face the door, just as Kralik smashed through the door, his eyes wild with his pain.

"Where are they? Where are they?" He demanded his eyes doing their best to focus on the blurry image of The Slayer. He ran at her, and Buffy dutifully attempted to get past him and up the stairs. He grabbed her and shoved her against a wall. He saw the pill bottle clutched in one of her hands, and he snatched it from her, not even registering that she had almost handed them to him. After a few moments he managed to pop the lid off of the pills. Immediately he placed two in his mouth.

His eyes fell on the glass of water he had left near the wine racks, and he stumbled to it. Grasping the glass. Buffy held her breath as she watched him a sigh of relief escaping her as he gulped down the water. Kralik took deep breaths as he felt the pills begin to take effect lessoning the pain in his head. He smiled hugely as he turned back to face Buffy. He took some forced steps towards her.

Buffy calmly watched him come towards her knowing that at any second it would be all over. "You don't seem to understand your place in all this. Do you have any idea…" Kralik's speak was cut short as a different kind of pain over took over his body, and he stopped short of Buffy. He looked down at his body, and then back up at Buffy. "Oh my!" He looked down at the glass he still clutched in his hand. "What have you…" He began to shake uncontrollably. "My pills!" He cried. Whether he was calling for them hoping that they'd help, or in realization of how he had been tricked Buffy didn't know. But with a sombre expression she pulled out the empty vile of Holy Water for him to see.

He dropped the glass involuntarily as his shaking became more violent, low grunts and groans of pain escaping him. "No. No…"

Buffy watched coolly as smoke began to puff out from under his clothes. "If I was at full Slayer power, I'd be punning right about now."

"No! No!" Kralik screamed. Kralik screamed wordlessly one last time, before crumpling into a pile of dust. Buffy closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief glad that it was all over.

Behind them staring unnoticedly Angelus watched his eyes on the pile of dust that had once been Kralic. A small shiver ran through him, he had never seen Buffy so cold, unless he counted that time during the alternate reality. Death via swallowing Holy Water it was original, and rather painful, he'd give her props for that. Angelus smirked and shook his head, no one could say his Slayer was uninventful. He turned and walked back though the house and out into the night, he could sense the Watcher coming, and he'd rather watch from a safer vantage point until it became more interesting.

Buffy pocketed the vile and rushed over to her mother, she pulled the gag from her mouth, and began to work on the ropes again. "Buffy, thank God you're ok. Oh, that man…" Joyce trailed off with a shudder.

"I… can't get these. They're too tight." Buffy said with a strained voice as she gave up on untying the ropes.

"Can't you just…" Joyce jerked in her chair silently suggesting that Buffy just tear through the ropes.

Buffy looked away from her mother, the last thing she needed to know was that her daughter had faced a vampire whilst she had absolutely no strength at all. "Not right now." Buffy looked around the basement. "Maybe there's some clippers around."

Both women hear a noise, simultaneously Joyce screamed as Buffy swung around her body tense her heart pounding again. Both women relaxed though when they recognized Giles. Buffy turned away from him after giving a long silent look. "Oh, Mr. Giles." Joyce breathed in relief a small laugh escaping her.

* * *

Buffy walked out of the boarding house with her mother and Giles, she walked in stony silence to Giles' car whilst her mother rattled on and on, and Giles listened whilst glancing worriedly over at Buffy the cut on her forehead worrying him, as he wondered if she had any other injuries that he couldn't see. Buffy got in the back seat as her mother took the front seat. Giles pulled out heading towards the Summers residence to drop off Joyce.

Angelus watched them for a moment, before taking off, he had a fair idea that the school library would be next on the list of stops Ripper had to make. Anger bubbled in his chest as he moved with a grace and speed that would have had people gaping in awe.

* * *

Buffy sat in a chair by the large table her back to the door of the library, her eyes on the table, as she didn't want to look at Quentin Travers who stood at the head of the table, his eyes on her, or Giles who stood in the doorway to his office his arms folded as he stared disapprovingly at Quentin. "Congratulations, you passed." Quentin said in a congratulatory tone. "You exhibited extraordinary courage and clear headedness in battle. The Council is very pleased."

Despite herself Buffy's eyes travelled to Quentin, her expression incredulous. "Do I get a gold star?" she deadpanned.

Quentin held up cajoling hands. "I understand that you're upset…"

Buffy cut him off, her eyes filled with a controlled fury. "You understand nothing. You set that monster loose, and he came after my mother."

"You think the test was unfair." Quentin stated having not really listened.

Buffy's eyes flashed with a malice that had never shone there before, her eyes meeting Quentin's. "I think you better leave town, before I get my strength back."

Quentin spoke evenly apparently unfazed by the threat. "We're not in the business of fair Miss Summers, we're fighting a war.

"You're waging a war. She's fighting it. There is a difference." Giles said darkly from his office doorway.

"Mr. Giles, if you don't mind…" Quentin's exasperated sentence was cut off by the angry Watcher.

"The test is done. We're finished.

"Not quite." Quentin said coolly. "She passed. You didn't." Quentin turned to face Giles. "The Slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I've recommended to The Council, and they've agreed, that you be relieved of your duties as Watcher immediately. You're fired." Quentin finished with some sense of satisfaction.

"On what grounds?" Giles asked taken aback.

"Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment." Buffy looked over at Giles for the first time her expression blank as disbelief stirred in her tired and sore body, conflicting with the betrayed anger. "You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause." Giles looked down. "It would be best if you had no further contact with The Slayer." Buffy felt her heart clench in pain at those words and she looked away, waiting silently for Giles to ask 'how high.'

Giles took a step forward hostility radiating from him. "I'm not going anywhere." Giles words made Buffy look over at him again before she focused her gaze on the table again, a small pin prick of hope welling in her heart.

"No well, I didn't expect you would adhere to that. However, if you interfere with the new Watcher, or countermand his authority in any way, you will be dealt with. Are we clear?" Quentin said sternly.

"Oh we're very clear." Giles said with a quiet anger, that sent a shiver down Quentin's back.

Quentin turned to Buffy and gave her a small bow. "Congratulations again."

Buffy look at him with open hatred. "Bite me." She spat.

At that moment the door was violently opened and Angelus stalked into the room, having been listening outside the door, his expression was one to make those that knew him in the room feel a cold fear consume them, their blood freezing in their veins. Angelus' eyes swept the room to land on Quentin. "Who in the name of the hellmouth are you?" Quentin asked in shock, becoming annoyed with all the interruptions to his return to England.

Angelus smirked and stepped further into the room, heading straight for Quentin, but came to a stop beside Buffy's chair, the girl looked up at him warily, she'd seen far too much of him during her weakened state. "What you don't recognise me? I'm shocked. I was quite certain that you had my face pinned up all over your head quarters by now."

Quentin took a better look at the man in front of him and took a step back. "Angelus!" He cried taking another step back.

"Oh very good." Angelus growled, his amused expression hardening into one of rage. "You'll know the vampire that's going to tear you apart limb from limb." Angelus took a menacing step forward before resting his fists on the table in front of him. "What you thought you'd just walk out of my town scot free after organising this whole thing in an attempt to get my Slayer killed!" Angelus growled. He jumped up onto the table and started walking towards the terrified Council CEO. "When are you people going to learn that the only being that's going to kill Buff is me. I owe her a couple centuries in hell. So she ain't dying until I'm good and ready! Not a moment before."

Quentin took hurried steps around the table trying to keep distance between him and the homicidal vampire. His eyes glanced towards Buffy. "Miss Summers, some help if you please."

Buffy looked from Angelus, to Giles, to Quentin, her expression one of damnation as her eyes landed on Quentin. Quentin who's eyes darted back towards her saw her decision and felt sweat bead on his brow.

He made steps towards the library exit, his eyes not leaving Angelus. Angelus watched him go, jumping down off the table he started walking towards him. Quentin jumped and all but ran from the room. Buffy watched him go as the doors swung behind him. She was surprised that Angelus wasn't stalking after him. Turning back to face the front, she jumped to see his form standing in front of her. Angelus turned his gaze from his banged up Slayer, the scent of the poison in her blood stronger from the open wound on her forehead.

He turned angry amber rimmed eyes on Giles. "Don't think that I don't know your part in this Ripper." Angelus growled threateningly. "If you thought my torturing you for amusement was painful, you should see how I torture those who get in my way." With that he turned his attention from the now fired Watcher, his eyes falling on Buffy who was looking conflicted about something, or other. Reaching down he gripped one of her wrists and tugged her to her feet.

Buffy let out a surprised cry, fear gripping her once again on her birthday from hell. She struggled uselessly as Angelus pulled her from the room. "Buffy!" Giles shouted alarmed running after her. Angelus growled hearing his feet pounding against the floor. He swung round punching Giles solidly, knocking him out cold. "Giles!" Buffy cried as she was pulled from the room, worry for Giles consuming her.

Buffy pulled against Angelus' grip on her wrist repeatedly to no avail as he steadily pulled her out of the school grounds and down the street. "LET ME GO!" Buffy cried, as she tried to pry his hand from her wrist with her free one. Angelus ignored her as she continued to shout and plead with him. They reached the main district of the town a couple of people still scattered about despite the late hour. "Angelus please! Just let me go!" Buffy cried not caring if she drew attention, she just want to go home, check on her mother, then go to bed, not be dragged through the streets of Sunnydale to God knew where by Angelus.

Tears ran freely down her face as she tugged at her captured arm, a very real fear consuming her. "Angelus, please just let me go home!" Buffy begged.

Angelus sighed in exasperation as he came to a complete stop, turning swiftly he yanked her to him, before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder a hand rest on her ass to keep her from falling off as she struggled. Her small fists beating at his back. Angelus jostled her teasingly. "Now Buff," He murmured so that only she could hear him. "You don't want to go causing a scene now. Even with your dead weight I could still kill whoever gets in my way."

Buffy stilled immediately her pleas dying in her throat as Angelus continued to walk down the street. Buffy wiped at her eyes. Looking around at the people who were watching them curiously. She shifted her legs uncomfortably, and she felt Angelus' hand tighten on her ass cheek warningly, and she stilled a whimper escaping her.

"Put me down Angelus!" Buffy cried as she began beating on his back again when they made it out of the busier part of the town, and into a street filled with homes.

Angelus ignored her, her tiny fists doing nothing more to him than a bug landing on him. Buffy yelped when he slapped her ass, when he grew annoyed as he finally made it Crawford Street and his mansion. Buffy struggled indignantly, uselessly trying to flail her legs in an attempt to get away. Angelus opened his front door and slammed it shut behind him with a small shove with his foot. Buffy let out a cry and struggled harder, figuring out where they were. His words of a personal torture chamber making her fear rise. "Angelus! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!" Buffy shouted.

Angelus merely whistled as he mounted the stairs, and moved down the hall heading towards his bedroom. Enjoying the rising scent of her fear. He opened his bedroom door, and Buffy increased her struggles. "Angelus put me down! Please, please, please!" Buffy cried.

"Alright Buff." Angelus taunted before slinging her from his shoulder and onto the bed. Buffy bounced once, looking around widely, before moving to scramble off the large bed. Angelus caught her arm and pulled her back, placing a hand on her chest he easily forced her back down. Turning around, he laid his head on her belly, and Buffy stilled her body tense. _'What's going on?'_ Buffy thought panicked. She looked up at the ceiling, but couldn't really make anything out in the dark. Her eyes no longer in enhanced with her Slayerness.

Buffy let out her confusion in a whimper. The weight of his head on her belly something that made her want to run her hands through his soft spiked up hair, and cringe away at the same time. Angelus opened his eyes, her fear arousing him to a point of pain in the cramped confines of his leather pants. "Go to sleep Buff. I'm not gonna hurt you when you're as weak as a kitten." Angelus grumbled before closing his eyes again.

His words did nothing to calm Buffy, she felt this overwhelming urge to get away. To get away to somewhere that was safe. Her home was safe, her mother was safe. She wanted to be able to relax, and hide away from the nightlife until her strength returned to her, and she could feel completely like herself. Angelus waited patiently, his fingers clasped together over his chest, as he waited for the storm of emotions in Buffy to break.

'_I want out, I want out, I want out, I want out, I want out…'_ Buffy thought her hands clenching. Buffy let out a blood curdling scream, as she began thrashing trying to get away from the weight of the head that resting on her belly, effectively keeping her trapped in her weakened state. Angelus smirked, as he felt her body shifting wildly under his head. With a quick preternatural movement, he straddled her. His hands catching one of hers and forcing it outstretched back down to the bed, when she tried to strike out at him. Buffy reared up in an attempt to head-butt him, she failed. Angelus used the moment to slip a hand under her neck, his fingers easily finding the pressure points that would send her into unconsciousness when pressed correctly.

Buffy's eyes widened, and she brought her head back down to the mattress, trying to immobilize his hand. "Angelus don't, please. I just want to go home." Buffy pleaded, her heart racing wildly in her chest at the thought of being unconscious around Angelus, unable to even see an attack coming.

"The last time I let you go home you did something incredibly stupid." Angelus snarled. "So no you aren't leaving my side until you have your strength back."

Buffy flinched as she remembered Giles telling her it would wear off in a couple of days. She couldn't stay here for a couple of days! Angelus moved to apply the appropriate pressure. "Angelus, don't please! I promise I'll stay home, please!" Buffy stressed her last please.

Angelus shook his head, the softer part of him didn't want her to go, wanted to look after her until she was better, and he, he wanted to make sure she didn't do something else stupid, which knowing her nature she was liable to do. "Sorry lover no dice. Now say goodnight." Angelus mocked before applying pressure to the pressure points. He watched with satisfaction as Buffy slipped into unconsciousness, her tense body relaxing underneath his. "Good girl." He mumbled slipping his hand from beneath her neck.

He looked over her face, his eyes landing on the cut on her forehead. He felt anger rise in him again, and for a moment he regretted not going after Quentin Travers, but that would have meant giving Buffy a chance to get beyond his reach, and as much as she may not trust him to not harm her whilst she was weak and vulnerable, he wouldn't. It was almost like he couldn't, a part of him had demanded that he protect her, and the desire had been so strong that he had spent most of the last couple of days protecting her. It had annoyed him to no end that he had wanted to protect her, that he had protected her for more than the fact that he wanted to be the one to end her life. It was frustrating as it was infuriating. Angelus placed a hand against her cheek stroking the soft skin wiping away her drying tears of terror as he'd dragged her behind him without explanation. It was insufferable that he should want to protect and nurture her, when he wanted to punish and kill her, and it added to the boiling rage at the centre of his being that was reserved just for her.

Angelus rolled off her, his head landing on her palm as he faced her unconscious form. He closed his eyes against the image and soon fell asleep his nose buried in her wrist as he breathed in her scent. A long while later Angelus shifted closer to the unconscious blond, an arm coming to rest around her waist, as his head rested on her small shoulder, his face burying itself into her neck as he slept on, a lazy, content smile curving his lips.

* * *

Buffy came awake slowly to a pulsing in her core, a low moan sounding in her throat, a small frown creasing her brow as she tried to piece together were she was. She felt a cool wet something running along the pulse in her neck that was in time with the pulsing of her core, just as she became aware of a heavy weight strewn across her waist, and on her shoulder, and that one of her hands was buried into something thick and soft. Her eyes shot open as she realized what was happening, a shocked gasp escaping her. She gently shifted her hand from his hair, not wanting to wake him… well at least she assumed he was sleep, she couldn't picture him holding her like this when he was conscious!

Buffy shifted her legs, wishing that the pulsing in her core would stop, the scent of her arousal wouldn't go unnoticed by him when he was awake, and she was positive that he would find some way to mock her about it! Buffy lay completely still as she thought, trying to think of a way to get out without waking him. With a gentle movement Buffy attempted to slide out from under his arm and away from his head. She stilled immediately however as Angelus growled, his arm constricting around her, pulling her back to her previous position, pressing his face deeper against her neck.

Buffy scowled annoyed, it wasn't enough that Angelus dragged her here terrifying the hell out of her, and knocking her unconscious, he had to trap her in his damned… rather comfortable bed! He probably got a huge kick out of her terror to, the bastard! Buffy slowly moved one of her arms, reaching it over so that it lay over Angelus; larger one. Gently closing her small hand around it as best she could she attempted to lift it off her, sending up a silent prayer that at least some of her strength would have returned. She let out a long breath as with only a bit of effort she lifted the arm that had been flung over her. Moving it through the air, she gently laid it on Angelus' side, she held her breath as she waited to see if he woke.

She felt him snuggle closer to her neck, and a smile curved her lips as it struck her as cute and adorable, before she wiped it off her face as she silently chastised herself. She couldn't think of Angelus like that! He had to be a monster! He was a monster, just one that happened to confuse her senses of good and evil, of Angel and Angelus. It hurt to look at him and sometimes see Angel in his expression or actions. Like in the alley when that fledge Blair she thought Giles had called him in the car on the way from dropping off her mother at home to the library, had attacked her and he'd protected her, and like now when he nuzzled closer to her like he liked her, but he didn't she knew that he didn't. He couldn't make it any plainer for her if he wore a badge that read 'I loathe you', but her heart couldn't help traitorously hoping that somewhere inside him that he did.

Buffy shifted again trying to pull away as gently as possible only to still her heart freezing in her chest as Angelus growled again a frown pulling at his brows as he shifted, his hand that she had previously removed from her person coming to rest lightly on waist. Buffy waited a few moments a sigh of relief escaping her when Angelus stilled evidently still asleep. Buffy closed her eyes as she took a deep steadying breath, trying to prepare herself for anything as it became apparent that she wasn't getting out of here without Angelus waking up. Sending up another quick prayer for at least some of her strength to have returned.

She angled her legs over the side of the bed, doing her best to not jostle the sleeping vampire by keeping her upper body as still as possible. She stayed like that for a moment her eyes taking in the ceiling above her noting the beauty of it, there was something captivating about houses that had a history to them. Taking a deep breath Buffy slipped from the bed wincing as she heard the soft sound of Angelus' head hitting the mattress. Not wasting anytime she hurried across the room, her feet sinking into a thick rug that had been laid over the stone, she didn't dare look down to see what it looked like, her eyes fixated on the door that she believed led from the room and into the hallway. She had just put her hand on the door knob when she was slammed into the wooden door, the muscular form of Angelus pinning her there. "Now Buff, where do you think you're going?"

Buffy closed her eyes tightly. "Home." Buffy said firmly, her heart racing in her chest as she wondered if she had the strength to fight him off and win her freedom.

"Well now, isn't that a little rude? I mean I put you up for the night and you try to sneak off without even a thank you. Tsk. Where's your manners Buff?"

Buffy's eyes snapped open as anger heated her blood. "Thank you!" Buffy growled slamming her elbow back into Angelus gut wincing and biting back a moan of pain as her elbow throbbed painfully, but it did the trick Angelus stumbled back from her a little allowing her room to turn around. Doing her best to shunt her pain to the side, she slammed her fist into his right cheek.

Angelus growled and shook his head a little, a cruel smirk curving his lips as he looked back up at Buffy. "Well well, looks like kittens got some of her bite back." Angelus mocked. Buffy shook the hand that had punched him pain resonating up from her fist, but at least she seemed to have some form of power behind her punches, even if it wasn't her full strength. "If I had my full strength I'd stake you, you bastard." Buffy growled glaring at him.

Angelus met her eyes with an amused stare. "Really? Why wait?" He growled somewhat playfully as he grabbed her by her coveralls and pulled her closer before throwing her across the room to land on the thick plush rug she had run over before. Buffy gulped as she scrambled to her feet backing away from the advancing vampire, suddenly wishing that she had kept her mouth shut. She had no weapons, her head was vaguely throbbing, and she didn't have her full strength back.

Buffy continued to back up as she kept her eyes on him warily, not willing to look away, even to search for possible weapons around the room. Her back hit the curtain that was hung over his window to keep out the sun. Suddenly hoping that there wasn't any glass to keep her from retreating further, she reached her hands out behind her and grabbed at the curtain finding the seam in the middle she pulled the curtain out of her way and stepped out into the sunshine of the early morning.

Angelus jumped out of the way of the ray of suns that had been allowed into his sanctuary as his Slayer slipped through the curtain and onto the small balcony. He stalked towards the curtain with predatory steps feeling her standing on the balcony her heart racing in her chest. Buffy closed her eyes as relief flooded through her at having the safety of the sun to protect her from Angelus following her out here. "Why don't you just admit it Buff?" Angelus' voice came softly through the curtain, his voice sending shivers of cold dread through her even as the sun warmed her skin.

"That no matter how hard you try, and tell yourself otherwise that you're not going to turn me to dust." Buffy felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes. She closed them tightly, and wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect her from his words. "You've had plenty of opportunities, but you've passed them all up, allowing me to continue unliving. Allowing me to kill and torture at my leisure." Buffy shook her head tears welled in her eyes as she opened them, trying to fight the sense of truth that was settling over her like a thick suffocating blanket. She took gulps of air her shoulders rising and falling with the effort. She had to get away from here! Away from the words he was whispering to her. She looked around desperately, she knew already that she was too high up to jump safely in her weakened state, but there had to be another way!

She spotted pipping not too far from the balcony, not seeing another option she went for it, climbing up on the railing she reached shaky arms for the pipe. Closing her fingers around it she slid gently from the railing her feet finding a hazardous perch against the strip of metal that held the pipping fixed to the wall. Climbing down slowly, she made slow, but steady progress towards the ground.

Behind the curtain Angelus smiled at the pain he could scent coming from his little Slayer. She was so easy to get to sometimes especially for him, he was getting closer to his goal he could feel it! The damned softer side of himself was screaming in agony wanting desperately to ease the suffering he had just created, to take her in his arms and just hold her again until her troubles melted from her as she relaxed in his embrace, letting him take her cares away even if only for a little while. Angelus turned his eyes falling on the bed that he had spent the night with his Slayer in. He lay back down on his bed a frown creasing his brow his blunt human teeth nibbling on his lower lip. Despite his satisfaction in her pain and terror, last night… had been the most content he'd had in years! He'd never felt so at peace with himself as he slept beside her, holding her!

Quite frankly it worried him that he felt that way, the soul had, he knew that much, the soul had felt accepted and loved and cherished by the petite blond, every moment the damned poof had spent with her he had felt content. But why in the hell had he felt that way as he held her close to him breathing in her scent as he slept the last of the night hours away. He even had the taste of her in his mouth as he'd licked at her pulse. He was covered in her scent and a part of him wanted to try and wash it off to banish it from his body and the other wished that they had been skin to skin so that it wouldn't be removed in the slightest when he changed clothes.

Angelus fisted a hand over his heart a furious growl emanating from his chest rage flashing in his eyes tinging them amber for a moment. He rubbed violently. Unbidden the image of Buffy's unconscious beaten up form entered his mind's eye and he felt a rush of sadness try to envelope him. Angelus let out a furious roaring sound. _'I HAVE TO GET THAT BITCH OFFA ME!'_ Angelus thought furiously. Despite his thoughts though Angelus turned on his bed so that he was lying on the part of the bed Buffy had occupied, her scent filling his nostrils doing something to calm him. A thing that when the dark demon realized it, would send him flying into another rage.

* * *

Buffy stepped away from the pole her shaky legs glad to be on the ground. She looked up at the window and shivered his words revolving around her brain, and she was helpless to stop it. All that he said sounded so true, and she hated that it did. It didn't seem to matter that she knew how he worked, that he spoke only the part of the truth that benefited him. Buffy turned from the mansion wrapping her arms around herself as she walked in the brisk early morning air.

She knew that she should probably go home, her mother was probably worried sick by the fact that she hadn't come home at all last night, but she needed her best girl friend right now. Her feet effortlessly walked through the streets as she walked the familiar path to Willow's house. She got the Rosenberg residence and walked through to the backyard, coming to a stop outside the glass doors that lead into Willow's room from the outside. She tapped on the glass a couple of times, and waited impatiently for Willow to open the door. She raised her hand to tap again when she saw the curtain move to reveal a bleary eyed Willow.

Willow's tired expression changed to one of concern when she took in her friends face. Unlocking her door Willow opened it and Buffy walked to her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, her shoulders shaking as she suppressed loud hacking sobs. Willow after she got over her shock returned her hug, gently leading Buffy into her room, and shutting her door to keep the chilled morning air out. She gently laid them both down on her bed. Willow resting on her back her arms wrapped around Buffy's trembling shoulders, her head resting on Willow's shoulder an arm wrapped around her waist returning her hug.

"Buffy what's a matter? What happened?" Willow asked after a moment when she felt that Buffy's tears had eased if not completely stopped.

Buffy took a shuddering breath. "He's right, isn't he?" Willow opened her mouth to ask who, but Buffy continued. "I can't kill him."

Willow suddenly didn't need to be told who and she frowned. "Buffy, who told you this? Did Angelus tell you this?"

Buffy nodded her head against his shoulder. "And he's right Will. I've had plenty of chances to stake him and I haven't. I've let him go and he's hurting more people because of it. And it's my fault! All my fault!"

Willow tightened her hold around Buffy, and pulled herself together, she raised a hand to stroke through Buffy's blond tresses. "Buffy he's not right. You'll stake him. The fact that you care about human lives and the fate of the world will see to that. And-and you're not the only one to walk away Buffy. Angelus has walked away to, leaving you alive when he could have killed you. Don't let him put ideas into your head Buffy."

Buffy tightened her hold around Willow. A dry unamused chuckle escaped her lips. "He leaves me alive because he wants me to suffer more. I leave him alive because…" Buffy trailed off her heart skipping a beat as she realized what she had been about to say.

"Because you love Angel." Willow finished.

"Yeah, because I love Angel." Buffy repeated, wishing that, that was what she had been about to say. She hid it from everyone, including herself as best she could, but she loved Angelus as hopeless and pathetic as that was. She had loved all of Angel that included his demon. She'd even told Angel once, though she doubted that he had completely understood what she meant. She loved all of him the good, the bad, and the broody and that included Angelus. And no matter how many times she tried to deny it, and how many times her love for him was beaten down under his sarcastic, and hurtful remarks and by how much he hated her. The emotion refused to go away, and sometimes she doubted if she wanted it to. Because if it did, it would be like her love for Angel would be diminishing, and she didn't want that.

Buffy felt her heart clench at the thought of Angel, and the face he wore in her dreams of late. "Angel hates me Will."

Willow paused in her stroking of Buffy's hair shocked. "Buffy, why would you say that?"Willow asked shifting so that she was lying on her side facing Buffy.

Buffy looked Willow in the eyes, her haze eyes filled with unshed tears. "Because Angelus… took me."

Willow frowned. "He did what?" She asked shocked.

Buffy looked away unable to meet her friends eyes as she continued. "And I let him." Buffy finished her fists clenched in the whites sheets laid on Willow's bed.

Willow stilled as she felt bile rise in her throat, as well as anger. "You let him?" She asked slowly, doing her best not judge, as much as she wanted to.

"I just… I wanted to feel close to him again, and that won out over everything else. And now Angel hates me."

Willow felt the anger being swept away with an overwhelming amount of sudden understanding, and her arms as if they had a will of their own wrapped around Buffy pulling her into another hug, and after a moment Buffy relaxed into it, grateful that the angry scorn she had thought she was going to receive didn't happen. "Oh Buffy, you're such a dummy sometimes." Willow sighed tears in her own eyes. "Angel could never hate you. I saw you two together and… the both of you just seemed to get each other, you know. I'm sure that were ever he is he understands, and deep down Buffy you know that."

Buffy slowly wrapped around Willow hugging her in return. She was grateful for Willow's reminder, in all that had happened since she had last seen Angel… it seemed like a dream that they had known and understood each other so closely. Willow was right Angel didn't hate her, he might be a little sad, but he didn't hate her. Buffy closed her eyes as tears of relief pooled in her eyes. Angel didn't hate her.

* * *

Later that day Oz, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Joyce were in the kitchen, all making an attempt at having a small Buffy Birthday celebration in hopes to lighten the disastrous events of the past few days. Buffy stood by Xander as they both made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Willow brought over a jug of lemonade and sat it down on the island out of the way of the sandwiche makers.

"I can't believe Giles was fired. How could Giles get fired?"

Oz noticed Buffy's sudden stiffness at the mention of the former Watcher and attempted to change the subject. "So, how did you manage to kill Kralik?"

Joyce smiled from her spot in the kitchen. "Oh, she was very clever." Buffy raised her eyebrows at her, wondering if she had really heard pride in her mother's voice over something to do with slayage. "Uh, you go ahead and tell it dear. You tell it better."

Buffy sighed and was about to speak when Willow cut her off. The red heads mind in a whirl of disbelief. "Now, now when you say fired, do you mean fired?"

Xander gave her an amused look. "You're not cruising past that concept any time soon, are you?"

"Well, it's just…" Willow floundered around for a way to explain her reaction. "I mean he's been fired! He's been unemployed! He's… between jobs."

"Giles isn't going anywhere, Will. He's still librarian." Buffy said trying to sooth the red head.

Willow nodded reluctantly. "Ok, but I'm writing an angry letter."

"You know, nothing's really gonna change." Buffy said slowly an epiphany turning around in her brain. She slightly shook her head. "The important thing is that I kept up my special birthday tradition of gut-wrenching misery and horror."

"Bright side to everything." Oz deadpanned, earning a small smile from Buffy.

Buffy grabbed a new jar of peanut butter and twisted, she winced in aggravation when the lid wouldn't budge under her strength. "I'll just be glad when my strength stops being fickle as the last of that damned poison makes it way outta my blood stream." Buffy muttered resisting the urge to stop her foot. Her strength had been giving in and out since she woke up this morning. She mentally cringed at the thought that she could have another couple of days of this.

"Give you a hand with that, little lady?" Xander asked teasingly holding out his hand for the jar.

Buffy handed it to him. "You're loving this far too much." Buffy muttered without any heat.

"Admit it." Xander grinned, before trying to open it. "Sometimes you need a big strong man." He grinned at her. Xander struggled with the jar for a few long moments. He covered his embarrassment with a laugh. "Uh, Will. Gimme a hand with that?"

Willow, Buffy, Oz and Joyce all laughed good naturedly, and after a moment Willow swiped the jar from his hand and opened it with a deft twist making Buffy, and Xander stare at her. Xander shook himself out of it. "Well, you know I loosened it."

* * *

Later that afternoon after her friends had gone home, Buffy stood outside the door to Giles condo, there was still a few hours before darkness fell so there should be enough time for her to get home after seeing Giles… if she ever worked up the courage to knock on the door! Slowly Buffy reached up and knocked on the door. She rung her hands together nervously as she waited. She didn't have to wait long, before the door was thrown open.

Giles breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Buffy, and uncaring about how angry she probably still was at him, he pulled her into his arms. "Oh thank God you're safe." He muttered into her hair. Coming back to himself Giles slowly released her, and stood aside for her to enter. Buffy did her hands clasped together in front of her. She had her back to him as she worked up the courage to speak, but before she could Giles beat her to it. "Buffy I know that you think that you can't trust me anymore, and, and, and I kn…"

Buffy interrupted what sounded like was going to be a long speech. "Giles, I can't trust you anymore." Giles looked at her sadly. "But, I love you like a father, and I know that you feel the same way. So I forgive you."

Giles couldn't help folding her in his arms again relief sweeping through him, after a hesitant moment Buffy returned the embrace. "But that doesn't mean its forgotten Giles. We got a long way to go."

"I know. I'm just glad, that you can find it in yourself to give me a second chance. If the roles had been refused, I don't think that I could forgive as quickly."

Buffy stepped out of Giles embrace a slightly distant look in her eyes when she looked up at him. Giles felt his heart ache for the distance that hadn't been there before. "I should getting going. I only came by to tell you that." Buffy murmured uncomfortably. "And I want be home before dark."

"Ah, y-y-yes of course." Giles agreed shifting on his feet, before following Buffy to the door to see her out.

Buffy opened the door, and then turned back to Giles. "I'd be extra wary of Angelus for a while if I were you." Buffy frowned. "He sounded serious last night, and until I can stake him, there's no telling how long his rage will last." Giles nodded and Buffy walked out the door.

Giles watched her until she was out of sight before closing the door. He knew she was right, and it worried him, not just for his own safety, but for just what types of feeling Angelus had for his Slayer buried deep down under the rage. His reaction seemed a bit extreme if all he wanted was for Buffy to be alive for him to kill… she had pulled through alive after all. Giles took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. '_Why couldn't Angelus be a simple being with simple desires?' _Giles thought despondently.

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 9. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to write that chapter lol :D So please tell me what you think :D

Also I don't believe that I'll do a rewrite of the episode The Zeppo. I know it's a key episode in the development of Xander, but it's not really a chapter that I can see doing anything for the relationship of Buffy/Angelus. The episode will still happen in the timeline, it's just that I don't see any point in rewriting it. Maybe if the musie ever gets hit by inspiration I'll go back after the seasons are finished and rewrite it with a couple of Buffy/Angelus scenes instead of the couple of Buffy/Angel scenes in the episode.

I apologise to anyone who wanted to see a rewrite of that episode.


	10. Chapter 10 bad girls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I was overwhelmed by the response, and I'm so thrilled you all liked the chapter so much. So I managed to get this chapter out a bit quicker for you all :D

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last :D

Oh and to reviewer Sarah Zitter I'm sorry that I couldn't reply to your review, the site doesn't allow for authors to reply to anonymous reviews, but if you want to PM me and give me your email address I'd gladly answer some of your questions :D

Ok enough of me and on with the chapter :P

**CHAPTER 10**

**Bad Girls**

Buffy fell to the ground with Faith beside her the dirt of a fresh grave softening their fall a little, both girls were struggling with a leather clad vampire a piece. The situation however did nothing to divert Faith's attention from the line of conversation she had started up with Buffy, brief moments before they had been set upon by their leather clad friends. "So what, you're telling me never?" She called over to Buffy as she struggled with her vampire.

Buffy didn't spare Faith a glance, though she wanted to look over at the brunette incredulously. "Faith! Really, now is not the time!"

Faith couldn't help herself her curiosity gnawing at her. "I'm curious! Never ever?"

Simultaneously both girls kicked up with their legs sending the vampires they had been struggling with rolling off them, and into standing positions. "Come on, really?" Faith asked incredulously. "All this time and not even once?"

Buffy bit back an exasperated noise, as she blocked a punch coming towards her face. She grabbed his shoulder, shifting her position slightly so that she could flip him over and onto his back. "How many times do I have to say it?" She muttered as she ducked a swing. "I have never…" Buffy backhanded her assailant. "…done it…" The vampire staggered back from the force of her blow, his back hitting a lamp post. Buffy spun so that she was closer to him. "…with Xander!" Buffy finished just as she staked her vampire through the heart.

Buffy turned to look over at Faith who was still fighting. "He's just a friend." She added. Faith leapt at her vampire, her body rolling in midair land on her vampire with her knee firmly planted in his back pinning him to the ground. Faith plunged her stake into her assailants heart, getting up as he turned to dust, walking over to stand beside Buffy. "So? What are friends for? I mean, I'm sorry," Faith gave her a lazy smile. "It's just all this sweating-nightly, side-by-side action and you never put in for a little after-hours?" Faith thrust her hips and grunted.

Buffy raised her eyebrows, not sure if she liked where Faith was going with this. "Thanks for the poetry. And no. I love Xander. I just don't… 'love' Xander." Buffy looked at the ground beneath her feet. "Besides I think it ruins friendship to do that stuff." Buffy added, thinking of how awkward it would be to hang around Xander if she'd used him that way, besides… she'd never even been remotely attracted to him that way. Buffy's eyes focused on the boot prints on the soft ground.

Faith rolled her eyes. "You think too much." She huffed, feeling a small twinge at the girls higher morals.

Buffy grabbed Faith's arm to grab her attention, her eyes still focused on the ground. "Hey. There's one more." She said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I think too much." Buffy quipped. She started walking Faith following her lead, her eyes finally seeing the boot prints that Buffy had spotted earlier. The boot prints lead them to a gravestone. "Ok," Buffy murmured quietly. "Count of three. One…"

Faith leapt ahead, she didn't care for plans, and she'd be damned if she started caring about them now. She rolled over the gravestone, she landed to find that the vampire wasn't there. She pivoted quickly though when she heard a growl, she saw him running at her. Buffy watched the fight start with a disapproving frown. She didn't get Faith's attitude lately, ever since she'd come back from her long winded walk-about she had been acting… different… almost like she believed that she was unbeatable… or had something to prove. She didn't get it, and she most definitely didn't like it. "Three." She muttered.

Faith attempted a roundhouse kick, she let out a surprised noise when he caught her leg inches before it would have made contact with his head. He grasped her shoulder, and turned slightly so that he could throw her into a tall gravestone. Faith hit the ground hard, but she didn't let it faze her as she immediately tried to scramble to her feet.

Buffy finally moved, she ran around behind the vampire as he looked down at Faith. He unsheathed two swords one with a wicked looking long blade, the other shorter. He heard the soft footsteps coming up behind him and he swung around stopping the blond Slayer in her tracks, her stake raised. The vampire swung his long bladed sword at The Slayer, slicing off the deadly pointed tip. Buffy jumped in surprise the action having taken her by surprise, she quickly recovered and dropped the now useless stake as the vampire swung again. She blocked the blow instinctively before grabbing hold of both his arms, she brought them down hard, the jarring action causing him to drop his swords. Buffy punched in the face, she attempted to follow up with a kick, but he blocked her leg, undeterred Buffy switched legs and tried again, only to have her leg blocked again. The vampire grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and moved closer trying to get close enough to sink his fangs into her neck.

Buffy tried to shove him away, but he didn't move. Buffy grunted as she felt her strength warring against her assailants as she managed to keep him at bay. Faith having realized that Buffy couldn't shove him away from her and regain the upper hand jumped in, her stake easily piercing through the flesh of his back to pierce his heart. The vampire howled in pain, his arms thrown up in the air in his surprise, before he disintegrated into dust. Faith smiled at Buffy her excitement evident, whilst Buffy leaned against the headstone she had been pushed up against as she tried to catch her breath. Faith took a step forward raising a hand in the air in anticipation for a high five. "Nicely diverted B!" Faith paused when Buffy didn't return her gesture.

Buffy shot Faith an incredulous look. "Diverted? That was me fighting for my life, Miss Attention Span." Buffy grumbled, her breathes evening out.

Faith sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "This isn't a Tupperware Party. It's a little hard to plan."

Buffy stood up straight and began to follow. "The count of three isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street."

Faith stopped and turned facing Buffy again. "Hey, they're toast and we're here, so it couldn't have been too bad, right?" Faith looked down at her arm and gave it an experimental roll. She honestly didn't see what the problem was, they fought they won. Who cared about the rest? "Who were those guys anyways?" She asked looking back up at Buffy.

"I don't know." Buffy admitted with a small sniff. "They didn't seem local." She looked behind her to look at the swords the leather clad vampire had dropped. "Look, why don't we grab the weapons. Maybe Giles…" Buffy trailed off as she scanned the ground, the weapons nowhere in sight.

Faith came up beside her also scanning the ground, a light shining in her eyes. "One of his buddies must have taken them. Can't have gone far. I'll go this way."

"Faith wait…" Buffy cried, but it was too late as Faith had already run off. Buffy sighed. "There should be tracks." She muttered as she looked after Faith for a moment more, debating whether or not to go after her. She lowered her head so that she could look at the ground. Faith could take care of herself.

She searched the ground for fresh tracks, but it seemed almost impossible to distinguish anything from the trampled mess the ground was from their fight. She felt a warm tingle spread from her lower back just as he spoke. "That newbie's a real firecracker ain't she?" Buffy whirled. "Got a lot to learn though if she wants to survive."

Buffy scowled. "Faith is doing just fine." Buffy said defensively, her hand itching to go for her spare stake, as she took a step back as Angelus advanced towards her. She refrained from grabbing at it though, her hazel eyes fixed on his advancing form, as she waited, her hands curling into fits.

"Of course she is. That's why she jumped into attack before she had any idea what would be waiting for her." Angelus cocked his head to the side coming to a stop a couple of paces away from Buffy. "Almost like she's got something to prove."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the dark demon. "Does she? Have something to prove." She asked a twisting feeling settling in her stomach. If he said it, it had to mean something.

Angelus shrugged nonchalantly and smirked at her. "How should I know? I just call 'em like I see 'em." He taunted.

Buffy gave him a last look, before turning to walk away, she had a demon to try and track. "Stay away from Faith Angelus."

Angelus chuckled. "I think it's more a case of her staying away from me." He grinned when Buffy stopped short, her body tense. "What's a matter lover? Not jealous are you?" He winked mockingly at her when she whirled around to face him again. "Don't be. No one can take your place," Angelus paused placing his hands over his heart a mocking expression on his face. "In my heart."

Buffy felt the jab keenly, a sharp stabbing pain slicing through her heart, causing tears to well in her eyes, she forced them back refusing to cry in front of him, even though she knew that he would have already scented the salt in the air. She fought the urge to place a hand over her heart in an attempt to ease the pain she felt. It was moments like these that she hated him. She felt her nails bite into the skin of her palms the only indication she had that she had bawled her hands into fists. With angry steps she marched the small distance separating her from Angelus, the second she was close enough her arm snapped out in a blur of preternatural movement. Her fist smashed into Angelus face sending stumbling off balance, he may have been able to right himself, but his legs stumbled back against a headstone and he toppled over it to land on his back.

Buffy stood still for a moment watching his legs dangling in the air as they hung over the headstone. If she had been in a different frame of mind, she probably would have found it funny. The mighty Angelus toppled by a headstone. But as it was, she felt her anger give way to an extreme sadness, and she felt tears welling in her eyes again. Refusing to let Angelus enjoy the sight of her tears, Buffy turned and walked off, her search for the weapons forgotten.

Angelus slid his legs off the headstone and rolled to his feet, his eyes going to the retreating figure of Buffy. For a moment he considered going after her, he could scent her tears on the cool night breeze, and it brought a smile to his face, even as he winced in irritation as the softer side reared its ugly head. He turned and walked away from her, he'd done what he wanted, he had no reason to prolong his contact with her. He growled in annoyance when he heard his mind whisper to him of a want to stay with her longer. His face set in a determined line Angelus continued away from his petite blond Slayer. He would not encourage the softer emotions that were plaguing his being.

* * *

Trick walked through City Hall pointedly ignoring the secretary, who pointedly ignored him in return. What The Mayor did with those of the like of Trick, where none of her concern, unless The Mayor was in another meeting that one of those kinds presence would be detrimental… not those happened much anymore these days. Trick entered the Office forgoing the formality of knocking. "Check these out." Trick stated by way of announcing his presence, placing the swords on The Mayors desk.

The Mayor ignored him, even though his rude entrance made his eyebrows twitch in annoyance. His eyes remained focused on the funnies in the newspaper he was reading. One of the few reasons he did read the newspaper. As The Mayor he knew the towns going ons pretty much as soon as they happened. Chuckling The Mayor shook his head as he folding down the newspaper. "I-I just love the Family Circus! That P.J. he's getting to be quite a handful." He observed not caring that he was probably the only one in the room interested. Allan dutifully looked over at him and gave him a nod of agreement accompanied by a weak smile.

The Mayor dropped his newspaper on his desk, his eyes going to the swords that Trick had brought in for him. "Well…" Wilkens murmured thoughtfully. "I haven't seen anything like this in uh…" He looked over at Allan ponderingly. "Well, a good long while." He turned his attention back to Trick. "Where's the owner of these fine implements?"

Trick shrugged. "The common term is slain. But I've been seeing this breed around." He gave his boss an anticipatory look. "Are we expecting any trouble?"

Wilkens smiled noting the anticipatory gleam in Trick's eyes. "Do you like Family Circus?"

Trick who had gotten used to The Mayors habit of changing the subject at the drop of a hat didn't bat an eye. "I like Marmaduke."

Wilkens shivered in disgust. "Oh! Eww! He's always on the furniture. Unsanitary."

Trick smiled. "Nobody can tell Marmaduke what to do." His smile turned to a grin. "That's my kinda dog."

Allan glad for a normal conversation added his own two cents, forgetting momentarily whose company he was in. "I like to read Cathy." He swallowed nervously as both Mayor Wilkens and Trick both looked at him. "So uh, what ab-about these swords? W-what should we do about that?" He asked diverting their attention back to the matter at hand.

Wilkens turned his gaze back to the swords on his desk. "Well, let's just keep an eye out. We've got the dedication coming up in a few days. We certainly can't have anything interfering with that."

Allan fidgeted nervously. "Well… maybe we should postpone the… the-the dedication." He suggested, wishing that the floor would swallow him up when he was met with the incredulous stare of The Mayor, and the intense gaze of The Mayors vampire associate.

"I believe The Honourable Mayor hates that idea." Trick said stating the obvious to the now very nervous Allan.

Wilkens stood from his desk chair. "The dedication…" he began as he walked toward the liquor cabinet. "…is the final step before my Ascension." Allan realizing his bosses destination quickly stepped out of his way. "I have waited longer than you can imagine for this." Wilkens opened the cabinet and reached in for sealed box of moist towelettes. "After the Hundred Days," The Mayor pulled out a towelette. "I'll be on a higher plane." Wilkens stepped over to Allan as he wiped his hands. "And I'll have no more need for…" He folded up the used towelette, and handed it to Allan who took it without a word. "Well, let's just say I won't be concerned… with the little things."

The Mayor walked back over to his desk. "Mr. Trick watch these people. Anything you find out about them, well, let's just see that, that information reaches The Slayers." He took the short sword from Trick who had been admiring it, as he looked Trick over. "Who knows? With any luck, they'll kill each other. Then everyone's a winner." He looked over at Allan. "Everyone of course, meaning me." The Mayor said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Willow what are these?" Xander asked as he sat down next to Oz in the student lounge Buffy and Willow sitting on the couch opposite them a table piled high with brochures and brightly coloured packets.

"There early admission packets." Willow replied without glancing up, from her perusal of a collage brochure she found quiet riveting.

Xander leaned forward and scooped up a couple. "Harvard… Yale… Wesleyan… Some German Polytechincal Institute whose name I uh…" Xander squinted at the name, before giving up. "I can't pronounce." He dropped the packets back on the table, and leaned back on the couch. "Is anyone else intimidated?" He looked to Oz. "'Cause I'm just expecting thin slips of paper with the words No Way written in crayon."

"They're typing those now."

"Hmm." Xander intoned with a nod.

Buffy looked through one of the brochures, doing her best to hide how dejected she was. All these schools looked great, and promised even greater things, but even though it felt like years ago, she still remembered Angelus' threat, and the knowledge that the likely hood of her having a life beyond slaying was dismal at best made it seem all so futile. To be looking at brochures of fancy colleges that she most probably would never be able to step foot in, even if she survived, and got accepted into even one of them. Buffy forced back the sigh that wanted to escape, the real downer was that the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she really wanted to go.

Willow smiled brightly. "I'm so overwhelmed! I-I got in! To actual colleges! And, a-and they're wooing me! They're pitching woo!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as they turned to Buffy looking for someone to share her excitement with.

To Buffy's relief she didn't have to fake a smile, just seeing the ecstatic look on Willow's face helped her to bury her own feelings on the matter. "The wooing stage is always fun."

Willow sighed her smile fading. "But it's weird. Now, rejection I can handle 'cause of the years of training, but this…" Willow trailed off, looking down at all her acceptance packages.

"I feel your pain, Will. Like right now, I'm torn between the fast growing fields of appliance repair and motel management. Of course, I'm still waiting to hear back from the uh, Corndog Emporium, so…" Xander trailed off as he crossed his fingers and then placed his hands together in a sarcastic gesture of prayer.

Buffy forced herself to giggle, trying her best to act like her normal self. Talks of the future always made her feel uncomfortable and left out. Her friends all had choices, she had none… and it came with a bitter after taste and a cold lonely feeling. "Well, I think it's great. Early admission." She shifted on the couch so that she was facing Willow more. "Now there's nothing between you and a brilliant future." _'Without me.' _Her thoughts added without her permission, threatening to make her smile waver.

"Well, if I may suggest," Oz spoke breaking his characteristic silence once again. "graduate. Gettin' left back: not the thrill ride you'd expect." He quipped, a small hint of a smile curving his otherwise stoic face.

Cordelia having been listening in from her position standing with a couple of friends couldn't help wandering over. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay away from them completely. "That's so cute! Planning life as a loser?" She exclaimed with false cheer. Xander glanced up at her not at all surprised that she had made an appearance. "Most people just turn out that way, but you're really taking charge."

Xander noting that her words had struck a sensitive nerve in his red headed friend immediately counter attacked. "The comedy stylelings of Miss Cordelia Chase everyone." He looked back over at her. "Who uh, incidentally won't be needing a higher education when she markets her own very successful line of hooker wear." He mocked deliberately sweeping his eyes up and down her stylish revealing clothes.

Cordelia resisted the urge to look down at her clothes, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that his little comment got to her even just a little bit. "Well Xander, I could dress more like you but," She gave him a mock sympathetic look. "Oh, my father has a job." Cordelia turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Xander without a suitable comeback.

"I'm not gonna waste the perfect comeback on you now." Xander called after the retreating brunette, not wanting her to know that she had managed to get under his skin. He pointed a threatening finger at her. "But don't think I don't have it. Oh, yes! Its time will come!" Xander turned back to the group and went back to their previous conversation as if Cordelia hadn't just been there. "So, life beyond school…" He was met by silent stares. "Anyone, please… chime in."

"I hear it's nice. And a place I'll never go if I don't pass Mrs Taggart's chemistry test tomorrow." She looked at Willow pointedly, her eyes pleading.

"Oh! I can help. Chemistry's easy. It's a lot like witchcraft, only less newt." Willow joked, before continuing on. "So whadaya say? Study jam, my house, tonight?"

"I'm there." Buffy agreed gratefully. She was gonna need all the help she could get. Chemistry and Buffy equalled badness. The bell rang, and Buffy helped Willow gather her things as she stood up. "Oh. I have to go see Giles, report on last night's patrol." Buffy said in explanation.

Willow tilted her head to the side slightly. "Oh yeah. He said he wanted to talk to you."

Buffy frowned slightly in concern. "What about? Is he ok?"

"He's looked better." She murmured worried that maybe being fired had cause more of a stir in him then they had originally thought.

Buffy nodded and turned to head for the library. She hoped that there wasn't another big bad around the corner. She had her hands full with Angelus, and chemistry. Couldn't impending doom wait until after her chemistry test?

* * *

Giles sat on a study table in the library facing the doors. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes were on the doors waiting for them to open. He expected that he wouldn't be quiet so bored when he got to see the reaction of the other man that was invading his library. He knew from experience that Buffy could make quiet the first impression… in fact he was counting on it. He risked a glance at the foppish monkey suit wearing young man that was going through a box that was filled with his own personal occult collection; standard for any Watcher in training or otherwise. To say he had been surprised when he had realize how young the man was an understatement. How did The Council expect the freshman to cope with the hellmouth as his first assignment? But then young men were easier to control then older men who were more self assured. Giles eyes returned to the doors as the man continued talking.

"Of course training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day. Much greater emphasis on field work."

"Really?" Giles muttered his tone undisguisedly bored as he waited for the doors to open once again.

"Oh yes." The man continued seemingly quiet unaware of the older gentleman's disinterest as he walked around to another box. "Not all books and theory nowadays." He reached in for a couple of books. "I have in fact faced two vampires myself." He said proudly, Giles looked at him in some surprise, almost hopeful that the young buck had even just a little real life experience. "Under controlled circumstances, of course."

Giles uncrossed his arms and looked over at his companion. "Well not danger of finding those here." Giles commented dryly, when what he really wanted to say was 'The hellmouth is going to eat you alive.'

The young man looked up surprised. "Vampires?"

"Controlled circumstances." He smiled in relief when he saw the familiar blond walk in through the doors. "Hello Buffy." Buffy smiled in greeting, her eyes flicking over the stranger, she fought the urge to scowl darkly at the condescending smile he gave her, before returning her gaze to Giles.

"Well," He said taking a step towards her. "Hello." He greeted his smile turning smug.

Buffy condescended to glance over at him again giving him an evaluating glance. Taking in the prim and proper suit that really had no place in halls of Sunnydale high, to the dark closely cut hair that seemed to have some form of grease or gel moulding it, she didn't care enough to take a close enough look. "New Watcher?" She asked Giles her gaze going back to her father figure.

"New Watcher." Giles confirmed with a small nod, wishing now that he had a cup of tea, or even coffee to hide the anticipatory smile that wanted to curve his lips.

Buffy watched as the man took another step forward and held out his hand for her to take. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." He introduced himself. Buffy looked at the offered hand, but made no move to take it, before she looked at him with distrustful eyes. After a moment Wesley lowered his hand and took a step back feeling suddenly self conscious. In all the scenarios he had pictured when meeting his Slayer he never thought it would turn out like this. "It's very nice to meet you." He murmured.

Buffy didn't reply as she stepped over to Giles, her eye never moving from Wesley her suspicions not at all eased by his attempt at a formal greeting. "Is he evil?" She asked Giles almost hopefully, her eyes still fixed on The Watcher.

Wesley looked between them perplexed. "Evil?"

"The last one was evil." She muttered, as she looked at Wesley, her suspicions growing. If he was a Watcher shouldn't he know that? Buffy felt a scowl crease her brow. But what did it matter The Council didn't have the best track record when it came to her.

Wesley looked at her thoughtfully as it suddenly clicked what the blond was talking about. "Oh yes. Gwendolyn Post. We all heard. No. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned The Council." He said a little resentfully. He wasn't used to being under such heavy suspicion, if any at all. "But I'm glad to see you're on the ball as well." Wesley took a cautious step towards her, hoping for a warmer reception now that, that had been laid to rest. "A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer." At her slightly hostile look, Wesley stepped back again.

"Is he evil?" Buffy asked Giles again, who had been enjoying watching Wesley squirm under Buffy's scrutiny and evident distrust.

He answered regretfully. "Not the strictest sense."

Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." Wesley said a little peevishly as he walked around the table. "As I'm sure none of us is anxious to waste any time on pleasantries," Wesley picked up his until now blank Watcher's diary. "Why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol."

"Vampires." Buffy said with a shrug.

"Yes?" Wesley asked inquiringly.

"Killed 'em." Buffy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anything else you can tell me?" Wesley asked fishing for something more descriptive he could write in the diary. How was he supposed to keep a good account of things if she wouldn't tell him about her patrol.

Buffy glanced at Giles, who nodded encouragingly. "Uh… one of them had swords. I don't think he was with the other two."

"Swords?" Wesley murmured as he set down his diary and went back to one of his boxes rifling through it looking for the book he needed. "Swords…" He muttered to himself as he searched finally finding it he began to leaf through the pages. "One long, one short?" Wesley asked Buffy, though not taking his eyes off the book.

"Mmm. Both pointy." She looked at Giles out of habit. "With like, jewels and things."

"Sounds familiar." Giles murmured, making Buffy's heart sink. _'There goes my chem. Test.'_ She thought dully.

Wesley came to stand beside Giles the book open in his hands. "It should." He held it out to the former Watcher a smug smile curving his lips.

Giles took the book his eyes scanning the page before him. "El Eliminati. Fifteenth Century…"

Not being able to contain himself Wesley interrupted. "Fifteenth Century duellist cult, deadly in their day. Their numbers dwindled in later Centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless duelling." Buffy and Giles looked at him, their expressions incredulous as they marvelled over his rudeness. If Wesley noticed the looks he didn't let on, or he mistook them for impressed as he continued on. Eager to show them what he could do. "They eventually became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here."

Giles closed the book sharply and handed it back. "You seem to know a lot about them."

Wesley smirked in appreciation. "I didn't get this job because of my looks." He replied seriously, as he walked back over to the box he had pulled the book out of.

"I really, really believe that." Buffy said with an affirming nod.

Wesley gave her a snide look having caught the mocking undercurrent in her words. "I've researched this town's history extensively." He continued on like she hadn't spoken.

"So why have we not seen them before this?" Giles asked with a small concerned frown on his face. It was never good when demons suddenly made an appearance after a long absence.

Wesley came to stand beside the former Watcher. "They were driven out a hundred years ago. Happily Balthazar was killed. I don't know by whom."

When Wesley paused Buffy broke the silence. "And they're back 'cause…?"

"Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength. When he was killed, it was taken by a wealthy landowner named…" Wesley trailed off for a moment when he saw his audiences disinterest. "I don't want to bore you with the details."

"A little bit late." Buffy muttered.

Wesley took it as a sign to continue his explanation. "…named Gleaves. It was buried with him, and I believe that the few remaining Eliminati are probably looking for it. For sentimental value."

"A-and you don't think that this uh, amulet poses any threat?" Giles asked, trying to prod the younger gentleman into a more 'I live on a hellmouth' frame of mind.

Wesley stepped back from his box his eyes returning to Giles. "Oh, no. Not at all." He paused for a moment thinking. "Nonetheless we may as well keep it from them. Buffy you will go to the Gleaves family crypt tonight and fetch the amulet." He decided turning back to his box and reaching in.

"I will?" Buffy asked looking from Wes to Giles.

Wesley paused surprised. "Are you not used to being given orders?" He asked the blond girl incredulously.

Buffy looked back over to him a mischievous smile curving her lips. "Whenever Giles sends me on a mission, he always says please. And afterwards I get a cookie." She teased sending a grin Giles way, who smiled back in appreciation.

Wesley frowned as he walked back towards them. "I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot." Buffy was saved from answering as footsteps drew their attention to the door. Wesley looked the brunette girl over. "Ah. This is perhaps Faith."

Faith stopped in her tracks her eyes taking in the buttoned down by the book appearance of the stranger, before her eyes drifted to Buffy and Giles. "New Watcher?"

"New Watcher." Buffy and Giles confirmed in tandem.

Faith snickered, making no attempt to hide how little she cared about being polite. "Screw that." She muttered, before she turned and walked out. She done the whole Slayer/Watcher bonding thing. And she didn't make the same mistake twice. Besides that he looked… stifling. And she refused to be stifled like Buffy had been.

Buffy watched her go a small jealous tingle curling in her belly. She looked over at Giles. "Now why didn't I just say that?" Ignoring Wesley's wordless spluttering. She'd be having more fun in a maths class.

Giles bit back the sound of agreement that wanted to come from him. "Uh, Buffy would you…"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "I'll see if I can get her back." Buffy headed towards the door. "Don't say anything terribly interesting while I'm gone." Buffy called over her shoulder before she pushed open one of the swinging doors and walked out.

Wesley watched her go an unsettled expression on his face. He really hadn't expected things to go this way. Both he and Giles reach into their pockets and pull out a handkerchief. Simultaneously they took off their glasses, before beginning to clean the already clean lenses. "They'll get used to me." Wesley stated more for his own peace of mind than anything else. Giles noticed their tandem movements and quickly put his glasses back on, just before Wesley turned to face him. Calmly Giles hid the handkerchief with his hands, a small smile on his face.

Buffy caught up with Faith as she rounded a corner in the quad. "Faith wait. Look, I know this new guy's a dork, but…" Buffy paused considering for a moment, before deciding that she couldn't really see any good reason to go back and put up with the newbie. "Well I have nothing to follow that. He'd pretty much just a dork."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You're really going to take orders from him? Giles I can understand, he's cool for an Englishman, and he cares about the outcome, but the dweeb, really?"

Buffy shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable. "That's the job. What else can we do?"

Faith grinned rising her arms. "Whatever we want. We're Slayers girlfriend, The Chosen Two. Why should we let him take all the fun out of it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, even as she felt a part of her agreeing with the brunette. "Oh that would be tragic, taking the fun out of slaying, stabbing, beheading."

Faith nudged her encouragingly. "Oh like you don't dig it."

Buffy shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "I don't."

"You're a liar. I've seen you. Tell me staking a vamp doesn't get you a little bit juiced. Come on say it." Faith urged. Faith stopped and folded her arms as she waited for Buffy's answer. Buffy could feel a smile tugging at her lips, she looked down at the concrete she was standing on to hide it. Faith laughed joyously. "You can't fool me. The look in your eyes right after a kill. Even when you're facing off against your old hunny. You just get hungry for more."

Buffy felt herself tense at the mention of Angelus, but she did her best to hide it from her sister Slayer. She shook her head. "You're way off base."

"Tell me that if you don't get in a god slaying after awhile, you just start itching for some vamp to show up so you can give him a good…" Faith grunted as she punched the air.

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Again with the grunting. You realize I'm not comfortable with this."

Faith shrugged giving Buffy another grin, she could feel she was getting to close to cracking the armour Buffy had built around her Slayer urges as she tried to do her best to conform, but they were Slayers they didn't conform, and she was determined to show her sister just that, no matter how hard she fought it. Maybe then they could get rid of Angelus, and go their own way. Be each other's family. After all no one understood them like each other. "Hey, slaying's what where built for. If you're not enjoying it, you're doing something wrong." Faith turned and began walking away.

Buffy sighed as she realized Faith wasn't going to come back with her. "What about the assignment?"

Faith looked back with a grin. "Tell you what," She pointed at Buffy. "You do the homework, and I'll copy yours." Faith turned back around and left Buffy standing there.

"Hardly seems fair." Buffy muttered eyeing her sister Slayer's back a little enviously for a moment, before shaking herself and turning to go back to the library.

Buffy walked back into the library and shrugged apologetically at Giles, who sighed in recognition. Wesley who picked up on their silent conversation, came to the correct conclusion as to what it was about by taking note of the absence of Faith. "No matter. I'm sure I'll be able to catch up with her latter."

"Great." Buffy said sarcastically, the odds of Wesley cornering Faith were slim to none. Buffy clasped her hands together. "Well I have a class to get to so I'll just be…"

"Wait, we still have a couple of things to discuss." Wesley called after Buffy, who paused in her backwards retreat to the doors. With a defeated sigh she stepped over to the table, close to where Wesley now sat in a chair his Watcher's Diary once again in his hands. Buffy looked at Wes with an unveiled impatient expectation. Wesley cleared his throat importantly. "It has become clear to The Council that Angelus, The Scourge of Europe is still very much at large here in Sunnydale. The Council wishes to know why this has been allowed to happen, and demands that the situation be dealt with appropriately…"

Buffy stood tense, her body shaking with rage, her hazel eyes fixed on the oblivious Watcher. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. _'How dare he! He had no clue, and no right…'_ Buffy moved forward, her hand closing around the arms of the chair that Wes occupied, her sudden action drawing a squeaking yelp from the man, his startled eyes meeting her furious one. "Don't you dare talk about Angelus to me!" Buffy growled. "The only people allowed to talk to me about him are those who have been here since the very beginning and know and understand the situation. They have the right, you don't. And as for The Council and their demands… they mean little to nothing to me at this moment. Am I making myself understood?" Wesley looked up at her with startled eyes. "Am I understood?"

Wesley nodded slowly. "Y-yes. But may I ask…"

Buffy pulled back from the chair her expression calmer. "No you may not." She turned and looked at Giles. "Giles." Buffy said pleasantly, before she headed out the door.

Giles watched Buffy go, before turning his eyes on the shocked Watcher, and he couldn't help feeling a little smug. Buffy as usual had come through for him. "Tea?" He asked Wes, feeling far more generous towards the younger man than he had before.

* * *

"Gleaves, Gleaves, Gleaves." Buffy muttered to herself as she walked through the cemetery. She walked straight to it, despite her mutterings. It was kinda sad that she knew the cemeteries of Sunnydale as well as she knew her own home. She turned on her torch as she stepped up to the door. She pushed it open, biting back the urge to cough as dust and dirt fell from the door. Stepping inside she flashed her light around the large dark, and dusty chamber. She took in the two coffins, the drawers that were lined up on one side of the crypt, and the shelves filled with urns above them.

Buffy walked down the steps and into the chamber. She came to a stop by one of the two coffins. Using her free hand she slowly pushed the heavy lid aside. Flashing her light into the coffin she scanned the skeleton. "Strike one. No amulet there." Buffy muttered, before turning her attention to the second and last coffin. Walking over to it she pushed the lid aside, Buffy made a face at the contents of this coffin, the body having mummified, she flashed her torch over the still clothed remains. She paused when she reached the chest, her torch shining light on what she considered to be unmistakably the amulet. "Game over." She murmured. She reached in about to rip the chain away from the dead mans neck. She paused and looked towards the entrance when she heard the sound of a group of people walking towards the crypt.

She saw torch light through the open door, her senses telling her that it was a group of vamps approaching. Turning off her torch, she quickly jumped into the first coffin, just as the leader walked through the door. Buffy pulled the lid back over the coffin, the action going unnoticed by the vampire.

The vampire walked down the stairs, the five other vamps followed him down. Buffy turned her head in the coffin listening intently, her eyes landed on the skull the coffin belonged to and she offered the owner a silent apology. The vampire walked to the open coffin, his eyes falling on the amulet hanging around the body's neck. Reaching in he yanked it from the body's neck. He held it up in front of him his eyes examining it to make sure that he had the right one. Looking back over his shoulder he smiled at his fellows.

Buffy listened as she remained still inside the coffin, as she heard footsteps heading away from her coffin. She heard the door close, and she let out a sigh of relief, before pushing the lid open. Swinging her legs over the side of the coffin she slipped to the ground, glad to be out of the confining space. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, spinning around she let out a breath when she took in Faith's form. "Faith!" She asked surprised.

Faith looked down at the coffin Buffy had climbed out of. "What are you doing, hiding in there?"

"Looking for the amulet. Wasn't counting on the Special Guest Stars." Buffy quipped as she gestured to the coffin. "Hence the hiding."

Faith smiled in anticipation. "Well, it's six against two now, so come on." She didn't wait for a reply as she rushed out of the crypt. Buffy stood stupefied for a moment before following. Making it outside, she stood beside Faith as the saw the last two Eliminati jump down a man hole into the sewers. Faith made to head towards it. "Wait. Stop. Think!" Buffy shouted, making Faith pause to look back at her.

"No, no, no." Faith said definitely before she ran for the manhole.

Buffy chased after her helplessly. "It's a manhole. Tight space, no escape, six against two, not unlike three against one."

"And there might be more." Faith exclaimed with excitement as she grabbed Buffy's arm. "So come on." Faith urged as she let go.

"You're just gonna go down there . That's your plan." Buffy cried trying to make Faith see sense.

Faith grinned at her. "Who said I had a plan? I don't know how many's down there, but I wanna find out. And I'll know when I land. If you don't come in after me," Faith shrugged and smiled. "I might die!" Without any further hesitation Faith jumped down the manhole. Buffy looked at the hole with wide disbelieving eyes, before she jumped in after her sister Slayer. She couldn't stand by and let another sister Slayer die, not when she had a chance to help save her this time.

* * *

Wesley sat at the table calmly going through the books Giles had placed on the table for him. Quiet content to ignore the older man's worried pacing. "These are all the diaries then? Yours included?"

Giles gave him an annoyed look. "That's everything." He replied in a distracted tone. "Knock yourself out. Please."

Wesley picked up one of the diaries and flips it open. "Oh, yes! Here's your first entry." Wesley read a couple of lines before reading out one. "Slayer is wilful and insolent." He smirked. "That would be our girl, wouldn't it?" Wesley remarked, finding himself feeling better with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one she had treated with disrespect.

Giles continued with his pacing in hopes that it would keep him from snapping at the man, like Buffy had earlier today… something that in his opinion the younger man had gotten over to soon. He took off his glasses closing his eyes tiredly for a moment. "Well, you have to get too know her."

"Mm." Wesley muttered not really paying attention to the former Watcher as he continued to read down the page. "Her abuse of the English language is such that I understand only every other sentence." Wesley chuckled to himself and looked up from the book. "Oh, this is going to make fascinating reading."

Giles in turn ignored him as he checked his watch with worried eyes. "She should be back by now."

Wesley checked his own watch with nonchalant eyes. "Not to fret." Wes assured Giles as he reached into a bag of mints that was laid on the table. "My mission scenario has her back in one minute." He popped the minted. "Shouldn't be any trouble." Wesley finished as he placed the mint in his mouth.

Giles shot Wesley a look. "Oh yes, that makes me feel so much better." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Buffy kicked one of the vampires surrounding her and Faith in the sewer sending him to the ground. She glanced over at Faith as the brunette backhanded a vamp that had been trying to attack her from behind. She'd known that this was a bad idea, that it would be too hard to manoeuvre in the cramped space of the sewer near the manhole they had jumped down. There were too many to fight in such a small confining space. Despite her reservations though she found that, there was a part of her that revelled in it.

Buffy shoved another vamp away from her. A part of her that gloried in the challenge and the raging crush of adrenaline that was pounding through her, the heady rush of fist meeting flesh. It was wild, and untamed. It was her, and it was an unbelievable feeling… of freeness. "We're surrounded!" Buffy called over to Faith, trying to keep her commonsense about her despite the rush of feelings that made her just want to act despite the consequences.

Faith grinned as she glanced over at Buffy for a second. She could see that look raging in the blonds eyes, and she revelled in it. There was nothing standing between them now. "You noticed that too?"

Faith backhanded another Eliminati. She loved this feeling, it made everything else fall away and not matter. Her humiliation at Angelus' hands, his biting words, her life before becoming The Slayer. It didn't matter she was powerful, and when it was over she had a sister who could revel in it with her. Who could take the journey with her, and always have her back, and she'd have hers.

Buffy ducked a swinging punch that had been aimed for her head, not pausing in her movements, she swung round to deliver a harsh kick to the back of his knee, making him collapse to the sewer floor.

Faith sidestepped an attack, before grabbing the attacking vamps arm. Swinging him around, she threw him toward a wall. She scowled when he landed short. Buffy sensing a vampire coming up behind her spun around kicking the vamp in the side, making him pause in his advance. Not giving him a chance to recover Buffy followed up with a roundhouse kick to his head. She didn't have time to watch him fall as another one charged at her his sword held high. He brought it down at her head, but Buffy sidestepped and the sword hit the floor with a dull clang.

Faith grabbed the vamp that had fallen short of the wall and threw him into it with a satisfied smile as he collapsed to the floor. Sensing a vamp coming at her from behind Faith spun around her leg lifting off the ground in a smooth movement to kick the Eliminati that had been coming up behind her and he fell to the dazed against a ledge. A vamp jumped up onto the ledge and leapt at Faith, but she dodged, and grabbed him as he sailed past her, throwing him down onto his comrade. She didn't have time to stake either one of them though as she heard movement off to her left.

Buffy slammed her elbow into one of the vampire's face, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps and trip over the body of one of his fallen brethren. A vamp jumped in front of her with an angry snarl throwing a punch at her. Buffy blocked it, and grabbing onto his arm she threw him up against the rock wall. With a yell he charged at her again, Buffy kicked him harshly in the gut forcing him back against the wall. Buffy heard the vampire she had downed earlier get back up, turning around she slammed her foot up into his face sending him stumbling back before he fell landing harshly on his back.

Faith turned to face her new attacker, just in time to be punched in the face, by the leader of the Eliminati. He threw another punch at her face, but Faith ducked the blow, straightening up she landed a roundhouse kick to his head. Buffy blocked two punches from the vampire she had forced up against the wall, punching him in the face and then again in the gut, she watched in satisfaction as he went down.

Faith jumped to give herself momentum as she shot her leg out her foot catching one of the vamps surrounding her in the head. Spinning round she blocked a punch from the vampire behind her. Buffy fell to the ground feeling slightly dizzy after receiving a solid kick to her head, barely missing a pool of filthy water. She focused her eyes on her advancing attacker, and slammed her foot into his knee, making him lose his balance. Faith punched the vamp she was fighting, her fist landing solidly against his face, so it surprised her when immediately he retaliated punching her back, his fist landing in her gut. Disoriented from the unexpected blow, Faith did nothing to stop the vamp from grabbing her in an imprisoning grip. "Lemme go!" Faith growled as she started to struggle.

In retaliation the vamp shoved her up against the wall harshly. Buffy having heard her shout, turned her attention to Faith. Pulling out her stake, she threw it at the vampire as she stood up, the stake hit its mark, and the vamp burst into tiny molecules of dust… along with her stake. Faith smiled at her appreciatively, Buffy smiled back, her distraction however, cost her as Buffy didn't notice the vamp coming up behind her. He grabbed her, by the arms to hold her still for his leader who was now standing in front of her, holding his long sword, pointing it at her chest.

Buffy stilled her breath hitching in her throat, as she remembered having a sword pointing at her twice before, the sinister look of anticipation on Angelus' face both times, and then the shocked look on his face when she had thrust her sliver dagger up into his chest during the alternate reality. She snapped back into the present when the wielder of the sword spoke, vanishing all memories of Angelus with his unfamiliar voice. "Let's settle this honourably."

Buffy smirked at him and used the grip the vamp behind her had on her arms to her advantage, as she allowed him to take her weight as she jumped, and lashed out with her leg, knocking the sword out of his hands.

It went flying into the pool of water with a splash. She shrugged off the vampire, who desperately tried to keep his grip on her but failed as he fell to the ground. The leader grabbed her by the shoulder, and having unsheathed his short sword he tried to thrust it into her gut. Buffy shifted out of the way and grabbed his arm. Using her grip on his arm to his advantage, he grabbed her around the back with his other arm, pinning her against the edge of the pool. "Well then, let's just settle it." He dunked her head under the water. Buffy struggled under the water, her arms flaying around trying to find a purchase to help counter the vamps strength and pulled her up out of the water, but she couldn't find anything in the filthy water.

Taking Faith by surprise a vampire grabbed her, just as she noticed Buffy struggling in the water. "Buffy!" She shouted as she struggled to get the vamp off her. "You son of a bitch!" Faith growled in frustration and a growing fear as Buffy's struggles got weaker as the leader held her head under the surface of the water. Buffy's body went limp in the water, the vampire smirked in satisfaction, but kept her head under for a few more seconds just to be certain, before letting go, and turning his attention to the captured Faith. Under the water Buffy's hand grasped the hilt of the long sword, and she leapt up out of the water, swinging the blade at the vampire who'd tried to drown her. The vampire though surprised at the trick managed to dodge out of the way, landing in an unbalanced crouch. "I hate it when they drown me." Buffy quipped, her eyes fixed on the culprit. Buffy swung at him again, but the vamp somersaulted out of the way of the swing landing on his feet again. He faced her with an enraged snarl, his short sword held firmly in hand. Buffy feeling rather pissed off herself, made short work of the weapon, knocking it free of his hand with a deft swing of her confiscated sword.

She swung at him again, but he dodged out of the way. Faith broke free of her captor, spinning round she punched him square in the face, sending him staggering back. Not satisfied with only punching him for preventing her from coming to Buffy's aid, she grabbed him pulled him round for momentum, before throwing him away from her, sending him flying over the ledge. She turned to look at Buffy, who was still facing off against the vamp that tried to drown her. "B! Gotta go!" She hollered.

Buffy swung at the leader again, a determined scowl appearing on her face when she missed. "We came for the amulet." She called over to Faith without looking at her, her eyes searching the vampire for the amulet. Catching sight of it, she jabbed the sword straight at the vampire, the tip of the sword landing right between the chain of the amulet and his waist. She lifted the sword, drawing the chain out from under his belt, when the amulet was free of the belt it slid down the length of the sword to come to rest against the hilt.

The vampire looked at her shocked for a moment, before turning and running for his unlife, completely freaked by her accuracy with the blade. Buffy looked down at the amulet, pulling the chain free from the sword, she grasped the amulet firmly in her hand. Faith came to stand beside, her breath coming in pants. "Don't tell me you don't get off on this!" Faith exclaimed through her breaths, the excitement still plain to see in her brown eyes.

Buffy smiled down at the amulet, the affects of the rush still strong within her. "It didn't suck." She admitted, causing Faith to grin widely and clap her on the shoulder.

"Come on B, let's get out of here."

Buffy nodded her agreement, she followed Faith out of the sewer. "So what next?" Faith asked. "Report to Giles, and The Council dweeb?"

Buffy gave Faith a grin. "Nah, I don't think I could handle a serving of stuffy Watcher." Faith returned Buffy's grin. "I think I'll head home and hit the shower." Buffy said with a grimace, fingering her wet hair with a small shudder. Faith nodded an amused smile curving her lips now. "The report can wait til tomorrow. I'll just call Giles when I get home, let him know where still alive."

"That was awesome by the way B, pretending to drown, before coming back up. Totally had the vamp caught by surprise." Faith exclaimed with a wide smile.

Buffy shook her head slightly. "I've had practise." She muttered.

* * *

A little while later Buffy entered her room a fluffy towel wrapped around her, her skin tinged pink, by the hot water, she having stayed under a lot longer as she lather rinsed and repeated more times then was probably necessary. She had second towel in her hands, and as she sat on the edge of her bed she brought it up to her hair as she began blotting out as much of the water as she could.

Outside her window Angelus stood watching, he'd heard through the grapevine, that a group of vamps known as the Eliminati had been attacked by The Slayers in the sewer over by Sunnyrest cemetery, and that they'd succeeded in taking the amulet they were after. His eyes moved from Buffy, to the nightstand next to her bed, where the amulet would be in her easy reach as she slept. He scowled darkly his eyes returning to Buffy as she continued to work on her hair, her thoughts to deep for her to notice his presence. The presence of the Eliminati troubled him, they were supposed to be practically extinct. And there had to be more to their sudden appearance here then collecting Balthazar's amulet. He'd have to do some more digging, and discover exactly what they were up to and squish them.

They didn't seem to be after The Slayers, more importantly his Slayer, but he still had an uneasy feeling that, they were going to cause him trouble. He watched as Buffy dropped the towel she been using on her hair, before standing up and going to her wardrobe. He should really leave to get in a little information gathering before sunrise, but he found that he didn't want to move. He hadn't seen his blond all night, and his eyes were fixed on her every moment. He watched until Buffy had fallen into sleep, before he turned his eyes away from her, and headed off into what remained of the night. As he walked he scowl in annoyance with himself for having stayed so long, before he shrugged it off, it was nothing unusual for him to watch Buffy whilst she was in her room.

* * *

Wesley sat at the large table the amulet in his hand, a magnifying glass in his other as he inspected the amulet. Giles watched him with a carefully placed indifferent expression, well aware of Buffy's annoyance as she waited for Wesley to finish. "Well… looks authentic enough." Wesley looked up, his superior, smug expression on his face, causing Buffy's annoyance to rise a little bit more. "Of course there are tests to be made, before actual verification."

Buffy took a calming breath, trying to convince herself that snapping at The Watcher would do no good. "How about verifying that your nearly extinct cult was out in magnum force last night? Faith and I got into a serious party situation."

Giles stood up straight from his leaning position against his office door jam. "Are you alright?"

"I had to lather, rinse, and repeat about five million times to get the sewer out of my hair, but otherwise, I'm good." She paused for a second. "Thank you for asking." She looked over at Wesley pointedly, making it quite clear that he should have asked her as well.

Wesley shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Perhaps there were a few more than we'd anticipated, but I'd expect you to be ready for anything." He looked her in the eyes, determined to be confident and firm with his new charge. "Remember the three key words for any Slayer. Preparation, preparation, preparation."

Buffy gave him a look. "That's one word three times."

Wesley gave a small uneasy cough, before changing the subject. "Where's Faith this morning? She should be here as well."

Buffy shot him a look. "She decided that it was too early in the morning for a dose of pompous ass, know it all Watcher… she skipped." Buffy said with a shrug. Wesley made a spluttering noise, that was drowned out by the ringing of the school bell. Buffy got up. "I have a chem test. So sad that I'm actually happy about that." Buffy turned and headed for the door. She looked over at Giles as she passed him. "Giles we need to talk."

Giles gave her a nod, as Wesley stood up with the pompous air that the blond Slayer had just accused him of moments before. "Buffy…" Buffy paused in her stride, but didn't turn t face the offended Watcher. "I must ask you to remember that I am your Watcher." Slowly Buffy turned to face him, her expression one of indifference as she waited for him to finish. "From now on, anything you have to say about slaying you will say to me. The only thing you need discuss with Mr. Giles is overdue book fees. Understood?" He said with a satisfaction that had Buffy fighting the urge to punch him.

Buffy gave him a long silent look, before turning to Giles, completely ignoring Wesley. "We'll talk."

"Of course." Giles agreed, careful not to look at Wes, just in case he noticed the satisfaction that would no doubt be shining all over his face at this moment.

Buffy walked from the room unhurriedly, she was used to being late for her first class, and she was quiet sure he teachers were used to it by now as well. Wesley looked over at Giles as the library door swung from The Slayer's exit. "You're not helping." He stated accusingly. He expected the older gentleman's help in winning over his charges.

Giles didn't bother looking at him. "No? I feel just sick about it." He declared his voice dripping with sarcasm, so much that Wesley was unable to miss it even if he'd wanted to. He glared at Giles as he took off his glasses, and walked into his office, leaving Wesley alone in the decently sized high school library.

* * *

Buffy sat practically bouncing in her seat, as she sat turned in her chair to face Xander and Willow, who were becoming ever more wary of the conversation, as Mrs. Taggart walked down the tables handing out the exam booklets. "It was intense. It was like... I just… let go and became this force. I just didn't care anymore."

"Yeah I know what that's like." Willow offered, her eyes drifting concernedly to Mrs. Taggart as she came closer and closer to their tables.

"I don't think you can!" Buffy exclaimed quietly, her excitement evident on her face. "It's kind of a Slayer thing. I don't even think I'm explaining it well."

"You're explaining it a lot, though." Xander muttered the annoyance he felt creeping into his voice.

Mrs. Taggart finally reached their tables handing them their exams, Buffy reluctantly turned around to face the front in her seat, her body still bubbling with excitement and the want to talk about what she had felt. At that moment she missed Angel terribly. He'd be able to understand what she had felt. "Alright. You have one period to fill out your test booklets. Periodic charts are located on the back." She walked towards the front of the class. "You're on the honour system, so remember no talking."

Buffy shifted agitatedly in her seat, before turning to face Xander, and Willow again unable to contain herself any longer. "You see, the thing was, Faith knew I didn't even wanna go down there…"

"Ahem. Ms. Summers?" All three of them looked up to find Mrs. Taggart standing in front of them a cross expression on her face. Buffy reluctantly faced the front and made a gesture in front of her lips to tell the teacher that she was buttoning her lips now. Mrs. Taggart gave Buffy one last stern look, before turning to the class. "You have one hour." She informed them, before turning and leaving the classroom. Immediately Buffy turned back to Willow and Xander.

"Ok, so the best part…"

Willow cut Buffy off this time, her expression concerned. "Buffy. Test? You know. Remember? The thing you didn't come over to study for?" Willow said with a gesture to the untouched booklet in front of Buffy, a touch of agitation in her voice.

Buffy paused, before nodding slowly. "Right. Got it." She said turning around. Willow sighed in relief, before turning her eyes to her own open booklet. Buffy's respite however only lasted a few seconds as her excitement refused to let her not try to explain the wondrous feeling to her friends, to try and make them understand what she had felt. "Sorry." Buffy apologised with the most unapologetic smile on her face. "Ok, so we're down there in the sewers, and Faith," Xander's eye twitched uncontrollably at the name. "Got three of them on her at once…"

Xander interrupted trying his best to hide how uneasy he felt listening to this conversation. "Hey! Whoa! Can we resume Buffy's 'Ode to Faith' later, like when I'm not actively multiple-choicing?"

Buffy gave Xander a look that made him suddenly uncomfortable, and his mouth to go dry, her eyes focusing on his, but she wasn't actually looking into his eyes. "How come you eye twitches every time I say Faith's name?"

Xander's eye twitched. "What?" He muttered defensively, before forcing a chuckle. "No it doesn't." He denied.

Buffy leaned in closer, her eyes fixed on the spot under his eye the twitched. "Faith." She said challengingly, and like clockwork his eye twitched.

Xander slapped his hand over the offending eye. "Cut it out! We got a test to take ok? And I'm highly caffeinated and I'm trying to concentrate. Some of us actually care about school. You know." Xander said irritatedly. The last thing he needed was for his two best friends to know that he'd had his first time with the brunette, only to discover that she had used him like a two dollar gearstick.

Buffy turned hopeful eyes to Willow, but the red head careful avoided her friends gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the text in the exam booklet, hoping to encourage Buffy turn her attention to her own. Buffy looked between her two friends disappointedly before turning in her seat to face the front. She looked down at her booklet for a moment trying to get herself in the right frame of mind. Opening her booklet she picked up her pencil and began rocking it between her fingers. The whole class jumped and looked to the windows when a loud rapping on the window.

Faith smiled at Buffy as she lifted the sash and leaned in to the classroom. "Hey girlfriend." She looked around the class, ignoring the other student's gazes, her eyes landing on the open booklets. She returned her eyes to Buffy. "Bad time?" She leaned out of the classroom. Leaning over to the next window, she wiped the dust off it with her sleeve, before fogging the cleaned part of glass with her breath, before drawing a heart with a stake through it. Her eyes met Buffy's again, and she smiled encouragingly, whilst bouncing her eyebrows in suggestion.

Buffy hesitantly looked down at her only just recently opened booklet, before looking back up at Faith, before she smiled back at her and slid off her stool. She was in no mood to sit and take the stupid test, and she wanted to feel that buzz again. That freeness. Willow, and Xander looked at her shocked. "No, sh-she can't!" Willow exclaimed shocked. Faith leaned away from the opened window, as she waited for her sister a content smile on her face. Willow turned her eyes to Buffy. "Y-You can't! Can you?" Buffy ignored her friend, she didn't understand, she'd been trying to explain it to them for a good long while and they couldn't get it, so why should she try to explain herself now? Without a glance back Buffy climbed out the window.

Willow watched her with wide eyes. Her eyes turned to Faith who smirked at her in satisfaction, as she lowered the sash. Willow twisted her hands nervously. As she looked over at Buffy booklet, she let out a nervous whimper as she glanced at the door. She hoped that she could come up with a good enough excuse for Buffy's absence so that she could take the exam another time. Willow turned her eyes back to her own booklet nerves churning in her stomach as she forced herself to focus on her own exam.

* * *

Buffy walked beside Faith as they moved away from the building towards the exit of the school. "What's up?" Buffy asked a small bounce in her step.

Faith shot her a knowing look. "Vampires."

Buffy shot Faith a confused look, before looking up at the sky pointedly. "Uh, Faith. Unless there's a total eclipse in the next five minutes, it's daylight."

"Good for us, bad for them." Faith shot Buffy an anticipatory smile. "Found a nest."

Buffy grinned as comprehension dawned on her. "Has potential."

Faith and Buffy walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the vampire nest. Each thrumming with anticipation for the rush ahead. They reached the nest, and Faith and Buffy shared a smile, before Faith easily broke the lock on the roller door, and they both lifted it, allowing the suns rays to penetrate the once gloomy and safe nest. One vampire who was closest to the door burst into flames immediately after the door opened. The few others in the garage scrambled to their feet and began to run in a panic.

Buffy and Faith smiled in at the scene. "Rise and shine people." Faith began.

"It's your wake up call." Buffy finished. They pulled out their stakes in tandem, before running into the garage for the fight that the two girls were both craving.

* * *

Buffy gyrated to the techno beat that was blearing out in The Bronze. She hadn't felt so carefree in a long time. For the first time since her Calling she felt liberated. Taking on vampires and demons and winning was what she did. It was what she had been Called to do, and it felt good. The heady rush she had always felt at the end when her stake plunged into the heart of her opponent, and the excitement the built in her with every blow, it was something she had always suppressed not wanting to admit to herself or anyone that it felt as good as it did; and for the life of her at this moment she couldn't understand why she always had. It wasn't something to be ashamed of it was something to be embraced.

Her friends couldn't understand, they didn't feel it. The Call, the need… it wasn't a part of them like it was for her and Faith. She didn't need school, what good would an education do her? What would she do with it? Trade in her puns for spouting useless tidbits of the education she had learned? Buffy didn't pay any attention to the three boys that plucked up the courage to move over to them in an attempt to catch their attention.

Angelus entered The Bronze scoping the place for a meal, before he hit the cemetery's to look for his Slayer. The rumours he'd been hearing about the Eliminati and the demon Balthazar that they worshipped were angering him. The bastards had left over a Century ago! But they were back and planning a hostile takeover! This was his town for as long as he chose to call it so and no ancient demon back from the dead was going to take it from him. Duellist toy vampire minions or no. He walked under the stairs and paused, his attention drawn to where the people surrounding him attention was drawn. His eyes focused on his blond as she danced in a world of her own, beside the brunette who was decidedly more interested in keeping the boys surrounding them interested.

He crossed his arms as his eyes drifted back to Buffy. She had a magnetism about her as she moved, a freeness that drew a moth to the flame. It was a confidence he rarely got to see when she was around him, and it trapped him. Made him ache to be closer, to be touching her, to have her smile at him, for her to be his. He could feel himself hard and aching, his cock straining against the leather of his pants. Angelus growled in fury a second later when he realized his entire being was at peace with itself for the first time since he had lost the soul that had been forced upon him. He was in agreement with the caring emotions that had burdened him since meeting Buffy Summers. It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible! It wasn't allowed to be possible!

Angelus turned determined now to find a meal and leave. He wasn't sure what had happened just before, but he was determined that it wouldn't happen again! Buffy became aware of Angelus just as he turned to walk away. Her gaze narrowed on the back of his head, as she pushed her way through the crowd of bodies that surrounded her, ignoring the sounds of protest that she received at her leaving her spot on the dance floor. Faith was happy to ignore her departure glad that all the attention was now turned on her.

Buffy quickly caught up with him, making no attempt to hide the fact that she was following him. In fact she wanted him to know. It didn't take her long for her to reach him and just like she had anticipated he turned to face her, his trade mark smirk and cocky expression hiding the raging emotions he felt within himself. Before he could open his mouth to deliver the spiteful comment that burned his throat Buffy jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her legs around his waist. Out of instinct Angelus placed his arms around her supporting her, he was too surprised at the action to consider doing anything else.

Buffy felt his hardness digging into her thigh, and she felt herself hesitate as rational thought threatened to take over, but she shoved it aside. She was The Slayer this was business, and if a bit of pleasure was a by product of that business; that was a bonus. "You're not leaving are you?" Buffy asked with a slight pout.

Angelus smirked, concealing his confusion. This wasn't like Buffy… not with him anyway. In the traitorous part of his mind he heard a whisper. _'But it could be.'_ He ignored it. "No. Not just yet. A man's gotta eat." He expected a scowl what he got was a smile that set his thick blood on fire.

"Dance with me?" She asked prettily.

Angelus' eyes met hers images assaulting him of a far more primitive dance than the one she was referring to. He looked past her to the boys that were now gravitating around Faith. "I'm sure one of your new friends would be happy to."

Buffy glanced behind her and made a dismissive noise in the back of her throat, as she turned back to look at Angelus. "Them? Phfft! Boys! I like you." She murmured huskily as she leaned forward and captured his lower lip, between hers nipping it harshly before drawing back, drawing a little blood, that pooled in Angelus' mouth for a second before he swallowed it the small wound already healed.

Buffy smiled secretively as she took in the lusty look he was giving her. She leaned in again to take his lips in a kiss, but Angelus pulled back. Buffy looked up at him coyly. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of little old me, are ya?" She teased. Angelus bit back an indignant growl, he feared nothing! He just didn't like how much he wanted this. For this confident vixen Buffy to be his. That was not what he desired! Buffy leaned in again this time managing to catch his lips with hers.

The tightening of his arms around her, his fingers digging into her skin through the flimsy barrier of her shirt was the only warning she was given before Angelus attacked her mouth with a brutal heat that made her glad that she wasn't holding herself up. Buffy let out a whimpering moan, her arms and legs tightening about him. She broke her mouth away from his with an effort gulping in much needed breathes of air. She pressed heated kisses to his neck. "W-we better go sit down." Angelus rumbled, Buffy didn't reply as she continued lathering attention on his neck. She didn't make any protests either as Angelus walked them to a more secluded spot in the club.

He sat them down on a seat behind the stairs, Buffy shifted so that she was more comfortably straddling him. She pulled back from his neck, her tongue peeking out for a moment as she wet her lips. She leaned forward again taking Angelus lips with her own. Angelus let her responding to the kiss, even as he fought to clear his mind of the lust fogged haze his petite blond was rousing in him. He needed something from her… answers…

Angelus ran his hands up from her hips, pushing his fingers under the hem of Buffy's shirt so that his cool fingers found her warm soft skin. He felt Buffy shiver at the contact and press closer to him. He knew this game, far better than she did. In fact he was a master of it. He ran his thumbs under the waistline of her jeans, before pushing her back slightly, breaking his lips away from hers. Her eyes opened as she looked at him questioningly, her hazel eyes, now a deep jade in her lust. "Balthazar." He answered her silent question.

Buffy pouted her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "You wanna talk about a dead demon, now?" She asked shifting her hips suggestively.

Angelus shifted his hold on her, holding her heated body still. "Not as dead as you might think." He answered cryptically. "Word on every demons lips is that he's holed up in the packing house on Devereau." Angelus informed her, taking a delight in the cute scowl she had creasing her forehead. "He's looking for…"

Buffy cut him off impatiently. "His amulet. It's supposed to restore his strength." She pulled away from him, slipping off his lap entirely coming to rest on the couch opposite him crossing her arms over her chest, as she fought the urge to smile.

"I want it." Angelus stated simply.

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh." She stated incredulously.

Angelus leaned forward in his seat, giving her, his best smile. "Look, from what I'm hearing, Balthazar regaining his strength is not something you want to see happen."

Buffy smirked. "No problem there. The good guys have the amulet."

"I know. And Balthazar is pissed about it, and from what I can gather you gave it to someone."

Buffy played with a strand of her hair, 'gave it' was not the right word, more like demanded it from her. Much like Angelus was now.

At that moment Wesley poked his head around the stairs, his eyes lighting on Buffy making him enter the little alcove. "Ah there you are." He pointed accusingly at Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ah. Speak of the really annoying person."

Wesley ignored Angelus, thinking him to be just another of her friends. "You're certainly giving me a run for my money." He sat next to her. "I think we ought to establish that if you're going to go out slaying, you leave me a number where I can contact you." He whispered.

Angelus smirked his eyes meeting Buffy's who looked visibly annoyed. "New Watcher." He stated. His eyes turned to Wesley. "Where's the amulet?"

Wesley looked over at the man on the opposite couch suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked accusingly.

Angelus gave Buffy a mocking glance. "A friend. Do you have it?"

"It's somewhere safe." Wesley said smugly.

Buffy rolled her eyes internally at Wesley's stupidity. From her reclining position she eyed Wesley critically. Her eyes landed on one of his jacket pockets. The way it sat indicated something heavy was placed inside. Sitting up she reached into his pocket and pulled the amulet out by its chain.

"How did you know?" Wes spluttered.

Buffy gave him a look. "It pooches your jacket." Buffy looked at the amulet for a moment before looking past it to Angelus. Without another moment's hesitation she tossed it to him.

Wesley spluttered again as Angelus caught it smoothly. "Now hang on a minute…"

Buffy stood up her eyes moving from Angelus who was studying the amulet to Wesley. "Relax Wes. My 'friend' here can keep it far safer than you possibly could." Her eyes returned to Angelus as he stood the amulet hidden somewhere on his person.

Buffy turned to walk away, but paused as Angelus spoke to her. "Thanks… for the dance." Buffy threw a seductive look at him from over her shoulder as she continued to walk away headed back to the dance floor. Angelus didn't even spare a glance for the indignant Watcher as he turned in the opposite direction and walked away. His head full of Buffy, and their most recent interaction.

"What's going on?" Wes demanded of thin air.

Buffy walked onto the dance floor, and without preamble grabbed Faith and unceremoniously pulled her from the dance floor. Faith didn't fight her, but she pointed at the boys she was being lead away from. "Call me!" The boys watched her go glumly, until she was out of sight, before turning back to the dance floor to search out other pretty girls.

Once they were outside Buffy let go of Faith's arm. Faith gave Buffy a look as the blond began leading them down the street. "So was it just me or did I just see you give the amulet to Angelus? You know talk, dark, and evil. After giving him a lap dance?" Faith asked her voice amused.

Buffy shot Faith a smile. "Don't worry. The amulet couldn't be in safer hands." Buffy paused. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that about Angelus." Faith nudged Buffy impatiently. "Sorry." Buffy apologized with a small smile. "Balthazar and his Eliminati are encroaching on what Angelus considers his territory. And Angelus doesn't like it when his authorities challenged." Buffy gave Faith a smile. "He'll make sure that Balthazar never gets his precious little amulet."

Faith clapped Buffy on the back. "That's Brilliant B!" She chuckled. "I wonder just how pissed he'd be if he realized that you've made him into a temporary ally."

Buffy glanced over at Faith. "Pretty damned pissed. I'd imagine." She said a little smugly. _'Take that Angelus. You're not the only one who can manipulate this game.'_ Buffy thought.

"Hey, where are we going by the way?"

"Following a surprisingly reliable lead." Buffy informed the brunette, who smiled and shook her head. She never knew that the blond could be this cunning. There really was more brains in the petite blond then she let on.

* * *

Inside the packing warehouse on Devereau Balthazar sat in a tank full of filthy water, his extremely obese form amplified by the water, his pale, pasty skin slimy due to the water that one of the Eliminati was ladling over him to keep his skin moist. "Let me tell you what I see." Balthazar began calmly. "I see fear… and remorse… and the pitiful look of faces that cry out for mercy! But what I don't see, is what I want to see, AND THAT'S… MY… AMULET!" Balthazar roared in anger.

"Lord Balthazar, we found it! We had it! But The Slayers…" One of the Eliminati began as he cowered.

Balthazar cut him off. "Already I am bored." He droned. Holding out his arms, the air between him and the vampire that had spoken became charged with power, and the vampire involuntarily floated up into the air, before being forced over to his master. Balthazar closed his thick hand around the vampires throat. He squeezed mercilessly until the vampires neck broke. Balthazar let him go, and the vampire slumped lifelessly to the floor, before turning into dust. The leader of the Eliminati watched this with worried eyes, knowing that there would be a good chance that he would be next.

"Vincent… Come here." Balthazar ordered, he wheezed harshly as the leader of the Eliminati slowly approached him. "Closer." Balthazar ordered when Vincent had stopped moving when he had reached the foot of the tank. Vincent reluctantly leaned in close enough for his master to spit on him. Balthazar placed his hands on Vincent's shoulders. "Let me tell you… what I want to see." Vincent let out a silent breath of relief as he listened to what Balthazar had to say to him.

Buffy and Faith, made it to the packing warehouse, and peered in through a crack in the door. Their eyes landing on Balthazar and the surrounding Eliminati.

"Remind me to kick Wes." Buffy muttered to Faith who smirked in agreement, there was nothing she'd enjoy more than putting the smug little puke in his place. "Ok, we got ten, maybe twelve bad guys and one big demon in desperate need of a Stairmaster."

"I say we take 'em all, hard, fast and now." Faith said with fire, shifting forward.

Buffy placed a calming hand on Faith's arm, making the brunette pause. "We need a little more firepower than none. We should head back to the library." Buffy said, her few years more experience giving her more an understanding of the situation than Faith.

Faith looked back through the crack uncertainly for a moment, her desire to fight warring with her commonsense, before turned to look at Buffy with a nod. "Well, I guess Jacuzzi Boy isn't going anywhere." Faith looked around, she didn't want to have to go all the way back to the library for weapons. It'd take too long, and she was busting for a good fight. The one earlier that afternoon had left her hungry for more, and almost wishing that she had gone alone, almost. "I just… wish we had…"

Faith's eyes lighted on Meyer's Sport and Tackle shop, grabbing Buffy's arm she pointed at it, before walking purposefully in that direction. "Ah. That is too good." Faith cooed with a grin. Buffy followed behind her a little uncertain, as her rational mind told her that the shop was closed at this time of night.

Without preamble Faith kicked in the door and strolled in. Buffy watched wide eyed for a moment struggling with herself, before shaking her head, She was The Slayer! She walked in after her brunette sister, nether girl realizing that Faith's actions had triggered the silent alarm. Buffy easily caught up with Faith as the brunette walked quickly and efficiently through the store. Buffy gave Faith an uneasy look, as the thought struck her that this wasn't the first time Faith had done something like this.

Faith came to a stop in front of a counter that had archery gear inside it. "Ah. Score." She murmured completely unaware that her sister Slayer was slowly beginning to come down from her Slayer induced power trip. Faith eyed a small crossbow that came with four optical sights. Without preamble she broke the glass that barred her from her treasure with her elbow. Reaching in she pulled it out, her eyes running over the weapon admiringly.

Buffy shot Faith an uneasy look, as she glanced back to the door, before looking back at Faith. "Think they're insured?" Buffy asked, trying to sound like she was fine, and not like every instinct she had told her to grab Faith and get out of here. _'What had she been thinking?'_ Buffy thought worriedly.

"Strangely, not my priority." Faith checked the trigger mechanism, before glancing over at her sister, her eyes slightly exasperated. "When are ya gonna get this B? Life for a Slayer is very simple." Faith spotted something else she wanted and walked over to it. "Want," She broke the vertical case that held her goodies. "Take…" She reached in for a set of nun-chucks. "Have." Faith finished, as she stuffed them into her pants.

Buffy hesitated unsure, something about this didn't seem right. Buffy steadied her resolve, she was tired of being caged, and always worrying. This was the first time in years that she had ever felt completely free, and she didn't want it to end. If it ended she'd have to go back to worrying about everything. Buffy looked around, her eyes coming to rest on a case of hunting knives. "Want…" She walked to the case. "Take…" She came to a stop in front of the case. "Have." She repeated, before punching through the glass, disturbing a dagger. Buffy caught it before it could fall very far. Pulling her hand out of the glass she turned the blade over in her hand studying the beautiful blade. She looked up and smiled at Faith. "I'm getting it." Buffy murmured forcefully shunting her rational mind aside. She didn't want to think, it was too painful.

Faith returned her smile, glad that Buffy was getting into it. Turning around Faith continued her search, her eyes lighted on a compound hunting bow under the glass of another display case. She kicked it in. Buffy glanced over at her briefly, more interested in what she had found, then the noise of the breaking glass. Buffy let out a sigh as she looked back down at the knife in her hand, despite herself she still felt a little uneasy at being here. She'd never broken the law before…

Faith pulled out the bow unaware of Buffy's internal struggle. She looked over the bow appreciatively. Looking over at Buffy she smiled at her, before Buffy could take notice of Faith's eyes on her a gunshot sounded throughout the shop, making both girls whirl around in surprise to see two police officers with their service revolvers aimed at them.

"Drop the weapons and get down on the ground!" The senior officer ordered. "Now!" He added when the girls didn't move.

The officer that had spoken took a step closer to the girls, making sure to keep his gun arm steady even though his arms were beginning to feel the pressure of holding up the gun. "I said drop the weapons, or I fire." He threatened. Buffy, her shock having abated slowly reached out her arm and set the dagger down on an unbroken counter. The officer satisfied that the blond was going to cooperate turned his attention to the brunette who still clutched her weapons almost stubbornly.

She gave Buffy a disgruntled look that went unnoticed by the blond, before turning her attention back to the police officer. With irritation at having been caught Faith threw her hunting bow to the floor, the crossbow she'd been eyeing before having been set aside for later collection. The two officers visibly relaxed when the girls were unarmed, not believing that they would be much of a threat now, but just in case they kept their guns at the ready.

"Now spread 'em." The officer demanded.

Faith gave him a haughty look. "You wish." Buffy glanced at Faith with wide concerned eyes, not for the brunette, but for what she might do to the officers in front of them.

The officers tense up again. "Hands in the air where I can see 'em. Slow!" Faith smiled at him mockingly, but did as he demanded, raising her arms up over her head. Buffy raised her arms, but only raised them high enough for her hands to be leave with her shoulders. "Good." The officer grumbled, before glancing at his partner. "Now cuff 'em."

His partner holstered his gun, and reached for the cuffs that were hooked to his belt. Faith ignored the younger officer, her eyes still on the one with the gun. She smiled sexily, her hands still up over her head. "I like him. He's butch." She said to Buffy, her eyes still fixed on the officer, who couldn't resist looking Faith up and down, at her apparent interest.

A few moments later Buffy and Faith were seated inside the cop car, their hands cuffed behind their backs. The heavy steel mesh separating them from the officers who sat up front. "That's some heavy artillery you two were puttin' together. You with one of them girl gangs." The senior officer asked as he drove. He was feeling more chatting now that the girls were cuffed and secured.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We're The Slayers." She said sarcastically. The officer laughed thinking it a joke, having picked up on the sarcasm in the brunette's voice. "You wanna get out of here?" Faith whispered to Buffy, as she slouched down in her seat.

Buffy looked from Faith to the mesh, quickly putting the pieces of the brunette's plan together, her eyes went to the officers in the front. Faith's plan, could lead to serious injury of one of them, or both! Faith noting Buffy's unsure expression rolled her eyes impatiently. "We can't save the world in jail." Buffy could see the truth in Faith's statement, if the officers took them to jail… they wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. Slowly slouching down in her seat so that she mimicked Faith. Both girls raised their legs, hugging them close to their chests. "One, two…" Faith whispered, and on the unspoken three both girls kicked their legs hard against the steel mesh, making it buckle and tear at the edges, hitting the officers in the back of their heads.

The driver lost control of the car causing the vehicle to swerve screechingly to the left. Smashing into a car that had been parked out the front of a house. Thick steam came from under the hood of the car obscuring the girls view of the damage. Buffy climbed through to the front , noting with no small amount of worry that both officers were unconscious, moving past them quickly she made it out of the car. Faith took a few moments longer to exit the busted car, having searched for the keys to the cuffs.

Faith and Buffy turned back to back as they fumbled with the keys trying to get the cuffs unlocked. Buffy looked at the officers. "We should call an ambulance." Buffy said, trying to remain calm.

"Five people already have, the racket we made, and they're fine." Faith said a little dismissively.

Buffy watched with relief as one of the officers began to stir. Behind her Faith gets their cuffs unlocked. "Come on. Let's get outta here." Faith called as she began to run, the adrenaline rush already coursing through her, at their escape. She looked back however when she realized that Buffy wasn't following her. "COME ON!" Faith yelled.

Buffy waited however her eyes on the other officer who had yet to regain consciousness. This was her fault, she could have stopped Faith, and none of this would have happened. She'd be damned if she didn't make sure that the officers were both ok. Seeing the other officer beginning to stir Buffy followed after Faith, who had continued to run without her. As she ran Buffy berated herself, she had known better then to break into a store and steal! She should have never allowed Faith to convince her to let the rush that was being The Slayer have full reign over her body. The Slayer was primal, want, take, have. Kill vampires and other nasties, save the world. It was instinctual and as she was discovering had no desire to follow the laws of society.

Buffy came to a skidding halt, her eyes wide. She'd… she'd come on to Angelus! She would have, had sex with him in that club, if it had gotten her what she had wanted! Buffy put a hand to her forehead, and whimpered she could feel a headache coming on. She didn't do stuff like that! Buffy ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly, and not only that, she'd given him the amulet! What if he didn't do what she thought he would? What if he simply gave it to Balthazar? Buffy let out a growl and stomped her foot. She couldn't go confront him right now… not after having made such an exhibition of herself. She just have to hope that she was right about Angelus not wanting another demon encroaching on his territory.

Buffy sighed and began walking towards her home. Out of all the mess that was tonight, one thing was for certain. She was never letting herself spin this far out of control again, no matter how freeing it was to just give in to the rush, and the power. It was enough to give one a God complex. She just hoped that there was a way to help Faith get back on track. The brunette had been doing this for a while, and she'd been away for weeks, before coming back all juiced up and raring for a fight. Buffy stopped again just outside her front porch. The chem test! She'd skived out on it! How in the hell was she going to get Mrs. Taggart to let her retake the test! The woman didn't like her very much, but then most teachers didn't.

* * *

Buffy entered the kitchen through the back door, the morning newspaper clutched in her hand. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she began flicking through the pages until she found the article she wanted. Her stomach twisted in nervous knots as she read through it slowly and carefully. Joyce walked into the kitchen from the dining room. "Admit it." Joyce told her daughter. Buffy looked up from the article surprised, her heart pounding, as she wondered if her mother knew, and if she did, how?

"Some days don't you wanna just wake up and say to hell with the diet?" Joyce beamed as she leaned against the island her daughter was seated at. "Wanna make waffles? Big Saturday brunch?" She asked hopefully.

"No, thanks. I'm really not that hungry." Buffy said with an attempt at her usual cheery smile. She turned the page she buried her nose back in the paper.

Joyce sighed in disappointment as she walked over to a cabinet. "So what did you and Faith do last night?" Joyce asked, doing her best to keep the worry out of her voice, as she attempted to sound casual.

Buffy winced at the question, glad that her mother was turned away from her. "Nothing. Uh…" She smiled thinly when her mother looked over her shoulder at her. "Nothing really important." Buffy managed to get out, silently cursing her lack of lying skills. Maybe she should look into getting a coach.

Joyce pulled down a coffee mug. "Don't worry." Joyce assured her daughter as she grabbed the coffee pot. "I'm not gonna meddle in your slaying." Joyce poured herself a cup. "Just as long as you're careful."

"I am." Buffy said distractedly as she read through an important part of the article, so far there was no mention of the identities of the suspects.

Joyce noticed her daughter's distraction and stepped back over to the island, hoping to use her daughters divided attention to her advantage. "You sure about those waffles?"

Buffy finished reading the article and looked up at her mother, closing the paper, and setting it on the island. "Yeah. But if you want them, I can help you make them." She offered.

"No." Joyce sighed in disappointment. "They only don't have calories if I make them for you." Buffy turned a confused look on her mother. "Mom logic." Joyce explain, earning a silent 'oh' from her daughter. "You uh, done with the paper?"

Buffy got up from her seat. "Yeah." She affirmed before leaving the kitchen.

Joyce opened the paper, not noticing her daughter's odd behaviour. "Let's see what happening in Sunnydale." She murmured to herself.

* * *

Mayor Wilkens stood with a friendly smile directed at a camera, being held by a reporter for the local newspaper. A troop of Boy Scouts surrounding him, all with wide innocent beaming smiles directed at the camera. With a flash the reporter took the picture, and The Mayor relaxed his stance. "There we go." He said jovially. The scouts began to file out of the office, taking their time as they look around the office, their eyes straying to The Mayor more often than not. "Thanks a lot fellas. Thanks a heap." Wilkens called after them.

He went to the window, that was letting in the bright light of the day. "Hey, have fun on that camping trip now. Don't forget to roast a wiener for me." The Mayor called to the few remaining Scouts. Allan shooed the last couple of Scouts out of the office, before closing the door. Wilkens chuckled good naturedly as he closed the blinds with a strong smooth tug, before walking to the other window and shuttering the blinds there as well. "Here we go. Alright, you can come out now." Mayor Wilkens called to Trick.

Trick sighed as he exited The Mayors private bathroom, all the sanitizer smells in there had been beginning to hurt his nose. Wilkens ignored Trick as he shook a finger at his office door, indicating the Boy Scouts that had just left his office. "Backbone of America, those little guys. Seeing the hope and courage their bright little faces. I swear, I could just, I… I could just eat 'em up." He said with a chuckle. Ignoring the disquieted look on Allan's face, that disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. Wilkens walked towards his liquor cabinet. "So any news about the Eliminati?" He asked of the two other occupants of the room as he opened the cabinet door.

Before either Trick, or Allan could answer Vincent jumped out of the cabinet, and with a swift movement, he grasped the surprised Mayor by the neck forcing him back until Wilkens hit his desk. Pressing Wilkens over his desk Vincent drew his sword, and held it high over his head the tip pointed at The Mayor. "In the name of Lord Balthazar, DIE!" Vincent cried. Trick stood silently watching during all this, indecision warring in him. He could let the Eliminati kill his boss so that he could go free. It was an appealing idea, but then, there were so many boons to working for this man… With a snarl Trick leapt forward punching Vincent in the forehead, before he could plunge the sword downward.

Vincent fell to the floor the hit having scent him into unconsciousness. Wilkens sat up with a small cough, as he straightened his tie. He sat still for a moment pulling himself together. "Thank you Mr. Trick. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Why do they always gotta use swords?" Trick grumbled, as he picked up the blade, before tossing it dismissively to Allan. "It's called a Uzi ya chump! Could have saved your ass right about now." Trick told the unconscious vampire with disgust. Life was more important than honour, honour got you killed, as this poor chump was about discover.

Allan gingerly held the sword, his palms sweating, he hated weapons, and if he didn't think that he'd be scolded, he would drop the damned thing. His eyes focused on the unconscious Vincent and he felt sweat bead on his brow. _'How had he gotten in? It shouldn't be possible!'_ Allan thought frantically.

Wilkens turned his eyes to Allan his arms crossed in disapproval. "You know, its' curious how he could've gotten all the way into my liquor cabinet." Allan looked up at The Mayor, his eyes wide with terror. "Allan, don't we have, don't we have security working in this building?"

"Sir, I… I had no idea." Allan stuttered pleadingly. "I-I…"

"There's no need to swoon Allan." The Mayor interrupted. "But try to keep things secure." He looked down at Vincent. "Lock him up." He ordered before moving to his chair.

Trick looked from Vincent to The Mayor. "He wakes up, he's just gonna try and kill you again." He stated dumbfounded.

Wilkens sat in his overly stuffed chair as he smiled smugly at Trick. "Yes. Yes I expect he will."

Trick shrugged, before looking back at Vincent as he began pondering where they could lock the vampire up. Whilst Allan looked at The Mayor agast, it was one thing to work with a vampire, but another to seemingly be glad that one wanted to kill you. Allan let out a quiet sigh, why couldn't he have just wanted to be a postal worker, it would have been so much less stressful.

The Mayor looked up, his eyes drifting from Trick to Allan. "Is the information on the Eliminati reaching the right ears?"

Trick looked up at him, and nodded. "I've been circling the information, making sure that it reaches Angelus' ears." Trick paused, before fixing The Mayor with a steady cool gaze. "He may become a problem, as far as I can gather… he's settling into the town… and believes that it's his…" Trick broke off as Mayor Wilkens chuckled.

"Oh let him. It'll do us no harm, after I've become invincible, he won't even be a blip on the proverbial radar."

* * *

Balthazar sighed in pleasure as the cool water washed over his skin as one of his minions ladled the water over him. He looked up, his eyes focusing on the new leader of his Eliminati. "Vincent made a noble effort." He told him, told all the Eliminati. "Man to man, as befits a true warrior." Balthazar wheezed uncontrollably. "He had courage… he had honour… AND I HAVE JACK TO SHOW FOR IT!" Balthazar calmed himself as his shouting lead to more wheezing. "It's been a hundred years since my enemy crippled me." He bit back a wheezing snarl that wanted to escape him as the image of Mayor Wilkens who had tossed him from the town when he had become a threat to his power. "Now ultimate power is within his grasp. And I shall not let it be! Forget about honour! Forget about everything! But getting my amulet! Bring The Watchers to me! Find The Slayers and kill them! Kill everything that gets in your way! GOOOOO! GOOOOO!" Balthazar commanded, and his Eliminati roared in agreement, before hastily making their way out to wait for the last remanets of the sun to disappear behind the horizon.

* * *

"So," Willow said as she sat facing Buffy on the blonds bed. "I told Mrs. Taggart that you had a sudden family crisis, so she's allowing you to retake the test on Monday… during lunch hour."

Buffy squealed in delight, before leaning forward and hugging her best friend. "Oh thanks Will, you're a life saver!" Buffy cried.

Willow smiled. "I can't believe you skived out on that test. What was with you?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'd have to talk to Giles about it to be sure, but I… think it was… might have been my inner Slayer, but I don't really know for sure. I mean there is such a big rush… for me… and for Faith when were slaying, and outnumbered, and everything looks dire, in fact the more danger the better the rush, and the feeling of freedom… it's intoxicating. And I let it get to my head and control me… I wanted it to take over." Buffy shifted uncomfortably under Willow's wide eyed look. "I mean for a while it was like nothing mattered but the rush you know. Not the rules, not school… not Angelus… nothing. And it was like the great big sense of freedom, like the weight of the world didn't exist. And I was free to do whatever in the hell I wanted."

"Sounds… exhilarating." Willow offered with a small nervous smile, before she frowned. "And dangerous."

Buffy nodded. "It is, and I'm not gonna let it happen again."

Willow nodded in relief, she couldn't really understand the feeling, but it sounded almost like a drug, an addictive one, and to make matters worse, from what Buffy had told her, Faith was well on her way to being addicted, if she wasn't already. Willow shook herself from her thoughts, bringing her attention to the main reason she had wanted to come over. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small black felt pouch. Buffy looked at it, tilting her head slightly as she tried to figure out what it for. "Mmm." She finally said, her eyes flicking inquisitively to Willow.

"You like it?" Willow asked handing it to Buffy.

Cautiously Buffy brought it to her nose and gave it a hesitant sniff, upon finding that it didn't smell horrible, she took a deeper inquisitive sniff. "It smells good. What is it?" She asked taking another sniff.

Willow smiled proudly, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Just a little something we witches like to call a protection spell."

"Good deal, protection." Buffy took another sniff, before lowering the pouch from her nose. "I'm surprised, though 'cause usually spell stuff's more…" Buffy trailed off, not wanting to offend her friend.

"Stinky." Willow finished with a knowing grin. "Yeah. That's why I added lavender. Give me time, and I may be the first Wicca to do all my conjuring in pine fresh scent. So what's the plan?" Buffy looked at Willow confused at her sudden change of topic. "For tonight's slayage." Willow explained. "We're going aren't we?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah." She agreed hesitantly, no longer able to meet Willow's eyes.

Willow sensing that there was more beamed. "Great!"

Buffy sighed and forced herself to meet Willow's eyes, knowing that she couldn't hide it any longer. "But… there's a 'but'." Buffy added procrastinating. "And that's but you shouldn't come… tonight. Is that cool?"

Willow's smile fell slightly, before becoming fixed and forced, and all together fake looking. "Well sure. Makes sense. You know… you'll be facing big hairy danger."

"Uh, b-biggest and very hairy." Buffy quipped trying to lighten the mood. "But that's not it Will. We've faced big hairy danger together before. It's just that there's a lot more to it, with Faith all hyped up on the slayage buzz and vampires using swords, and I have a funny feeling that Angelus is going to make an appearance tonight… I just want to know that you're safe at home this time is all. Giving me one less thing to worry about."

"No, sure. I get it." Willow said with a lot more conviction, she got where Buffy was coming from, but it still hurt… and she really didn't want to get anywhere near Angelus, so maybe this was a good thing. "Are you sure Buffy, I mean," she pulled out another pouch. "I've got my own pouch of protection-y goodness."

Buffy smiled apologetically. "I'd prefer it if you sat this one out Will, sorry."

Willow's reply went unsaid, as a knock sounded against Buffy's bedroom door, before Faith entered, her eyes immediately falling on Buffy. "Ready? Time to motor." She turned her attention to Willow for a moment as she came to stand by Buffy who still hadn't moved from the bed. "Hey Willow."

"Hi." Willow muttered a little bitterly, before turning her eyes back to Buffy. "Uh…" She murmured, as Faith paced impatiently towards the door.

Buffy stood whilst looking apologetically at Willow. "I really should…" Buffy trailed off uncomfortably, it had been a while since she had denied letting Willow come with her, but she just couldn't keep an eye on Faith and Angelus as well as her red headed friend. Silently vowing to make it up to her Buffy started a new sentence. "But we'll hang out later, right?" Buffy asked, changing her statement to a question at the last minute, just in case Willow decided that she didn't want to.

"Yeah." Willow agreed quietly, trying to mask just how hurt she felt at being left behind. It seemed so petty of her to feel hurt and upset when Buffy, had a good reason for wanting her to stay home, and it was only this one time. "You-you go ahead. I'll just get my stuff." Willow murmured dejectedly. Buffy looked at Willow for a long moment wishing that she could say that she could come, just to wipe the hurt she could see in her best friends face. Buffy squeezed her felt pouch affectionately, before slipping it in her jeans pocket. With a last look at Willow she followed Faith out of her room.

Willow watched her go, and listened to her retreating steps down the hall, then the stairs until finally she heard the front door open and close. Looking down at her felt pouch, she threw it down on the bed. "Stupid…" She muttered.

* * *

Buffy and Faith turned a corner out of an ally close by the packing warehouse that temporarily housed Balthazar and his minions. Buffy shot unnoticed distasteful glances at the compound hunting bow that Faith held lovingly in her arms. Faith readied and arrow the familiar tingling sensation beginning to thrum through her body, like it always did when she knew that a good fight was coming.

She glanced at her sister Slayer. She could just feel something was wrong with the petite blond. She didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as she should, now that she had cracked open her shell. "You're quiet tonight." She observed.

"I just wanna get this done." Buffy intoned carefully. She didn't want to put Faith on edge. She knew enough about the brunette, that any sign of concern that she expressed towards her slaying habits would be seen as a judgement.

"Yeah." Faith agreed with a smile, her concern over Buffy's behaviour dissipating. She was eager to get started herself. "I'm dying to test out the longbow. I think it might be my new thing."

"I can't believe you went back for that stuff." Buffy murmured, being careful to keep her tone light almost teasing. Despite the fact that she wanted to yell at the brunette and try to force her to see sense, but it never worked like that. Faith had to see it for herself. She only hoped that the brunette saw it sooner rather than later.

"Hey, how do you feel about getting some ribs? You know, after we're done?" Faith asked glancing over at Buffy hopefully. She wanted to start talking about travelling, and the great things that they were going to do together. She knew Buffy after all, she needed to be prodded in the right direction. There was no way that she was going to allow them to be ordered around by poncy ass Watchers who didn't know which part of the sword you pointed at your opponent, forever. Buffy didn't get the chance to agree to the idea, before an Eliminati having jumped from a roof top, flipped through the air to land on his feet in front of them.

* * *

Giles irritatedly fidgeted with his glasses, as he gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to snap at the pompous young Watcher as he stood checking out some of the pictures hanging on the wall of his office, mainly ones of Buffy, her friends and himself. They were after all the closest thing he had to a family. "I didn't say you had emotional problems." Wesley informed Giles snidely as he turned to face the seated ex-Watcher. "I said you had an emotional problem. "It's quite different." Wesley intoned condescendingly.

"My attachment to The Slayer is not a problem." Giles said slowly, doing his best to reign in his temper. "In point of fact, it's been a very…"

Wesley cut across him eager to get on with his point and prove the elder gentleman wrong. "The way you've handled this assignment is something of an embarrassment to The Council."

Giles looked up from cleaning his glasses with growing irritation. "If you want to criticize my methods fine. But you can keep your snide remarks to yourself. And while you're at it, don't criticize my methods." Giles said miffed as he put on his glasses.

Wesley happily ignored him as he continued. "The fact is, you're no longer qualified to act as Watcher." Wesley explained as he paced behind Giles, as he vented his frustrations at Buffy, and Faith's lack of cooperation, and Giles unwillingness to help him gain their respect. "It's not your fault. You've done well. It's simply time for somebody else to take the field." Wesley turned around to face Giles, to see his reaction. Giles looked at him masking his irritation with a calm mask, before, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he looked past him to the window to see four of the Eliminati walking towards them. "Now's a good time to start." Giles said calmly, his irritation washing away in the face of the current situation.

Wesley turned to see what Giles was talking about, and he felt the colour drain from his face. He'd never expected to have to face another vampire, let alone four. That was The Slayer's job wasn't it.

* * *

Buffy, Faith and The Eliminati stood watching each other for a moment sizing each other up, before The Eliminati growled and charged at Buffy believing her to be the easier target, due to her petite size. Buffy side stepped his charge, grabbing him as he passed her she shoved him against the back of a truck. Shaking himself off the vampire came at her again, kicking his leg up at her. Buffy blocked it, before sending a roundhouse kick into his gut sending him to the pavement. Buffy jumped on him, her stake in her hand. The Eliminati managed to catch her arms. Buffy let out a small frustrated growl as they began to struggle for the upper hand.

Faith struggled with her bow as another Eliminati joined them, but he was too close for the bow to be of any use. "Screw it!" Faith cursed to herself as she dropped the bow, but kept hold of the arrow. She ducked a roundhouse kick from the vampire, the momentum forced him to spin in a circle, before he came to a stop as the momentum ran out. Faith kicked him in the side the moment he stopped spinning, the force of the kick sending him staggering into the side of the truck. Faith stalked after him her arrow at the ready, she plunged it deeply into his heart, just as he turned to face her again. Before she could pull free her arrow he burst into dust, the arrow joining him.

Buffy got up brushing herself off, having just finished off her vampire. "I think we've got more comin'!" Faith muttered looking in the direction of the packing warehouse. She could feel the blood pumping thickly through her veins, the thrill of the rush rising inside. _'God it felt good!' _They moved quickly towards the warehouse, both wanting to get as close to the warehouse as possible before the next wave showed up.

"We're never gonna make it to the warehouse." Buffy grumbled as she sensed the next wave coming.

Faith who was less aware of her senses shrugged. "If they keep coming one at a time, we got a shot."

Out of nowhere another Eliminati landed in front of them, thrusting his short sword at Faith hoping to catch her off guard. Faith reacted instantly catching his arm. Using her grip on it she shoved him into a crate, before pulling him out and swinging him backwards into a pile of several chords of wood. Smoothly Buffy stepped in and plunged her stake home, before the vampire could regain himself. Seeing him turn to dust both Slayers continued down the alley at a brisk pace.

Allan hurried through the dark, he had to catch up to The Slayers, he had to warn them about what was happening. The Mayor couldn't be allowed to gain the terrible power that he wanted, and even if they could stop him from becoming invincible they could at least be aware the he was a threat. No one knew how dangerous Mayor Wilkens was except him. He'd been with him the longest. And every day of his life was terrifying. He wanted it to stop. He needed it stop, and with the help of The Slayers he was hopeful that it would, and he'd be able to move away from Sunnyhell and start a new life, maybe even meet a girl.

Buffy and Faith had just reached the end of the alley and hand grabbed Buffy by the shoulder startling both Slayers. On instinct Buffy grabbed him and threw him against the dumpster, instantly realizing that he was human she backed off, but Faith running on the rush, and the lack of release from her previous fight didn't notice. Allan slumped down stunned by the blow as he panted to catch his breath. Faith swiftly stepped forward her stake at the ready. "FAITH NO!" Buffy cried when she realized what was happening.

Ignoring her Faith swung down with her stake plunging it effortlessly into Allan's heart, pulling it out Faith instantly knew something was wrong. Allan grabbed his chest as the pain crashed through him, his blood pumped freely from the open wound as Faith stood shock, her face slowly changing into one of horror as she realized what she had done. She backed away slowly not quite sure she could believe that this had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Whilst Faith backed away Buffy stepped forward crouching down beside him.

Allan moved his hand staring at the blood with wide eyes, as his hand started to shake as he slipped into shock. Buffy looked at the wound with wide eyes, as breathed deeply trying to keep calm, even as he deep breaths pulled the scent of blood deep into her lungs. "Don't move!" Buffy ordered, as she took in the severity of the wound, her mind somewhat shocked itself.

Faith looked at Allan in shock. "I didn't… I didn't know. I didn't know." Faith stuttered as her world rocked. She had done this!

Buffy looked over at Faith. "We need to call 911, NOW!" Buffy shouted when the parallelized Faith didn't move. Buffy looked back at Allan when he began to shake harder as his blood loss increased. "Don't more." Buffy told him trying to be soothing in her growing panic. "I-it's ok…" Buffy murmured as she tried to apply pressure to the wounds with her hands, the warm pulsing feel of the blood against her skin worrying her. The blood leaked over her hands as their pressure wasn't enough to stem the flow of blood from such a severe wound.

Buffy looked at Faith over her shoulder, not removing her hands despite the fact that, their pressure wasn't working, figuring that some pressure was better than none. "I-I need, I need something to stop the…"

Buffy trailed off in distraction as she felt Allan begin to convulse under her hands. _'Oh God!'_ Buffy thought, Allan must have seen the knowledge in her eyes as his own went wide with fear. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, but Allan couldn't taste it. something he would have been grateful for if his world wasn't going black. Buffy watched in despair fear chocking her, wishing that she could help him. Allan looked down at his chest with his fading vision, before reaching out to Buffy, but half way there his strength gave out and his arm dropped to his side, and his body relaxed as he expelled his last breath. His eyes remained open staring into space. Buffy looked at him in open mouthed horror. _'Oh God!'_ The only thing able to run through her brain.

Faith came out of paralysis with a jerk, she breathed heavily as she began to panic. _'This couldn't happen! How could it have happened?'_ "We gotta go!" Faith cried, when Buffy made no sign that she had heard her, Faith grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, we gotta go!" Buffy followed after Faith as the brunette ran, her mind for the moment on autopilot.

Buffy easily caught up with Faith as they turned down another alley. Buffy stopped to look back guilt for just leaving him there churning in her stomach. Faith grabbed her arm forcing her to keep going. "Come on." She cried before letting go when Buffy began running. Faith climbed up on some crates and jumped over the wall. Buffy on instinct spilt up from her, it was harder to get caught if you went separate ways. She continued down the alley, coming to a stop by a fence.

Buffy jumped over the fence landing heavily on her feet, her body quivering as she once again looked back towards the body of the man Faith had killed, her mind beginning to process what had happened. She could still hear her shouted warning ringing in her ears, just before Faith plunged her stake into the man's chest. How had Faith not noticed that he was human? She had instantly, but then her brain hadn't been fogged over with the rising rush as she was sure Faith's had been. Buffy turned away she had no clue as to what to do. This had never happened to her before. She made to walk away, silently cursing herself for leaving Faith alone; no one should be alone after something like that, only to jerk back in surprise when she almost ran into someone. "Angelus!" She exclaimed surprised, her eyes wide, as her overloaded mind tried to establish that he was suddenly there. It didn't make sense, nothing at this moment really made sense!

"Buff, I've been looking for you." He stated, whatever he'd been going to say next, was lost as he noticed how stressed out she was. He looked her over, the scent of blood hitting his nose. His eyes fixed on her hands, where he could see fresh blood staining them. Buffy followed his gaze, her eyes looking down at the blood on her hands silently for a moment, before she realized that Angelus was reaching out to take one in his own. She jerked it away, only for the reaction to come too late, as Angelus grasped her wrist firmly.

Angelus pulled in another breath. He knew already that the blood on her hands wasn't her own. It was a man's blood the double X chromosomes had a completely different scent to the XY. It was why females were the more popular victims for vampires, a females blood smelled more appetizing, and tasted better, but then again it was all about what you prefer, and physical attraction definitely had a say on who you chose to feed from.

Buffy backed away trying to get her wrist released. Angelus followed her, his hand still firmly wrapped around her wrist. He knew that she'd back herself into the fence. After a couple of steps Buffy's back did hit the fence, and she had no choice but to remain, as Angelus walked a couple extra steps closer, entering her personal space. Angelus brought her hand up closer to his face, her whole hand was stained red with blood. Buffy jerked her arm wanting to get away and sort out her jumbled thoughts. The action made Angelus glance at her face for a moment, before his attention returned to the blood on her hand. Despite the fact that a males blood wasn't his preferred type, he found the fact that it was on his Slayers hands irresistible.

He licked his lips, before dipping his head down. Buffy watched him with wide eyed. "Don't…" She murmured, but he ignored her as his tongue flicked out sliding smoothly around the bottom of her palm. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel, a tingling sensation spreading out over the sensitive skin. Angelus licked up her palm, lapping at the blood, slowly working his way up to her fingers. Buffy leaned her head back against the fence, her teeth worrying at her lower lip, as she clenched and unclenched her free hand. "Angelus st…" Buffy gasped involuntarily when he sucked her entire little finger into his mouth.

Angelus suckled the digit, swirling his tongue around it, making sure to clean her finger, before releasing it with a small pop, and moving on to the next. "St-Stop!" Buffy finally got out, a hiss escaping her when his blunt human teeth scrapped over her finger. Finally managing to bring her free hand up from her side, she moved to push him away, she needed to get away, before she lost herself to the fire that Angelus had started with the first flick of his tongue against the skin of her palm.

Effortlessly Angelus caught the sluggish movement, and pinned her arm to the fence, as he removed the last trace of blood on her hand. Looking up, her smirked at her, as he took in her flushed face and heavier breaths. He stepped closer, pressing Buffy further into the fence, his body pressing up against hers.

Buffy felt her womb clench in desire when she felt his stiff hardness pressing against her lower belly. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way to detract from the escalating situation. "You said you were looking for me." Buffy stated, forcing herself not to wince at how ineffective it sounded. But to her relief it did make Angelus pause, but only for a moment.

Angelus smiled tauntingly. "Yes, I did." He murmured moving her arms so that he could take both wrists in one hand. "I was just over at the warehouse. Checking up on our mutual friend," He caught her worried look, and he chuckled knowingly. "Oh don't worry, I've still got the amulet." Buffy sighed in relief, it seemed she had been right in her deduction that Angelus didn't want Balthazar to get the amulet as much as she did. "Funny thing though, I was just about to leave, when I saw something rather… interesting." Angelus commented amusement shining from his brown orbs, as he ran the back of his hand down over her soft cheek. Buffy sighed softly at the contact, before she could catch herself. "That fat tub of lards Eliminati lead in Giles and that new little poncy Watcher of yours."

Buffy looked up at him shocked, for a moment, before she lurched against his grip, trying to get away. She needed to help Giles! Angelus growled softly as he struggled to contain Buffy's strength, using his free hand he grabbed her shoulder, pushing her firmly back against the fence. Buffy glared at him as she breathed hard from her exertion. "Where do you think you're going Buff? We most definitely haven't finished here." Angelus rumbled huskily. Buffy met his eyes, with her own shocked ones. What else was there? Giles needed her! Angelus chuckled at her surprised expression. Angelus pressed himself closer, the hard ridge of his desire pressing firmly into the flesh of her abdomen. "You didn't really think that you could just tease a man, like you did the other night, and not follow through, did ye Buff?"Angelus taunted, loving how wide and fearful her eyes had become as understanding took her. "It's kinda rude."

Buffy wiggled, even though she knew that it probably wasn't the smartest idea. She just had to get away. "Angelus, I-I-I just… uh, I was just…"

Angelus ran his free hand up her neck, to cup the back of her head, his dark eyes piercing hers knowingly. "You were just manipulating me." Angelus chuckled at her surprised look. "Oh yes, Buff. I knew. Trying to distract me from getting a meal, and it was very entertaining, and well done." Angelus cocked his head to the side. "But then you weren't really yourself were you. You were riding a Slayer induced high, and enjoying every minute of it." Angelus brought his lips down over hers, determined to satisfy the fire that had been burning in him since that night in The Bronze.

Buffy moaned, her hands flexing in the iron grip Angelus had her arms imprisoned in. Buffy shifted her legs, As she fought to stay above the liquid fire that was building in her. With a quick hasty movement, she slammed her leg up, her knee catching Angelus in the family jewels, causing him to fall to his knees releasing her. Buffy punched him in the face, forcing his head to the side, before she darted away.

Angelus remained motionless for a moment, as he stayed on his knees, cupping himself protectively. The pain ebbed after a moment more, and he stood to his feet. He really should have seen that coming. After all Buffy wasn't afraid to fight dirty when she was left with nothing else. He frowned slightly as he thought over the blood on her hands, he had scented panic coming from her, but another's panic clung to her, Faiths. Buffy had blood on her hands the strength of the scent of blood clinging to her suggested that the victim had bled out, that didn't tell him much though, if Buffy had accidentally delivered a mortal wound someone, she would have tried to help him… but judging from what he knew of Buffy, and humans who had committed their first kill. She hadn't been acting like she had killed someone… so that left Faith. Had the brunette Slayer killed a human?

Angelus stood and shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd figure out what happened soon enough. Turning Angelus moved through the night, heading back towards the warehouse. It was time to put an end to Balthazar and his little band of Eliminati.

* * *

Faith slowly crept up to the body of the man she had killed. She didn't know him, but she had still killed him. She'd ended a human life, and yet now that she was over the shock, she didn't feel as bad as she thought she should. She felt guilt over her mistake, but the horror was washing away, leaving a sort of morbid interest. Her kills had never left a human looking body before, nor had their blood been red. Reaching out she touched the wound, the feel of the cooling hearts blood bring her out of her reverie. She yanked her hand back, and looked at the blood on her fingers accusingly.

Faith took a deep breath steadying herself. She had to hide the body, wash away the evidence of her crime and everything would be fine. She could forget that it had ever happened. Faith picked up the body, and her mind began to wander back to that moment as she had plunged her stake into his heart. She had felt the same release she had when staking a vamp, but it had quickly died as the horror of what she had done took over. It made her curious as to if she were to kill a human again would the rush be the same as with a vampire and would feel as good if the horror didn't take over. Faith shook her head she wasn't going to do it again! The plan was to forget it ever happened and move on.

Faith looked around as she thought of what to do to hide the body effectively. There was no way she was going to jail over a stupid mistake like this!

* * *

Giles stared calmly ahead of him, masking his manageable fear. Ignoring the panicked Wesley. Giles closed his eyes for a moment asking for patience towards the young man. Truly if The Council had sought to punish him by sending Wesley Wyndam-Pryce as Buffy's new Watcher, they had succeeded excellingly. He turned his attention back to Balthazar, who was at this present moment content to ignore them. Which was fine with him, the longer it took for him to get started the more time it gave Buffy and Faith to get here.

Balthazar felt his front beginning to dry and crack as the vampire that was handling the ladle focused on his back. "The front! The front! Moisten the front!" He ordered sharply. Balthazar groaned in satisfaction as the burning dryness eased as water cascaded down his chest. Giles and Wesley watched in disgust as the filthy water washed over the impossible obese demon.

"Oh God!" Wesley whimpered nervously, as he looked around desperately for an escape. "Oh God!"

"It doesn't seem too promising, does it?" Giles murmured calmly, hoping to shut Wesley up.

"Stay calm Mr. Giles. We have to stay calm." Wesley recited from his training as he tried not to panic.

"Well, thank God you're here. I was planning to panic." Giles muttered sarcastically, knowing that the inexperienced knit-whit would more than likely get them killed.

Wesley turned terrified, panicked eyes to Balthazar. "What is that thing?" He asked Giles his voice laced with disgust and fear.

"That would be your dead demon. You know the dead one?" Giles grumbled.

Wesley shot him an affronted look, momentarily forgetting were they were. "Well, there's no need to get snippy."

Balthazar finally satisfied that his chest was moist enough turned his attention to his captives. "Bring them closer." He ordered. Immediately two of the Eliminati that had captured them, pulled them closer to the huge demon. "You know what I want." He stated.

Giles looked up at him with defiance. "If it's for me to scrub those hard to reach areas, I'd like to request that you kill me now." The Eliminati closest to him hit him in the head for his disrespect. "Ow." Giles muttered.

Wesley looked at Giles in horror, not understanding what was needed to survive, and the importance success as the older gentleman did. "Are you out of your mind? This is hardly the time for games!" He practically screeched in his panic.

Giles shrugged. "Why not? They're going to torture us to death anyway."

Balthazar snickered in delight. "You're not wrong about that." He wheezed.

Wesley cried out in terror. "Now, hold on. We-we-we can deal with this rationally. We have something you want. You have something we want." Giles looked at Wesley in outraged anger.

"Hmm… a trade. Intriguing." Balthazar thought about it for a moment, before deciding. "No. Wait. Boring. Pull off his kneecaps!"

Immediately after the order two of the vampires grabbed Wesley who let out a horrified yelp. "NOOO! No-no-no!" The vampires let him go, knowing that the terrified man was going to give them everything. "The Slayer g-gave it to someone. A tall man, a friend… a friend of hers. I can tell you everything."

Giles frowned as he spoke, it didn't sound like any friend he knew of Buffy to have… "Quiet, you twerp! They'll kill us both." Giles snarled under his breath.

"But I'd like my kneecaps." Wesley said in a panic.

Before Giles could respond, Balthazar spoke. "You will tell us everything!"

"Yes Sir!" Wesley yelped.

"What is this friend's name?"

Wesley looked at Balthazar horrified. "I didn't actually catch it."

Giles interrupted desperately trying to stop the situation from unravelling any further out of his control. "Look um, tell you what. Let Captain Courageous here go, and I'll tell you what you need to know. How's that deal?"

Balthazar quickly lost his patience. He wanted his amulet! He needed it to regain his former strength and to take the town from his enemy! "THERE IS ONE DEAL! YOU WILL DIE QUICKLY, OR YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY! THE MAN WHO HAS MY AMULET! WHAT IS HIS NAAAME?" Balthazar roared.

"His name is Angelus." Angelus said from the shadows he had been lurking in, before walking into view, his game face in place, as he came to stand behind Giles and Wesley, who was wide eyed with terror. The man Buffy had been with at The Bronze had been Angelus? And she'd just given the amulet to him! Wesley was distracted from his thoughts as Angelus spoke again. "And he's pretty damn pissed that you thought that you could get away without inviting me to the party. As you know. I'm big on the torture, and please rip of his kneecaps, that's so crude." Angelus taunted grabbing the two Eliminati that had been holding Giles and Wes as they moved to attack him, throwing them away from him, slamming one against a wall, and the other into some metals shelves. "Where's the art behind it? That's what torture is you know, an art form and ignorant dabblers just makes me wanna kill something." Angelus growled his eyes meeting Balthazar's his meaning clear.

Another Eliminati moved to take Giles and Wesley, but Giles head butted, making the vampire fall. Buffy having sat watching waiting for the right time, jumped down and into the fray, from her little alcove. Backhanding one vampire before punching another dead in the face. The one she backhanded raised his long sword and moved to attack her with it. Buffy blocked the attack and grabbed his arm, forcing his arm down she kneed him in the gut, forcing him drop his sword, with a smooth movement Buffy caught the sword. Giles having seen this turned his back to her revealing his tied hands.

With a smooth movement Buffy brought the blade up in a high arch for momentum, before bringing it down on the ropes that bound Giles wrists, slicing through them cleanly. The moment his hand were freed Giles grabbed Wesley and roughly shoved him out of harm's way so that he could work on getting him untied. Buffy turned her attention back to the battle swing her sword toward the Eliminati she had taken the sword from. He caught her hand and brought it down hard against the edge of Balthazar's pool. Buffy dropped the sword as pain shot through her hand, whilst she was distracted the vampire backhanded her, causing her to trip forward.

Steadying herself with an annoyed growl she slammed her leg back at him, her foot connecting with his flesh. Sensing movement behind her she rolled onto the large crate she standing beside, narrowly avoiding the smooth swing of a sword from an Eliminati that had snuck up behind her.

Balthazar watched all this with growing anger, he was so close to his goal. He wouldn't be stopped now! "Un-Unacceptable!" He cried as he flailed his arms in a tantrum.

Angelus ducked a swing from one of the Eliminati, before fisting his right hand, and punching him in the face, before following through with a hard punch to the gut. Sensing another coming up behind him, he turned and backhanded him, blocking the retaliating punch. Angelus swiftly hit him again. "UNACCEPTABLE!" Balthazar roared again, his anger rising as the chaos around him continued.

Out of the way of the fight Giles worked on the knots that bound Wesley's hands. "She just gave the amulet to him Mr. Giles, Angelus."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she had a good reason." He muttered as he finally got the rope untied. Behind him a vampire roared catching Giles attention, looking behind him he was just in time to duck the swing of the vampire's sword. It hit the shelf with a clang. Before the vampire could pull the blade away Giles grabbed the blade, before elbowing the vamp in the face, causing the vampire to loosen his grip on the blade. Taking the sword he swung it around, before slamming the hilt into his face disorientating the vampire. Spinning around Giles was in time to face another Eliminati that had come over to recapture them for their lord and Master Balthazar.

The vampire swung his sword at Giles, who parried it. The vampire swung again, growling in displeasure when Giles once again parried. Giles watched keenly as the vampire spun around to swing down from above. Giles lifted his sword in time to block the blow. With a swift movement Giles swung his sword around and down forcing the vampires sword to the floor, and the vampire who had refused to let go to bend down to keep his grip. Giles didn't waste the opportunity and kneed him in the face. The vampire jerked back losing his footing and falling on his ass, losing his grip on his sword as he fell.

The Eliminati who'd had his sword stolen from Giles grabbed Wesley from behind as he helplessly watched Giles fight off the vampires. "Giles!" Wesley cried desperately as the vampire pinned his arms behind his back.

Giles raised his sword and started to swing it. "Down!" Giles ordered when Wesley didn't duck. Catching on Wesley quickly bent over, hearing the swish of the blade as it passed over him, cutting clean through the vampires neck. The vampire burst into dust, and Wesley stood back up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as he struggled to process everything.

Buffy rolled to her feet, coming to stand on a ledge, a vampire charged at her with his sword raised. She grabbed his arm and using his momentum pulled him past her and over the crate she had just come over and into a barrel. Another one swung at and she blocked, before it could slice into her belly. Punching him in the gut, she ducked another swing, before backhanding him, causing him to fall to the ground. Buffy pulled him to his feet, before sending him spinning into a huge pile of discarded rope.

The vampire struggled to his feet, before he had the chance to attack though Buffy sent a kick towards his face, her leg landing harshly against his head. The vampire staggered, but quickly regained himself and sent a punch at her. Buffy knocked his fist to the side, before grabbing his arm while she elbowed him in the face. Swinging him round she threw him into a bunch of stacked oil barrels.

Angelus growled as he delivered a kick to the side the vampire that was attacking him now. He was trying to work his way closer to Balthazar, but his damned minions just seemed to keep on coming. He grabbed the leg of a vamp that had sent a kick his way. Grasping his leg firmly he smirked back at him before bringing him up over his head and throwing him to the ground in front of him… now where was a stake when you needed one?

Another vampire charged at Buffy. Grabbing him by the arms she threw him from the ledge to land on the floor below. She blocked a roundhouse kick from another vampire and nearly caught a punch in the face. Buffy slammed her fist into his gut, and the vamp doubled over, staggering back a couple of steps. Buffy jumped into the air, and spun kicking her leg out delivering a hard kick to the vamps head. The vampire flew from the force of the hit, his body spinning before he slammed in to the crate. Rolling off, he landed in a heap on the ground.

Angelus took a kick to the face, forcing his head to the side, but otherwise the blow didn't faze him. He blocked the punch aimed at his face with an annoyed growl. He slammed his free fist into the vamps gut. Grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt, Angelus threw him away from him, sending him flying through the air to slam against a wall. Balthazar held out his arms determined to bring back his control, his eyes fixed on Angelus. Angelus stiffened as he felt the air around him become alive with power. He turned his eyes to Balthazar just as the demon began floating him towards him. Angelus snarled and tried to break the strange grip Balthazar had over the air. By chance his eyes strayed to Buffy who feeling his eyes on her turned to look at him, her eyes widening. With a quick movement he snagged the amulet from its hiding place and threw it at her, there was no way that ugly bastard would get his damned amulet from him. Buffy had to jump, but she caught the amulet easily enough.

In that moment whilst he was distracted, he landed none too gently on his back by the edge of Balthazar's pool. Before he could move Balthazar took his head in a strong grip with both of his hands. Angelus let out a roar as he struggled to be free of the imprisoning grip that threatened to end him. Buffy watched with wide eyes, fear gripping at her as she saw Angelus struggle against Balthazar's grip. And for a long moment time stood still for her as she watched. Her head and heart warring with each other. Finally Buffy made a decision, looking around herself, her eyes landed on an electrical cable hanging down from a lamp that was situated directly above Balthazar.

Reaching up Buffy grabbed it, and gave it a hard tug, using all her strength, not wanting to chance the cable not breaking. The cable broke under her strength and the lamp fell from the roof with sparks flying from it, to land right in the tank. Balthazar immediately released Angelus from his grasp as he began to writhe in agony. After a moment Balthazar stopped moving seeming to have died. A moment later the circuit breakers shut off the power to the warehouse. Buffy turned her eyes to Angelus watching with more worry than she'd ever care to admit. She didn't dare rush over to him though, like she wanted to.

Slowly Angelus clambered to his feet, giving his head a small shake. Buffy sighed in relief the pain in her chest easing now that she knew he was alright. Angelus looked over at her taking in the broken electrical cable. His eyes met hers and he smirked at her knowingly, before anything could be said though Balthazar took a wheezing breath as his eyes snapped open, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "Slayer! You think you've won." Balthazar chuckled. "When he rises… you'll wish I'd killed you all." He told them, making Buffy and Angelus frown, for different and yet similar reasons.

Balthazar breathed out his last breath, before going limp. Buffy looked over at Angelus for a moment, before turning her eyes to Giles who looked just as confused as everyone else. Jumping down from the ledge Buffy walked over to Giles and Wes. Who attempted to speak, but was for once silenced by a warning look from Giles. Buffy looked over at Angelus again, but he was already making his way from the warehouse.

She looked back over at her father-figure and Watcher. "We'll talk… at the library." She told Giles who nodded, whilst Wesley spluttered indignantly as they began to pick their way to a different exit from the warehouse than Angelus had chosen.

* * *

In a room at the far end of City Hall Mayor Wilkens knelt in an inverted pentagram, his arms at his sides. Five candles were burning at each point of the pentagram casting shadows over The Mayors face. "Potestatem matris nostrae in tenebris invoco. Maledictum filium tuum abomni periculo custodias et in saecula!" Wilkens recited the spell from memory. The building shook with the power that had built, The Mayor remained still unfazed by the shaking as he waited expectantly, excitement coursing through him. He still found it hard to believe that this was finally happening, after spending so many years waiting and planning. The time was finally upon him, and he was loving it!

The shaking stopped Wilkens opened his eyes a smile curving his lips at seeing Tricks and Vincent's confused faces. The Mayor checked his watch and frowned. "I don't understand why Allan would miss this. He's usually so punctual." Wilkens murmured before he stood, his gaze going to the door for a moment, before he turned his mind from the mysteries of Allan's no-show.

Trick looked at Wilkens with wide eyes. "Did it work?" He asked his voice almost awed.

"Let's find out. Open the gate."

Trick looked at Wilkens doubtfully, as far as he knew the building had only shook, and that could have been a small earthquake. "You sure?"

"Oh! Hold on." The Mayor said cheerfully, before walking over to Trick excitement adding a bounce to his step.

He took Vincent's sword from Trick. Facing the cage his eyes on the presumed dead leader of the Eliminati, he set the tip of the sword down on the floor, before letting it fall towards the cage. The sword fell in between the bars of the cage. Vincent caught his blade before it could hit the floor. His eyes turned to The Mayor as he took several steps back. _'You won't be saved twice, enemy of Balthazar.'_ Vincent thought with a snarl, baring his fangs at Wilkens.

"Ok, now we're ready." Wilkens told Trick.

Trick shrugged, who was he to stand in the way of the man's desire, and if he was killed. Well it was no skin off his nose, even if the benefits of having him around would expire with his passing. He stepped over to the front of the cage, taking the key he unlocked the padlock, and slide the chains out of the bars. Wilkens watched calmly, a pleasant smile on his face. Trick glanced over at his boss, before he pulled open the cage door. Vincent didn't wait for the door to be fully opened, he rushed out the second the door was opened wide enough for him to fit through. Running straight at The Mayor, he swung his sword up in a high arch, before bringing it down heavily on his enemies head, slicing it in two.

Vincent looked on in shock when there was no blood and Wilkens didn't fall to the floor in a dead heap. The shimmered as Vincent pulled his sword out of the slicing wound he had created. Immediately the two halve pulled toward each other quickly sealing back together seamlessly. Vincent backed away his eyes wide as he stared at the completely unscathed Mayor. It was like his strike had never been. Trick who had moved behind him, stake in hand, plunged the wood into Vincent's heart through the flesh of his back, a second later he burst into dust.

"Well!" Wilkens exclaimed a wide beaming smile on his face, reaching into his jacket he pulled out his daily planner from the right inside pocket, opening it to today's date he read down the list of things that he had to do.

Greet Scouts

Lumber Union Reschedule

Call Temp Agency

Become Invincible

Meeting with PTA

Haircut

He put a tick next to 'Become Invincible' before putting his planner back in his jacket pocket. Trick walked over to him in complete and utter aw over what had happened. He could still see it in his minds eye, the sword coming down, his head splitting in two, but there had been no blood… he hadn't even scented blood! Wilkens looked up at him. "This officially commences the Hundred Days. Nothing can harm me until the Ascension." He smiled widely and laughed. "Gosh, I'm feeling chipper!" Wilkens exclaimed as he continued to laugh. "Who's for root beer?"

Mayor Wilkens turned and walked from the room, Trick couldn't help the smile that spread over his face, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep hating the man, well he wasn't really a man anymore… they were way past being able to call him a man… Trick followed after him as he continued to ponder on just what exactly his boss was now.

* * *

Buffy stood uncomfortably in the library with Giles standing off to her side and Wes standing at the table his expression pompous and self-righteous. "You deliberately deceived me!" He spluttered, as Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "You led me to believe that he was your friend. Not only that, but you just handed him the amulet like he was still cursed with his soul." Buffy felt her brow draw down in anger, hadn't she told him that he couldn't talk to her about Angelus? "Well let me tell you Buffy Summers he isn't still cursed with his soul, h-h-he is a murderous hooligan with a tendency towards torture and manipulation. In fact he is thought of as a master of these areas."

Wesley turned his back on Buffy his arms clasping behind his back in his self importance. "Now I know that you and he; whilst he had a soul hrmmph, had a relationship beyond that is advisable between The Slayer and a vampire…"

Buffy looked over at Giles, who nodded, before indicating his office with a small jerk of his head. Glancing over at Wesley to make sure his back was still turned as he rattled on about his knowledge of the relationship, between the vampire and the Slayer, having read up on it after Buffy's scolding. They turned and quietly slipped into Giles office.

"You saved his life." Giles accused when he was seated in his desk chair.

"Uh, n-no I killed Balthazar… and I saved Angelus." Buffy admitted under Giles piercing stare, before pulling out the amulet and holding it up. "And look I got the amulet back!" Buffy said cheerily hoping to distract Giles from her admission.

Giles took the amulet with a sigh a set it aside, placing it on his desk. "Buffy… I know that… it is hard for you, and it's a lot to ask for you to kill Angelus again, and I know that you will, but not killing him, and saving his life are two completely different things."

Buffy lowered her eyes to the ground. "I know, but I saw him there struggling about to be killed and… I couldn't let it happen… it hurt too much! It hurt more than anything he could possibly do to me." Buffy murmured her eyes still on the ground. Wiping her eyes Buffy changed the subject. "I need you to look into something for me, about being The Slayer. There's this rush that Faith and I get when we're slaying… it's exhilarating, and if we let it… it controls us, our actions. Makes us need another rush. I need to know what it is."

Giles took off his glasses a serious look in his eyes. "Buffy is there something you're not telling me?"

Buffy shifted, her eyes going past Giles to the wall, before looking back at him. "Faith… Faith is letting it control her… I think she may want it to control her. Giles this thing this rush… it makes us feel like… we can handle anything."

"Well, that is just rude." Wesley snipped from the office doorway, having finally noticed their absence.

Buffy and Giles looked over at him. Giles looked away after a moment, his eyes turning back to Buffy. "I'll look into it." Giles told her. Buffy nodded gratefully, her gut twisting, she really wanted to tell Giles about what had happened tonight with Faith, but she felt it would be a betrayal to tell Giles without talking to Faith first.

In the doorway Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. "I believe I made it quite clear that you would talk to me about anything concerning slaying." Wesley said testily.

Buffy looked over at him again, before a small smile curved her lips. "We were discussing my late fees." Buffy quipped, before walking out of the office. Giles watched her go with a concerned frown, he'd known that Buffy was still finding it hard to distinguish between Angel and Angelus, even he found it hard at times, but he hadn't thought that she was having this much trouble! To see her saving his life! The life of his torturer, the murderer of Jenny. It had hit him like a punch to the gut.

He turned his eyes to Wesley who was staring at him accusingly and sighed, he supposed in a small part of himself he could understand her pain if not her actions.

* * *

Faith stood in her bathroom scrubbing at the shirt she had warn last night trying to get the last of the bloodstains out. There had to be no evidence of her crime if she wanted to be able to move on completely. Faith looked up pausing in her scrubbing when she heard a knock at her door. "Faith it's me." She heard Buffy's voice from outside the door. With a sigh she left the shirt and walked through the bathroom and across the main part of her apartment to the door, opening it she stared at Buffy silently.

"Hey." Buffy finally spoke to break the awkward silence.

"Hey." Faith replied, before turning and walking back to her bathroom, leaving the door open, in an invitation for Buffy to come in. Buffy walked over the threshold, quietly closing the door behind her before following Faith into the bathroom. For some reason that shouldn't quiet get a hold of, her heart sank to see Faith scrubbing her shirt.

"So uh… how are ya doin'?"

Faith didn't look up from her scrubbing. "I'm alright. You know me."

Buffy took a deep fortifying breath, before diving into what she had come here this morning to discuss. "Faith we need to talk about what we're gonna do."

Faith looked over at Buffy. "There's nothing to talk about. I was doing my job." She said dismissively, her shoulders tensing. She wanted nothing more than for this conversation to not be happening.

Buffy looked at Faith in disbelief. "Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer." Faith finished scrubbing her shirt, and didn't reply, hoping that silence would make the conversation go away. Buffy took a step closer. "Faith please don't shut me out here. Look, sooner or later we're both gonna have to deal."

Faith lifted the shirt to inspect it. "Wrong." She said in a flat tone.

"We can help each other." Buffy offered.

Fait glanced over at her in annoyance. "I don't need it." Faith told her defiantly as she pulled the plug from the sink. Brushing past Buffy she walked back out into the main part of her apartment, pulling open a drawer she hung the wet shirt over it to dry.

"Yeah? Who's wrong now?" Buffy asked getting a little annoyed. "Faith you can shut off all the emotions that you want. But eventually, they're gonna find a body." Buffy said hoping to reach a part of Faith that was still open to reason on the subject.

Faith whirled to face Buffy, annoyance written over her face. "Ok this the last time we're gonna have this conversation and we're not even having it now, you understand me?" Faith said firmly. "There is no body. I took it, weighted it and dumped it. the body doesn't exist." She explained, turning away from the shocked disbelieving look on Buffy's face as she absorbed the information. For some reason she couldn't stand to see it.

"Getting rid of the evidence doesn't make the problem go away." Buffy said as she pushed through her shock.

Faith turned back to Buffy, her confident expression fixed in place. "It does for me."

Buffy looked at Faith in concern. "Faith you don't get it. You killed a man."

Faith felt a small twinge of guilt, but she buried it. What was done, was done no point crying about it. "No you don't get it." She smiled. "I don't care!" She exclaimed daringly, before turning away from Buffy to tend to her things. Buffy just stared at Faith's back in disbelief, her words echoing through brain, and she felt scared. Scared for Faith, and the path she was taking. When she had come here this morning this hadn't been the reaction she was expecting. She'd been expecting tears and guilt… not… this…

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 10. I always found this episode and Consequences sad as Faith turns on Buffy and takes a dip in the darker side of their Slayer nature. Any please leave a review and tell me what you think.

I hope that none of you found some of the Buffy/Angelus scenes out of character. If you did the only way I can really justify it is to say well Buffy wasn't really herself throughout most of this chapter, considering the path that Faith led her down, and the way I explained it lol.


	11. Chapter 11 consequences

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for you fantastic reviews last chapter. I hope that this was quick enough for the ones that asked for faster updates. I'm not sure how I managed to finish that chapter so quickly, but here it is for your reading pleasure.

Please reward musie for all her hard work, but telling her what you think :D Oh and for those of you who have been trying to give me your email address you have to put spaces between the words or they won't show up. Or you can get my email address from my profile :D

Ok enough of me and on with the chapter :P

**CHAPTER 11**

**Consequences **

Buffy struggled under water, her lungs burning with the need for air, she was getting closer to the surface now, but if she didn't make it soon she was going to drown. A hand grabbed her ankle and she looked down to see that Allan had grabbed her ankle and was pulling her down, deeper into the watery depths. _'No! No!'_ Buffy thought frantically as she kicked her legs desperately, and flailed her arms in the water desperately trying to get to the surface.

Finally she managed to shake Allan's grip and she swam to the surface. When her head cleared the water she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw Faith kneeling on the dock and behind her stood Angelus watching calmly. Her eyes returned to Faith just as she reached her arm out, her hand settling on her head, Buffy's expression filled with shock and fear as the brunette pushed her back beneath the surface holding her there.

Buffy woke with a startled gasp, her eyes wide as she drew in deep breaths of air trying to catch her breath and calm herself down as she realized she was in her room, not in the water by the docks. Buffy sat up and put a hand to her damp head and looked around her room. "Just a dream." She whispered to herself. Pushing her blankets off her she stood a little shakily. She hadn't stayed long after Faith had told her that she didn't care about killing someone. She couldn't tell if she had been lying or not. The calmness in Faith's eyes had freaked her out. How could she not care? It didn't seem possible! And the way she had said it was her job, since when had slaying involved the death of an innocent.

The only reasonable conclusion that she could come up with was that Faith was lying to herself and everyone else. Buffy sighed and walked out of her room and into the hall. Hearing the soft sounds of the TV she made her way down the hall where she could see the news from her mother's room. Her eyes landed on the news anchor just as he began speaking again. "We go now live to our field reporter, who is standing by at the waterfront with this breaking news about the murder that has shocked The Mayor and the residents of Sunnydale." Buffy stood motionless her heart freezing as she saw footage of a boat retrieving the body of the man Faith had killed. The image disappeared as the field reporter came back on screen.

"Fishermen discovered the body today, the victim of a brutal stabbing. Authorities and citizens alike were shocked when the slain man was identified as Deputy Mayor Allan Finch." Buffy's eyes widened as the knowledge sank in that she had been involved in the death of a public figure. Faith had killed a public figure, and apparently she didn't care. "Still reeling from the Mayor Wilkens had this to say."

The image on the TV cut to The Mayor at a press conference. "Mr. Finch was not only my long time aide and associate, he was a close personal friend. I promise you I will not rest until whoever did this is found and brought to justice. Thank you very much."

Joyce noticed Buffy standing in her doorway. "Oh, honey you're up." She observed, before hers returned to the TV. "Oh, it's just terrible, isn't it?"

Buffy looked at the TV mutely, having no idea how she should react. She couldn't believe that the body had been found so soon… She frowned more importantly how was this going to affect Faith? She had been so adamant that there was no body; no evidence. How she going to react now that the body had been found?

* * *

Later that morning Buffy sat on the table feeling anxious and fidgety as Faith sat in the chair. She couldn't help flicking glances at the brunette trying to read how she was doing, but Faith's outward appearance was calm and collected as she watched Wesley pace. Buffy looked at Giles who was sitting calmly at the far end of the long study table. "I want you to look into this. Find out everything you can about the murder of the Deputy Mayor." Wesley ordered.

Buffy looked at him confused and more than a little nervous. "But that's… I mean, that's…" Buffy took a deep breath. "That's not really our jurisdiction, is it?"

"It's no big B. We'll get into it if he wants." Faith said with a calm that made Buffy shiver.

"No, Buffy's right. The Deputy Mayor's murder was the result of human malice." Giles intervened. The words 'human malice' making Faith smirk in amusement. "There's nothing supernatural about it." Giles concluded.

"We don't know that for certain. I say it merits investigation." Wesley said brightly.

Giles got up and walked around the table towards the younger man. "Which I'm sure the police are doing. Meantime, if you ask me, there are better uses for The Slayers' time."

"Ah, but I don't believe I did, ask you." Wesley said snootily as he held the paper out to Giles.

Irritatedly Giles yanked the paper away. "Considering the success of your previous adventure…" He trailed off as the door opened and Cordelia walked in.

"Don't let me interrupt. Wait. Let me interrupt. I'm in a hurry." Cordelia said raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"What did you need?" Giles sighed, as Wesley turned around to see who had entered the library. His eyes landed on Cordelia and he froze his mouth agape as he took in her beauty, his eyes wondering up and down her form.

"Uh, psych class. Freud and Jung. Book me?" She asked hoping that there were books left.

"Happily." Giles responded, before wandering over to the correct section and grabbing the books she needed.

Her mission accomplished Cordelia's eyes took in Wesley and she smiled. "Check out Giles the next generation. What's your deal?"

"Uh, I uh," Wesley stammered trying to come up with an impressive cover. "Well… I'm a…"

Faith watched amused, she leaned forward her arm brushing Buffy's leg. "New Watcher." She informed Cordelia.

"Oh." Cordelia breathed.

Wesley turned to Buffy in irritation. "Does everyone know about you?"

"She's a friend." Buffy stated simply.

Cordelia shot her a look. "Let's not exaggerate. So…" She stepped closer, as she looked him over again. "You're the new Watcher."

Wesley straightened his spine, and held out his hand. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." He introduced himself to the brunette beauty.

Cordelia took his hand, a flirtatious smile on her lips. "I like a man with two last names. I'm Cordelia."

Wesley smiled, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "And you teach psychology." He stated inquisitively.

Cordelia gave him a look. "I take psychology." She corrected.

"She's a student." Giles inform Wesley as he walked behind Cordelia's books in his arms. Not being able to resist needling the point home.

Wesley dropped Cordelia's hand shocked. "Oh well. I uh…" Wesley swallowed self-consciously. "Yes. In fact I am… here to watch… girls." Wesley winced as he said it, realizing just how bad that sounded. "Uh, uh, Buffy and Faith to be specific." He finished lamely.

Cordelia took a step closer to him, with a bright smile that lit up her face. "Well, it's about time we got some fresh blood around here."

Wesley laughed nervously, not used to flirting, or being flirted with. "Well. Fresh. Yes."

At the counter Giles stamped the due dates onto the back of the books. "Here we go." He called over to Cordelia, who looked over her should at him.

"Thanks." She looked back at Wesley. "So, welcome to Sunnydale." She intoned giving him another bright smile, before turning to retrieve her books, making sure that her hips had a little extra swing to them.

Wesley watched her admiringly. "My. She is cheeky isn't she?" Wesley murmured.

"Uh, first word Jail; second word bait." Faith teased amused.

Wesley coughed uncomfortably. "Ahem." He pulled out his handkerchief. "Well uh…" He dabbed at his mouth self consciously. "Where were we?"

Buffy slipped off the table. "Done." She looked at Wes. "I mean, we were done, right?"

Faith stood. "Uh, yep. Off to patrol. So we'll see ya."

Wesley drew himself up, puffing up with his self importance. "One moment girls. I'm you commander now, and on the matter of this murder, I am resolved. Natural or super, I want to know."

Faith shrugged. "Fine by me." She stated glancing at Buffy who she noticed shifted uncomfortably. "Always ready to kick a little bad guy butt." She grinned, and turned touching her hand to Buffy's shoulder. Buffy followed Faith out of the room, her heart heavy with guilt.

She followed Faith to an empty classroom, closing the door behind her as Faith checked the other door, her body tense now that she was alone with Buffy. Seeing that it was closed Faith met Buffy in the centre of the room. "So, you gonna rat me out?" Faith asked challengingly, her brown eyes ferrous. "Is that it?"

"Faith, we have to tell." Buffy pleaded imploringly. "I can't pretend to investigate this. I can't pretend that I don't know."

"Oh, I see. But you can protect Angelus, when he's in mortal danger, but you can't protect me. Your sister Slayer." Faith said snidely.

"I am trying to protect you." Buffy cried, as she winced at Faith accusation. "Look, if-if we don't do the right thing, it's only gonna make things worse for you."

Faith gave Buffy an angry disbelieving look. "Worse than jail for the rest of my young life? No way!"

Faith, what we did was…"

Faith cut Buffy off, taking a menacing step towards the petite blond. "Yeah. We. You were right there beside me when this whole thing went down. Anything I have to answer for, you do, too. You're a part of this B. All the way." With a last ominous look Faith stalked out of the empty classroom. Buffy watched her go with shocked, worried eyes. She knew that Faith might not be able to handle the fact that her body dumping attempt had gone seriously wrong, but she hadn't thought that she would react like this. It was almost like she didn't know Faith at all anymore.

Buffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before she walked over to the door, and stepped out of the classroom. She couldn't believe the look in Faith's eyes, it had been like looking at a person who was struggling not to slip under the current, and was desperate enough to do anything to stay afloat. Buffy headed towards the student lounge a worried expression on her face. When she reached the lounge she saw Willow sitting alone on one of the couches. Buffy headed towards her, feeling the need to talk to her best friend. Willow looked up from her reading, and saw her coming, she took a deep breath and pretended to go back to her book, her body tense with apprehension over the oncoming meeting.

"Hey." Buffy greeted.

"Hey." Willow muttered, trying to sound normal as Buffy sat down beside her. "Where's Faith? I-I saw her around. Figured you two were gonna kill some more nasty stuff." _'Without me.'_

"Not right now. I-I um, I think she bailed." Buffy said uncomfortably, as she saw Faith's eyes in her mind's eye.

"Willow I was won…"

"Actually I'm…" Both girls said simultaneously.

Buffy let out a deep breath. "Um… you go ahead." She offered.

Willow sat up straighter in her seat, as she put her book away in the bag that was by her feet. "I'm late. I-I'm meetin Michael. The Warlock guy? We're still trying to de-rat Amy."

Buffy attempted to smile in understanding, but it felt stretched and fake on her face. "Ok." Both girls fell into an awkward silence, before Willow broke it. "So see ya." Willow stood and left without a backward glance.

"See you." Buffy murmured to herself as she watched Willow go for a moment. She sighed and put her head in her hands, massaging her temples with her fingers. What in the hell was she supposed to do? Her first instinct was to tell Giles, he'd know what to do, but Faith was so adamant about not telling, and in truth. She was scared of just what the brunette might do if she felt like she was cornered and with nowhere to go.

* * *

Angelus watched from a distance as the red and blue flashing lights lit up the crime scene they had discovered. It was very close to where he had run into Buffy. He watched as the forensic expert took samples from the dumpster. He could scent the old blood in the air, and even from this distance he could see it on the dumpster. It wasn't fresh anymore, but it smelt exactly like the blood on Buffy's hands.

His gaze turned from the dumpster to the detective on the case. "So uh… you heard the man scream about what time last night?" He asked the woman who was standing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm not sure. 7, maybe 8." She said answered worriedly.

"Can you be more specific?" The detective asked kindly. "Say between 7:30 and 8?"

Angelus frowned as he continued to listen to the woman answer the detectives questions, and as he listened he began to get a better picture of what happened, though it was skirty and vague and eye witness were never all that accurate, but she did at least confirm that a blond and a brunette were present and that the blond had seemed to try to save him. Angelus smirked, that sounded like Buffy, and it gave a reason as to why she'd had blood all over her hands. The woman was however uncertain as to how had delivered the blow, and considering that it was late at night with hardly any lights around, he didn't think that he'd believe her even if she said that she did. A humans eyesight was pathetic.

He watched as all the people on the scene did their jobs. When they were all packed up and gone, he'd try and see what he could discover, but he doubted it would be much. The emotions in someone's scent tended to disappear long before the persons scent disappeared, and with all the people that were contaminating the scents of the crime scene. He doubted he'd find anything at all, but it was worth a shot. He really wanted to know what had happened, and he'd find out, just so that he could have the pleasure of taunting them about it.

* * *

The Mayor sat at his desk in his office at City Hall. He placed a sheet of paper into the shedder he had set on his desk and he listened to it as it whirred through. He followed it with another one, an unhappy expression on his face. "It's not working." He commented out of the blood.

Trick glanced up at The Mayor confused. "It's supposed to do something besides shred?" He asked.

"It's supposed to cheer me up. Usually using the shedder gives me a lift. It's fun."

"And today you're not getting the ya-yas." Trick summarized.

"No." Wilkens sighed morosely, he never thought he'd feel so upset over Allan's death, the man had been a little strange and out of place in the world he lived in… but in retrospect he realized that he'd actually liked the guy. He placed another sheet despondently in the shredder. "Guess it'll take more than this to turn my frown upside down. I just don't understand why Allan would leave such a paper trail about our dealings." He paused as a thought struck him, saddening him a little. "Do you think he was gonna betray me? Oh, now there's a horrible thought. And now he's dead, I'll never have the chance to scold him."

Trick was silent for a moment, he wouldn't put it past the former Deputy Mayor, there had always been something a little shifty about him. "Maybe this will change your mood." Trick dropped a copy of the coroner's report that The Mayor had requested, on his desk.

"What is it?" The Mayor asked as he opened it, looking over the contents, looking for what would help change his mood.

"Bombshell. The Deputy Mayor had wooden splinters in his wound. Struck right through the heart with a sharp, pointed object." Trick smiled devilishly at The Mayor as he looked at him with rising interest as Wilkens started to put the pieces together in his mind. "Now word id, someone was fighting vampires not a block from the scene. Any smart money says it was a Slayer who did this job." Trick concluded.

The Mayor frowned. "Why? Do you think he talked? To them?"

Trick crossed his arms of his chest. "If he did, I'm thinking he said the wrong thing."

Wilkens closed the report, his frown turning into a smile. "Well, this is exciting. A Slayer up for Murder One. That's sunshine and roses to me. It really is." He said with a joyous laugh, as he tapped the report against his desk, before gently setting it down.

* * *

Faith and Buffy crept through City Hall, making their way to Allan's Office. Spying the door labelled Deputy Mayor Allan Finch, they walked towards it, their eyes scanning the halls for anyone. Faith squatted by the door, and took out a couple of pins from her pocket. A poor man's lock pick. With an ease that came from experience she got the door open. Smiled back at Buffy in triumph, as she opened the door, before stepping in. Buffy watched Faith warily as she followed, the brunette seemed to have calmed down since this morning, but she didn't let that comfort her.

She turned and checked the hall for any on lookers one last time before shutting the door quietly. Spying a light switch, Buffy flicked it on, as she and Faith began to look around the office. "I'm telling you we did the world a favour." Faith murmured darkly as she walked over to his chair. "This guy is about as interesting as watching paint dry."

"Faith…" Buffy said uneasily, her eyes going to Faith wide with shock.

"I'm joking. Jeez, lighten up B." Faith said teasingly, before looking down at his desk, whilst Buffy looked away an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. _'How could she even joke about something like that?'_ Buffy thought worriedly as she went through Allan's inbox.

Faith picked up a framed photo, of Allan and The Mayor her eyes showing regret. As she saw how alive and happy he was. "He came out of nowhere." Faith murmured softly, as she cradled the picture gently in her hands.

Buffy looked up at her, relief flooding through at the regret and guilt she could hear in Faith's voice. _'Maybe not all was lost just yet; if only I could reach out to her without her running away.'_ "I know." Buffy said sympathetically.

Faith shook her head, annoyed at her lapse in control. "Whatever." Faith muttered as she put down the picture. "I'm not looking to hug and cry and grow. I'm just saying it happened quick, you know?" Faith opened a drawer, the contents all neatly placed inside. Buffy looked away from Faith sadly and started to go through some papers that had been left of top of the filing cabinet.

Faith looked at the drawer motionlessly for a moment longer, before losing her control. She couldn't be here, being here made it real. It wasn't supposed to be real anymore. It was just supposed to go away! "You know what? Let's just blow. Who cares what this guy was about? It's kind of a moot point now, don't you think?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder at Faith, a grim expression on her face. "I don't think he was in that alley by chance. I think he was looking for us. I'd like to know why." Buffy explained turning back to look at the filing cabinet as she pulled open the first drawer to see that all the files were empty.

"So what?" Faith asked. "You think there's some big conspiracy?"

Buffy closed the drawer and opened the open beneath it find that it was also empty. "You were saying?" Buffy asked a little smugly.

Faith shrugged. "So his papers are gone. That doesn't prove anything."

"Except that somebody didn't want us to prove anything." Buffy stated. A gleam entered Faith's eyes as she began to get were Buffy was coming from. This she could handle and handle well.

Buffy opened the door to check that the coast was clear. Seeing that it was she stepped out into the hall, just as a little further down the hall the door to The Mayor's office opened, and Trick stepped out, The Mayor right behind him. Buffy recognized both immediately. Buffy looked back at Faith who had followed her out the door, and they both scrambled back into the room closing the door with a quiet click that sounded louder than it did. From behind the closed door, they could hear The Mayor and Trick talking. "Get as many men on it as you can."The Mayor's voice drifted into the room, soon followed by Tricks.

"Yeah. We'll be wanting to turn up the heat." He agreed.

* * *

Awhile later Buffy and Fait stepped off the side and into a street close to City Hall. "So The Mayor of Sunnydale is a Black Hat. That's a shocker, huh?"

"Actually yeah. I didn't get the bad guy vibe off of him." Buffy agreed.

Faith snorted in exasperation. "When are you gonna learn, B? It doesn't matter what kind of vibe you get off a person. 'cause nine out of ten, the face they're showing is not the real one."

"I guess you know a lot about that." Buffy said evenly as they stepped onto the opposite sidewalk.

Faith stopped in midstride and faced Buffy her expression guarded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

'It's just…" Buffy took a fortifying breath and took a leap, hoping that it would make Faith see reason. "Look at you Faith. Less than twenty-four hours ago you killed a man. A-and now it's all zip-a-dee-do-dah? It's not your real face, and I know it. look, I know what you're feeling because I'm feeling it too."

"Do you?" Faith scoffed with an insolent roll of her eyes. "So fill me in 'cause I'd like to hear this?"

"Dirty." Buffy answered immediately. "Like something sick creeped inside you and you can't get it out. And you keep hoping that it was just some nightmare, but it wasn't. And we are gonna have to figure out…"

Faith cut her off a bored expression fixed on her face. She didn't like how close to home Buffy was hitting. Whenever her armour cracked even just a little, those feelings snuck in. She'd done nothing wrong so, why did she feel it? "Is there an intermission in this?"

"Just let me talk to Giles, ok? I swear…"

"No! We're not bringing anybody else into this. You gotta keep your head B. This is all gonna blow over in a couple of days."

"And if it doesn't?" Buffy challenged.

"If it doesn't," Faith shrugged. "They got a freighter leaving the docks twice a day. It ain't fancy, but it gets you gone."

Buffy stared at Faith in disbelief. "And that's it? You just live with it? You see the dead guy in your head every day for the rest of your life?"

Faith stepped closer to Buffy. "Buffy, I'm not gonna see anything. I missed the mark last night and I'm sorry about the guy. I really am! But it happens! Anyway, how many people do you think we've saved by now, thousands? And didn't you stop the world from ending? Because in my book, that puts you and me in the plus column."

"We help people! It doesn't mean we can do whatever we want." Buffy exclaimed in disbelief. _'This couldn't be how Faith really thought, could it?'_ Buffy thought not wanting to believe it.

"Why not?" Faith challenged. "The guy I offed was not Gandhi, I mean we just saw he was mixed up in dirty dealings."

"Maybe," Buffy allowed. "But what if he was coming to us for help?"

Faith shrugged. "What if he was? You're still not seeing the big picture B. something made us different. We're warriors. We're built to kill."

"To kill demons! But it does not mean that we get to pass judgment on people like we're better than everybody else!" Buffy said firmly a sick feeling rising in her gut.

"We are better!" Faith declared taking Buffy aback. "That's right better." Faith repeated feeling exhilarated as she finally got share just exactly what she thought. "People need us to survive. In the balance, nobodies gonna cry over some random bystander who got caught in the crossfire."

"I am." Buffy said softly.

"Well, that's your loss." Faith said disdainfully, her words building up her confidence. She had done nothing wrong. He was just a bystander that had been stupid enough to get in the way. In the bigger picture; he meant nothing. Faith turned her back on Buffy those thoughts running through her head, easing the pressure that had been building inside her since the accident.

"Well, that was informative." Buffy stiffened at the voice she heard behind her. "So it was the newbie, with something to prove that killed the Deputy Mayor. I guessed as much, but I wasn't certain until now." Angelus said conversationally.

"Leave her alone Angelus!" Buffy growled whirling around to face him.

"Aw, but she's so close to snapping, just a little tiny shove would send her over the deep end. If she isn't already there."

"She'll be fine!" Buffy snapped. "Just stay away from her."

Angelus stepped up to her, and Buffy held her ground glaring up at him tears pooling in her eyes. "She's not like you Buff, she doesn't share your ideals of justice and right and wrong. You've always had someone who cared about you. Family, friends. Faith, Faith had no one, she's a kid that grew up on the streets, 'cause it felt safer than her own home. And everyone knows that you can't trust the people on the streets. She believes in survival, and when it comes down to her, or you, and it will. She'll pick her."

Buffy took a step back. "Back off Angelus. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do. She's not self sacrificing like you are Buff. She wants the world to stand up and take notice of her." Angelus smiled, a smile that sent chills down Buffy's back. "And once you've killed, the world takes notice and," Angelus took a deep breath. "That thrill lover, it's addicting and it's powerful." He grinned. "I bet you feel something similar when you're out staking vampires, or killing demons. It's a heady rush and once you've tasted it… you don't want to stop."

Buffy looked at him with wide eyes not wanting to believe what he was saying, but then Angelus didn't lie, he used the truth to hurt and manipulate. Buffy turned and fled her mind racing with doubts and worries over what was happening to her sister Slayer, by everything that was Holy she prayed that it wasn't true. _'Come on Faith you can pull through this!'_ Buffy thought.

* * *

Joyce saw her daughter coming up the drive, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, here she is Detective Stein." Joyce said over her shoulder to the detective who had decided to wait patiently for her daughter to return. Joyce opened the door just a Buffy reached the patio. Buffy smiled at her mother, her run having calmed her, noticing movement behind her mother she looked beyond her. Her eyes landing on the detective. "Buffy." Joyce greeted stepping aside for her daughter to enter. "Detective Stein would like to ask you a couple of questions about that awful murder." She explained stiffly, shooting a look at the detective that was less than friendly.

Buffy nodded uncomfortably, her heart starting to pound as she followed the detective into the living room.

A while later Joyce sat on an armchair her feet together and her hands folded in her lap as she listened and watched the detective question her daughter. She found it more than a little insulting! And she blamed that awful Principal Snyder!

"Tell me again. You got home at what time last night?"

"Late. Um, a-a little past 1, I guess." Buffy offered, swallowing her instinct to lie.

* * *

"Maybe you can explain to me what a girl your age is doing out all night?" Detective Stein asked Faith.

"Just hanging." Faith answered vaguely with a shrug.

"Hanging. By yourself?" He asked.

"No. I was with my friend Buffy." Faith answered truthfully as she sat on the edge of her bed.

* * *

"We were at Faith's watching TV." Buffy answered, hoping that the lie didn't show on her face. Joyce listened anxiously, from her seat, her eyes going from her daughter to the Detective.

"What did you two watch?"

* * *

"Some old movie." Faith shrugged. She was quickly becoming bored with the whole line of inquisition.

"Infomercial." Buffy answered, resisting the urge to shift in her seat.

* * *

"Hmm." Detective Stein nodded to himself. "That's funny 'cause I got a couple of witnesses who put you near the alley."

Faith looked at him with innocent eyes. "Witnesses?" She asked, her boredom dissipating as panic threatened to take hold. She could not go to jail!

Stein walked around her, his eyes suspicious as he noted the changes in the brunette's body language. "Somebody stabbed this guy through the heart." He divulged.

"Strange thing is, the weapon. It was made out of wood." Stein told Buffy trying to judge her reaction.

"Any of this mean anything to you?" He asked Faith, his eyes still watching her suspiciously.

"Yeah. That whoever did it wasn't hip to the Bronze Age." Faith quipped flippantly. Detective Stein sighed deeply.

* * *

"Is that it?" Buffy asked. "I'm kinda beat." Buffy explained tiredly.

Stein nodded. "Yeah, I have enough for now. Buffy if you know something, if you're protecting someone, I promise you it'll be better for everyone if you just come clean."

* * *

"You mean am I covering for someone? Hardly. I'm not the throw-myself-on-the-sword type." Faith replied flippantly even as the urge to tell them a version of the truth burned on her tongue. But she couldn't do that to Buffy. At least not with the cops…

* * *

"I wish I could help you." Buffy said politely, her brain just to the point where it was about to hit overload.

"Well, call me if you remember anything." He said just as politely, handing Buffy his card.

* * *

Detective Stein handed Faith his card, before nodding good bye and seeing himself out the door. Pulling the door closed behind him, he took out his keys with a tired sigh and walked to his car. He knew that one of the girls was hiding something. One of them protecting the other, he was pretty sure that it was the Buffy girl that was doing the protecting, just the way she seemed like she wanted to say something, but always changed her mind at the last minute, but then he had been wrong before.

Unlocking his car he opened the door, getting in, he put the key in the ignition and started his engine. In shadows Angelus watched as the Detective pulled out of the car park and took off down the road. He'd like to see the human detective try to cart off Faith, he was pretty sure he'd be dead in a matter of moments, and Faith would tip over the edge, that she was so close to. All he had to do was sit back and watch.

* * *

In her room Willow sat at her laptop, doing research on ways to de-rat-ify a human, but it was hard sorting through the bogus sites and the real Wiccan sites. She looked up from her laptop when she heard a soft tapping on her French doors. Getting up she peeked out the curtain, before opening the door, the sad expression on Buffy's face making her hasten to open her doors. "Hey." Buffy greeted softly.

"Hey." Willow replied.

"I need to talk to you." Buffy explained as she stood just outside her room.

Willow nodded. "Good." She stepped aside allowing Buffy to step inside her room, Willow closed the doors, before turning to face Buffy. "'Cause I've been letting things fester." Willow walked over to her bed. "And I don't like it." She mumbled as she sat. "I wanna be fester free."

Buffy smiled weakly at Willow. "Yeah. Me too." She agreed.

Willow stood in agitation. "I mean don't get me wrong. I-I completely understand why you and Faith have been doing the bonding thing. You guys work together. You… you should get along."

"It's more complicated than that." Buffy said quietly.

"But, see it's that exact thing that-that's just ticking me off! It's this whole 'Slayers only' attitude." Willow exclaimed using her fingers as quotation marks. "I mean since when wouldn't I understand? You-you talk to me about everything. I-it's like all of a sudden I-I'm not cool enough for you because I can't kill things with bare hands." Buffy who had been growing more and more distressed with every word out of Willow's mouth burst into tears, as everything that had been festering inside her since Faith killed Allan became too much to keep bottled inside. "Oh! Oh, Buffy! Don't cry." Willow hugged her best girl friend close to her. "I'm sorry. I-I was too hard on you." Willow released her from her arms. "Sometimes I unleash. I-I don't know my own strength. I-I-it's bad. I-I-I'm bad. I'm a bad, bad, bad person." Willow cried regretfully looking to Buffy for forgiveness.

"Will, I'm in trouble." Buffy said through her tears.

A while later Buffy and Willow have calmed down. Willow sat across from Buffy on her bed, her eyes wide with shock at what Buffy had just finished explaining to her. "And Faith acts like she doesn't even care. The way she talks, it's like she didn't even make a mistake." Buffy said sadly. It felt good to have finally told someone.

"Do you think, she's like I-in shock?" Willow asked as she absorbed all the information.

Buffy sighed. "I don't know. And I think that detective knows more than he's saying. I think he knew that I was lying."

"You have to tell Giles, Buffy." Willow declared decisively. "He'll know what to do." Buffy let out a deep shaky breath, she knew that Willow was right. She had wanted to Giles a long time ago. She just hoped he knew how to reach Faith. Because she was beginning to feel like it was a task that ranked close to impossible!

* * *

Buffy walked into the library, she looked around for Giles. "Giles?" She called her voice revealing the turmoil of her thoughts. She stopped when she saw him come out of his office, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Buffy." Giles said, a measure of cold carefully placed in his voice.

"Uh…" Buffy muttered, sensing it. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm-I'm… just gonna say it. I know I've kept things from you before, but…" Giles turned his head slightly as Faith came out of his office, hoping to silently indicate her presence to Buffy. Buffy saw Faith and her heart beat sped up and she quickly changed tacks. She hadn't counted on Faith being here. Faith gave her a steely look, knowing Buffy the look on the blond face that she had been about to talk. She didn't want that to happen, not if her plan was going to work! And it needed to work.

"But um, I-I've been blowing off my classes. You know, in-in the sense of not attending. And uh…"

Faith cut her off, hiding the victorious smile that wanted to break out over her face. "It's ok Buff. I told him."

Buffy looked at her surprised relief flooding through her. "You told him?"

"I had to. He had to know what you did." Faith answered, dropping the bomb on Buffy with a sense of satisfaction. She was home free.

Buffy looked at her confused, her heart freezing. "What I did? As it became clearer in her mind she turned to face Giles completely. "Giles, no. Tha-that's just nor what happened.

"I don't want to hear it Buffy." Giles cut her off, his expression upset.

Buffy looked at him shocked, not wanting to believe that this was happening. "No! It…"

"I don't want to hear any more lies." Giles bit out.

Buffy turned to Faith feeling frantic as she realized that this was indeed happening. After everything she'd done for Faith after the accident she was… "You can't be serious! You're setting me up!" Buffy cried, Angelus' words of the night before coming back to her. _'…and when it comes down to her, or you, and it will. She'll pick her.'_

"Get in my office, now." Giles demanded of Buffy, looking at her with stern unforgiving eyes, as he cut off what may have come out of her mouth next. "Faith I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Giles please, you have to…" Buffy began imploringly, but Giles cut her off.

"Now!" Giles said sternly, his voice firm.

Buffy looked between them both in shock, before surrendering and walking into Giles office. Faith walked around him her eyes on Giles, but the words that came out of her mouth were meant for the blond that she could no longer see. "Um… sorry." She muttered before turning and marching from the library, all regrets leaving her as she realized that she was home free.

Giles watched her go for a moment before walking into his office to confront the frantic blond.

The second he entered Buffy whirled around to face him, her expression desperate. "Giles, I didn't do this. I swear. Look I know I messed up badly, but the murder I-it… it was…"

Giles interrupted her sadly. "Faith. I know." Buffy stopped looking at him shocked, before her shoulders relaxed as she realized that he had been keeping Faith calm, making her feel like she was in control of the situation. Like she had won. "She may have many talents Buffy, but fortunately lying is not one of them." Giles explained slowly.

"Oh. Oh God." Buffy breathed as she sat in hopes that it would stop her legs from shaking with the adrenaline that was still pumping through her system. "I thought…" Buffy trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I needed her to think that I was on her side. I don't know how far she'll take this charade."

"Try far. Like all the way." Buffy supplied confidently.

"You should have come to me right off." Giles told her as he sat facing her.

"I know." Buffy said weakly. "Well, I-I wanted to."

"But Faith wouldn't hear of it?" Giles stated knowingly.

Buffy looked up at him her eyes pleading. "It's not all her fault Giles. We both thought it was a vampire. I-I only realized it a second before... if only I'd realized sooner! None of this would have happened." Buffy said sadly, her eyes looking down at the floor between her feet.

"Buffy, this is not the first time something like this has happened." Giles soothed.

Buffy looked up at him confused. "It's not?"

Giles smiled reassuringly. "The Slayer is on the front line of a nightly war. Now it's tragic, but accidents have happened."

"W-what do you do?" Buffy asked, not sure if she really wanted to know. Considering her recent run ins with The Council.

"Well, The Council investigates um, metes out punishment if punishment is due. But I… I have no plans to involve them. I mean, it's the last thing Faith needs at the moment. She's unstable Buffy. I mean. She's utterly unable to accept responsibility.

"She's freaking." Buffy agreed. "So, so then we just have to help her deal, right?" Buffy asked optimistically.

"She's in denial. There is no help for her until she admits what happened."

"I-I could talk to her." Buffy offered uncertainly, not sure if she'd be able to get through to her.

Giles let out a tired sigh. "Perhaps."

"Or maybe I'm too close. Maybe, maybe one of the guys could." Buffy offered as she thought about it.

"We should meet. It-it may be that they're seeing a different side of her." Giles agreed.

"Ok." Buffy murmured. She could only hope that Faith didn't see it as an attack.

Out in main part of the library looking into the office Wesley stood listening into the conversation, having heard the ruckus between Buffy and Giles. "In the meantime, no one else is to know. Understood." Wesley watched Giles tell Buffy.

"Ok." Buffy nodded, completely agreeing with the idea. The less people that knew the better.

"I mean this is… extremely delicate. If we scare her off now, we may lose forever." Giles intoned seriously.

* * *

Wesley stepped into his apartment a scowl on his face. He'd waited a good half hour after Giles had his talk with Buffy, and not one word had passed his lips about the situation with Faith. The girl had killed someone, and tried to blame it on another. And he was acting like he was in a situation where he could handle it, without The Council! The Council couldn't not, go uninformed, the girl needed help and The Council could provide that, it's what they did, and if The Council saw fit to mete out punishment, then Faith would just have to deal with the consequences, but there was absolutely no way that the girl could go on living at large without some kind of Council hearing. It was not to be heard of!

Briskly walking over to his phone, he dialled a number he knew well. "Yes hello. Mr. Travers please. Quentin Travers." Wesley paused as he listened to the person on the other end. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce calling…" He paused as he listened again a confused expression on his face. "The code word? Monkey." He supplied, a frown appearing on his face. "M-o-n-k… just put him on, will you? This is an emergency." Wesley snapped into the phone.

* * *

"Well, maybe we should all talk to Faith together?" Willow offered as she looked around at Buffy, Xander and Giles as they sat at one of the many tables in the cafeteria. The room was oddly creepy with all the chairs resting on top of the tables for the night.

"You mean, like that intervention thing that you guys did on me?" Buffy asked not liking the scenario. "As I recall Xander and I nearly came to blows."

"Uh, you nearly came to blows Buffy. I nearly came to loss of limbs." Xander quipped.

"No, Faith is too defensive for a confrontation like that. She'll respond better to a one on one approach." Giles decided.

"Well, I can be the one… on her one." Xander declared fighting the urge to shrink under the confused gazed that were directed at him. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told anybody. "Let's rephrase. I think she might listen to me. We kind of have um, a connection." He mumbled.

"A connection?" Buffy questioned. "Why would you think that…"

Xander interrupted a blush rising on his cheeks. "I'm just saying that it's worth a shot. That's all." Buffy and Willow exchanged a confused look.

"No, I don't. I don't see is Xander. I mean of all of us, you're the one person arguably that Faith has had the least contact with."

"Yeah, but we hung out a little… recently and she seemed to be um… responsive." Willow's eyes widened and she felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes as she figured out exactly what Xander was trying not to say. Turning her gaze away from him she stared off into space as she tried to gain composure over her tear ducts.

"When did you guys hang out?" Buffy questioned, she didn't remember Faith ever telling her, and Faith, wasn't exactly shy about talking.

"Oh," Xander exclaimed feeling flustered. "She was fighting one of those uh, apocalypse demon things and I helped her. Gave her a ride home." Xander explained shifting in his chair.

"And you guys talked?"

"Not extensively no." Xander admitted truthfully, looking down at the table.

"Oh!" Giles exclaimed surprised as it clicked into place, his eyes looking over to Willow with concern. Buffy who had also worked out exactly what Xander's connection was with Faith, looked over at Willow with concerned eyes.

Willow noticing their looks meet their gazes. "I don't need to say oh. I got it before. They slept together." She said bluntly. The table fell into an uncomfortable silence, as Xander felt the urge to squirm at having his private life opened up to everyone at the table. Buffy fought the urge to reach over to Willow, sensing that at this moment she didn't want to be touched, even by a comforting hand.

"Fine, fine. Let's, let's, let's move on." Giles finally broke the silence.

"Alright." Buffy agreed more than wanting the conversation to move on, if only for Willow's sake. "Look, I-I know that you mean well Xander, but um, I-I just done see Faith opening up to you." Buffy said as gently as she could, she better than anyone else at the table knew how little stock Faith took in sex. "She doesn't take the guys that she has a… connection with very seriously. And they're kind of a big joke to her. No offense." Buffy apologised, but she needed Xander to see the truth, Faith didn't really care about the guys she had sex with.

Xander made a sarcastic guffawing noise. "Oh no! I mean why would I be offended by that?"

Giles broke in. "However I-if you still want to be of assistance, I-I-I need some help with research. There's still the business of The Mayor and Mr. Trick to attend to." Giles offered.

Xander didn't answer as he stared moodily at the table top. "Yeah they-they seemed pretty cozy the other night." Buffy stepped in, her eyes drifting to Xander worriedly.

"Yes. Uh, Willow, c-c-can you um, access The Mayor's files?" Giles asked his gaze going to the red head who had let her mind drift again.

"What? Oh uh, sure. I can try."

Gils stood. "Good, yes, because clearly we uh," Giles picked up his. "We need to take a harder look at him." Giles stated as he turned his chair upside down. "He's- he's um, obviously up to something." He said with a frown as he set his chair on the table top.

"What about Faith?" Buffy asked, they hadn't decided who'd go talk to her yet.

Giles shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I need time."

"She needs help now." Buffy said pleadingly, drawing Giles gaze to her. "I owe her that." Buffy said. The feeling that this was partly her fault nagging at her. She'd got one sister killed, and another she'd stood by as she killed a man. Giles sighed and pulled off his glasses, to rub at his eyes tiredly.

* * *

Willow sat inside a stall in the girls' bathroom, racking sobs leaving her as she sat huddled up. She didn't understand why it had hurt so much to hear that he had slept with someone else. She didn't love him that way anymore, but it still hurt. It hurt that he had kept it a secret from her. That he had felt that he couldn't tell her. They were best friends since kindergarten they told each other everything!

Willow wiped at her eyes trying to stop the flood of tears, but the tears kept on coming, so she gave up and just sat there allowing the tears to come. She'd wait it out and hopefully when she was done. It wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

* * *

Xander sat on the steps in the library staring off into space, as he thought. Buffy's words running through his head. He couldn't believe that Faith felt nothing for him, she'd had sex with him, that meant something, right? You didn't just have sex with a guy you cared nothing for. She'd picked him and it had been great, one of the best experiences of his life to date. There was no way it could mean nothing! Resolutely Xander stood up and left the library, he sure that he could reach Faith.

* * *

Faith lay on her bed trying to distract herself with the TV. It was ok, that she felt a little bad about setting Buffy up. She had cared about her after all, and the girl had always seemed to have her back, but she wasn't about to go to jail for a guy who didn't matter, and Buffy was perfect to take the fall. The evidence that she was at the scene was there, all she had to do was keep her story straight and she'd be as free as she'd ever been.

She scowled when she heard the knock on her door, who would be calling this late at night? And she doubted Giles would be letting Buffy out of his sight. Getting up she opened the door. "What?" She asked Xander boredly.

"I just uh, came by to see how you are, actually." Xander said awkwardly

Faith tensed. "I'm sick of people asking me that, for one thing." She growled.

Xander shifted uncomfortably as silence enveloped them. "Can I come in? Just to talk. I promise."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Like you could make something happen if I didn't want it to?"

Xander gave her a small smile. "Hey yeah. Got me there. Pretty much not gonna try to… take you under any circumstances." Xander held out his arm for her inspection. "See, here feel that." Xander pointed to his bicep. "Probably like a wet noodle to you, huh?"

Faith stepped aside. "Five minutes."

"That's all I need." Xander stepped inside." For talking and conversation." He added self consciously as Faith closed the door. "I'm um, quick as a bunny."

Faith turned off the TV. "Clock is running." She said in a bored tone.

"It's just uh… I heard about what happened, and I thought you might need a friend." Xander offered

Faith tensed again, before she forced herself to relax. "So go talk to Buffy. She's the one who killed a guy." Faith said firmly.

"Yeah, I heard that version." Xander intoned gently, hoping to prod her.

"Version?" Faith asked her eyes hard as she looked at him, warning bells going off in her head.

Xander sighed. "Either way, I-it sounds like it was an accident and that's the important part."

"No, the important part it that Buffy is the accidental murderer." Faith bit out angrily using finger quotes over the accidental part.

Xander took a step forward. "Faith, you may not think so, but I sort of know you. And I've seen you post-battle. And I know firsthand that you're um… like a wild thing. And half the time you don't know what you're doing."

Faith shoved the rising panic she felt to the side, He knew! He knew that it was her! Faith forced herself to be calm. She could handle him. Like he said he was a wet noodle compared to her. "And you're living proof of that, aren't you." Faith said snidely.

"See you're trying to hurt me. But right now, you need someone on your side. What happened wasn't your fault. And I'm willing to testify to that in court if you need me." Xander offered earnestly.

Faith smirked condescendingly. "You'd dig that wouldn't you?" Faith looked him over her expression changing as she smiled at him sexily. "To get up in front of all you geek pals and go on record about how I made you my boy toy for a night."

Xander shook his head. "No, n-n-n-no, that's not it." He denied adamantly.

"I know what this is all about." Faith stepped toward him closing the distance between them. "You just came by here 'cause you want another taste." Faith purred as she ran her fingertips all around the sides of his face. "Don't you?"

"No! I mean it was nice. It was great. It was kind of a blur. But ok, some day, sure, yay, but not now. Not like this."

Faith took hold of his head. "More like how then? Lights on, or off? Kinks, or vanilla?" She taunted.

Xander managed to jerk away. "Faith come on. I came here to help you." Xander met her eyes with his one, trying to convey that he was sincere. "I thought we had a connection."

Faith laughed she couldn't help it. It was just so stupid. A connection? Ha! Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she shoved him onto her bed, before jumping on top of him, neither of them noticing the door opening behind the them. "You wanna feel a connection? It's just skin." She purred as she ripped on his shirt. "I see… I want… I take." She breathed, before kissing him harshly. Her mouth bruising his. "I forget." She rocked against him as she rubbed her hands along his chest and shoulders, her excitement growing. _'It was so easy.'_

"No. No, wait. It was more than that." Xander said nervously, as he realized that the situation had seriously spiralled out of his control.

"I could anything to you right now, and you want me to. I can make you scream." She breathed as she licked up his face, before returning to his lips, enjoying playing with him. She kissed him forcefully, taking his lower lip between her teeth and pulling it. "I could make you die." She said breathlessly, before kissing him again, her hand sliding up to curl around his neck applying pressure. She pulled away a smile on her lips as she watched Xander choke.

Leaning down she kissed him once more, before rising above her other hand now joining the first in choking him. Xander reached up to try and push her away as he struggled to draw breath into his screaming lungs, his other hand worked at her hands trying to get her to lose her hold around his neck. But he was no match for her strength and Faith easily resisted his struggles for freedom. Closing his eyes as he began to weaken from lack of oxygen a couple moments later he lay there passed out, Faith didn't let up her hold though as she sat on top of him waiting patiently.

From the darkness Angelus stepped up behind Faith silently, he could hear the boys heart spluttering as it fought to keep beating, he looked down at the boy, he didn't care for him, but something inside him told him to save him. save him for Buffy's sake. The choice was taken out of his hands though when Faith having sensed him looked behind her. Before she could move he swung the bat he had taken with him right into her temple knocking her unconscious.

Angelus threw Faith over his shoulder, his eyes going back to Xander as he lay there helpless, his free hand curled into a tight fist over the bat as he warred with himself, before he snarled and turned away. "Today's your lucky day boy. I can't have Miss sociopath in the making waking up before I'm ready." He told the unconscious boy, more for his own peace of mind than for anything else. He was definitely not leaving the boy alive because Buffy cared for him. Oh no! Angelus stalked from the room one arm thrown over Faith's unconscious form to keep her from falling off his shoulder as he moved through the night.

* * *

Faith opened her eyes with a jerk, she hears chains rattle and looked down to see that her wrist were cuffed, she rubbed her wrists as she looked up to see Angelus standing a little distance in front of her. "Finally decided to chain me up huh? I always knew you weren't a one Slayer vampire."

Angelus chuckled as he played with the bat before tossing it aside. "Nice bravado Faith really. But you forget that I can hear the little pitter-pat of your heart and right now its beat a rhythm commonly known as fear." Angelus sighed in delight. "I always enjoy that rhythm." Faith yanked at her chains, a deep scowl on her face. "Oh I wouldn't bother, those chains were made to withstand preternatural strength." Angelus taunted. "So little murderer, you're here until I want otherwise."

Faith glared up at him. "I haven't killed anyone. It was Buffy!"

Angelus laughed darkly. "Oh yes, that's what you've been saying isn't. Except nobody believes you. Not Giles, not Willow, not Xander, and most definitely not me." Angelus squatted down in front of her. "I've killed more people than you could count, for longer than you've been alive. I've studied human emotions, I know each one by scent and sight. And I took delight in it. The pain in their faces, the fear of knowing that they were going to die. It's a powerful thing." Faith looked up at him with knowing eyes and he smirked tauntingly. "A killer can always recognized another killer, and a vampire can do it by scent if they know what to look for, and you Faith. You've got the scent of a killer all over you. It's a part of you know, it'll always be there, no matter what you do to try and change it." Angelus grinned and chucked her under the chin. "But you don't wanna change it do you Faithy. You enjoyed it got a taste for it."

Angelus stood and took a step back. "There's nowhere for you to hide Faith, Buffy may believe that you're a good person, that you'll pull through and come back to her like a lost puppy, but we both know that you're too far gone for that and I think tonight proved that."

Faith stared at him defiantly, not wanting to let him now that he was getting to her. "What that thing with Xander. I know what it looked like, but we were just playing."

"Right." Angelus mocked. "You were just playing and poor old Xander forgot the safety word. He's stupid enough to do that…"

"Safety words are for wimps." Faith cut him off not wanting to hear anymore.

Angelus chuckled. "I bet you felt more alive in that moment when you had Xander's life in your hands, then you have in your entire life, now you can deny it all you want, but your gonna want to feel that rush again." Angelus giggled. "You're out of control Faith and that's a stupid place to be. Although it is awful fun to watch."

"So what? You've never just lost control?" Faith spat defensively.

Angelus shook his head. "Never. To lose control is to succumb to your desires. My desires don't control me Faithy. I kill 'cause I wanna kill. It's fun, and it keeps the demon animating my body happy. And I torture 'cause it's fun and I do it when I want to do it. Not because I need to do it. I'm not as weak as you." He didn't count the whole business with Acathla, he'd been more than just a little crazy at that point, and he figured he got a free pass on that one, considering he'd just been freed from imprisonment in his own body with a soul as boring as watching grass grow.

"What?" Faith snarled.

"You heard me Faithy. This whole thing started, because you succumbed to your desire to slay, you became addicted to the buzz. Even Buffy never let the slaying control her, even when you tried so hard to get her to join you for the ride. She realized how stupid and dangerous it was and she pulled herself together, and what did you do? You killed a man. You're weak Faith and you'll never be anything more." Angelus turned his back on Faith a wide self satisfied grin on his face, as he walked away, to leave her to stew for a while. He might have left her alone, and let her fall in her own time, except she'd threatened Buffy's freedom.

If The Council had taken her away… it was more than likely that the bastards would kill her, not something he was going to allow to happen. Faith would be lucky if she left him sane and alive!

* * *

Buffy walked towards Faith's apartment. She was worried about Xander, he'd left the library without a word and a painful phone call with his father had finally yielded the fact that he wasn't at home. _'Please may he be all right?'_ Buffy thought as she neared the apartment complex. She should have kept a better eye on him, made sure he didn't seek Faith out, which was what she was sure he had done now.

Buffy shivered as she remembered Faith's eyes when they had been in the empty classroom, then later outside City Hall. And even when she had set her up with Giles in the library, and it had sunk in that Faith had crossed the line. That she was willing to do anything to foster the blame on someone else, and make sure it stayed there. And if Xander had gone to her telling that he knew that it was her that had killed Allan Finch, there was no telling how she would react.

Buffy's eyes focused on Faith's apartment, and she paused, she was still a couple of doors down, but she could see that the door was wide open. "Oh God!" Buffy breathed and hurried over, her hand touching the door frame as she paused in horror as her eyes fell on Xander's body, as it lay unmoving on the bed. "Xander!" Buffy cried running into the room, and getting up on the bed. She pressed her fingers the pulse in his neck. She let out a shaky breath as her fingers met warm sink, and her fingers felt a steady pulse beating underneath her fingers.

Flopping down to sit on the bed, Buffy took a few steadying breaths before turning back to Xander. _'He's just unconscious.'_ She reminded herself when she was faced with his unmoving form. Reaching up, Buffy tapped his cheek gently. "Come on Xand. Wake up." Buffy urged him as she continued to tap his cheek. "Come on!" With another tap, Xander gasped, and let out a startled sound, his whole, body jerking as he sat up, his eyes wide with fear.

He looked around and realized that Faith was nowhere to be found and he relaxed, his eyes turning to Buffy. "You were right." He said sadly.

"Hey, at least she didn't kill you." Buffy said with a small strained smile.

Xander put a hand on his neck, where a bruise was forming. "I don't know why. I was sure she was going too… I-I-I could see it in her eyes… she wanted to kill me."

Buffy looked to the door a frown on her face. It had been open, leaving the body on display… Buffy stood. "I don't think she meant to leave you alive…" Buffy muttered.

"Oh yeah. That's real comforting." Xander coughed.

Buffy looked over at Xander. "I want you to go home. I need to go check on something." Buffy didn't wait for a reply as she hurried out of the apartment.

"No problem. My party plans are all ruined on account of attempted murder." Xander quipped sarcastically to the empty room. He stood up slowly, all he wanted right now… was bed.

* * *

Buffy ran through the night, her heart pounding with fear. She hoped that she was wrong, she hoped that Faith had run to the docks to take the first freighter out of Sunnydale. That would be better than what she was thinking now. The last thing Faith needed was a dose of Angelus. She needed help to get through this, not someone who'd delight in pushing her over the edge. Faith was already at a point where Giles thought there was a chance she might not return from. Angelus would see to it that there would be no return!

She couldn't let that happen! Faith meant to much to her. She understood! She was there with her night after night, keeping her company like Angel used to… she didn't want to lose another sister!

* * *

Mayor Wilkens and Trick sat in his office reviewing security footage. They watch as Buffy and Faith enter Allan's office, and begin looking around, search through his office. "Not one Slayer, but two. Right here in the building." The Mayor muttered, as Buffy pulled open the second file drawer to discover it was empty.

"There was supposed to be a guard." Trick grumbled.

"Sh." The Mayor hushed him as Buffy, and Faith stepped out of the office. "Here comes my favourite part." They both watched as the Slayers' dashed back into the office and closed the door, it didn't take a miracle for them to figure out exactly who they had been hiding from. "Where The Slayers see us in the hall together thick as thieves. Oh wait, we are thieves. And worse. And now they know it."

"Well, they're not gonna be much of a threat in jail." Trick offered.

Mayor Wilkens shook his head. "No, you're gonna have to come up with a more efficient solution. And Mr. Trick, you better think of it soon." They fell into silence as they watched Buffy and Faith carefully exit Allan's office after they'd walked down the hall. Trick ran ideas through his head, but really to him it was a no brainer. They were Slayers and he was a vampire, a vampire that had long wanted to see them dead. His eyes fell on Buffy, especially the blond one, that had managed to live so long, making Slayer history on that alone. It sure boost a vamps reap to be known as the one who killed her. Of course… Angelus could be a problem on that front… but he wasn't one to back down from a fight.

* * *

Buffy peeked in through the curtain of the side entrance to the mansion, her eyes landed on Faith immediately, as she sat chained in the exact spot she had chained Angelus after he'd come back from hell. Her eyes met Faith's and she made an unnecessary 'shh' gesture, before she scanned the room for Angelus. Not seeing him or sensing him, she warily stepped into the room, her eyes still searching. She may be getting better with her senses since she had started working on improving them, but Angelus had a way of sneaking past her senses. She blamed it on the fact that her senses were used to him being safe and loving, and not a threat. Still not seeing him in the room, she dashed across the open space, coming to rest in front of Faith. She touched her hands to one of the cuffs, before grasping it firmly, and trying to break it open. "So, it's true, what he said." Buffy glanced up at her. "That Giles didn't believe you could kill a man."

Buffy pulled at the cuff trying to break it open. "Whatever Angelus told you. I want you to forget it!" Buffy said releasing the cuff with a huff, when it didn't break. "He, twists the truth and uses facts. Faith you know that."

"Why do you care? I set you up for murder."

"Because you're my friend, and we all make mistakes Faith. We all fall, but the important thing is to pick ourselves up again, and solider on. You're not alone in this Faith. Giles, Willow, Xander, me we're all here for you. We all care about you." Buffy said sincerely.

Faith tugged her hands away from Buffy's grasp. "Your pathetic, you know that! I set you up for murder, and all you have to say is that you're there for me. God, grow a back bone." Faith said defiantly, turning her eyes from Buffy even as hope rose in her. _'Maybe, there was a chance.'_

"Damn it!" Buffy grumbled. "I need the keys." She looked around hopeful that a set of keys just might be lying around, but of course there isn't any.

"Of course he has to have them on him." Buffy sighed exasperatedly.

"Of course, safest place for them." Angelus rumbled as he leaned against a doorway.

"Well, there goes any chance of a quick in and out operation." Buffy muttered. She got up slowly, and turned around, her expression determined. "Where are the keys?" Angelus just gave her a smug smirk. Buffy looked at him with hard hazel eyes, as she marched forward. Stopping directly in front of him. Shoving her unease to the sides, she shoved her hands into the pockets of his leather pants, searching for the keys, finding nothing there she patted around the waistline of his pants searching for any little lumps that would suggest that it was the keys to the cuffs that bound Faith. "Damn it, where are they?" Buffy growled, glaring up at Angelus.

Angelus grinned. "What? You mean these?" Angelus taunted letting the keys dangled between two fingers, from his right hand, having raised his arms mockingly when she had started to search him.

Buffy reached for them, but Angelus held them just out of her reach, making Buffy growl in frustration. "What was the point in showing them to me, if you weren't just gonna give 'em?" Buffy snarled.

Angelus chuckled. "The expression on your face right now. That's why." Angelus teased. He'd never admit it, but she cute when she got frustrated. There was a sudden loud banging on the front door, snagging Angelus' attention. Buffy used the moment to her advantage snagging the keys from his grip. She dashed towards Faith only to stop when whoever was banging on the door broke the lock, forcing the door open. She stopped midstride and looked to the door to see who was coming. "Wesley?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing?" She demanded when he held a cross towards Angelus warding off the demon with a shaky arm as Angelus growled his eyes flashing maliciously.

Buffy took a couple steps forward, just as one of the men with Wesley blindside Angelus sending him to the ground with a whirl. Buffy began moving again subconsciously moving towards Angelus. She elbowed one of the men in the face, and backhanded another when he tried to get by her.

"Buffy stop this, by order of The Council!" Wesley ordered shrilly. Buffy turned to look at him surprised, and she was hit from behind by another council member sending her to the floor beside Angelus, the keys falling from her hands to slide a small ways across the mansion stone floor.

The Council member who'd been beating on Angelus with a crowbar let up for the moment it took for another Council member to throw a net over the both of them. Buffy who had regained herself started to struggle. "Wesley, what do you think you're doing?" Buffy yelped in pain when she felt the weight of a crowbar slamming against her arms. She could hear Angelus growling beside her as he struggled with the net that had been tossed over them.

Buffy frantically searched for the edge of the net, trying to get out from underneath it. She felt a sudden pain in against her temple, before everything went black. Wesley walked over to Faith who wasn't paying any attention to him. Her gaze fixed on the council members who were wailing on her sister Slayer and Angelus as they lay under the net, both no longer struggling against the confines of the net. Wesley picked up the keys, and stepped over to Faith, he unlocked the cuffs from around her wrists, the cuffs falling from her wrists.

Faith rubbed her wrists as she continued to watch Buffy and Angelus' beating. Wesley pulled out a set of heavy specially made cuffs linked together with a heavy chain, quickly and efficiently he snapped the cuffs in place around her wrists, startling Faith from her daze. "What?" She growled.

"By order of the Watcher's Council of Britain," Wesley pulled Faith to her feet. "I am exercising my authority and removing you to England." He began walking Faith out of the mansion. "Where you will accept the judgment of the disciplinary committee." Wesley paused at the door he looked back in time to see one of the Council members raising a stake. "Don't! You might hit The Slayer." Wesley ordered, before walking out the door, with Faith in tow.

The Council member nodded and lowered his arm, before hurrying out of the mansion with the rest of his team.

* * *

In a van driving down a boulevard Wesley sat across from Faith as she stared at him coldly, her eyes flicking to the crony that sat beside him. The one that had chained her to the bench she was sitting on. "I'm sorry for the extreme measures. Unfortunately, this is a rather extreme circumstance."

"Whatever." Faith said nonchalantly, anger bubbling inside her, any thoughts of chances to do things over, long forgotten in her mind as she stared coolly at Wesley. One of them would make a slip and when they did she'd be long gone. There was no way she was going to some kind of hearing, only to be judged guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong, she'd killed a man, so what? An image of Buffy rose in her mind, and for the first time she felt hatred towards the petite blond for making her feel guilty for not being able to help her when The Council members were beating on her, for giving her hope that everything would be alright.

"Please believe nobody is rushing to judgment. The first priority of both myself and The Council is to help you."

Faith smiled at him coldly. "Like you helped Buffy? Leaving her trapped under a net with The Scourge of Europe, real helpful Wes." Faith snarled sarcastically as she pulled at the ring that was holding her confined to the bench.

"Ah now, none of that." Wesley chided. "Tighten her restraints." He ordered his crony. "Faith there's no point in fighting this."

Faith smiled triumphantly as the man moved in front of her, with a quick motion she kicked him harshly in the knee, making him fall to the van floor. She looked up at Wes when she pressed her boot against the man's face. "Have to disagree with you on that one. Now unlock these, or I'll pop this guy's head like a grape." She threatened. Wesley hesitated, not wanting to be the one responsible for letting a rogue Slayer free on innocent people. His eyes fell to a wrench on the floor, Faith following his gaze spotted it to. "Don't even think about it." She said softly, the threat clear in her voice though, as she put a little more pressure against the man's head, that was trapped under her boot. It'd be so easy to kill him, the human body was so fragile, and compared to her, he was weak. Weak and inferior, what would it matter if he died.

Faith held out her wrists for him to uncuff. With only a moments more hesitation, he gave in, standing up he pulled the keys from his pocket as he stepped over to her. "Faith you can't keep running." He said reasonably as he unlocked the cuffs. Faith punched him hard in the jaw the moment her hands were free, forcing Wesley to fall to the floor. He grabbed the wrench and attempted to swing it at her. Faith grabbed his wrist. "Wrong again, Wes." She grabbed his jacket with her free hand pulling him up a little higher, before she head butted him harshly. Wesley fell to the floor unconscious as she let him go.

Faith stepped over to the doors and kicked them open without hesitating she jumped out of the van. She hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop, scrambling to her feet she watched as the van drove away, for the moment oblivious to the fact that their prisoner had escaped custody. Faith looked around herself getting her bearings after being in the windowless van. Figuring out where she was Faith began moving through the night, her mind running over the places she could go to get away from it all.

* * *

Buffy groaned in pain as she floated towards consciousness. Her head was pounding directly over her right temple, and her body didn't seem to be fairing much better. She opened her eyes slowly, the mesh of the net surrounding her. Buffy grimaced as she moved her arm, she touched her hand to the net and pushed against it, she smiled in relief as the net lifted. Beside her she heard Angelus stirring from his own Council induced sleep, with sore muscles, Buffy began to crawl from beneath the net. She stopped when she made it out, her eyes fixed on the spot where Faith should have been, the cuffs she should have been bound in lying uselessly on the floor. "Wesley." Buffy groaned bitterly.

She couldn't believe that she had been bested by a couple of Council goons, a bitter smile curved Buffy's lips. The Council was sure as hell making a great impression. Buffy began moving again, crawling forward a couple more steps, before moving to push herself onto her feet, despite her protesting aches. She fell flat on her belly however, when a strong hand grasped her ankle, and pulled her back along the stone floor. She didn't have a chance to even look over her shoulder, before a familiar weight settled across her back. "Angelus, get off!" Buffy cried as she tried to slither her way out from under him. She had barely crept forward an inch, before one of his strong hands settled on her right hip and pulled her back against him.

Buffy's breath hitched in her throat when she felt his hard cock digging into the soft flesh of her ass through the jeans she was wearing. "Don't even think about it!" Buffy snarled wiggling underneath him as she made another bid for freedom.

Angelus bit his lip at the friction her movements made as he held her in place. He hadn't been able to help himself when he'd seen her on her hands and knees, her ass waving in the air after he'd thrown the net off of him. "You know, that line, just gets more cute every time you use it." Angelus teased, his breath tickling her ear.

"Angelus, Faith needs me!" Buffy growled.

"What makes you think Faith even wants your help?" Angelus asked tauntingly, the hand that had been holding her hip, sliding forward to glide across the smooth toned skin of her abdomen, his fingers dipping lower to tease the skin just under waistband of her jeans.

Buffy jerked, heat pulling in her lower belly. A whimper of need escaping her. "Angelus stop!" Buffy yelped. She couldn't let this happen again, it was too painful afterwards! Plus she needed to help Faith! Above her Angelus chuckled, his fingers toying the buttons of her jeans.

"Relax Buff, we both know that you're going to enjoy this. I can smell your pussy all hot and aching for me already." Angelus taunted, as his fingers flipped open the first of the two buttons on her jeans.

"Angelus!" Buffy growled angrily, a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks at his words. She lifted her hips up, and Angelus groaned, before slamming them down against the stone, trying to force Angelus to remove his hand.

Angelus growled deep in the back of his throat as his hand throbbed, with his free hand he gripped her hip, and lifted them slightly off the floor. Flipping open the last button, he took hold of the zipper and slid it down. Sliding her jeans down and off her legs, having to give an extra jerk to get the material over her runners. Angelus brought his hand back up his fingers playing with the elastic band that hugged the cotton of her panties around her rounded ass cheek. He felt Buffy shiver at the touch, the scent of her unwanted arousal perfuming the air. Angelus removed his hand from her hip and placed it firmly in the centre of her upper back. He gripped the leg of her panties with his other hand. "Angelus please," With a small tug, he ripped them effortlessly from her body. "Don't." Buffy pleaded, she could feel the soft leather of his pants against her flesh, and she was grateful that he still had his pants on, if she could only stop him from removing, or undoing his pants… she could stop this.

Angelus traced a small pattern on the round soft flesh of her ass, before sliding his hand down to cup her from behind, the heat of her pussy burning hot against his hand. "Now Buff," Angelus cooed in her ear, as she whimpered at the firm cool, possessive touch of his hand on her most intimate of places. "Don't you think it's about time we finished what you started?" He slid a finger between her folds, a satisfied growl escaping him at the feel of her wetness. "Damn Buff you're so wet for me already." He groaned surprised, and thrilled by how responsive she was, despite her protests.

Buffy fought back the moan that wanted to escape her as Angelus' intruding finger stroked her slit. "Look, Angelus. I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry I manipulated you, and I'm sorry I teased you. I-I-I wasn't m-myself. I won't do it again, I promise… just please stop this." Buffy pleaded.

Angelus smirked and placed a heated kiss against her neck, just as he lightly flicked his finger over Buffy's attention seeking clit. Buffy let out an involuntary pleasured sound as the action sent fingers of desire pulsing through her. "Now why would I do that? I'm all hard and achy, and you're so soft and wet." Angelus mocked, and Buffy shivered. Pulling his hand away from Buffy's wet heat, his fingers missing the warmth. With quick movements he jerked open his pants freeing his cock from the confines of the leather. Buffy made a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan, at the feel of his naked cock pressing against her ass for a moment, before it slid down across her skin to come to rest against her pussy, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum on her skin.

Angelus rubbed himself against her wetness, the fat head of his cock brushing teasingly against her entrance. Buffy bit her bottom lip wanting to suffocate any sounds before they could make it past her lips. Her fingers bug into the stone she was laying on, the hand pressed into her back pressing her into the cold stone uncomfortably. Angelus shivered as he pushed himself inside her tight opening, moving slowly as her walls flexed around him as he pushed deeper, and deeper, until he was finally seated to the hilt.

Buffy gasped and arched under him as he stretched her, the slow penetration sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to her core. Angelus pulled out and thrust back in her heat sending a pleasurable burning heat up through his nerves to encompass his whole body. Buffy whimpered at the slow pace, her body burning with need as Angelus pace worked her up slowly; painful slow. His hand rest on her hip, Buffy bit her teeth more firmly into the flesh of her lower lip, to keep from begging him to touch her with it. Her nipple ached for the talented touch of his hand as they stood pebbled and hard in the confines of her bra. The material irritating the sensitive peeks.

Angelus lost patience with the slow pace, the tenderness of it irritating him as much as it soothed him. With one hand still planted on her upper back, keeping her upper body pressed into the ground, Angelus lifted her hips off the floor, and thrust into her harshly, forcing a cry from Buffy's lips as she bucked back against him, not having expected the sudden change in pace. Buffy closed her eyes as she felt a cord form in her belly, she slammed her hips back against his, meeting Angelus' thrusts as she tried to reach the climax the cord promised her. Buffy panted and tried to lift herself up with shaky arms, Angelus let her, the hand that he had planted in her back fell from her back to come to rest in front of her caging her in against him. His hand lying flat against the cold stone floor a couple of millimetres above her own. He slid his other arm around her hips, his cool hand sliding across the soft skin of her abdomen.

Buffy let out a keening cry as the new position allowed Angelus to thrust deeper, the change in angle sending his cock sliding against her G-spot with every thrust. Buffy tilted her head back, her eyes still screwed tightly shut. She could feel him surrounding her, the strong muscles in his chest sliding against her back with every thrust, and she hated the fact that her cotton shirt prevented her from feeling his chest skin to skin. Angelus let out a loud rumbling growl as he felt her walls beginning to spasm around him as her body strove closer, and closer to its peak. "Oh God!" Buffy cried out, thrusting back against his hips harder desperately wanting to fall over the edge into bliss.

Angelus felt his balls tightening as he came closer to his own peak. Moving his hand down to her pulsating clit, Angelus rubbed the swallow distended little nub with sure fingers. Buffy's eyes snapped open as she screamed out her release. "Angelllus!" Buffy cried as she was swept away in the crushing tide of her orgasm. Angelus growled as her walls squeezed him tightly as they danced around his hard length. Thrusting into her powerfully a couple more times Angelus fell over the edge, his dead seed spilling deep into her waiting womb. Angelus collapsed when he had spent his seed, sending them both to the ground as Buffy's shaky limbs couldn't hold up the both of them.

They lay like that for a little while, before thoughts intruded upon Buffy's afterglow, Rolling over she let Angelus' dead weight slide off her and onto the floor, forcing his now flacant length from her, forcing herself to stand, Buffy didn't look back at him as she picked up her pants, her eyes sliding right past her panties. She couldn't believe this! She'd let him fuck her again! She hadn't even really put up a fight! The second she'd felt him above her his weight pressing against her, she felt heat pool in her belly, and with every touch it had grown until she had been reduced to a willing puddle of womanly goo! Buffy looked down at her runners in distain, before toeing them off. She wanted to get out of here fast! And she'd be able to get dressed quicker with her runners off.

Buffy slipped into her pants being careful to not look at Angelus as he lay there looking at her. She could feel the heat of his gaze against her skin, as strongly as she could feel his cool seed slipping from her and running down her thighs. She grimaced as she slipped her jeans up over her hips, the sticky wetness on her thighs making them uncomfortable. Buffy did up her jeans, her eyes glancing over at her ripped damp panties, and she felt heat flash through her as her body remembered the pleasure it had recently received. Buffy paused as she remember a moment just as she fell over the edge into bliss… She'd called out Angelus' name, not Angel's! _'Oh God! What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! I can't believe I said Angelus! Screamed Angelus!'_ Buffy hurried into her runners, having to squat down to pull at the ends of her shoes to help sink her feet into them properly, without a backward glance afraid to see if Angelus 'knew' Buffy fled the mansion, making her feet carry her as fast as she was able to go. How could she have been so stupid! The last thing she needed was for Angelus to know that she loved him, that she couldn't seem to stop loving him.

If he knew, she was sure that it would be the end of her, she wouldn't be able to hack the taunting, hurtful, hate filled comments that he would make. Nor the knowledge that at the most her love amused him, or at the least sickened him. Buffy sighed, her limbs were regaining their strength as she pushed herself harder. She had to find Faith, and although she was doubtful that the brunette would go to the library. She was sure that Giles would at least know where Wesley was taking her.

* * *

Angelus stood, and pulled his pants up from around his thighs, refastening them around his waist. He found it amusing that Buffy hadn't had the courage to look at him even once whilst he watched her hurry to get dressed. He didn't know what had caused her to pause suddenly, her body racked with a sudden nervous, disbelieving fear, but he was curious to find out. Angelus stretched his eyes falling to Buffy's discarded panties. Bending down he picked them up off the floor, a smug smile on his face.

He'd gotten her to call out his name! Not the pathetic soul-boy's she loved, his! Maybe that was why she had stiffened in fear. Angelus frowned as the softer side of himself rebelled at him, wanting him to chase after her and sooth whatever fear had sparked inside her. He shoved it aside as he turned and walked towards his room, to get changed into something fresh before he hit The Bronze for a late night snack. He was getting sick of everything being twisted inside himself. Every moment he enjoyed being blackened by the sickening need to go to her, or care for her, of comfort her! It was sickening and unforgivable, and the stronger the softer side felt about something more angry he became at feeling it. He shouldn't be, but he was. And it pissed him off to new, and further heights of rage.

Buffy Summers would pay for contaminating him, no matter how hard the contaminated side of himself protested!

* * *

"It was Wesley. He had a couple of guys helping him." Buffy told Giles, Xander and Willow in the library, as she stood with her arms wrapped around herself, as she tried to contain the guilt, and anxiety she felt. As well as a resentful anger towards the absent Watcher.

"Then he figured it out?" Willow stated, eyeing her friend with concerned eyes, her best friend senses going off, telling her that something was bothering Buffy.

"Which means that Faith will soon be on her way back to England to face the Watcher's Council." Giles sighed, his eyes drifting to Buffy concern in their depths, he could tell that she had left something out of her account, he just hoped that it wasn't what he thought.

"And then what?" Buffy asked anxiously, trying to focus all of her attention on Giles. She didn't want to think about what had happened with Angelus anymore. She wanted to have a shower and let the running water hide her tears as she cried.

"Most likely they'll lock her away for a good long while." Giles replied.

"That all?" Buffy asked suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed at Giles as he looked away from her uncomfortably. She sighed when Giles determinedly refused to meet her gaze, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "So, we can head them off at the airport and stop them." Buffy stated, it didn't matter what they were going to do, if Faith never got there.

"Can I…" Willow interrupted hesitantly. "I-I'm just wondering. Why?" Willow shifted uncomfortably under the look Buffy levelled at her, but continued on. "I'm not the most objective I know. I kind of an issue with Faith sharing my people." Willow glanced at Xander who closed his eyes against the sad look in her eyes. "But she murdered someone and accused Buffy. Then she hurt Xander. I hate to say it, but maybe she belongs behind bars."

Giles remained silent as he thought about Willow's words, they did make sense. "She's out of control, I know." Buffy admitted. "But I think I was getting somewhere with her, before Angelus showed up, and then with the whole Wesley thing. If we could just stop Wesley from getting her to England…"

Wesley came in through the door. "That's no longer an issue." He muttered as he walked a little further into the library, coming to a stop adjacent with the counter.

"You let her get away?" Giles asked levelling his gaze on the young Watcher.

"Let, wouldn't be the way I'd phrase it, but… yes she escaped." Wesley admitted uncomfortably. Giles rolled his eyes heaven ward and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Buffy glared at him unforgivingly. "That's great, just great! First you come in with your little cronies and jeopardise the head way I had made… you terrorize her and then let her back on the streets." Buffy sat on the table her hands, digging into the wood to stop herself from launching herself at Wesley.

He had left her there, under the net with Angelus unconscious, what if Angelus had woken up first? She might still have been trapped in the mansion chained somewhere in it depths, and no one would be able to find her. A shudder ran through Buffy, it didn't matter that, that hadn't happened. What had was bad enough. "That was hardly my plan. I was trying to save her." Wesley declared, trying to defend his actions.

"But you didn't!" Buffy accused him. "You probably destroyed her."

"Buffy that enough." Giles said quietly, as he placed his glasses back on.

Buffy glared at him, opening her mouth to cut him down some more, before she sighed and took a calming breath. "I better find her before she does anymore damage." She slipped from her perch on the table. "We're gonna need to split up. I'll check the docks. That's probably where she is. Giles, why don't you go to her motel? Xander, Willow her haunts, and be careful." Buffy said firmly, she didn't want them getting hurt, because of Wesley's stupidity.

Willow, and Xander nodded, and along with Giles followed Buffy towards the door. They walked past Wesley who stood somewhat dumbfounded. "What can I do to help?" He asked as Buffy walked by him. She paused as the others continued out the door.

"You still got your ticket back to the mother country?" She asked resentfully, her meaning clear. Buffy started walking again, following the others out of the school.

Wesley stood statue still for a moment, before walking over to the closest chair and sitting down on it heavily.

* * *

Buffy walked along the dock, her eyes scanning the darkness looking for Faith, her eyes flicked to the rusty old cargo ship that was pulled into port. She passed underneath the gangplank her eyes still searching. _'Come on Faith, where are you?'_ Buffy thought as her eyes swept from left to right.

"You don't give up do you?" Faith asked from the top of the gangplank.

Buffy stopped and turned to face her. "Not on my friends, no." Buffy said sincerely.

"Yeah because you and me are such solid buds, right?" Faith said sarcastically as she walked down the gangplank.

"We could be. It's not too late."

"For me to change and be more like you, you mean?" Faith spat disgustedly. "Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?" Faith stopped halfway down the gangplank, and leaned against the railing. "It ain't gonna happen, B."

Buffy shook her head. "Faith, nobody is asking you to be like me, but you can't go on like this."

Faith grinned widely. "Scares you, doesn't?" She taunted as she climbed over the railing and jumped down onto the dock.

"Yeah, it scares me. Faith, you're hurting people. You're hurting yourself."

Faith walked towards Buffy closing the distance between them. "But that's not it. That's not what bothers you so much. What bugs you is you know I'm right. You know in your gut we don't need the law. We are the law."

Buffy shook her head. "No." She turned her back on Faith and walked away, Faith followed her, not willing to give up on her point. She wanted to see Buffy crack, give up that control that Angelus found so important. "Yes. You know exactly what I'm about 'cause you have it in you, too."

Buffy shook her head again. "No, Faith, you're sick." Buffy denied adamantly.

"I've seen it B. you've got the lust. And I'm not just talking about screwing vampires." Faith said cruelly.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks her shoulders stiff. "Don't you dare bring him into this!" She growled.

"It was good wasn't it? The sex? The danger? Bet a part of you even digs him now as a psycho. I mean it would explain why you can't kill him." Faith taunted.

"No!" Buffy shouted, Faith's words hitting to close to home, on the last one. She started walking again, hoping to put some distance between them, but Faith followed her closely.

"See you need me to toe the line because you're afraid you'll go over it, aren't you B? You can't handle watching me living my own way, having a blast, because it tempts you! you know it could be you!" Buffy stopped, her emotions getting the better of her. Swinging around she backhanded Faith hard. Faith staggered back a couple of steps before regaining herself with a wicked smile. "There's my girl."

Buffy started to walk away but Faith grabbed her. "No. I'm not gonna do this."

Faith kept a hold of her. "Why not? It feels good. Blood raising."

Buffy swung round to answer her, when she heard a noise from above them. She looked up to see a palette of crate above them, falling towards Faith. Without a second thought she shoved Faith out of the way. Before she could move herself, the crates fell on top of her, sending her to the ground.

Faith shook herself, looking at Buffy in shock. Scrambling to her feet she moved towards Buffy to help her up. Faith heard a growl behind her and she spun around just in time to be soundly punched in the face by Trick, she staggered to the side. Trick grabbed one arm as one of his cronies grabbed the other, they threw her to the ground. Faith tried to struggle to her feet, only to have to block a kick, from the vamp she didn't recognize. Standing fully to her feet Faith blocked and uppercut from a third vampire, grabbing his hand she backhanded him across the face, forcing him to step back to keep his feet under him.

Faith turned to face the second vampire that had attacked her, she blocked a punch, before punching him herself, making him fall. The one behind her hit her from behind and she stumbled trying to keep footing. "Oh God…" Buffy whispered as she started to come out of the pain induced daze she had succumbed to, her eyes focusing on Faith as she fought.

The vampire that had hit her, grabbed Faith's arms, holding them pinned behind her back. With an angry snarl she snapped her foot backwards catching his knee with her heel, but he didn't buckle like she had expected. Not to be deterred, Faith snapped her head back, catching the vamp in the nose, but again it had no effect on the burly vamp holding her. Faith saw another vamp coming at her with a kick, with a quick movement she ducked, and the vampires kick connected with the vamps head. Stunned the vamp let her go, as he fell to the wooden planks.

Faith smiled at the vampire that stood in front of her jumping up she spun herself in the air, kicking the vamp hard in the face, sending him to the ground. Faith side stepped the first vamp to attack her, she grabbed him and pulled him closer to her to get more momentum, before turning and throwing him into the water. Buffy looked down at the crates imprisoning her legs, and with difficultly she pulled her legs out from under the heavy boxes, scrambling to her feet, she was immediately punched in the face by Trick, who had been waiting for her to come to her senses. She was The Slayer he really wanted to fight.

Buffy fell onto the crates, she had just pulled herself from under, before rolling off them and onto the concrete. Buffy scrambled to her feet again as Trick approached her with a confident stride. She threw a backhanded punch at him, only for him to block it. With her other hand she punched him in the gut, but her punch was weak, and lacked the usual force she had behind her blows so it didn't faze him at all. Trick punched her hard in the face, sending Buffy stumbling back a couple of steps. Trick followed her his fist swinging again, this time catching her under the chin, snapping her head up with the force of his blow.

Buffy fell into another pile of crates her head spinning. Faith sent a kick at a vamp, her foot connecting with his jaw, forcing him back and onto an open barrel, where he struggled to keep from falling in. Behind her a vamp charged at her, sensing him coming she slammed her hand behind her, her stake firmly in her grip. The vamp looked down as Faith removed her stake, and he burst into dust. She looked over at Buffy, her eyes widening slightly to see Buffy struggling against Trick as he wrapped a cord around her neck and began to choke her. Faith looked at Buffy a moment longer turmoil in her eyes, before she had to turn her attention back to her own fight, as the vampire she had thrown into a barrel charged at her, only to be met with her stake making a home in his heart. Faith turned back to look at Buffy to see Trick yank his end of the cord pulling Buffy up in the air, swinging her up and around into a pallet, that was leaning against more crates.

Buffy hit it hard, and fell to the pavement. Faith looked around, trying to decide whether or not she should just run, as Trick advanced on Buffy, picking her up he slammed the blond against the huge crates behind her. Buffy struggled to get loose, but the cord around her neck was pulled to tight. Trick smirked at her, revealing more of his fangs. "I hear once you've tasted a Slayer, you never wanna go back." He taunted, before opening his mouth wide and moving toward the pulse in her neck. Buffy struggled to keep him from her throat, but couldn't get the manoeuvrability to force him away from her. Suddenly to Buffy's shock Trick paused his eyes widening in shock. "Oh no." Trick said as he shook his head. "No, this is no good at all." He muttered, just before he burst into dust as Faith pulled back her stake.

Faith lowered her stake as Buffy massaged her neck. "Thanks." Buffy murmured weakly.

Faith shrugged. "Whatever." She grumbled, her eyes drifted down to the dock as she took in Trick's remains. The idea that had popped into her head as she had been pondering whether or not she could let Buffy die solidifying.

"Faith, let's go back huh?" Buffy suggested hopefully.

Faith looked at her, and bit back the smile that wanted to curl up her lips. "Yeah, lets." She agreed. Both girls turned and walked in silence as they made their way towards Faith's motel.

* * *

Buffy sat at the library table, watching as Giles poured her some coffee from his thermos. "So she saved you." He sought to confirm as he slowly walked around the table towards his chair.

"She could have left me there to die Giles, but she didn't." Buffy confirmed, she was hopefully that, it meant that they hadn't lost Faith forever.

"She opted to come back to town with you. That… that bodes well." Giles said with relief as he sank down into his chair. "She still has a lot to face before she can put this behind her."

"I'm not gonna give up on her." Buffy said resolutely.

Giles poured himself a cup of the steaming bitter liquid. "Then I think she stands a chance." Giles said, much to Buffy's relief. "Buffy?" Buffy met his eyes with her own. "What aren't you telling us... about what happened between you and Angelus?" Buffy clenched her hands into fists and looked down to the ground. "Oh." Giles whispered despodently.

Buffy looked up from the ground meeting his eyes again. "I don't understand why he's doing it, Giles." Buffy held up her hand when Giles opened his mouth to reply. "I know what the books say. I just wish... he wouldn't."

* * *

The Mayor pulled on his overcoat, as he got ready to leave the office for the night, confident that Mr. Trick would take care of his situation with The Slayers. He looked down at his desk, and frowned at the penholder, adjusting its angle slightly he nodded in satisfaction. Picking up his briefcase he headed for the door. Pulling it open he stopped in surprise when he was greeted by Faith, standing in his door with her arms crossed.

"You sent your boy to kill me."

"That's right I did." The Mayor agreed unfazed by her presence, she couldn't hurt him after all.

"He's dust." Faith stated matter of factly.

The Mayor nodded. "I thought he might be. What with you standing here and all." He looked at her curiously, wondering why she was standing in his doorway telling him this, when he would have found out himself in the morning.

Faith pushed past him, stepping brazenly into his office. "I guess that means you have a job opening." Faith stated stepping further into his office, a sense of freedom enveloping her as she heard the door click closed behind her. She wouldn't have those stupid rules restraining her here. She could be who she wanted to be. She could and would have a blast, and little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes would just have to suffer with the knowledge that she was doing what the both of them wanted to be doing. Being free to be herself.

**A/N:** Well here it is. It's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I couldn't fit as much B/Aus interaction in this chapter, but I did put in a smexy scene lol. :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D And I promise to have the next chapter out soon :D


	12. Chapter 12 dopplegangland

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. They really helped musie get through this chapter even when she had to start again from the beginning after getting halfway through and realizing that she didn't like the way she had written it not one little bit!

Anyway I hope you enjoy the plot twists musie added to this episode rewrite :D

**CHAPTER 12**

**Dopplegangland**

D'Hoffryn sat on his altar looking down on his once most favoured vengeance demon. She had come to him an angry young woman spurned by man, her pain had called to him like none had in many centuries. She had adapted to her new role easily taking delight in reaping vengeance on unfaithful men. It saddened him to see her so fallen, so pathetic. D'Hoffryn firm his resolve, there were rules that could not be broken, not even for her. "Do not ask again." he said resolutely.

Anya looked up at him shocked at his denial. Had she not been an excellent servant to him, from the moment he had taken her into his fold? "But… but I…"

"Your powers were a gift of the lower beings." He interrupted sternly. "You have proved unworthy of them." D'Hoffryn explained to her again with all the patience of his many millennia's of his existence.

"I was robbed of them." Anya argued in her defence, trying to use their laws to her advantage to force his hand.

"By your carelessness." D'Hoffyrn countered unwaveringly.

"For a thousand years I wield the power of The Wish. I brought ruin to the heads of unfaithful men. I brought forth destruction and chaos for the pleasure of the lower beings. I was feared and worshipped across the globe." Anya stated dramatically, as her mortal legs began to twinge in discomfort at having been in a kneeling position for so long. "And now I'm stuck at Sunnydale High." Anya spat disgustedly, before expression turned worried. "Mortal. Child. And I'm flunking math." She cried despondently. She hated that she cared about something so mortally pathetic, passing maths was beneath her, but to her frustration she really didn't want to fail.

"This is no concern of ours." D'Hoffryn said dismissively. "You will live out your mortal life and die."

"Give me another chance." Anya pleaded. "You can fold the fabric of time. Send me back to that place and I'll change it. I won't fail again." She didn't think she could stand living a mortal life, all the hormones and the feelings. It was hard, and confusing!

"Your time is passed." D'Hoffryn stated calmly, refusing to be moved by her pleas.

"Do you have any idea how boring twelfth graders are?" Anya pleaded desperately, standing up from her respectful kneeling position. "I'm getting my power centre back." Anya stated determinedly. "And if you won't help me, then by the pestilent Gods, I will find someone who will!" Anya declared defiantly, her eyes glaring angry fire at D'Hoffryn, before she turned and stormed out of the chapel she had summoned D'Hoffryn to. She had been so sure that he would help her, but it was no matter. One way or another she was getting her power centre back, and getting the hell out of high school! Anya bit her bottom lip she wondered if her maths teacher would accept a bribe…

* * *

Willow lay in a deserted part of the Sunnydale park, fresh soft grass beneath her as she concentrated on the pencil she had placed on the grass in front of her, slowly the world fell away, her conscious mind blocking out Buffy's movements beside her as the blond did sit ups. The pencil quivered as it lay on the ground, before slowly rising into the air, when it had reached Willow's eye level, she made it turn slowly end over end in the air. Willow beamed in excitement, the world coming back into focus.

"The Watcher Council shrink is heavy into tests. He's got tests for everything. T.A.T's, Rorschach, associative logic…" Buffy grunted as she sat up again, her body beginning to feel the burn. "He even has that test to see if you're crazy, that asks if you ever hear voices, or ever wanted to be a florist." Buffy explained to Willow, feeling slightly disgruntled about it all. The Council had been pretty close to first place on her violently dislikes list. If Giles hadn't suggested the it might be easier for Faith if it wasn't just her being put through the ringer… she would have refused to participate!

Willow turned her eyes from her levitating pencil, to look over at Buffy. "Ooo, I used to want…" Willow paused as she thought about what 'florist' meant in the discussion they were having. "Wait. Florist means crazy, right?" She turned back to her pencil. "I never wanted to do that."

Buffy began stretching out her limbs, cooling down from her work out. Her eyes on Willow's pencil as it continued to spin in the air at a controlled pace. "Neat." Buffy said with an impressed smile.

Willow grinned in appreciation. "Thanks. It's all about emotional control. Plus, obviously magic." She returned her eyes to Buffy her expression giddy, as she basked in her success. "Hey you wanna go to the Espresso Pump and get sugared up on mochas?" Willow asked keen to celebrate her success.

Buffy sighed regretfully, before her expression turned determined. "I'm gonna pass. Hit the pool and do some laps."

"How come the sudden calisthenics?" Willow asked bewildered. "Aren't you sort of naturally buff, Buff?" Willow giggled an amused smile curving her lips. "Buff, buff." She giggled.

"Well, they've got us running around on the physical side too. A lot of reflex evaluation and precision training you know. I-I just…" Buffy stuttered feeling embarrassed. "Well, I-I wanna do…"

Willow gave Buffy a knowing smile. "Better than Faith."

"So very shallow." Buffy said keenly embarrassed by her desire, Faith needed the self esteem right now, much more than she did, considering where Faith was at lately, but… she just couldn't shake the desire to do better.

Willow sat up. "Competition is natural and healthy, and that in no way stems from the fact that I want you to kick Faith's ass." Willow smiled sheepishly at Buffy, before continuing before the blond could comment. "Plus you'll definitely ace her on the psych tests. Just don't mark the box that says, 'I sometimes like to kill people.'"

"I know Faith's not gonna be on the cover of Sanity Fair but…" Buffy paused an uncomfortable expression on her face. "She had it rough. Different circumstances, that could be me."

Willow shook her head adamantly. "No way." She said firmly, she could never picture Buffy going so far over the deep end that she'd kill someone… and not care. That was just crazy! "Some people just don't have that in them." Willow stated with certainty her eyes locked on Buffy's, her message clear to the blond.

Buffy looked down at the grass for a moment. She wasn't so sure about Willow's assessment of her character. She could still clearly remember the other version of her. The emptiness that she had felt. She wasn't so sure that if that version of her would have batted an eye if she'd plunged a stake into a human's chest by accident. She may have felt saddened, but beyond that… Buffy felt a cold shiver run through her despite the warmth of the sun. She never, never wanted to become that Buffy.

Buffy shook off her melancholy and smiled apologetically at Willow. "Look, I'm sorry. I-I know how you hate talking about Faith."

"No I-it's ok." Willow lied through her teeth, forcing a smile.

"No really, we should just…" Buffy trailed off as her eyes fixed on the pencil as it began to spin faster.

"No. I-it doesn't bother me. I mean it." Willow assured Buffy.

Buffy watched the pencil with concern as it spun faster. "Uh, Will?" She asked nervously her eyes still on the spinning pencil.

Willow followed her gaze and she looked at the pencil in surprised dismay. "Oh." She breathed.

Both girls watched the wildly spinning pencil, before it suddenly darted off and buried itself deeply into the trunk of a tree. Willow glanced at Buffy in concern. "Emotional control?" Buffy teased.

Willow looked away abashedly. "I'm working on it." She admitted.

Buffy smiled her eyes still on the pencil sticking out of the tree. "On the bright side, if that tree was a vamp… it'd be dust right about now."

"Oh shut it." Willow grumbled without any heat, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

* * *

Buffy reached the end of the pool, curling herself up she somersaulted in a tight circle in the water, before pushing off against the wall of the pool with her feet. She glided through the water effortlessly, reaching the other end of the pool in under a minute. Buffy surfaced, wiping water from her face. She'd been in here longer than she intended she realized as her gaze fell on the clock hung high on the wall close to the exit of the school pool. Buffy pulled herself out of the pool, her hands going to her hair, squeezing most of the water from her hair as she walked over to her back which she had placed on the bottom bench of the stacks that Snyder had set up when he'd been all gun-hoe over the success of the swimming team.

Buffy snorted and rolled her eyes. Yeah and what a success that had been! All the swim team had turned into giant sea monsters. Buffy frowned, maybe she would have been able to catch what was happening sooner if she hadn't been so preoccupied with Angelus at the time. Her every waking and sleeping moment had been filled with thoughts of him. Knowing that she had to send him to his true death, but not wanting to do so. It was so final, like if she staked him, she had given up all hope of ever seeing Angel again! Buffy sighed despondently as her mind turned to the yellow disk sitting in her jewellery box. It was her ticket to getting Angel back, for being able to see him and just fall into his arms knowing that he wouldn't intentionally harm her. That he loved her. Buffy pressed a hand to her heart. She couldn't count how many times she had thought about taking the yellow disk and giving it to Willow for her to do the spell that would give her back her Angel.

Each time it got harder to say no, once or twice she had even taken it from her jewellery box and walked towards her door, with every intention of telling Willow to do it. She never got far, before she put the disk back, she wouldn't do that to him damn it! She wouldn't! He had suffered so much since the gypsies had cursed him back into his body. At first… at first she had thought it was a gift not a curse. They'd given her Angel after all, but then she had really gotten to know him to love him and she'd realized why it was called a curse. The guilt, the pain he suffered through every moment as he was tormented by the memories of Angelus' deeds. He had never really spoken to about them to her, but she could see the pain and had wanted nothing more than to make it go away. To make him forget if even for a moment to make him feel pure joy, and then she had succeeded… she most definitely hadn't been prepared for the consequences. She hadn't even realized that there would be any.

Buffy felt the warm tingly feeling spreading out from her spine and she smiled her eyes falling closed for a moment, believing that it was just her imagination, a by product of her thoughts of Angel. Her smile faded and she opened her eyes as she realized that it wasn't her imagination. Buffy whirled around, her eyes landing on him as he leaned against the wall close to the door she had planned to leave through. "God, you're like a damned shadow that I can't shake!" Buffy grumbled trying to hide her nostalgic thoughts behind a glib front. "But you can't be my shadow 'cause your all bulky and tall, so stop shadowing me!" She felt a blush try to creep up her cheeks at what had come out of her mouth. Why couldn't she have stopped at the shadow comment? "How did you even know I was here?" Buffy asked accusingly. Couldn't she even have one night that was Angelus free anymore? She was still reeling from their last encounter.

"Jeez Buff, anyone would think you didn't enjoy my company." Angelus taunted stepping away from the wall, his eyes roaming over her body that was only clad in a yellow bikini. Buffy feeling his eyes on her, shifted uncomfortably, and took a step back towards her bag. Reaching in she pulled out the towel that had been lain on top. She wrapped it around herself and mustering up a glare she met his eyes with a confidence that was trying to flee from her. "Y-you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't know you were here." Angelus shrugged a wicked smile on his face. "I was here reliving old memories. I just happened to hear you in the pool and couldn't resist stopping by to say hi."

Buffy shivered. "The last time you were here we were possessed by spirits that were tragic victims of love gone wrong. Which when I think about it is rather ironic."

Angelus grimaced. "Don't remind me. It was bad enough I had to deal with feeling that poncy souls love for you, but then to have some strangers love infecting me as well." He shuddered in disgust. "I didn't come here to remember that. I'd rather wipe that experience from my memory."

"I'm sure." Buffy agreed with sadness in her eyes, the only other time he had been to the school was to kill Jenny, at least that she knew of. Buffy held up a silencing hand when Angelus opened his mouth. "Don't you dare."She said softly, but no less firmly. "I've been inside your head enough to last me a few lifetimes."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, the memories you were privy to, where some of my more tamer exploits."

Buffy shivered again, she knew that, oh how she knew that! But that didn't change the fact that she had had to watch him kill a woman, lived it with him as he cornered her under the stairs. She was glad though, that she hadn't had to watch him kill the little boy, and see the pleasure that he took in it. Buffy felt anger bubbling up inside as she looked at him as he stood by the edge of the pool, only a few feet away from her. That cocky smirk on his face. Before she knew what she was going to do she walked towards him, her steps measured as he raised an amused eyebrow at her. She stopped in front of him, and for a moment her eyes met his, before she shoved him backwards and into the pool, having wanted to remove the smirk from his face.

She watched for a moment as he sunk to the bottom of the pool his expression shocked. Satisfied Buffy turned to walk back over to her abandoned bag. She was halted when a hand closed around her arm like a vice. She looked back to see Angelus one arm holding him steady as he held his position having half lunged out of the pool to grab her. She looked up from his arm and met his eyes what she saw their scared her, the anger that swirled in their depths, causing the beginnings of panic to rise in her chest. _'Why was he so angry over this?'_ Was all Buffy had time to think, before he pulled her back and into the pool with him.

Buffy's eyes that had screwed shut when Angelus had pulled her opened as she hit the bottom of the pool, pain flaring in her back for a moment. She couldn't see very well in the water, and the chlorine stung her eyes, but she could make out the dark shape of Angelus above her… holding her down. Buffy struggled against his hold, she didn't need air yet, and she could hold her breath for longer than the average human being, but she still needed to breathe to survive longer than a few minutes! She tried to pry his hands from her shoulders, but in her rising panic she couldn't seem to summon her strength. She scratched at his arms as she felt the burning need for air start in her lungs.

She needed to breathe, but to take a breath was to drown! Buffy thrashed and kicked with her legs. After a moment she lost the battle with her lungs, and took an unwilling breath, drawing water into her lungs, making her try to cough and splutter, then by some miracle she was moving towards the surface. Her head breaking through the surface a few seconds later. Buffy coughed as her lungs fought to expel the water from inside them. Her arms wrapped around the broad shoulders of the person who had saved her, their arms holding her above the water. Buffy shivered clinging to them as tears leaked unbidden from her eyes. She only became more aware of who exactly it was holding her when one of their arms moved from holding her to them, to rest against her pounding heart. _'Angelus!'_ Buffy thought a little confused.

Angelus held her in place when she tried to jerk away from him evidentially realizing who it was she was clinging to. Her hands pressed against his shoulders as she pushed as much distance between them as possible with her arms. He had no idea why he had become so angry at her for pushing him, he could easily get replacement clothes. Maybe it had been the look in her eyes the disgust that had shone in her hazel depths as her eyes met his a moment before shoving him into the water. He knew what had made him save her as much as it disgusted him he knew. The contaminated softer part of himself had been screaming in agony as he had watched flail and scratch at his arms, and when she had opened her mouth letting water down her throat everything seemed to pause in him for a long moment before everything came rushing back the screaming inside himself, and satisfaction he had felt at watching her fear, and before he knew it he was swimming with her to the surface.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest as she took in mouthfuls of air, her eyes avoiding his as if attempting to hide from him, the towel she had been wearing over her bathing suit was lying at the bottom of the pool to heavily clogged with water to float to the surface, leaving most of her shivering heated skin exposed, his hands resting against the exposed skin absorbing the heat. His eyes went to the hammering thick pulse in her neck. It beat wildly along with her heart, he hated that a part of him felt guilt over scaring her so, and he hated that when he had gotten close enough to the pool, and he had sensed The Slayer and he could feel that tingle that was reserved for when he was close to her, he hated that he had felt an emotion that was dangerously familiar to happy. It was preposterous and stupid and downright insane! He didn't feel happy about being able see anyone, and definitely not Buffy Summers, and yet it had been there, a happiness bubbling inside him that he didn't want to explain and definitely didn't want to feel!

Angelus raised his eyes to her face taking in the eyelashes that were clumped together in cute little triangles, her red lips that were parted as she took big gulps of air to feed her starved lungs. His eyes fixated on her parted lips, his mind for the moment forgetting his concerns over the strange and unwelcome feelings that were contaminating his mind. The hand that was resting against her pounding heart slid up to bury itself in her wet hair, Buffy looked up at him her eyes wary, like she was expecting him to dunk her head back down under the water. Angelus didn't take much notice though as his eyes drifted back down to her lips, before he dipped down and captured the pouty lips with his own, his tongue slipping between her parted lips.

Buffy's hands flexed on his shoulders gripping the sopping material, before relaxing and pressing herself closer, her hands sliding up to delve into his hair as she felt that liquid fire pool deep in her belly. Angelus' arm clutched her closer, bringing her up hard against the bulge in his pants. Buffy's eyes flew open, and she pushed away, managing to break his grip on her, using her feet she put a bit more distance between them as she treaded the water. She couldn't do that again, he hated her! And enjoyed tormenting her, and despite her bodies response to being almost drowned, she wasn't going let him do that to her again, she couldn't let him do that to her again! It was an act that meant a lot to her, but very little to him. And she hated that the love she bore him made her want to let him touch her like that, to pretend that even for a little while that he loved her, cared for her. But that was dangerous and stupid, and wouldn't lead to anywhere good! Watching him warily she propelled herself towards the side of the pool to where stairs lead to and from the pool.

Reaching them she climbed out and walked over to her bag, claiming it, she hurried out of the room, being careful not to run. Running would more than likely make the predator in Angelus chase her down. Buffy shivered as the cool breeze of the night brushed against her skin the moment she exited the school. Angelus watched her go from the rooftop of the school, a deep frown on his face, as an old worry came back to haunt him. Would the contaminated part of himself not allow him to kill her? From what had transpired in the pool, it seemed as if the answer was no. He growled in frustration and turned away, there had to be a way around this! There had to be!

* * *

Willow sat nervously in a seat in front of the empty office desk, Percy West was sitting next to her looking unconcerned, but of course he wouldn't be. Principal Snyder would never dream of disciplining someone that represented the school in an athletic sport, and Percy West was a football player. Whereas she, she was only a lowly brainiac and on top of that she was best friends with Buffy Summers, someone that Snyder hated for some petty, ridiculous reason known only to himself. She fought the urge to look back over her shoulder to glance at Snyder as he stared at him from in front of his closed office door, having entered a few moments ago. Smugness radiating from him, becoming something tangible in the small office.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is a marriage made in heaven." Snyder stated as he shrugged of his jacket. "Willow Rosenberg, despite her unsavoury associations," Snyder hung up his jacket on the coat rack. "Represents the pinnacle academic achievement." Snyder explained as he strolled up to them. "Percy West represents a devastating fast break." He put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "And 50 percent from behind the three point line." Snyder walked past them and around his desk, coming to rest at his chair.

Willow looked at Snyder confused, she didn't understand where he was going with this. "I-I'm not sure I understand the marriage part." Willow asked, glancing over at Percy nervously. _'Marriage, what was Snyder talking about?'_

Snyder gestured at Willow. "You've got the brains," He gestured over at Percy, who was slowly putting the pieces together. "He's got the fast break." Snyder brought his hands together, clasping them tightly. "It's a perfect match."

"Match?" Willow asked her confusion growing. She glanced over at Percy again, who was now radiating his own smugness throughout the room. She wasn't sure how much more the room could take before the smugness ate all the oxygen. "You want us to breed?"

"I want you to tutor him." Snyder told her, as he sat down in his chair. "Percy is flunking history. Nothing seems to be able motivate him."

"Hey, I'm challenged." Percy said flippantly.

Snyder raised his eyebrows at the boy. "You're lazy, self-involved and spoiled. That's quite the challenge, but we need a winning year, especially after last year's debacle with the swim team. Can't have our point guard benched." Snyder turned his gaze to Willow. "So you're gonna take on a little teaching job." He smiled at her encouragingly. "I know how you enjoy teaching."

"Well, I have a lot of work of my own." Willow said feebly, she had enjoyed teaching Miss Calendar's class, after Angelus murdered her, but she had also felt uncomfortable teaching people her age, plus the fact she had been doing a dead woman's job. A woman she had liked a lot despite her betrayal of Buffy.

"You've got a letter of acceptance from every university with a stamp." Snyder stated, dismissing her feeble attempt.

"Y-yes, but I still have classes and I don't…"

Snyder cut her off impatiently. "Rosenberg, it's time to give something back to the community." He stood, his eyes boring into hers. "I know you wanna help your school out here. Ask me how I know."

How do you…?" Willow began obediently, only for Snyder to cut her off again, his eyes flashing.

"I just… know." He said firmly.

* * *

"So he threatened you?" Buffy asked Willow a few moments later as they pushed open the doors to the library. Willow having explained to Buffy about her unexpected meeting in Snyder's office. "With what?"

'Well, I-it wasn't exactly anything he said. It was all in his eyes. I mean, there was some nostril work as well, but mostly eyes." Willow explained with a small shudder.

"Snyder needs me to kick his ass." Buffy muttered darkly, a small smile curving her lips as she thought of pounding the little troll into the ground.

"Oh no Buffy, don't get into trouble. I'll be ok." Willow assured her blond friend quickly, catching the look in her eyes. Not that she would mind seeing Snyder beaten on, but the action would give Snyder the excuse he needed to expel Buffy from school.

Buffy smiled at Willow reassuringly as they reached the table. Willow placed her books down on it, whilst Buffy sat on it. "I just hate the way he bullies people. He just assumes everyone's time is his." Willow complained as she lifted her bag from her shoulder and set it down, just as Giles came out of his office sucking on a lollipop.

"Willow, get on the computer. I want you to take another pass at accessing The Mayor's files." Giles ordered.

Willow beamed, as Buffy frowned at Giles, not liking the Wesleyness of his sentence. "Ok." The red head agreed merrily. She walked back towards the counter, going behind it to use the computer there.

Faith walked into the library calmly followed by a panting Wesley. "Well that was a blast." Faith muttered sarcastically.

"How did it go?" Giles asked her.

Faith pointed at Wesley. "Princess Margaret here had a little trouble keeping up." Behind her Wesley managed to walk over to the counter, leaning his weight against it. Buffy raised her eyebrows at him, a small smirk of anticipation curving her lips. It was the perfect way to get back at him for his little lone ranger stunt. She'd give him hell out there.

"How did it go?" Giles asked again, this time directing his question at the panting Wesley.

"Faith uh… did quite well on the obstacle field." Wesley spoke through pants. "Still a little sloppy though." He added making Faith scowl at him slightly.

"Do you feel up to uh, taking Buffy out, or shall I?" Giles asked missing the annoyed look Buffy shot him, before her eyes went back to Wesley as she waited for his answer.

"Oh, no, no, no." Wesley panted stubbornly, making Buffy smile. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute. And some defibrillators, if it's not too much trouble."

"You're gonna love it B. It's just like fun, only boring." Faith said with a grimace, she'd been having more fun with The Mayor and they had only really been talking so far, getting what she was supposed to do down pat. This essentially was her first mission, she had barely started and she was chaffing at the edges. It was so hard to be so stifled, she had no clue how Buffy did it, none. How could the blond stand it!

"Faith," Giles said sternly. "This evaluation is a necessary part of The Council's…"

"I know." Faith interrupted with a forced apologetic note in her voice. "I'm on board here." She lied. "I'm just shooting my mouth off."

"I better change." Buffy more to herself than to anyone else. She started for the door, when she reached Faith, the brunette leaned towards her.

"Good luck." Faith offered, and found to her surprise that she meant it. Reaching out she lightly brushed Buffy's shoulder with her hand and gave her a small smile. Buffy returned the smile weakly, before continuing on. There was still a lot of lost ground that needed to be recovered between her and Faith, but she was confident that, if Faith really tried to move past what had happened they stood a good chance of returning to where they once were.

Wesley took a deep breath his throat burning from his previous over exertion, before following after the blond Slayer. He could only hope that she took her time changing. He still felt slightly out of breath.

Faith noticed Willow at the computer behind the counter, with an athletic hop she sat herself on the counter to watch what the red head was doing. "What cha doin'?" She asked as she could make no sense of the screen.

Willow didn't glance up from the computer as she continued to type at the keyboard. "I'm trying to access The Mayor's personal files." Willow told the brunette distractedly.

"Can you do that?" Faith asked with concerned surprise.

"Well, he's got some tricky barriers set up." Willow admitted with a little frustration at her lack of success so far.

"Can you get past 'em?" Faith asked warily, doing her best not to reach over and throttle the information out of her.

"Eventually I'll get through." Willow told Faith stubbornly. On this matter the red head refused to admit defeat!

Faith watched the screen intently, her gaze occasionally flicking warily to the oblivious red head. Her mind was a buzz with hundreds of different scenarios of how she could end this right now. all of them blowing her cover, seeing as Giles would know that she was the last one with Willow even if he were to leave the library for a few minutes. She'd be the suspect and no one would doubt that it was her, and as little as she cared… The Mayor wanted her where she could be most of use, and that was infiltrating the Scooby Gang for as long as possible. Knowledge was power after all.

* * *

Faith looked around the spacious studio apartment Mayor Wilkens had taken her to a couple minutes after she had arrived at City Hall to deliver her report, whilst he watched her as he absorbed what Faith had told him. "That's very interesting." He mused to himself.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Faith replied unnecessarily glancing back at him momentarily before continuing her perusal of the apartment. "Are you serious about this place?" She asked with wonder. She had only seen apartments this good looking on TV, she had never thought she'd be looking around one that had been procured for her.

"Of course I am." Wilkens told her as he watched her explore with indulgent eyes. "No Slayer of mine is gonna live in a fleabag hotel. That place has a very unsavoury reputation. There are immoral liaisons going on there." He said with distaste.

Faith wandered into the kitchen. "Yeah, plus all the screwing." Faith stated, not realizing that she was basically rephrasing more bluntly what The Mayor had said. "This place is the kick." She said as she wandered out of the kitchen and passed a punching bag The Mayor had installed for her in a corner, before continuing into the sleeping area.

"We'll keep your old place, in case you need to see your friends there, but from now on…" Mayor Wilkens trailed off as Faith jumped up on her bed, bouncing on the soft mattress. "Oh, hey, hey, hey! Shoes! Shoes!" He chided.

Faith hopped off her bed and sauntered up to The Mayor a teasing smile on her face. "Thanks Sugar Daddy."

"Now Faith, I don't find that sort of thing amusing." Wilkens admonished. "I'm a family man." He stepped aside so that Faith could continue her exploration of her new home. "Now, let's kill your little friend." He said briskly. Faith shot him an uneasy look, she still had trouble handling that word, kill, murder. They all sounded so wrong, and made an uneasy feeling curl in her belly. The act she could handle talking about it… well she didn't and never wanted too!

"Don't worry." Wilkens assured her soothingly, misreading her wariness for the act itself. "I wouldn't ask you to do it. Not this early in the relationship." Faith sat relief sweeping through her, she swept it aside in annoyance. She had nothing to feel relief over. "Besides, I think a vampire attack would be less suspicious anyway. In the meantime, let's take a look at the rest of the apartment huh?" Faith stood in agreement. "If I'm not mistaken some lucky girl has herself a PlayStation."

Faith grinned widely almost not believing what she was hearing. "No way."

Wilkens grinned back proudly. "Yes way!" He chuckled as he watched Faith head over to the TV to check. There was something about this girl that made him want to spoil her, she was like the daughter he'd never gotten to have.

* * *

Oz sighed in relief as he finally found Willow as she strolled along one of the many halls at Sunnydale High. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Oz!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. "Hi!" She returned his affectionate smile with one of her one as they drew closer to each other.

Oz threw his arms around her in a tight hug. "There's something about you that's causing me to hug you. It's like I have no will of my own." He teased.

Slowly they drew apart and Willow beamed up at him happy to see him. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked with a small pout as she took his hand as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Mm… we got back late, sort of very." Oz stated giving her hand an apologetic squeeze.

Willow frowned. "We? Who? Where?" She questioned.

"The band. We had a gig in Monterey Sunday night." Oz explained, coming to a stop when they reached his classroom.

"Oh, you did? How come I didn't know?" Willow asked distressedly.

Oz looked at her surprised. "I thought you did." He said honestly.

"Maybe I would have liked to go." Willow stated feeling hurt that she hadn't known something that was so close to her boyfriends heart.

Oz smiled at her affectionately. "I didn't figure you for missing school."

Willow frowned in disappointment. "You think I'm boring." She murmured her heart clenching at the thought.

"I'd call that a radical interpretation of the text. We're playing tonight at The Bronze." He offered, trying to cheer his perky red head up.

Willow looked down apologetically, disappointment settling in her gut. "I can't. I have too much homework."

"If you get done early…" Oz trailed off invitingly, as he stepped towards his classroom, his arm stretching out towards Willow as he kept the contact between them for as long as possible. Willow watched him disappear into the classroom with regretful eyes, she loved hearing Oz play! Willow furrowed her brow in determination, she'd be damned if she didn't try.

* * *

Percy walked up the stairs that lead into the quad from below the administrative offices, Willow who saw him hurried to catch up with him. Percy ignored her as he continued to walk hoping that she'd get the hint and go away. "Percy! Hey. Listen, I thought we could get together today at lunch and go over your Roosevelt paper. You know , what books you'll need and stuff." Willow said trying to sound bright and cheery about the extra work of having to tutor him.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, deliberately pretending like he had no clue as to what she was talking about.

Willow gave him a dumbfounded look. "Me tutoring you. Your- your history paper?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Snyder said you were gonna do it." Percy said rewriting history.

"He never said that." Willow denied surprised at what she had heard.

Percy gave her a condescending look. "What meeting were you at?"

"Look, I-I'll get the books you need. Just meet at lunch and…"

Percy interrupted impatiently, his gut twisting at the thought of having to spend his lunch studying for his history paper when he could be hanging with his friends. "No, no, no. I don't have any time at lunch. I gotta hang out."

"Well…" Willow started, becoming frustrated with the situation.

Percy stopped walking and faced her. "What, what you got something better to do?" He asked cruelly, not paying any attention to the hurt look on Willow's face. "Just put my name on it. oh, and don't type to good. Dead giveaway." Percy told her, before turning and walking away.

Willow watched him go stunned, she sunk down on the bench they had stopped beside, taking off her back pack, she felt a mutinous anger bubbling in her as she reached in and pulled out her banana. "I'm eating this now. It's not lunchtime, I don't even care." Willow said daringly. Before she could get any further with her rule breaking Buffy and Xander walked over to her.

"Hey." Buffy greeted.

"Willow, did you remember to tape Biography last Friday?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh." Willow affirmed absentmindedly as she struggled with her banana trying to peel the top down.

Buffy turned to Xander a proud smile on her face. "See, I told you. Old Reliable."

Xander nodded in agreement a smile on his face. Willow looked between the comment that usually would have been taken in good fun, just added to what was amounting to be a horrid day for the red head. "Oh thanks." Willow grumbled sourly.

Buffy looked at Willow taken about, she had expected a teasing jibe back, not the hurt expression on Willow's face. "What?"

"Old Reliable? Yeah, great. There's a sexy nickname." Willow grumbled reprovingly.

"Well, I-I didn't mean it as…" Buffy stuttered.

"No, it's fine. I'm Old Reliable." Willow said in a tone that said she was anything, but fine.

"She just means, you know, the geyser. You're like a geyser of fun that goes off at regular intervals." Xander said jumping into Buffy's rescue.

"That's Old Faithful." Willow said disgustedly.

Xander gave Willow a confused look. "Isn't that the dog that, that the guy had to shoot…"

"That's Old Yeller." Willow cut him off incised. .

Buffy turned to look at her friend. "Xander, I beg you not to help me." She begged of the boy, before turning her attention, back to her hurt friend. "Will, I-I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I-I think it's good to be reliable." Buffy said trying to sooth her friend.

Willow jumped to her feet. "Well, maybe I don't wanna be reliable all the time. Maybe I'm not just some doormat person. Homework Gal." Willow said venting her frustration at Snyder and Percy.

"I'm thinking nerve strike." Xander stage whispered to Buffy.

Willow huffed at him and turned to walk away, but before she had even taken a step she turned back to them. "Maybe I'll change my look! Or cut class. You don't know." Buffy and Xander looked at her with surprised eyes, to shocked at her outburst to do much else at that moment. Willow held up her still unpeeled banana defiantly. "And I'm eating this banana. Lunchtime be damned!" Willow announced, before striding off.

Buffy started after her concerned. "Will, wait. I'm really sorry…"

Willow cut her off. "Buff, I'm storming off. It doesn't really work if you come with me." Willow chastised gently.

"Oh." Buffy murmured coming to a stop watching as Willow started storming away again. Once she was out of sight she looked back at Xander sadly, who shrugged in a 'what can you do' fashion.

Willow began trudging up stairs as she thought despondently about Percy and Snyder and the extra workload they'd fostered on her. Ruining her chance to go out and have fun tonight. Anya who was looking for her smiled excitedly when she spotted the elusive red head trudging up the stairs and quickly went up after her. "Uh, Willow?" She called making the red head stop and turn to face her.

"Uh hi." Willow replied uncertainly, not recognizing the ex-vengeance demon at all.

"Anya." She introduced herself with a gesture towards her person. She smiled friendly at the novice Wicca. "I'm sort of new here." Willow looked at her with disinterest. "Um, I know Cordelia?" Anya added hopefully.

Willow smiled at her thinly. Her lips feeling stretched and false as she did so. "Oh fun." She sighed.

"Yeah." Anya said with disinterest, not caring about the brunette, the girl had caused her more than enough trouble. "Um, listen." Anya moved up a step. "I have this little project I'm working on, and I heard you were the person to ask if…"

Willow interrupted her wryly. "Yeah, that's me. Reliable-Dog-Geyser Person. What do you need?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just a little spell I'm working on." She whispered secretively, with a forced nonchalant shrug.

Willow looked at her with sudden interest and stepped down to meet her. "A spell? Oh. I like the black arts." Willow said nonchalantly, hiding her excitement.

"I just need a secondary to create a temporal fold. I heard you were a pretty powerful Wicca, so…" Anya trailed off with a shrug.

Willow smiled excitement radiating off her. "You heard right, Mister! I-I-I'm always ready to work some dark mojo." Willow paused a hopeful light in her eyes. "So tell me. Is it dangerous?"

Anya shook her head dismissively. "Oh no." And she wasn't lying it wouldn't be, at least not to the women of the world, so the red head was safe.

Willow sighed in disappointment. "Well, could we pretend it is?" She asked.

Anya turned around and rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." She said boredly, as long as she got her power-centre back they could pretend that they were going to the moon for all she cared.

* * *

Willow glanced over at the large white plate that had a picture of the lost necklace that Anya wanted to find. It was a weird looking necklaces, but she refused to comment on it. She turned her attention back to the herbs, small bones and candles she was arranging for the spell. At the desk glancing over at the red head every now and then to make sure the girl was arranging everything right, Anya sat preparing a mixture of sands and powders. "The necklace was a family heirloom passed down for generations. Then it was stolen from my mom's apartment." Anya said using the story she had thought up whilst gathering the information needed to choose whom she was going to get to help her.

"How does the spell work?" Willow asked a stab of sympathy for the girl hitting her. It must be terrible to have a family heirloom stolen.

Anya got up from the desk bringing the mixture with her. "Uh, well, we both call on Eryishon," Anya said as she came to kneel opposite Willow. "The endless one, offer up the standard supplication, then there's a teensy temporal fold." Anya smiled at Willow weakly. "We hope. Um, then I pour the sacred sand on the representation of the necklace, and Eryishon brings it forth from the time and place it was lost."

"Cool." Willow said with a kind smile.

"Are we ready?" Anya asked.

Willow looked around at the arranged herbs, bones and candles. "I think so." She answered a slightly nervous tint to her voice. She wondered if she should tell Anya that this was the first time she was attempting a spell of this magnitude without first having weeks of preparation behind her.

Anya took a deep breath and held her hand out over the plate her palm facing the ceiling. "Eryishon. K'shala. Meh-uhn." Anya resited.

Willow reached out with her hand in the same position as Anya's her hand stopping when it was tip-to-tip with Anya's. "Diprecht. Doh-tehenlo nu-Eryishon." She resited.

Anya picked up the bottle of sacred sand and held it over the plate. "The child to the mother."

Willow reached over with her free hand and took hold of the bottle as well. "The river to the sea."

Anya closed her eyes. "Eryishon, hear my prayer." Willow following Anya's lead closed her eyes as well.

A moment later Willow's eyes flew open as she heard a low rumbling and a pillar of energy appeared over the plate and their hands. Their hands begin to shake with the power and Willow watched them in amazement, surprised at how powerful the spell really is. Looking up at the pillar of energy Willow watched wide eyed as she saw snippets of scenes she had no recollection of, and yet she could see herself in them and Buffy and Xander and others that she recognized.

She watched as Buffy took on the Master again, in a setting that she recognized at the mansion, but that fight hadn't taken place in the mansion! She watched at the minions panicked and Buffy made her way to the stage, she watched as she killed a vampire version of Xander, earning an unheard cry from the vampire version of herself. She went to avenge the death of Xander, only to be shoved back as Angelus and whom she could only guess was Darla fighting each other. The scene skipped forward to Buffy killing the master with a sword she hadn't seen before.

The scene skipped again to Buffy and Angelus fighting. She watched as Angelus took the sword from her, and threw her up against a wall. She watched as he stalked after and Buffy just watched as he came for her, a look in her eyes that scared Willow. She watched as Angelus moved to thrust the sword through Buffy's heart, before changing it's direction so that it hit the wall beside her head. Buffy looked up at him unflinchingly, that same disturbing look in her eyes. She watched as Angelus squatted down in front of her as he released his stolen sword from his grip.

Willow's mouth opened in a silent scream as she watched Angelus yank Buffy close and bite deeply into her neck. Willow's eyes locked on the pained surprised look on the other Buffy's face until Angelus moved from her neck block her view for a moment. Willow's eyes bugged as she watched Angelus bite into his wrist before holding it out to Buffy, who weak with blood loss tried to push it away and failed. Angelus forced his bleeding wrist to her mouth and petted her head condescendingly as she began helplessly feeding from the proffered wrist.

Willow wanted to turn her eyes from the scene, but found that she couldn't, and she was relieved when the scene changed only for her to see herself and Buffy fighting each other game faces in place. The scene changed again to see them standing together as they glared mutinously at Angelus as he walked away from them, before they looked at each and stormed off in different directions. The hatred between them tangible. Willow's eyes were wide as she watched that. It hurt to see them like that.

The scene changed again this time to Buffy and Angelus alone, the tall dark vampire had his back turned on Buffy an arrogant expression on his face, that quickly turned to shock, before he turned to dust revealing a vamped out Buffy stake in hand. She said something that Willow couldn't hear, but she looked smug, and Willow couldn't blame her. Dusting Angelus was something to be smug about! If only her Buffy would actually do it!

The scene changed and she watched her vampire self and vampire Buffy standing adjacent each their human faces in place as they glared at each other. She saw herself yell something she couldn't hear, before attacking, she saw Buffy block and grab her arm.

Anya turned over the bottle of sand unaware of the alternate; alternate reality that was playing out in the energy as her eyes were still closed. The sand poured onto the plate. Vamp Buffy swung vamp Willow up over her head to land on her back, before they disappeared. Willow gratefully pulled her gaze from the energy a wide eyed look on her face as she glanced around as the energy faded away with the magic. Willow jerked her hands back towards herself as she turned accusing eyes on Anya. "That was… W-w-what was that?" Willow asked as she slowly stood up, her legs trembling beneath her.

Anya ignored Willow as she searched the sands for her necklace. "Oh, it's not here." She pounded the floor in frustration. "It's not here."

Willow took a deep breath to compose herself. "Ok, that's a little blacker than I like my arts."

Anya rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, don't be such a wimp."

"That, that-that wasn't just some temporal fold, that was some weird Hell place, where I was a vampire and Buffy got turned and-and Buffy got turned and Xander got dusted and Oh God, Buffy got turned and-and she killed Xander! And we hated each other!" Willow fixed Anya with another accusing gaze as she calmed herself. "I-I don't think you're telling me everything."

Anya frowned that wasn't the alternate dimension she had created when Cordelia had made the wish Buffy had dusted Willow and went on to dust The Master and Angelus… What in the hell had Willow done. She turned her own accusing eyes on Willow. "Well, you must have done something wrong, because that-that… that was not supposed to happen. I only want my necklace I swear."

"Well I'm only a novice you know." Willow grumbled indignantly. "Did you look under the couch in hell?" She added.

Anya calmed herself and smiled at Willow sweetly. "Look, we'll just try it again, and…"

Willow stepped back from her, her eyes wary. "No! I-I think emphatically not!"

"I can't do it by myself!" Anya cried angrily.

Willow gathered her belongings. "That's a relief. I'm outta here."

"Fine! Go!" Anya growled furiously. "Idiot child." She muttered to herself.

Willow glared at Anya having heard her muttering. Reaching down hauntingly and picked up some chicken feet. "I believe these chicken feet are mine. Look, m-magic is dangerous Anya. I-it's not to be toyed with. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone else's homework to do." Willow turned and left with a haunting gait to her step until she shut the door behind her and she sighed in relief, leaning against it for a moment as she thought back to that last scene she had witnessed between vamp Buffy and herself, there was someone unknown component there that made her for some reason want to blush.

Anya looked down at the plate in frustration. All she wanted was her power back, her legacy! She picked up the plate almost idly. She glared at it. "Nothing!" She cried in anguish, before smashing it.

* * *

Willow jumped to her feet looking around herself. What in the hell had happened! She glanced over at Buffy to see that she was doing the same thing. They were in the same place in an alley outside the old run down Sunnydale cinema, but the cinema wasn't run down and there were the voices of many humans perforating the air, none of them screaming, none of them crying, not a lick of fear in the air. Buffy and Willow looked at each other their eyes hard, before Buffy dropped her fists, and reluctantly Willow did the same. "I think we should call a temporary truce. Yeah?" Buffy said stiffly.

Willow hesitated, looking around herself once more before nodding slowly. "Yeah." Willow agreed. Buffy walked up to Willow's side, leaving a gape of space between them as they slowly walked towards the opening in the dead end alley.

They stopped when they reached it looking out into the street. They looked at the people walking the street shocked. There were so many people out in the darkness of the night. It was as if they didn't know vampires existed, that they had nothing to be afraid of. But how was that possible! The Master had announced their presence to the human race, they had them cowering in fear, more so now that their savoir Buffy the Vampire Slayer was now Buffy the vampire.

"This is…" Willow began.

"Weird." Buffy finished, they glanced at each other for the first time shock the only emotion on their faces, not a hint of the hatred the two felt for each other.

Buffy and Willow stepped out of the alley completely, they looked up at the cinema and frowned as they read what was showing. They looked down as a group of children ran passed them on the side walk. The two watched them disoriented, mothers were letting their children out at night? People were out and about, some walking in the cinema others walking out. Heading towards cars none of them hurriedly. No one running and screaming in fear. They stepped off the side walk and onto the street as they looked at all the people and children boldly walking around, and playing in the streets.

A small group of people walked by them, not paying them any mind, hardly even glancing at them as they made their way over to The Espresso Pump. Willow and Buffy watched them for a moment confused and disoriented. Shouldn't everyone be in their homes cowering praying for the sun to rise? What freakish world had they happened upon? And how in the hell did they get there? Behind them they heard a scream, and they turned to look only to see that it was a women denying her boyfriends teasing advances.

Buffy and Willow glanced at each other, before turning away from the scene in disgust, neither of them not sure what to make of this strange world. Buffy smoothed her mini black leather skirt to try to calm herself and make sense of this new world. She glanced over her leather heeled boots, before fiddling with her fine white cotton shirt that left her midriff bare to show off her toned stomach, and was mostly hidden by her gaping leather jacket that was done up across her breasts. She glanced over Willow in time to notice an elderly lady walking over to the red head. Buffy raised her eyebrows at the old woman's foolishness and crossed her arms as she waited for Willow to deal with it.

"E-excuse me, young lady…" The elderly woman started. Willow faced her with a snarl, her human teeth bared. Willow looked at the elderly woman in disgust when she only backed away slightly shocked, but in no way terrified.

Buffy clapped mockingly. "Well done Will. You really scared her."

Willow shot Buffy a hate filled look. "Shut up. This world is messing with my mojo." Willow snarled as she began walking again.

"Yep. This world sure is strange. Humans every were, and they all look so… so…" Buffy struggled to find a word for it.

"Damned happy." Willow growled with a role of her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a strange world with only each other, she'd have been killing the blond by now.

Buffy sighed as she walked beside Willow as they continued down the street heading in the direction of The Bronze. She'd only been a vampire for about a month, and to her surprise not much had changed. Sure she had lost her conscious and her heartbeat, and she took more zest in the hunt then before when she was The Slayer. Before that bastard had turned her. And of course she killed humans now not vampires or other nasty creatures of the night. But apart from that she didn't really feel different. Maybe it was because she was used to having the strength of The Slayer inside her so the strength of a vampire wasn't surprising. Buffy sighed internally it was hard to explain how she felt now she didn't feel different but she wasn't the same either.

She had more fun and didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was no longer Buffy the Vampire Slayer, only Buffy the vampire with skills and battle experience of a Slayer. She hated it and she loved it. She was free of the chains of The Council. Buffy shook her head, she thought to much, put too much stock on her memories of her past life, and it confused and angered the demon that now animated her body.

* * *

Vampire Willow and Buffy entered the club to find that it was chain and also terror free as people danced, laughed, drank, talked and played pool. No one really payed them much mind apart from a quick glance here and there. They walked further into the club glancing around at the strange new setting. Buffy's eyes turned to the dance floor as a techno beat came on and more people got up on the dance floor. She turned her eyes to Willow. "I'm kinda hungry, so I'm gonna hit the dance floor… you wanna come with?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked over to the dance floor with disdainful eyes, before turning her gaze to the blond beside her. "Just because I agreed to a truce doesn't mean that I like you." She grumbled before walking away.

"Yeah, me either." Buffy turned and sauntered onto the dance floor, the crowd making way for her as she gained their attention, as she began dancing with a predatory grace, a small smile gracing her lips as immediately she found herself surrounded by a group of four boys._ 'Never fails.'_ Buffy thought enjoying the thrill that came with enticing your prey to their deaths.

Willow stopped by the pool table her eyes scanning around forlornly at all the happy humans in the club. Her eyes rested on Buffy as she swung her hips to the beat thrumming throughout the club and she felt herself shiver in appreciation at the predatory grace that the blond had, as she moved her body in a way that complemented her tight form. Willow scowled and shook her head in aggravation, the blond could be annoyingly hard to hate sometimes.

A guy in a leather jacket couldn't help but stare at Willow as she walked around him, she eyed him a deep scowl on her face as she appraised him, finding herself not impressed Willow moved on and the guy shivered and turned away the dark scowl on her face putting him off even contemplating going after her. Willow threw another look at the dance floor as she walked contemplating taking Buffy up on her offer. It looked like a bit of fun to shake away the depression she found creeping in on her. She watched as Buffy started making her way through the crowd of dancing bodies throwing sexy looks over her shoulder at one of the guys she had been dancing with. _'Looks like Buff found herself a snack.'_ Willow thought, just as she someone walked into her.

Percy looked down in surprise. "Hey!" He started annoyed, before pausing surprised as he recognized her. Looking her over he grinned amused. "Rosenberg? What are you doing, trick-or-treating?" Percy pointed an accusing finger at her, which Willow looked at in distaste. "You're supposed to be at home doing my history report. I flunk that class you're in big trouble with Snyder." He looked down at her smugly, lowering his finger. "Till we graduate, I own your ass."

Willow looked up at him with a small amount of amusement. "Bored now." She sighed, before shoving him in the chest with the heel of her hand. Sending Percy flying back to land on his back on the pool table, his momentum forcing him to roll off of it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa man!"

"Hey!"

"What's up with that, man?"

"What the heck?" The guys around the table muttered as they looked from the girl that had shoved Percy to where Percy now lay stunned on the ground.

Willow ignored the eyes of the crowd as she slowly advanced on Percy. Angelus who had been in the club since before the girls arrival had seen enough, and moved to follow after Buffy, a frown on his face. He was pretty certain that Willow was a vampire, but that couldn't mean that someone had turned his Slayer could it? And the outfit Willow was wearing… it was the exact same outfit the one in the alternate reality had worn! Angelus slipped out of the club exit that Buffy had taken, keeping to the shadows, not wanting to be seen until he was ready.

He forced back a growl as he saw Buffy pressed up against the wall of the alley beside The Bronze the boy she had led out of the club kissing her neck. In a quick moment a moment later Buffy turned them around slamming the boy up against the wall. "What?" He moaned huskily, before Buffy let her face change, a scream rose in the boys throat. Buffy jerked his head to the side and sank her fangs into the thick artery pounding in his throat.

Buffy drank greedily taking gulps of the blood gushing into her mouth. Too soon she had drained him dry, with a sigh Buffy stepped back and let the body fall to the floor, her bloodlust for the moment sated, she shifted her face back to the smooth plains of the human. She turned intending to go back inside the club to talk to Willow, but something tickled her senses and she frowned, her eyes scanning the darkness, and her eyes landed on a figure standing by the club door. The person knowing that he had been seen, stepped away from the wall and completely into the petite blonds vision.

Buffy's eyes widened. _'It wasn't possible!'_ Buffy thought, she'd killed him. She'd thrust her old stake through his heart, she'd watched him turn to dust! Buffy took a step back as he advanced on her. "Angelus?" She muttered in disbelief. The disbelief in her voice making Angelus raise his eyebrow at her. Before Buffy could think of a plan of action Angelus stood before her, and before her flustered mind could really comprehend anything beyond that fact that Angelus was seemingly back from his true death. His fist was slamming into her face sending her into the land of the unconscious.

Angelus picked her up from the ground, his eyes falling to the dead boy, puncture wounds on his neck. He looked down at the blond in his arms and he growled in anger. He'd find out what was going on. He didn't understand any of it. If the Willow he had seen in there was from the alternate reality was she the one that had turned Buffy? A dark scowl on his face Angelus walked swiftly through the night, headed towards his mansion.

* * *

"I'm having a terrible night." Willow murmured pensively. She reached down and lifted Percy from the floor by his throat, her fingertips digging into the skin of his neck as she began to choke him. "Wanna make it better?" She asked expectantly. Percy threw a punch at her, but she idly blocked it with an ease that shocked him. She looked up at him sadly when he tried to pry her fingers from around her neck. She grinned however when he couldn't budge her fingers.

Percy clutched at her neck with his free hand and squeezed trying to choke her into letting him go. His friends by the pool table behind them laughed at him, not knowing how serious the situation was. "Check it out!" One of the guys yelled, catching Xander's attention.

Xander walked over eager to get in on the fun. "What's going on? Is there a funny thing?" The guys laughingly pointed over at Percy and Willow. Xander looked over and his eyes widened in surprise and fear as he saw Percy and Willow choking each other with both of their hands wrapped around the others neck. Xander ran towards them coming up behind Percy he violently threw him off Willow. "Back off! You stay the hell away from her!" Xander growled his expression furious. He couldn't believe a man would do that to a defenceless woman, especially his friend.

"Ok, sure!" Percy agreed panicked as he got up and scrambled away, his throat killing him as he took in mouthfuls of air.

Xander turned around to make sure Willow was alright, but his words froze in his throat as he took in the way she was dressed. Willow looked up at him a wide smile brightening her face as she took in her mates familiar face, maybe she wouldn't have to truce with that Buffy bitch anymore. She had her Xander back. "Xander!" She cried thrilled to the very centre of her being.

Xander looked her over from head to toe. "Will, changing the look not an idle threat with you."

Willow smiled widely ignoring his strange comment. "You're alive!" She cried hugging him tightly, her hands running sensually up along his neck and back.

"Uh… Will, this is verging on naughty touching here." Xander said uncomfortably as her hands made their way down his back. "Don't wanna fall back on bad habits." Xander jumped as her hands slid down to his ass, giving it a squeeze. "Hands! Hands in new places!" He cried.

Willow frowned as she became aware of his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and the fact that he was to warm to the touch to possibly be a vampire. She drew back from him revolted by her discovery. "You're alive."

Xander nodded. "You mentioned that before. Will, are you ok?" He asked eyeing her curiously.

"No!" Willow cried distraught. "Everything's different."

From behind them Buffy spotted Xander and walked over, coming to a stop beside Xander. "Oh, there you are."

"Hey, Buff." Xander greeted, his eyes never leaving Willow. At hearing the blonds name Willow looked over at her. She looked exactly like Buffy, except she wasn't wearing what she had been before. Willow eyed her closely, her eyes narrowing as she heard a heartbeat, and became aware of The Slayer vibe coming off her only… it seemed stronger than the one she had felt on her Buffy when she was The Slayer. It was different somehow, and she didn't like it!

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your…" Buffy's eyes widened as she took a proper look at the girl in front of them. "Holy God you're Willow."

"You." Willow spat vehemently.

"You know what." Buffy said with a supportive smile. "I-I like the new look. It, um… it's-it's extreme, but it-it-it looks good you know, it's a," Buffy took a deep breath in an effort to stop stammering. "Leather thing, and uh…" Buffy looked at Xander. "I said extreme already, right?"

Willow stepped closer to Buffy her eyes flashing angrily. _'Why was this Buffy acting as if they were friends?'_ Willow thought disgustedly as if she'd sink so low. "I don't like you." She hissed.

Buffy looked at Willow surprised, trying to hide the hurt her words caused. "Will, I'm sorry about today. You know how my foot likes to live in my mouth. But you know… y-you really didn't have to prove anything."

Willow glared between the two of them disgusted, she had to find Buffy and find a way back to her world. This one was making her sick to her stomach. "Leaving now." She stated, before beginning to walk away.

"Will, gotta say, not lovin' the new you." Xander told her.

Buffy took a step after the retreating red head. "Will, wait…" Buffy called grabbing her arm.

Willow froze her body tense as she felt a zing zap through her skin from the power she could feel inside The Slayer, her face shifted in response as the blond turned her around to face her. "Get off of me!" She growled shaking off Buffy's hand, before stalking away. Buffy and Xander watched her go wide eyed, their bodies frozen in shock. Neither of them wanting to believe what they had seen, but couldn't deny it either. Horror nipping at the heels of their shock slowly chasing it away.

* * *

Buffy frowned as she came back to the land of the conscious, her eyes still closed as she tried to remember what had happened. She been at The Bronze, she'd lured her chosen prey outside, she'd drained him, and then… Angelus! Buffy sat up with a jerk, looking around wildly. She was in the mansion, in a room close to the front door entrance and the atrium, but it looked different! There was a couch and even a table. This room had been bare, and unused. "Well, look sleeping beauty has awoken." She heard his mocking voice.

Buffy scrambled to her feet and turned to face him. "How in the hell are you alive?" Buffy demanded to know, a deep frown on her face.

Angelus looked at her surprised, before he smirked at her. "You must have been having one hell of a dream Buff. Now, let's turn to more important matters," Angelus growled stalking towards her. "Who turned you?"

Buffy looked at him in disgusted surprise, her face shifting as rage hit her and she flew at him, her hand clasping around his throat as she slammed him up against a wall. "You did you sick fuck and you know it!" Buffy growled, her hand tightening around his throat.

Angelus stared at her stunned for a moment, before he growled throwing her off him and to the floor. "What game are you playing lover? I didn't turn you and we both know it. Now stop playing, or things'll get ugly."

Buffy rolled to her feet, as she eyed him warily. She looked him over, he looked exactly the same as the vampire she had dusted a couple weeks after her turning. The stance was the same, that infuriating cocky expression on his face. She met his eyes and that's where she saw the difference, it was a small one, almost indistinguishable but it was there. It was unexplainable, but it was there. He was her Sire, and yet he wasn't her Sire. Where in the hell exactly had her and Willow ended up?

Buffy smirked at him grimly. "No games. You turned me." Buffy stated, walking backwards until she could sit down on the couch.

* * *

Willow strode down an alley at a brisk pace, making her way towards the mansion. It was the only place she could think of that the blond would go. It was home after all. Behind her two vampires walked into the alley. "Willow Rosenberg." The leader of the two called.

Willow stopped, a smile playing along her lips. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said as she turned around.

"Then we won't talk." The leader growled, nudging his partner to attack. Willow stopped him short with a powerful to his side, sending him stumbling back. The leader lunged at her, and Willow grabbed him by the shoulder and used his momentum to flip him to the ground.

Willow turned in time to kick the other one in the head. He took a step back but kept his balance, with snarl he moved in to punch her. She blocked him, before sending a hard punch at his head dazing him. Grabbing his shoulder she flipped him over onto his back. Behind her the leader vamp rushed at her. Hearing him coming Willow turned and kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground. He got up quickly and grabbed her shoulder, Willow grabbed his hand to keep it in place and with her free hand pushed down on his shoulder forcing him to flip forward onto his back.

Taking his hand from her shoulder she pulled it back sharply breaking his wrist. "You made me cranky." Willow chastised reprovingly as she brushed her fingers against his playfully.

"There's been a mistake here." He panted. "We were sent after a human."

"Really?" Willow asked intrigued. "Who do you work for?"

"I'm not telling you a thing." He said hoarsely.

Willow gave him a half smile as she took one of his fingers and bent it back sharply breaking the digit. "Who do you work for?" Willow asked again delighting in the scream of pain he gave.

"Wilkens. The Mayor." He panted wanting to save his fingers.

Willow took another finger and broke it with a sharp twist, enjoying the agonized cry he gave. "Who do you work for?" She asked again batting her eyes suggestively.

"You." He answered as what she wanted clicked into place.

Willow dropped his arm and took a small step back to let him get back up. The other vampire judging that it was safe to do so, stood as well a hand rubbing his head. "Get your friends. Bring them hear. The world's no fun anymore." Willow smiled. "We're gonna make it the way it was starting with The Bronze." The two vampires nodded obediently as they listened to their new boss as she continued to give them instructions.

* * *

Buffy glared at Angelus a growl rumbling low in her throat, she was sick of having to answer his stupid questions! What in the hell did it matter? Wasn't it enough to know that he was the one who turned her? "I sliced The Masters head off, you dusted your Sire, then we fought. You had me pinned against the wall with my own sword, and instead of killing me you turned me." Buffy explained, she frowned in annoyance when she saw the frown on his face, and she just knew he was still pondering something.

Angelus frowned at the vampire Buffy, it sounded like she was the Buffy from the alternate reality, but that was not how it had ended, Buffy had dusted him… was it possible that there was an alternate reality of the alternate reality? If so, how had she and Willow gotten here? Angelus sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, his eyes refocusing on Buffy as another thought hit him. "Why were you so surprised to see me alive?"

Buffy smirked and slowly stood from the couch. This question she wouldn't mind answering. "I dusted you." She walked closer to him, circling him slowly, tracing a light hand over his shoulders. "Just slid my stake right through here." Buffy jabbed her fingers harshly into his back where she'd thrust a stake through to reach his heart through the corded, smooth muscles of his back.

Angelus snarled and the next thing Buffy new she was slammed up against the same wall she had been slammed up against earlier, his arm pressing against her throat pinning her. "Didn't anyone teach you respect for your betters?" Angelus snarled, his muscles quivering where she had dammed her fingers.

"You were my Sire," Buffy snarled. "But you were definitely not better than me!" Buffy punched him in the gut, before shoving him back from her, so that she could step away from the wall advancing on him. She punched him in the face, sending him staggering back a couple paces, before he steadied himself. He caught her next punch and pulled her closer, slamming his fist into her gut, before releasing her hand and sending a powerful uppercut into her jaw, sending her to the ground.

Buffy slowly got to her feet rubbing her jaw, as she watched him warily as he stood there watching her coolly. "You're stronger… wiser than the Sire I knew."

Angelus smirked at her. "Yeah, I didn't spend my life tied to that old fool that dared call himself The Master. Got more… real life experience." Angelus took in her contemptuous look, that was all she seemed to look at him with apart from outright hatred. "What's with all the hate, Buff?"

Buffy shot him a hateful glare, as she sunk back down on the couch, her eyes darting to the door, then the curtain she new hid another exit, before settling down in her seat a little more, her eyes returning to Angelus. "You want to know why I hate you?" Angelus raised an affirming eyebrow at her. "I wanted to die. I lay against that wall watching as my sword plunged towards my chest and I wanted to die, to finally find a sense of peace after years of fighting the good fight and losing everything I ever had. And I knew that you knew my desire. I could see the knowledge in your eyes."

"And instead I turned you." Angelus murmured musingly.

"Don't get me wrong. This," She gestured to herself. "Has its fun moments, but it isn't peace, and I hated you for taking it from me… Plus the fact that you always seemed to take a great deal of pleasure at spoiling my fun." Buffy added a little thoughtfully, a small taunting smile on her lips. Something that she had picked up from Angelus despite her best intentions of not taking anything from her Sire.

* * *

Buffy and Xander walked into the library both still shell shocked as they walked in silence. Giles heard them come in from inside his office and stepped out to greet them. "Oh Buffy. I thought you were going out tonight. I didn't expect…" Giles trailed off as he saw their grief stricken faces. "What is it?" He asked worriedly.

A while later all three of them sat on the stairs that lead up to the stacks each of them staring off into space. Giles dangled his glasses idly from his fingers, whilst Xander held a cross in his hand. After a moment Xander took a breath. "This isn't happening." He murmured quietly.

"I can't feel anything. Arms, legs, anything." Buffy said numbly.

"She was truly the finest of us all." Giles said sadly.

"Way better than me." Xander added with a small numb nod.

Giles nodded decisively. "Much, much better."

"It's all my fault." Xander said guiltily.

Buffy shook her head despairingly. "No, it's me. I-it's me. I'm the one that called her reliable. She must have gone out and gotten attacked, which she never would have done if I hadn't have called her reliable. And now my best friend is…"

Whilst they had been talking Willow walked into the library, she looked over at them curiously taking in their sombre expressions. "What's going on?" She asked cutting off Buffy's 'it's all my fault speech. They looked up surprised. Immediately Xander held up the cross he had been holding in defence.

Willow looked between them all and noticed the sadness etched into their faces. "Jeez who died?" She asked trying to lighten the mood, when their faces only darkened in deeper sadness, she looked at each of them slightly panicked. "Oh God! Who died?"

Xander couldn't take anymore of the demon in Willow's body talking to them as if she was still Willow. Something he figured she must have taken from Angelus, when he'd tried to kill them all when Buffy had first released him. He jumped up and held the cross in her face. "Back! Get back demon!" Willow looked at him strangely as she stood unafraid of the cross. Xander shook the cross, like you would a gizmo that was broken, before holding it back in Willow's face.

Buffy and Giles looked at her with keen eyes at they watched Xander with the cross and Willow's reaction, seeing that she wasn't at all afraid, or hurt by the cross, they slowly approached. "Willow you're alive?" Buffy questioned breathlessly.

Willow gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't I usually?" Without any other seconds hesitation Buffy hastily covered the two steps that remained between them and threw her arms around her best friend in a tight hug. "Oh!" Buffy cried gratefully, as she felt Willow's heartbeat as she hugged her close.

Willow groaned at the tightness of the hug, Buffy's preternatural strength threatening to crack her ribs. An instant later Xander was also hugging her tightly. Willow looked at them wonderingly. "I love you guys too?" The hug continued s relief washed through Buffy and Xander, both unwilling to let her go in case she was a dream. "Ok." Willow said a little hoarsely. "Oxygen becoming an issue." Chastened Buffy and Xander let her go with warm smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes as they stepped away a little. Willow smiled back still confused about it all. She turned her eyes to Giles. "Giles, what's going on with these…" Willow trailed off as Giles hugged her tightly, Willow groaned as her slightly bruised ribs where once again squeezed."Oh!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Oh sorry." Giles apologized releasing her as he came back to his senses, his English soul blushing at his overly emotional display.

"It's really nice that you guys missed me." Willow looked between them wide eyed. "Say you all didn't happen to do a bunch of drugs, did ya?"

"Will, we say you at The Bronze. A vampire." Xander said breathlessly.

Willow looked at him startled. "I'm not a vampire." Willow said insulted. "I can't do the whole Grrr thing."

"You are." Buffy paused and rethought her sentence at the look she received from Willow. "I-I mean, you-you were." Buffy turned to Giles confused. "Giles you planning on jumping in with an explanation anytime soon?"

"Well uh…" Giles stuttered flustered having never come across anything like this before. "… Something um, very strange is happening."

"Can you believe The Watcher's Council let this guy go?" Xander said facetiously.

* * *

"You killed The Master in this reality too, you know… well right after you came back from the dead."

Buffy turned intrigued eyes to Angelus. "So I was The Slayer here to, huh."

"Still are." Angelus replied with a smirk, somewhat glad to see something other than hatred in her hazel depths towards him.

Before Buffy could voice her confusion Willow stalked in from the side entrance. "Yeah, and she was speaking to me! Like we were friends!" Willow snarled accusingly at Buffy.

Buffy jumped up from the couch momentarily forgetting Angelus in her shock. "What? Me, friends with you? Were in the hell has my standards gone?"

"Hey!" Willow snarled. "I happen to be a great person to be friends with. I just wouldn't be friends with you if my unlife counted on it." Willow's anger fled as she caught sight of Angelus. "What in the hell is this! Reincarnations are us!" Willow growled stalking over to Buffy. "I thought you killed him."

Buffy gave Willow a look. "Yeah, in our world."

Willow pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "This world sucks."

"Tell me something I don't know." Buffy sighed.

"Xander's alive." Buffy looked over at Willow in surprised at the revolted note in her voice. "And human." She spat. Buffy hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, prepared for a rebuff, but to her surprise Willow didn't shrug off her hand. "He was better off when you staked him!"

Willow regained herself and Buffy retracted her hand. "We better get moving I've got some friends waiting for us at The Bronze."

Buffy pouted. "Well its sounds like you've been having fun, whilst I've been trapped here by Angelus 2.0." Buffy grumbled.

Angelus felt his eye twitch at the Angelus 2.0 comment a scowl darkening his face for a moment before it turned to amusement.

Willow smiled. "Yeah, I tortured some vamps into submission." She stated not being able to help rubbing it in the blonds face.

"Aww, not fair, not fair." Buffy whined as they started to make their way out of the mansion. "Was there crying, ooh and bloodshed?"

Willow smirked enjoying herself. "Buff, there's tears when I work my magic."

Both girls stopped at the curtain when they realized that Angelus was following them. Willow turned around incredulously. "Who invited you?"

"I'm a good two and a half centuries your senior, I don't need an invitation." Angelus told her tauntingly.

Willow turned to Buffy. "Can't you kill him again, or something?"

Buffy shot a glare at Angelus. "He's smarter than the Angelus I killed. Plus he's expecting me to try, so no afraid not." Buffy muttered with a regretful sigh. Willow huffed in indignation before stalking out, Buffy shot one last glare at Angelus before following her out.

Angelus followed after the two vampiress' his eyes drifting to Buffy more often than not. He needed to make sure that they didn't blow the secret of vampires to this reality, plus it was as curious as hell to see Buffy as a vampire. A vampire with a rather large chip on her shoulder, that was just so fun to push.

* * *

Anya tiredly walked up to the bar, plonking herself down on one of the bar stools. "What a day." She moaned wearily. "Gimme a beer." She ordered of the bartender.

He looked her over suspiciously. "I.D." He deadpanned. Anya looked up at him incredulously. This could not be happening to her! "I.D." The bartender requested again.

Anya slammed her fists down on the bar in aggravation. "I'm eleven hundred and twenty years old! Just gimme a friggin' beer!" Anya demanded.

"I.D." The bartender asked again unimpressed by her display.

Anya sighed in defeat. "Gimme a coke." She muttered. This was really shaping up to not be her day.

Up on stage Oz and Devon are finished setting up their equipment. "Man, we need a roadie. Other bands have roadies." Devon sighed wistfully.

"Well, other bands know more than three chords. Your professional bands can play up to six, sometimes seven completely different chords." Oz replied his eyes scanning the crowd for a glimpse of red hair that would indicate that Willow had managed to show.

"Hey, Oz. isn't that your girlfriend?" Devon asked indicating a red head that had just walked in with two others.

Oz looked over and his eyes widened, it was Willow alright, but she was wearing a tight leather ensemble, with Buffy who was also wearing leather, he could of accepted that quite calmly, and even the fact that Angelus was standing right behind them, but something else was off and it set his wolf to howling inside him, and he felt his heart sink in despair. _'How had this happened? And how in the hell did they manage to turn Buffy?'_ His eyes drifted back to Angelus and he felt a growl rumble through him. He was the only one he could think of with enough power and cunning to be able to turn Buffy, but…why did he have to turn his precious sweet little Willow as well?

"Oz are you alright? I'm sure the dudes just a friend of the blond." Devon said trying to be reassuring.

"Devon stay here, I'll be back." Oz growled edgily as he took note of the seven other vampires that had infiltrated The Bronze.

'_This does not look good!'_ Oz thought as he stepped down off the stage and made his way through to the back of The Bronze where the artists could go before their set if they wanted to. Moving towards the back entrance Oz slipped out of The Bronze and into the night. Angelus smirked as he watched Oz slip through the crowd and through the back. Very soon his Buffy and the others would alerted to their doppleganglanders' presence.

Anya who was still seated at the bar, finishing the last dregs of her coke. Watched their progress with interest as they came to rest further down the bar. She was confused by Buffy's presence and even Angelus', but the Willow she was seeing had to be the one from the alternate reality. Had the spell brought the alternate reality Willow here to this reality? Anya flicked her gaze back across at Buffy and Angelus, why were those two with her? And since when did Angelus just hang with The Slayer? Anya shrugged and put down her glass, she needed her amulet back. And she could handle three measly vampires.

Standing Anya made her way over to the three vampires, vaguely noting the fact that the two women kept shooting annoyed hostile looks at the tall male. When she was standing just to the side of them Buffy and Willow turned their eyes to her. Stepped closer to Willow. "You don't belong in this reality do you?" Anya asked kindly, her eyes widened when Buffy shot her hand out gripping her around her throat.

"How do you know that?" The blond growled her eyes flashing amber at the ex-vengeance demon.

"W-wait you not from this reality either?" Anya squeaked out around Buffy's hand.

Angelus sighed and reached over his hand closing around Buffy's wrist. "Calm down, she can't tell you anything, if you kill her."

Buffy shot him a look, before conceding that he was right, despite her hatred. She let go of Anya's neck and snarled at her. "Starting talking, and fast. 'Cause I'm about this close to squeezing the life out of you." Buffy growled indicating a small space between her fingers as the measure.

Anya rubbed her neck. "Alright, alright. No need to get snippy." She grumbled. "Do you want to get back to your world?"

Willow gave her a sad, but impatient look. "Of course this world's no fun." Willow smiled wistfully. "In my world there are people in chains and we can ride them like ponies."

Buffy giggled. "I think, you're the only one that does that."

"Shut up." Willow growled.

Anya looked from Willow to Buffy and back again. _'What had that stupid novice Wiccan child done? This was not the alternate reality she had been trying to access, no wonder her amulet hadn't shown up!'_ Anya turned her eyes to Angelus and looked him over critically. She couldn't tell if he was from this reality or theirs. "Don't tell me you're from the alternate reality too."

Angelus snarled and grabbed her by the throat pulling her over to him. "Show some respect former vengeance demon Anyanka. You're no longer a demon and I could so easily, kill you with a simple sharp twist." Angelus growled tauntingly.

"Now who needs to calm down?" Buffy taunted bitterly, her eyes travelling from the insulted vampire to the fearful woman gripped around the neck. "He's from this reality. I dusted the one from our… reality is it?" Buffy lay her hand on Angelus arm and gave it a tug. Reluctantly Angelus released her. "Seeing as you seem to know so much about it; why don't you tell us how to get back?" Buffy asked, and beside her Willow sat up straighter on her bar stool.

"This realities Willow. She's the one that'll be able to help you get back." Anya said without hesitation. But first the little red head was gonna get her, her amulet back.

Willow slid from her stool. "If I remember human me; and I do. I'll be at the library right about now." Willow said with no small amount of disgust. Buffy went to slide off her stool to join Willow, but the elder vampiress held up her hand. "No. I wanna do this myself." She said with a smile. Buffy crossed her arms in disappointment, but nodded in agreement. "Fine. It looks like there's a bit of fun to be had here anyway."

Willow looked up at her. "Make sure the kids behave. I'd hate to miss out on all the fun, before we get out of here."

Buffy nodded, her eyes darting around to the minions Willow had picked up. "Jeez Will, you couldn't have picked out more trustworthy looking minions?"

Willow growled before smirking, she was getting dangerously close to liking Buffy during this little unexpected trip. "Well, I had to work on short notice." With that Willow turned and left Buffy sitting beside Angelus.

Angelus watched her go, wondering just how the small band of white hats would respond to seeing their friend as a vampire. He glanced down at Buffy as she continued to watch Willow glide through the crowd to the exit. One introduction he wouldn't miss was vampire Buffy, the reaction was sure to be ten times bigger, which meant ten times the fun.

* * *

Willow leaned against the door jamb of Giles office, as Giles himself sat deep in thought as he tried to figure out exactly how there was two Willow's. Whilst Buffy and Xander sat on the study table facing them. "This is creepy." Willow muttered. "I don't like the thought that there's a vampire out there that looks like me."

"Not looks like. Is." Xander said firmly.

Buffy shot Xander a small glare for his bluntness. "It was exactly you Will, every detail. Except for your not a dominatrix." Buffy gave her a teasing uneasy look, trying to break the heavy mood that Willow was in. "As far as we know."

Willow rolled her eyes, and gave Buffy a sardonic, but appreciative grin. "Oh right. Me and Oz play Mistress of Pain every night."

Giles furrowed his brow unable to keep from hearing the conversation, whilst Buffy's and Xander's eyes glazed over. "Did anyone else just go to a scary visual place?" Xander asked mentally shaking himself out of the image that Willow's words had put in his head.

"Oh yeah." Buffy muttered, earning a blush from Willow before all their attention was turned to the door as it burst open and Oz ran in noisily, breathing hard as he hastily jogged over to them. "Buffy," Oz began very upset, as he saw her. "I… I just… something's happened that…" He noted Willow as she sat up a little straighter in her spot. "Hey Willow." He greeted affectionately, before returning his eyes to Buffy who was giving him a patient look. Then it hit him as he did a double take of both Buffy and Willow, before rushing to the red head, picking her up off the floor and hugging her to him. "Oh my God!" He cried as he crushed her to him, making Willow groan at the tightness for a third time that night. "How is this possible I saw you at The Bronze. A… a vampire."

Buffy nodded in time with Xander. "We saw her to, at The Bronze." She confirmed.

Oz turned his eyes over to Buffy. "You were with her to Buffy, sitting between her and Angelus. God, I'd never felt so scared in my life."

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles looked at each other speechless or a moment. "I've been here all the time since we saw vampire Willow… now there's a vampire… me?" Buffy whispered the bottom of her stomach dropping that was sitting beside Angelus in The Bronze right now! "Giles what the hell's going on?"

"Sorry to bust up the impending brain session, but they weren't alone. They were with a group of vamps that looked about ready to party." Immediately they all stood up and began to head out the door.

"We can figure out who these vampire doubles of us are after we stop the feeding frenzy." Buffy said resignedly as she pushed open the library door and walked through followed by everyone else. "How many of them were there?"

"Eight, or ten…" Oz shrugged apologetically. "I didn't really stick around to find out for sure."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Should we call Faith?" Buffy asked Giles.

Giles shook his head firmly. "No, I don't want her in combat yet. Not around civilians."

"Hear, hear." Xander agreed heartily, his hand rising to his neck, before he forced it back down to his side.

Willow paused in her stride and called back to them. "Guys?" They stopped and looked back at her. "What are we gonna do with us? The… other… us?" Willow asked gesturing to herself and Buffy.

The three men looked at each other uncomfortably, not sure on what to say. Buffy took a step towards her best friend. "I don't know Will." Buffy hesitated a second as she remember slamming her stake into Willow's heart. "I mean we just have to stop them; us."

"I-I get that. I just kind of wanted to know…" Willow paused as an idea hit her. "Oh! Hey uh, go. I-I'll catch up." Willow told them as she headed back into the library. They looked at each other for a moment before slowly continuing down the hall.

Willow walked over to the checkout counter and leaned over trying to reach the dart gun that had been placed there for easy reach in case they needed to knock out Oz. Not being able to reach it she straightened and began to go round, when an arm grabbed her from behind, and cold hand clamped around her mouth to prevent the scream rising in her throat to reach her mouth. "Alone at last." She heard her own voice in her ear gloatingly.

Vampire Willow turned her human doppleganglander around and looked her up and down, her nose scrunching in disgust at the pink fuzzy sweater. "Well, look at me." She frowned. "I'm all fuzzy."

"What do I want with you?" Human Willow started before realizing she had said it wrong. "Uh…"

"Your little school friend Anya said that you're the one that brought me here. She said that you could get me and Buffy back to my world." Vamp Willow explained grimly.

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh." _'Oh God, this is all my fault!'_ Willow thought as everything started to make sense, except for the part about her teleporting the hell dimensions Willow and Buffy here. "Oh! Oops!"

Vamp Willow looked over her fuzzy double consideringly. "But I don't know…" She smiled wickedly. "I kinda like the idea of the two of us." She turned her around again and caressed her shoulders. "We could be quite a team, if you came around to my way of thinking." Vamp Willow said meaningfully.

Human Willow frowned uncertainly, not sure on how to get out of this without getting killed. "Would that mean we have to snuggle?"

Vamp Willow brushed human Willow's hair away from her neck. "What do you say?" She asked coaxingly, dipping down, she gave Willow's neck an eager long lick, a smile curving her lips as she thought of the fun she could have with another her, and Buffy. She frowned slightly at that, did she really want to have Buffy around her, the bitch had killed her Xander… but then she could have done worse… she could have made him a weak and human. "Wanna be bad?" She asked as human Willow shuddered from her touch.

"This just can't get more disturbing?" Willow muttered completely unnerved. Behind her Vamp Willow growled with desire and bared her teeth at human Willow's neck. She freaked at the sound and whirled around, stepping away from the vampire version of herself. "Ack! Ew! No more!" She cried flapping her hands in disgust. "You're starting to really freak me out!" She tried to go around her vampire self, but she stepped in her way. Spying Xander's cross on the counter she snatched it and nervously waved it in vampire Willow's face.

Vampire Willow roared and batted her arm away, sending the cross flying across the room, out of human Willow's reach. Vamp Willow grabbed her and threw her angrily up and over the counter, where human Willow landed with a crash hitting her head harshly against the metal filing cabinet. "Ow!" Willow moaned.

Vampire Willow stalked around the counter. "You don't wanna play. I guess I can't force you." Human Willow trembled as she reached under the counter for the dart gun she had originally came for, just as her evil double walked through the door that lead behind the counter. "Oh wait." She said mockingly, just as human Willow locked the bolt in place. She smiled cruelly. "I can."

Human Willow frantically aimed and fired the rifle, her eyes wide as the dart hit vampire Willow in the centre of her chest. Vampire Willow stunned at the development looked down at the dart protruding from her chest. She had never been anything more than a bookworm in her human life, had never even set her sights on a gun, so how come this human version of her, seemed to know her way around one? "Bitch…" She moaned, before falling to the floor unconscious. Human Willow stared at her fearfully for a moment, before she gathered herself.

"Oz!" She called loudly, not wanting her powerfully eared boyfriend to miss her call if he was a lot further from the school then she thought he was by this time… it hadn't been that long since she had come back into the library right?

* * *

Buffy sat at her barstool staring out into The Bronze her eyes watching the dance floor for a long moment, before her eyes sought out the minions, that were behaving surprisingly well despite their growing impatience at having to wait. She wasn't so sure that they would be behaving so well if herself and Angelus weren't here keeping an eye on them. She was careful at all times to keep her attention away from the tall dark and handsome vampire beside her not wanting to attract a conversation with him. In all honesty she wished that he would disappear into the crowd and leave her be. His proximity was bothering her, reminding her of when he had been alive in her reality, forever hovering ready to pull his reigns of hierarchy on her, and the fact that she could feel his gaze on her wasn't helping the matter.

"Buy you a drink?" Angelus offered at long last breaking the silence that Buffy had been trying to impose on them.

Buffy turned to look at him with annoyed eyes. "What part of I hate you. Do you not understand?" Buffy growled, before turning away from him again.

"You can buy me a drink." Anya said hopefully. "The stupid bartender won't let me get one. I'm eleven thousand years old and I'm being asked for I.D. being stuck in a mortal child's body sucks!" Anya whined and to her disappointment Angelus ignored her instead ordering a brandy for himself.

"Care to dance?" A young teenage boy asked Buffy shyly having finally worked up the courage to go up to her.

Buffy blinked at him in surprise, she was so used to humans cowering from her in fear that she had never expected this. Slowly she smiled and nodded. "Love to." She said taking his hand, his warmth making her shiver, and her blood thirst rise, she fought it back with the knowledge that soon this place would be turned into a blood bath, she could enjoy a dance.

Angelus watched them go with a glare, she wasn't his Buffy but his corrupted side didn't seem to care too much about that, as the blond held his hand as he led them to the dance floor. Angelus rolled his shoulders and took a large drink of his brandy. His eyes on the vampiric version of Buffy, the image of it was addicting and made him unable to look away from her as she had sat next to him at the bar keeping a silent vigil over the minions Willow had recruited. And it had made an idea that had been niggling the back of his mind since he had distinguished that she wasn't his Buffy solidify. He smirked into his brandy and his took another drink finishing the liquid off. It seemed as if his Buffy had been right when she'd told him that he wouldn't kill her.

Oh no, he'd do something much better. He'd turn her!

* * *

Willow watched as Oz and Xander dragged her vampire self by the arms towards the book cage. "It's extraordinary." Giles exclaimed dumbfounded as he watched Oz and Xander drag her into the cage, she was an exact copy of the girl standing not two feet from him.

Willow looked at him appalled. "It's horrible! That's me as a vampire?" Willow exclaimed distressed as Oz closed the door. "I'm so evil and… skanky." Willow lowered her voice so that only Buffy would hear. "And I think I'm kinda gay." She told her best girl friend worriedly.

"Willow just remember, a vampire's personality has nothing to do with the person it was." Buffy lied to Willow reassuringly. The red headed didn't need to worry about something like that. She would never let it happen.

"Well, actually…" Giles began unthinkingly, his eyes catching the thunderous warning look Buffy was shooting at him, that spoke volumes of a rather painful training session being forced upon him retribution if he were to continue his sentence. "That's a good point." He finished with a small cough.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Xander asked tearing his eyes away from the unconscious leather clad vampire Willow.

"We still have to get to The Bronze." Giles stated.

"Well, even if they're supposed to wait for her they may start feeding. Vampires are not notoriously reliable when it comes to things like patience… or anything else." Buffy said with a frown, a disturbing image of herself feeding off people in The Bronze forming in her minds' eye for a moment before she shook it off.

"So we charge in, much in the style of John Wayne?" Xander asked hopefully.

"High casualty risk. I haven't any other plan, though." Giles said with a concerned frown.

Buffy raised her hand slowly. "Uh, I have a really bad idea." She said her eyes going to the Willow locked in the cage. The others followed her gaze and it slowly dawned on them what her idea was.

"It's fool hardy, but it's the best plan we've got." Giles sighed. "Uh, we'll leave you girls alone." He said uncomfortably, as he headed for the library door, followed by Xander and Oz.

Buffy turned to Willow. "Now you don't have to do this. I mean… it's a bad idea." Buffy said lamely. She didn't like the idea of sending Willow in alone… especially not with a vampire her involved… Gosh… what was she even like as a vampire… Willow had told them what she had seen during the spell she had cast with Anya, but that hadn't really told her about just how evil, or clever she was, but she had dusted Angelus…

Willow nodded determinedly and both girls headed towards the cage, on the way over Buffy picked up the dart gun just in case vampire Willow woke up whilst they were in the cage.

* * *

Oz Jumped nimbly down from the roof, onto a crate, then down to the ground were Buffy, Xander and Giles stood waiting for his report. "They're still just standing around mingling with the crowd, I guess Vamp Buffy must really respect you or, something." Oz said to Willow as she walked up to the group moving uncomfortably in the tight leather ensemble that her vampire doppelganger wore. "Who wouldn't?" Willow muttered as she shifted around trying to get the feel of the tight leather.

"Are you ok in that?" Buffy asked concernedly. The red head had to convince every vampire in that room that she was vampire Willow, so she couldn't be fighting the leather outfit.

Willow smiled at Buffy. "It's a little binding. I guess vampires really don't have to breathe." Willow looked down at her outfit and noticed her cleavage that was pushed up and together by the corset like top. "Gosh, look at those." Xander stared helplessly, his attention having been brought to them.

"Um, ahem. Willow you uh, you go in and defuse the situation as best you can. At least try and get some of them to come out and even up the odds a bit." Giles stuttered a small blush staining his cheeks, which he was grateful that the darkness made it hard to see.

"First sign of trouble, you give us a signal. We come in hard and fast." Buffy assured Willow.

"What is the signal?" Xander asked Buffy.

"Me screaming." Willow replied nervously.

Buffy looked over at Xander and Giles. "Giles, you and Xander wait by the back entrance."

"Good." Giles said with a nod, before he and Xander walked towards the back entrance into The Bronze.

Buffy turned to Willow concern written all over her face. "Now you're sure you're up to this? 'Cause we can just go in hard and fast right now.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything that could be interpreted as brave."

Buffy smiled thankfully, giving Willow a nod. "We'll be right outside." Buffy assured her pulling out her stake and twirling it in her hand.

Willow smiled feeling comforted by the confident gesture, nodding wanly at Buffy she began for the door, only to be stopped by Oz. "Be careful." He murmured. Willow gave his arm a squeeze, giving one last uncomfortable twist in the leather, she took a deep breath as Oz stepped back and Willow opened the door and stepped into the club that still seemed to be functioning as normal.

She looked around the club and spotted Anya perched on a stool beside Angelus, scanning the club again, she caught Buffy's eye in the crowd and she began making her way over to Anya and Angelus. Willow took a deep breath and marched over to them trying to look authoritative. "Did you find the girl?" Buffy asked when she reached them.

"Yep. I did." Willow said firmly doing her best to hide her fear, and not look Buffy up and down in shock at the blonds own leather ensemble.

Anya looked around hopefully. "Where is she?" she asked mystified when she didn't see her.

"I killed her." Willow replied bravely wincing at her loud heartbeat, she looked behind her as the minions came up behind her. Anya gave her a look of stunned disbelief. "And sucked her blood." Willow said nodding. "As we vampires do."

Buffy clamped a hand on her shoulder. "You know, she was the only way we were getting home right?"

"Uh… yeah of course." Willow said bravely, her eyes going involuntarily to Angelus, who had furrowed his brow his gaze on her, before he smirked in realization and Willow turned her gaze away in a hurry, stepping out from under Buffy's hand. She turned her gaze to one of the minions, keeping her gaze away from Angelus as she silently prayed that he would hold his tongue. "You know, I think maybe I heard something out there. Why don't you go check?" Willow ordered one of the minions. She forced back a relieved sigh when the minion turned and walked away without question.

Outside Oz grabbed him by the shoulders as Buffy plunged her stake into his heart. _'Good work Will.'_ She thought as she turned anxious eyes back to the door.

"H-how could you kill her? She was our best shot at getting back to your world." Anya cried incredulously. Beside her Buffy shot forward gripping Anya by the neck, her eyes playful as she glanced back at Willow. She knew that it wasn't her Willow. The girl hadn't shot one snarky remark, or hateful look in her direction since she got here. She could have fun with this. "I don't like that you think you have the right to question her." Buffy snarled.

Willow came to stand beside her, and trying to think like vampire Willow, she ran her finger down Anya's cheek. "Maybe we'll have our minions take you out back and kill you horribly."

Buffy released Anya and she glared at Willow. "Vampires always thinking with your teeth."

"She bothered me." Willow said hauntingly. "She's so weak and accommodating. She's always letting people walk all over her." She turned to face Anya. "And then she gets cranky with her friends for no reason. I just couldn't let her live." Willow glanced back at the remaining minions. "You know, he's been gone for a while." She sauntered over to the closest minion and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go check on him?" Without saying anything the minion walked out, going after his brethren.

"Well Boss, since that plan is out, why don't we get with the killing?" One of the minions asked, getting nods of approval from his friends. Willow did her best to hide the worry that sudden escalated inside her, as she began to think that her plan mat have backfired.

* * *

Inside the book cage Willow regained consciousness, she sat up and looked down at herself feeling like something was different. Looking at the pink sweater and the flowery skirt she was wearing she recoiled. "Oh, this is like a nightmare that never ends!" She groaned.

Cordelia pushed open the door to the library, running a hand down the shimmering evening dress she was wearing, she was determined to catch Wesley's interest and if this dress didn't do it, she wasn't sure what would! Clutching the library books she had borrowed from Giles the last time she was in the library she looked around for the librarian. "Hello? Giles?" She called. Willow noticed her entrance, and sighed in disgust as she realized that another person she had only recently killed was alive and well. "Wesley? I just happened to stop by… for books." Cordelia called casually.

Willow clambered to her feet grimacing as she caught another eyeful of her clothes. "Hey you." She called over to the brunette imperiously.

Cordelia whirled to face her. "Hey me?" She cried insulted. "Hey me what? I have a name you know."

Willow paused trying to bring the insignificant girls name to mind. "Uh, Cordelia."

Cordelia stepped over to the cage. "What did you do? Lock yourself in the book cage?"

"Yeah." Willow said her brain working quickly to think of a way to get the self absorbed brunette to let her out. "Lemme out… 'cause I'm so helpless."

"Ok." Cordelia shrugged heading behind the counter. Willow smirked unseen behind the brunettes back. It had been much easier then she thought possible, but then the brunette hadn't always been the brightest cookie. "I think Giles keeps a spare. How'd you manage to lock yourself in, anyway?"

"Uh, I was looking at books." Willow replied doing her best to think like her human self. "I like… books…" Cordelia found the key and walked back over to the cage brandishing it. "'Cause I'm shy…" Willow added, not realizing that she had made a big mistake.

"Yeah right, the famous shy girl act all the boys fall for." Cordelia snipped.

"Open the cage." Willow muttered becoming impatient with the brunette, she didn't care if this worlds Willow was a guy magnet, although it was a little interesting.

Cordelia put the key in the lock and started to turn it, Willow could hear the tumblers shifting, only for it to stop short of unlocking and she looked up at the brunette inquiringly.

"Wait. It occurs to me that we've never really had the opportunity to talk. You know woman to woman… with you locked up."

"Don't wanna talk. Hungry." Willow growled impatiently.

Cordelia pretended to think as she slipped the key out of the lock. "What could we talk about? Oh! Hey! How about the ethics of boyfriend stealing." Cordelia said with a smile.

* * *

"I don't know if I feel like killing anymore." Willow said idly, as she walked by the minions. "I'm so bored. I-it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel. Where's the fun?"

"Aw, come on Wills. This is your favourite kind of fun." Buffy said tauntingly. "You just love it when your preys all trapped and defenceless."

Angelus sighed he was quickly growing bored with the monologue, he knew that vampiric Buffy had figured it out, and Anya was slowly getting suspicious about the leather clad imposter, and he knew that if this worlds Willow was in The Bronze then his Buffy wouldn't be too far away. _'Hurry up lover, or I just might hasten things along.'_ He thought scanning The Bronze for her.

"Maybe, we should give everyone a big scare and give them a thirty second head start." Willow suggested with an air that let those listening know that she thought she was brilliant.

The minions shook their heads in denial. "With all due respect boss, but we've waited too long to play games now. We just want to eat."

"Well I like my plan, so we're going with my plan!" Willow said trying to sound firm through her rising panic.

"You know I'm beginning to think that you're not all that tough." He snarled. Willow gulped, not sure how to defuse the situation without people getting hurt, she opened her mouth to speak when the minion that had been causing trouble went wide eyed with shock.

"Good thing she's got me then huh." Slayer Buffy said just as the minion she had put her stake through turned to dust. "Sorry, I got worried when the others weren't coming out."

"I'm glad you did." Willow said weakly just as Oz came to stand beside her.

Buffy's eyes turned to the vampire version of her and she blinked in shock. _'What in the hell am I… she wearing?'_

* * *

Willow hung onto the mesh of the book cage extremely bored, it felt like the brunette had been yakking at her for hours on end about the same stupid topic. She'd forgotten in her few years away from humanity that Cordelia could out talk a radio host. Cordelia sat comfortably holding a mug of coffee as she continued to rant. "And ok, it isn't even like I was attracted to Xander. It was more just that we kept being put in these life or death situations, and that's always all sexy and stuff." Willow stared at Cordelia's neck imagining ripping into the juicy vein that was throbbing so temptingly under her skin.

Cordelia not noticing Willow's distraction stood. "I mean, I more or less knew he was a loser." She explain as she set down her mug. "But that doesn't make it ok for you to come around and…" Cordelia finally noticed Willow's stare. "What? Do I have something on my neck?" She asked worriedly.

"Not yet." Willow muttered wearily.

"Am I getting a zit?" Cordelia asked as she did her best to check her skin for any blemishes, that could indicate an upcoming pimple.

Willow sighed. "Cordelia, I'm very sorry. I realize I was wrong. I'll never steal your boyfriend again." She said tiredly, she just wanted out of this cage, or failing that, to just get the brunette out of the library. Anything than to have to listen to her for another minute!

"Like you could!" Cordelia sniped stung by the comment. "I should just leave you in there, but I'm a great humanitarian." Cordelia sighed as if put upon by her morals as she grabbed the keys. "And you will just have to think of a way to pay me back sometime." Cordelia said as she fit the key into the lock and twisted it unlocking the door. Turning the handle she pulled open the cage door and let Willow step out.

"Ok." Willow said tauntingly letting her face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon. "How about dinner?" She asked tilting her head.

Cordelia looked at her shocked for a moment, before she turned tail and ran. Willow smiled in anticipation. "Oh, something fun." She said excitedly as she began moving after the fleeing brunette.

Cordelia ran through the library doors and down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. Why in the hell hadn't she just left Willow in there to rot! It's what the red head deserved after the humiliation she had put her through. And why hadn't the others told her what had happened to Willow? As part of the 'vampires are real' club she should know these things! Cordelia thought desperately, she turned into a classroom, she backed up along two rows of desks pulling them together as Willow advanced on her, trying to block her path.

"I didn't mean all that stuff I said before." Cordelia said as Willow began pulling the desks apart as she reached them, making a game out of it. "I want you to have Xander. My blessings on you both!"

"I'm so over him." Willow growled. "I need fresh blood." She taunted as pulled apart the last desk separating her from Cordelia. Cordelia turned tail and run a scream ripping from her throat as she ran. _'She was too young and beautiful to die!'_

* * *

Wesley walked down the hall towards the library, intending to talk to Mr. Giles about the need for him to change his attitude. It was inexcusable that he did his utmost to set the girls against him. The Slayers needed to trust him at his word and do what he told them to, and they'd only do that if Mr. Giles showed them that he had his support one hundred percent of the way! Wesley heard a scream, the noise catching him by surprise. He dropped his briefcase and spun around defensively. Catching himself he abandoned his briefcase as he ran in the direction of the scream, hoping for another one to guide his journey through the school. He reached under his jacket for his cross as he continued to run through the school.

Cordelia ran panting into the girls bathroom and came to a screeching halt as she was met by the wall. She spun around and a whimper escaped her as she saw Willow strolling in calmly. "No more hiding." She stated with a wicked smile, flashing her fangs at the terrified brunette. Cordelia backed away as Willow continued to advance upon her.

Wesley having spotted Willow strolling into the bathroom after the fleeing Cordelia came careening into the bathroom brandishing his cross in Willow's face as he stepped in front of Cordelia. "Back! Creature of the night!" Willow growled angrily, she was hungry and getting really sick of all these pesky little interfering White hats, there seemed to be so many in this stupid world then in her own. "Leave this place!" Wesley commanded"

"Don't wanna." Willow whined. Wesley nervously reached back into his jacket and pulled out a vile of Holy Water. Willow sighed in annoyance as Wesley threatened to throw it on her. "Whatever." She muttered, before turning and walking out of the library, she had a feast waiting for her at The Bronze anyway.

"I'm sorry." Cordelia whined apologetically.

Wesley put the Holy Water back in his jacket his limbs slightly shaky after his brush with vampire Willow. It was the first time he'd really faced a vampire alone. "No, no." Wesley said as he took deep calming breathes. "You know, men in combat." Wesley made a tough face trying to impress the brunette despite her young age. "Grrr. Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Cordelia looked up at him aw struck. "You saved my life. Thank you!" She cried flinging herself at him worshipfully, her arms wrapping around him in a tight appreciative hug.

"Oh yes. Uh… yes." Wesley stuttered startled by the sudden hug, but thoroughly enjoying it none the less.

Cordelia pulled back and Wesley looked out the door. "Was that…?" He asked not sure he had been seeing right.

"Willow." Cordelia confirmed, she shook her head sorrowfully. "They got Willow." Cordelia pulled herself out of her funk, grief was a private thing, and it wasn't as if she really cared for the red head, right? "So, are you doing anything tonight?" She asked brightly. Shocking Wesley who had expected her to be distraught over the death of a friend.

* * *

"What Slayer?" A minion shouted. "I-I… I thought you…" He looked over at the Buffy dressed in leather, and then the one that had just staked the vamp next to him and promptly fainted.

Slayer Buffy looked down at him. "Well, you sure got minions of steel here." She looked back up at vampire Buffy. "I'd say that one's a real keeper." Buffy said sarcastically.

Vampire Buffy glared down at the fainted minion. "They were short notice choices."

"I'm sure." Slayer Buffy quipped, her eyes glancing over at Angelus worriedly, she had no idea what side he was one. If he was even going to pick a side, or just sit back and watch the fireworks as they flared to life.

"You know, I didn't quite believe that you looked exactly like me, but…" Vampire Buffy walked around her looking her up and down.

"But here I am and you have to believe. Yeah I felt the same way when I heard about you. although I have to say… I think I have the better fashion sense out of the both of us."

Vampire Buffy looked down at her clothes, and then at her Doppelgangers. "I think that's up for debate."

Buffy twirled her stake. "You've dressed me like a skank… I mean… oh never mind you get it, right?" Buffy grumbled.

"I don't know Buff, I kinda like the mini skirt." Angelus taunted unable to help adding his own two cents.

Both Buffy's glared at him. "No one asked you!" They growled, Angelus held his hands up in mock defeat and both girls turned their attention back to each other.

Vampire Buffy took a step forward. "You know, they say that if a person meets their Doppelganger that one is destined to kill the other."

Buffy kept her expression calm as she took a step forward herself closing the distance between them. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Vampire Buffy smiled, before throwing a punch, her fist connecting with Buffy's. Vampire Buffy looked at their connected fists for a moment before she snarled and turned inwards intent on elbowing Buffy in the face. Buffy ducked the attempt, straightening she landed a hard uppercut to her jaw, sending vampire Buffy stumbling back her face shifting.

A patron in The Bronze screamed and started pushing through the crowds to get to the nearest exist. All it took was one, as in the next instant people were running for the doors. The minions grabbed a couple of them, rounding up as many as they could.

Vampire Buffy rubbed her jaw as she jumped to her feet, taking note of the fleeing humans she shrugged. They always were easily startled into stampeding. She dodged out of the way of a punch that Buffy sent her way, and slammed her fist into Buffy's cheek. Buffy staggered sideways before collecting herself, and swing a roundhouse kick at vamp Buffy's head, when the vampiress blocked it Buffy followed through with her other leg, this time aimed at her gut. Her leg connected but it didn't have as much power behind it as her first kick and it didn't faze her at all.

Vampire Buffy backhanded her harshly. Buffy recovered quickly, putting her weight behind a power kick to the vampiress' gut, forcing her to double over. Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back. Vamp Buffy brought up her legs planting them in Buffy's chest as the girl leaned over her she pushed her away. Buffy staggered back a small ways, before regaining her footing. She looked over at Vamp Buffy in time to see her jump to her feet, she let out a breath. This was going nowhere fast!

Willow noticed Anya heading towards an exit, shrugging off Oz arm she marched over to the woman who had been the main reason behind all the chaos. Anya smiled at her charmingly, but Willow didn't buy it, drawing her arm back she punched Anya hard, knocking her unconscious. "Ow, ow, ow! Happy, but ow!" Willow exclaimed, she'd never realized punching someone could hurt so much!

Willow's cries drew Buffy's attention distracting her from the advancing vampiress, seeing that Willow was ok Buffy looked back at the vampiress in time to be roundhouse kicked in the head. The blow sent her flying back into the bar, landing beside Angelus, before sinking to the floor with a pained groan. "Friends will be the death of you." Vampire Buffy snarked. "Didn't your Watcher ever tell you that?"

"My first Watcher…" Buffy clambered to her feet. "Did." She stretched out her back with a grimace, before she smiled over at the vampiress. "But I never was one to pay much attention to the rules I find stupid," Buffy thought for a second. "Or rules that just didn't suit me at the time." Buffy marched towards her. "What? Don't tell me you listened to everything your Watcher said?" Buffy smirked at her, guilt wiggling in her belly for what she was about to bring up. "I know you didn't."

Vampire Buffy smirked coldly. "That's right. I got them killed." She said emotionlessly.

"Well, I ain't that stupid. I protect my friends." Buffy said resolutely, before jumping up in the air spinning around, she aimed a kick at her head. Vamp Buffy blocked and Buffy landed on her feet, in time to block a hard punch that if it had hit she was sure would have sent her into the land of the unconscious. Buffy gripped her arm, and brought her closer slamming her face into her fist, before shoving the vampiress away.

At that moment Giles and Xander ran into The Bronze having grown tired of waiting outside without knowing what was going on inside. They both paused in astonishment as the two Buffy's fought each other. "Absolutely astonishing." Giles murmured.

Xander shot him a look. "Yeah watching one of your best friends fighting one of your best friends is just dandy." Giles had the grace to look a little chastened at Xander's words. The boy was right, now was not the time to be amazed by doppleganglanders. Buffy was in for the fight of her life!

Vamp Buffy growled her amber eyes flashing as she reclosed the distance between them. Buffy ducked the fist aimed for her head, before blocking the kick heading for her gut. It was strange fighting herself. They basically had the same moves, making it difficult to gain the upper hand and keep it! Buffy threw a punch followed by a kick when she blocked it, hoping to catch vamp Buffy off guard. Vamp Buffy blocked the kick as well. Shoving her leg away vamp Buffy slammed her fist into Buffy's face. Buffy stumbled back almost losing her footing.

Angelus' attention was brought from the fight when he saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. He looked up towards the skylight that was above the stage and smirked. _"And welcome to the stage undead Willow.'_ Angelus thought just as vampire Willow broke through the sky light with a crash landing on the stage.

Both Buffy's looked over at the noise Willow and Oz huddled on the floor at the crash. "What kept you?" Vamp Buffy taunted.

Vamp Willow shot her a glare, before she smirked. "A vindictive brunette with a thing against fuzzy Willow." She quipped before her eyes turned to Willow and Oz as they got to their feet. Walking towards them she calmly jumped off the stage to land in front of them.

Buffy backhanded vamp Buffy just as she turned her attention back to her, she followed through with a punch to her gut. Vamp Buffy retaliated with a kick to Buffy's head that had her reeling backwards as she struggled to keep her feet. "Buffy!" She heard Xander cry, and she looked over to him, to see him sprawled on the ground his eyes wide with horror. Following his gaze her eyes landed on Willow, and vamp Willow. The vampiress' hand around Willow's throat as she effortlessly choked her.

Buffy let out a cry as vampire Buffy sucker punched her. With an angry growl Buffy turned her gaze back to her opponent. Steadying herself, she flew at the vampiress, urgency flooding her. She slammed her fist into her face, before punching her in the gut, and following through with a power kick that sent her careening backwards. Buffy turned away from her racing towards the stage grabbing a pool cue from the pool table she snapped it in half. Reaching her friend, she pulled vampire Willow off her friend throwing her to the floor. She twirled her makeshift stake as she waited for her to regain her feet. When she gained her feet, Buffy lunged forward stake heading for the vampiress' chest.

Willow watched with wide eyes. She couldn't see this! "BUFFY, NO!" Willow shouted urgently. Buffy immediately pulled back her strike stopping just short of penetrating vamp Willow's chest, instead grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. "Nice reflexes." Willow said admiringly.

Buffy shrugged and gave Willow a small smile. "Well I work out."

"This world's no fun." Vampire Willow said sadly to her human counterpart.

Willow at her surprised, by the amount of empathy she felt for her. "You noticed that, too?"

Vamp Buffy looked from vamp Willow to Willow, to Buffy, to Oz, Xander and Giles as they all came to their feet.

"I just wanna go home. This worlds to… weird." She groaned.

Vamp Willow nodded in agreement. "Yes. I miss the people in pretty cages."

Buffy looked over at Giles. "Do you think you could help us out here?" She asked him.

* * *

Buffy stood beside Willow in the alley beside the cinema where their vampire counterparts had first appeared in their world. Buffy's eyes went from Vamp Buffy, to vamp Willow, to glancing anxiously at Angelus who had for some reason or another joined them, much to everyone's displeasure. She watched him for an extra moment as he stood with his arms crossed, his eyes on vampire Buffy, and for some reason that was a little more than the unwanted feel of jealousy gave her a bad feeling. A really bad feeling, and what bugged her a little more than that feeling, was that she had no idea why!

She turned her gaze a way as Xander stepped over cautiously to vamp Willow and Buffy being careful not to get to close. Buffy watched them warily ready to jump in should either of them jump him. "So um, in your reality, I'm like this bad-ass vampire, huh? People afraid of me?" He asked hopefully.

Vampire Willow looked at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes and turning away from him. _'What had she seen in him again?'_ She thought even as she felt the hollowness that his death had caused. He may not have officially been her mate, but the intent had been there. Her eyes landed on vamp Buffy and she scowled and turned her gaze away.

Xander stepped away from them with a gleeful chortle. "Oh yeah. I'm bad."

Oz stood from his kneeling position by Giles as the ex-Watcher put on the finishing touches for the spell to send the two vampiress' back to their reality. He came up behind Willow and Buffy, his hand gently curling into one of Willow's. Buffy gazed at the two vampiress' uncertainly. "I'm not sure about releasing them into the wild, Will. Their demons."

"I just don't have it in me to kill 'em." Willow said penitently.

Buffy nodded in agreement, fully understanding the predicament as her eyes met that of vamp Buffy's. "No me, neither." She admitted to her friend. She had known her, when she was The Slayer, everything she had felt, every memory she'd had, had become her own.

"I mean, I know she's not me." Willow said hesitantly. "We have a big nothing in common, but… still."

"There but for the grace of getting bit." Buffy said understandingly.

Willow firmed her resolve. "We send them back to their world, and they stand a chance. It's the way it should be."

From his position a little further down the alley, to the side of the two vampiress' Giles finished up with his preparations. "Uh, we're about ready here." Buffy and Willow nodded and walked over to their doppleganglanders, coming to stand in front of them. "Don't you try any tricks now, dear." Giles told Anya warningly.

Anya crossed her arms sulkily. "I don't need tricks. When I get my powers back, you will all grovel before me." She forewarned them.

Buffy, Willow and the two vampiress' rolled their eyes at her delusions of grandeur all of them having had about enough of the ex-vengeance demons antics. Vampire Buffy sent her a glare. "As long as it doesn't include pulling us from our world… I don't care." Anya humphed turning her head away from the glaring vampiress'.

Giles cleared his throat nervously. "Yes uh, if you uh, four would like to uh," Giles gestured to where they should kneel. "Complete the circle."

"Good luck." Willow offered with a warm smile. "Try not to kill people." She added helpfully. Vampire Willow stared at her blankly. Unfazed by the lack of reaction Willow hugged her. Vampire Willow looked down at her shocked, before grinning and getting into the spirit of it as she let her hands wander over Willow.

"Hands! Hands!" Willow screeched as she jumped back shocked. Vampire Willow just gave her a knowing smile.

Buffy looked over at vampire Buffy, having watched the contact between vamp Willow and her Willow warily. "Don't expect any touchy feely…"

Vamp Buffy smiled at her. "I wouldn't want any I'm only into guys."

"That's a relief." Buffy muttered, as Willow blushed.

Vampire Buffy looked behind Buffy and over at Angelus, meeting his gaze by chance. He smirked at her. "It's been fun." He taunted her.

She scowled at him. "Shut it 2.0." She growled, fighting he urge to grin when Angelus scowled at her darkly for the 2.0 comment. She turned and joined the others in completing the circle. As soon as he knees touched the ground, a white light invaded everyone's vision, and when it cleared moments later vampire Buffy and Willow were gone.

"Well I'm sure there happy." Willow said with a smile as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

The bright white light cleared from the vampiress' vision and they found themselves in the position they had been in just before they had disappeared. Buffy let go of Willow's arm and she rolled to her feet, coming to stand facing her, her expression wary. "I'm over Xander." She stated flatly.

Buffy looked at her for a long moment before nodding with a small smile. "I'm over hating you."

Willow nodded. "Good." Willow stepped over to her. "Do you think we might have more fun in another town… say L.A?"

Buffy smiled wickedly. "Has potential. But do you mind if take an tiny detour. I have… an old Watcher in Cleveland that would just love to see me again."

Willow smiled anticipatorily. "Sounds like a worthy endeavour." She agreed.

Both girls turned to walk away, only to pause their eyes widening as they took in the figure of a tall willowy brunette her gaze as wild as it was crazy as she stared at them with hate filled glowing amber eyes. "Dru… Drusilla." They murmured.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about your nasty plotting schemes against my Daddy? Naughty children, killing my Daddy." Drusilla growled as she took a light dancing step towards them. "And naughty children need to be punished." Dru sing songed.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other. "We have a better chance out running her, then we do out fighting her." Buffy whispered to Willow who nodded.

"Then lets run. We have a date in Cleveland." Willow muttered urgently, and the two turned tail and ran from the crazy vampiress.

Drusilla watched them go for a moment a smile twisting her lips. "Oh, my naughty children you can run all you like, but I will chase you were ever you go, until my vengeance is wrought." Drusilla hummed, before walking after them. They would never escape her, the stars wouldn't let them, for they were angry to at the injustice done upon her precious Angel.

* * *

Buffy helped along with the others pack up, and erase any and all evidence of the spell that they had worked that night. She was keenly aware of the fact that Angelus was still leaning against the wall, his eyes now burning a heated hole in her back as she moved putting things back in the box that Giles had brought the necessary ingredients for the spell. She felt a cold shiver rundown her spine, Angelus was waiting for her, to fight with her, taunt her, kill her she didn't know, but he wanted something with her.

Buffy smiled at Giles as she handed the box to him, her gaze flicking over to Angelus worriedly. Giles caught her look and glared over at the vampire, his glare going unnoticed by the vampire as his gaze remained fixed on Buffy. Giles turned his gaze back to Buffy concern shining in his eyes. Buffy smiled up at him gratefully. "Take the others and go. It's best if I only have myself to worry about." Buffy said softly.

Giles sighed and reluctantly nodded, and began ushering Willow, Xander and Oz out of the alley and towards his car. The three of them shot worried looks at Buffy as she trailed behind them, coming to a stop when she stood across from Angelus, her gaze leaving them to rest on him.

"Always the martyr Buff." Angelus taunted as he uncrossed his arms.

Buffy glared at him taking a step back when he took a step towards her. "Can we skip the long monologue? It's been a long night." Buffy grumbled, annoyed with herself for backing away from him. She swung at him, wanting to get the confrontation over with.

Angelus blocked her blow and smiled cruelly down at her. "As you wish." He growled, before swinging her around and into the wall he had been just standing beside. Her back hit the wall painfully, making her already bruised back flare with pain. Angelus quickly closed the distance between, his hands taking hold of her wrists and pressing them against the wall at her sides, whilst she was still disorientated. He stepped in closer, his legs pressing against hers, rendering her defenceless.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Angelus said as he held her against the wall as she struggled against his grip. "You know about me not being able to kill you." Buffy paused, her breath catching in her throat as she determinedly stared at his chest, as her emotions struggled within her, as hope traitorously tried to rise within her, and the sinking feeling of hopelessness collided within her. "And you know, I think you're right." Angelus continued a smirk curving his lips when she looked at p at him meeting his eyes, he could see shock and hope in them. And inside himself he could feel that disgusting part of himself want to keep the hope their forever. "I don't want to kill you… why should I when I could make you suffer for so much longer if I turned you."

Buffy felt her heart freeze and her eyes widened in disbelief the bad feeling she had gotten when Angelus had been staring at vampire Buffy making sense to her now. Buffy noticed his face coming closer and she began to struggle harder against his grip on her wrists, but his hands tightened around them. _'No! No! No! No!'_ Buffy thought frantically, her whole body froze for a long moment when his mouth came in contact with the frantically beating artery in her throat. _'Oh God!'_ Buffy thought. Angelus pressed a kiss to the beating artery her terror surrounding him and he sighed in conflicted delight as he pulled back to look at her his cocky smirk in place as she looked up at him with wide eyes, tears welling in their depths. "Don't fret lover. I'm not going to turn you just yet. theirs still so much fun to be had tormenting you as a human." He grinned down at her cruelly. "When that gets old I'll turn you." Angelus took a deep unneeded breath. "Ah, it perfect isn't it? Making you suffer for your crimes against me for eternity."

Buffy hardened her gaze, the tears pooled in her eyes making her vision blurry. "I killed you after you turned me. Do you really think it'd be any different, just because it's a different reality to the one it's already happened in?" Buffy asked incredulously, desperate to make him change his mind.

Angelus released her and stepped away from her his smirk still in place. "She's completely different from you Buff. You're like complete opposites apart from your looks. She wanted to die, whereas you… you have a zest for life. You'll make a completely different vampire to her." Angelus petted her cheek. "And even if you did try to kill me. I'm smarter and stronger then the Angelus in that reality, and… I don't underestimate you." Angelus took another step back and grinned. "I'm willing to take my chances."

Buffy watched helplessly as Angelus turned and walked away from her, leaving her with the knowledge that he planned on doing a whole lot worse than torturing and killing her. Buffy slide down the alley wall, the tears that had been pooling in her eyes spilling down her cheeks as she stared at the wall across from her, but not really seeing it. _'Angelus wants to turn me? So he can exact his vengeance on me for eternity!'_ Buffy thought hollowly, the horror and terror giving way to numbness. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut for a long moment, dread eating a hole in her stomach, before she opened her eyes her gaze determined. She wouldn't let him, she'd kill herself before he could do it… when it came to that.

She would never let herself become a monster, which she was sure under Angelus' tutelage she would be if he ever turned her!

* * *

The next day Willow and Buffy sat together on a wall by the bike rack of Sunnydale High. "You wanna go out tonight?" Buffy asked determined to keep her mind off Angelus and his new game plan as much as possible and a night out would help… if they didn't happen to run into him.

"Strangely, I feel like staying at home… and doing my homework… and flossing… and dying a virgin." Willow said sadly.

"You know, you can O.D on virtue." Buffy said wisely.

"Between me and my evil self. I've got double guilt coupons. I see now where the path of vice leads. I mean, she messed up everything she touched. I don't ever want to be like that." Willow murmured.

"And you won't be." Buffy assured her, she gazed off into space, biting her lower lip a little harshly, there was a chance though if Angelus got his way that she'd be like her vampire doppleganglander, perhaps even worse!

Behind them Percy approached them feeling more than a little nervous about facing Willow after their confrontation at The Bronze. "Hey. Uh, hi." He stuttered when he came up to her.

"Oh, hi." Willow greeted. "Listen, I didn't have chance…"

Percy interrupted her anxiously. "Ok, so I did the outline for the paper on Roosevelt." He handed her a display folder with said outline enclosed. "It turns out there were two President Roosevelts, so I didn't know exactly which one to do, so I did both." He explained nervously handing her a second display folder. Buffy smiled knowing at Willow when she gave her a confused look. "Um, and I know there kinda, kinda short, but I can flesh them out. Oh, and here's the bibliography." He handed her a page of A4 paper. "Um and I can retype that if you want. You just let me know what I did wrong, and I'll get on it." Percy promised respectfully.

Willow just stared at him in speechless amazement, not sure where his sudden change in attitude had come from. Percy turned to go before remembering the apple he had clutched in his hand. Turning around he lay the apple on the folders sitting in her lap, before turning and leaping athletically over the wall. Willow turned to Buffy. "What got in to him, I wonder?"

Buffy gave her a secretive smile. "I think a small concussion may have rewired his brain when it comes to leather wearing red heads."

Willow paled in horror, before giggling. "Oh dear."

"So, you wanna go out tonight?" Buffy asked innocently.

Willow gave her a hopeful look. "9 sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Buffy agreed enthusiastically. "I have to go talk to Giles, I'll see you in class?"

"Yeah." Willow nodded gazing at Buffy worriedly as she slid effortlessly off the wall and began walking away.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of Giles as he looked up at her with shocked worried eyes. "So, do you think he'll really do it? Or is he just, you know tormenting me?" Buffy asked more than a little hopeful for the latter. Giles looked away from her, the silence between them thickening. "Giles your silence is not comforting." Buffy said weakly as she sank down heavily in the spare seat that Wesley usually occupied since his arrival in Sunnydale.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it :D Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are like bundles of inspiration for the musie :P


	13. Chapter 13 enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer of any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **Ok here's chapter 13, I'm sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out, musie had trouble with a couple of scenes, but she got through them. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you help musie stay focused and work through this chapter.

I hope you all like it :D

Oh, there is a smut scene in this chapter, but it won't be what your expect please don't kill me, and remember that it wouldn't really be in character for Angelus to be faithful to Buffy yet, seeing as he's still stubbornly fighting the 'corrupted' side of himself, lol. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and my apologies for any major booboos I didn't really beta this chapter as I wanted to get it out for your viewing pleasure :D

**CHAPTER 13**

**Enemies **

Buffy sat on the floor of her room leaning against the foot of her bed, her knees pulled up close to her chest, her arms resting against her thighs as she held the yellow floppy disk cupped in her hands, her eyes fixed on it glumly. She had intended to talk to Angel, but words seemed to have failed her, so she just sat there starting at the disk that contained the secrets to restoring Angelus' soul. Restoring her Angel. She should really be getting ready for tonight's patrol, but she seemed to have lost the ability to move sometime between sitting here and trying to find the words to express her fears to Angel.

She had stopped feeling numb, and now she felt a fear that threatened to overwhelm her if she wasn't careful. Angelus was the one vampire she feared could really make good on any threat or promise he made! Buffy gently stroked her thumbs over the disk. _'Angel? Why did you have to leave? Couldn't you have held on a little longer?'_ Buffy thought as she clutched the disk tighter. _'Please-please be happy and at peace wherever you are Angel, make my suffering worthwhile.'_ Buffy closed her eyes tightly and a couple tears slipped free. Why couldn't she find the words to say it out loud? "I-I miss you." Buffy whispered her eyes opening. _'I wish you were here. You always made things seem better.'_

Buffy let out a shaky breath as she tilted her head back so that she was gazing up at the ceiling. Angelus' words haunted her, ringing in her ears at odd moments an unwelcome reminder of what the dark demon had in store for her, if she didn't put an end to him and soon. Buffy whimpered involuntarily, what if she couldn't do it? What if her feelings got in the way, like they seemed to take pleasure in doing? What if he did try to turn her, and she did manage to kill herself before it happened, would Faith protect her friends? And what if she didn't manage to kill herself and she rose as a vampire? Would she kill everyone that she cared about? Would she torment them first? Would she be anything like the vampiress she had seen not that long ago?

Buffy closed her eyes tightly again. There were so many questions buzzing around in her brain and there wasn't an answer to any of them. And Giles hadn't been very helpful; apparently there was no record of a Slayer being turned, or what a Slayer would be like if she was turned. Which meant one of two things, a Slayer had never been turned before, or The Watcher's Council didn't know of any Slayers being turned. But considering how nosey and thorough The Council was… Buffy had a feeling that it was the former.

She looked over at her door when she heard a knock, before Faith walked in. "Hey B."

Buffy stood to her feet immediately, clutching the yellow disk in her hands. "Hey." She replied as she walked over to her vanity and placed the disk back in its place in her jewellery box.

"It's time to boogie, you ready?" Faith asked her eyes resting on the floppy disk that Buffy handled with such care, and love. She eyed it curiously for a moment more, a nagging suspicion swirling around her brain, before she turned her eyes back to Buffy.

"Patrol?" Buffy questioned as she walked over to her trunk and pulled out a couple of stakes. "Wesley gave you the ok to be back on active duty?"

Faith nodded. "Finally. I swear I was about to combust from the strain of just sitting around, and killing my punching bag." Buffy shot Faith a look, she didn't have a punching bag. She shrugged it off figuring that she meant the one The Council had set up. "Wesley wants us down by Mercer."

"Ok." Buffy agreed as she shut the lid to her trunk and closed her wardrobe door.

Turning Buffy walked with Faith out of her room and down the stairs. Joyce who was sitting at the dining room table reading a magazine looked up as they walked down the stairs. "Going so soon?" Joyce asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Joyce I'll look after her." Faith assured the worried mother jealousy rearing its ugly head inside her. _'What was so damn special about Buffy Summers that everyone was just gaga over her?' _Faith forced a smile on her face, and looped her arm through Buffy's walking with her out the door.

* * *

"So," Faith began as she walked beside Buffy in the cemetery down by Mercer. "I take it that was the disk."

Buffy glanced over at Faith, her body slightly tense at the mention of a disk. "What?"

"You know, the disk you so lovingly placed in your jewellery box. I doubt homework gets such an honorary position."

"Oh, yeah. It's The disk." Buffy replied feeling uncomfortable with the conversations direction. Angel was someone that by silent agreement nobody mentioned unless circumstances called for it. But still she gave Faith a small smile, it wasn't as if Angel was a taboo subject, just a little painful whilst Angelus dogged her every shadow… at least that was how it seemed. Buffy scanned around the cemetery her thoughts of the dark demon setting her on edge, and she didn't trust her senses enough when it came to him to truly believe that just because she couldn't feel him close by, that he wasn't somewhere lurking. Watching and listening… and smirking that infuriating, sexy arrogant smirk of his! Buffy gave her head a small shake just as Faith made a low whistling impressed sound.

"Gotta tell you B. The whole so close, yet so far thing you're doing with Angel's soul. I don't think I could do it. But then… you wouldn't be able to get all horizontal would you?" Faith said musingly.

Buffy glared at the brunette. This was definitely a conversation that she didn't want to be having with her. They definitely weren't that close yet; not after everything that had happened. "Faith, when it comes to Angel, and even Angelus, do me a favour," Buffy caught movement behind Faith from the corner of her eye as she whirled round to face her, and the rest of her defensive sentence was lost. "Duck!" She exclaimed.

Instantly Faith ducked and Buffy punched a figure in a trench coat with a matching coloured hat. Her fist connecting against the demons nose, throwing his head back to hit against the wall of the crypt. "Ow! Ooh! What are you, nuts? Going around punchin' people?" He cried clutching at his nose.

Buffy stepped over to him, grabbing his hat she pulled it off his head to reveal small horns poking out from its forehead. Buffy looked from the horns down at him. "People?" She quipped, as Faith stepped in closer, crowding him. Feeling a strong urge to intimidate him, to prove her power alongside the blond that everyone seemed to praise and worship.

"So what I'm a demon. That makes it ok?" He cried. His eyes widened when both Slayers readied their stakes, one in impatience, the other in anticipation.

He held his hands up trying to ward them off. Hold it, whoa! Stake me now and you never find out what I got for ya, huh?" He looked from the blond to the brunette. "Think about it. Demon seeks Slayers, highly unusual?"

"Well, that depends on the demon. Some of 'em just love seeking us out to test themselves, and make their rep." _'Or to stalk them.'_ Buffy added in her thoughts as she felt Angelus intrude in on her senses.

"Do I really look like that kind of demon to you?" He asked, his forehead beading with sweat.

Buffy looked him over. "No."

"Talk fast." Faith growled, not liking the feeling that she was being left out.

"How would you like to get your hands on the Books of Ascension?" He asked eagerly looking from Slayer to Slayer.

Buffy shrugged. "Never heard of 'em."

He demon's eager expression turned worried. "Books of Ascension. Very powerful works and I'm not talking about the prose." He said hurriedly, his voice squeaky with nervousness. "They deal with some ah, dark stuff. And The Mayor," Faith frowned at the mention of The Mayor her interest peeked. "Would hate for somebody to get ahold of 'em, before he ah, well you know."

"Don't know. Before he what?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, hey, read 'em and weep. That's all I got to say. Tomorrow, I get the books. Meet me here and if the price is right, well I give the books to you." He explained, to afraid of what The Mayor would become to dare speak of it out loud.

Buffy tilted her head slightly. "Not really looking to trade with a demon." She wheedled, hoping to get more out of him to tell Giles.

"And if this were still a barter economy that would be a problem. I want cash princess, five large for the whole set." The demon said firmly.

Faith looked him over with disgust. "So you can buy, I'm guessing here, some skin care products." She scoffed.

He shrugged. "Plane ticket. Out of the Hellmouth, before it's adios, Slayer-Loco." Faith glared at him for the loco comment, choosing to take offense at what she was sure was a jibe over her killing Allan Finch. "So five G's, what do you say?"

"I think 'die fiend' sums it up, wouldn't you say?" Faith tauntingly asked Buffy. Without further ado the demon jumped between them and ran off quickly disappearing into the cemetery.

Faith moved to give chase, but Buffy caught her arm. "Oh let him go. I don't think he falls into the deadly threat to humanity category." She said lightly.

"A demon's a demon." Faith said stubbornly.

"Grey areas, Faith. There's a lot of them." Buffy countered still keeping her light tone. A smile on her face. Not wanting to make Faith feel like she was being judged. "Besides, I'd like to know about these Books of Ascension. Anything that would pin The Mayor down would be great."

"Yeah. It'd be great." Faith agreed worriedly, her eyes still focused on where the demon had disappeared from their sight around the corner of a crypt.

Buffy gave Faith a look, surprised at her lack of enthusiasm. Before turning her eyes to the dark cemetery. "Look Faith. You go on ahead. I'll catch you up."

Faith looked over at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. She had thought that the blond wouldn't be letting her out of her sight. She scanned the darkness herself, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She turned her eyes back to Buffy, and found her to be focusing on a particular patch of the cemetery, turning her own eyes there she frowned when she again saw nothing. "Fine." She muttered despondently, and began walking away.

Buffy paid her no mind as she continued to search the darkness in the direction she could feel Angelus. She wasn't sure why he had suddenly popped up on her radar like he had suddenly wanted her to know that he was there, but he was and it put her on edge. She wished that she didn't have to send Faith away, two Slayers were better than one, but the brunette was nowhere near ready to deal with the manipulative barbs that would no doubt pour from Angelus' mouth like deceptively warm honey, sticking to her and soaking into her pores.

Buffy searched the darkness some more, not wanting to move towards him without knowing exactly where he was. Still not seeing him she took a calming breath and took a hesitant step forward, her eyes darting from a crypt to the trees not far from it. _'Trees or crypt? Trees or crypt?'_ Buffy thought her eyes darting from one to the other. Her eyes settled uneasily on the crypt, it was a little closer then the trees and she didn't want him sneaking up behind her. Walking along the length of the crypt Buffy quickly turned the corner, only to come up empty as she stared at the concrete wall.

Sensing movement behind her Buffy whirled around and took a hasty step back, when she practically turned into him. "Anyone ever tell you about a little thing called personal space? It's a little thing really, it's all about keeping a certain amount of space between yourself and someone else." Buffy quipped with a glare, as she pondered if she should have just left him to himself instead of seeking him out.

"I've heard of it, but what can I say, I've just always been an intimate kind of guy." Angelus taunted.

Gathering herself Buffy took a step towards him. "I'm not going to let you turn me." Buffy said firmly, her head tilted back so that she could look him in the eyes.

Angelus giggled and tapped her condescendingly on her nose. "Of course you're not. It wouldn't be any fun for me if you did."

Buffy scowled darkly at him. Angelus only smiled at her and reaching out ran the back of his hand down her soft cheek. Buffy allowed the contact for a moment, enjoying the familiar feel of it, before backing away from his cool touch. Watching him with wary eyes Buffy backed away from him, before turning and hurrying away hoping to catch up with Faith. Angelus watched her go for a moment before his eyes rested on a tree where he knew Faith was hiding, it was out of her hearing range, but it was the best shot she'd had for not getting sensed by either of them. Too bad for her he'd seen her sneak her way over.

Angelus walked in the general direction Buffy had taken, heading for The Bronze though instead of the next cemetery in hopes of finding Faith. Angelus chuckled softly to himself things were beginning to heat up in his small town. It might be about time he started looking into what exactly The good Mayor of this town was up to. A scowl darkened his face for a moment, he probably should have looked into it the moment he had realized that Mayor Wilkens the third was up to something. Angelus rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. _'Oh well, there was no use fretting over a bit of spilt blood.'_ He thought.

Faith watched Angelus walk away with a deep frown. The soft touch he had brushed against Buffy's cheek annoyed her. The damned bitch had everything! She had her dream life, everything her life should have been Buffy freakin' Summers had! With gritted teeth Faith turned and walked away, she had a meeting with her Boss, that she was already running a tinsy bit late for. Faith smirked she didn't think he'd mind after she shared her news on tonight's patrol.

* * *

Faith sat in her chair in The Mayor's office watching him pace in agitation. "And what exactly did this demon look like?" Wilkens asked after completing another circuit.

Faith shrugged. "Demonic?"

"Ah." Wilkens murmured, having become used to the brunette's glibness. "And you say he has the Books of Ascension, or will have them soon. And he was what, willing to sell them?"

"That's what I said." Faith confirmed.

Wilkens stopped pacing, facing Faith. "Hmmm. You know what I wish? I wish you'd pull your hair back." Faith raised an eyebrow at him, she was still getting used to his odd sudden switches in subject. One second her business discussing boss, the next he was talking like a father. "I know, I know, fashion's not exactly my thing, but gosh darn it, you know, you've got such a nice face. I can't understand why you hide it."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Faith muttered a little self consciously, forcing her hands to stay in her lap instead of going to her hair like they wanted to. "It's just a matter of time, before this demon guy is gonna spill. Then Buffy and the super-friends are gonna…"

Wilkens interrupted, not really interested in listening to what he already knew. "You know, you worry too much for a girl your age. That's unnecessary stress." He walked over to his personal fridge. "Luckily I've got just the thing."

He poured Faith a glass of milk, turning around he held it out to her. Faith eyed the cup strangely, before taking the proffered glass. "There you go." Wilkens said with a wide grin. "Now first you load up on calcium. Then find this demon, kill the heck out of him, and bring the books to me."

Faith looked sceptically at the glass full of milk, before setting it down on the desk. "And if Buffy gets to him first?" She asked, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Oh well. Frankly I don't like to think about that. I like good, positive, up thoughts. If you fail me in that way, well you know, replacing Mr. Trick was chore enough." The Mayor chuckled as Faith looked at him warily, taking in the kind grin that appeared on his face moments later. "Oh come on, don't worry. Drink up. There's nothing uncool about healthy teeth and bones."

Faith looked at the glass she had set down untouched on the edge of the desk, before giving Wilkens a small warm smile and picking up the glass, tucking some of her hair behind one ear. Wilkens watched with a satisfied smile as Faith drank her milk. "Now then. It would be of great help to us if we could get Angelus to join us." Faith wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and set down her glass, an intrigued look in her eyes. "He is the most intelligent vicious demon I've ever come across, and darn it," Wilkens said with a grin. "He is always helping that Buffy Summers in some way or another to foil my plans, and honestly. I believe that, that is a waste of his many talents."

Faith sat back in her chair a small malicious smile curving her lips. She didn't mind seducing Angelus to them and away from that damned goody-two-shoes. She'd show him what exactly it was that he was missing focusing his attentions on Buffy. And the look of pain on Buffy's face when she saw her with even the demon that inhabited the body of the man she loved would add a nice little bonus into the mix.

* * *

Buffy walked in silence beside Faith, something just seemed off to her about the brunette's behaviour. She couldn't really put her finger on it though, she seemed to be acting exactly the same as she always did. There didn't seem to be a single thing out of place with her, but something was still niggling at her, begging for her to notice the difference. Faith glanced over at Buffy, she had been unusually quiet this morning when they had met up just outside the school grounds. It was making her a little edgy, but then maybe Angelus had said something to her last night, she had backed away from the guy pretty fast. The two hadn't even exchanged any blows. "So I didn't see you after you sent me packing?" Faith stated trying to sound like she had been out on patrol.

"Uh, yeah." Buffy murmured looking over at Faith. "We must have gone different directions. Sorry about sending you off without any explanation."

Faith shrugged. "No big. I figured Angelus was lurking around. It's uncanny how the two of you just seem to know when the others around."

Buffy felt herself blush slightly. "I've had to work on it… ever since Angel… I haven't been able sense him as well as I used to… but I'm improving." Buffy said softly as the two approached the library doors, they paused however when they heard angry voices coming from inside. Glancing at each other they fell silent. Slinking over to the library doors they peaked in through the round windows in the doors. Inside they could see Giles and Wesley in a heated argument, with Willow and Xander sitting at the table watching the two adults with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Giles growled. "Putting Faith back in the middle of things so soon after everything that has happened! She is still unstable! What if another accident happens?"

"If I wanted your opinion Mr. Giles on how to handle my Slayers I'd ask you. She is perfectly capable of going on patrol. The Council…"

"The Council left soon after her evaluation! They have no idea where she is at mentally."

Faith frowned at she stared at them. "Five bucks says that there talking about me in there." Buffy glanced over at Faith a concerned look in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Faith shook her head. "You know what forget it. I'm just gonna…" Faith turned and walked away her hands deep in her pockets.

Buffy shot an annoyed look at the two bickering men inside the library and stormed inside the library. At the sound of her entering the two men turned to look at her relieved looks on their faces at seeing it was her and not Faith.

Willow jumped up from her chair. "Buffy thank God you're here!" Willow exclaimed her voice full of relief, arguing adults always made her nervous.

Xander nodded in hearty agreement. "I think those two were pretty close to throwing punches and other things that leave nasty ouchy bruises, and I don't think we, as in Will and myself could have pulled them apart."

Buffy nodded at them her hard gaze landing on Giles and Wesley. "Don't look so relieved, she was with me she heard you two." Wesley and Giles had the grace to look shamed.

Wesley cleared his throat. "How about we get to the point of why we're all here." He said assertively.

Buffy sent him a last glare, but complied.

A little while later after Buffy had explained, she sat with Willow and Xander at the table, with Wesley standing not too far away, whilst Giles stood in the door to his office a contemplative look on his face. "And you say this demon wanted cash? That's very unusual." Wesley stated.

"Demons after money. Whatever happened to the still beating heart of a virgin? No one has any standards anymore." Giles muttered shifting his position slightly to lean against the door frame.

"Times of change." Buffy quipped at Giles. "He said the books were worth the price."

"What's this Ascension mean?" Xander asked looking at Giles expectantly.

Wesley who had never heard of it before also turned his gaze to the former, more experienced Watcher. "I'm not sure." Giles admitted.

"No, not really a common term in demonology." Wesley agreed, almost grateful that the older man didn't know what it meant either.

"Ooh, ooh!" Willow cried sitting up straighter in her chair. "The Marenschadt Text. I think in the section on genocide, the mention Ascension." She supplied.

"Well, we have a winner." Buffy said with a smile.

"More importantly, two losers." Xander teased, his eyes meeting Buffy's for a moment in shared mirth over The Watchers being one up by their Willow.

"Where did you find that volume?" Giles asked, not wanting to search the whole library if the red head knew where it was.

"In the top of your book cabinet with the stuff you try to keep hidden." Willow told him squirming in her seat slightly at the surprised look Wesley was giving her, as Giles turned disappearing into his office to find the mentioned book.

"Hidden?" Xander questioned his eyes on Willow. "Are there any engravings I should know about? Uh, frolicking nymphs of some kind?"

Willow shook her head with an indulgent smile. "No. Just magic secrets Giles doesn't think I'm ready for." Willow said with a shrug her light tone belying the fact that she thought that she could, but right now she knew that she had to master the basics, before moving on to the bigger more exciting stuff. She knew that she could do it though, she'd returned Angel's soul to him after all, and that was some complicated powerful magic!

Giles returned from his office the mentioned book open in his arms. "Ah yes-yes. Here we are. There's a reference here to the journal of Desmond Kane, pastor of a town called Sharpsville. 'May 26, 1723. Tomorrow is the Ascension. God help us all.'" Giles looked up from the book. "It was the last anyone heard."

"Of Kane?" Wesley asked.

"Of Sharpsville. The town more or less disappeared."

"So, Ascension possibly not a love-in." Buffy quipped a worried look passing over her face, before she moulded her face back into a calm mask. They would deal with this just like they dealt with everything else. Except this time she had a plus Angelus to divide her attention, at least last time Angelus was the cause of the apocalypse, this time as far as she knew, he had nothing to do with it.

"I think you should meet this demon, Buffy." Giles told her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah? Anybody got five thousand dollars?" Buffy asked just as Cordelia strolled in with a purposeful stride. And she couldn't help but smirk at the irony, neither she noticed could Xander.

Ignoring everyone else in the library Cordelia approached Wesley. "I have something important to ask you." She told him.

Xander snorted. "Important? Let's start calculating those odds, people."

Cordelia shot a glare at him, before returning her eyes to Wesley intent on ignoring him. "What are you doing Friday night?" She asked, forcing back the smug smirk she felt twitching at her lips when she saw Xander's jaw drop in his surprise.

Wesley looked at her in shock, his brain scrambling for words. "Uh, I uh," He stuttered before collecting himself, very much aware of Buffy's and Giles gaze on him. "As always my sacred duty as a Watcher prevents me from ah… Why?" He asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"I have a paper to write for English and you're English, so I thought…" Cordelia trailed off when she saw the looks Buffy and Xander were shooting at her, their eyebrows practically disappearing into their hairlines. "What? Is it so wrong to be getting an insider's perspective?" She turned her attention back to Wesley without awaiting replies from her classmates. "I study best in a good restaurant, around eightish? Think it over." Cordelia invited with a broad sexy smile, before turning around and walking back out of the library, a speechless Wesley looking after her.

"And on the day the words 'flimsy excuse' were redefined, we stood in awe and watched." Xander quipped.

"To bad that we're sitting huh?" Buffy quipped back.

Xander nodded. "Right, '…we sat in awe and watched." Xander corrected.

Wesley who had regained himself, shot an annoyed look at the two teens, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Right! Books of Ascension, Mayor, slaughter. Tell you what. Why don't we try to find this demon sooner rather than later? Perhaps persuade him to lend us the books free of charge."

Buffy nodded. "I think Faith might be useful in the persuasion part. That is if you two can agree that Faith is ready to back in the field."

Giles nodded guiltily. "I imagine so." Wesley agreed with a small smug smirk at having won the argument with the older man. "Where do you think Faith is anyway?"

Buffy shrugged. "Right now? It's a tossup between, I have no idea, and absolutely no clue." Buffy quipped a small frown on her face, the brunette had stopped going to most of her regular haunts, to find her you normally had to get lucky, or she was looking for you.

* * *

In a small shabby apartment the demon, his hat placed securely on his head effectively hiding his horns and putting shadows across his facial features, effectively hiding who he was from most of the human population. He grabbed clothes frantically threw them in his suitcase, no matter how it went with The Slayers tonight he wanted to be able to leave without having to come back here. He jumped when he heard a loud crash, turning towards it, he saw the brunette Slayer standing in what was left of the doorway to his apartment. "Hey Slayer! You know, I wasn't expecting company. Give me a minute and I'll have the place tidied up for you." He said nervously, his eyes flicking around for a possible escape.

"You got the books?" Faith asked in no mood to be distracted, she had a mission, one that she was going to thoroughly enjoy, and could very well get her killed if she didn't pull it off. She smirked she always did like to live on the edge, playing it safe was for pussies.

"Well, that depends." He said carefully. "You got the money?" He asked looking her over, for any signs of a briefcase or bag that would indicate that it have 5 G's in it. Faith's smirk widened as she punched, her fist connecting harshly with his face. "You're a tough in negotiations and I respect that." The demon squeaked, stepping backwards, he threw a sheet that had been covering the books away. Faith stepped closer looking them over with suspicious eyes. "Check 'em out. Now ah, that is quality merchandise. That's worth five grand easy."

"Books of Ascension?" Faith questioned, not willing to leave her place to check them out. She couldn't afford to chase the demon down if he managed to get out the door, and she needed to keep her undercover operation with the Scooby's as long as possible.

Mm hmm. Original editions and everything. Uh, great condition," The demon began trying to really sell his product, but on receiving a look from Faith, he back tracked a little, miss reading her I don't care expression, for disbelief. "Ok it's a little worn on one spine, some slight foxing, but otherwise, perfect." He backed up a little, his hands raised to his chest. "Now the five grand, it's ah you know negotiable."

Faith met his eyes. "I don't like to haggle." Faith pulled her knife, stabbing the demon as he tried to run past her to his busted down door. Not dead yet the demon struggled rolling them on the floor, pulling the knife out Faith stabbed him again finally putting an end to the demons life. Pulling her knife from the demons body, she looked at the blood staining her hands and the knife with a morbid interest, as she watched the thick wet liquid drip down the knife.

Tossing one last look to the body Faith turned and made her way out of the apartment, checking to make sure nobody saw her, sheathing her knife promising herself that she'd wash both the knife and the sheath when she got back to her apartment.

* * *

Buffy sat in her class doing her best to keep her mind focused on what the teacher was saying, but she kept missing big chunks in his lecture as her mind drifted away from the classroom and towards Faith. She was worried about the brunette something didn't seem right. Something that was right in front of her, but she just couldn't grasp hold of what it was exactly. The teachers words washed over her, going through one ear and out the other without her even picking up on the words that had been spoken.

Her leg bounced an agitated rhythm and a small worried frown darkened her features. What was going on with Faith? She had chosen to come back to them, to get herself back on track, so why since then had she had this sinking feeling in her gut about the brunette? Buffy sighed in frustration attracting a few glances around the classroom. Why was she having so much trouble seeing what it was?

Buffy opened her locker and started putting her books away, beside her Willow came up to her and began working her own locker combination. "So wanna go catch a mocha?" Willow asked as she pulled open her locker door.

Buffy shook her head regretfully. "I can't…" she paused wondering whether or not to tell Willow about her concerns. "…I just have this nagging feeling, so I'm going to be wandering around the town, trying to find a why for the niggling." Buffy half truthed.

"Oh." Willow sighed a little disappointed, before she perked up. "I can come with, and we could stop by the Espresso Pump."

Buffy shook her head. "No. Sorry Wills, but one person is less noticed then two." Buffy said before closing her locker. "I'll take a raincheck on that mocha, though." She waved goodbye to the red head, before turning and walking away, her book bag slung haphazardly over her shoulder.

Willow watched her go in disappointment, she had thought that she had gotten through to Buffy about The Slayer stuff, that she could handle herself when the need arose, but it seemed that Buffy still had doubts. Willow turned and spotted Oz coming towards her, and she smiled forgetting for the moment about her previous thought about her involvement in slaying. "Oz hey!" She called excitedly.

Buffy sighed as she wandered around the town her eyes searching, hoping for even just a glimpse of familiar dark brown hair that would indicate Faith, the sky was turning dark as night fell. Her mom would be getting worried despite the fact that she had dropped her book bag off at her mothers work when she had happened to walk by, and had explained that she may be home late. The lack of details would have her mother pretty close to returning her broken habit of nail biting she was sure.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she continued her search for Faith. She really hoped that her suspicions were proved false. She'd prefer to be her imagination then the truth. Buffy sighed she was nearing the edge of the main part of town, she paused looking around herself trying to decide which way she should go. By chance she looked up and in the distance she could see a figure walking away from her. She squinted at it trying to see who it was. The person was too far ahead to tell, but something told her that she should follow them.

* * *

Angelus let out an annoyed sigh as he turned a page in the book he had splayed out on his lap. Night had just taken control of the sky, allowing him to leave his mansion and wreak havoc on the mortal world again, but there wasn't much point just yet. Buffy wouldn't go out patrolling for a few more hours, he didn't feel like hunting down a meal this early in the evening and he had yet to think of a way to get close enough to Mayor Wilkens to find out anything substantial… and this had to be the most boring book in the world! Angelus growled and threw the book at a wall where it bounced off and landed on the floor its spine facing up.

"Temper, temper Angelus." Faith taunted, having come in just in time to see him throw the book.

Angelus stiffened in surprise for a second, surprised that he had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't sensed her coming. "Well, the prodigal Slayer returns." Angelus stood, turning to face her. "You just can't seem to stay away can you Faithy."

Faith matched his smirk with a sexy one of her own. "Who said I was trying to?" She purred.

Angelus chuckled. "My, my Faithy. Don't tell me all those little rumours flying around about you stepping back into line are false. Why that may just break poor little Buff's heart. I mean she put so much time and effort into saving you from yourself."

Faith grimaced, a spark of angry flaring in her heart, before she squashed it down. "Well it was a noble effort and an annoying one, but why would I chose to stifle what I am like she does. Catering to the every beck and call of that stupid Watcher's Council." Faith sauntered further into the room. "I'm like you, free."

"Is that what I am?" Angelus mocked. "And here I had this crazy notion all this time that I was a vampire."

"Don't be coy Angelus." Faith murmured as she took a few more steps towards him, so that she was standing in front of him a couple of centimetres between them. She could do this, she could seduce Angelus to her and to The Mayor. "You know what I meant, we're free to do what we want and feel no regret, or guilt, only pleasure in the experience."

"So you killed someone, that doesn't make you like me. Any human can kill." Angelus took a deep breath, focusing on the scents coming off Faith, the mundane everyday scents of traffic that clung to her. Her own scent, faint traces of The Mayors scent, her deodorant that tickled his nose with all the chemicals in the mixture, made him glad that Buffy wore only the lite scent of vanilla. Her arousal, and the scent of blood that couldn't be more than a half a day old. "You killed a demon. That seems more along the lines of Slayerly duty then any want to kill." _'How could he tell?'_ Faith thought with a small frown. Angelus smirked seeing the confusion in her expression. "You may have washed your hands, but you forgot to change your shirt. Blood may not show up on black, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

Faith looked down at her top surprised, she hadn't even thought about blood getting on her clothes. Looking back up at him she shrugged. "It was a demon Buffy labelled 'The grey area' if anything that made it more fun."

"The fact that Buffy had decided to let it live?" Angelus asked as Faith leaned closer.

Faith shook her head slowly, gently biting her lower lip in a conscious gesture, suppressing a smile when Angelus' eyes drifted down to her lips. "No. The fact that it was completely… and utterly… defenceless." Faith murmured breathily before her lips met his, her tongue licked against his lips, before sliding inside the cool cavern of his mouth. At the first touch of her tongue against his she moaned, she had never kissed a vampire before and the danger of it was intoxicating!

Her arms came up to twine around his neck as she sunk into him, but with a growl Angelus slapped her away, sending her to the floor. He licked his lips and stared at her, feeling more, or less disappointed. He had thought for sure he'd get the same rush he felt when his lips met Buffy. The thrill of knowing that she could come up from the lust filled haze and try to fight him off, fight the lust he so effortlessly invoked in her. But with Faith nothing no thrill, just his natural response to an experienced heated kiss that on its own in comparison was boring.

"What the hell?" Faith growled as she scrambled to her feet, her face stinging unpleasantly from the harsh unexpected blow.

"Sorry Faithy, but you're not my type." Angelus taunted, before running his tongue along his mouth.

Faith stared at him in shock, before her expression hardened into that of anger. "Funny, from your reputation I figured anyone was your type." She spat.

Angelus shrugged, not at all ashamed of his sexual exploits with both men and women. "Well, your misinformed I have standards Faith. I don't just fuck anyone you know."

Faith stepped over to him a smile playing along her lips. "Well I'm not just anyone."

"But you're not my type. I prefer naïve, innocent little waifs. Drusilla, she was my type. Naïve, innocent and gifted with visions from the Lord. Nothing more stimulating then corrupting all that innocence and purity." Angelus smirked down at Faith who was once again glaring at him. "Buffy is also my type innocent, naïve and as cute as a button. Not to mention the fact that she is an interesting challenge. You know I don't think I've butted heads with such a strong will… ever." Angelus stepped forward and Faith backed up a step involuntarily. "You on the other hand are worldly, definitely not naïve, and corrupt all on your own. All that was needed was a little shove to tip you over scales."

Angelus raked his gaze over her. "Nothing of interest there."

Faith felt her hands clench into fists in her rising anger at being so thoroughly cut down in comparison to Buffy Summers. After a moment though she forced down her anger and looked at him smugly. "You can say that all you want Angelus, but were alike you and I, we fit together." She sauntered up to him bravely and splayed a hand across his chest. Angelus raised a brow at her. "Think of all the fun we could have together." She leaned in closer, so that her breath washed against his ear. "Nothing holding us back." She whispered enticingly, before leaning back, removing her hand from his chest and walking away.

Buffy arrived in time to see Faith lean in towards Angelus, it looked like she kissed his cheek, before she removed herself, her hand lingering a moment as she pulled away, before the brunette turned and walked away. Buffy frowned, her heart hammering in her chest as jealousy ate at her, as well as a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the bottom had just dropped out. As it seemed that her suspicions were more than just her imagination, but what was Faith's angle? Was she looking for advice on killing people?

Buffy turned and walked away, her eyes scanning the night to make sure Faith was nowhere in sight. She didn't think it was a good idea to let Faith know that she was on to her, especially not when she didn't know what exactly the brunette's angle was.

Angelus watched Faith exit his mansion, before he looked over where Buffy had stood by one of the glassless windows a mere moment before, and he chuckled. It figured that Buffy was already on Faith's trail and the brunette wasn't even aware of it, but then she had never really been a good actor, as much as tried to hide behind a mask of indifference. He couldn't help but feel disappointed though that Buffy hadn't stuck around for a while longer, he could have used a work out, and his nights just never seemed complete anymore if he didn't get a chance to mock her. Angelus sighed and walked towards the door of his mansion. Once out in the night air, he scented he air, ignoring Faith's fresh scent he, concentrated on the older, the trail that she had left on her way to his mansion. Following after that scent Angelus whistled a jaunty tune to himself as he walked to pass the time.

* * *

Buffy walked quickly through the night, deliberately forcing herself not to break into a run. The night was still young there was no hurry to reach Giles, there was plenty of time for her to go on patrol. Buffy turned a corner and smiled in relief as she saw the complex in which Giles condo was situated. Moving her legs faster she approached the building, when she reached Giles door she took a few moments to calm herself from her brisk walk. Reaching out Buffy knocked impatiently on the wooden door.

She looked down at her shoes whilst she listed to the sound of Giles footsteps as they approached the door, she looked up just as her father figure opened the door, his expression full of surprise at seeing her. "Buffy? What's going on?" Giles asked as he stepped aside so that she could enter.

Buffy walked in and over to the small lounge area, before turning to face Giles as he followed her. "Faith… she… I saw her at the mansion with Angelus."

Giles looked at her dumbstruck. "Are you sure Buffy?"

"Yep. I caught the tail end of the meeting, so I have no idea what she was doing there, or how they really interacted, but I don't like it!"

Giles sank down on his couch. "Could she have teamed up with him do you think?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know… Angelus, isn't really the team player type, but if they are I'm sure Angelus has some trick up his sleeve. Some hidden agenda that Faith can't see, or refuses too, but I'm not sure…"

Giles nodded his understanding. "Yes Angelus has a reputation for preferring to work on his own." He agreed, taking off his glasses as he stared off into space.

Buffy frowned, something just didn't seem right to her about Angelus and Faith working together… she couldn't see any common goal that they could be working for… unless Faith hated her a lot more than anyone had ever realized. That could be it. Faith could be working with Angelus believing that he planned on torturing and killing her still, and Angelus was letting her?

* * *

"It's not like I wasn't trying, ok?" Faith grumbled petulantly. She had arrived at her new and lavish apartment to find The Mayor awaiting her returning eager to hear how the second part of her mission went. That was how she found herself sitting across from him the sitting area.

Wilkens let the frown of disappointment clear from his face and he held up his hands in submission. "Hey, there's no need to convince me. I'm sure you gave it you level best. I just don't understand what that boy could be thinking?" He frowned again, his eyes going over Faith, she was a beautiful young girl that was intelligent and suited his nature.

Faith scowled darkly as she remembered the conversation that had taken place between them.

"Try Buffy Summers, like in a big, fat, obsessive, one track way."

"Hey, come on don't be discouraged. You're a bright, young energetic girl with a whole life ahead of her. And I won't tolerate brooding." He said chidingly. "So you couldn't seduce him into the fold, there are other ways of persuasion Faith, maybe you just need to be more forceful with your overtures… if you really like this boy."

Faith grinned. "You know I think that I really do."

"Well there now. Now I know that you'll put your all into getting our boy Angelus to see the light. And Faith I know that you won't fail a second time, there's no way that anyone boy in his right mind would spurn you when they get to know the real you." The Mayor said with an encouraging grin.

Faith felt herself flush lightly, but she smiled in return, her eyes drifting to the side as she thought on how she should approach him this time.

* * *

Angelus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dingy complex of apartments he was standing in front of, but there was no mistaking that this was the place that Faith had committed her most recent murder. The scent of drying stale blood reached his sensitive nostrils, making him huff out a breath to try to dispel the scent demon blood just wasn't all that appetizing, although some breeds were drinkable, normally the more humanoid ones, but this one carried a scent close to reptilian, and cold blooded creatures had the foulest tasting blood. Something he had discovered by accident last year after biting that human that had been infected with high speed breeds of creatures from the deep blue, as soon as the liquid had hit his tongue he'd had to spit it out, and his plans for tormenting Buffy that night had been cut short. He could still see the curious look that had appeared on her face after he had spat out the blood, leaving his prey alive, and he had suddenly known that he had unintentionally helped her put something together in her mind.

Angelus shook his head and headed into the building ignoring the few humans that were wandering the halls outside their apartments. Easily following the scent of the blood, he came to a stop in front of a closed door. Reaching out he pushed open the door, the door knob dangling from its socket uselessly, he stepped into the room and he looked around. His eyes fell on the open half packed briefcase with clothes still waiting to be packed away on the bed. The drawers and wardrobe open haphazardly indicating haste. His eyes fell to the floor where blood made a large pool around the small demons body, his eyes fell to the stab wounds a deep one to the lower abdomen, a lot of blood and led to a slow painful death if he wasn't doctored, or had preternatural healing abilities as one of his enhanced qualities. His eyes moved up to the second deep penetrating wound this one to the heart; death was instantaneous after a wound like that, especially after a deep wound to the abdomen.

Angelus looked at the mess and sighed. "Faithy, Faithy, Faithy. What a mess you have made, huh." Angelus turned and walked out of the apartment swinging the door closed behind him, the broken door didn't latch though, and it creaked open leaving a small sliver between door, and the doorframe.

* * *

Giles closed the book he was looking at and brushed it to the side rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses, as he rested his elbows on the large study table in the library. Wesley looked up at him hopefully. "Find anything?"

Giles looked up at him moodily. "Six course banquet of nothing with a scoop of sod-all as a palate closer."

"I've had no better luck. There must be something about this Ascension somewhere." Wesley muttered warily, his eyes were beginning to hurt from all the research and the lack of success. He wouldn't be surprised if it was a headache building.

"Perhaps I should contact The Council, maybe run a search…" Giles began out of habit.

Wesley cut him off with an uncomfortable look. "No. I don't uh, it should be I that…" Wesley sighed and gave up on the excuses that were getting jumbled in his mouth. "That it The Council isn't entirely aware that I'm letting you work for me…" Giles shot Wesley an irritated look, and he rephrased. "Um …with me. I don't think they'd be very happy at the idea of the two of us collaborating."

"Well, I wasn't about to burst into glorious song about it myself." Giles muttered still sore at the working for slip. "Why don't you call?"

Wesley who sat facing the door spotted Buffy walking in, a slight dispirited droop to her shoulders that went unnoticed by The Watcher. "I think the most expedient plan would be to find these Books of Ascension themselves. Buffy, you and Faith must find this demon and soon."

"Well, I'll go back to the scene, see if I can track him." Buffy offered with a shrug.

"Wait for Faith." Wesley told her firmly.

Buffy scowled at him, not liking the implication that he didn't think she could handle herself against the one small un-violent demon. "That could be hours. The girl makes Godot look punctual. I'll just go myself."

"Buffy, this is a job for the both of you. This demon could be anywhere." Wesley said determined to stick to his guns.

Buffy met Giles gaze and minutely shook her head, informing him that she'd had no luck tracking Faith last night. Giles nodded, his eyes concerned. He glanced over at Wesley to see if he noticed the silent interaction. Seeing him sitting there calmly his expression calm, lacking any suspicion he knew that the younger man had noticed nothing out of the usual. Which was excellent, the last thing they needed was him fumbling around in outrage and messing things up with Faith more than they already were.

"If these books are important as he says, he has good reason to hide." Wesley explained as Xander entered clutching a piece of paper in his hand. "Finding him is going to be extremely difficult."

"Found your demon." Xander said at just that moment sharing a smile with Buffy, over the gaping mouth Wesley was now sporting in his shock.

"Fashion tip, Wes. Mouth looks better closed." Buffy teased him.

"Got the address." Xander told Buffy as he handed her the slip of paper he had been clutching. "I beat it out of Willy the snitch personally."

"You beat up Willy?" Buffy questioned slightly impressed. She never knew Xander had it in him.

"Sure!" Xander exclaimed, before folding under the pressure of the look that Buffy was giving him. "Well, actually let's just say I applied some pressure, or more accurately, that I asked politely, and then uh, bribed him." Xander explained regretfully. The beating him up story sounded so much better.

"How much?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Twenty-eight bucks." Xander turned to Giles. "Does The Council reimburse for that kind of stuff?" He asked him hopefully.

"Did you get a receipt?" Giles asked calmly, already guessing the answer. Kids these days were brought up so differently.

"Damn." Xander muttered, he was never going to see that twenty-eight bucks again!

Buffy looked down at the slip of paper in her hand reading the words that had been scrawled across it in a hurry. "I know this. It's down by the bus station. Not the nicest part of town."

"Again, see no standards. I mean any self-respecting demon should be living in a pit of filth, or a nice crypt." Giles grumbled.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at the nice crypt comment. Crypts were not nice! "I'll remember to mention that." Buffy muttered, in time for Faith to hear as she pushed up the door to the library.

"Mention what?" Faith asked grabbing hold of Buffy's arm in a forced friendly manner. "Where we going, girl friend?"

Buffy disengaged her arm from Faith's grip, her irrational, unwanted jealousy still a little to fresh to be able to act like she hadn't seen her with Angelus… kissing his cheek, her hand splayed across his chest possessively. "Actually, I can handle this one solo."

"Why should you get to have all the fun?" Faith inquired teasingly trying to sound like herself, and not like she was worried that she'd miss something important to tell The Mayor. "Share, share, that's fair, right?"

Buffy bit back the scathing comment that wanted to spill from her lips. She could hear the tension in Faith's voice, and it was more important than her irrational feelings concerning Angelus. Getting her jealousy under control, she was able to answer calmly. "Right. Got our demon."

"Oh." Faith muttered, worry slamming into her gut. "Well, let's look him up." She could do this! All she had to do was act like she had never seen the inside of the demons whereabouts. Simple as that.

Buffy turned and marched out of the library Faith easily keeping pace with her, to locked up in her own troubles she didn't even recognise the cold shoulder that Buffy was having trouble dissipating all together.

Xander watched the swinging doors and shivered. "Is it just me, or did it just get really cold in here?" He asked the two other men in the room.

* * *

Buffy gently pushed open the apartment door, and Faith entered ahead of her. "Faith, careful." She muttered.

"Right." Faith said with an unseen grimace, she had to remember, the demon was still alive until they found the body.

"Missed you last night." Buffy said hoping she sounded casual.

Faith glanced back at her in the room of the apartment they were in. "Yeah, I was patrolling. No shortage of scum you gotta watch in Sunnydale, right?"

"So I've heard." Buffy muttered.

Buffy watched as Faith reached around a doorway for a light switch without looking. Buffy closed her eyes for a second. _'Oh no Faith, no!'_ Buffy thought, but kept her mouth shut, it would gain her nothing to confront Faith now. Her eyes fell on the body, and the blood that was pooled on the floor, starting to dry as it slowly soaked into the carpet. "Looks like somebody got here first." She observed, her eyes flicking to Faith for a moment, who's face wore an expression of shock, but her eyes, her eyes were the giveaway. She wasn't surprised at all to see the demon dead.

"Betting they got the books too. Some hit." Faith announced as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"This wasn't just a hit. This was somebody's idea of a party." Buffy said disgustedly, noting Faith's slight flinch.

"Maybe the guy put up a fight. We gotta get going. Come on, nothing we do here now." Faith turned to leave, but paused when she noticed Buffy not moving. "You coming?" Buffy nodded, but didn't speak as she turned and followed Faith out of the room, her eyes watching how Faith turned off the light as deftly as she had turned it on. She could feel her heart aching in the place that she had reserved for her sister Slayer, she had thought that the pain she had been feeling there would stop after Faith came back to them, but it seemed that Faith had, had other plans from the beginning!

After seeing this, she only had one conclusion Faith was working for The Mayor, doing his dirty work for him, but why? Why would Faith stoop so low as to join forces with the evil they were supposed to fight against? Did she enjoy leaping over the line that much? And what had she wanted with Angelus, or what had The Mayor wanted with Angelus? Or did it have nothing to with anything and Faith just wanted to bed him, like she most likely had most other guys in the town by now. Buffy sighed and shook her head, to many possibilities and no real answers.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she sat down in Giles office, everyone had finally left for the night, including Wesley, who had been rather annoyed, believing that he was being left out of the loop on something involving slaying, after they had convinced him it wasn't; which wasn't exactly a lie they weren't planning on slaying anything, he left although grudgingly.

"Tea?" Giles offered.

"Will you serve it with sugar?" Buffy asked tiredly she felt the need for a sugar fix.

Giles grimaced, but nodded even as his stomach churned at the thought of adding sugar to a cup of tea, even if it wasn't for him. Walking over to his tea pot, he quickly poured them a cup each and added two teaspoons of sugar to hers, before walking back over and handing it to her.

Buffy sighed again as she took the cup her eyes resting on the liquid in her cup. "I believe Faith was the one to kill him." She said softly, before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a gulp of the liquid tasting the added sweetness of the sugar, making her smile.

Giles sighed and took of his glasses placing them on his desk as he sat down in his desk chair. "I had hoped that it wasn't as bad as all that."

"Yeah me too." Buffy agreed solemnly, her mind ticking over everything in her head. "I think if I play my cards right, I'll be able to get some information out of her."

"You mean offering yourself up as bait, don't you." Giles asked his voice full of concern for the girl he loved like a daughter.

Buffy chuckled dryly, but nodded. "Yeah, that's what I mean. There's no other choice though really is there? We have to know what Faith knows, if she knows anything at all. Even if she doesn't we have to take that chance. And I'm the one that Faith voiced the most resentment for." Buffy sighed as she remembered her talk with Faith at the docks, after Wesley had fumbled his intervention.

"I don't like it Buffy… Faith, she's out of control."

"I know Giles, and I'll be as careful as I can, but we need to find out something on The Ascension and something tells me that Faith's the one who can tell us."

Giles took a long sip of his tea, his blue eyes shimmering with concern as he gazed at his determined Slayer. "I can't stop you Buffy, if this is really the way you want to go…"

Buffy cut Giles off her hazel eyes harsh. "This is the only way to go. She's beyond reason now Giles." Her eyes softened. "We can't help her when she doesn't want to be helped. All we can do is hope that she'll realize just how bad the shits she's into is and she'll come back to us before its too late."

"Just be careful." Giles intoned.

Buffy gave him a half smile. "Always am."

* * *

The Mayor sat at his desk looking at Faith pensively, his elbows resting on his desk, his fingers intertwined in the middle, as day light lit up his office. "Mint?" He asked Faith, who shrugged and held out her hand, popping the mint into her mouth after Wilkens had deposited the mint onto her palm. "So have you decided how to woo Angelus?" Wilkens asked.

Faith nodded an anticipatory smile curving her lips. "Yeah. I'll go over there this afternoon, and work my magic."

"Good, good. I knew that I could count on you, Faith. I have every confidence that when I see you this evening you'll have Angelus wrapped around your finger, no doubt in my mind."

Faith smiled at him in appreciation of his confidence in her. No one had, had such faith in her before. She just hopped that her new plan gave her the goods. She really, really didn't want to disappoint him, or herself for that matter. Angelus would be such a great trophy to rub in Buffy's face, and she could see herself really liking Angelus. He was everything she needed, he wouldn't judge her hobbies, and he would be able to give her great tips on how to up her game. They were perfect all she had to do was make him see it.

Willow looked over at Buffy with a worried expression as she sat next to her on a couch in the student lounge. They were waiting for the boys to meet them, but the sombre worried expression on Buffy's face concerned her. "Are you ok? You seem a little on edge. Is there anything wrong?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked over at Willow and forced a smile. "It's nothing." She assured her red headed friend. Willow gave her a disbelieving look. "It's nothing." Buffy tried again, she didn't want to concern Willow, or any of her friends with her worries for Faith and the rough plan that was circling around in her mind, only half formed because most of it would have to made up as it went along. Willow continued to look at her with her unwavering stare. "Alright, alright, stop with the third degree. It's Faith." Buffy relented.

"What about her?" Willow asked, finding herself not at all surprised that the brunette was once again causing them trouble.

"Well I followed Faith, you know that day after school when you asked me to do mochas." Willow nodded her understanding. "Well she went to Angelus' mansion,"

"What was she doing there?" Willow interrupted surprised.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know, I caught the tail end of their interaction, but they looked sorta intimate." Willow patted Buffy's knee sympathetically understanding a little that it would have been hard to see the body of Angel with Faith. "But that's not the biggest worry." Buffy muttered chewing on her lower lip.

Willow pulled back looking at her shocked. "What could be a bigger worry then Faith getting all cosy with…" At the look Buffy shot her Willow didn't finish her sentence and ducked her head a little in apology.

"I believe that she's working for The Mayor." Buffy said sincerely. Willow sat in silence, not sure whether to believe her, or not, but then she wouldn't put anything past Faith. "And if she is… I have no idea what they have planned, and what that has to do with Angelus. Things could get ugly real fast, if Angelus decides to do whatever it is that they want him to do."

"Go beat it out of him." Willow said suddenly.

Buffy looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Go over to the mansion, and beat what it was Faith wanted out of him. I mean there's no point sitting here worrying over what it is when you can go over and pummel it out of him." Willow said determinedly.

"But I…" Buffy said nervously, it was always iffy how there fights ended up, and with Angelus' new game plan she wasn't sure, that it was such a good idea. Willow pointed her finger in the direction of the exit determinedly. Buffy sighed and held up her hands in defeat. "Alright, but promise me one thing. Don't tell the others about what I've said here. I don't want things to spiral out of control." Willow nodded, if Faith was really still a guiltless killer, she didn't want any of her people near her. "Thanks Will." Buffy sighed gratefully, before she turned and headed for the exit.

Willow watched Buffy go until she was out of sight, turning back around, she spotted the guys coming towards her and she waved at them in greeting. "Hey Wills, where's the Buff?" Xander asked as he sat down on the couch opposite as Oz took the seat Buffy had just vacated.

* * *

Buffy began walking up the driveway to the mansion, her expression troubled as she thought about the upcoming confrontation. What if the answer was something that she really didn't want to know? What if Faith had managed to get the one thing that Angelus' had always denied her; his love? Buffy stopped in her tracks closing her eyes tightly as she tried to remember Angelus' expression in the moment she had gotten to see him with Faith.

She wished that she didn't care what went on between the two. Her hands clenched into fists. He had never even liked her, and yet she couldn't stop pining over him! She wished she that she could hate him for more than a few moments at a time, but she could never hold onto it, sometimes she could hate him for hours until the hurt dimmed, and her hate faded into the nothingness. She wished that he could love her. Her heart was full of useless wishes and dreams it seemed, each adding to the pain that weighed down her broken heart refusing to let it mend.

Buffy sighed and looked back the way she had come, she could leave now, as empty handed as when she had arrived, or she could take her shot at finding out what Faith had wanted from Angelus, as painful as the answer maybe. Buffy's eyes hardened and she looked back at the mansion with determination, she could deal with pain, she felt it constantly she could handle a little more, and there was always the chance that for once it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Buffy began walking again, cutting across the grass as she made her way around the mansion, walking past the side entrance without even glancing at it, as she made her way over to the large window with the pipe running up beside it. The same window she had used to escape from Angelus' room on her birthday.

Reaching up she grasped hold of the pipping and hoisted herself up, beginning her climb up to Angelus' room window. _'Why couldn't he have conveniently placed tree outside his bedroom window?'_ Buffy thought as she used the metal strips that held the pipe fastened to the wall to climb up the pipe. _'Trees are so much easier to climb!'_ Buffy mentally grumbled as her foot slipped, and she almost fell to the ground. Buffy finally came level with the balcony and she let out a sigh of relief. She climbed up a little higher so that she was looking down at the small balcony, judging the distance, she pushed herself away from the pipe to land on the balcony.

Taking a moment to stretch out her arms and legs relaxing her muscles, that had been tense the entire time she had climbed up the pipe. Turning she faced the curtain that blocked her view of the room. Taking a fortifying breath she stepped towards the thick black curtain, before she hesitated, and moved to one side, deciding that it was for the best if she tried her best to not dowse Angelus with sunlight. Buffy crept into the room shedding as little light into the darkened room as possible. Her eyes scanned around the room making sure that he wasn't somewhere ready to pounce on her. Lastly her eyes lighted on the bed, and she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as her suspicions that he would be sleeping during this part of the day were confirmed.

He looked so cute, and innocent when he was sleeping, even though his muscles indicated his deadly strength. Buffy's shoes sunk into the rug that covered some of the cold stones, but she didn't pay any attention to it as she made her way over to Angelus' side. Before she even realized she was going to do it she was sitting on the edge of his large bed, the mattress dipping slightly with her added weight. It was so easy to pretend that it was Angel sleeping soundly in the bed as she watched him waiting for him to wake. Buffy couldn't help, but reach out to caress the soft skin of his cheek. She jumped when his arm shot from its resting place to clasp its hand tightly around her wrist, preventing her from touching him.

Looking up from her captured wrist, she met his now opened eyes, that were staring at her with open amusement. "I thought you were asleep." Buffy muttered accusingly, her cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment at having been caught doing the exact opposite of what she had come here to do.

"With your racing heart beat, and the rattling of the pipe you scaled to get up here, how could any vamp hope to get some shut eye." Angelus mocked his eyes drifting to where he could hear her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. Buffy tugged her wrist free and backed up a couple of steps from the large bed.

Angelus stretched lazily, before throwing the covers off him and swinging his legs over the side. Standing up he watched Buffy in growing amusement as she stared at him wide eyed, her little mouth hanging open in shock. Buffy could feel her eyes bugging from her head as Angelus stood revealing to her that he slept in all his glory, not to mention the fact that his length was turgid and bobbing in the air with an angry red colour. When she heard his deep mocking chuckle, she realized that she was staring and gave a little startled yip, before whirling around so that she was facing away from him, her face bright red with embarrassment. "Saw something you like Buff?"

"Just put some clothes on." Buffy said, sounding more pleading then she had wanted to.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed Buff?" Angelus purred tauntingly stepping silently over to her. "You've felt every inch of me, in that tight little cunt of yours." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trapping her against him, as he rubbed himself against her ass. Buffy struggled against his grip, trying to free her arms from his restricting hold. Angelus groaned and pressed her against him harder, as he little ass wriggled against his sex. Not able to pull her arms free Buffy slammed her head back, managing to catch his chin just barely, him being a little more than a head taller than her.

At that blow Angelus' grip on her loosened, and Buffy slammed her elbow into his gut, before breaking free completely, turning around to face him she roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him to the ground. Buffy pounced on him landing on his chest, her hand closing around his throat to pin him. "Put some damn clothes on!" Buffy growled.

Angelus batted her hand away from his throat and rolled them over, his own hand closing around Buffy's throat, his thumb caressing the pulsing artery. Buffy squirmed under him testing how much leverage he had, highly aware that he was naked, and that her thighs though clad in jeans were cradling his hips.

"Ah, now this is how I prefer my women." Angelus rumbled tauntingly.

Buffy glared up at him, her face slightly flushed, his meaning clear to her. "I didn't come here to help you with your morning problem Angelus." Buffy growled.

"Really? How inconvenient, for you."

Buffy snarled angrily and shoved him off her with a burst of anger fuelled strength, before scrambling to her feet, she faced him just as he clambered to his feet. "What did you come here for? Your usual stake seems to be suspiciously absent." Angelus sighed as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of leather pants, slipping them on, he carefully tucked himself in, before turning to face her as he did up his fly.

"Oh, it's around." Buffy replied glad that she had one stake on her at least, hiding inside her jacket. "I want to know what Faith wanted with you?" Buffy asked deciding to risk cutting straight to the point, hoping that perhaps she'd surprise him into telling her without any of his usual fun and games.

Angelus tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now why would Faith's little visit interest you so much?" He murmured with mock pensiveness. Buffy scowled. "You wouldn't be jealous would you Buff?"

"Get over yourself!" Buffy snapped, praying that she wasn't blushing in embarrassment. "I just want to know what game Faith's playing."

"Oh, is Faith playing a game?" Angelus taunted.

Buffy let out a frustrated sound, and threw her hands in the air. "Damn it Angelus, why can't you just gimme a straight answer so I can leave!"

"Because it's so much fun." He giggled.

Buffy threw him an angry glare, she was beginning to feel like this had been a stupid idea. Angelus wasn't going to tell her a damn thing! "Did she come to you because she killed?"

Angelus smirked at her. "Ooh, you know about that."

"So she did!" Buffy cried feeling triumphant.

Angelus gave her an innocent look. "Did what?"

"Come to you, because she killed again." Buffy muttered, feeling like he was toying with her.

Angelus chuckled, the angry frustrated expression his petite blonds face making his cock pulse angrily. "Why do you care so much Buff? She's already in a full fledge tailspin. There's nothing I can really do to make it worse than it already is." He watched Buffy closely, his eyes fixed on hers, searching for the truth in them. Buffy turned her gaze away from him, but not before he had read the worry and fear in her eyes for the brunette Slayer. The reason suddenly clicked in his mind, as the demon that Faith had killed came to mind. Hadn't he been the one that had been offering to sell the books that The Mayor wanted…

Angelus giggled. _'Oh Faithy. How pathetic.'_ Angelus thought. At the giggle Buffy looked back up at him, one look at him was all it took for her to know that he had come to the same conclusion she had. She had no idea how, but he had. The only thing she didn't know was what they wanted with Angelus. Angelus focused his gaze back on Buffy, a smug smile on his lips, he had found his way into The Mayor's lair!

Buffy backed away. She didn't like the look in his eyes, the glittering triumph shining in them making her uneasy and feeling like a helpless little lamb to the slaughter. Buffy felt the curtain at her back and she quickly dashed through, the sun light spilling into Angelus' room for a moment, the onslaught of light stopping short of his feet. Angelus turned away from the window his plan forming in his mind. _'If Faithy wanted him. Well, he'd just have to let her get him.'_ Angelus turned towards his bathroom, he had a funny feeling that with The Mayor involved Faith would be paying him a visit real soon.

Buffy dropped the last little distance to the ground, a despondent expression on her face. She had left with about as much as she had came in with. Buffy sighed, it seemed that every logical conclusion lead to Faith having taken up with The Mayor, but why would she? That question always came back to haunt her, and it always went unanswered.

* * *

Faith entered the mansion her eyes lighting on Angelus as he came into the room, having sensed her coming a couple of miles away. "Well, looky here, the backstabbing Slayer returns." Angelus taunted.

"Oh ouch." Faith mocked. "Like they didn't turn on me first."

"Yeah, murdering someone, then blaming it on their little savoir. Not a friend winning move." Angelus crossed his arms and stared at her coldly. "What do you want Faith? Not that I'm not thrilled about suddenly being Mr. Popular."

Faith smiled at him. "Do I need a reason?" Angelus raised an impatient brow at her, and Faith held her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, jeez. I came 'cause I wanted to spend some time with someone like me."

Angelus chuckled at her mockingly. "You're not like me. You're an out of control idiot with no sense. I checked out the scene of your latest crime Faithy. It was a mess, a messy waste. There was no finesse, no art behind it. It was just a sloppy wasted death. You are nothing compared to me. And frankly I'm insulted that you'd dare compare us."

Faith glared at him angrily, and Angelus waited patiently for the moment, he could safely change his mind without causing suspicion in the brunette. "So I lack finesse, that comes with time and practise."

Angelus shook his head tauntingly. "No, Faithy it doesn't. You kill without any purpose except for maybe self gratification. There's no finesse in that, no art. It's just a mess." Angelus took a step forward. "But you know what really bothers me you don't see the bigger picture. You're kills are all in the moment, always about that one moment of pain… never the pain that, that one death can cause so many others if done right."

Faith scowled at him, before taking a swing at him, Angelus blocked her blow and backhanded her, so that she landed harshly on the floor. Faith flipped herself to her feet an angry scowl darkening her face. "Is this the part where you tell me, Buffy could do it better."

Angelus smirked at her, grabbing her by the neck her brought her up against him. "I don't need to; it seems that you already know."

Faith growled angrily and punched him in the face, forcing him to let her go. He recovered quickly though, and Faith pulled her stake ready for whatever he decided to dish out. "You know," Faith growled as she blocked a punch. "Everyone told me that you hated Buffy, and wanted to kill her in the most painful way possible, the moment your soul flew the coop. And yet Buffy's still here and instead of killing her… you sing her praises, and act like a jealous ex-boyfriend whenever B's with another guy. Doesn't sound like hate to me."

Angelus slapped Faith away from him, sending her stumbling. "I don't sing her praises Faithy, she's just a lot more capable then you. I make her life hell, and I kill the little boys she takes an interest in adding further to her pain. It's a beautiful thing Faith watching some ones pain and suffering."

Faith took a breath and decided to up her game she had to get this done, she had to succeed and the way things were going now, Angelus was never going to go for it. Faith blocked a kick, and punched him, swinging round she aimed another punch at him, only to have her stake arm grabbed, his hand closing around her wrist painfully making her stop short. "You wanna be smart? You listen to me." Faith said with a grimace.

Angelus growled at her, his face having shifted during the small scuffle. "Funny thing about vampires Faith. We don't establish meaningful dialogue with Slayers."

"Funny, you sure talk a lot then for a vampire and all." Faith growled kicking him in the knee. Angelus allowed himself to fall to the ground at the attack, and a second later Faith had jumped astride him her stake hovering threateningly over his heart, triumph lighting up her face.

Angelus chuckled. "I should have known you liked it on top."

"You want to listen, or you want to die?" Faith said threateningly, her free hand resting against his chest pinning him, and propping her up.

"As long as you're there, I mostly want you to wriggle. But I'm listening." Angelus rumbled with a lewd smirk on his face. Faith obliged him pressing her hips down against his.

"Last time you and Buffy had it out for real, she kicked your ass all the way back to hell. You want to do better this time?"

"Still listening." Angelus agreed, allowing his face to shift back into the smooth features of his human guise. Silently marvelling at the brunette's gullibility.

"Good boy. Now all you got to do is play nice and call truce and I'll hook you up with the real power in this town. Interested?" She asked an excited gleam in her eyes.

Angelus fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Very." He said making his voice sound intrigued.

"Good." Faith leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her tongue running along the seam to his lips, before dipping inside his mouth when Angelus opened for her. She moaned as his tongue brushed hers, and she threw her stake to the ground with a clatter as she fisted her hand in his silk shirt, and the other slid up into his hair.

Angelus pulled back from the kiss with a little difficulty. "Shouldn't I be preparing to meet the new boss?" He asked.

Faith looked at him her dark eyes seeming black with her lust. "There's still an hour or so of daylight left, we can't go until then, or you'll turn extra crispy in a matter of seconds. And I don't think the boss would be too happy about that."

Angelus touched a finger to his chin. "Then however shall we pass the time?"

Faith smiled down at him seductively. "I have an idea." She purred, fisting her other hand in his silk shirt she ripped it open sending the buttons flying and ruining the shirt. Angelus growled at the aggressive move, just as Faith dipped lower, her tongue coming out to lick at his chest, her tongue circling his nipple, before capturing the small bud, between her teeth and giving it a sharp pull, sending lust straight to his groin, at the small pain the action caused.

Angelus frowned in discontent as his corrupted side went wild inside of him, trying to wrack him with guilt over the pain it would cause Buffy if she found out he had sex with the brunette. He growled again and Faith smirked thinking it was from her as she played with his belly button dipping her tongue inside the small crevice teasingly. He scowled up at the ceiling, the corrupted side of himself rising louder and harsher in him then it had ever before. Warring with him, trying its best to make him stop Faith, as if he was the pansy assed soul that loved Buffy so much. It was sickening that he felt that about something as simple as sex. It wasn't anything all that special, and the look of pain on her face after he had made light of her first time with him still made him smile.

He placed a hand on the back of Faith's head as she licked the skin just above the waist band of his pants. Why was it that the lust Faith aroused him seemed boring in comparison to the lust he felt when faced with Buffy. Earlier that afternoon, he had been ready for a good fuck, but now he felt disinterested. He looked down at the brunette that was teasing his skin with her skilled tongue. The corrupted side of himself seized on that, and whispered at him, telling him that he shouldn't do it if he really didn't want it, what was the point? It appealed to his pride and ego, and it would have got him to, if he hadn't realized that since coming back from hell he hadn't fucked anyone, but Buffy Summers!

He hadn't realized it until that moment, and it pissed him off! All the women that had flirted with him at The Bronze and the ones he had drained dry he hadn't done anything else with them once he got them outside! Angelus growled with anger, grabbing Faith he pulled her up him, before rolling them over, pressing Faith into the cold stone of the mansion floor. One of his hands divesting her of her pants. Faith moaned reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, racking her nails along the soft skin there, before moving up into his hair.

Angelus pulled open his own pants freeing himself from the leather confines. Without further ado he slammed into her, ignoring the screaming in the back of his head, as it tried to force its way to the forefront of his mind. Faith cried out in ecstasy as he slammed into her over and over again. She was everything she hoped he'd be! She'd always preferred hard and fast. Angelus growled ferally as he looked down at the brunette as she kept up with his rhythm, his eyes widened when for a long moment it was Buffy he saw wreathing underneath him ecstasy written all over her face.

Angelus shook his head even as lust at the image slammed through him and he quickened his pace.

Faith squeezed her walls around him, using her slayer muscles to make him groan with pained pleasure. If there was one thing she was determined to do better than Buffy, it was be a better a lover for Angelus then the 'perfect' little blond. With a heaving cry Faith rolled them over so that she was on top, her hips slamming down to meet his keeping up with his rough rhythm. Her fingernails wracking down his chest leaving little bloody welts. Leaning down Faith licked up one bloody trail. Angelus growled his face shifting as he rolled them back over resuming control over there violent coupling.

Faith screamed bloody murder as she came, sheath spasming violently as she arched up off the floor, her fingers digging into his back. Angelus roared as he felt her sheath clutching at him, spurring on his own release. With a few more thrusts he came his dead seed spurting up into her womb. Angelus collapsed on top of her for a moment, before rolling off her and out of her, ignoring the protesting groan Faith made.

Faith watched boneless for a moment as Angelus stood pulling his pants up around his hips, before beginning to walk away. Faith frowned scrambling to her feet, pulling up her own pants. That was it? No 'fuck your one in a million?' He was just going to walk away like nothing had happened. No man did that to her damn it! They were all pussy whipped afterward not seemingly indifferent to the experience. She was the one that didn't give a damn… and yet here she was giving a damn!

Faith followed him as he made his way up the stairs. "Hey, were are we going?"

Angelus didn't bother glancing back at her. "I'm taking a shower? You?"

Faith grinned. "I'm joining you." She purred.

Angelus shook his head at her. "No you're not." He said simply.

"What? Why the hell not?" Faith growled a frown darking her features.

Angelus stopped at the entrance to his bedroom, forcing the annoyance and exasperation from his face. "I wanna get clean, not all dirty… can't meet a new employer not looking my best." He teased her, before she could reply he slammed the door in her face, clicking the lock in place. Faith scowled at the door, before she shrugged forcing herself to let it go. So he wasn't a great just after guy, she grinned, most bad boys were. She could deal with that.

* * *

Angelus stood under the spray of hot water his hands pressed against the wall, his head slightly bowed a dark scowl on his face. He felt like crap the corrupted side of himself was wailing and cursing at him telling him he'd just made a big mistake. He didn't see it, but he didn't feel like he did after fucking Buffy either, if anything he felt empty, and wrong! Faith was an experience woman when it came to fucking and she'd given him a ride that should have had smug and satisfied, not feel like he was about crawl out from under his skin.

The thrill had been missing to, the thrill he got when he was with Buffy, it was missing and it made the experience somehow lacking and boring and not worth a repeat. Angelus growled thumping his fist against the tiled wall of the shower, cracking the fragile tile. What in the fuck was wrong with him they were both Slayers it should be the same! Except there was something about Buffy's cries of passion, so free and innocent tell him what she feeling and how close she was with each cry. That made Faith's experienced cries of lust, designed specifically to urge a man on in the heat of passion, not openly revealing the extent of her own passion.

Angelus let out a frustrated sigh and reached for his soap, feeling the need to do more then let the water wash away the sweat and juices from his body. He felt like he was going to go crazy all the conflicting emotions inside him. What he knew he should be feeling and what he shouldn't/didn't want to feel! He needed to figure out how to get rid of the part of himself that had been contaminated by the souls presence and the love it had felt for Buffy, or else he may just loss his mind, and that was something that he refused to let happen again!

He could still hear whispers sometimes, mutterings as demons and vampires alike wondered if he still planned to send the world to hell on them. Somewhere for it, but most were against, and as much as he didn't care about what they thought on the matter it was still a dark stain on his reputation.

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz sat at the long table their bodies slumped against the table in boredom, as Wesley went on and on from his position at the end of the table. Except for Cordelia who sat her elbows resting on the table, her hands propping up her chin as she listened to the sound of his voice, rather than the words coming from his lips, completely enthralled by the sound. Meanwhile Giles stood a little further back from Wesley his expression blank in his own boredom. "Our enemy has us at a disadvantage. We seem to be constantly one step behind him. now he has the books of Ascension. We must definitely take action."

"You have the greatest voice." Cordelia broke into his speech. "Have you ever thought about doing books on tape?" She queried, her voice husky as looked up at him batting her lashes.

"Way to focus CC." Xander snipped at her, glad for a pause in the droning monologue that was Wesley.

Wesley cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing. "Yes let's uh, let's try to stay on track. We need everyone working together here. Buffy any luck in locating Angelus?"

Buffy shook her head, her worry over what was going to happen tonight hidden as best she could on her features, but her eyes strayed to Giles the only one who knew what she had planned, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Nope, I went to the mansion and The Bronze."

"And Faith?" Wesley asked.

"She's missing too." Buffy said with a frown, as she sent up a silent prayer that everything was going to work ok for her tonight. She had a funny feeling that Faith had somehow convinced Angelus to meet The Mayor… not a comforting thought, even though logically she knew Angelus didn't play well with others.

"Which means nothing." Willow interjected for Buffy, glancing around the table uncomfortably at the looks she was getting. "Two unconnected events."

"What should we do?" Buffy asked for Wesley's sake, he had to feel like he was in charge, or things could go from bad to worse fast enough to make her head spin.

To her surprise though Giles answered. "Buffy, I think you should try to retrieve the Books of Ascension. Check out The Mayor's office, but be damned careful. Do not confront The Mayor. We don't know a thing about him."

Buffy nodded, hopefully by the end of the night they'd know a lot more. "I'll go home and stock up on weapons. Slip into something a little more break-and-enter-ish."

"Right. Willow, how far did you get with The Mayor's files?" Giles asked, but before the red head could speak, Cordelia spoke up.

"Excuse me." Cordelia interrupted with a scowl. "I believe Wesley is running this meeting."

"It's uh, quite alright." Wesley murmured self consciously. "Willow?" He prompted.

She shook her head sadly. "It's all bad news. By the time I got through the encryptions, the files were empty. Guess he saw me coming." Willow muttered a little more vehemently then she'd intended.

"What about the hall of records?" Oz spoke up for the first time, his hand closing around one of Willow's comfortingly. "Go to the source."

"Good idea." Wesley agreed. "There must be information on The Mayor there."

Giles seeing his chance stepped forward a bit coming to stand beside Wesley, now that the threat of the younger man seeing him bored to tears had passed. "Wesley, why don't you take the group and start looking?" He suggested, catching the grateful look Buffy sent him out of the corner of his eye. Everyone would be safely out of her way.

"Right." Wesley agreed with a nod.

Cordelia sat up straight. "I'm in Wesley's group." She announced with certainty.

"There is only one group." Giles told her with a little impatience.

"Yes! And I am in it." Cordelia said triumphantly.

Xander rolled his eyes, feeling like he was going to be sick, if he had to put up listening to Cordelia moon over Wesley during the entire trip. "Anyone mind if I skip the trip? I'm gonna cruise town, keep my ear to the ground, and I think fives a crowd."

"It really is." Cordelia agreed delighted.

"As long as you're careful. Steer clear of the mansion and possibly even The Bronze… I don't like that I don't know where Angelus is at this moment." Buffy said slowly, trying to sound more anxious than normal. And kicking up a fuss about him having to go, would not be normal.

Xander nodded. "Done deal. A death wish this puppy does not have."

"I'll drive." Oz offered, sensing that the plan had been accepted and solidified.

Willow turned to Oz with a proud smile. "They liked your plan."

"Anyone finds anything, check in with me." Giles said to the group, before turning to Buffy. "Be careful." Buffy nodded in agreement and headed towards the library exit. Giles watched them go for a moment before grabbing his keys from his office and heading out the door.

* * *

"So, can I keep him?" Faith asked The Mayor as she stood beside Angelus in front of Wilkens as he sat in chair behind his desk.

"Let's just take things step by step for the moment." Wilkens told her affectionately. "Now then, Angelus may I call you Angel?" He asked politely.

"Well actually," Angelus murmured turning to look around the office. "I'm thinking more along the lines of you calling my Master." He said in all seriousness, his gaze flicking back to The Mayor to judge his reaction.

The Mayor looked at him completely unfazed by the comment. "Ah. You know Angelus, attitude may get you attention, but courtesy wins respect." Angelus shot him a look that spoke volumes of what he thought of the kind of respect courtesy would gain him. The Mayor chuckled. "I am the one responsible for your new attitude."

Angelus caught sight of a fancy letter opener lying close to the edge of the desk, picking it up by its hilt he dragged the sharp tip along the desk creating a mark, making The Mayor wince a little at the line running across his previously immaculate desk. Angelus moved away from the desk prowling across the room. "That's why I'm here."

"I suppose you're curious as to why I'm so interested in you."

Angelus shrugged and smirked at him. "Not really, I'm an interesting guy."

"Of course. Faith here seems quiet taken with you, and only a special kind of guy snags her attention."

Angelus rolled his eyes at the picture he was looking at, before turning to look at The Mayor. "Hey, I don't mean to rush things here, but are you trying to get to some kind of point?"

"Kids today. Rush, rush, rush." The Mayor chided and Angelus raised his eyebrow at him, he had to be at least a century and a half his senior. "Well the point Angel, is you're a very powerful young man, good for Faith, and there may just be a future for you in Sunnydale." The Mayor trailed off as it seemed that Angelus interests were more focused on his letter opener then on the conversation. "I see you admiring my letter opener."

Angelus shrugged looking up from the silver letter opener, his finger brushing lightly over the sharp blade. "Well actually, I was thinking of stabbing you through the heart with it."

The Mayor smiled at him, and turned his chair so that he fully facing Angelus. His hands spread out giving him a clear shot. "Please do?"

Angelus looked at him surprised, but didn't let it show. It was one thing to have bravado, but another to not fear a blade through the heart. Without hesitation Angelus threw the blade at him aimed directly for his heart. Calmly The Mayor intercepted the blade with his right hand not wanting to ruin his suit jacket or shirt. The blade imbedded itself deeply in his palm, but he didn't even flinch, the sharp blade giving him no pain. "Nice shot." He said admiringly. Angelus watched with a deceptively calm face as The Mayor withdrew the blade from his palm with only a small grimace of discomfort. The Mayor held his hand up for him to see, and he watched as the wound healed over as if the blade had never pierced his skin. Faith looked at him with wide eyes, she had never seen that before, hadn't known that he had that kind of power at his disposal.

"You see, I'm what you might call impervious. Can't be killed, or harmed in anyway." Angelus watched him with narrowed eyes, as Wilkens calmly wiped the blade of his letter opener with a tissue. "And that's just a cornerstone in my plans for this great town of mine."

"Mmmm." Angelus murmured not allowing his surprise, or sudden anxiety, that was dangerously close to feeling like fear, show. "Can't be killed, but you don't like germs?" He mused, wondering if that was a weak spot that could be used against him. There was no way he wanted an impervious to death and harm entity roaming his town, not with the kind of rumours he'd been hearing floating around the town. It had half the demon populous shit scared.

"Uck, eew, awful things, unsanitary. But my question is, now that Faith has corralled your interest. What do you plan to do about a little Slayer problem we've been having?"

"Well, gee sir. That depends what you have in mind for her?" Angelus replied, playing along as his mind started to work into overtime as he stared at The Mayor, his plan shifting over in his mind. Never had he thought when he came here tonight, that he'd be faced with this.

The Mayor smiled leaning back in his seat. Confident that Buffy Summers would finally be taken care of for him. "Torturing her, killing hers fine, as long as it's slow!"

Angelus smiled at him darkly. "My favourite kind."

"Good! You know it's nice to see you're not one of those slacker types running around town today. Kids are just so lazy these days." The Mayor shifted back to the topic at hand. "Feel free to take your time. We don't want a replacement Slayer anytime soon. They can't all turn out like our girl Faith." Faith smiled at him in appreciation. "Have fun."

Angelus and Faith turned to leave, her hand slipping into his as anticipation thrummed through her. Things were finally starting to fall into place for her. "Let's do it."

"Uh, try to have her home by eleven." Wilkens called to Angelus as they reached his office door. Angelus looked over at him and gave him a small nod a smirk playing across his lips, before he pressed a kiss to the side of Faith's head as they exited the office.

The Mayor sighed as the door closed behind them. "She's not a little girl anymore."

* * *

Angelus walked with Faith down the stairs outside City Hall, the urge to rip his hand out of hers close to chocking him, but he did it gently, sliding his hand out from hers. "You think you can handle that?" Angelus asked, having relayed a sketchy plan to Faith during their walk from The Mayor's office.

"Of course. Buffy and her little friends don't suspect a thing." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

Angelus allowed it for a moment before pulling back. "Go on. I'll see you at the mansion." Faith nodded and stalked away, swinging her hips at him. Angelus watched her go a grin spreading across his face as she turned a corner. "I wouldn't be too sure of Buffy Faithy. She's smarter than she lets on. And you're not that good of an actor."

* * *

Xander walked down a deserted street, his eyes flashing with a mix of jealousy and just plain anger. "I love when you talk Wesley. I love when you sing Wesley." Xander grumbled venting to the night air. "Can you say the words jailbait, Wesley? Limey bastard." He cut himself off as he saw Faith approaching him with a quick stride. "Hey Faith! Where you been? You gotta find Buffy. She's going to her place and stocking up on…"

Xander was cut off as Faith with a deft movement smacked him harshly in the jaw without breaking her stride, her eyes barely glancing at him, as he fell limply to the ground, the blow knocking him unconscious. "Thanks for the info." She muttered.

* * *

Buffy stood in her room with only black pants and a bra on her shirt and jacket lying on the bed waiting for her to put them on, she stood still as Giles stood in front of her holding a small little bug attached to a small little recording device. "Testing." He muttered, before playing it back, his tiny recorded voice replaying in the room for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" He asked turning to Buffy.

"I'm sure. This way if anything happens. It won't have been in vain." Buffy said quietly.

"Are you that certain that Angelus has joined The Mayor?" Giles asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. It doesn't sound like him, but he's unpredictable. And if he has, it would be for some twisted reason of his own." Buffy sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. It was going to be a long night, and nerves were eating her up inside, making her wish that it was all over already, or at the very least that it had started.

Giles nodded in agreement, holding the bug against her skin, shifting it down just to make sure it didn't peak over her shirt, he taped it securely with masking tape, a couple of times, before double checking that the small tape was inside the device, he taped the recorder to her toned stomach. Buffy nodded at him gratefully, before turning and putting on her shirt. She couldn't see the bug, but the recorder as small as it was made an indent in her shirt. Grabbing her jacket she threw it on doing up the press stud buttons to a fashionable degree, leaving the top of her shirt showing, wanting to make sure that the bug wasn't muffled in anyway.

Faith knocked on the Summers door, her excitement making her want to bounce up and down, but she had to act like her usual self. She'd prove to Angelus that she wasn't all about instant gratification, that she could appreciate killing the way he did. She smiled at Mrs Summers when she opened the door. "Hi Faith."

* * *

"Hey Mrs. S. Is Buffy home?"

"Upstairs. Please tell me this is not a vampire thing." Joyce pleaded.

"Don't worry Mrs. S, I'll take good care of your girl up there. Say did you do something to your hair."

Joyce put a hand to her hair. "Highlights." She shrugged.

"Hot." Faith grinned at her.

Joyce stepped aside letting Faith into her house. "Buffy, Faith's here!" She called up the stairs.

Faith smiled her appreciation at Joyce, before starting to make her way up the stairs.

* * *

Buffy glanced at the door when she heard her mother's voice. She silently pointed to the door of her wardrobe, and Giles taking the hint slipped inside the cramped space shutting the door, behind him, as Buffy grabbed her weapons bag opening it to double check that she'd packed everything she had wanted to, to make it look like she had been planning a trip to The Mayor's office. Buffy looked at all the weapons and tools she had packed, all sufficient for an every case scenario for a trip to City Hall.

"Knock, knock." Faith said, before opening the door, greeting Buffy with a smile.

Buffy zipped up her bag. _'Showtime.'_ She thought. "Were have you been?"

Faith shrugged. "Been looking for you. Good thing I found you before we left. I found the books." Buffy looked at her questioningly. "They're at the mansion." She stated.

Buffy hefted up her bag, her heart picking up a little speed, as her suspicions were confirmed, Angelus had joined The Mayor, but for what reason? "So Angelus killed the demon selling them?"

"Looks like, he does think killings on hell of a party." Faith agreed, smothering the grin that wanted to spread across her face. "I'd bust in myself, but I think strength in numbers is the best policy when it comes to that bad boy."

Buffy nodded her agreement, a sick churning in her stomach making her want to wobble, but she didn't, she set her face to a blank mask, as she followed Faith out the door, casting one last look to her wardrobe where her father figure hid.

When he had heard the door close Giles sighed and stepped out of the wardrobe. He sent up a silent prayer that Buffy came out of this alive. He waited a couple of moments more, before turning and laboriously climbed out the window, having decided with Buffy that it was best that Joyce not know what was going on, and any slip that he was there could lead to some kind of unforeseen disaster.

* * *

Buffy followed Faith trying to keep her apprehension hidden. It was one thing to deal with Faith, but another to have to deal with Angelus as well. "So how did you figure out that Angelus had the books?" Buffy asked. If she could get the information she needed now, she needn't go anywhere near the mansion, or Angelus.

Faith shrugged. "Our mutual neighbourly snitch." She lied, tossing a glance Buffy's way, hoping to deflect any future questions.

"Willy." Buffy stated with a small sigh, it was like talking to a brick wall. She looked up in the direction of the mansion, they were getting to close too fast for her comfort, but she couldn't slow down without looking suspicious.

Faith glanced over at Buffy again, the blond was chewing on her bottom lip softly, her eyes cast in the direction of the mansion. She couldn't wait to see the shocked look on Buffy's face when she realized that she wasn't all she made herself out to be. How she had duped them all into thinking that she wanted to be more like Buffy. All she had to do was get her into the mansion through the side entrance were Angelus was waiting for them.

Buffy clenched the hand that Faith couldn't see into a tight fist, before releasing it, trying to ease the tension in her body, they were walking up to the mansion now. She only had this chance to turn back, but she couldn't, she needed to know what The Mayor was up to, and to do that she needed to trick Faith into giving her the information. If she had any information, and she was beginning to fear was falling into whatever trap, Angelus and Faith had cooked up for her. Not something she was jumping for joy about.

The two girls crept towards the mansion, Faith steering them towards the side entrance. "Ok Faith." Buffy whispered, as they peeked through the curtain. "Let's get the books and get out. The faster the better." She said and Faith nodded following her in through the curtain.

"Actually Buff," Angelus spoke just as Buffy sensed him behind her and she turned to see him stepping away from the wall beside the curtain. "There's been a slight change in plan."

Buff looked over at Faith, letting her eyes widened in surprise and fear. The fear wasn't hard as it really was pounding through her veins like a jackhammer. "Faith, we need to get out of here." She told the brunette her eyes flicking around to the possible exits, wishing that she could really make a break for one.

"Speak for yourself B, me I like it here." Faith said calmly a wide grin on her face.

Buffy turned back to look at Angelus not feeling comfortable with not seeing what he was doing for long. She was in time to hear Angelus growl and see his fist flying towards her face, sending a flare of pain through her before she hit the ground unconsciousness consuming her. Angelus looked down at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, she hadn't even tried to dodge the blow. He felt Faith step over to him, her arm brushing his, and he smirked, it had to mean that she had a plan of her own. Things were about to get really interesting. "One thing I learned about Buffy. She's so cute when she's sleeping."

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she looked through her book as she sat next to Wesley at a table in the hall of records. Willow sitting across from her a seat pulled out beside her where was had been sitting a few moments before. "Hey!" She exclaimed making everyone look up at her with hopeful eyes. "I know a way to make investigating The Mayor even more boring." Seeing all the accusing eyes staring at her Cordelia retracted her statement. "On second thought, no, I don't."

Oz walked back over to the table with an old photo of The Mayor in his hands. "Hey, whoa." Oz exclaimed as he took a closer look at the picture in his hand to the shiny new picture they had found in one of the records.

"Whoa. Big hey whoa. Guys, check this out. Wow like father like son." Willow exclaimed looking at the older picture as well.

"How about like exact same guy, like exact same guy?" Oz pointed out, there was no way a father and son looked that identical.

Wesley looked around there small group with amazed eyes. "Mayor Wilkens is over one hundred years old. He's not human."

Xander entered the room and made his way towards them. Hearing is footsteps the group looked up. "Xander what happened to you?" Willow cried concerned as she saw the swelling and the dark bruise that decorated his jaw.

"Well, you know how some people hate to say I told you so? Not me. I told you so. Faith is back and in a really bad I want to kill people way, and uh, I told you so?"

"Faith has started killing again? Xander this is terribly serious. Are you sure?" Wesley asked.

"Gee, let me think. Kind of had to tell. Last thing I remember was her fist heading right for my face."

"We must contact Giles immediately." Wesley said urgently, fighting the urge to ring his hands together, he really had no idea what to do, and he hoped the former more experienced Watcher would have more of an insight.

"Good thinking. Let's waste time with a lively debate. Leave Buffy alone with Faith, anybody else remember how she tried to set her up for murder last time? Let's see how long it takes for Faith to turn on Buffy when she doesn't allow her to get in her murderous ya-yas."

"Slow down, Xander. This isn't Wesley's fault." Cordelia scolded rising to Wesley's defence.

Xander glared at her, before turning his accusing eyes to Wesley. "Actually it is. Faith was your responsibility."

Wesley flushed and looked down at the table. "I still think we should talk to Giles about this."

"No, Buffy needs us, we should…"

Willow cut Xander off. "No Xander Wesley is right. We need to talk to Giles, he'll know what's going on." Everyone's eyes turned to Willow and she sighed. "Let's just get to the library." She muttered standing up and walking towards the exit, the others following her example. Leaving Xander scowling for a moment, as he looked after them, before he hurried after them, not wanting to have to walk. Plus he had the distinct feeling that Willow knew something.

* * *

"Faith be a doll, and bring the table I set up, its right through there." Angelus told her pointing out into the atrium. Faith nodded and turned heading out for the table. Angelus turned to Buffy easily lifting her up, her heart beat steady now that she was unaware of her surroundings. Walking her over to the wall, by the fire place, he laid her down. Taking her arms he pulled them behind her locking the cuffs around her wrists. He stared down at her for a moment longer, as she lay completely helpless, a smile played along his lips. He was going to enjoy the fear and helplessness Buffy would feel the moment she opened her eyes.

To his surprise he didn't feel conflicted about it either, the corrupted side of himself remaining quite, probably because there was no real intention to hurt her physically in the plan that was brewing in his mind after his meeting with The Mayor. Reaching out he brushed some hair out of her face, just as Faith walked back in awkwardly carrying the rectangular table. He stood as she set it down. "Good." He murmured, and Faith smiled at him. Walking over to his couch he gently picked up a folded blanket, and set it on the table slowly unwrapping it to reveal carefully picked out weapons, each one flashy looking, meant to strike fear into the hearts of the bravest of men.

Faith reached out to touch one entranced by the arrangement of blades, but Angelus slapped her hand away. "Uh uh Faithy." Angelus taunted, as he began setting them out, his eyes drifting to Buffy every now and then to see if she was waking. "These are for Buffy. If you're lucky I might let you have a turn." Faith scowled at him, before she smiled. Even just watching Buffy getting tortured by the body of the man she loved would be good enough for her. Finished setting out the blade on the cloth. He grabbed a second blanket and covered the weapons from view. It was all about the timing after all.

* * *

Buffy twitched as she came to, her eyes snapping open when she realized her hands were trapped behind her back, by what she could gather from the chinking sounds were cuffs that were chained to the wall behind her. Buffy saw Angelus and Faith staring down at her, and she struggled to her feet, before stepping back to hug the wall. "Morning sleepyhead. You know what I just can't believe? All our time together and we never tried chains." Angelus taunted her.

"Must have slipped your mind." Buffy retorted with a lot more bravado then she felt, as she twisted her wrists experimentally in the metal cuffs that bound her arms behind her. She winced slightly as the un-giving metal cut into her skin.

"Bondage looks good on you B. the outfits all wrong, but hey! We're not judging." Faith said with a wide grin.

Buffy turned her eyes to Faith. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Really?" Faith asked cocking her head to the side slightly. "Weird because something about all this, just feels so right. Maybe it's those unhappy childhood things. See when I was a kid, I used to bed my mom for a dog. Didn't matter what kind, I just wanted you know, something to love." Faith stepped over to Angelus, and gave him a lusty kiss, that made Buffy's stomach churn into knots. "A dogs all I wanted. Well, that and toys." Faith walked over to the table and lifted the blanket, and Angelus forced back a scowl at having his own timing thrown off by the brunettes impatience. "But mom was so busy you know, enjoying the drinking and passing out parts of like, that I never really got what I wanted until now."

"Faith, listen to me very closely. Angelus is a cold hearted killer. When he's finished with me, he'll turn on you." Buffy told Faith earnestly, tossing a wary glance Angelus' way when he shifted closer to her and the weapons displayed on the table.

"She's right you know. I probably will." Angelus agreed whole heartedly.

Faith rolled her eyes convinced that Angelus was playing and Buffy was trying to manipulate her into switching sides. "Yeah? Hunh. Guess we'll just have to keep you around for a while then." Faith clapped her hands together. "Before we get started, I just want you to know, if you're a screamer, feel free."

Buffy sensing an opening took it, if she could get it on tape it would really matter how banged up she got. "Why Faith, What's in it for you?" Buffy asked.

"What isn't?" Faith glared at the blond. "You know, I come to Sunnydale. I'm The Slayer. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy! So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine. And who does everyone thank? Buffy!"

"It's not my fault." Buffy said stating the obvious.

Faith glowered at her. "Everybody always asks, why can't you be more like Buffy? But did anyone ever ask if you could be more like me?"

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to feel all sorry for you?" Buffy asked trying to push Faith into a rage. Her eyes flicked over to Angelus momentarily. The pain of torture she could handle, and dying she could handle that, but she wouldn't let him turn her. She'd get the information she needed, then get Faith to kill her, if she couldn't get free and it looked like Angelus was going to turn her.

"You get The Watcher. You get the mom. You get the little Scooby gang. What do I get? Jack squat. This is supposed to be my town!" Faith cried, the life Buffy had was supposed to be hers! She was supposed to be the special one.

"Faith, listen to me!" Buffy pleaded.

"Why? So you can impart some special Buffy wisdom, that it? Do you think you're better than me? Do you? Say it, you think you're better than me!" Faith growled wanting to hear her suspicions about the blond confirmed.

"I am. Always have been." Buffy said with more calm than she felt.

Faith grinned at her nastily. "Um, maybe you didn't notice. Angelus' with me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, not letting the hurt that comment made her feel show. "You got the demon. So what? I got the man, and we both know that if Angel was here he'd never lay a hand on you."

Faith stalked forward and backhanded Buffy harshly. "Then why don't you bring him back huh? You've got that little floppy disk with the spell and the best friend that can do the spell."

Buffy's eyes widened, her gaze glancing over at Angelus whose expression was shocked. Buffy turned her gaze back to Faith. "Because Angel doesn't deserve to be subjected to the pain Angelus' deeds cause him, or the memories of what happened in hell." Buffy hardened her eyes. "I'm not a selfish whore like you." Faith let out an outraged cry and she punched Buffy harshly, she went to punch her again, but Angelus threw her away from the chained blond. Buffy met Faith's gaze. "You had to tie me up to beat me. There's a word for people like you Faith. Loser."

Faith moved to stalk towards her before she calmed herself and threw a smirk at Buffy. "Uh huh. You're just trying to make me mad so I'll kill you. I'm too smart for that. Stick around B, we're going to have lots of fun together."

Buffy tossed Faith a dismissive glance, deciding to change her tactics a little. "For what? Your boss's lame Ascension. Like I couldn't stop it."

"You can't." Faith declared firmly.

"If that's all I'm supposed to be sticking around for," Her eyes shifted to Angelus highly aware that she was playing Russian roulette with her life. "I request that you do whatever it is you've decided to do now. I mean it's going to be a snooze fest. Xander could stop it." Buffy bluffed.

"Keep dreaming." Faith snorted, as Angelus looked at Buffy, the shocked expression gone from his face as he watched her in amusement. She was playing the brunette like a fiddle, and all the while her heart was beating like a jackhammer and fear was radiating from her in waves. "No one can stop the Ascension. Mayor's got it in wired, B. he built this town or demon's to feed on and come Graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm not too clear on that part. And all you're lame ass friends are going to be kibble 'n' bits. Think about that whilst 'my' boyfriend is cutting into." Faith taunted making a sawing motion with her hand.

Buffy shook her head sadly. "I never knew you had so much rage in you."

"Hey, I believe I told you a couple of times that Faithy here was a loose cannon." Angelus muttered.

Buffy glanced at him as Faith shrugged, giving her a happy smile. "What can I say? I'm the world's best actor."

"Not really, I mean you made some pretty obvious mistakes. Like already knowing where the light switch was, but who's judging." Buffy quipped. "Let's see transformation. Graduation day. Eating people… yeah I think I got everything."

Faith looked at Buffy in surprise, before she hardened her expression smirking at her. "What does it matter? You're not going to be able to tell your little friends."

"Oh, but now I've got such a good reason to make it out of here alive." Buffy quipped tauntingly at the brunette as she began really struggling against the cuffs binding her hands, the metal grazing the delicate skin of her wrists.

Faith snarled angrily, before turning to Angelus, her lips twisting into a seductive smile as she stepped over to him. "Well, Angelus the nights a-wasting what do you say, we get started."

Angelus smirked at her, before turning his eyes to Buffy as she yanked at the chain, making the wall shake slightly. "Uh uh, Buff. It's rude to break someone else's property." Angelus said wagging a taunting finger at her as he strode towards her. Buffy bit her lower lip as Angelus advanced on her, whilst Faith watched in confusion wondering why Angelus wasn't going for the weapons.

"Faith you know that he doesn't really care about you…" Buffy tried desperately, beginning to feel panic bubbling her. He wasn't reaching for weapons, had he decided to turn her already? Had he grown bored making her suffer as a human? Buffy twisted against the chains trying to break a weak link.

"Keep telling yourself that B." Faith drawled as Angelus closed the distance between himself and the blond. She smiled standing up straighter to watch Angelus work, more than ready to see Buffy Summers in some serious pain.

Buffy chocked back a whimper as she felt his cheek slide smoothly against her own, determined not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg, even though she knew he could hear her heart beat and scent her terror at not being able to do a thing to stop him. She glanced towards the table of weapons, but her view was blocked by Angelus' neck. Angelus smiled delighting in her terror as it rose up around him getting stronger with each passing second. "Not yet Buff." He told her his breath washing against her ear, and Faith looked at the two in confusion.

Before Buffy could reply his fist slammed sharply into her stomach, and she bowed against him, her mouth gaping in a silent cry of pain. Angelus felt something small crunch and crack against his fist, and he frowned in confusion, before he heard an angry crackling buzz in his ears coming from Buffy's chest, and he smirked. _'Clever little kitten.'_ Angelus thought as Buffy made a small pained gurgling sound, her face pressed up against his chest close to his shoulder. Her soft hair tickling the skin of his neck. "There now, easy Buff." He mocked as he stepped away from her and without his support she dropped to the ground curling herself up into the fettle position to lessen the pain. "You just wait there like a good girl, and I'll get back to you once I've finished with the appetizer."

"What?" Buffy looked up and over to Faith just as she exclaimed her surprise, her eyes squeezing shut again, as pain continued to hold her captive. God it felt like she had been hit by a speeding train! What in the hell had Angelus hit her with? Or had he been holding back on her all this time? To make matters worse she had felt and heard the crunch of the recording device when his fist made contact. How was she going to let the others know if she died here!

"You played me! You played me!" Faith shouted at Angelus, her expression furious.

Angelus shrugged. "Of course I did Faithy. You should really listen when people talk to you, you know. Otherwise you would have known that the only Master I adhere to; is me." Faith let out an infuriated scream as she lunged at him. Angelus dodged her wild punch and giggled at her, as he grabbed her arm. "Really Faith. What made you think even for a second that I'd take up with an out of control Slayer?" Angelus asked as he slammed his knee into her gut, before batting her away from him playfully. "I told you I had standards. And you in no way meet them."

Buffy looked over at Faith and Angelus again, the pain lessening in her gut. She saw Angelus stalking towards Faith as she scrambled to her feet, only to have Angelus grab her by the neck, his hand squeezing around her neck, his fingers digging into her skin hard enough to leave a bruise. Buffy looked over at the table placed in the room for her benefit. She couldn't let Faith die, not when there was still a chance that the brunette could pull herself together! Buffy move one of her legs, wincing in pain as it sent sharp flares of it shooting from her gut. Buffy groaned as she raised her leg trying to reach the table. Her leg hit nothing, but air and she shifted, shimming herself so that she was lying straight, a pained little cry escaping her, going unnoticed by Angelus and Faith.

Buffy tried again, but the table was still out of her reach. Buffy forced herself further from the wall, making the chains clink as she stretched her arms out painfully behind her. Raising her leg again, Buffy brought it towards her and slammed her foot against the table leg closest to her. The table fell with a loud crash, the leg of the table cracking. The weapons fell with a clatter to the floor. Buffy cried out with pain as her gut protested the movement, and she curled herself back into a ball with a whimper. Her pain was worth it though, as Faith used Angelus' distraction to kick him away from her a hand going to her neck. Buffy watched as Faith ran, their eyes meeting for a second, before Faith looked away from her a conflicted expression on her face for a moment, before it disappeared and she kept moving without slowing down.

Angelus picked himself up off the floor just as Faith disappeared through down the hall towards the door. "You just couldn't wait patiently could you Buff." Angelus muttered as he looked over at her stepping around the mess she had made.

Buffy glared at him, and slowly clambered to her feet, her gut punishing her with bolts of pain with every movement. "At least she's safe."

"Yeah. To send Sunnydale straight into its next apocalypse." Angelus muttered, stepping closer to her.

Buffy backed up, her back hitting the wall. "And I'm sure you'll do everything you can to see me fail." Buffy said with a glare and what was left of her mustered bravado.

Buffy let out a warning sound in the back of her throat when Angelus reached his arm out towards her. Angelus shook his head at her, as he placed his hand on her gut. "Relax Buff, if I was gonna hurt cha I would have already." Angelus chided her as he felt her muscles quivering with tension, as he probed her belly softly, making her wince at the pain the gentle pressure. "There's no internal bleeding, just swelling. Some panadol, Slayer healing and a little rest you'll be as good as new."

Buffy scowled at him confused. He'd been the one to punch her, what did he care what damage it caused. "If you're not going to hurt me any time soon, can you unchain me?" Buffy demanded, she didn't like that she was unable to defend herself.

Angelus took a small step back and shook his head at her chidingly. "Not just yet. I said that I wasn't going to hurt you, not that I was finished with you. There's something we need to talk about first."

"And I have to be in chains for this conversation because?" Buffy growled yanking at her arms.

Angelus smirked at her. "Well there's the fact that as soon as I set you free you're going to hightail it out of here as fast as you can manage." Buffy opened her mouth to make him a placating promise, but he continued before she could get a word out. "Plus the sight of you chained to my wall just does something for me." He teased, and Buffy scowled giving another hopeful yank at the chain binding her to the wall.

When they didn't give way to her strength, Buffy sighed and slouched against the wall. Her eyes glaring at him in annoyance as he just stared at her. "Well, talk if you got something to say." Buffy grumbled, wanting to be away from him. He had terrified her tonight and that terror still bubbled within her, ready to flare up at any given moment, making her muscles tense in wariness, and her gut burn in displeasure at the use of the muscles there. She needed to be away so that she could relax and think straight.

"Ah, such in patience Buff." Angelus sighed strolling towards her again, her eyes following him warily as he stepped closer to her. "Anyone would think that you can't wait to be away from me."

Buffy glowered at him. "Does this conversation have a point, or is this just for kicks?"

"Actually yes. I'm going to help you take down The Mayor." Angelus told her bluntly, enjoying the wide eyed look of shock that Buffy graced him with.

"Huh… uh… wha…" Buffy spluttered shocked to her core, never had she ever thought she would hear those words coming from him. It was utterly… "Are you insane!" Buffy growled, her shocked expression hardening into suspicious disbelief. "Did Faith conk you on the head during your little struggle, knocking a couple more screws loose or something?"

Angelus quickly went from amused at her reaction to pissed off and insulted. With a quick movement he wrap his large hand around Buffy's neck, pressing her tighter against the wall she had been leaning against, lifting her slightly so that only her toes kept her in contact with the ground.

Buffy gasped for air, her arms flexing behind her as they instinctually tried to come up to help her ward Angelus off, he was pressed in to close for her legs to be of any use to her. "Now Buffy, that was a little rude, don't you think?" Angelus asked, his hand tightening around her throat slightly for a moment, making her emit a strangled gurgling sound as she fought for air. Slowly Angelus lowered her down the wall, allowing her feet to rest fully on the ground again, his hand releasing her neck.

Buffy took deep breaths of precious oxygen filling her lungs gratefully. She glared at him her hazel eyes flashing. "Why would you want to help anyway? I thought you were a big fan of the old apocalypse? What happened your last stingy defeat…" Angelus sent her a warning look, his mouth curling in a sneer daring her to continue. Buffy snapped her mouth shut, when she normally would have continued, but her current position required more caution, she couldn't make a quick get away as she was now, and she had no desire to feel his hand around her throat again. "You big bad demon. Pro apocalypse." Buffy finished lamely.

Angelus inclined his head. "Normally I'm all for a good old fashioned apocalypse, but not this time lover."

Buffy fixed him with a wary distrustful gaze. "I can't trust you Angelus. There's no way that I'm going to fight an apocalypse and worry whether or not that the moment my back is turned you're going to pick off my friends one by one. The last thing I need at my back is a person I can't trust. So forget it Angelus. Whatever's going through your head just forget it."

"I'm sorry Buff? Did I give the impression that I was giving you a choice? My bad. I'm stopping Wilkens whether you want my company in your little endeavour or not." Angelus stated firmly, not quiet able to make himself say 'save the world'.

"I can't… I won't trust you Angelus!" Buffy growled jerking at her chains again wanting to storm off, and away from this crazy conversation.

"You can trust that I won't let anyone take your life from me." Angelus told her in all seriousness.

"I can't trust you with my friends lives Angelus. You'd kill them off one by one the moment you got the chance."

"Well, I can't say that I haven't fantasized about it. Xander bugs me more than words can express."

Buffy nodded. "My point exactly."

Angelus leaned towards her, and Buffy pressed herself against the wall, eyeing him warily. "You can trust the fact that I don't want my entire food supply destroyed, by that pompous fruitcake of a Mayor." Angelus braced his hands on the wall on either side of Buffy's head. "And you can trust the fact that I prefer to be the biggest kid on the block."

"Not good enough." Buffy said stubbornly, hunching in on herself slightly when Angelus growled at her and moved in closer so that they were nose to nose.

"Are you sure you want to spurn help so quickly Buff? This is going to be a tough battle, and you may find yourself wanting the extra help when it comes right down to it."

Buffy looked up at him with tired wary eyes. "I-I can't trust you." Buffy whispered helplessly.

Angelus shrugged and leaned back slightly. "You probably can't, but you can trust the fact that I enjoy killing people to much to let The Mayor of Sunnydale kill them all on me."

Buffy sighed. "Can I at least think about it?" She asked pleadingly.

Angelus chuckled at her. "You can think about it all you want. It's not going to change anything."

* * *

Buffy entered her home quietly closing the door with a soft click, she smiled tiredly as she noted that her mother had left the light on for her. Wincing at the pain in her stomach, she sighed as she made her way over to the kitchen. Opening up a cupboard she reached up with a grimace and pulled out the small rectangular box of panadol. Angelus was right about her injury. Some painkillers, slayer healing, and a nights rest, she'd be as good as new.

Pouring herself a glass of water she frowned as she popped to pills from the blister pack. She just wished she could be as sure with the demand Angelus had made. She popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them down. Placing the glass down in the sink, her eyes rested on her wrists red marks circling them and a small amount of dried blood. Angelus fighting alongside her didn't sit well with her. She couldn't trust him at her back, at her friends back. The fact that he wanted to fight with her to defeat The Mayor after only one meeting sent shivers of fear up her spine. If one meeting was enough to make Angelus decide to fight with a bunch of white hats even if it was for his own selfish reasons, just how powerful was The Mayor, and what could they expect from him if he succeeded with his plans to Ascend to some greater height of power.

Buffy rubbed her hand over her face. What was she going to do? To allow Angelus fight with her would be stupid, but to spurn his help would equally stupid, he would be a powerful asset after all… if he could be trusted… which he couldn't. Buffy groaned, before padding over to the phone, she needed to let Giles know that she was alright, and that she'd meet him at the library tomorrow morning. She was to tired and sore to discuss what she needed to.

* * *

"Well I for one protest. You pitted Slayer against Slayer in a dangerous charade that could have gotten them both killed, without informing me! I'm telling The Council." Wesley declared glaring from Giles to Buffy and back again, before turning to march into Giles' office to use his phone.

"I think you should." Giles agreed, making Wesley stop in tracks surprised. "We have a rogue Slayer on our hands. I can't think of anything more dangerous." He sighed sinking down in a chair.

"At least we know for sure now." Buffy muttered, her stomach turning in knots as she looked down at the table top, she'd had yet to bring up Angelus' demand and she just knew that it wasn't going to go over well.

"And we know a little more about the Ascension." Giles agreed.

"Graduation day. There's a big scary un-fun." Willow said with a cold shiver of fear.

"Well, it's good to know that all in all it can't really get any worse." Xander sighed his hand going to face as it lanced with pain as he spoke.

"Ah actually…" Buffy muttered, making every eye in the room turn to her.

Willow turned to Xander. "You do know that in this moment I hate you right?" She said lightly, and Xander smiled at her before wincing in pain again, their eyes turning back to Buffy.

"Angelus has decided that he wants to fight with us," All those in the room stared at her in disbelieving shock. "And I for one… think that it is a good idea."

Xander chocked on his saliva, and he thumped his chest as he coughed. "Excuse me!" He wheezed. "It's one thing to not tell your friends about what's going on, but to think that Angelus joining our midst is a good idea is like hanging a big sign around our necks that says 'come kill us please!'"

"I know Xands. It's crazy." Buffy sighed, and she turned her eyes around the group in the school library.

"It goes against everything The Council stands for!" Wesley spluttered indignantly. "They were willing to let you work with the vampire cursed with his soul, but Angelus is a completely different matter."

"Look guys I know it's crazy, but Angelus is one of the strongest demons I've ever come across, and we're going to need every asset we can get." Buffy said trying to sound placating.

"It depends on what you define as an asset." Giles muttered. "He could be just as much a liability."

"I know that. But I believe that it would better if we knew what Angelus was up to as much as possible. I'd rather not face any unexpected surprises coming at us when we're dealing with an apocalypse. This way we'll at least have a fair idea of what he'd up to."

Giles looked up at her thoughtfully. "That does have merit. We'll be able to keep tabs on him and monitor what he's doing, if he's doing it right in front of our noses."

"Right, exactly." Buffy agreed.

Xander scowled darkly as he sat in his chair. "I don't like it. The guy kills people for sport. It would be like sitting beer in front of an alcoholic and expecting him not to drink it."

Buffy nodded. "I agree that Angelus can't be trusted to toe the line…"

"So why are you even suggesting it?" Willow asked nervously, her expression slightly accusing.

"Because Angelus is going to fight with us whether we like it or not, and I'd prefer it to be on our terms and not his."

Willow and Xander exchanged concerned looks with each other, as Oz just sat in his chair quietly contemplating what Buffy had told them. As long as Angelus stayed away from his Willow he was fine with it for the most part. The wolf inside of him didn't like the thought and it railed inside him. Wesley looked at Giles for a long moment before huffing in agitation, Angelus The Scourge of Europe helping The Slayer unheard of, and unseemly. He stormed off to Giles office without a backward glance his back stiff with his displeasure at the turn of events.

Buffy sighed and slumped in her chair, this was going to be one long apocalypse, she was already feeling the stress of their temporary alliance with Angelus. But it was better this way she assured herself. She had tossed and turned all night thinking about it, all the pros and cons of trying to keep him away and all the reasons why she should tell him flat out no, but it was simply less of a hassle to just let him help out if that was what he wanted. They could keep an eye on him and they'd know what he was doing. And in doing that she could set up some simple rules.

Buffy frowned, if only it would be as simple getting him to follow them to the letter. Willow looked over at the blond and sighed quietly to herself, she didn't like it in fact she hated it. Angelus scared the hell out of her, not to mention the fact that he had to know who it was that had re-souled him. No she definitely didn't like this at all! But Buffy had a point, if he was going to be joining them no matter how temporary the arrangement, it was better that he join them on their terms. The red head sat up straight her expression determined. "Let's make up some conditions of our temporary alliance."

Buffy looked up at her and smiled at her gratefully, glad that Willow was accepting it, even if she didn't like it. After all if Willow accepted it Xander wouldn't be too far behind, although he'd probably whine about it more.

Xander perked up. "The first one should be no killing Xander under any circumstances."

Willow shot Xander a disapproving look. "No killing anyone."

Buffy forced back a dry chuckle, as she imagined Angelus hearing that one, somehow she didn't think it would go over very well.

* * *

Faith sat in her new apartment staring dejectedly into space, The Mayor sitting across from her a smile on his face as he worked on cheering her up, not letting Angelus' manipulation get to him. "Well, you win some and you lose some. From where I'm sitting, it's batting average that counts. So you lost some friends."

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends." Faith muttered with a put out scowl. She couldn't believe that she had fallen not only into Angelus' trap, but Buffy's as well!

"Well, what are you worried about?" Wilkens asked coming to his feet his mouth curved in a wide smile. "Chin up! You don't see me looking disappointed. Heck no. You know why?" He asked and Faith looked up at him curiously. "Because I know you'll always have me, Faith. I'm the best, the most important friend you'll ever have." He stepped closer, his jovial smile never fading. "Besides, you know, once the Ascension starts, the 'in' crowd you're so concerned about? Whoo! They'll be lucky if there's enough left of them to fill a pot hole. Promise." Wilkens took in Faith's still dejected expression as she looked away from him, an annoying feeling of anxiety filling her at the thought of those stupid little twits being blown to pieces.

"Still unhappy? Okey doke." He closed the distance between them squatting down in front of her. "I've got two words that are going to make all the pain go away. Miniature golf." He said with a wide grin. The idea that miniature golf would make all her troubles go away, had Faith breaking into a hopeless grin as she shook her head in amusement, causing The Mayor to smile in delight at his success.

* * *

Buffy took a fortifying breath as she entered the mansion, the terms of their temporary alliance running over and over in her head as she entered the mansion. Looking around she waited knowing that it would be easier to make Angelus come to her, then to try and find him herself in the mansion she didn't know her way around. She turned as she sensed him enter the room she was waiting in. "There are conditions to our alliance." Buffy got out before he could say anything.

Angelus chuckled. "Always knew there would be. Let me guess 'No killing your family and annoying little friends.' Hmm what else could there be…"

"No torturing either, or maiming." Angelus raised an eyebrow at her. "We thought it best to cover all the bases… don't want to leave any loopholes you could jump through." Buffy said with a shrug. "Oh yeah and you have to be helpful." Buffy said firmly, as Angelus stepped further into the room. "Do you agree?" Buffy asked, wincing slightly at the hopeful tone in her voice.

Angelus chuckled as he stepped in front of her. "I don't know Buff. I could just as easily not agree and show up anyway."

Buffy scowled at him, but shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, no one's forcing you to. But it's just as easy for us to go somewhere you can't. Like say Giles house, or Willow's, or mine. Have fun forcing your presence on us then." Buffy said turning to walk away. She was pulled to a stop though as Angelus gripped her elbow and turned her back to face him, grasping her forearms in his hands.

"If I agree to those suffocating conditions. I want you to promise me something?"

Buffy looked up at him apprehensively. She thought helping them defeat The Mayor was all he wanted. "Xander has to keep his disrespectful tongue in check. I won't be responsible for my actions if one 'dead-boy' comes from his mouth." Angelus growled.

Buffy sighed in relief. "I'll tell him." Buffy agreed, and Angelus let her go. Buffy took a step back, so that she was just out of his reach.

"One more thing Buff. Those conditions are as temporary as our alliance. As soon as The Mayor is dealt with things will be going back the way where. Am I clear?"

"As crystal." Buffy quipped. "But do you agree?"

Angelus paused for a long moment, there was ways that he could still get what he wanted and not agree to the conditions Buffy had set down, but it would take all more effort and running around if he was forever having to chase them. It was just easier all and all if he agreed, and it wasn't as if he was overly interested in her little friends anyway, so what was he losing? Nothing. Besides she'd had said nothing about anything involving her. "Agreed." Angelus said with a mocking grin, that made Buffy pause, thinking that her, Giles, Xander, Oz and Willow had forgotten something.

With a worried frown Buffy turned and walked out of the mansion, her mind running frantically over what she may have missed and would have to look out for.

Angelus watched her go, the smile slipping from his face to be replaced with a grimace of disgust. He couldn't believe that not only was he working with the damned white hats, he'd agreed to 'conditions' and all because a man impervious to harm was mooching in on his town, threatening to take away his food supply, and to take Buffy's life, and as much as he wanted to… he couldn't take him out on his own. All the talents he had mastered over the centuries would do no good against a being that was impervious to harm, a true immortal in many ways.

Angelus scowled his hand fisting over his heart, the poisonous emotions inside him sighing with joy over the fact that, that he was once again going to be working in close contact with Buffy, working with her instead of against her. He growled and stormed out of his mansion planning on drowning the emotions inside him with a fresh kill. His fisted hand tightening over his heart a moment longer, before he pulled his hand away, letting it rest at his side. His hand still flexing in aggravation as he stormed through the night making his way towards The Bronze.

**A/N: **Ok guys let me know what you think? Was Angelus' teaming up with Buffy in character? I think it is 'cause hey The Mayor's threatening his power and his food supply, not to mention trying to kill Buffy, but let me know what you think of it :D

Remember reviews help musie keep motivated!


	14. Chapter 14 earshot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you all helped spur musie on in getting this chapter finished by tonight :D Also a big hurrah goes out to Angel's blue eyed girl who has finally found her lover for Buffy and Angel/us again.

Ok I'm gonna let you read the chappie now lol:D

**CHAPTER 14**

**Earshot**

Buffy ran enjoying the feeling of her heart beating faster as it worked to pump her blood through her veins feeding oxygen to her working muscles. She threw a glance behind her, her hair whipping around her face from under the beanie she had on, looking to make sure her pursuer was still following her. No point leading it on a merry chase if the thing lost interest in the sport. She moulded her face into a terrified mask, whilst she took quick shallow breaths, doing her best to imitate the fear one would expect when chasing down their prey.

Buffy threw another look over her shoulder, and she quickened her pace with a gasp, forcing back the smile that wanted to curve her lips. _'Acting terrified remember, terrified.'_ Buffy silently reminded herself, anticipatory smiles were not conducive to a convincing terrified. She ran off the road and onto grass tossing another look over her shoulder. Buffy recognized the park immediately and her lips twitched upwards at the corners. _'perfect.'_ She thought as she headed for the playground, more than ready to put an end to her charade. She'd done her job after all, leading the demon away from populated areas.

Running into the playground Buffy allowed herself to trip over the edge of the swing set, falling face first into the dirt, her arms breaking her fall. Turning slightly to look behind her the anticipatory smile that had wanted to grace her lips broke through as she saw her mark standing over her. She snapped her leg out catching the scabby demon in the knee, sending him stumbling back into the pole of the swing set she had tripped over. Buffy rolled to her feet as the demon regained himself, she roundhouse kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. She wrinkled her nose at the demons appearance, the blue-greyish skin that covered its entire body, her eyes rested for a moment of the skin where its mouth should be. To little horn like things that were coming out of its head.

Buffy pulled the knife she had hidden on her, leaving her stake, silver blades were always the best way to put an end to your regular demon… not that this demon looked regular. Buffy power kicked the demon in the chest forcing it to stumble backwards, losing its footing as it stumbled over the pole to the swing set the demon hit the ground, before rolling onto its back. "You demons can't resist a run and stumble, can you?" Buffy quipped, as she moved to deliver the killing blow. Only for her blade to be kicked out of her hand, a demon that looked like the identical twin of the one she had just knocked to the ground.

The demon on the ground caught the knife as it flew at him. The second demon grabbed her from behind trying to hold he still for his companion. Buffy twisted out of his grip, before grabbing his arm and swinging him into the pole of the swing set. Both demons scrambled to their feet, one standing in front of the other as they squared off with her. The one in front ducked squatting low to the ground just as the other one threw her commandeered knife at her with a quick movement Buffy caught the knife by its hilt. Hoping to catch her off guard the demon stood up from it squat and rushed at her.

Buffy kicked it swiftly in the stomach stunning the demon, before grabbing hold of it she swung it over her shoulder to land harshly on the picnic table that was set up so that mothers could keep a close eye on their children, in the dangerous town of Sunnydale. Before the demon could regain himself Buffy brought her knife down easily penetrating the demons flesh with the knife, the blade piercing its heart. Buffy drew out her knife, and the demon made a pained groan in the back of its throat as it died. Buffy turned to face the other demon, only to see that the playground was empty. "One down, one… gone." She muttered as she searched the area with her eyes. She spotted the demon running out of sight as it turned a corner.

Buffy sighed in annoyance as she looked after the demon not noticing that the light blue of the demons blood had splattered up onto the back of her hand, where it absorbed into her skin and into her bloodstream, leaving no trace of its presence behind. Buffy took out a tissue and wiped the demons blood from the blade. Walking over to a bin she dumped the stained tissue in it as she placed the knife back in its hiding place. Buffy turned towards the picnic table intent on disposing of the body, only to jump at seeing Angelus sitting idly on the bench, one of his feet resting on his thigh just above his knee, in a relaxed gesture, completely unmindful of the body of the dead demon lying behind him on the table its arms hanging limply over the sides of the table.

"Can't you make some kind of noise to announce your presence, or something?" Buffy asked moodily, not liking that he had once again managed to sneak up on her.

"I could." Angelus agreed. "But where is the fun in that?"

"The fun part is me, not having a heart attack." Buffy muttered, crossing her arms.

"Really?" He exclaimed with a mock frown. "Funny 'cause I swore that, that was the fun part." Angelus taunted his cocky smirk playing across his lips.

Buffy rolled her eyes, and marched around him so that she was at the head of the picnic table. "What do you want?" Buffy asked Angelus as she took hold of the demons arms grimacing slightly at the feel of its scabby, but slightly moist skin against her own. She yanked sharply, stepping backwards as she did so effectively pulling the demon off the table and onto the ground.

"Who me?"

Buffy gave him an exasperated look. "Do you see any other living-unliving creatures of the night out here?"

Angelus shifted on his perch on the wooden bench of the picnic table, his leg coming to rest on the ground, his elbow coming to rest on the wood of the table, his hand cupping the side of his, jaw as watched her. "Somebody's cranky tonight." Buffy dropped the demons arms with a loud sigh. Angelus presence getting to her more than it normally did, which might have had something to do with the fact that after everything he had put her and her friends through, she was suddenly just supposed to trust him. Buffy shot him an annoyed look, the message flashing in her hazel eyes clear. 'Get to the point.' "Relax Buff." Angelus chided. "I just want to know when your next 'Scooby meet' is."

"Oh." Buffy mumbled uncomfortably. "H-how about I let you know?" Buffy asked, bending back down to grab the demons arms to begin dragging him away. Her mind conflicted as she thought of the meeting that went on in the morning on a school day in the library, she was almost one hundred percent positive that The Mayor would be discussed, but she'd rather Angelus have as little contact with her friends as possible. Besides it was daylight, not much chance of him wanting to show up then, and she could always relay anything of importance to him.

Angelus growled sensing Buffy's uneasiness as she spoke. Shooting up from his seat, he clasped her roughly around the arms, causing her to drop the arms of the demon she had just picked up again, as he turned her to face him. His expression hard and unyielding in his seriousness. "As long as you let me know." He rumbled, before releasing her and walking away.

Buffy watched him go uncertainly for a moment, half tempted to call after him and inform him about the meeting. She shook her head as Angelus disappeared blending in seamlessly with the night. The back of Buffy's right hand began to itch, and without thought she scratched it, before turning her attention back to the dead demon. She didn't have a shovel with her, so the best she could do was hide it where it was unlikely anyone would stumble across it, until she could come back and bury it in a shallow grave. Bending down she grabbed it arms again and began dragging it away.

* * *

Buffy frowned turning over to lie on her side in her bed, her left hand coming up to scratch the back of her right hand as an itch irritated her skin. She sighed as the itch subsided, her frown disappearing as she settled back down. Only for her eyes to open a moment later as the itch returned with a vengeance. Buffy scratched at the itchy patch of skin on the back of her hand roughly, the burning itch doing nothing to help her sleep.

Closing her eyes again, Buffy attempted fall into a deep slumber where the itch wouldn't disturb her rest.

* * *

Willow and Buffy entered the library walking side by side. "So scabby demon got away?" Willow asked, continuing on with their conversation.

"Scabby demon number two got away. Scabby demon number one, big check in the slay column." Buffy corrected, tapping her fingers across her books lightly, in agitation not wanting to bring up Angelus' unexpected appearance with the red head. The tension that had been between her and her friends since the alliance with Angelus had finally eased, she really didn't want to chance flaring it back to life.

Willow shuddered. "I don't like this whole no mouth thing. It's disquieting."

"Well, no mouth means no teeth. Unless they have them somewhere else…" Buffy murmured her own shudder running through her at the thought of some of the other places their teeth could be.

They reached the large table where Xander and Oz already sat waiting for them, pulling out chairs the two girls sat down next to them, just as Giles came out of his office, having noticed their arrival. "Here we go, we've been researching The uh, Mayor's forthcoming Ascension,"

"It's pretty riveting stuff." Oz told the girls in a deadpan, not being able to help taunting Giles just a little.

"What do we know?" Buffy asked sitting up a little straighter in her chair, as she waited for Giles to wow her.

"What don't we know?" Xander chipped in. "Tell her Giles."

"Based upon the supposed date, graduation day, and The Mayor being impervious to harm, I've cross referenced…"

"He's a cross referencing fool." Xander quipped, not being able to help himself, from needling the ex-Watcher.

"And I've eliminated several possibilities. It's not the ritual flaying of the demon Azarath, nor the uh…" Giles sighed seeing the impatient looks on the girls faces. "I don't know what's going to happen.

"That was kind of an anti-climax." Oz commented.

Buffy looked at Giles at disbelief. "We don't know anything? The whole getting chained up thing was for nothing?"

"No, no, no." Giles quickly assured her. "If anything your charade has brought Faith's treachery to the open. And this information on the Ascension will prove useful eventually. I just need to put it together." Giles said determinedly.

Buffy winced slightly the movement going unnoticed by those in the room as Wesley entered the library drawing their attention, Buffy scratched at the back of her right hand the itch flaring to life again. "Terribly sorry, I was detained. Official Council business." Wesley informed them smugly, wanting to rub the fact that Giles was no longer apart of The Council in his face. The barb went unheeded by the former Watcher though, the older man not at all overly upset at no longer being a part of that society. "Mr. Giles you were speaking?"

"I was just filling Buffy in on my progress regarding the research on the Ascension." Giles informed Wesley.

"Oh, and what took up the rest of the minute?" Wesley asked, smugness radiating off him in crashing waves.

"Touche. Of course my work is un-official. I'm sure however, with the resources of The Council at your disposal, you will have something to add." Giles said, stepping to the side to allow Wesley to stand beside him, as the younger man moved towards him.

"Well," Wesley started facing Buffy and the others at the table. "I am pleased to state, with certainty, that the demon Azarath will not in any way be involved…" With a look at each other Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz stood up in a flurry of movement, collecting the books for their first classes from the table as the hurriedly walked out of the library. "… I'm sure we'll find out more soon." Wesley called after them as the door swung shut behind them.

"Demon Azarath?" Giles questioned his own smugness creeping into his voice, before he headed towards his office. Wesley stood still for a moment, before following him.

* * *

"So," Willow started nervously as she opened her locker and started pulling out the books that she needed for class. "Any word on when Angelus is going to start showing up to be all… help-y?" Willow asked Buffy as she too gathered the books she needed .

Buffy hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nope, haven't talked to him. I guess he'll start showing up when he's ready."

Willow frowned, her anxiety over the thought of soon being thrust into close quarters with Angelus, stewing into a bubbling annoyance at the tall demon. "You know, if he's going to help, he should put in the work.

Buffy closed her locker door and turned to face Willow. "You mean you actually want him to show up at every meeting and pour through books and discuss the lack of success at finding anything on the upcoming Ascension?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.

Willow frowned as she closed her locker door. "Well, no…"

Whatever Willow had been going to say was left unvoiced as a shout from down the hall caught the girls attention. "Hogan!" Willow and Buffy turned to look down the hall in the direction of the voice had come from. Their eyes landed on Hogan and Percy as they walked in their general direction. "Great game man." One of the students told him a thrill going through him as Hogan shook his hand.

Behind them Xander walked over to them having come from his own locker. He eyed Hogan with contempt and jealousy as he watched the students still in the hall way fawning over him. "Hogan Martin thinks he's soooo hot. Like we should all be awed by him 'cause he can put a ball in a net." Xander grumbled.

"Hey Xander." Hogan greeted as he stopped beside Percy.

"He said my name! He knows my name!" Xander cried ecstatically to Buffy and Willow, who smiled knowingly at him.

"Hey Will." Percy greeted.

"Hi." Willow beamed, she never thought she'd see the day that Percy West, and Hogan Martin would stop beside her and talk to her and her friends in public.

"Um, look. I can't make the study session after school. Umm, can we do it 5th period?" Percy asked quickly thinking over his class schedule.

"Ok." Willow said easily already knowing that she had a free period then, without needing to think about it. "Did you finish the reading?"

"Most of it." Percy admitted sheepishly.

"Percy." Willow intoned, managing to sound like a disapproving school teacher.

"I'll finish it at lunch." Percy promised.

"That's my little trooper." Willow said approvingly.

"I don't know what you're doing to him." Hogan teased Percy. "I actually heard him complete a sentence. It had a clause and everything." Hogan gave Percy a friendly shove.

Percy turned back to Willow. "You're watching the game, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Willow said excitedly. Percy smiled at her in appreciation, before turning to continue down the hall after Hogan who had begun walking already.

"See ya Hogan." Xander called, his feelings towards the basket ball player having changed drastically, since learning that the popular star player for the Sunnydale basketball team knew his name. Xander walked away from the girls to heading in the opposite direction of Hogan and Percy as he smiled to himself in giddy excitement over his discovery, heading in the direction of his class.

"You're going to the game?" Buffy asked Willow surprised. "I didn't know you liked basketball."

"I didn't either." Willow exclaimed excitedly. "But I really started to get into it. Especially now that we're in the championship. It's so exciting. Too bad you're patrolling, we're all going. Oz, Xander, everybody." Willow told her best friend, before heading off to her own class.

Buffy looked after for a moment, a saddened expression on her face. "Great, everybody who isn't currently Buffy." She murmured to herself. She hadn't even realized that Willow had started watching basketball, let alone the rest of her friends… she hadn't even known they had made it to the championship match.

She'd been too busy patrolling every single night. It made her miss having Faith around having every second night off had allowed her to have more of a social life, something she hadn't for a while before Faith came to town, but now that she'd had a taste of it again… she found that missed it more than ever! Buffy scratched at her right hand again the burning itch returning, she looked down at the books she had taken out of her locker, and she sighed. She had hoped to get some homework done during her study break today, free up some of her time to go to The Bronze with friends, before patrolling, but those plans had been shot the moment she had found out about the big game tonight.

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of Giles office desk as she examined her hand under the magnifying lamp that she had switched on to have a better look at the back of her right hand, whist she described the demon and what had happened to Giles. "You touched one of the demons?" Giles asked as he pursued the book he had open searching for the demon Buffy had described.

Buffy looked over at him. "A good touch." She assured him. "Not a bad touch. Anyway, it's been itching like crazy ever since." Buffy explained as she switched of the lamp and pushed it to the side as she shifted on her perch to face Giles. "No big, just another problem for the good people at Lubriderm, right?" Buffy asked hoping for confirmation that her itchy skin had nothing to do with the demon she had touched.

Giles flipped another page in the book he was looking through and saw a picture that looked like the demon Buffy had described. "That the demon in question?" He asked as he set the book down so that she could see the image.

"In the disgusting flesh." Buffy agreed with a small nod.

"Hmm." Giles muttered, picking the book up again and stepping away from her, earning a worried look from Buffy.

"What?" She asked.

"It says they can infect the host." Giles told her musingly.

Buffy looked at Giles in disbelief, her eyes widening. "Infect? Infect?" Buffy questioned urgently when Giles didn't go on absorbed in his reading. "GILES! INFECT!" Buffy cried sharply, finally catching his attention.

"Oh um," Giles stuttered a little flustered as he looked back up the page find the sentence Buffy was concerned about. "Infect the host with an aspect of the demon. That's all it says." Giles explained when Buffy continued to look at him expectantly her hazel eyes wide as she waited to hear more.

"An aspect of the demon?" Buffy cried, snatching the book from Giles grasp to pursue the information herself, not wanting to believe that it didn't say anything about what that meant.

"It's rather terse isn't it?" Giles said sympathetically.

"You mean like a part of it?" Buffy asked her eyes still fixed on the page, her expression worried.

"There could be a number of explanations for your hand." Giles told her, trying to ease the worry that was written all over Buffy's face. "A new fabric softener can cause irritation." Buffy looked up from the book hopefully. "In any case, I would advise not to attempt to track the one that got away. Let's minimize your exposure."

Buffy looked back down at the book, her eyes focusing on the picture of the demons face. "Part of the demon?" She murmured to herself with a shudder. "I hope it's not the outside part." A horrifying image filling her mind of her skin getting scabby and moist, her mouth getting closed over by a thick layer of scabby blue-greyish skin. She shuddered again and looked away from the book, before slipping off the desk with a despondent sigh.

* * *

Buffy sat with her friends on a bench seat in the quad as they watched the beginnings of the pep-rally, which was being lead by Cordelia and a few other cheerleaders. "H-O-G-A-N. It's Hogan. Gooo, Hogan." They cheered together, and Hogan stepped out to cheers of the gathering crowd.

"Is it just me, or is this really lame?" Buffy asked in disappointment, she had hoped that the festivities would take her mind off getting scaly skin, or horns, but it couldn't shake her from her worry.

"I don't know." Oz replied. "I usually enjoy lameness, and this is leaving me kind of cold."

Willow looked down at the school newspaper she had opened on her lap. "Well, according to Freddy's latest editorial, 'the pep rally is a place for pseudo-prostitutes to provoke men into a sexual frenzy which, when thwarted, results in pointless athletic competition.'"

"And the downside being?" Xander asked as he watched the cheerleaders in their short skirts doing their routine, his eyes constantly drifting to Cordelia against his will.

Willow folded up the paper. "The school paper is edging on depressingly lately." Willow asked as Buffy's hands self-consciously drifted to her hair. "You guys notice that?"

Oz shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I always go straight to the obits."

Willow gave him a small indulgent smile, before turning her attention to Buffy, hoping that she would agree with her. "What are you doing Buffy?" She asked the school newspaper completely forgotten as she watched Buffy running her hands lightly over her hair.

"Nothing." Buffy answered a little too quickly, dropping her hands from her hair. "Checking for horns." Buffy admitted jiggling her legs up and down for a second, before hopping off the bench and walking away to try and elevate the nervous energy that was bubbling inside her.

Willow quickly followed after her, bringing Buffy to a halt a short distance away from the bench where the boys still sat watching the rally. "Ah, you know Buffy." Willow began her mind quickly thinking of something encouraging to say to her blond friend. "I don't even think Giles is right about you becoming like a demon. I mean he's totally burnt. You know dealing with Faith, and this Ascension thing. Between you and me," She glanced around to make sure that the librarian wasn't in hearing distance. "He's not doing his best work."

Buffy looked at Willow uncertainly, the words in the book running through her mind tauntingly. "What if he's right? I'm going to grow this demon part and we don't even know what it is. It could be claws, or scales…" Buffy trailed off as Willow's expression turned worried. "What?"

"Was it a boy demon?" Willow asked, and suddenly wished that she hadn't, when Buffy's sun kissed skin turned pale and her expression horrified. "Ah-ah… I'm sure that-that, that won't be it Buffy… even if it was a boy demon." Willow hastily assured her, but the damage was done. _'Stupid, Willow. Stupid! You're supposed to cheer her up, not add another thing for her to worry about!'_ Willow scolded herself.

* * *

"T-O-M. It's Tom. Gooo Tom." The cheerleaders cried, and Tom stepped out into the quad.

"They really are very good!" Xander complimented as he continued to watch Cordelia.

"Their spellings improved." Oz commented, not really all that impressed with the display, but that wasn't anything out of the unusual for him. He's eyes glanced over to Willow a small smile touching his lips, his heart skipping a beat like it always did when he looked at her.

"You know Oz. I look at all this beauty, all there healthy young women and I wonder why I ever wasted my time on Cordelia. I mean look at her. She's no better looking than the rest of them."

"None of them are really my…" Oz began his eyes still focused on Willow.

"Oh my God," Xander exclaimed. "He's looking at her!" He growled his eyes focused on Wesley who was standing across from them halfway up the stairs his eyes focused on Cordelia as she went through her routine, awe written all over his face.

"He's got his filthy adult Pierce Brosny eyes all over my Cordy." Xander growled just as Wesley shook his head and forced himself to continue up the stairs.

Oz looked from the retreating man to Xander. "You're a very complex man aren't you?" He commented, not understanding why Xander couldn't just swallow his pride and tell the brunette how he really felt, now that the aftermath of his betrayal had ebbed away.

* * *

"It's just I'm scared Will." Buffy explained to her red headed friend. "There's this thing in me and I can't find it. I can't stop it and I can't fight it. What if it changes me?" Buffy asked worriedly thinking of the way humans changed after being turned by a vampire. "Not just the way I look. All of a sudden I could be something that's not me anymore."

"7, 8. P-E-R-C-Y. It's Percy. Gooo Percy." The cheerleaders shouted.

Willow looked over as Percy stepped out and she smiled widely. "Yeah, woo hoo!" Willow shouted for him making him smile at her, before he continued on. She turned back to Buffy who was looking at her despondently. "Sorry, they spelled Percy, and-and, I have to show support… he's needy. But I heard what you were saying, really." Willow assured Buffy when she gave her a dubious look. And I'd be frightened to, but I sure you're going to be ok."

Buffy sighed her eyes drifting o the pep rally for a second, before looking back at Willow who was watching the display almost longing now obviously wanting to be a part of it. Stiffening her shoulders Buffy placed a smile on her face. "You go on Wills. I'm sure you're right, everything will be fine. It's probably just a new fabric softener that mom's taken to using." Willow looked at her, eyes calculating as if assessing whether or not she was telling the truth. "I'm fine." Buffy said chidingly.

"Well, if you're sure…" Willow said uncertainly.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah don't let me keep you. I got to head home anyway. Some of us have to work tonight." Buffy said teasingly, and Willow smiled at her, giving her a cheery wave she headed back over to the festivities.

Buffy sighed and turned away, her hand coming up touch her hair again as she walked away from the pep rally towards the closest school exit.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of her vanity, searching her face in the mirror, cautious pulling her hair bag with her hands, she visually checked for any horns that may have sprouted since the last time she had run her hands threw her hair and over her scalp. It was somewhat reassuring to see that there was nothing there… yet… but had that slight upward curve always been there? Buffy leaned in closer to her mirror her fingers probing around the spot anxiously, feeling for anything that could be an upcoming horn. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary Buffy dropped her hands and silently chided herself for over reacting. Looking over at her digital alarm clock Buffy turned to leave her room.

She made it all the way to her door before she turned and hurried back over to her vanity. Opening up the bottom left drawer she rifled around in it, before she found a small compact mirror. There was no way she was going to make it through her entire patrol without checking to make sure, her demon part hadn't sprouted.

* * *

Buffy walked slowly down a side walk not too far from her house, her arms wrapped around her waist, hugging herself like she was trying to keep warm, but really she was trying keep a monster part from erupting from inside her. Buffy stopped as she walked past a street lamp, backing up until she was once again surrounded in its soft glow. Turning so that she faced the street lamp, she backed up until the back of her legs brushed against the rounded wood of the log fence that bordered one side of the side walk.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the compact mirror and flipped open the lid deftly. Bringing the small mirror up to her face, she looked at the reflection of her mouth with sad eyes, wishing that she knew for sure if she was going to get this aspect of the demon. It was the not knowing if it was yea, or nae that was really getting to her, and the fact she had no idea what exactly she was supposed to have inherited from Scabby demon number one. "Still gotta mouth." She muttered to herself despondently. Using the mirror to see if any demon had snuck up on her during her little monster part check.

Seeing nothing Buffy snapped the lid closed, she tucked it back into her pocket and turned around to continue on her way, only to startle at seeing Angelus standing beside on the other side of the little fence, that with his height he could easily step over. "I thought we discussed the whole sneaking up on me thing." Buffy grumbled."

"Sorry." Angelus said with an unrepentant smile.

"Yeah, next time say it like you mean it." Buffy called over her shoulder to him, as she continued walking.

Angelus stepped over the fence and fell into step beside her. "You know, I could have killed you just before and you wouldn't have even seen it coming."

"Hey, I checked with the mirror. It's not my fault you just happen to not have a reflection." Buffy said defensively.

"Right, because apart from that little lapse you were completely aware of your surroundings." Angelus muttered sarcastically. "Buff I've been following you since you left your house, and I could have killed you a dozen times. And you only left five minutes ago." Angelus stated anger simmering deep in his belly tightening his muscles. _'How in the hell could she be so damned stupid as to leave herself completely unaware of her surroundings!'_ "So what I'm burning to know is," Angelus dipped his hand into the pocket Buffy had put her little compact mirror in and pulled it out, waving it at her, 'causing her to stop and turn to face him on the sidewalk. "What's got you so bothering you so bad, that you're stopping to check to see if that pouty little mouth of yours is still there?"

"What makes you say I'm worrying about anything?" Buffy snipped defensively.

Angelus smirked at her, throwing the compact mirror up in the air, before catching deftly. "What was it that made you and Angel just know things about each other?"

Buffy looked up at him surprised. _'There's no way! There is absolutely no way that Angelus could share the same bond with her as Angel… that was born out of love… right?'_ "Nothing's wrong with me!" Buffy cried snatching her compact mirror from Angelus' grasp. "Why can't a girl just be having an off night!" She growled as she stormed down the side walk.

Angelus watched her walk away with a frown her last words to him rolling around in his brain. _'Nothing's wrong with me!'_ Why did that seem to have deeper meaning then the surface of the words divulged? Angelus shrugged, what should he care what was eating her, as long as it didn't get her killed, or made her useless in the upcoming fight against The Mayor. Angelus turned and walked in the opposite direction, a hand fisting over his heart as he felt an almost overwhelming desire to go after her and coax the information out of her. He forced himself to keep walking in the opposite, his steps feeling laboured as the corrupted side of him rebelled.

* * *

Buffy stormed down the sidewalk putting more and more distance between herself and Angelus tears of frustration and fear threatening to pool in her eyes, but she didn't allow them to. All she wanted to be doing at this moment was sit with her friends and everybody else that got to go 'cause they weren't her, but instead she was out here patrolling, and worrying about what demon bit she was going to get.

Buffy paused and looked up at the clear night sky, it was such a beautiful night. She used to love cheerleading in this kind of weather at night under a clear night sky, the warm California climate wrapped around her, as she moved fluidly through the routine. Cheering for her school team in front of the a stadium packed full of people. Time was that she thought that there was nothing better than working towards the esteemed position of head cheerleader. Oh, how real life had turned around and bit her in the ass, totally distorting and shifting her world view without so much as a warning.

* * *

Buffy watched Angelus coming closer, his steps graceful and carefree taunting her, as she stood trapped against a wall. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she had run so far, only to come to a dead end. She looked into his eyes and could see his intent there. Buffy shook her head at him desperately. "No, Angelus! You really don't won't this! Why would you want someone you hate around for eternity?"

Buffy blinked and he was looming in front of her cutting off her air with his mere presence. He reached out a hand stroking the skin along her jaw. "What if I don't hate you?" He murmured, as his thumb continued to lazy stroke her skin. He tilted her head to the side baring her throat to his gaze.

"Please!"

"Shh." Angelus hushed her as he dipped his head down his face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon. His tongue laved against her pulse for a second making her shiver in dread and pleasure, before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her jugular piercing her artery. Buffy let out a pained scream…

Buffy sat up in her bed with a gasp sweat coating her body as she trembled still in the grip of her dream. Cautiously Buffy brought her hand up to her neck feeling for any signs of a bite wound, a long heaving sigh escaping her when she felt nothing, but her smooth skin. Slipping out from under the covers, she moved toward her vanity. Standing in front of it she looked herself over, her eyes roaming for any signs that her aspect of the demon had formed during her sleep. _'God, I hope that dream wasn't prophetic.'_ Buffy thought as she continued to look herself over the mirror her mind straying to the nightmare. "Shower, I need a shower." Buffy thought hoping that the soothing water would relax her enough to let her go back to sleep that night.

* * *

Willow walked alongside Oz, and Xander as they made their way up the stairs to the student lounge. "Could you believe it?" Willow exclaimed excitedly. "Right at the buzzer. Three points for the win." Willow sat on a couch, Xander and Oz joining her.

"It was intense." Oz agreed in his usual monotone, not letting on to the excited buzz that had consumed him during the game.

"Yeah, for a minute there I thought you were gonna make an expression." Xander quipped teasingly.

"Well, I felt one coming on. I won't lie." Oz replied his gaze turning to the dark headed boy, his face as blank as it normally was.

"Man, I've never seen anyone jump like Hogan Martin." Willow said with awe. "They should call him…" She searched her mind for a name. "the Jumper."

"Or a name that isn't an article of women's clothing." Xander said dryly. "Hey, remember when…"

Willow glanced up and saw Buffy climbing the stairs towards them. "Shh." She cut off Xander, who glanced over to see Buffy at the top of the stairs.

Buffy looked around at the small group of uncomfortably quite friends. "Hmmm… quietness. We either lost, or we won and you don't want me to feel bad." She observed.

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, yeah, it wasn't a really good game." She never was very good at lying.

"Yeah." Xander agreed nodding avidly. "Tall hoops, with thin tall guys. What's the point?" Across from them Cordelia walked over to collect something from a table.

"Pretty dull stuff." Oz confirmed.

"Are you guy's crazy?" Cordelia exclaimed having heard the tail end of the conversation, ignoring the glares she was getting from Willow and Xander, and the steady look Oz gave her. "That was an incredible game! I've never cheered so hard in my life. I still have knee marks on my back." Cordelia rolled her eyes at the looks the small group was giving her. "From the pyramid."

"Yeah, well… I still bet patrolling was way better cause, wow, important." Willow said quickly.

Buffy looked at Willow doing her best to mask her disappointment at having spent her night wandering aimlessly. Apart from Angelus' untimely appearance the night had been quiet. "Well, I thought I saw a four legged demon. But it turned out to be just a dog."

"A were-dog?" Oz asked.

"Regular." Buffy shrugged.

"Tough luck." Xander said distractedly, his gaze travelling over to Cordelia who had gone back to her friends as was talking to them avidly about the game… at least he hoped it was the game. _'I wonder if she and Wesley have kissed.'_ He thought jealousy rearing its head inside him as the image of Cordelia and Wesley in a lip lock surfaced in his mind.

Buffy looked over at Cordelia, before resting her eyes back on Xander. "It really bugs you huh?" She stated sympathetically, earning confused looks from Willow, and Oz.

"What?" Xander asked distractedly, his eyes still on Cordelia as she smiled brilliantly.

"Cordelia and Wesley, smooching." Buffy stated confused.

"Man, you read my mind." Xander said forcing himself to look away from the beautiful brunette. Buffy looked at him in shock, as she realized Xander hadn't spoken out loud. But had she really just read his mind? Buffy jumped up from her spot on the couch, freaked by the idea. "I've uh… I've got-got to be somewhere else." She said, before turning and walking away hurriedly. Willow, Xander and Oz looked after her confused by her sudden flighty departure.

Buffy walked out the door to the student lounge and into the hallway. _'What had just happened? I couldn't have really read Xander's mind, could I?'_ Buffy thought lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the teacher coming round a corner, and she walked right into him. "Ooo, whoa there. You watch where you're going now." Mr. Beech said chidingly.

Buffy looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Mr. Beech, I will."

Mr. Beech nodded and continued on his way, Buffy was about to do the same thing when she heard his voice and she paused, turning to look after him as he walked towards a classroom. _'Students. If we could just get rid of all the students.'_ He thought looking down the hall revealing that his mouth wasn't moving before he entered the classroom.

Buffy turned and started to continue down the hall. Her eyes landed on a male student looking down at his calculator. _'When I'm a sophomore jillionaire, and you're all flipping burgers. Who's the loser then…'_ The boy's stream of thoughts cut off as she turned her eyes from him as she slowly continued down the hall.

Buffy focused her eyes on a girl who was walking across from her heading down into another hall. _'Maybe I'll take French, I said. How hard can it be, French babies learn it. IDIOT!' _The girl disappeared down into the other hall.

'_I swear, someday my pants are gonna fall right off.'_ Buffy turned her eyes to the guy as he leaned over the drinking fountain, his free hand hiking up his pants.

'_Buffy is so beautiful.'_ Buffy paused and cast a furtive glance at the guy, silently thrilled by the thought compliment. _'I mean look at that body.'_ Buffy felt a blush heating her cheeks, she raised an arm to hide her blush, pretending to brush her hair back from her face, as she loitered in the hall. _'God, I would love to shove her against that locker right now and just oooh.'_ Buffy startled giving the guy a less then secretive freaked out look, trying to hurry away she bumped right into another guy that had been coming down the hall.

'_I wonder if I could get away with trying to cope a feel?'_ He thought.

"Try it and I'll break your arm." Buffy growled, before hurrying past the boy, who looked after her in shock, a trailing thought reaching her. _'Did I say that out loud?'_ Buffy winced at her mistake, but continued to hurry down the hall, wanting to get to the library now that her suspicions had been confirmed.

Buffy stood across from Giles close to the door where she had first told him her new ability the moment she had entered. "Is this the thing?" She asked excitedly, her freak out having passed. "The aspect thing? Because I gotta say, if it is, it is way better than a tail. I mean, I have a hard enough time finding jeans that fit right."

"Buffy slow down. I'm not even convinced that this is genuine mind reading. You're most likely projecting your…"

"When I walked in a few minutes ago, you thought 'look at her shoes. If a fashion magazine told her to, she'd wear cats strapped to her feet.'"

"I… um…" Giles stuttered as his mind kicked into overdrive, and he closed the book he had in his hands. _'The demons are telepathic. I should have known. That's why they don't need mouths.'_ "Of course the demons are telepathic." Giles announced out loud.

Buffy gave him a little knowing smile. "I know, you just told me. That's why they don't need mouths. And you should have known."

"This is astounding." Giles murmured awed.

"It was happening out in the hallway. Principal Snyder has Walk like an Egyptian stuck in his head." Buffy giggled, before her expression turned slightly disturbed. "And the boys at this school are seriously disturbed. It's weird, but Giles think about it. Think about what I could do."

Giles nodded. "It could be very useful. You could anticipate your opponents every move. Turn his plans against him."

Buffy gave Giles a dubious look. "Oh, way better than that." Giles gave Buffy a confused look, and she just smiled at him secretively.

* * *

"Jealousy!" Buffy answered the teacher, getting an annoyed look from Nancy who was over to her left, a surprised yet proud look from Willow who was seated to her right, Xander who was seated behind her, put down the pencil he had been concentrating on becoming bored with it.

"Buffy. Right. Very good." The teacher said as she walked around her desk.

'_I knew that.'_ Nancy thought shooting another annoyed look at Buffy. Buffy felt her lips twitch as Nancy's thought intruded in on her brain.

"Jealousy clearly is the tool that Iago uses to undo Othello." The teacher said continuing her lecture. "But what's his motivation? What reason does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?"

Buffy tilted her head in Nancy's direction slightly, focusing her attention on her. _'Cassio has my place. Twix my sheets, he's done my office.'_

"Well," Buffy began, before Nancy could open her mouth. "He was passed over for promotion. Cassio was picked instead and people were saying that Othello slept with his wife."

Willow sat up straighter her eyes on Buffy her expression confused. _'Buffy did the reading? Buffy understood the reading?'_

Xander looked at Buffy in surprise, his expression suddenly anxious. _'When did she study? Was I supposed to study? Ms. Murray's kinda hot.'_ Buffy looked over Ms. Murray at hearing Xander's thoughts, not really seeing the appeal, but then she wasn't a teenage boy.

'_I was gonna say Cassio. Uh, I hate her.'_ Nancy thought throwing a venomous look Buffy's way.

'_Well, I don't like you much either, teacher's pet.'_ Buffy thought a little miffed that the girl was getting so annoyed just because she wasn't leading the class like she normally did. She had to pass English too!

"Another reason?" Ms. Murray asked the class.

"Race!" Nancy blurted out with more force then was normal, in her desperation to get noticed by the teacher, she threw a triumphant glance over in Buffy's direction. She definitely didn't like having a rival in one of her classes.

"Uh…" Ms. Murray started surprised by the abruptness of Nancy's answer. "Good Nancy. Can't overlook that."

'_Look at them,'_ Freddy thought as he doodled in his folder. _'Scrambling for the teacher's praise like pigeons for bread crusts.'_

Buffy glanced over at him, not recognising him she leaned over to Willow. "Will, who's that guy?" She asked gesturing to the boy sitting on the red heads right.

Willow glanced over at him. "That's Freddy Iverson. He writes those editorials for the school paper. He's sardonic." Willow muttered, before turning her attention back to the teacher as she began wrapping up the points on the races involvement.

Buffy leaned away from Willow, Freddy's thoughts filling her head again. _'Bread crusts, that's deep. I should write that down.'_ Turning her attention from him, Buffy looked back up at the teacher, pleased that she hadn't noticed her lack of attention.

Ms. Murray leaned against the front of her desk. "There's something else at work here." She said her mind running over the points she had made in her dissertation.

"Well, he um…" Buffy stuttered as she tried to make sense of what was going through Ms. Murray's mind, not wanting to cast suspicion on herself, by sounding way smarter then she usually did. "He sort of admits himself that his motives are…" Buffy narrowed her eyes at the teacher hoping that she would give her a word. "Spurious! He um, he does things because he-he enjoys them. It's like he's not, he's not a real person. He's a, the dark half of Othello himself." Buffy finished.

'_Huh…'_ Willow thought astounded.

'_Whoa!'_ Xander thought not having understood most of what had come out of Buffy's mouth.

Ms. Murray straightened from her leaning position and approached, Buffy who forced herself not to squirm as she wondered if she had gone too far, and had been caught out. "Buffy. Really. Very astute." She said impressed with the blonds work on this subject. "I said something quite like that in my dissertation."

"I know." Buffy said relieved, before catching herself. "Uh, I mean… I agree. With that."

Ms. Murray turned her attention away from Buffy to address the class. "Yes, and doesn't that also explain Othello's readiness to believe Iago. Within seconds he turns on Desdemona. He believes that she's been unfaithful. And we're all like that. We all have our little Iago's, that tell us our husbands, or our girlfriends, or whatever, don't really love us. But you never really see what's in someone's heart.

* * *

There was silence in the library as Wesley, Cordelia, Willow, Oz and Xander took in what had just been explained to them. "She can read our minds? Our every impulse and fantasy." Xander asked, being the first to break the astounded silence.

"Everyone." Buffy confirmed from her position behind a chair at the table they were all gathered around.

'_Oh God.'_ Xander thought anxiously.

'_I don't see what this has to do with me.'_ Cordelia thought snootily annoyed at having to waste her spare dealing with Buffy's problem. "I don't see what this has to do with me?" She spoke out loud a moment later, confirming Buffy's belief that the brunette spoke what she thought with an uncensored abandon.

"Well, I think it's great. Right?" Willow said anxious to sound supportive. "I mean, you enjoy your other Slayer powers."

"Yeah, and it'll be fun." Buffy said relieved that her friends were taking it so well. "Did you see Nancy Doyle's face in English Class today?"

"Yeah." Willow nodded. "She's super competitive, and you really showed her." She said with a weak smile. _'She's hardly even human anymore.'_ Willow thought, making Buffy flinch. _'How can I be her friend now? She doesn't need me.'_

"No!" Buffy said urgently. "I do need you." Earning a startled, slightly freaked look from Willow.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Cordelia said accusingly. "Because you are sooo creepy right now."

"Um…" Giles muttered seeing the uneasy tension in the room. "I think there must be some precedence for occurrences such as this. Uh, I'll research it. Wesley, can you give me a hand?"

"Of course." Wesley agreed. "Where do you think we should start?"

'_I am my thoughts.'_ Oz thought, making Buffy glance at him curiously, she had always wondered what went on behind Oz's stoic expression. _'If they exist in her, Buffy contains everything that is me and she becomes me. I cease to exist.'_ "Hmm…" Buffy looked at him slightly surprised all those deep thoughts and the only sound to escape him was 'hmm'.

'_What am I gonna do?'_ Xander thought panicked, drawing Buffy's attention. _'I think about sex all the time! Sex! Help! 4 times 5 is 30. 5 times 6 is 32… naked girls. Naked women! Naked Buffy! Oh! Somebody stop me!'_

"God Xander is that all you think about?" Buffy asked shocked at the thoughts running through his mind and consequently hers.

Xander looked up at her like a deer caught in head lights. "Actually… bye." Xander said before fleeing the library trying to get his thoughts under control.

Wesley cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention away from the swinging door that marked Xander's hurried exit. "Xander has just illustrated something. Chances are, you're all going to be thinking whatever you least want Buffy to hear. It's a question, of course, of mental discipline."

"He's right. There are…" Giles began, but Buffy didn't hear the rest as Wesley's thoughts floated into her consciousness.

'_Look at Cordelia. No! don't look at Cordelia! She's a student! Oh I am a bad man. I'm a bad, bad man!'_ Buffy gazed at him in amusement, a knowing smile tugging at her lips. Wesley flushed and fiddled with his tie. "Excuse me." He excused himself, before walking as nonchalantly as he could into Giles office.

"What's it like Buffy?" Willow asked, doing her best to sound like she was completely unaffected by this new development.

"I don't know." Buffy said consideringly. "It's a little weird, but… look, please don't think for a second hat I don't need you, because I do. I want to share this with you. It's like all these doors are opening to all these little worlds, and I can just walk right inside."

'_No one else exists either, Buffy is all of us. We think. Therefore she is.'_ Buffy couldn't help glancing it at Oz as his thoughts once again broke into her consciousness.

Willow noticed Buffy's glance, and her own gaze fell on Oz a worried expression on her face. _'She knows so much. She knows what Oz is thinking. I never know that. Before long, she'll know him better than I do.'_

"No, don't think that." Buffy said a little desperately.

Willow looked back up at Buffy. "I can't help it Buffy. I'm sorry, I just can't." Willow said tearfully, before getting up and walking out of the library.

"If you don't need me, I'm gonna follow the red head." Not hearing any objections Oz got up and followed after Willow.

Buffy turned to Giles and Cordelia sadly. "I guess I won't be writing that book. 'Gaining Friends Through Telepathy.'"

'_Whatever. I wonder when I can go.' _"Whatever. Can I go?" Cordelia asked moodily.

Before anyone could answer Wesley stuck his head out the office door. "Excuse me. Can you hear me thinking in here? I could go out into the hall."

Buffy gave him a long look. "You know what? You stay. I'm getting a headache. I'll go." Buffy grabbed her stuff and walked towards the exit.

'_That's it if she's leaving then I'm leaving.'_ "I'm outta here." Cordelia declared collecting her own things and following Buffy towards the door.

"I'll take that as a no then." Wesley called after Buffy, somewhat glad that her powers didn't allow her to hear through walls. Wesley frowned, but then it was only just developing, who knew how much stronger it could get.

* * *

Oz caught up with Willow as she turned into an empty classroom. Following her inside he closed the door behind him "Wills, what's wrong? You sorta spazed in there."

Willow slumped against the teacher's desk. "She's… just… she's changing so much Oz. It feels like she's leaving me behind."

Oz shook his head, and leaned against the desk next to her. "She'd never leave you behind. She cares too much about you."

"But she can read people's minds! What need does she have for me, or any of us anymore!"

"She needs us Will. We're her friends, she needs us to stick by her, and tell her if we think she's going too far. To keep things in prospective. Having power can change a person and not always for the better. And this power she's been given… it crosses a lot of barriers that many believe impossible to cross. We have to be there for her Wills."

"She's going to know you better than I do soon." Willow said miserably, bowing her head so that she could look at her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Oz asked confused, no one knew him better then Willow.

"She knows your thoughts. I can't ever know that." Willow muttered jealousy creeping into her voice, as the thought of how intimate that was struck her.

Oz brushed some hair behind Willow's ear so that he could see her face. "Hey, if you want to know what I'm thinking all you have to do is ask."

Willow looked at him lifting her head. "Ok, what are you thinking now?"

Oz smiled at her tenderly. "I'm thinking, that I want to kiss you."

Willow smiled and leaned towards him, offering her lips. Not needing a further invitation Oz leaned into her, capturing her lips with his own in a sweet passionate kiss. Pulling back Oz ran his thumb over Willow's bottom lip. "There is a positive side to Buffy's new ability, you know."

Willow looked up as a thought hit her. "You're right there is!" She exclaimed, before hurrying out of the room. Oz looked after surprised by her sudden departure. He checked his urge to follow after her, something telling him that he would be intruding on a much needed moment between Willow and Buffy.

* * *

Buffy sat on the stairs that lead from the school building and to the locked gate. It was always quite here this part of the day, students were either in class or somewhere studying. She couldn't hear peoples thoughts out here. The school building blocking out the consciousness of the people inside. It was nice, having her head to herself again. She had been so excited about her new ability, it was so much better than anything else her mind had come up with. She hadn't expected her friends to take it so hard, but then she supposed it was pretty naïve of her to think that they'd be ok with her being privy to every thought that happened to cross their minds.

'She's hardly even human anymore.' She doubted that thought would ever leave her, she knew that she was different compared to her friends. She was stronger, faster and could take more damage than an average human being, but never had she thought that, any of her friends would even flirt with the idea that she wasn't all together human. Buffy squeezed her eyes closed trying to get the thought out of her head, she was sick of it revolving around in her brain like a broken record. Buffy heard the door open behind her. _'Oh there she is.'_ She heard Willow think, before she had to turn around to see who it was. "Hey Buffy."

"Hey Wills." Buffy replied keeping her back to Willow as the red head walked towards her.

'_How do I say this? Buffy go talk to Angelus for me? No sounds…'_

Buffy looked over at Willow in shock. "You want me to talk to Angelus for you?"

'_Oh right. Oops.'_ "Ah, sorry forgot you could hear me." Willow sighed, as she sat down beside Buffy, a little uncomfortably. _'She can find out if Angelus is on the down-low about fighting with us.'_

"You want me to see if Angelus is legit about helping us?" Buffy exclaimed in response to Willow's thoughts.

Willow tossed Buffy a look. "I wish you wouldn't do that." She grumbled. _'It's freaky.'_

Buffy winced as the thought resounded loudly in her brain. She looked down shame faced. "Sorry." She mumbled before getting up and beginning to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Willow called after her.

Buffy paused in her stride, and turned back to look at Willow. "If I'm going to go interrogate Angelus and be back before lunch. I need to leave now." Buffy explained with a smile plastered on her face."

'_Oh.'_ She heard in her head, as she retreated down the stairs, heading stealthy for the gate.

* * *

Buffy cut across the driveway to the Crawford street mansion, it was just so much less hassle to cut across the driveway and enter the mansion through the curtained off side entrance, then to walk all the way up the driveway and around to the front door. Making it to the curtain Buffy shifted the thick heavy curtain out of her way with a quick sweep of her hand, as she walked in. She heard a startled growl, as Angelus leapt back out of the way of the sunlight she had let into the room. She let the curtain swing back into place behind her. It was on the tip of her tongue to apologise for letting in so much daylight with her, when Angelus spoke. "Damn it Buff! Are you trying to make me extra crispy?"

The apology died in her throat and she glared at him. "No. But are you stupid? You had to have heard me coming."

Buffy walked further into the mansion, concentrating on Angelus when his thoughts didn't immediately fill her consciousness. Angelus crossed his arms over his chest, and moved after her. "What are you doing here? Coming to tell me when our little meeting is?"

"Actually…" Buffy turned around to face him. "A time hasn't been decided yet." Buffy said, the excuse sounding lame and unbelievable in her ears, but that wasn't what she had come here for. Angelus gave her a suspicious look. Seeing it Buffy continued before he had a chance to question her quickly thought up excuse… tearing large holes in it.

"I actually came here, because… I was curious."

Angelus arched an eyebrow at her, silently wondering why she was staring at him so intently. Like she was trying to see right through him. "About?" He prompted when she didn't elaborate.

"About… The Mayor." Buffy said taking a step towards Angelus, her eyes on his as she strained to hear what thoughts that name brought up. When she heard nothing she continued, as she silently wondered at her lack of success. "Why didn't you join up with him and Faith? I thought the whole bad girl thing would be right up your alley." Buffy added not being able to resist trying to find out what exactly he thought of Faith in comparison to her.

Angelus shrugged. "I don't like playing lapdog."

"So much so, that you decided to join me instead?" Buffy wheedled a frown creasing her brow as his thoughts still eluded her.

"No I decided to work with you, because I don't like anyone encroaching on what's mine. This is my town Buffy, and there's no way I'm letting someone as ridiculous as Mayor Wilkens take anything that mines." Angelus growled, there was no way in hell that he was ever going to admit to the petite blond standing before him that The Mayor of Sunnydale… scared him.

Buffy stared at Angelus with growing frustration. There wasn't even a whisper of his thoughts on the edge of her consciousness. Reaching out she grasped his face in her hands, her eyes searching his eyes, trying to reach the thoughts that dwelt somewhere behind them. "Wilkens. Faith. Alliance." She said to him, making Angelus surprised look deepen.

Reaching up Angelus pulled Buffy's hands from his face, as she looked at him with surprise and just a hint of wonder. "I-I can't hear you?"

"Well, that's no surprise I didn't say anything. What's gotten into you?" Angelus grumbled, hovering between annoyance and amusement at her antics.

Buffy shook her head, and pulled her hands from his grasp, her skin tingling where his skin touched hers. "Nothing, never mind… I gotta get back…" Buffy muttered walking around Angelus to head towards the curtain she had just come through.

Angelus blinked standing still as he warred with himself, with a soft growl he turned and headed after Buffy. "Hang on a minute Buff? You don't just start acting all crazy and expect me to believe it's nothing."

Angelus moved to grasp her arm, when she didn't stop to lost in her own thoughts to pay much attention to him. He had to pull back however when she threw open the curtain again bathing him in daylight. Angelus threw up his arm shielding himself from the momentary blast of light. He lowered his hand the second the blind closed and he stared with a mixture of curiosity, worry and annoyance as he wondered what had gotten into Buffy. The corrupted side of himself railed at him accusingly making it very clear that it believed without a doubt that it was all his fault that Buffy didn't feel safe enough to confide in him. Angelus growled at it, he really wished that it would stop pestering him, wasn't it bad enough that he had to feel those sickeningly tender emotions at all.

He looked down at his arm, a red angry burn mark staring back at him, but as he watched the red burn faded into nothing, leaving his skin as pale and as unblemished as before.

* * *

Buffy walked down a hallway, the bell for lunch having sounded a few minutes prior to her getting back to the school. After the silence of Angelus thoughts she wasn't at all braced for the barrage of voices that hit her the moment she had gotten into town.

'_She is so hot.'_ She heard a boy think.

'_I hate my body. No one is ever gonna love me. What if I never get breasts?'_ A girl thought despondently.

'_He has the cutest butt.'_ Another girl thought as she passed her.

She walked past Nancy who glared at her. _'Hmph, I hate her.'_ Buffy forced herself to walk normally down the hall as she headed for the cafeteria to get some lunch. She desperately tried to shut out the voices of her fellow student's thoughts, the constant stream of noise giving her a headache.

* * *

Giles and Wesley sat in Giles office, books stacked around them as they searched for anything that related to Buffy's current condition. "Here." Giles exclaimed finally finding something after hours of none stop searching. "A man in Ecudaor. Quite recently."

Wesley looked up, relieved at the chance to rest his tired eyes. "Can we contact him?"

Giles frowned in concern. "I'd say not. He can't communicate with anyone."

"Dead?" Wesley asked calmly. Something that Giles would have given him a glare worthy of Ripper for if he wasn't so concerned by what he had read in the book.

"No, he's in complete isolation. The power… he can't shut it off."

Wesley met Giles eyes concern filling his own eyes for the well being of the last Slayer that was left under his care. He didn't think it would go down well at The Council to hear that he had not only lost one Slayer but two! Plus somewhere inside him… he was beginning to care for the petite blond, as much as he would never admit it.

* * *

Buffy stood in the cafeteria line a tray in front of her. Her face giving nothing away to the headache that was thrumming in what felt like the centre of her brain, before resonating in a wide circle to make her entire head throb. _'It's got to get better. Please tell me it gets better. I hate school.'_ She heard a sophomore think.

'_Am I normal?'_ She heard Jonathan ask himself as he stood quietly beside her in the line. He looked up at her. "Are you through with the mash potatoes?" He asked her. Buffy looked down at him, as she wondered if he had spoken out loud, or if he'd only thought the question. _'She doesn't even know I'm here.'_ She heard him think.

Buffy stepped away from him and the cafeteria line taking her tray with her in habit, as she turned the thoughts of the students in the cafeteria hit her again. _'Come on! Come on!'_

'_She's a loser.'_

'_She has the sweetest face I've ever seen.'_

'_Oh my God, quite down.'_

'_If I stand in the right spot, I can probably see into the arm hole of her top.'_

Buffy walked into the centre of the cafeteria, looking for a table, determined to act normal despite the noise of other people's thoughts. Buffy stopped as the voices in her head blended together in an incomprehensible roar sending sharp throbbing pains throughout her brain and in her ears. Just as suddenly as the roar began it stopped and Buffy sighed in relief. _'This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all!'_ A voice filled with pain and anger resounded through her head breaking the sudden silence she had been blessed with.

Buffy tensed, her shock written all over her face. Her tray fell from her lacks fingers, the tray hit the floor with a crash the silverware clanking on the ground as it fell off the tray, her food spilling over the floor at her feet. The noise drew the attention of the entire cafeteria, and they began to clap and laugh at her expense. The noise of their thoughts filling her head again. Coming out of her shock Buffy grabbed the closet person to her, looking at his face as she tried to desperately separate his thoughts from the others. _'She's gone nuts.'_ She heard him think, his voice completely different to the one that made the threat.

She turned from him and a girl she looked at glanced at her and her thoughts distinguished themselves in her mind. _'I hate being here.'_ Buffy looked away from her, grabbing another student briefly before moving onto the next. The voices in her head getting louder again as she desperately searched for the person who had made the threat. Turning around she grabbed Jonathon, who looked at her startled, but no less thrilled. _'She touched me.'_ He thought in wonder. Buffy turned away from him looking out at the sea of students in the cafeteria most of them looking at her nervously. The thoughts grew louder in her head, steadily working up to a loud roar, where one voice couldn't be distinguished from the din of voices in her mind.

Buffy put her hands to her ears trying o block out the noise to turn it off, her world spun dizzily as she began to feel sick. Buffy's hands fell from her ears as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

'_I think she's waking up now.'_ Buffy heard Willow in her head as she came to, her eyes still closed as she wondered what had happened.

'_She's ok.'_ Oz's voice flittered across her consciousness next, and she frowned as she remembered what had happened.

'_Oh thank God!'_ She heard Giles think next, as she realized she was lying on grass instead of the floor of the cafeteria where she had been last.

'_Her eyes are opening.'_ She heard Xander as she blinked open her eyes.

'_I'm cold.'_ Cordelia thought as Buffy looked up at them as they leaned over her prostrate form.

"You alright?" Giles asked.

"I told them not to move you." Cordelia pipped in. "They probably severed your spinal cord." Cordelia informed her, and Buffy frowned wondering when she had sustained a spinal injury.

"I'm ok." Buffy said softly her voice wavering slightly as she sat herself up.

"Buffy." Giles said worriedly as she moved to stand, he took hold of her helping her come fully to her feet.

"No really, I'm ok." Buffy assured them as she pulled away from Giles to stand on her own. "Listen there's a killer in the cafeteria."

"See, I've been saying for years that the lunch lady's gonna do us all in with that Mulligan Stew." Xander joked.

Cordelia hit him on the arm. "Xander." She chastised, being murdered by some crazy person in the cafeteria was not her idea of a good joke.

"I mean what the hell is a Mulligan?" Xander asked as he rubbed his arm. Cordelia could hit harder then seemed possible.

"Someone was thinking about it. They thought 'This time tomorrow, I'll kill you all.' I have to find them.

"Well, did you uh, recognize a voice?" Giles asked hoping to narrow it done some.

Buffy shook her head. "No."

"Boy, or girl?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." They gave her surprised looks. "I mean, it was hardly human. It was full of so much anger and pain." Buffy said as she started to head back for the school, but thoughts intruded into her mind again ramming into her with an unyielding mercy as they built up. Buffy stumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden intensity.

Giles caught her preventing her from falling. "Buffy slow down." He told her his voice full of concern.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I have to find them." She said moving away from Giles hands.

"Yeah, I mean, who hasn't idly thought about taking out the whole place with a semi-automatic?" Everyone turned their eyes to Xander, staring at him with stony expressions. "I said idly."

"I know the difference. He… she… whoever, they meant it. They're gonna do it." Buffy said seriously.

Giles looked at her concerned. _'She looks so tired.'_ He thought, his voice resounding loudly in Buffy's already sore head making it pound.

'_How horrible.'_ Willow thought sadly.

'_I'm not getting any warmer.'_ Cordelia thought moodily as she hugged herself to try and keep warm.

'_I bet it was Hogan.'_ Xander thought accusingly.

'_Who could it be?'_ Oz thought monotonely.

Buffy terrified that their thoughts were going to turn into a mindless roar of painful noise clamped her ears over her ears. "Shut up!" She shouted shocking them. "Uh… I'm sorry. I-it's just, can you guys not think so loud? Or so much…"

Giles stepped towards her. "Buffy you should go home. I-I'll take you."

"Yeah, ok." Buffy agreed and she began to turn to walk away when she stopped and turned back towards them. "Wha-No! Look, I need you guys to go back to the cafeteria. Make a list of everyone who's there. We have to find the killer before lunch tomorrow."

Willow nodded immediately concern for her friend rising in her. "We'll do it Buffy. A list of all the students." She promised.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed in relief. "Nancy was there. She's scary. And uh, oh , teachers too. Mr. Beech, he thought something about getting rid of all the students." Willow nodded, before turning pleading eyes to Giles, who nodded discretely.

"Come on." Giles said softly guiding Buffy to his car, believing that she had said everything she needed to Buffy walked alongside Giles without any complaint. Her friends could handle this part without her.

"I can't shut it out Giles." Buffy whimpered, her voice scared now that she was alone with her former Watcher and father-figure. "It's like this invasion of my head. It's like there's there strangers walking around in there. It's just a… look at this! I can't even be around people anymore. Not that they're clambering to be near me anyway. Even you." Buffy said sadly.

"I'm sorry Buffy." Giles apologized feelingly, feeling terrible for leaving Buffy alone when she didn't know what was going to happen to her. "It's hard for all of us. Wesley and I are-are looking for a way to help." He assured her.

Buffy looked up at him, seeking reassurance. "I'll be ok, right? I mean, even if you can't get rid of it?" Buffy asked as they reached the passenger side door to Giles car.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Giles told her firmly as he opened the car door for her, before stepping away to go around to the driver's side door. _'If it doesn't go away she'll go insane.'_

Buffy stopped mid way getting into the car, fear rising in her as Giles thought echoed around in her head. Her mind taking her back three years when her parents had found out for the first time about her Slaying gig, only they thought she was insane. Buffy shuddered as she thought about the asylum they had stuffed her in. Neither of her parents willing to believe that she was telling them the truth as she tried to explain it to them.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked looking at her worriedly from the other side of his car.

Buffy looked up at him. "Yeah fine." She lied as she hopped into the car closing the door behind her. She would never go back to a place like that! Never! Buffy shivered a cold chill running down her spine. If it came to that she wouldn't have much say in the matter, and if her parents had put her in an insane asylum once, it was more than likely they'd do it again.

* * *

Willow, Cordelia, Xander and Oz sat at the table in the library. The red head held the list that they had complied in what she considered a record speed. "I think we have everyone that was in the cafeteria. I'll do some computer work. Match it against the FBI mass murderer profiles. See if we maybe we can rule some people out." She informed them as she looked dubiously down the long list of names.

Xander looked around at the others at the table nervously. "I'm still having trouble dealing with the fact that one of us is just gonna gun everybody down for no reason."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, because that never happens in American High School." She quipped sarcastically.

"It's bordering trendy at this point." Oz deadpanned agreeing with Cordelia's assessment of Xander's disbelief.

"Besides which," Willow added. "Sunnydale High, centre of evil and all that." She glanced down at her list again. "Let's get to work. We have till lunch time tomorrow. We hope." She added as an afterthought, the reliability of a mass murderer seeming questionable, there was no telling if he was going to jump the gun.

* * *

Buffy lay in her bed her mother standing over her as she folded a blanket over the top of the blankets Buffy had snuggled around her already. Joyce concentrated hard on keeping her mind focused on her task. "There, you look better already." Joyce said soothingly to her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Buffy murmured as Joyce hurried out into the hall.

"I'm uh, just getting you another pillow." Joyce informed Buffy as she felt an unwanted thought about to surface in her mind.

"I really don't need one." Buffy called out to her mother, with a small sigh, wishing that her mother would just sit and comfort her.

Joyce came back in with a pillow clutched tightly in hands, propping it up behind her daughters head as Buffy obligingly lifted her head to let her mother put the pillow under her head. "But you need another blanket." Joyce fussed as she hurried back out into the hallway.

"Uh, mom. I'm fine." Buffy called.

Joyce paid her no mind as she walked back in with the promised blanket. "How about some soup? Chicken and stars." She offered as she set the blanket on the bed, desperately trying to keep her mind on safe thoughts.

"Mom please, just come sit with me." Buffy pleaded.

Joyce fidgeted and stepped back from the bed, her face taunt with her worry. "I've uh, got laundry." Joyce explained lamely as she made a beeline for the door, hoping to get out of Buffy's hearing range before the thought that she was desperately trying to keep hidden popped up into her mind unbidden.

"Why are you…" Buffy started as her mother reached the door. Her eyes widened as she bolted upright in her bed. "You had sex with Giles?" Buffy questioned, the next thought her mother had confirmed what she had heard. "YOU HAD SEX WITH GILES!" Buffy cried bad images flooding her mind.

Joyce turned back to her daughter anxiously. "It was the candy! We were teenagers!" She exclaimed trying to excuse her embarrassing hormone driven behaviour.

"On the hood of a police car?" Buffy wailed in disbelief.

Joyce turned to resume hurrying out of her daughter's bedroom. "I'll be downstairs. You feel better." Joyce hurried out the door just as one last thought on the matter crossed her mind and into her daughters.

"TWICE!" Buffy cried after her in complete and utter shock. When her mother didn't come back into her room, Buffy flopped back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling as she concentrated on getting the images of Giles and her mother do the naughty dance out of her head. Buffy scowled at this point, she'd take the tail, or even the ugly horny things those demons had. Anything to have remained blissfully unaware of her mother and Giles behaviour during their journey back to their teenage years. Buffy eyes widened and she groaned in dismay as she remembered her mother pulling out a pair of police issue hand cuffs from the back pocket of her pants. _'Oh God! I'm scared for life!'_

* * *

Willow stood behind the library counter having just gotten off the computer. She looked at the expectant faces of Xander, Oz and Cordelia as they stood on the opposite side of the counter waiting for her to finish getting herself ready. 'Ok, I've taken our list and narrowed it down to a dozen strong suspects. Here are your personalized assignments." She told them handing each of them three pages to each person with a sticky note attached to it with the names of the people they were to interrogate.

"Oooh, I was hoping there'd be assignments."

"I think I should work with Wesley." Cordelia said in all seriousness.

Xander shot her a look. "You have no shame."

"Oh please, like shame has something to be proud of…"

"Be quiet!" Willow growled at the two of them cutting off Cordelia. She squirmed under the looks her outburst earned. "Sorry, but-but this is important. Talk to everyone on your list. And us the sample questions." Cordelia, Xander and Oz looked over the sheets Willow had given them. Cordelia frowned at the questions she was supposed to ask… they sounded so… dorky! "Today people!" Willow ordered them. The three of them turned and began to walk out of the library. "Oh! Write neatly. And-and label your worksheets." Willow called after them in a much more timid voice as they headed out the door.

* * *

Jonathon sat nervously in a chair in the middle of the main floor of the school library his eyes on Willow as she stood in front of him her demeanour imposing, unlike the Willow he was familiar with. Willow uncrossed her arms as she leaned towards Jonathon. "Fantasy's are fun, aren't they Jonathan?"

"Uh… I guess." Jonathon answered nervously.

"We all have fantasies," Willow told him as she began to circle around him, stalking around the chair. "That we're powerful, more respected. Where people pay attention to us."

"Uh… maybe." Jonathon replied, embarrassed to admit that he had that fantasy all the time. It was getting to the stage that he'd do just about anything to achieve it.

"But sometimes fantasy isn't enough, is it Jonathon?" Willow questioned knowingly as she came full circle to stand in front of him again. "Sometimes we have to make it so people don't ignore us. Make them pay attention. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Jonathon gave her a confused look. "Em, you… want me to pay attention?" Willow took a step back, a little flustered by his answer. But in no one put off by his seemingly innocent front.

* * *

Hogan bounced his basket ball, before throwing it up and into the ring, with effortless ease, as he considered the question Oz had asked him. Catching the ball he turned to Oz. "This is for the year book?"

"Yeah. Personality profile." Oz assured him in his usual monotone.

Hogan frowned in concentration. "Can you ask it again?"

"Sure." Oz looked down at his questionnaire. "Do you ever feel that you've created a false persona for yourself, 'the guy who does everything right,' and how much of a strain does it put on you to maintain it?"

"Uh, wow…" Hogan murmured not having really thought about it before, but now that he did, it seemed to make sense. "I guess… moderate strain. Is that a good answer? I want to get this right."

"Yeah, that's good." Oz assured him as he wrote Hogan's answer done on the questionnaire he had dubbed Hogan Martin's.

* * *

Cordelia strolled into Mr. Beech's classroom as he stood erasing the work he had put up for that class. "Hi, Mr. Beech." Cordelia greeted, making him turn to look at her. "I was just wondering, were planning on killing a bunch of people tomorrow?" She asked with a smile, as Mr. Beech frowned at her. "Oh, it's for the year book!" She added. Mr. Beech's frown deepened.

* * *

Xander stood in front of three cute girls as they sat on the stairway, they looked up at him expectantly as he looked down at the notes he had taken. "Ok, so turnoff's include smoking, insensitive men, and burkenstocks." Xander recited back to them, making the girl's nod their approval, amidst giggling. Xander smiled at them, not feeling at all guilty for not sticking to the questions the Willow had printed off for them. "Now, your idea of a perfect evening? Katie, let's start with you."

Katie smiled at him in delight. Who would have thought that a guy would be so interested in what a girl liked. Maybe some guys weren't totally a lost cause… pity Xander wasn't more popular, although, she thought eyeing him critically he did have that geeky cute thing going for him.

* * *

Oz knocked on the door to the yearbook/school paper office, before opening the door. "Uh, Freddy?" He called as he stepped inside. Oz's eyes scanned the wall taking in the framed front pages of the school paper. 'Teachers Fail Competency Exam.' 'Drop-Outs Find Happiness.' 'Apathy on the Rise, No One Cares'. Turning his eyes from the headlines, Oz looked around the small empty office, before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Under the desk Freddy Iverson breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have at least for the moment escaped a beating… well at least for now, seeing as it seemed Oz was on the lookout for him. A journalists life was so tough in these times.

* * *

Buffy laid in her bed her eyes screwed tightly shut as peoples thoughts invaded her brain. _'Oh come on, just go to sleep already! It's,'_ Buffy opened her eyes and looked at her digital clock. _'9 O'clock.'_ Buffy thought moodily. With a sigh she got out of bed and wandered over to her open window. She looked out over the darkened street as she wondered how many deaths would occur tonight, because she was on the brink of insanity.

'_I should have just quit, no job is worth it.'_

'_Look at him smiling, like he thinks I don't know about her.'_

'_I'm going to tell him we're going to have a baby. Oh I'm so happy!'_

'_I can't believe we're getting away with this. One more drink then I'll…'_

Buffy closed the window with a small slam, hoping to keep the voices blocked out. She turned and climbed back into her bed. Hopeful that the closed window would do the trick. Her hope dwindled to nothingness as the voices once again resounded through her brain, quickly turning into a stream of incoherent noise as her powers grew picking up the thoughts of the people in the whole street. Buffy whimpered as she curled up onto her side under her covers. Pulling one of the pillows out from under her head she pressed it down over her head in an attempt to shield herself from the endless stream of grating noise.

Outside Angelus jumped up into the branches of the tree conveniently placed outside Buffy's bedroom window. A dark frown on his face as worry squeezed at his heart. The emotion had been bombarding him in swift never ending volleys since mid afternoon, barely an hour after Buffy had left his mansion. He had been determined to ignore it, but it hadn't stopped and it grew until it was hammering inside him in a deafening roar that allowed him to only worry about Buffy. The moment darkness had hit the sky's he had left the mansion prowling the cemeteries waiting for Buffy to show, to prove to himself that he was worrying for naught.

But Buffy hadn't shown, and although she would sometimes get out as late as ten on a school night, he hadn't had the patience to wait much longer than a few hours. Angry at the feeling and the burning desire to check on the petite blond that the corrupted part of him was forcing him to feel in droves, he had forced himself to go to Willy's bar and drown the feeling. It had only taken one look from him for Willy to set a bottle of his best Irish whiskey on his bar table, an odd look on his face that made him growl as he grabbed the bottle and sat down at the bar, taking a long pull ignoring the glass that Willy had provided.

He had finished the bottle rather quickly, and Willy had eyed him as if wondering whether, or not he'd pay for the whiskey and if the amount he was going to drink was worth risking his life over asking in the black mood he was in, as he silently pulled out another bottle. He'd have to have consumed at least three bottles of the stuff, before realizing that it wasn't working. So, he'd left… he had put down some money for Willy, although he wasn't sure how much a twenty, or possibly a fifty, either way it wouldn't have been enough to cover the amount he had consumed, but Willy being the little snitching coward that he was, hadn't called him back.

So here he was a couple hours later in the tree outside Buffy's window alcohol flowing through his system inhibiting his judgement, and… Angelus wobbled precariously on the thick branch he was standing on… a couple of other things. It had been stupid of him to drink so much so fast, he supposed he should be lucky that with his vampire tolerance and his years of drinking as a human that 1. It would ware off quickly and 2. He knew how to hold his liquor. With steady feet he hopped the distance between his branch and roof, landing with a bit more of a thump than was usual making his already dark scowl darken further.

Walking over to the window he leaned over it one hand bracing him against the wood of the frame. He peered into the dark room, his eyes coming to rest on the bed when he didn't see Buffy anywhere else in the room. He took in her curled up form, and the pillow that she had pressed rather forcefully over her head. Faint little whimpers of misery and pain reached his ears, and without thinking he pressed his free hand against the glass intending to push it up, only to snap his hand away shaking it having received a rather painful shock from the barrier. Angelus scowled at the window, or more precisely the barrier that surrounded the house. It wasn't even supposed to be there, he'd been invited in not once, but twice.

Angelus focused his gaze again on his Slayer. He watched as she moved taking the pillow off her head and throwing it across the room in a fit of anger. Pressing her hands over her ears as she shook her head miserably, before she lay back down in her bed pulling her covers back up so that they rested up against her neck, as she curled herself once again into a tight ball. Angelus pushed himself away from the window and walked the couple of steps it took to get to the edge of the roof from Buffy's window. Letting himself drop down over the edge, he began walking towards Giles apartment determined to find out what was wrong with his Slayer. Anger coursing through him at the fact that he was only finding out now.

* * *

Wesley and Giles sat in the library at the large table books scattered around them, but one sat open in front of Giles as he pursued it. Wesley looked down at the potion he was concocting. "Well it seems to be coming along alright." He observed as he judged that the latest ingredient he had added was combining with the others.

"Yes." Giles muttered. "Buffy's being driven mad, we have no proof that this is going to work, and it still requires the heart of the second demon, which we have no idea how to get without The Slayer."

"Negative thinking doesn't solve problems." Wesley imparted to Giles.

"But it sure is fun ain't it Ripper." Angelus said as he stepped into the library, stalking towards them. Angelus took in their panicked expressions with a sense of glee. "Now what have we here? Two Watchers, their stuffy English noses stuck in their stuffy little books."

Giles cast a glance at the book cage where his weapons were kept, and Angelus tsked mockingly. "Now, now Ripper, no need to get violent. I'm not gonna hurtcha, I've agreed to those ridiculous conditions of yours. I'm not allowed to lay a finger on any of you until after the Ascension." Angelus turned his eyes to Wesley almost thoughtfully. "Except maybe you. I don't think you count as Buffy's friend, or family." Angelus observed a chilling tone to his voice as he advanced on them coming to a stop in front of them, the table the only thing separating them. Wesley took a step back a girly shriek escaping him in his fear. Angelus smirked at him amused, before turning his eyes to Giles. "Now why don't you tell me what's wrong with my Slayer."

"W-who said anything's wrong with her?" Wesley asked the defiant note in his voice rather shaky.

Angelus cast a venomous look in his direction, before turning his gaze back to Giles. "Don't play dumb with me Ripper." Angelus growled the threat clear in his voice.

Giles looked at the dark demon apprehensively warring inside himself. His instincts told him that he should keep The Slayer's weakened and vulnerable condition secret from anything connected to the demon world, but on the other hand Angelus had the power to get the demons heart for them. With a last mistrustful look, Giles came to his decision realizing in all his reluctance that Angelus was the only one who could help them. "Buffy touched a demon," He began, but on seeing the look that crossed Angelus' face he elaborated. "A good touch not a bad touch." He explained using Buffy's own words.

Wesley went to object Giles involvement of the vampire, but a dark look from both of made him close his mouth with an audible click. Angelus growled. "For her sake a good touch better mean a staking touch."

Giles gulped, but narrowed his eyes on the tall demon. "A-are you drunk?" He asked as he realized that the scent of whiskey was coming from him.

"Of course not." Angelus growled. "I'm an Irishman, not a lily-livered Englishman."

"Of course." Giles agreed dubiously, not quiet believing him. "Yes, a uh, staking touch." Giles informed the increasingly impatient vampire. "And uh, this particular demon when touched will uh, pass on an aspect of its self."

"An aspect of the demon." Angelus muttered to himself, as he thought back to when Buffy had barged into his mansion. Angelus looked at Giles sharply. "Telepathy?"

"Well uh, yes." Giles answered surprised that he knew, but he shook it off. "Although not in traditional sense… she can only hear other people's thoughts, not communicate her own to them." Giles paused as Angelus smirked in amusement over something. "At least not yet. She can't control it though, and eventually the power… it'll drive her insane."

Angelus growled his eyes flashing amber for a moment, as anger, worry and fear slammed into him, his resistance to the emotions his corrupted side brought forth inhibited by the alcohol still in his system. His eyes focused on the beaker filled with a tiny sliver of clear liquid. "And that?"

"Is a potion, that… should cure her once completed."

"Well, then complete it damn it!" Angelus demanded.

"We will, it's just…" Giles began.

"Well, spit it out already."

"To finish it we need the heart of the second demon." Giles stated.

"Show me the demon." Angelus demanded.

Giles stared at him for a moment stunned by the easy compliance of the vampire, before jumping into action. Finding the book he needed he flipped to the page designated to the demon in question, before handing it to Angelus.

Angelus took the book, and looked at the picture of the demons head for a long moment casting it to memory, before slamming the book shut and dropping it back on the table. Reaching over he went to swipe the beaker from the table. "Hang on." Giles cried, drawing Angelus attention, almost making Giles wither under the impatient angry glare that Angelus fixed on him. "We haven't finished here yet."

"Then finish!" Angelus growled crossing his arms over his chest looking at the two men impatiently.

Giles nodded and looked back down at the book in front of him, looking for the next ingredient that needed to be added to the mixture.

* * *

Angelus walked into the park, heading for the playground, where he had seen Buffy kill the demon in the picture Giles had shown him. As he stepped into the playground he scanned the area looking for any sign that the second demon was nearby, staying close to its lost companion. Angelus looked to the left when he reached the picnic table Buffy had killed the demon, the scent of decaying flesh filling his nostrils. Following the scent, he came upon a small alcove a fair way away from the playground, Buffy's attempt at making sure no kid stumbled across the dead body whilst playing. His stopped in his tracks when he saw what was unmistakably the demon that had got away.

It was squatting over it dead companion, stroking its face with caring hands, as it made strange whining noises in the back of its throat. "Well, aren't you just predictable?" Angelus mocked, and the demon stood spinning to face him. "Now don't worry you'll be joining your mate soon." The demon looked at him for a long moment as if it was sizing him up. Unable to decipher his thoughts the demon turned tail and ran. "Why you snivelling little coward." Angelus snarled under his breath, before he gave chase.

He caught up to the demon in a part of the park littered with picnic tables, cutting off its escape with a burst of preternatural speed. Angelus punched the demon stunning it, before grapping its arm and throwing it away. The demon landed on one of the picnic tables smashing the picnic table. The demon jumped to its feet and dodged a punch that Angelus threw its way, before jumping back. "Yeah, you don't like fighting someone on a level playing field do you?" Angelus snarled advancing on the demon.

The demon tilted its head as it tried to decipher the words spoken to it. A moment later it stepped up to the dark vampire punching him. Angelus snarled shrugging off the blow, punching the demon harshly in the face in retaliation. Before stepping towards it and throwing it onto a second picnic table. "Now, I believe Giles said that I had to get your heart whilst you were still breathing." Angelus taunted as the demon jumped its feet on the picnic table and he followed it up. He punched it solidly under the jaw sending the demon flipping head over heels off the table, Angelus jumped down, marching towards it.

The demon shot out its foot tripping Angelus, before it attempted to scramble away. Angelus caught its heel, and the demon leapt on him punching anywhere it could reach. Angelus growled as he threw the demon off him. Grabbing its arm when it went to run away, twisting its arm behind its back Angelus threw into one of the picnic tables, making the wood shudder violently at the impact. The demon got up and backhanded Angelus in a lucky move, sending Angelus to the ground. Angelus shook his head surprised at the strength of the cowardly demon. He looked up with a snarl his face hard and ridge with his demon. "Oh no you don't!" Angelus growled as he saw the demon trying to escape. "There's only half an hour til the sun rises and I'm going to have your heart bagged long before then." He declared as he gave chase, only slightly glad that the Watchers had taken so long preparing their part of the damned potion, as it had given him enough time for the alcohol to leave his system.

Cornering the demon by a patch of trees at the edge of the park. Angelus shoved the demon up against one. "Well it's been fun." He taunted before plunging his hand into the demons chest. His hand breaking through the bone that protected the demons heart, pulling his hand out the demon fell to the side hitting the ground with a thud. Angelus looked down at his hand the demons heart clutched in his hand it's blue blood running harmlessly over his hand and onto the ground. The demons blood not being able to mix with that of the cold lifeless skin of the living un-dead. Pulling out a large cloth Angelus wrapped the heart in it, before looking up at the night sky with a small frown. Looking down at the now blood soaked cloth that contained the still beating heart of the demon Angelus walked away headed towards his mansion where he had left the beaker for safe keeping whilst he fought the demon.

* * *

Early in the morning Joyce stood in Buffy's doorway looking slightly worse for wear from lack of sleep, she looked from her daughter to Giles as he came to stand by her in the hallway. "I can't stand this. I keep wondering if I'm hurting her with my thoughts." Joyce told him worriedly.

Giles shook his head and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not," He assured her. "Not anymore. She can't pick one thought out of the… out of the din." Giles shifted uncomfortably as Joyce shot him a less then reassured look at how bad it sounded. Both turned to the sound of someone banging rather impatiently at the door.

Giles rushed down the stairs followed closely by Joyce. Giles throw open the door with a quick jerky movement. His eyes taking in the smoking figure of Angelus wrapped in a blanket. "Well, don't just stand there let me in." Angelus growled impatiently, as he felt his skin burning even under the blanket he had used for protection against the sun.

Before Giles could say anything to contradict Angelus' demand Joyce stepped forward. "Yes, yes come in. Hurry! Hurry!" Joyce demanded.

As soon as the words 'come in' left Joyce lips he shoved past Giles and into the house, throwing off the blanket as Giles closed the door behind him.

Without a glance in their direction he bolted up the stairs, and into Buffy's room, glad that someone had shuttered the blinds. Angelus set the potion down on the Bunsen Burner Giles had set up in Buffy's room, letting the potion warm like he knew it had to be for the damned complicated potion to work. Angelus turned his eyes to Buffy who was lying in her bed her skin pale. He sat down on the bed, and lifted her up in a sitting position, keeping her there with his arm. Buffy opened her eyes to see who was disturbing her, her eyes focusing on Angelus. "Uh, no." She muttered trying to lye back down on her bed.

"I'm gonna help you." Angelus soothed. "Make the pain go away." He said as he reached over to the grab the beaker with the now blue potion. Buffy felt the beaker being pressed against her lips the smell of it hitting her nostrils making her try to squirm away. Angelus held her still as he tipped her head back slightly and poured the potion into her mouth. Buffy swallowed instinctively as the liquid filled her mouth threatening to block off her airway if she didn't swallow it down. Angelus set aside the beaker flicking off the burner, before laying Buffy back down on her bed, her expression clearing as the potion soothed the pain that had been fogging her mind, the voices in her head fading. The potion entered her blood stream killing the DNA of the demon that had been spreading and mutating throughout her body.

Buffy's face scrunched up in pain and she began thrashing uncontrollably in pain. Her body feeling like it was burning from the inside out as the potion worked through her blood stream. Angelus held her down to the best of his ability, her Slayer strength fighting against his own. "GILES!" Angelus growled. "THIS BETTER BE NORMAL!" Giles appeared in the doorway in an instant having stayed behind to comfort Joyce. He watched helplessly as Angelus held down Buffy. Angelus looked over at him. "Well, is this normal?" Joyce peeked over Giles shoulder worriedly a shocked and fearful gasp escaping her.

Giles shook his head solemnly. "I don't know."

It was lucky for him that at that moment Buffy stopped thrashing lying peacefully in her bed, sleeping soundly after the effects of the potions. Her body needing the healing sleep. Angelus cautiously let her go, watching for any signs that she was going to start convulsing again. Joyce sighed in relief a hand going to Giles shoulder. Giles brought up his hand to clasp hers the same feelings of relief filling him.

Angelus listened to Buffy's heartbeat, his body relaxing as he took in the steady rhythm that was only a little faster than normal. Hoping over Buffy's prone form Angelus slid under the covers his attention being drawn to those in the corridor as they spluttered. "What do you think you're doing?" Giles growled taking a step into the room.

Angelus raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I'm going back out there? In the middle of the day? One sunlit run is enough for one day don't you think?"

Giles glared at him. "You can stay in the house, but that doesn't mean you have to be in Buffy's bed." Giles said firmly, not willing to let Angelus torment Buffy anymore then he already had.

"You're forgetting Ripper. I sleep part of the day. And Buffy's bed is just so much more entertaining than hanging around you lot." Angelus said as he settled down beside Buffy, his eyes focusing on Giles challengingly.

Giles stood in the doorway to Buffy's room his hands clenched into fists at his side as he met Angelus' eyes as he laid there beside the girl he cared for like a daughter. Reluctantly he stepped out of the room his eyes still on Angelus'. Sensing that he had won Angelus closed his eyes one of his arms moving under the covers to rest on Buffy's belly feeling her stomach rise up and down with her every breath. "Mr. Giles, What's going on?" Joyce asked her gaze fixed on Buffy and Angelus. "Why is he…"

Giles shot a contemptuous look into the room aimed at Angelus. "He's doing it get to us, and to Buffy no doubt." Giles told Joyce, not giving any hint to the suspicions that were floating around in his mind as to what it was exactly that Angelus felt for the petite blond he was currently sharing a bed with. He placed a comforting hand on Joyce's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's not going to hurt her. He needs her too much."

Joyce looked up at Giles with confused eyes, before turning her attention to Buffy's room as Giles gently led her away from her daughter's room. "Why does he need her?"

Giles shifted uncomfortably. "We all need Buffy, Joyce." He said simply. "And if he does make a move to hurt her, we'll be here to stop it." He assured her, not minding lying to Joyce when he was certain that Angelus wouldn't harm Buffy… not until after The Mayor was defeated at least anyway. He led them into the lounge and set Joyce down on the couch. "Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?"

"Coffee." Joyce corrected. Giles grimaced and muttered a silent curse of 'Americans' as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Nancy looked up at Willow from her seat behind a desk were she had been studying, for a test she had coming up. "Do I often imagine classmates are spying on me, or otherwise acting suspiciously?" She quoted back at Willow.

"Right." Willow confirmed.

Nancy scowled at her, not at all happy with this in consequential interruption into her study time. "Not until just now." She said crossly. Willow flushed slightly, but wrote it down, before hurrying on to the next question.

* * *

Xander sat at a table by the soda machine with Larry, who was eating his lunch as well as trying to listen to Xander as he whispered to him self-consciously, not wanting the school, and then consequently the whole town to know that Larry thought he was gay, and he was just too scared of getting beat up by the bigger boy to correct him. "What? Talk louder dude." Larry instructed looking over at Xander, as he strained his ears.

"I'm just saying," Xander continued raising his voice slightly, looking around anxiously for anyone that might be eavesdropping. "It's gotta be frustrating, having the secret. You gotta be kinda filling up with resentment, unexpressed rage, just waiting to burst out. Today at lunch…?" Xander prompted, looking for a reaction.

"What secret?" Larry asked in his naturally overly loud booming voice. "Being gay? Man, I'm out! I'm so out I got my grandma fixing me up with guys."

"That's uh, nice." Xander stuttered surprised, not having realized that Larry had come out of the closet.

Larry gave him a look of concern, and respectfully lowered his voice a couple of octaves. "But it sounds like uh, you're having a hard time with it." He said sympathetically, thinking that Xander was trying to express his own feelings on the matter. Xander looked away uncomfortable, the urge to shout that he wasn't gay swelling up in him, but with an effort he chocked it back. He preferred to not be black and blue! "Look just do it. That weird Freddy Iverson guy that does the school paper…"

Xander cut Larry off surprise etched all over his face. "He's gay?"

"No dude," Larry said shaking his head. "But I bet he'd put in like a coming out announcement for you. something tasteful."

Xander shook his head adamantly. "No-no thanks. I'm right… being all closet-y."

* * *

Oz walked up to the school news paper office and tried the door, only to find that it was locked against him. He knocked on the door. "Freddy?" He called through the door. Freddy who just walked around the corner froze for a second when he saw Oz standing at his office door, before ducking back around the corner and hurrying away.

* * *

Buffy sighed her eyes still closed as she swam groggily between wakefulness and sleep. She smiled as slowly realized that she was alone in her head. The strangers that had been invading her mind were no longer present. Buffy became aware of a heavy familiar weight thrown over her side and curled around her waist, fingers stroking the soft warm skin that had been revealed as she turned in her sleep causing her top to ride up a little. Her back pressed up against a hard silent chest, that's only sign of life was rising of his chest as he breathed. Buffy tensed and her eyes snapped open as she realized who was holding her as she had slept.

"Go back to sleep Buff." Angelus grumbled tiredly, having been kept awake most of the morning, by her tossing and turning.

"Let go." Buffy demanded as she realized that, she was in her room. _'How had he gotten into her room?'_

Angelus sighed and opened his eyes, his fingers stilling in their lazy stroking of her warm skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Wha…" Buffy asked confused.

"Do you hear other people's thoughts?" Angelus asked slightly irritated.

"No." Buffy muttered, her eyes landing on the empty, but slightly blue tinged beaker, and Bunsen burner on her bedside table, and she shuddered as she remembered the taste of the foul liquid.

"Good. I didn't go to all the trouble to kill that pain in the ass demon for nothing." Angelus muttered.

"Why would you need to kill the de…" Buffy started, before changing her mind. "Actually never mind. I think, I'm better not knowing." Buffy murmured dubiously, as she yawned tiredly her eyes aching to close.

"Go to sleep lover, we can play when you wake up." Angelus murmured tauntingly as he let his own eyes closed too tired himself to play upon his own desires that were awoken by the feel of her softness against his hardness.

Buffy let her eyes fall closed, before they snapped open a second later, a stray random thought triggering her memory of yesterday. "Shit." She muttered as she leaned up to look over at the bedside table that was blocked from her view by Angelus. She gazed at the time her eyes widening in disbelief. _'Crap I have half an hour to get to the school and stop a killer.'_ Buffy thought a little panicked. "You need to leave." She told Angelus, who tried and failed to push Buffy back on the bed intent on making her sleep more.

"What are you trying to do its day time out there. I'm not overly fond of catching on fire you know. It ruins one's complexion."

"Oh," Buffy muttered to herself, having forgotten that tiny detail. "Well you can't stay. I'm not leaving my mom and you in the house alone. How did you get here?"

Angelus shrugged. "Magic carpet."

Buffy scowled. "Well however you got here you can leave the same way." Buffy growled as she tossed another look at the clock. "You probably just want to snoop." Buffy muttered to herself as she walked over to her wardrobe.

Angelus smirked. "I don't need to. Soul-boy did all my snooping for me."

Buffy felt her face flush and she whirled to face him. "I don't have time to agree this with you!" Buffy glanced at her clock again. "I've got exactly twenty minutes to stop a soon to be mass murderer!"

"Don't let me stop you." Angelus told her with a grin. Buffy made a frustrated sound, but turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple top, before grabbing her other essentials doing her best to ignore Angelus' gaze as he followed her progress around the room.

Angelus watched her as she stormed out of her room, and down the hall, before slamming a door a little ways down the hall. He smiled a little tiredly, as he waited for Buffy's inevitable return. Buffy returned a few minutes later fully dressed, she glared at him for a few minutes her gaze shifting to the clock as she as she nibbled her bottom lip anxiously. Angelus just met her gaze calmly waiting to see what she would do. Throwing one last glare at him Buffy turned and left her room uncomfortable about leaving him there, but right now… she didn't really have much of a choice… she didn't have any time.

Joyce and Giles stood anxiously at the bottom of the stairs smiles lighting their faces as Buffy came down the stairs. "Mom, Giles." Buffy greeted tiredly, with a small smile as their thoughts kept to themselves.

"Do you hear thoughts?" Joyce asked anxiously.

"Nope. There's just me in hear." Buffy said with a smile as she tapped her head lightly.

"Oh good." Joyce sighed.

"Did you find the killer?" Buffy asked Giles hopefully. Giles shook his head. "Ok, I need you guys to go out for a while. I'd rather not have you hear whilst Angelus refuses to leave. Mom I'll give you a call when it's safe for you to come back." Joyce nodded, not sure how she felt about leaving her home in the hands of a monster, even if the monster had saved her daughter's life, by all accounts.

"Come on Buffy I'll drive you to the school." Giles offered, Buffy nodded, but hung back a bit as Giles and her mother walked towards the door, she eyed them critically as she they walked, reading their body language with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Angelus smirked as he heard Buffy's conversation with her mother and Giles. _'So much for trusting me at my word.'_ He thought frowning in displeasure at the small twang of hurt Buffy's mistrust caused, before he let his eyes fall closed and sleep take him.

* * *

Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Xander stood around the counter in the library. "He's the only one we couldn't find?" Willow asked seeking to confirm it with the others as she looked over the questionnaires she had been given back.  
"Yeah. Freddy Iverson." Oz confirmed, wondering why the boy had been avoiding his favourite place in the school.

"The newspaper guy?" Cordelia queried. "But we can't figure out if it's him without the worksheet right?"

Xander held up a copy of today's school paper. "We do have this people. Today's editorial titled, 'Big Game Draws Mindless Brain Dead Mob.'"

Cordelia perked up. "Does he mention the cheerleaders? Because we were on." Cordelia looked around confused at the looks she was getting from the gang. "What?" She demanded to know moodily.

* * *

High above the quad in the clock tower. Jonathon entered carrying a steel case, sweat beading on his brow as he swallowed nervously as he sat it down, on the floor. Clicking open the case, he looked down at the dismantled high powered rifle. He had finally learned how to put it together completely two days ago, and now nothing was going to stop him. Reaching into the case, his hand shaking with his nerves, pulled out one of the pieces from its foam-y place in the case. His eyes looking over it, as he moved slowly. There was no need to rush, right? It wasn't as if anyone would notice his absence. Why should they, they barely even noticed his presence.

* * *

Freddy sat in his desk in the school newspaper office, looking over the possible articles for tomorrows paper. He looked up startled when the main door to the office burst open, slamming against the wall. His eyes widened as he saw Willow, Oz and Cordelia coming towards him, springing out of his chair he made to run towards the side door, only for Xander calmly walk through that one, having been delayed a few moments by the extra distance he'd had to travel to get to it. Freddy held up his hands in surrender looking at Oz nervously. "Ok Oz you got me." He said as he sat back down in his chair. "What are your friends going to do? Hold me down?" He asked dubiously looking over Cordelia and Willow, before skimming his eyes over Xander.

"You better believe it buster!" Willow exclaimed stepping forward. "You can't threaten a big murder without getting us pretty darn ticked!"

Freddy looked at her in confusion. "Murder? What murder? You're… not here about the review?" He asked his eyes turning from the scowling Willow to Oz who looked as calm and detached as ever.

"The review?" Oz asked stepping up to the desk.

"Yeah." Freddy nodded. "Last Thursday." He started leafing through the papers on his desk, before handing the one he was talking about to Oz.

Oz looked down at the sheet of paper, and read aloud. "Dingoes Ate My Baby play their instruments as if they have plump polish sausages taped to their fingers."

"Sorry man." Freddy apologized with a shrug.

Oz shrugged back not overly fussed about the review. "No, it's fair."

"I just get a lot of hate mail, and I thought you were gonna come and deliver some personally."

"Hey," Xander spoke up, as a worrying thought hit him. "If you find any tasteful announcement about from Larry…"

Willow interrupted him giving him a 'this was not the time' look. "Xander we have to figure this out."

"We have no shot. The killer could be anyone. We lose. I…"

Buffy entered the small office behind them having figured that this was where they'd be after Giles had filled her in on their progress in the car ride over to the school. "We still have a few minutes."

They turned to face her, smiles lighting their faces, even Cordelia wore a small one that she worked quickly to wipe off her face. "Buffy." Willow cried ecstatically.

"You're ok." Xander stated as he looked the petite blond over, who looked tired, but still a far cry better then yesterday. "Can you hear thoughts?" He asked. Buffy shook her head, and Xander groaned. "Just when I wasn't thinking about sex." He said disappointedly, he looked around at the strange looks he was getting. "What? I was thinking deep thoughts." Cordelia snorted, but didn't get a chance to make a catty remark, as Buffy began speaking.

"Ok, here's the new plan. We're going to get Snyder to evacuate the school. I just hope the killer's not waiting outside." Buffy said with a concerned look, wishing that she had heard more of the killer's plan than just the time.

Cordelia who had picked a slip of paper off Freddy's desk, read it out loud. "By this time tomorrow, you'll all know what I've done. I'm sure you understand that I had to do it, and that although death is never easy, it's the only way." Cordelia paused and rolled her eyes. "God! Doesn't anyone write in to praise the Cheerleaders! We are so unsung."

"Yeah this is really the time to be bemoaning the fact that your cheering isn't in a school paper that you don't even read."

Cordelia turned to Xander. "Oh please, the articles wouldn't be for my benefit, but for those who don't, Hey!" She cried when Willow snatched the paper from her hand to read it over herself.

"Jonathon!" She exclaimed. "Oh, I had him in my grasp. Slippery little weasel." Willow muttered, as she run the interrogation back over in her mind, trying to see something she had missed, that would have given his intentions away.

"Spilt up. Find him." Buffy told them hurriedly as she turned and quickly exited the office, the others quickly following her, leaving Freddy behind to stare after them, for a moment, before he shook his head and turned his attentions back to his newspaper wondering how he could put what had just happened in the newspaper.

* * *

Jonathon twisted a part of the rifle as he assembled it locking it in place. Leaving a nervous sweat across the shiny surface. He bit his lip as he reached in for another piece of his father's rifle.

* * *

Oz opened another classroom door looking in he peered around the empty room quickly, not seeing him he hurried out, running to the next classroom.

* * *

Jonathon slid the bolt action into place, before wiping his brow with the back of his hand. It would all be over soon he assured himself. Everything would be so much better soon.

* * *

Willow ran into the library, stopping in near the centre of the main floor. "Jonathon!" She called. "Are you in here?" She listened for a second. "Nope." She muttered, before turning and running out. Not having the time to search all the nooks and crannies in the old style fashioned library.

* * *

Jonathon reached back into the case pulling out the front stock and the barrel. His hands shaking slightly as he slowly brought it up to where it would click into place.

* * *

Xander ran into the cafeteria looking around the crowded room. "Jonathon! Jonathon." He skidded to halt in the centre of the cafeteria. Looking around again from this different vantage point. His attention is caught by something, and he did a double take. "Oooh, Jello."

* * *

Cordelia ran into the student lounge, grabbing the first guy she laid eyes on, looking at him, she let him go when he didn't turn out to be Jonathon. Grabbing another guy she looked at him, before releasing him to. Grabbing another as he passed her by, or tried to, she looked at him, before releasing him. Frustrated she turned and left the lounge. If she ever found that little twerp she pummel him for ruining her lunch hour!

* * *

Jonathon snapped the front stock and barrel into place swallowing thickly as he looked up at the fully assembled gun, wishing that his father owned a smaller gun, but then this sort of made it more flashy.

* * *

Buffy dashed into the quad looking around frantically at groups of students as they stood around enjoying their lunch break like usual, completely unaware of the danger. Her eyes skimmed past Larry, and Nancy. She turned around looking up attempting to judge how much time she had left before the killing started. Shielding her eyes from the sun she saw a glint that occurred when sun hit metal. Buffy raced towards the clock tower, when she reached the base of the tower, and the stairs that led up to it, she easily hopped up on the railing, drawing the crowd's attention. The students made soft muttering noises at the spectacle she made, and Nancy looked up from her book to see what was going on, her eyes fixing on Buffy as the petite blond leapt up from the railing to grab the edge of the clock tower roof. Buffy swung herself curling herself up building momentum as she swung herself back and forth a couple of times, before swinging herself up and over flipping in the air to land on her feet on the tiled roof. Ignoring the gasps of awe from the ground. "I could have done that." Nancy claimed dismissively, jealousy curling in her belly, as she continued to watch despite voiced indifference.

* * *

Jonathon slide a bullet into the chamber, almost fumbling the bullet with his shaking hands. _'Soon, soon all the pain will stop.'_

* * *

Buffy ran quickly across the roof heading towards the bordered up window she had seen the glint in.

* * *

Jonathon slid the bolt home, effectively cocking the gun. All that he had left to do was pull the trigger. Then he'd be free. Free of all the pain and misery!

* * *

Buffy reached the window and leapt at it , her arms over her head to protect her, as she smashed through the window landing in a crouch behind Jonathon. Jonathon spun around at the loud sound aiming the rifle at her. "Get away from me!" Jonathon cried as Buffy straightened herself.

Buffy looked from the gun o Jonathon calmly. "Ok Jonathon, you wanna point that somewhere else?" Jonathon looked down at his gun as if only just realizing he'd had it aimed at the beautiful blond, quickly he pointed it to the side.

"Don't you try and stop me!" Jonathon cried shakily trying to sound imposing.

Buffy put up her hands in a defenceless gesture. "No, no, no stopping. "She promised. "Just here for the view. Hey, look City Hall." She said pointing her finger in the building direction.

"Go away!" Jonathon demanded clutching at his rifle like a lifeline.

"Never onna happen." Buffy said seriously, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones.

"You think I won't use this?" Jonathon yelled gesturing with the gun.

"I don't know Jonathon." Buffy said placatingly as she took a step towards him. "I just…"

Jonathon lurched back from her re-pointing his gun at her, making her stop everything as she waited patiently for what he'd do next. "Stop doing that!" He cried.

"Doing what?" Buffy asked confused.

"Stopping saying my name like we're friends! We're not friends! You all think I'm an idiot! A short idiot!" Jonathon exclaimed angrily, his shaky resolve starting to crumble around him as Buffy spoke to him.

"I don't." Buffy said matter of factly. "I don't think about you much at all. Nobody here really does. Bugs you, doesn't it." Buffy smiled at him sadly, as she began speaking from her own experience. "You have all this pain, and all these feelings and nobody's really paying attention."

Jonathon looked at her with shocked eyes, before he mentally shook himself. She was playing with him, that's what everybody did. Played with him! "You think I just want attention?"

"No. I think you're up in the clock tower with a high powered rifle because you wanna blend in. believe it or not Jonathon, I understand about the pain." Buffy said earnestly.

"Oh right." Jonathon muttered sceptically. "'Cause the burden of being beautiful and athletic, that's a crippler."

Buffy glared at him hurt that he thought the pain she felt was trivial, and as shallow as how she looked. "You know what? I was wrong. You are an idiot. My life happens to… on occasion, suck beyond the telling of it." _'Boy that's an understatement.' _"Sometimes more than I can handle. And it's not just mine. Every single person down there is ignoring your pain because they're to busy with their own."

Jonathon lowered the rifle, Buffy's words ringing in his ears making him feel like a whiny little kid, who wanted attention, instead of release from the pain he was feeling. And the fact that she was telling him that he was not alone in his burden made it suddenly seem easier to bare.

Buffy seeing that he had calmed down stepped towards the window she had busted through to look down at the quad below them, who having decided that the excitement was over went back to their own business. "The beautiful ones, the popular ones, the guys that pick on you, everyone." Jonathon slowly crept up to the window the standing behind her to see what she was describing, and ever so slowly he took the last step that allowed him to stand next to her, and to his awe she let him, not doing anything t push him away, just letting him be. "If you could hear what they were feeling. The loneliness, the confusion." Buffy shook her head, breaking out of her thoughts on what she had learned about the inner workings of the minds of the Sunnydale student body. "It looks quiet down there. It's not, it's deafening."

Buffy turned to face him. "You know, I could have taken that by now." She said softly.

Jonathon nodded. "I know."

Buffy held out her hands for the weapon and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'd rather do it this way."

Jonathon looked at her for a moment as he considered what she was offering. Slowly he handed her the rifle. Buffy took it gently, turning from him so that she faced away from the window, she pulled back the bolt ejecting the bullet disarming the gun. Setting the gun down gently, she turned back to face Jonathon. "I just wanted it to stop." He told her miserably, his face still covered in sweat from his nerves.

"Yeah well, mass-murder, not really doctor recommended for that type of pain. Besides prison, you know, it's a lot like high school. Only instead of noogies…"

Jonathon interrupted her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Buffy looked down at him surprised. "Actions have consequences. You know stuff like that."

"I-I-I wouldn't ever hurt anybody." Jonathon told her sincerely. Buffy looked at him confused her expression clearly saying 'huh?' "I came up here to kill myself." He confessed.

Buffy looked at him for a moment judging whether or not he was telling the truth, before muttering a crap and running from the clock tower heading for the cafeteria, the place she had heard the threat, at a loss for what else to do.

* * *

Xander wandered into the cafeteria kitchen looking for more jello. His eyes landed on a whole tray full of jello. Unaware of the sturdily built lunch lady staring at him with shocked eyes as she stood over her cooking pot pouring rat poison straight from the box into the Mulligan stew. Xander grabbed one of the little bowls, pulling the red jello block out of its bowl he lifted it up to his mouth. He looked up his mouth open to eat the jello, but he stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the frozen lunch lady. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Xander dropped the bowl and the jello in his hand and runs out of the kitchen and into the cafeteria.

He looked around at the students eating off trays in the cafeteria as he ran towards the nearest table. 'RAT POISON! RAT POISON!' He yelled, he knocked over a table sending the trays to the floor, not looking back he ran to the next table knocking as many trays as he could off the table in one swing. He heard the sound of the kitchen door swinging shut and he turned around to see the lunch lady coming at him a butcher's knife held firmly in her hand. Xander moved to escape, but tripped over a chair he had knocked over in his hurry to stop people from eating the poisoned food stuffs. Xander turned onto his back to see the lunchlady charging at him, a crazed look in her eyes. Xander brought up his arms to shield himself from the blow as the lunch lady swung back her knife.

Buffy grabbed her wrist firmly halting her downward plunge and Xander lowered his arms, his body shaking in terror. "Ok, let's calm down. Now drop the butcher's knife." Buffy said sternly her hazel eyes cold as she looked at the woman who would have killed her friend had she arrived a second later.

The lunch lady looked at her, her lips quivering and her eyes still wild. "Vermin!" She cried. "You're all vermin. You come in here and you eat, and you eat. Filth!"

"Ok, I don't see this being settled with logic." Buffy quipped in no mood to talk the women down from her craze like she had Jonathon.

Buffy pulled the lunch lady towards her, twisting her arm behind her back. The butcher's knife flew across the room as the lunch lady let it go in her surprise, it hit a wall, before falling to the floor out of the crazed woman's reach. The lunch lady swung her fist at Buffy, but she easily dodged the sloppy punch. Straighten Buffy punched the lunch lady twice in quick succession. The woman stumbled back unsteadily twisting around Buffy kicked the lunch lady harshly her foot connecting with her face sending the woman fly across the room knocking over a couple of tables and an unlucky student that happened to be standing in the way, to shocked by the spectacle to even try to moved out of the human projectiles path.

Buffy turned to Xander who hadn't managed to get the use of his legs back. He looked up at Buffy and gave her a weak smile. "I told you she was trying to do us in."

Buffy smiled back at him as she offered him her hand. "Yes, yes you did." Buffy replied as Xander took her offered hand, and she pulled him to his feet. Xander wobbled a bit, but managed to remain on his feet, his knees however still felt like jelly.

* * *

Buffy sighed tiredly as she mounted the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms and the bathroom. Walking up the steps she entered her room, pausing in the door way when she saw Angelus lying casually on her bed, his eyes on her as he had been watching the doorway waiting for her to come up. "You still here?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"Is the sun still shining?"

"Unfortunately." Buffy mumbled to herself as she looked at him lying in the centre of her bed. "Get off. I want my bed." Buffy demanded flatly. Angelus just looked at her for a moment, before patting a space beside him, cocking a challenging eyebrow at her.

Buffy smirked tiredly her eyes flashing as she met his. _'Oh you don't want to mess with me right now, buster.'_ Buffy thought as she slowly advanced on her bed and the demon occupying it. Her eyes on his, she paused when she reached her bed, giving him one last chance to hop off her bed. When he didn't move, Buffy reached for the edge of her mattress, her fingers brushing against the wood of her bed frame. She lifted the mattress tumbling Angelus off her bed mercilessly. Dropping her mattress back into position Buffy climbed under her sheets enjoying the feel of the cotton against her tired body settling herself, she smiled contently as her body began to warm the sheets up to a comfortable temperature.

Angelus stood up from the position he had landed in when Buffy had unceremoniously tipped him off her mattress. "That wasn't very nice."

Buffy frowned at the interruption to her peace, her eyes still closed. "I find it hard to be nice to arrogant ass' that get in the way of what I want when I'm tired." Angelus stared down at her as Buffy lay there her expression clearing to one of peace as a deep healing sleep beaconed to her. Angelus frowned slightly he'd had every intention of having his wicked way with her when she had walked through the door, but now as he looked at her as she slipped into sleep her expression peaceful, he found that he didn't want to disturb her, didn't want to see her expression go from peaceful to reluctant and wary and even a bit fearful even as her arousal perfumed the air. It didn't even matter that he was semi-hard and he wanted to feel that thrill he got with her, only with her.

Angelus fisted a hand over his heart, as it seemed to swell with contentment. Sickening him, and pleasing him at the same time. It made him want to throttle her in her sleep to lash out at her for making him feel so conflicted and not like himself. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was Angelus The Scourge of Europe! Not the pathetic pussy-whipped soul! Despite that though Angelus found himself sitting on the edge of her bed like he'd done last year, before Giles acting as her Watcher and father figure found the un-invitation spell and cast him from her home. Reaching out Angelus stroked her face gently. He watched in surprise as she nuzzled his hand with her cheek a soft delicate sigh escaping her as she smiled at his touch.

Jumping up from the bed, surprised and angry at the emotion her actions had roused in him. He stalked over to her vanity, leaning against it, he watched her from their with a moody scowl, as Buffy frowned at being suddenly being bereft from her loves gentle touch. Turning in her bed she settled back down drifting deeper into her sleep.

Hours later when Buffy woke afresh Angelus was gone, and she got up preparing for her nightly patrol. She paused in horror halfway through when she realized that she still hadn't called her mother to let her know that it was safe to come home.

* * *

Buffy and Willow began walking up the steps that lead into the school. "So, did you find out anything about Angelus' reasons for wanting to join us?" Willow asked Buffy, glad to finally be able to ask the question now that the school would mass murderer was dealt with.

Buffy shook her head thoughtfully. "Nope. I couldn't get a thing from him. it was like my telepathy had sudden gone as quickly as it had come."

"Oh." Willow murmured despondently, having thought for sure that his thoughts would have revealed something that would have given them a legit reason to spurn the evil demons help, before her curious nature got the better of her. "Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe it has something to with him being a vampire." Willow suggested turned knowledge hungry eyes to Buffy.

Buffy smiled at her nervously. "Why do I scent a research session coming on?" She teased.

"Morning." Giles greeted them as he walked towards them.

"Hi Giles." Buffy and Willow greeted in tandem.

"Oh," Willow exclaimed suddenly remembering that she had wanted to go to the yearbook office. "I should get to the yearbook office. I', gonna give 'em the murderer profiles. They're really a good read." Willow told them before she began walking away. Buffy waved goodbye to Willow grateful that she had narrowly missed out on joining Willow in a frantic research session… although she was rather curious about that herself.

"Bye." Giles called after Willow.

"Cya." Willow called back returning Buffy's wave before she turned around completely as she continued up towards the school.

Buffy and Giles began walking heading along the grass, as they walked towards an entrance that was closer to the library. "How are you?" Giles asked.

Buffy beamed up at him. "Loving the quiet."

"Jonathon? How's he?"

"Pretty crappy. His parents are freaking. He got suspended. And toting a piece to school, not exactly winning him a place with the in-crowd." Buffy summarized. "But, you know, I think he's dealing."

"Well, it's good of you check on him."

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it's nice to be able to help someone in a non-slaying capacity. Except he's starting to get that look, you know. Like he's gonna ask me to Prom." Buffy said with a small concerned frown.

"Well, it would probably be good for his self-esteem, if you…"

Buffy cut Giles off. "Oh come on! What am I, Saint Buffy? He's like three feet tall." Buffy paused for a beat. "Plus if Angelus where to find out," Buffy shuddered. "It's better for his sake that I don't go with him… or anyone." Buffy said revealing her less selfish reasons for not wanting to go with Jonathon.

Giles nodded, a solemn expression on his face as he recalled the last boy Buffy tried to take an interest in. "Yes, I suppose your right." Giles turned to her his expression clearing. "Feel up to some training?"

"Sure." Buffy agreed. "We can work out after school." Buffy shot him a look. "You know, if you're not too busy having sex with my MOTHER!" Giles stared at Buffy mortified as they continued to walk, only to be stopped in his tracks, by a tree. That in Giles opinion popped up out of now where.

**A/N: **Ok yay another chapter is completed :D Let me know what you think, musie prefers working on a full stomach and the more you feed her the faster she tends to work :D


	15. Chapter 15 choices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you were a big inspiration in getting this chapter out as quickly as I did :D I don't really have much to say so uh, enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 15**

**Choices**

Faith sat in the chair behind The Mayor's desk, anticipation curling inside her as she felt Wilkens moving around her. She had to fight the urge to open her eyes before she was told, as her instinctual distrust of anyone tensed her body and made her grip on the arms of the chair tighten until the wood groaned in protest threatening to splinter under her strength. She took calming breathes as she silently told herself that she had nothing to worry about. The Mayor was the one person in the entire world who had never treated her wrongly, had never looked down on her. Sometimes she swore, she even so a genuine love for her in his eyes. A love that made her feel safe and protected. And more importantly loved. She had never felt loved, before in her life either.

It was strange and new and knocked her off kilter a bit as she floundered to adapt to the new feelings, and reactions that this bond created. Faith heard the sound of something being put down on the desk in front of her and her head twitched unconsciously in that direction. She heard The Mayor step away from her again, and she waited still, becoming slightly impatient. "Alright, you can open them up now."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Faith's eyes snapped open, her eyes focused on the desk. She smiled as she took in the gift wrapped present sitting in front of her. "Fab. What's the occasion?"

"Faith!" The Mayor chided. "As if I need a reason to show you my affection… or appreciation for running a small errand at the airport."

Faith's smiled died a bit, as she realized that it came with catch. She really shouldn't have been surprised though, everything in life had a catch. But she had hoped. "Airport? What's next? Gonna want me to help a buddy of yours move a sofa?" Faith muttered moodily.

The Mayor's jovial expression tightened a bit. "This isn't a free ride young lady. You know, I'm beginning to think that somebody's getting a little spoiled. Maybe I should take that back."

Faith snatched her present off the desk clutching it to her as if afraid he'd pry it from her grasp. "Sorry… Sir." She mumbled chastisedly. She had never really gotten a present before. And she didn't want it taken away before she even had a chance to open it.

"That's my girl." Wilkens said with a chuckle, his expression relaxing again. "Another cookie?" He offered gesturing to the plate on the desk. Obediently Faith took one, glad that he had offered her another one. Having not been sure how he would react if she had just taken one. "Now," The Mayor began as Faith began to nibble on her cookie. "A package is arriving tomorrow night from Central America. Something, and I can't stress this enough, something crucially important to my Ascension. Without it…" Wilkens paused trying to find a suitable example. "Well! What would Toll House cookies be without the chocolate chips? A pretty darn big disappointment, I can tell you." He giggled, as he noticed Faith staring avidly at her present and decided to take pity on her. "Open your present."

Faith set her present back down on the desk, removing the wrapping paper from the box, she tore off the lid, and looked inside. Her face lighting up with pleasure as she looked down at her gift. "There," Wilkens said in satisfaction. "That look on your face is my reward." Carefully Faith lifted her present out of its box. Her eyes awed as she took in the detail of the blade, the wicked edges designed to cause the most pain an damage, both when plunged into someone and pulled out. It was a knife meant for killing. "This," Faith swallowed. "This is a thing of beauty, boss."

"Well, it cost a pretty penny. So you just take good care of it. And you be careful not to put somebody's eye out with that thing, until I tell you." The Mayor amended after a moment's thought.

* * *

Buffy wandered through her first graveyard of the night, her hands deep in the pockets of her jacket. It was a brand new jacket, one that she had bought to replace an old jacket that had got singed beyond repair last night when rumour of demons out by the beach drew her to the caves along there. She had thought that it was those fishy demons the old high school coach had created in a crazed effort to win. Unfortunately she had been wrong, having come prepared for the scaly water demons she had been completely unprepared for the nest of fire breathing demons that had taken up there.

But that wasn't what was putting the mopey look on her face. It was the letter of acceptance she had received earlier that day that was at this moment hidden in one of her vanity drawers safely tucked away for the moment. She'd gotten into Northwestern! When she'd put her application in she hadn't expected an acceptance, she'd expected a polite rejection letter. She'd only really applied for her mother. All the work she had put into looking up the best colleges for her, getting the pamphlets and brochures.

But now that she had gotten in, she found that she really wanted to go. To take a shot at going to the best college she could, getting away from Sunnydale and the hellmouth for a while, and all the memories that haunted her at every corner. But at this moment, it just didn't seem possible. What with Faith going off the deep end, and the upcoming Ascension. She was pretty sure Angelus would follow her to Illinois, which although would be bad for the townspeople of Illinois it was something that would allow her to make the move, even if she hadn't killed him… or he hadn't turned her.

Buffy shivered at the thought. If he managed to turn her… it would put an end to any plans she had for going to college. For living a somewhat normal life. Something that she was finding harder, and harder to hang onto. Which made her all the more desperate to go to school, to get off the hellmouth and see if that would give her more of a chance at moving more smoothly between both worlds. Buffy let out a breath as she scanned the cemetery. As long as she had her friends, she'd always be connected to the world of normalcy, and daylight. She assured herself. Buffy heard a growl behind her and she turned pulling her stake, ready to take on her attackers.

* * *

Buffy sat at the dining room table, flipping through a book as she passed the time, before she had to leave for school. A pair of her mother's earrings in her ears. Behind her Joyce entered from the hall. "Buffy?" She called to get her daughters attention, Buffy cocked her head a little to show she was listening as Joyce walked over to her. "When were you going to tell me?"

Buffy looked up from her book resignedly. "Alright, busted. I didn't think you'd miss them." Buffy sighed as she reached up and took off her mother's earrings, unaware of the confused look Joyce had given her.

Joyce shook her head. "You were accepted into Northwestern University. Honey, I'm so proud of you! That's wonderful." She cried elated.

"Right!" Buffy said dully. "It's wonderful."

"I mean it's not cheap, but uh, I know we can make it work if your father pitches in. Not that Norhtwestern is your only option. It's a great school though. I am so proud of you."

"You said that before." Buffy told her, as she focused her eyes on the book on the table.

"And will again soon." Joyce informed her.

"Mom, you know that I can't…" Buffy paused as she looked at her mother's ecstatic face. She couldn't bring herself to tell her. "I-I just can't decide on a school right now. I mean I want to sleep on it, you know, mull it over. Raise them up my inner flagpole, see which one I salute." She rambled.

"I know sweetheart." Joyce assured her daughter. "I'm just so pleased that you have so many choices. Ooh, you know what? Your Aunt Arleen, and her family are in Illinois. I've got to call them. Oh, Buffy."

"I know you're proud of me." Buffy finished for her mother.

Joyce turned and began walking towards the phone. Buffy watched her go with sad eyes. _'Great, now if I can't go Aunt Arleen is going to be upset.'_ Buffy thought, reaching up to her ears she went to fasten the earrings back on.

"Ah, don't forget to put my earrings back in my dresser before you go out." Joyce called to her as she picked up her phone. Buffy paused in mid motion with a sigh, before lowering her hands in defeat.

Looking at the time Buffy got up from her seat walking past her mother to get to the stairs. "Arleen? Hi! It's Joyce. How are you doing? Listen," Joyce continued before her sister could answer. "You are never going to believe where Buffy got accepted to school!"

* * *

A boy sat at a table on the grounds of Sunnydale high school. He looked around the milling students searching for his friend who was bringing him his lunch. From behind him a boy with a paper bag clutched in one of his hands walked up to him. Dropping it in front of him on his way past him, before claiming the seat opposite him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." The boy said gratefully unaware of the eyes that were on them. The boy went to grab the bag, when an older hand grabbed it before him.

"Ok, what's in the bag?" Snyder demanded, looking at the two kids accusingly. The rumours of a group of students exporting in drugs putting him on the war path.

"My lunch." The boy told him glancing from Snyder to his friend surprised.

Snyder sneered at him. "Is that the new drug lingo?" Picking up the bag from the table he opened it, peering inside.

The boy shook his head. "No, it's my lunch."

Snyder dropped the bag back on the table, looking between the two boys that where staring at him disquietingly. "Sit up straight." He scolded the boy whose lunch he had tried to confiscate as contraband, before stalking off snarling angrily at a few students.

Behind him the two boys watched him walk away, before looking at each other, and bursting into laughter, that had Snyder stiffening as he continued to walk away.

* * *

"Sounds like your mom's in a state of denial." Willow said as she turned her attention back to Buffy, who sitting across from her and Oz.

"More like a continent." Buffy sighed fiddling with her apple, her appetite escaping her. "She just has to realize that I can't go away." Buffy said firmly, trying to convince herself of that fact.

"Well, maybe not now, but soon maybe…" Willow took in the strained look Buffy gave her. "Or maybe I too hail from Denial Land."

"Faith's turn to the dark side of the Force pretty much put the proverbial kibosh on any away plans for me." Buffy paused, making sure her face was a careful mask that hid her disappointment. "UC Sunnydale… at least I got in." Buffy shook herself and turned the conversation to a more Willow focus, wanting to distract herself from her own misery with Willow's success. "You! I mean I can't believe you got into Oxford!" She exclaimed.

"It's pretty exciting." Willow agreed trying to keep her enthusiasm in check.

"That's some pretty deep academia there." Oz agreed turning his eyes to Willow, their depths shining with pride.

"That's where they make Gileses." Buffy quipped.

"I know!" Willow exclaimed her excitement getting the better of her. "I could learn, and-and have scones." Willow paused in her excitement, a nervous frown pulling at her brow. "Although I-I don't know how I feel about going to school in a foreign country."

"Everything in life is foreign territory." Xander spoke up from his position leaning against a tree beside the table. He looked up from his book to meet their gazes. "Kerouac. He's my teacher. The open road is my school."

"Making the open dumpster your cafeteria?" Buffy mocked teasingly.

"Go ahead, mock me." Xander rebutted dramatically.

"I think she just did." Oz stated in his usual monotone.

"We Bohemain anti-establishment types have always been persecuted." Xander quipped.

Oz shrugged. "Well, sure. You're all so weird."

"I think it's neat," Willow interrupted, before any more sarcastic comments could fly, eager to show her oldest friend her support of his life choice. "You doing the backpack, trail mix, happy wanderer thing."

Xander smiled at her appreciatively. "I'm aware it scores kinda high on the hokey-meter, but I think it will be good for me. You know, help me to find myself."

Cordelia who had heard part of their conversation, walked up to them coming to stand between the table and the tree Xander was leaning against. "And help us to lose you. "Everyone's a winner." She mocked cattily, needing to release the hurt and anger that had been building up inside her since her parents had told her about their problems with the IRS.

Xander climbed to his feet, closing his book. "Well, look who just popped open a fresh can of venom. Hey, did you hear about Willow getting into Oxnard?"

"Oxford." Willow corrected as she looked from Xander to Cordelia and back again as she wondered when the two would stop insulting each other and get back to the old days where they spent as much time ignoring each other as possible.

"Oxford." Xander corrected himself, not skipping a beat. "And M.I.T, and Yale and every other college on the face of the planet? As in your face, I rub it."

"Oxford? Whoopee!" Cordelia snipped. "Four years in teabag central. Sounds thrilling. And M.I.T is a Clearasil ad with housing. And Yale is a dumping ground for those who didn't get into Harvard." She declared, not caring who she hurt in her quest to make herself feel better, and the Scooby gang was a great place to vent, after all they had been the cause of her problems in the first place!

"I got into Harvard." Willow said with a small shrug, Cordelia's words doing little to nothing in making her feel bad. After all she had gotten in everywhere she had applied for.

Xander looked at the brunette triumphantly. "Any clue what college you might be attending so we can start calculating minimum safe distance?" Xander asked using his whit to mask just how curious he was.

Cordelia turned her angry brown eyes from the red head to rest on Xander, her anger getting dosed with hurt, at having her ruined future plans brought up. "None of your business. Certainly not anywhere near you losers!" She said vehemently

"Ok, you guys, don't forget to breathe between insults." Buffy quipped, as she silently wondered where all the fresh anger had come from in the brunette.

Cordelia turned her eyes to Buffy. "I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future." She spat cruelly, before turning and walking away. Buffy looked down at the grass beneath her feet sadly. Cordelia's words hitting her deeply.

"An angry young woman." Oz observed as he watched Cordelia storm away.

Willow looked from Cordelia to Buffy taking in her saddened features. "Oh Buffy, she was just being Cordelia… only more so. Don't pay any attention to her." Buffy didn't answer Willow as continued to look at her feet, anger at the injustice of it all rising in her as thoughts circled around in her brain. Crazy thoughts, that fed her desire to leave Sunnydale, to have a life outside the hellmouth that was this town.

"She's definitely got a chip going." Xander agreed, sitting back down with his book.

Willow turned accusing eyes on Xander. "Maybe if you didn't goad her so much?"

Xander shrugged. "I can't help it. It's my nature."

"Maybe you need a better nature." Willow replied, turning her eyes back to Buffy, just as the petite blond stood up determinedly, and began walking towards the school building.

"Where's she going?" Xander asked.

"It looks like she's on a mission." Oz commented.

Willow nodded. "Yeah. I'd hate to be the one, that's about to bear the brunt of Buffy on a mission… she's virtually unstoppable." Xander and Oz nodded their agreement as they all watched Buffy walk with a determined stride.

* * *

Wesley stood in front of Buffy as she sat on the end of the long study table, truly perplexed by the situation he was in. "I don't understand." He said dubiously, glancing over at Giles as he stood holding a cup of tea in his office. He didn't notice though his eye fixed on Buffy.

Buffy stared at Wesley annoyed. "Well, I don't think I can talk any slower, Wes. I want to leave." Buffy stated firmly.

"What?Now?" Wesley asked shocked at the preposterous idea.

Buffy shook her head at him. "No, not now." She said with a 'duh' voice. "After I graduate, you know, college?"

"B-but you're a Slayer." Wesley said like it meant everything, which in a way it did.

"Yeah, I'm also a person." Buffy declared, she glanced over at Giles looking, for support but he stayed silent and she focused her eyes back on the indignant Watcher before her. "You can't just define me by my slayer-ness. That's…" Buffy tried to think of the word, but gave up after a moment. "Something-ism."

Giles looked at Buffy sadly, knowing how much having a normal life meant to her. It made him wish that The Council had found her, to spare her the pain of knowing what she could no longer have. "Buffy, I know we've talked about you going away…"

Buffy cut him off. "I got into Northwestern." She told him, as she looked at him with hopeful pleading eyes.

Giles straighten and gave her a congratulatory smile. "That's wonderful news. Good for you." Knowing that there was no real point in trying to diswayed Buffy when her mind was made up. He knew after all that when it came down to it, Buffy would make the right decision, she always did in the end.

Wesley spluttered, not knowing Buffy like Giles did, he glared at them both. "Alright, everyone. Monsters, demons, world in peril?" He summarized their problems in an attempt to make them both see sense.

Buffy turned back on her perch to look at him. "I bet you they have that stuff in Illinois."

"You cannot leave Sunnydale." Wesley said firmly crossing his hands over his heart, he fixed Buffy with a firm stare. "By the power invested in my by The Council, I forbid it." Buffy rolled her eyes at him silently scoffing his authority, and The Watchers Council. It was time they did something for her.

Giles stepped out of his office doorway. "Ah yes, that should settle it." He muttered sarcastically.

"Faith gone bad, The Mayor's Ascension coming, and Angelus' questionable…"

Buffy cut him off as he raised his third finger to tick off another point. "I know it's complicated." Buffy soothed, deciding to try her hand at persuasion. "I'm aware that my graduation may be, among other things, posthumous, but… what if I stop the Ascension? What if I capture Faith? What if Angelus follows me to Illinios? What if I do manage to dust him?"

"I very much hope you will." Giles said with a small frown of concern as his thoughts for a moment strayed to the research he had started on Angelus' behaviour around the more influential women in his life… nothing was really adding up though…

"If I do that," Buffy said turning her full attention on Giles. "Then all you guys have to do is keep the run of the mill unholy forces at bay through mid terms and I'll be back in time for Homecoming, and every school break after that. Can we at least think about it?" Buffy pleaded with Giles, not overly concerned about Wesley opinion.

"Perhaps if circumstances were different." Wesley said trying to sound sympathetic to the petite blonds' plight.

"I'll make them different." Buffy declared as she whirled around to face Wesley, determined to take her future into her own hands. No one controlled her destiny, but her! She proved that a few times over, why should it be different now?

"What?" Wesley asked again thrown for a loop.

Buffy's eyes flashed. "I'm tired of waiting for Mayor McSleaze to make his move while we sit on our hands counting down the days to Ascension Day." Seeing Wesley's confused look, she explained herself in simple terms. "I mean, let's take the fight to him."

Wesley shook his head frantically. "No. No! Much too reckless. We're at a distinct disadvantage. We don't know anything about The Mayor's Ascension…"

"She's right." Giles interrupted Wesley's tirade of opposing reasons as he came to stand beside Buffy. "Time is running out. We need to take the offensive." He focused his attention on Buffy. "What's your plan?"

"I gotta have a plan?" Buffy asked making Wesley look up to the ceiling in hopeless exasperation. "Really? I can't just be proactive with pep?"

"No. You want to take the fight to them?" Buffy nodded. "I suggest the first step would be to find out exactly what they're up to."

"Oh." Buffy smiled. "I actually knew that. I thought you meant a more specific plan, you know, like with maps and stuff." Wesley slumped into a chair feeling faint, he'd thought Giles had meant a more specific as well. They were all doomed, he thought despondently. "Great. We'll fing out what they're up to."

* * *

Angelus sat in his couch in front of the fireplace a fire roaring in it heating the room, he sat hunched over, his arms resting against his thighs as he twirled a yellow floppy disk between his hands, the edges of the disk poking into his palms. He had taken it from Buffy's room, having spied it whilst snooping through Buffy's things for himself. Seeing if anything new had cropped up since Angel had last snooped, his eyes had caught on the disk sitting innocently in her jewellery box, and Faith's words had haunted him.

The disk containing his soul was sitting in her jewellery box according to the brunette, and Buffy had said nothing to deny it, if anything she had all, but confirmed it. He knew that she had said that she wasn't going to use the spell and shove his soul back inside him, forcing him into submission to the guilt ridden whiny bastard. It was why nights later he still had the disk instead of just tossing it into the fire he had built the moment he had returned to his mansion the disk in tow.

He had been going to just toss it in, he'd even made the motion of throwing it into the burning flames to melt into a useless puddle of plastic goo against the burning wood, but he hadn't the thought of Buffy's sad eyes when she found out that the disk was gone and forever out of her reach making the corrupted part of himself rise up against him forcing him to pause. And pause he had, for the last few days and nights, just looking at the disk. When one of the three minions he kept had questioned his actions, he had thrown him into burning fireplace, and ignored the minion as he screamed in agony for a few moments. His attention returning to the disk clasped in his hand.

Angelus frowned at the yellow disk. He couldn't risk the spell that it held within its depths to be used against him, no matter what Buffy said. Minds could be changed in an instant, snapping from one decision to another. All it would take was one moment of weakness on her part, one moment of wanting to ease her own suffering by getting rid of him, and he'd be back under the soul. He couldn't take the chance that Buffy would remain strong and steadfast in her resolve to let Angel rest in peace. Everyone was weak sometime. In fact he was surprised that he was still soulless. Had Buffy had this disk the entire time he was free? Angelus' frown deepened, if she had… why hadn't she just souled him up straight away? Something just didn't seem to fit. Why would she pass up the chance to have the man she loved back? Was she really that noble?

It didn't matter. Her motivations for not using the spell, didn't mean that she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted Angel to have the rest he 'deserved'. He couldn't take that chance! He wouldn't. He couldn't trust her, not with something as important as his continued freedom! The corrupted side of himself demanded that he return the disk to its spot in her jewellery box, to leave her that attachment to Angel. Angelus' body tensed with confliction, the sad look on her face swimming through his mind again. He growled angrily. What did he care? He wanted her to suffer, wanted her to feel pain!

Angelus looked up as he heard the curtain at the side entrance being pushed open, and the tingle that spread through him whenever Buffy was close by rose in him. With a quick movement his decision made he threw the disk into the fire, before standing turning to face the entrance to the room he was in she would come through. The disk landed in the middle of the fire, the flames licking at it, immediately beginning to melt the disk.

Buffy stepped into the main room of the first floor of the mansion, where her senses told her Angelus was. Her eyes immediately swept to the fire roaring in the fire place, before looking away, not noticing the small disk in the flames. "Cold, Angelus? I didn't think vampires felt the elements." Buffy quipped turning her eyes to the dark demon.

Angelus smirked at her, his own eyes glancing at the flames, resting on the melting disk for a second. "We don't." He confirmed his eyes coming up to meet hers. "I'm just disposing of something I don't want anymore."

Buffy quirked her brows at him, silently wishing that she had the ability to raise just one of her eyebrows, it looked so much better than having to raise both. "And you had to use fire?"

Angelus shrugged, his eyes flashing with satisfaction. "Can you think of a better way to dispose of something permanently?" Buffy shrugged, it was his choice, maybe he had just wanted to see something burn. "Not that this conversation isn't stimulating lover, but I assume there is a reason for your visit?"

"I am not your lover." Buffy corrected firmly. "And yes there is." Angelus raised a questioning brow at her. "We've decided to take The Mayor head on," Angelus took a step forward his mouth opening. "Now hang on, before you go all 'Grrr' on me. We didn't have a meeting. It was… a spur of the moment thingy, that jumped at me, whilst I was uh, discussing something else."

"Oh?" Angelus murmured not sure whether to believe her. "And what was this undoubtedly lively discussion about?"

"Look, I'm only here because I thought you would want to know…" Buffy muttered uncomfortably, suddenly wishing that she had left him in the dark on the whole thing. "Did you want in or not?" She snapped.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely an all." Angelus agreed nonchalantly, hiding the anticipation he was feeling at the thought of finally taking some action against The Mayor. Buffy rolled her eyes at him, before she turned and marched quickly from the room and out of the mansion. Angelus followed after her, quickly catching her up with his longer stride. Buffy continued to look ahead, ignoring him, even as the tingle that was alerting her to his presence made it virtually impossible. "So, what brought on this sudden pro-active attitude?" Angelus asked as he noted the determined expression on her face.

Buffy shot an unsure glance his way. The last time they had, had a conversation about colleges, he had been adamant that she wasn't going to live long enough to be able to attend college. And she really didn't want to know if he intended to turn her before she could go to college, but at the same time if he was going to follow her to Illinois, keeping her friends safe from him once she was gone. Didn't he have to know that she planned on going?

Buffy took a deep breath, doing her best to brace herself against the cruel words that were no doubt going to slide off his tongue the moment she told him. "Northwestern. I got in. And I plan on going."

Angelus turned his head to look at her, the poisoned part of himself filling him up with pride at her achievement. Almost choking him with the strength of it. He struggled with it for a long moment, as Buffy was careful to look straight ahead as she waited for him to say something in response, her body braced for a blow. "Northwestern." He murmured. "I hear it's a good college." He offered, as he walked beside her, looking straight ahead.

Buffy looked over at him in surprise, not expecting to hear something from him, that didn't cut her to the quick. She smiled, as she looked back ahead of her. "Yeah, it is. I got into a couple of others UC Sunnydale included, but I like Northwestern the best. But to go I need to deal with The Mayor, capture Faith and…" Buffy hesitated. "Deal with you."

"Deal with me, huh. And just how do you plan to do that?" Angelus asked the taunting quality back in his voice.

Buffy shot a look at him a smile playing around her lips. "If I told you that, it probably wouldn't work now would it?"

Angelus chuckled to himself as he glanced over at Buffy. This had to be the first un-hostile conversation they'd ever had, and they'd been around each other for close to two years now. To his surprise he had enjoyed it, and didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence they had fallen into, with his plans to follow her when she left. Besides he assured himself, wouldn't it be much sweeter to see the look of horror on her face when she got to Illinois thinking she had escaped him only to find he was there, waiting for her. He stubbornly ignored the whisper in his brain telling him that she probably already knew that, that was what he planned to do.

Buffy felt the comfortable silence surround her as she walked with Angelus. She couldn't get the small smile off her face. The conversation and the companionable silence easing the constant pain in her heart. The feeling scared her, but she couldn't bring herself to stomp it down into nothingness. It had been so long; to long since her heart had felt anything close to the kind of joy she had felt with Angel. When the soul of the demon beside her loved her, she snuck a furtive glance at Angelus. She had no idea what to make of what had just happened, and she knew that in all likely hood it was an act, something that Angelus cooking up in his head as they walked. Something that would ultimately led to the hope, and happiness that was warming her heart being coldly crushed in a horrifyingly painful way. Maybe it was naïve of her, or possibly even borderline stupid, but although she was wary of the pain Angelus loved to inflict on her. She'd let it warm her.

They turned into the street City Hall was located, and began walking towards the large building. Buffy came to a stop beside the building, grabbing hold of Angelus' arm when he went to keep on going. Angelus looked back at her. "What?"

"We'll wait here." Buffy murmured as she moved to hide behind the corner of the building. Angelus followed her coming to stand behind her, as Buffy peeked around the corner watching the door.

"I don't see how waiting here is taking the battle to The Mayor."

Buffy looked back at him. "We can't do much damage if we don't know what he's doing."

Angelus crossed his arms. "So, this is a reconnaissance mission. Why didn't you tell me that before? Getting me all excited for nothing." He grumbled.

Buffy shot him another look. "Be patient. We'll get to the smashing heads part. Possibly even tonight if we're lucky." Buffy peeked back around the corner just as a black limo pulled up out the front. Buffy pulled back slightly hugging the wall, as she watched the limo. She heard footsteps and she saw Faith walking down the stairs with The Mayor. She was playing with a knife, they paused at the bottom of the stairs and a vampire got out of the driver's seat and went around to open the door. Buffy frowned as she strained her ears. "I-I can't hear what their saying." Buffy muttered.

Angelus looked in the direction he could hear The Mayor and Faith talking. "I can." Buffy looked over at him, shifting to be completely hidden by the wall. Angelus listened for a long moment, and Buffy looked up at him impatiently. Peeking around the corner when she heard the door slam, and The Mayor standing at the bottom of the stairs still waving at Faith who had gotten in the limo. "Faith is heading to the airport… to pick something up for The Mayor." Angelus informed her, just as the limo pulled away and Wilkens turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Ok let's go." Buffy whispered urgently moving to follow the limo.

Angelus grabbed her arm, holding her back. Buffy looked back at him with a scowl. "I know a short cut." He informed her before turning and walking along the side of City Hall. Buffy stared after him dubiously for a moment, before following him.

* * *

Buffy and Angelus arrived at the airport to see the limo with the vampire leaning against his driver side door. Looking around Buffy motioned to a spot against a wall that had a pile of crates in front of it. Moving behind it, they sat back to watch what was going to happen next. A few moments later they watched as a small airplane landed.

When it stopped a heavily built man with a variety of black magic tattoos stepped down off the plane carrying a large black box that was handcuffed to his right hand by one of its handles. Seeing the limo with the vampire leaning against it, a briefcase in hand, he walked over to him an angry frown darkening his face as the vampire didn't move to let The Mayor out of The Car.

Angelus moved to come out from behind the craters, but Buffy caught his arm. He looked down at her. "What now Buff? The Mayor's coveted box is right there for the taking."

Buffy shook her head. "We can't just charge out there. We have no idea where Faith is, or anything about that box."

"Don't tell me you're scared of Baby Slayer. I can deal with her if like. And we can find out everything we need to know about the box after we've got it." Angelus told her, before sighing at her determined look. "Fine. Let's do it the white hat way. We'll sit here and wait letting The Mayor get his damn box." He grumbled. White hats, always to damned bloody cautious, it was a wonder that they ever got anything done! Angelus huffed to himself no wonder white hats always cut it so close in saving the day.

"Is he in the car?" The man asked, looking dubiously at the car, the tinted windows revealing nothing of what was inside the car.

"No." The vampire moved opening the door for the man with the box. "I'll take you to him."

The man snarled and kicked the door shut leaving a dirty shoe print against the shiny black door. "The Mayor was supposed to be here in person with the money." He growled unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from on top of the roof of a building behind the man "Well, the price just went up. I don't like surprises." After the last word left his mouth there was a dull thud, and the man's mouth gaped open in a silent scream of pain, he looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Surprise." Faith muttered before flipping down off the roof to land on her feet.

Angelus let out a low growl, as he watched Faith walk over to the now dead man and the vampire. It seemed that this time, the white hat had been right to be cautious, he hadn't even heard the sound of the arrow being released from the string. Buffy winced slightly her stomach giving a disgusted roll at seeing Faith kill another person. Her hands clenched into fists and her face paled.

"You killed him." The vampire observed when Faith stood in front of him as he wondered how The Mayor was going to react.

Faith shot him a glare. "What are you, the narrator?" The vampire growled, but stood motionless. Faith sighed in annoyance. "Keys to the cuffs?"

The vampire bent down and patted the body over searching for the keys, after a moment he stood back up with a shake of his head. "Nothing." Faith shrugged and pulled out her flashy new knife, a smile tugging at her lips. She'd been wanting to test this puppy out since she'd first laid eyes on it. The vampire eyed the knife. "That won't cut through steel."

"No." Faith agreed looking at her knife admiringly, before squatting down beside the dead body. "But it will cut through bone."

Buffy made a small strangled sound as she saw Faith put the knife under the man's wrist. Angelus cast his gaze to her completely unaffected by the display of brutality. "What's the matter with you? It's not like you to get all queasy over severed limbs."

Buffy looked at him her face almost a ghostly white with her horror at the scene that was playing out in the airport runway. Glad for the reason to advert her eyes. "It's not the severed limb that's the problem." Buffy whispered weakly. "Faith… she-she didn't even try to test the chain… see if she could just, you know snap it, or the cuff. She just went straight for her knife."

Angelus shrugged his gaze returning to the scene for a moment, to see the Faith had severed the limb, and was now standing, the hand still dangling from the cuff. As he watched she scrunched her nose at it, before reaching out and pulling the hand out of the cuff she tossed it to the ground. "She's acquainting herself with death. She's playing. Finding what gets her off." Buffy had the overwhelming urge to clamp a hand over his mouth to shut him up, but she forced herself not to. Forcing herself to listen to what was going on in her sister Slayers head. If she knew that, maybe, just maybe she could find away to save her from herself. "There's a good chance that she'll take the plunge into torturing soon." Angelus turned his eyes back to the scene as the vampire lifted the body and stuffed it in the trunk, whist Faith headed for the limousine. Grabbing the hand the vampire threw it in the trunk as well, before closing it, and going in search of a high velocity hose to wash away the evidence of the blood on the ground.

He sighed Faith was moving forward quickly, hardly any self control, if any at all, over her need for the next buzz. He had seen this coming, the moment the idea had been put in her head when they'd had Buffy chained to the wall in his mansion the various knives and other sharp instruments that he found enjoyable when he tortured. He'd given Faith the wrong idea though. He didn't use all of those instruments in coalition with each other. Too many cuts your prey dies before your ready to finish. Use a couple of the different instruments together and they resulted in instant death after only a moment of pain. He'd set them up as a scare tactic only, after all he knew which ones to use with what, and when and how to make his prey live for as long as he desired. Faith didn't, and when she tried, as he was sure she would, she'd kill her victim within moments, and that would lead to her finding another to try and get the higher buzz she had missed out on.

"Come on." Buffy said, breaking Angelus from his thoughts. "We need to find out what that box is."

"So, back to City Hall?" Angelus asked as he stood up and began walking back the way they had come.

"Yep." Buffy muttered as they hurried through the night to try and beat the limo there.

* * *

The limo pulled up out the front of City Hall. Faith opened the door for herself and stepped out holding the box. Completely unaware that she was being watched from beside the door as the petite blond Slayer, and the soulless dark vampire watched from behind the small wall that circled the entire building that had roses planted in it. Faith walked up the steps and inside the building. The vampire drove the limo going at the crawling speed Wilkens had demanded they go when in the driveway.

Buffy and Angelus followed him around the back of City Hall, crouching low to the ground to keep hidden by the rose bushes.

Faith gently kicked open the door to The Mayor's office her hands being occupied. At the noise The Mayor looked up and stepped out and around from his desk, carrying a briefcase filled with money. "Hey ho! There it is! Hahahaha!" Noticing that the courier wasn't coming in behind her he settled his gaze back on her. "Ah, what happened to the courier? I was supposed to pay him."

"Hunh." Faith smiled. "I made him an offer he couldn't survive." She said setting down the box on the desk, before turning and taking the briefcase from The Mayor, and he let her with an indulgent smile.

"You are one heck of a girl, you know that? I mean geez, the initiative, the-the skill." Wilkens praised.

"Go on, go on." Faith encouraged as she walked around the desk to sit down in his chair.

"I will." The Mayor assured. "You know, I'll tell you, if Buffy," Faith propped her legs up on the desk, and The Mayor frowned distracted. "Hey, hey, hey, hey." Faith immediately dropped her feet with an impish apologetic smile. "If Buffy Summers," The continued with his compliment. "Walked in here and said she wanted to switch to our side. I'd say," he snapped his fingers. "No thanks sister, I've got all The Slayer I ever need." He finished with a chuckle.

Faith sighed, a frown pulling at her brow, as Angelus' words comparing her to Buffy made her believe that Buffy never would coming knocking on evils door asking to switch sides, and for some reason that bothered her. They were meant to be the same deep down so, shouldn't that mean that Buffy would eventually knock on evils door? So why was it that Angelus' words made her so firmly believe otherwise?

"What?" Wilkens asked concerned.

Faith shook her head and offered him a weak smile. "Nothing."

"Oh, it's 'cause I used the B-word, huh." He sighed at his mistake. "Don't tell me you're still sore about that whole Angelus-Buffy thing." He chided lightly an encouraging smile lighting his features.

"No, I'm over it." Faith said dismissively. "She can have him." She muttered. Silently wishing that, that was, what was bothering her.

"Better believe she can. She deserves that poor excuse for a creature of the night. You, on the other hand, can do better."

Faith looked down at the box, her thoughts still troubled, hoping to distract herself she began toying with the clasp hoping that seeing what was inside would distract her from the disruptiveness of her thoughts. The Mayor slammed his hands down on the lid of the box, making Faith jump in surprise. "Don't do that!"

* * *

The vampire pulled to a stop in the parking lot at the back of City Hall taking a space close to the building. Buffy seized the opportunity and leapt from behind the low wall to stand in front of the driver's side window. The vampire turned to look, but it was too late, as Buffy smashed her hand through the glass of the window and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him halfway through the window.

"So, what's in the box?" Buffy asked in a false cheery voice.

Behind her Angelus stood with his arms crossed, a pouty scowl on his face as he looked at the scene. "Hey, how come you're the one who gets to smash heads?" He asked, before the vampire could voice whatever form of refusal he was about to offer.

Buffy looked back at him a smile curving her lips, as she pulled one of the stakes she had hidden on her person. "Because, I'm the one with the pretty stake." She quipped, before turning back to the vampire twirling her stake for a moment, before clasping it firmly in her hand the deadly point pointed at the vampire. Who looked from the stake to Buffy with a gulp as the thought that perhaps refusal wasn't the best of ideas.

* * *

Buffy walked beside Angelus as they entered the school grounds making their way towards the building. Her hands nervously fiddling with a stray thread she had only just noticed on her jacket a few moments ago. She hadn't told the others that she was going to tell Angelus what they were planning, and their reactions to not only his presence, but the fact that they were going to be entering together. Buffy sighed quietly she'd just have to deal, whatever their reactions she'd just have to deal. Buffy pushed open the door the Giles had left unlocked for her, and they began walking down the halls, their footsteps echoing in the silent hallways. Angelus glanced over at her he could scent her nervousness over the upcoming meeting between him and her friends, a part of him wanted to comfort her, but he stamped it down firmly. He had given into his corrupted side once tonight already. He'd not do it again!

Finally they reached the library, and Buffy pushed open the doors walking in, Angelus in step with her. Wesley and Xander looked up from the table where they awaited Buffy, Giles and Willow's return. What they had not expected was to see Angelus. Xander stood to his feet a dark scowl on his face. "What's dead-Boy doing here?" He growled angrily at Buffy, his eyes shooting stakes at Angelus. Angelus' expression hardened and a low growl escaped his throat rumbling deeply, causing Xander to take a step back. The pansy-assed soul may have put up with Xander's spiteful jealousy driven words, but he wouldn't. He thought that he had made that very clear to Buffy.

Buffy stepped in front of Angelus sensing his anger at her friend, and so stepped in between them. "Xander." Buffy said slowly, her voice only revealing a hint of the annoyance she felt at the boy. "Angelus." She stressed his name pointedly. "Is here because he's helping, remember?"

Xander huffed in annoyance, shooting a worried glance at Angelus as his angry dark eyes landed on him. He threw himself back down in his chair and muttered a whatever.

Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, ah yes. Buffy what did you find out?" He asked trying to defuse the situation.

Buffy walked over to the table and sat down on it. Angelus took a couple of steps closer to the table, but remained away from it. His eyes fixed on Xander who shifted uncomfortably under the cold wait of his dark gaze. Sensing he hostility of it. Xander mentally chastised himself for calling him Dead-boy, Buffy had told him that Angelus threatened to rip out his tongue for it. Xander shuddered and cast a glance at Angelus, jumping slightly when his eyes met Angelus'. Angelus smirked at the reaction and felt himself relax the anger that had risen in him faded as amusement took its place.

"The Mayor had a big black box delivered via airplane. It goes by the name of Gavrock." Buffy told him, before she could continue Wesley shot out of his chair and into Giles office coming back out with a book open in his arms. "Is this the box?" He asked, holding it out to Buffy, who took it and sat it beside her on the table. "Yep. That's the box of Gavrock." She looked up as Wesley made his way back over to his chair. "It houses some great demonic energy, or something, which His honour needs to chow down on come A-Day."

Behind them Giles and Willow enter, both pausing in their stride when they saw Angelus standing in their midst. Swallowing, they both continued into the library skirting past Angelus warily, their arms filled with slightly crushed rolled up papers. "What's that?" Wesley asked.

Giles shrugged as he placed his bundle down. "Maps, and stuff."

"Plans for City Hall." Willow elaborated. "They were in the Water and Power mainframe." Willow told them as Buffy and Giles spread open one of the blueprints. Angelus came to stand behind them peering over Buffy's shoulder, making Giles tense.

"The Box is being kept under guard in a conference room on the top floor." Buffy pointed to a room under a skylight near the middle of the top of the map. "There. Unfortunately, that's all I could get out of my informant, before his aggressive tendencies forced me to introduce him to Mr. Pointy." Buffy shot and annoyed look at Angelus, a slight smile curving her lips though that didn't go unnoticed by Giles, or Angelus. "Although I might have been able to get more if you hadn't goaded him the entire time."

Angelus shrugged unrepentantly. "I was bored. I had to do something to pass the time." Giles frowned looking from Buffy to Angelus and back again. Something seemed to be going on between the two, and he was sure that he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Wesley who was oblivious to what was going on between the three people across from him stood. "Well now, here's what I think we should do…"

Buffy who had turned her attention back to the map cut across him, her previous experience with his plans, leading her to believe that it was best to not hear his plan. "I figure we can enter through the skylight." Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Angelus. "I'll take Angelus with me."

Giles looked between them again, but nodded reluctantly. "Agreed."

"We're going to need ropes and pullies." Angelus said calmly as he took in the blueprint of the skylight and how far the room was below it.

Giles nodded again. "We've got some."

"And, there's a fire ladder on the east side of the building," Xander pointed to the spot he had been looking at on the blueprint, as he tried to find something helpful to add to the plans being made around him. "Here."

Yes, yes fine." Wesley agreed exasperatedly. "But we still need to consider whether The Mayor…"

This time it was Giles who cut him off. "It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box." His eyes turning to Willow.

"Right," Willow nodded. "We have to destroy it. not just physically. Ritually, with some down and dirty black magic."

"Hang on." Wesley demanded. "We don't know what such a ritual would reacquire."

Giles picked up a book off the table and flipped through it. "I think the Breath of the Atropyx is standard for this sort of thing. Fairly simple recipe." Giles murmured as he found the spell he was talking about. "Xander?"

The boy nodded and held out his hands for the book. "I know. I'm ingredient getting guy." He said as Wesley stepped closer to Giles in an attempt to read the spell, but Giles handed the book over to Xander who looked down it searching for the part that listed the necessary ingredients.

"Alright, stop!" Wesley shouted thoroughly insulted that he was being so thoroughly ignored. His outburst drew every eye in the room to him. "I demand everyone stop this instant! I'm in charge here and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyse the situation and devise a proper and strategic stratagem."

"Wes, hop on the train, or get off the tracks." Buffy quipped at him as she turned away from him.

"The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the box." Wesley said undeterred, his expression becoming smug when he was met by silence. "Oh, we all forgot about that, did we?"

Not missing a beat Buffy turned to Willow. "Sounds like a job for Wiccan girl. What do you say Will? Big time danger."

Willow smiled. "Hey, I eat danger for breakfast." She declared making Buffy smile, and Angelus snort, which made her smile falter slightly having forgotten in the rush of the moment that he was there.

"But oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods." Xander quipped teasingly.

"Let's get to work." Buffy said firmly, Willow filed past Wesley heading for her backpack, where her laptop and best study supplies were kept. Giles pushed a map in Wesley's hands as the younger man moped silently, but obediently followed Giles into his office.

Angelus looked around at the remain group members in the library Willow already focused on one of her two tasks, as Xander sat beside her using one of her pens to copy the ingredients down onto a piece of paper he could take with him tomorrow to the magic store. He rested his eyes on Buffy who was studying the map left on the table her eyes moving over the blueprints memorizing the route that they had to go to get to the skylight that led into the conference room they needed to break into. Walking over to her he sat down on a chair beside her, and leaned forward placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, drawing Buffy's attention to him.

"You know, you should probably find the ropes and pullies Giles has stashed away somewhere. You know work out how to use them." Buffy suggested trying to think of something he could do to occupy his mind.

Angelus shrugged and shook his head. "I already know how. They come in handy when ones…"

Buffy held up her hand. "I really, really don't want to know." She said firmly.

Angelus sighed dramatically. "Where not pulling a raid on City Hall tonight are we?"

Buffy shook her head. "Unfortunately not, we need the ingredients for the spell to destroy it handy, before we snatch the box. But tomorrow night, we'll go in and grab it, right from under his nose."

Angelus grumbled something under his breath, before standing up and making his way over to Giles office. He should really check over the ropes and pullies to make sure they were all in working order for tomorrow night. This white hat stuff was… decidedly boring. All this research and waiting. It was enough to make a vamp want to pull his hair out, but he wouldn't he liked his appearance with hair too much.

Xander having finished writing out the needed ingredients he needed, slid the book over by Willow's elbow, before standing and leaving the library having nothing else to accomplish tonight.

* * *

Afternoon the next day Xander walked down the street headed for the magic shop to pick up the ingredients for the spell. Willow had called him early that morning reminding him about it, as if he would forget something that had been discussed the night before… even though admittedly he had done it a couple of times, but not with anything important, like safe the world-y. He looked inside a shop window as he passed only to pause when he saw Cordelia. He went to walk on, but the urge to trade insulting witticisms with the brunette for being so callous with Buffy the day before overcame him and he walked into the store.

"I have a theory." He said catching Cordelia's attention. "You're snide remarks earlier? I'm guessing grapes a little on the sour side. Didn't get into any schools did you? The grades were there, but ooh, if it weren't for the pesky interview. Ten minutes with you and the Admissions Department decided that they'd reached their mean-spirited superficial princess quotas." Xander quipped, quite pleased with the cutting insult.

Cordelia turned to face him with a roll of her eyes, hiding the pain she felt like she usually did, with cutting sarcastic wit. "And once again, the Gold medal in the Being Wrong event goes to Xander 'I'm as stupid as I look' Harris." Cordelia took out the envelopes of her admission letters from the purse she had slung across her shoulder, in an attempt to look like she wasn't working. "Read 'em and weep, creep. USC, Colorado State, Duke, and Columbia."

Xander looked down at the envelopes checking each one. "Wow." He said earnestly. "These are great colleges. I'm guessing they must have seen a different side of your father's money."

Cordelia snatched the envelopes from him, her expression harden with the effort it took to keep from looking upset at the meant of her father's money. "Go away." She snapped at him as she stuffed the envelopes back in her purse.

"Sure." Xander agreed, having done what he came into do. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to helping save some lives. Carry on. I know you've got some important accessorizing to do." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, unable to resist throwing one last barb at the brunette. Cordelia watched him leave her expression relaxing now that he couldn't see how his words had affected her. Feeling the heavy weight of her boss's sharp eyes she turned and got back to organizing the racks, her eyes once again falling on the sliver glittering dress she had put away for herself.

* * *

Buffy sat in Oz's volunteered van, her arm brushing against Angelus' occasionally. Willow was on the other side of her sitting tensely, her hands clasped white knuckledly around her back pack that was sitting in her lap. As if she thought Angelus would leap over the seat and attack her. Giles wasn't that much better either a crossbow was situated by his legs in easy reach, 'just in case things got out of control.' But she knew that it was a safe guard against Angelus. Wesley who was driving seemed to be the most relaxed out of her companions and that she believed was only because he hadn't lived through Angelus when he was tormenting not just her, but her friends.

Buffy sighed in relief as Wesley finally pulled to a stop in a spot that was hidden by a group of trees lining the road. As soon as the van stopped moving Angelus slid back the van door and hopped out. Buffy followed him out, and stood between him and the door for Willow's sake as she clambered out. Buffy moved with her so that she was once again standing between Willow and Angelus, earning a small grateful smile from the red head as she slipped the straps of her backpack over her shoulders leaving her hands free.

"Now remember." Giles told them softly. "If anything should go awry, Wesley and I will create a diversion." Buffy and Willow nodded it at him, whilst Angelus waited impatiently for the fun to begin. They were about to turn and leave when Wesley began speaking.

"Let's synchronize our watches." Wesley said, not noticing the looks he was being given by the three standing out of the van. "I have twenty-one four…" Wesley looked up about to finish when he noticed the bare wrists that Buffy and Willow where showing him. Wesley rolled his eyes and leaned back in his driver's seat. "Yes, typical." Wesley muttered, as he wondered at American teenagers.

"Maybe we could just count." Willow offered feeling a little bad for the despondent Watcher. "One, one thousand, two one thousand…" She trailed off with a small shrug.

"Be careful… all of you." Giles added reluctantly. Angelus tilted his head in mock gratitude making Giles glare. Buffy seeing the taunting interaction grabbed Angelus by the arm and dragged him into moving. Giles watched them go for a moment before turning to Wesley, as he picked up his thermos. "Tea?" He offered calmly as he settled back to wait.

Angelus' longer legs quickly put him in the lead in their small procession reaching the ladder he reached up and yanked it down as far as it would go. Buffy motioned for Willow to go up first, and reluctantly she stepped up beside Angelus and began climbing up the ladder, looking down she was relieved to see Buffy climbing up behind her. Angelus climbed up the ladder after Buffy amused by the red heads nervousness around him.

* * *

On the main floor in the library Oz placed a large ceramic bowl on a pedestal, just as Xander entered carrying a paper bag in his arms. Oz turned to face him at the sound of his footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor. "You got the goods."

"Yeah." Xander nodded as he reached the table. He reached in the bag and began pulling out the baggies filled with the ingredients he had requested of the magic store owner. "Essence of toad, twice blessed sage," Xander looked closer at the baggie. "Maybe that's the toad?"

"Well, we better be sure." Oz monotoned. "Destroying this box is supposed to be a pretty delicate operation."

"Well, then. They shouldn't leave it in the hands of the lay people." Xander quipped.

"Oh Willow laid it out for us pretty well." Oz assured him pointing down at the first of a few pages that Willow had rustled up the night before.

Xander stepped over to have a better look. "Wow!" Xander exclaimed a goofy smile curving his lips. "She even drew helpful diagrams. That's the pedestal." He said pointing at the picture on the paper.

"And the ingredients." Oz pointed. "And us. See, there's you and there's me."

Xander tilted his head to the side as he looked at the little stick figures. "Well, how can you tell which is which? I mean, they both look, kinda stick-figure-y to me."

Oz pointed to the one that he had claimed was himself. "Well, this one's me. See the little guitar."

"Oh, gotcha."

"Nobody's like my Willow." Oz said proudly.

"No sir, there is not." Xander agreed giving Oz he didn't mean it the way it came out look, when the musician fixed him with a suspicious glance.

Oz turned and walked over to the bowl behind them dropping three gold pieces into the bowl. "Ok, toad me." Xander threw him the baggie contain the essence of toad.

* * *

Willow pulled herself up onto the roof her heart racing as she stood precariously for a moment on the wall that was raised slightly higher than the roof, before stepping down onto the cement roof. She spied the skylight they were heading for and began walking to it taking off her backpack as she walked, just as Buffy dropped lightly down onto the roof and followed her over Angelus not two steps behind. Angelus lifted up one of the window panes of the skylight, making sure that it was the one best situated over the box, as Willow took out a jar containing a mixture of salt and sand and book, handing them to Buffy as she set the bag down on the ground, before turning for them.

Willow opened the book, and flipped open the lid to the jar. Finding the passage she had to read from, keenly aware of the eyes on her as she reached over to the open window, lining up the jar as best she could with the box resting on the table. Taking a breath she began reciting the spell, as she began pouring the mixture with a steady hand. As soon as the sand hit the air around the box the magic force field around the box became visible, it blue hue getting brighter as the words fell from Willow's mouth each flowing after each other easily.

As soon as the last words left her mouth the force field disintegrated. Willow smiled elated by her triumph. "Oh yeah I'm bad." She felt Angelus' eyes on her and she looked up at him and hastily began t babble. "Well, not evil bad, but good, bad… bad."

Buffy lay a hand on Willow's shoulder drawing her attention and cutting off her suddenly self conscious ramble. "Four stars Will. Now get going."

"I'm gone." Willow assured her, as she skirted around Angelus who was now fiddling with the ropes and pullie he had pulled out from the backpack Willow had been carrying. Willow started to climb down the fire escape her eyes focusing on Buffy and Angelus for the last time as he was fitting her with a black harness attached to the pullie and rope, around her waist. _'He better not pull anything sneaky.'_ Willow thought worriedly as she climbed moved out of sight. Not knowing that another pair of brown eyes were watching her from the shadows on the ground by City Hall, an excited curl to her lips as she watched the red head descend right into her hands.

Buffy forced herself to not lean against Angelus' chest as he reached around her fastening the Velcro vest around her waist, his face brushing against her hair, his breath teasing her ear, sending shivers of pleasure through her, which she was sure Angelus knew by the smirk on his face. She flushed, but turned and hoisted herself up onto the edge of the window sitting on it so that her legs dangled down inside the conference room. Easing herself off the edge she felt Angelus and the pullie system take her weight.

Angelus held the rope firmly as he slowly and smoothly lowered Buffy down. He looked down as he felt her weight shift and he smiled as he saw her turning herself upside down, giving him a rather interesting view, and a wish that she had worn a skirt, instead of the practical black jeans she preferred when she was breaking and entering for the good of the world. Buffy reached out her arms as she got closer to the large box, her hands firmly grabbing the sides and lifting it up off the table it had been conveniently placed on. "Got it!" Buffy called up to Angelus, just as an alarm bell sounded and Buffy looked around for a sensor of some kind.

Startled Angelus yanked on the rope to roughly and the pullie system jammed. Pulling at it he growled in frustration when it wouldn't move. "Angelus!" He heard her call up to him a slight note of uncertainty in her voice as if she thought he wasn't there.

"It's jammed." He called down to her as he continued to pull the rope through with his preternatural strength without breaking the rope.

"I'd like very much to come up now, please. Angelus." Buffy said looking up at him, relief flooding through her as she saw the proof that he hadn't betrayed her.

"I know!" Angelus growled down at her dangling form in frustration.

Buffy looked down as she sensed two vampire enter the dark room. A snarling growl rumbling from their throats as they saw her dangling helpless with their bosses box in her hands. "I don't suppose you want to help me down?" Buffy asked, alerting Angelus to the fact that she was no longer alone in the room. The two vampire growled at her again. "Didn't think so." The two vampires advanced on her and Buffy completely righted herself in the air, as she looked between them, wondering how she was going to work this whilst keeping possession of the box.

Angelus gave a last tug on the pullie system before jumping down the through the window landing on his feet on the table, a growl rumbling in his chest. His sudden appearance starling the two vampires into stillness. Angelus punched the one closest to him, sending the vamp stumbling back. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be up their… pulling me up, remember?" Buffy scolded, throwing the box to Angelus when he turned to look at her. Buffy ripped the harness off her, lightly dropping down to the table.

Angelus caught the box easily. "I told you. it jammed." Angelus growled as he kicked the vampire he had punched as it charged at him, his foot catching it in the face.

Buffy jumped off the table just as Angelus did, punching the second vamp in the face, before ducking two punches the vamp threw in retaliation. I thought you said, you knew how to work it." Buffy growled accusingly over at Angelus as she kicked her attacker.

Angelus dodged out of the way of widely arched kick with a growl, the box encumbering his movements. "I do." He said throwing the box over to Buffy, who sensing it coming punched her opponent, before turning to catch it. "You can cause a lot of pain using a pulley system."

Buffy grimaced. "I thought I told you I didn't want to know!" Buffy muttered accusingly as she used the box to deflect a punch.

"Giles pulley system just isn't well looked after." Angelus grunted, as he caught the box, Buffy had thrown at him.

"Sure, that would be right blame Giles!" Buffy grunted as she punched her vampire in the gut, before ducking the punch he threw at her head, only to be caught on the side of her head with a roundhouse kick that sent her slamming into the table. Buffy rolled off the other side coming to sand by Angelus. They glanced at each in silent agreement, before Buffy threw the vamp on their side of the table over and into his comrade knocking them both to the ground.

The two vampire clambered to their feet just as Angelus and Buffy grabbed hold of their side of the table. "I'm not lying." Angelus growled as they tipped the table onto the vampire. "Giles really needs to oil his pulley."

"I'll let him know." Buffy said as they ran out of the room, and through the halls of City Hall, knowing the way even in the dark after studying the plans for most of last night. Making it outside they darted to the right hiding in the bushes, as the two vampires run out of the building. They pause for a moment when they didn't see their prey, but when the van Wesley and Giles had been waiting in sped past them, the two ran after it, believing it to be Buffy and Angelus' getaway car.

Buffy and Angelus stood up looking after them until they were out of sight, before hurrying the other way, putting distance between them and City Hall. A couple of blocks away they slowed to a walk as they headed in a roundabout direction to the school library. "Well, that was fun." Angelus commented.

"Yeah, although we did sorta leave Giles' pulley system behind." Buffy murmured, with a small smile.

* * *

Mayor Wilkens stood in his trashed conference room the two vampires that had been charged with guarding the room and the box stood with their heads down. The Mayor looked up at the pulley system that was still dangling from the open skylight. "Well this is very unfortunate." He said in a cheerful voice that belied that anger that was bubbling within him. "I just had this room redecorated, for Pete's sake. At taxpayers' expense. And, oh yeah…" The Mayor's anger bubbled to the surface. "They've got my box!" He growled smashing one of the last remaining chairs in the room that hadn't suffered when the table had been over turned.

Faith walked in holding her new knife to Willow's neck, making her reluctantly compliant as she walked into the trashed conference room. "Yeah, they do, but looky what we got." Faith declared drawing The Mayor's attention. He smiled jovially as he took in the sight of Willow in his Slayers grasp. _'Oh this was just too good.'_ The Mayor thought happily.

* * *

Buffy stood shell shocked as she started at Giles and Wesley. Angelus off to her side, whilst Xander and Oz stood at the other next to the pedestal that held the potion that would work the spell that would destroy the box that sat before them on the long library study table. "How did you guys let…" Buffy bit off her accusing words, knowing that it was also partly her fault for not being more careful. She could have… should have walked Willow to the van. "How did this happen?"

"We thought she stayed with you." Giles admitted softly, guilt written all over his face.

"They must have grabbed her when she hit the ground, Buff." Angelus observed, bit back the words of apology that wanted to slip off his traitorous tongue. He had nothing to be sorry for, he'd done what he had supposed to.

Buffy clenched and unclenched her hands as she felt panic and horror fill her as Angelus words from earlier came back to haunt her. What if Faith had her? Would she try to torture Willow? "Look, it's nobody's fault, ok. We just… we just need to focus and deal. Oz, I swear I won't let them hurt her." Angelus looked at Buffy with narrowed eyes he could feel the pent up emotions slamming into her affecting her.

"We go back. Full on assault." Xander declared forcefully, no doubt in his mind that, that was what they were going to do."

"They'll kill her." Giles said solemnly, taking Xander aback, he hadn't thought of that.

"We're assuming they haven't already." Wesley pondered out loud earning a glare from everyone, but Angelus in the room, his attention still focused wholly on Buffy.

Buffy shook her head, she was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight. "No. No, they know what she means to us. She too valuable as long as we still have the box. We trade."

"We can't." Wesley said adamantly.

Buffy shot him a look, her hands clenching and unclenching. "No… it's the safest plan." Buffy looked at Giles seeking confirmation. "It's the only way, right?"

"It might well be." Giles admitted

"Look, we call The Mayor and arrange a meeting."

"This box must be destroyed." Wesley disagreed.

Xander glared at him. "I need a volunteer to hit Wesley." Buffy moved forward to oblige only to be hit from behind by Angelus, his fist connecting with her head.

Buffy hit the ground, and the rest of the gang looked at Angelus shocked, by his sudden outburst. "Hey, Dead-boy I said Wesley not Buff." Xander grumbled, the name slipping out automatically. Angelus ignored him, making Xander believe much to his relief that the dark vampire hadn't heard him. Angelus ignored the boy, but his jaw ticked, as he looked at Buffy waiting for her to get up. Buffy scrambled to her feet with a snarl whirling on Angelus she leapt across the space separating them her fist aimed at his face. Angelus dodge her blow and danced around her across the room away from the table and the stunned group of do-gooders standing around the table. Buffy followed after him relentlessly throwing blow after blow at him, some of them landing rather painfully.

Angelus blocked a kick to his side, and threw a punch at her face, his fist connecting with her cheek. Buffy stumbled back a couple of steps, before ducking to the ground and sweeping her foot underneath Angelus'. Knocking him to the ground. She leapt at him, but Angelus raised his legs, his feet planting themselves on her ribs, sending her flying over him. Giving him a enough time to scramble to his feet.

Buffy tumbled to the floor, but quickly rolled to her feet with the momentum. She whirled around and aimed another kick at his side only for him to again block her attack. Angelus twisted into her, slamming his elbow sharply into her face sending her careening back disorientedly. Angelus followed after her hand closing around her neck as he shoved her against the wall. Buffy struggled against him for a long moment, before she realized his hand wasn't choking her, only pinning her. She looked up at him panting slightly. Angelus smirked at her. "Are you calm?" He asked.

Buffy blinked up at him confused for a moment, before she realized that the exertion had indeed calmed the torrent of raging emotions that had been building within her and she nodded. "Yeah."

Angelus let her go and stepped back from his petite blond. Buffy stepped away from the wall and began walking back to the others a soft thanks falling from her lips as he fell into step beside her. "So, ah, where we? Somewhere around hitting Wesley." Buffy asked as she rejoined the stunned group by the table.

Wesley turned to Giles. "The box mustn't be allowed to fall back into The Mayor's hands. Giles you know I'm right about this."

Buffy turned cool eyes on Wesley. "Wes, you want to duck and cover at this point?" she said with a small gesture to the angry boys just a little ways from him. she was quite sure that one of them would hit him rather soon.

"Damn it, you listen to me!" Wesley cried frustrated beyond belief. Hadn't this Slayer been trained that one life wasn't worth risking the lives of millions! "This box is key to The Mayor's Ascension. Thousands of lives depend on our getting rid of it. Now," Wesley said sympathetically. "I want to help Willow as much as the rest of you, but we will find another way."

"There is no other way." Buffy said flatly, her mind running over the best place to set up a meet between her and The Mayor… some place that gave her even a small advantage would be best.

"You're the one who said take the fight to The Mayor. You were right." Wesley told her. "This is the towns best hope of survival." Wesley saw the unaffected look on Buffy's face he changed tatics. "It's your chance to get out."

Buffy looked at him anger flashing in her hazel eyes. "You think I even care about that?" Buffy asked in disbelief. Willow's life was on the line and he thought he dreams of leaving Sunnydale would entice her into leaving her friend behind. "Are you made of human parts?"

Angelus grinned. "We could always open him up and find out."

Buffy looked at him momentarily distracted by horror. "You mean like excavation?"

"Alright!" Giles yelled cutting through the disturbing, and yet also a little more tempting then he was comfortable feeling conversation. "Let's deal with this rationally."

Buffy turned to look at him shocked. "Why are you taking his side?" Buffy asked Giles an accusatory finger pointed at Wesley.

"You'd sacrifice thousands of lives? You're families, you're friends?" Wesley asked of Buffy, his own eyes accusing as Buffy lowered her finger, her eyes glaring right back at his.

Before she could answer Oz who had been standing beside Xander in silence his eyes cast to the ground, his hands clenched at his sides as he listened to those around him argue for and against saving Willow. "It can all end right here." Wesley continued. "We have the means to destroy this box."

Oz turned his eyes to the large bowl on top of the pedestal, that he had so proudly made whilst following his red heads unique instructions for dummies made of square pages. He walked the short distance between him and the pedestal and pushed it over with a strong swift movement of his hand, before anyone could move to stop him. Sending the bowl and pedestal to the ground with a crash the contents of the bowl spilling uselessly to the floor. The power of the mixture disbursing as the delicate nature of the potion was broken. Buffy turned her eyes from the useless mess on the floor to Wesley. "Well I guess that solves that." She shot a warm smile at Oz, before turning to her father figure. "Giles, make the phone call."

* * *

Willow banged on the locked window of her storeroom prison in City Hall, try to break it like she knew Buffy could do. Not having any luck with the window she gave up as she realized the noise she was making when banging on the window would probably draw unwanted attention. Turning around the room, she raced over to a desk, pulling out the desk drawer with more force than intended in her nervous anxiety pulling it out completely the shock causing her to let it drop to the ground its innocent rather unhelpful contents falling to the floor.

The guard that was standing outside her door, walked into the room, not wanting to in cure his boss's wrath should he let the one bargaining chip they had of getting the box back, escape into the night and into the safe hands of their enemy Slayer. Admittedly it still confused him that a Slayer would turn against her nature to kill all evil, but he wasn't going to complain. It was sort of a nice change. "What are you doing?" He asked as look down at the mess on the floor.

"Oh uh," Willow stuttered flustered as she searched for a somewhat viable excuse. "I'm looking for a sucking candy, 'cause my mouth gets dry when I'm nervous, or held prisoner against my will." She babbled.

The vampire approached her with slow measured steps an unmistakable hungry look in his eyes that had Willow backing up a step for each step forward the vampire took. "And suddenly I'm thinking sucking isn't a good word to use around vampires." Willow said nervously, before attempting to make a stern expression form on her face. "Hey! Did you get permission to eat the hostage? I don't think so. "You're going to be in some trouble when The Mayor…Ow!" Willow cried when the vampire roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the wall she had been unintentionally backing herself into.

"Just a little taste." The vampire murmured almost soothingly as he leaned forward. Willow who remembered the seemingly useless grey lead pencil that had been in draw, concentrated on it, making it hover in the air moving higher and higher until it was level with the vampires heart. With a slight narrowing of her eyes she forced the pencil to thrust itself into the vampire's heart through its back. The vampire looked at her shocked before turning to dust at her feet. "Thank you Mister 2B pencil." Willow whispered as she swiftly left her room glad that the vamp had left her prison door open. She walked down the hallway a small ways before hearing Faith and The Mayor heading towards her. Willow quickly hid in the first room she set eyes on, sending up a quick prayer that Faith and The Mayor didn't intend to enter this room.

"She's not gonna be brain dead," Faith told The Mayor as they walked past the room Willow had hid herself in. "But she'd be to come back here tonight."

"Ever had a dog?" Wilkens asked.

"What?" Faith asked caught off guard by the sudden topic change.

"I did." The Mayor informed her. "Rusty. Irish setter. A dog's friendship is stronger than reason, stronger than its own sense of self preservation. Buffy's like a dog, and hey, before you can say Jack Robinson, you'll get to see me kill her like one." Faith looked away to hide the disquiet the image brought up in her mind.

Willow peeked out the door when she heard their footsteps receding down the hall. Seeing no one else in the hall she darted out and started to run in the opposite direction only to pause when she caught sight of the open door to The Mayor's office. Looking around the hall nervously she nibbled on her lower lip. _'Oh this is a really bad idea.'_ Willow thought as she walked into The Mayor's office. Seeing no one else in the office she quickly closed the door behind her.

She looked around the room with assessing eyes trying to decide which place would be the best to check first. Her eyes landed on The Mayor's cupboard. Padding over to it she opened the doors. Her eyes landing on the skulls and magic totems. "Jackpot." Willow murmured. She looked over the items coming down to a squat to look at one of them down the bottom of the cupboard. She brushed her fingers against the wood underneath the shelves and found it loose. Pulling it away she saw the books of Ascension all neatly stacked in the compartment. "Trifecta." Willow breathed as she pulled out the books and began looking through them with keen eyes of an avid learner.

A few moments later Faith entered the room to check out why the door had been closed, she stood with her arms crossed an odd little smile on her lips as she watched the red head for a moment enjoy the moment of the hunter watcher her unsuspecting prey. "Check out the bookworm." She finally quipped when she got tired of the wait for Willow to notice her first.

"Faith!" Willow exclaimed surprised as she defensively clambered to her feet.

Faith stepped into the office. "Anyone with brains, anyone who knew what was going to happen to her, would try to claw her way out of this place. But you," Faith stepped up to her. "You just can't stop Nancy Drew-ing, can you? Guess now you know too much and that kinda just naturally leads to killing." Faith said with a smile that Willow found nerve racking. It spoke of more than just death, but something far more terrifying.

"Faith wait! I wanna talk to you." Willow said with a surprisingly calm voice for the fear that was coursing through her veins, almost as thick as the blood that was rushing through them.

Faith gave her an amused look. "Oh yeah? Give me the speech again, please." She mocked. "Faith, we're still you're friends. We can help you. It's not too late."

Willow snorted. "It's way too late." She said firmly, her eyes hard. "You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough like. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo! Poor you. you know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. I mean, you had friends in your life like Buffy. Now you have no one. You were a Slayer and now you're nothing. You're just a big selfish, worthless waist…"

Faith punched Willow harshly, angry at the pain that her words had inflicted. At the feeling of loss that the red heads words had made her feel. "You hurt me, I hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient." Faith said her face back to a placid calm as stared down at the fallen red head.

Willow climbed back to her feet resolutely, determined not to be cowed by the brunette. "Aw, and here I just thought you didn't have a come-back."

Faith scowled at her. "You're begging for some deep pain." She growled at the red head, confused as to why she wasn't cowering before her.

Willow tossed her head. "I'm not afraid of you." She said muttered, lying through her teeth.

Faith pulled her knife, a grin playing across her face as Willow's eyes were drawn to the scary weapon. "Let's see what we can do about that." She growled lowly.

"Girls," The Mayor said chastisingly from his doorway, as if he was talking to two girls that were squabbling over their barbie dolls instead of one threatening the other with a wicked looking knife. "I hope I don't have to separate you two. Faith you can play with your new toy later. Something's come up." Faith didn't move from her position, her knife pressed up against Willow's neck her own desires flaring up inside her urging her to disobey The Mayor. "Faith!" Wilkens growled. "You know I don't like repeating myself."

Faith reluctantly drew back her knife, putting away, her brown eyes still fixed on Willow. "I got someone. I got him." Willow wisely kept herself silent this time, even though a scathing retort burned on her tongue.

"I just received a heck of an interesting phone call." Wilkens said as he began his explanation.

* * *

Buffy looked around the packed up cafeteria, the box of Gavrock sat on a bench surrounded by them. Wesley stood in the corner in the back out of the way if trouble arouse. Giles stood to her left a baseball bat in hand, Angelus to her right a little behind her standing next to the box that had put them in the this mess. Xander wondered around a small area of the cafeteria across from Angelus holding a closed up umbrella. Something that Angelus had chuckled at rather cruelly, not that she could really blame him, it was a rather ridiculous weapon. Oz checked the lock on the last door, before coming to stand a little was behind her, keeping himself back just in case his emotions got the better of him, and he charged at Willow's captors recklessly. "The whole place is locked down, except for the front." Oz informed Buffy, who nodded.

"Yeah it gives me that comforting trapped feeling." Xander casted an annoyed glance at Angelus. "And I still don't see why he's still here." He grumbled.

"One way out means one way in. I want to see them coming. And Angelus is here because he's someone else with preternatural strength if things go bad."

Xander huffed. "Who's to say that he won't just join the other side."

Angelus rolled his eyes in exasperation, before looking over at Xander a cruel smirk on his lips. "Keep talking boy and I just might. And you'd be my first target."

Xander took a small step back as he gulped, just as the lights went out. He looked up at the roof. "I guess they're shy." Xander quipped, gripping his umbrella in a white knuckled grip.

Angelus kept his gaze on the door. "I can see alright." Xander glared, but kept his mouth shut, even as a snarky comment burned on his tongue.

Two vampires pushed open the cafeteria doors, spreading out to the sides of the room, as The Mayor walked in, followed by Faith who was leading in Willow in her fancy new knife at her neck. The sight made Oz growl lowly in anger his body tensing as if to pounce, but he kept himself in check; barely. Buffy advanced a few steps as The Mayor walked further into the cafeteria both stopping when they were within arms reach of each other. "Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" The Mayor chuckled a wide jovial smile on his lips. "Clandestine meetings by dark of night, exchange of prisoners. I just, I-I feel like we should all be wearing trench coats."

Buffy gave him a disbelieving look, before hardening her features. "Let her go." She demanded seriously.

"No. Not until the box is in my hands." The Mayor said just as seriously, his eyes flitting over her. "So you're the little girl that's been causing me all this trouble."

"In the flesh." Buffy quipped.

The Mayor ignored her, turning his eyes to the dark vampire. "She pretty Angelus, a little skinny. Still don't understand why it couldn't work out with you and my Faith. Guess you just have strange taste in women."

"Well, what can I say. I like 'em all sweet and corruptible." Angelu taunted his eyes on Faith as he spoke, making the brunette tighten her grip of Willow and bring her knife closer to the pale skin of Willow's throat, and Willow let out a little whimper of pain.

"Angelus." Oz growled, his inner wolf raging inside him. Angelus glanced over at the werewolf curiously, before turning his attention back to The Mayor and his little welcoming party.

"Well, I wish you kids the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, young lady. I uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you two. I don't sense a lasting relationship. And not just because I plan to kill you. He's a philanderer, and let's not forget that he kills not only to survive, but because he enjoys it. And you're The Slayer genetically programmed to kill him…"

Buffy scowled at him, heart beating uncomfortable in her chest, but she refused to sound affected by The Mayors words. "And if we were planning to start a relationship of the romantic kind, that would be a problem."

Angelus glanced over her at her, the words surprisingly sending a pang through the corrupted side of himself in a way that he disliked even more than the time he had felt something similar when she hadn't trusted him with her family. "God you kids, you know. You don't like to think about the future. You don't like to make plans. Unless you want Faith to gut your friend like a sea bass, show a little respect for your elders."

"You're not my elder. I've got a lotta years on you." Angelus growled stepping forward so that he was standing closer to Buffy.

"Yes, I suppose you do." The Mayor conceded. "How do you think Buffy's going to feel fifty years from now when she's getting older, and your still the way you are…"

Angelus growled, and allowed his face to shift into the hard ridges of the demon as he stepped up closer to Buffy so that he was standing right behind her. His eyes on The Mayor his meaning clear. "If I wanted Buff to stop ageing. All I'd have to do is kill her." Angelus allowed his face to shift back, he also took a step back as he took in Buffy's stiff posture. "And if I wanted advice from pompous know it all demon wannabes, I'll let you know."

Faith tightened her grip on Willow again, but The Mayor held up his hand. "Hold Faith. You know in all the research I did on the legendary Scourge of Europe. The thing that most cropped up was much smarter you were then the average vampire. And yet you're so blind that you don't see what staring you in the face. I guess your genius was mere hype." The Mayor shook his head in disgust as Angelus growled lowly in anger at the insult. "Make the trade."

Before Buffy could move for the box, Angelus grabbed it and began walking forward with it. Buffy shot him a warning look as he passed her, not willing to make scene about her worry that Angelus would do or say something that would get her friend killed. Angelus winked at her cheekily, doing nothing to calm Buffy's fear. Receiving a nod from The Mayor Faith let Willow go and watched for a moment as she walked straight for Oz who had stepped around the table the moment Willow was released. Faith moved in front of The Mayor taking the box from Angelus confidently. Angelus gave her a chilling smirk as he backed away, leaving Faith standing in the centre of the room.

"Well, that went smoothly." The Mayor commented his pose more relax now that the box was safely in his possession.

Before The Mayor could make a move to leave, the doors were flung open by two policemen Snyder in tow. Automatically The Mayor stepped back out of sight. "Nobody moves!" Snyder cried as the two policemen locked the door behind them, so that none of the suspects could escape.

Angelus leaned down so that he could whisper in Buffy's ear. "Isn't that your principal?"

"Yep." Buffy muttered resignedly, wondering what she had done to deserve to have Snyder interrupt the almost perfectly smooth trade.

"I knew you kids were up to something." Snyder announced accusingly.

Buffy, Xander and Willow exchanged confused glances, they hadn't been up to anything more than usual. "Snyder, get out of here." Buffy demanded, not wanting to see Snyder harmed, well, maybe she did a little, but she was above such petty vengeance.

"You're not giving the orders, young lady." Snyder's eyes drifted down to the box still clasped in Faith's hands. "I suppose you're going to tell me I won't find drugs in the box." He sneered, before taking the box from Faith and turning toward the officers, handing the large box over to the closest one.

Faith pulled her knife prepared to kill Snyder without blinking an eye. "Wait!" Buffy cried at Faith staying the brunette's hand, just as The Mayor stepped into view.

"Principal Snyder." Wilkens greeted the short stubby man. Snyder turned to face The Mayor, his eyes falling instead on the knife Faith had pointed at him. "I think we have a problem." The Mayor said softly.

"Mr. Mayor." Snyder simpered, his eyes turning from the wicked looking knife to The Mayor he respected so much. "I had no idea you… I'm terribly sorry."

The Mayor shook his head. "No, it's I who should apologize, coming down here at night. What must you be thinking? But you see, I just needed to…" The Mayor trailed off as the movements of the officer holding his box caught his attention and his eyes widened minutely, as he saw the man about to open the box. "No! Don't do that!" He shouted quickly, but not quick enough as the officer opened the lid.

The Mayors cry drew everyone's attention to the officer and they all watched as a large hairy demonic spider like creature leapt out of the box attaching itself to the officers face, it's long thick shiny black legs wrapping around the man's face. The police officer screamed in agony as the spider demon excreted its poisonous venom on his face. The policeman tried to pull the spider off his face in harsh jerking movements, but the demonic spider held firm refusing to release him. The man fell to his knees, before falling back on the floor dead.

The spider released him scurrying away into the dark shadows of the room, and out of sight. Angelus trailed its movements with its eyes before he lost it as it skittered underneath a table. Xander clutched his umbrella moving around nervously as he searched the gloomy darkness for the large spider. "Oh God!" Wesley whimpered as he too searched the darkness with his eyes shifty slightly from side to side. Buffy swallowed thickly, if there was one thing she really hated and feared it was spiders! It was stupid she knew, she fought demons every night without fear, but you try getting over waking up when your five years old with huge black spider resting across the middle of your face, its creepy eight legs pressing creepily into your skin. What nice creature had eight legs and eyes!

Buffy steadied herself, she could do this! It was only a demon! A spider demon." Buffy fought the urge to shake her hands and stomp her feet to release the nervous anxiety that was building in her. It's just a stupid stinky demon. "Ok, where'd it go?" Xander asked hoping somebody had eyes on it.

"Behind you." Angelus taunted, making Xander jump and give a little yip, in turn making Angelus chuckle. Xander glared at him, realizing that the demon had been messing with him. Buffy who had whirled to face Xander's direction to shot her own glare at Angelus.

Snyder turned to the cop that was looking down at his partner in stunned horror. "Get that door open!" Snyder demanded panicked, why couldn't he have left things be? He'd be safely tucked away in his bed right now instead of trapped in a room with Buffy Summers who seemed to attract the creatures of the night like a siren. Why couldn't they just kill her and get it over with!

"No! You can't let that thing out of here!" Giles shouted, making the nervous cop fumble his eyes and drop them. He stood looking down at them helplessly too scared to bend down and pick them up.

"I still want to know where it went." Xander said nervously.

Buffy held up a hand. "Listen." Buffy tilted her head to the side, as the people in the cafeteria fell completely silent and still. The skittering of eight feet, and a low keening noise could be heard above them, and everyone looked up in unison. The spider took its opportunity and dropped down landing on The Mayor's face, its legs clasping around The Mayor's face as it had the policeman.

The Mayor fell backwards onto one of the cafeteria tables, more out of shock than anything else. "Boss!" Faith cried concerned, forgetting for a moment that The Mayor was impervious to harm. She raced towards him, grabbing the demonic spider, she pulled the spider off using her preternatural strength, and threw it into wall. Completely unaffected by the incident the spider scurried off disappearing into the darkness. Giles and Wesley immediately climb up on chairs. Their eyes just like the rest of the room where on The Mayor as he still lay still on the table. As The Mayor sat himself up, gaping wounds on his face, a second spider crept out of the box, which lid was still open ajar. The Mayors wounds rapidly disappeared, ignoring the horrified stare of Snyder, he focused his eyes on the box. "I wouldn't leave that open." Wilkens said darkly.

Buffy looked over at the box to see the beginnings of the legs of a third spider existing the box. Buffy leapt at the box, her hands slamming down on the lid, severing the limbs of the spider that were handing out of the box. _'Hah, take that creepy spider demon.'_ Buffy thought as the limbs clattered to the ground, as she put the clasps in place locking the lid closed. Before she could stand up she heard a high keening noise beside her, before the weight of the spider landed on her back. In a quick jerky movement, born of fear, and Slayer instinct she slammed her back into the floor effectively squishing the spider. Angelus offered her his hand, as she took it. Releasing his hand she shivered and brushed at her arms, earning a strange look from Angelus, which she pointedly ignored, there was definitely no need to alert him to her little fear.

Faith spied the second and last spider climbing up the wall by Wesley's head. Drawing back her knife arm, she aimed at the spider. Wesley looked at her with wide eyes as he stood perched on his chair thinking that the knife was aimed at him. "No!" Wesley shrieked ducking in an instinctual need to protect his head as Faith threw the knife. The knife sailed past Wesley and hit the spider that had been about to jump on him dead centre, killing it immediately. The Mayor strode across the room and picked up his box.

"Is that all of them?" Oz asked no one in particular as Willow clunk to his arm looking around to see if anymore had escaped the box, ready to scream a warning if she saw one.

"Ah, not really." The Mayor replied, not being able to resist stirring the pot. "You see there's about fifty… billion of these happy little critters in here." Buffy felt an unbidden shiver run through her. "Would you like to see?" Behind him the cop managed to get the door, open and he and the two vampires that entered with The Mayor ran swiftly from the room. "Raise your hand if you're invulnerable." The Mayor raised his hand, grinning over at The Scooby's and Angelus. "Faith, let's go."

Faith stared at her knife still deeply imbedded in the spider in the wall. She was more than a little relucent to leave it. It was the only gift she had ever been given. "Faith." Wilkens urged, and with one last look at her knife, Faith turned and followed after The Mayor. Snyder followed her movements a chair held up to his chest the legs of it facing out as a way of protection. Buffy stared at Snyder amused. "Snyder, you alive in there?"

Snyder turned to look at them. "You, all of you. Why couldn't you have been dealing drugs like normal people?" Snyder walked out of the cafeteria cautiously, still clutching his chair to his chest as if expecting another demonic spider to jump out at him.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Wesley sighed as he shakily stepped down from his chair.

"We did alright." Buffy said softly sharing a look with Willow, before she turned her attention to Faith's knife. Walking over she stood on the chair Wesley had stepped down from and yanked it from the wall, allowing the dead spider to fall to the ground.

"Well, that was a waste of an evening. We're right back where we started." Angelus grumbled, before walking out the open cafeteria doors, without looking back, not wanting to be a part of the joyful reunion that was no doubt about to take place.

* * *

Buffy and Willow sat cross-legged on the checkout counter in the library, having said good-bye to a completely nerve frazzled, and exhausted Xander a little while ago, his umbrella still clutched firmly in his hands. The girls ignored Giles and Wesley for the most part as Willow excitedly, and animatedly told of her adventure. "So Faith was like, 'I'm going to beat you up,' and I'm all, 'I'm not afraid of you,' and then she had the knife which was less fun a-and then, oh! I-I told her 'you made your choice, Buffy was your friend…'"

"This is fascinating," Giles interrupted a little impatiently, wanting get to the important part. "But let's get back to the point. You actually had your hands on the Books of Ascension?"

Willow nodded. "Volumes one through five."

Giles took a step forward. "Is there anything you remember that could be of use to us? Anything at all?"

Willow shrugged noncommittally, fully enjoying the sense of power she felt had having been the hero fun once, and holding the answers. _'Is this what Buffy felt on a daily basis?'_ "Well, I was in a hurry, and what I did read was kind of over-involved, if you ask me, way over written. Actually, there was a few pages that looked kind of interesting, but I didn't have a chance to read them fully. Willow took in the disheartened look that took over Giles face and decided that it was time to come clean. Pulling out the neatly folded pages from out of her pocket, she gave him a hopeful smile. "See what you can make of them."

Giles looked up his eyes brightening with excitement as he saw the old pages being held out to him. He took them gently, before stepping back. "Yes, yes of course." He murmured, before rushing off to his office.

Buffy smiled amusedly, it wasn't very often that she saw Giles look like a kid who'd just been told Santa had come early this year. "This is your nigh for suave Will. You should get captured more often." Buffy quipped teasingly, in no way planning to let the experience happen again. What in the hell had happened to 'I don't plan on doing anything that even closely resembled hero-ism?

Willow shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Well, let's hope there is something useful in those pages. The Mayor has the Box of Gavrock. As of now, like Angelus said, we are right back where we started. Wouldn't you say?"

"Not completely." Buffy murmured a sad resigned expression on her face as Wesley turned and followed Giles into his office. Willow looked at Buffy concernedly, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Xander walked slowly through the night making his way home. It had been one hell of a night. One that he didn't care to repeat ever! Willow being captured Giant face grabbing spider monsters, and a night spent mostly in the company of Angelus. This night definitely didn't rank high on the care to repeat meter. Xander sighed as he entered his backyard. _'Finally home.'_ He thought, now all that remained was getting inside without waking his probably drunk out of there gourds parents. Xander stilled his body tensing, he had the unmistakable feeling that he was being watched from the shadows.

Whirling around he swung with his umbrella, only for it be effortlessly caught, by the demon that had been waiting for him to make his way home. "You know," Angelus murmured darkly. "Like this, this isn't a very good weapon." He yanked the umbrella out of Xander's grasp, making the boy stumble slightly as he had fought to keep hold of it. Angelus twirled it around his hand for a moment, before clutching it in both of his. Looking Xander in the eyes Angelus broke the umbrella in two. The umbrella giving a sickening crunch as it gave to Angelus' superior strength. Angelus threw the bottom half of the umbrella to the ground, before turning the half he held upside down, so that the broken metal wires were facing up. "Now, like this." He murmured as he grabbed one of the wires and pulled it from its socket ripping the rain resistant material as the wire pulled free. He dropped the other half to the ground. "It's far more effective," Angelus cocked his head to the side slightly. "If you know how to use it."

With a swift violent movement Angelus grabbed Xander around the neck, and threw him to the ground, kneeling above him, his hand clasped tightly around Xander's throat, tight enough to make breathing for the boy difficult, but not impossible. He held the wire above one of the boys wide terrified eyes, and he was reminded of a time last year, when he'd pulled him out of Buffy's bedroom window and on to the ground non-to-gently. He smiled down at him cruelly. "Like this it's easy to poke out an eye," He moved it down so that it was pressing painfully into the soft vulnerable flesh under his jaw. "Or here, or even jabbing it through your opponents windpipe." Angelus growled. "All would be painfully crippling for various amounts of time… depending on the demon… or human." Angelus jabbed the metal wire harsher into the flesh under Xander's jaw. "One more disrespectful peep out of you boy, and I'll show you just how easily I can turn everyday weapons into painful instruments of torture and death. Are we clear?"

Xander nodded. "Yes." He croaked out.

Angelus reluctantly got up leaving the boy on the ground, he looked at the metal wire in his hand, a small dot of the boys blood covered it. With a fluid motion he threw it to the ground in disgust. His eyes going back to the boy who hadn't dared move from where he had thrown him. "Be thankful that my word means something to me boy, or you'd be dead this night." Angelus grumbled, before turning and making his way home.

* * *

Buffy crouched against one of the trees on the high school campus. A deep thoughtful frown on her face. Last night as the news of Willow's capture, and the trade took place between her and Mayor McSleaze. She had realized a disheartening truth. She couldn't leave Sunnydale, there was always going to be something hellmouthy going on somewhere in the town, putting her friends in danger, putting innocent people in danger. She couldn't just leave and leave the people to their own devices whilst she went to a school abroad. The Hellmouth wouldn't wait for her, it waited for no one, and she had to be there when the next Big Bad showed up trying to run the town.

Willow approached her, taking in the thoughtful expression on her blond friends face. "Deep thoughts?" Willow asked as she came up to her.

Buffy looked up at her. "Deep and meaningful." She agreed as Willow sat beside her.

"As in?" Willow queried

Buffy fixed her red headed friend with a sad smile. "As in, I'm never getting out of here. I kept thinking that if I stopped The Mayor or…" Buffy trailed off not really wanting to go into detail. "But I was kidding myself. I mean, there is always going to be something. I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice." Buffy murmured, the no choice part, bugging her more than anything else. She missed being able to have choices.

"Must be tough." Willow agreed. "I mean here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four, or five in Europe if I want."

Buffy fixed Willow with a pained stare. "Please tell me your going somewhere with this?"

Willow smiled. "No." She pulled out a letter and handed it to Buffy, who looked down at it confused. "I'm not going anywhere."

Buffy looked at the crest on the envelope and frowned slightly. "UC Sunnydale?"

"I'll be matriculating with the class of 2003." Willow explained.

Buffy looked up from the envelope. "Are you serious?" She questioned not sure she could believe it.

"Say isn't that were your going?" Willow questioned teasingly.

Buffy leapt at Willow tumbling them both to the ground as she hugged her red headed friend. "I can't believe it! Are you serious!" Buffy climbed off her friend sitting herself back on the ground, reality setting its gloomy head back inside her. "Ah, wait what am I saying? You can't."

Willow raised a brow at her. "What do you man, I can't?"

"I won't let you." Buffy said firmly.

"Of the two people here, which is the boss of me?" Willow counted, not sure she completely understood why Buffy didn't want her in Sunnydale.

"There are better schools." Buffy offered.

"Sunnydale's not bad." Willow hedged, knowing that Buffy was right, and that she was missing out on some amazing opportunities, but her mind was set. "A-and I can design my own curriculum."

"Ok, well, there are safer school. There are safer prisons. I can't let you stay because of me." Buffy said concernedly, she didn't think she would cope very well if Willow, or any of her friends got hurt because they felt bad that she couldn't leave and they could.

"Actually, this isn't about you." Willow said firmly. "Although I'm fond, don't get me wrong, of you. The other night, you know, being captured and all, facing off with Faith. Things just kind of got clear. I mean, you've been fighting evil here for three years, and I've helped some, and now we're supposed to decide what we want to do with our lives. And I just realized that that's what I want to do. Fight evil, help people. I mean I think it's worth doing. And I don't think you do it because you have to. It's a good fight Buffy and I want in."

Buffy hesitated, the irony wasn't lost on her, the same reason she wanted Willow away from here was the same reason she wanted to stay. She hadn't had a choice when she had taken up the fight, and here Willow was making a choice, she wasn't sure she would have made if she had been given the choice… but then Willow was nothing like she had been when she had thought the world was normal, and vampires and demons a myth to scare children and give adults a good thrill at the movies. "I think I kind of love you."

Willow smiled sensing she had won the argument. "And besides, I have a shot at being a bad ass Wiccan, and what better place to learn?"

'_Someplace more Coven-y and less Hellmouth-y.'_ Buffy thought, but kept her thoughts to herself. This wasn't her choice to make. She wouldn't take the choice away from Willow, and if she changed her mind with Willow's scores she could transfer anywhere. Until then, it would be safer if she could keep an eye on her red headed friend. Better she fight evil with her, then try to free lance it somewhere she couldn't help her. "I feel the need for more sugar than the human body can handle." Buffy stated, making Willow smile.

"Mochas?" Willow suggested.

"Yes, please." Buffy agreed standing up, the two began to walk in the direction of the coffee shop. "It's weird. You look at something and you think you know exactly what you're seeing, and then you find out it's something else entirely."

"Neat, huh?"

Buffy looped her arm with Willow's. "Sometimes it is." Buffy agreed, sharing a smile with Willow.

* * *

In the basement of the shop Xander had confronted Cordelia in. The brunette stood in front a full length mirror, holding up the dress she was planning to wear for the Prom if she could ever work up enough money to pay it off. It was strange to her, never had she felt the fear that she may not be able to afford something she wanted. All she had to do was swipe her credit card, and daddy's money paid for it. That was how it worked! But not anymore, never not once had she thought that she would be reduced to a working class citizen.

Behind her the manager came down looking for her. "Chase! What are you doing?" She growled down from the top of the stairs. "You're break's been over for ten minutes. I still need you to re-stock the shelves and clean out the storage room. Let's go." She snapped, before turning and walking back into the main store, confident that the brunette would do what she was told. Cordelia took one last look at her dress in the mirror, before carefully hanging it back up with the other layby'd items, before turning and trudging up the stairs to get back to work.

* * *

Buffy sat in Restfield cemetery on a picnic blanket, leaning against a headstone, her eyes fixed on the dirt under the headstone across from her marked Jamie Galetie. The remains of a late night snack she had packed with her when she had decided to take the picnic blanket sat beside her. She hadn't felt up to doing much tonight. Let the creatures of the night come to her. She looked at the ground under the headstone sharply searching for any signs of shifting dirt as she waited for the fledge to rise.

She smiled as her thoughts turned to her and Willow, they were going on Saturday to check out the campus of UC Sunnydale, and they hoped to be able to share a room at the campus, that is if her mom decided to relent and give her permission to live there. She was still in the disappointed that her daughter wasn't going to Northwestern, but pretending she was totally cool with it think about it stage.

Buffy felt the warm tingle spread through her, and for the first time in a long time she smiled at the feel of it. Looking to her right she saw him standing just at the edge of her picnic blanket. "Hey." She greeted.

Angelus took that as an invitation to sit beside. "So, I suppose you're counting down how many nights you have left patrolling the many cemeteries of Sunnydale."

"Actually no. I'm going to UC Sunnydale."

"What happened to 'I plan to go to Northwestern?'"

Buffy shrugged. "Reality happened."

"Ah, she's a bitch, ain't she?" Angelus quipped with a smile tugging at his lips as he leaned back against the same headstone Buffy was.

Buffy glanced over at him with a grateful smile at his attempt to make her feel better. "Yeah, she is, but it's not all bad, Willow's staying with me, and Oz will go where she goes…"

"So the whole gangs staying together. And here I thought I might actually get you all to myself." Angelus grumbled, a sarcastic hint to his voice.

"Well, Xander planning to travel, so not all.?" Buffy corrected, a small blush staining her cheeks, and she felt the urge to lean into him, but she fought it. She still had no idea what their sudden civility meant, if it even meant anything, or if it was just a front Angelus was putting up because they were temporarily allied against a common foe.

"Well, it's not all bad news then… ow!" Angelus rumbled when Buffy playful punched him for his comment. "So, what are you doing? Playing bait?"

Buffy looked at him surprised, having thought he knew. She gestured to the grave across from them. "Waiting for him to rise. I thought for sure that he was one of yours."

Angelus shook his head a teasing light entering his eyes. "Nope, mine's due to rise tomorrow night." Buffy shot him a look, only to scowl mockingly at him when she took in the teasingly. Angelus smirked at her, his corrupted side was practically humming in contentment at the ease between them in that moment. At the happy light that was shiny from her hazel eyes. Angelus looked away as the happy hum inside him turned dire and panicked as the desire to say something harsh and cold filled him to kill the light that had returned to her eyes.

He didn't want her happy, he wanted her miserable, he wanted… Angelus stood suddenly startling Buffy, and she watched with concerned eyes as he walked away. What he wanted was jumbled between his desires and the corrupted side of himself' desires. And it was getting harder and harder to deny, and keep hidden the corrupted part of himself around his petite blond twice now they had shared, what could only be described as a moment. An each time it had felt good. Better even then when he was tormenting her, but that wasn't right! It couldn't be right?

* * *

Buffy entered her house quietly switching off the hallway light her mother had left on for her after she had gone to bed. She walked up the stairs avoiding the one that creaked slightly when weight was put on it. Entering her room she closed the door behind her, before heading straight for her jewellery box. She needed to talk to Angel. Halfway there she paused her eyes widening in horror at the empty space that stared back at her were the yellow disk containing the secrets to Angel's soul should have stood.

Buffy rushed over and tipped her jewellery box upside down spilling the contents on the floor, kneeling down she frantically sought through it looking for the disk even though she knew logically it wasn't there. Illogically she hoped that by spreading out her jewellery she'd reveal that it had only been hiding that it had somehow been hidden by the baubles in her jewellery box. "No, no, no!" Buffy whimpered as she stood up and went hastily over to her book bag tipping its contents out of her bed. Picking up her pencil case the only other place she could think that I might have been put by accident. She tipped out the contents of her pencil case in a smaller pile on her bed. she spread out the contents much like she had her jewellery. But her pencil case only held the black floppy disk that housed her homework.

She looked at it for long moments, staring at it hard, as if trying to will it to be the floppy disk she was looking for. Buffy stepped away from her bed, her hands hanging limply at her sides, her mind buzzing a million miles per second until it stopped and her jerked upwards her eyes widening in horrified realization.

"_Cold, Angelus? I didn't think vampires felt the elements." Buffy quipped turning her eyes to the dark demon._

_Angelus smirked at her, his own eyes glancing at the flames, resting on the melting disk for a second. "We don't." He confirmed his eyes coming up to meet hers. "I'm just disposing of something I don't want anymore." _

_Buffy quirked her brows at him, silently wishing that she had the ability to raise just one of her eyebrows, it looked so much better than having to raise both. "And you had to use fire?" _

_Angelus shrugged, his eyes flashing with satisfaction. "Can you think of a better way to dispose of something permanently?"_

Buffy's hands clenched into fists, was that why he'd been being so nice to her lately? Because he had taken Angel's soul away from her permanently? Buffy felt her heart that had been slowly healing for the past two days break again, sending back into tiny little pieces of hurt despair. Her conclusion fit perfectly. She'd caught him in the act, she was sure that, that was what he had meant by 'disposing of something he didn't want anymore.' Buffy pushed her hands up into her hair and pulled trying to relieve some of the pain in her heart. Why couldn't she have been even just two seconds earlier?

Buffy's hands fell from her hair, her eyes narrowed in determination, her hands curled into tight fists. Angelus would pay for this, he'd pay!

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 15 try not to wish me dead for the cliff hanger I'll be doing my best to get the next chapter out, but it probably won't be till next week sometime, because I'm spending the weekend with family.

Please feed the musie so that she continues to feed me :D


	16. Chapter 16 the prom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, they really helped musie bounce back into action after her little weekend holiday :D. I enjoyed my weekend with the family very much, my nieces are just so cute and they had so much fun at the zoo.

Anyway I'll let you all get on with reading this chapter :D

**CHAPTER 16**

**The Prom**

Buffy turned and stalked out of her room. Joyce who had come awake at the noise her daughter had been making stood in her doorway with a robe hanging open revealing her nightie. She looked at her daughter with worried eyes, alarmed by the look in her daughters hazel eyes. "Buffy? What's wrong? What's happened?" Joyce asked as Buffy walked past her.

"Nothing mom. I just remembered I need to run a little errand. I'll be back soon." Buffy said through gritted teeth without stopping. Joyce watched helplessly as her daughter walked back out into the night, the door banging closed a little louder than was normal.

Buffy stalked down the street in the early morning pre-dawn hours her feet carrying her towards the mansion. Anger and pain filled her and there was a sharp pricking behind her eyes, but no tears fell down her cheeks, her emotions to raw and high-strung to allow her the luxury of crying out some of the pain coursing through her. With her angry pace she ate up the miles between Revello Drive and Crawford Street much quicker than she ever had before.

Reaching the side entrance Buffy flung the curtain out of her way and stormed inside. Looking around the small room for a moment, before upon not seeing Angelus stalking through to the main room, her eyes landing on the now empty and cleaned out fireplace. Her fists clenched and she looked around the room, her eyes scanning past the front door and over the table set to one side. The couch that had been there before was nowhere to be seen. But she didn't care about that, she only cared about finding Angelus, and making him pay. Not seeing him Buffy moved further into the mansion. Stalking down one hall after the other, looking for Angelus, whilst at the same time trying not to get lost in the large mansion.

Finally Buffy came to a closed door, the familiar tingle spreading through her telling her that he was close. She refused to let the feeling sooth her like it normally would, with an angry scowl on her face she kicked open the door and stormed into a large library where Angelus sat at a table books piled round him on the table he was… had been sitting at before he stood upon her dramatic entrance. Buffy stalked into the room her eyes flashing, as she finally clamped eyes on Angelus. "You bastard!" Buffy cried, as she came to a stop a few feet from him, her hands clenched into white knuckled fists at her side.

"Well, my parents were married when I was born, so really I'm not." Angelus replied glibly, even as he watched her warily, the pain fuelled anger striking a sickening cord in his being, and he just knew that she had discovered the yellow floppy disk missing from her jewellery box, and all at once, 'that' part of himself wished that he still had it in his possession that it wasn't at this moment a melted down pile of plastic goo in the city dump somewhere.

"Don't… Don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" Buffy yelled, on the verge of screaming. "The disk! The disk that held the secrets to Angel's soul! You stole it! And destroyed it, you bastard!"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with it? Trust you to not shove that pansy-ass soul back in…"

"You knew! You knew I wasn't going to use it! You were there when I told Faith." Buffy pulled her stake from its hiding place. "You knew and you did it anyway!" Buffy screamed as she threw it at him, the pointy piece of wood flipping through the air in a continuous motion. The pain of her loss giving her extra strength.

The stake sunk home in his chest, it having been moving too fast for him to be able to react in time to stop it. Buffy watched as he fell to the ground on his back a ragged pained breath escaping him. Her eyes widened and her heart clenched in horror as she waited for him to turn into dust before her eyes. And the horrifying truth set in that after this moment, she'd never see him again. That she'd never just know that he was alive, and safe somewhere. A few moments passed and Buffy blinked, and she took a step forward just as Angelus propped himself up on his arms. "Wh-why aren't you…?"

Angelus chuckled, a small dribble of blood rolling down from the corner of his lips. "You missed my heart. I'd say by about that much." Angelus muttered indicating a small space between his thumb and forefinger. Buffy felt her knees turn to jelly, as relief swept through her in place of the furious rage that had encompassed her before. She managed to keep her feet though and she frowned at the traitorous feeling filling her body. He had taken away the strongest link she had to Angel's soul. When she had held that disk and talked to it… it had been like a direct link to Angel, and yet even now she was glad that she hadn't killed Angelus. "I think you nicked a lung though." Angelus grumbled with a small cough blood filling his mouth as he winced from the pain the contracting movement shot through his wound.

"H-how is that possible. I don't miss!" Buffy muttered as she eyed the stake protruding from his chest, half expecting him to turn to dust before her eyes. At the image that thought put in her mind, the tears that had refused to fall before, began welling in her eyes.

Angelus shrugged. "I guess, you just really don't want to kill me." Angelus said mockingly.

Buffy retraced her step forward. "Hah!" She spat with more venom than she felt anymore, drawing on the anger that was still simmering inside her. Buffy turned and went to walk out the door.

Angelus looked up from the stake to her retreating form. "Hey, you mean that's it? You try to kill me, and then you just leave? No witty banter, no second attempt?"

Buffy paused, before turning back to him a couple of tears chasing each other down her cheeks now, the pain she felt clearly seen in her eyes now that the rage had died down. "I can't believe I thought that I could actual like you." Buffy said her voice full of pain. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth for a moment, as she raised a shaky pain filled finger. "Just-just stay away from me for a while Angelus. Just stay away." Buffy said solemnly, before turning away and walking out of sight as she made her way towards the exit, one of her hands fisted over her heart.

Angelus stared at the door where Buffy had last been, he could still sense her pain strongly in the room. The look in her eyes when she had turned to face him that last time, it had been the exact look he had imagined before throwing that stupid disk in the fire, and it had made fresh pain surface inside him as the corrupted part of himself cried out in pain, and begged him to go after her and apologize. To do whatever he had to fix it, something that had only gotten worse after she had admitted that she had been starting to like him, until that very moment. Angelus looked back down at the stake protruding from his chest. He reached out a hand and grasped the end, before yanking it out. He forced himself to smirk as he looked at it, his blood covering more of the thick round wood then it didn't. "I suppose I should have this put on a mantle. 'The stake that almost killed me.'"

Angelus frowned as he stood up his gaze once again drifting to the library door, as much as he was trying to deny it, the majority of himself felt sick to his stomach with dread and something else that felt suspiciously like hopelessness with the knowledge that Buffy didn't want to see him again. Angelus shook his head and let out a growl, that sounded more like a whine, much more so then he was comfortable with. It was supposed to be a growl of frustration and anger after all!

* * *

Xander stepped onto the campus, his hand gently probing the small scab under his jaw where Angelus had pressed the broken umbrella wire. He hadn't thought that he would survive the encounter, but he had, by some stroke of luck Angelus had decided that he would honour the conditions they had placed upon him and had left him scared, but alive. That didn't mean he trusted him though. No sir-re! It all could have been part of an elaborate plot to get him to trust him, and the moment his back was turned… Angelus would kill him. It seemed like something the dark demon would do. Screw with his head, before he killed him! Last night with those face sucking spider demons had proved that.

The demon had taken a perverse delight in scaring him out of his whits! And Buffy hadn't done a thing to stop him! Xander shook his head trying to clear the blaming thoughts that were swimming in his mind. She'd been distracted by the spider demons, and The Mayor, and Faith and the unexpected appearance of Principal Snyder and the police officers, right? As much as he tried the lingering feelings of blame placed at the blonds feet lingered. If she'd just stake Angelus like she was supposed to, last night in his backyard wouldn't have happened!

Xander followed the concrete pathway walking towards the outside lunch area, where he was meeting up with his friends. Anya who had been waiting for him, knowing that he entered the school on this side of the campus, finally spotted him through the crowd, and hurried to catch up with him. "Xander!" Anya called as she cut across the lawn to intercept him.

Xander looked over to see who was calling him. "Well hey," He greeted as Anya fell into step beside him. "It's demon Anya, punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?" Xander stopped mid stride and turned to face her, as it dawned on him that it was a real possibility. "You haven't right?"

"No." Anya said despondently, before brightening. "I will though. It's just a matter of time."

"So, how did that work?" Xander asked. "Women would wish horrible things upon their ex-boyfriends. You'd show up and make it happen."

Anya nodded. "That's right. The power of the Wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful."

"Well hey! Good luck with that. Hope it works out for you." Xander exclaimed sarcastically, before turning to walk away.

"You know you can laugh," Anya called after him, making Xander pause and turn back to her reluctantly, having hoped the conversation over. "But I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species, and I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them."

Xander raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why are you talking to me?" He asked, his hand going up to the small wound under his jaw as it itched.

Anya looked down at the ground. "I don't have a date for the prom."

"Well gosh. I wonder why not." Xander quipped sarcastically, not sure he was liking where this conversation was leading. "It couldn't possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch?"

"Men are evil." Anya stated firmly. "Will you go with me?"

Xander looked at her, not sure whether to be amused or offended. "One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which."

Anya frowned at him in annoyance. "You know this happens to be all your fault."

"My fault?" Xander asked now completely confused, he hadn't realized he'd had a hand in making her come over here and talk to him.

Anya nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were unfaithful to Cordelia so I took on the guise of a twelfth-grader to tempt her with the Wish. When I lost my powers I got stuck in this persona, and now I have all these feelings. I don't understand it. I don't like it." Anya wined with a pout. "All I know is, I really want to go to this dance and I want someone to go with me."

Xander clasped a hand over his heart mockingly. "Be still my heart." He lowered his hand. "Oh wait, it is. How come I got the short straw?"

Anya looked at him slightly nervously, the strange pitter-patter rhythm her heart took up whenever she saw him, or was near him making her want to smile. "You're not quite as obnoxious as most of the alpha males around here. Plus, I know you don't have a date." She concluded triumphantly.

Xander looked at her uncomfortably. "I haven't settled on anyone yet." He lied, he really wanted to take Cordelia, but now that would never happen, no matter how much his traitorous heart wanted it.

"Fine." Anya grumbled impatiently. "Look, I know you find me attractive. I've see you looking at my breasts."

"Nothing personal, but when a guys does that, it just means his eyes are open." Xander quipped, his eyes helpless dipping down to glance at her breasts.

"Whatever." Anya said crossing her arms. "Look, do you want to go with me, or not?" Xander studied her for a long moment, not quiet believing that he was actually desperate enough to consider it.

* * *

At the picnic table Xander had been making his towards before his run in with Anya. Buffy, Willow and Oz stared at Xander in silent disbelief. Hidden in her lap Buffy's hands were curled into fists as she fought the urge to rub at her heart, the ach that had resettled there with a vengeance since the early hours of the morning; sending sharp pains through her, not even the shock of hearing that Xander was taking Anya as his date to the prom was enough to make her forget the fresh pain. "Anya huh? Interesting choice." Oz commented finally breaking the silence with his usual monotone.

"Choice is kind of a broad term for my situation. See it's either Anya, or," Xander curled up one of his hands to creature a hand puppet. "The sock puppet of love for this boy. "I love you Xander." He said in a high pitched girly voice using his thumb to make it look like it was his hand talking. "I'll never leave you."

Willow looked at him dubiously her arms crossed under her chest. "Well, if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big 'I told you so.'"

Xander couldn't help glancing at Buffy, who had her eyes cast down on the table, looking at a hole in the wood, as he remember who had almost killed him last night, and the blame that refused to be dislodged from deep inside him, before he turned his eyes to his puppet. "Who's Anya? Is she prettier than me?"

Willow couldn't help, but smile at Xander's antics, no matter how hard she tried to keep a stern face. "She just better not try to cross me. That's all I'm saying." Willow turned her attention to Buffy who was still staring at the hole in the wood of the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Are you going with someone, Buffy?" She asked without thinking.

Buffy startled and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Ah… no." Buffy swallowed and looked back down at the hole, tracing a finger around it. "I think it's best for everyone involved if I go stag, you know."

Willow put her hands over her mouth as she mentally chastised herself. "Oh Buffy, I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking. I-I… I think it's uh, good that you're not going with anyone. I mean taking a date is-is so overrated! And this way… you-you can dance with any boy you want, and make all the other girls jealous… me included." Willow babbled with wide hand gestures.

"Yeah." Buffy sighed morosely, an image of Angel, or Angelus in a tux, she wasn't sure which floating into her minds eye, before swiftly changing to Angelus lying on the floor of his library her stake protruding from his chest, and Buffy felt her broken heart clench in gut wrenching agony. It had to have been one of the most scary moments of her life, on par with watching Angel being sucked into hell, calling for her, reaching for her in confusion, tears welled in her eyes at the pain, but she determinedly blinked them back.

"I'll definitely save a dance for you." Oz offered, and Willow gave him a grateful beaming smile, even as a part of her wasn't all that willing to share him, but Buffy was a special case.

"Yeah, you can save me from Anya." Xander said brightly, quite sure that taking Anya was going lead to him running an hiding in a corner.

Buffy forced herself to smile at her friends. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Angelus stalked through his mansion, not really paying attention to where he was walking. It felt like his insides were trying to claw their way out to become his outsides. He couldn't shake the despair that the corrupted side of himself was fostering on him. It was pissed and upset with him, with its self. His petite blond had offered him a small miracle and not two days later it had been ripped to shreds all because he'd irreparably damaged and thrown away a disk that had the power to re-soul him.

He hated it! He shouldn't be feeling like this! He'd done what was necessary to protect himself. Something that any sane, or insane vampire would do. It was their first instinct, protect yourself, and protect your family; if you had one. Angelus ran his hand through his hair, he wished that the image of Buffy's pain-filled eyes would leave him alone! It made the despair inside him stronger and more forceful. He didn't get it! He didn't get why he still felt anything other than hatred and loathing for Buffy after the soul had gone, he didn't get why it felt like the corrupted side of himself was getting stronger with each passing day! He didn't get why it had hurt so much when she had stated that she couldn't believe that she had been beginning to like him! He was a likable guy.

Her words should have been like water rolling over his back. Harmless. It should have amused him, he should have felt pleasure at her pain, but instead… his inside where trying to claw a way out of him. Twisting into painful, complicated knots of despair, and unease. Angelus looked up as he heard a knock on his front door, his eyes landing on it. He hadn't even realized that he stalked his way to the front of the house. But who in hell would be calling? All those that he knew who could visit him during the day most definitely didn't knock. Angelus perked up and began walking towards the door, hoping that it was some sales person he could take some of his aggravation out on.

He took an unneeded breath and paused as the familiar scent hit his nostrils. A dark scowl pulling at his brow. What in the world was she doing here? He crossed his arms as he scented the woman's growing impatience as she waited outside his door. After a moment he saw the handle on his side of the door move down, as Joyce pulled down the handle from outside. Angelus raised an eyebrow as the door slowly swung open and he stepped to the side to avoid the let in daylight as Joyce walked in, unthinkingly closing the door behind her. Joyce looked in awe as she saw the inside of the beautiful mansion for the first time. She jumped, startled however when her eyes landed on Angelus who was watching her moodily. "Uh, morning." Joyce greeted uncomfortably, highly aware that she had been caught barging in without permission. "Sorry to uh, just uh, walk on in… the door was unlocked."

"I noticed." Angelus muttered darkly. He'd have to keep a better eye on that, not that he couldn't handle whatever walked through that door, but it would keep situations like this from happening. "So, I assume you have a good reason for breaking and entering?" Angelus asked uncrossing his arms and taking a stalking step around the woman so that he was standing in front of her.

Joyce stiffened her spine, refusing to be cowed by the tall vampire that had such a strong effect on her daughter's life. An effect that she couldn't really understand, and her daughter refused to elaborate on. All she really knew was that they had made love and what had made him good left and he broke her daughter's heart, and he had tried to kill everyone Buffy held dear, before trying to send the world to hell. A basic summary, but she knew instinctually that there was more, more that her daughter refused to tell her. Refused to share, and she didn't like it! "I'm sure you've noticed by now that Buffy is a bright young girl, with an entire future ahead of her." Joyce began, herself righteousness giving her confidence as she faced the demon.

"Do you mind getting to the point?" Angelus drawled as he strolled a couple of steps away, already bored with the conversation.

"Have somewhere else to be, do you?" Joyce asked.

"No. I'm just really not interested in hearing a long winding speech right now." Angelus mocked turning back around to face Buffy's mother.

Joyce scowled at him angrily. "I want you to leave. You've caused nothing but pain for my daughter…"

"Nice way to treat someone who just saved your daughter's life a couple of weeks ago." Angelus quipped, making Joyce's scowl darken.

"You don't think I see what you're doing? You're setting Buffy up for a hard and painful fall." Joyce growled. "You may have saved her life, but that doesn't mean that, that changes what you did in the past. I won't let my daughter suffer through something that she doesn't have to. She may not see it, but I do. You'll cause her nothing, but pain! You think that I'll just stand by and let that happen!"

Angelus growled lowly, his corrupted side seething inside him with a burning rage at the woman. She was trying to take Buffy away from him, not something that it wanted to happen, something that it wouldn't let happen. Killing her was the most obvious solution, but also the most impossible, not only had he agreed to the conditions, but the corrupted side of himself knew that it would make things worse between him and Buffy, not something it wanted or would allow to happen, and at this moment with his guts twisted up in knots neither would Angelus. Which left one other option, one that he was just as good at. "Well Joyce, I don't think you really have a choice in the matter." Angelus taunted taking a step towards her. As Joyce opened her mouth to speak Angelus cut her off. "And you have no right to talk about causing Buffy pain."

Joyce looked at him shocked. "Wh-what, I am her mother I…"

"And as her mother, can you imagine the kind of pain she must have felt when you locked her away in that asylum?"

Joyce gasped. "How-how did you know about that? Buffy never speaks of it."

"She didn't have to. You see, before the soul made contact with precious little Buffy, he followed her around for a year, making sure she was alright, and as a result we saw the whole thing. Of course you wouldn't know would you? You couldn't bring yourself to visit very often. Your marriage was falling apart and your daughter was 'insane'. Poor Joyce couldn't handle it." Angelus scoffed and took another step forward, and Joyce took one back her eyes wide. "You didn't hear her cries of anguish as she lay on the small bed constraining straps attached to it just in case she got overly rowdy. Do you know why she was crying Joyce?... No? Because her parents; you didn't believe her. Couldn't be bothered listening to explanations. You'd read her diary, you didn't need explanations you already knew the truth."

"No! It wasn't like that! Buffy needed help! Hank and I helped her the best we knew how!" Joyce cried as she backed up another step, her back colliding with the door.

"Right, of course you did." Angelus scathed, drawing on the venom Angel had felt as he watched over Buffy in the asylum, even going so far as to dress up as one of the doctors to visit her and hold her as she cried, "You locked your daughter up and hoped the problem would go away. And you were so relieved when you got the call from the doctor telling you that Buffy had been 'cured.'" Angelus took another step forward. "So when you talk about someone causing Buffy pain. I suggest you talk about yourself. And Joyce, the next time you decide to barge over here, I suggest you consider first the pain you'd cause Buffy if I were to lose my temper and suck you dry." Joyce spun around and yanked open the door and rushed out of the mansion.

Angelus jumped to the side with a pained hiss, as the sun hit him. The sudden movement sent a jarring pain through his chest where Buffy's stake had imbedded it's self in his chest, the wound still healing on the inside. Angelus shut his door and locked it, before turning and walking deeper into the mansion. He couldn't wait until nightfall, fresh blood would heal the wound right up, and hopefully ease the strung out emotions that were curling his insides into knots. Although it had done some good when he vented on Mrs. Summers. Angelus smirked, he was quite sure the woman wouldn't be coming around here again, and if she did mention the encounter to Buffy, well he was sure she'd just be grateful that her mother was alive.

* * *

Joyce sat in her car, her fingers clenched around her steering wheel. Angelus' words playing over and over in her mind. The mental images that his words had put in her mind's eye made guilt twist in her gut. She'd done the right thing, she knew she had. What else was she suppose to believe? Her daughter's journal sounded crazy, and when she had confronted her about it, Buffy had confessed. It had all sounded so surreal and beyond that of what was manageable in a home that was already stressed enough with her troubles with Hank, and the recent trouble Buffy had been getting into at the time.

Joyce's hands flexed on the steering wheel, the more she thought about it the more sense it made. But that couldn't be right? She wasn't that selfish? She had wanted what was best for Buffy, and her wild stories had sounded insane! And the only reason she didn't visit very often was because she had, had work! Joyce soothed herself, as she forced herself to relax her grip on the steering wheel, and Hank had been complaining about the lack of income she had been bringing at the time. Joyce rested her head back against the headrest.

There was also the fact that it had been hard to see Buffy in that place. When she did visit she'd look at her with accusing eyes and try to explain herself over and over, until one day she just stopped. Her senior doctor at the asylum had said that he believed it was a case of growing up, and lengthy conversations with the therapist, but now that she knew the truth, it seemed much more likely that Buffy had just decided to shut up, and pretend that it was just a phase, that she was healed so that she would be let out of the hospital and back out into the world to fight demons. And not a word had passed her lips about vampires and demons, not even in mentioning a scary movie, not until that night when she and that platinum haired vampire she had conked over the head were attacked outside the house, and she had seen with her own eyes the two attackers turn into nothing, but dust.

Joyce shook her head, the rest of that night she regretted, and didn't like to think of, the worry and dread she had felt over Buffy's disappearance despite the explanatory note Buffy had left for her. Telling her not to worry and that she was still alive after saving the world, and was respecting her wishes, and needed to re-find herself after losing the love of her life. The souled version of the vampire she had just confronted. Joyce started her car and pulled out of the driveway to the Crawford Street mansion, as she headed home, her mind still a buzz with the angry words that had spilled out of Angelus' mouth.

* * *

Buffy sat on the library study table, Willow, Oz and Xander sitting on seats around her end of the table, the two boys sat listening quietly to the conversation going on between the two girls, both well aware of the disastrous tangles one could find themselves in if they tried to enter a conversation the involved clothing. "So, it was blue, and sorta short?" Buffy asked Willow. Doing her best to completely submerge herself in the world of the prom, anything to keep her mind off the pain.

Willow frowned in concentration as she thought, wanting to describe the dress accurately, so that she could receive an accurate opinion. "Not too sure… medium." She decided. "And it had this weird, sorta fringe-y stuff on its arms." She added wiggling her fingers to help describe it.

"What's that? A demon?" Giles asked as he exited his office, a book splayed out over his arms.

"A prom dress that Will was thinking of getting." Buffy corrected him, with an exasperated expression. "Can't you ever get you mind out of the hellmouth?"

Giles closed the book with a snap. "I'd be delighted to. However, the day of The Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we don't know what to expect." He replied slightly peevishly.

"Well, what about the pages that Will stole from The Mayor's book?" Xander questioned, more than willing for trade in doomsday for prom-filled fun for a few nights. "Look, she put her life on the line there, pal. Don't tell me they're useless."

"On the contrary, no. We uh, we know the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, the living embodiment of an immortal. And Graduation Day, our Mayor Wilkens is scheduled to do just that." Giles finished just as Wesley and Cordelia entered the library.

"Trouble is, we don't know which demon he is going to become." Wesley explained.

"There are thousands of species." Giles agreed, as he walked towards his book/weapons cage.

"So, it's safe to say," Wesley stated as he stood at the opposite end of the table, Cordelia by his side as they set down books that they had carried in. "We shouldn't waste any time on such a trifling matter as a school dance."

Cordelia pouted up at him as she sank down in a chair. "Well, that's too bad, because I bet you would look way 007 in a tux."

Wesley blushed and cleared his throat. "Except, of course, on the actual night, I will be aiding Mr. Giles in his chaperoning duties."

"What?" Giles exclaimed stunned, making Wesley and everyone else in the room look at him. "Excuse me?" Giles took in the pleading look on Wesley's face and sighed. "Fine, fine, fine." He muttered resignedly as he turned back into his book cage.

Buffy turned back to Willow determined to talk about something other than what went bump in the night. That was one topic she wanted to steer clear of! "We'll get you a dress. You know, we should check April Fools."

Cordelia sat up straight in her chair, her eyes wide. "Don't go there." At the looks she was shot, she gave them a reluctant explanation. "I shop there." Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes at the brunette.

"I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle." Xander quipped with his signature goofy smile.

"What about you Buffy have you got a dress?" Willow asked.

"And I myself will be wearing pink taffeta as chenille would not with my complexion. Can we please talk about the Ascension?" Giles pleaded, not sure he could hear much more about dresses and shoes, and make up… it's all the twelfth graders could talk about.

Buffy gave Giles a sympathetic look. "Giles, we get it. Miles to go, before we sleep. But especially if we're all gonna vaporize, or something on Graduation Day, we deserve a little prommy fun. One night of glory, not too much to ask."

"Hear, hear." Xander cheered whilst slapping his hand against the table, before shaking it to get rid of the sting. He'd slapped it a bit harder than he'd intended.

* * *

In the basement of a dingy suburban house, a male hand loaded a video tape into a VCR that was sitting on top of an old TV set. Immediately the tape began playing, and music played loudly through the room. In a cage that was just a little too small for the green furred creature inside. The creature snarled, and began raging in the cage, trying to get out too attack the screen, where bright lights flittered across the screen.

The wire mesh that the cage was made out of dented as the creature struggled wildly. The back left hand corner of the cage, had already broke apart from previous times the creature inside had fought to get loose and attack the TV.

* * *

Angelus lay on his side, his head propped up by his arm, as he looked down at Buffy who was curled up in a tight ball beside him, her back to him. He was consumed with worry for her, and seething with tightly wound anger, but it wasn't directed at her. He wasn't sure who it was directed at, but he knew that whoever it was would pay dearly for the state Buffy was in. Angelus reached out to touch her, his hand gently caressing her shoulder only for Buffy to flinch away with a whimper.

Angelus frowned, he didn't like that she was rejecting his touch. She wasn't supposed to do that anymore. "Buff, what's wrong?"

"You hurt me. You always hurt me!" Buffy whimpered pulling into herself tighter, her knees coming into contact with her chest.

Angelus fisted his free hand to keep himself from touching her again, knowing that it would only scare her further. She was broken, after everything that they had been through together she was broken. Broken now, when he no longer wanted her broken. When he wanted her whole and happy, so happy that she glowed like she used to. He wanted his Buffy back…

Angelus sat up with a gasp looking around himself disoriented. Slowly he realized that he was lying on one of his couches, having accidentally fallen asleep whilst reading. Angelus picked the book up from his chest, he looked at it disinterestedly for a moment, before snapping it shut and chucking it on the floor, as he turned s that his feet made contact with the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, the dream he had, had playing on his mind. It didn't make any sense! The loss of the floppy wouldn't break her, he knew that much for certain. He didn't understand why he had felt so worried in the dream. Buffy broken would be a dream come true, but he'd begun to think that he wouldn't achieve it simply because Buffy's will was pretty much as strong as his. Not something he had come across before.

Before he had met Buffy, he had always been a firm believer that everyone could be broken, that it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. But Buffy had made a mockery of his belief at every turn last year. She always seemed to bounce back from whatever he threw at her. So he had changed focus, making Buffy miserable was just as delightful, and she'd appreciate it more if she wasn't broken. But why had he been feeling the way he'd been feeling?

Angelus insides twisted into tighter knots then before as the image of Buffy's sad face floated through his minds eye, and he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in a vain effort to dispel the image. It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter that his petite blond was in pain because of him. because he had taken and destroyed something precious to her. He should be overjoyed, he should be anticipating the hurt on her face when he mocked her about her painful loss. But he didn't have the urge to mock her about it, and the image refused to be shook, as his corrupted side whimpered and whined at the sudden loss of the beginning of the fragile bond that had been forming between him and Buffy.

He had finally got to see her smile at him, to hear her tease him gently, and to accept gentle teasing in return without seeing pain flashing across her features. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that she had been wary, expecting a trap of some kind to spring closed around her. He had been intent on showing her otherwise, to prove that although he may be cruel and viscous and delight in the death and pain of others, that he would always care for and nurture her. That she was his in the most important way imaginable. He would give her the world if she'd asked for it. Laying it down at her feet like a platter.

She wouldn't of course, he knew that his Buffy didn't want grander. She just wanted to love and be loved in return, and he would have done it; flawlessly… until his dumber obtuse side had ruined it, completely and utterly. The mess the emotionally stunted idiot had caused by destroying the disk could have been salvaged he was sure by kind words, understanding, an explanation, an apology and a cleverly crafted seduction. Instead the idiot had mocked her, taunted her, and then tried to explain. Enraging her and driving her away, breaking the delicate bond that had formed.

Angelus growled clutching at his stomach and his heart, as he bent over in his sitting position. He had never felt like this before and it was painful and sickening and made him want to claw out his insides to alleviate one pain with another. Angelus forced himself to come to his feet and began walking, hoping that exercise would ease the pain his softer side was inflicting on him in punishment for upsetting the delicate new development with Buffy. He had tried to feel glad that things were back to normal between them, but with his insides turned into complicated painful knots. It was hard to feel anything, but despair over it.

Angelus frowned as his mind turned to his dream again. it had felt so real, like it was actually happening. That Buffy had been in his bed with him hurting emotionally to such a degree that in the dream, he had been scared that he couldn't fix it, even though by her words he had been the cause. Angelus snarled disgruntledly, all these new and different emotions couldn't be good to a Master vampire's health. By all that was unholy he wanted the sun to sink below the horizon.

* * *

Buffy entered her home through the front door, dropping her house keys on the small table placed against the wall the near the door. Turning Buffy walked past the lounge room and up the stairs, and down the hall, before turning into her room. Closing the door softly behind her Buffy dropped her book bag with a sigh as she walked towards her wardrobe. Beyond her control her eyes looked over at her jewellery box, which she had packed up in the early hours of the morning, before school and set it back on her vanity. It looked empty without the yellow disk leaning against the open lid of the box.

Turning from her path Buffy walked over to her jewellery box and slammed the lid shut as if by shutting the lid it would close off the pain in her heart. Buffy smiled bitterly if only it was that easy. Turning from her vanity she walked back over to her wardrobe. Opening the door Buffy looked through the contents trying to decide what would be the best thing to wear for tonight's patrol. Her attention was diverted from her task by the pink dress that was hanging in her wardrobe, off to the side so that it was out of the way, the long plastic covering hanging over it protecting it from dusts and whatever else might harm her dress before the big night.

Pulling the dress out with reverent hands Buffy carefully pulled the clear plastic up over the dress, before throwing it carelessly on her bed. Turning to her vanity Buffy looked at her pink Prom dress as she held it against herself, her eyes sad as she looked at the light pink against her pale skin. The moment she had laid eyes on this dress she had known that it was the one she wanted. It was the dress! The dress that she believed in all certainty would have made Angel a speechless hunk of vampire, complete with a gaping mouth as he admired her. Buffy ran her hand down the length of the soft material. It had been for that reason that she had wanted it so badly. Had been willing to pay the full prize of the expensive dress by herself if her mother had refused to pay for it.

It hadn't mattered to her that Angel probably couldn't see her in the dress where he was. That hadn't been the point, she had just wanted to dress up for him, to look stunning for him. To feel like she was still his girl, that he was still with her despite everything. Buffy sighed her shoulders slumping, it seemed to her now that she had been setting herself up for pain from the moment she had bought this dress with Angel, and even in the back of her mind Angelus in mind.

She really did look stunning in the dress, but the more she thought about now, the more hesitant she was to go. All of her friends would have dates, leaving her to feel like a fifth wheel amongst all the happiness of her friends, and even her classmates. Wouldn't she just be bringing the whole party down if she went? But then her mother would be so disappointed that she didn't go, and her friends would all protest Buffy sighed again, and carefully moved away from her vanity. Going over to her bed she picked up the plastic cover and slipped it back over the hanger and the dress, before carefully hanging it back up in its spot in her wardrobe.

Before going back to picking out clothes for her patrol, vaguely wondering if she'd run into Faith tonight, but she doubted it. The brunette had been sticking low to the ground ever since the trade between her and The Mayor. Buffy shuddered as she wondered what Wilkens had planned for the creepy spider demons in the box.

* * *

Buffy walked down the stairs on her way towards the door. She had been trying to use the front door more often when she went out slaying as a way to keep her mother in the loop of what she was doing with her time. Buffy spotted her mother sitting at the dining room table a mug of what smelled like strong black coffee in her hands. The smell made her pause in her steps a sigh escaping her lips as she did so. Black coffee meant that her mother was upset about something, and normally Buffy had no problem with trying to comfort her mother, she just didn't want her mother's baggage adding to the already heavy burden that was weighing down her shoulders.

Turning on her heel Buffy walked over to her mother pulling out the chair on her mother's left she sat down her arms resting on the table, her hands clasped together. "So, what's the black coffee occasion?" Buffy asked.

Joyce turned her eyes from the black liquid in her mug to the concerned face of her daughter. "Buffy do you remember," Joyce turned her gaze back to coffee in cowardice. "When your father and I… admitted you into…"

Buffy tensed up, her body stiffening, knowing what her mother was talking about before even finished her sentence. "What about it?" Buffy asked cutting off her mother, drawing away from her slightly, fear licking at the edge of her senses.

Joyce noticed her daughter's withdrawal, and the sudden tenseness of her body, but she soldiered on. She needed to know! "Was it truly as terrible for you as he said it was?"

Buffy looked at her mother surprised, taken aback by the question. "Well uh…" Buffy muttered uncomfortably as her mind against her will thought back that place. It had been horrible beyond horrible. Buffy shivered as the memories threatened to drag her down into a deeper despair than she already felt, before she realized the oddness of her mother's phrasing. "Mom, who's he? Who talked to you about my time in that place?"

Joyce looked away uncomfortably as she bit her lower lip, realizing her mistake. Buffy looked at her mom with troubled eyes. "Mom… did… did you talk to the doctors at that asylum?" Buffy swallowed thickly. "Are you trying to get me re-admitted?" She asked her hands clenching tightly together in one white knuckled fist.

Joyce turned back to her daughter shocked. "No, no of course not hunny, I-I talked to Angelus…"

"What? When? How? He can't leave his mansion during the… oh God, mom please tell me you didn't go to the mansion?" Buffy pleaded one of her hands coming to rest on her mother's forearm. Joyce remained silent. "You did, didn't you?" Buffy accused softly.

Buffy stood up, and paced the length of the end of the table agitatedly. "Why would you do that?" Buffy asked. "I've told you many times that Angelus is dangerous, and that you should stay away from him as best you could! He could have killed you the moment you stepped into his mansion. do you understand that? He could have killed you and I don't want to know what it's like to live without a mother. I want to always be able to come back here to visit you when I'm at college. I want to share my life with you, but that won't happen if you go a-knocking on Master vampire's doors, or any vampire's door for that matter." Buffy took a deep calming breath her hands clench at her sides as they itched to slap her mother for her stupidity. "What on earth possessed you to go over there?"

Joyce sighed looking every inch the chastised child. "I went because he hurts you." Joyce held up her hand when Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "I know you're the Slayer Buffy, but more than that you're my daughter first and foremost in my mind and heart, and it'll always be my job to try and protect you when I feel that I can."

Buffy felt tears of affection and gratitude fill her eyes and she sat back down in her seat, and threw her arms around Joyce. "Oh mom. I love you to." Buffy drew back slightly. "But, you can't go facing off against vampires, or other creatures of the night for me. Especially not Angelus, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

Joyce wiped a tear that had rolled down Buffy's cheek. "Hey, that's supposed to be my line." She chided gently.

"I know." Buffy agreed. "And when it comes to things like Snyder and wild party behaviour you can have that line back." Buffy stood reluctantly. "Now I have patrol, but I'll try and get back early so that we can spend some mother/daughter time together."

Joyce nodded. "I'll pick a movie, and prepare some popcorn."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy agreed, before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

Angelus let the girl fall to the floor of The Bronze she was the third he'd had that night in an attempt to ease himself. The wound that Buffy had inflicted that morning was no completely healed not even a red mark remained from where the stake struck him. He was still rather surprised that she threw the stake at him and that it had actually made impact. For a rather long moment he had thought for sure that he was about to become dust, that his un-life was over before it had even really had a chance to begin again. Before he was himself again, but then the moment passed and he'd sat up surprised that Buffy had missed her mark for the second time in four years.

Angelus walked away from the dead dyed blond in the small hall just outside the girl's bathroom, making his way out of the club, smirking at one of the girl he walked past when she looked him over appreciatively. He didn't stop though, he'd had enough of the club for one night, and he was more than a little sick of the excited prattle the senior year students at the club sprouted about this thing called a Prom. It wasn't something he was familiar with, but from what he had heard everywhere he had turned in the club it was a dance that was a senior's rite of passage that was something like a cotillion with spiked punched and electric sleigh… whatever the last one was, it sounded like it might be a band that Spike might be partial to, but he didn't care about that. What he did care about was that this was a senior's function which meant that Buffy would be going.

Angelus scowled as he entered the night, a fresh breeze ruffling his coat slightly. Would she have a date? And if she did, just who in the hell was it so that he could rip the insipid little boys cock off and shove it down his throat! Jealousy curled in his belly at the thought of an unknown boy touching his blond, Buffy was his too do with as he pleased!

* * *

Buffy backhanded one of the four vamps that had attacked her during her first circuit of her third cemetery, before kicking out behind her to catch another one on its knee sending it into a kneeling position. Buffy elbowed the third, before punching the fourth straight in the nose the cartilage breaking under the power of her small fist, with a deft movement Buffy staked him whilst he was momentarily distracted by the pain of his broken nose, his howl of pain cutting short as he disintegrated into dust. She kicked the second one again as he got back up to his feet, sending him stumbling back from her.

Buffy ducked as two vamps simultaneously threw punches at her, both really back as they punched each other. Buffy whipped out her second stake and thrust out to her sides with both of them as she straightened. Pulling out her stakes simultaneously, Buffy turned in search of the fourth and last vamp that had attacked her. She muttered under her breath as she saw him running away. "Damn cowardly fledges, never finish what they start."

Buffy ran after him determinedly following him back through the cemetery until he ran out the gates and turned a sharp corner. Buffy followed him around and let out a small curse when she didn't see him ahead of her. It was only by chance that she caught sight of his messy dreadlocked head disappearing down into a manhole for the sewers. Buffy scowled darkly. "Great, just great!" Buffy muttered as she reluctantly walked towards the manhole. "I better not smell like the stinky sewers still on Prom night." She grumbled as she began descending the ladder into the Sunnydale sewerage tunnel system, not noticing the dark eyes that watched her descend before the tall dark figure of the Master vampire came out of the shadows that seemed to cling to him when he wanted them to.

Buffy stepped down onto the tunnel floor her nose scrunching in distaste to the scent that was hitting her nostrils. "Gah, how coulda vamp come down here… I thought they were supposed to have a sensitive nose." Buffy muttered, spinning around when she heard the sound of feet hitting the concrete, her hand going for her stake. She paused mid motion as she recognized him and a he took a step towards her. "I thought I told you to stay away from me for a while." Buffy snarled, before turning and storming deeper into the man made tunnel.

"Well, what can I say, I don't take kindly to orders." Angelus quipped as he fell into step beside Buffy.

Buffy shot him a contemptuous look. "Another one of your many flaws." Buffy smirked unkindly, almost cruelly. "How's your wound?"

Angelus thumped his chest with his fist, right were her stake had hit him. "Fully healed. Thanks for your concern."

Buffy snorted. _'Concern! Ha! I'll show you concern!'_ Before she could make a move the vamp she had been tracking jumped out in front of her. "Not now." Buffy slammed her stake into his heart. "I'm busy!" Buffy turned back to Angelus replacing her stake in its hiding spot, knowing that dusting him would only add to her pain. "I heard that my mother paid you a visit." Buffy stated conversationally as she casually closed the distance between them.

"Hey, I didn't lay a hand on her." Angelus cajoled with a in his experience a very effective charm smile.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment in agreement. "I know. You wouldn't want to risk breaking out tenuous alliance. That isn't the issue here." Buffy came to stand in front of him, and in a sudden move she slammed him up against the wall behind him, her hands fisted in his jacket. "What I want to know is, what exactly it was that you said to her!" Buffy growled, her expression furious.

Angelus couldn't help, but giggle in excitement her furious expression tempting him to lean towards her and nip her scrunched up nose affectionately, but he refrained, he didn't show affection to Buffy, and the only reason he had been following her was in hope that seeing her would help ease the painful knots that were his insides. Following her down here had been prompted by his corrupted side, and his own wish to find out what she had planned for her Prom made him follow her, it had absolutely nothing to do with a want to show her affection or trying to re-establish the fragile bond that had been broken. Absolutely nothing at all. Angelus thought determinedly ignoring his corrupted side as it demand that he fix his mess, and fix it fast. "I only told her the truth Buff, I swear."

Buffy shoved him against the wall again, before releasing him and stepping back. "You weren't there; you knew nothing about it, or what I went through. I don't know how you found out, but it was none of your business. And you had no right to talk to my mother about it." Buffy snarled, before pulling her stake and stepping forward again pressing the tip over his dead heart. "And if you want to keep your unlife. You'll never mention what you know to anyone, especially not my mother." Buffy threatened, her voice soft, but filled with malice, that sent an excited shiver through the demon. Buffy stepped away from him again, before turning and walking further down the sewer looking for a man hole further away from Angelus then the one they had both come down in. Highly aware that his eyes were on her back.

Angelus stepped away from the wall watching her go with unreadable eyes, his corrupted side was somewhat soothed, but not appeased as it ranted at him to follow after and explain how he knew what he knew, quiet certain that it would help them get back in her good books. Angelus shook his head and turned away walking back to the man hole he had jumped down from, a conflicted frown on his face as his insides began to twist again. Why did it seem that his corrupted side was taking a stronger hold over his body?

* * *

Buffy entered her home, and smiled at her mother I'll be down in a little while mom. I just need to do something I've been putting off." Buffy informed her, before heading up to her room and heading straight to her book bag. She slipped out the occult book that contained the spell to un-invite Angelus from her home. The crosses were all still in place from the last time she had done the spell, so all she had to do was recite the incantation and her house would be secure once again.

Buffy hesitated a moment as she remembered dumping Angelus off her bed so that she could climb in it, and the companionable moments they had shared. They had been so nice and sweet and soothing to her wounded heart and soul. Buffy's eyes drifted to her closed jewellery box and her resolve strengthened. Opening the book Buffy flipped to the right page, which had been doggy eared; something that Giles would have cringed at had he known. She began to recite the incantation, picturing Angelus in her mind as she did so, just for extra security, a name after all could easily be mispronounced, or misunderstood in any sort of spell.

* * *

Willow sat shocked on Buffy's, her eyes glancing over at the jewellery box to find it closed and no sign of the disk that was usually there. "So, that's it." She murmured softly.

"That's it." Buffy agreed, her chest tightening. "I saw it happen Will, I mean if I had of gotten to the mansion two seconds earlier I would have seen him throw the disk in the fire."

Willow shook her head sadly. "Well, he's an ass. He's just a big dumb jerk person if you ask me. And he's a super-maxi-jerk for destroying the disk even though he knew that you had no intentions of using it."

Buffy's lips curled in a small smile as Willow paused. "Oh, don't stop, keep vilifying." Buffy urged.

Willow giggled, but cut it short as she cleared her throat and got back to one of the important tasks of being the best friend. "He's a stupid ignoramus, who with two hundred and forty-three years of un-living under his belt should know better then-then-then…" Willow's shoulders slumped. "Sorry Buffy, I'm all out of vilifying insults… I could switch to childish and makes no sense whatsoever?" Willow offered perking up a little.

Buffy shook her head. "Nah, that's ok Will." Buffy was silent a moment, and she looked down at her bedspread. "I feel like I lost him again Will. I feel like he's been ripped from me again, and it hurts. It hurts so bad that I feel like I can't breathe." Buffy told Willow sorrowfully, tears falling down her cheeks. She leaned over to Willow uncurling from her cross-legged position so that she could rest her head in Willow's lap. "I-I don't think I can feel this type of all consuming pain again Will and survive." Buffy admitted through sobs.

"Oh." Willow breathed wrapping her arms around Buffy as best she could, the implications of her admission not lost on the red head, and she bit into her lower lip as she wondered if Buffy would feel this type of pain if she had to watch Angel's body turn to dust after thrusting her stake through his heart. It was a thought that had Willow more than a little worried.

* * *

Inside the basement of the dingy house the creature in the cage struggled violently, ferocious growls escaping it as it bashed its body against the restricting cage desperate to get out, and vent the fury that had been building it in since it had been forced to watch and listen those loud flashy movies. The images seared into its brain driving it wild with rage and the desire to kill the images in a vain attempt to get rid of them.

* * *

Xander strolled along the side walk determined to enjoy the day whilst he could, nerves ate at his insides as he thought about the Prom that was being held that night, mostly worries about how his night with Anya the former reaper of unfaithful men was going to go. Sure she was hot, but wasn't he like on her list of men to reap… he had been unfaithful to Cordelia, but then it was only a couple of kisses, there's nothing wrong with sharing a few kisses with your best friend, right? Even if they were a little more than best friend-y.

Xander glanced into the window of April Fools and saw Cordelia standing inside admiring the same dress he seen her staring at two days ago. Unable to resist sticking his nose in her business, as well as getting in his usual dose of bantering painful barbs in the form of wit. "Ok, how long does it take you to buy a damn dress?" Xander quipped as he entered.

Cordelia whirled around surprised at his appearance. "Xander! I uh," Cordelia looked down at the dress she was clutching. "I'm considering things a little more carefully nowadays. I don't want to get stuck with another dud." She said tauntingly, her implication clear.

"Well, it should work for you. It positively screams nympho." Xander shot at her his eyes racking down the dress.

"Is this a customer, or a friend?" Cordelia's co-worker asked quietly as she came over, her eyes glancing over at her boss who was shooting looks at Cordelia.

"Neither." Xander replied giving the sales girl a dismissive glance. "Just stopped by for my daily helping of bile."

The sales girl dismissed him just as quickly turning all of her attention to Cordelia. "So, you better get back to work and quit goofing. Mrs. Finkel, so has it in for you." Cordelia glanced over at her supervisor in time to see her shooting a non to friendly glance her way.

Xander looked at Cordelia shocked. "You work here?"

Cordelia resisted the urge to stomp her foot. "Yes. Yes I work here."

"B-but uh, why?" Xander asked shocked. It just seemed so surreal. Cordelia Chase working in an actual store.

"I'm trying to buy a dress." Cordelia muttered shooting Xander an annoyed glare, wishing that he'd just turn and walk away.

"But… don't you already have all the dresses?" Xander asked confused. Why would Cordelia need to scrounge for money… didn't daddy's wallet cover everything?

"I have nothing, ok? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. Satisfied?" Cordelia spat angrily, embarrassment at being found out by the last person she wanted to know of her money problems making her temper flare. "Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one."

Xander swallowed thickly not sure what to say. The last thing he had expected was to hear this when he crossed barbs with her today. "Uh, wow." He breathed not sure what else to say, and for once he couldn't bring himself to even think of something insulting to say.

"Yeah neato." Cordelia cried mistaking uncertain words as triumphant over her broken apart world. "Now you can run along and all your friends how Cordy finally got hers. How she has to work part time just to get a lousy Prom dress on layby. And how she has to wear a name tag. Oh, I'm a name tag person. Don't leave that out. The story just wouldn't have the same punch."

Before Xander could form a reply the window to April Fools smashed as the creature leapt at the window crashing right through the glass. Instantly reacting as the furry creature turned it eyes on Cordelia. Xander pushed her out of the way, and raised his arms to fend off the creature as Cordelia stood off to the side clutching her dress to her chest as she watched with wide eyes as the weight and strength of the creature forced Xander to the ground the beast like creature on top of him snarling viciously.

Looking up when it realized Xander wasn't what he wanted, its small beady eyes landed on a boy wearing a tux. The creature forgot all about Xander and leapt at the man, slamming into him knocking him to the ground. The man's screams of terror and pain were heard for a long terrifying moment as it tore into the man savagely mutilating him.

* * *

Xander stood in the main section of the school library in front of a TV, holding the remote to the VCR as Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, Giles and Wesley sat watching the surveillance tape from April Fools. "Right there. See, it's-it's like he just realized he forgot to put money in the car meter, or something.

"You know the part that totally weirded me out?" Cordelia said as she watched the screen. "That thing had good taste. I mean he chucks Xander and went right for the formal wear."

Xander shot her a slightly hurt look, the fact that she didn't seem at all impressed that he had risked his life to save hers grating on him. "That's right. He left behind his copy of Monsters Wear Daily." He quipped.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious. Look at the outfit that Xander's wearing. Now look at the kid that the monster went after." Cordelia said pointing at the boy that was staring in shock at the demon, at that moment unaware that he was about to get viciously mauled. "Very smooth lines… til he was shredded." Cordelia added as an afterthought.

Buffy stood up and moved away from the table. "I don't want to see it again." It wasn't the watching the boy get continually mauled, although that was horrible, it was the forever seeing the Prom dresses and the tuxes in the store, reminding her exactly of what she couldn't have, but wanted.

"Buffy," Giles said sympathetically, turning to look at her as she sat on the stairs that lead up to the stacks. "I know it's horrible, but if you're going to hunt this creature, you should study it."

"I think I got it." Buffy said flatly, looking away from the screen.

Willow looked at her friend sympathetically. "She's right. I mean, you've seen one big hairy bringer of death, you've seen 'em all."

"If I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound." Wesley interjected, eager to share his vast knowledge, his eye seeking out Cordelia to see if she was impressed, before mentally scolding himself and forcing himself to look away from the brunette radiant beauty.

"Yes." Giles confirmed. It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier, bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes."

"Look!" Cordelia cried pointing at the screen. "Right there, zoom in on that."

Xander looked down at his remote, before realizing that it couldn't be done, and looked back up at Cordelia. "It's a videotape."

Cordelia gave him a confused look. "So? They do it on television all the time."

"Not with a regular VCR they don't." Xander quipped and Cordelia huffed in indignation.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Perhaps we could stay on topic for once. What were you doing this afternoon?" He asked Cordelia, and Xander.

"What? Um, I was…" Cordelia stuttered flustered by the unexpected question.

"Burning a hole in daddy's wallet as usual. I just bumped into her during my tuxedo hunt." Xander covered calmly. Doing his best to suppress the preening smile that wanted to curl his lips at the surprised, but appreciative look Cordelia shot him.

Before she could say anything to confirm Xander's story, Oz sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes glued to the screen, or more importantly a boy hiding around the side of the building holding what looked like some kind of device in his hands, as he peered through the broken window. "What's that? Pause it."

"Guys," Xander said waving the remote around in the air. "It's just a normal VCR. It doesn't…" Xander looked down at his remote. "Oh, wait. It can do pause." Xander turned and paused the tape, leaving the boy frozen on the screen. "Hello hellhound raiser." Xander quipped, as they all looked at the screen.

Xander, Oz, Willow, Wesley and Giles stood around the table looking through a year book. "Tucker Well." Oz read tapping the page just under Tucker's picture. "He's in my chem Lab."

Wesley rocked up on the balls of his feet, his arms behind his back, before settling back down again, smugness rolling off him. "Let me guess. He was quiet, kept to himself, but always seemed like a nice young man."

Oz shrugged. "He didn't seem like the murderous type anyway. Something must have happened to him."

Xander looked over at Buffy who was still sitting on the stairs staring off into space. "How's it going over there, Buff?"

"Fine." Buffy murmured, still not moving.

"Well, I just wanted to say that your impersonation of an inanimate object is really coming along." Xander quipped hoping to get a rise.

"Thanks." Buffy murmured again in the same flat tone.

Before Xander could say anything else Willow interrupted, her gaze fixed on her laptop. "Ooh! I got into Tucker's email account. Listen to this message Tucker sent to this kid David Metz at school last week. 'The Sunnydale High lemmings have no idea what awaits them. Their by night will be their last night.'" Willow finished turning in her chair to look at her friends.

"So," Giles frowned. "We have a threat against the students on their big night, a hellhound trained to attack people in formal wear…"

"Oh," Cordelia interrupted. "Are we all catching up now?"

"Tucker is planning to attack the Prom tonight." Giles concluded ignoring Cordelia.

"Once again, the Hellmouth puts the special in special occasion." Oz quipped flatly. Buffy twitched slightly at the mention of an attack on the Prom a small frown creasing her brow.

"Why do I even buy tickets for these things, I ask you?" Xander quipped slightly panicked.

"Wonder if I can take my dress back." Willow said musingly.

At that Buffy woke up completely from her trance like state. "Don't you dare!" She cried.

Willow looked over at Buffy shocked. "But, Tucker is going to…"

"No!" Buffy growled cutting the red head off as she came to her feet. "You guys are going to have a Prom." Buffy said determinedly. "The kind of Prom that everyone should have. I am going to give you all a nice, fun, normal evening. If I have to kill every single person on the face of the planet to do it." Buffy stated seriously.

Xander gulped. "Yay?" He said dubiously, his expression worried, not liking the serious, non-kidding expression on the petite blonds face.

Buffy turned to Wesley, her mind in full Slayer mode. "Ok, Wes. Why don't you go Tucker's house, he's probably not there, but it's worth a shot."

Wesley nodded his agreement. "Alright." Wesley paused, not liking the thought of going alone. "Perhaps strength in numbers would be…"

Buffy cut him off. "You can take Cordy."

"If that's your plan," Buffy shot Wesley a look. "Alright, alright." He agreed cutting his ramble short. "What about the others?" He asked.

"Oz you said you know this David kid that Tucker emailed?" Oz nodded. "Why don't you and Willow track him down? See what he knows, if he's involved."

"We're on it." Willow agreed, giving a small smile to Oz, glad that she could spend most of the night with her hunny, even if they were just tracking a demon.

Buffy turned away her attention going back to Wesley. "You know what? Could you two check the magic shop?"

"Magic Shop?" Wesley questioned, not having been aware the small town even housed a serious magic shop.

"Yeah. It's right next to the dress store on Main." Buffy told him.

"I can swing that one." Xander offered, before Wesley could reply. "What's the mission?"

Buffy turned to Xander. "See if anyone's been in, buying supplies to raise a Hellhound."

"Gotcha." Xander said. "Or check and see who's been stocking up on Hellhound snausages. I hear those pups will do anything for a tasty treat." He quipped.

Buffy ignored him to intent on saving the Prom from it's would be sabotage-r. "Giles, you said this thing eats brains?" Giles nodded. "Any brains?" Buffy asked.

Giles frowned in consideration. "Um, I suppose." He agreed dubiously.

"Then Tucker must be feeding it, right?" Buffy asked her mind already locked on to the place that the boy would most likely go to acquire food for his little Hellhound beasty.

* * *

Angelus left his mansion the moment the sunset. From his unintentional information gathering the previous night, he knew that Buffy's Prom was later tonight, and he needed to know what she was doing. Even the softer side of himself had been roaring in jealousy, never giving him a moments peace on the matter, and to add insult to injury, even the uncorrupted part of his being wanted to know, so that he could tear the boy to shreds for even thinking that he could lay a hand on Buffy. Angelus took a deep breath of air as he stalked through the night, looking for any sign of Buffy.

* * *

Buffy strolled next to a guy in a white coat and hard hat, hanging carcasses surrounding them as they walked through the meat packing plant.

The guy looked down at his clipboard. "Yeah, yeah. This kid orders cow brains a couple of times a week." He ripped a piece of paper from his clipboard. "Goes to this address." Buffy took the note, looking down at the address a smile on her face. _'Gotcha.'_ Buffy thought. "Good luck. He's a weird kid." The guy told her before walking away, getting back to his job.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." Buffy called after him. Looking towards the closest exit, she paused as she laid eyes on Angelus, and her triumphant feelings of success melted away.

Buffy made her way towards him resignedly, a scowl on her face as she took in his confident stance, his arms crossed as he waited patiently for her to come to him. "What are you doing here Angelus? I didn't think a packaged animal diet was your thing?" Buffy taunted when she stood in front of him.

"I'm wondering why my Slayer on Prom night, is hanging around a meat packing plant?" Angelus supplied, ignoring her taunt.

Buffy scowled darkly. "I'm not your anything Angelus. Let's just get that straight." She growled. "And as for being here on the night of nights. We'll that pretty much a no brainer." Buffy punned. "The Hellmouth is working its dark gloomy magic on the Prom, a kid is going to pull a Carrie. So I've really got to go." Buffy muttered as she turned and began to walk away, her spine stiffening as Angelus fell into step beside her. "Wow, you really don't get the whole concept of I don't want to see you for a while, huh?"

"Sure I do." Angelus assured her. "I just choose to ignore it. Say isn't Carrie a character in one of those Prom movies?"

Buffy stopped mid stride. "What do you want Angelus?"

Angelus turned to face her. "I'm just wondering which male student I have to massacre tonight?" Angelus raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Or are you taking a female student?" he quipped, now that he night not mind so much, but then again he just might mind a little more...

Buffy made an exasperated disbelieving sound, as she turned and began storming away. "Stay the hell away from my Prom Angelus!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder at him. "I have enough to worry about. She muttered.

Angelus watched her go until she was out of sight, a smirk curving his lips. It seemed that he would have to get ready for a Prom on short notice if he really wanted to know who he had to kill tonight.

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she picked up her bag, having clocked off work. She couldn't believe after all the work she had done she still could afford her dress for tonight. What in the hell was she going to wear. "Hey!" Her co-worker cried making Cordelia stop in her tracks. "Don't forget your dress. Aren't you wearing it tonight?

Cordelia turned around slowly her expression regretful. "As much as I hate to admit it, I haven't finished paying for it yet."

"Well, somebody did."

Cordelia hurried over to the counter the girl was standing behind. "What?" She snatched the receipt. "Who?" She looked at the receipt, and her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled, a smile that lit up her face.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library with purposeful strides coming to a stop in front of Xander, Willow, and Oz who were sitting on the stairs looking morose, as Giles sipped at a cup of tea. "Zeros all around Buff." Xander informed her.

Buffy smiled. "Make not with the long faces. I got the address. Now the Prom starts in a little while. I want you guys to go on and I'll catch up with you as soon as I put a lid on this jerk." Buffy said firmly.

"What? No way!" Xander disagreed.

"We can't just leave you, Buff." Willow said agreeing with Xander.

Giles took a step towards her. "Buffy, they're right. You need…"

Buffy cut him off. "To see taillights. Hit the door. I have everything under control." She said firmly.

"Buffy, it makes sense to…" Oz tried.

Buffy gave them all a stern look. "Have," she looked at Oz. "A Nice," She looked at Willow. "Time." She looked at Xander her eyes broking no arguments.

The three of them stood in a rush. "Ok, then." Willow said hurriedly.

"See ya." Xander said as the three of them hurried out of the library, none of them willing to stand under the force of Buffy's gaze.

Buffy turned to Giles. "I want you at the gym. Keep an on them until I get there." Buffy told him as she marched into the book cage to begin loading up her weapons bag.

"I don't have to tell you that you're being rather rash. Finding an address hardly adds up to a case closed." Giles said chidingly, as he stepped over to the cage.

Buffy paused in her movements. "Look, it's done. You want to go after them and tell them that they can't go? That all of their planning and dreaming was for nothing? That they can't spend this night of all nights with their hunnies?" Buffy asked her voice slightly hoarse as her throat clogged with emotion.

"You really miss Angel, don't you?"

"Of course I miss Angel! And I'll never have him back." Buffy cried, her hand squeezing the strap of her bag tightly.

"Buffy I'm sure Willow would do the spell…" Giles began.

Buffy shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Even if I were willing to do that to Angel. It's impossible. Angelus destroyed the disk. And it's all my fault! I shouldn't have left it out on display like that! It was stupid! I should have put it somewhere where it didn't look out of place, and practically shouted. 'Important to Buffy, come and destroy me!'"

"Oh, Buffy. I'm sorry." Giles murmured, shocked at the news. He had never approved of her relationship with the souled vampire, but seeing her in such pain over his loss, was like a power kick to his stomach. "I don't really know what to say. Um, I understand that this sort of thing requires ice cream of some kind?"

"Ice cream will come." Buffy assured her father figure as she put one last weapon in her bag. "First, I want to take out psycho boy." Buffy said firmly.

"You sure?" Giles asked.

Buffy turned to face him, a cool smile on her lips. "The great thing about being a Slayer, kicking ass is comfort food."

* * *

Xander bit back a whimper as Anya clung to his arm as they wandered around the school gym, that had been done up for Prom. "So she wished her husband's head would explode, which was great except we were standing three feet from him at the time." Anya shook her head. "What a mess. Of course, you know, during the plague it was always parts falling off. Well that got old since pretty much they were anyway. The Renaissance, that was…" Anya continued completely unaware of her dates distress over her choice of topic.

* * *

Giles and Wesley stood by a table munching on hors-d'oeuvres, as they looked out over the crowds of senior students. "Well, I must say this is all rather odd to me." Wesley muttered as he looked at all the students that were dressed up for this one occasion.

"Oh yes. At an all male preparatory they didn't go in for this sort of thing." Giles muttered boredly, not at all interested in the occasion, as he waited for Buffy to enter the gym.

"No of course not." Wesley agreed, a smile curved his lips as amusement bubbled up inside him. "Unless you count the nights you made the lower class-men get up as girls and watched them…" Wesley trailed off at the look Giles shot his way. "Dip is tasty, isn't it?" He asked self-consciously.

At that moment Cordelia entered looking spectacular in her new dress, and Wesley who was at that moment facing the door, began coughing having swallowed a bit of biscuit the wrong way at the sight of her. Catching Giles dubiously look, Wesley quickly scrambled for an excuse. "Sauce is hot." His eyes helplessly wandered back over to Cordelia. "Very hot." He amended.

* * *

Oz and Willow paused in their entering the gym to get their pictures taken by the photographer, before entering the done up hall. "We got in." Willow breathed nervously. "Maybe we should dance, before we get besieged, bedevilled, or beheaded, or something."

"It's not gonna happen." Oz assured his girlfriend.

Willow cast him a nervous glance. "You're not even a little nervous?"

"You think Buffy's going to let us down?" Oz asked.

Willow thought about it a second, remembering the determined expression on Buffy's face that had sent them all running to get ready for the Prom. "Want to share some punch?" She asked, making Oz smile, as he began leading them over to the punch table.

The two walked by Cordelia and Wesley unnoticed as their gazes were fixed upon each other as Wesley closed the last of the distance between them. "May I say, you look absolutely smashing." Wesley complemented.

Cordelia beamed. "It's a start." She said taking his arm in her own, and they began to walk together.

* * *

"So then this one time, this girl wished her ex would cannibalize himself." Anya continued unaware that Xander had gone to his happy place and was no longer listening to her. "Even I had a hard time watching that, let me tell you."

The two stopped short as they almost bumped into Cordelia and Wesley, jolting Xander out of his daze, and he smiled widely at the sight of them, not even caring that they were together arm in arm, as long as they gave him a break from Anya reliving her vengeance years. "Cordelia! Wesley! My God in heaven, it's good to see you. How are you both? And details, please." He pleaded. Anya scowled at the interruption, not liking the way Xander seemed so glad to see his ex.

"Very well, thank you." Wesley replied somewhat surprised by the normally sullen boys greeting.

"Yes, thank you." Cordelia said raising her eyebrows as she said it.

Xander smiled in acknowledgement of her gratitude. "It looks good on you."

"Well, duh!" Cordelia exclaimed, as if she'd pick something that would look less than fabulous on her. Xander nodded slightly, before they parted with their prospective partners, and Xander felt revived enough to listen to Anya for at least ten more minutes before sinking back into his haze.

* * *

Giles stood by his table chatting with a couple of women, his attention only half on the conversation as he kept glancing towards the door hoping to see Buffy walk in unharmed.

* * *

Buffy snuck down the stairs to the basement of Tucker's run down house, her eyes landing on Tucker immediately, as he squatted by a cage that housed his Hellhound. "You're ready to go." Tucker told it affectionately.

"Sorry, new plan." Buffy said firmly as she dismounted the stairs, drawing Tucker's attention, just as she threw him away from the cage by the lapels of his shirt. "The Prom's a go, and you're pathetic." She muttered as she followed after him.

Tucker stood up, his expression somewhat crazy. "Maybe, maybe not." He said looking around for a weapon. Grabbing a vase from the shelf he broke it over Buffy's head.

Annoyed, but unharmed Buffy brushed the broken ceramic shards off her jacket. Shocked Tucker grabbed a screw driver and brandished it at her. Buffy looked away from him disinterestedly, her eyes landing on the video tapes stacked up on top of the VCR. The names jumping out at her. 'Prom night IV' and 'Pump up the volume.' Catching her immediate attention.

"So that's how you did it? That's how you brainwashed the hounds to go psycho on Prom." Buffy muttered disgustedly.

"Neat, huh." Tucker said proudly.

Buffy shot him a look. "I don't get it. What kind of sicko wants to destroy the happiest night of a seniors life?"

Tucker looked at her guardedly. "I have my reasons." He told pain filling him, as he remembered asking the girl he had liked for years to the Prom, and getting shot down immediately.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Every maladjust has his reasons. Luckily for me, you're an incompetent maladjust." Buffy quipped, as she quickly disarmed him with a quick sweep of her arm, before grabbing him and tying his hands behind his back tightly with an electrical cord she pulled from an old lamp. Opening a door she began to push him through it. "Now I'm just gonna lock you in here and then I'm gonna party like it's…" Buffy trailed off as she saw three empty battered cages in the room a lined with three turned off TV sets.

Tucker smiled triumphantly. "Gotta have a redundancy system, any incompetent knows that." He taunted. "My three fiercest babies are on their way to the dance right now. You think formal wear makes them crazy, wait 'til they see the mirror ball." Tucker said with a demented grin.

Buffy punched him hard knocking him out cold, before throwing him in the room and barricading the door, before she turned her attention to the hellhound still in the cage. "Alright first I'll deal with you, then your three little psycho pals." Buffy muttered hurrying over to where she had dumped her weapons bag. Inside the cage the hellhound growled and fought against its cage as if knowing that its death was coming.

* * *

Just outside the gym where the prom was underway the three hellhounds ran for the doors snarling as they got closer to the sounds of music. Behind them Buffy took aim with her crossbow and fired taking down the hound that had been lagging behind. At the sound of their comrades dying whimper the other two turned around and ran over to him, soft whimpers escaping them, before they looked up and over at Buffy and snarled in rage.

Buffy turned and ran in the opposite direction of the hall. "That's right. Follow Buffy. Good dogs." Buffy muttered under breath as she heard the signs of them chasing her. A car drove past on its way to the Prom loud party music blaring from its stereo distracting the dogs from their revenge mission. Buffy stopped and spun around to see the dogs chasing after the car, and back towards the prom. "Oh, come on. That sounds sucks." Buffy whined, before giving chase.

Buffy chased them through the school building, and all the way to the closed doors that lead into the gym, trying open the doors the wrong way. Marching towards them Buffy kicked the closest one away from the door and wrapped it in a curtain that she pulled down from its hooks. Seeing that for now it was trapped, Buffy turned her attention to the second hellhound just as it attacked her. The beast managed to slam her into the table, losing her grip on the knife she had pulled. Rolling off the table with the hound, she easily rolled away from its limp form. Looking it over she saw that it had impaled itself on her knife.

Turning away from the dead demon dog, Buffy focused on the other one just as it ripped free of it bindings and began running at her. only for the door to be open a male student stepping through door , closing it behind him only to freeze at the sight of the beast like dog that had turned its attention to him. "Get back!" Buffy shouted only for the hellhound to run at the boy. Chasing after it, Buffy caught it by its ankle seconds before it reached the frozen boy.

The hellhound turned on her, leaping on top of her, trying to rip out her throat. Buffy shifted her arms that were keeping it at bay, so that her hands were positioned on its neck and with a sharp twist, she snapped the creature's neck, it's dead body resting on top of her. The boy looked at the dead demon for a moment, standing stunned, his body shaking. "Uh, bathroom?" He managed to ask through the pounding of his heart which felt like it had lodged in his throat.

"Oh," Buffy looked around to get her bearings, before pointing. "That way."

The boy moved to go, but paused and turned back to her. "Th-th-tha…" He stuttered, having trouble getting out the word.

"You're welcome." Buffy said, as she rested underneath the weight of the hellhound, wanting to wait for the boy to go, before beginning her clean up.

When the boy was out of sight Buffy rolled the hellhound off her with a groan the scent of dead demon dog in her nose.

* * *

Outside behind a bush Buffy dragged the last hellhound over to her weapons bag, before dropping the front legs of the dog, she turned to her weapons bag. Opening it she pulled out her dress, brush and make up bag. Before shutting it and walking determinedly for the school locker room.

Inside the bathroom Buffy changed out of her clothes and slide on her dress, the dress sitting off her shoulders. Buffy smoothed the dress over her waist, before turning to her hair.

A little while later Buffy walked through the doors. She was too late for pictures, but she didn't care, she was just glad that she had finally made it. Her eyes met Giles who had been anxiously watching for her by now and smiled at him reassuringly. Oz and Willow walked over to her. "Buffy you look awesome. " Willow gushed.

"So do you." Buffy returned silently glad that Willow had chosen to go with a different dress then the blue one she had been describing to her a couple of days ago.

"Everything cool?" Oz asked in his usual monotone.

"Coolest. Devil dogs are history. How's the Prom?" Buffy asked as she looked out longingly over at the dancing couples, wishing that she could feel Angelus arms wrapped around her.

"Strangely affecting. I got all teared up when they played 'We Are Family.'" Oz replied.

Willow beamed. "Everything's perfect." She assured Buffy, and Buffy smiled in relief, glad that she had given at least everyone else a normal Prom-y evening.

"That being said." Oz began, getting an encouraging nod from Willow. "Care to dance?" Oz asked Buffy.

Buffy looked at Oz shocked, before shaking her head. "I couldn't…"

Willow cut Buffy off. "It's fine. It's just one dance, and besides you need some Prom-y funness to." Willow said firmly. Buffy smiled and took Oz's hand as they walked out to the dance floor, both silently glad that it wasn't a slow song.

Willow watched them for a moment, before making her way over to Giles to inform him of the good news.

* * *

Buffy laughed as she danced with Oz, or rather in the same vicinity as Oz moving around in a small circle that she had allocated for herself as Oz sort of bopped his head to the beat. Willow watched them with a small smile as she silently prayed for the song to finish so that she could have her boy friend back. Suddenly Buffy stopped moving, the familiar tingle spreading out through her spine. _'No.'_

Angelus entered the hall his eyes surveying the crowd. His eyes almost immediately found Buffy dancing near the edge of the crowd, next to the werewolf. Her long blond hair swayed around her giving tantalizing glimpses of the skin of her neck, upper back and shoulders. "Damn Buffy's hot tonight." A boy whispered to his friend as they stood near to Angelus as they admired Buffy. "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Don't go there man." His friend told him. "Remember what happened to Scott."

"Girl can't help it if her guy gets murdered. Do you think I have a shot?"

"Maybe if you were like in college. I hear she prefers older guys."

Angelus looked over at the two boys, neither of them realizing that they had just signed their death warrants as far as the vampire was concerned. Angelus turned his attention back to Buffy just as she stopped suddenly her body tense as she started scanning the gym for him. It didn't take her long for her to find him, and Angelus took in the front of her dress, fighting to keep his composure as Buffy began pushing through the crowd to get to him.

Buffy marched towards him her eyes narrowed on him as she took in his tux complete with a bow tie. The tux added something to Angelus she had never seen before, the upper class appearance hiding his bad boy nature. "What are you doing here?" Buffy hissed when she stood in front of him, her arms crossed under her breasts defensively as she looked up at him.

Angelus shrugged. "I came to see what all the fuss was about. I haven't been to a dance in years." Angelus looked around. "They've changed a lot."

"Yeah, the turn of the century was a wonderful thing." Buffy quipped. "How did you even get in here?" She asked, wondering what had become of the guy collecting the tickets, and she strained to see passed him and out into the corridor where entrance into the Prom was permitted.

"Relax Buff. I thralled him. Although now that I think about it. I am a little peckish." Angelus teased.

Buffy scowled. "I think you should leave now." Buffy said firmly.

"Aw, don't be like that Buff. I got all dressed up and everything." Angelus taunted spreading his arms out to indicate the expensive tux he was wearing.

Buffy couldn't help admiring it on him for a moment, before catching herself. "What did you do, thrall that out of a shop owner?"

Angelus shrugged. "Well, I wasn't going to pay for it."

"It looks like you cheated the shop out of a good thousand bucks, or so." Buffy muttered accusingly.

Angelus smiled and played with one of his cuffs. "Well, if I was going to do it. I may as well get the best." Angelus smiled at Buffy as a slow song began playing. "Dance with me?"

Buffy stared at him for a moment shocked at the question, before resolutely shaking her head. No matter how much she wanted to feel his familiar arms around her, she wouldn't give in. "N-no."

Angelus reached out his hand, brushing the backs of his finger down the soft curve of her cheek. "Really. You looked like you wanted to dance before."

Buffy took a step back moving away from his touch. "I suddenly lost any desire I may have had to dance."

"Really?" Angelus said again. "Well, I suppose I can find something else to keep me amused whilst I'm here."

Buffy looked nervously around at her fellow classmates and teachers as they all happily talked amongst themselves or danced, or drank punch. Her eyes landed on Giles, Willow, Xander, and Oz as they all stood together watching her with Angelus with anxious eyes, before turning her gaze back to Angelus. Taking a deep breath and telling herself that this had everything to do with keeping her classmates safe throughout the Prom, so that they could enjoy an normal evening, and nothing to do with the fact that she wanted to feel his arms around her as they swayed together to the soft music that was playing. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping space between their bodies, determined to not melt against him.

Angelus chuckled and placed his hands on her hips and tugged her against him, so that he could feel her soft curves against his chest. his arms wrapped around her waist completely, as Buffy scowled up at him, their faces mere inches apart, thanks to the high heeled shoes Buffy had on. "The dress. It looks good on you." Angelus murmured, unable to stop the words from spilling from his lips. Buffy flushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, unable help the rush of feminine pleasure. Angelus dipped down to kiss her, but Buffy shifted her position to avoid it, laying her head against his chest, the familiar silent rise and fall of his chest as he breathed unnecessarily filling her.

* * *

Over by Giles, Willow, Xander and Oz watched the interaction between Angelus and Buffy, all four of the staring as Buffy's eyes fell closed after a long moment, and a contented smile graced her lips. "What is she doing?" Xander grumbled.

"I-I'm sure she's just distracting Angelus from whatever horrible reason he had for showing up here." Willow stuttered nervously.

Xander looked at the two as they danced. "I don't know. It looks more like contented togetherness if you ask me."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Oz stated calmly as he watched the two, his eyes going to the contented smile on Buffy's face. He couldn't say that he blamed her, out of all of her friends… he was the only one that had been faced with the prospect of never having his Willow again. he was sure that if he had been given the opportunity to spend a tender moment, even with her demon, he would have taken, just so that he could feel close to her again. Like everything was fine and they were still a happy couple in love. No there was no way that he could begrudge Buffy this. Besides Angelus was a temporary ally, right?

Xander huffed, glaring at the two as he rubbed the spot where Angelus had broken his skin with the broken umbrella wire. He didn't understand how Buffy could let that thing touch her like that, or even touch her at all. It still made him sick to his stomach to think about what had started this whole mess.

* * *

Buffy let out a silent sigh as she swayed gently with Angelus. She couldn't help how content she felt there in his arms, the world melting away leaving only the two of them in their small revolving circle. In that moment it didn't matter that he had destroyed the disk that contained the secrets to Angel's soul, and it didn't matter that he hurt her a lot in many ways. It didn't matter that she hadn't wanted him to come, because now in this moment despite everything she was glad that he was. When the song ended Buffy sighed and stepped out of his embrace, but remained standing in front of him, one of his hands gently curled around her wrist still as if unwilling to let her go completely.

Up on the stage the student that had volunteered to be the announcer of the awards came up to stand in front of the microphone. "Well, as you all know, near the end of the evening… at the gym anyway." He added, earning a few woops and chuckles from the crowd. "We announce the awards that are given to senior year students every year." The boy cleared his throat, as the students all stood in front of the stage looking up at him expectantly.

* * *

A little while later the boy reached the award that Xander had been waiting for. Xander mimed anticipation as he rung his hands together and shook them. Completely one hundred percent certain that it was going to be him. he had been working towards this since junior year. "And the award for Sunnydale High's Class Clown for 1999 goes to Jack Mayhew." The announcer proclaimed.

Xander's face fell, as he watched Jack pull on a balloon hat, and do a few silly poses. "Please! Anybody can be a prop class clown. You know, none of the people who vote for these things are even funny." Xander muttered feeling more than a little let down.

"Of course not." Willow soothed her best friend.

"Funny is a state of mind." Oz said with a shrug, watching with unaffected eyes as Jack finally melted back into the crowd to watch the rest of the awards.

The announcer stepped back from the microphone and motioned for Jonathon to come forward, from where he had been standing patiently just off stage. Wiping his sweaty hands on his pants Jonathon walked onto the stage, and adjusted the microphone to his much smaller height. He looked nervously out over the crowd the light making it difficult to see. "We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she um…" Jonathon trailed off nervously.

Buffy looked up at the stage shocked at the mention of her name, not even sure if she had heard right. The crowd turned to look at her though, finding her for Jonathon as she stood next to Angelus, his hand still around her wrist as he looked down at her with an emotion he had only felt for his more vicious children before. Pride. Buffy looked over the crowd looking at her feeling nervous at the sudden attention.

"This is actually a new category. First time ever." Jonathon looked over the crowd nervously, beginning to wish that he hadn't agreed to do this, being the centre of attention was a little overwhelming. "I guess there was a lot of write in ballots, and um, the Prom committee asked me to read this." Jonathon unfolded a small piece of paper that he had been given to read out for the class. "We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. we don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."

"Zombies." Someone shouted.

"Hyena people!" Another called.

"Snyder!" A third yelled in all seriousness, making the crowd burst into laughter.

Jonathon waited for the laughter to die down, before he continued. "But, whenever there was a problem, or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time, or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." Jonathon paused again as the students burst into applause. "And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you uh," The previous announcer handed Jonathon a glittering, multi-coloured, miniature umbrella with a small metal plaque attached to the shaft. "It's from all of us, and it has written here," Jonathon pointed to the plaque. "Buffy Summers, Class Protector."

The crowd burst into a more enthusiastic applause and whooping cheers filled the air as the crowd parted to let Buffy walk uninhibited to the stage. Buffy approached slowly unsure if this was really happening. When Buffy reached the stage Jonathon leaned down to hand her, her plaque. "Thank you." He whispered to her for himself as Buffy took the plaque. Buffy smiled at him, before turning, her smile fading slightly as she realized in her haze of surprise, she hadn't kept an eye on Angelus, and he was no longer standing where she had left him. Walking back through the crowd, Buffy searched for him with her eyes, only to come up empty.

Willow, Oz, Xander and Giles come up behind her. "Congratulations Buffy." Willow beamed.

"Did any of you see if Angelus exited the gym?" Buffy asked still searching with her eyes as she absently twirled her toy surprise in between her fingers.

"Uh, no." Willow said biting her lips, just realizing herself that Angelus was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sure he just left though Buffy." Willow assured her friend as she still searched the crowds, looking for any hint of the tall dark figure of Angelus.

Xander scoffed. "Yeah sure, like he'd really pass up…" Willow kicked him harshly in the shin. "I mean, yeah of course he probably just left. What could he possibly want here?" Xander said in a slightly pained voice.

* * *

A little later Giles sat at one of the tables watching Xander and Anya dance, as well as Oz and Willow. Wesley nervously approached him from behind, and pulled up a chair. "Mr. Giles. I'd like your opinion." He stated as his eyes wandered over to Cordelia as she sat with a couple of her friends. "While the last thing I want to do is model bad behaviour in front of impressionable youth, I wonder if asking Miss Chase to dance would…"

Exasperatedly Giles interrupted him. "For God's sake man, she's eighteen. And you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone." Giles sat up in his chair. "Just have at it would you, and stop fluttering about." Giles muttered, before spotting Buffy walked over to her.

Wesley watched him go as he swallowed nervously, having half hoped that Giles would have told him flat out no. "Right then. Thanks for that." He called after Giles his gaze drifting back over to Cordelia, before he determinedly stood up.

* * *

Buffy stood watching Xander and Anya, Willow and Oz dancing in amongst the other couples on the dance floor, still searching for any signs of Angelus' presence in the gym. "You did good work tonight, Buffy." Giles said as he came up behind her.

Buffy turned to face him. "And I got a little toy surprise." She said lifting up her umbrella plaque.

Giles smiled. "I had no idea that children en masse could be gracious."

Buffy shrugged. "Every now and then people surprise you."

Giles sighed, and looked at Buffy in concern. "Buffy, what happened between you and Angelus tonight?"

Buffy looked to the floor uncomfortably. "He threatened my classmates, and so I danced with him to keep him distracted."

Giles looked at her searchingly. "And that's all there was to it?"

Buffy looked up at Giles. "He feels the same as Angel… when he held me like that. It was almost like I had Angel back." Buffy said, giving Giles a half truth, not wanting to deal with the accusing glass cleaning that Giles would no doubt do if he knew the whole truth of her feelings for Angel, and Angelus.

* * *

Outside the gymnasium Angelus waited patiently in the dark for the two boys he had heard talking about his Buffy to leave the winding down Prom.

* * *

Much later Angelus crept up to Buffy's window, and peered in through the glass. upon seeing her lying asleep on her bed. He placed his hand on the window sill and lifted the glass, before squeezing in through the window, slightly surprised that Buffy hadn't redone the un-invitation spell to keep him out. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the miniature umbrella plaque that Buffy had been awarded earlier that night. He walked over to her vanity and picked it up, a small smile playing across his lips as he remembered her surprised expression as the kid that had read her award out continued speaking. The look had been adorable as it had mixed with a hesitant joy.

Angelus twirled the toy surprise between his fingers, he had used the opportunity to slip away unnoticed so that he could attend to his problem with the boy he had chained up in his mansion. the other, the one that had warned his friend off his petite blond he had killed in the secluded spot that he had ambushed them on, as an act of kindness, after all that boy had only heard his friends desires for Buffy, but had not mentioned any that he himself had…

Angelus placed the umbrella back on the vanity, his attention turning to the dress that was on its hanger, hanging from the outside doorknob of Buffy's wardrobe. Angelus walked over to it, gently fingering the material, as he remembered what she had looked like with it on. All innocent beauty as she danced beside Oz in the crowd of senior students. Walking back across the room towards Buffy's bed, he sat in the spot he had occupied many times last year, gazing down at her sleeping face. The urge to kiss her bubbled inside him, just a sweet meeting of the lips. The urge made him want to recoil, but at the same time there was no one to see, no one to know if he did just touch his lips to her sleeping ones, that were slightly parted in her sleep, her arms strewn around her head.

Slowly Angelus leaned down, one of his hand resting on the mattress to keep himself balanced as he loomed over her unaware form. Finally his lips met hers in a gently kiss, that had his softer side sighing in delight, especially when she responded to the familiar feel of his lips pressed against hers even in sleep. And she caught his bottom lip with her teeth, suckling the captured lip gently. Hearing her heart rate move from the gentle rhythm of sleep to the faster pace of consciousness, Angelus quickly moved away, his lower lip tingling, and out the open window.

Buffy opened her eyes licking her lips, sitting up wide eyed as she realized she had the taste of Angelus in her mouth, her lips tingling like they did after a kiss. Her eyes went to the open window, and she threw the covers off and raced over to the window looking out into the night. Seeing nothing she hurried back over to her bed, and pulled the occult book out she had shoved under there after using it, and walked hurriedly from her room, heading towards the phone.

A little while later she sat at the kitchen table the corded phone to her ear as she flipped through the book until she landed on the spell that revoked a vampires invitation. "I'm sure I said the spell right Giles. I read from the book to be certain and everything." Buffy said hushedly into the phone, as she read through the page, as she listened to the tired voice of Giles, before her eyes landed on something that she had never noticed before.

"Oh, hang on there's some fine print here." Buffy squinted, leaning closer to the book as she tried to read it better. "Uh, it says. 'Though beware, a vampire that has been invited in three times will have a permanent pass into your home.'" Buffy slammed the book shut. "Well, that's great Giles just great! Why didn't they have that in bold letters at the top of the page!" Buffy muttered as she shoved the book across the table, and onto the floor.

On the other end of the line Giles jumped at the loud noise. "Buffy? What was that? That wasn't my book was it? Honestly Buffy it's not the books fault… oh yes of course, Angelus having an all access un-revokable pass into your family home is more important." Giles said tiredly. "Perhaps you should try to convince your mother to move." Giles looked at the phone tiredly, as his ear was affronted by a series of loud annoying beeps. "Buffy? Buffy?" Giles shrugged and hung up his own phone with a tired sigh. He'd think about Buffy predicament more deeply tomorrow, right now, his brain was just too tired.

Inside the Summers kitchen Buffy sat drumming her fingers against the kitchen table agitatedly, before she sighed slumping her shoulders. She supposed it didn't really matter so much until after the Ascension, and the temporary alliance between her and Angelus would be over.

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 16. Please feed the musie so that she continues to feed me :D I can't believe that there is only two more chapters until this season is finished. I look forward to hearing what you all think :D


	17. Chapter 17 graduation day part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you really helped musie get through this chapter, and a tiny bit of writers block she faced as she struggled to add more Buffy/Angelus interaction.

There is smut in this scene, so please enjoy that, lol :D And of course the rest of the chappie too.

**CHAPTER 17**

**Graduation Day Part 1**

Angelus scowled as he sat on his couch, his legs bent as they rested on the large square cushions as he reclined against the padded arm of the couch. His right arm resting over the back of the couch. The boy he had chained in the small room he had set up for such occasions, was alternating between angry shouts, and pleas for help. Something that happened when you left them alone for a couple of days, they grew more confident that they were alone and so vented their fear in anger, and when the anger dissipated they started pleading for help, to be let go.

Angelus sighed the boy was beginning to annoy him, and his desire to wait an extra day, before going to him to build up his fear was fast fading. The boy had wanted what was his. Still wanted what was his, and his voice was grating on his nerves. Nerves that were already shot due to his corrupted sides influence, his insides were no longer twisted into painful knots though, hadn't been since the dance he had 'cajoled' out of Buffy. Angelus smirked as he remembered Buffy's defiance, before she had melted against him, her tense body relaxing in contentment at just simply being held by him. She had felt so warm and soft against him, her heartbeat echoing inside his own chest…

Angelus growled as another pathetic cry from the boy tore him from his musings of his petite blond Slayer. He looked in the direction the boys yells were coming from, and he smirked cruelly. _'Oh yes, it was definitely time to play host to his guest.'_ Angelus stood and stretched languidly, not bothering to delve too deeply into the impatience he felt to torture the boy. What did he care he wanted what he wanted. Angelus stalked through the halls of his mansion, steadily making his way to the room the boy was being held in.

Angelus pushed open the door and walked in, leaving it wide open as the boy fastened to the wall by chains looked up at him. "You! I know you… you were at the Prom… you were with Buffy."

"Well, good." Angelus taunted. "We won't have to go over why you're here. Which means we can skip straight to the fun part."

The boy pulled at the chains binding his wrists, the harsh metal of the cuffs digging into his sore, red, and blistered wrists. "What the fuck do you want with me?" The boy growled, his fear and uncertainty turning into anger.

Angelus sighed put out. "And here I thought you already knew. Oh well not to worry. I'll get you sorted out in no time." Angelus assured him in a way that had the boy yanking harshly at his chains, only to cry out in pain. Angelus stepped forward, making a disapproving tsking sound. "Now stop that. Hurting you is my job." Angelus grinned as he took hold of one of the boy's hands. "And I assure you." Angelus murmured as his free hand came up to grab the boy's ring finger. "I am the," Angelus bent his finger back sharply, the small bone breaking, making the boy cry out in pain. "Best in the business."

* * *

Later that morning. Out in the hallway that students entered when they walked in through the main school entrance was a small group of tables that had been placed together, the maroon graduation gowns on display, a couple of student volunteers manning the table as students came over to pick up the gowns they had ordered months ago. Xander walked to the table, looking around the school nervously, excitement the last thing he was feeling at this moment as Graduation Day loomed ahead of him. Nightmares having plagued his sleep last night.

Xander picked up one of the clipboards, just as Cordelia joined him, picking up one of the others. "I can't believe this loser look." She whined at Xander, the usual bite to her words when she talked to him no longer present. His offense overshadowed by the fact that he had made it possible for her to attend the prom without looking like a poorly dressed spectacle. "I lobbied so hard for the teal. No one ever listens to me. A lone fashionable wolf."

"I like the maroon." Xander told her nervously. "Has more dignity."

Cordelia snorted. "Dignity? You? In relation to clothes? I am awash in a sea of confusion."

"I just wanna look respectable in this… considering I'm probably going to die in it." Xander informed the brunette, unable to keep his fears to himself any longer.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked confused as she handed her clipboard to the student manning the booth.

"I'm telling you. I woke up the other day with this feeling in my gut. I just know there's no way I'm getting out of this school alive." Xander said shakily, as he took handed over his clipboard.

"Wow." Cordelia muttered mockingly. "You've really mastered the power of positive giving up."

"I've been lucky too many times. My number's coming up. And I was short! One more rotation and I'm shipping state side, you know what I mean?" Xander took his packaged gown and cap from the student.

"Seldom if ever." Cordelia teased as she took her gown and cap from the student, before turning and walking away. Xander having nothing else to do and not wanting to look like some kind of idiot that was standing in front of the gown booth turned and walked in the opposite direction, trying to master the power of positive thinking.

* * *

Willow stood near the bottom of a staircase a wide smile on her lips as she finished signing the boy next to hers year book, before handing it back, and receiving her own back in return. "Bye! We'll keep in touch!" Willow called after him as he walked away looking for someone else who hadn't signed his year book.

Behind her Harmony came down the stairs. "Willow, will you sign my year book?" The ditzy blond asked.

Willow turned to look at her, her wide smile never leaving her face. "Yeah. You have to sign mine too."

Harmony nodded and they exchanged year books, opening them automatically to the cover page. "You know," Harmony said as she wrote. "I really wish we woulda got to know each other better."

"Me too." Willow agreed, as she finished signing, and closed Harmony's year book.

"I mean you're so smart. I always wanted to be like that." Harmony complemented, not knowing what else to say, but wanting to say something nice to the red head, that had on occasion unknowingly helped her with her school work.

"Thanks. You're so sweet." Willow beamed as she handed back Harmony's year book, whilst taking her own.

"I hope we don't loss touch." Harmony said sincerely, the graduation nostalgia rising inside her.

"No, we'll hang out." Willow assured her, the same nostalgia warming her insides.

"Bye!" Harmony said as she walked away.

"Bye!" Willow shouted after her with a warm sigh, just as Buffy walked down the stairs, looking after Harmony as she walked off, as the smaller blond came to stand beside her best friend. "Oh, I'm gonna miss her."

Buffy looked at Willow in surprise. "Don't you hate her?"

"Yes," Willow agreed the smile still on her face, as she and Buffy began walking. "With a fiery vengeance. She picked on me for ten years, the vacuous tramp." Willow looked over at Buffy. "It's like a sickness Buffy. I'm just missing everything. I miss P.E!"

They stopped at an indoor, outside the cafeteria lunch table. "I think it's contagious. The whole senior class has turned into the Sixties, or what I would have imagined the Sixties would have been like without the war and the hairy armpits." Buffy muttered, not really getting what all the big group happiness was about.

"You don't feel it?" Willow asked as she made her way over to the soda machine.

"No, I don't." Buffy murmured truthfully, silently wondering if she was missing something, by not feeling what every other senior seemed to feel throughout their entire beings. "I guess I'll miss stuff, but I just don't get the whole graduation thing. I mean you get a piece of paper and nothing changes. I don't even think I'm gonna go."

"Old trusty soda machine." Willow said affectionately. "I push you for root beer, you give me coke." She turned to look at Buffy a frown on her face, her coke clutched in her hand as she made her way over to the table, sitting beside the blond. "What do you mean, not go? Why not?"

"Ascension. Mayor becoming a demon. Snacking on populace." Buffy shrugged. "I was planning on fighting him."

"You can't do both?" Willow asked, just as Xander pulled up a chair next to her.

"Both what?" He asked, looking from Willow to Buffy.

"Go to graduation and fight The Mayor." Buffy informed him obligingly.

"The Mayor?" Xander questioned surprised as he glanced at both girls. "What, you guys didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Buffy asked, wondering what else could possibly go wrong to make her life even harder than it already was right now.

"Guess who our commencement speaker is?" Xander said pointedly.

Buffy got what he meant right, away but Willow looked at him thoughtfully. "Siegfried?" She guessed hopefully.

"No." Xander muttered.

"Roy?" She guessed again.

Xander shook his head. "No."

"One of the tigers?"

"Come out of the fantasy Will." Xander stated, making it dawn on the red head.

"I don't believe this." Buffy muttered moodily a frown darkening her face.

"Lends credence to my whole 'I'm gonna die' theorem, doesn't it?" Xander quipped.

"The Mayor at graduation?" Buffy murmured worriedly. "A hundred helpless kids to feed on." Buffy looked over at Xander. "Got any other surprises for us?" Buffy asked.

* * *

Faith walked towards an apartment, the darkness of the night her silent ally as she entered the apartment complex, rolling the room number through her mind. The hard sheath of the blade she had with her pressing firmly against her skin from its hiding place. It wasn't the same as the knife she had, had to leave behind after using it to save that pathetic excuse for a Watcher. She didn't understand why she had done it. She hadn't even liked that man, she'd have been doing the world a favour if she had just let the spider demon kill him.

Faith walked up the stairs, and turned a corner the door she was looking for looming ahead of her at the very end of the hall. She grinned and shook off her troubling thoughts of the recent past, and knocked on the door. "Just a moment!" She heard a male voice shout from inside the apartment. And a moment later a largely built man opened the door, scratching at his balding head as he looked at Faith with kindly old eyes. "Hi, I'm looking for Professor Wirth." Faith greeted innocently

"Oh, well that's me," Wirth said dubiously. "But I should really ask you to come back during office hours. Students generally make an appointment."

"Uh, I'm not from the college. I work for Mayor Wilkens. I'm Faith." The brunette introduced herself.

Wirth looked at her startled. "Oh well, come in please." He said graciously stepping aside so that Faith could enter his apartment. Faith looked around the apartment noting the almost eccentric décor, as the professors passion was dictated throughout the room. "I was so surprised when he called. Didn't expect a politician to be interested in my research."

"He's a big fan, professor." Faith said turning to face him.

"Oh, Lester's fine."

"We alone here, Lester?" Faith asked.

"Well yes." Lester replied looking at Faith nervously, not sure why the brunette found it important, but she did work for The Mayor and he couldn't afford to be rude. "Lifelong bachelor. I like my space."

"I hear that." Faith said feeling the same way herself. Knowing what she needed to Faith pulled the knife. "You want to turn and face the wall, Lester." Faith said amiably point her knife at him.

Lester looked at the knife apprehensively. "What are you doing?" He asked demandingly as Faith walked towards him.

"I'll make it quick." Faith soothed a little tauntingly.

"Put that away!" Lester demanded as he backed up as Faith and her knife drew closer. "I'll scream."

Faith smiled, and gave a small shrug. "Who wouldn't?"

"Please!" Lester pleaded, as Faith forced him up against the wall.

"Sorry friend, boss wants you dead."

"Why?" Lester asked not understanding, he'd never met the man before.

"You know, I never thought to ask." Faith said glibly as she thrust the knife into rounded curve of Lester's soft gut. Pulling it out, she watched fascinated as Lester dropped to the floor, making pained sounds as he died.

* * *

Buffy walked down a street as she continued her nightly patrol. She had figured it out, the nostalgia and excitement of the senior students. They were all excited about change, about moving on with their lives, getting closer to achieving their position in their dream career. And she didn't feel because for her nothing really changed. Sure she was going to UC Sunnydale, but she was still going to be fighting demons and vampires, and she'd never get her dream job… whatever that was, because she'd be too busy keeping the forces of darkness at bay. Making her miss work, on more than one occasion, and her attendance record, in face just her record was enough to make any sane employer cringe and quickly dismiss her.

Buffy sighed, she was going to be stuck walking the streets and cemeteries of Sunnydale until the day she died. Buffy frowned and shivered, or Angelus turned her. She shook her head, that wasn't going to happen she wouldn't let it! Buffy felt her senses pick up on a familiar vampire closing in on her, and without second thought she slammed her fist behind her. Bringing the vampire up short, as he instinctually caught her wrist. "Whoa there lover, I thought we were past the whole violent greeting stage." Angelus released her wrist and Buffy turned to face him. "Well, at least for now anyway."

"What do you want?" Buffy muttered, as she turned to continue walking.

Angelus fell into step beside her. "What? I can't just want to see you?" Buffy shot him an unamused, 'I'm not buying it look' even as she felt her heart traitorously start to warm. Angelus grinned unrepentantly. "Ok. I suppose I earned that."

Buffy shot Angelus a look from underneath her lashes, not liking that her heart was buying into his charm act for a second time. She'd let herself be fooled by it once, and she wasn't planning on being stupid enough to fall for it a second time, no matter how tempting it was. "I heard along the grapevine that The Mayor's doing the attendance speech for your graduation, very ingenious."

"So, you spoke to Willy then?" Buffy teased, before silently scolding herself, and becoming serious, her expression hardening. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for the same trick twice, damn it! "Do you think it'll be as much of a disaster as it sounds?"

Angelus shrugged. "It depends what you mean by disaster. I mean, I'm all for the spilling of innocent blood." Buffy shot him an angry, disgusted look. "What, I'm a vampire, so stake me."

"Don't tempt me." Buffy said shortly, pulling out her stake and twirling it threateningly.

Angelus glanced at the stake a little apprehensively, as he felt a twinge of remembered pain where one of her stakes had penetrated last time he was faced with one. Shoving his apprehension to the side, he smirked.

"Down lover. You don't want to stake valuable allies now do we?"

"The valuable is questionable." Buffy muttered, but she put away her stake.

"Now, ouch that hurt." Angelus quipped, before he sighed. "Look, The Mayor being at your high school graduation… it sounds like it's going to be a blood bath, one that will extend throughout the whole town."

Buffy's shoulders slumped slightly. "Yeah, I thought so too." She murmured, as she pondered the task ahead of her.

She stopped suddenly looking around with narrowed eyes. "Vamps. A few of them." Angelus growled, his eyes shooting to the places he could feel them lurking.

"We need to find higher ground… in a place less populated." Buffy muttered urgently, before taking off in a direction that was as of yet vampire free.

Angelus followed after with a muttered curse. "Bloody do-gooders. Always putting oblivious townsfolk first!" From the corner of his eye he saw the vampires run out of their hiding spots. "Shit!" He muttered as he put an estimate at near twenty and that was only a small portion of the party that was chasing after them.

"I hope you know where we're going." Angelus grumbled, as he caught up to Buffy.

"No one asked you to come with… but yeah I have a place in mind." Buffy admitted not looking away from her chosen path, the last thing she needed was to trip, and waste valuable seconds having to pull herself up again. As they both ran they could hear the snarls and growls of the vampires chasing after them. After a few more minutes Buffy and Angelus were running up a slopping hill, ten or so trees littering the otherwise empty field. Buffy stopped and spun around to face the vampires coming after them. Buffy frowned there had to be at least 30, she had never seen that many working together before! Buffy pulled her stake suddenly glad that she wasn't alone in dealing with this.

Buffy stepped out of the way of a charging attack, only to have to block another from a second vampire. _'This was going to be a long night.'_ Buffy thought as she trade a couple of punched with the second vamp, before sending a kick behind her, catching the first vamp in the knee sending him to the ground. She dodged out of the way of a third vampires leg, only to get caught on the side of the face with a harsh punch from the second vampire. Giving her head a small shake Buffy backhanded the second vamp, and kicked the third in the side, before slamming her stake home in his heart. Pulling her stake she turned to block a kick from vamp number one sensing a fourth vamp taking the place of the third. _'This really wasn't good!'_

Angelus snarled as he was caught by a kick to the side of his face. Grabbing the vamp responsible for landing the blow he threw him into another vamp, sending them and the one standing behind and beside down to the ground with them. Turning his attention from them for the moment, he ducked a widely swinging punch, coming back up he grabbed his assailant by the throat and gave a sharp twist. Satisfaction filled Angelus at the sound of the breaking of his male assailants neck letting go he didn't bother watching the fallen vamp turn to dust, as he turned and caught two of the vamps that had gotten up from the vamp pile he had created; one in each hand, he smashed their heads together violently, cracking the two's skulls and the scent of vamp blood filled the air.

Angelus tilted his head back a vicious smile on his face as he allowed his face to change, a rumbling growl escaping him as he looked back down at the vamps that were surrounding him, his smirk growing into a full-fledged smile at the nervous looks being exchanged by the suddenly nervous vampires. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's really get this party started shall we." Angelus rumbled, before slamming his elbow back and into the face of a vamp that had tried to attack him from behind. _'Coward.'_

Buffy stumbled back her face stinging from the punch she had just took head on. She felt cold unfamiliar hands latch on to her arms, she shook her head and looked to her left and right to see that one vamp had grabbed hold of each arm. Looking up she saw another vamp coming right at her, using their grip on her as leverage Buffy swung herself up her feet making contact with the vampires chin sending him stumbling back. Buffy flipped right around, breaking the hold the vampires had on her arms. She slammed her stake into one, but when she turned to thrust her stake into the unbeating heart of the second vampire, he blocked her thrust by taking hold of her forearm with a snarl.

Buffy didn't miss a beat as she brought up her other arm and consecutively punched him three times, forcing the vampire to stumble back and release her arm. Before she could stake him, she heard the rush off footsteps behind her, and she bent down so that her hands were resting on her thighs, feeling the vamp hit her back, she rolled him off with a casual movement of her back, before straightening, and hitting the other vamp on a lucky streak, before turning and slamming her stake into the vamp that had just picked himself up from the ground.

Angelus jumped up grabbing onto one of the smaller branches of the tree, breaking it off, he landed on his feet on the grass. He twirled his makeshift stake, looking from one vamp to the next to the next, enjoying their nervous fear, before kicking one upside the head, before thrusting the small branch home in the vamps chest. Pulling it out again he turned in time to get punched right in the nose. Angelus felt the cartilage break, and he let out a howling snarl, catching Buffy's attention for a moment, which was just long enough for to vamps to jump on her. Angelus grabbed the vamp by the arm and swung him around, throwing him through the air towards the tree impaling the vamp on one of the branches.

Buffy struggled to keep the two vampires at bay, their fangs getting closer and closer to her throat. Angelus hearing her sounds of strain glanced over, and growled, taking a couple of hasty steps Angelus propelled himself up and over the vamps blocking him from Buffy. He pulled one off the petite blond Slayer and immediately slammed his stake home. Turning to take care of the second, he was in time to see him turn to dust as Buffy using her freed hand thrust her stake up and into his heart. Buffy flipped herself up and onto her feet. She turned so that her back was to Angelus' as they got ready for what she supposed would be called the second round.

Buffy blocked a punch and followed through with one of her own, before kicking a second vamp that had come at her hoping to catch her off guard. Buffy threw her stake at a third one charging at her. He looked down at his chest surprised, before disappearing into a cloud of dust, taking her stake with him. Buffy pulled out her second stake, glad that tonight she had packed a few one her person. Angelus slammed his branch into a vamp before turning out of the way of a kick that would have disorientated him for quite a few dangerous seconds. "God, I hate toadies." Angelus grunted as he power kicked a vamp in the stomach.

"If you hate 'em so much? Why do you have minions?" Buffy asked as she backhanded a vamp.

Angelus smirked as he slammed his branch home in another vampire. "There handy when it comes to cleaning up the mansion."

Buffy paused shocked. "You mean you keep minions around just to do the housework?" She asked, before quickly dodging out of the way of a rampaging attack that a couple of the vamps launched on her whilst she was off guard.

"Well, yeah. That's all there good for really. Besides it saves me from having to do all that useless stuff." Angelus said whilst catching the fist of a vampire, before slamming his branch into his heart. Buffy shook her head unable to not feel amused despite the situation. Grabbing the arms of one of the vampires she turned into him and slammed her elbow back into his chest, before flipping him over her shoulder and thrusting her stake into him.

A long while later Angelus shoved his makeshift stake into one of the last remaining vampires. Turning he saw the last one looking between his Slayer and himself with terrified nervous eyes. With a final look the vamp turned tail and ran. Buffy looked after him contemplatively, before raising her last stake of the night and throwing it after him, the stake landed with a solid thunk, and the last sound the vamp made before he became nothing more than dust on the wind was a surprised one. Buffy frowned down at her clothes and began brushing the vamp dust from them, already deciding to have a shower to get the dust off her skin and hair. "So, what-da-ya think a gift from our friendly neighbourhood Mayor?" Buffy asked.

"I can't think of someone else that would send a vampire assassination squad." Angelus muttered, allowing his face to shift back into the smooth planes of the human.

Buffy nodded. "Good, it means he's getting desperate."

Angelus looked up at the night sky, he could sense the dawn coming. He had to get out of here now, if he wanted to get home, before the sun rose. Grimaced though as he felt his nose, he hadn't had time to set it during the battle and it had healed crooked. "Hey, Buff. Do you mind?" He asked gesturing to his nose.

Buffy looked at it and smile sweetly, before bringing up her arm and punching him harshly, the cartilage once again breaking. "Not at all." Buffy said chirpily.

Angelus scowled at her, but reset his nose before saying anything else. Running his fingers down it he checked to make sure that it was as straight as it was before, before it healed properly and he had to break it again. "Geez Buff, you didn't have to hit me so harshly."

Buffy shrugged, and turned away. "Consider it a small sliver of revenge. If it makes you feel any better." Buffy called over her shoulder to him, as she began walking away.

Angelus chuckled to himself rubbing his nose as he walked after her, heading on his way towards the mansion, whilst Buffy headed for home to have that shower before she had to get ready for school. Maybe she'd have a bit of a sleep, it was the end of high school, she was going to graduate no matter what so what was the harm in showing up a little late?

* * *

The Mayor looked out the window of his office as the predawn light chased away the darkness of the night. "So they failed." The Mayor turned around facing the vampire that was in his office. "No matter. They'll all be dealt with soon enough." Wilkens sat down in his chair, his ever present smile on his face. "I dare say that when the time comes. They'll all wish that the vampires had managed to kill them."

* * *

A little later that morning The Mayor walked around the main area of Faith's apartment tidying up various things here and there. "And everything went smoothly with Mr. Wirth?" He asked of Faith who was in her bathroom getting changed into a dress that he had bought her.

"Not if you're Mr. Wirth." Faith answered through the door, as she slipped the dress on over her head.

Wilkens giggled. "Well, that's swell. You know how I feel about loose ends." He fluffed a cushion. "And the big day is so close, you can smell the excitement on the air." Wilkens looked up and over at the bathroom door. "Say, are you ever coming out of there?"

"I don't know." Faith muttered as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her image looking odd to her in the pink and white dress.

"Aw, come on." Wilkens cajoled.

Faith reluctantly opened the door and stepped out into the room so that The Mayor could see her. "I feel I look stupid in this." Faith admitted, plucking at the dress nervously.

"You look lovely." Wilkens assured her. "Perfect for the Ascension. Any boys that manage to survive will be lining up to ask you out."

"It just isn't me though." Faith muttered, nibbling at her bottom lip as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It felt so odd, after her years of wearing leather, and dark colours.

"Not you?" The Mayor questioned, as he stepped towards her. "Let me tell you something. Nobody knows what you are. Not even you, little Miss Seen-it-all. The Ascension isn't just my day. It's yours too, your day to blossom, to show the world what a powerful girl you are. I think of what you've done, what I know you will do," He caressed her face with a gentle loving hand. "No father could be prouder."

Faith looked down hiding the pleased flush that she was sure was heating her cheeks. "I hope I don't let you down." She said sincerely.

"Impossible." Wilkens assured her, lowering his hand. "Now come on, change back into your street clothes. I'll buy you an ice."

Faith returned the smile that Wilkens gave her, she had never felt so loved and appreciated in her entire life.

* * *

Willow rode to a stop on her bike inside the high school bike rack area on the outskirts of the school campus. Having opted to ride to school to enjoy the fresh air whilst she still could, the outcome of the coming Ascension still very much up in the air. As she dismounted Percy walked up to her holding stapled papers in his hand. "Hey, Rosenberg!" Percy called, getting Willow's attention.

"Hey, Percy." Willow greeted with a warm smile as she kicked down the stand on her bike.

"Check it out," He said holding up the papers he held in his hands. "History final."

Willow looked at the circled red letter. "B-minus, that's great." Willow beamed enthusiastically.

"I'm a scholar." Percy said lowering his history final paper and tapping it with the back of his hand. "I'm like a scholar."

"Congratulations." Willow said with a proud smile.

Percy looked back up at her. "Hey, listen. Thank you. I mean for helping me, being so patient. And also, for mot kicking my ass like you did in The Bronze."

"You know, Percy, that was actually…" Willow paused for a second, at the last minute deciding she was better off not telling him that it hadn't really been her that had kicked his ass into gear. "For your own good."

"I know, I know." Percy agreed, just as Oz arrived, coming up behind Willow.

"Hey." He greeted softly his hand coming to rest on Willow's back.

"Hey." Willow greeted back, her eyes becoming warmer when they landed on the musician. After a moment she turned her attention back to Percy. "History's important, you know."

"No, I totally get that now. And I got the grades, I'm graduation tomorrow, and can forget all this crap." Percy gave Willow a cheerful wave as he walked away heading over to where he knew his friends would be.

Willow looked after him with a hurt expression. "On the bright side," Oz said seeing his girls' expression. "After graduation, he may not get the chance to forget it all.

"Uh huh." Willow murmured not feeling at all comforted by Oz's words of comfort.

"I was trying to keep things light." Oz explained, when he saw that his attempt hadn't worked.

Willow looked up at him. "But things aren't light. I mean, it's bad enough we have to fight The Mayor. I don't want him eating Percy and the whole class. We have to find a spell, or something to stop the Ascension. Willow declared resolutely.

"Then we will." Oz assured her, as they turned and headed for the school.

* * *

Xander walked quietly down the hall heading for his first class of the day. He peaked in through the window in the door, and upon seeing that the class was already started quietly opened the door when the teacher had his backed turned. Quietly shutting the door behind him and snuck towards the only seat left in the class, which was beside Anya. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Harris." The male teacher said as he turned around. Xander gave him a double thumbs up as he slipped into his chair, glad that it was the end of school year, otherwise he'd have been sentenced to detention for sure. "Look, I realize that you've all finished your finals and you're ready to move on. But you haven't graduated yet. This is still a class and everyone will participate." The teacher turned his eyes back to Xander. "Mr. Harris, would you care to begin?"

Xander looked up at the board, and took in the chalk drawn Garrett. "Um… E." He guessed.

"No there's no E." The teacher said as he turned back towards the board drawing the circle that indicated the head. "They always go for the E." He chuckled, without turning around he shouted the name of the next person to guess. "Next! Steven."

"Hi." Anya whispered leaning closer to Xander as she spoke.

Xander glanced over at her. "Hey."

"So, I was wondering, maybe if you were free this weekend, maybe we could do some entertaining thing." Anya suggested hopefully.

Xander looked over at her again, with a slightly worried expression. "Would that be along the line of you telling me about all the men you destroyed back in your demon days? Cause pencil me in." He muttered sarcastically, glancing over at the teacher to make sure he hadn't noticed his inattention.

"Well, we could do something else you like. We could watch sports of some kind." Anya suggested, not sure why she wanted him to say yes so badly for. All men were evil, right?

"Uh, I don't know." Xander muttered with a frown.

"Men like sports I'm sure of it."

"Yes." Xander murmured getting irritated. "Men like sports. Men watch the action movie. They eat of the beef, and enjoy to look at the bosoms. A thousand year of avenging our wrongs and that's all you've learned?"

"I'm trying ok?" Anya said hurtly. "You don't need to take my head off."

"I'm sorry." Xander apologized feeling bad, and just a little worried. "Look, I don't even know if I'm going to make it to the next weekend." Anya gave him a confused look. "I'll tell you what, I survive the Ascension and maybe you and I can do some sports related…" Xander trailed off at the horrified expression that suddenly appeared on Anya's face at the mention of an Ascension. "What?" He asked.

* * *

Buffy stood to the side holding up a newspaper, as Giles and Wesley pranced around in a straight line of the main library floor as they fenced. 'PROFESSOR FOUND MURDERED' Buffy read again. "Faith." Buffy said certainly.

"You sure?" Giles asked as he thrust forward.

"One of her pieces. I recognize the brush work." Buffy quipped.

"What about the one about the boy? Couldn't that have als…"

Buffy cut Wesley off. "No. Faith's a more stab and go person, and the boy's neck was brutally broken." Buffy said firmly.

Giles took the paper from Buffy holding it with one hand as he parried Wesley attacks. "Brutally stabbed, Mr. Wirth, visiting professor of geology..." He read before looking up at Buffy. "There's nothing in here that bellows motive."

"Random killing, perhaps?" Wesley suggested. "Fit of rage? Everybody does seem to be going a bit mad lately. Faith has something of a head start."

Buffy shook her head. "After last night and The Mayors take out attempt. Doesn't read. I think it's homework."

Giles stopped sparring and turned to Buffy, his expression that of dawning realization. "The Mayor wanted the good professor out of the way."

Buffy nodded. "Which leads to the question, how come? I'm gonna destroy the entire city, but I take the time to kill harmless Lester first?"

"Tying up loose ends?" Giles suggested. "Lester had something, or knew something."

"Then I wanna know too." Buffy said resolutely. "The Mayor's trying to hide. I say we go seek."

"Ah." Wesley said catching on. "By attempting to keep a valuable clue from us, The Mayor may have inadvertently led us right to it." He finished with a flashy flourish of his fencing sword.

Buffy gave Wesley a look. "What page are you on Wes, cause we already got there."

"Yes well," Wesley muttered slightly embarrassed. "You will go tonight. Look over his apartment, anything of note, report back here." Wesley ordered.

Buffy smiled amusedly. "I just love it when you take charge, you man, you." She quipped.

Wesley looked over at Giles. "Was that a yes? I have trouble keeping track."

"I'll go." Buffy informed the slightly frazzled Watcher, as she silently wondered how long it would take him to understand American slang.

"Be careful. If Faith should show up…"

Buffy interrupted Giles concerned warning. "I don't think she'll show. Been there, killed that. She's not much for follow-up." Buffy quipped, remembering how bored Faith got whenever they patrolled together and they went over areas they had already covered.

"Nonetheless, keep watch. Faith has you at a disadvantage, Buffy." Giles continued concerned about the outcome of such a meeting.

"Cause I'm not crazy, or cause I don't kill people?" Buffy asked with raised brows.

"Both, actually." The former Watcher informed her.

"I hear you. I can't kill her, fun as it may sound." Buffy said with a small frown. "I can make her cry uncle though, and I mean to."

"Don't let your feelings about Faith interfere with your work." Wesley ordered.

"Stopping Faith is my work. Take a beat to love the synergy." Buffy quipped.

"Faith is a footnote. Our priority is stopping the Ascension." Wes stated flatly, just as the door to the library opened and Xander marched in, dragging a reluctant Anya through the door with him.

"Easier said than done malarkey boy." Xander quipped, a more urgent air to his voice than there normally was.

"Xander," Wesley sighed. "If you don't have something constructive to add?" He muttered stung by the 'malarkey' comment.

"You guys want to know about the Ascension?" Xander pushed Anya forward. "Well, meet the only living person who's ever been to one."

Buffy, Giles, and Wesley started at the two in shock for a long moment, not sure whether after all their bad luck, that this was actually happening.

* * *

Anya sat at the library table, with Giles, Wesley, Xander's and Buffy's full attention as they sat around the table with her. "About eight hundred years ago." She began. "In the Kastka Vallies above the Urals, there was a Sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. I was there cursing a shepherd who had been unfaithful." Anya continued merrily. "His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie with…"

"Can we get back to the chase?" Buffy interrupted, certain that she didn't want to know how the story ended.

"Sorry. Lo-hash was… it-it decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out." Anya shook her head in remembered horror. "I've seen some horrible things in my time. I've been the cause of most of them, actually." She said more than a little proudly. "But this…"

"Ahem, sorry," Wesley interrupted. "But Lo-Hash was a four winged soul killer, am I right?" Giles nodded in conformation. "I was given to understand that they're not that fierce. Of all the demons that we've faced…" Buffy and Giles shot him a look, but Anya cut him off.

"You've never seen a demon." She said flatly.

Buffy raised her hand. "Uh, excuse me? Kind of professionally, four years running." She quipped.

Anya shook her head. "All demons that walk the earth are tainted. Are human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're different."

"Different?" Giles murmured questioningly, The Watcher in him, more than just a little intrigued.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"Well, for one thing they're bigger." Anya said, starting out with the least important bit of information.

* * *

Snyder walked with Mayor Wilkens out in school grounds where rows of chairs were being set up for the students and parents to sit on. "Kids are here." Snyder said pointing to a section of chairs that were still being set up. "Parents off to the side there. We'll go up, they'll play the processional, and then you'll give the address." Snyder informed him.

"It all looks wonderful." Wilkens assured the smaller man, as he looked around the arrangement and the amount of chairs that were being put up.

"As long as nobody makes any trouble." Snyder said looking up at The Mayor with a frown, his thoughts going to the trouble making blond that seemed to be the bane of his existence since taking over Fluties position as Principal of Sunnydale High.

"Oh, stop worrying. You just make sure the kids show up. anybody who doesn't feel like coming to graduation, well, they'll just have to live without a diploma." Wilkens told Snyder in a jovial tone.

"They'll be here, sir." Snyder assured, his mind ticking over the last part of Wilkens sentence. It would make a great attendance inducer to threaten with holding their diplomas if they didn't come to the ceremony.

"Call me Richard." Wilkens said as he stood with Snyder, looking down at him. "You've done a great job here in Sunnydale. We've both seen all sorts of things. What's important is that we keep it under control, and that's what you've done." The Mayor commended.

"I believe in order." Snyder said humbly, with a small shrug.

"Sunnydale owes you a debt. It will be repaid." Wilkens smiled. "Yes sir,we'll mark that invoice paid in full." Wilkens walked away, heading towards the school, not seeing the worried expression on Snyder's face as he watched him go.

* * *

Willow and Oz entered the library their expressions quickly changing to shock to see Anya sitting at the table surrounded by the other members of their small group. Both stopped dead in their tracks as Anya finished listening to Wesley and Giles explanation of the ritual. She shook her head. "It doesn't sound like Lo-Hash. The rituals are all different."

"I wish that was a relief." Giles muttered tiredly.

"What's going on?" Oz asked looking from one person to the next.

"How come evil girls in the mix?" Willow asked her eyes narrowed with distaste and a small amount of jealousy. She really didn't like sharing her people with anyone especially not evil people, or sorta ex evil people as far as Anya was concerned at this moment.

"Anya witnessed an Ascension." Giles explained.

Willow relax slightly, her expression no less guarded, but she was willing to put up with the annoying blond for a good reason. "Oh, ok then.

"What about the spiders?" Buffy asked remembering the box they had tried to take from The Mayor. "The Mayor had a box of spiders that he had to eat. The Box of…" Buffy turned to Giles. "I want to say Grav-Locks?" She questioned.

"Gavrock." Giles corrected automatically.

Anya shook her head. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, there must be something that you can remember that would be helpful." Buffy muttered getting frustrated with the dead end that seemed to be constantly mocking them.

They all looked up when the door opened again, and Willow pulled Oz back with her as her eyes fell on Mayor Wilkens entering their sanctuary with a pose that told of how utterly confident and at ease he was being alone and weapon-less in the midst of his enemies. Buffy slipped the newspaper she had been looking at much earlier in the day out of sight, not wanting to give Wilkens any clue that they were anywhere close to finding out what he wanted to keep hidden.

Mayor Wilkens looked at all of them as they stood tense huddled by the large table, each one glaring at him. "So this is the inner sanctum. Faith tells me this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era." The Mayor looked around at the books. "So, hat are kids reading now days?" He asked calmly walking over to the table coming to stop beside Giles and picked up a book. Giles stood his ground refusing to cower in his way, his normally warm blue eyes flashing with a cold hatred. "'The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction.'" The Mayor looked up from the open book, before dropping it back down on the table. "Aw, that's sweet. Different races coming together."

Buffy glowered at him. "You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?" She muttered, her hazel eyes flashing, as she wondered how Faith put up with the constant flow of self absorbed prattle that seemed to just spew from his mouth.

The Mayor chuckled, his attention on Giles. "That's one spunky girl you've raised. I'm gonna eat her." He growled. Giles swiftly picked up Wesley's sword from the table and in a swift efficient movement thrust it through Wilken's chest, forcing him to stagger back.

"Whoa!" Wilkens cried as he looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest. "Well now, that was a little thoughtless." He pulled the sword out of his chest. "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave."

Buffy took a step forward, her body tense with the desire to see how his body held up against the pain The Slayer could deliver. "Get out." She said forcefully.

The Mayor looked around at them again with a small smile, as he wiped the blade clean of his blood with his handkerchief. "I smell fear. That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you at graduation." He tossed the sword back to Giles, who caught it by the hilt with a practised movement. "You don't want to miss my commencement address." The Mayor turned and began making his way towards the door. "It's going to be one heck of a speech." He called over his shoulder to them as he walked out of the library doors.

Anya watched him leave with wide eyes, her heart pounding in her chest. That sword had just plunged through him and did absolutely nothing! She couldn't be here! She couldn't watch and be a part of an Ascension again, not when she was so mortally vulnerable! She just couldn't! It had scared her enough when she was a vengeance demon! The suffering and death that Sorcerer had brought when he had managed to Ascend had been devastating, much more so than anything a vengeance demon could ever hope to accomplish…

When she felt that she had given The Mayor enough time to be out of the school building Anya hurried for the door, walking through the doors without a backwards glance at those still standing in the library, a little shaken by The Mayor's unexpected visit. Xander followed after her rushing out the door to catch up with her down the hall. "Anya, wait! Where are you going?" He asked.

Anya came to a stop and turned to face him. "Anywhere. If there's a lunar shuttle going up anytime soon, I'm on it."

"We need you here. You might be able to help." Xander pleaded.

Anya took a small step back from him. "Or I might be able to live. You can't stop the Ascension Xander. You were right the first time. The only thing any sane person can do now is run." Before Xander could get in another word to convince her otherwise Anya quickly continued on down the hall walking past Cordelia who was going in the opposite direction.

The brunette came to stand beside Xander, looking at the retreating figure of Anya as she hurried down the hallway. "What's her saga?" She asked.

Xander looked from the retreating figure of the blond to the brunette beside him. "She's freaking."

"About what?" Cordelia asked looking at Xander.

He shrugged. "The Mayor is going to kill us all during graduation."

"Oh." Cordelia murmured. "Are you going to go to fifth period?"

Xander shook his head. "I'm thinking I might skip it."

"Me too." Cordelia agreed and they both walked down the hall together away from their prospective class rooms. Going to a class of doing nothing just seemed like such a waste of time all things considered, especially when they could be enjoying the sunshine instead.

* * *

Buffy moved from the open suitcase on her mother's bed to her mother's open wardrobe. Putting sloppily folded clothes into the suitcase. "Buffy," She heard her mom call. "I'm home. Do you wanna go to uh…" Joyce paused as she walked into her room. "What are you doing?" She asked worriedly coming into the room. "You're running away again?" She guessed as she took in the open suitcase, before noticing once again her room, and her clothes being packed in the case, as her daughter continued to take clothes from the wardrobe and put them into the suitcase. "And you're taking my clothes."

"Mom, I need you to leave town. Tonight." Buffy said in the midst of her bustling.

"Buffy, I'd miss your graduation." Joyce said her tone slightly rebuking as she came to stand beside her bed.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed. "That's sort of the idea."

"There's no way. I wouldn't dream…"

Buffy cut her mother off, finally stopping her back forth from the bed to wardrobe. She stood with her hands resting on the open suitcase the teeth of the zipper biting into the skin of her palms. "Mom, graduation is a pointless ceremony where you sit around and listen to a bunch of boring speeches until someone hands you a piece of paper that says you graduated which you already know, and maroon does nothing for my complexion, so don't argue, ok?"

"What, is some terrible demon going to attack the school?" Joyce asked sarcastically an amused smile on her face. Buffy glared at her mother not saying a word for or against her mothers sarcastic conclusion. Joyce sank down on her bed, seeing the truth in her daughters silence. "Oh I see." She murmured playing with her bed spread. "Oh, you know Buffy, looking back on everything that's happened, maybe I should have sent you to a different school."

Buffy turned to face her mother fully. "Just promise me that you'll be far away from here." Buffy pleaded.

Joyce shook her head. "I'm not leaving you to face an awful monster. If I go anywhere, you're coming with me."

Buffy shook her head sadly. "You know that I can't."

"Well, then I can't either." Joyce said resolutely.

Buffy's shoulders slumped. "Mom, I know that sometimes you wish I were different."

"Buffy, no." Joyce gasped shaking her head, denying the truth of Buffy's sad statement.

"I wish I could be a lot of things for you." Buffy continued not allowing her mother to go on. "A great student, a star athlete, remotely normal, I'm not. But there is something I do that I can do better than anybody else in the world. I'm gonna fight this thing," Buffy looked at her mother her eyes filled with concern. "But I can't do it and worry about you."

"Buffy, you can't…"

"You stay, you'll get me killed." Buffy interrupted bluntly, realizing that the subtle coxing approach wasn't going to work. "You'll have to trust me on this. Can you do that?"

Joyce was silent for a long moment, before reluctantly nodding her head. Standing she folded her daughter in her arms. "When I come back. You better be here to greet me. I don't want to have to bury my only daughter." Buffy clung to her mother, not making any move to vocally promise something that she couldn't guarantee. She hadn't even the slightest idea what was going to happen.

* * *

Amy the rat sat in her cage, her front paws holding a tasty treat that she was nibbling on, completely unaware of the stress radiating from the girl on the bed, and the calm almost infallible patience of the boy sitting at the girls laptop. And that was just fine with her, she was happy to out of the way of the world. Rats weren't highly thought of after all, and she'd live longer, and better fed in the cage. Although distant memories haunted her, memories of a time that she wasn't a rat and she had everything going for her. The memories were starting to dim now and the tendency's and habits of a rat where beginning to take over.

Willow lay on her front on her bed, her legs crossed at the ankles in the air, moving back and forth in a controlled rhythm as the red head flipped through the pages of her occult book, looking for any spells that would prove even a little useful against The Mayor tomorrow night. Graduation was so close. Signalling the doom of them all, and they still had no real idea what to expect, or any idea at all on how to defeat it. They didn't even know what demon he was going to Ascend into, and Anya had headed for the hills, leaving them without any real helpful information, unless you include how strong and big and much more violent full demons were.

Another thing she really couldn't believe! All those nights researching and fighting demons, now only to discover that they weren't even true demons like they prided themselves on being, the whole reason they hated vampires was a lie, for they were human hybrids just like the vampire… "Oh this is so frustrating." Willow muttered closing her book and moving into a sitting position.

Oz turning around in his chair. "Nothing useful?"

"No, it's great." Willow muttered sarcastically. "If I want to make ferns invisible, or communicate with shrimp, I've got the goods right here." She patted the closed book.

"Our lives are different than other peoples." Oz observed.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not going to find a spell to stop the Ascension. I'm no witch." Willow gestured over at Amy in her cage still nibbling. "I can't even change poor Amy back into a person." She muttered defeatedly.

"But, you got the swinging Habitrail going. I think Amy is in a good place emotionally." Oz monotoned.

"Oz." Willow said slowly.

"What?" He asked turning his head to look at Willow again.

"Could you pretend to care about what's happening? Please?" Willow pleaded, not sure she could take his calm detachment over this situation for much longer, when she could feel her panic rising inside her.

"You think I don't care?" Oz asked slightly surprised.

"I think we could be dead in two days time and you're being ironic detachment guy." Willow murmured.

"Would it help if I panic?"

Willow sat up straighter, rising up on her knees slightly. "Yes, it would be swell. Panic is a thing people share in times of crisis. And everything's really scary now, you know, and I don't know what's going to happen." Willow said her panic beginning to show in her voice with every word she spoke. "And there's all sorts of things that you're supposed to get to do after high school, and I was really looking forward to doing them, and now we're probably just gonna die and I would to feel that maybe you would…"

Oz cut Willow off as he leaned forward taking her lips with his own, in a slow passion filled kiss, that had Willow's skin tingling all over. "What are you doing?" Willow asked when she got her mouth back.

"Panicking." Oz replied huskily, capturing her lips with his own again. Willow moaned as Oz pressed forward his tongue slipping past her lips and into the cavern of her mouth as she lay back on her bed his weight settling on top of her. Willow placed her hands on his sides, her heart fluttering nervously, and with no little excitement. She could feel the hard ridge of his desire pressing against her inner thigh. His fingers running along the hem of her jumper.

"Hmm. Oz." Willow breathed, and Oz pulled back looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Oz asked pulling back a little.

Willow in a hasty movement grabbed him by his shoulders not allowing him to move back any further. "No!" She blushed. "It-it feels nice."

Oz brushed some hair away from Willow's face a sweet caring smile curving his lips. "I love you."

"I-I love you to." Willow replied, her hands caressed his shoulders, before going up to his neck feeling his pulse, before coming up so that she was gently holding the sides of his face in her palms. "Kiss me." She ordered quietly. Oz didn't hesitate as he complied with his red heads demand. He could feel her hands coming up to delve into his hair.

He slipped his hands under her jumper and shirt, feeling her warm skin and the deep breath she took at the new contact, his arms bunching up the material. Fisting his hands in the material her pulled both her jumper and shirt up and off her in a precise sweeping motion. He looked her in the eyes for a long moment, before dipping down laving worshiping kisses on her newly exposed skin. Willow's hands fell to Oz's back, her fingers clenching in the thin material of his shirt, as she felt the heat of his body radiating from through the shirt. She gasped at the love and devotion she could feel with every brush of his lips against her skin.

Willow skimmed her hands lower to clasp her fingers around the hem of his shirt. Oz pulled back for a moment as he helped her remove his shirt. Willow leaned up, reaching behind her she unclasped her bra, as Oz watched swallowing thickly as the red head slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders then over her arms, before finally flinging concealing contraption away. Revealing her upper body to him completely for the first time. Willow looked over his bare chest soaking him in, highly aware of the fact that his eyes were on her, leaving a heated trail were ever they landed.

Her eyes moved down to the waist of his jeans. His pale skin hidden out of sight by the material of his pants. She could see the bulge making a tent in his pants, looking up at Oz after a long moment, biting softly on her lip. Her lip wasn't in her possession for long though, as Oz dipped forward capturing her plump lower lip with his own gently nibbling the fleshy muscle as he leaned Willow back down on the bed. Willow moaned breathily, her hands falling to his hips, as she arched up against him. Oz groaned at the sweet pressure, his own hands falling to her jeans undoing the snaps. Willow gasped, her hands tracing along the waistband of his pants undoing them as best she could without seeing what she was doing.

Oz slowly slide her jeans down her thighs, as laved kisses on her neck, his body trembling as he slid her jeans off completely. Willow shoved down his pants as far as she could from her position, the feel of his smooth skin against her own sending shivers of pleasure through her awakening nerves. Heat engulfed her centre, spreading throughout her body hazing her mind in a whirlwind of passion and love for the man above her. "Oz, I love you." Willow murmured affectionately.

"I love you, too." Oz murmured back, his lips closing over hers as he removed his pants, and briefs in a quick movement.

His hands fell to Willow panties the only thing remaining that barred him from seeing and feeling all of her soft skin against his own. Willow sighed her head tilting back as she felt him at her entrance hard and pulsing against her aching core. Oz held her steady as Willow arched up her hips instinctively at the feel. He moved lower his mouth worshipping her skin, laving her breast with loving attention. Suckling one of her heavy heaving mounds. Teasing her nipple gently with his teeth. Using every skill he knew to help to distract her from the inevitable pain of her first time.

Gently Oz pushed forward her tight channel slick with her juices making his way easier. Willow clung to time, the stretching felt odd, and yet pleasurable like she had been missing something, something that made an unspoken promise of pleasures previously unknown. Oz moved forward slowly his jaw clenched tightly as he fought for some semblance of control over his desires, and the wolf inside him more animalist urges. He felt her barrier butt against the head of his cock, and after only a brief hesitation he surged forward to break it as quickly as possible, not wishing to draw out the pain.

Willow let out a small cry of shock, having forgotten in her haze of passion that there would be pain her first time. She clung to Oz, her body tense, unwittingly putting Oz's strength of will to the test as her tight virgin channel squeezed around him. Oz kissed her devoutly on the lips using his love for her to strengthen his waning control. "Will…" He muttered hoarsely. "Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice, Willow began to relax as she realized the quick sharp pain was fading leaving only a slight uncomfortable throbbing twinge. "Yeah."

"Do… do you wanna stop?" Oz asked, making his wolf snarl in outrage and primal hunger.

Willow shook her head. "No." She said softly.

That was all Oz needed to hear, as he dipped down to kiss her passionately, once again building the red heads passion with experienced strokes of his tongue, making her forget all about the pain, that was quickly becoming a forgotten memory. Feeling Willow give a slight experimental thrust of her hips. Oz groaned and slowly began to move inside her. Gently thrusting in and out, building up his rhythm and their passion. Willow let out a keening cry as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms clutching at his shoulders as she felt the most incredible sensations building in her womb, a taunt wire, that was winding tighter and tighter as the pleasure inside her body grew. Never in her life had she felt anything like this! It was amazing!

* * *

Buffy stood in front of a table in professor Wirth's apartment a file box on the table in front of her, as she filled it with papers and books she had found that she believed might be useful. She couldn't be sure herself the words all seemed foreign to her, the only thing that made sense were the commas, and the full-stops, the words themselves were a complete mystery. Behind her Angelus walked through the door, knocking his shoulders against the wooden frame of the door, catching Buffy's attention. "Ow." He muttered out of reflex, as he entered the room, rubbing his shoulder.

"Stealthy." Buffy commented turning back to her work, as she slipped a paper folder into the box.

"Not my best entrance." Angelus agreed looking back at the door. "I think they were mopping in the halls."

Buffy picked up another file that she had put on the table. "What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing over at him as he moved to stand beside her.

Angelus shrugged. "I heard the news of the good professors death, and it just shouted Faith, and I scented you going this way, so I thought I'd check it out." He said nonchalantly.

"Is everyone afraid that I can't take Faith if I run into her?" Buffy asked slightly annoyed, that everyone seemed to think that Faith would have her beat.

"And, you're not I take it." Angelus murmured looking her up and down, her annoyance shimmering around her in his senses.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I know it's going to happen sooner, or later. It would just be nice if people didn't think that I can't take her, because I'm not crazy and I'm not a killer."

"You know there right though, right? Faith wouldn't think twice about killing you. If she saw an opening she'd take it without hesitation. But you, you wouldn't take the killing blow, you'd do your best to beat her bloody, but leave her alive, unless you had no other choice. Something that Faith ultimately knows. Being a killer can be an advantage."

Buffy sighed, her shoulders slumping for a moment before she straightened them. "I know." She admitted.

Angelus looked down at the papers in her hands. "What's that?" He asked changing the subject, sensing that there was nothing more to be said, on the matter.

Buffy looked down at the report in her hands. "A report. Excavation of some old lava bed. Guy was a volcano-ologist, or something.

Angelus stepped behind her, his chest lightly brushing her back, making Buffy shiver uncontrollably at the close contact, an action that didn't escape Angelus' notice. "Anything that links him to The Mayor?"

Buffy pulled herself together, silently scolding herself for her lack of control. "I looked through it, but the only thing I understood were the commas. Gonna bring it to Giles, see if he can do better." Buffy explained moving to pick up the box. She felt Angelus lean into her, his hair brushing softly against the skin of her cheek, and she inhaled sharply, her grip on the box tightening to a white knuckled grip, that threatened to break the handles cut into the box. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked trying to sound sharp and annoyed, instead of breathy.

Angelus smiled to himself as he took in her scent and the small amount of arousal that was coming from her, tantalizing him. Buffy forced herself to move away, and head towards the door. Angelus easily caught up with her and took the box from her hands, in an unexpected move, that Buffy hadn't seen coming. She looked across at him dubiously, not liking that he was still being charming. It was putting her resolve to the test, and for the first time she could really understand how despite the warning bells that may have gone off in a woman's mind whilst being stalked by Angelus, the charm that he could exude was devastatingly effective. "What?" Angelus asked noting Buffy's stare, as they walked out of the building.

Buffy shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing." Buffy muttered turning her gaze to the ground.

"It didn't look like nothing." Angelus observed.

Buffy stopped in the middle of the deserted road. "You know what? I can take it from here." She said holding her hands out for the box.

"It's fine. I have to be kept up to speed on The Mayor's Ascension to, you know." Angelus replied. He stepped closer to her, his eyes searching as he looked at her. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

"Nothing." Buffy said, her voice wavering slightly, under the penetrating stare Angelus had fixed on her.

Angelus raised a mocking brow. "You're a bad liar, Buff." He murmured.

"I think your lie detector has a screw loose." Buffy grumbled defensively, crossing her arms under her chest, as she glowered at Angelus.

"Hmm." Angelus murmured, tilting his head slightly, his eyes closing as he focused on her completely. "Your heartbeats accelerated, your breathings quickened." Angelus sniffed. "And your…" Angelus trailed off as a thunk sounded and an arrow was suddenly penetrating his chest. "Ow…" He muttered as he began to fall.

"Angelus!" Buffy cried shocked as she caught him before he could fall.

Behind a neon sign atop a nearby building behind Angelus, Faith and a vampire minion of The Mayor's stood looking down at the two. "Missed the heart." The vampire observed.

Faith smiled, as she watched Buffy looked around frantically, trying to see who had fired the arrow. "Meant to."

"Oh God." Buffy muttered as she looked around the buildings, looking for anyone, but the street was as deserted as it normally was this time of night. Not seeing anyone she turned her attention back to Angelus. "It must have missed your heart." Buffy murmured more for herself, then for him. Trying to reassure herself that he wasn't going to turn to dust in her arms.

"Not by much." Angelus gasped, as the initial pain of the arrows penetration began to fade. "I'm getting sick of all these assassination attempts." He muttered.

Buffy let out a small sob like chuckle. "Come on. We need to get you to the library."

Angelus shook his head and tried to pull away. "No way Buff."

"But," Buffy began helplessly. "That's where we were heading."

Angelus shook his head, as he slumped once again into Buffy's arms, the sudden movement he had made sending shockwaves of pain through him. "No one can see me like this."

Buffy looked at him confused. "What? Angelus I don't understand?" Buffy asked pleadingly.

"I can't afford to let people see me weak. Especially not my enemies." Angelus murmured.

Buffy looked at him with sad eyes understanding dawning on her, and she could help stroking his face. "Ok. Um…" Buffy looked around again. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"To the mansion."

"Alright." Buffy murmured soothingly, as she shifted her hold on him so that she had one arm wrapped around his back helping to keep him steady, and the other picked the box up from the ground where Angelus had dropped as the arrow struck him.

* * *

Buffy sat Angelus down on the first chair she saw in the mansion. Stroking his face with tender hands. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?" She asked.

"The closest one is in my private bathroom." Angelus muttered.

Buffy nodded. "I'll be right back." She told him, before rushing up the stairs hoping that she remembered the way from the one time she had been lead up into Angelus's room. Finding it after a couple of try's, Buffy made a beeline for what she assumed was the bathroom door. Rushing inside she searched through the cabinets, not finding much of anything in them except for his hair gel, soap, and a toothbrush. Until she finally opened a cabinet with the box she was looking for.

With a relieved sigh, Buffy grabbed it and rushed back out the door, and down the hallways of the mansion, reaching Angelus in record time. Moving behind Angelus she grasped the end of the arrow with both hands. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Just do it." Angelus grumbled, wanting the offending piece of wood removed from his chest.

Buffy nodded, and with a swift movement broke the end of the arrow off, as close to his back as she could manage. Angelus groaned as the movement jostled the shaft of the arrow.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized fretfully.

Without answering her, Angelus grasped the shaft of the arrow protruding from his chest and gave a sharp steady tug. Pulling the rest of the arrow out. Buffy rushed around him to stand in front of him, noting the blood staining his silk shirt. "Ok, did you have to do that, Mr. Macho vamp?" Buffy muttered as Angelus carelessly dropped the arrow to the floor. Buffy carefully pulled his jacket off, before cutting through his silk shirt with the scissors she found in the kit. Pulling the shirt off his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor in a useless heap, she inspected the wound, ready to clean it. only to find that the bleeding had stopped already, leaving only an angry looking wound. "I guess were lucky Faith is such a suck shot, huh?" Buffy muttered, as she pulled out a swab to clean the wound.

Angelus brushed her hand aside, and Buffy looked up at him with a disapproving expression. "I heal fast and I don't get infections."

"You can humour me though." Buffy murmured attempting to clean his wound again.

Angelus clumsily caught her wrist. "No can do. We got an Ascension to stop remember." Angelus stood knocking over his chair, and almost falling himself.

Buffy steadied him with a worried expression. "Ok, you're being a real klutz today. You need to…"

"Aw, fuck." Angelus grunted as he lost strength in his legs and he fell sideways to the ground.

"Angelus!" Buffy cried fear for the tall dark vampire consuming her for the second time tonight as she quickly moved to squat by him.

Angelus looked up at her. "Poison. I-I can feel it." Angelus grunted, the poison burning in his veins as it slowly made its way through him from the wound in his chest.

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw sweat beading on his brow. She placed her hand against his forehead, then his cheeks. "You're burning up." She muttered worriedly. Angelus muttered something unintelligible.

Buffy lifted his upper body from the stone and rested him against her chest, as she closed her eyes for a moment pushing back tears that were threatening to well in her eyes. "Buff?" Angelus panted.

Buffy opened her eyes. "Yes?" She replied running a hand through his hair gently.

"Help me up." Buffy nodded, before shifting around so that she could pull him to his feet, his arm wrapped around her small shoulders as they began walking towards his bed.

A short while later Buffy pulled the sheets around him, smoothing them over his chest. "Do you have any idea what the poison is?" Buffy asked softly, barely allowing herself to hope that it would be that easy.

Angelus shook his head. "No." He grimaced in pain.

Buffy ran a soothing hand over his face, smoothing the creases his grimace had made. "You have to let me tell Giles." Buffy pleaded.

Angelus shook his head. "No." He said firmly.

"Please!" Buffy pleaded. "He can help. We can all help, you're our ally in this. And we look after each other." Angelus looked at mutinously, and Buffy caressed his cheek. "Please, I don't think I'll be able to find out what this is on my own! And if I can't do that, I can't find a cure."

Angelus hesitated as he met her hazel eyes, they were so sad, and worried, and something else lurked in her eyes something he couldn't place at this moment, something that moved him deeply, and he nodded. "Alright… but before you go. Could you do me a favour?" Buffy nodded. "Kill, my minions… they can't be trusted whilst I'm…"

Buffy nodded, and placed a finger over his lips. "Consider them dust. You just concentrate on resting." Buffy smiled weakly. "The sick persons not allowed to worry, alright?" Angelus nodded and Buffy reluctantly got up from the bed, drawing her stake. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised, before turning and walking with a determined stride through the mansion, determined to dust his minions quickly, so that she could get to the library, and the knowledge that was at Giles fingertips.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library holding the shaft with the small metal tip as well as the box that she had collected from Wirth's apartment. Giles and Wesley immediately turned to the door at the sound of its opening. Giles moved forward immediately at the sight of the arrow head, concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Buffy dumped the box on the table, and Wesley immediately went for it beginning to shift through its contents. "I'm fine." Buffy said firmly, and Giles took on a wary look, sensing from her tone that something else was up. "Faith struck Angelus with this… it's poisoned." Buffy said her voice quaking slightly, earning a sharp look from the ex-Watcher. Buffy held the arrow head to him, and Giles took a step back.

"What are you trying to suggest Buffy?" He asked looking at the arrow head in disgust.

Buffy looked at Giles surprised by the amount of venom in his voice towards Angelus, something she hadn't heard in a long while. Buffy walked towards, the arrow head dropping to her side. "He's sick Giles really sick. Whatever the poison was it affects vampires. He needs our help." Buffy said pleadingly holding up the arrow again.

Giles looked down at it unmoving, before turning his gaze back to Buffy. "Why should we help him? Buffy, he's evil, nothing going to change that."

"He's helping us. Right now he's with us! He got shot with this thing because he decided to help us instead of join The Mayor. We don't abandon one of our own! We don't!" Buffy cried jerking her hand towards Giles trying to make him take the arrow.

"For how long Buffy?" Giles asked flatly, his gaze steady as he met hers.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"How long until he's back to tormenting you, all of us. Threatening to turn you! Buffy, just because he's on our side now doesn't mean he's changed his mind. The only reason he's with us now, is because he doesn't want The Mayor taking away his food source, and a couple of other entirely selfish reasons. We're better off leaving him as he is."

Buffy looked at Giles shook, the tears she had held back before welling in her eyes traitorously. "To die suffering, at the hands of whatever poison Faith put on this arrow."

"Yes," Giles said flatly.

Buffy shook her head. "We're going to need him, before this is over. We're going to need him, and you're willing to jeopardize the world because you can't be bothered curing him because he's evil." Buffy said softly, but her voice no less riddled with pain.

Giles took a step forward. "Buffy, I understand that this is hard for you, but…"

Buffy took a step back. "You understand nothing!" Buffy spat her eyes full of pain, as her minds eye conjured up the image of Angelus' sweating body as she came back to inform him that she'd killed his minions, assuring him again that with the help of the others she'd find the cure. Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I can't bear to see him like that. It's not right Giles! It's not right. No one should die like that. No one!"

"Fascinating." Wesley said interrupting Buffy, causing both of them to look over at him.

"What?" Giles asked, glad for a reprieve from the girl he considered a daughter hurt eyes.

"He found something underneath. A carcass, buried by an eruption." Wesley said his eyes roving over the page.

"I'm not fascinated yet." Buffy muttered hotly, not sure if she appreciated the interruption or not.

"A carcass?" Giles murmured moving over to Wesley.

"A very large one. Mr. Wirth posits that it might be some heretofore undiscovered dinosaur." Wesley said as he scanned down the page.

"A demon?" Buffy muttered torn between listening to what sounded like vital information, and rounding on Giles again.

"Yes." Giles muttered. "That would be something that The Mayor would want to keep secret. If it's the same kind of demon he's turning into and it's dead, it means, that well, he's only impervious to harm until the Ascension. In his demon form, he can be killed." Giles said excitedly.

"Great." Buffy said sarcastically, her hand clenching around the arrow shaft. "So all we need is a million tons of burning lava. We're saved."

"We'll it's a start." Wesley murmured.

Buffy turned back to Giles and held up the arrow shaft. Giles looked at it hesitantly, still not wanting to take it. "Giles please! If not out of the goodness of your heart, then for me, and if not for me then for the good of the world. Giles… we're going to need him. I feel it." Buffy said feelingly.

Giles sighed taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Buffy are you one hundred percent sure about this. I know that it is hard for you to see Angel's body riddled with pain, but you must realize that this may be the out you're looking for. You wouldn't have to kill him yourself anymore."

Buffy looked at Giles affronted. "I never said I was looking for an out. I-I-I'll stake Angelus when I can, after this is over, but Giles I do feel that we need him now. No matter what he's done." Buffy said sincerely, not daring to go into her feelings for the evil, yet charming when he wanted to be vampire. They wouldn't understand, none of them would!

Giles sighed and replaced his glasses. "So be it." He muttered taking the arrow head, giving Buffy a suspicious look as he did so, as he wondered that if just maybe something else was happening inside The Slayer that was making her lobby so hard for the evil vampire's un-life. Giles answer made Wesley look up from the papers his expression mutinous. "Call the others. Get them here. We're is he?" He asked Buffy.

Buffy hesitated, not sure whether to tell him the truth, but before she could decide Wesley cut her off. "Hang on a minute. He's a vampire we don't save…"

"The Slayer, your Slayer says we need him. Are you saying that you don't trust her instincts. Are you willing to place your prejudice over that of the safety of the world?" Giles asked demandingly.

Buffy looked up at Giles with grateful eyes. "He's safe in his mansion, resting." Buffy said softly.

Giles nodded. "Good he'll be safe there. Are you certain it was Faith?"

"Well, I've narrowed down my list of one suspect." Buffy quipped darkly, her eyes flashing angrily, again giving Giles pause to glance at her suspiciously, trying to read behind the anger bringing up Faith's name had caused. "Will you be able to find out what this is?" Buffy asked turning Giles mind from his suspicions.

"The Council has all the known toxins on file, mystical, or otherwise. I'll contact them immediately." Wesley informed them resignedly, telling himself that the fate of the world was indeed more important than his own bias prejudice against the saving of vampires.

"Thank you." Buffy said feelingly towards her young inexperienced Watcher, a small smile touching her lips. Wesley looked away feeling uncomfortable, not having experienced the petite blond's gratitude before, and to his surprise he found it… rewarding.

* * *

Willow cuddled into Oz, smiling as his hand stroked her hair. "I feel different, you know. I-I guess that makes sense. Do you feel different?" She asked, before remembering that he had done this before. "Oh no, you've already, probably, no big change for you." She babbled nervously. "It was nice. Was it nice?" She asked as her babble continued. "Should this be a quiet moment?" She asked, before managing to cut off the barrage of words that wanted to spill from her lips.

"I know exactly what you mean." Oz murmured affectionately, still stroking her hair.

Willow looked up at him. "Which part?"

"Everything from 'it's different.'" Ox replied, making Willow beam, before their lips met in a sweet kiss, that may have become heated if the phone hadn't rang, making Willow pull away to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver a frown appearing on her face as she listened to Giles talk, she hung up without a word knowing that it would be useless to ask questions over the phone. "We've gotta go." Willow told Oz the frown still on her face.

* * *

The Mayor set the Box of Gavrock down on his office desk, just as Faith entered. "He's dropped, boss." Faith said as soon as she walked through the door.

"Applause, applause." He chuckled sitting himself down on his desk chair.

Faith sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk, an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Right in the back. He pitches over and Buffy's freaking, looking around, all panicked." Faith sighed, settling back into her chair. "It's a good time."

"Well, that should keep her occupied for a spell." Wilkens observed, with a winning grin.

"What next?" Faith asked as she glance over at the Box resting on The Mayors pristine desk.

"The Ritual of Gavrock. I have to ingest several of the inhabitants of this box." Wilkens informed the brunette as he patted the outside of the box.

"Ingest?" Faith asked uncertainly, eyeing the box with a slightly sickened stare.

"Eat." Wilkens confirmed with a shrug.

Faith wrinkled her nose, but smiled at The Mayor. "You're wicked gross."

Wilkens chuckled affectionately. "Well, you don't have to watch. Just, you know, go home, take it easy. It's a big day tomorrow."

Faith leaned forward in her chair. "You gotta give me something to do. There's no way I'm sleeping. Don't need anyone dead? Or maimed? I can settle for maimed." Faith pleaded.

"You little firecracker." Wilkens chuckled.

Faith leaned back in her chair her expression nostalgic. "My mom used to call me that when I was little. I was always running around." Faith fell silent and The Mayor looked at her with concern. "Tomorrow at the Ascension and all that, am I going to get to fight?" She asked eagerly, a touch of concern in her voice, at the doubts that were plaguing her mind.

"If everything goes smoothly, you won't have to. But how often do things go smoothly?"

"So you'll still need me there." Faith queried.

"Always." Wilkens assured her.

Faith smiled brightly. "When I was kid, a couple of miles outside of Boston there was this quarry. And all the kids used to swim there and jump off the rocks. And there was this one rock like forty feet up. I was the only one that would jump off it. All the other kids were too scared."

"Not you though." The Mayor acknowledged with a bright affectionate smile.

"Naah, I could do it easy."

"Get some rest." Wilkens told her kindly.

Faith stood, and looked back at the large black box hogging most of The Mayors desk. "Good luck with your spiders there." She muttered, before turning and heading towards the door, excitement churning in her for tomorrow. She'd finally get to show all of them just how powerful she was. Just how much better she was to Buffy freakin' Summers!

* * *

"I still don't get why were doing this." Xander muttered ill temperedly as he stood to this side in a Sunnydale High chemistry lab as Willow and Oz stood by a microscope.

"Because," Willow said as Oz peered through the scope. "Buffy needs us to." She said in a tone that brooked no arguments from the dark haired boy. Willow tore a page out of her notebook, and held it out to Xander. "They should have all this at the magic shop. I can run a trace analysis, see if it's a mystical poison." Xander looked at the paper dubiously, an angry scowl on his face. Willow sighed. "Look none of us like Angelus even a little, but how would you feel if it was Cordelia that was poisoned, or even Anya. Wouldn't you want us to help them if we could, even though we really don't like either of them?" Willow said reasonably.

Xander hesitated for a second and snatched the paper and looked down on it, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'they were all going to regret this.' And Willow couldn't fault him, she felt certain that after the Ascension was over, that they were all going to regret restoring Angelus to health, but what could they do, right now Buffy was pretty much right, they couldn't afford to be too picky about their allies especially one that was a strong as Angelus. Xander looked up from the list. "I'm a little short on cash." He admitted.

"Just tell them it's for me." Willow advised.

"Right." Xander said with a nod, before turning and marching out of the chemistry lab, wondering if by doing this he was about to sentence himself and his friends to long horrible deaths by the demons hands once the temporary alliance was over. Why couldn't Buffy believe that they could handle this on their own, they had every other time before! Xander thought moodily as he walked down the hall, conveniently forgetting that Angel had been there helping with everyone, but Acathla.

Anya met him coming from an adjacent hall having been looking for Xander. "Xander." Anya called bringing the boy up short to turn and face her in the dark hallway of the school.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Aruba by now." Xander muttered slightly ill-temperedly.

"Hey, I'm packed. My car's right outside. I-I just um, I-I had to uh…" Anya stuttered uncomfortably, not used to dealing with the affairs of her own heart.

"What?" Xander asked impatiently.

"You could come with me." Anya offered sincerely stepping towards him.

"Come with you? You mean that?" Xander asked truly shocked by the revelation, and somewhat tempted to go with her, to leave all this mess behind. To leave knowing that once he came back there was a good chance that Angelus would be as good as dead.

Anya shrugged. "Why not? We could just get in the car and drive. No one would miss us. We could take turns driving. Keep each other awake. You're going to die if you stay here."

"I guess I might." Xander murmured, her words making him realize that if he went, there was a good chance that his friends would die, and he'd be stuck with the knowledge that he had done nothing to help save them. Was seeing Angelus dead really worth chancing his friends lives over?

"When I think that something could happen to you, it feels bad inside, like I might vomit." Anya informed him, her hand resting over her heart for a moment.

"Welcome to the world of romance." Xander quipped.

"It's horrible!" Anya cried. "No wonder I used to get so much work."

"Well, I'm sorry I give you barfy feelings." Xander muttered, as he realized that no Angelus wasn't, no matter how much he disliked him, he wouldn't see him dead at the cost of his friends.

"Come with me." Anya pleaded.

Xander shook his head. "I can't." He said seriously.

"Why not?" Anya demanded to know, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.

"I got friends on the line." Xander said simply.

Anya gave him a confused look. "So?" She questioned.

Xander gave her a look. "That humanity thing's still a work in progress, isn't it?"

"Are you really going to be that much help to them?" Anya asked, hoping to convince him. "I mean, you'll probably just get in the way."

"Your stock is plummeting here, sweetheart." Xander quipped somewhat hurt by the mostly truthful comment.

"Fine !" Anya cried. "You know what? I hope you die." Xander turned away and continued on down the hall heading for the school exist that was nearest to the street he had to get on to get to the magic shop and pick up the needed supplies to find out what the poison was that was killing the one being that he hated most in his small world. Anya looked after him tearfully. "Aren't we gonna kiss?" She called after him.

* * *

Buffy sat on the edge of Angelus' bed looking down at his beloved face as he sweated with an unnatural fever that refused to break. Buffy dipped her hand back into a bowl of cool water squeezing the cloth she was using, before dabbing at his face with it, as she held his hand with her other. Dipping the cloth back in the water she dabbed gently at his chest with it, going gently around the red angry wound, blue veins clearly to be seen spreading from the wound, an effect she could assume was from the deadly effects of the poison Faith had put in his system.

She looked back up at his face as she dipped the cloth back in the water, she forced herself to smile as she saw his eyes open looking at her. She squeezed his hand gently. "Hey," She said softly, just as he grimaced deeply, his face contorting in pain. "It'll be ok." Buffy soothed as she brought the cloth up to dabbed at his face again, trying to sooth the pain that was clearly seen there. "You'll be ok." She murmured. She had thought she had known pain before when dealing with Angelus, and the loss of Angel, but it was nothing, nothing compared to the pain and anguish that filled her know as she watched him suffer, unable to help his pain beyond trying to keep him cool, and breaking the fever that was upon him. But at the same time she didn't want the fever to break, something telling her that if the fever broke, it would be too late to save him.

Buffy looked up as she heard the front door to the mansion opening and shutting, she turned back to Angelus as he growled trying to sit up. Buffy gently held him down. "Shh, it's alright. It's probably only Wes, coming back with what we need to know to make you better." Buffy soothed stroking his forehead. She moved to stand and go investigate, hope blossoming in her chest, but Angelus held her hand tightly in his own and Buffy looked down at him again. "It's alright, I'll be back with news in a moment. I swear." Buffy murmured, and after a moment Angelus let her hand go, watching with amber rimmed eyes as walked out his bedroom door, before his eyes closed again and he gritted his teeth to keep at bay a howl of unbearable pain and anguish as the pain of the poison working at killing him consumed him once again.

Buffy entered the living room, where Giles stood pacing, having refused to leave her entirely alone with the disorientated, fever riddled vampire fearing that he might lash out in a blind pain filled rage. They both looked up at Wesley's entrance. "Did you reach The Council?" Giles asked immediately, taking in the sullen expression on the young Watcher's face.

"Yes." Wesley said. "They-they couldn't help."

Buffy raised her brows at him, anger simmering in her. "Couldn't?" She questioned, as the growing suspicion that was making her anger rise, clawed at her.

"Wouldn't." Wesley admitted shamefacedly. "It's not Council policy to cure vampires."

Giles looked at him not overly shocked by the news, but still somewhat surprised that The Council refused to help, even for the sake of the world. "Did you explain that theses were special circumstances? That The Sl…"

"Not under any circumstances." Wesley interrupted, repeating what The Council had told him, outrage by his request. "And yes, I did try to convince them."

Buffy looked up at him stony faced. "Try again." She demanded.

Wesley looked down at the petite Slayer. "Buffy they're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization."

"I'm talking about watching the man I love die, again! I don't have a clue what you're talking about, and I don't care!" Buffy exclaimed angrily.

"Buffy, we'll find a cure." Giles assured her, disregarding her slip as talking about Angel, not the demon that was currently lying in his bed.

Wesley cleared his throat. "The Council's orders are to concentrate on…"

Buffy looked up at Wesley with cold eyes. "Orders?" She questioned cutting him off. "I don't think I'm gonna be taking any more orders. Not from you not from them." Buffy said firmly, despite the slight waver of emotion in her voice.

Wesley looked at Buffy shocked. "You can't turn you back on The Council." He spluttered.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "They're in England. I don't think they can tell which way my back is facing."

Wesley turning to the former Watcher who was looking at Buffy with an expression he could make himself discern for fear of what it would reveal. "Giles talk to her."

"I've got nothing to say right now." Giles said simply as he walked over to Buffy's side. He couldn't say that he approved of her quitting The Council over Angelus', but he couldn't say that he hadn't seen the split coming. Buffy was too headstrong to put up with being jerked around by a bunch of old men who couldn't be bothered getting off their asses unless it involved some horrible test they had rigged up at the founding of The Council of Watchers.

Wesley looked at Giles shocked, for once he had been sure the older man would have been on his side. "Wesley," Buffy said drawing the young Watcher's attention. "Go back to your Council and tell them, until the next Slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore." Buffy said firmly.

Wesley looked at Buffy panicked, not sure how to handle this situation, it had never come up before, never had it even be contemplated by the members of The Watchers Council. "Don't you see what's happening? Faith poisoned Angelus in hopes of distracting you, to keep you out of The Mayor's way, and it's working. You need a strategy."

Buffy looked at Wesley with condemning eyes, much like the one she had turned on Quentin Travers when he had been in town. "I have a strategy. You're not in it."

"This is mutiny!" Wesley cried.

Buffy was silent for a long moment, before a small cold smile touched her lips, her eyes still fixed on Wes. "I like to think of it as graduation. Giles, I can't stay here any longer. I'm gonna go see if I can help the others. I want you to stay out here, just in case… he's not stable Giles, I don't know how he'd react to another face, especially one he knows would cause him harm without a second thought under other circumstances."

"Of course… I'll call you if there seems to be any change."

Buffy nodded her thanks, looking up at the stairs she had come down from.

"Buffy, you don't know what you're doing." Wesley cried after Buffy as she mounted the stairs to let Angelus know she was leaving.

"Get a job!" Buffy snarled as she disappeared up the stairs.

Wesley looked up after her stunned, before turning his shocked eyes to Giles who met his gaze for a moment, before turning away. "I suggest you call The Council and inform them that their lack of cooperation and understanding has cost them a job for as long as Faith and Buffy are alive." Giles said coldly.

* * *

Angelus opened his eyes as he felt Buffy's light weight dip his bed, sending pain through him at the small jostling movement. Buffy smiled and he grimaced back making her pat his forehead with the nice cool cloth that he had forgotten about with the pain pulsing through him. "Hey. I told you I'd be back."

"Who was it?" Angelus rasped.

Buffy scowled darkly. "Wes, but you knew that already, Mister super hearing." Buffy said attempting a light joke to lighten her mood, but it failed miserably.

Angelus chuckled. "I didn't think The Council would help. It-it seemed a little far reaching, especially considering that I threatened to torture and kill their esteemed leader whilst he was in town.

Buffy dabbed at his forehead softly with a small grim smile. "Well, at least I won't have to put up with that lot anymore, huh. I'm a lone… Slayer." Buffy quipped. She looked down and took Angelus' hand in her free one. "I have to leave now. I have to help the others find the cure for whatever it is you have. I have to feel like I'm doing something to help." Buffy caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not leaving you alone though. Giles is going to be here just waiting out in the living room. So don't be startled if you hear movement down stairs. He won't disturb you. I promise, and I'll be back as soon as I have the cure, alright."

"If there is a cure." Angelus muttered closing his eyes in pain.

Buffy scowled at him. "Don't talk like that! Don't you dare talk like that! There's a cure, and hell or high water I'm going to find it!" Buffy growled determinedly.

* * *

Buffy stood on the other side of a lab table as Willow and Oz sat looking through books. Xander stood leaning against one of the high back chairs. "Finding the poison wasn't that hard. It's a mystical compound." Willow explained. "The Latin name translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires."

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat at the name. "And the cure?" She asked determined to concentrate on the goal and not her desire to beat the living hell out of Faith.

Willow shrugged apologetically. "There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured."

"But there are some?" Buffy asked seeking to confirm.

"One or two. Pretty vague accounts… how is he?" Willow asked out of politeness rather than real concern.

"Hold it." Oz said as he came across a likely paragraph.

"You got something?" Xander asked.

"Not sure." Oz said uncertainly as he continued to read.

"Be sure." Buffy said firmly, as she looked at Oz intently.

"Ok. Killer of the Dead." Oz read. "That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it." Buffy looked at him anxiously. "Does it talk about the cure?" Willow asked.

"Damn." Oz muttered.

"Nothing?" Buffy asked frustrated.

"No it's in here." Oz assured her, making a frustrated frown appear on Buffy's face, as she waited impatiently. "But…" Oz trailed off uncertainly.

Willow walked over to him reading over his shoulder. "Wait, completely reversed the effects. Oh!" Willow gasped looking up at Buffy nervously, and seeing the scowl on her friends face darken.

"What?" Buffy growled impatiently, looking from Oz to Willow, about ready to rip the book from the musicians hands and read it herself.

"Come on guys can't you see the suspense is killing Buffy here." Xander quipped gesturing to the dark scowl that was now trained on him.

"The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer." Oz read reluctantly, and all eyes in the room turned to Buffy.

Buffy remained silent for a long moment as the words rang around in her brain. "Good." Buffy finally said.

"Good?" Xander asked surprised. "What did I miss?"

"No, it's perfect." Buffy told her friends, her scowl lifting. "Angelus needs to drain the blood of a Slayer. Then I'll bring him one."

"Buffy," Willow said uncertainly not liking the look in her friends hazel eyes. "If Angelus drains Faith's blood, it'll kill her." Willow stated the obvious hoping her friend had just missed that fact in her desire to save the body of the man she loved.

"Not if she's already dead." Buffy said flatly, shocking the occupants of the room. Buffy focused her eyes on Willow and Oz. "I'm gonna need an address." She told them, before turning and walking out of the chemistry lab. After a moment Xander walked after her.

* * *

Willow sat at a computer terminal, Oz behind her watching the screen as he spoke. "Leasing agreement, it should be recent. It won't be in her name, but if The Mayor's putting her up, it might be in his."

"Maybe he's charging the city?" Willow pipped in as her fingers moved across the keyboard.

"Right, cross-reference Reality with Municipal Funds." Oz told her.

"You wanna drive?" Willow asked with a teasing smile.

"Sorry." Oz apologized with a smile of his own as Willow turned her gaze back to the screen. Oz caressed her hair, and Willow's rhythm faltered for a second.

* * *

Buffy marched into the library heading towards the book cage, Xander right behind her. "Giles is at the mansion, someone should go fill him in on what's happening later." Buffy said as they entered the book cage.

"I don't mean to play devil's advocate here, but are you sure you're up to this?" Xander asked nervously as Buffy opened the metal cabinet.

"It's time." Buffy said simply.

"We're talking to the death, over an evil bastard like Angelus." Xander stated watching Buffy as she looked over the weapons in the cabinet.

"I can't play kid games anymore. This is how she wants it. And it would have come to this sooner, or later Angelus, or no Angelus."

"I just don't want to lose you." Xander said softly sensing the hostility in the blonds voice. After what happened with Faith after she killed a man on accident, what would happen to Buffy after going after a human someone with the intent to kill.

"I won't get hurt." Buffy said confidently, she had too much to lose to get hurt. She reached into the weapons cabinet spotting what she wanted.

"That's not what I meant." Xander said seriously.

"Just get me an address." Buffy told him flatly, as she pulled Faith's fancy knife out of the cabinet. Xander met Buffy's eyes for a long moment, before giving in and walking away to find Willow and Oz. Buffy looked down at the knife in her hand, and slid it into the back of her red leather pants, before pursuing the contents of the cabinet again.

* * *

Faith was working out with her punching bag, doing her best to relieve some of the excitement eating her, and the small amount of worry gnawing at her, that had been gnawing at her since she had chosen to take up with The Mayor. Faith threw punch after punch at the stationary object, her mind turning to Angelus and how he must be suffering by now. Faith smiled. _'Good, let the bastard die slow and painful.'_

* * *

Buffy threw water on her face as she stared at herself in the schools bathroom mirror. The face looking back at her was determined, not showing a hint of the worry that she felt over the knowledge that she was about to kill a human being, a Slayer just like herself. Buffy shook her head. No Faith wasn't like her, she wasn't even close, and the brunette had gone too far in going after Angelus, something brunette had to have known. Buffy placed her hands on the sink. This was how it had to be! Faith had given her no other choice. The brunette had been working on it ever since she had killed Allan the Deputy Mayor.

* * *

Angelus tossed his head one of his arms reaching out for the bowl of cool water he knew was resting on his bed side table. His hand hit it, sending the bowl to the ground the cool water washing over his hand. Pulling his hand back with a pained moan he patted his hand over his chest trying to ease the painful heat he was feeling. God, it felt like he was back in hell, only his tormentor was his own body.

Giles stood in the doorway watching, his hands curled into fists as the delirious vampire remained oblivious to his presence. Fighting back his urge for revenge, Giles turned and left the room, leaving Angelus to himself.

* * *

Faith threw a last punch at her punching bag, before turning away getting bored.

* * *

Buffy looked up at herself one last time in the mirror, before turning to go to Willow and see if she had found her an address yet.

* * *

Willow's fingers flew over the keys highly aware of the eyes of Buffy, Xander, and Oz all looking at her waiting expectantly for her to find what she was looking for. She bit her lower lip gently, worried that she shouldn't be serving Faith up to Buffy on a silver platter, but then the brunette had made her bed, right. It was way too turn back the clock and say that they were friends. But she had never really thought that it would end in death for the brunette Council jail maybe, but not death by the hands of her blond friend, who was staring at her with unblinking eyes. Willow typed a couple more things on the keyboard, before what she was looking for caught her eyes. "I got it." She declared turning around in her chair to face the others.

Buffy looked at the screen reading the address committing it to memory. "Good, work Will." Buffy said, before turning to leave the room.

"Buffy," Willow called making the petite blond pause at the door. "Be careful."

Buffy glanced back over her shoulder. "Always am." She assured her friend, before walking out the door.

* * *

Faith lay on her belly on her bed reading a comic book whilst eating a raspberry liquorish, her music blearing loudly. Behind her unnoticed by Faith Buffy stood by her stereo, watching her. Buffy pressed stop on the CD that was playing making Faith turn around surprised that she had been snuck up on so easily, but that didn't keep the huge grin off her face. "Thought I'd stop by." Buffy said. "Check out your new place."

"Is he dead yet?" Faith asked hoping up from her bed, walking towards the petite blond.

"He's not gonna die. It was a good try though. Your plan?" Buffy asked seeking to confirm her suspicions.

"Uh-huh. The Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful." Faith told Buffy with a wicked smirk.

"There's a cure."

The smile fell off Faith's face as disappointment filled her. "Damn. What is it?"

"Your blood. As justice goes, it's not un-poetic, don't you think?" Buffy asked looking up at the brunette Slayer asked still standing the stairs that lead up to her bed. A look in her eyes that the brunette couldn't mistake.

"Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angelus? You know you're not going to take me alive." Faith declared firmly.

"Not a problem."

Faith smiled down at the blond. "Well, look at you. All dressed up in big sister's clothes." Faith walked down the stairs heading towards Buffy who mirrored Faith's every step until they were in the centre of the main floor of Faith's apartment. "I am surprised though, I always knew you would see things my way eventually, but I didn't think it would be over Angelus. Although, he is a good fuck isn't he?" Faith grinned at Buffy's shocked look. "Oh you didn't think you were the only Slayer Angelus fucked did you? Or didn't he want to fuck you at all. The way I hear it is that he didn't think you were worth the time of day."

Buffy felt her rage rise as the image of Angelus and Faith together danced in front of her eyes for a long moment. Buffy blinked forcefully clearing the image, but not the jealousy and rage that the brunettes words had produced inside her. She didn't think that she had ever been so angry, before in her life. She looked up at Faith her eyes taking in her confident smirking expression. "Ready to cut loose?" Faith asked tauntingly.

"Try me." Buffy said flatly her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Ok then, give us a kiss."

Buffy punched Faith hard in the jaw, forcing Faith's head to the side with the strength of her blow. Faith recovered quickly, retaliating with a backhanded punch. Buffy turned back to face Faith just as quickly. Buffy threw another punch which Faith blocked before throwing one of her own, only for hers to get blocked as well. After a moment of this Faith managed to land a punch on Buffy, whom unaffected by the blow continued to throw punches at Faith in rapid succession until one of them hit. Angered by the blow Faith pushed the blond Slayer, making her stumble. Buffy regained herself in time to block the fist that the brunette was wielding towards her face.

Faith punched Buffy again, hard enough to send her flying back and into one of the couches in her living room knocking it over. Buffy flipped to her feet, coming at Faith with a punch that was blocked, before power kicking Faith in the gut sending her flying back into another couch. Buffy followed after the brunette, only to get thrown into an electric fire place. Picking herself Buffy marched towards Faith closing the distance between them. Faith blocked a couple of punches from Buffy, before throwing her own, landing only a couple. Faith blocked a kick before taking a punch to her face. Their attacks were swift and were mainly blocked, neither stopping for more than a second to throw their next attack at the other.

Faith managed to gain the upper hand, getting Buffy in a headlock, which the blond struggled to free herself from. "Not getting tired are you?" Faith taunted. "I'm just starting to feel it." Buffy rammed Faith into her wall, by some stairs that led up to where her punching bag was fixed to the ceiling and the floor, breaking the brunettes hold on her, before throwing her into the metal polls that were placed to stop little kids from getting to close to the window without supervision. Buffy followed Faith over the polls jumping over them easily. As soon as she landed on her feet, Faith slammed her against the slopping wall. Buffy pushed Faith off her sending them both through the glass window as Faith grabbed hold of the blond, both falling to the terrace.

Buffy grabbed the cuffs that was already fastened to her wrist, and clasped the empty one on Faith's wrist as she sat up, about to bolt for it. "Stick around." Buffy snarled as Faith looked down at her wrist in shock for a moment, as Buffy got to her feet. Faith hit Buffy harshly sending them both sprawling back to the ground as Buffy fell taking the brunette with her.

* * *

Willow and Oz watched Angelus from his doorway, having told Giles that they would take over for him seeing as he desperately wanted to get back to the library, and Xander having not wanted to stick around to close to Angelus had gone with the former Watcher. Willow looked at the delirious vampire surprised as he muttered Buffy's name with what she could have sworn was a reverent loving quality, but that was just plain impossible, right.

Oz looked at the vampire on the bed sadly, having heard the same notes to Angelus' voice as Willow did, and he couldn't help, but feel sad for him. How difficult must it be to come to terms with feeling love for the one person in the whole world you were genetically programmed from the grave to hate to kill. To love someone that loved only the soul that had once inhabited his body… or did she? Oz thought with a frown, as he recalled Buffy's desperate impatience as she waited to find out what they knew. Maybe she loved more than she was willing to let on.

* * *

Xander looked down at the book that was open in front of him, as he tried to force himself to concentrate on the little black words printed on the page he was looking at, instead of worrying about all the horrible things that could be happening to Buffy, and to Willow and Oz as they stayed in the mansion to watch over Angelus who was now according to Giles was too far gone into his delirium to realize anyone was with him unless they physically touched him, but he wasn't too sure about that, weren't vampires supposed to have really good senses, so wouldn't the delirium just dull them to a more human-y rang.

"Right. Right." Giles declared as he walked towards a bookshelf, making Xander jump.

Xander stood. "Something about the demon?" Xander asked as he followed Giles up the stairs, as Giles read from professor's notes.

"The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai. Might be a bastardization of Olvikan." Giles muttered as he searched the shelf he was looking at for the book he needed.

"Who's Olivikan?" Xander asked as he followed Giles down the rows of books.

"I know it's a demon, a very old one. Might have a picture." Giles murmured, as he picked the book he was looking for off the shelf.

"Boy, it's a good thing no one ever wanted to check any of these books out, huh?" Xander quipped as Giles began flipping through the pages.

"Yes," Giles muttered distractedly as he searched for the section on Olivikan. "Very convenient."

Xander looked over his shoulder looking at the flipping pages. "Come on Olivikan. Hey." Xander cried as he spotted it, immediately making Giles stop flipping through the pages. Xander reached in and pulled the folded over page out twice to reveal a whole picture of the large snake like demon. Xander gulped. "We're going to need a bigger boat." He quipped as he and Giles took in the picture.

* * *

The Mayor sat at his desk a napkin folded inside his shirt, two of the legs of another of the spider demons sticking out of his mouth, another already pinned to the desk unmoving with a knife sticking out of its middle. He sucked the legs into his mouth and began chewing as a vampire stood in front of him looking at The Mayor uncomfortably, wishing that he'd hurry up and get through the seven spiders already. There was just something unnatural about eating something that size cover with fur, and with eight legs. It was just wrong.

"Mm. My God, what a feeling." The Mayor told the vampire in the room, uncaring of the fact that he was very much uncomfortable watching him. "The power of these creatures. It suffuses my being. I can feel the changes begin." He said as he shifted in his seat as a groan came from inside him as his organs began shifting. "My organs are shifting, changing, making ready for the Ascension. Plus these babies are high in fibre. And what's the fun in becoming an immortal demon if you're not regular, am I right?"

Before the uncomfortable vampire could reply, another burst into the room out of breath, earning a scowl from The Mayor. "We don't knock during dark rituals?" He asked with displeasure.

"Sir, there may be trouble." The vampire panted. "At Faith's." He informed The Mayor, immediately earning his forgiveness over the rude entrance, with the delivery of vital information.

Wilkens stood a worried expression on his face. As the concerns that had been nagging at him since she had shot Angelus with the poison grew. He should have known better then to think for even a moment that, that bitch of a blond Slayer would retaliate. He should have told her to rest in one of the rooms in City Hall, but then he had never thought that Faith couldn't handle the small blond.

* * *

Buffy used the cuffs to swing Faith into the outside wall of her apartment. Faith groaned in pain, before knocking Buffy down and into a pile of wooden boxes, the petite blond letting out her own cry of pain. Buffy pulled herself up and using the cuffs for balance kicked Faith in the back repeatedly. Faith snarled and kicked Buffy in the back of the head harshly. Both girls turned in a circle pulling on the cuffs trying to use them to their advantage. "What's the matter? All that killing, you afraid to die?" Buffy asked seeing the flicker of fear in Faith's eyes, as she held Faith's arm behind her back, threatening to break it.

Faith punched Buffy sending them both to the ground again, moving quickly Faith braced her leg on Buffy's shoulder, pulling on the cuffs harshly, her Slayer strength snapping the weakest link in the chain. She stumbled backwards with the sudden slack on the chain. Giving Buffy the time to get to her feet un-impended. Faith grabbed a metal pipe that was close to the wall of the roof. Undaunted Buffy pulled Faith's knife.

Faith looked at the intricately carved weapon in recognition. "That's mine." She called upset to see it in the hands of the blond.

"You're about to get it back." Buffy promised darkly. Faith dodged the knife, and swung the pole, both girls trying to get hits in, as they slowly moved towards the wall. Buffy swung a fist at Faith, but the brunette blocked her arm, their positions putting them precariously close to the edge, Buffy more so than Faith. Faith smiled her confidence back as she held Buffy at the edge. "Man, I'm gonna miss this." She told Buffy.

Buffy broke her grip and spun putting Faith at the edge of terrace wall surprising the brunette, quickly in a backward plunge Buffy slammed Faith's knife back, plunging it into the brunette's belly, before pulling the knife out and turning around to face Faith. Buffy looked at the wound stunned as did Faith, neither quiet sure for a moment if that had really happened. Faith looked up at Buffy a somewhat pleased weakly smile on her face as she looked at her blond sister Slayer. "You did it, B." Faith looked behind her, her hands clutching at her wound, before sending a last hit at Buffy knocking her back. She stepped up onto the low wall of the terrace. "You killed me. Still won't help your boy though." She smiled at Buffy's confused look. "Shoulda been there, B. Quiet a ride." She said with a suggest look, before allowing herself to fall backwards, determined to deprive Buffy of Angelus. To make her miserable one last time.

Buffy scrambled forward reaching for Faith, but missing and she watched as Faith fell into the bed of a moving truck, driving out of sight. Buffy looked down at the knife still clutched in her hand, the red blood covering it wetly, making her stomach sick with the knowledge of how it got there. And the feel of how it felt plunging its sharp deadly end into Faith's body hit her again threatening to make her retch.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N:** Ok well that's chapter 17. I apologize now for the vague descriptions of Faith and Buffy's fight scene, but that part of my season 3 disk seems to be scratched so it wouldn't play properly throughout that scene, but it seemed to clear up after that, so I can only hope that the scratch won't affect the last episode of the disk. I'm gonna have to buy season 3 again (pout) lol.

Any thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of this chapter. And Musie promises to do her utmost to get the last chapter of this season to you during the first week of the next month… depending on how motivated she feels it could be as early as Tuesday :D


	18. Chapter 18 graduatio day part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter you guys are amazing, and because of you finished this chapter in two days :D Another big thank you goes to Ashes at Midnight (Lia) for looking over one of the scenes for me and getting it back to me so quick. Your suggestions were definitely heeded :D

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the finale for season 3 :D

**CHAPTER 18**

**Graduation Day Part 2**

Buffy pulled herself together, her eyes narrowing on the blood on the blade. "Not enough." She muttered as she set the knife down on the wall, before turning and walking towards the ladder that led down from the terrace. Her mind was a jumbled mess as she started to make her way to the mansion.

* * *

Minutes later Mayor Wilkens peered out the broken window out into the terrace. He turned around as he heard a vampire move up behind. "There's no one here, sir." The vamp informed his boss.

Wilkens shook his head. "No, no. She took the fight outside. My Faith doesn't like to be cooped up." Wilkens walked over the vampire. "We have to find them. Put everyone on it. Do it now." He added when the vamp didn't move. He turned away, fully expecting to be obeyed without question.

"But sir, the Ascension…"

Wilkens whirled around his expression furious. "Find them!" He yelled, making the vampire hurry away to gather his comrades for a search part for the two Slayers.

The Mayor turned away, and began pacing his furious expression changing to one of worry, as he turned back and forth on his short path adjacent the broken window. "Faith's a good girl." He murmured to himself, trying to put himself at ease. "She can take anything they throw at her. She's going to be alright. She'll be alright. She'll be alright." He repeated over and over as he paced the words becoming a sort of mantra for him as the other occupants of the apartment departed to begin their search for The Slayers, none of them brave enough to tell The Mayor that Faith's blood was fresh on the air.

* * *

Giles walked out of his office massaging one of his sore shoulders, the muscles protesting the continuous slumped over position he was forcing on them lately. The price one paid for hours upon hours of bad posture. Xander walked into the library carrying a Styrofoam cup, as he intercepted Giles on the way to the library table. "Any word from Buffy?" Xander asked worriedly as they walked towards the table together.

"Not yet." Giles replied somewhat worried himself about the long silence from the blond Slayer.

Xander sighed, and held out the Styrofoam cup. "Here is your cup of coffee. Brewed from the finest Colombian lighter fluid." Xander sat down across from Giles as the older man took the cup.

"Thank you." Giles took a sip and shuddered, making a face. "Horrible." He muttered, before taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

"Aren't you supposed to be drinking tea anyway?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tea is soothing. I wish to be tense." Giles replied not looking up from the book he was once again looking through.

"Ok." Xander muttered holding up his hands mockingly. "But you are destroying a perfectly good cultural stereotype here." He grinned.

Giles ignored him as he looked up and pointed to a pile of books at the end of the table. "Look through the ah… Kepler volumes." Xander obediently reached over and grabbed one of the books on the pointed out pile. "Any reference to the demon Olvikan." Xander opened the book nodding as he began pursuing the pages. "Powers, weaknesses, hat size, anything." Giles muttered his voice slightly aggravated.

Xander looked up from his book. "Still batting zero?" Xander asked earning a glaring look from the older man. "But, I mean uh, in cricket?" Xander covered realizing that now probably wasn't the time to goad the former Watcher with his witticisms. Xander went back to looking at the book open in front of him as the library door opened and Cordelia marched in heading towards the table, her expression upset. Xander looked up. "Cordy! What's up?" Xander asked surprised to see her here.

"I demand an explanation." Cordelia demanded of the two men.

"For what?" Xander asked confused.

"Wesley." Cordelia cried angrily.

"Uh, inbreeding?" Xander suggested, still having no clue what the brunette was talking about.

"So very funny. Any minute I am sure to laugh." Cordelia quipped sarcastically. "I just got off the phone with him. He could hardly speak he was so upset. He said there was something about a fight? And he is leaving the country." Cordelia informed accusingly looking from Xander to the uninterested Giles.

"Should I assay remorse?" Giles questioned not looking up from his book.

"Just tell me what's going on." Cordelia demanded, having not been able to get much out of the chocked up Wesley.

"Buffy has quit The Council. She'll not be working with Wesley from now on." Giles informed her stoically.

Cordelia looked at him puzzled. "But he's her Watcher."

"Buffy no longer needs a Watcher." Giles stated as he turned the page.

"Well, does he have to leave the country? I mean, you got fired, and you still hang around like a big loser. Why can't he?" Cordelia demanded to know. She felt for sure her heart was breaking over her loss.

Before Giles could make a reply, Xander cut in. "Cordelia. We are trying to stop a massacre here. Want to give us a hand?" He said pointedly gesturing to the pile of books.

Cordelia hesitated a moment, before walking over to a chair, shrugging off her jacket she hung it over the back of the chair she had decided to sit at. "Sure." She agreed, as she sat down. "This is such a Buffy thing to do." Cordelia muttered. "She is always thinking of herself." Xander rolled his eyes to himself, but couldn't help agreeing just a little in a couple of areas. He rubbed under his chin again, the scab was gone, but a tiny rounded indented scar still remained.

* * *

Willow stood in the doorway nervously, watching Angelus pant and toss his head on his pillow in obvious pain. She winced as he called for Buffy in a piteous voice, it almost made her feel sorry for him, but she couldn't bring herself to allow herself to feel the emotion for him. He killed people tortured them, took pleasure in it. He'd tortured Giles for hours and probably delighted in every moment of it. No there was no pity in her for her to give the heartless murderer, he'd done too much evil to deserve nothing less than to die as painfully as possible. And as much as she knew that it would hurt Buffy greatly she hoped he died, before the blond Slayer got here.

It would put an end to so much, it would allow Buffy to move on from Angel. To find someone that could love her and be good for her. "I hope Buffy fails to bring back Faith for you. You don't deserve to live." Willow muttered angrily as she watched she face screw up in pain, and a sense of satisfaction swelled in her, before the guilt hit and she lowered her head in shame. Buffy's words to her in her bedroom, when she had admitted to her that Angelus had stolen the disk from her and destroyed it, surfacing to the forefront of her mind.

How could she think like that when it would so clearly kill something in Buffy to see the body of Angel die so horribly, so painfully. Angelus may deserve all the pain that poison was putting him through, but Buffy didn't deserve the pain of seeing Angel suffer so. Willow frowned to herself, Buffy always seemed to have such trouble distinguishing Angelus from Angel, the blond had even admitted as much to her once. Why did Buffy have to save him, she knew deep in her heart that he wasn't Angel, so why couldn't she just stake him, put him out of his misery? Willow sighed and her frown deepened, because according to Giles Buffy felt strongly that they'd need Angelus' strength before the end.

Willow bit her lower lip, it was still hard for her to believe that Angelus was helping them, it seemed so farfetched. The Scourge of Europe helping to put a stop to an apocalypse, it just seemed that there was something more, something that was right in front of her, but she just could clamp her eyes on it. With a sigh Willow turned and left the room sick of seeing his face, sick of seeing him and knowing that they were saving him instead of rejoicing in his impending painful death.

Oz turned towards her when she came into the main room. "Any change?" He asked, as Willow walked towards him.

Willow shrugged tiredly. "He's delirious. He-he keeps calling for Buffy."

"Yeah. It makes me feel a little bad for him, you know." Oz admitted softly looking up the stairs towards the room Angelus was lying in.

Willow looked up at him shocked, and Oz looked down at her confused by her shock, until Willow shook herself, and gave him a small smile, deciding to love him all the more for his compassion. Something that also made her feel bad that she had denied Angelus the same, maybe-maybe it Oz could find it in himself to find the forgiveness needed to feel even a little bad for him. Maybe she could too. "I hope she gets here soon." Willow looked down. "She better if…"

"Yeah." Oz cut her off, knowing what she was saying, and he looked towards the entrance concernedly.

"I feel so… I feel so guilty." Willow admitted looking up at Oz from under her lashes.

"Guilty?" Oz asked looking back at her.

"Well, things are so terrible, and things are coming apart, but in some ways, this is the best night of my life." Willow told him with a small smile.

Oz smiled and reached for her hand stepping closer. "Us." He stated.

Willow smiled and nodded. "Us." She whispered, leaning closer until their lips touched. They jumped quickly apart as they heard the front door open and Buffy walked in with a busted lip, her expression quietly sombre, not seeing them as she stared at the ground. "I just checked on him." Willow said guilty, making Buffy look up at them, pausing in her stride slightly surprised to see them there.

"Did you find Faith?" Oz asked turning towards Buffy. Buffy looked at them silently not knowing how to voice what was going on in her head, not even sure that she should given the decision she had made on the walk over.

Willow looked behind her and around the room looking for any signs of the brunette Slayer. "You didn't… she's not here?" Willow said questioningly, not able to feel completely bad at Buffy's lack of success.

Buffy frowned slightly at the two. "Would you guys…" Buffy paused and looked away from them. "I'd like to be alone with him."

Willow and Oz looked at each other. Oz nodded looking back at Buffy. "Of course." He murmured putting his arm behind Willow and together they began walking out.

When they were standing beside Buffy, Willow paused and turned to her the sad expression on her friends face forcing her to offer Buffy a last sliver of hope. "We'll try to find another cure." Willow promised.

"Thanks." Buffy said quietly as Willow and Oz continued on their way out of the house.

Buffy waited until the sound of the front door clicked shut behind her two friends, before she made any movements. She sighed as she looked up the stairs, her hand going to her neck. Her heart was beating a nervous, but determined rhythm. It was the only choice she had left to her to save Angelus. She felt her heart constrict and tears filled her eyes, he'd slept with Faith she didn't know when and she didn't really care. She could go the rest of her life not knowing the details. It hurt her deeply, but she was still going to do this, she was going to save his life, because seeing him die would hurt worse than knowing that he had fucked Faith.

Buffy wiped angrily at a couple of stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks, before she mounted the stairs with a determined stride, a niggling of fear tugged at her gut, as she walked closer and to Angelus' room. What if he turned her? He did say that he planned to do that when he got bored with tormenting her as a human, but then they were working together, he wouldn't turn her! Not when she was needed to help stop the apocalypse, right? Plus there were the conditions...

Buffy walked into his room through the open door, her heart constricting painfully to see him lying on the bed sweat still drenching him, his expression troubled. She made her way over to his bed, sitting down in the spot she had vacated hours ago. The dipping of the bed made him open his eyes to look at her. Buffy smiled softly at him as she brushed at the hair that was sticking to his forehead. "Buffy? Is that you?" Angelus asked as he squinted up at her, wanting to make sure, his dreams having been plagued by the images of the petite blond.

"It's me." Buffy assured him with a weak smile.

Angelus did his best to smile in return, but only managing a small almost indiscernible curl of his lips. "I didn't want to go, without seeing you." Angelus admitted taking her small hand in his large one with a pained movement that took more effort than it should have, every muscle in his body screaming with the movement.

Buffy caressed her thumb over his knuckles. "Now why would you want the face of a person you loath, be the last thing you see?" Buffy asked quietly leaning over him slightly.

"I-I don't loath you." Angelus mumbled as he grimaced in pain.

Buffy placed a finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to speak again. "Shh, don't speak conserve your strength." Buffy intoned brushing her fingers lightly over his bottom lip. Buffy looked away from him for a moment, before turning her gaze back to him. "I know that it's stupid, a-and I know you don't care… at least not in the way I wish you would care," Angelus gave her a confused look and opened his mouth, but Buffy put her fingers to his lips again. "Shh." She murmured. She smiled weakly. 'I can't deny that you have the knack to drive me insane, and to hurt me above all others, and it makes it hurt worst to know that you take so much pleasure in causing me pain." Buffy felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "But I-I can't let you die, I just can't. You mean so much to me, you always have. It never mattered whether or not you had a soul I loved you just the same. I love you."

Angelus opened his mouth again his eyes meeting hers, but Buffy shook her head and continued. "I'm only saying this, because I know that once the delirium has passed you won't be able to remember much of anything of what happened here, and I needed to say it, just in case…" Buffy cut herself off, not wanting to voice the fact that there was good chance that Angelus would take too much and kill her in his delirium, but if he did take too much… she hoped it was enough to make it impossible to turn her. Buffy moved her hand from his lips and smoothed the back of her hand down his cheek caressingly. "Sit up." She ordered. Angelus scooted up in his bed a little to be able to push himself up, but he fell back to the bed in pain when he was only an inch or so off the mattress.

"It's alright." Buffy soothed calmingly as Angelus made pained gasping sounds. "I'll come to you." Buffy gently untangled her hand from his, making Angelus open his eyes questioningly. Buffy took off her jacket leaving her in a black sleeveless shirt. She pulled her hair out of the way revealing her neck to him, and instinctively his gaze dropped to the pulse he could see hammering in her neck. Once she was sure all her hair was on the other side of her neck, she leaned over him her hands coming to rest on the bed on either side of him. "Drink." Buffy demanded softly.

Angelus looked up at her startled. "Wha…"

"It'll cure you. Drink." Buffy demanded again, lowering herself down exposing her throat to him, as she pulled down the strap of her shirt so that it rested over her shoulder.

Angelus looked at the beating pulse, the fingers pulling away the strap of her shirt going unnoticed. His face shifted uncontrollably as she demanded he drink again. With an effort Angelus lifted his hand to cup the back of her neck, her soft hair brushing silkily against his bare arm. He pressed her down towards him, and she didn't struggle like most victims did. Buffy closed her eyes preparing for the pain that was about to shoot hotly through her neck and shoulder. Angelus growled lowly as he opened his mouth, the sound of Buffy's heartbeat loud in his ears, as he brought her neck to his mouth, his fangs effortlessly piercing her soft flesh for the first time.

Buffy gasped as the pain seared through her, and she could hear Angelus begin to suckle at her neck, as surely as she felt the strong pulls of his mouth. In a sudden unexpected move, Angelus' hand tightened around her neck, as he rolled them over pressing his weight into Buffy keeping his prey pinned, as he began grinding himself against her in helpless urgent need as her strong powerful blood awoke his senses like never before, and his eyes opened wide as he growled, before he closed them again and sucked harder, drawing deeper mouthfuls of her thick blood into his mouth.

Buffy opened her mouth miming the words 'Oh God.' Her voice escaping her as the pain was replaced with a deep pulling pleasure, and she arched her neck into his mouth urging him on silently, not sure what was happening she had never been told that the bite of a vampire could be pleasurable! She rocked her hips up against his in time with his own thrusts as she rested her hands against his sides squeezing slightly as she felt her fingers begin to tingle and go numb. She couldn't bring herself to be worried about it though as the sensations inside her rose, building up to what promised to be a blinding climax. Buffy kicked out with her left leg, her body arching up against his as she fell over the edge into a powerful orgasm that blinded her with fiery white lights, her toes curling inside her shoes, before her head fell to the side weakly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Angelus continued to drink for a couple moments more as he came down from his own orgasm, retracting his fangs from Buffy neck he fell off her lying on his back with a silly half drugged expression on his face as he slipped back into his human face. The powerful thrum of Slayer blood pumping through him, the pain of the poison all but nonexistent in his body. The redness around his wound was gone, and slowly the wound was beginning to close the muscles and tendons slowly knitting together as the poison preventing his natural healing abilities was gone.

Angelus looked over at Buffy to see her eyes closed against the world unmoving, her skin unnaturally pale. "Buff?" Angelus asked, leaning up on his side worry hitting him solidly in his heart, spreading until it reached his gut to make large worms wriggle wildly around in his gut making the worry spread to encompass his whole body. When she didn't answer him or show any signs of movement he moved closer leaning over her prone from. "Buff!" When again she didn't move, or show any sign of hearing him, Angelus jumped off the bed looking at her with wide dark eyes.

He couldn't remember much, except flashes of images and Buffy ordering him to drink as she leaned over him. Angelus looked from Buffy down at his cured body, before looking back up at the pale Slayer lying on his bed, some of her blood staining his sheets. She'd risked her life to save his, she had to have known that there was a chance that he'd be to out of it to stop in time, and even if he hadn't been he might have drained her anyway just because he had wanted too… Angelus felt his softer side raging, something that was growing louder with each second he stood still just looking at her motionless form. No one had ever done anything like that for him before.

He could feel the raging of his softer side bubbling up inside him growing louder, using a voice that was garbled, not allowing him to understand what it was saying, not that he ever really cared. In the next second a word resonated in a loud panicked scream around his head rocking the foundations of what he thought he knew right off its pretty pedestal. _**'MATE!'**_The word rocked around his head making his eyes widen more until they were practically gaping out of his head in surprise as an understanding took him something that he had refused to allow himself to see over the past two years.

From the moment he'd seen her that first time on the steps to Hermery High, he had felt something different about her. He'd thought it was all the soul at first, but the more Angel followed her around, the more he noticed that, his own feelings towards the petite blond where different to what he'd ever felt before. There was more than just the urge to take her innocence and mould her into the darkness that he had thrived in. It had angered him, believing himself corrupted. Something that only got worse when the two had set him free by accident.

He'd thought for sure that all the ridiculous caring emotions would leave with the soul, but to his horror they hadn't, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of them. Not even bathing his skin in Holy water got the emotions to dissipate in anyway. He'd believed himself infected, corrupted because of the soul and the petite blond Slayer that had changed everything for the soul. And seeing as the soul was untouchable all his rage was directed at Buffy, but every time he'd hurt her, he'd felt the 'corrupted' side of himself protest… Angelus ran his hands through his hair as his eyes focused back on Buffy, as he pulled himself out of his thoughts of the past.

There wasn't a part of himself that was corrupted or soft. It was his demon! Rebelling against his treatment of his mate, the woman that was supposed to be his in every way. Why hadn't he seen it before! Why hadn't he understood? He'd known that there was chance that he'd run across his mate someday, but he hadn't expected her to be human, or The Slayer. Angelus frowned as he once again blamed the soul for his idiocy. If it hadn't been for the soul, he never would have thought that a part of himself had been corrupted by it, and he would have realized who she was the moment he laid eyes on her. Instead he'd…

Angelus growled at himself as he rushed back over to the bed coming to rest on his knees as he leaned over his slayer, his future mate. He reached out a hand so that it was hovering under her nose, as he focused his senses. He felt the soft woosh of air against his fingers, before he picked up her weak fluttering heartbeat. Angelus moved his hand, caressing it softly over her pale cheek. Her skin feeling unnaturally cool with her loss of blood. "Stay with me lover." Angelus demand as he raised his arm to his mouth. "I'm gonna make everything alright." He promised as he let his face shift into the hard ridges of the demon.

Angelus opened his mouth moving to bite down on his wrist, but before his fangs punctured his flesh, he hesitated, his amber eyes on Buffy's pale face, as his ears listened to the sound of her heartbeat, making sure that it was still beating no matter how weakly. He didn't move his arm as he hovered over her still poised to bite into his flesh to give her blood that would in a sense save her, and make sure beyond a doubt that she would wake to look at him again. Plus it would give her the longevity she would need to stay with him for eternity when they were mates in the truest sense of the term, and she was young… nowhere near the age when she would really come into her beauty.

But that wasn't why he hesitated, words were ringing through his brain, words that he hadn't understood at the time he was told them, words he had once mocked and made fun of, as Darla did her best to explain the idea of mates to him. He hadn't understood, and in away, he realized now looking back, he really hadn't wanted to. The idea of love, soulmates, mates was ridiculous to him. He had never known that kind of bond in his life, and as far as he was concerned at the time he hadn't wanted to. The idea that he would find someone that would draw him in, and become his other half was ludicrous in his mind.

But then he'd met Drusilla, and he began to understand, she was his first real obsession, the willowy brunette hadn't been his mate, he'd known. But her innocence and her gift from God intrigued him, and made him want to take it as his own, to twist it, and mould it for his own purposes, an offense against God if there ever was one. He'd driven her crazy, something he was to this day proud of. But it had made him understand somewhat what his Sire had tried to explain to him. The pull he had felt to play with Drusilla to mould her away from God's path had been all consuming, but she hadn't been his mate. Darla had told him, as she explained as best she could to her young vampire childe that didn't want to believe a word she was saying. That he'd know her, the moment he set eyes on her, he'd feel it deep in his being. Darla hadn't been able to explain the feeling any better, probably because she had never found her own mate in all the long years she had walked the earth.

It had made him all the more sceptical at the time, but now he understood. The feel wasn't really describable now that he knew just what Buffy was to him. He could feel the knowledge pulling deeply at his centre, filling him with it. It made it all the more difficult to believe that he had missed it before, and once again he cursed the soul as he hovered over his petite mate. Darla had explained to him in no uncertain terms that mates were supposed to be nurtured into making the change if they were human when you met them. They were supposed to nurtured and respected, and loved period. Mates were important, they were companions that walked through the centuries with you, keeping the loneliness that crept in at bay.

Darla's words that day filled his brain mocking him with all the things he had done wrong concerning his petite blond on the bed. He hadn't nurtured, hell he hadn't even treated her with the respect Darla had told him a mate deserved. He'd given her the respect of an enemy, but never-never had he given her the respect of a mate. Nor the care that was supposed to be given, a safe place from the world… his devoted affection. As Darla put it, the centuries old blond, knowing her childes thoughts on love, used the word as little as possible around him.

Instead he'd made her life hell, did everything in his power to make her miserable, and had threatened to turn her knowing that she wouldn't want it, and as The Slayer it was something she feared. A fear that she had confided in Angel out of trust. She didn't trust him he'd be surprised if she even remotely liked him. If he wanted to start gaining her trust, and her affections, he'd have to start treating her differently, and what better way to prove that he could be trusted, then not turning her, whilst she was helpless.

Angelus lowered his arm and forced his face to change back into the guise of the human he once was. Jumping off the bed he stalked over to his wardrobe, taking out a fine cotton shirt and slipping it over his head, not wanting to have to waste time with the buttons that accompanied his silk shirts. He'd wasted enough time in many respects, he thought dubiously as he turned back to his future mate, a frown on his face. How in the name of the hellmouth was he going to fix all the damage he had made in his idiocy? Not turning her was a small step in the long run, he knew.

Angelus hurried over to the bed scooping up the petite Slayer easily in his arms. "Hang on Buff. We're going to the hospital." He told her as he hurried out of the mansion. He could feel his wound continuing to knit together under the cotton of his shirt as he ran through the night, keeping his senses tuned to Buffy's heartbeat, any sign of it dying and he would turn her, his Sires words of wisdom, or no. He could gain even the stubbornest vampiress affections if he really put his mind to it.

* * *

Angelus ran into the hospital. "I need help!" He cried. "She lost a lot of blood." Angelus said as he ran through to the ER as a nurse attracted by his cries rushed over to him. "What happened?" The nurse asked as she walked with Angelus as he carried Buffy to the empty bed in the entrance to another room.

"She needs blood." Angelus told her, as he lay Buffy gently down on the bed, his senses still fixed on Buffy's heartbeat that had remained weakly beating through the entire journey from his mansion to the hospital. It had been the longest trip he had ever taken.

"Try to stay calm. We're going to take care of her."

"Something bit her." Angelus said as a Doctor hurried over to the bed, using his stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat. "She needs a transfusion." Angelus told the Doctor silently wondering what was taking him so long to start helping her.

The Doctor looked up at him. "You found her?"

"Yes." Angelus nodded, it was a good a story as any.

"Was she conscious?" The Doctor asked moving around the bed towards Angelus.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor pressed.

"I'm sure." Angelus growled, watching Buffy anxiously listening to her heart over the Doctors voice.

"Ok." The Doctor relented, turning to the nurse. "I need a type, I need cross-match. Get her two lines of Wringers lactate, and watch for hypovolemic shock." The nurse nodded as she quickly wheeled the bed with Buffy on it away. Angelus moved to follow her, but the Doctor stepped in his way. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Something bit her. I don't know what." Angelus lied.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the retreating nurse. "Ok, I need a rabies shot treatment." He turned back to Angelus. "Any allergies?"

"None." Angelus replied immediately looking past the Doctor in the direction Buffy was being wheeled away. Accidently grabbing hold of a door handle and ripping it right off the door in his agitation. The Doctor looked at him surprised, before jumping to the most logical conclusion as a Doctor he could come up with. "Just help her." Angelus rumbled turning impatient eyes to the Doctor as Buffy was wheeled around a corner and out of his sight.

The Doctor looked at him seriously un-cowed by the dark note in Angelus' voice. He had faced many agitated concerned family members before. "You two been doing drugs?" The Doctor asked. Angelus looked at him in disbelief, before realizing that he had the door handle still tightly gripped in his hand. "You want her to live, you have to be straight with me." The Doctor said sternly.

"She's clean." Angelus bit out, not wanting to be bothered trying to explain to the Doctor that neither of them was on drugs.

"All right." The Doctor began moving away. "Wait outside." He told him when Angelus moved to follow him into the room Buffy had been wheeled into. "Let us work." Angelus muttered a curse under his breath, and leaned against the wall of the Buffy's room for a moment looking down at the door handle he still had clasped in his hand.

He dropped it carelessly to the floor, before sinking down to the hospital floor an arm resting on a raised in bouncing impatiently as he waited for the Doctors to finish helping Buffy. His hand clenched and unclenched as he heard the Doctor talking to the nurse as clearly as if he was in the room.

* * *

In the same wing of the hospital in a room joined by a small hall to Buffy's another Doctor stood talking to The Mayor as he looked at a bruised and beaten Faith lying broken on the hospital bed. "The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys is repairable." The Doctor explained sympathetically, the wretched look of despair and grief on his face counselling the Doctor to speak with the utmost care. "But the head trauma, its… well it's simply too severe. You know it's a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. I-I'm sorry sir, there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."

Wilkens reached down and brushed some from the unconscious Faith's forehead. "It's your day." He said affectionately, just at the nurse that was helping to treat Buffy walked into the room.

"We have another girl with severe blood loss. Doctor Pal wants you to prep this one on two antihuberal."

"I'll be right there." The Doctor assured the nurse. The Mayor looked up from Faith as a strong suspicion curled up in side him, as the Doctor left the room. Wilkens walked further into the medical wing reserved for severe blood loss patients and peered through a glass window, his eyes landing on the pale form of Buffy, now dressed in a hospital gown.

The Mayor walked through the door his distraught expression turning to one of pure hatred as he silently approached the still unconscious girl in the hospital bed. _'How could she do that to his Faith. She was a good girl. She deserved more than, what this bitch had resigned her too!'_ Without hesitation Wilkens put his hand over his mouth his fingers plugging her nose preventing her from getting any air. Buffy tossed her head weakly in protest to the lack of oxygen. The nurse that had informed the other Doctor of Doctor Poll's request walked into the room and stood shocked for a moment, before rushing over trying to pull The Mayor off the unconscious girl. "Oh my God. Sir! No!" She cried as she struggled to remove his hand. Failing she hurriedly raced out of the room where Angelus had already jumped to his feet hearing Buffy's heart rate pick up dramatically, and the shouts from inside. "Somebody call security!" She cried as Angelus ran past her and into the room.

He kept moving as he took in The Mayor, and before Wilkens could even realize that a vampire was in the room with him he felt strong angry hands grasp him, before roughly shoving him away. "Don't do that!" Angelus growled as The Mayor stumbled back.

Regaining himself Wilkens advanced on Angelus his body trembling with rage and grief. "I will. I'll do that and worse!" He looked past Angelus to glare at the prone now relaxed form of Buffy on the bed behind Angelus. "Murderous little fiend! Did you see what she did to my Faith?"

Angelus bared his teeth at him. "No, but it should be an amusing story. I'll get Buff to tell me all about it when she wakes up. I'm sure it'll give me a good laugh." Angelus tilted his head his expression hardening into a cruel twist. "Not making any plans to weep over that one."

"Well," Wilkens growled stepping closer to Angelus. "I'd get set for some weeping if I were you. I'd get set for a world of pain! Misery loves company, young man, and I'm looking to share that with you and your little 'whore!" He threatened. Enraged Angelus shoved Wilkens in a quick hard motion that sent him flying back into the window he had looked through before breaking the glass before collapsing to the floor, overturning a small metal hospital table holding various instruments for the practise of healing.

After a moment The Mayor picked himself up, looking past Angelus to see two nervous nurses looking over at him from the door way which Angelus had entered. He brushed his suit jacket free of the small shards of glass. "Looks like somebody has been eating his spinach." He quipped gesturing at Angelus, he looked again at the two nurses. "No, it's ok folks. It's all right. The shows not over, but there will be a short intermission." He turned his gaze back to Angelus who was glaring bloody murder at him as he stood blocking his way to Buffy's bed. "Don't want to miss the second act." Wilkens walked past Angelus, his gaze moving past him for a moment to rest on Buffy his expression hardening once again, before he turned his gaze back to Angelus. "All kinds of excitement!"

Angelus breathed deeply as The Mayor continued his way out. "I'll be there." He growled softly as The Mayor reached the door, making him pause and malicious smile on his face, before he continued on out the door.

Swallowing hard to help ease his fury Angelus walked over to the bed pulling up a chair that was situated in the corner, after a moment's hesitation he took Buffy hand in one of his own, gently kissing the back when he noticed that the nurses were gone leaving him alone with his future mate. He felt his unbeating heart constrict painfully as he pondered what would have happened if he hadn't realized what the demon inside him had been trying to tell him from the moment he had gotten free for the first time in close to 80 years. His petite future mate would have been dead and that would have been it, he probably would never realized what she was to him, and even if he did… it would have been far too late.

* * *

Angelus looked up with a scowl as he scented Giles, Willow, Oz and Xander enter the room, quickly dropping Buffy's hand as he stood up. "How is she?" Giles demanded to know walking towards the bed.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping now." Angelus grunted reluctantly as he looked back down at Buffy wishing that she would wake up already.

Giles looked at bandaged wound on Buffy's neck and turned back to Angelus. "You fed off her!" He growled accusingly.

Angelus shrugged. "I only took what she offered freely."

Xander snorted. "I doubt that Buff, would allow you to feed off her."

Angelus shrugged again. "Think what you want. It doesn't bother me, what goes on in that pea sized brain of yours boy."

Willow frowned. "I thought she was going to get Faith to feed you."

"Faith's out of the picture. From what I can tell, Buff here put her in a coma." Angelus said a little proudly as his eyes went back to his blond.

"How much?" Giles asked sternly moving around to the opposite side of the bed to Angelus, where he was shortly joining by Willow, Oz and Xander. "How much blood did you take?"

Angelus tilted his head to the side. "Enough to knock her unconscious."

"She won't be a vampire, will she?" Willow asked nervously of Giles as she shot an accusing glare at Angelus."

"Not unless she's ingested Angelus' blood." Giles looked up at him sharply. "Did you feed her your blood?"

"Would I have brought her hear if I had?" Angelus asked giving Giles a look.

"I think you better leave now, Angelus." Giles said curtly his blue eyes hard.

Angelus looked from them to Buffy, he didn't care what they wanted, but the sun was going to come up soon, and if he wanted to be with Buffy he had to continue un-living to do so. With a long last look at Buffy he made his way towards the door, not bothering to acknowledge any of them as he walked out. They were all unimportant as far as he was concerned, and he more than hoped that they died during the upcoming apocalypse. "Gosh," Xander muttered the moment Angelus cleared the door, forgetting that as a vampire he could hear him anyway. "I really can't wait til this is all over and Buffy can go back to trying to dust him again."

"Let's go find out how Buffy's doing." Giles said giving Buffy a last look, before they all left the room to find Buffy's Doctor.

* * *

Buffy looked around the apartment she recognized vaguely as Faith's it was emptier than she remembered, but at the same time it was packed full of boxes. Her gaze was drawn to the bed as a small kitten jumped up on it. "Who's going to look after him?" Buffy asked with a small smile as she gaze at the cute animal.

"It's a she." Faith told her walking up behind Buffy, coming to a stop when she was beside the blond. "And aren't these things supposed to take care of themselves."

"A higher power guiding us?" Buffy asked glancing over at Faith.

Faith met her gaze for a moment before walking away from her towards the window they had fallen through as they fought. "I'm pretty sure that's not what I meant."

Buffy frowned to herself as she turned her gaze back to the bed where the kitten had settled down to take a cat nap. "There's something I'm supposed to be doing."

Faith turned away from the day lit sky outside the window that was lighting up her apartment to look over at Buffy. "Oh yeah. Miles to go. Little Ms. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0."

Buffy grimaced. "Great." She muttered sarcastically. "Riddles."

Faith looked back out the window. "Sorry, it's my head. A lot of new stuff."

Buffy gave Faith a half smile as the kitten on the bed turned into Faith in her hospital robe beaten and bruised. The image disappeared returning to the image of the kitten, a Faith began speaking again. "They are never gonna fix this, are they?" The brunette asked the blonde as she continued to stare out her window.

"What about you?" Buffy asked concerned.

Faith turned to look at her, making a small gesture at her head. "Scar tissue. It fades. It all fades." Buffy looked down with frown in time to see an image of the bloody knife she had stabbed Faith appear in the palm of her hand for a split second before disappearing and Buffy looked back up slightly confused. "You want to know the deal?" Faith turned back to look at Buffy/ "Human weakness; never goes away. Not even his."

Buffy gave Faith a small smile. "Is this your mind, or mine?"

Faith laughed. "Beats me." Buffy laughed in return glad to feel the sense of camaraderie she had once felt with Faith fill her again. Faith walked away from the window heading towards Buffy, her arms crossed under her chest. "Getting towards that time."

Buffy looked around at all the boxes filling the room of the apartment. "How are you going to fit all this stuff?" Buffy asked, gaze returning to Faith.

"Not gonna. It's yours." Faith told her.

"I can't use all this!" Buffy exclaimed.

Faith smiled gently. "Just take what you need." The brunette reached out her right hand gently touching Buffy's cheek. "You're ready." She told her, and Buffy's world faded to white before Buffy could say another word.

* * *

Buffy sat up in her hospital bed with a small gasp as she looked around, taking in her surroundings as she slowly realized that she was at the hospital. Reaching her hand up she felt her neck where Angelus had bitten her, and her fingers came across a white patch that the Doctors had stuck down with medical tape to help stop the bleeding. Lowering her hand she looked around again, before slowly easing herself out of her sick bed. When she pushed herself to her feet, she remained still for a moment gaining her bearings as her world tilted a little.

Slowly walking she let her feet guide her and she found herself walking past a broken window and down a small hall and into another room, where she saw Faith lying on her own hospital unconscious. Buffy sighed as she felt a weight lift off her as she realized she hadn't killed Faith as she thought she had. There was a chance a small chance that Faith could come back from this, and a part of her, having seen that dream hoped that she did. Buffy walked over to her and placed a small sisterly kiss on her forehead. "I'll come visit you sometime when this is all over." Buffy promised, before turning in search of her clothes.

Buffy walked down a corridor where the nurse that had brought her the clothes she had been brought in, in told her that her friends were waiting for her. She saw them up ahead Xander was pacing back and forth whilst Giles, Willow, and Oz sat on a bench in front of the pacing boy. Seeing her they got up as one and Xander stopped pacing, as she slowly walked towards them.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed relieved.

"Are you ok" Xander asked.

"How do you feel?" Giles asked the second after, looking at her concernedly.

Buffy looked past them glancing around looking for the familiar tall dark frame of Angelus. "Is Angelus here?"

"He had to go. It kind of got sunny." Oz told her, as Xander looked at her confused.

"Oh." Buffy mumbled. "Get everyone." She said to them.

"Buffy are you sure your alright?" Giles asked.

"I'm ready." Buffy replied seriously.

"Ready for what?" Willow asked with a small concerned frown.

"War." Buffy said seriously before walking past them.

"Buffy, where are you going?" Xander called taking a couple of steps after her.

"To get Angelus. Meet me with everyone at the library." Buffy called over her shoulder.

Xander gapped at her. "You can't be serious, the guy bit you. Almost killed you and you still want his help. Unfricken' believable." He groused.

Buffy paused at the door she had been walking towards, before turning back to face them, her expression sombre. "I told him to." She said simply, before leaving. Leaving the shocked Giles, Willow, Oz and Xander to stare after her as her words soaked into their brains.

* * *

Buffy walked into the mansion walking in through the curtain and into the small side room, sensing Angelus the room over. She walked through the room and into the main room to see Angelus standing, staring into the empty fireplace. He turned to look at her though when she came to a stop a few steps in front of the door. All it took was for that one look for him to know by her body posture alone that she knew. She knew about him fucking Faith. At that moment he could have cursed the brunette and himself in every language he knew. "Hey Buff. You're… looking better." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest defensively, now that his life was out of danger, she wasn't sure how to act around him. She'd risked her life to save his, even though she was reeling from the hurt Faith had bestowed on her when she told her that Angelus had fucked her.

Buffy met his gaze for a moment, not having meant to, but doing it anyway, and Angelus took a step forward his mouth opening to say something, and she just knew that he was going to say something about his time with Faith, because somehow in that way… he just knew that she suddenly knew. She held up a warding off hand, and took a step back. "Don't ok."

"Buff," Angelus began anyway, his voice soft cajoling as he took another step towards her. "Faith…"

"It doesn't matter Angelus." Buffy lied through her teeth her hazel gaze hardening as she fought to keep what she felt secret from him. There was no need to give him something else throw in her face when he next felt like switching from the charmer to the tormentor that plagued her waking and dreaming worlds. "It's just sex, right?" Buffy smiled without humour. "It's not like its bells ringing, fireworks, or hey a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies, right."

Angelus grimaced visibly as he recognized the words, the very first wrong he had committed against his future mate. He felt his demon shift inside him grumbling at him in what he recognized to be very colourful cursing in his home tongue. Angelus approached her with the care you'd take with a skittish colt, not wanting to frighten, or startle her into bolting from him out into the sun where he couldn't follow her. "Listen, Bu…"

"Just drop it Angelus." Buffy snapped turning away from him, before looking over shoulder at him, for a moment before wincing as the movement tugged at the still healing wound at her neck painfully, so she turned to face him fully again. "I didn't come here to discuss who you've done the nasty with. I don't have that kind of time. I'm here to tell you that where meeting at the library now to discuss The Mayor." Buffy turned away from him and began walking towards the door. "Be there, or don't… I don't care."

"Fuck." Angelus growled under his breath, that meeting hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped, but then… he'd caused a lot of damage over the years. His mocking of her first time was only one of the first of many. "Fuck." Angelus muttered again, punching one of his stone walls, before he stalked through his mansion grabbing a blanket to wrap himself in when he ran out of sewer to protect himself from the sun on his way to the Sunnydale High library. Angelus walked deeper into his mansion heading for the entrance into the sewer tunnels.

* * *

Snyder stood at a table to the side of the podium set up for The Mayor, and other speakers at the graduation. He held a box full of the graduating students diplomas, he held one in his hand tapping it, as he thought about the petite trouble making blond it belonged to. It was so tempting to him to just dispose of the diploma and not let her graduate, but then he'd be stuck with her, wouldn't he as she retook the year to get her diploma, and besides questions would be asked over the diplomas disappearance.

Snyder sighed as he looked around checking to see if anyone had seen him, before placing the diploma in the box along with all the others. The momentary pleasure, wasn't worth all the hassle it would cause him in the end. Plus this way he wouldn't have to deal with Buffy Summers or her irritating mother again. Yes, it was much better to just let the girl graduate.

* * *

In the library, Buffy sat curled up in a chair, doing her best to keep from looking at Angelus instead focusing on the other people gathered in the room. "So am I crazy?" Buffy asked looking from Giles, to Willow, to Oz, to Xander, to Cordelia.

"I like it." Angelus said with his trademark cocky smirk.

Willow glared at him, before returning her attention to Buffy. "Well, crazy is such a strong word." She said carefully, her tone suggesting that, that was exactly what she thought.

Giles chewed gently on one of the arms of his glasses. "Let's not rule it out though." He said pensively. Trying to keep his mind on The Mayor and the Ascension, instead of the worrying fact that Buffy had offered her blood to Angelus when she failed to bring him Faith.

"You don't think it can be done?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't say that. I might, but not yet." Giles said pensively.

"I personally don't think it's impossible to come up with a crazier plan." Cordelia muttered crossing her arms under her chest from her position in the sun as she stood in front of the stairs, a little too close to Angelus for her comfort, but it was better than getting to close to the others, at least this way if someone happened to spot her with this crowd she could say she with the older hot looking guy instead of the social catastrophes in front of her.

Oz looked up at her from his chair by the table. "We attack The Mayor with humus." He said stoically, drawing everyone's gaze.

"I stand corrected." Cordelia admitted.

Oz shrugged. "Just trying to keep things in perspective."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and huffed. "Thank you. My point however is, crazy or not, it's pretty much the only plan we got. Besides it's Buffy's, and she's slay gal, you know, Ms Little Likes-To-Fight. So…"

"I think there was a 'yea' vote buried in there somewhere." Xander interrupted the brunettes rambling speech.

"Well, I'm going to need every single one of you on board." Buffy focused her eyes on Xander. "Especially you Xander. You're sort of the key figure here." Buffy told him making Angelus scowl darkly at the boy.

"Key?" Xander gulped. "Me?" He took a deep breath. "Ok, pride, humility, and here is the mind numbing fear." Xander quipped, before turning serious, with a sigh. "What do I have to do?"

"Do you remember any of your military training from when you became solider guy?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Xander perked up. "Uh, rocket launcher?"

Buffy shook her head regretfully. "Rocket launcher not going to get it done." She sighed, she had really liked that rocket launcher, if she thought that she could have gotten away with it, she would have kept it. "I mean it took a volcano to kill one of these things last time."

Giles got up from his perch and walked over to Buffy. "Um, Buffy, all this is rather depended on your being able to control The Mayor."

Buffy frowned slightly. "Faith told me to play on his human weakness." She informed the former Watcher.

Willow looked at her startled. "Faith told you? Was that, before or after you put her into a coma?"

Buffy looked over at her. "After."

"Oh." Willow mumbled sharing a confused look with Oz.

"His weaknesses." Giles muttered.

"Right." Buffy agreed.

"Which is…?" Giles asked trailing off as he looked pointedly at Buffy.

"You know, I do all this planning. I'm in charge here, even though I am really not at my best…" Buffy wheedled, and Giles cut her off getting her meaning.

"Well, let's… let's… ah, let's think." He spluttered.

Oz looked over at Angelus from his chair consideringly. "Well, Angelus, you hung with him the most. Is there something that he's afraid of?" He asked as Buffy looked down uncomfortably, her gut twisting.

Angelus scowled at the boy, noticing Buffy's reaction to the reminder about his short one time meaningless fuck with Faith. "Well," Angelus cocked his head to the side his eyes glancing over at Buffy what had to be the hundredth time to find that she was still looking at the ground. He didn't think that she had looked over at him once, during the whole time he had been standing in this one spot in the shade unless her gaze was sliding over him. "He's not crazy about germs."

Cordelia smacked her fist into her other hand excitedly. "Of course, that's it." She exclaimed drawing everyone's gaze to her. "We attack him with germs."

"Great!" Buffy said sarcastically. "We'll corner him and then you can sneeze on him."

"No!" Cordelia said gesturing excitedly. "No well, get a box with the Ebola virus and… and… or it doesn't even have to be real, we can just get a box that says Ebola on it and… uhm…" Cordelia snapped her fingers as it struck her. "Chase him with the box…"

"If someone doesn't shut her up I will." Angelus grumbled, making Cordelia glance moodily at him as he rubbed his face with an exasperated hand. Of all the stupid, useless ideas! Why was the damned brunette even in here anyway? Didn't she hate them all?

"I'm starting to lean towards the humus offensive." Xander quipped glancing at Oz.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz monotoned, with a small smile.

"Faith." Angelus said suddenly, making Buffy reluctantly look at him for the first time.

"Faith?" She asked dubiously.

"At the hospital he was grieving. Seriously crazed and not just in the I want to be a full demon that kills everyone in sight way." Angelus explained, his gaze locked on Buffy's, glad that she was actually deliberately looking at him, her gaze turning thoughtful.

"Sounds like someone else we know." Xander muttered under his breath, glaring over at Angelus, not liking the way he was gazing so intently at Buffy.

"Faith." Buffy murmured, remembering the knife, she had seen flash in her hand in her shared dream with Faith. She looked over up at Giles. "I can work that."

Before Giles could answer he was distracted by the door opening, not having expected anyone else. "You haven't an enormous amount of time." Wesley said calmly as he walked towards the group a little nervously.

"Hey, it's Mr. States-the-Obvious." Xander quipped as he looked at Wesley with the eyes of a jealous teenager.

"The Council is not welcome here." Buffy said coldly, not turning to look at Wesley. "I have no time for orders. If I need someone to scream like a woman I'll give you a call."

Wesley stopped his slow procession into the room when he stood beside Buffy's chair, highly aware that every eye in the room was on him, except for Buffy's. "I'm not here for The Council." Wesley said shocking everyone. "Just tell me how I can help." Buffy slowly turned her head so that she could look up at him with a piercing gaze, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"That is so classy." Cordelia said adoringly, before looking around the whole room seeking confirmation from the other occupants. "Isn't he just so classy?"

"It's a start." Buffy muttered carefully.

Wesley beamed at her. "So there is something I can do… beside scream like a woman." Wesley added trying his hand at American humour, making Buffy's mouth twitch just slightly.

"There is plenty. Chores for everyone." Buffy got up out of her chair feeling more energized. "Ok, this is…"

* * *

"…How it's going to lay out." The Mayor said as he paced his office in front of his vampire minions that were going to be in charge of keep the other vampires in line. "The transformation should begin at exactly 3:28. I'll just be finishing my speech, you know, it's too bad you fellows have to miss that, because I think it speaks to everyone of us." Wilkens smiled. "I mean, heck, I've been working on it for a hundred years. It better be good." He chuckled. "They'll try to run of course, and this is when I'll need you boys in flanking position."

"But, Sir," One of the vampires protested. "The sun!"

"Not a problem." The Mayor promised, causing confused looks between the vampires.

* * *

Wesley sat by the table holding the pages that Willow had ripped from the books of Ascension reading from them. "Darkness will follow and day becomes night."

Buffy standing next to him nodded. "An eclipse."

Wesley nodded. "Standard procedure for an Ascension." He confirmed.

Angelus stepped over to them hovering close to Buffy, making her fight the urge to shift uncomfortably, her neck throbbing slightly in reminder of what happened the night before. "That puts me back into the game." He rumbled, a smirk lighting up his features, as anticipation filled him.

"Yea, it does." Buffy agreed, before looking from him to Xander and back again. "You and Xander are going to have to work together now." Buffy looked at them both with serious eyes. "Can you guys handle that? Cause seriously, I don't have time to babysit you."

Angelus glared at Buffy disapprovingly, ignoring the indignant gaze the boy was directing at them both.

Xander turned his eyes to completely focus on Buffy, nervous about having to be in such close capacity with the dark demon, and he resisted the urge to feel the small indented scar under his jaw. "But, I'm still key-guy, right?" He asked Buffy making Angelus roll his eyes.

Buffy nodded. "Right."

"Then Angelus, in his non-key-guy capacity… can work with me." Xander allowed.

Angelus snorted. "Oh yeah, this is going to work out to be real run, ain't it." He muttered sarcastically.

Xander pointed a finger at him. "Hey! Key-guy is still talking…"

"Of course you were. You never seem to shut up." Angelus tossed a cruel smirk at him. "But you know… I'm sure we could fix that rather easily. I'm sure no one wou…"

"Oh, that's good!" Buffy interrupted accusingly. "Start bickering. That's going to work wonders for us in defeating The Mayor." Buffy marched past the two and up the steps. "You guys are like little old ladies." Buffy threw at them over her shoulder as she headed into the stacks.

Angelus looked after her, and muttered a silent curse at himself, as he watched Buffy disappearing into the stacks, before throwing a glare at the boy, he really, really hated that boy.

* * *

The Mayor pointed at a map he had spread out on his desk. "You come up through the sewers here. The important thing is containment. I'll need to feed. It's crucial in the first few minutes to sustain the change." The Mayor looked up at the vampire looking at the map. "What does that mean?" He wagged a finger at them, as they looked up at him. "No snacking. I see blood on your lips, it's a visit to the wood shed for you boys. Kill. Don't feed." The vampires reluctantly nodded.

* * *

Buffy walked over to the library table on the main floor coming up behind Willow and Oz, peering over their shoulders at the books they had scattered around them. "So, how are we coming on volcano detail?" She asked.

Oz looked up at her. "I think we can work it out." He told her glancing back down at the books.

"Fun with chemistry." Willow beamed.

"Xander said he should be able to get the materials." Buffy told them as she chewed gently on her lower lip.

"Who's going to stoke it up?" Oz asked curiously.

Buffy turned to look at Giles hearing him walking towards them. "You feel up to it?" She asked as he stopped beside her.

Giles took off his glasses. "Ah, I suppose it should be I. It's strangely fitting in a grotesque fashion." He murmured, putting his glassed back on so that he could look nostalgically around at his library.

"Ok guys, start reaching out." Buffy told Oz and Willow, before turning to the former Watcher. "Giles, weapons, weapons, weapons." Buffy told him, before walking towards the door.

"Ah, what about you?" Giles asked curiously.

Buffy paused. "There is something I have to get." She said simply, before exiting the library completely.

* * *

"Remember, fast and brutal." The Mayor told his minions. "It's going to be a whole new world come nightfall, don't want to weaken now." The vampires nodded, before turning and heading towards the office door. "And boys?" Wilkens called after them. "Let's watch the swearing."

* * *

Xander saw Harmony in a classroom with two of her girlfriends, and he sighed, as he walked in trying to prepare himself for the shallowness that was Harmony. "Harmony," He called drawing her attention as he walked towards her. "Listen, I need to talk to you for a second."

Harmony looked at him, before looking at her friends. "You mean in front of other people?" She asked aghast by the idea of talking to such a social reject in front of her peers. Xander sighed and took her by the arm leading her out of the classroom to a more private spot, a small frown of frustration on his face.

* * *

Percy stood in front of a full length mirror with his friends around him. He frowned at his reflection. "Are they serious?" He asked them in disbelief. "I'm going to look stupid in this!"

Willow walked in glad to have finally found him. "Percy!"

At the sound of his name Percy turned to look at her. "Do I look stupid in this? Be honest."

Willow looked him over and smiled up at him. "You look great. You got a sec?" Percy nodded and stepped over to her.

* * *

Wesley and Cordelia stood with their backs to each as they each stood in front of a bookcase, as they put the books into the boxes surrounding them. Both highly aware of the other. Wesley glanced over at Cordelia trying to work up his nerve, before shaking his head and turning back to his books. Cordelia glanced over at him trying to catch him looking at, a pout forming on her lips to see that once again he wasn't. Wesley straightened his spine and turned around. "Cordelia." He said turning to look at her.

Cordelia instantly spun around, an ecstatic smile on her face. "Yes?" She answered hopefully.

"You know that… when this is over." Wesley began nervously.

"Yes." Cordelia breathed.

"Uhm…" Wesley stammered trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "Well, should we prevail… I'll be going back to England."

Cordelia turned back to her bookshelf disappointedly, and took down another book dropping it carelessly into the box she was currently packing. "I know." She muttered dully.

Wesley shifted his feet awkwardly. "With Buffy no longer working for The Council, there really is… no place for me here."

Cordelia turned back around slowly, taking a step towards him. "I guess not." She murmured.

Wesley stepped towards her, clasping his hands in front of him to stop himself from fidgeting nervously. "No… reason to stay." He breathed.

Cordelia inched closer. "No." She agreed softly, her eyes drifting down to land on his lips.

"No. No… cause to hope that," Wesley took off his glasses, as Cordelia glanced towards the ground. "I might be needed?"

"Needed?" Cordelia echoed him, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Or…" Wesley swallowed. "Or wanted…"

"Wanted…" Cordelia breathed. Wesley took a deep fortifying breath, before leaning down, clasping his hands behind his back. Cordelia leaned up placing a hand on his shoulder. Leaning into him she attempted to kiss him. She bumped his nose with hers, before their lips attempted to meet in an awkward kiss.

Wesley waved his arms in the air around Cordelia not sure what to do with them. Determinedly Cordelia shifted her hold on him, and tried to pull him closer, only for Wesley to resist her attempt. Awkwardly she tried get closer herself, only for them to stumble around the room for a couple of steps. They pulled away from each other, and Cordelia looked away wiping her mouth to remove the saliva she could feel gathered there. Turning to look at him she leaned towards him, Wesley doing the same as they tried again, in what became an awkward meeting of mouths as Wesley refused to be pulled closer to make the kiss more passionate.

Cordelia pulled back with a frustrated sigh of disappointment. She sighed and wiped her mouth again, looking back up at him she attempted to give him a smile. "Good luck in England."

Wesley nodded and put his glasses back on. "Yes uh, I'll drop you a line some time."

Cordelia smiled up at him, hoping it didn't feel as fake as it felt stretching across her lips. "That'll be neat."

Wesley smiled back at her awkwardly. "Yes hmm," He wiped his mouth as he turned back to his bookcase, a move that was mirrored by Cordelia as the two went back to packing the books, intent know on ignoring each other until the awkwardness passed.

Pausing in his walk across the main library floor, Angelus looked up in the general direction they were in, having heard the exchange. He shook his head in amusement, before continuing on his way to the book cage, and the weapons that were hidden in the metal cabinet.

* * *

Buffy climbed up the ladder she had made her escape on. It was quiet, no one had called into say that there had been a ruckus hear just the other night. The Mayor's doing she supposed, not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself tightly as her mind conjured images of the battle between her and Faith. She looked at the broken glass on the terrace, and she remembered falling through the glass with Faith.

A small broken link of the chain that binded the police issue cuffs together, made her see herself locking the cuff around the brunette's wrist. Reluctantly she turned around to face the wall that Faith and herself had made their final standoff. Immediately she was assaulted with the image of Faith holding the pipe defensively, whilst she wielded the knife. She watched helplessly as she saw them move, and she plunged the knife into Faith's gut, before she fell. Buffy closed her eyes tightly a couple of tears escaping to roll down her cheeks.

Buffy let out a shaky breath, and opened her eyes again, glad that the images were gone. Her eyes landed on the bloody knife she had left on the low wall of the terrace. Slowly she walked towards it. Reaching a hand out she grasped the hilt and lifted it, she looked at the bloodied blade sadly for a long moment. The guilt she felt over almost killing the brunette churning in her belly. Buffy sighed and took out an old white cloth she had brought with her. Wrapping the knife in it to hide it from the curious eyes of the townspeople walking the streets unaware of the impending apocalypse, unaware that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders.

Buffy turned and made her way back down the ladder, she needed to get back to the school.

* * *

Larry stood outside Oz's van holding a trolley as Jonathon stood watching nervously for people coming there way, as from inside the van Willow handed heavy large bags to Oz who handed them to Larry, who loaded them into the trolley. "Ok," Oz said when they filled the trolley with as many bags as it would hold. "Put these with the others. Don't touch anything." He warned.

Jonathon looked at him. "Uh, wha-what do we do then?"

"Nothing." Oz informed.

Willow smiled at the small boy. "Just relax. Have a good time." She told him.

"O-ok." Jonathon agreed nervously.

"Ok, it's clear." Larry told Jonathon having been scanning the area. "Let's move." He ordered, as he began pushing the trolley in the direction of the school library. Before he began moving after Larry, Jonathon closed the sliding van door.

Willow looked at Oz nervously. "I guess that's it. Won't be long now." She murmured biting her lower lip.

Oz looked at her concerned. "You nervous?"

Willow swallowed thickly. "Only in a… terrified way." She muttered in an attempt to lighten her mood.

Oz reached over to her and took her hand in his own. "We'll make it through this." He assured her.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked nervously, her hand gently squeezing his.

"I sound pretty sure, don't I?" Oz observed as he squeezed her hand in return.

"Yeah." Willow agreed softly looking down.

Oz half smiled as Willow looked back up again. "Then I must be sure."

Willow frowned at him. "Is that just a comforting way of not answering the question?" Oz blinked and almost made a shrugging motion, as he leaned towards his red head. Willow copied the movement their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Oz pulled back slightly caressing the side of her face, before leaning in again pressing his lips to hers once more. Willow pulled away a little a dreamy smile on her face, as she slowly opened her eyes. "How long till graduation?"

Oz smiled. "A little while." Willow beamed and leaned forward kissing him again, this time with a lot more passion.

* * *

Angelus stood in Giles office the older man nowhere to be seen, as he sorted through weapons for the upcoming battle. His mind however was not on the weapons, but on a certain blond that had yet to return to the library from her outing. His hand tightened on one of the weapons he was holding before he placed it down in its spot. He took hold of the edge of the desk he was using, as he leaned into it, pouring some of his frustration out into his grip, the wood threatening to crack under the pressure of his grip. His task of winning Buffy back over was seemingly like an impossible task right now.

She was so busy saving the world that he hadn't had a chance to talk to her at all since he'd gotten to the library, no chance to clear the air, to try to set her at ease with him again. Now that he knew what she was to him. He wanted to hurry up and get somewhere with her, and The Mayor and his damned Ascension was getting in his way. He had many mistakes to make up for in regard to his treatment of his Slayer; his little mate. His actions had created what felt like a vast, deep bleeding chasm between them. One that he wanted to start working on healing immediately. Angelus closed his eyes a silent tape playing in his head as his mind worked through what he had done. Every little thing. The looks on Buffy's face standing out to him the most. The pain on them, the hurt, the fear… all directed at him!

He'd relished in it, and had made no secret of his taking pleasure in her pain. Angelus's eyes snapped open and he released the edge of the desk with a growl, turning away from it moodily, his hands running aggrevatedly through his hair. Lowering his hands Angelus sighed and rolled his neck and shoulders loosening his tense muscles. He had to maintain patience, he'd get through the deep, vast bleeding chasm that was standing in his way of getting Buffy. He had never failed before, and he wouldn't start now. It wouldn't be easy, but he always did enjoy a good challenge, and if he was lucky it wouldn't take as long as he thought.

Angelus turned back to the desk with a frown, as his mind went to his delirium. He was desperately trying to piece together his memory of that night. More specifically the end just before Buffy told him to drink from her. He could remember her leaning over him, her expression sad, an unknown emotion shining in her eyes as she looked down at him. Her lips had been moving. She'd been speaking to him… but for the life of him… he couldn't remember what! The frown cleared off his face as he sensed Buffy entering the library, coming towards the office. He casually began sorting through the pile of weapons he had taken from the weapons cabinet as he awaited her arrival.

Buffy came to the door of Giles' office about to come in when she saw Angelus standing in the room sorting through weapons, Buffy hesitated on the threshold for a moment, wavering between leaving or entering like she had planned. Slowly with measured steps she entered. Angelus smirked to himself unseen by Buffy as his back was to her. "I take it you got what you needed?"

Buffy came up by the desk Angelus was using and looked down at her hands that were clasping the cloth wrapped knife. "Yea, I did." She muttered glancing at the desk, as Angelus glanced at her hands scenting Faith's blood on whatever was wrapped in the cloth. "This isn't going to be enough." Buffy said with a small frown.

"Giles is on it." Buffy turned to leave, Angelus sensing her intention, spoke again. "How are you?" He asked turning to face her gesturing to his own neck it indicate her still covered wound.

Buffy looked away uncomfortably, one of her hands going up to her neck, before she jerked it down. "It's fine. I heal fast." She mumbled quietly, standing awkwardly as she avoided Angelus' gaze.

Angelus took a step forward his arm reaching out to her. "I could check it if you…"

Buffy took a step back from him. "So, are we sure that everyone knows what their positions are for the battle?" Buffy asked hurriedly cutting him off, scratching at one of her arms awkwardly.

Angelus sighed and leaned back against the desk. "Yeah, everyone knows what their doing." He shot Buffy a look that had her looking away uneasily, not liking the warmth it spread in her heart… which she violently stomped down, she'd allowed herself to feel it once, and that hadn't turned out real well. She'd be damned if she let him manipulate her again. "Xander won't shut up about being dubbed key-guy. I swear that boy could make a Saint kill, just to rest his ears."

Buffy felt her lips twitch, but she managed to suppress the urge to smile even just a little. "Well, we both know that your anything, but a Saint, Angelus. So, just remember the terms of our little temporary alliance, or you'll be getting better acquainted with Mr. Pointy." Buffy said seriously.

Angelus nodded, keeping the scathing comment that wanted to slip off his tongue behind clenched teeth as he slowly made his way from the room. Buffy watched him go, her hands clenched around the weapon wrapped in the cloth. When he had moved out of her sight, she looked down at the cloth, and slowly unwrapped it, her eyes looking at the knife sadly, before she managed to smile at it weakly. "Thank you, Faith." She whispered, before placing the cloth down and slowly sliding it into the back of her jeans. She had to start getting ready for the graduation. Couldn't go without those ridiculous looking maroon robes and caps.

* * *

Buffy stood in front of one of the chairs in the done up quad in the student section as the music for the procession played as students around her bustled for their own seats, the one beside her at the end of her row remained a empty a silent reminder to her that Willow had yet to show, something that had her a little worried, as she hadn't seen her whilst she was getting ready. The music stopped and in one movement the students sat down as Snyder stood behind the podium. "Congratulations to the class of 1999. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so sit still and be quiet." Snyder said eyeing the students , his eyes narrowing on one particular student who was chewing. "Spit out that gum." He snapped, he half turned to gesture to Mayor Wilkens. "Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker. Richard Wilkens the 3rd." Snyder's eyes flared as the same student who had been chewing made a rude gesture at him. "I saw that gesture. You see me after graduation." He glared at the student as he made a pfft gesture, obviously not intimidate by the order. Snyder turned and clapped trying to prompt the students. Who half heartedly took his lead as The Mayor stood from his seat as Snyder walked over to him.

Willow and Oz run down the walk way between the two sections Willow taking the seat by Buffy, who looked over at her and smiled, feeling relieved that the red head was alright. "Am I late? Should we fight?" Willow asked a little flustered as she looked up at the podium to see The Mayor and Snyder shake hands, before Wilkens stepped up to the podium taking out cue cards as he smiled at the mass of students parents and teachers, as if he wasn't planning killing them all. Wilkens cleared his throat. "Well. What a day this is! Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids." The Mayor's smiled widened. "Not a darn thing, because today something much more important happens. Today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids..."

Buffy and Willow looked up at The Mayor in horror. "Oh my God." Buffy muttered. "He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man. Just ascend already." Willow muttered anxiously, the sooner it got started, the sooner it would be over!

Buffy shook her head slightly. "Evil!' She muttered aghast, at having to listen to the entire speech before the actual important part started!

Behind the podium The Mayor continued his speech. "… For all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you… for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times… and there has been grief." The Mayor's smile faded and his eyes settled on Buffy for a long moment. Buffy stared back unflinchingly. "There's been loss. Some people who should be here today aren't…" Wilkens glanced at Buffy again silently swearing to eat her slow. "But we are. Journey's end. And what a journey?" He smiled again. "Is it just… distance travelled? Time spent?" Wilkens shook his head. "No. it's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change."

Willow looked up at him with a serious expression his words touching her despite the circumstances. "Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level." Xander and Cordelia frowned up at him waiting impatiently for the action to start. "Nothing," The Mayor looked up as a shadow fell over him, the students doing the same as the sun was blotted out. Wilkens flinched as pain hit him, he swallowed thickly before looking down at his cards regaining his spot he continued. "And so we look back on…" Wilkens turned violently as pain rocked through him harder, as the changes taking place inside his body began painfully shifting his body from the inside. "On the events that brought us to this day." He faltered again as another wave of pain hit him, and he slummed over the podium using it to keep him standing.

"Come on." Buffy muttered sitting up straighter in her chair her hat in her hands.

"We," The Mayor continued before stopping as pain forced him to grit his teeth. The students watched him tensely waiting to see if this was really it, if what they had been told was going to happen, was beginning. "We must all…" Wilkens screamed in pain, and everyone in the crowd exchanged uneasy looks with each other as fear began picking up their heartbeats. Wilkens looked at his watch, smiling through the pain that was rocking his body. "It has begun. My destiny." He smiled at the crowd. "It's a little sooner than I expected I had this whole section on civic pride…" Wilkens trailed off as he shuffled through his cue cards to the last one. "But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish." He smiled to himself as he read 'Ascend onto the higher level.'

Buffy and Willow watched in horror as the smile on Wilkens face became a grimace of pain, and his body began to stretch and grow his face contorting as his insides changed and were now trying to push their way out. The Mayor's suit splits around as he shot up. Snyder leaned back in his chair horrified by what he was seeing. The Mayor's human body turned into giant serpent as his change finished with long clawed mandibles surrounding its rounded gaping mouth. It grew larger and larger until it stood taller than the school buildings.

As one the students of the graduating class stood to their feet, as the faculty fled their seats, all except Snyder who sat looking up at the giant snake demon that had once been his esteemed Mayor in shock. The parents that were seated in the back fled down the stairs, never dreaming that their children wouldn't follow. The vampires loyal to The Mayor came up the stairs seconds later closing the students in. Buffy looked up at the large serpent that Wilkens had Ascended into as it roared out its rage and hunger. "Now!" Buffy shouted, and the graduating class threw off their robes to reveal crosses, axes and other assortment of weapons that they deemed useful attached to their clothes under the graduation gowns.

"Flame units." Buffy shouted, and Larry along with the several other students that had been given the flame throwers stepped forward, and pressed the levers that activated them, sending flames licking hotly at The Mayors lower body, making the serpentine beast he had become wail in pain. Buffy looked over her shoulder and nodded at Xander who had stood up on his chair to better be seen by the students and Buffy.

Xander nodded back and raised his arm. "First wave!" He cried and Willow and group of other students aimed bows loaded with lance points at The Mayor. Xander shot his arm out in front of him "Fire!" He ordered.

Some of the arrows hit The Mayor and he wailed in fresh pain, before lunging down and swallowing whole a student in the first row. Buffy looked up at him in shock, never even thinking that, that was what The Mayor had planned, killing yes, eating whole… most definitely not! The students without the flame throwers in the first row scatter in fear, screaming as they ran. Snyder still sitting in his seat came out of his horrified shocked daze. "This… this is simply unacceptable!" He cried up at the serpentine demon, his beady eyes looking at the towering beast angrily.

Three students in the back row overwhelmed by what they were seeing turned and ran right into the group of vampires that were waiting for them. Oz hearing screams behind him looked over in time to see the vampires kill the three students. Turning back he looked at Xander. "Xander?" He yelled over the noise.

Xander looked back to see the vampires. "Arm bow men." He cried and Oz and the small group surrounding him picked up long bows, fitting their arrows. The vampires slowly advanced up the steps now that they had been noticed, as the students lit the ends with a lighter, before taking aim at the advancing demons. "Fire!" Xander shouted when they were all ready. Without hesitation they fired their burning arrows into the group of advancing vampires making several start to burn and scream, before they turned to ash.

Xander looked back at the students facing off against The Mayor just as Jonathon went flying through the air landing on top of some students knocking them all to the ground. Buffy looked around at the beginning to panic makeshift army. "Fall back!" She called to them, standing her ground as the students began to hurry away gratefully.

Xander looked behind him. "Fire." He shouted to the bow men, and another volley was sent into the massing group of vampires.

The vampires not sure what was going on, having expected an easy meal and good chance to kill all those in sight turned to flee, only to find that their escape was blocked by a group of students Wesley and one seriously pissed off Angelus who stood in between Percy and Wesley, the prattle of teenagers ringing in his ears, making him more than grateful for the nervous fear that was engulfing them now, making them quiet as they faced off against the large group of vampires. Angelus smiled maliciously, his eyes glinting amber as he took in those that stood with The Mayor. Angelus growled and stepped forward beginning the attack, snapping the neck of the first vampire he met. The students following after him.

Wesley ran up wielding his weapon, ready to attack, only to run into the outflung arm of a vampire, catching him in the neck sending him harshly to the ground with a startled cry. Angelus growled as he threw one vampire into another, before punching a third easily holding his own in his desire to release his stress , frustration and anger on those vampires closest to him. He couldn't help seeking out Buffy with his eyes, wanting to make sure that she was alright, the serpentine demon The Mayor had become disgusting him. All that fuss about becoming a demon and he chose something so… ugly!

Larry looked down at his flame thrower as it choked and cut off, he pressed the lever a couple of times to see if it would start to work again, when it didn't he threw it to the ground and ran at The Mayor with a war cry a lance in his hand. The Mayor spotting him whipped his tail around curling it around the boys neck. Whipping Larry up in the air and then throwing him harshly to the ground. Larry landed harshly, his eyes staring blankly at nothing, as blood oozed from his mouth, his neck broken.

Angelus shoved a vamp from him before back handing another one, looking around for Buffy again, he was taken to the ground, from behind. Growling angrily Angelus turned and plunged his hand through the tackling vampires chest, pulling out his heart, causing the vamp to turn to dust. Flipping to his feet, his face having shifted into the hard ridges of the demon, forced it back, the last thing he needed was for the students to start attacking him. If he was going to mend things with Buffy, it was probably a good idea to lay off killing people she knew, that included her graduate class… for now.

Buffy stepped up on a chair looking up at The Mayor, her attention diverted to Snyder who had done the same thing and was no yelling up at the giant snake demon and shaking his fist at it. "This is not orderly. This is not discipline!" The Mayor whipped his head around looking for the owner of the voice. "You're on my campus buddy." Wilkens found Snyder and he looked down at him, a high pitched whine coming from him. "And when I say I want quiet I want quiet. I want…" Wilkens lunged towards Snyder cutting him off mid sentence as he swallowed the short man his legs kicking as they hung out of his mouth of a moment, before being swallowed down. Buffy and Xander watched in horror, neither of them having liked Snyder, but neither of them wanting him to die in such a horrible way!

Buffy looked down at the students that were still lingering around her watching The Mayor horrified. "Fall back! Get back!" Buffy shouted stepping down off her chair, and turned to Willow who was still standing beside her. "Go." The petite blond urged.

Willow looked at Buffy uncertainly for a moment, before glancing up at the serpentine beast that had just eaten her old principal, before turning her gaze back to Buffy. "Good luck." She said feelingly before turning and heading towards the other students that were awaiting Xander's command.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at Xander who was still standing on his chair to have a good view of what was going on. "Xander, take 'em down." Buffy ordered.

Xander pulled out his stake out of his back pocket. "Everyone." He shouted. "Hand to hand." Xander jumped down from his chair following his troops down the steps. "Everyone! Let's go! Move! Move!" He shouted as he ran.

Angelus sent a vampire flying into three others knocking them down, before breaking the necks of two others in a row, wishing that he had though to grab a stake, as he was getting bored with just breaking necks. His small troop of students managing to drive the vampires back up the steps. One of them turned on his heel and yelled. "Get the kids!" The other remaining vampires turned to follow his lead. They all paused though as they were met by angry students shouting war cries as they ran down the steps carrying baseball bats, axes, crosses and stakes.

Harmony cried out in pain and fear as a vampire grabbed her from behind biting into her neck, not caring about The Mayors orders about not feeding. A female student, a friend of Harmony's swung her baseball bat at the attacking vampire forcing him to let her go as the two girls began wailing on him. Jonathon jumped into the fray literally, tackling a vampire sending them both rolling down the steps. Xander struggled with a vampire that was trying to bite him. "Right flank close in! Close!" He shouted as he pushed the vampire off him. "Jason and Paul you guys are right flank!" He shouted at the two boys he was talking to. Startled at having missed their cue the two boys led their troops into the fray quickly, sending a fresh wave of attack on the startled vampires.

Angelus punched a vampire charging at him, before dodging a strike coming at him from behind, turning with a snarl he punch that one in the gut, before breaking his neck, sending his opponent into a cloud of dust. His eyes once again sort out Buffy, when he once again couldn't see her he cursed his lower ground position, knowing that whatever Buffy was doing she was just out of his sight, by a few stairs.

Cordelia staked a vampire coming at her, as she continued her way down the stairs, wincing at the dust that was covering her clothes. Wesley raised his arm in an attempt to help get some ones attention as he lay on the ground having not moved an inch after he had been knocked down, quiet certain that he had some kind of serious head injury. "How about some help here…" Wesley groaned as he heard feet running past him, but none stopped and he lowered his arm piteously.

Buffy took out the knife she had hid on her person as she looked up at The Mayor, as she stood alone amongst the tipped over chairs and various weapons that had been left behind. "Hey!" Buffy shouted holding up Faith's knife in the waving it around a little to help get the large serpentine beasts attention. "You remember this don't you?" The Mayor looked down on her, his eyes fixing on the knife he had given Faith, then the girl who held it. "I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut." Buffy looked down at the knife, before looking up at The Mayor with a look that she had learned from Angelus could be very hurtful, and goading. "Just slid in her like she was butter." She told him coldly. The Mayor gnashed the long clawed mandibles that surrounded his mouth in anger a growl rumbling from deep inside its belly.

"You want to get it back from me… Dick?" The Mayor made a howling sound and Buffy turned and ran towards the school building, knowing that she well and truly had his attention. The Mayor charged after her, his long serpentine body moving quicker than one would expect from something its size. Buffy opened the doors and ran into the hall making her way to the library. The Mayor smashed through the doors in hot pursuit his body smashing the walls of the hallways around it as he slithered after the petite blond keep her in sight. Buffy turned a corner and barrelled into the library dropping the knife to the ground in front of the explosives that had been set up in the middle of the main floor of the library. Buffy quickly vaulted a banister looking back at Wilkens as he came crashing through the doors, before Buffy took a running jump out of the open window that had been set up earlier whilst The Mayor looked around in surprise at the explosives, fuel barrels, and bags full of easily burning materials that would keep the resulting fire going.

"Well, gosh." The Mayor said.

* * *

Buffy squatted down next to Giles who had a plunger in front of him. "Do it." Buffy ordered her eyes fixed on the library window she had jumped through. Without hesitation Giles pushed down the plunger connected to the explosives in the library by the wire. Immediately there was a loud booming bang, and a large thick cloud of smoke and shrapnel erupted from out the roof of the school library the roof having gone up with the explosion.

* * *

At the sound of the explosion Angelus looked up to see the cloud of smoke and the scent of burning serpent demon reached his sensitive nose, and he smiled slightly, before he frowned wondering if Buffy had made it out alive.

* * *

Percy looked up from his position sitting tiredly on the stairs, as more explosions sounded as other parts of the school blew up as the glass lines blew from the science wing.

Jonathon wrapped his arms around a girl who looked at the explosions frightenedly. The whole night being too much for her to handle.

* * *

Buffy watched Wesley as she walked beside Xander just outside the school grounds as the Watcher was wheeled towards an ambulance in a gurney. "If I could-could just get something for the pain. It's rather a lot of pain, actually. Asprin? If you would… uh…ah." Wesley whined as he was pulled up and into the ambulance by the paramedics. "Perhaps if could just be knocked unconscious." Wesley suggested as the doors of the ambulance were shut.

Buffy shook her hand and looked away as Xander continued to watch with amusement quite glad that he got to see the spectacle, and was already planning to throw it in Cordelia's face. Buffy looked around her, not being able to help herself, as she searched for any sign that Angelus had survived the battle. Xander turned to look at her. "We got off pretty cheap… considering." Xander told her.

Buffy continued looking around in the dark wisps of smoke from the explosions going past her. "Seems like we did." She replied distractedly, as she walked a couple of steps more with Xander, before she stopped by a fire engine looking around her again, just hoping for a glimpse to let her know that he was still alive… un-alive.

Xander looked at her with a dark scowl knowing what she was doing, and wondering if she had never met Angel would she have been looking like that for him if she hadn't found him yet. "He made it through the fight." He muttered darkly, and Buffy whipped round to face him. Xander shrugged. "I guess he took off somewhere afterwards, after all the alliance is over now… everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yea… it is." Buffy agreed with a deep frown, her heart clenching traitorously in her chest.

Xander grimaced, and turned and walked away, deciding not to spill poison that was piling on his tongue, the alliance was over he could be a little generous. Buffy stood still turning her frown to the ground, she had Xander's word that Angelus was alright, but when it came to Angel/us she didn't really trust the boy, not completely anyway. Besides that a large part of her had just really wanted to make sure for herself. Giles spotting her walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Giles asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he took in her less than cheery countenance.

Buffy looked up at him tilting her head to the side. "I'm tired." She admitted.

Giles nodded understandingly. "I should imagine so. It's been quite a couple of days."

"I haven't processed everything yet." Buffy mumbled giving a tired laugh. "My brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much: fire bad; tree pretty." She quipped.

"Understandable. Well, when it's working again congratulate it on a good campaign. You did very well." Giles told her sincerely.

Buffy smiled up at him. "Thank you. I will."

Giles slide on his glasses. "I ah, managed to ferret this out of the wreckage. Now it may not interest you, but…" Giles reached into his jacket and pulled out her neatly rolled up and ribbon tied in place diploma. "I'd say you earned it." Giles said as he handed it to her. Buffy looked at for a moment, before taking it. "Yeah, I blew up my second High School." Buffy muttered, at this rate she'd be known as a firebug.

Giles took a deep breath and looked back at the demolished school. "There is a certain…" Giles took off his glasses again, realizing that the blasted things were still dirty from the dirt and smoke the explosions had put in the air. "Dramatic irony that's attached to all this. A Synchronicity that borders on… on predestination, one might say."

Buffy looked up at him with a small amused smile. "Fire bad; tree pretty." She said pointedly.

Giles looked down at her. "Yes, s-sorry." He apologized as he put back on his glasses. "I'm going to see to Wesley, see if he's… is still…" Giles suppressed a laugh as best he could a large grin on his face. "Whimpering." He finished, before walking off.

Buffy looked after him for a moment, before her face froze for a second, before she turned around a slight frown on her face. Her hazel eyes immediately picking Angelus out as he stood a small distance away from her looking at her as wisps of smoke blew around him and a couple of fire men walked in front of him, not paying the talk dark vampire any mind. Her eyes met his and she hugged herself tightly. Something in his eyes had changed the hatred and loathing for her that usually resided in the brown depths of his eyes. It was like he was trying to tell her something as he stared at her unblinkingly, something that pulled at her, made her want to walk towards him for some reason.

Buffy mentally shook herself, and took a small step back, her gaze still locked with his. He couldn't give her what she wanted. He didn't love her, couldn't or rather wouldn't want to be faithful to her. He was no longer her ally, the destruction of The Mayor had seen to that, and they were back to being enemies, back to fighting each other… back to him throwing everything he could at her. She rubbed a hand over her neck, over the patch that still covered the practically healed wound on her neck. Buffy shook her head, whatever change she could see in his eyes had to be a lye another form of manipulation of his part, another thing he was trying to wound her with. She felt tears well in her eyes and she turned away from the dark figure of Angelus and that subtle change in his eyes. There wasn't much of her heart left, and what remained of the small shattered little shards of her heart, she wanted to protect, and Angelus would crush them she was sure.

Angelus watched her walk away from him with a silent sigh. He hadn't expected her to run to him with open arms, but he had held a small hope that she would have at least talked to him. He had seen the uncertainty and wariness in her eyes as she looked at him. He had miles to go it seemed and no ground seemed to have been covered on his part in worming his way back into her affections. So that he could receive the love that she had so willingly bestowed on his soul, but he had the skill and the means to do it. Angelus frowned the first hurdle he'd have to cross he supposed was her belief that he was her enemy now that the truce was over.

Angelus smiled to himself, the alliance was over the restricting conditions they had shackled on him were finally gone, and he was free to kill anyone he pleased again, but of course as much as he wanted to kill Xander he couldn't, not if he wanted Buffy… which now he knew that he most definitely did. She was his mate, and if one good thing had come from all things he had put her through before he finally realized that fact, it was that he knew without a doubt that she was his equal, his perfect match in strength of character, and will. Angelus turned walking through the cloud of smoke that was wisping around him.

He walked slowly towards his mansion a pensive frown on his face as he walked as he considered just how he should manoeuvre his way past the first hurdle in his way to getting closer to Buffy and vast chasm that was stretching between them.

* * *

Willow sat on a stone bench in front of the still smoking school, Xander sitting beside her feet as he rested his back against the edge of the seat. Oz standing behind her. Behind them Cordelia walked up to them, coming to a stand beside Oz. "Well, that's the most fun you can have without having any." Cordelia said to them.

Willow smiled up at her. "How about the part where we kicked some demon ass." Oz stroked her hair affectionately. "I didn't hate that."

"Hear, hear!" Xander cried looking over at Willow.

Buffy walked up to them from the foot path. "You guys want to take off? I think we've done pretty much all that we can."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows at her, before nodding. "I'm for it." She said a little tiredly, it had been a long day.

Willow looked up at Buffy concernedly. "Are you ok?"

Buffy forced herself to smile. "Yeah… I'm ok. I could us a little sleep though."

Willow nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I could for a little of that."

Buffy sat down on the bench beside Willow, wanting to rest her legs for a few moments. "If someone could just wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great." Willow smiled at her.

Oz tucked his hands in his pockets. "Guys take a moment to deal with this. We survived." Xander nodded his agreement.

"It was a hell of a battle." Buffy agreed.

Oz looked down at them. "Not the battle." Cordelia looked at him in surprise. "High school." The small group looked behind the at the school that stood gloomily in the dark. "We're taking a moment." Oz said, and Buffy and Willow stood from the bench seat. Oz looked over at Cordelia. "And we're done."

Xander stood and started walking with his friends Cordelia beside him. "Well, school's done." Cordelia said softly, not quiet believing that it was just suddenly all over. Oz put his arm around Willow as they walked, Buffy walking a little back from the rest her expression pensive. "It's ssso… cool!" Xander exclaimed, excited about the road trip he would soon be taking. Cordelia nodded her own thoughts drifting to the plans she had made to get out of Sunnydale and head to LA so that she could begin working on her dream of becoming an actress.

"I don't know why demons even come here anymore? I mean don't they know; the future is ours!" Willow exclaimed quoting the words that were written on the cover of their year books. Buffy smiled at the red head from her position tagging behind the group. She looked up at the school one last time, before hurrying to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Buffy sat in her room in front of her vanity as she reached up and gently began un-sticking the bandage that the Doctors had placed over her vampire bite. She looked at it in the mirror the light from her lamp illuminating her room making it easier for her to see. She looked at it in surprise as she saw a scar beginning to form over the healing wound, the raised flesh pink with its newness. It wouldn't be long until it looked like a years old wound instead of a fresh one.

She ran her fingers over it, shivering slightly as it made slivers of sensation run through her body and she lowered her hand. She wasn't sure if she was happy about the scar or upset about it. Her wounds rarely ever scared, her healing ability not really allowing it. Vaguely Buffy wondered if it meant anything, it was after all the first scar she had gotten since she had been Called, the small scraps on her knees from when she was younger and tended fall down after tripping over her shoelaces, because she had only just learnt to tie them by herself. Buffy fingered the wound again gently, before sighing, and turning away from her vanity.

Getting up she walked over to her bed, settling herself under the covers she switched off her lamp and closed her eyes almost immediately slipping into a much needed sleep.

**A/N: **OMG! I can't believe this season is over! Thanks again to Ashes at Midnight (Lia) for looking over one of my scenes for me your dawl hun :D

Ok the information your all wanting to know: I will be continuing on to rewrite season 4 this time. But I am going to be having a short break from writing for a little while whilst I give my fingers a couple of days rest from typing before gathering my and musies thoughts for what we want to happen in season 4. I'm contemplating adding some themes from Angel into it around the Buffy episodes like have Penn appear for an epi of Buffy and yadda.

I'm also toying with the notion of adding in Wolfram and Hart in somehow, so any information you can give me on them such as the main characters and their personalities, or even just a few good websites that I can cruise to get an idea of how to write Lindsay and Lilah, and possibly even Holtz… cause I won't do it if I'm not sure I'm getting their characters right, at least mostly. I always prefer for the characters I write to be in their characters :D

Anyways let me know what you think of the finale of Season 3, and I'll start posting season 4 hopeful by the start of the new year at the latest, possibly earlier if musie is motivated enough and I have all the info I need :D

Thanks for all your support this season rewrite I hope it was good enough to draw you back for season 4 (grins)

frosty600 :P


End file.
